


Compartamos un Alma

by KozakuraKazai



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, Hurt Steve Rogers, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spoilers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Teen Peter Parker, Telepathic Bond, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 60
Words: 296,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KozakuraKazai/pseuds/KozakuraKazai
Summary: Peter Parker y Steve Rogers descubren que son almas gemelas y desde ese punto sus vidas están ligadas para siempre.





	1. Un Vínculo Virtuoso

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken Things That Can't Be Fixed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483820) by [DoctorMerlinReid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMerlinReid/pseuds/DoctorMerlinReid). 



> Este es mi primer fanfic, la verdad es que me gusta mucho este ship y quería hacer una historia donde convivieran mas, espero que sea de su agrado.

Un Vínculo Virtuoso

Un cambio de ropa, listo, artículos de baño, listo, cargador de celular, listo, billetera, listo.

Peter Parker marcaba con un punto en su lista mientras tomaba un artículo de la cama y lo metía en su mochila, no era que fuera a necesitar mucho pero era bueno haciendo listas y sentía que así no se le olvidaría nada que fuera a necesitar durante su estadía en la Torre de los Vengadores.

El Señor Stark lo había invitado a pasar el fin de semana para hacer unas modificaciones a su traje y poder probarlo para estar completamente seguro que no fallaría en un mal momento y el inmediatamente dijo que si, sin pensárselo dos veces, había estado impaciente toda la semana y se hubiera vuelto loco si no le hubiera contado a Ned y MJ quienes le ayudaban cada vez que le daba un ataque de impaciencia.

Había hecho su maleta cientos de veces esa semana para estar seguro que no olvidaba nada y tuviera que ir a conseguirlo o aún peor, tener que pedirlo a alguien en la torre, no quería ser una molestia y mucho menos que pensaran que era un niño despistado y molesto.

\- Peter, ya deberías estar en la cama, mañana te recogerán temprano y no querrás hacer esperar a Happy por quedarte dormido.- dijo su tía May mientras se asomaba por la puerta. Tía May en realidad no sabía a donde iba, ella creía que iba a pasar el fin de semana en un campus del MIT debido a su pasantía con Industrias Stark, por lo tanto no podía entender a qué grado llegaba su entusiasmo por esos dos días fuera de casa.

\- Solo unos minutos más, ya casi término de empacar.- dijo Peter metiendo una muda extra de ropa por si se ofrecía en su mochila.

\- Recuerda, se amable, obedece a lo que digan tus profesores y ten cuidado en el laboratorio.

\- Claro- dijo Peter volteando a ver a su tía. Y como siempre no pudo evitar ver la joya que colgaba del cuello de Tía May.

Esa gema color gris representaba más que una joya descolorida por el tiempo, esa gema representaba el alma de una persona, pero no representaba el alma de uno mismo, si no era la representación del alma que compartías con otra persona, más en específico con tu alma gemela.

Al nacer un bebé siempre salía con una joya completamente redonda y pequeña apretada fuertemente en su mano, dicha joya sería de color blanco hasta que se cumplan una de las siguientes dos condiciones

1.- Encontrar a la otra mitad de tu alma en cuyo caso la gema se tornaría en los colores que representa la otra persona para ti.  
2.- O dos que la otra mitad de tu alma haya muerto en cuyo caso la joya se tornaría gris.

Este último era la causa de que la joya de la tía May fuera gris, el Tío Ben se había ido hace ya unos años pero ella seguía luciendo su joya felizmente, siempre decía que era el recuerdo del hombre al que amo y que lo mantendría cerca hasta el día que se reuniera con él, era un pensamiento muy tierno, pero para Peter el ver esa joya con diferentes grises arremolinándose entre sí solo le causaba dolor y culpa de lo que pudo haber hecho para evitar ese color, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada a su tía por miedo a lastimarla por lo que se limitaba a aceptar el dolor silenciosamente.

\- Tendré cuidado -dijo el regresando de sus pensamientos.

La tía May salió de su cuarto deseándole buenas noches y cerró la puerta. Peter instintivamente se llevó la mano a su propia joya del Alma que igual llevaba colgada al cuello solo que él siempre la llevaba debajo de su ropa, su joya seguía blanca, el aún no había encontrado a su otra mitad, tampoco era que estuviera ansioso de hacerlo a tan corta edad, encontrar a tu alma gemela representaba más que encontrar a tu compañero de vida, representaba un vínculo mental y físico entre las dos personas.

Una vez que ambas personas se tocaran por primera vez una a la otra estaban Vinculadas de por vida, dicha conexión involucraba no solo sentir las emociones más intensas del otro si no compartir una comunicación mental entre los dos y en ciertos casos se pueden llegar a compartir hasta reacciones y/o habilidades físicas con la otra persona, esta conexión varía de persona a persona y es más estrecha mientras más cercanos son entre sí.

Pero no todo es bueno en esa conexión, tener todo momento un vínculo con otra persona puede ser un poco irritante y hasta asfixiante por lo que esa conexión puede ser activada y desactivada por una de las dos personas que conforma la relación, dicha persona se denomina de Gen Dominante y por lo general la posición siempre recae en la persona más confiable y protectora de las dos, la que es capaz de decidir lo que es más conveniente para la relación, el Dominante también tiene otra habilidad, al ser responsable de la seguridad y cuidado de su alma gemela este puede ordenar cualquier cosa a su compañero y este se ve obligado a obedecer la orden aún que no esté de acuerdo con ella, esto último conlleva mucha responsabilidad, confianza e intimidad entre las dos personas por lo que rara vez se ve que un Dominante utilice esto al menos en público.

La otra persona en la relación se denomina de Gen Recesivo y es la que menos tiene poder en la relación, esta persona usualmente es la persona más débil de las dos, aún que no necesariamente es porque no pueda protegerse a sí misma simplemente es la que en comparación de las dos pierde en relación a la otra, esta persona no tiene ningún control sobre el Vínculo únicamente puede servir de estabilidad para este, dependiendo de qué tan cercano se sienta a su Dominante la conexión de emociones y comunicación entre ambas partes será más fuerte, no significa que si un Recesivo no esté de acuerdo con su Dominante la conexión se rompa simplemente significa que esta no será tan eficaz como la de un Dominante y Recesivo que estén en sintonía total.

Peter puso su mochila a un lado de la cama y se recostó sobre esta mientras pensaba en que no le hacía falta hacer conexión con nadie por el momento ya que no le apetecía estar a cargo de alguien más, aún que con su suerte el terminaría siendo un Recesivo lo que le apetecía aún menos ya que no le parecía justo el hecho de que el Recesivo tuviera que hacer todo lo que le ordenara su alfa aún que el peor escenario sería terminar no haciendo conexión en general y estar sin su otra mitad por el resto de su vida, en cualquier caso que se presentara resultaría mal, lo único que incentivaba su curiosidad sobre aquel Vínculo era la relación que su Tía May y su Tío Ben habían tenido durante el tiempo que se habían encargado de él, ya que parecían realmente felices y hecho el uno para el otro.

Peter se sumió en estos pensamientos mientras se deslizaba lentamente en un sueño profundo olvidando por un momento su excitación por el día de mañana.

 

*****

 

El sonido del golpe en la puerta resonó en el pequeño apartamento, Peter salió disparado a su habitación para recoger su maleta dejando casi completo el desayuno que su tía May le había preparado.

Tía May se levantó a abrir la puerta esperando encontrar a Happy pero en cambio se encontró con el mismísimo Tony Stark.

-Señor Stark, buenos días -dijo Tía May- no tendría que haberse tomado la molestia de venir usted mismo a recoger a Peter, entre por favor, estará aquí en un segundo.

Y como si lo hubieran llamado Peter apareció a su lado en ese momento cargando una mochila al hombro y con una sonrisa que difícilmente podía ocultar su excitación.

\- No es ninguna molestia, me queda de paso, tengo que recoger algunas cosas del MIT camino al aeropuerto ¿listo para irnos?- dijo esto último dirigiéndose al adolescente, pero antes de que esté pudiera contestar la tía May se le adelantó y dijo con una pequeña risa.  
\- Esta listo desde hace una semana estoy segura que no pudo dormir en toda la noche

Tía May tenía razón no había podido dormir bien, se despertaba cada hora a mirar el reloj haciendo cuenta mental cada vez para ver cuánto faltaba para despertarse y alistarse.

\- Me imagino, la pasantía es una gran oportunidad y apuesto que conocerá a una o dos personas interesantes a lo largo del fin de semana.

Peter casi da un salto y grita al escuchar eso, salió corriendo del apartamento, claro no sin antes darle un afectuoso abrazo a su tía y esta le repetía que se portara bien y que le escribiera frecuentemente, salió tan rápido que cuando llego al auto del señor Stark esté aún se estaba despidiendo de tía May.

\- Es cierto, lo que dijo allá atrás señor Stark- preguntó entusiasmado Peter una vez que ambos estuvieran en el auto y Tony le hubiera dicho a Happy que fueran a la Torre- lo de conocer personas interesantes.  
\- Supuse que entenderías a que me refería, te invite este fin de semana ya que la Torre estaría prácticamente vacía y tendríamos suficiente privacidad y espacio para trabajar, pero ayer Steve y Natasha regresaron antes de una misión.  
\- ¡Capitán América y Black Widow! -gritó Peter sin poderlo creer haciendo que Happy casi se estrelle con otro auto por el estruendo- lo siento Happy- dijo Peter, mientras Happy refunfuñaba por lo bajo- cree que los pueda conocer señor Stark.  
\- Mmm yo digo que hay una gran posibilidad, Steve es demasiado educado como para no saludar a una visita y Natasha pasea por la torre cuando no está con Banner es probable que nos la topemos mínimo a la hora de comer.  
\- ¿El doctor Banner también estará ahí? -volvió a gritar Peter causando otro volantazo por parte de Happy, quien le dirigió una mirada irritada a Peter mientras esté se disculpaba con el nuevamente a través del retrovisor.

Tony notó como Peter en vez de decir el nombre de “súper héroe” de “Hulk”, como había hecho con los otros dos, había dicho Doctor Banner, supuso que eso se debía a que le interesaba más el intelecto de Bruce a el típico “Hulk Aplasta” que enloquecía al resto de los jóvenes comúnmente, aún que, que tenia de común Peter Parker, estaba seguro que si Peter y Banner llegaban a conocerse lograrían entenderse mutuamente.

\- Si, Banner rara vez sale de la Torre y es aún mucho más raro que salga de su laboratorio, sabes lo malo que es con la gente, no te hagas muchas esperanzas de conocerlo a él, niño.

A pesar de escuchar eso el muchacho seguía extasiado, al escuchar que iría a la Torre no había pensado por un segundo en conocer a algún otro integrante del equipo de los Vengadores únicamente había pensado en la tecnología de la que podría ser testigo, sin mencionar que poder ver a el mismísimo Tony Stark trabajar en dicha tecnología era aún más impresionante.

Peter siguió haciendo preguntas entusiasmado hasta que la Torre apareció frente a ellos, ante la cual Peter quedo mudo causando una risa del señor Stark por la expresión del chico.

Al entrar en el estacionamiento de la Torre pasaron por un punto de seguridad donde le entregaron a Peter una tarjeta de acceso, el señor Stark le explicó que ya había informado a todo el personal de su llegada y estadía en la torre pero que mantuviera la credencial consigo todo el tiempo ya que esta era la llave para las áreas a las que Peter estaba permitido entrar, las cuales el supuso que serían pocas, no podían permitir que un adolescente anduviera correteando por el edificio con más información clasificada de la ciudad de Nueva York.

La excitación de Peter se esfumó rápidamente y fue remplazada con nerviosismo al momento en el que Happy se estaba estacionando y una figura se detuvo frente al auto, se trataba del mismísimo Capitán América.

Tony salió del auto seguido por un Peter ocultándose detrás del hombre ¿Que sería lo que pensaría el Capitán América sobre él? Un joven de apenas 18 años, torpe, escuálido y temeroso ocultándose detrás de uno de los hombres más poderosos de Nueva York si no es que del mundo.

Avanzaron unos pasos hasta que Ambos hombres estaban uno frente al otro. Se dieron un fuerte y decidido apretón de manos seguido de un afectuoso abrazo, a simple vista se podía ver la conexión entre los dos, se notaba habían vivido mucho juntos y que confiaban uno en el otro.

\- Veo que la misión resultó exitosa -comenzó el señor Stark una vez liberado del abraso- tomando en cuenta que regresaron un mes antes de lo previsto.

¡Un mes! qué clase de misión requería que se fueran durante un mes y más aún poder terminarla mucho antes de tiempo y sin un rasguño, o al menos ninguno que Peter pudiera ver a simple vista.

\- Completamente -dijo El Capitán con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Peter diera un vuelco y se sonrojara ligeramente- Wanda y Visión se quedaron para poner las cosas en orden aún que supongo que se tardarán unos días más de lo necesario ¿No nos presentas?- El Capitán se volvió hacia Peter, lo que hizo que su sonrojo aumentara un poco más.  
\- Oh lo siento, este es Peter Parker, como te comenté pasara el fin de semana en la Torre ayudándome con unas pruebas de campo necesarias para su traje.  
\- Mucho gusto Peter Parker, soy Steven Rogers es un gusto finalmente conocer al hombre araña, gracias por mantener las calles en orden cuando estamos fuera- dijo Capitán América extendiendo su mano.  
Pero sus palabras hicieron que mirara directamente a Stark con una mirada preocupada.  
\- ¿Que? No esperabas que te trajera a la Torre sin mencionar el por qué traía a un adolescente de preparatoria sin explicación alguna ¿verdad? Sin mencionar que ellos ya sabían quién eras antes de este fin de semana, yo solo les dije tu nombre, en serio creías que lograrías evadir la vigilancia de un edificio lleno de espías cuando tú vas por toda la ciudad columpiándote en mallas.  
\- Yo… ah…- Peter no sabía que decir, como no había pensado en eso antes, era lógico que los Vengadores no se tomarían el riesgo de confiar en el hombre araña simplemente porque el mismo dijera que era un súper héroe, obviamente lo iban a investigar y rastrear hasta determinar si podían considerarlo amenaza, quién sabe hasta qué punto sabían sobre él.

Una risa lo saco de sus conjeturas, Capitán América se estaba riendo, probablemente había puesto una mirada de preocupación profunda ya que inmediatamente dijo.

\- No te preocupes Peter, no estás en problemas, es sincero cuando te digo gracias por cuidar la ciudad, hay ocasiones en las que la descuidamos de los problemas pequeños bajo nuestras narices por preocuparnos por problemas al otro lado del mundo, se bienvenido a la Torre de los Vengadores, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en hacérmela saber.-dijo el señor Rogers con la mano aún extendida.

Peter no sabía cómo sentirse respecto al “problemas pequeños” que dijo Capitán América, es cierto que él se encargaba de ladrones de bancos, carteristas y ocasionalmente uno que otro súper villano menor pero él no consideraba su trabajo algo menor, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia ya que podía notar que El Capitán no lo decía en forma despectiva si no de una forma cálida que inspiraba confianza, supuso que esa fue la razón por la que finalmente pudo apartarse de detrás del señor Stark y se acercó a tomar la mano del Capitán América.

\- Yo… ah… soy P-Peter Parker – comenzó tartamudeando- mucho gusto Capitán Rogers, gracias por permitirme pasar la noche a…

 

No pudo llegar a terminar la frase, en cuanto toco la mano de Capitán América sintió una combinación de emociones recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sorpresa, armonía, calidez, alegría y placer, sentía como sus sentidos se agudizaban rápidamente a cada segundo aun que era muy diferente a su sentido arácnido, en un momento sintió como si la habitación quedara completamente a oscuras y ellos dos fueran los únicos que se encontraran en ella o en el mundo.

En ese momento Capitán América era en lo único que podía pensar, en lo único que podía concentrarse, podía percibir su respiración, lenta y tranquilizadora, podía oler su aroma y le pareció la fragancia más deliciosa y embriagante del mundo, estaba seguro que nunca olvidaría ese olor, en ese momento pudo intuir que el Capitán América estaba teniendo la misma reacción de hipersensibilidad ya que logro vislumbrar perfectamente como los ojos del hombre se dilataban y escucho como un débil y pequeño gemido escapaba de sus labios, eso fue demasiado para Peter y ocasiono que la sensación de placer en su cuerpo aumentara significativamente y viajara rápidamente a cada rincón de su cuerpo, no imaginaba como aquella voz pudiera afectarlo tanto ¿aun que como no? Era una maravillosa voz haciendo semejante sonido, después de lo que sintió que fue como una magnifica eternidad un brillo proveniente de su cuello y del brazo del Capitán lo encegueció y cuando el brillo se extinguió todo se sumió en una penetrante oscuridad.


	2. Preguntas y Pensamientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter necesita ordenar sus pensamientos respecto a la situación pero necesitara un poco de ayuda para calmar sus nervios antes.

Preguntas y Pensamientos

 

Poco a poco la negrura se disipaba pequeños murmullos eran cada vez más entendibles y después volvió el silencio, solo un pequeño rasgueo se escuchaba, era el sonido típico de lápiz contra papel, finalmente su conciencia regreso y de repente entendió lo que acababa de pasar.

Acababa de Vincularse.

No solo eso, acababa de Vincularse con Capitán América.

Diferentes pensamientos llegaron a él en forma de una ola asfixiante de desesperación, la mayoría eran preguntas y muy pocas eran hechos. Intento hacer una lista para ordenar su mente, hacer listas lo tranquilizaba, pero esta no parecía tener fin o siquiera el efecto que él estaba buscando.

 

Acababa de Vincularse.

Su alma gemela era Capitán América… Steve Rogers, supongo que al ser su alma gemela sería raro llamarlo por su seudónimo de héroe.

¿Lo seria?

No se conocían en lo más mínimo ¿podía tomarse la libertad de llamarlo tan  a la ligera por su nombre de pila? Ni siquiera llamaba al Señor Stark por su nombre de pila y eso que él lo consideraba ya su mentor, su aliado, hasta incluso su amigo si es que podía tomarse la libertad, que el sentimiento fuera reciproco era otra cuestión que el ignoraba.

¡El señor Stark! Qué pensaría de el por vincularse con su mejor amigo, porque a pesar de que no lo mencionara sabía que Steve era por mucho su mejor amigo y confidente que Stark pudiera tener, lo sabía por la forma en la que hablaba de él.

¿Estaría Feliz?

¿Molesto?

¿Decepcionado?

Steve… emm… ¿el Capitán Rogers estaría decepcionado? Debido a que su vínculo era un perdedor de preparatoria, flacucho con nada para poder aportar a la relación.

¿Relación?

¿Estaban en una relación? No. Peter no te apresures, solo porque el Señor Rogers sea tu vinculo no significa siquiera que sean algo, no todos los vínculos son pareja, si en su mayoría, pero hay casos donde el vínculo se activa entre hermanos, amigos u otro tipo de relación, no solo eran pareja.

Él era un Gen Recesivo, no necesitaba que alguien le dijera, ese era uno de los pocos hechos, lo sentía, sentía que Ste- el señor Rogers era el Gen Dominante, Peter era suyo, para lo que él quisiera.

Si es que siquiera lo quería.

El señor Rogers podía ordenarle que saliera de su vida para siempre y él tendría que hacerlo sin opción de objetar.

El solo pensamiento de esa posibilidad hizo que su estómago se encogiera de preocupación.

¿Por qué? ¿No sería acaso la mejor opción? Así no estarían decepcionado de él y él podría seguir siendo independiente, o mínimo volver a ser lo que era antes de todo esto.

 

Estos y más eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de Peter, ya llevaba un rato despierto pero se limitaba a mantener los ojos cerrados y solo pensar, no fue hasta que oyó a alguien aclarase la voz y hablar que decidió abrir los ojos.

Se encontraba en una habitación blanca grande y espaciosa aunque no muy ordenada, libros, matraces, tubos de ensayo herramientas e incluso ropa se encontraban desperdigados en cada rincón de la habitación, suelo y paredes.

 

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas hacerte el dormido? En algún momento tendrás que levantarte y enfrentar todas las preguntas que te estás haciendo- se giró hacia la voz y se encontró un rostro que ya conocía aunque nunca personalmente, era un rostro que había pertenecido a incontables revistas científicas y después a incontables anuncios de se busca y que después de años había regresado a las revistas científicas gracias al Señor Stark, se trataba de Bruce Banner.

 

Peter se enderezo inmediatamente y la sabana que estaba sobre él se deslizo perezosamente hacia el suelo.

 

\- Doctor Banner, ah… yo… lo siento… no planeaba estorbarle…yo…donde…

\- Calma Peter -¡el Doctor Banner sabia su nombre!- no estorbas o molestas en ningún sentido, pero ya no soportaba que te estuvieras mortificando de esa forma, sin mencionar que debes estar haciendo sufrir a Steve en este momento.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- ¿Cómo supe que ya estabas despierto y haciéndote preguntas sobre el ahora que de la situación? -Interrumpió Banner- recuerda con quien hablas, estás hablando con la persona que sabe más sobre emociones negativas, sin mencionar que ese periodo de preocupación es muy común después de la vinculación por primera vez, créeme, también eso lo sé.

 

Dijo mientras levantaba su mano y mostraba una serie de cadenas fuertemente sujetadas a su brazo, en medio de estas una pequeña y frágil esfera desentonaba entre la brutalidad de las cadenas, el corazón de Peter por un momento se encogió ante la visión pero luego entendió mejor lo que estaba viendo, lo que al inicio creyó que era una joya del alma gris por deceso era en realidad una joya del alma que burbujeaba con colores negros y de vez en cuando un rojo sangre.

El doctor Banner estaba Vinculado.

Normalmente una persona utilizaba su joya como un accesorio permanente y siempre estaba con él, pero el mostrarlo directamente a alguien más era algo un tanto íntimo, aunque Peter sabia por que el Doctor Banner se lo estaba mostrando a él, era para calmarlo y demostrarle que entendía sobre la situación.

Entendía el por qué el Doctor Banner la tenía fuertemente encadenada, no se podía permitir perder la joya cuando se transformara en Hulk y esas cadenas lo evitaban.

 

\- Y también entiendo tu preocupación por ser de Gen Recesivo y déjame decirte que no es tan malo como piensas.

Esto sorprendió un poco más a Peter, el estatus de quien era quien en una relación solo lo sabían los involucrados en la relación a menos que estos lo decidieran compartir y a menos que el señor Rogers anduviera gritando a los cuatro vientos la situación tendría que haber otra explicación y nuevamente el Doctor Banner pareció leerlo como un libro abierto.

\- Tranquilo, Steve no le ha dicho nada a nadie, está en el mismo estado de shock que tú.

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Como supe tu status, simple, el Vínculo obviamente va más allá que simple química y anatomía, pero se puede descifrar gran parte de los datos con ambas, mas con la primera, al momento de Vincularse te desmayaste después de la sincronización de emociones, fue muy fuerte para ti y antes de que preguntes, no, no es normal que uno se desmaye- justamente eso mismo se estaba preguntando Peter- por eso mismo Tony y Steve se preocuparon tanto y te trajeron aquí, aun que tardaron un rato, debiste ver como se puso Steve, en el momento en el que te desvaneciste se abalanzo hacia ti no permitió siquiera que tocaras el suelo y te sostuvo como si estuvieras a punto de romperte como si de cristal se tratase, Nat tuvo que ir para finalmente hacerlo entrar en razón de que necesitabas asistencia médica.

 

¿Por qué se había desmayado? eso no tenía sentido y otra cuestión se formó en la cabeza de Peter, como el Doctor Banner pudo “ver” la situación.

 

\- Buena pregunta, eres muy intuitivo Peter- Dijo Banner aunque él no había dicho nada- primero déjame preguntarte algo ¿terminaste tu desayuno esta mañana? – al ver que Peter negativamente movía la cabeza lo apunto con el lápiz que llevaba la mano- ahí está tu respuesta, a falta de sueño y energía que quemar en tu cuerpo el Vínculo te dejo exhausto, por suerte tu gen arácnido te mantiene fuerte si no tu pequeña siesta podría haberse alargado y en cuanto a tu segunda pregunta, Nat hackeo la memoria de la cámara del estacionamiento e hizo una copia del video, le está mostrando a todo el que puede la forma en la que Steve te atrapo, te pido disculpas de antemano, ella suele ser así.

 

Peter sintió como de repente la sangre subía a su cabeza y comenzaba a colorearle la cara de un rojo carmesí, toda la Torre de los Vengadores ya debería saber la situación del Vínculo con el Señor Rogers e incluso que se desmayó, espera cuanto tiempo había pasado desde eso el Doctor Banner menciono una pequeña siesta abrió la boca para formular la pregunta y nuevamente se le adelantaron.

 

\- Dos horas, solo estuviste inconsciente dos horas, fue suficiente tiempo para poder hacerte los análisis que me dijeron tu estatus Recesivo al igual que tus niveles bajos de azúcar y nutrientes, por lo demás estas más sano que nunca, no te preocupes, solo la próxima vez que vengas a la Torre procura dormir bien y ten un desayuno abundante.

\- ¿Lo dejaras en algún punto terminar sus preguntas Bruce?- dijo una voz detrás de él que lo hizo sobresaltarse y casi caer de la cama

De tras de él se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Natasha Romanov, Black Widow, desde hace cuánto estaba ahí y por qué no la había detectado su sentido arácnido.

\- Lo siento Nat, pero es como un libro abierto, sin mencionar que me hice muchas de las preguntas que él se está haciendo cuando ocurrió nuestra Vinculación.

\- Ya conoces el dicho –Dijo la señorita Romanov moviendo el cabello detrás de su ojera donde una joya de alma de color verde fuerte yacía en forma de pendiente- los grandes genios piensan igual- termino la frase con un guiño hacia Peter

\- Señorita Romanov – dijo Peter enderezándose un poco más- lo lamento, no la vi ahí, mi nombre es Peter Parker.

Natasha se estiro para tomar la mano de Peter y lo jalo del brazo para tenerlo justo frente a ella.

\- Educado, tierno, guapo no hay duda de porque eres el alma gemela de Steve.

Peter se ruborizo tanto por el comentario como por que tenía a Black Widow a escasos centímetros de su cara, estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podía sentir el aliento de la otra persona.

\- Nat deja de jugar con él, ya le has causado suficiente vergüenza al pobre muchacho mostrando el video de la cámara de vigilancia

Natasha finalmente libero a Peter de su juguetón apretón.

\- Lo siento, no fue mi intención Peter pero cuando fui revisar el video para ver qué era lo que había pasado me pareció tan tierno que tenía que mostrárselo a los demás.

\- N- no hay problema pero ¿Hablando de eso, donde están los demás?- Peter dijo finalmente pudiendo pronunciar una pregunta desde que despertó, primero quiso decir donde estaba el Señor Stark, después en su mente se formó la imagen de Steve… el señor Rogers y antes de que preguntara por el, decidió mejor preguntar en general.

\- Afuera- dijo el Doctor Banner

\- Todos están actuando como si estuvieran esperando tu recuperación de una cirugía de corazón abierto, a pesar de que solo estuvieras durmiendo- dijo Natasha como completando el enunciado del Doctor Banner.

\- Queríamos darte espacio y estar seguros de que estuvieras más calmado antes de que los dejáramos pasar- continuo Banner.

 

En realidad ese pequeño momento si sirvió un poco para tranquilizarse y resolver algunas de las incógnitas que se había preguntado, pero aún quedaban otras miles que exigían respuesta y la única forma de resolverlas era ver a Steve.

 

\- Muchas gracias, creo que ya estoy listo, estoy más calmado.- dijo mintiendo un poco

\- Bien, abriré la puerta- Dijo la señorita Romanov- pero antes que nada, quiero que te hagas otra pregunta Peter, de todas las preguntas que te estabas haciendo, alguna era respecto a cómo tú te sientes respecto a todo esto- se levando de donde estaba rodeo la cama donde se encontraba Peter y se sentó seductoramente sobre las piernas de Bruce- recuerda que una vez creado el Vínculo ya no estarás solo durante el resto de tu vida, pero no por eso tienes que olvidarte de ti mismo, aun tienes palabra propia sin importar tu status- dijo esto y seguido le dio un beso en los labios a Bruce para después levantarse y desaparecer por la puerta.

Con esto Peter se dio cuenta que en realidad todas las preguntas que se había hecho eran respecto a cómo reaccionarían los demás sobre su Vinculo y con todo el ajetreo en su cabeza olvido preguntarse cómo se sentía “el” respecto a todo esto.

 

Una nueva oleada de preguntas llego a su cabeza aun que ahora no eran únicamente sobre los demás había nuevas que lo involucraban a él, aunque no logro ni siquiera detenerse en una cuando alguien paso corriendo por la puerta.

 

\- ¡PETER!- entro Capitán América gritando mientras se abalanzaba hacia él y lo abrazaba.

 

En el momento en el que Steve entro el mar de preguntas que galopaban en la mente de Peter pareció desvanecerse por completo y fue remplazado con el sentimiento de confianza y cariño con el que habría recibido a un buen amigo como Ned o MJ o incluso fue como si Tía May hubiera sido la que hubiera entrado, pero fuera lo que fuera en ese momento finalmente sintió calma.


	3. Disipando Dudas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Steve y Peter se quedan solos después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, aun hay algunas cosas que aclarar.

Disipando Dudas

 

\- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Steve aun sujetando al muchacho contra su pecho como si de un momento a otro se fuera a convertir en polvo- no me dejaban pasar y sentía que estabas preocupado y no sabía qué hacer… yo…yo…

 

El abrazo logro calmar a Peter de una manera en la que nunca hubiera creído capaz, de repente todas las inquietudes que tenia se desvanecieron por completo, de repente estaba convencido si ocurría un problema estaba seguro de que podría arreglárselas sin importar que.

La sensación de seguridad pareció apoderarse igual de Steve ya que este dejo de hablar apresuradamente y simplemente estaba disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, pasaron unos minutos y nadie hizo ningún sonido, nadie se movió, simplemente se limitaron a observar la escena.

Cuando finalmente se separaron Stark fue el primero en romper el silencio.

 

\- Bueno esta es una reunión conmovedora, pero yo lo vi primero Rogers, muévete -movió con gentileza a Steve quien no se quitó sin poner un poco de resistencia primero, El señor Stark se sentó enfrente de Peter- ¿estás bien niño? Nos preocupaste un poco allá abajo.

\- Si, y-yo lo siento señor Stark, no planeaba que nada de esto pasara -ante sus palabras todos se rieron

\- Peter nadie planea Vincularse -comento la Señorita Romanov- puede ocurrir en cualquier momento con cualquier persona, no tuviste culpa de nada.

\- Normalmente la Vinculación es un proceso muy placentero y gratificante – comenzó el Doctor Banner- pero durante el proceso se derrocha mucha energía por lo que al terminar ambas personas terminan exhaustas y con los sentimientos a flor de piel, por no mencionar el Vínculo recién creado y súper susceptible ante cualquier cambio de ánimo de cualquiera de las dos personas involucradas, lo que ocurrió en este caso es que al momento en que el Vínculo termino de crearse Peter se desmayó dejando a Steve solo en los primeros momentos, donde se supondría que deberían compartirse las emociones, lo cual lo único que causo fue miedo y todo fue un poco peor ya que al momento de despertar Peter recibió de golpe dicho miedo acumulado y lo complemento con el suyo, en vez de apaciguarlo, normalmente las personas con el Vínculo recién creado deben estar juntas el mayor tiempo posible hasta que este se estabilice pero en este caso lo mejor era que estuvieran un momento separados hasta que sus cabezas se enfriaran ante la tormenta de información que recibían o si no hubieran terminado con un verdadero ataque de pánico y como acabamos de ver todo se acaba de arreglar ya que se reunieron y ambos empezaron a compartir las emociones.

\- Entonces esa es la razón por la que estaba afectando a Steve digo al Señor Rogers –Peter se corrigió rápidamente aun que pudo ver el atisbo de una sonrisa de parte del Capitán- al empezar a preocuparme el comenzó a sentir lo mismo por lo cual me mantuvo pensando en otras cosas hasta disminuir un poco las emociones.

\- Efectivamente, supuse que lo entenderías una vez todo calmado Peter -corroboro el Doctor- aun el Vínculo se está ajustando pero tardara unas pocas horas en estabilizarse completamente, pero dependerá de los dos y una vez terminado el ajuste, Steve, puedes intentar cerrar y abrir el canal para comenzar a acostumbrarse- complemento esto último mirando fijamente a Steve.

\- Entendido- respondió el soldado.

\- Bueno todo esto fue muy informativo pero según las indicaciones del Doc, Peter tiene que comer para recuperar fuerzas y estoy seguro que todos nos sentiremos mejor después del almuerzo -comento a modo de conclusión el señor Stark- sin mencionar que al doctor no le gusta tener gran cantidad de gente en su laboratorio así que creo que es hora de irnos.

 

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que necesitaban comer algo después de tanto drama, todos salieron de la habitación no sin antes despedirse del Doctor Banner.

\- Peter, eres bienvenido a mi laboratorio cuando gustes, cualquier cosa que pase no dudes en venir -las palabras del Doctor Banner sonaron lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo Peter las escuchara.

Esto puso muy feliz a Peter, ya que una de las mentes más brillantes era quien le estaba ofreciendo apoyo y acceso a su laboratorio.

De pronto sintió como él no era el único que sentía esa misma emoción, el Señor Rogers lo volteo a ver al sentir la oleada de alegría y le dedico una cálida sonrisa, era la primera vez que los dos sentían lo que era compartir una emoción y Peter decidió  que le agradaba.

 

*****

 

Entraron a la cocina de la Torre, era una habitación enorme compuesta por dos partes dividida a la mitad por un gran desayunador en una parte estaba toda la parte de la cocina, refrigerador, horno, lavaplatos etc. y del otro se encontraba una mesa grande como para veinte personas y dos mesas mucho más pequeñas en las esquinas de la habitación.

 

Tony se sentó en el desayunador al lado de Natasha, Peter siguió de cerca a Tony, ya con la cabeza bien puesta y con el ataque de pánico en el pasado no quería separarse de la única persona que en realidad conocía después de todo ese caos.

 

\- ¿Bueno, que les gustaría para comer?- dijo Steve poniéndose del otro lado del desayunador.

\- Que te parece unos hotcakes, la azúcar nos ayudaría en este momento- dijo inmediatamente el Señor Stark.

En realidad Peter nunca se imaginó que el Señor Rogers sería el que cocinaria, aún que se moría de ganas por conocer la sazón del hombre.

\- Solo estas usando la situación de excusa para comer más comida chatarra Stark ¿a ti que te gustaría Peter?- dijo mientras se acercaba al muchacho con una cálida sonrisa.

 

Peter se ruborizo ante la proximidad, supuso que intentar pasar desapercibido el resto del día sería imposible mucho menos respecto al señor Rogers.

 

-Yo estoy bien con lo que sea -dijo Peter sintiendo las miradas de los demás sobre el- los hotcakes suenan bien.

\- Pues ante la decisión popular eso será- dijo Steve retirándose para sacar los ingredientes.

\- Pero ni siquiera me preguntaste a mí que quería- dijo Natasha fingiendo enfado para molestar a Steve.

\- Conociéndote pedirías lo mismo o algo incluso más dulce, esa fue la principal razón por la cual comencé a cocinar por aquí.

\- ¿Usted es el que generalmente cocina Señor Rogers?- preguntó Peter no pudiendo aguantar la curiosidad.

\- Si, desde que me mude a la Torre y descubrí que los que comen aquí se mantienen a base de comida instantánea o comida rápida, así que decidí tomar el asunto en mis manos.

\- Mi tiempo es muy valioso, desperdiciarlo en cosas como cocinar traería consecuencias al avance tecnológico de la ciudad -dijo el Señor Stark.

\- En otras palabras no sabes cocinar -le espetó Natasha.

\- Cierto, nunca me vi en la necesidad de aprender ya que siempre se encargaban de mi alimentación, así que chef, apresuré esos hotcakes -le dijo a Steve.

 

El señor Rogers tomo una de las rodajas de manzana que estaba picando y se la lanzó a Tony, quien hábilmente la atrapó con la boca.

Siguieron hablando de la cocina y molestando a Steve por cocinar y a Tony por lo contrario, riendo y jugando entre ellos hasta que llegó la comida, al menos dos docenas de hotcakes calientes y rellenos de trozos de manzana y canela esperaban frente a Peter, tan solo de olerlos hacía que se le abría el apetito.

 

\- Qué tal Peter, ¿te gustaron?- preguntó Steve quien se sentó frente a él y no había perdido oportunidad de ver la expresión de Peter al probarlos.

\- Si, están deliciosos Señor Rogers- dijo con la boca llena de sinceridad... y de hotcakes -muchas gracias.

\- Me alegra oírlo, hay muchos más, si quieres, no te contengas.

 

Comieron el resto de los hotcakes en silencio de vez en cuando intercambiando un comentario hasta que todos estuvieron satisfechos, Peter y Steve fueron los que más comieron.

 

\- Mis felicitaciones al chef -dijo el Señor Stark, con una socarrona sonrisa.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, Steve esta vez te luciste, me preguntó por qué habrá sido- dijo la Señorita Romanov volteando hacía Peter con una sonrisa igual a la del Señor Stark- bueno caballeros, por más que me guste su compañía tengo algunos asuntos de los que encargarme en la ciudad -se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Peter- me alegra haberte conocido Peter Parker- dijo mientras envolvía al muchacho en un abrazo y cuando se separó Peter vio algo muy familiar en su mano ¡era su celular! como se lo había sacado de su bolsillo sin que él se diera cuenta- Cualquier problema que tengas por favor no dudes en llamarme- dijo mientras volteaba a ver al Señor Rogers y acentuando el “Cualquier”.

 

La Señorita Romanov saco su propio teléfono de su bolsillo y lo pegó a la parte trasera del de Peter, inmediatamente se escuchó el sonido de compartir contacto y con un grácil gesto de mano, le devolvió su teléfono a Peter, no podía creerlo ¡tenía el número de Black Widow en su teléfono!

 

\- Adiós muchachos, adiós Peter, espero verte pronto y sé que así lo haré -volvió a despedirse y salió de la cocina.

 

La estancia se quedó vacía por unos segundos mientras los tres hombres miraban el punto donde acaba de desaparecer la señorita Romanov.

 

\- Bueno Peter será que nosotros también nos pongamos a...- El Señor Stark comenzó a decir una vez espabilado de la visión de Natasha cuando el Señor Rogers lo interrumpió.

\- De hecho Tony, te molestaría prestarme a Peter un par de horas en lo que el Vínculo se estabiliza.

\- Supuse que esto pasaría -dijo el Señor Stark dejando escapar un suspiro molesto- supongo que no tengo opción ya que son órdenes del doctor, a menos que tú quieras acompañarnos en el laboratorio en lo que trabajamos.

 

Steve le lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Tony.

 

\- Privacidad, entiendo -dijo Tony y después se dirigió a Peter- cualquier cosa Peter mi laboratorio está en el último piso, alcánzame una vez que todo eso, haya acabado -dijo mientras señalaba la clara silueta de su joya de alma que sobresalía de su ropa y mientras extendía una mano a forma de despedida se alejó de él -Si te atreves a lastimarlo, considérate hombre muerto Rogers- dijo en un susurro Tony cuando pasaba al lado de Steve camino a la puerta de tal forma que solo el escuchara.

 

La estancia se sumió en un pesado e incómodo silencio hasta que Steve se armó de valor y dijo.

 

\- ¿Quieres hablar en la terraza, Peter? es un día precioso.

 

Peter solo se limitó a asentir y a dirigirse a la puerta de cristal detrás de la enorme mesa sin dirigirle ni una mirada al Capitán Rogers, de repente viéndose solo ante esta situación la confianza de Peter comenzó a flaquear.

 

Al salir a la terraza Peter se encontró ante un gran espacio abierto con muchas sillas para tomar el sol y un par de sillones espaciosos viéndose uno a otro a cada lado de una mesita para café, justo en la esquina de la terraza donde se podía ver el resto de la ciudad, Peter fue hacía ellos.

 

Una vez Steve cerró la puerta de cristal tras de el para evitar oídos indiscretos comenzó a hablar.

 

\- Debiste causar una buena impresión en mis compañeros, ya que recibí ya dos sentencias de muerte si me atrevía a lastimarte -dijo soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa intentando aliviar un poco el ambiente, a falta de respuesta se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento en el sillón contrario a Peter- ¿Peter, estas bien?

 

Peter seguía con la cabeza baja, pero a sabiendas de que no podría seguir huyendo de aquella conversación alzó la mirada, se encontró cara a cara con Steve, luciendo una sonrisa cálida, comprensiva y paciente, esto calmo un poco a Peter, lo suficiente para poder hablar.

 

\- Si, lo siento solo estoy nervioso y un poco asustado.

\- La verdad también yo lo estoy- dijo sin estar seguro de mencionarlo por poner aún más nervioso al muchacho.

\- ¿Usted?

\- Claro Peter, imagínate mi sorpresa al saludar al adorable joven que trajo mi amigo solo para conocer la Torre y que de pronto termine Vinculado a él, no es algo para lo que haya estado preparado.

\- Si, comprendo el sentimiento- dijo Peter mientras se sonrojaba ante el “adorable”.

\- Exacto -continuo Steve- recuerda que a partir de ahora estamos juntos en esto, no hay por qué enfrentarlo solo, así que solo quería preguntarte si tú estás de acuerdo con eso.

 

Peter se quedó sin palabras.

 

\- ¿Yo? Yo podría hacerle la misma pregunta, digo, mi Vínculo es con el amable, fuerte y súper cool Capitán América una de las personas más buenas del mundo, como podría no estar de acuerdo... mientras yo... pues... yo... yo solo soy un perdedor de preparatoria que juega a ser un héroe y solo sería un estorbo para cualquiera Vinculado conmigo -mientras más decía sus palabras se convertían cada vez más en susurros.

 

Steve se levantó de su sillón rodeó la mesa de café y se sentó junto a Peter mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, era una fortuna que los sillones fueran lo suficientemente espaciosos para dos personas a pesar de que estuvieran hechos solo para una, porque si no hubieran estado en una posición incómoda, se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos en lo que sentían como la proximidad activaba el aún susceptible Vínculo entre ambos, en un segundo sintieron las dudas e inseguridades del otro pero esas sensaciones se disiparon dando paso a la seguridad y cariño del abrazo, hasta que ambos estuvieron cómodos estando tan cerca uno al lado del otro.

 

\- No te denigres así Peter, sé que eres un hombre dulce y cortes, tan solo con verte sé que eres una maravillosa persona y por Tony sé que también eres listo, muy listo, más que muchos de los que conozco, también he visto videos tuyos de tus acciones como Spiderman y cualquiera que observe bien se da cuenta que amas ayudar a la gente y piensas antes ellos que en ti mismo, una persona de bien, porque razón estaría decepcionado de tener un Vínculo contigo o siquiera tendría dudas.

 

Peter no podría creer lo que escuchaba, ni lo que sentía, podía sentir el orgullo de Steve dentro de él, eran demasiadas emociones juntas que lágrimas empezaron a aflorar en sus ojos pero pudo impedir que estas salieran por completo, aquel no era momento para llorar.

 

\- Muchas gracias, significa mucho para mí -dijo separándose un poco para ver al hombre a la cara pero manteniendo el mayor contacto con Steve para no romper el Vínculo.

\- No hay de qué.

 

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio pero ahora no era para nada incómodo, simplemente estaban disfrutando de la proximidad entre ellos, Peter se recostó en el pecho de Steve, dando paso a otra oleada de cariño de parte del hombre, Con las emociones danzando entre los dos Peter se dio cuenta que gracias al Vínculo podía identificar nítidamente las emociones que había entre los dos y cual provenía de quien.

Después de rato decidió ser el, el que rompiera el silencio.

 

\- Entonces estamos Vinculados.

\- Eso parece.

\- Ammm ¿Qué tipo de relación será nuestro Vínculo? -tenía que saberlo antes de que todo se prestara para un malentendido.

\- Mmm no lo sé, supongo que eso tendremos que decidirlo nosotros.

\- Yo... no estoy listo para tener pareja- dijo Peter sonrojándose ante la simple idea de tener a Steve Rogers como Novio, aún que era la verdad, justo el día anterior había sopesado el pensamiento mientras pensaba en que sería tener un Vínculo como la Tía May, el aún era joven como para pensar en una relación tan duradera, claro había sentido atracción hacia otras personas, en este momento sentía mucha hacia Steve y estaba seguro que él estaba consciente y Peter sabía que Steve sentía atracción hacia él, el Vínculo no era muy discreto con las emociones que dejaba pasar a la otra persona, pero a pesar de esto no estaba seguro de poder encomendarse a una relación seria sin pensárselo antes, con la escuela, sus amigos y familia y sobre todo su deber de héroe le preocupaba no poder dedicarle el tiempo que su pareja merecía, el tiempo que Steve merecía.

 

Al momento de pronunciar esas palabras sintió un golpe de dolor y tristeza proveniente del otro hombre, pero fue tan rápido y sutil que se preguntó si en realidad no lo había imaginado.

 

\- Entonces qué te parece tener un buen amigo- dijo el hombre por toda respuesta y con una reluciente sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Peter diera un vuelco en su pecho.

\- Eso me gustaría mucho.

\- Entonces está decidido, quieres volver a entrar y que te dé un recorrido por la torre, sé que estás ansioso por conocerla desde la mañana.

 

Peter volvió a sentir la emoción que sintió en la mañana, una vez más se sentía el mismo, pensando solo en lo que podría encontrar en aquella torre, con todo lo que había pasado había olvidado que YA estaba en esa torre.

 

\- Si, por favor

 

Steve río ante la sensación de ansiedad que recibió del chico y se levantó, procurando seguir en contacto con el chico, no quería romper el Vínculo, le gustaba.

 

\- Entonces vamos.

 

*****

 

En ese momento Tony decidió apagar la transmisión cámara de la terraza, una vez visto que todo había salido bien entre los dos podía concentrarse en trabajar, no esperaba ver a ninguno de los dos al menos en algunas horas.

 

*****

 

La imagen en el celular de Natasha se oscureció, Stark había detenido la transmisión de la cámara, conociendo al hombre estaría lo suficientemente preocupado por el chico como para husmear en las cámaras de seguridad, así que no fue difícil ingresar en su computadora para también enterarse de la situación, en realidad había sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensó y se preguntó si Stark la había dejado entrar apropósito, bueno eso era algo de lo que podría preocuparse luego, apago su celular y siguió caminando por la ciudad.


	4. Comunicación (In) Consiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer mañana después del Vinculo, Peter y Steve descubren que pueden hacer mas con su Vinculo de lo que creían

Comunicación (In) Consiente

 

Por el resto de la tarde Peter y Steve se la pasaron paseando en la torre y Peter recordó que cada vez que el señor Stark le había mencionado la torre decía que no había escatimado en gastos y ahora entendía el por qué.

 

Steve lo llevo de arriba para abajo mostrando las diferentes instalaciones que se podía encontrar en el edificio, los primeros pisos eran para el personal que trabajaba para los Vengadores pero, sin mencionar esos pisos, el edificio estaba a completa disposición únicamente de los Vengadores, la torre contaba con Gimnasio completamente equipado para cualquier entrenamiento, cuerpo a cuerpo o con armas, las cuales también tenían su propio piso la armería como la llamó Steve, un piso completo dedicado a laboratorios de investigación, donde se encontraba la habitación del Doctor Banner y Natasha, sala de vigilancia con acceso a las cámaras de toda la ciudad, salas completas de archivos de datos, tanto confidenciales como datos banales, un gran jardín botánico para estudios en plantas entre otras cosas unas más importantes que otras, Peter se preguntaba qué tanto de aquello estaba bien que el viera, él era personal no autorizado para muchas de las áreas, aún que supuso que Steve pensaba que si no podía confiar en su alma gemela en quien podría, pensamiento que corroboró con las oleadas de confianza que recibía del hombre.

Desde que el recorrido comenzó caminaban uno al lado del otro, hombro a hombro, sin dejar de tener contacto entre ellos, disfrutaban de su Vínculo y no querían que el intercambio de emociones terminara en ningún momento.

A pesar de todas las salas de investigación, laboratorios y talleres de mecánica la torre también estaba equipada con muchos salones recreativos, como piscina, una sala de proyección para películas la cual parecía un auténtico cine, biblioteca, salón de televisión, una sala virtual, bodega de comida entre otras cosas.

Caminaban en uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca en donde Peter no paraba de mirar la cantidad libros que le fascinaría leer (definitivamente tendría que pedirle al Señor Stark que lo dejara regresar en otra ocasión para disfrutar de todo eso... entre otras cosas) cuando ambos se pararon en seco y al unísono liberaron un suspiro profundo y nostálgico, su Vínculo acababa de estabilizarse por completo, las oleadas incesantes y erráticas de las emociones amainaron hasta convertirse en un sentimiento más firme que se transformaba en otro y luego en otro en vez de todos revolviéndose entre sí, era más fácil de procesar y en opinión de Peter un poco más personal.

Ambos sabían que su Vínculo estaba estable y sabían que ahora podían sentir las emociones del otro sin necesidad de estar en constante contacto, a menos que Steve siendo el Dominante decidiera cerrar el canal, pero esto no pasó y tampoco ninguno de los dos se apartó, aún querían seguir disfrutándose entre sí.

 

Steve le había mostrado concienzudamente la torre para no tener que dejarlo ir al laboratorio de Tony y tener que estar lejos de Peter, sabía que tenía que hacerlo en algún momento, pero no era ninguno de esos, Peter era de él y solo de el para disfrutar ese día, pero ahora con el Vínculo estable y sin la amenaza de un ataque de pánico sabía que Peter se querría ir en algún momento para trabajar con Tony, ya que para eso había venido, así que se sorprendió cuando en ese momento Peter dijo

 

\- Señor Rogers ¿cree que podamos ver una película en la sala de proyección? siempre me he preguntado cómo le hacen en los cines para reproducir la película para que se vea de ese tamaño.

 

Steve estaba seguro que Peter, siendo el genio que era, sabia como reproducían una película en los grandes cines pero decidió no decir nada y en cambio dijo.

 

\- Claro, vamos, yo te enseño.

 

Llegaron a la sala y lentamente Steve le dio una explicación de cómo reproducir un video en la sala de proyección, ambos aun siguiendo el juego, pusieron la primera película que encontraron y tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro ignorando la otra docena de asientos de la sala, habían agarrado muchos dulces y preparado palomitas antes de ir allí así que se sentaron en silencio y pretendiendo ver la película Peter se recostó en el costado hombre mayor mientras se llevaba palomitas a la boca, estuvieron en esa posición sin moverse y sin hablar hasta que la película se acabó, los créditos se acabaron y fue hasta entonces que Peter dijo.

 

\- ¿Podemos ver otra?

\- Por supuesto

 

Se levantaron a poner otra película que tampoco se tomaron la molestia de ver de qué se trataba y retomaron sus asientos, en esta ocasión Peter se recostó directamente en el pecho se Steve y se concentró en el latido del hombre mientras este lo envolvía en sus fuertes brazos.

Permanecieron nuevamente sólo disfrutando de la proximidad del otro, de la respiración compasada, de los latidos de su corazón, de las emociones que seguían fluyendo entre los dos y nuevamente la película se volvió a terminar, Steve descubrió que Peter se había quedado dormido en algún punto, pero no se había dado cuenta antes porque él había seguido recibiendo las emociones del joven.

Dio un vistazo a su reloj y descubrió que ya era muy entrada la noche así que levantó a Peter en sus brazos cuidando que el joven no se despertara y salió de la sala sin preocuparse por apagar el proyector, recorrió la silenciosa torre camino a la habitación que le habían designado a Peter para pasar la noche y con delicadeza depositó al muchacho inconsciente en la cama y lo cubrió con una manta, con mucho pesar estaba a punto de romper contacto directo con el chico e ir a su habitación cuando un pequeño jalón en su brazo lo detuvo.

 

\- ¿Puede dormir conmigo señor Rogers? -Peter había abierto los ojos pero se notaba adormilado y cansado.

 

Steve sintió cómo la sangre se a galopaba en sus orejas ante la hermosa visión de Peter bajo esa cansina luz de luna con los ojos entre abiertos mientras lo sostenía firmemente del brazo y le hablaba en susurros.

Sin romper contacto con el chico lo rodeó y se metió debajo de las cobijas envolviéndolo nuevamente en sus brazos y formando una cucharita con él.

Una vez estando completamente juntos uno a otro Steve se movió cerca de la oreja de Peter y rozándola con los labios le susurró.

 

\- Todo lo que quieras.

 

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del menor y seguido el de Steve tras recibir las emociones del chico y después ambos se quedaron totalmente quietos y en silencio salvo por sus respiraciones.

Steve no había notado lo cansado que estaba pero después de haber Vinculado era lo más lógico, solo podía pensar en lo afortunado que era mientras lentamente se deslizaba a la inconsciencia junto con su Alma Gemela, Su Peter.

 

*****

 

Steve se debatía entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, tenía que levantarse, siempre se levantaba temprano a correr, pero había algo importante que le impedía hacerlo, no nada le impedía despertar, él no quería ¿pero por qué? En eso una voz se abrió paso entre la bruma que aún se mantenía en su cabeza.

 

**No quiero despertar ¿y si despierto y todo fue un sueño**? conocía aquella voz sonaba preocupada, él no quería que esa voz sonara preocupada.

 

Aún semi-dormido comenzó enviando un sentimiento de calma a la fuente de procedencia de aquella voz.

 

**Y si él no está ahí cuando despierte, qué pasa si ya no quiere estar conmigo** , la voz aún seguía preocupada, lentamente Steve fue recobrando la conciencia y se dio cuenta de que la voz era Peter, él era la razón por la cual no quería despertar, quería seguir pasando tiempo con él, solo con él, quería cuidarlo, que no se sintiera solo, quería que Peter supiera que él siempre lo apoyaría, quería que dejara de tener esas inseguridades así que decidió decírselo.

 

**No fue un sueño, sigo aquí, siempre que quieras y me necesites estaré aquí** , pensó en esas palabras y las envío en dirección a la voz, justo como si hubiera mandado una emoción y cuando las palabras se hubieron ido recibió como respuesta una oleada de calma, calidez y... amor.

 

*****

 

Poco a poco sus sentidos comenzaron a despertar pero ninguno estaba completamente consciente aún.

Primero fue el oído, lograba escuchar a lo lejos sonidos amortiguados de autos, el cantar de las aves pero sobre todo la respiración de Peter, calmada, tranquila, acompasada.

Le siguió el olfato, su nariz percibía el delicioso aroma del cabello de Peter, aún olía a su shampoo, al perfume que había usado el día anterior, combinado con una pequeña esencia a sudor de la noche, el aroma le pareció exquisito e intoxicante, Steve se apretó más contra el muchacho esperando fundirse con ese aroma, con él.

Ese movimiento despertó su tacto, sentía el cuerpo del joven presionado junto al suyo pero le parecía insuficiente, quería más, quería conocer más, su mano pareció moverse por inercia ya que el aún estaba parcialmente dormido como para darse cuenta, su mano se desplazó por el cuerpo del joven, buscando, inspeccionando, reconociendo lugares a través de la tela, paso por su pecho sus brazos, su abdomen, mientras más lugares exploraba más insuficiente le parecía, él quería más, sus manos pronto encontraron un pedazo de piel descubierta debajo de su camisa, la parte inferior de su abdomen sobresaliente entre la ropa e invitaba Steve a pasar y Steve aceptó la oferta.

Introdujo sus brazos debajo de la camisa de Peter y las elevó volviendo a inspeccionar el cuerpo del chico, finalmente la tela no se interponía con el contacto directo, Steve logró palpar cada músculo, cada curva, cada fibra de la piel del chico que su cuerpo dibujaba, nunca bajo sus manos debajo de la cintura, una parte de él sabía que necesitaba permiso para esa parte, pero excluyendo eso, sus manos volvieron a trazar el curso que habían hecho un momento antes sobre la ropa, sintió el abdomen plano del muchacho, su ombligo, su espalda, los músculos de sus brazos, las venas se marcaban un poco en estos y Steve siguió su contorno lentamente, para este punto el torso del joven estaba desnudo con la camisa hecha una maraña debajo de sus brazos y su cuello, después siguió inspeccionando el pecho del chico hasta encontrar los pezones, se quedó entretenido ahí un rato, paseando sus dedos al rededor y presionándolos entre las yemas, estos movimientos hicieron que Peter exhalara un suspiro, esto volvió loco a Steve.

Comenzó a besar el cuello del muchacho intoxicado por su aroma, textura y sonidos, los cuales comenzaban a salir con más frecuencia de su boca, hasta el punto en el que un prolongado suspiro se volvió una palabra.

 

\- Steve...

 

Esto logró despertar por completo a Steve, abrió los ojos inmediatamente y la escena ante el por poco le hace perder el control y continuar con lo que empezó inconscientemente, Peter yacía frente a él aún envuelto en sus brazos con el torso desnudó la cara completamente enrojecida y con los ojos brillando con algo más que somnolencia matutina, separó en ese momento sus manos del cuerpo de Peter.

Los ojos de Peter giraron para encontrarse con los suyos y Steve no sabía que era lo que veía en ellos, si un destello de tristeza por la ausencia de tacto en su cuerpo o una invitación para que regresara las manos a lo que estaban haciendo un instante antes.

 

\- Peter, yo... lo siento... no lo hice adrede.

\- No... No lo sientas -la respiración de Peter era entrecortada y lenta, se notaba que el también acababa de despertar probablemente por el sonido de su propia voz- eso se estaba sintiendo muy bien.

 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio ante aquellas palabras, ni Peter parecía creer lo que acababa de decir, pasaron unos segundos viendo como la cara del otro comenzaba a teñirse de rojo aún más rojo de lo que ya estaban, fue en ese momento cuando el estómago de Peter comenzó a gruñir estruendosamente, esto rompió la tensión y ambos comenzaron a reír, Steve se acercó a Peter y pegó su frente a la de él, se quedó ahí un segundo y después se despegó para plantar un beso en ese mismo lugar, tomó la camisa del joven y la regresó a su lugar con toda la ternura que pudo.

 

\- Prometo pedirte permiso la próxima vez y solo lo haré si tú lo quieres -dijo Steve mientras se incorporaba en la cama- ven vamos a prepararte algo de comer.

 

Peter quería decir algo, pero pensó que mejor lo guardaría para otra ocasión, para cuando ambos estuvieran completamente conscientes y completamente inmersos… para cuando ambos estuvieran listos.

A pesar de que Peter hubiera preferido quedarse acurrucado a Steve al menos un rato más en la cama era cierto que se moría de hambre, dándose cuenta que lo único que había comido ayer aparte del desayuno preparado por Steve habían sido dulces y palomitas, entre el drama de su desmayo, la visita guiada por la torre y las películas en algún momento se habían saltado la hora de la comida sin darse cuenta.

Caminaron juntos por el pasillo camino a la cocina y a pesar de que no era un silencio incómodo Peter quería escuchar la voz de Steve así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

 

\- Soñé con usted Señor Rogers, bueno, no exactamente con usted, con su voz, estaba teniendo una pesadilla donde usted ya no estaba y de repente...

\- Te respondí que siempre estaría ahí para ti -completo Steve.

 

Ambos se pararon en seco al darse cuenta que no había sido un sueño lo que sintieron poco antes de despertar, en realidad había pasado, habían tenido su primera comunicación Inter-Vincular, no era secreto que las personas con Vínculo compartían más que el intercambio de emociones si no que se podían comunicar “telepáticamente” si quisieras simplificar el término, pero para esto se necesita un Vínculo muy estrecho entre ambos o si no la comunicación se escucha como si pasara a través de un radio viejo o mínimo eso era lo que siempre decían los que ya habían experimentado esa comunicación por primera vez, pero la suya se había escuchado con mucha claridad como si se lo hubieran dicho cara a cara.

 

**No fue un sueño ¿verdad?** Peter decidió hacer la prueba formulando las palabras en su cabeza y dejando que el canal se las llevara como si de una emoción se tratase. Al momento siguiente vio el cuerpo de Steve dar un pequeño respingo como si alguien hubiera intentado llamar su atención tocándole el hombro.

 

**No, no lo fue, en realidad lo estamos haciendo** , de repente escucho la voz de Steve retumbar suavemente en su cabeza como si hubiera hablado justo en frente de él, pero él estaba consciente de que los labios del hombre nunca se movieron.

 

**Como es posible, apenas llevamos un día Vinculados** , le dijo Peter genuinamente impresionado.

 

**No lo sé pero** Steve le dijo mientras se acercabas Peter y depositaba un beso en su frente nuevamente- pero no me importa, así puedo estar más cerca de ti.

 

Dijo esto con palabras normales y una vez dicho, nuevamente retomo el paso dejando a un Peter rojo y en shock, definitivamente Steve estaba siendo más directo ese día y no sabía que sentir al respecto, pero definitivamente no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Al llegar a la cocina Natasha y Bruce ya se encontraban ahí, sentados en el desayunador conversando, pero al llegar Steve seguido de Peter, quien tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzarlo, ambos enmudecieron.

Fue en ese momento cuando Peter se dio cuenta de la imagen que estaban mostrando en ese instante.

Ya que ninguno de los dos pensó en nada al salir de la habitación no habían si quiera pensado en arreglarse para estar más presentables, ambos estaban aún con la ropa de ayer hecha jirones por haber dormido con ella, tenían el cabello hecho un desastre, Steve venia descalzo ya que se quitó los zapatos para recostarse con Peter pero nunca se los volvió a poner, y hablando de Peter, este venía rojo por el beso del pasillo y con la respiración ligeramente agitada por acabar de correr, sin mencionar que habían llegado juntos y en el mismo instante, Peter sabía que los otros dos estaban conectando los puntos y formando suposiciones respecto a su aspecto y siendo lógicos no había muchas opciones a las cuales llegar, las sospechas de Peter fueron aclaradas cuando Natasha abrió la boca y dijo:

 

\- Veo que ambos tuvieron una noche... divertida... ¿Qué tal estuvo Steve, Peter?

\- Yo... ah... no es lo que cree Señorita Romanov... nosotros solo... eh... yo le pedí al Señor Rogers que durmiera conmigo... pero...

\- Uhhh, no creí conseguir la verdad tan pronto, sí que son rápidos, Rogers espero que te hayas protegido, estas instalaciones no están hechas para un bebé.

\- Natasha sabes que Peter y Yo no podríamos tener bebés -dijo Steve completamente calmado, mientras avanzaba al refrigerador, Peter se preguntaba por qué el señor Rogers no le decía a la Señorita Romanov que nada había pasado... bueno... nada de lo que ella estuviera pensando, pensó mientras se ponía mucho más rojo.

\- No, Señorita Romanov... no es lo que cree... nosotros solo...

\- Calma Peter, sé que no pasó nada -dijo ella con una risa- conozco bien a Steve y sé que no se atrevería a hacer un movimiento tan rápido contigo por miedo a lastimarte o perderte y además pondría mis manos en el fuego apostando a que tú tampoco eres así, te vez tan dulce e inocente que sé que no harías algo tan apresurado sin premeditarlo.

\- Sin mencionar que usualmente en un Vínculo ambas partes de la relación comparten una brújula moral muy parecida -continuó el Doctor Banner- conociendo a Steve podemos inferir por simple lógica que tu corazón es tan grande como el de él.

 

Peter estaba impresionado por varias razones, una de ellas era que Natasha no se mordía la lengua al momento de expresar su opinión y por un momento estuvo celoso de esa confianza, la otra razón era la confianza ciega que se tenían los unos en los otros, pero tenía lógica, haber vivido situaciones de vida o muerte juntos tenía que haberlos acercando a un grado en el que confiar los unos en los otros era ahora simplemente natural, conocerse mutuamente ahora era parte de ellos y la última razón era que por el simple hecho de que Steve tenía un Vínculo con él, ellos sabían que podían depositar esa fuerte confianza en el chico, Peter se sintió bien ante esa idea y pensó que haría lo necesario para poder ser digno de esa confianza.

 

**Será mejor que Natasha no sepa lo que estuvo a punto de pasar esta mañana, nunca dejaría de reprochármelo** escucho en ese momento las palabras de Steve en su cabeza sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Peter volteo en la dirección de Steve y vio que este lo miraba con la esquina del ojo para asegurarse que este había recibido bien el mensaje, ante esas palabras el calor de su cara subió aún más.

 

Bruce notó el cambio de color y siguió la dirección de la mirada de Peter.

 

**E-entendido** le respondió mentalmente Peter. No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

 

En ese momento el Señor Stark entro por el otro extremo de la cocina con un bostezo y voz cansina dijo un “Buenos días” apenas audible, el hombre se veía igual o peor que ellos, su saco camisa parecían acordeón por la cantidad de arrugas que portaban, su cabello era una maraña, tenía ojeras profundas y caminaba lento y encorvado con una mano en la espalda.

 

\- Ven siéntate Peter -dijo el Doctor Banner.

 

Peter no se había dado cuenta que seguía en el marco de la puerta desde que había llegado, Tony y Peter caminaron desde ambos extremos de la habitación y se reunieron con los otros en el desayunador, Tony se sentó al lado de Natasha esperando que Peter se sentara a su lado como el día anterior pero el joven dio toda la vuelta al desayunador y se sentó del lado de la cocina enfrente de Bruce.

 

\- Que rápidos son ¿Qué tal estuvo? -dijo el señor Stark apenas notando el estado de Steve y Peter.

\- Acabamos de tener esa conversación Tony, te lo perdiste- dijo Natasha- a Peter le gusto.

\- No... Yo... Señor Stark... nosotros no hicimos nada...

\- Calma chico -dijo Tony antes de que Peter volviera a tener que explicar todo- te creo, pero aun así tendré que tener una seria conversación con tu amigo Rogers.

 

Steve acababa de llegar con platos de huevos revueltos con tocino y comenzó a repartirlos entre los que estaban ahí, le sirvió primero a Peter y después a los demás, una vez todos tuvieron plato, se sentó al lado de Peter de frente a los otros tres y se dirigió a Stark.

 

\- De qué es lo que tienes que hablar conmigo, Stark

\- Yo conocí a Peter antes que tú, no tienes derecho de quitármelo, hoy el muchacho me pertenece ¿entendido?

\- ¿Alguien está celoso?- preguntó Natasha.

\- No, solo estoy cansado, tú también lo estarías si te hubieras quedado dormida en el suelo esperando a alguien que nunca llegó.

\- Señor Stark... lo lamento tanto... fue mi culpa... yo...- “no quería separarme del Señor Rogers” las palabras se formaron en la cabeza de Peter pero no pudo juntar el valor para decirlas- perdí la noción del tiempo y después me quedé dormido... lo siento...

\- Tienes razón Stark -comenzó a decir Steve interrumpiendo a Peter y su tartamudeo, atrayendo la atención a él y quitándola de Peter- fui muy posesivo con Peter, pero no lo culpes, yo fui quien lo mantuvo ocupado para que no fuera contigo, si vas a enojarte con a alguien hazlo conmigo.

 

Steve sonaba sincero, a lo que Tony solo pudo suspirar cansado, realmente parecía exhausto y… triste.

 

\- No estoy enojado, con ninguno de los dos -respondió Tony lentamente mirando a ambos.

\- Sin mencionar que muchas veces terminas dormido en el piso por quedarte absorto en el trabajo Tony, créanme yo he sido testigo de eso -dijo el Doctor Banner.

\- Cierto, no tendría sentido negarlo -dijo Tony- solo me gustaría que Peter viera las mejoras que hice en su traje antes de que tenga que regresarlo con su Tía ¿Me lo prestas un rato el día de hoy Rogers? Prometo que será tuyo el tiempo que sobre.

\- Claro, es todo tuyo ¿Te molestaría si los acompaño?

\- Por supuesto, necesitaremos un sujeto de pruebas.

 

La conversación después de ese punto vario de tema a tema pero Peter no podía quitarse la sensación de que en realidad había herido al Señor Stark, decidió afrontar la posibilidad y lidiar con eso cuando tuviera la oportunidad, su mirada se posó en Tony que en este momento estaba tomando un sorbo de su café y reía de algo que Natasha había dicho, Peter no pudo evitar mirar el atuendo del hombre, nunca lo había visto en un aspecto tan desgarbado, aunque claro Peter no sabía que ese era un estado común para Tony en las mañanas.

**Dios, se ve tan mal que parece como si él también hubiera dormido con nosotros** pensó Peter, pero de repente se dio cuenta que inconscientemente había enviado ese mensaje a Steve quien en ese momento soltó una sonora risotada.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Steve sin saber que había pasado, salvo Banner que dijo.

 

\- Realmente van rápido ¿Cómo consiguieron una conexión Inter-Vincular tan fuerte?

\- ¿Ah? Como se dio cuenta Doctor Banner.

\- Peter aun sigues siendo un libro abierto, eso no cambiara de la noche a la mañana, volteas a ver a Steve cada vez que le mandas un mensaje.

\- Y se puede saber que fue tan gracioso como para Steve casi se atragante con su Jugo -pregunto Natasha.

\- Lo siento, esto es nuevo y aun no sé cómo funciona exactamente, sin querer mande un pensamiento al Señor Rogers.

\- ¿Reciben los mensajes con interferencia? No parece -dijo el Doctor Banner.

\- No, los recibimos como si nos estuviéramos hablando cara a cara -dijo Steve mientras se enjugaba una lagrima.

\- Fascinante -Continuo Banner- solo se me ocurren dos posibles opciones para una conexión tan avanzada, una es la condición de súper humano de ambos, Steve por su estatus de súper soldado y Peter por su gen arácnido.

\- ¿Y la otra? -pregunto Peter naturalmente curioso.

\- Qué ustedes están perfectamente hechos el uno para el otro

 

Peter se encogió en su asiento ante el comentario con la sangre comenzando a recorrer por sus mejillas, todo mundo rio ante la acción, lo que acentuó aún más la vergüenza, pero por suerte el Doctor Banner había desviado la conversación ante lo que había hecho reír a Steve.

Volteando a ver a Banner vio que este le guiñaba un ojo y descubrió que eso había sido adrede y agradeció profundamente el gesto.

En ese momento un estruendo sonó justo fuera de la cocina en el balcón, a través del cristal se vio aterrizar a Falcón el cual entro corriendo a la cocina.

\- Alguien ha visto a Steve, no fue a nuestro entrenamiento matutino y el nunca falta…- se paró en seco cuando vio al susodicho sentado desayunando- ¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupe cuando no apareciste, tú no eres así.

El recién llegado se acercó al desayunador donde pudo ver perfectamente a todos y se fijó en el adolescente que estaba junto a Steve ¿Quién era? y ¿por qué tanto el cómo Steve parecían como si acabaran de salir de una pelea? volteo a los demás en busca de una respuesta, a lo que Natasha se movió el cabello detrás de la oreja mostrando sus pendientes y Bruce levanto la mano para mostrar sus cadenas, ambas joyas del alma brillaban y burbujeaban diferentes colores, Falcón no necesito más.

 

\- Wow, que rápido eres Rogers ¿Qué tal estuvo muchacho?


	5. Pelea Planificada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primer pelea entre Steve y Peter... algo así

Pelea Planificada

 

Una vez terminado el desayuno, la presentación de Peter y Sam y una corta plática de sobremesa todos se fueron por sus respectivos caminos, Steve, Tony y Peter fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para asearse y dejar de parecer muertos en vida y después se volvieron a encontrar en el último piso.

Tony llego primero y preparo el traje para que el chico lo viera.

 

\- Ya estoy aquí Señor Stark -escucho una voz a su espalda- ¿este es su laboratorio? ¡Es increíble!

 

Le alegro más de lo que hubiera imaginado escuchar la voz entusiasmada del joven, así era como debería de ser.

Peter no paraba de girar la cabeza a cada esquina de la habitación viendo cada invención del señor Stark y sintiéndose como en un sueño, fue entonces cuando vio el traje, la tela parecía relucir como el traje del Señor Stark por lo que lo hacía parecer de metal, pero se notaba igual de moldeable que el que actualmente usaba, era impresionante.

 

\- ¿Esto es para mi Señor Stark? -pregunto el chico sin podérselo creer.

\- Por supuesto muchacho, no creerás que yo planeo pasarme por la ciudad con las mallas que tanto te gustan ¿verdad?

\- ¡Muchas Gracias! -casi grito el menor, mientras lanzaba un abrazo que no pudo contener al Señor Stark.

\- Woah chico, guarda esos brazos para Steve –dijo Tony, pero no hizo por moverse.

\- Hablando de eso señor Stark, yo…- no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento escucharon las puertas de la habitación abrirse de par en par y un montículo de papeles y folders entro por ella.

 

Le costó un instante a Peter reconocer que ese montículo era el Señor Rogers o más específicamente el Señor Rogers cargando un montón de papeles.

 

\- Amm ¿Señor Rogers? ¿Necesita ayuda con eso? -pregunto Peter.

\- Déjalo Peter, es masoquista, siempre le digo que todo ese papeleo podría ser más manejable y sencillo si lo manejara en digital, pero nunca me escucha -dijo el Señor Stark.

\- Me gusta hacer las cosas de la forma tradicional -dio Steve por toda respuesta.

\- Yo diría de forma retrograda, por que traes todo eso aquí.

\- Tengo papeleo pendiente de la última misión así que decidí trabajar en el mientras ustedes dos trabajan en el traje de Peter, así no seré un estorbo -dijo el señor Rogers mientras depositaba la masiva montaña de papeles en un escritorio semi-vacío y se daba la vuelta, Peter finalmente pudo verlo ya que hasta hace un momento los papeles habían tapado toda la parte superior del hombre.

 

Su cabello aún estaba mojado por la ducha que había tomado y un par de gotas resbalaba por su cuello, Peter no sabía si eran gotas de su cabello mojado o gotas de sudor por cargar la montaña de papeles pero le pareció muy sexy, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Peter era que Steve llevaba lentes.

 

\- ¿Usa lentes señor Rogers?

\- ¿Ah? Oh, No, en realidad no, debido al suero no los necesito, pero me ayudan cuando tengo que leer mucho, me canso menos y además ¿no me veo bien con ellos? -dijo Steve mientras se quitaba los lentes y mordía delicadamente un extremo de ellos y miraba a Peter de forma seductora, Peter trago saliva ante tal comentario, tenía que admitir que si se veía bien.

\- Oigan, oigan, basta, mi laboratorio no es lugar para que ustedes coqueteen -dijo el Señor Stark

\- Lo siento Tony -dijo Steve entre risas y volviendo a ponerse los lentes.

\- Bien caballeros creo que llego la hora de trabajar -dijo Tony mientras le daba la espalda a Steve y regresaba al lado del traje.

 

Steve y Peter se voltearon a ver, después del desayuno se fue cada quien por su lado y aunque suene exagerado les costó separarse aunque ambos sabían que solo era por unos minutos, Peter no podía imaginar cómo se sentiría cuando tuviera que dejar la Torre esa misma tarde, en ese momento sintió el brazo del Señor Rogers rodeando sus hombros mientras lo estrujaba en un rápido abrazo fraternal, Peter imagino que él estaba pensando lo mismo y un instante después se separaron y Steve le dijo lentamente.

 

\- Corre, ya vete a trabajar.

 

Peter asintió dio media vuelta y se reunió con el Señor Stark.

Los tres hombres se pusieron a trabajar, pantallas con gráficas y datos que Steve no podía entender aparecían al rededor del traje, Stark y Peter manipulaban los datos y comentaban entre sí, Steve no podía separar los ojos del chico, le intrigaba y maravillaba como el muchacho podía mantener una conversación completamente intrincada con Tony e incluso poder aportar ideas y hacer cambiar de idea al billonario, la cara del joven mostraba una brillante sonrisa y excitación mientras trabajaba, calculaba y hacía cambios al traje, Steve era afortunado, con un gran esfuerzo finalmente logró separar su mirada de Peter para poder concentrarse en su propio trabajo, aún que claro que regresaba su mirada al joven de vez en cuando.

Peter sabía que el Señor Rogers lo estaba mirando a la distancia, también recibía orgullo y admiración de su parte pero en ese momento estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo y en las observaciones que le estaba compartiendo el Señor Stark de una simulación del traje como para sentirse avergonzado, abrumado o incluso alagado, su trabajo como Spiderman era muy importante para él, no solo era un pasatiempo o un estilo de vida, Spiderman era parte de él, él era Spiderman, por lo tanto lo tomaba muy serio, así que estaba infinitamente agradecido ante hecho de que el Señor Stark lo apoyará respecto a eso.

Por su parte Tony estaba igual de concentrado en su trabajo, era la primera vez que Peter trabajaba directamente en un proyecto con él ya que era la primera vez que el muchacho venía a la Torre pero descubrió sin mucha sorpresa que trabajar con él era mucho más fácil, más rápido, más fluido y más eficiente, el hombre sabía que el menor tenía una mente brillante, Peter nunca se perdía en una conversación con él y entendía todo lo que le arrojara no importaba la dificultad, Stark sabía que la razón para que el muchacho no estuviera bajo el reflector como una de la mentes más brillantes del mundo se debía únicamente a la falta de recursos del muchacho, él trabajaba con lo que tuviera al alcance y hacia cosas impresionantes, Tony solo podía imaginar que era lo que el muchacho podría hacer con un poco de apoyo y fondos, dos cosas en las que él estaba dispuesto a participar, sin mencionar que el muchacho no buscaba popularidad ni reconocimiento, su única motivación siempre era brindar una mano a cualquier persona necesitada y dar todo de el para mejorar todo su alrededor.

Los tres habían estado trabajando arduamente durante ya varias horas, Peter se asomó al escritorio donde el señor Rogers estaba trabajando, este estaba sumido completamente en sus papeles, volteo en la dirección contraria y vio que Tony estaba detrás del traje buscando la forma más eficiente de incluir algún otra mejora sin necesidad de agregar algo más a la tela del traje, a Peter no le gustaba usar más artilugios que sus lanza telarañas, esta era la oportunidad que Peter había estado buscando y si todo salía bien podría solucionar el asunto antes de que el Señor Rogers levantara nuevamente la vista para buscarlo, no era como si quisiera hacerlo a costas de él pero sabía que ser discreto en esta situación sería lo mejor.

Tony estaba calibrando el rastreador que había puesto en el traje del niño cuando vio como este se aceraba lentamente a su lado, cerró la pantalla en el momento preciso en el que Peter llego a su lado, una razón de eso fue que no quería que el niño supiera que lo estaría vigilando a donde fuera y otra fue porque al ver la cara del joven sabía que venía con la intención de decirle algo importante, se miraron el uno al otro en silencio por un instante y en el momento en el que Stark se preguntaba si él tendría que iniciar la conversación, el muchacho abrió la boca y dijo.

 

\- Señor Stark solo quería decirle que lo siento mucho por haberlo dejado solo ayer, sé que dejo que viniera a la Torre para ayudarme con mi traje aún que no es su obligación y yo lo dejé haciendo todo el trabajo duro, fue mi culpa no del señor Rogers, toda la cuestión del Vínculo me sorprendió y yo solo pensaba en que no quería moverme de su lado así que lo hice perder todo el día tanto a él como a usted por razones egoístas y en realidad lo que quiero decir es que lo siento -Peter no pudo evitar balbucear un poco, la valentía con la que había llegado a resolver el asunto parecía haberlo abandonado en cuanto tocó el tema de su Vínculo con el Señor Rogers, pero a pesar de que ahora estaba un tanto temeroso esperando la respuesta del Señor Stark no iba a retroceder ni un centímetro, iba a aceptar lo que viniera.

 

Stark supo en ese momento de que trataba todo aquello, en el desayuno le había dicho a Peter que había dormido en el piso por su culpa y que lo había estado esperando, la verdad era que las dos eran mentira y solo habían sido celos que afloraron únicamente debido a que el muchacho no se había sentado al lado de él y parecía ahora preferir a Steve, en ese momento había sentido que perdía al muchacho temeroso que se escondía detrás de él con alguien más, tenía que hacer que Peter supiera que en realidad no estaba enojado.

 

\- No Peter, soy yo quien debería de estar disculpándose -comenzó Stark- no estoy enojado en lo más mínimo, con ninguno de los dos te lo aseguro, yo no debí haberte dicho eso en el desayuno debí suponer que te haría sentir culpable, la verdad es que... estaba celoso.

\- ¿Ce- celoso? ¿Señor Stark? dijo el muchacho de repente poniéndose muy rojo.

\- No me mal entiendas niño, no es en ese sentido, la verdad es que me puse mal cuando vi que preferías sentarte al lado de Rogers que a mi lado -decidió ser aún más sincero antes de que Peter se hiciera una idea errónea- mi padre siempre ponía al gran Capitán América de ejemplo cuando yo hacía algo que no le parecía y eso me volvía loco pero una vez conociendo que clase de sujeto es Rogers comprendí porque mi padre lo hacía, es un gran hombre, un gran amigo, no le digas que te dije eso Peter o si no seré su burla el resto de la vida, pero bueno volviendo al punto cuando vi al temeroso joven que llegó conmigo irse con el sin ningún atisbo de duda o nerviosismo la verdad es que regrese a esos tiempos donde siempre perdía ante mi padre por causa del Capitán América y en ese momento yo perdía mi status de padre ante el Capitán América así que yo solo... -dijo Tony sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de soltar ante el chico, demasiada honestidad, se paró en seco ante la cara de Peter con lágrimas formándose en sus pequeños ojos café y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- no yo, espera chico, no es lo que crees yo...

 

Su intento de excusa fue callado en ese instante por un fuerte abrazo de parte de Peter, sabía que ya no podría hacer que el muchacho olvidara sus palabras pero al sentir el afectuoso gesto de parte del chico se preguntó si eso sería tan malo, decidió que no, rodeó al muchacho con sus brazos respondiendo igual de afectuoso al abrazo.

 

\- Yo también lo quiero Señor Stark, gracias.

 

Esas palabras eran todo lo que Tony necesitaba, con esas palabras supo que no perdería a Peter por Steve ahora eran sus ojos por los que comenzaban a correr las lágrimas de alegría.

Permanecieron así unos minutos y antes de separarse Tony se aseguró de limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos, padre o no aún tenía una imagen que cuidar.

 

\- Que no se te suba a la cabeza muchacho, tener al hombre más rico e inteligente del mundo como tú figura paterna no significa que puedas andar diciéndoselo a todo el mundo o creer que puedes tomarte más libertades de las que ya tienes.

\- Entendido Señor -respondió Peter con una gran sonrisa.

\- Bien y ahora antes de que continuemos el trabajo terminemos nuestra conversación de antes para evitar estas conversaciones incomodas en el futuro, comprendo cómo te sentías ayer, crear un Vínculo es también crear una especie de adicción hacia la otra persona así que desde el inicio supuse que no llegarías a trabajar y como dijo Banner ayer estaba tan metido en el trabajo que termine durmiéndome en el suelo así que no necesitas sentirte mal por eso.

\- ¿Usted comprende la relación de un Vínculo Señor Stark?

\- Oh claro, tú no lo has visto- dijo Tony mientras comenzaba alzándose la camisa a la altura del pecho, río ante la cara que puso Peter.

 

El acto definitivamente sorprendió a Peter pero en cuanto vio a lo que se refería en señor Stark entendió el gesto, incrustada en el contorno de su reactor arc Peter vio una joya del alma que giraba con tonalidades naranjas y ámbar.

 

\- Cuando Vincule con Pepper no pude separarme de ella una semana, tú y Steve lo están llevando mejor que nosotros, aún qué tal vez algo de eso sea mi culpa -dijo una vez que Peter había dejado de ver la joya y se bajaba nuevamente la camisa- lamentó haberte puesto en esta posición de tener que trabajar conmigo cuando obviamente quieres pasar el tiempo que puedas con él.

\- No, esto está bien, siempre quise ver su laboratorio Señor Stark, estar aquí era mi sueño.

\- Pues si es así ¿Qué te parece seguir trabajando? -dijo el Señor Stark dando por concluida aquella conversación.

 

Peter no podría estar más de acuerdo así que con una nueva y restaurada alegría volvió a concentrarse en el traje.

 

*****

 

Otro par de horas pasaron después de aquella extraña y abrupta senda de emociones que había recibido de Peter, habría ido a ver de qué se trataba pero desde detrás de un enorme pila de documentos pudo presenciar el abraso entre el billonario y Peter y había visto ¿lágrimas? No sentía ninguna emoción negativa o siquiera triste del muchacho así que sintiéndose confundido, decidió mejor darles su espacio, cuando volvió a levantar la vista ambos habían retomado su arduo trabajo así que decidió no darle tanta importancia, si algo volvía a pasar podría preguntarle a Peter después.

El papeleo no era exactamente algo que le gustara hacer pero era algo que se tenía que hacer, así que cuando por fin comenzaba a ver el final de aquella montaña de documentos le sorprendió que Peter saliera corriendo de la habitación con la misma energía de un niño que corría para ver sus regalos en navidad, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento pero se calmó cuando vio que el joven solo entraba al sanitario del laboratorio mientras llevaba el nuevo traje con él, una socarrona risa sonó tras él.

 

\- Calma Rogers, Peter no te dejaría atrás recién Vinculados, terminamos el trabajo o bueno, mínimo lo que pudimos hacer antes de que tengamos que llevar al muchacho con su tía, hora de una recolección de datos de campo -Stark se acercó a él con los brazos en jarra y una actitud jactanciosa.

\- Se veía feliz -cerró los ojos y se concentró en el canal- no, está feliz, gracias Tony.

\- No me lo agradezcas, es un placer tener al muchacho de compañero de laboratorio, sin mencionar que en unos minutos desearas que no le haya dado el traje.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó confundido el Capitán.

\- Oh, ya verás.

 

*****

 

Peter estaba en el baño lidiando y enredándose con su ropa y el nuevo traje, la excitación ante el nuevo traje sobrepasaba su capacidad de pensar racionalmente, en cuanto el Señor Stark dijo que el traje estaba listo para que él lo usara tuvo que contenerse para no empezar a desvestirse en ese momento para ponerse el traje justo en ese instante, así que cuando finalmente pudo librarse de su ropa y entrar en el traje se sintió listo, presionó la araña de su pecho y el traje se ajustó a su cuerpo perfectamente y la interfaz comenzó su proceso de encendido y con un último vistazo al espejo decidió salir para mostrarle a los dos hombres afuera como se veía, en especial al Señor Rogers, que nunca lo había visto de cerca cuando era Spiderman, pero al salir casi le da un ataque de pánico, El Capitán no estaba en su escritorio, volteando a todos lados en su intento por encontrarlo levando la mano para lanzar una telaraña al techo y obtener vista aérea del enorme laboratorio pero se dio cuenta que aún no se ponía sus lanza telarañas, estaba empezando a asustarse cuando de repente escucho las palabras en su cabeza.

 

**Calma, calma Peter, sigo en el laboratorio, solo me estoy cambiando, en un segundo me verás** , las palabras inmediatamente regresaron la calma a Peter, pero ¿Cambiándose? A que se refería el Señor Rogers, estuvo a punto de preguntar pero el Señor Stark se acercó a él para verlo mejor y comenzó diciendo

 

\- Bien, el traje parece ajustarse correctamente ¿qué tal la interfaz Spidey, me escuchas bien? - Peter sonrío y se sonrojó al reconocer el sobrenombre que el Señor Stark estaba usando, las personas en línea y redes sociales se referían a él de esa forma cuando lo hacían de una forma afectuosa, le alegró tener la máscara puesta porque de otro modo habría estado luciendo una expresión tonta frente al hombre.

\- Perfectamente señor Stark aún que me falta ponerme mis lanza telarañas, si quiere puedo ir por ellas, las deje en mi habitación.

\- Oh, eso no será necesario, acompáñame.

 

Peter siguió al Señor Stark a través de una pequeña puerta del otro extremo del laboratorio, una parte extrañamente despejada del laboratorio se abría ante ellos, adentro de la habitación no había absolutamente nada tan solo se conformaba de cuatro grandes paredes blancas y solo una ventana justo enfrente de ellos a varios metros por encima de sus cabezas, antes de que Peter pudiera formular preguntas el Tony hablo.

 

\- Esta es el área de pruebas Peter aquí probamos cualquier nueva tecnología que tenga probabilidades de causar algún daño a las instalaciones de afuera, todas las paredes están blindadas así que podrán soportar tu fuerza si por alguna razón no atinas el golpe.

 

¿Golpe? Iban a probar la eficacia y uno que otro artilugio que brindaba el nuevo traje ¿había necesidad de golpear algo? El señor Stark no permitió que Peter formulaba la pregunta que sabía que haría y en cambio dijo.

 

\- Toma esto es para ti.

 

En ese momento sacó de su bolsillo dos nuevos disparadores, se veían mucho mejor de los que había fabricado Peter.

 

\- Señor Stark ¿esos son…?

\- Son en lo que trabajé el día de ayer, tomé uno de los tuyos prestado y cree este nuevo prototipo, no cambie mucho, funcionan igual a los que conoces, solo mejore el diseño, el disparador y juguetee un poco con tu fórmula de la tela, debería ser ahora más confiable a la hora de columpiarte por ahí.

 

Peter los tomo impresionado y se los coloco en las muñecas como si fueran brazaletes, no pesaban nada.

 

\- Wow señor Stark, son fantásticos, muchas gracias.

\- Lo que quieras muchacho, ahora me voy de aquí, no quiero estar en medio cuando empiecen las pruebas, estaré en la habitación de allá viendo todo y tomando notas, así que si necesitas algo solo pídelo -dijo mientras salía de la habitación y señalaba a lo que Peter había creído que era la única ventana de la habitación ¡pero claro! era una habitación de observación con vidrio polarizado para que quien estuviera recopilando datos estuviera seguro sin el temor de que la ventana de repente explotara por un experimento que hubiera salido mal, su propio pensamiento lo preocupó un poco, qué clase de pruebas haría en ese lugar.

 

No pasó mucho hasta que volvió a escuchar al Señor Stark resonar en la habitación.

 

*Bien comencemos con esto señores, ya puedes entrar Cap*

 

¿Que?

 

*****

 

Steve se sorprendió cuando vio a Dumm-y llegar con su traje de Capitán América momentos después que Peter hubiera entrado al baño.

 

\- Que te parecería hacer algo más que una pequeña prueba Rogers, había pensado que ya que estabas holgazaneando por aquí que podrías ayudarnos, no te gustaría saber si Peter es capaz de cuidarse solo si la situación llegara a surgir.

 

La idea por un momento escandalizó a Steve, no planeaba atacar a Peter, pero se calmó un poco y pensó en el asunto, Stark quería mucho a Peter así que no lo pondría en una situación donde estuviera realmente en peligro, estaba completamente seguro de que su traje protegería a Peter o de otro modo no habría insistido en ayudarlo con él y es cierto que estaría más calmado después de ver la fuerza de Peter contra un adversario en la vida real, así que después de sopesarlo un poco dijo.

 

\- Suena divertido.

 

*****

 

*Ya puedes entrar Cap* escucho a través de su intercom y con esa señal giró la perilla y entró a la habitación de pruebas y fue al otro extremo de la habitación evitando mirar a Peter para dar un pequeño efecto dramático, se paró y giró sobre si para terminar justo en frente de una visión que hizo que perdiera el aliento.

Frente a él se encontraba Spiderman, cualquiera que conociera a Peter Parker nunca habría imaginado que la persona parada frente a él fuera el chico, una actitud de seguridad y confianza emanaba de la figura a diferencia de la tímida y temerosa que mostraba normalmente el chico.

 

-Capitán América -escucho una fuerte voz proveniente de debajo de la máscara de Spiderman mientras este adoptaba una pose de batalla, Steve había visto esa pose en algunos videos de cuando estaban investigando al arácnido, completamente agachada lista para saltar si el momento lo ameritaba, Steve no podía evitar quitarle el ojo de encima al traje, la tela abrazaba perfectamente cada centímetro del cuerpo de Peter sin dejar nada a la imaginación, podían observarse los músculos definidos del hombre cada vez que se movía, cada vez que respiraba, Steve deseo por un momento poder ser ese traje para ser capaz de poder pegarse de esa forma al muchacho, Maldito Stark, ahora entendía por qué le había dicho que lamentaría haberle dado el traje a Peter.

 

*****

 

Cuando la puerta abrió y vio entrar al Señor Rogers en su traje de combate del Capitán América entendió de que trataba todo eso, por un instante una oleada de terror se apoderó de él, iba a combatir contra Steve para probar el traje, se obligó a calmarse y pensar racionalmente, no, esa era la mejor forma de probarlo, que podría ser mejor que enfrentar al líder de los Vengadores, si el traje tenía algún error esa sería la mejor forma de saberlo, sin mencionar que esta sería su oportunidad para mostrar de que estaba hecho.

 

El soldado giró sobre sí mismo y quedó frente a Peter, demonios, ver de cerca a su ídolo de la infancia casi hace que grite como fanático desquiciado, con el traje puesto parecía más grande e inspiraba más respeto, un pensamiento fugaz hizo que por poco dejara de respirar, ese hombre era suyo para disfrutar, con una sonrisa maliciosa oculta por la máscara tomó su pose de ataque.

 

\- Capitán América.

\- Spiderman, es un gusto finalmente conocerte -respondió su contrincante mientras el mismo tomaba su pose de ataque - tendré que advertirte que por el bien de la investigación no me contendré.

\- No esperaba menos, supongo que sería justo decirle que yo tampoco planeo hacer eso.

 

Se emocionó considerablemente al sentir que su contestación lo hacía parecer lo suficientemente cool, nuevamente escucho al señor Stark.

 

*Bien ¿ambos están listos? la computadora está encendida y recolectando datos, a partir de este momento pueden empezar* dijo esto último como si fuera el comentador de un show de lucha libre y con esto ambos hombres se tensaron.

 

Ninguno se movió en los primeros segundos, Capitán América sabía que Spiderman estaba esperando a que el empezara para poder a leer sus movimientos, que gran estratega, decidió darle el beneficio de la duda y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el cargando una envestida con su escudo.

Spiderman vio como Capitán América se acercó a una velocidad sorprendente hacia él, pero no se movió, espero al momento preciso para esquivar el ataque, El Cap estuvo a punto de sorprenderlo cuando en el último momento aumentó la velocidad sin ninguna clase de aviso, la araña saltó varios metros en el aire en el momento en el que el otro llegaba al lugar en el que había estado solo un instante antes, estiró el brazo y sacó una telaraña que se pegó al techo del otro extremo de la habitación, utilizando el peso de su cuerpo como inercia comenzó a balancearse hacia el otro lado, pero antes de llegar a la pared cambió la posición de su cuerpo para poder formar una elipse y dirigirse de nuevo hacia El Capitán a una velocidad capaz de hacer volar al hombre, El Capitán tuvo suficiente tiempo para leer la trayectoria de la elipse, pero en vez de esquivarla puso su escudo entre el hombre araña y el mismo, sabía que podía bloquear el ataque y de paso sacar a la araña del cielo por el impacto.

El Capitán había caído en su trampa, rápidamente bajo el brazo que sostenía la telaraña entre sus piernas para así poder ganar altura, lanzó otra telaraña al techo que se encontraba detrás del capitán y soltó la primera, con un ágil movimiento se dejó caer hacia atrás en picada y en el último momento pegó la segunda telaraña a su tobillo dejando que nuevamente su cuerpo se balanceara pero ahora con el boca abajo y con completa visibilidad y puntería de su objetivo.

Al pasar de largo a un desconcertado Cap aprovecho y con ambos brazos completamente libres para el disparo, libero otras dos telarañas que inmediatamente se pegaron en los tobillos del hombre y jalando rápidamente hizo que este cayera al suelo golpeándose la cabeza siendo arrastrado sobre su superficie blanca por un Spiderman que aún se columpiaba.

Habiendo logrado su cometido de hacer caer al Cap, soltó las telarañas conectadas a los tobillos del hombre y tomó la que conectaba a su tobillo con el techo y la despegó igualmente, y con un fuerte tirón utilizó el impulso y trayectoria de esta última telaraña para poder llegar al techo y pegarse cabeza abajo justo en sima de su objetivo, comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de telarañas en dirección a su contrincante, así que este no tuvo más opción que alejarse de los proyectiles mientras se arrastraba rápidamente dejando atrás su escudo.

Haciendo uso de marometas y giros El Capitán pudo volver a pararse pero los disparos evitaban que pudiera ir por su escudo y con Spiderman tal lejos de su alcance tenía que pensar algo, o si no esa pelea terminaría pronto, observo a su alrededor buscando una ruta alterna para poder recuperar su escudo, la encontró.

Comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a su escudo en dirección a su punto de inicio de la pelea esquivando las telarañas que aún llovían desde el techo, daba gracias a ser lo suficientemente rápido para poder esquivar el disparo incluso si estos aparecían justo frente a él, llegó corriendo al extremo de la pared y Spiderman pensando que acababa de acorralarlo disparó dos telarañas a donde calculó que El Capitán se detendría, pero este no lo hizo, utilizando la velocidad que ganó de correr de una a punta de la habitación a otra pegó sus pies a la pared y logrando dar un par de pasos en vertical contra la pared se impulsó directamente a la primera telaraña que Spiderman había usado para volar por la habitación y la tomó, usando la misma técnica que su oponente, puso su cuerpo completamente recto para ganar velocidad y apuntar al muchacho que se encontraba pegado del techo del otro lado de la estancia.

Al ver eso Spidey se sorprendió al ver que su oponente usaba su misma estrategia contra él y sabiendo que con la velocidad del otro hombre no podría evitar el ataque simplemente puso sus brazos frente a él esperando el golpe y alistándose para atacar de vuelta pero se sorprendió al ver que en el último segundo cuando el Capitán se despegó de su tela, no sin un poco de esfuerzo, su trayectoria cambió y en vez de ir por él se dirigió cayendo a una vertiginosa velocidad en dirección a su escudo, aterrizó fuertemente sobre una de las esquinas de este lo que mandó volando al escudo como una bala en dirección a Peter, este salto despegándose del techo y aterrizaba, con una marometa, para disminuir el impacto de la caída, nuevamente en el suelo, volteo rápidamente y se vio inmediatamente siendo atacado a puño limpio por El Capitán, logró detener el ataque con su brazo pero no pasó ni un segundo cuando el siguiente puñetazo llegó, comenzaron una danza en el suelo, ante el inminente ataque del soldado, a lo que Peter solo podía bloquear o esquivar, este no creía que fuera a durar mucho en esa situación pero aún no había visto el resto del plan del Cap.

Luego de que el escudo golpeara el punto donde Spiderman se había pegado al techo este había salido volando a otro punto de la habitación, Steve vio la ubicación tanto de su escudo como de su presa y sin perder un segundo se apresuró a lanzar un golpe contra él hombre araña y como supuso los reflejos del muchacho eran de otro mundo, estaba logrando esquivar o bloquear cada golpe pero conectar el golpe no era su plan, sin que Spiderman se diera cuenta El Capitán lo estaba guiando a la posición donde su escudo había caído y una vez ahí le dio una patada nuevamente en su esquina para que esta se elevara y el soldado lo atrapara con su brazo.

 

\- Oh, Mier...

 

Comenzó a decir Peter pero no pudo terminar, una cosa era lograr esquivar golpes normales pero una vez que El Capitán hubiera recuperado su herramienta principal estaba seguro que si no pensaba en algo iba a perder, los golpes comenzaron nuevamente intercalándose entre golpe, patada y escudo.

Pero nuevamente sin previo aviso y tomando a la araña por sorpresa El Capitán uso todo su cuerpo y fuerza para cargar en contra de él, el muchacho no pudo evitar ese golpe y se de repente se vio a si mismo siendo parte de una envestida hacia la pared, debido a la velocidad y la fuerza no podía poner correctamente los pies en el suelo para detener el avance, estaba a merced del impacto, pero presa de la desesperación sus brazos se aferraron al escudo del Cap como si de una pared se tratase, logró despegar sus pies del suelo y también pegándolos al escudo a escasos metros de la pared soltó sus manos y dejó caer el cuerpo hasta que estuvo perpendicular la pared , estirando los brazos logró amainar el impacto al poder doblar el cuerpo contra esta y usando la misma fuerza del golpe contra él, volvió a estirar el cuerpo mandando a volar al Capitán varios metros lejos.

El Capitán se levantó después de caer contra su espalda y Peter retomo su pose de ataque, ambos estaban rojos, sudorosos y con la respiración completamente agitada, se podía ver volutas de vaho salir de la boca de cada uno debido a la temperatura corporal de cada uno por el ejercicio extremo, era verdad, ninguno de ellos se estaba conteniendo, pero ambos lucían una sonrisa, esto estaba a otro nivel.

El Cap nuevamente salió corriendo en dirección a Spiderman esta vez el no espero, dando media vuelta comenzó a correr en vertical por la pared y tomando impulso dio un salto mortal hacia atrás y esperó a que el Cap estuviera justo debajo de él, en ese instante lanzó dos telarañas a cada lado de Steve y usándolas como una resortera se lanzó en picada, el hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de poner su escudo entre los dos, cuando sintió la fuerza de las piernas del muchacho contra el escudos lo empujó para alejarlo y poner distancia entre él y el niño.

El joven haya había previsto eso así que uso esa fuerza para otro salto mortal mientras volvía a lanzar su telaraña pero esta vez en dirección al escudo, debido a la fuerza del empujón la araña había salido volando y al lograr conectar con el escudo este igual había salido volando con el separándolo del Capitán, con un giro de muñeca y en pleno aire el joven logró aventar el escudo fuera del alcance y logró aterrizar grácilmente en el suelo, sin esperar un momento se salió disparado hacia El Capitán ahora el lanzando un puñetazo.

Capitán América vio sus intenciones y logró esquivar el golpe a tiempo y respondió con otro puñetazo, nuevamente se enfrascaron en un baile frenético, pero ahora ambos peleaban en igualdad de condiciones, lanzando golpes, patadas y esquivando por igual, ahora golpes y patadas conectaban por parte de ambos hombres, Peter logro darle una patada en el estómago al capitán sacándole el aire por un instante a lo que este respondió dándole un puñetazo en la cara al muchacho.

Fue durante un movimiento rápido de Steve al esquivar un ataque que logró divisar su escudo detrás de Peter, aprovechando haber esquivado un golpe del arácnido, tomó el brazo del chico y con su pierna lo hizo tropezar.

Peter sintió cómo si el mundo comenzara a moverse en cámara lenta, de un instante para otro comenzó a caer de espaldas con los brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza y  de pronto sintió cómo tomaban su muñeca y escucho como se activaban sus disparadores.

Activando el disparador del muchacho en dirección a su escudo, el disparo dio en el blanco un instante después, jaló la telaraña tan fuerte que el escudo salió disparado más fuerte de lo que esperaba e iba directamente hacia el pero un par de metros por encima.

Peter vio como el Capitán sujetaba su telaraña y tiraba para traer algo que había detrás de él, tomando impulso el hombre salto rápidamente y atrapó fuertemente el escudo justo encima del muchacho, Spiderman finalmente aterrizó en el suelo con un fuerte golpe y sin tener un momento para poder moverse y esquivar lo que estaba por venir vio a Steve dando un giro en el aire justo al momento en que atrápala su escudo y que después volvía a caer con el brazo que había atrapado el escudo extendido en dirección a su cara.

Peter cerró los ojos esperando el increíble golpe que se avecinaba, pero solo sintió una pequeña presión en su estómago y abrió los ojos, suprimió un pequeño gemido de terror al ver el escudo a milímetros de sus ojos, completamente estático, el Cap estaba encima de él aún con el brazo extendido y con un pie encima de el para evitar que escapara, sintió cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a salir por sus ojos, había perdido.

El Señor Rogers se separó de él y tirando su escudo a un lado le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Peter la aceptó y se enderezó, pero antes de que algo más pasara se vio envuelto en unos fuertes brazos, Steve lo estaba abrazando fuertemente, eso lo calmó completamente y aceptó el abrazo reposando la cabeza en el pecho del hombre.

 

-Estuviste increíble -comenzó diciendo Steve.

\- Pero perdí -Peter no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara un poco lo que causó que los brazos de Steve estrecharan aún más fuerte al muchacho.

\- Eso no importa, no recuerdo la última vez que me sentí tan centrado en una pelea, sentía la adrenalina, te sentía a ti dándolo todo, fue fantástico -Peter notaba que Steve estaba temblando y su respiración aún era errática, se dio cuenta que el también temblaba.

\- Nunca en mi vida había peleado así, yo también me sentía... vivo.

 

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y tres personas entraron, los dos hombres se separaron del abrazo y se quedaron quietos mientras recuperaban la respiración, Peter no pudo hacerlo por mucho porque se vio atrapado en otro abrazo, este duro mucho menos y al separarse vio la cara de Natasha frente a la suya.

 

\- Peter ¿estás bien? eso fue verdaderamente impresionante, creí que Steve no podría detener el último golpe ¡estuviste tan cerca! -Natasha casi estaba gritando, se notaba su emoción ante la batalla que acababa de ver.

\- Ciertamente fue un espectáculo digno de ver -corroboró el Doctor Banner.

\- Señor Stark ¿se los mostró? -dijo preocupado el joven, si no hubiera estado rojo en ese instante estaría seguro que se hubiera puesto, no imaginaba que tendría más público que el Señor Stark.

\- Estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo Peter -dijo señalando la habitación de seguridad- confiaba en que nos darías un espectáculo digno de admirar.

\- Oh no.

 

Todos se rieron ante esa respuesta.

 

\- No tienes por qué pensar así Peter -dijo el Doctor Banner- créeme que fuimos testigos de tus habilidades y podemos decirte con total sinceridad que superaste toda expectativa que inicialmente hubiéramos tenido sobre ti.

\- Y la verdad eso no es poco, recuerda que ya conocíamos tu trabajo como Spiderman -complementó la Señorita Romanov- pero enfrentarte en igualdad de condiciones al líder de los Vengadores y salir casi victorioso es todo un logro.

\- La palabra clave en esa oración es casi -dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

\- Exactamente -dijo Steve- la próxima vez tendré que cuidarme de ti o no seré tan afortunado, solo gane por que vi mi escudo justo detrás de ti, fue suerte.

\- ¿Habrá próxima vez? -dijo preocupado Peter con lo que desató otra oleada de risas de los presentes.

\- Ok suficiente, el entrenamiento término, vayan a bañarse los dos, de verdad apestan -dijo la señorita Romanov mientras los empujaba a la salida.


	6. Anhelando Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tiene que regresar de casa y abandonar la Torre y ninguno de los dos esta listo.

Anhelando Amor

 

La señorita Romanov tenía toda la razón, realmente apestaba, por suerte recordaba haber echado una muda de ropa extra en su mochila por cualquier eventualidad, así que podría regresar a su casa usando ropa limpia…regresar.

En cuanto llego a su habitación se quitó el traje y entro al baño, inmediatamente prendió la ducha y comenzó a asearse pero una voz lo sobresalto y por cubrirse instintivamente ante las miradas indiscretas casi cae al suelo.

 

**¿Oye Peter estas ahí?** Le tomo un rato entender que Steve lo estaba contactando por el canal y que en realidad no estaba ahí.

**¿Señor Rogers? Si estoy aquí ¿Todo está en orden?**

**Si...no... Yo solo quería asegurarme de que no te lastime durante la pelea ¿la patada fue muy fuerte? sé que dije que no me contendría pero tal vez debí haberlo hecho, lo siento mucho en ese momento no pensé en las consecuencias.**

 

Peter comenzó a mandar la respuesta antes de que Steve hubiera terminado la suya.

 

**No, no, Señor Rogers, no me lastimo, estoy bien, en serio aprecio que no se haya contenido, significo mucho para mí** , una pequeña oleada de alivio llego a Peter.

 

**¿Estás seguro? Hace tiempo Tony me dijo que solo él conocía tu identidad secreta, estoy seguro que el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para causarte mínimo un moretón, que dirá tu tía, si ve que resultaste dañado estando a cargo de Tony no te permitirá volver, Tony me mataría y yo… yo no podría soportar que no regresaras por mi culpa, sé que te gusta mucho este lugar.**

 

Peter esbozó una sonrisa, los comentarios del Señor Rogers le hacían sentir sumamente querido.

 

**Oh no se preocupe por eso, mi Tía May está acostumbrada a verme llegar con moretones, soy muy descuidado y también soy un imán para los bravucones, ella no para de regañarme por no huir de una pelea, pero se me hace aún más cobarde escapar que enfrentar el problema, sé que si escapara me lograría salvar del golpe ese día pero solo lo estaría postergando para otro, así que mejor me quedo y enfrento el problema sé que algún día acabará, pero me estoy yendo por las ramas, usted no tiene que preocuparse, si es que su golpe me deja un moretón mi gen arácnido lo solucionaría, mi regeneración celular es más rápidas que el de cualquier humano común, y el moretón habría desaparecido para cuando yo haya llegado a casa.**

 

Diferentes emociones llegaron a Peter conforme enviaba el mensaje, preocupación, tristeza, orgullo y por ultimo comprensión.

 

**En otro momento hablaremos de que te dejes golpear solo para mantener tu identidad, ya que no me gusta que alguien abuse de ti, pero sé que no puedo enojarme contigo porque yo era igual que tú a tú edad, todos los brabucones de la ciudad buscaban al torpe de Steve Rogers solo para darle una paliza por diversión e igual que tu yo no escapaba, creía que si me quedaba lograría algún día mostrarles de que estaba hecho, pero ese día no llego, no sin ayuda, ese fue el tiempo en que finalmente pude enlistarme el ejército y fue gracias al suero que dejaron de molestarme finalmente,** Steve no pudo evitar enviar un poco de tristeza por el canal junto con el mensaje, hablar de estos temas siempre lo hacía divagar en todo lo que podría haber sido y eso lo ponía melancólico, por un momento pensó en lo que Tony le había dicho la primera vez de conocerse… **Todo lo que soy viene de un tubo de ensayo.** Volvió a enviar Steve sin querer, estaba a punto de disculparse por ser tan dramático cuando Peter lo callo en seco.

**Y de dónde cree que vino la araña que me pico Señor Rogers, lo lamento pero no puedo permitir que hable así, usted es más que un experimento, usted fue elegido no por ser el más fuerte o el más experimentado, fue elegido por ser la mejor persona, el suero solamente mejoro lo que usted YA tenía dentro de sí, sé que tuvo que pagar un precio muy alto y no vivió la vida que se escribió para usted y a pesar de que no es lo mismo usted está aquí y ahora, hay muchas personas que agradecen eso… yo agradezco eso.**

**Y eso es todo lo que necesito** respondió Steve, las palabras de Peter resonaron un buen rato en su cabeza, sabía que el adolescente decía la verdad, el pasado estaba hecho y no se podía cambiar pero sabía que estaba en el momento y lugar en el que debía estar, porque Peter estaba ahí y no necesitaba nada más. **Lo siento Peter, no planeaba traer un tema tan pesado a la conversación, pero déjame decirte que aprecio mucho que me digas eso.**

**Cuando quiera Señor Rogers, siempre estaré para usted si me necesita.**

**Muchas gracias Peter… Ahora, volviendo a las peleas…** Steve trato de cambiar el tema, no le molestaba hablar de su pasado con Peter, pero él había contactado al muchacho por otra razón.

 

**Tampoco tiene que preocuparse respecto a eso Señor Rogers, igualmente desde que obtuve mis poderes he podido esquivar la mayoría de los golpes en las peleas, he sido cuidadoso para que nadie descubra quien soy, pero al limitar mis poderes a un nivel ordinario para un humano es cierto que he recibido golpes, no sabe lo difícil que es maquillar un moretón y no me refiero a maquillar para ocultarlo, cuando alguien que conozco me ve con un moretón tengo que maquillarme las diferentes etapas del moretón por los siguientes días hasta “hacerlo desaparecer” para que la gente no se pregunte como es que estos desaparecen en un par de horas.**

**Peter…**

**Señor Rogers, cree que podamos terminar esta conversación en algún otro momento, la verdad cuando me contactó estaba recién entrando a la ducha y termine metiéndome tanto al tema que aún no he siquiera comenzado a asearme y no me gustaría desperdiciar más agua** Esto era en parte verdad y en parte una excusa para evitar el tema.

**Oh! Es cierto** Peter sintió como si el Capitán se hubiera dado cuenta de algo **cuando te contacte también estaba entrando en la ducha, estaba tan preocupado que igualmente me enfrasque demasiado en la conversación que me olvide del resto, está bien, te dejo para que termines de ducharte pero créeme Peter, me di cuenta de lo que intentaste hacer, esta conversación aún no ha acabado.**

Peter no proceso el final de esa frase, cuando Steve le dijo que él también estaba en la ducha, no pudo hacer más que imaginar al hombre debajo de un chorro de agua justo como el que tenía en frente, sintió el calor subir desde las puntas de sus pies hasta su cara y en ese momento Steve soltó una risa cuando sintió una oleada de vergüenza proveniente del muchacho e inmediatamente supuso que fue lo que lo había causado.

 

*****

 

\- Ya estoy listo Señor Stark -dijo Peter con un atisbo de tristeza en su voz.

 

El momento de irse había llegado, llevaba su mochila sobre un hombro y un igual desilusionado Steve sostenía su mano del otro lado. Ambos deseaban que Peter pudiera quedarse más tiempo pero sabían que eso no era posible, mañana Peter tenía que ir a la escuela y no se les ocurría una excusa que pudiera convencer a Tía May y que al mismo tiempo concordara con las otras excusas que ya lo habían llevado hasta la Torre.

 

\- ¿Ya? Entonces supongo que es hora de irnos o tu Tía me cortara la cabeza si llegamos tarde ¿ya te despediste de Bruce y Natasha?

 

El muchacho simplemente asintió lentamente con la cabeza baja, diablos, no soportaba verlo así y ver a Steve a un lado haciendo la misma cara de tristeza era aún peor.

 

\- Si ese es el caso entonces vámonos.

 

En ese instante el celular del Señor Stark comenzó a sonar, este no perdió tiempo al contestarlo.

 

-Stark -dijo con la oreja pegada al teléfono- no, ahora no puedo, estoy en medio de algo..... ¿Acaso no pueden resolver nada si no estoy ahí?...... entiendo voy enseguida -y con eso colgó el teléfono- oye muchacho sé que dije que te acompañaría pero algo surgió en la compañía y nadie tiene suficientes neuronas para solucionarlo sin mi ayuda ¿Oye Rogers, te importaría llevar a Peter a casa?

 

La cara de ambos se iluminó, no era exactamente lo que esperaban pero un par de minutos juntos era mejor que tener que despedirse en ese instante.

 

-No, claro que no me molesta, ¿Estás de acuerdo Peter?

-Si -dijo el muchacho al instante- me parece bien.

-Pues entonces váyanse, no querrán que los atrape el tráfico... o tal vez sí.

-Gracias señor Stark -dijo Peter y le dio un abrazo de despedida a Tony.

-Nos vemos muchacho -respondió Tony mientras le revolvía cariñosamente el cabello.

 

*****

 

Unos minutos después Tony Stark se encontraba en la terraza de su laboratorio con un Martini seco en la mano mientras veía como el auto de Happy salía del estacionamiento de la Torre.

 

\- ¿Porque simplemente no les dijiste que se fueran juntos desde un inicio? ¿Era necesario pedirme que te ayudara a montar esto llamándote al teléfono?

 

Natasha se acercó al hombre mientras el auto donde estaba Steve y Peter finalmente desaparecía entre dos edificios.

 

\- No quiero que el muchacho sepa que haré cualquier cosa solo por verlo sonreír, ya se enteró de mucho más de lo que yo hubiera querido este fin de semana, sin mencionar que Rogers no pararía de burlarse de mi por ser tan blando con Peter.

\- Owww ¿Papá Stark no quiere que se sepa que no es el tipo en onda que aparenta ser? puede que te hayas librado de las burlas de Rogers pero las mías están apenas por empezar.

\- Lo imagine, pero siendo la buena espía que sé que eres, sé que vendes tu silencio al mejor postor ¿Cuál es tu precio?

\- ¿Qué tal uno igual al que estás tomando?

\- Hecho.

 

*****

 

Tan solo subirse al auto y decirle amablemente a Happy a donde dirigirse, aún que el ya supiera, el auto se sumió en un silencio solo quebrantado por los sonidos del exterior, Peter y Steve rápidamente se acurrucaron uno contra otro, Steve puso su cabeza sobre la del muchacho y envolvía fuertemente al joven con sus brazos, lo mantenía delicadamente contra él mientras Peter se recostaba en su pecho y disfrutaba los latidos del corazón del otro mientras ambos entrelazan sus manos, mantuvieron esa posición durante todo el viaje, no hicieron nada más, solo se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Peter sabía que ellos habían aclarado que la relación que compartirían por su Vínculo sería simplemente la de buenos amigos y que recostarse tan cerca de Steve y agarrar su mano de esa forma no era precisamente lo que se definía a lo que normalmente los “amigos” hacían, pero ante la inminente despedida que ambos sabían que se avecinaba, ni siquiera pensó en eso, el Señor Stark tenía razón, un Vínculo era a grandes rasgos tener una adicción a tu alma gemela pero en ese momento Peter pensó que si iba a desarrollar una adicción en algún punto de su vida no le importaba en los más mínimo que tuviera que ser hacia el hombre que lo estrechaba fuertemente en sus brazos en ese momento.

Estaban tan ensimismados el uno con el otro que no se dieron cuenta del momento en el que el auto se detuvo por completo en la calle de al lado del edificio de apartamentos de Peter ni tampoco el momento en el que Happy salió del auto para darles suficiente privacidad y mucho menos se dieron cuenta que las luces del día se habían ido y solo quedaban las blanquecinas luces de los postes de electricidad.

No fue hasta un buen rato después que se separaron y se desperezaron de estar en la misma posición por tanto tiempo.

 

\- ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Peter.

\- Las diez con dos -respondió Steve mientras levantaba su brazo para ver su reloj.

\- Oh dios, la tía May va a matarme.

 

Peter iba a decir algo más cuando se fijó en el hermoso brazalete conformado por pequeñas cadenas de plata que descansaba al lado del reloj de Steve, alargó la mano y comenzó a pasear los dedos sobre ellas hasta que sus dedos chocaron con una superficie completamente lisa, en el centro del brazalete se encontraba la joya del alma de Steve, en ella se arremolinaban colores rojos y azules fuerte un par de líneas negras rodeaban los colores por aquí y por allá y de un momento a otro un par de manchas blancas se dejaban ver entre los demás colores, a Peter le recordaban a un par de ojos, los colores de la joya de Steve eran los colores que él había elegido para su traje, entonces haberlos elegido no había sido una coincidencia.

Silenciosamente Peter palpo su cuello en busca de la cadena que sabía que siempre estaba ahí y con un ligero movimiento de mano sacó su propia Joya del alma, en esta se arremolinaban colores rojos y azules y manchas blancas salían volando en todas direcciones, las manchas parecían estrellas hechas de humo, a Peter le pareció un espectáculo que podría ver por siempre, con todo lo que había pasado en esos dos días ni siquiera se había preguntado de que colores se había llenado su Joya del alma pero verlo directamente era otra cosa, esos colores representaban a su alma gemela, representaban al hombre sentado a su lado.

 

\- Son hermosas -escucho a Steve decir a su lado.

\- Lo son.

 

Steve se inclinó ante Peter que aún seguía ensimismado en las dos Joyas puso sus dedos debajo de la barbilla del muchacho y gentilmente alzó su cabeza para que ambos se vieran el uno al otro, Steve se acercó un poco más y estando a centímetros del muchacho se lo pensó mejor y después depositó un beso en la mejilla de Peter.

Peter supo que eso no era lo que había planeado hacer Steve en un inicio y se preguntó por qué había cambiado la acción al último minuto pero decidió mejor no preguntar, se inclinó y el igual depositó un beso en la frente del hombre.

 

\- Ya me tengo que ir -dijo Peter con tristeza.

\- Lo sé, nos vemos después Peter.

 

Con eso lentamente el muchacho abrió la puerta y se alejó del auto, en el último segundo volteo y levantó la mano despidiéndose de un Steve que lo miraba desde el auto, Steve le devolvió el gesto con una cálida sonrisa.

Happy volvió al auto después que Peter hubiera entrado al edificio y dio media vuelta para regresar a la Torre de los Vengadores, miro por el retrovisor y se encontró a un Steve con la cabeza baja y mirando sus brazos como si el muchacho fuera a aparecer entre ellos de un momento a otro.

 

\- Sé que no me incumbe y que no debería haber visto pero... ¿Por qué no lo beso?

\- Por qué... Peter quiere un amigo y mientras sea eso lo que quiere no planeo ser otra cosa, no voy a presionarlo.

\- Nuevamente, sé que no me incumbe, pero hay momentos donde no está mal que uno sea egoísta.

 

Steve no volvió a hablar el resto del camino, solo se limitó a ver en dirección a donde sabía que se encontraba su alma gemela.

 

*****

 

Peter se recostó contra la puerta de su apartamento, seguía sin entrar, solo podía detenerse y sentir tristeza, su tristeza y la tristeza de Steve, no era como si no se volvieran a ver nunca en la vida pero en ese momento así se sentía, tomo su joya y la volvió a meter dentro de su ropa, no era como si no quisiera contarle a tía May, en realidad quería llegar y contárselo todo inmediatamente, pero sabía que si lo hacía tenía que explicar más de una cosa y eso llevaría a su vida como Spiderman y no se podía permitir eso, no aún, reuniendo auto control para poner una sonrisa, abrió la puerta.

 

\- Tía May, ya regrese, lamento llegar tarde, había mucho tráfico.

\- ¡Peter! Finalmente, si pasaba otro minuto sin saber de ti personalmente iba a salir a buscar a Stark ¿por qué no me mandaste mensaje desde que Happy te recogió en la escuela? Podrías haberme avisado del tráfico.

 

¿Desde la escuela? Saco su celular, en realidad no lo había visto desde que abandonó su casa al inicio del fin de semana así que por un momento estuvo confundido al ver en sus mensajes una conversación con Tía May que no recordaba haber tenido, le contaba de sus maestros y compañeros de clase, los proyectos en los que le permitían participar entre otras cosas, en ese momento comprendió que era lo que debería haber pasado, El Señor Stark debía de haber intuido que con la excitación de conocer la Torre de los Vengadores, a los mismos Vengadores, la tecnología de su laboratorio y sobre todo haberse Vinculado, Peter olvidaría por completo mensajear a su tía para continuar con la mentira del MIT y así no meterse en problemas, por lo tanto debió de haber hackeado su teléfono y debió haber hecho que FRIDAY conversara de vez en cuando con su tía haciéndose pasar por el joven en su pasantía, decidió agradecerle al Señor Stark cuando lo volviera ver.

 

\- Lo siento, me quede dormido en medio del tránsito... en realidad aún me siento muy cansado por todo lo que pasó en el curso, creo que iré a dormir.

\- Pero espera ¿sin cenar?

\- No tengo hambre, buenas noches, descansa -dijo mientras avanzaba a su habitación, uso el resto de auto control que tenía para no salir corriendo y una vez ahí, cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

 

Peter sabía que eso había sido muy brusco, se disculparía con su Tía e inventaría una excusa para la mañana pero en ese momento quería estar solo... NO, eso no era cierto, estar solo era lo que menos quería pero solo quería estar con una persona para evitar esa soledad, se recostó en su cama solo mirando al techo.

 

Se preguntó si estaría mal contactar con el Señor Rogers, el Canal no estaba cerrado, aún sentía a la otra persona del lado contrario de la conexión, al final no pudo contenerse más y decidió hablar.

 

**¿Señor Rogers...?**

 

La respuesta llegó antes de que siquiera dijera algo más.

 

**Aquí estoy Peter ¿Estas bien? ¿Todo en orden?**

 

**Sí, sí, Señor Rogers, lamento si lo asuste contactándolo tan rápido, solo... solo quería escuchar su voz, claro, si no le molesta.**

 

**No, la verdad yo también quiero escucharte.**

 

Eso alegro un poco a Peter

 

**¿Ya llego a la Torre? Por favor avíseme en cuanto llegue.**

 

**Ya estoy cerca ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estás, tu Tía te llamo la atención por llegar tarde?**

 

**No, solo estaba algo preocupada.**

 

Continuaron hablando, lentamente la ansiedad de los dos fue disminuyendo aún que no se fue por completo, ya que deseaban más que nada estar en los brazos del otro, en el transcurso de la conversación Peter se alisto para la cama y se metió debajo de las cobijas, se enteró cuando El Capitán Rogers llego a la Torre, cuando llego a su habitación y cuando esté también ya estaba en cama y en algún momento se quedó dormido.

Steve al no recibir respuesta supuso que el cansancio había vencido a Peter y sabiendo que el tampoco duraría mucho envió una última emoción al muchacho, una emoción que había estado cargando y después se quedó dormido.


	7. Advirtiendo Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned y MJ hacen que Peter se de cuenta del error que cometió y ahora tendrá que solucionarlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo iba a ser mucho mas largo, pero termino siendo excesivamente largo así que lo dividiré en pequeñas partes, espero les guste, se aceptan comentarios y si les gusta la historia por favor no duden en dejar Kudos, gracias.

Advirtiendo Amor

 

Peter comenzó a despertar, pero como siempre tardó un momento en levantarse de la cama, ni siquiera quería abrir los ojos, era lunes, hora de alistarse e ir a la escuela, comenzar nuevamente la tediosa rutina ordinaria del día, este iba a ser un día como cualquier otro, pero en eso alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos y ese alguien le hizo recordar que su vida había cambiado y ya nunca sería como antes.

 

 **¡Buenos días Peter! ¿Cómo amaneciste?** El Señor Rogers sonaba extrañamente despierto, Peter abrió completamente los ojos y prendió su celular para ver la hora, siete en punto ¿por qué El Capitán Rogers sonaba tan despierto tan temprano por la mañana?

 

**Bueno días Señor Rogers, estoy bien ¿Y usted?**

 

**¿Peter? ¿Acabas de despertarte? Suenas adormilado.**

 

En ese momento Peter odio que su comunicación fuera tan clara.

 

**Ammm, No Señor Rogers llevo ya un rato despierto.**

 

**Peter... tienes clase en media hora, tendrías que estar listo para irte o llegarás tarde.**

 

**Está bien, acabo de despertar, normalmente me cuesta despertar en la mañana, no soy bueno con los horarios... ¡Espere! ¿Cómo sabe que tengo clase en media hora, Señor Rogers?**

 

El Capitán Rogers tardo un momento en responder, Peter aprovecho para correr y alistar sus cosas y salir corriendo al baño para darse una ducha rápida, la casa estaba vacía la Tía May ya había salido a su trabajo.

 

 **Yo... pues... verás,** comenzó Steve unos segundos después **Yo revise tu horario en la computadora de Tony, espero que no te moleste.**

 

¿El Señor Stark tenía su horario escolar en su computadora? Sería algo que tendría que preguntar después, en ese momento se estaba apurado por salir o si no llegaría tarde.

 

**No me molesta mientras solo sea usted, por favor dígame que esa información es exclusiva del Señor Stark y el resto de los Vengadores no puede acceder a ella.**

 

**Si, Tony tiene un servidor privado ¿Por qué?**

 

**La verdad me sentiría extraño sabiendo que los Vengadores saben mi rutina diaria.**

 

**Bueno puedo darte la razón en eso, pero volviendo al tema, Peter por favor antes de salir quiero que comas un buen desayuno ¿me entendiste? La última vez que no lo hiciste hubo problemas ¿recuerdas?**

 

 **Entendido Capitán Rogers** dijo Peter mientras terminaba de vestirse y de agarrar sus cosas y salía por la ventana, no le gustaba mentirle al Señor Rogers pero si volvía a llegar tarde a la escuela quedaría atrapado nuevamente en detención.

 

*****

 

Ned y MJ estaban llegando a la escuela cuando escucharon un grito de euforia pasar por encima de ellos, Spiderman se columpiaba encima de la escuela y se perdía en la ciudad, las personas alrededor comenzaban a sacar sus celulares y a señalar pero el arácnido era muy rápido y de inmediato desapareció.

 

\- No puedo creer que nadie se haya dado cuenta de quién es si hace tanto escándalo - dijo MJ con un tomo molesto.

\- Llegó temprano esta vez -dijo Ned viendo su reloj mientras un Peter Parker sin aliento y despeinado aparecía del lado contrario de donde había desaparecido Spiderman.

\- ¡Lo logre!

\- ¿Cómo haces eso de aparecer en dos direcciones diferentes? -preguntó Ned

-No lo sé ¿Practica? -Peter evadió la pregunta.

\- Cualquier súper villano con una neurona funcional fácilmente podría seguir la ruta que hace Spiderman casi todos los días, buscar las preparatorias en esa trayectoria y cuadrar en los registros escolares los jóvenes que llegan tarde esos mismos días y encontrar al usuario del traje reduciendo resultados basándose en edad y tipo de cuerpo ¿no deberías ser más cuidadoso señor súper héroe? -dijo MJ mientras sacaba una manzana y un yogurt para beber y se lo pasaba a Peter- sin mencionar que deberías desayunar mejor en las mañanas.

 

¿Acaso era tan predecible?

 

\- Pero por fortuna ningún villano cercano tiene más neuronas que tu MJ -dijo Peter mientras aceptaba el desayuno.

 

*****

 

\- ¡¿VINCULASTE CON CAPITAN AMERICA?! -Ned grito mientras Peter y MJ le intentaban cubrir la boca, por suerte se encontraban en una parte desierta del jardín, ocultos por dos árboles que cortaban la vista del resto de la escuela, nadie nunca iba por ahí así que era perfecto para conversar.

 

El descanso no duraría mucho y Peter había estado ansiosos de hablar con alguien sobre todo lo sucedido en la Torre de los Vengadores, durante toda la mañana no había dejado de hablar con Steve a pesar de que este no quería distraer a Peter de sus clases pero tampoco había podido evitar hablar con el muchacho y hacerlo reír cuando podía.

Ned y MJ habían notado reír a Peter de la nada y en cuanto salieron al descanso lo interrogaron inmediatamente, este estuvo feliz de finalmente poder hablar, en ese momento se encontraban admirando la Joya de Peter.

 

\- Pues pensándolo con lógica, los dos están hechos el uno para el otro -comenzó MJ- Piénsenlo, ambos perdedores flacuchos con pasado trágico que por un evento desencadenó una vida de héroe, tienen una brújula moral completamente idónea, al punto en el que piensan en las demás personas antes que en ellos mismos, incluso sus poderes se parecen al de otro, fuerza y velocidad sobre humana, regeneración acelerada, lo único diferente es que Peter puede ponerse boca abajo en el techo.

\- No olvides mi sentido arácnido.

\- Pero MJ, las almas gemelas no tienen que parecerse en todo para ser pues... almas gemelas es algo más en cómo se complementan estando juntos ya que uno siempre tiene lo que el otro carece -dijo Ned, tenía razón.

\- Cierto, ese normalmente es un factor recurrente ¿En qué te complementa Peter?

\- ¿Que? Ah pues no lo sé, solo lo he conocido por dos días, veamos, sabemos por sus acciones que es un buen líder, es rudo cuando se necesita, es decidido...fuerte, es muy amable conmigo, se preocupa por mí, es delicado...

 

Peter comenzó haciendo la lista en lo que Steve probablemente lo complementaba pero al pensar en el hombre sus ideas se fueron por otro camino y simplemente comenzó a decir cosas que le gustaban sobre él, paro en seco cuando vio que Ned y MJ se miraban y compartían una sonrisa de complicidad.

 

\- Bueno, esa es una pregunta menos al repertorio -declaró triunfante MJ- su relación Vincular es de pareja ¿verdad?

\- ¿Que? No, solo somos amigos.

\- No hablas de él como si fueran amigos Peter -declaró Ned- Un momento, si tu novio es un Vengador  ¿significa que tú también lo eres?

\- No soy un Vengador y él no es mi novio -la cara de Peter comenzaba a tener una tonalidad roja.

\- ¿Por qué no lo sería? No es como si fuera un civil indefenso, sus habilidades podrían serle útiles, más a Capitán América, imagínate juntar el cerebro de Peter y los músculos de su novio -dijo MJ.

\- Oh eso sería fantástico, juntos podrían haces estrategias donde ambos se podrían beneficiar del sentido arácnido y de sus telarañas también, deberías comentárselo a tu novio Peter.

\- ¡QUE EL NO ES MI NOVIO! -Peter comenzó a gritar completamente rojo mientras Ned y MJ giraban en el suelo agitándose por las risas.

\- Calma Peter lo sabemos, si ustedes lo sienten y lo acordaron así, serán los mejores amigos -dijo MJ antes de que Peter siguiera gritando- por que hablaron de eso ¿verdad?

\- Sí, yo mismo le pregunté y dijo que nosotros tendríamos que decidir esa parte.

\- ¿Y qué dijiste tú?

\- Que no estaba listo para una tener pareja.

 

Los dos se miraron ahora tenían una expresión un poco preocupada.

 

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunto Peter leyendo la expresión de sus amigos.

\- ¿Y... que dijo él? -Preguntó Ned

\- Dijo “entonces que te parece tener un buen amigo”- dijo Peter recordando las palabras exactas.

\- Despistado como siempre -dijo MJ.

\- ¿Ahora de que me perdí?

\- De todo aparentemente, Peter, el té ama y por esa misma razón solo actúa como un amigo para ti, no quiere presionarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

 

Ante la cara de incredulidad de Peter MJ prosiguió.

 

\- Haber, dime, si nuestro razonamiento es correcto y sus brújulas morales son parecidas...

\- ¿Qué harías tú si alguien a quien amas te dice que no está listo para tener pareja? -término Ned

\- Yo... sería lo que esa persona necesitará, no la forzaría a salir conmigo.

\- Exactamente -dijeron los dos al unísono.

 

La cantidad de sangre que hacía que la cara de Peter estuviera roja inmediatamente lo abandonó, sentía como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua, al ver esa expresión Ned se apresuró a decir.

 

\- Esa es nuestra conjetura Peter, no estaremos seguros hasta conocerlo y ver cómo se comporta contigo, solo podemos suponerlo porque te conocemos a TI.

\- Si, tampoco es algo que nos incumba, pero definitivamente es algo que deberías hablar con él y escuchar su opinión, fue algo que no te paraste a pensar, aún que no te culpo no era el momento más lúcido para ninguno de los dos -MJ Estaba siendo extrañamente sensible respecto a este tema, normalmente dejaría andar su boca sin ningún filtro afirmando su punto de vista, Peter aprecio el gesto.

\- Tienen razón, no escuché lo que él quería, ni siquiera le di la oportunidad.

 

La cara de Peter ahora parecía triste, en serio había sido egoísta y un tonto al no tomar en consideración la opinión de su alma gemela.

 

\- Oye de nada sirve entristecerte respecto a eso en este momento, él no está aquí, tienes tiempo para pensar el cómo y cuando quieres hablar sobre el tema ¿cuándo lo volverás a ver? -dijo MJ

\- No lo sé, no hablamos de eso.

\- Pues cuando eso sea ¿crees que pueda ir con ustedes? Me gustaría conocer a los Vengadores -dijo Ned haciendo reír a Peter ante la cara que puso MJ, ese había sido el propósito.

 

El ambiente se tranquilizó y cambiaron de tema hasta que el receso se acabó, Ned y MJ sabían que no habían terminado de hablar de lo que Peter había vivido en los últimos dos días pero podían esperar, no querían que Peter se fuera a preocupar otra vez por algo que no tenía sentido hablar si no tenían suficientes pruebas.

 

Aunque no creían que tendrían que volver a tocar el tema tan pronto.


	8. Un Museo para Meditar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve y Peter visitan una conocida exhibición en un museo y su contenido puede que afecte a Steve mas de lo que quisiera admitir

Un Museo para Meditar

 

 Al acabar las clases los tres amigos salieron del edificio y se encontraron con una masiva congestión de gente justo en la reja de la entrada.

 

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Peter a un estudiante que estaba hasta atrás de la bola.

\- ¡Hay un Vengador en la puerta!

 

El corazón de Peter se detuvo un instante y momento seguido comenzó a latir fuertemente ¿Un Vengador? ¿Sería posible? ¿Cuantas posibilidades habría? Peter no dejaba de hacerse preguntas mientras se abría paso entre la gente, cuando por fin llegó al frente sus dudas se confirmaron y solo pudo esbozar una gran sonrisa, cualquier problema o preocupación que hubiera tenido en el día se esfumó.

Steve se encontraba justo frente a él, parado junto con su motocicleta y usando una chamarra y botas de cuero, la visión casi hizo que Peter se quedará sin aliento.

El hombre se encontraba rodeado de personas pidiéndole autógrafos y tomándole fotos, a lo que Steve amablemente se negaba, pero en cuanto divisó a Peter entre la multitud su expresión de avergonzado cambio a una sonrisa impecable, alzó el brazo y gritó su nombre como si no pudiera hacerse ver entre el gentío.

Todos inmediatamente voltearon a verlo y se hizo el silencio, normalmente Peter estaría muerto de vergüenza ante aquella situación pero en ese momento solo pensaba en el hombre frente a él.

 

\- ¿Qué hace aquí Señor Rogers? –Preguntó Peter genuinamente sorprendido.

\- Decidí venir por ti, quería sorprenderte ¿no te importa verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no

\- Entonces ¡Sorpresa! ¿Tienes la tarde libre? ¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo un rato?

\- ¿En serio? ¿En su motocicleta? –la excitación de Peter se notaba en su voz.

\- Claro, ten toma –dijo Steve mientras se reía ante la expresión del chico y le pasaba un casco.

 

Peter tomo el casco e inmediatamente se lo puso pero un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, volteó a cabeza con un poco de culpa hacia MJ y a Ned que seguían entre toda la multitud, pero recobró la sonrisa cuando estos le estaban haciendo señas de que se fuera, sabían que Peter se sentiría culpable por dejarlos atrás, así que intentaron con señas hacerle entender que no había problema, el muchacho entendió el mensaje.

Con un salto se subió a la parte trasera de la moto de Steve, este ya lo estaba esperando y con un movimiento de muñeca encendió el motor, las personas que estaban cerca retrocedieron un poco y después de despedirse amablemente de la multitud y de decirle a Peter que se agarrará con fuerza salieron a toda velocidad dejando a todos con la boca abierta a excepción de MJ y Ned que lucían una sonrisa.

 

*****

 

Las sensaciones que experimentaba Peter en ese momento eran extraordinarias, nunca se había subido a una motocicleta, Tía May lo mataría sin se enteraba, Pero estar en ese momento recorriendo las calles a toda velocidad mientras permanecía cuerpo a cuerpo con el Señor Rogers y se movía en total sincronía con él para no desequilibrar la motocicleta, estaba a otro nivel.

Después de un rato de conducir Peter comenzaba a acostumbrarse al movimiento y a falta de otra cosa que hacer finalmente comenzó a pensar en la situación, Steve lo acababa de recoger en la escuela, FRENTE A TODA LA ESCUELA, si él quería mantener un perfil bajo esa no era la manera, era obvio en ese momento porque Steve había investigado su horario y por qué no le había dicho, ya que este había sido su plan desde el inicio ¿pero a dónde iban? Su curiosidad fue tanta que no se pudo esperar y debido al ruido del viento en sus oídos a pesar de usar casco no podría hablar directamente con el así decidió contactar con Steve esperando no distraerlo.

 

**Me gustó mucho el gesto, gracias por venir por mí, lamento que haya tenido que conducir hasta acá** comenzó lentamente Peter para no distraer mucho al conductor.

 

**No es ninguna molestia, mucho menos si es para verte ¿Realmente te sorprendí? Estuve controlándome todo el día para no enviarte una emoción que me delatara.**

 

**Si, definitivamente me sorprendido, al igual que a toda la escuela, no cree que fue un poco… llamativo, no me mal entienda, me encanto, pero esto le dará muchas preguntas que hacer a mis compañeros y no sé si podré contestarlas todas.**

 

**Ese era mi propósito, quiero ver si alguien se atreve a meterse contigo otra vez si saben que eres amigo del Capitán América y recuerda Peter que no estás obligado a contestar nada si tú no quieres.**

 

A pesar de la temperatura fría por el viento a alta velocidad Peter sintió cómo su temperatura aumentaba, Steve había planeado todo eso no solo para verlo, sino también para ayudarlo, estrecho más fuerte el estómago de Steve sintiendo nítidamente sus abdominales entre las yemas de sus dedos y le envío una oleada de cariño, a lo que recibió otra como respuesta.

 

**Gracias** fue todo lo que pudo decir, en serio apreciaba que Steve hubiera planeado eso solo por una pequeña conversación que Peter había tenido con él.

 

**Ni lo menciones Peter.**

 

**¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos?** A pesar de todo, la curiosidad de Peter era grande.

 

**Planeaba ir al centro a buscarte algo de comer ¿Algo en específico que gustes?**

 

**¿A buscarme a mí? ¿Por qué?**

 

**Peter… ¿me dijiste la verdad cuando me hablaste de tu gran desayuno?**

 

Durante el transcurso del día El Señor Rogers le había preguntado qué ¿qué había desayunado? Y él había dicho que se había preparado un par de huevos con tocino, lo hizo para evitar decirle que por despertar tarde había preferido mentirle, para no llegar con retraso a la escuela, que hacerle caso y prepararse un desayuno.

 

**No…** No hacía falta seguir mintiendo, sabía que el Señor Rogers podía ver perfectamente a través de él **Pero MJ me dio una manzana y un yogurt y comí bien en el almuerzo.**

 

**¿Quién es MJ?** Preguntó el señor Rogers.

 

**Oh cierto, no le he hablado de ellos, MJ es una buena amiga mía, no pude presentárselos por la conmoción pero seguro lo haré algún día.**

 

Steve continuó haciéndole preguntas sobre sus amigos y Peter alegremente hablaba sobre ellos, sonaba tan entusiasmado cuando hablaba de ellos que definitivamente esperaba el momento de conocer a quienes podían hacer al joven emocionarse tanto. Siguieron enfrascados en esa conversación hasta llegar al centro.

 

**¿Y bien Peter? No me dijiste que querías para comer.**

 

**Oh, cierto** con toda la plática olvidaba siquiera que tenían un destino, disfrutaba simplemente pasar tiempo conversando con el Señor Rogers **estoy bien con lo que sea ¿a usted se le antoja algo Señor Rogers?**

 

**¿Qué tal una hamburguesa? ¿Te interesa?**

 

**Claro, suena fantástico.**

 

Estacionaron en al lado de la acera y Steve le ayudó a Peter a quitarse el casco, decidieron entrar al centro comercial más cercano y buscar la sección de comida rápida, seguramente tendrían hamburguesas, claro que tampoco tenían prisa para buscar otro lugar si es que no había.

Al llegar al área de comida comprobaron que sus sospechas eran correctas, pidieron la orden y cuando llego momento de pagar Peter saco su billetera pero Steve puso una mano encima del joven y cariñosamente le dijo que iba por su cuenta, Peter se avergonzó un poco pero lo agradeció, hasta ese momento no había reparado en que en realidad llevaba un presupuesto bastante limitado, lo que en realidad era muy usual.

Decidieron que era un día muy hermoso como para desperdiciarla estando en interiores así que pidieron la orden para llevar y se fueron a comer a una banca en un parque que Peter había visto de camino al centro, fue un poco complicado llevar la comida ya que el Señor Rogers había pedido mínimo un par de docenas, Peter pensó que definitivamente no habría podido invitar tal cantidad de comida.

 

\- ¿Por qué ordeno tanta comida Señor Rogers?- su curiosidad siempre le ganaba en esas situaciones y no podía evitar preguntar.

\- La verdad es que desde el suero tengo un gran apetito, mi metabolismo es mucho más rápido que el de un humano promedio, lo que ocasiona que me dé más hambre y apostaría lo que fuera a que te ocurre lo mismo ¿o no Peter?

\- En realidad si, desde la mordida mi apetito esta por los cielos ¿cómo lo supo?

\- Me lo imagine –dijo entre risas- por si no te has dado cuenta nuestros poderes son muy parecidos así que solo lo intuí, sin mencionar que el día que prepare hotcakes tu y yo fuimos los que comimos más aún que claro está que acabábamos de Vincular y estábamos en necesidad de recuperar energía.

\- Si lo había notado –dijo Peter mientras sopesaba lo que acababa de decir el Señor Rogers, esa era exactamente la conclusión a la que había llegado MJ, sus poderes eran muy similares, pero eso lo hizo recordar en que había terminado esa conversación… ¿El Señor Rogers lo quería como pareja? ¿Estaba conteniéndose para no alejarlo?

 

Comenzó a pensar en el tema pero por lo visto se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que se había quedado mirando al Señor Rogers fijamente mientras este masticaba su hamburguesa.

 

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Peter?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Si, lo siento, estaba pensando en que había tenido esta misma conversación con Ned y MJ esta mañana, acerca de nuestros poderes –Peter dijo lo primero que pensó, quería hablar del tema de su relación con el Señor Rogers, pero no sentía que aquel fuera el momento adecuado, no quería arruinar el ambiente, no mientras estaba disfrutando tanto simplemente estar sentado codo a codo con el Señor Rogers.

\- ¿Les hablaste de nuestro Vínculo?

\- Si, les cuento todo, sin contar a los de la Torre de los Vengadores ellos son los únicos que saben que soy Spiderman, ¿Por qué? ¿No debí hacerlo? –Peter se puso nervioso por un momento, no habían hablado de eso, había relaciones Vinculares que no mencionaban nada a nadie más, puede que Steve no quisiera que nadie más de lo imprescindible supiera sobre su conexión, pero Steve rápidamente se apresuró a calmar al chico.

\- No, no, está bien, la verdad me sentí alagado, puedo notar que los quieres mucho y que les contaras sobre mí es un honor, yo también hubiera corrido a decirles a mis amigos pero como habrás notado Nat me ahorro la molestia ¿Cómo reaccionaron?

\- Se sorprendieron bastante y no pararon de hacer preguntas, más que nada preguntaron cómo eras y en que nos complementábamos

\- ¡Oh! No lo había pensado, normalmente los Vinculados se complementan ¿cierto? Veamos, pues en inteligencia definitivamente me superas, tienes más movilidad y flexibilidad que yo, lo note durante la pelea, eres más perceptivo… eres atractivo, confiable, amable, adorable…-Steve siguió y con cada palabra Peter se volvía más rojo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se paró en seco y volteo a ver al muchacho, ahora ambos compartían el mismo tono de rojo en la cara.

 

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo se miraron por unos segundos, Peter decidió romper el silencio.

 

\- Definitivamente somos parecidos, hice lo mismo cuando les hable sobre usted -Se sentía avergonzado de confesarlo pero no iba a dejar al pobre del Señor Rogers sintiéndose avergonzado él solo, el comentario hizo que se riera.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Puedo saber que les dijiste?

\- Las hamburguesas se están enfriando, deberíamos terminárnoslas antes de que pase –dijo Peter mientras evitaba traviesamente la mirada de Steve, este rio.

\- Adelante, no te contengas, hay bastante para los dos.

 

Comieron lentamente mientras seguían conversando y una vez hubo desaparecido la última hamburguesa se recostaron uno al lado del otro en el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras observaban las nubes pasar lentamente encima de ellos.

Peter se recostó en el hombro de Steve y permanecieron así  un rato en silencio, Peter pensó que aquello se volvería una costumbre entre ellos si continuaban haciendo lo mismo, pero no le importaba, disfrutaba de la calma que venía con el simple hecho de recostarse en silencio con aquel hombre.

Aquello podría haber durado más de lo que ellos habían planeado pero escucharon un pequeño grito a un lado de ellos, voltearon a la fuente del sonido y vieron que una chica se había tropezado y varios papeles habían salido volando en todas direcciones, Peter se levantó inmediatamente y se acercó a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.

 

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Si, solo me tropecé ¡Oh no! -dijo ante los papeles esparcidos por el suelo– mi jefe se molestara.

\- Yo me encargo –dijo Steve que se encontraba detrás de Peter mientras comenzaba a recoger los papeles.

 

Sin decir palabra Peter puso manos a la obra y comenzó a recoger al igual que Steve, entre los tres lograron recolectar todos los papeles en cuestión de minutos.

 

\- Muchas gracias –dijo la chica una vez terminaron.

\- No fue molestia –dijo el Señor Rogers.

\- Me parece algo irónico que quien me ayudo a recoger los folletos fuera la persona en ellos –dijo la chica riendo amablemente.

 

Peter había ayudado a recoger pero no se había fijado en el contenido del papel, era cierto, era un folleto, un museo local tenía una exhibición de visita y se trataba ni más ni menos del Capitán América.

Entregaron los papeles y Peter le pidió si podía quedarse con uno, ella acepto y se despidió.

 

\- Una exhibición del Capitán América nos visita desde Washington, estará aquí un par de semanas, hoy es la inauguración –comento Peter mientras ojeaba el folleto- ¿Irá a inaugurarla?

\- La verdad no estaba enterado, conozco esa exhibición, fui a verla una vez cuando vivía en Washington -dijo Steve mientras recibía el papel que le estaba extendiendo Peter.

\- Es cerca ¿Podemos ir?

Steve levanto la vista y miro directamente al joven con sorpresa, su cara resplandecía con expectación, había ido una vez pero eso había sido cuando se sentía melancólico e ir solo había resultado en que hubiera terminado nostálgico y melancólico, no le parecía buena idea pero mientras más veía las ansias de Peter y su enorme sonrisa no pudo hacer nada más que decir.

 

\- Claro, lo que tú quieras Peter.

 

*****

 

Después de una larga fila para entrar finalmente se encontraban dentro de la exhibición y al ver a Peter correr de un lado a otro de la sala logró convencer a Steve de que aquello tal vez no fuera tan malo, mientras se mantuviera concentrado en Peter y en lo feliz que lo veía podría lograr no pensar de más en el asunto.

La primera sala solo era un pasillo con fotos de él antes del suero, en cuanto Peter se puso frente a la pantalla donde el público podía medirse con las dos versiones del Capitán América, Pre y Post Suero, descubrió que su estatura y la estatura de Peter eran bastante similares en Pre suero pero cuando la imagen cambió a Post suero Steve no pudo evitar tomarle una foto cuando el joven intentó estirarse para alcanzar su estatura actual.

 

\- ¡Oiga!

\- Lo lamento pero te veías tan gracioso -reía Steve.

\- Y cómo cree que nos vemos ahorita, literalmente estoy con la versión real de la imagen.

\- Si pero la imagen no puede hacer esto.

 

Steve tomó al chico y pasó su brazo detrás de los hombros de Peter estrechándolo contra él mientras con su otra mano revolvía su cabello juguetonamente, ambos comenzaron a reír cuando Peter intento librarse del agarre pero las risas terminaron cuando pasaron a la segunda sala.

Frente a ellos se encontraban imágenes de Peggy Carter y Bucky Barnes, la sala era enorme y mostraba parte de la vida militar del Capitán América y se encontraban con imágenes de las personas que fueron representativas para el hombre, Steve se paró en seco y toda la seguridad que tuvo previamente se desvaneció.

Peter noto cuando Steve dejó de revolverle el cabello y su cuerpo se tensó.

Steve se alejó del muchacho y comenzó a caminar entre la exhibición, las fotos y videos mostraban alguna señal de que estaban viejas y desgastadas pero Steve recordaba cada una de ellas como si hubieran sido ayer y nuevamente las dudas de la vida que no tuvo volvían a surgir todas ellas con un ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por una oleada de preocupación y luego de tristeza, le tomó un momento notar que no eran suyas esas emociones, si no de Peter, volteo la cabeza y vio que el joven estaba detrás de él sosteniendo débilmente su chamarra.

 

\- Yo… lo siento, soy un tonto, ya habíamos hablado sobre este tema y noté claramente cómo le afectaba y aun así lo forcé a venir, fue mi culpa, mi curiosidad siempre se interpone ante mi juicio y solo pienso en obtener información ante la duda y no tomo nada más en cuenta, solo quería saber más de la vida de mi Vínculo pero si lo hubiera pensado mejor podría simplemente haberle preguntado, con más tacto o simplemente darle su espacio, en serio solo pienso en mí y lo lamento, vámonos, salgamos de aquí.

 

Steve no sabía que decir pero cuando Peter tomó su brazo y daba media vuelta en dirección a la salida este lo volvió a jalar y lo estrechó contra su pecho en un abrazo.

 

\- No Peter, yo lo siento, te hice sentir mal cuando no tienes la culpa de nada, solo me puse un poco nostálgico es todo, es una mala costumbre mía, cuando pienso en mi pasado no veo la maravillosa vida que tengo ahorita y aún más maravillosa porque finalmente te encontré, por favor no te sientas mal.

 

Peter respondió al abrazo cuando sintió diferentes emociones a las que lo atacaron hace un instante, sintió cariño, agradecimiento y un poco de culpabilidad, sabía que el Señor Rogers se sentía mejor pero no iba a presionar, si se quería ir no lo iba a detener.

 

\- ¿Seguro que está bien Señor Rogers? En serio no hay problema si quiere irse.

\- Sí, estoy bien Peter, ven te mostrare lo que quieras y pensándolo bien quien sería mejor guía en esta exhibición que el mismo Capitán América.

 

Steve lo jalo del brazo hacia el resto de la exhibición y a pesar de que se notaba mejor que hace un momento Peter no lo soltó, agarró su mano y procuró que el soldado supiera que él estaba ahí por si se volvía a sentir mal.

A lo largo de las siguientes horas Steve le mostró a Peter cada parte de la exhibición contándole con detalle los eventos que habían desencadenado la foto, figura o video que se encontrarán viendo en ese momento e incluso a lo largo del recorrido los visitantes se quedaban congelados en su sitio cuando Steve daba una explicación incluso hubo veces que al terminar se ganaba una ronda de aplausos.

La última parte de la exhibición era una pequeña sala de proyección donde proyectaban películas del Capitán América cuando esté solo había sido un símbolo nacional antes de que lo tomaran en cuenta como verdadero soldado, la sala proyectaba sin cesar, así que esa sala era opcional y muy pocas personas se quedaban en realidad para ver las películas por lo que en ese momento la sala estaba prácticamente vacía.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la parte trasera de la sala ocultos de miradas indeseadas, habían quitado el brazo divisorio del asiento y se habían acurrucado nuevamente uno en contra del otro, Peter aún sostenía la mano del mayor y definitivamente Steve lo apreciaba acariciando con el pulgar la mano de Peter, sin ese recordatorio constante era casi seguro que hubiera terminado nuevamente deprimiéndose sin sentido.

 

\- Cuando era pequeño -comenzó Peter, rompiendo el silencio- el Capitán América era mi ídolo, incluso mucho después de eso, usted fue una de mis inspiraciones para convertirme en Spiderman, nunca creí que estaría sentado con uno de los héroes de mi infancia de esta manera.

 

Era verdad, sin mencionar a Ironman obviamente, Steve había sido su ídolo desde que tenía memoria y ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera pensado que su Vínculo fuera el Capitán América, aun no podía creerlo.

\- Y yo no creí poderme sentir tan tranquilo hablando de mi pasado así con alguien –dijo Steve– en realidad creo que no lo había intentado, siempre las personas ya conocen mi pasado antes de que yo llegue esa parte, lo que quiero decir es… gracias Peter.

\- No me agradezca Señor Rogers yo fui quien lo puso en esta situación en primer lugar, no tendría por qué haber enfrentado estos recuerdos si no pensara solo en mí, usted me pone a mí en primer lugar y yo no hago nada remotamente parecido, usted no debería… ¡ah!

 

Peter soltó un pequeño grito cuando Steve lo levantó completamente y lo sentó en sus piernas, acomodó al muchacho de una forma en que ambos estuvieran cómodos puso su cabeza en el hombro de Peter y después envolvió sus brazos alrededor del estómago del muchacho.

 

\- Basta Peter, no eres envidioso o piensas solo en ti, no serías un héroe si fuera lo contrario, además en algún punto tenía que enfrentar todo esto y me alegra que tú estuvieras a mi lado cuando tuvo que pasar.

 

Peter aún no estaba completamente seguro de eso, aún había un tema que tocar algo que aún tenía que preguntarle al Señor Rogers, abrió la boca para hacerle la pregunta cuando de repente sintió que los dedos que hasta hace un momento acariciaban su estómago se crispaban por un segundo, Peter volteo a ver la pantalla.

En ese momento estaban mostrando un video del Capitán América trazando un plan de ataque al enemigo, no era una película, era un registro en video de un momento previo a una verdadera batalla, en él se encontraban Peggy Carter y Bucky Barnes uno a cada lado del Capitán, Peter volteo a ver a Steve y notaba un poco de tristeza en sus ojos y algo más…

 

\- Aún los ama ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Peter cambiando la pregunta que quería hacer.

 

Steve lo volteo a ver sorprendido, el muchacho uso “los”, muy pocas personas sabían de su relación con Bucky y para el público siempre había sido tomando como su mejor amigo y Peggy como su interés amoroso, pero Peter era inteligente y sabía que había algo más ahí, no quería que el muchacho se sintiera mal pero tampoco le mentiría, no a Peter.

 

\- Si, Bucky fue el primer amor de mi vida y saber que está vivo me alegra completamente a pesar de las circunstancias y me enamore de Peggy desde que la vi, ambos fueron mi apoyo en alguna parte de mi vida y haberlos podido volver a ver en esta época fue una fortuna, no me imagino mi vida sin haberlos conocido- Steve estrecho aún más fuerte a Peter – y ahora no puedo imaginármela sin ti.

 

En ese momento Peter pensaba lo mismo, era cierto que no llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse pero ahora no podía imaginar no estar junto a aquel hombre, sentía un poco de celos hacia Peggy y Bucky pero no por que hubieran estado con Steve si no porque ellos habían podido estar con el antes y más tiempo.

 

\- Yo tampoco –dijo Peter mientras se acurrucaba aún más, pasaron unos minutos sin decir nada hasta que…

\- Y… Entonces… ¿“Inspiraciones”? no fui tu “Inspiración” ¿contra quien competí? ¿Al menos fui la decisión final para que fueras Spiderman? –Pregunto Steve auténticamente curioso.

 

Peter solo se rio ante la pregunta dejando al Capitán aun en duda.


	9. Deteniendo las Deducciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con ayuda de alguien Peter finalmente toma a una decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado y dejando Kudos, me alientan a continuar con la historia :3 por favor no dejen de hacerlo.

Deteniendo las Deducciones

 

Peter podía ver su aliento enfrente de él, sentía el frío a su alrededor, los rayos de sol apenas asomaban por el horizonte y comenzaban el proceso de descongelamiento de la noche anterior produciendo el rocío de la mañana, a pesar de ser tan temprano Peter ya estaba completamente despierto y sus sentidos alerta, podía oler el aroma a tierra mojada fácilmente, oía el canto de las aves y su vista no se separaba del corredor que tenía a pocos centímetros frente a él.

La tarde anterior después de haber ido al museo el Señor Rogers lo había dejado en su casa y lo había invitado a su sesión de entrenamiento matutino con el Señor Wilson, Peter aceptó inmediatamente, a pesar de odiar el deporte no iba a desaprovechar pasar más tiempo con el Señor Rogers, aún que esa misma mañana se arrepintió de haber aceptado, cuando su alarma sonó 15 minutos antes de las 5, normalmente a pesar de escuchar la alarma se hubiera quedado en su cama, pero recordando la razón por la cual la puso tan temprano salto de la cama y vistiendo su traje de Spiderman salió por la ventana, el parque estaba muy lejos para Peter Parker pero no para Spiderman, sin mencionar que columpiarse podría servir como calentamiento.

El Señor Rogers había insistido en ir por él, pero después de asegurarle de que no quería hacerle dar vueltas en vano y que él era perfectamente capaz de llegar por su cuenta, el hombre finalmente accedió.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado corriendo, pero no le importaba, se sentía bien, habían corrido en total silencio a excepción del típico “a tu izquierda” que Steve frente a él le decía al Señor Wilson cada vez que pasaban a su lado, que siempre lograba sacar una sonrisa a Peter y una pequeña rabieta al Señor Wilson.

Después de haber escuchado la misma frase mínimo una docena de veces finalmente aminoraron el paso y se detuvieron junto al Señor Wilson.

 

\- Creo que esto está bien por hoy –dijo el Señor Rogers.

\- ¿En serio? Te detuviste unas mil vueltas antes de lo habitual, hay alguna razón especial para eso –dijo el Señor Wilson mientras se encogía un poco mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y volteaba a ver a Peter lentamente.

\- Ninguna en especial, salvo por que estas a punto de escupir sangre amigo mío, deberías sentirte avergonzado mira a Peter, no parece estar cansado en absoluto.

 

La verdad era que si estaba cansado y tenía la respiración un poco acelerada, pero no era nada del otro mundo, estaba acostumbrado a actividades mucho más demandantes al combatir con el crimen.

 

\- No, no, no, no me salgas con eso Rogers, no puedes compararme con otro súper humano ¿has visto lo que este chico hace? parece volar igual que yo solo que él lo hace a base de pura fuerza en los brazos e inercia, no necesita ninguna mochila en su espalda como yo para no terminar aplastado en el suelo ¿después de eso crees que le va a costar correr 87 vueltas seguidas?

-¿Eso fue lo que corrimos? ¡Estamos dando vueltas completas a Central Park! –Peter volteo a ver al Señor Rogers con incredulidad.

-Dímelo a mí, Vueltas más, vueltas menos, no sé si lo notaste pero no podía mantener el paso con ustedes, el cálculo lo hice conforme a mis propias vueltas y cuantas veces los veía pasar a mi lado, aún que no me sorprende que no hallas llevado la cuenta, no separabas los ojos de Steve, se nota tu adoración muchacho –continuó el Señor Wilson con una sonrisa que era obviamente para molestarlos.

 

Steve volteo a ver a Peter con una sonrisa y Peter comenzó a sentir la temperatura de su cara aumentar drásticamente.

 

\- ¿Aún tienes tiempo Peter? –le preguntó el Señor Rogers claramente cambiando de tema sabiendo cómo se pondría Peter.

\- Si, aún tengo unos minutos antes de tener que irme para prepararme para la escuela -dijo Peter viendo su reloj, en realidad había perdido la noción del tiempo pero solo había pasado una hora desde que había llegado.

\- Perfecto, estoy seguro que vi un vendedor ambulante de donas por aquí, déjenme invitarles una –y con esto salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

\- Impresionante, terminar antes y donas después del entrenamiento deberías correr más seguido con nosotros chico –el Señor Wilson se aseguró de decir eso en voz alta para que Steve lo escuchara antes de perderse de vista.

 

Al quedarse solos Peter se puso un poco nervioso, era la primera vez que estaba con un Vengador sin Steve, Tony o su traje puesto ¿De qué podría hablarle? Pero no tuvo que preocuparse por eso ya que el Señor Wilson comenzó la plática casi inmediatamente.

 

\- Steve me hablo sobre tu identidad secreta, espero que no te moleste que sepa quién eres.

\- ¡Oh! No se preocupe, si el Señor Rogers confía en usted yo también, Además supuse que intuiría algo al verme sentado en el desayunador de la Torre.

\- Cierto, aún que no te preocupes no se más de lo que debería, Steve dijo que eso te correspondía a ti, solo me estaba contando como era su Vínculo, debiste verlo, en serio lo tienes loco por ti, serán una interesante pareja.

\- ¿Pareja? -Peter casi grito- El S-señor Rogers... dijo...

\- Calma niño, Steve no dijo nada de eso, me dijo que solo lo querías como amigo, pero seamos sinceros chico, con solo haberlos visto un par de veces sé que van volando directo a una relación.

\- “Volando” creo que es la palabra correcta para describir esta situación, sé que estamos Vinculados y en realidad me gusta estar con él pero apenas nos conocimos ¿no le parece algo apresurado todo lo que ha pasado? aún que no me mal entienda una relación con el Señor Rogers seria… fantástica –dijo mientras lo imaginaba y se sonrojaba por la simple idea.

\- Sabes algo Peter –comenzó el Señor Wilson sacándolo de sus pensamientos- puede que a ti te parezca algo muy apresurado pero Steve ha esperado esto durante unos setenta años, desde mucho antes de estar en el hielo, el mismo me contó que desde que tiene uso de memoria quiere encontrar a su alma gemela y que cuando salió del hielo estaba mortificado con la idea de que eso probablemente ya no ocurriría, ahora imagina su sorpresa cuando hace un par de días finalmente la encontró, lo has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo con tu simple existencia y mientras más te conoce más pones su mundo de cabeza, la verdad no es de mi incumbencia que tipo de relación decidan tener pero el definitivamente no te quiere solo como su mejor amigo.

\- La verdad eso mismo me dijeron mis amigos el día de ayer y siendo sincero mientras más estoy con el más me arrepiento de haberle pedido sólo amistad –Peter continuaba sopesando lo que le acababa de decir el Señor Wilson, ya en dos ocasiones le habían dicho lo que quería Steve en realidad, claro que no lo había escuchado directamente de él y nunca le había pedido a nadie iniciar una relación así que eso sería duro de hacer, sin mencionar todo lo que venía con dicha relación.

 

Al ver que Peter no respondía y seguía mirando perdidamente el suelo Sam decidió interrumpir.

 

\- Peter, tú mismo té estás complicando esto, no paro de escuchar lo brillantes que eres, normalmente solo era Tony pero desde hace unos días ahora también es de Steve, así que me puedo dar una idea que desde que Vinculaste no has hecho nada más que usar tu cerebro para comprender la situación, pero créeme una relación de ese tipo no se comprende con lógica y datos, es algo más profundo que eso, si dejarás de usar esto -tocó su propia cabeza- y usarás más esto -movió la mano hacia su corazón- las respuestas llegarían más fáciles.

 

Peter se quedó perplejo, las palabras del Señor Wilson tenían todo el sentido del mundo y eso explicaba porque sus pensamientos contradecían sus acciones cuando estaba con el Señor Rogers, en ese momento Peter supo lo que tenía que hacer, pero lo haría a su propio paso, aún que se aseguraría que no tardarse en alcanzar su objetivo.

 

\- Tiene razón Señor Wilson, muchas gracias, no sabe cuánto me ayudo a comprender esto.

\- Cuando quieras muchacho, lo digo en serio, si tienes duda de algo o problemas con Steve no dudes en hablarme, me han dicho que soy buen consejero.

 

El Señor Wilson sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y lo puso frente a Peter, el muchacho hizo lo mismo y una vez estando en contra del otro sonó el sonido de compartir contactos, ahora tenía dos contactos de los Vengadores, todo era cada vez más irreal pero por primera vez el muchacho no se detuvo a pensar en eso y simplemente agradeció el gesto, en ese momento llegó Steve cargando tres donas de diferente color.

 

\- Justo a tiempo, muero de hambre –dijo el Señor Wilson mientras aceptaba una dona que le había lanzado el Señor Rogers.

\- ¿Tu cual quieres Peter? Traigo Vainilla y Chocolate

 

Peter no respondió y se acercó a Steve y mientras tomaba una dona le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando a un claramente sorprendido Steve debido al gesto inesperado del muchacho.

 

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué fue? ¿Me perdí de algo?

\- No, de nada, fue para agradecerle por haberme invitado Señor Rogers.

\- Pues si ese es el caso puedes venir todos los días que quieras ¿Verdad Sam?

 

El Señor Wilson solo se limitó a asentir mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro, sabía que el muchacho estaría bien, sabía lo que hacía.


	10. Sinergia en Sincronía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El combatir "contra" el Capitán América era una cosa ¿que pasaría si Peter combatiera "con" el Capitan America?

Sinergia en Sincronía.

 

Peter aterrizó nuevamente en la gárgola del edificio sin ningún problema, el señor Stark estaba detrás de él monitoreando sus movimientos o mejor dicho los movimientos del traje, después de la pelea de Capitán América contra Spiderman el traje no había mostrado ninguna falla pero el Señor Stark había insistido en quedárselo para ver si podía hacer algunos ajustes y que “la próxima vez le pateara el trasero a Steve sin problemas” según lo que había dicho.

Hasta ahorita había sido un procedimiento un tanto aburrido y repeticiones de disparar telarañas, pegarse a paredes y columpiarse para aterrizar en el mismo lugar, no habían ido a la Torre por que el Señor Stark no quería interrumpir los días de escuela del chico más de lo necesario, por lo tanto había citado a Spiderman en un punto medio para ambos que no afectara sus tiempos, aunque en realidad el tiempo después de la escuela Peter lo utilizaba normalmente para patrullar las calles y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

 

\- Señor Stark ¿porque no ha salido de su traje? –dijo Peter, el Señor Stark desde que había llegado no había salido de su traje ni por un segundo por lo que el muchacho comenzó a preguntarse si en realidad estaba ahí y no había mandado solamente su traje a control remoto.

\- ¿Acaso ves que traigo papel y lápiz para anotar los datos del traje muchacho? Es mucho más fácil monitorear tus movimientos con la interfaz del traje ya que no tenemos los sensores de la Torre por aquí.

\- ¿Pero acaso no su traje puede captar los movimientos y datos por su cuenta y después usted los analiza y sintetiza directamente en su computadora? No es como si pudiera hacer mucho con ellos directamente aquí ¿o sí?

\- A veces me pregunto cómo es que eres tan listo –dijo el Señor Stark mientras salía de la armadura – la verdad es que no me apetece mucho estar en el techo de un edificio de cincuenta pisos usando solo saco y corbata, me comprendes ¿no? No todos podemos quedarnos pegados a una pared evitando una caída libre.

\- Cierto, lo siento Señor Stark –dijo Peter mientras se daba cuenta de algo que debió ser obvio,  también era cierto que discrepaba mucho la imagen del Señor Stark usando solo ropa formal en aquel techo.

\- No te preocupes muchacho, claro que de vez en cuando es bueno ver esta vista con tus propios ojos y no a través de una pantalla –dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del traje de metal.

Peter volteo la mirada y contemplo la ciudad, realmente era una vista impresionante, estaba tan acostumbrado a siempre sobrevolar esos rascacielos que en realidad no se detenía a pensar que el gozaba de unas vistas que las demás personas normalmente no tenían, aunque en ese momento solo pensaba que tendría que traer al Señor Rogers para poder compartir esa escena algún día.

 

\- Bien muchacho, sigamos con las pruebas, pégate a la pared del edificio y ve bajando lentamente, asegúrate que la cámara de la interfaz funciona correctamente y ve si puedes acercarla y alejarla a voluntad.

 

*****

 

Steve corría apresuradamente por la calle con un montón de bolsas de compra en las manos, había decidido hacer una receta que había encontrado en un libro, había un par de personas que regresaban a la Torre y quería recibirlos con una buena comida, pero no contaba con los ingredientes necesarios para ella, así que había ido a conseguirlos, tenía suficiente tiempo antes de la cena o eso era lo que creía cuando al salir de la tienda recibió un mensaje, los reportes de su misión anterior habían sido revisados y era momento de cerrar el caso, pero se requerían discutir unos puntos antes y por eso se había convocado una junta, con un suspiro volteo a ver su reloj, soltando una sonrisa al ver su joya a un lado, y calculo que si se apresuraba aun podía hacer la cena y después ir a la junta sin ningún problema, lo bueno es que correr nunca había sido un problema para él.

Con lo que no contaba era con que en ese mismo instante la pared del edificio a su derecha explotara liberando una gran cantidad de humo a su paso, siete hombres, cargando bolsas repletas de dinero, salieron del boquete que había dejado la explosión y subieron rápidamente a una camioneta que acababa de aparecer por la calle.

Sin pensárselo dos veces soltó las bolsas e inmediatamente salió corriendo en dirección a la camioneta, para él no sería un problema o eso pensaba, cuando de repente la camioneta comenzó a acelerar a una velocidad a la que Steve no podía mantener, estaba seguro que perdería al vehículo de vista cuando de la nada una telaraña apareció creando rápidamente una pared pegándose a los edificios de cada lado de la carretera y cortando completamente el paso de la camioneta.

La camioneta tuvo el tiempo necesario para ver perfectamente la telaraña pero no el suficiente para desacelerar y con un suave golpe se quedó pegada a la pegajosa superficie de aquella nueva pared artificial, aun acelerando contra ella.

 

\- Creí que le vendría bien una mano Capitán -bajando por un extremo del edificio se encontraba Peter usando su traje de Spiderman, Dios, ese traje lo mataría algún día.

\- Justo a tiempo Spiderman, me alegra verte.

\- Lo mismo digo Capitán –dijo Spiderman mientras hacia un salto mortal y girando justo a tiempo para acabar de pie justo a un lado del soldado- pero no hay tiempo para conversar, mi telaraña no resistirá mucho, si no desaceleran pronto.

\- Entendido.

Sin perder tiempo ambos salieron corriendo en dirección a la camioneta, al ver al causante de su repentino obstáculo correr hacia ellos, los hombres dentro abrieron con un golpe las puertas traseras del vehículo y sin vacilar apuntaron unas extrañas armas hacia ellos.

El instinto arácnido de Peter le avisaba que algo estaba fuera de lo común con esas armas, rápidamente subió a un auto estacionado al lado y al llegar al techo salto un par de metros en el aire, al comenzar a caer su trayectoria se volvió predecible y las armas inmediatamente apuntaron en su dirección, pero esto era parte de su plan, rápidamente con la mirada busco su objetivo y al localizarlo lanzo un par de telarañas que se pegaron inmediatamente a la tapa de una coladera, usando su súper fuerza jalo las telarañas y la redonda tapa salió volando en su dirección rompiendo el cemento a su alrededor.

La tapa corto la línea de visión entre el chico y los hombres justo cuando unos disparos azules salían de las armas a una velocidad inhumana, al golpear la superficie de la tapa un poco del metal quedo achicharrado.

 

\- Justo lo que sospeche, Capitán, los ladrones están utilizando tecnología Chitauri –y con esas palabras lanzo la tapa de la coladera hacia el Señor Rogers, había notado que no llevaba su escudo así que la tapa serviría como protección temporal en lo que lograban cortar distancia con el vehículo- que los disparos no lleguen a tocarlo.

 

Recibió un decidido cabeceo de confirmación por toda respuesta mientras atrapaba la tapa en medio aire, Spiderman había puesto unas telarañas justo en medio del metal, inmediatamente entendió que era para poder pegarlo a su brazo, no podría lanzarlo pero así tendría las manos libres para cualquier golpe o maniobra.

Los hombres habían salido de la camioneta, salvo por el conductor que seguía acelerando con la cada vez más inestable pared de telaraña, y disparaban continuamente contra las dos figuras que se acercaban rápidamente a ellos.

Spiderman esquivaba grácilmente los disparos mientras que Capitán América esquivaba unos y otros los interceptaba con el escudo improvisado, ambos avanzaban a la misma velocidad, ninguno se adelantó en ningún momento, sin necesidad de verse podía sentir a su compañero y avanzar en perfecta sintonía, en cuestión de segundos habían llegado a estar frente a frente a los ladrones.

Al tener a los dos héroes justo enfrente de ellos un par de ladrones decidieron tomar la ofensiva y se abalanzaron directamente a Steve, este logro esquivar un golpe y seguido le dio un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que el hombre se desplomara a un lado.

Dos disparos salieron en su dirección y rápidamente el escudo se interpuso justo en el último segundo, una telaraña se enredó en el arma de uno de los hombres que acababa de disparar y la hizo cambiar de dirección en el momento en el que otro disparo se formaba en la punta del arma, el disparo le dio en la mano al segundo hombre causándole una quemadura que hizo que soltara rápidamente el arma.

 

\- Oh lo siento ¿muy caliente para ustedes? –Spiderman había logrado subir al camión desde donde tenía una perfecta vista de sus atacantes, lanzo una telaraña con su mano libre, aprovechando que el sujeto que recibió el disparo sostenía su mano herida, haciendo así imposible que las pudiera separar y con la otra logro mandar volando la arma del primero al cielo y después le disparo otra telaraña para pegarla a la pared del edificio más cercano fuera del alcance de cualquiera.

 

Peter tuvo que abandonar el techo de la camioneta cuando un par de disparos avanzaron en su dirección, dando un salto y lanzando una telaraña que se pegó en la espalda de otro hombre que en ese momento lanzaba un puñetazo a Steve, debido a la sorpresa no logro acertar el golpe ni pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y salir volando cuando Spiderman utilizo su peso como impulso para aterrizar justo a la espalda del Capitán, antes de que el hombre se levantara nuevamente le lanzo una telaraña que envolvió su cuerpo y lo pego a la acera.

En ese momento se vieron rodeados, espalda contra espalda, de los cuatro hombres faltantes sin mencionar al conductor que continuaba acelerando en contra de la pared llenando el aire con aroma a llanta quemada por la fricción contra el pavimento, un par de disparos se dirigieron velozmente contra Peter a lo que el capitán simplemente separo la espalda del arácnido y con un rápido movimiento de brazo cubrió al chico de la trayectoria.

Las armas tenían que irse, era muy difícil esquivar los disparos estando rodeados y el Señor Rogers no podría cubrir todos ellos.

 

\- ¡Altura! –grito Peter.

 

En ese momento sin necesidad de más explicación el Capitán se encogió sobre sí mismo apuntando el improvisado escudo hacia arriba a lo que Peter salto sobre el sin despegar la mirada de los ladrones que tenía en frente, cuando sintió el peso del muchacho sobre el escudo Steve inmediatamente volvió a levantarse y estiro el brazo utilizando toda la fuerza que pudo para lanzar a Peter por los aires.

La distancia que alcanzo Peter fue la suficiente para ver perfectamente que todos los ladrones lo habían seguido con la mirada ante tan inesperado movimiento, aprovecho la distracción para girar sobre sí mismo en el aire y lanzar una telaraña a cada arma de sus atacantes y sacarlas volando lejos.

Ante la inminente desaparición de sus armas los ladrones no vieron cuando el Capitán América rápidamente se acercaba a cada uno de ellos y haciendo uso de patadas y puñetazos para desestabilizar a cada uno y que terminaran en el suelo mientras Peter volvía a usar uso de sus telarañas para mantenerlos en esa posición.

Justo cuando parecía que se habían hecho cargo de la situación escucharon el claro sonido de las telarañas de Peter rompiéndose una por una ante la constante insistencia de la aceleración del vehículo de escape, ambos héroes se giraron y claramente vieron como la pared cedía ante sus ojos.

 

\- ¡Hacia en frente! –volvió a gritar Peter, mientras continuaba cayendo pego brazos y piernas al cuerpo para acelerar su descenso.

 

El Soldado volvió a entender claramente el plan de Peter y volvió a poner el escudo hacia arriba esperando la llegada de Peter pero esta vez cuando volvió a sentir el peso del muchacho inclino el escudo lo suficiente para que cuando volviera a lanzarlo saliera disparado en dirección a la camioneta.

Peter volvió a sentir el impulso de Steve y al salir disparado acomodo su cuerpo para lo que planeaba hacer, llego a la pared de telarañas justo cuando esta finalmente se despedazaba pero antes de que el auto lograra continuar con su camino con cada brazo extendido a los edificios de cada lado Peter lanzo una telaraña y usando uso de su propio cuerpo detuvo nuevamente el avance.

Al sentir el impacto de la camioneta contra sus piernas soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, ya había anticipado el golpe pero sentirlo claramente era diferente, igualmente sentía la presión sobre sus brazos mientras seguía sosteniendo la telaraña, por fortuna el dolor no duro mucho ya que rápidamente Steve se acercó a la camioneta y con un simple tirón despego completamente la puerta del conductor y con la otra mano logro sacar al conductor tirándolo fuertemente contra el pavimento.

Inmediatamente Peter sintió como la presión contra las telarañas desaparecía y una vez asegurándose de que en realidad el camión se había detenido por completo, uso las telarañas que tenía sostenidas como resortera y salió disparado hacia el cielo unos metros y aterrizo con gracia sobre el hombro de Steve, inmediatamente escucho gritos y ovaciones de los transeúntes que habían sido testigos de toda la acción, sintió como su cara se ponía del mismo color rojo de su traje, afortunadamente llevaba la máscara y nadie se daría cuenta, sintió los hombros del Señor Roger moverse cuando este se rio por lo bajo, bueno, casi nadie se daría cuenta.

 

\- Veo que no necesitaron mi ayuda, ni siquiera me dieron oportunidad de volverme meter al traje –escucharon una voz desde el cielo, el Señor Stark descendía con su traje de Iron man- la confrontación no duro ni cinco minutos.

 

Peter bajo del hombro del Señor Rogers de un salto cuando sintió el movimiento de su brazo al elevar su mano para mirar su reloj, pero se encontró rápidamente con la tapa de alcantarilla achicharrada.

 

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento Señor Rogers, permítame quitárselo –Peter se acercó y apuntando su disparador a la parte del brazo donde aún una telaraña unía el brazo y el metal, cambio el tipo de proyectil con la interfaz del traje y un líquido transparente salió disparando disolviendo la telaraña en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Señor Stark había incluido también su disolvente en el nuevo disparador y definitivamente había sido una idea bastante útil.

 

Una vez la telaraña se hubo disuelto y la tapa hubiera caído al suelo Peter cariñosamente acaricio el brazo del Señor Rogers para eliminar el exceso del líquido.

 

\- Fue una buena idea usar la tapa como escudo –dijo el Señor Rogers mientras miraba fijamente a Peter- Buen trabajo Pe… ah, Spiderman, ¿Estas bien, Te lastimaron?

\- Gracias Capitán, no, estoy bien, necesitan más que eso para poder dañarme.

 

Una vez liberado del escudo y del contacto con Peter finalmente pudo dar un vistazo a su reloj, Stark tenía razón la pelea no había durado más de cinco minutos, pelear junto con el muchacho había sido tan sencillo y fluido, no había estado tan sincronizado con nadie en batalla como lo había estado con Peter.

 

\- Bueno, definitivamente el día de hoy no habrá cena –dijo para sí mismo el Señor Rogers pero Peter pudo escucharlo claramente.

\- ¿Hay algún problema?

\- ¿Qué? Ah no, solo que tenía el tiempo contado para hacer la cena, tengo una junta en la tarde pero con todo lo que paso tire las compras que había hecho y si regreso a hacerlas no me dará tiempo de cocinar.

\- ¡Yo me encargo! –dijo Peter entusiasmado ante la idea de poder ayudar al Señor Rogers.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oh! No te preocupes Spiderman, supongo que puedo ordenar pizza, sin mencionar que estabas probando tu traje con Tony ¿no?

\- Supongo que fue suficiente prueba por hoy, pelear contra enemigos reales siempre será suficiente para demostrar si algo está fallando y por lo que logre observar todo está en orden –El Señor Stark finalmente aterrizo y acercándose a Peter le extendió algo- Toma usa esto para las compras, no veo el por qué tener que comer pizza el día de hoy, digo no me molesta, pero la comida del chef siempre es la mejor.

 

Peter vio que lo que el Señor Stark deposito en sus manos era una tarjeta de crédito negra en ese instante se había dado cuenta que no había pensado con que iba a pagar por la comida.

 

\- ¿Estás seguro Tony? Aun hay que entregar a estas personas a las autoridades.

\- No te preocupes Cap, yo puedo encargarme de eso ya que no pude participar en la pelea, además me preocupa el origen de las armas de estos simples ladrones, tendremos que investigar a fondo, tu ve y ocúpate de tus asuntos, sin mencionar que fui yo quien olvido resurtir la alacena, culpa mía.

\- Gracias Tony, está bien Spiderman cuento contigo, regresare a la Torre y preparare todo para cocinar.

-Entendido, lo veo en un rato Señor Rogers.

 

Y con esto cada quien se fue por su lado.

 

*****

 

Quince minutos después Peter subía rápidamente por un extremo de la Torre de los Vengadores cargando un par de bolsas de compra amarradas a su espalda, su destino era la terraza de la cocina, seguramente el Señor Rogers estaría ahí esperándolo, o simplemente lo vería desde dentro a través de la pared de cristal.

Cuando finalmente llegó, comprobó su teoría, el Señor Rogers se encontraba sacando utensilios para la comida, la Señorita Romanov también se encontraba ahí sentada en el desayunador, ambos estaban dándole la espalda así que ninguno lo vio llegar, Peter estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de cristal cuando ante su sorpresa esta abrió de par en par, ambos adultos voltearon a ver.

 

\- ¡Peter! llegaste más rápido de lo que pensé, muchas gracias por ayudarme, estoy seguro que gracias a tu ayuda podre lograrlo –dijo el Señor Rogers acercándose a Peter para recibir las bolsas.

\- No hay problema Señor Rogers, me alegra poder ser de ayuda, buenas tardes Señorita Romanov –dijo Peter mientras se quitaba la máscara, normalmente nunca se la quitaría en presencia de alguien más, pero en la Torre se sentía seguro y sabía que podía confiar en los que viven ahí.

\- Hola Peter, te ves bien sin la máscara, deberías intentar quitártela alguna vez y que así sea tu nueva apariencia de héroe ¿no es así Steve? –dijo Natasha en tono de broma al ver que Steve se había quedado completamente quieto y mostrando una sonrisa perdida, ante aquella visión.

\- ¿Te quedaras a cenar? –fue todo lo que el Señor Rogers pudo articular.

 

El traje del hombre araña definitivamente lograba darle a Peter el aspecto de un héroe sin mencionar más confianza y seguridad en sí mismo al igual que hacía que Steve deseara más al muchacho, pero ver el rostro de su tímido y tierno Peter usando el traje era diferente, era una visión que no podría quitarse de la cabeza.

 

\- Me encantaría, pero creo que tendré que decir que no, no quiero ser una molestia y además, Tía May me espera para cenar y no se me ocurre una excusa para escaparme con tan poca antelación, pero gracias por invitarme Señor Rogers, debo irme, aún no he hecho mi ronda de vigilancia y veré si puedo alcanzar al Señor Stark para ayudarlo con la policía… y devolverle su tarjeta, lo veo mañana señor Rogers.

 

Peter se acercó a Steve y deposito un beso en su mejilla y percibiendo un leve escalofrió de parte del hombre se separó de él y despidiéndose de la Señorita Romanov corrió hacia la terraza poniéndose nuevamente la máscara y salto por ella, vieron como rápidamente se perdía columpiándose entre los edificios de la ciudad.

Steve estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos y en ese beso que no pudo impedir que Peter se fuera para insistirle en que se quedara con ellos para cenar.

 

\- Me alegra ver que a pesar de todo aún mantiene su sentido de responsabilidad, con un poco más de experiencia será un gran héroe… Steve ¿estás seguro que él no es el Gen Dominante? parece tener más influencia sobre ti que tu sobre él ¡Despierta!


	11. Una Fiesta Fatal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve invita a Peter a una fiesta para no aburrirse durante la velada, Peter no imagina como ese tipo de fiestas pueden ser aburridas, pero inmediatamente cae en la cuenta de su error.

Una Fiesta Fatal

 

Al inicio de la semana Peter había pensado que había regresado a su rutina diaria, aburrida y monótona pero inmediatamente el Señor Rogers le había demostrado lo contrario, desde ir por el a la escuela, correr con él en las mañanas hasta las simples conversaciones mentales que tenían durante todo el día, definitivamente aún continuaba con una rutina, pero una rutina que compartía con su alma gemela era mejor que su rutina solitaria.

 

También había momentos donde no podían evitar salir de la rutina, la ida al museo el lunes o el encuentro con los ladrones de banco el miércoles son un ejemplo, pelear junto con El Capitán América había sido un sueño hecho realidad y no esperaba por el momento de hacerlo de nuevo, no era como si deseara un aumento en el crimen de la ciudad pero ustedes entienden, el salir de la rutina con ese hombre eran los momentos que a Peter más le gustaban justo en ese momento estaba en uno de ellos.

 

Se miró al espejo viendo el inmaculado traje que llevaba puesto, normalmente no usaba ese tipo de ropa y el traje era de su Tío Ben cuando era más joven así que le tuvo que pedir ayuda a su Tía May para poder arreglarse para la ocasión.

 

 

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que los lleve? -preguntó May- no hay ningún problema sin mencionar que no deberían hacer que MJ se valla en metro usando un vestido de noche.

\- No, gracias, ya decidimos que nos encontraremos en el camino y ya conoces a MJ, no usaría un vestido aún que la estuvieran amenazando.

 

Le había tenido que mentir nuevamente a su tía respecto a donde saldría, le había dicho que iría con Ned y MJ a un baile que habían ganado el equipo de debate en su último concurso, ya que si le decía la verdadera razón tendría que explicar por qué un Vengador lo estaba invitando a una fiesta formal organizada por el alcalde de la ciudad y aún no estaba listo para aquella conversación.

Sonrió al recordar la conversación del día anterior.

 

*****

 

**Ya llegue a la escuela Señor Rogers, ahora llegó incluso antes que Ned y MJ** dijo Peter cuando cruzaba la reja de la escuela.

 

**Te dije que estando conmigo no volverías a llegar tarde** escucho la contestación del Señor Rogers inmediatamente en su cabeza, sus palabras tenían un atisbo de orgullo  **¿no te sientes más tranquilo cuando llegas y aún tienes minutos de sobra para prepararte para tu clase?**

 

**Genial me convirtió en un nerd completo** ,  **mi escasa puntualidad era lo único que me separaba de ser el peor nerd de la escuela.**

 

**Yo diría que eres el mejor nerd y no hay nada de malo en ser el mejor en algo ¿verdad?** dijo el Señor Rogers riendo lo que hizo que Peter también sonriera.

 

**¿Y qué tal estuvo su junta de ayer? ¿Y la cena, logró terminarla a tiempo? Lamento habérmela perdido.** Preguntó Peter sin querer que la conversación terminara tan pronto.

 

**La cena estuvo a tiempo gracias a ti, a Wanda y Visión pareció gustarle, en realidad la receta que estaba haciendo era para su bienvenida de regreso a la Torre así que lo considero un éxito.**

 

**¿La Señorita Maximoff y el Señor Visión regresaron ayer? Ahora si me arrepiento de no haberme quedado a cenar, me hubiera gustado conocerlos, aún que con usted viviendo en la Torre me atrevo a decir que algún día los conoceré.**

 

**Pues...**

 

**¿Señor Rogers...?** Peter no pudo evitar sonar emocionado ante el tono del último mensaje de Steve

 

**Puede que los conozcas más pronto de lo que crees, me alegra que preguntaras sobre mi junta de ayer, cuando me enviaron el mensaje dijeron que había algunos asuntos que resolver pero resulta que en realidad nos reunieron para invitarnos a una cena para agradecernos por nuestro servicio y pues dijeron que podíamos llevar un invitado ¿estás libre mañana por la noche? ¿Quieres ir conmigo?**

 

**¿Bromea? Le acabo de decir que soy un nerd, obvio estoy libre un viernes por la noche, lo más interesante que hago es quedarme en el sofá a ver películas con May.**

 

**Pues aún que no lo creas eso suena más interesante que estas cenas, ya me han invitado a un par y son realmente aburridas, pero me imaginé que ya que nunca has estado en una te interesaría ir y estando contigo resultaría menos tedioso, entonces que dices ¿Quieres ser mi cita?**

 

**Por supuesto Señor Rogers ¿Cómo debería ir vestido?**

 

Con esas palabras sintió una oleada de cariño proveniente del Señor Rogers y con eso supo que había logrado sacarle una sonrisa.

 

*****

 

Al salir de su edificio vio una motocicleta estacionada justo frente a él y parado al lado se encontraba una visión.

 

El Señor Rogers estaba recargado en su motocicleta usando un traje azul oscuro hecho perfectamente a la medida, la tela abrazaba su cuerpo de una manera que logró hacer que Peter se quedará sin aliento, verlo en su traje de combate definitivamente era una cosa, pero aquello estaba a otro nivel.

 

\- Sé que me dijiste que no había necesidad de venir por ti -dijo el Señor Rogers cuando Peter se hubo acercado- pero no iba a permitir que arruinaras tu traje por irte columpiando hasta la cena y me alegro haberlo hecho, te ves fantástico Peter.

\- Muchas gracias Señor Rogers, aún que la verdad me iba a ir en metro, no podía permitirme hacer ver mal al Capitán América si su acompañante lucia mal cuando él se ve... Wow... en verdad muy atractivo.

\- Gracias Peter, viniendo de ti es un gran cumplido ¿listo para irnos? -Peter pudo ver como el Señor Rogers se ruborizaba por su comentario.

 

*****

 

Cuando llegaron al Lobby del edificio Peter no podía creer que estuviera en un lugar así, paredes y pilares de mármol conformaban el edificio, flores rojas esparcidas en cada esquina y personas usando trajes y vestidos que seguramente costaban más que su departamento, en ese momento se sintió tan fuera de lugar, definitivamente tenía suerte de estar ahí con el Señor Rogers.

 

\- Tenemos que registrarnos, si quieres espérame aquí para que no tengas que formarte en la fila -escucho que decía el Señor Rogers a su lado pero antes que pudiera objetar y decirle que iba con él para no quedarse solo, este se separó de él y fue hacia la fila, Peter se quedó parado en el gran vestíbulo.

 

Podía ver el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la cena, quedaba justo frente de él y un centenar de mesas con mantel blanco y agarrado con moños rojos se encontraban acomodadas una contra otra, no había mucho espacio entre ellas por lo que supuso que no habría un baile en el itinerario.

 

Mientras pasaban los minutos Peter se sentía cada vez más incómodo, no era como si Steve se hubiera ido lejos, aún podía verlo en la fila de al lado mientras se dirigía a la recepción del edificio donde estaba la persona de registro, pero mientras más personas llegaban y sin importar la amabilidad con la que Peter los saludará cuando estos siempre se le quedaban viendo, una expresión como si acabaran de oler algo nauseabundo siempre se dibujaba en sus rostros.

 

Peter estaba a punto de reunirse con Steve para evitar a los demás invitados cuando escucho una profunda voz a su lado.

 

\- Oye niño qué haces aquí esté es un evento accesible únicamente con invitación.

 

Se trataba de un guardia de seguridad ¿alguien lo había reportado al verlo ahí parado con expresión de no saber qué hacer? ¿O simplemente se veía tan fuera de lugar que ni siquiera creía que él había sido invitado? Peter comenzó a tartamudear por los nervios.

 

\- N-no, yo v-vengo aquí con el S-Señor Rogers digo con C-Capitán América, el me in-invitó.

\- Sí, claro niño y a mí me invitó la Bruja Escarlata.

 

El guardia de seguridad tomó fuertemente a Peter del brazo y lo comenzó a arrastrar a la salida, Peter no sabía qué hacer, no podía gritar y avisarle al Señor Rogers sin hacer un escándalo y así causarle problemas, claro que él tampoco hubiese creído hace unos días que Capitán América lo invitaría a un evento tan formal, estaba a punto de rendirse y dejarse llevar cuando una voz sonó detrás de él.

 

\- ¡Oh! No sabía que había traído un invitado, si ese es el caso, por favor perdóname por llegar tarde- la voz había soñado sarcástica y un poco enfadada.

 

Peter volteo hacia la fuente de la voz y se encontró cara a cara con Wanda Maximoff, Visión estaba a su lado y la Señorita Romanov al otro, Peter inmediatamente se sintió aliviado, tanto por poder aclarar ese malentendido como por ver caras familiares.

 

Visión venía vestido con un traje, se veía muy elegante aún que discrepaba con su piel color carmesí, pero las que definitivamente se llevaban el premio al vestuario esa noche eran las dos mujeres, la señorita Romanov venía con un vestido negro de una pieza que acentuaba cada curva y forma de su cuerpo, el vestido lograba llegar exactamente a sus tobillos pero una abertura dejaba a la vista una pierna perfecta, la Señorita Maximoff llevaba un vestido rojo dejando descubiertos sus hombros y una banda dorada sostenía la sintiera, de la cintura para abajo el vestido se conformaba de varios Holanes que entremezclaban entre sí, parecía estar envuelta en su propia bruma rojo escarlata.

 

\- El muchacho viene con nosotros -dijo la Señorita Romanov- si nos hace el favor de soltarlo no hablaremos de esto con sus superiores.

 

La Señorita Romanov había sonado calmada pero algo en sus palabras daba a entender perfectamente que estaba enojada y que el guardia necesitaba irse en ese instante.

 

\- Yo... si... lo siento, lo siento mucho señor no volverá a pasar, disfrute la velada -dijo mientras soltaba inmediatamente a Peter y se disculpaba con él.

\- No hay proble... -Peter comenzó a decir pero el guardia ya se había ido.

-Eres demasiado amable Peter, necesitas más seguridad en ti mismo cuando no usas el traje, aún que claro que no todo es tu culpa, no puedo creer que Steve te dejara solo sabiendo el tipo de gente que invitan a estas cosas -dijo la Señorita Romanov mientras suavizaba las arrugas que el fuerte agarre del guardia había dejado sobre el traje de Peter.

\- Lo siento -dijo Peter- pero no es culpa del Señor Rogers, él no quería que me aburriera en la fila.

\- Te aburrirás más cuando estemos dentro, eso te lo aseguro, lo mejor de estas cosas es cuando se acaban, Hola, mucho gusto soy Wanda Maximoff y él es Visión -dijo la Señorita Maximoff extendiendo la mano hacia Peter.

\- Es un gusto, estaba ansioso por conocerlos, yo soy...

\- Peter Parker -continuó Wanda- créeme Steve nos ha contado mucho sobre ti, mucho, en realidad desde que llegamos eres de lo único que habla, está loco por ti.

\- Es lo que me han dicho -dijo Peter mientras se sonrojaba, definitivamente podía imaginarse al Señor Rogers hablando de él durante toda la cena.

\- Yo puedo confirmar eso, los datos indican que El Capitán Rogers está más feliz en comparación a los datos que tengo de él previo a la misión, previo a cualquier cosa en realidad, realmente lo alegras más Peter -dijo Visión mientras igualmente estrechaba la mano de Peter- ahora si me disculpan también me formaré para obtener nuestros registros, ¿me pregunto si está bien que me formé junto con el Capitán Rogers?

 

Y con eso se alejó.

 

\- Ok, ahora la prueba de oro, si no te molesta Peter -dijo la Señorita Maximoff mientras alrededor de sus dedos se formaba una pequeña niebla roja, Peter ya había visto eso en videos y noticieros pero verlo de primera mano era aún más genial.

\- ¿Que esta...?

 

Peter no termino la oración, las yema de los dedos rápidamente rozaron la frente de Peter, fue apenas un movimiento fugas y con la misma rapidez con la que apareció la niebla roja esta desapareció de alrededor de la mano de Wanda.

 

\- Wow, hay tanto amor en ti, por todo y todos los que te rodean, entiendo por qué Steve te quiere tanto, me alegra que encontrara a alguien como tú, Peter.

\- ¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Que acaba de pasar? -Preguntó Peter.

\- Wanda puede sentir cosas Peter, puede sentir como es una persona, en que es lo que cree y por lo que veo pasaste la prueba -dijo Natasha mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

\- Perdón si te asuste, pero desde que Steve abrió la boca y no paraba de hablar sobre lo sorprendente que eras me dio curiosidad y tenía que comprobarlo por mí misma, definitivamente eres alguien impresionante Peter.

 

Peter definitivamente estaba tan rojo en ese momento, una cosa era compartir sus sentimientos con el Señor Rogers algo que de por si lograba avergonzarlo en algunas ocasiones y ahora que la Señorita Maximoff hubiera visto todo eso dentro de él era definitivamente vergonzoso.

 

\- Yo... ah... ¿gracias? Supongo.

 

No tuvieron tiempo de nada más ya que en ese momento regresaban Steve y Visión.

 

\- Listo Señoritas, aquí traemos nuestros asientos –dijo Steve mientras se acercaba.

\- Señorita Romanov me tome la libertad de registrarla también a usted.

\- Gracias Visión.

 

Steve se acercó a Peter y con cariño aseguró un broche a su saco, en él se leía “Peter Parker” Peter se preguntó si usar tarjetas de presentación no era algo de primaria pero supuso que estando tantas personas importantes aquí con sus respectivos invitados no había forma de que todos conocieran a todos.

 

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón, Natasha jalo a Steve, quien no pudo evitar voltear hacia Peter con una mirada de tristeza por haber sido separado de él y juntos enfilaron la marcha, Peter pudo escuchar claramente como Natasha comenzaba a regañar a Steve por dejarlo solo.

 

Wanda y Visión se unieron a Peter y juntos entraron al salón detrás de Steve y Natasha.

 

 

*****

 

Se encontraban sentados exactamente en el centro de la sala lo cual supuso que era algo lógico si toda esa cena era para agradecerles sobre su última misión, la cual en realidad no sabía de qué se había tratado, no le había preguntado a el Señor Rogers y en realidad se preguntaba si estaría bien hacerlo.

 

Steve se sentó junto a él a su izquierda y la Señorita Maximoff a su derecha, al lado de Steve estaba Natasha y al lado de Wanda estaba Visión, lo que dejaba tres asientos desocupados Justo enfrente de Peter.

 

\- ¿Esperamos a alguien más? -Preguntó Peter- ¿vendrá el Señor Stark? ¿O el Doctor Banner?

\- Pues Tony también recibió invitación, a pesar de que el no estuvo en la última misión,  pero lo más probable es que no venga, hubiera llegado con lo demás -dijo el Señor Rogers.

\- Tony no vendría a una fiesta donde no pueda caer inconsciente por el alcohol y sabes que Bruce no es bueno para este tipo de cosas así que aún que hubiera recibido una invitación también habría faltado -dijo la Señorita Romanov- lo que es malo porque si Bruce y Tony hubieran venido y Tony hubiera invitado a Pepper, habríamos tenido total control sobre la mesa y solo hubiera llegado alguien externo, pero ahora tendremos que ver con quién tendremos que lidiar a lo largo de la noche.

\- No hay que tener mucha esperanza con eso, siempre nos ponen algún político o hijo ricachón de alguien en un puesto importante, alguien que necesita algún tipo de favor o algo así, como si con ser amigo de los Vengadores te resolviera la vida -dijo Wanda- en serio siento mucho que tengas que estar aquí Peter, no comprendo la razón por la cual Steve quiere que pases por este suplicio.

\- Supuse que Peter me ayudaría a sobrepasar la noche honestamente, sin mencionar que le advertí que sería aburrido.

\- Si, yo quería venir, el Señor Rogers fue muy amable en permitirme acompañarlo, me gusta pasar tiempo con él.

Veamos si sigues pensando en eso una vez que el evento empiece -dijo Natasha mientras recargaba su cabeza en su mano.

 

Continuaron conversando sobre el tema y Peter noto que definitivamente y sin lugar a dudas los Vengadores odiaban esas reuniones, incluso el Señor Rogers que a pesar de ser más amable que las otras dos no ocultaba su desdén por la cena y sin parar repetía que Peter era su gran esperanza para sobrellevar la de esa noche y supuso que por más que quisieran evitarlas no podrían debido a que eran los “invitados de honor” por más que los mismos se sentían más víctimas que honrados.

 

Fue en un movimiento de cabeza cuando Peter noto un brillo a la altura del cuello de Wanda, lo que Peter creyó que era parte del vestido de la mujer resultaba un accesorio aparte, una gargantilla negra presionaba suavemente su cuello y justo en el centro una pequeña joya brillaba tenuemente arremolinando grises como si fuera una pesada niebla, una joya del alma, el estómago de Peter se encogió al recordar esos mismos colores en la joya de May, debió de haberse quedando viendo demasiado tiempo porque cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con la mirada de Wanda.

 

\- Lo siento -se apresuró a decir Peter- no quería quedarme viendo, fue muy rudo de mi parte.

\- No te preocupes Peter, no me molesta.

\- No, en serio lo siento, sé que no es correcto ver fijamente la joya de alma de nadie sin su permiso, es que... me recordó a alguien, ammm lamento mucho tu pérdida.

\- En serio no hay problema Peter, no la pondría en mi garganta si quisiera ocultarla y gracias... fue mi hermano, Pietro, lo perdí hace unos años en...

\- Sokovia -dijo Peter.

\- Si, murió salvando a Clint y a un niño, murió siendo un héroe y estoy orgullosa de él, aún que aún lo extraño -dijo la Señorita Maximoff mientras se llevaba la mano a la gargantilla.

\- Lo lamento -dijo Peter una vez más.

\- Gracias.

 

En ese momento sintió un par de manos sujetar sus hombros suavemente, Steve había sentido su dolor, y el dolor que había sentido por lo que Wanda le había contado y no quería que Peter se sintiera así, así que intento calmarlo y hacerle saber que él estaba ahí.

Peter no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber lo que intentaba hacer Steve y un pensamiento atroz sacudió por un momento a Peter, Steve también había estado en la batalla de Sokovia, combatiendo al ejército de Ultron, en ese momento la joya gris podría haber sido la suya y ni siquiera habría podido tener la posibilidad de conocerlo, rápidamente desplazó ese pensamiento y mejor se concentró en el tacto de su alma gemela detrás de él.

 

**Por favor, no me dejes** Peter mando el mensaje por el canal.

 

**No lo haré, lo prometo** Steve le contesto enviando una oleada de calma sabiendo a lo que se refería Peter y esperando poder alejar el pensamiento que había cruzado por su mente.

 

Natasha que había visto todo se apresuró a interferir y sutilmente cambió el tema de la conversación, necesitaba alejar los sentimientos que habían invadido a sus compañeros, lo logró, aún que su plática no duró mucho ya que un rato después unas personas se acercaron y tomaron asiento al otro extremo de donde Peter estaba sentado, eran un hombre y una mujer probablemente pareja y un hombre un poco más joven probablemente su hijo.

 

\- Buenas noches -dijo el hombre- Que suerte tenemos, nos tocó en la mesa principal con los Vengadores en persona ¿no lo crees así querida?

\- Si, es una fortuna.

 

En cuanto las personas se hubieron sentado el sentido arácnido de Peter se disparó, no fue como otras veces que era cuestión de vida o muerte, era muchísimo más leve pero le avisaba que tenía que tener cuidado con lo que dijera a esas personas, aún que se dio cuenta que no era el único y que los demás no necesitaban un sentido arácnido para sentir que esas personas no eran de fiar, vio como los demás se tensaban un poco y poniendo su mejor posición en el asiento dibujaban una sonrisa que Peter pudo distinguir como falsa.

 

Las presentaciones comenzaron y los recién llegados volvieron a pararse e intercambiaron un fuerte apretón de mano con cada integrante de la mesa, con todos salvo Peter, que no supo si sentirse ofendido o aliviado de que lo estuvieran ignorando, pero supo que lo que el sintiera era mucho menos fuerte que la emoción que recibía de Steve.

 

Comenzó a recibir odio, mucho odio, Peter giró en dirección a Steve y este seguía con su amable semblante, pero en sus ojos se notaba la furia hacia los nuevos invitados por haber ignorado a Peter.

 

Peter se apresuró a mandar una oleada de calma, para dar a entender que no le importaba, el Señor Rogers lo volteo a ver y se disculpó silenciosamente, disminuyendo su enojo aún que no desapareciendo por completo.

 

El hombre comenzó a hablar y mientras más palabras salían de su boca Peter comenzaba a perder cada vez más la paciencia, el hombre resultó ser un senador de un país el cual Peter no había escuchado y eso quedaba claro por qué el hombre lo repetía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y eso era mucho ya que de lo único que hablaba era de su puesto y su trabajo y de su jactanciosa vida, luego cambió de tema y comenzó a enlistar como hacía feliz a su esposa, que cosas le compraba y como podía mimarla en todo sentido, Peter estaba seguro que con el dinero que costaba cualquiera de las cosas de esa lista May y el podrían vivir sin preocuparse de nada por un par de años.

 

Peter estaba desesperado de solo escuchar la verborrea de ese hombre y estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando el hombre, que ahora comenzaba a hablar de su hijo, fue interrumpido cuando las luces de la sala amainaron, miro de reojo el reloj de Steve, apenas había pasado una corta media hora desde que habían llegado pero a Peter le parecía que llevaban ahí una vida, se preguntó por qué habrían tardado tanto en iniciar el evento.

 

El Maestro de ceremonia entró y comenzó a dar un discurso sobre cómo la valentía, coraje y determinación de los Vengadores habían logrado salvar a la nación de una situación catastrófica y detrás de él apareció una pantalla holográfica donde aparecían fotografías de los Vengadores en su última misión, las fotografías eran de ellos en medio de la acción, todos se veían tan cool y Peter se preguntó cómo era posible que hubieran conseguido esas tomas sin estar tan cerca del peligro.

 

El corazón de Peter daba un vuelco cada vez que aparecía una foto del Señor Rogers y no podía contener la emoción así que todas las emociones llegaban directamente a Steve quien se reía al ver lo entusiasmado que estaba Peter con el show.

 

Cuando hubo acabado la aparición de las fotos el Maestro de ceremonias continuó con el final de discurso mencionando a los miembros del equipo de la misión quienes se fueron levantando cuando escuchaban su nombre y se quedaron de pie unos minutos para recibir los aplausos, Peter pudo ver como el hijo del senador sacaba el pecho como si los aplausos fueran para él, decidió ignorarlo y simplemente se concentró en la persona a su izquierda.

 

Steve pudo sentir el orgullo desbordante de Peter, no pudo evitar voltearlo a ver, se encontró con sus hermosos ojos color café que lo miraban fijamente, podía quedarse viendo a esos ojos por siempre, en un segundo los aplausos cesaron y Natasha tuvo que jalar a Steve para que se volviera a sentar.

 

Nuevamente el Maestro de ceremonia tomó la palabra para dar paso a una “sorpresa” que tenían para los Vengadores y alejándose del podio dando su despedida, la orquesta sinfónica de la ciudad entró en la habitación, tomó lugar al frente del salón y con la señal de su director que la orquesta comenzaron a tocar unas dulces melodías.

 

La sala se sumió en un gran silencio donde lo único que podía escucharse era el sonido de los instrumentos flotando en el aire, Peter no era gran fan de música tan tranquila pero tampoco le disgustaba, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para disfrutar un poco más de la melodía cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio que el Señor Rogers comenzaba a cabecear.

 

Peter no pudo evitar una risa baja y se apresuró a tomar la mano de Steve debajo de la mesa para llamar su atención sin que nadie más se diera cuenta.

 

**Señor Rogers, no se duerma, la canción ya casi acaba.**

 

**Esta música siempre termina arrullándome de más, Gracias Peter, eres mi salvador**  dijo Steve mientras estrujaba con más fuerza la mano de Peter, si no lo hubiera tomado de la mano definitivamente habría terminado roncando en medio de la canción, la melodía termino y todos aplaudieron, todos menos Peter y Steve quienes aún seguían tomados de las manos y no parecían tener planes de soltarse en algún momento cercano.

 

Inmediatamente hubo salido la orquesta, la comida comenzó a llegar a las mesas, lo que fue una gran alegría ya que Peter moría de hambre, pero en cuanto hubieron puesto su plato frente a él inmediatamente su apetito desapareció, patas de cerdo sobresalían de una salsa que difícilmente podía decirse de que era, volteo a ver a los demás y vio la misma mirada de desconcierto en los demás, salvo en la familia del senador que se relamían por comenzar, Peter también se fijó que no le habían dado un plato a Visión, se acercó a Wanda y debido a que la sala seguía en silencio salvo por el sonido de cubiertos contra el cristal bajo la voz para no molestar a los demás.

 

\- Señorita Maximoff ¿debería llamar a un mesero? Olvidaron servirle al señor Visión.

\- ¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso Peter, Vis no come, digo puede hacerlo pero normalmente lo evita y aquí entre nos -volteo a ver su plato de patas de cerdo- sabemos que no se está perdiendo de nada.

 

Peter no podía negar eso, intento encontrar una forma de ensartar la pata o de al menos propinarle un corte capaz de poder llevarse a la boca, pero al cabo de un buen rato se rindió, aún que se alivió un poco al ver que sus compañeros habían tenido la misma suerte que él, decidieron esperar al siguiente plato, pero mientras continuaban trayendo los platos Peter se dio cuenta que no comería nada en la cena.

 

Las patas de Cerdo solo había sido el aperitivo, le siguió una crema de espinaca probablemente pero parecía más un plato de limo sacado de un pantano, seguido del plato fuerte, espagueti con albóndigas, ambos insípidos y tan inestables que cuando Peter intentaba ensartar una albóndiga con el tenedor esta terminaba desmoronándose como si de arena se tratase y finalmente el postre pay de limón, limón agrio, parecía que no le habían puesto ni una pizca de azúcar, después de no haber probado más que un par de bocados a lo largo de la noche Peter seguía igual de hambriento, si esto era comida fina y de clase alta Peter definitivamente prefería los macarrones con queso de May, ni mencionar algo preparado por el Señor Rogers, en ese momento cualquiera de esas era un manjar para Peter.

 

Una vez terminando con los tiempos, los meseros comenzaron a traer copas con champán y la comenzaron a repartir, cuando el mesero llegó a Peter negó amablemente su copa, ya tenía edad para beber pero nunca había sido fan de ello, encontraba el alcohol demasiado amargo para su gusto, se sorprendió al ver que la Señorita Maximoff también negaba la suya, todos los demás tomaron una.

 

**¿Es cierto el rumor de que solo puede embriagarse con vino Asgardiano Señor Rogers?** Preguntó Peter por el canal, ya que no quería sonar indiscreto ante los demás, el rumor había rondado en redes después de una fiesta en la Torre antes de todo el incidente de Ultron y Peter no pudo evitar preguntarse si era verdad.

 

**Es cierto, aunque no me he emborrachado de verdad desde antes del suero pero sé que si tomara demasiado vino Asgardiano definitivamente me haría efecto, por suerte Thor no trajo la última vez que vino a la tierra y la reserva que tiene Stark está por acabarse, la próxima vez que Stark organice una fiesta en la Torre fíjate cómo es lo único que me sirven, se mueren por saber cómo soy mientras estoy borracho, sin mencionar que tendrían con que hacerme burla por el resto de mi vida.**

 

Peter se emocionó mucho, el Señor Rogers estaba implicando que la próxima vez que el Señor Stark organizará una fiesta en la Torre el estaría ahí, sin mencionar que en realidad él también tenía un poco de curiosidad respecto a su alma gemela con un par de copas encima.

 

Una vez todos tuvieron copas en mano y hubieron servido un par de refrescos para Peter y Wanda el senador se levantó y tanto su esposa e hijo comenzaron a aporrear sus vasos para ganar el silencio y atención de los demás invitados.

 

\- Bien me gustaría proponer un brindis -comenzó- para mis viejos amigos, los Vengadores, quienes dan su vida día a día para mantener la paz en nuestras humildes vidas, brindemos.

 

Peter ignoro el hecho de que el senador claramente intentara sacar provecho de la situación al brindar por sus “viejos” amigos y genuinamente brindó por ellos, ya que era cierto que gracias a las personas sentadas a su lado habían evitado muchas situaciones que de otro modo hubieran sido catastróficas.

 

Después del brindis y de la ronda de aplausos que le siguió, la sala comenzó a llenarse de murmullos y conversaciones en cada mesa, menos en la mesa de Peter ya que el senador continuó con la conversación del inicio de la cena como si nada hubiera pasado, ahora hablaba de su hijo y de lo exitoso que era en una firma de abogados, pero todo empeoró cuando dejó de presumir sobre su vida y comenzó a hablar directamente con los Vengadores.

 

Peter no sabía si la intención de los comentarios era en intención cómica o si realmente los decían en serio pero Peter sentía que estaban completamente fuera de lugar había comentarios como “Natasha Romanov ¿no le interesaría un puesto como nuestra guarda espaldas personal? He oído que el dinero es su prioridad y de eso no tendría que preocuparse si está con nosotros” O “¿Bruja Escarlata? ¿En serio es una bruja? ¿No conocerá algún truco para fiestas para entretenernos?” O “¿Usted vino de una inteligencia artificial verdad Visión? ¿Aún funciona por medio de computadoras? Donde se conecta para cargarse por la noche.” O “Tiene algún problema geriátrico Capitán Rogers, al ser alguien de cien años, los años deben estar pagándole factura no es cierto” o “No querrían tener la ayuda de una nueva perspectiva para los Vengadores, mi hijo es muy hábil en cualquier tipo de combate, seguramente sería una excelente adición a su equipo”

 

Peter no sabía cómo podían mantener la tranquilidad y contestar amablemente a cada comentario, era lógico que siendo héroes de fama mundial tenían que mantener una imagen pero Peter estaba a nada de levantarse y darle un puñetazo en la quijada a aquel hombre, no soportaba que nadie hablara mal de nadie pero las personas a las que estaban insultando importaban mucho para Peter y tener que soportar esa clase de burlas era demasiado, ahora fue El Señor Rogers quien apretó su mano e intentó calmar a Peter por medio una oleada de tranquilidad, definitivamente ya tenían experiencia con ese tipo de gente.

 

\- ¿Y tú muchacho? A que te dedicas, digo, debe ser algo impresionante para estar con los Vengadores ¿verdad? o fue solo suerte y te sentaron ahí porque no cupiste en la mesa de tu invitado- fue la primera vez que aquel hombre le había dirigido la palabra a Peter en toda la noche.

 

¡Oh, no! La sensación de calma proveniente del Señor Rogers se detuvo inmediatamente y fue suplantado por ira, vio como estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y responder por él, cuando otra voz lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera pronunciar algún sonido.

 

\- Peter es un viejo amigo de los Vengadores, especialmente de Tony Stark -comenzó Wanda haciendo énfasis en “viejo” como el senador lo había hecho en su brindis- ya que su mente es brillante fue contratado directamente por el cómo pasante para ayudarnos con nuestras misiones, definitivamente ha sido un ayuda excepcional.

\- En un par de años Peter entrara al MIT por sus propios méritos, ya tiene su lugar asegurado -continuó la Señorita Romanov.

\- Actualmente está bajo tutela del Capitán Rogers para volverse un operativo elite de los Vengadores -dijo el Señor Visión.

 

Peter estaba asombrado, todos habían salido a su rescate ¿había sido por él? ¿O había sido por qué sabían que si comenzaban a hablar mal de él afectaría más al Señor Rogers? Aún que se sentía un poco mal de que los demás tuvieran que mentir para callarles la boca a ese tipo de personas, definitivamente su vida no era nada espectacular como lo pintaban los demás, pero tampoco quería hacerlos pasar como mentirosos así que solo se limitó a decir.

 

\- Basta, no es tan grandioso como suena... -pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por el Señor Rogers antes de que dijera algo más.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Peter? Con tu trabajo has salvado innumerables vidas, eso no es algo que tomarse a la ligera, definitivamente eres alguien excepcional.

 

Peter se quedó sin habla, sabía que Steve hablaba completamente en serio, se refería a su trabajo de Spiderman y sus palabras definitivamente alegraron al muchacho, puede que no tuviera mucho que presumir sobre su vida pero el salvar vidas era ya una recompensa para él, ser elogiado por primera vez por eso lo lleno de orgullo, ser elogiado de eso por su alma gemela era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse la persona más excepcional del mundo.

 

\- Gracias chicos, aprecio sus palabras -dijo Peter dirigiéndose a los Vengadores que ahora lo veían fijamente mientras sonreían.

 

El senador y su familia se habían quedado mudos ante la respuesta de los Vengadores y solo se limitaron a decir “eso es muy útil, te felicito chico” y volvieron a hablar de ellos mismos.

 

Un rato más paso mientras se sentaban en silencio escuchando la plática, o mejor dicho ignorando la plática del senador cuando Peter sintió una débil patada de su lado derecho, Wanda seguía mirando hacia enfrente pero sutilmente le hacía la típica seña a Peter con su mano de llamada por teléfono, Peter entendió y también mirando hacia enfrente sacó el celular de su bolsillo y lo extendió debajo de la mesa en dirección a la Señorita Maximoff, sintió como algo se pegaba a la parte trasera de su celular y escucharon el débil sonido de compartir contacto, por suerte fue lo suficientemente débil como para que solo ellos dos lo hubieran escuchado, Peter volvió a meter su celular en el bolsillo pero en ese instante sintió cómo vibraba.

 

Lo sacó y con una rápida mirada se fijó en que una nueva sala de chat se había creado y que la Señorita Maximoff le había mandado un mensaje, definitivamente estaba sorprendido, en su celular ya tenía un par de números de los Vengadores pero en realidad ninguno le había mandado un mensaje y él tampoco lo había intentado, no sabía si solo lo considerarían una molestia.

 

Decidió abrir la sala de chat.

 

&&&&

 

 

Wanda:

Oye Peter espero no te haya molestado lo que dije, pero ya no soportaba que nos estuvieran hablando de esa forma, no iba a permitir que hablaran mal de la persona más pura de la mesa.

 

Peter:

¡Oh! No diga eso Señorita Maximoff, me alegra que haya intercedido por mí, sin mencionar que el Señor Rogers estaba a punto de ponerse a debatir y estoy seguro de que lo hubiera hecho de una forma menos diplomática que la suya, así que le agradezco mucho, logró calmarlo mejor de lo que yo pudiera haber hecho.

 

Wanda:

Uff me alegra que no me haya extralimitado y por favor Peter no seas tan formal conmigo, dime Wanda.

 

Peter:

Ammm está bien... Wanda.

 

Wanda:

Ok trabajaremos en eso y hasta el momento que opinas de la cena ¿sí o no te advertimos que sería mala? Aún que con esta alcanzamos un nuevo nivel de fiasco.

 

Peter:

No es taaaaan mala...

 

Wanda:

Peter, es mala, ni siquiera podemos comer algo decente, muero de hambre.

 

Peter:

La verdad es que yo también.

 

Visión:

Jóvenes, vengo a llamarles la atención, no es cortes hablar por teléfono mientras alguien más está hablando.

 

Wanda:

¡Ah! Vis, cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres a las salas de chat si no te invitan.

 

Peter:

Lo lamento Señor Visión pero me parece aún más descortés que la persona que esté hablando le haya pedido un truco para entretener fiestas a la Señorita Maximoff.

 

Visión:

Concuerdo con su punto de vista Señor Parker pero me temo que ser descortés con alguien que fue descortés previamente no es la forma para lidiar con la descortesía.

 

Peter:

Está bien lo siento y por favor dime Peter, me siento raro si me hablan tan formal.

 

Wanda:

Ahora entiendes

 

Natasha:

Oh Visión deja a los chicos conversar un poco, la charla del sujeto ni siquiera es interesante o siquiera vale la pena ponerle atención, hemos estado ignorándolo desde que empezó, además tienes que admitir que tú también estás aburrido.

 

Visión:

Eso es...cierto, está bien, pueden proseguir, pero que no se den cuenta nuestros compañeros de mesa, por cierto Señor Parker, estoy accediendo a la conversación con mi número personal de celular, si gusta puede guardarlo.

 

Wanda:

¿Nat? ¿Cómo entraste a la sala?

 

Peter:

Muchas gracias Señor Visión, lo guardaré con su permiso.

 

Natasha:

Por favor no son los únicos que se están aburriendo, no fue difícil encontrar la conversación más cercana y acceder a ella.

 

Wanda:

Supongo que una espía siempre será una espía.

 

Visión:

En todo caso ya que todos estamos en la sala no deberíamos invitar al Capitán Rogers, estoy seguro que él no tiene un método para acceder a la sala sin invitación.

 

Wanda:

Aleluya

 

Natasha:

No lo inviten ahora, Steve es muy lento para responder mensajes, nos delataría si mirara tanto tiempo hacia su celular.

 

Peter:

¡Oh! yo estoy en contacto con él, si quieren decirle algo puedo decirle por ustedes a través del canal.

 

Natasha:

Ok eso es útil.

 

Peter:

Apropósito ya que están todos aquí quisiera agradecerles por defenderme hace un rato, no habría sabido cómo responder ante esas personas, aún que no tenían que mentir por mí.

 

Wanda:

Yo no mentí, usé la coartada que se supone que tienes ¿no? se supone tienes una pasantía en Stark ¿por qué no puede ser directamente con él? Literalmente por lo que hemos escuchado ya lo has hecho.

 

Visión:

Yo tampoco mentí, sería más apropiado decir que dije el resultado óptimo de su relación con El Capitán Rogers, por las habilidades de ambos lo más aconsejable sería que fuera entrenado con el propósito de ser un apoyo elite en misiones de los Vengadores

 

Natasha:

Yo tampoco mentí, hace tiempo Stark hizo que Pepper enviará tu historial académico detallado al MIT, al igual que tu desempeño en la feria de ciencias y tus premios nacionales por estar en el club de debate, sin mencionar otros proyectos en los que has sido participe, los directivos están completamente impresionados, tienes un puesto asegurado en la escuela en el momento que tú elijas, Stark también se encargó que su nombre no apareciera, así que puedes estar seguro que entraste por tus propios medios.

 

Peter:

¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio?

 

Natasha:

Sí, pero no le digas a Stark que te dije, se supone que es un secreto o algo así.

 

Wanda:

Así no es cómo funcionan los secretos.

 

Natasha:

Ups.

 

Visión:

Puedo entrar al sistema de la escuela para corroborar la información si así lo desea Señor Parker.

 

Peter:

¡No! Prefiero dejar intacto lo que queda del secreto.

 

Peter:

El Señor Rogers dice que no estuvo bien que me dijera eso Señorita Romanov.

 

Natasha:

Ups.

 

Peter:

Pero Gracias, a todos ustedes, en realidad lo aprecio.

 

&&&&

 

La conversación continuó en la sala de chat, aún que fuera parecía como si todos le estuvieran prestando atención a la cantaleta del senador, que seguía y seguía hablando sobre su maravillosa vida y como se beneficiarían si decidían colaborar con él.

 

Paso un rato más cuando el estómago de Peter comenzó a hacer ruido, había comido poco en la tarde pensando que la cena sería suficiente para llenar su apetito, pero ahora en retrospectiva sabía que había sido una mala idea.

 

Steve y Wanda al ser los más próximos a Peter también escucharon, Steve inmediatamente apretó más su mano alrededor de la de Peter.

 

**¿Listo para irnos?** Preguntó el Señor Rogers.

 

**¿Ah? Pero aún no termina la fiesta... por desgracia.**

 

Steve solo pudo reír ante esa respuesta.

 

**Sígueme la corriente.**

 

En ese momento el Señor Rogers se levantó de su asiento interrumpiendo al senador.

 

\- Bueno Señores, me la pase estupendo durante la velada pero comentamos antes la agenda del joven Parker está muy apretada, aún tiene cosas de las que encargarse el día de hoy y Tony Stark me mataría si llevo a su mejor practicante desvelado el día de mañana, así que si me disculpan, llevaré al muchacho a su residencia, que pasen buenas noches.

 

Peter se levantó rápidamente e inclinando un poco la cabeza dijo.

 

\- Lamento mucho los inconvenientes que cause al llevarme al Capitán Rogers, Buenas Noches.

 

Y sin esperar respuesta, Peter se apresuró a alcanzar al Señor Rogers que se encontraba ya en la salida, sin prestar atención a las miradas indiscretas que recibía de mesas de todos lados del salón.

 

Al salir finalmente de la recepción, el Señor Rogers comenzó a reír.

 

\- Los demás no me perdonarán por haberme ido sin ellos, mañana estaré en muchos problemas.

\- Ammmm no creo que tenga que esperar a mañana Señor Rogers -dijo Peter mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su teléfono que no había dejado de vibrar y le mostraba la pantalla al susodicho.

 

&&&&

 

Natasha:

Steve sé que leerás esto, si ibas a inventar una excusa tan barata para poder escaparte de la cena mínimo nos hubieras incluido, o le hubieras dicho a Peter que nos dijera para incluirnos también.

 

Wanda:

Estoy de acuerdo, considérate hombre muerto Steve, sabes que todos odiamos estas cosas, no es justo que solo salves a Peter.

 

Visión:

Si había posibilidad de escapar de esta situación una huida por partes era la mejor estrategia, si nos hubiéramos ido todos se hubiera visto altamente sospechoso e ingrato por nuestra parte, la excusa del Capitán Rogers aún que apresurada fue la mejor situación que podían utilizar.

 

Natasha:

No hables Visión, nadie quería venir en primer lugar, no pueden esperar a que nos quedemos si nos ponen con personas tan irritantes y nos dan las sobras para comer.

 

Wanda:

Si, Cállate Vis.

 

&&&&

 

La conversación seguía y seguía, aún que solo logró hacer que Steve riera aún más.

 

\- Tal vez debimos traerlos con nosotros -dijo Peter.

\- Si, tal vez, pero aprovechemos esta noche para nosotros y divirtámonos ¿tienes permiso hasta tarde o me equivoco?

\- Si, le dije a mi Tía que terminaba tarde.

\- Perfecto entonces vámonos antes de que decidan venir tras nosotros

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Peter mientras de un salto subía a la parte trasera de la moto de Steve y recibía el casco que este le pasaba.

\- Primero vamos a buscar algo comestible.

 

Y sin una palabra más Peter abrazo al Señor Rogers al arrancar y salieron a toda velocidad del estacionamiento y se alejaron del edificio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dividí este capitulo en dos partes, uno por que era muy extenso y dos para crear un poco de intriga respecto a la noche que tendrán Steve y Peter :3
> 
> Si les gusta la historia por favor no duden en dejar un Kudo o en hacérmelo saber directamente en los comentarios, gracias por seguir leyendo hasta este punto.


	12. Una Valiosa Velada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un baile lento, sensaciones indescriptibles, palabras que finalmente salen a la luz y una relación que comienza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo es corto por que planeaba ser uno solo con el anterior pero decidí que este capitulo merecía ser el suyo propio, espere tanto poder subirlo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.

Una Valiosa Velada

 

Ya se encontraban en el centro así que solo condujeron unos minutos y el Señor Rogers se estacionó en la acera al lado de la entrada de un parque que Peter conocía bien, era una zona muy concurrida aún que cerca de ahí no había ningún lugar para comer, o mínimo que el recordara.

 

\- ¿A dónde vamos Señor Rogers?

\- A un lugar donde soy cliente frecuente y que quería compartir contigo y después del fiasco de comida que recibimos en la fiesta es necesario.

 

Caminaron hasta la esquina de la calle y se encontraron frente a frente con un puesto ambulante de hotdogs que tenía una larga fila frente a él.

 

\- Señor Steve, hace un tiempo que no lo veo por aquí, quien es su amigo –dijo el dueño del puesto.

\- Solo un buen amigo mío que quería conocer tus famosos hotdogs, así que si no te molesta sigue preparándoselos hasta que no podamos más.

\- Entendido Señor Steve.

\- ¿No tendríamos que formarnos, Señor Rogers? - dijo Peter susurrando al oído del Señor Rogers para no dejarse escuchar por el resto de la multitud esperando su turno.

\- No te preocupes Peter, el dueño y yo nos conocemos ya por un buen tiempo, siempre me atiende primero aún que tenga clientes antes, así que no te preocupes por eso, tienes que probar estos Hotdogs, sé que no te arrepentirás.

 

El Señor Rogers se veía tan feliz que Peter no objeto nada, mientras veía como el dueño echaba una cantidad impresionante de salchichas al asador.

 

Unos minutos después estaban con su primer hotdog en mano, aún que Steve no hacía más que mirar a Peter para ver su reacción.

 

Ante la insistente mirada lo único que hizo fue apresurarse a morder el hotdog.

 

\- wow, definitivamente es el mejor que he probado.

 

No mentía, a pesar de no ser más que un hotdog envuelto en tocino sabía delicioso, definitivamente era lo que necesitaba después de no haber probado bocado en toda la noche.

 

Steve se notaba extrañamente feliz, Peter supuso que le alegró saber que hizo una buena elección de un lugar para comer, continuaron comiendo y hablando entre ellos hasta que ambos estuvieron llenos y sin ganas de otro mordisco.

 

\- Wow Señor Steve, no había conocido a nadie que comiera igual que usted pero veo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo, por favor vengan cuando quieran, siempre son bienvenidos -dijo el dueño del local mientras Steve le pagaba una buena suma de dinero una vez que casi se acababan todas las salchichas del lugar.

 

Se alejaron del puesto y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la motocicleta de Steve.

 

\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué te gustaría hacer Peter?

 

La verdad después de comer tanto Peter estaba un poco somnoliento así que no le apetecía hacer nada que requiriera hacer mucho, fue cuando llegaron a la entrada del parque enfrente de la motocicleta que Peter dijo.

 

\- Qué tal un tranquilo paseo por el parque, es una hermosa noche.

\- Me parece perfecto.

 

Se alejaron de la Moto y entraron a la penumbra del parque, un silencio sepulcral invadía el lugar, la calma estaba presente en cada rincón, no había nadie más en el parque solo ellos.

 

Peter no pudo evitar acercarse más al Señor Rogers hasta estar casi pegados y después buscó su mano en la penumbra y la tomó entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, recostó su cabeza en su brazo mientras caminaban, se sentía tan en paz que fácilmente podría quedarse dormido si no hubiera estado caminando.

 

Mientras más se adentraban al centro del parque comenzaron a escuchar una melodía lenta y pequeñas luces se hacían presentes a los lados del camino, Peter comprendió que las luces eran pequeñas extensiones que habían amarrado a los árboles para crear esa hermosa atmósfera.

 

La razón los esperaba un poco más enfrente, al llegar al centro del parque grandes adornos brillantes en forma de estrellas colgaban entre los árboles que también estaban recubiertos por extensiones de luces blancas más grandes que los que estaban en el camino y que gracias a estos se iluminaba un pequeño claro de pasto donde decenas de personas bailaban pegadas unas a otras al son de las canciones lentas que salían de altavoces que estaban fuertemente sujetos a las copas de los árboles aledaños.

 

Justo enfrente de ellos una gran pancarta azul se alzaba sostenida por dos árboles y creaba una perfecta entrada a la improvisada pista de baile, en la pancarta se leía “Baile a la luz de la Luna”

 

\- Se ve muy hermoso, quien habrá organizado todo esto.

\- Probablemente los mismo ciudadanos, ya que no parece que nadie esté a cargo, la música no deja de salir de las bocinas y parece entrada libre

\- ¿Quiere bailar Señor Roger?

\- ¿Que? Ah... yo...

 

Steve había volteado a ver a Peter ante la propuesta, mentiría si dijera que no lo había tomado por sorpresa, sintió que ahora él se ponía rojo, a pesar que eso era más común de parte de Peter y solo dijo.

 

\- La verdad no se bailar, me iban a enseñar hace muchos años pero... no logre llegar a la cita.

\- Vamos, no es tan difícil, yo le enseño, va a ver que le gustará ¿sí?

 

Peter lo miraba suplicante y nuevamente no pudo resistirse ante esos ojos así que mientras aceptaba la mano que el chico puso frente a él haciendo el típico ademán de cuando alguien invita a otro alguien a bailar dijo.

 

\- Encantado de bailar contigo, tú diriges

\- Claro.

 

Peter tomó la mano de Steve y con la emoción de un niño que acaba de recibir un regalo corrió arrastrándolo a un extremo del claro.

 

Una vez en un lugar que Peter consideró que estaban en una buena posición lejos de la vista de todos pero igual cerca de la música, volteo para quedar justo frente a Steve.

 

-Mire, es fácil -tomó los brazos de Steve y los puso en su cintura- Usted me sostiene así, mientras yo… -rodeo lentamente el cuello de Steve con los suyos y acortaba significativamente la distancia entre ellos mientras quedaban sus rostros uno frente a otro, sus narices estaban prácticamente rozándose pero Peter cambió la dirección de su cuerpo y mejor acerco al pecho de Steve y pegaba su cabeza como normalmente acostumbraba cuando estaban juntos- me acomodó así, ahora solo nos movemos al ritmo de la música, fácil ¿verdad?

\- Si, fácil -dijo Steve mientras aseguraba el agarre de la cintura de Peter.

 

Comenzaron a moverse en silencio lentamente y con pasos cortos, comenzaron a avanzar a la pista de baile, a pesar de que Steve estaba en el puesto de guía era Peter quién inconscientemente guiaba el avance y movimientos del mayor, poco a poco se movieron al unísono con la música, y sin darse cuenta terminaron justo en medio del baile solo girando acompasadamente con la música.

 

Ambos habían terminado cerrando los ojos, disfrutando cada segundo de estar tan cerca uno del otro, las otras personas, la música, todo lo que los rodeaba parecía algo lejano, algo efímero, en ese momento solo estaban ellos dos.

 

Las canciones cambiaban y la gente se iba y llegaban nuevas parejas, aún que a ellos no les importaba, mientras nadie los molestara ese era su momento, pasaron las horas y ellos seguían bailando juntos, lo más juntos que podían, a lo largo de su lento bamboleo, Peter dejo de guiar al igual que Steve y simplemente se movían deslizándose entre los demás, dejándose guiar únicamente por sus instintos de no chocar con nadie, el agarre de Steve se había transformado en un abrazo cuando sus brazos dejaron de tensarse tanto y simplemente se deslizaron a la espalda de Peter juntando aún más a los dos, cuerpo a cuerpo.

En un punto en el que ninguno se dio cuenta habían abandonado la pista de baile y habían terminado en uno de los caminos desiertos que llevaba a ella, la música se escuchaba a lo lejos y las luces eran apenas visibles y entre las penumbras cuando Peter se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie cerca de ellos finalmente rompió el silencio y dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro como si no quisiera molestar a nadie.

 

\- Cuando me invito a la cena, sinceramente esperaba que fuera también baile, moría de ganas de hacer esto con usted, me desilusione un poco cuando no vi espacio suficiente para bailar, creí que mi mala suerte Parker acababa de hacer las suyas otra vez, pero esto... esto es mucho mejor de lo que imagine.

\- Normalmente en un baile nadie logra sacarme a la pista, me pongo nervioso por no saber qué hacer y hago el ridículo, nunca creí que lo disfrutaría tanto, contigo hago cosas que no haría normalmente y termino disfrutándolas, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco Peter.

\- De que habla, es un gran bailarín y gracias a usted esta noche mejoro sorprendentemente rápido.

\- Que gracioso, fue por eso que te invite a la fiesta en primer lugar, para que mi noche mejorara.

\- ¿No cree que hubiera sido mejor invitar a alguien más interesante? Alguien a quien verdaderamente pudiera presumir, podría haberme puesto mi traje y podría haber llevado a Spiderman, él es más interesante -dijo Peter mientras recordaba la cena, aún que parecía que la cena había pasado hace años, estaba seguro de que en la mesa él era quien menos podía alardear de su vida en comparación con el senador y se sintió mal ya que seguramente Steve tenía mejores cosas que presumir.

\- Tú eres Spiderman, tú eres interesante con el traje o sin él, eres asombroso, eres perfecto, de todo lo que tengo en mi vida eres lo que más podría presumir y créeme que lo hubiere hecho si Wanda no hubiera hablado antes.

 

Siguieron moviéndose al ritmo de la lejana música solo concentrándose en la cercanía del cuerpo del otro, cuando sin previo aviso se salieron del camino y cayeron por una pequeña pendiente que estaba justo al lado del camino, Steve agarró a Peter fuertemente y envolviéndolo en sus brazos para evitar cualquier posible daño rodaron por la ladera de pasto, cuando se detuvieron unos segundos después en la parte baja de la pendiente, se separaron un poco, Peter había quedado debajo de Steve aún rodeado por sus brazos y viéndose el uno al otro comenzaron a reír.

 

\- Te dije que no era un buen bailarín -dijo Steve sin apartarse de Peter aún sacudido por las risas

\- No, fue mi culpa, se supone que yo estaba guiando y me distraje.

 

Continuaron riendo unos segundos más aún sin separarse y con los ojos cerrados por efecto de la risa, cuando abrieron los ojos, se encontraron completamente juntos, uno frente al otro, viéndose directamente el uno al otro, las risas pararon inmediatamente y el silencio se apoderó de la situación.

 

Pareció una eternidad el tiempo que duró el silencio mientras no hacían más que mirarse, ambos dejaron de pensar, ambos se movieron por inercia, ambos respondieron de la misma forma, no pensaron que eso no era lo que habían acordado, no pensaron en las consecuencias, finalmente... no pensaron, solo se dejaron llevar, se movieron sabiendo que ambos querían hacerlo, que ambos lo añoraban y finalmente en un mudo y mutó acuerdo... sus labios se encontraron en un beso.

 

El beso fue lento y suave en un inicio mientras esperaban algún tipo de rechazo por parte del otro, al ver que este nunca llegó, el beso fue intensificándose cada vez más, lentamente fueron abriendo sus bocas permitiendo la entrada del otro.

 

Sus lenguas fueron ingresando como si les diera vergüenza de estar en un lugar que no les pertenecía, pero al encontrarse por primera vez lentamente comenzaron a danzar entre sí, enredándose la una con la otra, peleando por la dominancia.

 

Cuando se separaron finalmente por falta de aire, abrieron los ojos, lo único que los conectaba era un fino hilo de saliva, casi indetectable, pero que inmediatamente se rompió, ni siquiera habían notado que los tenían fuertemente cerrados para disfrutar la sensación de finalmente juntarse de esa forma.

 

Desde arriba Steve vio a Peter, ligeramente ruborizado y con los ojos todavía entre cerrados, que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, ansiosos por más, Steve ya había visto esa expresión en el muchacho, la mañana después del día que habían Vinculado, pero esta vez Steve no se contuvo, no quería, así que decidió responder a la silenciosa súplica del muchacho.

 

Lo volvió a besar, más decidido esta vez, como si estuviera reclamando algo que fuera suyo desde hace tiempo, después de ese beso le siguió otro y otro, separados únicamente cuando se apartaban escasos milímetros para recibir un poco de aire.

 

Los brazos de Peter rodearon el cuello de Steve buscando reducir aún más la inexistente distancia entre ambos y respondía fervientemente a cada movimiento de Steve.

 

Cuando finalmente se separaron Steve había levantado a Peter del suelo y lo había sentado encima de sus piernas, mientras el muchacho rodeaba la cintura de Steve con sus propias piernas y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y viéndose fijamente, ambos con la respiración completamente agitada por la sesión de besos que acababan de tener, Steve puso una cara de preocupación que hizo que Peter por un momento sintiera miedo de lo que fuera a decir.

 

\- Peter... Yo... Yo... -comenzó el Señor Rogers sin poder articular bien debido a su respiración errática y por miedo a la reacción del joven- lo siento, yo no te quiero solo como amigo, yo te quiero, te quiero para mí, quiero que seas mío y yo quiero ser solamente tuyo, sé que te pido mucho pero... pero después de esto no creo poder volver a ser solo amigos, sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero, quiero más contigo, no me basta solo ser tu amigo, quiero más…

 

Steve parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, no quería alejar a Peter pero tampoco quería seguir ocultando lo que en verdad sentía por el muchacho, amaba cuando estaban juntos, cuando se acurrucaba en su pecho, cuando se tomaban las manos, lo amaba a él y después del beso sabía que no podría regresar a lo mismo, necesitaba más, necesitaba decirle cómo se sentía aún que estaba seguro que si el muchacho lo rechazaba no sabría qué hacer, estaría perdido sin él, su corazón se detuvo cuando vio los labios de Peter abrirse para formular la respuesta, esos labios que acababa de besar, los labios de los que parecía no cansarse.

 

\- Yo tampoco quiero ser solo amigos, yo también te amo Steve.

 

Las lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a aflorar en los ojos de Steve, Peter lo había llamado por su nombre estaba seguro que ese era el sonido más dulce que había escuchado en su existencia, le había dicho que quería ser más que amigos... le había dicho que lo amaba.

 

Había sido claro y conciso, a diferencia del típico y parlanchín Peter con esa simple y corta respuesta había logrado hacer a Steve el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

 

Steve no pudo contenerse y con una sonrisa y lágrimas aun recorriendo su rostro volvió a besar a Peter, abrazándolo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, dando todo de sí, no encontraba en ese momento otra forma de demostrarle al joven el alcance de su amor.

 

En ese momento volvieron a sentir que eran los dos últimos seres sobre el planeta, estaban completamente concentrados en el otro, en sus movimientos, sus sonidos, sus aromas, con ese beso sintieron como si volvieran a Vincularse por primera vez, como si sus almas se volvieran una sola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA:  
> El siguiente capitulo contendrá escenas explicitas así que a partir del lunes subiré la clasificación del Fic para evitar problemas con las políticas de la pagina, el siguiente capitulo no es necesario leerlo para seguir con la historia en todo caso el capitulo 14 contendrá un pequeño resumen de las partes "importantes" que ocurrieron durante el capitulo 13.
> 
> Subir la clasificación no significa que la historia se centrara ahora únicamente en escenas explicitas, simplemente sera una advertencia de que un capitulo de esta índole podría ocurrir de vez en cuando en el futuro.
> 
> Muchas gracias a los que han leído hasta este punto, si les gusta la historia por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber dejando Kudos o directamente en los comentaros, gracias por leer.


	13. Lecho y Lujuria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las sensaciones que ambos sentían eran muy difíciles de ignorar y no había otra forma de demostrar cuanto habían ansiado el uno por el otro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA:
> 
> Este capitulo tiene contenido "sexualmente explicito" si no estas interesado no es necesario leerlo para seguir entendiendo la historia, en todo caso el capitulo de mañana contendrá un pequeño resumen de las partes "importantes" sobre capitulo.

Lecho y Lujuria

 

 

La motocicleta de Steve avanzaba velozmente esquivando todos los autos que se cruzaban en su camino, era completamente notorio que trataba de llegar rápido a su destino.

 

A pesar de la velocidad Peter se encontraba completamente tranquilo, sin mencionar que confiaba completamente en Steve, sabía que no causaría un accidente estando el ahí, pero en realidad era porque estaba completamente concentrado en otra cosa.

 

Sus manos exploraban todo lo que podían del cuerpo de Steve a través del traje, desde sus brazos fuertemente agarrados al manubrio, su pecho, su estómago, sus piernas, por cada movimiento que realizaba recibía una intensa sensación de placer desde el canal, a Steve le gustaba y no planeaba parar.

 

Abrazo aún con más fuerza al hombre y con un delicado movimiento depósito un beso en la parte trasera de su cuello, era el único lugar en su actual posición donde podía tener contacto directo con Steve, inmediatamente recibió otra oleada de placer, más grande que las anteriores.

 

**Pe...Peter, no hagas eso... no en este momento, tengo que concentrarme en la carretera**  la voz de Steve sonaba como si le faltara el aliento, aún que Peter era responsable por eso, desde que salieron del parque no había parado de acariciar el cuerpo de Steve, sabía que eso había afectado al hombre de la manera que él quería.

 

**Lo siento**  dijo amablemente Peter y dejó sus manos completamente quietas abrazando el abdomen de Steve únicamente, no pasaron más de dos segundo cuando volvió a escuchar a Steve.

 

**Pe...Pero no te detengas... Por favor.**

 

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en la cara de Peter y nuevamente reanudó sus caricias hacia el hombre.

 

Cuando llegaron a la Torre pasaron por el punto de control tan rápido que los guardias se sorprendieron y comenzaron a perseguir la motocicleta, hasta que Steve gritó quien era y que llevaba un invitado, al llegar al punto designado para la motocicleta de Steve esté prácticamente salto de su asiento y en una velocidad inhumana, para cualquier humano normal claro está, giró sobre sí mismo y pegó sus labios a los de Peter.

 

El muchacho no supo cómo reaccionar, simplemente se dejó llevar, permitiendo a Steve lo que él quisiera, al separarse ambos estaban sin alientos y más deseosos que antes.

 

Steve comenzó a jalar a Peter del brazo y antes de saltar de la motocicleta giró las llaves de la ignición para que la motocicleta se apagara finalmente, Steve no se había dado cuenta que la había dejado prendida, aún que el jalón fue tan insistente que no pudo sacar las llaves de la hendidura.

 

Steve lo llevo corriendo al elevador presionó el botón con todas sus fuerzas y cuando la puerta abrió entró jalando a Peter detrás suyo, presionó el botón de su piso y antes de que las puertas se cerraran frente de ellos Steve acorraló a Peter contra la fría pared de metal y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente.

 

Sus besos eran erráticos y con fuerza no se parecían al primero que habían compartido en el suelo del parque pero no por eso Peter los disfrutaba menos, de un segundo a otro Steve dejó de besar los labios de Peter y comenzó a besar su cuello a lo que el muchacho no pudo hacer nada más que gemir en aceptación y placer, se notaba que Steve estaba tomando venganza por el suplicio que Peter lo había hecho pasar en su motocicleta.

 

Las puertas del elevador volvieron a abrirse e inmediatamente salieron corriendo de ahí, agarrados de la mano, sin querer separarse del otro, recorrieron la silenciosa Torre rápidamente esperando no encontrarse a nadie o mejor dicho esperando no encontrarse a Tony o a Bruce, los otros aun deberían de estar en la fiesta.

 

Entre la penumbra finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Steve, no se molestaron en prender las luces, no las necesitaban para lo que planeaban hacer, Steve continuo lo que había empezado en el elevador, besando el cuello de Peter, cuidando no dejar una marca visible, mientras sus brazos acariciaban la espalda del muchacho, de un momento a otro la ropa comenzó a no ser más que un estorbo.

 

Lentamente Steve comenzó a desvestir a Peter, el saco fue fácil, solo movió las manos por sus hombros para que simplemente se deslizara por sus brazos, después botón por botón se deshizo de la camisa, Peter quedo parado en medio de su habitación con el torso desnudo, pero aun quería más, caminaron lentamente hacia el extremo de la cama y se dejaron caer juntos, enredados en un abrazo, quedando Steve arriba de Peter.

 

Los besos no se habían detenido en ningún momento, en la frente, en los labios, en el cuello, en el pecho, en su estómago, en la parte baja del estómago, cada uno recibido con un notorio y placentero gemido, cuando el pantalón también resultó ser un estorbo, Steve volteo a ver a Peter pidiéndole silenciosamente permiso, no continuaría más si el muchacho no quería, Peter lo volteo a ver ante la falta de atención y cuando vio por qué se detuvieron los besos simplemente asintió y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca Steve deshizo el botón y bajo el cierre y con otro deslizo los pantalones por las piernas del muchacho dejándolo solo en ropa interior, pero aun no era suficiente, deslizo sus dedos a lo largo del elástico del bóxer y masajeo los huesos que marcaban el inicio de las piernas y ante otro suspiro deslizo la última prenda que estorbaba en el cuerpo de Peter, los zapatos habían desaparecido en algún punto del trayecto a la cama.

 

Finalmente, Peter se encontraba en sus brazos sin ese estorboso traje de araña, finalmente los músculos y formas que tanto amaba del muchacho eran visibles sin tener ni una tela de por medio, estaba a punto de seguir con lo que tenía planeado, continuar con el miembro de Peter que exigía atención y que solo hasta ese momento había quedado libre pero Peter lo detuvo antes, Steve se preocupó de que Peter quisiera detenerlo, pero lo que hizo a continuación simplemente hizo que se dibujara una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Peter se pegó al cuerpo de Steve pasando su cabeza por encima del hombro y pegando sus labios al lóbulo de su oreja lentamente le susurro.

 

-Es tu turno, no planeas que yo sea el único que pierda la ropa esta noche ¿Verdad? –y seguido de esto mordisqueo suavemente la parte inferior de la oreja de Steve a lo que el mayor solo pudo liberar un gemido mientras su cuerpo temblaba ante las palabras.

 

Steve comenzó a desvestirse ante las palabras de Peter, se quitó su saco y lo aventó a algún punto de la habitación, Peter por su parte comenzaba a deshacer los botones de su camisa pero Steve simplemente la agarro y la abrió de un movimiento, una lluvia de botones cayó sobre Peter, pero ante la visión que se extendía justo encima de él ni siquiera le dio importancia.

 El torso de Steve era grande y prominente, no era ortodoxo como el de un fisicoculturista pero cada musculo estaba perfectamente cincelado, esculpido y marcado, era cierto que el suero había hecho a Steve Rogers el Adonis que era en ese momento, pero era su fuerza y dedicación las que hacían mantener el cuerpo que se le fue dado, que cada musculo permanecía en el mejor estado que podía estar.

Mientras Steve deslizaba el resto de la camisa por sus hombros sus músculos se movieron armoniosamente, en perfecta sincronía a cada gesto y movimiento, a lo que Peter solo pudo quedarse viendo completamente anonadado.

Luego de librarse de los restos de su camisa Steve noto la mirada de Peter y sabiendo que él era su punto de atención tomo las manos del muchacho y lentamente las pego a su cuerpo, directamente en su abdomen.

 

\- Mi cuerpo es tuyo Peter, Puedes hacer con él lo que te plazca –dijo Steve.

 

En definitiva esas palabras surtieron el efecto que Steve esperaba sobre el muchacho, su cara comenzó a subir aún más de tono, pero en vez de cohibirse, el muchacho simplemente acepto la invitación que le brindaban y comenzó a moverlas por la piel desnuda de Steve, inspeccionando los mismos lugares que hasta hace unos minutos había conocido más a fondo sobre la motocicleta de Steve, pero ahora sin nada de por medio, sentía la calidez de la piel del hombre entre sus dedos, sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada movimiento que realizaba sobre ella, sentía como esa fuerte capa de músculos aunque fascinante e intimidante, resultaba extrañamente sensible y receptiva ante las manos del muchacho.

Sentía como esas manos surcaban la parte superior de su cuerpo, sentía como Peter pasaba por cada centímetro de su piel como si lo estuviera estudiando a conciencia, sentía la curiosidad y asombro del otro con cada nuevo centímetro que descubría, esto estaba siendo aún más placentero de lo que Steve habría pensado, el simple hecho de que Peter lo estuviera acariciando de esa forma hizo que Steve lanzara la cabeza hacia atrás en reacción a las sensaciones que despertaba el tacto contra tacto entre sus pieles.

Steve tomo uno de los brazos de Peter que se encontraba inspeccionando los contornos que creaban los huesos de su cuello en ese momento y sin despegar los ojos de la mirada del joven comenzó a besarlo, primero en sus dedos, luego bajo a su palma, a su muñeca, paso por su brazo regreso a su cuello y se encontró solo un segundo después en los labios del muchacho.

Mientras Steve continuaba besándolo, entre la bruma que se formaba en su cabeza por cada emoción que Steve lo hacía sentir, recordó que aún no terminaba de desvestirlo, ya con ambos brazos libres, a tientas llego al cinturón de Steve y este en cuanto sintió las manos del muchacho simplemente levanto un poco el cuerpo para permitirle a Peter librarlo de las ultimas prendas de ropa que quedaban entre los dos.

El cinturón se deslizo fácilmente de alrededor del cuerpo del hombre, Peter rodeo el cuerpo de Steve con sus manos y pasando los dedos detrás del pantalón y del elástico de la ropa interior comenzó a deslizarlos desde la espalda hasta la parte baja de su abdomen, donde Peter encontró el botón que aún mantenía a los pantalones en su lugar y con un rápido movimiento deshizo la conexión y con ayuda de Steve deslizo ambas prendas de un solo movimiento fuera de su cuerpo dejándolo igualmente descubierto como Peter se encontraba en esos momentos.

Finalmente no había ningún obstáculo entre Steve y Peter, ambos tomaron un momento para recuperar el aliento y contemplar la belleza del cuerpo de su compañero, el momento les recordó un poco a lo que habían vivido hace un momento en el parque y sin decir una palabra volvieron a unirse en un beso silencioso, igual que en aquella ocasión, al juntar los cuerpos de esa manera el miembro de Steve y el de Peter chocaron mandando una sensación eléctrica entre ambos cuerpos a lo que simplemente liberaron un ahogado grito por parte de ambos.

Lentamente Steve comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del muchacho, mientras que con su cadera comenzaba frotar sus cuerpos repitiendo la sensación de placer que habían recibido un instante antes, sus manos  pasaron por su pecho, debajo de sus brazos, por su abdomen, bajo por el exterior de sus piernas y volvió a subir en el interior, encontrándose con el miembro de Peter donde lenta y sensualmente envolvió sus dedos alrededor y ante los sonidos de aceptación que hacía Peter comenzó a mover lentamente su mano de arriba a abajo.

 

\- ¡Ah! - un suave grito de placer escapó de los labios de Peter, cerró los ojos para disfrutar un más de la sensación que Steve lo estaba haciendo experimentar y dejó escapar una palabra entre jadeo y jadeo- Steve.

 

Eso alentó aún más a Steve, se inclinó ante Peter, pegando ambos cuerpos desnudos uno contra otro pero dejando suficiente espacio para que su mano aún tuviera espacio para moverse y no dejar de darle placer al muchacho y pegó sus labios a los de Peter logrando atrapar otro jadeo cuando este apenas nacía en la garganta de Peter.

Con su otra mano libre surco el cuerpo de Peter hasta que encontró otro posible punto para brindarle placer, sus dedos lentamente rodearon los pezones de muchacho, primero uno después el otro, Peter comenzaba a temblar del placer, nunca en su vida se había sentido así, nunca en su vida había estado con otra persona de la misma forma, Steve estaba completamente concentrado en solo darle placer a él y ante tanta insistencia Peter no podía hacer nada, todo comenzó a volverse muy unilateral, pero ante cada insistente ataque propiciado por Steve y sin permitirle siquiera un segundo al muchacho para aclarar su mente no podía hacer más que permitir a Steve hacer lo que quisiera.

Steve sabía que Peter estaba amando toda la atención que recibía, o mínimo su cuerpo lo hacía, el canal rebosaba de Amor, alegría, euforia y placer... mucho placer, Steve lo sentía tan nítidamente como si fuera el suyo propio, no quería parar de hacerlo, quería demostrarle a Peter que él era todo lo que importaba esa noche, que su placer lo era todo.

Su boca, su pecho, su parte baja, cada una de estas partes era un punto de intenso placer para Peter y parecía como si se estuviera extendiendo, sentía a Steve encima de él, su calor, su deseo, no quería nada más en ese momento que estar ahí, lentamente una sensación comenzó a crecer dentro de Peter, una sensación como ninguna otra, no quería que eso acabara, aún no había logrado que Steve se sintiera bien, que sintiera lo mismo que él estaba a punto de experimentar.

 

\- Steve...ah...yo... -no podía articular nada claramente, Steve había pasado a besar su cuello, era la única razón por la cual había podido sacar un par de palabras de su boca pero las sensaciones que llegaban eran demasiadas y sus pensamientos se extinguieron al no poder pensar en nada más que en lo que se aproximaba.

\- Está bien Peter -dijo Steve que sabía lo que se aproximaba- no te contengas, hazlo por mí.

 

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para terminar en ese mismo instante, sintiendo una inmensa cantidad de placer recorrer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo despertando desde el mismo punto donde Steve aun lo sostenía, hasta la cabeza y de regreso hasta la punta de sus pies, arqueando la espalda y con un grito ahogado por los labios de Steve que nuevamente lo encontraron a medio camino.

Después de que las contracciones terminaran sé dio cuenta de que aún estaba atrapado en la mano de Steve y que esta no había dejado de moverse en ningún momento, razón por la cual las sensaciones de placer tardaron más en desvanecerse por completo se dio cuenta de que por la cercanía de los dos había ensuciando su estómago, el estómago de Steve y su mano.

En cuanto Steve sintió el orgasmo de Peter elevarse por medio del canal, estuvo a punto de terminar el también debido a que su placer y el de Peter se entre mezclaron en uno solo por un instante, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para no terminar en ese mismo instante, no quería que aquello terminara tan pronto, Steve quería que Peter aún disfrutara esa noche, que la disfrutara mucho más.

Se separó lentamente del muchacho y abandono la cama, a Peter lo sorprendió el gesto y por un instante se sintió triste de que Steve lo dejara solo.

Aun sin poder moverse por la sensación de éxtasis y cansancio movió su cuerpo un poco para poder observar el paradero de Steve, vio al hombre entrando a su armario y bajando una caja de la parte alta del ropero, ver a los músculos del hombre estirarse para alcanzar la caja fue suficiente para mandar otra onda de placer a Peter debido al estado tan sensible en el que se encontraba.

Para alegría de Peter Steve regreso a su lado y girando su rostro a la mano de Steve vio que había regresado con una botella de lubricante, si Steve no hubiera estado ruborizado por el calor que ahora se extendía por la habitación definitivamente la mirada de confusión que le había puesto Peter lo habría logrado.

La botella que había traído Steve definitivamente desentonaba con la imagen que Peter tenía sobre el hombre, Peter estaba seguro de que a diferencia del Señor Stark en su época Pre-Pepper, Steve no era de los hombres que se acostaba con cualquiera cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad, el definitivamente estaba chapado a la antigua, muy a la antigua, donde no realizaba ninguno de esos movimientos hasta que estuviera en una relación estable y su pareja estuviera de acuerdo con hacerlo, por ende a menos de que Steve supiera lo que ocurriría esa noche no habría estado preparado.

Steve sabía lo que Peter debía estar imaginándose y se apresuró a sacar al muchacho de sus especulaciones.

 

\- No es lo que piensas Peter, tengo esto porque se lo confisque a Tony, una vez… -sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el muchacho.

\- No, no quiero saberlo, te creo –dijo Peter.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –Steve pregunto, no quería que se formara ningún tipo de malentendido- te aseguro que no he estado con nadie desde el hielo, solo contigo.

\- Lo sé, confió en ti, no hace falta que me des explicaciones.

 

Peter hablaba con total sinceridad y sabía que Steve hacia lo mismo, no había ninguna razón para mentirse el uno al otro, Steve se acercó y volvió a junar los labios con los de Peter, su Peter.

 

\- Peter ¿Puedo? Solo lo hare si estás de acuerdo, no quiero forzarte a nada.

\- Solo lo haría contigo Steve –dijo Peter pensando la mejor forma de decirle al hombre frente a él que no era necesario preguntar para saber que Peter era suyo, que él también quería continuar con esa noche.

 

Steve tomo la botella y sacando una cantidad muy generosa del líquido transparente, esparciéndola por sus dedos y volteando a ver a Peter para recibir una segunda confirmación, separo con delicadeza sus piernas e introdujo lentamente un dedo dentro del cuerpo del muchacho.

Ante la repentina intromisión, Peter no pudo hacer nada más que liberar un grito de exclamación y sorpresa a lo que Steve se detuvo en seco.

 

\- ¿Estas bien Peter? ¿Te hice daño? Puedo detenerme si quieres.

\- ¡No! No pares, solo está un poco frio, por favor no pares.

 

Asegurándose de que en realidad no había hecho ningún daño continúo con su tarea y termino de entrar en el muchacho esperando que se acostumbrara al agente externo que estaba invadiendo su cuerpo, una vez que lo hizo comenzó a retirar su mano casi por completo para volverla a insertar de nuevo, primero despacio para que el muchacho se acostumbrara al ritmo, a pesar de que no podía esperar a que algo más que su mano estuviera causando esos gemidos de placer por parte de Peter, se tomaría todo el tiempo que necesitara en esa parte, por ningún motivo quería dañar al muchacho por apresurar las cosas.

Peter sentía el vaivén de la mano de Steve, al inicio fue un poco incómodo pero conforme Steve fue tomando ritmo y velocidad, Peter comenzó a sentirse realmente bien, pero no fue hasta que el dedo de Steve choco con el punto exacto donde se encontraba un manojo de nervios, que Peter comenzó realmente a disfrutar la sensación soltando pequeños gemidos cada vez que Steve volvía a tocar el mismo punto una vez localizado.

Peter temblaba y había cerrado los ojos, ante cada golpe de placer que recibía cuando acariciaba el punto exacto, Steve no podía dejar de verlo, sus expresiones, sus músculos tensarse ante el placer, Dios, amaba a ese hombre y amaba que fuera él el que estuviera causando tales reacciones en él.

Después de un buen rato Steve decidió insertar otro dedo y después otro, ante lo que Peter solo podía retorcerse de placer, había logrado poner su cabeza en el hombro de Steve y sostenía la mano que aun tenia libre, estaba a completa merced de el… y no le importaba, se sentía seguro, se sentía bien, muy bien, y cuando Peter estaba segundo de que no soportaría más, Steve paro y salió completamente de Peter.

Steve se enderezo y acomodo gentilmente a Peter para que estuviera cómodo, luego él se acomodó entre las piernas del muchacho.

 

\- ¿Estás listo Peter?

 

Peter solo asintió, mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que haría algo de esa índole y tener el gran cuerpo de Steve justo frente de él sabiendo lo que seguiría lo ponía aún más nervioso pero definitivamente no había otra persona con la que estuviera dispuesto a tener su primera vez que el hombre que tenía justo en frente, su Steve.

Steve sintió el miedo de Peter y se inclinó sobre el e intento calmarlo con un delicado beso, el miedo desapareció y fue remplazado con total confianza, teniendo al muchacho tan cerca de él simplemente lo llevo a disfrutar mucho más el momento siguiente, depositando mucha más cantidad de lubricante en su miembro Steve lentamente presiono en la entrada del muchacho y comenzó a entrar lentamente.

Las diferencia entre los dedos de Steve y de Steve entrando en el eran completamente diferentes, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor buscando soporte y protección, cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras seguía sintiendo como lentamente se introducían en él, no dolía, Steve estaba siendo sorprendentemente cuidadoso, pero eso no podía quitar la extraña sensación que Peter estaba teniendo.

Finalmente, se estaba conectando con Peter de la forma en que ningún otro podría nunca más, pero a pesar de sus ansias por empezar a moverse libremente y hacer que Peter se sintiera aún mejor, decidió tomar sus movimientos con calma, no quería dañar o asustarlo de ninguna manera, cuando sintió que los brazos del muchacho rodeaban su cuello decidió ser aún más cuidadoso, no sentía dolor por el canal, pero no quería arriesgarse, el también rodeo la espalda del menor para hacerle saber que estaba ahí y que no lo lastimaría.

Finalmente se detuvo, esperando a que Peter se acostumbrara a él se acercó a su oído y le pregunto.

 

\- ¿Estas bien Peter? ¿No te lastime?

\- N-No, estoy bien, puedes moverte.

 

Steve definitivamente sintió el temor en la voz del chico así que se quedó quieto y mando una oleada de calma y tranquilidad por el canal para que Peter relajara su cuerpo y fuera más fácil la siguiente parte, funciono.

Una vez el cuerpo de Peter estaba suelto y listo Steve comenzó a mover sus caderas, atrás, adelante, atrás, adelante, lentamente, localizando el punto que había encontrado antes con sus dedos y una vez que lo logro sintió como el cuerpo de Peter lo abrazaba, tanto su exterior como su interior, mientras escuchaba un suspiro amortiguado ya que Peter había hundido su cara en el pecho de Steve buscando confort.

Steve se concentró para que en cada embestida ese punto recibiera atención.

Peter estaba en las nubes, ante cada onda de placer que Steve lo hacía experimentar, ante los brazos que lo sostenían y lo hacían sentir seguro, ante la idea del que el hombre que era responsable de que se sintiera así de bien era el mismo hombre que amaba con locura comenzó a aflojar su cuerpo de manera que Steve tuviera más fácil acceso a lo que estaba haciendo, mientras que sus propias caderas comenzaban a moverse en sintonía con las de Steve para interceptar cada embestida con la suya y poder así darse tanto a él como Steve un poco más de placer.

Cuando Peter finalmente se sintió seguro con las acciones de Steve todo se volvió más fácil, Steve solo se concentraba en que Peter se sintiera bien y a cambio el canal le daba su propia recompensa, combinando su placer y el de Peter en uno solo, llego el punto en el que el Canal parecía no existir y las emociones y placeres de los dos se reunían en una sola y gran oleada que sacudía sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo.

El muchacho aún tenía su cabeza en su pecho ocultando sus expresiones ante la vista de Steve, supuso que le daría vergüenza que Steve lo viera en ese estado, así que lentamente sin dejar de moverse, comenzó a morder el lóbulo de Peter de la misma forma que el muchacho había hecho un rato antes.

 

\- Peter, si permaneces así no puedo ver tu hermoso rostro,  me permites mirarte a los ojos… ¿Por favor?

\- Ah… no… me… me da vergüenza. –cada palabra era interrumpida por un gemido de placer.

\- Por favor.

 

Las palabras de Steve eran tan suaves y tan dulces que Peter no se pudo resistir y separando finalmente su cara del Pecho de Steve lo volteo a ver directamente a los ojos, cuando ambas miradas se encontraron sus corazones que de por si ya frenéticos comenzaron a latir aún más fuerte.

 

\- Oh dios Peter, eres hermoso, eres perfecto, no puedo creer que haya tenido la suerte de que te hayas enamorado de mí, de que yo haya podido ser tu primera vez –Steve no pudo evitar decir las palabras que se formaron al ver el rostro de Peter a escasos centímetros del suyo- Te amo Peter.

 

Y con esas palabras beso fervientemente al objeto de su amor y adoración, beso a Peter y este le respondió de la misma manera.

 

Steve aumento el ritmo cada vez más y más a lo que Peter solo podía responder con el nombre de Steve en cada embestida hasta que volvió a sentir la misma sensación que había sentido con la mano de Steve

 

\- Steve…otra vez… otra vez voy…

-Si… si… yo también –la voz de Steve también salía entrecortada y jadeante, él también estaba cerca- Debería…

\- No, por favor no salgas –Dijo Peter mientras inconscientemente envolvía las piernas aún más fuerte alrededor de Steve, esto fue demasiado para ellos, con una última embestida y un grito combinado de los dos que rompió el silencio de la noche sintieron la mayor oleada de placer de toda esa noche, el Vínculo cada vez más estrecho y más susceptible a las emociones les permitió sentir con perfecto detalle cómo se sintió el otro con ese último movimiento y estando completamente exhaustos se dejaron caer completamente inmóviles en la cama.

 

Steve estaba encima de Peter pero a pesar de que quería quitarle su peso de encima al joven por miedo a causarle daño no podía moverse, parecía que sus músculos se negaban a responderle, se negaban a moverse, a separarse de aquella persona tan especial.

El peso de Steve sobre Peter sin duda estaba presente, pero Peter no quería que se moviera, después de sentir las emociones que había sentido, de lo bien que lo había hecho sentir, ese peso era la única cosa que le aseguraba a Peter en su actual estado que no estaba soñando, que cuando dejara de sentir aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo todo se desvanecería y estaría nuevamente solo en su cuarto, pero cuando finalmente Steve pudo encontrar las fuerzas para levantarse y salir de él, Peter aún se encontraba en ese lugar, con Steve dirigiéndole la más dulce, cálida y reconfortante sonrisa que hubiera recibido hasta la fecha.

Steve volvió a levantarse de la cama y Peter volvió a quedarse solo, escucho como se encendían y se apagaban las luces del baño y rápidamente Steve volvió a aparecer frente de él trayendo un par de toallas pequeñas.

Con delicadeza tomo a Peter en sus brazos y lo deposito en la posición correcta sobre la cama, listo para dormir, pero no lo cubrió con las cobijas, lentamente comenzó a pasar las toallas sobre su cuerpo, primero una toalla húmeda para limpiar cualquier residuo que quedara sobre el cuerpo de Peter y entre sus piernas y después una toalla seca para quitar cualquier gota de agua que pudiera causarle frio o incomodidad cuando se durmiera.

Peter estaba suficientemente cansado como para moverse así que simplemente dejo a Steve hacer con él lo que quisiera mientras luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Una vez limpio y seco Steve volvió a llevar las toallas al baño y frente al espejo repitió el mismo proceso sobre él, podría haber tomado una ducha rápida, pero quería regresar con Peter lo más rápido que le fuera posible, una vez asegurándose de que estuviera completamente limpio volvió a la cama minutos después, Peter aun lo esperaba despierto pero con los ojos cerrándose por causa del cansancio.

Steve se subió a la cama junto con Peter y hecho las cobijas sobre sus dos cuerpos cubriendo finalmente su desnudez.

Acercando su cuerpo al del otro Steve se acomodó de tal forma que Peter quedara entre sus brazos formando una cucharita.

La estancia estaba en penumbras y en silencio, ni siquiera los usuales y platinados rayos de la luna entraban por la ventana, también a él comenzaron a cerrársele los ojos cuando escucho que Peter rompía el silencio de la noche con un susurro.

 

-¿Steve? ¿Aun estas despierto?

\- Si, Creí que ya estabas dormido ¿qué ocurre Pete?

 

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo Peter giro sobre sí mismo para quedar cara a cara con Steve.

 

-Solo…Solo no quiero cometer el mismo error que la última vez, así que solo te lo preguntare.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Sé que es un poco raro preguntártelo después de lo que acabamos de hacer pero no quiero que quede ninguna duda… Steve Rogers ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?

 

El sueño inmediatamente abandono a Steve y abrió completamente los ojos ante la pregunta.

 

\- ¡SI! –Dijo inmediatamente- Si, si, si, oh por dios, Peter, claro que sí, no te imaginas lo feliz que me haces al pedírmelo, claro que seré tu novio, no te arrepentirás.

 

Steve comenzó a besar frenéticamente a Peter, exhalando amor con cada uno de los besos que depositaba en sus labios, Peter sentía que eso no se detendría y que terminarían teniendo otra ronda, y claro de que el pensamiento no le molestaba, pero después de unos minutos lentamente Steve amaino la cantidad de besos y solo abrazo aún más fuerte a Peter, pegándolo a su pecho, estaban tan cerca uno del otro que claramente sintió como el corazón de Peter, acelerado por la sesión de besos de Steve comenzaba a normalizarse y como su respiración se volvía más acompasada con cada segundo que pasaba, vio como Peter seguía luchando con mantener sus ojos abiertos, para disfrutar más del contacto con Steve, pero eventualmente el sueño lo venció y se apodero de él.

Steve se quedó contemplando a su nuevo novio dormir en sus brazos, no creía que hubiera otra cosa más hermosa en la tierra, se quedó así por unos minutos y finalmente cerro los ojos uniéndose a él en la dulce inconciencia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, pero definitivamente tenia que hacerlo, espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Si has llegado hasta este punto y te sigue gustando la historia por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o directamente en los comentarios.
> 
> Muchas gracias por Leer :3


	14. Un Despertar Distinto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente despertando en la Torre de los Vengadores, Todo parece ser exactamente igual que la ultima vez... ¿o no?

Un Despertar Distinto

 

 

* * *

 

Resumen del Capítulo Anterior:

 

La estancia estaba en penumbras y en silencio, ni siquiera los usuales y platinados rayos de la luna entraban por la ventana, también a él comenzaron a cerrársele los ojos cuando escucho que Peter rompía el silencio de la noche con un susurro.

 

-¿Steve? ¿Aun estas despierto?

\- Si, Creí que ya estabas dormido ¿qué ocurre Pete?

 

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo Peter giro sobre sí mismo para quedar cara a cara con Steve.

 

-Solo…Solo no quiero cometer el mismo error que la última vez, así que solo te lo preguntare.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Sé que es un poco raro preguntártelo después de lo que acabamos de hacer pero no quiero que quede ninguna duda… Steve Rogers ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?

 

El sueño inmediatamente abandono a Steve y abrió completamente los ojos ante la pregunta.

 

\- ¡SI! –Dijo inmediatamente- Si, si, si, oh por dios, Peter, claro que sí, no te imaginas lo feliz que me haces al pedírmelo, claro que seré tu novio, no te arrepentirás.

 

Steve comenzó a besar frenéticamente a Peter, exhalando amor con cada uno de los besos que depositaba en sus labios, Peter sentía que eso no se detendría y que terminarían teniendo otra ronda, y claro de que el pensamiento no le molestaba, pero después de unos minutos lentamente Steve amaino la cantidad de besos y solo abrazo aún más fuerte a Peter, pegándolo a su pecho, estaban tan cerca uno del otro que claramente sintió como el corazón de Peter, acelerado por la sesión de besos de Steve comenzaba a normalizarse y como su respiración se volvía más acompasada con cada segundo que pasaba, vio como Peter seguía luchando con mantener sus ojos abiertos, para disfrutar más del contacto con Steve, pero eventualmente el sueño lo venció y se apodero de él.

Steve se quedó contemplando a su nuevo novio dormir en sus brazos, no creía que hubiera otra cosa más hermosa en el universo, se quedó así por unos minutos y finalmente cerro los ojos uniéndose a él en la dulce inconsciencia.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter despertó junto con los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana, lo primero que se dio cuenta fue la total cercanía con alguien más, y el contacto contra piel desnuda que sentía en todo el cuerpo.

Steve lo tenía abrazado contra sí y al parecer habían pasado en esa posición toda la noche, Peter sonrío ante el pensamiento, toda la noche acurrucado en el pecho de Steve, suena magnífico.

Peter se sentía tan seguro estado en esos brazos, no quería moverse una razón era para no despertar al hombre la otra porque simplemente no quería, sentía que finalmente estaba en el lugar que pertenecía… junto a Steve.

Peter se sentía tan agradecido que lentamente comenzó a depositar besos en el cuello y pecho de Steve sin poder resistirse y de un momento a otro Steve comenzó a gemir de placer, hasta que finalmente se despertó.

 

\- Bueno días Pete -comenzó con voz adormilada- ¿dormiste bien?

\- Más que bien, creo que no había dormido así en años.

\- Me alegro -dijo Steve soltando una pequeña risa al final- ¿no te lastime verdad? Ayer tal vez fui un poco más rudo de lo que debí en la parte final.

\- No, estoy bien, me duelen los músculos un poco pero no es nada que mi gen arácnido no solucione en cuanto me estire un poco y... me alegra que no te contuvieras.

 

Steve no respondió simplemente acercó más a Peter y fundió sus labios en un beso.

 

\- No me molestaría despertar así todos los días -dijo Peter cuando Steve se despegó de sus labios.

\- Creo que podemos arreglar eso.

 

Otro beso.

 

\- Ven, te apetece tomar una ducha caliente con tu novio, Dios, amo como suena eso -dijo Steve.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si ¿por qué no? No cometeremos el mismo error que la última vez, no queremos que los demás sospechen qué pasó algo que ahora si ocurrio ¿o sí?

 

Lo que Steve decía tenía lógica sin mencionar que tomar una ducha con él le pareció la mejor idea del mundo en ese momento.

 

\- La última vez que despertamos juntos comenzaste algo que no terminaste.

\- ¿Oh? En serio -Steve se separó de Peter finalmente liberándolo de sus brazos y saliendo de la cama- creó que podemos arreglar eso.

 

Peter no pudo evitar quedarse mirando fijamente al cuerpo de Steve, definitivamente parecía esculpido a mano por los dioses, cada músculo, cada vena, cada curva invitaba a Peter a continuar lo que empezaron el día de ayer.

Steve estiró su mano invitando a Peter a Salir de la cama, Peter la aceptó, y al salir de la cama las cobijas cayeron al suelo revelando su igualmente desnudo cuerpo, Steve tampoco pudo evitar verlo con más detenimiento, el muchacho parecía delgado vestido pero sin nada que lo cubriera se podía ver que no era nada de eso, sus músculos aún que en gran medida menores que los suyos definitivamente estaban presentes, brazos marcados por tanta práctica sosteniendo cargas pesadas, abdomen marcado por tanto columpiarse, espalda amplia con los músculos fuertes, definitivamente Steve tenía suerte.

Entraron al baño aún agarrados de la mano y tardaron más de lo que usualmente le hubiera tomado a cualquiera bañarse concienzudamente.

 

*****

 

Al llegar a la cocina Peter tuvo un Déjà vu, hace una semana había entrado por la misma puerta con Steve y todos igual se les habían quedado viendo, la única diferencia era que Wanda y Visión estaban sentados en una de las mesas que se encontraban en la esquina de la cocina y que el Señor Stark también ya se encontraba ahí sentado en su usual puesto en el desayunador, por lo que Peter noto que se habían tardado en la ducha más de lo que había creído.

 

\- Buenos días -comenzó Peter ante el silencio de su llegada.

\- ¿Peter? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó el Señor Stark.

\- ¡Oh! Yo...

\- Lo invité a pasar la noche aquí, ayer terminamos tarde y creí que sería buena idea que ya que estábamos cerca por que no se quedaba con nosotros.

 

Steve se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar los ingredientes del desayuno que obviamente todos estaban esperando.

 

\- Permítame ayudarlo con el desayuno, es lo menos que puedo hacer por quedarme aquí sin su permiso.

\- Siempre eres bienvenido Peter tan solo me hubieran avisado y te hubiera preparado un cuarto de visita -dijo el Señor Stark, Peter sonrío.

\- Mejor dicho hubieras hecho que alguien lo preparara -dijo Wanda desde la esquina.

\- Exactamente, aún que pensándolo bien deberíamos de hacerte un cuarto aquí Peter, para que cuando vengas te quedes en tu propio lugar con tus propias cosas y no tengas que sufrir usando eso -dijo Stark notando que Steve le había prestado ropa a Peter que obvio le quedaban varias tallas más grande al muchacho, la única razón por la que el pantalón no se había caído era porque había usado el cinturón del traje de Steve que había encontrado en el suelo de la habitación, para ajustar suficientemente el pantalón a su cintura -no sé por qué no lo había pensado antes.

\- Gracias Señor Stark pero no es necesario que se tome tantas molestias por mí, además... dormí con Ste... el Señor Rogers.

\- Hoy mismo iniciaré las preparaciones de tu cuarto, serás vecino de Wanda -dijo Stark ante la idea de que Peter siempre durmiera con Steve cada vez que los visitara.

 

Peter estaba seguro que más de uno había notado su desliz al decir el nombre de Steve, pero hasta el momento nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

 

\- Y cambiando de tema ¿cómo les fue en la cena de ayer? -preguntó el Doctor Banner.

\- Oh por dios, ni lo menciones, en serio ha sido la peor hasta el momento, no pudimos ni comer -se quejó Wanda.

\- Si y alguien nos abandonó en plena velada -dijo Natasha que se había mantenido callada hasta ese momento.

 

Peter y Steve se quedaron de piedra en ese momento, sabían que siendo la buena espía que sabían que Natasha era, si comenzaba a conseguir información en un segundo sabría lo que habría ocurrido o si ya lo sabía se encargaría de que los demás lo hicieran, Tony noto el gesto de los dos.

 

\- ¿En serio? -dijo el Señor Stark- creí que habían dicho que terminaron tarde... ¿Rogers?

\- Lo hicimos, lleve a Peter a comer, no iba a permitir que se fuera a la cama sin nada en el estómago.

\- Por cierto, gracias por invitarnos, sabemos que tampoco permitirías que nosotros durmiéramos con el estómago vacío -dijo Wanda.

\- Aún que nosotros también abandonamos el establecimiento poco después -dijo Visión.

\- Visión, ellos no tenían que enterarse de eso, deja que sufran un poco.

\- Entendido Señorita Romanov.

\- Aún que siendo sinceros eso no los hubiera detenido de la hermosa noche que tuvieron ¿o me equivoco?

 

Steve en ese momento estaba poniendo la comida en el desayunador y Peter estaba poniendo platos enfrente de Wanda y Visión, nuevamente parecía que se habían vuelto de piedra.

 

\- Si, ah, Steve me mostró su lugar preferido para comer hotdogs y ah, a pesar de que había muchas personas nos atendieron rápido y, ah, estuvieron deliciosos, deberían de ir.

 

Peter comenzó a entrar en pánico ante la idea de ser descubiertos, no era como si hubiera hecho algo malo pero definitivamente era algo que prefería mantener entre los dos, sin mencionar que se moriría de vergüenza si se enteraban tan pronto de haberlos conocido, recibió una oleada de calma de Steve intentando tranquilizarlo aún que noto que este también estaba nervioso.

 

\- ¿“Steve”? -dijo con sorpresa el Señor Stark ¡oh, demonios! En su apuro por cubrir el resto de la noche había llamado a Steve por su nombre- desde cuando dejaste de ser el “Señor Rogers”

\- Ah... yo...

\- ¡¿Rogers, que le hiciste a mi Peter?!

 

En ese momento Steve salió corriendo a la salida más cercana, Peter iba pasando por ahí camino al desayunador ante la pregunta del Señor Stark pero se paró en seco cuando Steve lo detuvo y lo besó en los labios frente a todos y con un “té veo mañana Pete” salió por la puerta a toda velocidad.

Todos se quedaron mudos ante la escena y el primero en reaccionar fue el Señor Stark.

 

\- ¡Rogers! ¡Vuelve aquí! -Y con eso desapareció por la misma puerta tras Steve y unos segundos después el traje de Ironman atravesaba volando la cocina en la misma dirección.

\- Pues yo no le veo lo malo -dijo Wanda- digo son almas gemelas ¿no? Todos sabíamos que pasaría tarde o temprano.

\- ¿Debería ir tras ellos? -preguntó Peter con un poco de preocupación por Steve.

\- Nah, estarán así un par de horas, no te preocupes Peter, aún que definitivamente tendremos que trabajar en tus habilidades para guardar secretos, aún eres tan transparente como en agua.

 

Peter se sentó en el lugar Tony un poco abatido por no haber podido guardar silencio.

 

\- Ya estaba enterada ¿no es así Señorita Romanov?

\- La próxima vez pidan a FRIDAY que bloquee las cámaras de grabación si planean comenzar fuera del cuarto de Steve, las habitaciones son seguras ante cualquier ojo indiscreto, solo quería ver cuánto tardaban en acorralarse ustedes mismos.

\- Nat, deberías respetar la privacidad de Peter, Steve está acostumbrado pero el apenas comenzó a convivir contigo, dale un respiro.

\- No hay problema Doctor Banner, me estoy dando cuenta que no lograría guardar un secreto aquí aún que en realidad lo quisiera.

 

Escucharon fuera un propulsor y Peter estaba listo para salir corriendo en rescate de Steve si resultaba ser el Señor Stark aventando a Steve por los aires fuera de la Torre pero solo era el Señor Wilson aterrizando en la terraza, este día cada vez se parecía más a la semana pasada.

 

\- Ok, Steve no fue otra vez a nuestro entrenamiento, pero veo que Peter está aquí así que no preguntare ¿qué tal estuvo Steve ahora Peter?

\- La verdad muy bien -dijo Peter mientras se cubría la cara con las manos, no había razón para ocultar algo que tarde o temprano se enteraría.

 

Sam se quedó mudo un momento, claramente planeaba repetir la broma de la semana pasada y no esperaba una respuesta seria pero rápidamente una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

 

\- ¡Oh sí!

 

Sam giró rápidamente hacia Natasha que en ese momento estiraba un par de billetes hacia el Señor Wilson, este los recibió y se sentó al lado de Peter.

 

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Peter que entendía cada vez menos la situación.

\- Lo que pasa es que acabas de ganarle cincuenta dólares a tu amigo Sam, muchacho.

\- Sam y yo apostamos que tanto se tardarían en acostarse juntos.

\- Yo dije que no pasaría de este fin de semana.

\- Y yo confiaba en que se tomarían su tiempo siendo las buenas y tontas personas que son y que esperarían a final de mes.

\- Y hubo un claro ganador.

 

Ahora si Peter no sabía cómo desaparecer, habían apostado “Cuando” se acostarían juntos no “Si” lo hacían, definitivamente tendría que trabajar en lo predecible que era, eso no era bueno para su carrera de héroe.

Sam se acercó al desayunador y se sentó al lado de Peter y comenzó a revolver su cabello rápidamente.

 

\- Me alegra tenerte a bordo muchacho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regresando a la trama con algo "gracioso"
> 
> Si han llegado hasta este punto y les continua gustando la historia por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o directamente en los comentarios.
> 
> Muchas Gracias por Leer :3


	15. Cotidianidad Compartida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter no ha sabido nada de Steve por los últimos días y comienza a preocuparse.

Cotidianidad Compartida

 

Peter caminaba junto a MJ y Ned camino a su casa, claramente se veía preocupado y un poco deprimido.

 

\- ¿Estás seguro que está molesto contigo? -Preguntó Ned lentamente esperando que su pregunta no preocupara más a Peter.

\- No, no lo estoy, simplemente no lo he visto desde el sábado en la mañana, pero siento que está evitándome.

\- Por dios Peter después de lo que hicieron estoy completamente segura que no está molesto contigo, debe de ser un malentendido, dices que aún te responde por el canal ¿cierto?

\- Sí, siempre que le hablo me contesta pero sus respuestas son cortas y la conversación termina muy pronto, no como antes que duraba horas o incluso todo el día.

\- Debe de estar ocupado -dijo Ned.

\- O simplemente busca su espacio, incluso las almas gemelas necesitan tiempo para sí mismas, no ha de ser nada serio.

\- O tal vez el conflicto con el Señor Stark fue peor de lo que me imaginaba y si debí haber interferido, tal vez el Señor Stark se molestó tanto con el que le prohibió volverme a ver, él dijo “te veo mañana” el sábado, pero después cancelo la sesión de entrenamiento con el Señor Wilson dos días seguidos, es lunes y no lo he visto, tal vez simplemente ya no quiere verme.

\- Ok, suficiente -continuo MJ- esto es ridículo, él no es de las personas que simplemente huiría de un problema, o de Tony Stark, él es de los que pelearía por ti y si es que en serio existe la mínima posibilidad de que este molesto contigo o en serio no te quiera ver ten por seguro que yo misma iré a buscarlo y a darle un puñetazo en la cara, Capitán América o no, así que deja de sentirte miserable contigo mismo y disfrutemos la tarde, para eso estamos aquí ¿o no?

 

Peter sonrío, sabía que MJ hablaba en serio y que tenía razón, Steve simplemente debe estar ocupado y tendrá sus razones para no quedarse hablando con él en el canal, había evitado mandar mensaje a los Vengadores preguntando sobre el paradero de Steve pero con la llegada del Lunes y sin noticias del hombre estaba perdiendo los estribos, no entendía como después de una noche tan espectacular Steve simplemente desapareciera, esa era la razón por la que MJ y Ned le ofrecieran ir a su casa a comer pizza y jugar videojuegos, sabía que intentaban animarlo, decidió dejar de pensar tanto y simplemente disfrutar de la compañía de sus mejores amigos, para eso estaban ahí y no desperdiciaría la tarde sintiéndose miserable.

 

Al llegar a su edificio Peter noto que una enorme camioneta de mudanza estaba estacionada frente a la puerta, estaban bajando muebles y metiéndolos al edificio, Peter recordó que el último piso de su edificio había permanecido en venta durante años pero habiendo mejores lugares para vivir que un “Pent-house” en Queens, que era en realidad un departamento un poco más grande que el promedio y a un peor precio, había permanecido deshabitado hasta ese momento.

 

Peter vio que los encargados del camión se dirigían a una persona que estaba rodeado de muchas otras cajas y cosas que habían bajado del camión e imagino que el sería el nuevo dueño, así que Peter se separó de MJ y Ned y se acercó al hombre que en ese momento estaba de espaldas revisando que su sofá no hubiera recibido ningún daño, las primeras imprecisiones eran importantes y si iban a ser vecinos Peter quería demostrar hospitalidad y amabilidad, sabía que hacer amistad con los nuevos vecinos era difícil así que simplemente lo haría más fácil.

 

\- Hola Señor, soy Peter Parker, seré su vecino en el edificio y simplemente quería darle la bienvenida, cualquier duda que tenga no dude en hacérnosla saber, vivo con mi Tía en el 7B.

 

El hombre se levantó y el corazón de Peter se detuvo y en el instante en el que habló confirmó sus sospechas.

 

\- Hola Señor Parker, mi nombre es Steve Rogers y a partir de hoy seré su vecino, espero poder llevarnos bien.

 

Steve estaba parado justo frente a él luciendo una cálida sonrisa, Peter no lo había reconocido por la gorra y atuendo que llevaba, pero era él y no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Peter que no podía ocultar su enorme sorpresa, ante lo que Steve solo rio.

\- Lo que escuchaste, me mudo a tu edificio, no creerás que después de que finalmente empezamos una relación me mantendría alejado de ti ¿o sí?

\- Si, si lo creía - MJ hablo detrás de ellos mientras se acercaba con Ned.

\- ¡Oh! cierto, Steve, ella es MJ y él es Ned, son los amigos que te comenté.

\- Hola Señor América es un gusto -dijo Ned mientras estrechaba la mano de Steve en un efusivo apretón de manos.

\- Es un gusto, muchachos, Peter me ha hablado mucho sobre ustedes.

\- Si, Hola y Adiós -dijo MJ luego de estrechar la mano de Steve y comenzar a empujar a Ned lejos de ahí

\- ¿Que? ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sip, Ya no hay necesidad de que animemos a Peter, de eso se encargará él.

\- Pero yo quería conocerlo...

\- Ya lo hiciste, pero en otro momento convivirás con él, ahora andando.

 

Sus voces se desvanecían mientras MJ continuaba empujando a Ned calle abajo.

 

\- ¿Animarte? ¿Estás bien Pete?

\- Si... es que... yo... -MJ lo había hecho a propósito, no iba a permitir que Peter se quedará callado y con la posibilidad de que esto se repitiera y nuevamente se quedará sin decir nada, con un suspiro decidió decirle todo a Steve- es que creí que estabas molesto conmigo, te sentía distante y sin ánimos de volverme a ver.

 

La cara de Steve inmediatamente cambió a preocupación e instintivamente se abalanzó a Peter atrapándolo en un abrazo.

 

\- No, no, eso nunca pasaría Peter, lo siento mucho por hacerte creer eso y preocuparte, no hablaba tanto contigo porque estaba arreglando la mudanza y los papeles de la compra del departamento, no quería delatarme a mí mismo, quería que fuera una sorpresa, no crees que sea muy exagerado ¿verdad Pete?

\- No, me parece perfecto, ahora puedo verte cuando quiera -dijo Peter mientras respondía al abrazo y se apretujaba más a Steve, eso era lo único que necesitaba, cercanía con su alma gemela.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Quiero, que me digas cualquier preocupación que tengas desde ahora ¿sí? No quiero que te guardes nada, cualquier cosa que sea podemos arreglarlo si lo hablamos.

\- Si, lo siento, debí haberte preguntado directamente en vez de hacerme ideas tontas, MJ tenía razón, estaba actuando como un tonto.

\- ¿Quieres ir por ellos? Iban a pasar la tarde juntos ¿no? No quiero interrumpir eso.

\- No, aún que fuera por ellos MJ no regresaría, diría que tenemos que tener tiempo para solucionar esto, además, ahora pasaré la tarde contigo, quien más te ayudaría a arreglar tu nuevo departamento.

 

Steve sonrío y separando finalmente al chico de su abrazo se le quedó mirando con ternura y después lo beso.

 

*****

 

Después de que la mudanza subiera todas las cosas de Steve al último piso, Peter y él se encerraron en el departamento y comenzaron a arreglarlo, sacando cosas de cajas o moviendo muebles, esta última tarea no era difícil para ninguno de los dos.

El departamento era cinco veces más grandes que el de Peter, contaba con la habitación principal, que era enorme y un par de habitaciones más, cada una con su propio baño, un baño para las visitas, mientras la sala y cocina de Peter compartían la misma habitación la de Steve tenía un habitación para cada una, un estudio, una pequeña alacena que parecía más un closet pero como se encontraba en la cocina debía ser para eso, entre otras pequeñas cosas como un closet de blancos, una habitación que utilizarían como bodega etc.

 

\- ¿El Señor Stark no te echo verdad? Esto es completamente por tu propia voluntad ¿cierto? -no habían dejado de hablar del tema mientras movían cajas y objetos de habitación a habitación.

\- Completamente, es cierto que se enojó por lo que hicimos pero solamente porque creía que debimos de haber esperado un poco más de tiempo, no planeo esperar más tiempo, estuve esperando por ti toda una vida y disfrutaré cada segundo que pueda contigo -las palabras de Steve hicieron que el muchacho se ruborizara- es por eso que decidí mudarme un poco más cerca de ti, nunca me imaginé que hubiera un departamento justo en tu edificio, inmediatamente comencé con los trámites de compra y fui a Washington para vender mi anterior departamento y traer las cosas que había dejado allá.

\- ¿Tenía un departamento en Washington?

\- Si, cuando las bases principales de SHIELD estaban ahí, me era más fácil trasladarme al trabajo.

\- ¿No le molestará irse de la Torre? Me refiero a que es el edificio más moderno en todo Nueva York, es una fortuna que pudiera llamarlo hogar, estoy seguro que está renunciando a muchas comodidades solo por estar más cerca de mí.

\- Cualquier sacrificio vale la pena por ti Pete, claro que solo me mudé a la Torre de los Vengadores por que Tony insistió, era muy avanzado para mí, como sabes yo siempre viví en Brooklyn y sinceramente extrañaba mi vida ahí pero no podía costeármela luego de salir del hielo.

\- Hablando de eso ¿cómo pago todo esto? Hablo de que cuando nos mudamos al edificio checamos el precio del departamento y era excesivo para estar en Queens, tener un piso para nosotros solos era muy tentador, pero obviamente no podíamos costeárnoslo, así que optamos por estar unos pisos más abajo.

\- Pues siendo sincero no podía comprarlo, por eso decidí vender mi departamento de Washington y... Tony me ayudó un poco con el resto.

\- ¿El señor Stark?

\- Si, dijo que si planeábamos llevar esta relación a un nivel más serio tenía que responsabilizarme de cualquiera de mis acciones y que si estaba siendo completamente serio respecto a mudarme cerca tuyo que él me apoyaría.

\- Wow suena muy maduro para ser del Señor Stark.

\- Bueno, esas no fueron sus palabras exactas.

\- Oh. Esto tiene más sentido ¿y no se entristece dejando a los demás atrás?

\- No los estoy dejando completamente, si, tendrán que apañárselas con que ahora no haré el desayuno, pero aún tendré mi habitación allá por si tengo que quedarme a trabajar muy tarde o por si tú quieres quedarte allá también, Tony ya tiene tu cuarto listo.

\- ¡¿EN SERIO?! Creí que estaba jugando cuando dijo que me haría un cuarto en la Torre.

\- No, hablaba muy en serio, en realidad... acompáñame Peter.

 

Dejaron las cosas que estaban acomodando en la sala y fueron a una de las habitaciones, se pararon frente a la puerta y Steve comenzó a dar una explicación antes de abrirla.

 

\- Tony ya no quiere que durmamos juntos, así que esta fue una condición para ayudarme a comprar la casa, como sabe que será difícil sacarte de aquí decidió darte aquí también tu propio cuarto -y una vez dicho eso abrió la puerta.

 

Peter no sabía que decir, en cuanto la puerta se abrió pudo ver una habitación amplia y completamente amueblada, había una cama individual un pequeño sofá para tres personas un escritorio con una computadora arriba y otros dispositivos electrónicos que Peter reconocía bien, una televisión empotrada a la pared dos espaciosos pufs frente a la pantalla y las puertas para el closet.

 

\- ¿Esto es para mí?

\- Toda tuya Peter, puedes usarla cuando quieras, échale un vistazo.

 

Peter entró a la habitación, era mínimo el doble de su habitación actual definitivamente estaba más vacía pero supuso que el Señor Stark no la arreglo para permitirle a Peter hacerlo, se sentó en la cama y casi se hunde por lo mullida que estaba, Steve se sentó a su lado.

 

\- ¿Esto quiere decir que ya no dormiremos juntos? -preguntó Peter un poco desilusionado.

 

Steve soltó una risa.

 

\- Dije que tener una habitación para ti era una condición para ayudarme con el pago, nunca dije que dejaríamos de dormir juntos -dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo- Tony no tiene que enterarse.

\- FRIDAY no está aquí ¿verdad? -Preguntó Peter volteando a ver el techo como si de un momento para otro FRIDAY fuera a responder.

\- No que yo sepa, en la mañana Tony hizo que Happy y un par de personas viniera a arreglar tus muebles y traer eso, no se para que es.

 

Steve señalaba al escritorio con su mano hacia las máquinas que descansaban al lado de la computadora.

 

\- Oh, esas son pequeñas maquinarias para darle mantenimiento a mi traje, aprendí a usarlas en la Torre cuando me invitaron, y también veo un poco del equipo químico que uso para mis telarañas, aún que se ve mucho más actualizado que el que uso en la escuela, eso será muy útil.

\- Ya que me lo recuerdas, aún no has visto tu armario.

 

Peter se levantó con una mirada de curiosidad y cuando abrió la puerta de su nuevo armario lo recibió un espacioso vestidor y mínimo una docena de trajes de Spiderman, del nuevo modelo en el que habían estado trabajando últimamente.

 

Steve río ante la cara de alegría del chico.

 

\- Esto debe ser un sueño, es demasiado bueno para ser real.

\- Tony me dijo que escondes tu actual traje en un agujero en el techo de tu cuarto, dijo que así era más seguro, la puerta del armario tiene sensor de autentificación al tacto, solo tú y yo podemos abrirla, a menos que permitamos el acceso a alguien más, también dijo que puedes hacer con los trajes lo que quieras, que el equipo que te dejo era suficiente para mejoras menores que quisieras y que las mayores seguirían llevándose a cabo en la Torre.

 

Peter comenzaba a sentirse mareado, mucha información y sentimientos se a galopaban en su cabeza, no solo era el hecho de que Steve ahora estaría más cerca de él, sino también era que ahora podía disponer de tiempo ilimitado para mejoras en su traje, su vida de héroe y no estaría ligado únicamente a su tiempo en las clases de química o cuando lo invitaran a la Torre, ahora también tenía 3 cuartos, para qué demonios necesitaría 3 cuartos, estaba seguro de que con todas las cosas que tenía actualmente en el suyo no llenaría ni una cuarta parte del espacio con el que ahora contaba.

 

Sintió unos brazos detrás de él que pasaron por sus hombros y lo envolvían mientras que sentía que Steve reposaba su cabeza encima de la suya.

 

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿Es una broma? Me encanta, no puedo creer todo esto, está seguro que no le molesta que todo esto esté aquí Señor Rogers, es su departamento después de todo.

\- Porque me molestaría, es más espacio del que necesito y no hay persona con la que me gustaría compartirlo más que contigo Pete.

\- Gracias, también tendré que darle las Gracias al Señor Stark.

 

La tarde se pasó volando mientras ambos acomodaban el nuevo departamento, pero cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse todo estaba listo, ninguna caja quedaba por desempacar y todos los muebles estaban en su sitio, ahora se encontraban recostados en el sofá de la espaciosa sala, simplemente descansando de todo el ajetreo que dejo acomodar del departamento.

 

\- Hoy le diré -dijo Peter.

\- ¿A tu Tía? -dijo Steve entendiendo inmediatamente a que se refería Peter.

\- Si, lo pensé durante toda la tarde, era fácil mantener el secreto ya que todos ustedes, al igual que mi vida como Spiderman, estaban alejados de mí, pero no planeo renunciar u ocultarlo ahora que están viviendo en el mismo edificio.

\- Lo siento Pete, no planeaba causarte problemas viniendo para acá.

\- No lo hiciste, tenerte cerca es lo único que quiero pero en algún punto tenía que contarle a mi Tía, no quería hacerlo por temor a que me prohibiera volver a ser Spiderman, pero ya decidí que no dejare que eso ocurra y cuál sería la mejor ocasión para hacerlo ya que sé que tengo tu apoyo aquí mismo, cerca de mí.

\- Siempre lo tendrás Peter.

 

Peter volteo a ver a Steve, amaba a ese hombre y no podía creer que ahora en cualquier momento solo tendría que subir un par de pisos para verlo cuando él quisiera, definitivamente estaba emocionado por esa nueva vida, sin pensarlo acortó la poca distancia con el hombre y comenzó a besarlo, lenta y tardíamente.

 

\- No puedo creer que ahora pueda hacer esto todos los días sin tantos problemas -dijo Steve una vez que se hubieran separado.

\- Lo sé, será espectacular.

 

Steve buscó en su bolsillo y con un tintineo sacó un pequeño manojo de llaves y se las puso a Peter enfrente.

 

\- Toma -comenzó- son tuyas, son las llaves de toda la casa, sé que no comenzarás a dormir inmediatamente en tu cuarto y que seguirás viviendo con tu Tía, pero quiero que sepas que en cualquier momento que quieras puedes venir sin necesidad de avisar, esta casa también es tuya.

 

Ese gesto significó mucho para Peter, tomó las llaves lentamente mientras sentía como se filtraba amor a través de cada lado del canal, sentía cómo llegaban ondas de amor de parte de Steve y sentía como enviaba las suyas propias sin poderlo evitar aún que quisiera.

 

\- Gracias, significa mucho para mí.

\- Tú significas más.

\- Me tengo que ir, mi Tía regresará en cualquier momento y quiero decírselo en cuanto llegue.

\- Te estaré esperando.

\- En realidad… me preguntaba si querrías bajar en un rato, también quiero presentarte, no más secretos.

 

La cara de Steve inmediatamente puso una expresión de sorpresa y preocupación, Peter le presentaría a su familia, no estaba mentalmente preparado para eso, Peter inmediatamente sintió la preocupación de Steve y con una sonrisa se recostó sobre él y dijo

 

\- No te preocupes, te amará, aún que no tanto como te amo yo.

 

Eso tranquilizó a Steve pero solo un poco, tenía que causar una buena impresión, tenía que demostrar que independientemente de la respuesta y reacción de la Tía de Peter, él iba a estar ahí, apoyándolo fuese cual fuese el resultado.

 

*****

 

\- ¿Peter? ¿Estás en casa? vi las luces del último piso prendidas, creo que alguien finalmente se mudó... -Tía May entró al departamento elevando la voz para que Peter la oyera, pero se quedó muda cuando vio al joven sentado en la cocina viéndola directamente, se notaba que la había estado esperando- ¿Peter? ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Si, No, ammm tengo que contarte algo.

\- Está bien ¿Qué pasa? -dijo May mientras se acercaba y se sentaba frente a Peter.

\- Yo... pues... verás... ah... -las palabras de Peter parecían haber desparecido de su cabeza, había tantas formas de decirlo, pero ninguna le pareció la correcta, decidió dejar de tartamudear y tomando una gran bocanada de aire decidió decirlo directamente- Yo soy...

\- Spiderman -dijeron los dos al unísono, El resto de las palabras de Peter murieron en su boca sin ser pronunciadas, miraba a May con tanta sorpresa que parecería que en algún momento ella iba a empezar a reírse por la expresión en su rostro.

\- ¿Lo sabías? ¿Como? -fue lo único que pudo decir.

\- Claro que lo sabía Peter, no creerás que no me doy cuenta de que desapareces todos los días o de que tus mochilas se perdían más a menudo desde que Spiderman comenzó a rondar las calles o de que de pronto Tony Stark venga por una pasantía que no solicitaste, son cambios que definitivamente iba a notar.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¿No te molesta que sea Spiderman?

\- Peter, esa decisión no me correspondía, era tu decisión cuando y como decírmelo y por supuesto que no me molesta, muchos jóvenes se escapan para ir a divertirse a fiestas, causar escándalo, tú lo haces para salvar vidas, no puedo decirte que no me tienes preocupada todo el tiempo o que no se me detiene el corazón cada vez que escucho que alguien cuenta una hazaña de Spiderman, lo que si te puedo decir es que estoy orgullosa de ti.

 

Peter abrazo a May y comenzó a sentir cómo las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, definitivamente había salido mejor de lo que hubiera creído, solo pudo decir “gracias” aún que no estaba seguro de que May lo hubiera escuchado con su cara contra su cuerpo.

 

\- ¿Así que la próxima vez puedes decirme la verdad de a dónde vas?

\- Lo prometo.

\- Y puedes decirle a Tony Stark que no ponga a su secretaria a mandar mensajes de tu parte, no es nada convincente.

\- En realidad es su inteligencia artificial y creí que había hecho un buen trabajo con eso -dijo Peter mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y reía un poco ante el comentario.

\- Peter, puedo diferenciarte de entre una maquina fácilmente.

\- Está bien, lamento haberte mentido tanto.

\- Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, querías mantenerme a salvo, querías mantener tu vida normal intacta, lo que no puedo entender es ¿Por qué decidiste decírmelo hoy? ¿Pasó algo?

\- Me conoces tan bien, pues la verdad, tengo otra cosa que contarte -Peter tomó la cadena de su Joya del alma y la sacó de debajo de su camisa.

\- ¡Oh dios! ¡Peter! ¿Vinculaste? ¿Hoy? Eso es asombroso ¿quién es la afortunada? -Peter rio un poco ante el comentario de su tía May, era natural que supusiera que su vínculo era una mujer, era lo más común pero no por eso no había Vínculos del mismo género, en realidad Peter no había pensado en eso.

\- Pues la verdad llevo poco más de una semana Vinculado y moría por decirte, pero el cómo paso es la cuestión que era complicada ¿Quieres conocerlo?

\- ¿Está aquí?

\- Algo así.

 

Peter se levantó corriendo hacia la puerta del departamento, por medio del canal le había estado diciendo a Steve como estaba yendo el asunto y cuando llegó la hora de hablar de su Vínculo le había avisado que si podía bajar.

 

Peter abrió la puerta y justo ahí se encontraba Steve, vistiendo un inmaculado traje negro, y con un ramo de rosas fuertemente apretadas en su puño, se notaba nervioso.

 

*****

 

En cuanto Peter se hubiera ido para esperar a su Tía Steve corrió inmediatamente a darse una ducha, había estado sudando todo el día por el asunto de la mudanza y definitivamente no era la impresión que quería darle a la familia de su alma gemela, al salir se detuvo frente al armario preguntándose qué era lo mejor para usar en una ocasión tan importante, optó por ponerse un traje, supuso que era lo más adecuado, y cuando estuvo completamente arreglado camino de aquí para allá en su nuevo departamento sin poder quitarse las ansias y preocupaciones, ni siquiera ante una misión estaba tan preocupado normalmente ¿Qué pasaba si no le caía bien a la tía de Peter? ¿Qué pasaría si no aprobaba su Vínculo? No era como si pudiera prohibirle verlo ¿o sí? ¿O si no le permitía volver a ser Spiderman? ¿No podría volver a luchar con él? La primera impresión tendría que ser perfecta, Pero... como podría serlo si solo se aparecía ahí sin llevar nada.

Inmediatamente que se dio cuenta que no llevaba nada para ofrecer tomó sus llaves y salió del departamento en busca de algo que poder regalar como modo de presentación, encontró cerca una florería, era perfecto, busco el mejor ramo de rosas y lo compro, regreso corriendo al departamento con miedo de encontrarse a la Tía de Peter antes de lo previsto y volvió a encerrarse, se sentó en el sofá frente al nuevo ramo de rosas, y comenzó a mover la pierna a modo de ansiedad, el sonido de su zapato golpeando rápidamente el mismo punto era el único sonido que se escuchaba en ese momento.

 

Ante el silencio y los nervios volvió a levantarse no sin antes volver a agarrar las rosas y fue al baño para asegurase de que estaba correctamente vestido para la ocasión y que su salida por las flores no había resultado en que terminara desalineado en algún sentido, al verse al espejo se preguntó si no parecía vestido como si fuera a llevar a Peter a un baile en vez de una simple presentación.

El pensamiento lo llevo a la noche donde Peter lo llevo a bailar, donde se dieron su primer beso, sonrío ante el recuerdo, definitivamente necesitaba a Peter en su vida, ya nada sería igual sin él, esta noche tenía que salir perfecta.

 

**Todo está saliendo bien, ya le estoy hablando sobre ti ¿puedes bajar? Por favor.** Escucho el mensaje de Peter llegar en ese momento e inmediatamente se tensó a pesar de escuchar que todo iba bien, era su turno.

 

**Entendido, estaré en tu puerta en unos minutos** había estado controlando que las emociones no se filtraran por el canal, Peter ya debía estar suficientemente nervioso como para que sus propias emociones lo pusieran aún más.

 

Sin más tiempo para cambios o arrepentimientos Steve salió de su apartamento y tomó el elevador hacia el piso de Peter, cuando llegó, sentía como si todo se moviera en cámara lenta pero cuando menos lo supo, ya estaba frente a la puerta del departamento y esta comenzaba a abrirse, su cuerpo se tensó al instante.

 

\- Buenas Noches, lamento la intromisión, soy Steve Rogers -dijo mientras Peter lo invitaba a pasar.

\- ¡Oh! Buenas noches Señor Rogers, soy May Parker, encantada de conocerlo.

 

Steve no sabía que más decir, sentía que se había quedado sin ideas “Gran primera impresión Rogers”

Pero en ese momento sintió una mano posarse sobre su brazo, volteo y vio la cara sonriente de Peter, infundiéndole ánimos, diciéndole que ahí estaba el y enfrentarían eso juntos, era todo lo que necesitaba.

 

\- Traje esto para usted, espero sean de su agrado -dijo mientras despegaba la mirada de Peter y extendía las rosas.

\- Son preciosas, no tenía por qué hacerlo, es muy amable de su parte.

\- May, él es Steve y es mi alma gemela, Steve ella es mi Tía May.

\- Encantado de conocerla.

\- El gusto es mío, por favor pase, siéntese en la sala.

 

Steve hizo lo que le dijeron, Peter se sentó a su lado.

 

\- Entonces, cuéntenme, como se conocieron, ahora entiendo el por qué Peter no me comentó que se había Vinculado, hubiera sido complicado explicar cómo y dónde había conocido al Capitán América, ahora me imagino que fue en el “trabajo” ¿no es así? –dijo May haciendo el gesto de comillas cuando dijo trabajo, mientras sonreía ante la ocurrencia.

\- Algo así -dijo Peter.

\- Tony llevo a Peter a la Torre para mejorar su traje de Spiderman, ahí nos conocimos...

 

Steve comenzó a contar todo lo que había vivido con Peter sin omitir detalle, bueno, solo un detalle y cuando llegaron a la parte donde Steve se mudó al departamento May dijo.

 

\- ¿Usted es nuestro nuevo vecino? debió haberlo dicho antes, Peter por que no vas a la pastelería, tenemos que darle la bienvenida apropiadamente, ya sabes que pastel comprar, ese que nos gusta.

 

Peter se levantó rápidamente emocionado, May le extendió un par de billetes y antes de que Steve se ofreciera a pagar el pastel Peter desapareció por la puerta, se había quedado solo, volteo con un poco de preocupación hacia May.

 

\- Sabe, no me gusta la idea de que -“sean pareja” Steve completo en su mente, creía que todo iba bien ¿por eso mando a Peter fuera? ¿Para decirle que se alejará de ellos sin que el muchacho escuchara? No podría soportarlo pero su expresión cambió cuando escucho el resto- Peter sea Spiderman, es muy peligroso y me la paso todo el día preocupada de que algo malo le pase, no se imagina cuanto me tranquiliza ver que usted era su Vínculo, siendo completamente sincero ¿me puede decir si Peter es apto para ese trabajo? ¿No es muy joven? ¿No está poniendo mucho peso sobre sus hombros?

\- Peter es capaz de defenderse solo -comenzó lentamente Steve- personalmente me asegure de comprobar eso, él es muy responsable y sabe que su trabajo conlleva a riesgos, analiza la situación antes de cualquier acción, no lo toma a la ligera, en cuanto a la edad, no existe una edad para convertirse en héroe, él lo era desde antes de usar el traje y lo seguirá siendo aún si en el sí en un futuro decide renunciar a él, en cuanto al peso sobre sus hombros, si, es demasiado para él, pero no lo digo porque no sea capaz de manejarlo, lo digo porque ninguno de nosotros está listo, ni estará, en el momento en el que nuestra responsabilidad nos impida defender por lo que creemos, en cuanto algo ocurra que no esté en nuestro poder para cambiarlo, nos desmoronaremos, por eso luchamos, para evitar que eso pase.

\- Sé que no puedo hacer que Peter renuncie a la máscara, es parte de él y sé que tampoco evitare que de ahora en adelante Peter participe en situaciones de vida o muerte, no miento cuando digo que estoy orgullosa de lo que hace, pero si en algún momento existe la horrible posibilidad de que Peter resulte herido ¿puedo confiar en que usted lo defenderá?

\- Con mi vida -dijo Steve inmediatamente, sin atisbo de duda, sin titubear, era completamente cierto.

\- Era todo lo que necesitaba oír, muchas gracias.

\- No hay de que agradecer.

\- Pero, por lo que más quiera, usted también cuídese, no soportaría ver que Peter lo perdiera -dijo mientras se llevaba su mano a su propia Joya- puedo notar su amor hacia usted y se lo que se siente perder a tu alma gemela, ambos son guerreros, ambos pueden defenderse mutuamente, no le pediría que de todo por Peter si no supiera que el daría lo mismo por usted, lo único que pido es que, ambos se cuiden.

 

Steve ahora comprendía el “porqué” de la personalidad de Peter, había vivido rodeado de personas que lo amaban y que le enseñaban lo que era el amor, a valorar lo que tenía, a defender sus ideales, eran inteligentes y podían comprender la visión general de una situación, May sabía que tarde o temprano Peter se enfrentaría a una situación peligrosa si seguía por ese camino y solo quería asegurarse de que Peter tuviera los mejores aliados cuando esa situación llegara.

 

\- Lo haremos, no se preocupe.

\- Bien.

 

Peter regreso en ese momento cargando un enorme pastel de fresas, el ambiente inmediatamente dejó de ser tan tensó y se volvió un ambiente alegre y fraternal, después de asegurarse de haber conseguido la aprobación de May para su relación, la cual consiguieron sin objeciones, comieron pastel y continuaron conversando hasta que decidieron que era muy tarde y Peter necesitaba dormir, era lunes después de todo y Peter tenía escuela al día siguiente.

 

*****

 

**Todo salió muy bien ¿no lo cree Señor Rogers?** Peter contacto a Steve por el canal, ya se encontraba listo para irse a dormir, estaba envuelto en las cobijas de su cama mirando al techo, donde sabía que Steve se encontraba.

 

**Si, muy bien, te mentiría si te dijera que no estaba nervioso.**

 

**Lo sé, lo noté, estaba más tieso que una roca.**

 

**Nunca me habían llevado a conocer a la familia de mi pareja, era lógico que estuviera nervioso.**

 

**Fue muy tierno.**

 

**Fue vergonzoso, pero me alegra que todo saliera bien.**

 

**Si a mí también.**

 

**Es hora de que duermas Peter, mañana tienes escuela, si quieres puedes faltar al entrenamiento, ya sabes para que puedas dormir un poco más, fue un día largo.**

 

**No, quiero ir con usted.**

 

**Entendido, si ese es el caso...**

 

**Si, lo sé, Buenas Noches Steve.**

 

**Buenas noches Peter.**

 

 

Peter cerró los ojos esperando dormir, pero al cabo de unos segundos los volvió a abrir y aventó sus cobijas a un lado al salir de un salto de la cama, abrió su ventana y salto a la escalera de incendio volviendo a cerrar fuertemente su ventana tras de él, volteo a ver el cielo, nubes de tormenta cubrían hasta donde se perdía la vista, unas ráfagas de viento hicieron que Peter temblara un poco, subió lentamente las escaleras hasta el último piso, la ventana que conectaba a la escalera de incendios era la de la sala, el departamento de Steve estaba completamente a oscuras, probablemente él también se había ido a dormir, Peter, levantó la ventana esperando que no estuviera cerrada, si no su pequeña incursión habría sido en vano, descubrió para su alegría que no lo estaba.

Introdujo el cuerpo por la ventana Justo cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia alcanzaban su cara, esa ventana tenía una buena vista de la ciudad, por lo que quienes quieran que construyeron el edificio decidieron dotar a la ventana de un gran alféizar, donde Peter había visto que Steve había puesto un gran cojín para sentarse al lado de la vista.

Una vez cerrada la ventana detrás de él, el único sonido que se podía escuchar eran las gotas de lluvia contra el cristal, Peter amaba ese sonido, le parecía tan relajante, se bajó del cojín y dando pequeños pasos con sus pies descalzos se dirigió hacia el dormitorio principal.

 

Con el rabillo del ojo vio un movimiento a su derecha, en dirección a la cocina, dio un salto y por inercia puso su pose de combate.

 

\- Calma Pete, soy yo -susurro Steve como si hubiera alguien más en el departamento y no quisiera perturbarlo, salía de la cocina con dos tasas humeantes en cada mano.

\- Yo lo lamento Señor Rogers, creí que estaría dormido y solo quería...

\- Lo sé Peter, toma.

 

Le extendió una de las tasas humeantes, Peter pudo ver que era chocolate caliente con mini bombones flotando en la superficie.

 

\- Ven.

 

Steve tomó a Peter de la mano que no sostenía la taza y lo abrazo llevándolo nuevamente al alféizar de la ventana, se acostó el primero y alentó al muchacho a acostarse sobre él, Peter accedió con gusto.

 

Con cuidado de no lastimar al Señor Rogers subió sobre él y se acostó entre sus piernas colocando su cuerpo con delicadeza sobre el otro y postrando su cabeza en su lugar favorito, el pecho de Steve, una vez el muchacho se acomodó Steve estiró un brazo y tomó una mullida manta que estaba en el piso junto a la ventana, Peter no la había notado al entrar, definitivamente Steve sabía que eso pasaría.

 

Steve cubrió con la manta a los dos con cuidado de no derramar el chocolate que aún tenían en la mano.

 

Se mantuvieron en silencio mirando el trayecto que las gotas marcaban en el cristal, la oscura noche que se abría delante de ellos, sintiendo el frío de la ventana en un costado pero sintiendo la calidez de la otra persona a su lado, no supieron cuánto tiempo permanecieron en la posición, pero con un sonoro suspiro Steve supo que Peter se había quedado dormido, logro sostener su taza antes de que los dedos de Peter la soltaran y el resto del chocolate se esparciera por el suelo, tomó las dos tazas y las colocó en un buró que estaba a un lado, acomodó más cómodamente a Peter y luego él se acomodó con el pegando más su cuerpo al muchacho, hecho las cobijas sobre sus hombros y se preparó para dormir el también.

 

Definitivamente ninguno de los dos iría a entrenar en la mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaron hasta acá y les gusta la historia por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o directamente en los comentarios.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


	16. Paz Perecedera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter está muy agradecido con como la vida lo ha tratado últimamente ¿pero será que todo pueda continuar con la misma calma que han tenido hasta el momento?

Paz Perecedera

 

La vida de Peter había mejorado increíblemente en tan solo la última semana, era tan increíble que ni el mismo podía creérselo completamente, su mala suerte Parker parecía haberlo abandonado en todo sentido, Su Vínculo... Su novio era la persona más perfecta que podría haber imaginado, Su Tía había aceptado su secreto, su vida como héroe, y también había aceptado a Steve, había descubierto que el Señor Stark lo veía como a un hijo y se sentía completamente maravillado con la idea, podía mejorar e inventar nuevas formas para ascender como héroe sin limitaciones, contaba con grandes amigos MJ y Ned, contaba con nuevos amigos, Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff y Visión, su vida parecía que comenzaba a tener un buen rumbo, nada podría salir mal ¿Verdad?

 

*****

 

Peter abrió los ojos y por un momento se sintió desorientado, necesito ver a sus alrededores para ver donde se encontraba, era la terraza de la Torre de los Vengadores, su cabeza se encontraba sobre una suave superficie negra, estaba acostado en una de las sillas para tomar el sol que se encontraban en una esquina del lugar, sintió el calor de otro cuerpo junto a él, Steve lo rodeaba con un brazo mientras que con el otro sostenía una libreta, llevaba sus lentes de lectura, Peter tenía que admitir que amaba ver a ese hombre usando lentes aún que solo fuera por un instante, su cabeza descansada en su pecho, lo que había creído como una superficie negra solo era la camisa de Steve y de ahí claramente se podía ver el resto de la estancia, en la silla contigua a la de ellos del lado de la izquierda el Señor Wilson roncaba suavemente, también él se había quedado dormido, del lado opuesto de la terraza se encontraban las chicas, la señorita Maximoff estaba sentada en otra silla para el sol mientras se encogía sobre si y leía un libro y a su lado la Señorita Romanov simplemente estaba recostada con su mirada fija en un punto, Peter siguió la dirección de su mirada, en la mesa para café que se encontraba en la orilla de la terraza con vista a la ciudad se encontraban el Doctor Banner, el Señor Stark, y Visión, rodeando un pequeño aparato parecido al reactor arc mientras intentaban entender algo los tres hombres debatían entre sí sobre la mejor forma de proseguir el trabajo, a Peter le pareció divertido y por un momento se planteó en ir a ayudarlos, pero se encontraba tan cómodo acostado en Steve que no quería separarse.

 

El sol estaba ocultándose por el oeste, era la tarde, hace pocas horas había salido de la escuela, o mínimo eso recordaba, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado durmiendo, pero era un día hermoso, cálido sin ser bochornoso, razón por la cual todos los Vengadores en la Torre habían decidió espontáneamente disfrutar la tarde en la terraza, donde los rayos de sol pudieran alcanzarlos, era un día tan maravilloso que incluso había logrado hacer salir a dos ratas de laboratorio, como eran el Señor Stark y el Doctor Banner, con su proyecto para también disfrutar del clima.

 

Finalmente con la mente clara, Peter recordó que hacían allí, apenas ayer Steve se había mudado a su edificio y al salir de la escuela Steve estaba ahí para recoger a Peter, le dijo que iba camino a la Torre por algunas cosas de uso diario que se encontraban en su habitación y que iría a recogerlas y pensó que Peter querría acompañarlo, el muchacho respondió afirmativamente sin dudas alguna, siempre le emocionaba ir a la Torre aún que solo fuera de paso.

 

*****

 

Llegaron rápido y sin inconvenientes y cuando pasaron por el punto de control los guardias ni se preguntaron quién era el invitado de Steve, ya habían visto un par de veces al muchacho y sabían que era más que bienvenido en la Torre.

Al llegar pasaron por la cocina camino al cuarto de Steve, ya que se encontraban en el mismo piso y era la manera más rápida de llegar, se encontraron a un grupo de personas cubiertas en harina, huevos y otros derivados alimenticios alrededor de un libro de recetas intentando descifrar su contenido como si de una antigua inscripción egipcia se tratase, inmediatamente fueron interrumpidos por las risas de Peter y Steve.

 

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? -Preguntó Steve.

\- Intentamos hacer la comida, aún que cada uno parece hacer una receta diferente y ninguno parece estar haciéndola bien -dijo Wanda

\- Esto sería más sencillo si nuestro chef no se hubiera ido a perseguir a su gran amor -dijo Stark con tono de desdén en la voz pero guiñando un ojo a Peter.

\- Es muy conocido el dicho de que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una pero me parece más apropiado, viendo el resultado de poner en práctica dicho refrán, que en nuestro caso el típico divide y vencerás hubiera sido más efectivo, lamento decepcionarlos a todos, al parecer no comer significa una relación simbiótica a no saber cocinar -dijo Visión.

\- Yo no debería estar aquí, soy científico no cocinero, normalmente preparo mi comida en mi laboratorio, solo vine porque me pidieron ayuda -dijo el Doctor Banner

\- Amor, sopas instantáneas y frituras no son exactamente “preparar comida”

\- Si y definitivamente pedirte ayuda no resulto como esperábamos Banner.

 

Peter y Steve soltaron otra risa.

 

\- Ok veo que yo tendré que encargarme del asunto pero por favor todos pongan atención para que esto no se repita un día que Peter y yo no vengamos de visita, Wanda, Pete, necesitare su ayuda, son los que más entienden el asunto de cocinar -dijo Steve mientras se quitaba su chamarra y su reloj e iba al lavamanos.

\- Entendido Capitán -dijeron Wanda y Peter al unísono mientras se reunían detrás del hombre con intercambiando una sonrisa entre ellos.

\- Visión ¿te importaría traer unas toallas para que los demás puedan limpiarse y limpiar la cocina?

\- Entendido Capitán Rogers -dijo Visión mientras se volvía traslúcido y atravesaba la pared donde se encontraba la estufa.

\- ¿Él puede hacer eso? -Preguntó Peter anonadado.

\- Claro que puede, el problema es que deje de hacerlo -dijo el Señor Stark.

\- No tiene ningún respeto por la privacidad -dijo Wanda

\- Se parece a alguien que conozco ¿no es así Nat? -dijo el Doctor Banner.

\- Oh, silencio Bruce.

\- Ok ustedes tres, en cuanto llegue Visión comiencen a limpiar la cocina pero por el momento observemos trabajar, en algún punto tienen que aprender a cocinar

\- No si puedo evitarlo -objeto el Señor Stark haciendo que Peter se riera.

\- ¡Ja! el muchacho entiende

\- Pete por favor no le des ánimos - dijo Steve sonriendo a Peter.

\- Lo lamento Señor Rogers.

 

El equipo de la cocina decidió un platillo rápido pero completo para hacer y comenzaron a juntar ingredientes y utensilios que necesitaban usar, mientras que una vez regresó Visión el equipo de limpieza dejó reluciente el espacio de trabajo, a la mitad del proceso de cocinado Sam entró por la puerta izquierda a la cocina.

 

\- Algo huele muy bien ¿que están cocinando?

\- Sam, es raro verte entrar por otra puerta que no sea la de la terraza –dijo el Doctor Banner.

\- Steve me mando mensaje, dijo que comeríamos en la Torre o algo así, estaba cerca así que solo vine caminando.

 

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraban todos en la mesa principal de la cocina sentados unos contra otros disfrutando una deliciosa comida, tomaron su tiempo y platicaron entre cada bocado, cuando todos hubieron comido lo suficiente comenzaron a sentir la letárgica sensación de sueño por comer de más.

 

\- No sé cómo viviré sin estas comidas ya que no estarás aquí Steve -dijo Natasha.

\- Lo siento Nat, no quiero estar lejos de mi Pete

\- Si esa es la única razón para que te vayas por que no traes a vivir a Peter aquí, digo, ya tiene habitación aquí -dijo Wanda.

\- No puedo alejar a Peter de su vida, además ya hice el gasto para el departamento y sería un desperdicio no vivir ahí.

\- Ya que Wanda tocó el tema ¿te gustaría conocer tu habitación Peter? -dijo el Señor Stark.

\- ¿Puedo? -la somnolencia que Peter había obtenido por la comida del Señor Rogers desapareció en un instante.

\- Claro, ven, acompáñame - dijo mientras se levantaba, todos siguieron su ejemplo y se levantaron de la mesa.

 

Se detuvieron en un pasillo del mismo piso frente a una puerta cromada, no tenía perilla ni picaporte, Peter sabía que en la Torre no se necesitaban, uno podía acceder a las habitaciones únicamente con que el sistema reconociera quién eres.

 

\- Adelante, dale un vistazo -dijo el Señor Stark.

 

Peter dio un paso al frente y la puerta se abrió automáticamente dejando ver una enorme estancia rectangular, esta habitación no se parecía en lo más mínimo a ninguna de sus otras dos habitaciones y en definitiva era más grande, mucho más grande, dos sillones largos se encontraban en medio de la estancia alrededor de una mesa pequeña de café hecha de cristal, al lado de uno de los sillones Peter vio lo que parecía que era un mini refrigerador, un poco más atrás de los sillones subiendo tres pequeños escalones se encontraba un sillón circular a una buena distancia de una pantalla, parecía una versión pequeña de la sala de proyección que tenían ahí mismo en la Torre, de un lado del sillón circular había dos libreros uno pequeño no más grande que una cajonera y estaba repleto de lo que Peter vio a lo lejos que eran películas y uno de mayor tamaño, un poco más grande que Peter, repleto de libros de diferentes temas, del lado izquierdo de la estancia se encontraba la cama, enorme y mullida, fácilmente podrían caber unas diez personas en ella, en un costado de la cama una de las paredes de la habitación era de cristal y se podía ver perfectamente un costado de la ciudad, del lado derecho estaba una puerta abierta y Peter pudo ver que se trataba del baño y aún el baño era más grande que su habitación en casa de Tía May, solo de lejos podía ver una gran bañera, y una ducha ambos a cada extremo de la habitación.

 

\- ¿En serio esto es mío Señor Stark?

\- Todo tuyo, espero te agrade, podemos meterle más cosas cuando quieras.

\- ¿Agradarme? Me encanta, así es perfecta -dijo Peter mientras se aventaba a la cama y se hundía entre las cobijas.

 

El señor Stark se acercó y se sentó en una orilla.

 

\- Me alegra que te guste ¿qué tal la cama?

\- Es enorme y cómoda.

\- Solo una cosa sobre la cama Peter, es solo para dormir, Steve puede estar en ella, sí, pero solo si es “para dormir” ¿entendiste?

\- Si señor -Peter se sonrojó ante las palabras enfatizadas del Señor Stark.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Ok -fue lo único que dijo Peter, no dijo exactamente “lo prometo” ya que en definitiva era algo que no planeaba prometer.

 

Al salir de la habitación se toparon con Wanda que salía de la habitación contigua con un libro en mano.

 

\- Entonces si somos vecinos Señorita Maximoff.

\- Wanda, Peter, Wanda, tenemos casi la misma edad Peter, es raro que me hables tan formal.

\- Lo siento es la costumbre.

\- Esta bien, hay tiempo para corregir eso ya que somos vecinos.

\- ¿A dónde se dirige?

\- A la terraza, es un buen día para tomar un poco de aire, me parece que los demás también están ahí.

\- ¿Steve también se quedó ahí?

\- ¿Y bruce? -añadió el Señor Stark

\- Si, ambos están ahí, Steve y Sam están hablando y Bruce esta con Natasha.

\- Perfecto, quiero ver si puede ver unos planos en los que estoy trabajando.

\- Creí que el Doctor Banner era experto en Biología, no en Mecánica.

\- Exactamente, luego entenderás Peter, adelántense muchachos en un segundo los alcanzó.

 

Y con eso se fue.

Peter y Wanda llegaron a la terraza entre risas, definitivamente eran de la misma edad, era súper fácil hablar fluidamente entre los dos y definitivamente era necesario ya que eran los únicos jóvenes en un edificio lleno de adultos.

Cuando pasaron la puertas de cristal Peter diviso a Steve sentado en la orilla de la terraza sobre una silla para tomar el sol inclinado hacia Sam mientras hablaban, parecía importante, no sabía si acercarse pero en cuanto Steve vio a Peter lo saludó con una sonrisa por lo que Peter decidió acercarse, Wanda se fue del lado contrario para sentarse con Natasha.

 

\- Ya revisé cada cámara de seguridad, registro, cuenta bancaria Steve, él no está ahí -decía el Señor Wilson en voz baja.

\- Entonces tendremos que cambiar la ubicación, creí que esta vez lo tendríamos -dijo Steve -revisa las áreas circundantes, han pasado unos días desde que alguien creyó haberlo visto, puede que encontremos una pista de a donde decidió moverse esta vez.

 

Sam asintió.

Peter llegó a ellos pero claramente pudo oír el final de la conversación con su súper oído, tenía una idea de lo que hablaban pero decidió preguntar.

 

\- ¿Todo en orden?

\- Claro, porque lo preguntas Pete.

\- Ah... yo -Steve no quería que el supiera, o tal vez no quería que se preocupara, así que por primera vez en un buen rato acalló las preguntas que se revolvian en su cabeza y decidió mejor no inmiscuirse y darle su espacio, ya le diría cuando estuviera listo- no, por nada ¿puedo sentarme?

\- Por supuesto.

 

Pero en vez de tomar la silla de al lado, gateo sobre la larga silla en la que se encontraba Steve para poder acurrucarse contra él, en su lugar favorito.

 

-Steve, él podría ayudarnos, es más hábil con las computadoras que yo -Pudo escuchar claramente un débil susurro, el Señor Wilson aún no sabía que sus sentidos eran más agudos que los de una persona ordinaria así que creyó que Peter no escucharía.

 

Debido a la posición en la que estaba no podía ver la cara de Steve o sus gestos, pero estaba seguro que su gesto era negativo, Peter se sintió un poco mal por eso, pero debido al tema del que intuía que hablaban decidió hacer como que no escucho nada.

Un rato después vio al Señor Stark saliendo a la terraza con una versión más pequeña y estilizada del generador arc que siempre llevaba en su pecho y con un par de planos, vio cómo se acercaba a el Doctor Banner y cómo este abandonaba su lugar al lado de Natasha para tomar asiento en la única mesa del lugar, vio que Visión también se alejaba del lado de Wanda y se unía a los otros dos, Peter estaba a punto de levantaste también para ver si podía ayudar pero se sentía adormilado, combinando el sopor que había adquirido por la comida de Steve, por la calidez de su cuerpo y por qué sus dedos jugaban lentamente con su cabello lentamente se sumió en un sueño profundo.

 

*****

 

Una vez despierto, se estiró, en su lugar separándose finalmente del pecho de Steve.

 

\- Si quieres puedes volver a dormir Pete, no hay prisa por irnos -dijo Steve cariñosamente una vez que Peter se hubiera enderezado por completo.

\- No, ya dormí suficiente, en realidad no era mi intención quedarme dormido, pero tampoco quiero irme.

\- Entendido ¿Te gusta?

 

Steve volteo la libreta que tenía en su mano, un detallado bosquejo cuidadosamente dibujado se extendía por la hoja, era Peter, su expresión dormida era inconfundible, era increíble como a solo papel y lápiz se pudiera hacer tan detallado dibujo, Peter se sentía suficientemente alagado como para sentirse avergonzado por haber sido modelo de un dibujo de Steve.

 

\- ¡Oh dios! Es hermoso, no creí que fuera tan buen dibujante Señor Rogers, podría ser profesional.

\- No soy tan bueno, no es tan hermoso como el original.

 

Eso sí logro hacer a Peter cambiar el color de su cara, si Steve había podido dibujar eso con una mano sosteniendo a Peter con la otra, se preguntaba cómo quedaría uno al que le dedicara su debido tiempo.

 

\- Tu también eres hermoso Steve –dijo mientras le daba un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios, cuando se separaron Peter dijo- voy por algo para tomar ¿Te traigo algo?

\- No, tomare de lo que tú traigas.

\- Entonces compartiremos una cerveza.

\- No te gusta la cerveza Peter.

\- Me alegra que me conozcas tan bien -se acercó a Steve y depositó otro beso en sus labios- ahorita vuelvo.

 

Peter se levantó de la silla y levantando un poco la voz para que todos lo oyeran pero lo suficientemente bajo para no despertar al Señor Wilson.

 

\- ¿Alguien quiere algo de tomar?

\- Yo quiero la cerveza que no quiere Steve -dijo el Señor Stark que había escuchado la conversación de los dos a falta de otro sonido en la terraza- preferiría algo más fuerte pero necesito estar consciente para esto.

 

Todos comenzaron a pedirle bebidas a Peter, todos salvo Visión obviamente.

 

\- Déjame ayudarte a traerlas Peter -dijo Wanda poniendo su libro a un lado y levantándose.

 

Peter dio un par de pasos en dirección a la cocina pero se paró en seco una persona que no había sentido llegar le cortaba el paso, se trataba de Nick Fury, lo miraba fijamente.

 

\- Buenas tardes -dijo.

 

Todos voltearon a verlo, igual de impresionados por verlo aparecer de la nada, incluso Sam se despertó con esas simples palabras.

Peter sentía una mala vibra de todo eso, pero sabía que Nick Fury era el que creo a los Vengadores así que no tenía nada que temer ¿verdad? también había esperado conocerlo aún que en persona el sujeto definitivamente era más intimidante.

 

\- Buenas tardes Señor Fury -comenzó Peter mientras extendía una mano y avanzaba unos pasos para saludar al hombre- tenía muchas ansias de conocerlo soy Peter Parker.

\- Oh yo también tenía ansias de conocerlo señor Parker...

 

Peter sentía algo muy malo de todo eso, su sentido arácnido se despertó, pero no sabía de donde vendría el ataque, se sintió rodeado por un segundo, por su propio sentido arácnido.

 

\- Peter Parker, está bajo arresto -dijo Nick Fury mirando fijamente a Peter.

 

*****

 

La vida de Peter había mejorado increíblemente en tan solo la última semana, era tan increíble que ni el mismo podía creérselo completamente, su mala suerte Parker parecía haberlo abandonado en todo sentido, Su Vínculo... Su novio era la persona más perfecta que podría haber imaginado, Su Tía había aceptado su secreto, su vida como héroe, y también había aceptado a Steve, había descubierto que el Señor Stark lo veía como a un hijo y se sentía completamente maravillado con la idea, podía mejorar e inventar nuevas formas para ascender como héroe sin limitaciones, contaba con grandes amigos MJ y Ned, contaba con nuevos amigos, Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff y Visión, su vida parecía que comenzaba a tener un buen rumbo, nada podría salir mal ¿Verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaron hasta acá y les gusta la historia por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


	17. Un Remordimiento Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La situación se vuelve tensa, ambas partes exponen su punto ¿Cual terminara siendo el resultado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tendré tiempo de publicar este capitulo mañana así que disfruten de un capitulo extra el día de hoy.

Un Remordimiento Real

 

Todo pasó muy rápido, de un momento a otro Wanda y Natasha estaban frente a él cortando el paso de Nick hacia Peter, la típica bruma roja rodeaba a Wanda mientras que Natasha tenía una pistola en las manos ¿De dónde la había sacado? Peter no la había visto en ningún punto de la tarde.

 

\- ¿Bajo qué cargos? -Preguntó Natasha.

\- Calma señoritas, no hay razón para armar un escándalo.

\- ¿Ah sí? Entonces por qué tienes a Clint apuntando una flecha a nosotros, Clint baja el arma -las últimas palabras de Natasha las dijo directamente a su brazo.

\- ¿Nat? estas segura, Fury me dijo que... -la voz de Clint Barton salió de una placa de la pulsera de la Señorita Romanov

\- Si Barton, estoy segura, no hay ninguna amenaza aquí.

 

Inmediatamente Peter dejó de sentir su sentido arácnido, entendió que él era el que se encontraba en la mira de Clint y se moviera donde se moviera seguiría en la mira hasta que la flecha estuviera en el aire, por eso no podía haber entendido de donde vendría el ataque, aún no sabría de donde vendría el ataque.

 

\- ¿Cuáles son los cargos? -dijo Wanda- necesitarás una buena explicación para esto Fury.

\- Está bien, considero a Peter Parker una amenaza para la integridad de los Vengadores.

\- ¡¿Que?! -Preguntó Steve que se había puesto de pie, en realidad Peter volteo a ver al resto y todos estaban de pie ante la situación- explícate.

\- Bien, si ustedes insisten, hace un par de días recibí un par de videos interesantes, ambos sobre el Señor Parker como Spiderman, grandes hazañas y habilidades, y también gran cantidad de información, ahora señor Parker, antes de seguir enlistando mis razones me podrías explicar ¿Cómo es que en la pelea contra unos ladrones de banco, usted sabía que estaban utilizando tecnología Chitauri?

 

Todos lo voltearon a ver pero sin mantenerse alerta por si Fury decidía hacer su movimiento.

 

\- ¿De qué está hablando? -dijo el Doctor Banner.

\- Hace un par de días Peter y yo nos enfrentamos a unos ladrones y estaban utilizando tecnología extraña para robar un banco y de no ser por Peter no me hubiera dado cuenta de que era una extraña variación de tecnología Chitauri, en realidad no me lo había preguntado, Peter no estaba con nosotros cuando luchamos la batalla de Nueva York ¿Cómo lo supiste Pete? –Pregunto Steve.

\- Fácil, Según Steve, Peter ha vivido en Queens toda su vida, eso queda muy cerca, seguro ha de haber estado presente el día de los acontecimientos ¿No es así Peter? -dijo Wanda.

\- No... Yo... -Peter comenzó a decir, ahora si la cara de todos cambió a sorpresa, a Peter le dolió un poco ver esa clase de duda en todos, en especial en Steve, no planeaba ocultar de donde obtuvo la información, pero tampoco sabía si eso causaría problemas- Hace unos años cuando SHIELD cayo, la Señorita Romanov filtro todos los archivos de sus bases de datos a las redes... Yo... yo los intercepté e hice una copia de ellos en mi computadora, la mayoría de ellos estaba encriptado, así que me encargué de descifrar el código y obtuve información de todos ustedes y de sus hazañas, incluida la batalla de Nueva York, no creí que estuviera haciendo algo malo, solo lo hice como un pasatiempo, así podía saber más de mis héroes desde la comodidad de mi cuarto, era asombroso, lo siento si hice algo incorrecto.

\- ¿Descifraste todo? -dijo el Señor Stark con un atisbo de orgullo y sorpresa en su voz.

\- Si, como saben no soy muy sociable así que todo mi tiempo libre lo dedicaba a decodificar archivos, eso fue antes de que fuera Spiderman.

\- Fury esa no es razón suficiente para arrestar a Peter, subir los archivos a Internet fue para esa razón, para que los secretos de SHIELD y Hydra salieran a la luz, cualquiera que sepa cómo hacerlo puede conseguir la misma información que Peter -dijo la Señorita Romanov.

\- Si, tienes razón, cualquiera puede hacerlo, pero no cualquiera puede ser el primero en  reunir toda esa información y también ser el primero en descifrarla, Peter Parker actualmente sabe más sobre nuestro funcionamiento interno que el mismo gobierno.

\- No por eso es una amenaza –dijo Steve.

\- No lo es, pero es suficiente razón para ameritar más investigación… que sorpresa que ese mismo joven que tenía esa clase de información sobre nosotros recibiera poderes por culpa de un “accidente” con una araña tan solo unos meses después y que pasando otro par de meses ese joven estuviera paseando por la Torre con Steve Rogers en la sección de archivos confidenciales o que ese mismo muchacho hace unos pocos días haya podido acceder a las cuentas bancarias de Stark sin ningún problema, me parecen demasiadas coincidencia ¿no lo creen ustedes?

\- Que es lo que pretendes decir Fury ¿dices que todo esto fue un plan de Peter para infiltrarse a los Vengadores? Sabes lo ridículo que suena eso –dijo el Señor Wilson.

\- No puedo creer que estés armando todo este escándalo por que Peter compro un par de chocolates con mi tarjeta de crédito, Pepper lo hace todo el tiempo y no por eso mandas a un francotirador a su casa y no es de tu incumbencia que hago yo con mi dinero, Peter puede usar tanto de él como le plazca –dijo el Señor Stark causando verdadera sorpresa en Peter- y el no necesitaba usar a Rogers para entrar a la sala de archivos, Peter está en el sistema desde antes que viniera a la Torre por primera vez, y antes de que comiences con tus estúpidas teorías, él no se metió a mi sistema, yo mismo fui quien lo agrego a la base de datos de FRIDAY, tiene acceso a toda la Torre.

\- Estoy con Sam y Tony en esto, hay algo que prueba que esto no es un plan de Peter –Steve levanto su brazo y mostro su Joya del Alma- Peter no pudo planear esto, nadie sabe quién es su alma gemela hasta el momento de tocarla, esta es la razón por la cual yo mismo le mostré la sala de archivos, solo le estaba dando un recorrido por la Torre mientras nuestro Vinculo se estabilizaba.

\- Es cierto Capitán Rogers nadie puede planear un Vínculo, pero eso tampoco demuestra que su Vinculo no fue incluso más beneficioso para el plan del Señor Parker, nada me demuestra en este instante que el Señor Parker no esté usando una Orden de Gen Dominante para estar en este mismo lugar, me puedo imaginar que esa fue la razón por la cual usted decidió comprar un departamento en el mismo edificio que el muchacho, las coincidencias no dejan de aparecer.

 

De repente vio como un par de los presentes se estremecía ante la mención de esa palabra, Wanda incluso soltó un jadeo de sorpresa o incluso indignación mientras se cubría la boca con las manos.

Hablar del Vínculo de otra persona, sobre su canal, siempre era algo con lo que tener cuidado, eran temas muy sensibles, pero algo de lo que nunca se hablaba a menos que tuvieran consentimiento de ambas partes del Vinculo era del estatus de cada uno… pero un tema que si se consideraba tabú era el Tema de las Ordenes de Dominante.

 

\- Escúchame lentamente Fury, tú no tienes absolutamente nada que opinar en como decido manejar mi vida personal y mucho menos como para inmiscuirte con mi Vinculo así que te recomiendo que cierres la boca y te largues de aquí –Steve definitivamente estaba lleno de rabia en ese momento, no había forma de que Peter no la sintiera, escapaba por cada parte del canal.

 

Las Ordenes eran un mecanismo de defensa natural que solo los Genes Dominante podían usar para la protección de su Gen Recesivo, cualquier orden que el Dominante dijera al Recesivo tendría que ser obedecida sin importar que, no había objeciones, ni opiniones, simplemente era obligación total del Gen Recesivo obedecer cuando su Dominante diera una orden de ese tipo, Steve nunca había usado una orden así con Peter, no había necesidad y definitivamente había una clara confusión en ese momento, Peter no era un Gen Dominante y aun si lo fuera él nunca se atrevería a dar una Orden a Steve, tal vez hasta incluso esa era la razón por la cual había terminado siendo el rol de Gen Recesivo, pero independientemente de todo eso, Peter tampoco pudo evitar sentirse ofendido con las palabras de Fury, pero no era momento para preocuparse por eso, esto estaba escalando demasiado rápido, Peter tenía que evitar que Steve terminara con una flecha en el cuello por atacar a Nick Fury.

 

\- Al contrario Capitán Rogers, es de mi total incumbencia, regresando a los videos que les mencione al principio, pensar que un joven de preparatoria pueda estar a punto de vencer al mismísimo capitán de los Vengadores y aún más después ver la sincronía y maniobras que podían hacer trabajando juntos era de total prioridad investigar si ese joven podía o no utilizar al Capitán América para hacer un ataque directo contra los Vengadores, era una situación que tenía que controlarse, así que por este medio le indico que su puesto como Vengador queda suspendido hasta que esto se resuelva en su totalidad.

 

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Peter sintió como era necesario intervenir o si no Steve no se contendría más.

 

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! –Ante tal grito la voz de Peter resonó por toda la estancia, todos quedaron anonadados en su lugar, era justo lo que necesitaban, Steve estaba en ese momento a un paso de Nick Fury y el grito de Peter lo detuvo en su lugar por la sorpresa… justo cuando su sentido arácnido se activaba otra vez, la flecha estaba nuevamente en el arco y cargada- Todo esto es un gran malentendido Señor Fury, si me permite el suficiente tiempo para explicarlo llegaremos a un acuerdo.

\- Adelante Señor Parker.

\- Peter, no tienes que explicar nada –dijo Steve, acercándose un poco al muchacho.

\- No, si no lo hago esto no se solucionara, para empezar, Yo…-Peter sintió como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos y por más que parpadeo para intentar detenerlas no evito que comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas, las emociones que estaban dentro del muchacho eran demasiadas, esa no era la forma ni momento de decir lo que iba a decir, se sintió completamente vulnerable ante todos los presentes cuando volvió a abrir la boca- Yo soy un Gen Recesivo, no puedo ordenarle nada a Steve… al Capitán Rogers, el Doctor Banner me hizo un estudio el mismo día que lo demuestra, pueden confirmarlo viendo los registros ¿No es así Doctor Banner?

 

El corazón de Steve se encogió ante la visión de Peter, quería abrazarlo, tranquilizarlo, asegurarle que todo estaba bien, que no tenía que exponerse así para que las cosas se resolvieran, pero no podía moverse, no podía pensar racionalmente, solo podía observar.

 

\- Peter… no guarde ese registro, esa información es confidencial, es tuya y de Steve, no depende de mí, ni de nadie más que de ustedes dos -volteo el Doctor Banner mientras fulminaba a Fury con su mirada- decidir si desean compartirla o no, pero si de algo sirve, Si, doy constancia de que Peter Parker es un Gen Recesivo

\- Yo puedo corroborar eso –dijo la Señorita Romanov- estaba en el laboratorio ese día, no pude evitar ver.

\- Bien, eso debería bastar para librar al Capitán Rogers de sospechas sobre cualquier Orden en su teoría Señor Fury, respecto al acceso a la sala de archivos con las mismas cámaras de seguridad de la Torre puede verificar que no tuve tiempo ni forma de acceder a ninguna parte de la información que figura en ellos antes de que saliéramos de la sala y respecto a la información recopilada de SHIELD prometo que no la compartí con nadie más y solo lo hacía como forma de entretenimiento, sé que fue muy estúpido de mi parte y no debí hacerlo, por favor perdónenme pero no tengo pruebas para respaldar esto, lo que sí puedo hacer es darles la información, aun la tengo en un disco duro externo y si no pueden confiar en mi palabra de que no tengo respaldos de la información pueden revisar todos los dispositivos electrónicos que poseo, no tardaran mucho, la tarjeta del Señor Stark la devolví el mismo día que me la presto y pueden checar en sus registros bancarios, claro con su permiso, que la compra no fue de una suma lo suficientemente grande como para formar un altercado, respecto a mis poderes de araña, no puedo probar nada, realmente fue un accidente, la araña murió después de darme la picadura, no hay pruebas de eso, lo lamento, sé que mis explicaciones no son muy convincentes pero son verdad.

 

Peter no había dejado de llorar durante toda su explicación, todos lo miraban, sentía la presión sobre sus hombros, lo único que quería en ese momento era regresar el tiempo unos minutos a cuando Steve lo tenía en sus brazos, solo quería estar en los brazos de Steve, él no había previsto nada de eso, no quería causarle problemas a nadie, creía que todo iba bien, pero no creía que esas pequeñas cosas pudieran ser suficientes para causar disturbios en la paz de las personas en esa terraza, Peter se sentía culpable por hacerlo.

 

\- Me alegra su honestidad Señor Parker, pero no es suficiente para desestimar mi caso, hay demasiadas incógnitas en su historia, me temo que sigue sin darme más remedio que mantener al Capitán Roger en suspensión hasta que podamos corroborar su información.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijeron Wanda y Sam al unísono.

\- Fury en serio eres… -dijo Tony.

\- Debes estar bromeando –Dijo Natasha.

\- ¿Acaso nosotros no somos prueba suficiente de que si Peter tuviera un plan malvado ya lo hubiera realizado las veces que ha estado en la Torre? –dijo el Bruce.

 

Steve no dijo nada, solo se volvió a acercar a Fury con el puño extendido a su cara, nadie hacia llorar a Peter, ni siquiera él y si tenía que dejar a los Vengadores por eso que así fuera, tomo a Fury por el cuello pero antes de que su puño conectara con su cara escucho a Peter.

 

-¡Steve no! –volvió a gritar Peter, no había dejado de sentir su sentido arácnido y sabía que una flecha estaba lista para aquel que hiciera el primer movimiento- Que le parece esto Señor Fury, usted continua su investigación sobre mi como le plazca y yo me alejo de la Torre, sus habitantes y sus secretos para siempre…

\- Peter ¿Qué estás diciendo? –dijo Steve, sentía como si su mundo se estuviera desmoronando ante esas palabras, Peter lo ignoro y continuo.

\- Pero a cambio Capitán América conserva su puesto, no me puedo permitir que si una emergencia surge los Vengadores no tengan a uno de sus integrantes, mucho menos su líder ¿Qué dice sobre eso?

Nick Fury no contesto, simplemente asintió en silencio.

 

\- Que así sea –dijo Peter, mientras daba media vuelta rápidamente y poniendo un pie sobre la única división entre él y una caída libre, se lanzó fuera de la Torre lanzando una telaraña para salir de ahí lo más rápido que podía.

 

La acción fue tan precipitada que desde lejos parecía como si el muchacho simplemente estuviera tratando de escapar, Clint soltó el proyectil en dirección a Peter.

Todos escucharon el sonido de una flecha al salir disparada, incluso Peter, no había pensado en eso, solo quería alejarse de ahí para no seguir causando problemas, era muy tarde para esquivarla, sabía que la flecha daría directamente con su cuerpo.

La vio venir, estaba a escasos metros de él y acortando la distancia cada vez más, pero en el último momento la flecha exploto y de ella salió una red volando directamente en su dirección, Peter cerro los ojos esperando ser enredado en plano aire por la red y esperando igualmente contar con la suerte de que su telaraña lo detuviera y no se enfrentara a una caída mortal por no poder moverse.

 De la nada la red se detuvo en el aire, completamente inmóvil y… roja, Wanda había detenido la red, Peter deseaba poderle dar las gracias, pero eso ya no era posible.

 

-¡Tony! –Escucho a lo lejos a Steve mientras continuaba alejándose.

\- Mi traje estará aquí en unos minutos.

\- ¡En unos minutos se habrá ido! ¡Sam!

\- Te dije que no traje mis alas, vine caminando.

\- ¡No! ¡Peter regresa!

 

Peter hizo todo lo que pudo para ignorar a Steve y con gran dolor en su corazón lanzo otra red y luego otra, alejándose lo más que podía de la Torre a la que comenzaba a considerar un lugar seguro, un segundo hogar, alejándose de la persona a la que más amaba… de Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que coincidencia que este capitulo sea el ultimo antes del fin de semana, quedo perfecto para agregar un poco de incertidumbre, la historia se reanudara el Lunes.
> 
> Si han llegado hasta acá y les gusta la historia por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o en la sección de comentarios directamente.
> 
> Gracias por leer :3


	18. Búsqueda y Bienestar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La situación se ha complicado un poco, la búsqueda de Peter comienza y la preocupación de todos esta presente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos con la historia :3

Búsqueda y Bienestar

 

El traje de Ironman surcaba el cielo nocturno de la ciudad, a una velocidad impresionante, toda persona que lo viera desde abajo creería que acababa de pasar una estrella fugaz, con esa velocidad difícilmente se podía vislumbrar algo desde la Torre en las pantallas que mostraban imagen en tiempo real de lo que veía el traje.

 

*Stark baja la velocidad no puedo ver nada* dijo Steve a través del inter-com.

*No necesitas ver nada, el traje detectara si encuentra una señal de Peter ¿Ya detectaste algo a través del canal?*

*Sabes tan bien como yo que el Vínculo no es un rastreador satelital, no he parado de intentar contactar con él, no me responde*

*Sigue tratando, si te dice algo avísamelo y de inmediato iré volando*

 

Hace un par de horas que estaban buscando a Peter sin descanso, había sido sencillo seguir la pista del muchacho debido a sus telarañas pegadas en cada rascacielos por el que pasó, pero las dos horas de vida de las condenadas telarañas habían terminado y habían perdido todo rastro del chico una vez que estas se disolvieran, Natasha y Wanda estaban en tierra cada una por su parte buscando bajo cada roca sin descanso, Sam y el traje de Ironman surcaban los cielos por si el muchacho se había escondido en alguna parte alta de la ciudad o por si seguía columpiándose por ahí.

Todos los que habían obtenido el contacto del muchacho le habían mandado mensaje o lo intentaban llamar intentando localizarlo pero ellos tampoco habían obtenido respuesta y probablemente Peter había previsto eso porque tampoco FRIDAY o ninguna otra computadora podía determinar su ubicación, probablemente había decidido apagar el celular.

Cuando Wanda saco su teléfono intentando localizarlo y al ver que los demás la copiaban Steve se dio cuenta de que él nunca había intercambiado información de contacto con Peter, no era necesario, tenían su conexión Vincular siempre abierta, no se había atrevido siquiera a intentar cerrarla en ningún punto, quería que Peter se sintiera libre de contactarlo cuando él quisiera, pero en ese momento se sentía la peor persona por no tener su número de teléfono, por no haber sido capaz de defenderlo, por permitir que alguien más lo hubiera hecho llorar y más porque todo eso había pasado justo frente a él, que gran novio había resultado ser.

 

**¿Peter? Por favor háblame, dime donde estas, no estás en problemas, Fury hizo algo que no debía haber hecho ¿Amor? No me hiciste daño o a ninguno de nosotros, todos queremos que regreses, Por favor, no hemos dejado de buscarte, enciende tu celular para que veas los mensajes ¿Pete?...** Steve no había dejado de enviarle mensajes en ningún momento a Peter por medio del canal, cada uno intentando que el joven se sintiera mejor y que estuviera al tanto de que nada de esto había sido su culpa, sabía que Peter estaba recibiendo todos y cada uno pero el muchacho simplemente se negaba a contestar.

 

*A donde se pudo haber ido, no está en su casa, sus amigos no lo han visto, también se unieron a la búsqueda, revisando sus vecindarios por si decidió ir ahí, no se me ocurre algún otro lugar de importancia para el chico donde podamos buscar* dijo Tony

*¿Lugar de importancia?*

*Dime que se te acaba de ocurrir algo Rogers*

*Solo es una corazonada, dirígete al parque que esta al sur de la Torre, el que está al lado de mi puesto favorito de Hotdogs*

*Entendido, vamos para allá*

 

A la velocidad del traje estaban ahí en unos segundos y finalmente la velocidad bajo lo suficiente para poder divisar algo a través de los monitores, el parque era pequeño en comparación con otros parques en la ciudad, así que en una simple toma desde el aire pudieron escanear la zona en su totalidad, Peter no se encontraba ahí.

La desesperación de Steve continuaba en aumento.

 

*No está aquí, busquemos en otra…* las palabras de Tony fueron calladas cuando el traje comenzó a emitir una alerta, al momento de girar en el aire la vista del traje había pasado por un par de edificios a un costado del parque y las señales de Peter marcaban positivas.

* ¡Tony! *

* Si, lo sé*

 

Los edificios en cuestión parecían viejos y aun conservaban las viejas gárgolas que en ocasiones se veían por la ciudad, y justo en la parte más alta, en medio de dos gárgolas hundiendo su cara entre sus piernas y hecho un ovillo se encontraba Peter.

El traje llego volando lentamente, Peter claramente reconocía el sonido del propulsor del Señor Stark.

 

\- Quitaron los adornos… -comenzó a decir Peter con un susurro apenas audible- vine a bailar aquí con Steve después de la fiesta, todo era muy hermoso, ahora solo hay penumbras.

\- ¿Es por eso por lo que elegiste este lugar para ocultarte? –dijo el Señor Stark.

\- No lo planee, cuando me di cuenta estaba aquí, no sabía a donde ir, ya no hay un lugar que no me recuerde a ninguno de ustedes… A Steve y… no pude moverme más, no podía ver nada con tantas lagrimas estorbando mi vista.

\- Peter…

\- Yo no quería causar problemas, no era mi intención, por favor aléjese, este no fue el trato que hice con el Señor Fury –Peter no había levantado la cabeza, su voz era apenas audible y sus hombros no paraban de convulsionarse por los sollozos que escapaban de su boca.

\- No me iré a ninguna parte a menos que vengas conmigo Peter –La voz del Señor Stark continuaba saliendo del traje- tu no fuiste el que causo problemas Peter, fue Fury, él no tenía ningún derecho de hablarte así.

 

El traje sobrevoló hasta su lado y se apagaron los propulsores para aterrizar justo junto al sollozante muchacho.

 

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

 

Peter no respondió, pero después de un buen rato, justo cuando creyó que el muchacho no se movería, simplemente se deslizo un poco al lado dejando suficiente espacio para el traje, Peter no quería que estuviera ahí pero tampoco quería estar solo.

Escucho un gran sonido metálico justo a su lado cuando la pesada armadura se sentó a su lado, pero de la nada se vio envuelto en los fríos y pesados brazos de la armadura poniendo su cabeza donde estaba el reactor arc, Peter reconoció el abrazo e inconscientemente se fue tranquilizando.

 

-Steve ¿puedes salir de ahí? la armadura esta fría –dijo Peter luego de un rato.

 

La armadura se abrió y de ella salió Steve con una mirada triste y preocupada.

 

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo? –Pregunto Steve mientras la armadura terminaba de separarse de su cuerpo.

\- El Señor Stark no me abraza así, además solo tú logras calmarme cuando me sostienes de esa forma, ya entendí por qué tus mensajes se detuvieron en el canal.

\- Pete, lo siento, yo no hice nada allá en la Torre, no tenías por qué sentir que necesitabas resolver todo tu solo, actué de forma impulsiva y te deje todo el trabajo que involucraba pensar, fue mi culpa, pero solo pensaba en que alguien estaba insultando nuestro Vinculo y por ende a ti y no lo pude soportar.

 

Steve volvió a jalar a Peter a su pecho y el muchacho no opuso resistencia, eso era lo que había querido desde que Fury había aparecido, pero una vez ahí, no pudo evitar soltar todas las preocupaciones que acababan de formarse hacia pocas horas y comenzó a llorar fuertemente contra el pecho de Steve, mojando toda su playera de lágrimas.

 

\- Yo… juro que solo descargue esa información para conocerlos mejor, no planeaba nada con ella y ustedes saben que mi accidente en realidad fue eso, un accidente, yo nunca haría nada para lastimarlos, lo juro…lo juro…lo siento.

\- Oh Peter, eso lo sé, sé que tú nunca harías nada para lastimar a otra persona de forma intencional y soy de las personas que ha llegado a conocer más acerca de tus ansias por la información, de tu hermosa curiosidad, sé que no planeabas nada malo con esa información y créeme, si no me hubieras dicho sobre la tecnología Chitauri durante la pelea, definitivamente hubiera sido más complicado de lo que fue, habría terminado herido por esas armas, no tienes que disculparte por nada o siquiera sentirte culpable, yo soy quien debería disculparme, vaya novio resulte ser, no pude evitar que la persona que más amo fuera lastimada.

\- No puedes protegerme de todo Steve.

\- Pero si podía haberte protegido de esto, lo lamento.

\- Ninguno de los dos tuvo la culpa, la tuvo Fury, no era la forma de hacer un acercamiento y en definitiva ninguno de nosotros fue de ayuda para propiciarte una situación calmada, Peter, pero ya todo está arreglado ¿puedes regresar a la Torre? te enfermaras si te quedas aquí más tiempo –dijo la voz del Señor Stark que provenía desde el traje al otro lado de Peter, este entendió que Steve no pretendía fingir ser el Señor Stark, simplemente el Señor Stark estaba viendo todo probablemente desde la Torre y probablemente solo le había prestado el traje a Steve.

\- Pero si regreso, Steve perderá su puesto como líder de los Vengadores y no quisiera ser culpable de eso, no lo soportaría.

\- Pete, ser llamado Vengador es únicamente un título, créeme que si una verdadera emergencia surgiera estar “suspendido” no me detendría de ayudar, soy un soldado, ayudo a las personas, es quien soy, es como contigo, con o sin la máscara, tu amabilidad y responsabilidad te hacen quien eres, no el hecho de que te llamen Spiderman..

\- Eres un héroe, con o sin el escudo.

\- Así es, me entiendes.

\- Aun así no voy a regresar, no por el trato que le hice al Señor Fury, si no para alejarlos de mi mala suerte, creía que todo había cambiado, creía que mi vida era fantástica y que nada malo podría pasar, que mi mala suerte Parker se había esfumado, pero no fue así, me confié demasiado, me sentía muy cómodo, llegue para romper la paz entre ustedes, si no hubiera sido por mí la Señorita Romanov no tendría que haber apuntado un arma a Nick Fury o la Señorita Maximoff no habrían tenido que amenazarlo con sus poderes, eso fue por mí, por un error que hice hace años, quien sabe que será de mis errores en el futuro, de mi mala suerte, si me quedo con ustedes definitivamente sufrirán por mi culpa.

\- Peter, todos cometemos errores, te lo dice una persona con experiencia en el tema –dijo Tony- mis errores se han llevado vidas y nunca me perdonare por eso pero él no avanzar por miedo a seguirlos cometiendo es lo que diferencia a los héroes y es lo que somos, tú mismo lo dijiste.

 

Sintió la pesada mano del traje revolver su cabello y aun no se había separado de Steve, en definitiva amaba a esos dos hombres, de distintas maneras pero lo hacía, ya no había forma de que se imaginara una vida sin ninguno de ellos y era por eso por lo que no podía permitirse dañarlos de ninguna forma.

 

\- No quiero lastimarlos.

\- No lo harás Pete y respetaremos tu decisión si es que decides quedarte aquí y sacarnos de tu vida para siempre, no volverás a saber nada directamente de nosotros, regresare a la Torre y abandonare tu edificio, Tony tampoco volverá a hablarte, respetaremos el trato que hiciste –la armadura había volteado a verlo directamente, a pesar de estar vacía sabía que desde la Torre Tony debía de estar con la boca abierta frente a las pantallas de su laboratorio a causa de las palabras de Steve, ni siquiera había logrado articular palabra por la sorpresa- pero solo si eso es lo que realmente quieres, no porque Fury lo diga, así que déjame preguntarte directamente ¿Realmente quieres que salgamos de tu vida?

 

La respuesta fue inmediata ante el miedo de que fueran a tomar su silencio como una afirmación, cada una de las palabras que había dicho Steve lo lastimaba, alejarse de ellos, romper todo contacto actual y futuro, alejarse de EL, renunciar a la maravillosa vida que se extendía ante sí, en definitiva el futuro que pintaba el trato que había planteado en la Torre seria la peor forma de concluir el asunto.

 

\- No… no quiero, los amo a todos ustedes, por pronto que pareciera comenzaba a sentir la Torre como un segundo hogar y separarme de ustedes ya que finalmente tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos me haría sentir miserable toda la vida, mucho más si eso significa también separarme de ti –dijo las últimas palabras para que solo Steve las oyera, los brazos lo apretujaron más contra su cuerpo.

\- Entonces eso lo arregla, hora de regresar, los demás querrán ver que estas bien –la armadura se levantó y se alejó de ellos un poco dándoles un poco de privacidad.

\- La próxima vez que intentes escapar que tal si tu destino se vuelve tu nueva habitación en el departamento, te prometo que no buscare ahí –dijo Steve a lo que Peter comenzó a reír, finalmente separándose del pecho mojado de Steve y volteándolo a ver a los ojos.

 

La visión hizo que a Steve le doliera el corazón, a pesar de que ahora Peter sonreía era una sonrisa que denotaba tristeza, lagrimas aún estaban sobre las mejillas del joven  como si estuvieran esperando que la gravedad las llamara a la tierra, sus ojos estaban rojos y su cara estaba pálida por la baja temperatura.

 

\- Puede que tengas razón y no pueda protegerte de todo a pesar de que es lo que más me gustaría, pero algo que si te quiero prometer es que si es que no logro protegerte de llorar yo estaré ahí para hacer desaparecer tus lágrimas, no importa que ¿qué te parece eso?

\- Me parece un buen plan, lo permitiré si me dejas hacer lo mismo si la situación se presenta.

\- Hecho –Steve se acercó a la cara del muchacho y deposito un beso en cada lagrima que aun descansaba sobre la bella cara de Peter, sintiendo las saladas gotas de agua en sus labios esperaba que con eso lograra ahuyentarlas y que nunca más se dignaran a mostrarse por ahí.

 

El muchacho sonrió ante el gesto, esta vez era la sonrisa que Steve tanto amaba, una dulce, adorable y sincera sonrisa.

 

\- Ya avise a todos que estas bien, todos están regresando a la Torre y tu amiga MJ dice que te asesinara mañana por preocuparla de esta forma ¿Debería preocuparme? –dijo Tony una vez que los otros dos se hubieron aproximado a él.

\- ¿Avisaron a MJ? –Dijo Peter poniendo cara de susto- probablemente si deberían preocuparse ¿puedo faltar a la escuela mañana?

\- No –dijeron los dos adultos al unísono.

\- Es mi fin.

 

Peter apunto su brazo a un edificio cercano listo para saltar y regresar a la Torre con los otros dos detrás de él, pero el Señor Stark lo detuvo.

 

\- ¿No estas olvidando algo muchacho? –el pecho del traje se abrió y de la abertura emergió su traje de Spiderman, solo en ese momento volteando a ver su ropa Peter se dio cuenta de que con las prisas ni siquiera se había detenido a considerar ponerse su traje, - sé que tu identidad es muy importante para ti.

\- Oh no, alguien pudo haberme visto –sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría encima.

\- De eso me encargo yo –dijo el Señor Stark- No te agobies más de lo que ya hiciste esta noche, ahora cámbiate.

 

Peter volteo a ver a Steve, que simplemente asintió, eso fue todo lo que necesito para saber que lo que decía el Señor Stark era cierto, se relajó un poco y tomo su traje y estaba a punto de comenzar a desvestirse cuando percibió la vista de los dos adultos frente a él.

 

-Ammm no me puedo cambiar si ambos me están mirando.

\- Seguramente lo dice por ti Rogers –dijo el Señor Stark mientras ambos se volteaban causando una risa por parte de Steve.

 

Una vez volteados comenzó a desvestirse, y noto que estaba descalzo, se había quitado los zapatos en la Torre cuando se acostó con Steve en la silla para el sol, giro su cabeza hacia él y descubrió que el soldado igualmente iba descalzo, ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo de ponerse zapatos.

Steve percibió la mirada del muchacho y volteo por un segundo dirigiéndole una mirada tan cálida como su sonrisa y le guiño un ojo, Peter aún seguía sin ponerse el traje y había quedado únicamente en ropa interior en el proceso, sintió como el frio de la noche ya no era problema debido a lo rojo que acababa de ponerse, vio como el traje del Señor Stark ponía una mano en el cachete de Steve y lo hacía voltear para volver a darle privacidad al muchacho.

 Finalmente listo permitió que los adultos voltearan y le dio su ropa a la armadura para que la guardara donde había guardado su traje.

 

\- Bueno Tony… al mal paso darle prisa, abre el traje –dijo Steve, Peter pudo ver su cara de arrepentimiento mientras se acercaba a la armadura abierta.

\- ¿Que ocurre, no te gusta volar en el traje? Para mí sería una experiencia fenomenal –dijo Peter, Steve noto como toda nota de tristeza en su voz había sido remplazada con la confianza que el traje siempre le brindaba, ya que podía ocultar su expresión con la máscara nuevamente, el carismático Spiderman había vuelto.

\- Definitivamente no, tuve cerrados los ojos todo el tiempo, Tony maneja como maniático y a pesar de que no podía ver nada aun podía sentir las sacudidas y el agujero en el estómago cuando giraba, subía o bajaba muy deprisa.

\- Haces sonar a mi traje como si fuera un auto además no fui yo quien te metió en él, prácticamente me empujaste a un lado cuando llego, simplemente te deje porque supuse que Peter apreciaría ver tu cara en estos momentos más que la mía.

\- Suena como si usted no fuera quien tuviera el control del traje –le dijo Peter a Steve pero fue el Señor Stark quien respondió.

\- Por supuesto que no, cualquiera puede entrar en ellos pero las únicas personas que realmente podemos moverlos y hacerlos funcionar somos Pepper y yo, sin mencionar a Rhodey pero el solo tiene acceso a su propio traje.

\- En realidad no pensé en eso cuando lo hice, yo solo quería alcanzarte Pete.

-Razón por la cual tuve que ser yo el que manejara e igual razón por la que me tuve que quedar en la Torre.

\- Y ahora tengo que volver a sentir esa horrible sensación…

\- Espere ¿y si soy yo quien lo lleve?

 

Los dos se lo voltearon a ver ante esa pregunta.

 

\- Estas seguro muchacho, Steve no es exactamente de tu mismo peso ¿no afectaría tu movilidad?

\- Ya ha habido ocasiones en las que he tenido que llevar cargas pesadas a cuestas y normalmente esas cargas siempre quieren escapar, estoy seguro que podré hacerlo con una que venga por voluntad propia, claro si me lo permite Señor Rogers.

 

Steve seguía en silencio, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no demostrar que la idea también le causaba terror, había visto la velocidad y gracia con la que Spiderman realizaba sus acrobacias y sabía que él no era normalmente tan ágil o elástico en comparación, tenía miedo de entorpecer al muchacho y causar un accidente, pero sus emociones pararon en seco cuando percibió calma y seguridad proveniente de Peter y este se acercaba y tomaba sus manos.

 

\- ¿Confías en mi Steve?

\- Con mi vida –respuesta inmediata, esa simple pregunta derrumbo todas sus defensas, no había persona en la que confiara más que en Peter y no podía negarse a nada si se lo preguntaban de esa forma, casi podía ver la cara suplicante del muchacho a través de los ojos de la máscara.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay de que, además estoy seguro de que será un viaje más calmado que si me fuera con Tony.

\- Si ese es el caso, me adelantare, los espero en la Torre, no tomen desvíos, chico, lo quiero en casa a las diez de la noche. –bromeo Stark como si fueran a un baile escolar y con eso salió volando y se perdió en la penumbra.

 

Segundos después Peter estaba justo en la orilla del edificio, aun paso de una caída libre con Steve subido a su espalda y sosteniendo fuertemente contra la tela de su traje, en definitiva estaba aterrado.

 

\- Había querido hacer esto contigo desde hace un buen rato, por favor no tengas miedo, no te dejaría caer.

\- Lo-Lo sé, que es lo que tengo que hacer, no quiero estorbarte en tus acrobacias –la cabeza de Steve sobresalía por encima de tu hombro, brazos alrededor de su cuello en una posición que aun que se tensara no lo dejaría sin aire y sus piernas rodeaban las piernas del muchacho, asegurándose que ninguna parte de su cuerpo fuera un estorbo para la completa movilidad del cuerpo de Pete.

\- Nada, solo sujétate fuerte y disfruta el viaje no creí que te asustaran las alturas.

\- No me asustan, he volado con Sam millones de veces, la sensación de caída libre es algo a lo que no creo acostumbrarme a la sensación de vacío en tu estómago ¿cómo haces para soportarlo?

\- Cuando tú forma de transporte y movimiento se basan en caídas libres y fuerzas de gravedad no tienes más remedio que acostumbrarte, son gajes del oficio, espero poder hacer esto algo rutinario para que veas a lo que me refiero.

\- ¿Rutinario? –exclamo Steve.

 

Peter solo pudo reír ante la expresión y teniendo la cabeza de Steve tan cerca de la suya no fue difícil simplemente mover su cuello y darle un beso en los labios del soldado a través de la tela, los pensamientos de Steve se vieron interrumpidos por el gesto y repentinamente la sensación de miedo que venia del canal fueron remplazadas con confusión ante la sorpresa y amor…

Peter utilizo el momento de distracción que se había formado en Steve para tomar impulso y dando un salto mortal en el aire con los brazos extendidos comenzaron a caer a una vertiginosa velocidad, inmediatamente cuando cerebro de Steve se recobró del beso y sintió la ausencia de suelo debajo de él instintivamente tenso sus músculos al cuerpo del joven.

El suelo se acercaba a una peligrosa velocidad y justo cuando el mayor creía que no les daría tiempo para frenar, Peter elevo el brazo y solo una telaraña lanzándolos en dirección hacia otro edificio inmediatamente salieron disparados hacia el frente, Steve no podía creer la velocidad que podían alcanzar simplemente al columpiarse, definitivamente no era el traje de hierro de Tony pero aun así sentía esa sensación de vacío en el estoma así que instintivamente cerro los ojos.

Llevaban varios minutos columpiándose entre los edificios y Steve en definitiva no se había acostumbrado, aun con los ojos cerrados podía sentir cada vez que él y Peter iban en caída libre antes de la próxima telaraña, no sabía cuánto faltaba pero no podía esperar a que se terminara cuando…

 

**Abre los ojos Steve, tienes que ver esto, no te arrepentirás** Escucho que Peter decía por el canal.

 

Lentamente abrió los ojos, no por que quisiera, simplemente porque Peter había querido compartir esa parte de su vida con él y no quería decepcionar más al muchacho de lo que lo había hecho a lo largo de la noche

Pero al abrir los ojos el paisaje lo recibió espléndidamente, las luces de la ciudad en contraste con la oscuridad de la noche desdibujándose por las subidas y bajadas que dibujaba la elipse de la telaraña creaba un escenario bello e irreal.

Peter rio ante los ojos de Steve que brillaban ante el espectáculo.

 

**Te dije que quería compartir esto contigo.**

 

**Es hermoso.**

 

**Yo mismo no me había dado cuenta hasta que el Señor Stark lo mencionó cuando probábamos el traje.**

 

**Tony tiene ojo para las cosas hermosas, él fue quien te encontró al fin y al cabo.**

 

Las palabras de Steve hicieron que una sonrisa se dibujará en la cara de Peter, que la podía ver aún a través de la máscara.

Compartir esa vista con Peter, hablar con él y ver su sonrisa fueron suficientes para que finalmente Steve dejara de sentir el vacío en el estómago que le producía el caer, lentamente su cuerpo se fue relajando y comenzaba a moverse con el de Peter en total sinergia, si el joven curveaba su cuerpo para alcanzar más altitud él lo hacía, cuando lanzaba otra telaraña sentía como su brazo acompañaba al de Peter sin tensarse ni ser un estorbo, si el encogía su cuerpo ante una caída libre él lo acompañaba, poco a poco comenzó a comprender por qué le gustaba tanto columpiarse por la ciudad era fantástico, lleno de energía y euforia.

Al cabo de un rato, Peter comenzó a ser más extremo, realizaba los saltos mortales que tanto le gustaban y permitía la caída durante más tiempo para alcanzar más velocidad, sabía que Steve ya no se sentía inconforme, por el canal ahora recibía, adrenalina y excitación pronto los dos estaban gritando de euforia entre columpiada y columpiada.

Y finalmente cuando menos se lo espero la Torre apareció enfrente de ellos y con una última telaraña y la última columpiada, más extrema y más pronunciada salieron volando hacia el cielo, y al caer la trayectoria apuntaba directamente al balcón de la cocina.

Steve esperaba un aterrizaje duro y estrepitoso a causa de la altura que alcanzaron pero Peter toco el suelo de una manera gentil y acrobática, totalmente profesional.

 

\- ¡Peter! -la voz de Wanda salió desde la puerta de la cocina mientras corría a encontrarse con el muchacho- te anduvimos buscando por todas partes, no vuelvas a hacer eso, estaba comenzando a pensar que habías abandonado la ciudad.

 

Wanda se abalanzó a él y lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo, aún que se dificultó un poco por que Steve seguía en la espalda de Peter.

 

\- Steve, se supone que tú tenías que rescatar y traer a Peter de vuelta, no al revés -dijo la Señorita Romanov, con eso Steve se dio cuenta de que con el último salto se había tensado y estaba aferrado fuertemente a la tela del traje de Peter, relajo los músculos y comenzó a soltar a Peter, pero antes de que se bajara de la espalda del muchacho Peter rápidamente disparó cuatro telarañas atrapando cada extremidad del Soldado en su posición actual.

\- Que les parece mi nueva mochila del Capitán América chicas, no podía abandonar la ciudad sin ella -claramente Peter estaba bromeando y por la expresión de Steve y su posición no pudieron evitar soltar unas sonoras risas.

\- ¿Pete...?

-Lo siento Steve, tenía que hacerlo -y seguido disparó el solvente.

 

Steve se separó de Peter y una vez con los pies en la tierra comenzó a estirarse, sus músculos definitivamente resentirían eso mañana, no estaban acostumbrados a estirarse de la misma forma que Peter lo hacía.

 

\- Lamento la dramática situación y huida, en ese momento fue lo mejor que pude pensar -dijo Peter a modo de disculpa, ahora se sentía avergonzado por causar el alboroto y que los Vengadores hayan tenido que salir en su búsqueda.

\- En realidad Peter... yo soy quien debería disculparse por todo esto, yo fui quien le mando los videos a Fury, pero fue por una razón completamente distinta, fue el quien llegó a la conclusión errónea, Bruce tiene razón, no sé cuándo dejar de entrometerme en la vida de los demás -dijo la Señorita Romanov.

 

Tanto Peter como Steve se quedaron atónitos ante esa confesión, Peter sintió cómo Steve comenzaba a sentir enojo, no era fuerte pero estaba presente pero Peter solo sentía confusión ¿porque habría mandado esos videos a Nick Fury?

 

\- No se preocupe Señorita Romanov, sé que no tenía ninguna intensión de lastimarme, la verdad puede que haya sobre actuado un poco, y siendo sincero siempre quise conocer a Nick Fury pero cuando pasó no pude sentir otra cosa que no fuera miedo.

\- No sobre actuaste, cualquiera hubiera querido irse ante esa situación y todos se dieron cuenta de que lo hiciste por nosotros, no simplemente por escapar y por favor Peter, no quiero que seas cortés conmigo, enójate, fue mi culpa que tuvieras que exponerte de esa forma.

\- Oh... -Peter supo que se refería a la forma de revelar su Status- tampoco se preocupe por eso, sé que no era la forma de revelarlo pero no era como si lo quisiera mantener como un secreto, no me importa que ninguno de ustedes lo sepa, confío en ustedes y sé que no les importa que Status tenga.

\- Eres demasiado bueno para ser cierto Peter... una vez más lo siento.

\- Puede que Peter te haya perdonado Nat, pero volveremos a tener esta conversación más adelante -dijo Steve, Peter sentía que Steve ya no estaba molesto en absoluto ante su respuesta, pero por más sorprendente que pareciera la Señorita Romanov pareció asustada, era la primera vez que la veía así aún que solo durara un segundo.

\- Entendido -fue toda la respuesta que dio la asesina.

\- Ven Peter, estoy segura que ya pasaste suficiente tiempo en el frío, entra a calentarte -dijo Wanda intentando aliviar el ambiente y jalando a Peter a la cocina.

 

El cuerpo de Peter agradeció el calor y se estiró al sentir un lugar seguro nuevamente, estaba a punto de quitarse la máscara cuando el Doctor Banner y el Señor Stark entraron por la puerta derecha de la cocina.

 

\- Tal vez quieras quedarte con la máscara puesta Peter -dijo el Doctor Banner en forma de saludo y sabiendo la cantidad impresionante de confianza con la que dotaba al muchacho- esto aún no ha acabado.

 

Peter sintió un poco de pesar ante esas palabras.

 

\- Fury sigue aquí muchacho, sabía que regresarías y quiere hablar contigo, cuando te fuiste se fue a la sala de juntas y no se ha movido de ahí claro que nosotros tampoco hemos dejado de vigilarlo, Sam y Visión están ahí ahorita -dijo el Señor Stark- quiero echarlo de la Torre desde que se apareció pero supuse que tendrías algo que decir respecto a eso, es tu elección ¿lo hecho de la Torre o vas a hablar con él?

 

Sintió que Steve se acercaba por detrás y tomaba su mano entrelazando los dedos.

 

\- No tienes que probar nada Peter, puedes decir que no, ya ha sido suficientemente por esta noche, nadie te culpará si decides abstenerte de hablar con él.

\- Steve... tanto tu como yo sabemos que no somos el tipo de personas que huye de un bravucón, iré con el -dijo esto último en dirección al Señor Stark.

 

El asintió y comenzó a guiar la marcha junto con Banner, Steve y Peter iban detrás y la marcha cerraba con las dos mujeres.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaste hasta acá y te gusta la historia por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Gracias por Leer. :3


	19. ¿Un Vengador Verdadero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente a poner las cosas en orden, Peter no se permitirá a si mismo perder a nadie o nada de su nueva vida, hora de conversar con Fury

¿Un Vengador Verdadero?

 

Al llegar al piso de las salas de junta Peter recordó que Steve también le había mostrado esa parte del edificio pero al ser un montón de habitaciones con solamente sillas y mesas se movieron rápido a la siguiente sección así que no estaba totalmente familiarizado con las cosas ahí.

 

\- Pidió una sala privada -dijo Stark- lo más probable es que quiera hablar solo contigo Peter, sin más variables en la ecuación que ustedes dos, sin arqueros o Súper Soldados.

\- Eso no ocurrirá -dijo Steve- no permitiré que haga más daño del que ya hizo.

 

Peter sintió cómo la mano de Steve se cerraba con más fuerza sobre la suya, no habían dejado de sostenerse mutuamente desde la cocina.

 

Llegaron al centro del piso y vieron a un grupo de tres personas al acercarse, Peter podía ver al Señor Visión y al Señor Wilson uno al lado del otro pero no podía distinguir a la tercera persona ya que se cubría perfectamente detrás de los otros dos, al escuchar a los demás acercarse, se separaron al girarse para darle la bienvenida a los recién llegados y dejaron ver a Clint Barton justo frente a ellos levantándose de una de las sillas al lado de la puerta.

 

Peter no pensó, ante la visión de aquel hombre tomando su arco y levantándose para incorporarse extendió su brazo libre y con una telaraña pegó la mano de Clint a la pared junto con su arco.

 

\- Discúlpeme señor Barton, no fue mi intención dispararle, fue por instinto -Peter se apresuró a disculparse, sintiéndose realmente mal al dispararle a Hawkeye.

\- ¡Oh no! Eres amable y educado, ahora me siento peor por haberte disparado, no te preocupes niño, yo soy quien tendría que estar pidiendo perdón, sabes no es costumbre mía dispararle a adolescentes.

\- Querías dispararle a mi hermano en Sokovia...

\- Wanda, no me estás ayudando, ya arruine mi primera impresión y ahora Peter creerá que soy un desquiciado asesino de niños.

\- No pienso eso, puedo imaginar porque lo hacía, quería proteger a la Señorita Romanov y a sus amigos, había una amenaza junto a ellos, yo habría reaccionado igual, oh... eso fue lo que acabo de hacer, lo siento.

\- Wow, es bueno sacando conclusiones -dijo en dirección a los demás- hagamos esto Hombre araña, si me sacas de aquí prometo nunca más volver a dispararte.

\- Trato hecho -y con eso dicho estrecharon sus manos libres.

\- Y vivieron felices para siempre -dijo el Señor Wilson, separando el apretón de manos y acercándose a la cara de Peter- ¿Estás bien Peter? nos preocuparte un poco allá arriba.

\- Estoy bien Señor Wilson, no me pasó nada.

\- Bien -dijo poniendo la mano en su cabeza para revolverle el cabello pero solo causó un poco de estática a través de la máscara.

\- Lamento interrumpir Señor Parker, pero tengo que ofrecerle mis más sinceras disculpas, yo fui quien envió la grabación de las cámaras de la sala de pruebas y las imágenes captadas por el traje del Señor Stark, pero como le había comentado solo estaba intentando...

\- Muy tarde Visión, ya me eche la culpa -dijo la Señorita Romanov.

\- Oh, si ese es el caso es mi deber informarle que no fue culpa de la Señorita Romanov... en su totalidad, después de la cena del Viernes se aproximó a mi respecto a la supuesta situación que mencioné de unirse a las fuerzas elite de los Vengadores y juntos llegamos a la conclusión de que para lograr eso requeríamos un poco de persuasión directa así que obtuve las grabaciones de sus hazañas recientes y las enviamos al Director Fury, el resultado obtenido no se aproximó a nuestras expectativas, lamento las inconformidades que le cause.

\- Como le mencioné antes a la Señorita Romanov, no estoy molesto y gracias por preocuparse por mí, no hay necesidad de disculparse.

\- ¿Te llamo Señorita, Nat? Definitivamente es un muchacho educado, que alguien te diga señorita resulta ser hilarante ouch -Clint había sido abruptamente callado después de que Natasha se acercará a él y le diera un golpe en la punta de la cabeza.

\- Veo que mi plática sobre privacidad se extenderá a un par de personas más -dijo Steve acercándose a los tres y mirando respectivamente a Natasha, Clint y Visión, ambos no pudieron ocultar su cara de susto tan bien como Natasha.

\- No seas duro con ellos Steve, solo querían ayudar –dijo Peter que logro alejar la mirada de Steve de los tres haciendo que volteara a verlo.

\- Si ya terminamos con la cálida reunión, hay alguien a quien quiero echar de la Torre y no podré hacerlo hasta que Peter lo decida ¿podemos continuar? -dijo el Señor Stark mientras avanzaba a la puerta- escucha Peter, en esta habitación no hay cámaras, tampoco micrófonos, estarás completamente solo una vez que entres ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

\- Lo estoy -dijo inmediatamente, aún que se aferró al traje, mentiría si dijera que no estaba un poco nervioso.

\- Y no está solo -dijo Steve mientras daba un paso, pero Peter no se movió y lo jalo de regreso- ¿Pete?

\- Sé que quieres entrar pero no te dejare, quiero hacer esto solo, es mi turno de defender mi postura sin que nadie más se ponga en la línea de fuego por mi ¿puedes concederme eso?

 

Steve tardó en responder, se sentía culpable, sabía que había sido su culpa que Peter huyera en primer lugar, la flecha estaba apuntada a él pero el odio lo encegueció tanto que no la vio antes, sabía que Peter estaría mejor sin necesidad de tener que ser niñera de alguien, con gran pesar, simplemente asintió.

 

\- Prometo que te lo compensaré Pete -Respondió, pero Peter solo se limitó a darle un beso en los labios.

\- Listo, ya lo hiciste - y soltándolo entro a la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí aún que no sin antes escuchar “Oye aún no me sacas de aquí” de parte de Clint.

 

La sala era espaciosa pero prácticamente estaba vacía, salvo por una gigantesca mesa ovalada y varias sillas a su alrededor, Nick Fury estaba al final de la sala en la última silla.

 

\- Veo que ha regresado Señor Parker.

\- Así es y esta vez no planeo irme hasta llegar a un mejor acuerdo, no planeo renunciar a mis amigos y mucho menos a Steve - Peter avanzó decidido hasta estar a un lado del intimidante hombre y tomó asiento en la silla contigua.

\- Me parece bien ¿Que tiene en mente?

\- Interrógueme ahora, lance todo lo que tenga, pregunte todo lo que se le ocurra, no ocultaré nada, aún que le advierto que si planea hacer las mismas acusaciones que hizo en la terraza las respuestas serán exactamente las mismas, eran la verdad y ya le prometí no decir mentiras.

\- Bien ¿Qué es lo que sabe de nosotros como organización?

\- Lo básico, conozco como obtienen sus misiones y un poco de la formación que usan para espiar y atacar, en el supuesto que en estos años no las hayan cambiado, aún que solo conozco las que tienen algún superhéroe en su formación, a pesar de decodificar todos los archivos no me interesaban las misiones con escuadrón de soldados o elite, solo leí los que contaban con alguno de los Vengadores, no es como si hubiera muchas previo a la caída de SHIELD y tampoco es como que pudiera replicar dichas formaciones aún que me hubiera gustado, por si no lo ha notado trabajo solo.

\- ¿Que sabe de nuestros agentes?

\- Solo conozco las historias del Agente Phil Coulson, la Señorita María Hill y los seis Vengadores originales, el archivo de Thor está casi vacío, lo atribuyo a que es de otro planeta y es difícil obtener información fidedigna y también noté que no había archivos de usted, solamente el registro de su muerte, aún que supuse que siendo el hombre que todos dicen que es usted en realidad no estaría muerto.

\- Buena deducción, entenderá que no puede revelar la historia de nuestros agentes más importantes.

\- No planeo hacerlo, eso no me corresponde.

\- Hombre con valores, honorable ¿es usted una amenaza para nosotros?

\- No.

\- Bien, con eso basta.

\- ... ¿Habla en serio?

 

Fury se levantó y le hizo señas a Peter de que lo acompañara pero que no hiciera preguntas, en ningún momento dejó de hablar.

 

\- Señor Parker, usted regreso, después de lo qué pasó aun así regreso por sus compañeros, si en realidad se hubiera alejado, en específico de su Vínculo hubiera pensado que en realidad no le importaban y que en definitiva todo era un plan para destruirnos y solo estaba huyendo.

\- ¿Entonces fue una prueba?

\- Hasta cierto punto, sí, es cierto que tenía que confirmar que no fuera una amenaza para los demás, aún que nunca imaginé que todo mi equipo se levantaría contra mí para defenderlo eso dijo mucho sobre la persona que es usted -llegaron a la puerta y Nick la abrió rápidamente y salió al pasillo con Peter pegado a su espalda.

 

Todos estaban alrededor de Natasha completamente atentos a su muñeca extendida, voltearon cuando vieron a los dos hombres salir de la estancia tan repentinamente.

 

\- Nunca creí ver el día en el que tú me espiarás Natasha - dijo Fury al lado de Peter y su voz también salió de la pulsera de Natasha cómo previamente había salido la de Clint, Peter se dio cuenta de que de alguna forma estaban escuchando la conversación pero no fue hasta que Fury se puso detrás de él y despegó un pequeño punto negro de la espalda de su traje, cuando se dio cuenta de que le habían puesto un micrófono en algún punto de su regreso a la Torre.

\- Toda esta situación fue mi culpa, no dejaría entrar a Peter sin refuerzos tampoco Steve -dijo ella.

\- ¿Sabías esto Steve? -Preguntó Peter un poco molesto de que no le hubieran dado la oportunidad de enfrentarse completamente solo a la situación.

\- La verdad cuando Nat confesó que había sido ella la causante lo sospeché, la conozco lo suficiente para saber que toma responsabilidad por sus acciones, lo lamento Pete, pero no permitiría dejarte entrar solo sin siquiera minino enterarme de la conversación, no cuando el té hizo llorar, te dije que te lo compensaría.

\- Esto no lo compensará un beso -dijo mientras se puso un poco rojo bajo la máscara por recordarle a todos los presentes que había llorado.

\- ¿Dos?

\- ... Tal vez -Steve le lanzó una mirada de disculpa tan tierna que Peter no se pudo resistir a perdonarlo casi inmediatamente.

\- Ya que veo que no permitirán que esta conversación siga en privado, todos entren a la sala supongo que querrán dar su opinión respecto a la propuesta que planeo darle a Peter.

 

En silencio todos entraron a la sala y se sentaron lado a lado en largan mesa ovalada, Peter hasta el fondo y a cada lado de él estaban Steve y Tony, Fury se quedó de pie frente a la mesa.

 

\- Antes que nada quisiera disculparme, era cierto que quería eliminar totalmente al Señor Parker como amenaza pero a la vez quería ver hasta qué punto afectaba el muchacho con la química del grupo y más importante cómo afectaba al Capitán, aún que admito que mi forma de comprobarlo puede no haber sido la mejor definitivamente logré mi objetivo.

\- ¿Y cuál fue el Veredicto? -dijo Natasha.

\- Superó completamente mis expectativas en cada punto, fue sorpresivo ver a todo el grupo levantarse contra mi cuando sintieron amenaza hacia el muchacho, tampoco me imaginaba el día en el que Natasha me apuntara una arma a la cabeza y en definitiva el bienestar de él es primordial para el Capitán, aún que eso en el campo de batalla podría suponer riesgo, si se enfoca correctamente también podría ser muy útil, Spiderman no solo no es una amenaza si no que podría ser un valioso miembro del equipo.

 

Peter sintió cómo Steve se tensó ante esas palabras.

 

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir Fury? -dijo Tony

\- Precisamente lo que oyeron ¿Spiderman, te gustaría ser un Vengador?

 

Tanto Steve como Tony se levantaron repentinamente y Peter se sintió de repente muy pequeño en medio de los dos.

 

\- No hablaras en serio -Dijo Steve.

\- Me niego rotundamente a eso - Dijo Tony

 

Peter sintió una apuñalada en el corazón ante esas palabras, todos los presentes miraban a los dos hombres con sorpresa, todos menos Fury.

 

\- ¿Que? ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Wanda.

\- Peter es muy joven para una responsabilidad tan grande -dijo Tony.

\- ¿Y acaso yo te parezco una anciana o qué? Peter y yo tenemos la misma edad.

\- La edad del Señor Parker no es un impedimento para su adición a los Vengadores, ha logrado demostrar su destreza y habilidades en combate y fuera de él, como ya me he mencionado previamente este sería la mejor situación y utilidad para él, aunque es cierto que hablaba de la situación de que se uniera al escuadrón de elite hacerlo un Vengador directamente es aún mejor, siendo el caso de que el Capitán fuera su mentor para las situaciones que requieran un movimiento más militarizado y de fuerza física en las misiones.

\- No, no expondré a Peter a esos peligros -dijo Steve.

\- De que hablas Steve, Peter estuvo a punto de patearte el trasero en la sala de pruebas, eres completamente consiente de que es capaz de manejar nuestras misiones -dijo Natasha.

-¿Estás seguro de que no es solo tu instinto protector intentando alejar a Peter del peligro potencial? -dijo el Doctor Banner.

\- Yo ya había hablado de esto contigo Steve, Peter está listo y dispuesto para ayudarte, tú eres el que no lo permite.

\- ¡Sam! Aún no es momento.

 

Una nueva apuñalada.

 

\- Señores, aún que todos tengan su propia opinión respecto a la situación el único que tiene la última palabra es el Señor Parker y hasta el momento ha sido el único que no ha expuesto su punto.

 

Todos voltearon a ver a Peter fijamente y por un momento sintió cómo si todos pudieran ver a través de su traje.

 

\- Yo... yo no quiero ser un Vengador.

\- ¡Peter! -dijo Wanda.

\- No permitas que las opiniones de estos dos te evite tomar la tuya propia -dijo Natasha.

\- No lo estoy haciendo, es la verdad, yo ya tenía la respuesta si esta situación se presentaba, lo anduve pensando desde que el Señor Visión me dijo la razón de que enviara los videos al Señor Fury.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es la razón de que rechaces el puesto Peter? -preguntó Sam.

\- Fue por algo que me dijo Steve la primera vez que lo conocí, ustedes tienen misiones grandes, enormes, salvan al mundo y evitan guerras inter estelares a diario y esa es la razón por la cual normalmente no vean hacia abajo, bajo sus narices, las personas normales son amenazadas por peligros normales diariamente, frenos descompuestos, ladrones de banco, secuestradores, homicidas, esos son los crímenes que ocurren en esta ciudad y son los crímenes con los que yo me enfrento, no me mal entiendan, no estoy diciendo que sea su culpa no prestar atención, pero si yo me encargo de salvar a la ciudad, ustedes pueden encargarse de salvar a la humanidad y si me uno a ustedes temo que deje de mirar hacia abajo y comience a ver hacia arriba, dejando mi ciudad y a su gente descuidada y eso no me lo puedo permitir, no lo soportaría, así que no, no planeo volverme un Vengador, estoy bien con simplemente ser el amigable vecino hombre araña

 

Todos se quedaron en silencio un par incluso bajaron la cabeza mientras pensaban en las palabras de Peter, nunca se habían detenido a pensar en eso, ellos normalmente no se encargaban de los crímenes que mencionaba Peter, siempre se los dejaban a la policía, nunca creían que ese hecho se los fueran a poner en la cara en algún punto, Peter siempre había sido de los barrios bajos, era natural que conociera los problemas de la cuidad y teniendo la personalidad que conocían del muchacho era natural que quisiera arreglar esos problemas aún que eso tuviera que significar poner su vida en la línea de fuego.

 

\- Pete... -comenzó a decir Steve pero fue interrumpido.

\- ¿Entonces qué te parece ser un Vengador de medio tiempo? –dijo Fury

\- ¿Ah? -fue todo lo que pudo decir Peter, aún que todos parecían igual de sorprendidos ante esas palabras.

\- Digamos que te mantendremos en la banca, tomaremos en cuenta tus horarios escolares y personales, tu prioridad será la seguridad de la ciudad o de lo que sea que estés protegiendo en el momento pero te incluiremos en la lista de héroes y cuando seas necesario té llamaremos para que nos brindes una mano, tú estarás en todo tu derecho de declinar la misión si es así como lo quieres pero si decides aceptarla siempre estarás bajo la supervisión de algún otro héroe, no tomarías liderazgo de la misión a menos que sea absolutamente necesario y por ende tampoco te pondremos bajo el reflector para que así puedas conservar tu anonimato, en pocas palabras, tendrás todos los beneficios de un Vengador sin ser uno ante la sociedad y manteniendo el modo de vida al que estás acostumbrado, a cambio de que de vez en cuando nos brindes una mano de vez en cuando ¿Qué te parece ese trato?

 

Peter se preguntó por un momento si había algún truco en todo eso, si acaso se estaba amarrando la soga al cuello, pero no sentía ninguna doble intención bajo esas palabras y el trato sonaba bastante bien, así que lentamente asintió.

 

\- Esta hecho ¿a los demás que les parece el trato? ¿Alguna Objeción?

\- Yo tengo una -dijo Tony- mencionaste que Peter no podría tomar una misión por su cuenta y que era necesario que alguno de nosotros siempre estuviera a cargo de él, pues solo permitiré esto si siempre que decida tomar una misión Steve o Yo seamos parte del escuadrón.

\- Hecho, Peter Parker Bienvenido a los Vengadores.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaste hasta acá y te gusta la historia por favor házmelo saber dejando o un Kudo o directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas Gracias por Leer :3


	20. Conversaciones y Camaradería

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente fuera las preocupaciones y cuestiones abrumadoras es hora de celebrar pero la opinión de todos aun no es escuchada ¿Podrá Peter llegar a un acuerdo con sus compañeros? en especial con Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capitulo 20! en un principio no creí que esta historia creciera tanto, gracias por su apoyo.

Conversaciones y Camaradería

 

Después de un poco más de platica y acuerdos salieron de la sala en una nube de festividad y euforia, un nuevo Vengador había nacido, algo así, acordaron ir a festejar a la sala, aún que tuvieron que regresar a medio camino por que habían olvidado despegar a Clint todo ese rato.

El elevador desembocaba directamente en la sala así que con la facilidad de presionar el botón del piso donde estaba el cuarto de Peter llegaron a la sala de la Torre, cada vez que bajaban en ese piso Peter pasaba por ahí pero únicamente lo había utilizado como conexión para llegar a otro lugar, no fue hasta que se quedaron en el lugar cuando se fijó realmente en cómo era.

Una habitación circular y espaciosa se extendía ante ellos siendo el elevador el punto medio de la estancia, en la parte de atrás una gran barra se extendía dejando ver el bar detrás, varias botellas de diferentes colores y tamaños se exhibían a través de cristal en unas estanterías empotradas en la pared, justo frente a la salida del elevador tres sillones de cuero largos formaban un cuadrado incompleto rodeando un cubo blanco pequeño que fungía como mesa para café y se ponían frente a una gran pantalla, la estancia también contaba con su propio balcón aún que no era tan amplio como el de la cocina, ya que solo se trataba de un pequeño pasillo que daba vista al lado opuesto de la ciudad.

Tony se encargó de que alguien trajera bebidas y varias cajas de pizza el doble de rápido que normalmente tardarían.

Después de que entrara al baño para quitarse el traje y ponerse nuevamente su ropa, Peter no había parado de ser el centro de atención, pasaba de mano en mano de abrazo en abrazo y de cumplido en cumplido, no era como que hubiera mucha gente ahí, mucho menos después de que Fury se hubiera ido nada más terminara la junta pero cada vez que Peter era jalado por otra persona para felicitarlo le parecía como si hubiera otras cien personas en la habitación, pero aun así Peter solo seguía pensando en única cosa, Steve no lo había soltado de la mano en ningún momento, él no lo había felicitado, en realidad había estado extrañamente callado desde que Peter había aceptado el puesto.

Una vez todos estuvieron distraídos con alguna cosa Peter jalo a Steve al balcón y cerró la puerta alejándose del ruido y conversaciones de los demás, una vez estuvo frente a frente con el hombre le preguntó.

 

\- ¿Steve? ¿Estás bien?

 

Steve tenía la cabeza baja y miraba tristemente a Peter, este no pudo evitar imaginarse a Steve como un perro labrador poniendo cara de perrito triste.

 

\- No quiero que resultes dañado Pete y este día no he hecho más que hacerte sentir mal y sé que volveré a hacerlo cuando te diga que no me gusto que aceptaras enlistarte como Vengador.

 

Peter sabía que de eso trataba todo y a pesar de que lo intento no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente la sensación de dolor atravesar su corazón.

 

\- Lo ves -dijo Steve sintiendo el mismo dolor a través del canal- hoy solo te he lastimado.

\- ¿No quieres que sea un Vengador? ¿No crees que sea apto para el trabajo?

\- No es eso Pete, sé que eres fuerte y capaz de enfrentarte a cualquier cosa y con la condición que impuso Tony para que pudieras ir a misión sé que estarás aún más protegido que si fueras sin nosotros pero aun así me preocupa que salga algo mal en la misión y no sea capaz de protegerte, no siempre todo sale exactamente como se planea.

\- Steve, tienes que dejar de sentirte el único responsable por mi seguridad, sé que quieres siempre mantenerme a salvo y a menos que me envuelvas en mantas y me encierres en mi habitación para siempre o que finalmente logremos exterminar toda la maldad del mundo no lo lograrás y sabemos que ninguna de las dos es posible, no siempre seremos felices, no siempre estaremos a salvo y no siempre estaremos de acuerdo, somos almas gemelas pero no somos la misma persona, pero en estas situaciones y en el campo de batalla no necesitaré a mi Gen Dominante para protegerme, necesitaré a mi compañero de vida, a mi novio.

 

Peter abrazo a Steve y aún que tardo solo un momento él también lo abrazo.

 

\- Como es que mi alma gemela resultó dar tan buenos discursos.

\- Es para poder competir contigo -Steve río.

\- Supongo que después de ese hermoso discurso no podré convencerte de que no aceptes tu primera misión ¿o sí?

\- Nop, nosotros no...

\- …Huimos de los problemas, si lo sé, pero desde ahora que te parece si los enfrentamos juntos.

\- Me parece perfecto... además, tú fuiste el que dijo que ser un Vengador era únicamente un título, no evitarías que si surge un problema que te involucre no decida meterme para darte una mano.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no puedo envolverte en mantas y encerrarte en tu habitación? Aún estoy un poco preocupado por todo esto.

\- Puedes hacerlo solo si tú te envuelves conmigo, hasta ahora y desde que nos conocimos has estado libre de misión porque acabaste antes de lo previsto con la anterior pero no evitarás que me preocupe horrores cuando sea tu turno de irte, mínimo tú estarás seguro de que cuando vaya estaré contigo o con el Señor Stark, pero esa regla no aplica contigo, no eres el único que se preocupa Steve.

 

Peter tenía razón, desde que Vínculo había estado libre, irse a una misión y dejar a Peter atrás no se le había ocurrido hasta ese momento, hasta entonces no tenía nada que lo atara de regresar de una misión, pero desde ahora sería diferente, no podía permitirse sufrir daños o entrar a situaciones de vida o muerte tan seguido, quería ver a Peter crecer y ser el hombre exitoso que sabía que sería y quería ser parte de eso, era natural que Peter también se preocupara por el pero hasta ahora no había tenido oportunidad de externarlo.

 

\- Yo nunca te pediría que dejaras de ser El Capitán América muchas personas dependen de ti, así que por favor no me pidas dejar de ser Spiderman, tú ya sabias que me enfrentaba a todo esto, ahora lo único que cambiará es que también ayudare a las personas a una escala mayor -Peter se separó de Steve y se acercó a la barandilla del balcón, observando la ciudad, su ciudad, amaba protegerla, brindar servicio a la gente y siempre quiso tener la oportunidad de hacer más, ahora la tenía y quería que Steve comprendiera que no la iba a dejar pasar, quería que estuviera con él en esto.

\- Nunca te pediría que hicieras eso, sé que ser Spiderman es muy importante para ti y que tú también eres importante para otras personas, lamento haberte dicho que no me gustaba que fueras un Vengador, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, no hay nadie que merezca ser un súper héroe más que tú, solo procura mantenerte a salvo ¿sí? Yo estaré contigo en cada paso que des, aunque no evitarás que te proteja si llega el momento al igual que se con certeza que tú harás lo mismo -dijo Steve mientras se acercaba por atrás de Peter y pasaba sus manos por debajo de sus brazos y volvía a abrazarlo por la espalda.

\- Lo haré, lo prometo, si tú también me prometes que siempre regresarás a mi lado sano y salvo.

\- Lo prometo.

\- Entonces una vez aclarado esto, ¿permiso para abordar Capitán Rogers?

\- Permiso concedido.

 

Steve dijo estas palabras al oído de Peter y después bajo sus labios y comenzó a besar el cuello del joven, este levantó la cabeza tanto por placer como para dejar espacio para que el mayor pudiera moverse con total libertad, Peter cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba del contacto con Steve pero no pudieron hacer nada más ya que el sonido de la puerta de la terraza los interrumpió.

 

\- Los estábamos buscando, aún que veo que están ocupados, deberían buscar una habitación si quieren continuar saben que a Natasha le gusta revisar las cámaras de seguridad -la voz del Señor Wilson sonó detrás de ellos.

 

Peter se había olvidado por completo que la pequeña fiesta de adentro era por él, obvio comenzarían a sospechar si el desaparecía, sintió cómo su rostro volvía al color rojo, últimamente parecía como si ese ya fuera su color natural.

Steve finalmente lo soltó y giró sobre si cubriéndolo un poco de la vista en lo que su sonrojo aminoraba un poco.

 

\- No creo que a Tony le gustaría eso –dijo Steve.

\- ¿Y eso te detendría? –contraataco Sam

\- La verdad no.

 

Sam comenzó a reír y Peter sintió cómo en vez de desaparecer su vergüenza aumentaba.

 

\- Acompáñeme a comer una rebanada de Pizza Señor Rogers -dijo Peter mientras tomaba el brazo de Steve y lo jalaba nuevamente a la habitación alejándolo del Señor Wilson y de esa conversación.

\- Si, podría comer un poco.

 

 

La velada continuó sin ningún otro problema, todos reían y conversaban entre sí, ya era muy adentrada la noche pero parecía que nadie estaba cansado, era una suerte que ni Steve ni el Señor Stark se acordarán que Peter tenía escuela mañana porque si no lo mandarían a dormir en ese instante.

Las últimas horas de la tarde habían sido preocupantes y extenuantes así que todos estaban liberándose de ese estrés, Peter se separó de los demás y se sentó en los grandes sillones de cuero mientras veía como en la barra del bar intentaban convencer a Steve de tomar el resto de las reservas de vino Asgardiano que aún quedaba en la Torre.

 

Peter recordó que Steve le había dicho que siempre intentaban emborracharlo en cada oportunidad de que tenían, sonrío ante la idea de que ahora lo estaba presenciando en persona y tomó nota para participar en el próximo intento, él también tenía un poco de curiosidad, pero en ese momento necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para ordenar sus ideas.

 

Era un Vengador.

Él era un Vengador.

Ni en sus más alocados sueños habría previsto ese giro de los acontecimientos.

Se había vuelto ya parte de su rutina diaria conocer de vez en cuando a un nuevo Vengador pero el hecho de que ahora el fuera uno estaba a otro nivel.

Aun cuando había jurado no separarse de la protección de su ciudad, su territorio había crecido, estaba seguro que ahora también protegería al mundo.

Tal vez era una responsabilidad muy grande para un adolescente pero no estaba solo, contaba con el mejor apoyo que podría haber deseado.

Claro, nadie lo sabría más que él y los mismos Vengadores pero él lo prefería así, no le interesaba la farándula, ya no, así que por el momento era perfecto.

Aunque claro estaba que le contaría a Ned y MJ ya podía escuchar claramente sus “te lo dijimos” cuando se enteraran de que las bromas de Steve siendo su novio y el uniéndose a los Vengadores se volvieran realidad tan solo una semana después de hacerlas.

 

El hilo de pensamientos seguía y seguía, saltaba de uno a otro, había mucho que considerar y sobre cómo acomodar su vida para hacer todo, sería un reto no descuidar nada pero sonrío ya que en cada plan que hacía Steve estaba presente.

 

\- ¿Interrumpo un pensamiento? -dijo la Señorita Romanov mientras aparecía detrás de Peter, nuevamente sin ningún sonido o prueba de que estuviera cerca.

\- Señorita Romanov, no para nada, solo estaba pensando en lo bien que se llevan todos.

\- Si, son un montón de idiotas, pero rápidamente te acostumbrarás a ellos, ya eres uno de nosotros, felicidades.

\- Es gracias a usted, logró su cometido, gracias por confiar en mí para ser su compañero.

\- No hay nada que agradecer Peter, mucho menos después de lo que tuvo que pasar para que te ofrecieran el puesto, una vez más perdón por eso.

\- Deje de disculparse por favor, esto no hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera hecho.

\- De acuerdo... entonces ¿Conoces mi historia?

 

Nuevamente la capacidad de la Señorita Romanov para decir las cosas directamente sorprendió a Peter, había olvidado que tenía el micrófono puesto cuando le había mencionado eso a Nick Fury, sabía que todo eso era un tema delicado y que los archivos de Natasha Romanov estaban teñidos de rojo, llenos de muerte y destrucción, pero Peter también podía distinguir otra cosa entre líneas, tristeza.

Lentamente asintió.

 

\- Y... ¿no estás asustado de mí?

 

Peter esperaba algo más, enojo, problemas o tal vez una amenaza pero en cambio recibió... ¿miedo?

 

\- No tengo por qué, al leerlo pude ver que fue usted misma quien escribió su historia y no obvio ningún detalle, todo era precavido y explícito, lo hizo para que la echaran de los Vengadores ¿verdad?

 

Ahora si Natasha estaba sorprendida.

 

\- ¿Como...?

\- No solo había sangre y odio en esas palabras, había tristeza, soledad, arrepentimiento, culpa, esos sentimientos los conozco bien ¿cómo alguien quien era responsable de la muerte de otra persona podría ser una autoridad, tomar la justicia en sus manos y hacerla valer? ¿Cómo alguien con sangre en sus manos podría alguna vez ser considerado algo cercano a un héroe? usted no quería el puesto, usted solo quería morir en el anonimato.

\- ¿Quien? –pregunto Natasha sabiendo que Peter no se refería solo a ella al hacer esas preguntas.

\- Mi tío Ben -dijo Peter mientras volteaba a otro lado evitando la mirada directa de la Señorita Romanov y parpadeaba varias veces para contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse- cuando obtuve mis poderes solo pensé en lo grandioso y popular que podría ser con ellos, que los problemas de los demás no eran los míos y deje escapar a un ladrón justo frente a mis ojos, esa misma tarde la joya de mi Tía May se tornó gris, a manos de ese mismo ladrón... fue mi culpa.

\- Peter... eso no fue tu culpa.

\- Tampoco lo fue su vida.

\- Es diferente.

\- No lo es, es igual solo a distinta escala, las vidas que según usted se perdieron en sus manos solo eran objetivos, impuestos por alguien más, usted fue la herramienta para que alguien terminara la vida de otras personas yo fui la oportunidad, pero de una u otra forma vidas se perdieron por nuestra culpa.

 

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, era un silencio pesado y meditabundo.

 

\- Pero sabe algo Señorita Romanov, fue la muerte de mi tío la que me hizo querer ser alguien que ayudara a los demás, alguien que pudiera detener lo que le pasó a él, fue el quien me hizo ser quien soy, antes y después de su muerte.

\- En mi caso fue Clint, el me salvo y me presento a Fury, fueron ellos dos los que no se rindieron por mí, a pesar de mis intentos por que los Vengadores me reconocieran como un monstruo ellos siguieron ahí para mí, se volvieron mi familia.

\- Lamento que haya estado sola antes y lamento haber leído su historia, sé que no debería haberlo hecho.

-Y yo lamento que tú estuvieras solo para enfrentar la pérdida de tu Tío y tu transición a héroe, sé que no le habías dicho a tu tía en ese entonces así que solo podías lidiar con ese dolor tu solo.

\- En realidad, no le había dicho a nadie porque me volví Spiderman, no se lo dije a mi Tía, no se lo dije a mis amigos y no se lo he dicho a Steve.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste decírmelo a mí?

\- Porque veo como quiere a su familia, como la cuida y protege, ellos son su familia -dijo a Peter mientras volteaba a ver al resto de los Vengadores de la habitación- veo que se siente cómoda con ellos, que se siente feliz y yo... yo quiero formar parte de esta familia y no es justo que yo conozca su pasado si no le he contado el mío, no es algo que una familia haría.

\- En serio lo aprecio y me alegra saber que ninguno de los dos sigue solo, Bienvenido a la familia Peter -Natasha se acercó a Peter y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Peter se sobresaltará y se ruborizará, no era común decir que una mujer tan bella como Natasha Romanov te diera un beso después de una conversación tan profunda.

\- Ah... yo... gracias a usted -Peter se sintió un poco culpable de que alguien que no fuera Steve causara una reacción como esa en el aún que solo hizo que Natasha riera.

\- Steve tiene tanta suerte de tener a un hombre tan maduro como tú.

\- Y yo de tener a un hombre como él.

\- Gracias por la confianza Peter, no dudes en ningún momento volver a acercarte a mi si te sientes mal, o si Steve hace algo estúpido o solo si quieres acercarte a conversar.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias Señorita Romanov.

 

Natasha se levantó del sillón y se alejó para reunirse con los demás Vengadores, feliz de que el conocer su historia no había hecho que Peter la tratara de una forma diferente y feliz de que alguien entendiera la situación en la que estuvo, era un hombre listo con apariencia de niño, había vivido más que muchas otras personas haciéndolo madurar al grado de poder ser empático con este tipo de situaciones, en definitiva era perfecto para Steve.

Al ver la conversación de las dos arañas terminar Steve se levantó de su asiento en la barra y se cruzó cara a cara con Natasha quien solo le guiñó un ojo al pasar, llegó al sofá y pasó un brazo atrás de los hombros de Peter en actitud de propiedad.

 

\- ¿Debería preocuparme por esa conversación... o por ese beso? -dijo Steve mientras Peter se acomodaba sobre su pecho.

\- No, en absoluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaron hasta acá y les sigue gustando la historia por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o directamente en la sección de comentarios, sus opiniones son verdaderamente apreciadas.
> 
> Gracias por leer. :3


	21. Ratificando Relaciones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El titulo de héroe no es nuevo para Peter pero si el de Vengador y gracias a eso Peter ha logrado ensanchar su circulo de confidentes.
> 
> Pequeños relatos de un pasado cercano y un vistazo a un futuro incierto.

Ratificando Relaciones.

 

Spiderman sintió claramente como una bala lo rozaba en el hemisferio derecho de la cabeza, aproximadamente a la altura de la cíen, rápidamente retrocedió y puso el cuerpo en contra del árbol con el que se ataba cubriendo, sus sentidos estaban exponencialmente atentos, sentía claramente la tierra a través de la tela de su traje, la corteza del árbol pegado a su espalda, a sus manos, su corazón latía frenéticamente, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a ese nivel de coordinación por parte de los chicos malos.

Levantó sus muñecas para ver el nivel de telarañas que aún le quedaba, una alarmante marca roja parpadeaba en sus disparadores, había agotado munición que usualmente le duraba dos semanas a tan solo dos horas de iniciar la misión, eso no era buena señal, donde conseguiría más en medio del bosque, no es como si un laboratorio de química completamente equipado estuviera dando la vuelta al siguiente árbol, definitivamente necesitaba ayuda.

 

**No te preocupes Pete, estaremos en tu ubicación en unos segundos, resiste.** Escucho la voz de Steve, no era a través del nuevo inter-com integrado a su traje, era a través del canal, Steve sabía que Peter estaba asustado y sabía que no querría que los demás se dieran cuenta así que aprecio el gesto de que lo contactara por ese medio.

 

Otra bala chocó contra el árbol haciendo parte de la corteza salir volando, era claro que lo habían localizado, necesitaba refuerzos enseguida o la situación se volvería crítica.

Peter no pudo evitar pensar que hasta el día anterior no se había imaginado que estaría corriendo por un bosque cerca de Atlanta mientras temía por su vida.

Su sentido arácnido le aviso que volteara y en ese mismo instante por el rabillo del ojo logro ver un francotirador a un par de kilómetros de distancia, apuntándole directamente, escucho claramente el gatillo al ser presionado y comenzó a ver como si la bala volara en cámara lenta en su dirección, en cuestión de segundos esa bala estaría impactando en su cuerpo.

…

 

*****

 

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que habían nombrado a Peter “Vengador de medio tiempo” y sin contar el título las cosas habían permanecido igual que siempre y aun así a pesar de eso, la vida de Peter definitivamente había mejorado, pasaba más tiempo con Steve, mínimo un par de horas todos los días, haciendo diferentes actividades, desde salir a pasear, ir al cine, ir a comer, o simplemente recostándose el uno en el otro en cualquier lugar en el que parecieran caer rendidos y al final del día siempre dormían juntos no importaban donde estuvieran, en la Torre por trabajar hasta tarde, en el Departamento de Steve por quedarse viendo la televisión hasta altas horas de la noche o en el departamento de Peter y May ayudando a lavar los platos de la cena o simplemente por quedarse conversando entre los tres durante mucho tiempo, independientemente del lugar siempre dormían en la misma cama o terminaban moviéndose con el otro a mitad de la noche y Peter siempre terminaba durmiendo con la cabeza en el pecho de Steve o como la pequeña cucharita siempre envuelto por sus brazos.

Por su nombramiento también le habían dado un laboratorio en la Torre en el mismo piso que el del doctor Banner debido al interés y gustos sobre la rama química y biológica que ambos compartían y a pesar de que Peter siempre buscaba y apreciaba los comentarios y aportaciones que el Doctor hiciera sobre sus proyectos Peter pasaba más tiempo en el laboratorio de Tony y al multimillonario definitivamente no le molestaba la compañía del muchacho, era obvio ya que de un día para otro parte del laboratorio de Tony que hasta ese punto era únicamente para mecánica de repente tenia tubos de ensayo, matraces, y diferentes botellas con líquidos de dudosa procedencia, a pesar de que Peter conocía todos y cada uno de ellos, llenando mitad de la habitación, era obvio que el dueño de la Torre los había puesto ahí a propósito, haciendo más fácil el poder trabajar en la fórmula de sus telarañas desde ese laboratorio y no tener que traer esas sustancias desde el suyo.

Cada vez con más frecuencia los dos genios terminaban tan envueltos en sus proyectos que podían pasar horas en completo silencio si el proyecto resultaba distinto uno del otro o inmersos en conversaciones que duraban horas mientras cada uno exponía los puntos de cómo mejorar la parte del otro.

Una de las nuevas actividades favoritas de Steve era ir al laboratorio de Tony y simplemente abrazar al muchacho en lo que trabajaba, ver las diferentes expresiones del joven cada vez que hacia un avance, cada vez que se concentra en el trabajo, cada vez que una nueva idea surgía, incluso cada vez que algo no salía bien era un completo deleite, sin mencionar que las emociones que lograba recibir en esos momentos eran nítidas y fascinantes, podía pasar horas completas simplemente rodeando el estómago del muchacho, o sus hombros, o su cadera, o simplemente mantenerlo sentado sobre sus piernas mientras el mantenía la vista perdida en sus tubos de ensayos o en las pantallas holográficas de la sala, Peter normalmente estaba tan centrado en su trabajo que no notaba el momento exacto en el que Steve llegaba a su lado, sin mencionar que este también había aprendido a moverse cuando el muchacho lo hacía y así no entorpecía de ninguna forma su trabajo y finalmente después de todo eso, Steve podía fácilmente identificar cuando Peter estaba cansado de trabajar o simplemente cuando era momento de un descanso, ya que este comenzaba a distraerse y comenzaba a prestarle más atención al soldado, desde acurrucarse más hasta darle un beso y Steve sabía que esa era la señal para sacar a Peter de los laboratorios y llevarlo a alguna otra parte.

En una ocasión Steve tuvo la mala idea de iniciar conversación con el muchacho, sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras trabajaba.

 

\- Eres fascinante Pete, no entiendo nada de esto pero parece tan fácil para ti, lo manejas como si fuera un juego ¿Te importaría enseñarme un poco?

 

La cara de Peter al escuchar eso era pura felicidad y sorpresa e inmediatamente comenzó a explicarle las bases de la química a Steve y aun que este seguía sin entender nada entre la verborrea y excitación del muchacho causadas por compartir una de las cosas que más amaba con la persona a la que más amaba.

Pero las sensaciones que comenzó a sentir por parte del muchacho eran otra historia, completamente intoxicantes, solidas e intensas, grandes oleadas de alegría, ansiedad, dicha, amor, entre otras comenzaron a golpear directamente a Steve por el canal rebosante de emociones contagiándolo con la completa excitación del muchacho llegando a tal grado que no pudo evitar hacer nada más que comenzar a besarlo hambrientamente y a pesar de que Peter había sido interrumpido abruptamente durante su explicación no pudo evitar seguirle el juego a Steve, ambos habían llegado a tal extremo con la cantidad emociones a flor de piel provenientes del susceptible canal que casi terminaban haciendo el amor en el laboratorio de Tony pero por fortuna este llego en ese preciso momento y los echo fuera hasta que ambos estuvieron más calmados, Steve no volvió a preguntarle nada a Peter desde ese día, mínimo no cerca de Tony.

Claro que a lo largo de esos dos meses también había tenido tiempo para pasar con los demás Vengadores, Wanda y Peter se habían vuelto como uña y mugre, como se podía esperar por la cercanía de edades y gustos adolescentes ambos habían desarrollado una buena amistad y relación de confianza el uno con el otro llegando al punto en que Wanda incluso llego a salir con Steve y Peter en alguna de sus citas, incluso sin pretenderlo habían terminado haciendo una rutina de que mínimo dos veces por semana los tres terminaban acostados en la habitación de Peter mientras veían películas en la versión miniatura del teatro que Peter tenia, ambos jóvenes habían tomado la misión de introducir a Steve a cosas un poco más actuales por medio de las películas aun que fracasaron miserablemente después de muchos intentos sin mencionar que Peter se quedaba dormido sobre Steve en cada película, aunque claro que Peter amaba la sensación de despertar un par de horas después envuelto en los brazos de Steve mientras este dormía plácidamente junto a él en su cama.

 

\- No comprendo cómo es que siempre termina dormido antes de que termine la película --dijo Steve en una ocasión a Wanda cuando nuevamente Peter término inconsciente sobre su pecho- debe estar exhausto, me pregunto si se estará exigiendo demasiado con su trabajo de Spiderman.

\- Oh, eso es tu culpa –dijo Wanda mientras echaba otro puño de palomitas en su boca sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, Steve la volteo a ver.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me refiero a que es tu culpa que Pete se quede dormido en cada película, puedo sentir la seguridad y protección que obtiene por estar en tus brazos y nunca lo sostienes de otra forma, así que simplemente termina estando tan calmado y relajado estando sobre tu pecho que solo se queda dormido, si quieres que alguna vez termine la película simplemente recuéstalo en tus hombros o en tus piernas pero no en tu pecho.

 

Ante esas palabras Steve bajo la cabeza para ver la cara dormida de Peter, dulcemente movió un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre sus ojos, podía sentir el cariño y paz que el muchacho sentía en sus sueños aunque claro que podría estar confundiéndolo con el suyo propio, Peter no era el único que sentía calma en esa posición y mentiría si dijera que no amaba cada vez que él se acurrucaba de esa forma sobre él, aun que tomo nota de lo que dijo Wanda para que la próxima noche de películas pudieran ambos llegar hasta el final sin que ninguno de los dos terminara en el reino de los sueños.

Desde el incidente con Fury Natasha y Peter también habían estrechado su relación, ahora se notaba como ambos estaban completamente cómodos uno cerca del otro, Steve noto el cambio cuando un día estando únicamente los tres en la Torre, en específico en la sala, Peter llego de la escuela y sin previo aviso comenzó a besar ávidamente a Steve nada más verlo.

 

\- A qué se debe tan dulce bienvenida Pete –Pregunto Steve claramente curioso y confundido.

\- Hoy hablamos de los Vínculos en clase de Sociología y soy de los pocos en mi clase que ya logro Vincular y definitivamente el único con una relación vincular de pareja y cada vez que explicaban algo sobre la conexión que se crea no podía evitar emocionarme al pensar en mi perfecto novio con quien comparto esa conexión –y diciendo eso continuo con su ataque a Steve.

 

 Natasha había estado en la habitación durante todo ese rato pero a Peter parecía no importarle continuar con el ataque de besos, normalmente el muchacho era más discreto si se trataba de dar más que un beso en público, nunca se mostraba tan ávido en presencia de alguien más, aunque Natasha parecía completamente inexpugnable, después de un buen rato Steve estaba en las nubes ante la insistencia del muchacho pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Natasha que sin voltear a verlos dijo.

 

\- Me alegra ver que ahora beses mejor Steve, se nota que has tenido práctica, Peter parece saber lo que hace, más que la primera vez que nosotros nos besamos.

 

Ante esas palabras Peter se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver a Steve con una cara de tristeza y por poco siente como si se le partiera el corazón.

 

\- ¿Besaste a la Señorita Romanov? Yo no sabía que ustedes habían tenido algo… lo siento, esto debió ser incomodo, Yo… Yo…

\- No, Pete, nosotros nunca tuvimos nada.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Steve, nunca fuimos más que amigos aunque he de decirte que antes besaba horrible, Peter, que bueno que lo entrenaste –dijo Natasha igual con su tono sarcástico y bromista

\- ¿Steve?

\- Nat, no hagas esto, dile la verdad.

\- Solo fue para salvar nuestras vidas Peter y mantener a salvo a muchos civiles que se encontraban cerca de nosotros, las personas normalmente se sienten incomodas con las muestras de afecto en público y utilizamos un beso para poder escapar de un montón de soldados de Hydra que enviaron en nuestra búsqueda antes de que SHIELD cayera–Steve se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que Natasha dijo la verdad normalmente hubiera jugado más con la situación pero se notaba que no quería causar más malentendido del que ya había.

 

El muchacho suspiro aliviado y Steve se sorprendió de que Peter no necesitara más que la palabra de Nat para eliminar toda duda, aun sabiendo cómo le gustaba a la asesina jugar con este tipo de situaciones.

 

\- Que bueno que solo fue eso, no podría competir con una mujer tan bella como usted Señorita Romanov, si lo intentara sé que no podría hacer nada si quisiera quedarse con Steve.

\- Oh Peter, eso no es cierto, Natasha solo me robo un beso, tú me robaste el corazón.

 

Su corazón dio un giro de alegría ante las palabras y eso hizo que el corazón de Steve hiciera lo mismo al sentir que las emociones de Peter reanudaran el mismo camino que habían empezado hace unos minutos.

 

\- Peter tiene razón en algo –dijo la Señorita Romanov mientras se levantaba de la sala y se iba de la habitación, las palabras iban dirigidas a los dos hombres que se quedaban en el sofá pero estaban tan entrados uno en el otro que no pusieron atención- si esto hubiera sido una competencia sería muy aburrida…Peter me habría ganado aun sin intentarlo, FRIDAY por favor bloquea el video de hoy de la cámara de seguridad de la sala y haz que solo Peter o Steve puedan acceder a él en el caso que sea necesario en algún punto, no queremos que nadie más pueda entrar al sistema y ver lo que hicieron ¿verdad? también bloquea el elevador no quiero que nadie pueda parar en este piso hasta que hayan terminado, entiendes lo que digo –dijo esto último mirando el techo.

 

\- Si Agente Romanov –respondió la voz femenina de FRIDAY de la misma forma que hubiera respondido Visión hace un par de meses.

 

Sam también había sido un gran apoyo para Peter, un día mientras Peter estaba recostado en el sofá del departamento de Steve esperando a que este regresara de la cocina con algo para beber se vio sorprendido cuando de la nada llegó y le dijo.

 

\- Pete, tengamos una cita.

\- ¿Ah? -Peter estaba genuinamente confundido, ya habían tenido citas antes, la ida al museo o la fiesta de agradecimiento de la misión de Steve, que fue tan mala que terminaron yendo a bailar, oh, espera.

\- Si, exacto -dijo Steve, cuando noto que Peter también se había dado cuenta- no hemos tenido una cita de verdad, donde solo vayamos los dos, una velada romántica, sé que no quería esperar más por ti pero me salte la parte donde te cortejaba para ganar tu corazón y que aceptaras ser mi novio.

\- No necesitaste hacer eso, aún sin cortejarme ya estaba enamorado de ti.

\- Si y tú también me tenías de cabeza por ti, pero aun así quiero intentarlo, te mereces todo el cortejo y la atención que alguien debería obtener en el proceso de volverse la pareja con otra persona.

\- La verdad nunca tuve muchas citas así que no sé nada de ese proceso -dijo Peter mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza ante el recuerdo de su vida amorosa antes de Steve.

\- Aún más razón para intentarlo, yo tampoco fui bueno con las chicas o citas en mi tiempo, sabemos que la apariencia es muy importante al momento de que le intereses a alguien lo quieras o no y en ese tiempo solo era el escuálido Steve al que todos golpeaban –dijo Steve mientras recordaba que en su época el hecho de que dos hombres salieran juntos aún era visto mal no importaba fueran Vinculo o no, aunque técnicamente ese mal estereotipo aún no se iba por completo.

 

Peter se acercó y lo beso en la nariz cariñosamente.

 

\- He visto tus fotos pre-suero y aun así eras muy sexy para mí.

 

Steve solo sonrío mientras sentía como su corazón se calentaba, si hubiera conocido a ese hombre en su tiempo habría hecho todo lo posible para que lo notara y se enamorara de él, siendo su Vínculo o no y aún podía hacerlo, claro cambiando un poco el orden de la situación.

 

\- Peter Parker, elegante y guapo caballero, le brindaría a este suplicante hombre su consentimiento para llevarlo a una velada inolvidable, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.

 

Peter rio ante la actuación de Steve.

 

\- Aceptó su humilde invitación, aún que mi caballero de brillante armadura creo que se equivocó de época.

\- Oh eso ya no es una novedad.

 

Ambos rieron.

 

\- Prometo que no te arrepentirás Pete, haré que te enamores de mí una vez más.

\- Lo acabas de hacer.

 

En ese momento a Peter le pareció una buena idea pero un par de días después a escasas horas de que la cita comenzara Peter estaba perdiendo la cabeza, May aún no regresaba de su trabajo y a pesar de que Peter ya sabía dónde estaba el viejo traje del tío Ben no se le hacía muy romántico repetir el traje que Steve ya lo había visto usar una vez, estaba seguro que al hombre no le importaría pero quería que su primera cita oficial con Steve fuera una completamente nueva experiencia, necesitaba consejo masculino sobre citas y no era buen momento para que el Señor Stark hubiera tenido que salir de la ciudad con la Señorita Potts a una junta sobre industrias Stark, aún que Peter estaba seguro de que el Señor Stark no era una persona de “citas” exactamente, era bueno en el coqueteo y ligue pero no en el asunto del romance, sin mencionar que si mencionaba algo de que necesitaba un traje nuevo el Señor Stark probablemente compraría una empresa textil encargada de hacer trajes únicamente para Peter y no había tiempo ni energía para gastar en eso, así que rápidamente tomó su teléfono y buscando en la escasa lista de contactos que tenía se topó con un nombre que probablemente podía funcionar, abrió una sala de chat sin pensar y...

 

&&&&

 

Peter:

Señor Wilson lamento muchísimo molestarlo un viernes por la noche por un asunto tan trivial, pero si no es mucha molestia me gustaría preguntarle si es que tiene algún traje de mi talla aproximadamente que me pueda prestar, prometo regresarlo en óptimas condiciones.

 

&&&&

 

 

Al momento de enviar el mensaje Peter se arrepintió inmediatamente, como iba a molestar a un Vengador por algo tan estúpido, se preguntó si podría borrar el mensaje antes de que llegara al destinatario pero en ese mismo instante recibió la contestación.

 

&&&&

 

Sam:

Déjame adivinar ¿nervios de primera cita?

 

Peter:

¿Cómo lo supo?

 

Sam:

Acaso crees que no estuve lidiando con esto toda la semana por parte de Steve, quiere que esta velada salga perfecta, oh, pero no le digas que te dije, no te muevas, la caballería va en camino.

 

&&&&

 

La conversación termino tan abruptamente como empezó, Peter comenzó a preguntarse si el Señor Wilson únicamente le había dicho eso para librarse de él, ya que en ningún momento le había dicho su paradero o algo parecido, estaba a punto de perder la cabeza cuando escucho unos golpes en su ventana provenientes de la escalera de incendio, el Señor Wilson estaba del otro lado usando sus alas y traje de Falcón.

Peter abrió la ventana y Sam entró inmediatamente en el cuarto, Peter se puso un poco nervioso, ningún Vengador había entrado en su habitación sin contar a Steve y no estaba exactamente limpio en ese momento, sin mencionar que lo había puesto aún más de cabeza al buscar algo que ponerse.

 

\- Siento la tardanza muchacho, volé lo más rápido que pude intentando no arrugar esto -la sorpresa por presencia del Señor Wilson en su ventana había evitado que Peter se diera cuenta del impecable traje café ocre oscuro que llevaba en su mano, junto con una bolsa de plástico en la otra.

\- Es perfecto ¿Cómo lo consiguió en tan poco tiempo? y ¿Cómo supo donde vivía?

\- Era mío, de cuando era joven, no lo he usado en años y tampoco tenía a quien dárselo, pero ahora veo por qué, el traje era para ti, pruébatelo, estoy seguro que te quedará y sobre tu dirección Steve me dijo cuando finalmente encontró un departamento en la ciudad y como nunca habla de ti no menciono que vivías en el mismo edificio como unas mil veces.

\- Muchas gracias Señor Wilson, no sé cómo agradecerle, lamento haberlo hecho venir hasta acá.

\- No te preocupes por eso, ahora corre o no tendremos tiempo para lo demás.

 

Peter tomó el traje con suavidad evitando arrugarlo y salió corriendo de la habitación aún con la duda de lo que acababa de decir el Señor Wilson ¿tiempo para qué?

Al regresar con el traje ya puesto se encontró con el Señor Wilson viendo detenidamente cada centímetro de las paredes de su cuarto, donde tenía colgados viejos posters de los Vengadores originales.

 

\- Noto la alarmante falta de posters de Falcón en estas paredes, luego arreglaremos eso.

 

Peter rio.

 

\- Sabia que serviría, solo mírate te queda como un guante.

\- Gracias Señor Wilson.

\- Pero aún no terminamos, ven.

 

Peter se fijó que en su cama ahora se extendían algunos productos de belleza, mousse para cabello, crema para afeitar, un pequeño peine, entre otras cosas probablemente era el contenido de la bolsa que había visto antes.

El Señor Wilson lo hizo sentarse en un extremo de su cama viendo directamente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación, le puso un poco de mousse en el pelo y con el pequeño cepillo arregló su cabello siempre rebelde, tomó un poco de la crema para afeitar y aplicó una gentil cantidad en las partes donde comenzaba a aparecer pelusa en el muchacho, aún que claro apenas era notorio, Peter miro detenidamente ese proceso con curiosidad nunca se había rasurado, no había tenido la necesidad, su genética no le permitía dejar crecer una barba normal, tenía suerte si un par de bellos faciales salían de vez en cuando, una vez terminado el proceso el Señor Wilson tomó una botella de líquido azul y comenzó a rociarlo sobre él, Peter se dio cuenta por el olor que se trataba de colonia y finalmente después de ese rápido proceso el muchacho quedó listo para la cita.

 

\- ¿Qué tal?

 

Peter se miró al espejo, su normalmente desgarbada y desalineada imagen de un viernes por la noche en casa se había convertido en un joven formal y atractivo, los nervios comenzaron nuevamente.

 

\- ¿Que sucede muchacho?

\- Solo que, estoy un poco nervioso, menciono que Steve quería que esta noche fuera perfecta y conociendo mi suerte será todo lo contrario, aprecio mucho que viniera Señor Wilson pero estoy seguro de que con verme bien para la cita no es suficiente.

\- Pero que dices, aleja los nervios y piensa esto, tú y Steve ya son novios y ya se aman, esto solo es para que ambos sientan como es una cita, no hay nada que arruinar, ambos estarán divirtiéndose tanto que olvidaran cualquier cosa que salga mal, créeme.

\- Creo que tiene razón –dijo Peter dándose cuenta que el traje no era el problema, lo que necesitaba era a alguien con quien hablar y desahogarse alguien que los conociera a los dos para asegurarle que todo saldría bien.

\- Claro que la tengo, ahora vete, ya es hora.

 

Varias horas después Peter descansaban junto a Steve, cama hecha un desastre y con unos grandes brazos pegándolo a su cuerpo desnudo, el mayor ya roncaba plácidamente, pero Peter aún permanecía despierto pensando en la noche que acababa de tener, Steve había cumplido su promesa, fue una noche increíble, la cara de Steve al ver a Peter tan arreglado se ilumino lo que hizo que Peter se sintiera mucho mejor consigo mismo, primero fueron a cenar a un restaurante fino al centro, la comida estuvo magnifica y la compañía aún más, Steve no había parado de hacerlo reír en toda la cena, cualquier sombra de duda o nerviosismo que pudo haber tenido fue fácilmente eliminado con la mirada y la sonrisa de Steve cada vez que lo lograba hacer reír, luego terminaron visitando el planetario de la ciudad donde pasearon lentamente mientras discutían sobre las bellas formaciones de estrellas aunque Peter era quien había liderado esa conversación ya que era el quien tenía más conocimiento sobre el tema y por ultimo condujeron hasta Central Park donde los esperaba la última sorpresa que Steve había preparado para la noche, un enorme carruaje jalado por dos corceles blancos los esperaba en una de las entradas del parque, Steve estaba preocupado de que el gesto fuera un tanto cursi pero al ver la expresión de ansias que Peter puso al momento de subir sabía que había hecho una buena elección, el resto de la noche solo fue pasear sobre el carro con los únicos sonidos de los cascos de los caballos contra la grava y una ocasional conversación de los transeúntes de última hora en el parque, el silencio los envolvía como una manta, la noche estaba despejada y clara y mientras se acurrucaban uno contra el otro compartiendo caricias y un ocasional beso.

Al finalizar estaban tan ebrios uno del otro que lo que paso a continuación no era una sorpresa para ninguno de los dos, la noche había resultado una fantástica ocasión y en definitiva Steve había enamorado nuevamente a Peter con todos y cada uno de sus detalles.

Peter estaba a punto de quedarse dormido pero un pensamiento cruzo su mente, lentamente estiro su brazo esperando no despertar a Steve y alcanzo sus pantalones que por suerte habían terminado en la cama a un lado de ellos, reviso sus bolsillos hasta encontrar su celular, entro a la sala de chat más reciente y…

 

&&&&

 

Peter:

Señor Wilson, solo le escribo para decirle que la cita fue perfecta y que usted tenía razón, no había razón alguna para preocuparse, así que muchas gracias por el traje y por su ayuda y por su apoyo, lamento la hora del mensaje.

 

Sam:

Ves muchacho siempre tengo la razón, me alegra que se hayan divertido y el traje es tuyo, consérvalo, si me estas mensajeando ahorita apuesto que dejaste a Steve exhausto, bien hecho.

 

&&&&

 

Peter soltó una pequeña risa ya acostumbrado a aquella broma por parte del Señor Wilson, aventó el teléfono a alguna parte de la cama y acomodándose más cerca de Steve lo acompaño en el sueño, a partir de esa ocasión cada vez que Peter necesitaba un consejo acudía al Señor Wilson y él siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a muchacho en lo que podía, ya fuera un simple consejo de vida o simplemente un consejo romántico usualmente respecto a Steve, Peter confiaba completamente en la palabra del hombre había demostrado ser un excelente confidente.

Esos habían sido aquellos dos meses para Peter, llenos de camaradería por parte de sus compañeros y de amor por parte de Steve, en definitiva los había disfrutado a fondo, no podía esperar a lo que le deparaba el futuro.

 

*****

 

El sonido de las hojas de papel al pasar la página era la única cosa que rompía el silencio de la habitación de Peter, su habitación en la Torre para ser más específicos, la luz del sol entraba por la pared de cristal al lado de la cama y bañaba perfectamente a los hombres que simplemente disfrutaban el día con su sola compañía.

A causa de remodelaciones mayores a la escuela, las clases de Peter se habían cancelado por una semana y este había decidido pasar ese tiempo en la Torre en compañía de sus nuevos compañeros, en específico de Steve.

La mañana había sido una mañana común en la Torre, despertar en los brazos del Súper Soldado, ir a desayunar con los demás, regresar a la habitación, la de Peter esta vez, tomar una relajante ducha con el hombre al que amaba y a partir de ahí se extendía un sinfín de posibilidades para el resto del día, aunque claro no había prisa ni necesidad de empezar en ese momento.

En ese momento Steve se encontraba estomago hacia abajo en la cama leyendo un libro que había tomado prestado del librero de Peter, lo había empezado hace unos días, mientras que el joven estaba sobre el pegando su espalda al mayor y también leía un libro sobre ciencias, ya llevaban varias horas en esa misma posición, a Steve le gustaba la sensación de estar espalda contra espalda con su novio y gracias al suero podía mantenerse en esa posición el tiempo que el muchacho quisiera sin sentirse acalambrado o abrumado por el peso sobre su cuerpo, vio como Peter ponía el grueso libro a un lado y sintió como se movía sobre el sin bajarse, y pronto sintió como con su dedo el joven comenzaba a trazar las líneas que las gotas de agua de su cabello aun húmedo habían trazado sobre la piel de su espalda aun desnuda.

Al salir de la ducha Peter se había apropiado de su camisa dejándolo con la única posibilidad de usar la playera varias tallas menos, que el niño había planeado ponerse ese día, pero a simple vista decidió abstenerse si quiera de intentar ya que era obvio que con un simple movimiento la tela terminaría hecha jirones, así que se había abstenido a andar con el torso desnudo hasta que Peter decidiera liberar al rehén, aunque no le molestaba en absoluto ya que la visión de su novio usando su ropa era sublime, lo hacía verse aún más adorable y sexy de lo que ya creía que era.

 

\- Sabes, me gusta tu espalda –dijo Peter rompiendo la suave capa de silencio que se había formado con el paso de las horas, estaba tan maravillado y ensimismado con la idea de que ese fuerte y musculoso cuerpo pudiera ser tan delicado a la hora de tocarlo a él.

\- ¿Oh? Eso es lo único que te gusta de mi –dijo Steve poniendo también el libro a un lado y simplemente concentrándose en el recorrido que realizaba Peter con sus dedos.

\- Si, eso es todo –dijo Peter riendo.

\- ¿En serio? Entonces tendré que esforzarme porque te guste algo más de mí- con un rápido giro sobre sí mismo Peter se vio atrapado rápidamente en un ataque de cosquillas propiciado por el Súper Soldado.

Sin ninguna forma de escapar, Peter solo podía retorcerse mientras reía ante el incesante movimiento de los dedos de Steve sobre su estómago, lentamente Steve libero a Peter de su feliz prisión y lo mantuvo contra si mientras Peter recuperaba el aliento aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, Steve se acercó al jadeante rostro del muchacho pegando sus frentes.

 

\- No es justo –dijo Peter entre bocanadas de aire- así no puedo evitar que me gustes más.

\- Mi malvado plan surte frutos.

 

Steve cerro los ojos y acerco los labios a los de Peter, rozándolos lentamente, aumentando la expectativa de un beso y justo cuando Peter abrió la boca para aceptar la insistente boca de Steve, justo cuando sus alientos entraban en la boca del otro, una sonora alarma comenzó a sonar y una luz de color rojo comenzó a parpadear tiñendo cada centímetro de la torre de su sangrienta tonalidad.

 

\- Tienen que estar bromeando –dijo Steve en un suspiro.

 

Ambos se separaron inmediatamente y salieron rápidamente por la puerta en dirección a la sala, Peter no sabía que estaba pasando pero fuera lo que fuese iría con Steve.

En la sala ya se encontraban el resto de los Vengadores de la Torre ante la gran pantalla que Peter nunca había visto encendida, en ella ahora aparecía Nick Fury.

\- Me alegra ver que se nos una Capitán, espero no interrumpir nada.

 

Peter se dio cuenta de que Steve aun venia únicamente con sus pantalones puestos, sus zapatos se habían quedado en la habitación y Peter aún estaba usando su camisa, debían de estar dando otra vez una mal imagen de la situación, pero por el tono, postura y emociones de Steve sabía que en ese momento todo eso era insignificante.

 

\- ¿Cuál es la situación Fury?

\- Gracias a la información que Stark consiguió recabar por interrogar a los ladrones de banco de hace unos meses finalmente logramos encontrar la base de los contrabandistas de tecnología alienígena, tardamos más de lo que pensamos en hacerlo, algo o alguien estaba desviando nuestra atención pero finalmente lo logramos, parece ser una pequeña facción de Hydra.

\- ¿Awww cuál es mi premio? –sonó la voz del Señor Stark desde el monitor y la pantalla donde se encontraba el Director Fury se dividió en dos ahora también mostrando la cara del billonario.

\- ¿Ladrones de Banco? –Pregunto Peter mientras deslizaba la camisa de Steve lentamente por sus brazos, sabiendo lo que se acercaba- ¿Se refiere a…?

-Correcto Señor Parker, son los ladrones que usted y el Capitán Rogers enfrentaron hace un par de meses, resulta que consiguieron sus armas de un proveedor un tanto misterioso, aunque creemos que las armas que confiscaron eran únicamente versiones fallidas que no servían más que para vender a ladrones de bajo calibre, la base sigue experimentando con esa tecnología y ciertamente está consiguiendo avances, su misión esta vez será infiltrarse en la base y hacerla caer, evitando que ninguna de esas armas salga de ahí ¿entendido?

 

Peter vio como el cuerpo de Steve se tensaba ante la mención de Hydra, sabía que el Soldado estaba fuertemente ligado a las noticias sobre ese grupo, de por si esperaba en algún momento que Bucky estuviera envuelto en ellas ya que de esa forma finalmente tendría alguna pista de su paradero.

Peter sabía que Steve no había dejado de buscar al soldado del invierno en ningún momento y que tenía a Sam siempre atento de información que pudiera encontrar en línea, aunque se suponía que Peter no sabía nada, Sam le había contado un poco, no era toda la información ya que según Sam eso le tocaba a Steve pero dijo que le decía lo suficiente para que Peter estuviera al tanto por si de la nada recibían alguna alerta y Steve y el desaparecían por un par de días, había apreciado el gesto a pesar de que aún le dolía lo suficiente que Steve no quisiera compartir esa parte de su vida con él, pero respetaba sus decisiones y esperaría el momento en el que estuviera listo.

Peter se movió lentamente detrás de Steve y comenzó a vestirlo con su camisa, sabía que tendría que irse para resolver esa misión, valla forma de arruinar su semana sin mencionar que era la primera misión que Steve recibía desde que había Vinculado con Peter, esto sería duro.

 

-¿Quién está en mi escuadrón? –Pregunto Steve mientras se terminaba de abotonar la camisa.

\- Te llevaras a todos, y a un pequeño batallón de veinte hombres del escuadrón de elite, ya contactamos a Wilson, los alcanzara en el aire una vez que el Quinjet haya despegado, logramos conseguir la ubicación de la base pero no sabemos la cantidad de unidades o amenaza que esta represente, los únicos operativos que se quedaran en espera serán el Doctor Banner y Stark, la base se encuentra muy cerca de Atlanta como para desatar un código verde y fue una mala coincidencia que Stark se encuentre en India en estos momentos.

\- Culpa mía, gajes del oficio, Pepper no me permitiría faltar a esta junta, sé que ustedes pueden equipo, Ra Ra y esas cosas, Steve se precavido y regrésalos a todos en una pieza.

\- Entendido, equipo, en marcha –Peter noto como Steve había cambiado a su modalidad de militar en cuanto llegó la noticia de una nueva misión.

 

Todos salieron corriendo en dirección a la puerta, todos menos Peter y Bruce, Wanda se detuvo frente de él y le entrego un gran bote de palomitas recién horneadas.

 

\- Las estaba preparando, iba en camino a proponerles ver una película, supongo que tendrá que esperar, regresaremos pronto Peter –agrego al ver la cara triste del muchacho.

\- Cuida de Steve por favor.

\- Lo prometo –y con eso también salió por la puerta.

 

Y con eso se quedó parado solo y semi-desnudo en la sala salvo por el Doctor Banner y la pantalla donde aún se encontraban el Director Fury y el Señor Stark, camino hacia el sofá y se dejó caer completamente abatido, pensando en que mínimo podría usar esos días para mejorar sus telarañas, casi había logrado llegar a la marca de vida de una hora sin que estas perdieran su elasticidad y fuerza.

 

El Doctor Banner se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando fue rudamente interrumpido por Fury.

 

\- Señor Parker ¿Qué es lo que está esperando? No me escucho decir que TODOS eran necesarios en esta misión.

 

Peter volteo a ver la pantalla con ojos como platos ¿estaba diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo?

 

-No he escuchado que no acepte esta misión y el capitán Rogers necesitara toda la ayuda posible y me parece estar enterado de que su escuela suspendió clase por los próximos cinco días, tiempo suficiente para la culminación de esta misión, así que a menos que quiera que lo dejen le aconsejo que se apresure a ir por la indumentaria que usted considere necesaria.

\- Fury, no hablaras en serio, estamos hablando de Hydra ¿no es algo muy peligroso para Peter?

\- Spiderman puede con un par de soldados de Hydra y que mejor primer misión seria cuando todo el escuadrón este presente, no es mi culpa que estés del otro lado del mundo para perdértela.

 

Peter ya había comenzado a correr a la puerta, pero se detuvo un segundo cuando el Señor Stark le hablo directamente a él.

 

\- ¿Peter estas seguro que quieres aceptar? el trato dice que puedes oponerte.

\- Lo lamento Señor Stark pero me dejaran si no me apresuro, adiós.

\- Al menos prométeme que tendrás cuidado… -Pero el muchacho ya se había ido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaron hasta acá y les gusta la historia por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o en la sección de comentarios, sus opiniones son realmente apreciadas.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	22. Inesperada Inspiración.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horas antes de su primer misión y en definitiva Peter no se siente el mismo, pero ni el Vinculo con Steve, ni las palabras de sus compañeros lograran calmarlo como las sinceras palabras de una hazaña pasada.

Inesperada Inspiración.

 

Sus manos sudaban dentro del traje, por un momento pareció como si la persona a la que estuviera presentando Capitán América fuera Peter Parker y no Spiderman, pero él tenía que actuar profesional, como un héroe, aunque se sentía un poco culpable de que a diferencia de los soldados elite que tenían años de entrenamiento y coordinación de equipo el simplemente fuera un héroe novato que logro subir hasta el más alto de los puestos, el de los Vengadores, sin mencionar obviamente al Capitán, por diferentes razones que el aún se cuestionaba si eran suerte o destino, aunque claro no era como si confiara mucho en ninguna de las dos.

 

-Soldados –había comenzado Capitán América a lo que la veintena de soldados de elite tomo atención y firmeza inmediatamente, mirando hacia el frente aunque pareciendo no mirar nada realmente debido a la mirada fija- este es el nuevo integrante de los Vengadores, Spiderman, él nos acompañara en esta misión y en muchas posibles futuras, tiene autoridad como cualquiera de los Vengadores así que cualquier cosa que el pida es una orden directa ¿Entendieron? y una cosa más, por órdenes de los altos mandos su identidad y participación dentro de las operaciones tienen que mantenerse y tratarse con completa confidencialidad, así que ni una palabra sobre el fuera de las misiones ¿Entendido?

\- ¡Si Capitán!

 

Peter cada vez se sentía más presionado, nunca había dado órdenes y no creía que pudiera empezar en ese momento, así de la nada, desde que su vida como Spiderman había iniciado había actuado solo, si cometía un error el único responsable de repararlo o de cargar con las consecuencias era el, que pasaría si diera una orden errónea y ocurría un desastre, decidió alejar ese pensamiento mientras esperaba poder evitarlo a toda costa.

 

 **Pete, preséntate, dales un poco de ánimo, necesitan saber que pueden confiar en ti** Steve lo contacto por medio del canal al ver que se había quedado como piedra luego de su “presentación” había pensado en darle un codazo pero supuso que eso sería un tanto obvio, así que esta opción resultaba más discreta.

 

\- Oh, sí, ah, mucho gusto soldados, espero poder encajar en sus operaciones, cualquier idea que tengan a lo largo de la misión es bienvenida, veinticinco cabezas piensan mejor que una ¿no?

 

Algunos soldados rieron bajo ante la mala broma del hombre araña, Peter no supo si había sido una buena idea presentarse de esa forma pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Y con eso se alejaron, Peter caminaba con la cabeza baja aun nervioso, vio la mano de Steve y estiro el brazo para tomarla pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros, no quería parecer un niño en busca de consuelo de su padre o quitarle su profesionalismo a Capitán América, sabía que sentirse así entorpecería sus acciones en la misión, ya lo había vivido en sus primeras andadas como Spiderman pero por más que lo intentaba no dejaba de sentirse así, Steve lo notaba y no paraba de mandarle constantes oleadas de calma para mitigar esas emociones negativas pero aun no eran suficientes.

Peter estaba totalmente impresionado como cambiaba la personalidad de Steve al momento de moverse para una misión, finalmente conocía al Capitán América que había visto e idolatrado durante toda su infancia, no era como si hubiera sentido lo mismo con Ironman ya que el Señor Stark era igual dentro o fuera del traje.

Se reunieron un poco más adelante con los demás Vengadores alrededor de un mapa de la zona donde aterrizarían hasta la zona donde estaba la supuesta base de Hydra, sin saber cómo paso Peter término del otro extremo de la mesa a pesar de que había estado al lado de Steve todo el tiempo, en realidad todos sus compañeros Vengadores habían quedado en partes completamente opuestas, perfecto.

El Capitán estaba empezando a hablar cuando.

 

\- ¡Falcón está llegando! ¡Abran las puertas! ¡Todos sosténganse!

 

Diferentes voces comenzaron a gritar hasta que un fuerte viento azoto el interior de la nave y casi hace que Peter pierda el equilibrio, por suerte su habilidad para pegarse a las paredes se activó o si no en definitiva hubiera caído sobre el mapa.

La puerta trasera se estaba abriendo y entrando dando una pirueta para regular la velocidad de aterrizaje entro el Señor Wilson en su traje de Falcón.

 

\- ¿No podrían haberme esperado? No se imaginan la velocidad que tuve que usar para alcanzar esta lata de atún.

 

Para alivio de Peter el recién llegado rodeo la mesa y se colocó a su lado con un “Hola muchacho ¿primera misión?” seguido y sin esperar respuesta puso una mano en su cabeza como acostumbraba después simplemente se giró para quedar cara a cara con Steve.

 

\- ¿Que tenemos?

 

*****

 

Luego de que todos hubieron estado al tanto del plan, lo único que quedaba por hacer era esperar, la nave no era muy grande así que la mayoría del personal permanecía sentado y otra parte corría de aquí para allá preparando lo necesario, Peter se encontraba sentado en una esquina de la nave, luego de intentar encontrar algo en lo que poder ayudar y fracasar miserablemente decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer para ayudar era quitarse del camino y dejar de estorbar, eso no había hecho ningún bien para calmar sus nervios, ensimismado en su pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando Steve se sentó a su lado.

 

\- ¿Estas bien Pete? –dijo en un susurro mientras tomaba su mano, eso surtió un mejor efecto que cualquier cosa hasta el momento, ya que eso era lo que había querido hacer desde que sus ansias comenzaron, Peter cerro sus ojos y solo se concentró en el contacto con Steve, gracias a la máscara nadie se daría cuenta.

\- Ahora estoy mejor, lamento distraerte, si quieres puedes cerrar el canal para que mis nervios no te afecten, no sé qué me pasa, no puedo dejar de sentirlos, no me sentía así al salir de la Torre, lo siento.

\- No cerrare nunca el canal Peter, no si puedo evitarlo y no te disculpes, es normal sentirte así en tu primera misión, puedes preguntarle a cualquiera.

\- Es cierto –dijo el Señor Wilson que pasaba junto a ellos en ese instante cargando un par de paracaídas sobresaltando a Peter, creía que tenían una conversación privada, aun que pronto se dio cuenta de que no era para nada así- en mi primera misión con las alas estaba tan nervioso que termine atorado en un árbol como un frisbee.

 

Peter no pudo evitar reír ante la imagen que se formó en su cabeza.

 

\- Sé por experiencia que no sirve que te digan que no estés nervioso, pero te lo digo en serio Pete, no hay razón para que pienses más de lo que necesitas, hemos destruido ya decenas de bases de Hydra y esta no será excepción, además estamos contigo para lo que surja, tú ya tomaste la decisión más difícil, la de ser un Vengador, créeme yo tuve que necesitar la ayuda de Clint para lograrlo –dijo Wanda desde el otro lado de la nave.

\- Lo ves Pete, no necesitas preocuparte y si quieres puedes quedarte en la nave a esperar no hay necesidad de…

-¡No! –Steve casi pudo ver los ojos suplicantes de Peter a través de los blanquecinos ojos de su máscara- no, por favor, sé que puedo ayudarlos, sé que puedo ayudarte, dame la oportunidad.

\- Esta bien soldado, tienes toda mi confianza –dijo Steve mientras acercaba sus labios a la frente de Peter pero antes de llegar fue interrumpido por alguien aclarándose la voz.

 

Peter volteo y al ver un soldado parado frente a ellos separo sus manos de Capitán América, por ningún motivo quería quitar la autoridad del hombre o comenzar rumores innecesarios de que había conseguido su puesto solo por estar en una relación sentimental con el Capitán, ocultaría su noviazgo lo más que pudiera, ya había decidido desde antes que separaría su vida personal de su nueva vida profesional, cosa que no había logrado muy bien hasta el momento, sin mencionar que las personas que hubieran llegado a ver a Steve Rogers con Peter Parker inmediatamente harían la conexión al ver a Capitán América besando a Spiderman, aún tenía una identidad secreta que proteger.

 

\- ¿Que ocurre soldado? –pregunto Steve bajando la cabeza claramente molesto de ser interrumpido.

\- Ah… yo…lamento interrumpir -el soldado parecía aún más nervioso que Peter ¿Cómo era posible, no acaso era una unidad de elite?- permiso para hablar con Spiderman, Capitán.

 

Al oír eso ambos hombres alzaron la mirada hacia el soldado claramente sorprendidos en especial Peter.

 

\- ¿Algún problema que no pueda resolver directamente conmigo? –pregunto Steve entrando directamente a la ofensiva, no iba a permitir que alguien hiciera algo que pusiera al muchacho aún más nervioso.

\- No, no, en absoluto Capitán, solo quiero intercambiar un par de palabras con él, claro con su permiso.

\- Está bien, permiso concedido –dijo Steve pero no se movió ni un milímetro dando a entender que si había algo que tenía que hablar con Spiderman claramente a él también le concernía.

\- Señor Spiderman Señor, solo quería agradecerle… usted salvo a mi esposa e hijo de un incendio hace unos meses, ellos son la razón de mi vida y no sé qué haría si los hubiera perdido, cuando llegue al edificio estaba en ruinas y con el mis esperanzas pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi familia sana y salva, mi esposa me conto que fue usted quien entro al apartamento y la saco de debajo de unos escombros, así que prometí que si alguna vez lo tenía cerca le agradecería personalmente, nunca me imaginé que lo encontraría en mi trabajo, siendo uno de mis líderes de operación así que solo quería decirle que estoy felizmente a sus órdenes y disposición, por favor lo que necesite no dude en hacérmelo saber –dijo el soldado saludando con su mano en la frente.

\- Tu esposa es una mujer pelirroja con ojos verdes ¿verdad? –Pregunto Peter.

\- Si, exacto ¿la recuerda?

\- Por supuesto que la recuerdo, tu hijo heredo sus ojos, pero veo que lo demás lo heredo de usted, me alegra que aun estén bien.

\- Y todo es gracias a usted señor, a mi hijo le gustas mucho dice que quiere ser como Spiderman cuando crezca, no encuentro la forma de demostrarle cuan agradecido estoy.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, sus palabras son suficientes, espero poder contar con su apoyo en el campo de batalla, evitemos otros posibles desastres juntos soldado.

\- ¡Si señor! Así lo hare, gracias –dijo el ahora completamente animado soldado que salió corriendo en dirección contraria con la misma energía que un niño, ni siquiera se había molestado en excusarse con el Capitán.

 

Steve, Sam y Wanda, los únicos que estaban suficientemente cerca y atentos observaron la escena en silencio completamente anonadados, sabían que Peter había hecho muchas cosas como Spiderman pero el verlo recibir un agradecimiento directo definitivamente los sorprendió y los lleno de orgullo.

 

\- Ese es mi héroe –dijo Steve mientras le daba el beso en la frente que había sido interrumpido, Steve sentía claramente como con las palabras del soldado Peter se había calmado, de una forma que ni él había logrado.

\- ¿En serio recuerdas a su esposa muchacho? –pregunto el Señor Wilson acercándose a ellos para no sonar indiscreto.

\- Si, recuerdo claramente el incendio y a las personas que logre a sacar con ayuda de los bomberos ¿acaso ustedes no recuerdan a cada vida que salvan? –pregunto honestamente, cada vez que lograba ayudar a alguien esa persona se quedaba grabada en su cabeza para siempre, no era como si necesitara agradecimientos por cada acción que realizaba pero cada persona, cada cara que había ayudado en algún punto se volvían sus únicas recompensas- deben ser demasiadas, más que las que yo he salvado, es normal que no recuerden todas.

\- La verdad es que hemos notado que tú tienes más contacto con la sociedad, la gente se siente más accesible contigo porque realmente lo eres, estas para ellos y por ellos, es difícil que alguien se acerque así con nosotros, muchas veces parece como si los intimidáramos –dijo Wanda que claramente había sentido esos pensamientos en otras personas cuando la veían pasar.

\- Es un poco diferente con cada uno Pete, a algunos nos ven como celebridades, a otros como amenazas, ellos te ven a ti como uno de ellos, no es muy común que recibamos agradecimientos cara a cara, no es imposible pero tampoco es lo usual –dijo Steve.

\- Yo… no lo sabía…siempre creí que ser un súper héroe era genial… supuse que conllevaba a un trabajo pesado y después lo confirme cuando lo hice por mí mismo, pero nunca me había detenido a pensar en la repercusión social que pudiéramos tener, no causar, tener.

\- Así es esta vida Pete, pero hemos aprendido a lidiar con eso, me alegra ver que contigo será más fácil –dijo Wanda.

 

Peter no pudo decir nada más, necesitaba pensar sobre eso, era cierto que de niño veía a los Vengadores como estrellas, personajes que aparecen en las películas solo que era la vida real, lo que no habría pensado nunca era que también los pudieran ver como amenazas, decidió que si estaba en su poder haría lo posible por quitar esa equivocada idea que carcomía a sus compañeros.

 

*****

 

Las horas habían pasado, las armas estaban cargadas, los soldados en fila y las puertas comenzaban a abrirse, había llegado el momento.

Spiderman repasaba cada parte del plan en su cabeza una y otra vez, los Vengadores estaban frente a todos los soldados formando una línea horizontal, ellos saldrían primero y eliminarían toda posible amenaza sin dejar de avanzar y los soldados elite irían detrás de ellos solo como soporte eliminando cualquier parte de la facción de Hydra que hubiera quedado tras el primer ataque, a la vez que evitarían que cualquier auto con cargamentos salir del bosque en dirección a la ciudad, tendrían que ser silencioso, precavidos y apresurarse ya que al momento de hacer el primer movimiento incorrecto toda la base seria alertada y las armas comenzarían a ser trasladadas a otro lugar.

Luego de la conversación con el soldado la cabeza de Peter había estado tan ocupada pensando en lo que le habían dicho los demás que no había tenido tiempo de sentirse nervioso lo cual alegraba un poco a Steve, no quería que Peter se sintiera mal de ninguna forma, ya había luchado junto con Spiderman y había sido una gran experiencia, sabía que el muchacho estaba listo para esto y no se separaría de él, así podría estar seguro de que nada le pasara e intentando mentirse un poco a sí mismo para no terminar de admitirlo, ansiaba volver a compartir el campo de batalla con Spiderman, no era como si le gustara pelear, pero la sola participación de Peter con él lo volvía todo más sencillo y fluido, por eso lo había colocado junto con él en cada fase del plan.

Las puertas del Quinjet comenzaban a bajar lentamente e inmediatamente sintió una punzada de preocupación de parte de Peter, a lo que se apresuró a mitigar con una gran oleada de calma y serenidad, no permitiría que el sentimiento se propagara como lo había hecho hace un par de horas, Peter lo volteo a ver debido a la fuerza de las emociones que lo golpearon tan intensamente que hasta sintió como sus músculos se relajaban, recibió su mirada con una sonrisa, lo que pareció tener más efecto que incluso la emoción misma.

Pero las cosas comenzaron mal una vez las puertas se abrieron lo suficiente para ver el paisaje ante ellos, una tropa de varios hombres armados apuntaban directamente a la entrada, Steve apenas tuvo tiempo para tomar su escudo y ponerlo frente a Peter al escuchar las armas abrir fuego… pero las balas nunca llegaron a chocar contra el metal, Steve alzo la mirada y vio una gran pared de bruma roja envolviendo cada bala que había logrado pasar por las puertas.

 

*Elévense ¡Ahora!* con la sola orden de Capitán América sonar en cada inter-com del escuadrón el Quinjet tomo altura tan rápido que varios de ellos cayeron al suelo, era una fortuna que no hubieran apagado los motores en ningún momento.

 

\- Buenos reflejos Wanda –dijo Steve una vez en el aire, escuchaban como las balas golpeaban la parte baja de la nave mientras intentaban hacerlos caer, todos los que se encontraban adentro sabían que simples balas no perforarían la superficie del vehículo pero también sabían que no tardarían en usar algo que no fuera una bala común y corriente.

\- Adiós al factor sorpresa –dijo Falcón.

*¿Algún herido?*

* Ninguno al momento Capitán*

* Bien, prepárense para saltar, no quiero a ningún hombre en tierra a menos que tengan una ventana de descenso sin fuego en el aire ¿entendido?*

*Si capitán*

 

\- Plan B muchachos, la pelea comenzara desde el cielo –dijo Steve a los Vengadores.

\- Mi área de trabajo –dijo el Señor Wilson mientras sus gafas se ajustaban automáticamente para el vuelo.

\- ¿Quieres columpiarte conmigo? –le dijo Steve a Peter mientras se acercaba a él y lo ayudaba a levantarse, la velocidad del Quinjet esta ves si lo habían hecho caer por tomarlo de sorpresa.

\- Siempre –contesto Peter y sin más ambos corrieron a las aún abiertas puertas pisando las balas que habían quedado desperdigadas en el suelo después de que la bruma de Wanda desapareciera.

 

No hubo vacilación o duda de ningún tipo, ambos sabían que hacer, sin pensárselo dos veces ambos saltaron en total sincronía, Falcón salió tras ellos pero se mantuvo a la altura de la nave mientras sus armas se desplegaban y desde arriba comenzaba a descontar algunos soldados, la bruma de Wanda salió de sus manos haciéndola elevarse y salir volando de la nave.

 

\- Me haces el honor Visión.

\- Sera un placer Señorita Romanov.

 

Y con eso Visión comenzó a flotar y tomo a la asesina por debajo de los brazos, mientras también salían de la nave y se unían al altercado con los demás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si han llegado hasta acá y les gusta la historia por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o directamente en la sección de comentarios, se aprecian sus opiniones.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	23. Ordenes Obligatorias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primer misión de Peter, una pelea contra Hydra y una acción que nadie espera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con el capítulo de hoy cumplimos un mes desde que inició esta historia y no puedo creer que haya crecido tanto y todo es gracias a los que la han apoyado hasta este punto, muchas gracias por todo, sus comentarios definitivamente me animan a continuar.  
> A la historia aún le falta un buen tramo, espero que todos puedan mantenerse hasta el final. Muchas gracias por leer.

Ordenes Obligatorias

 

Peter y Steve caían al unísono, si fuera una competencia de salto sincronizado definitivamente habrían ganado el oro, el Quinjet no se había elevado mucho pero si lo suficiente para mantener a los integrantes seguros, así que a una distancia prudente del suelo, Steve junto brazos y piernas para acelerar girando su cuerpo para dejar de caer de cabeza y ahora apuntaba los pies al suelo, mientras que Peter hizo lo contrario y los abrió para caer un poco más lento mientras ajustaba su cuerpo para lo que había predicho que Steve haría a continuación.

 

\- ¡Tela! -gritó Steve mientras volvía a acomodar el cuerpo apuntando el estómago a Peter, un par de balas chocaron a su espalda causando un sonido metálico al momento del contacto con su escudo y así logrando cubrir a Spiderman que había quedado justo encima de él.

 

Spiderman apuntó al estómago de Steve y pegó una telaraña a él y alzando la otra mano pegó otra a la parte baja del Quinjet, quedando así en medio del aire con vista aérea perfecta del claro del bosque en el que habían decidido aterrizar, no eran muchos soldados pero si los suficientes para hacerles perder el tiempo.

Un par de balas volaron en dirección de Peter, Wanda, que también sobrevolaba a una altura similar, se apresuró a detenerlas y alejarlas de su posición.

Haciendo uso de la telaraña pegada a Steve y de la velocidad que había usado para caer con solo mover un poco el brazo y Steve con nuevamente volver a ajustar su cuerpo, comenzaron a usar al Capitán como una gigantesca masa que pateando al pasar volando desestabilizo a mínimo diez soldados.

 

*Capitán, la cantidad de soldados es inusualmente poca para ser un ataque frontal, lo están usando como distracción* dijo Peter por su inter-com, mientras aún veía cómo Steve volaba por los aires con su ayuda y seguía tirando soldados.

*Entendido, Sam, Visión, tomen la delantera, asegúrense que nadie salga del edificio, no podemos permitir que las armas se vayan* Respondió Steve.

*Con gusto amigo*

*Entendido Capitán Rogers*

 

Una vez que la aceleración con la que cayó Steve se acabara soltó la telaraña y puso finalmente los pies en la tierra, haciendo que Peter también se pudiera soltar y acortara rápidamente los pocos metros que le faltaba de caída libre, aterrizando sin ninguna dificultad a unos centímetros de Steve.

Natasha también aterrizo cerca de ellos cuando Visión la soltó a una distancia en la que fácilmente pudiera aterrizar sin dañarse.

 

\- ¿Ahora que Capitán? -dijo Natasha- el sigilo y ataque sorpresa ya no funcionaran, nos esperaban desde un principio.

 

Un hombre se acercó a Natasha e intento golpearla con la culata del arma directamente en la cabeza, a lo que la asesina simplemente tomo el arma, golpeo al sujeto con ella y haciendo uso de una agilidad sorprendente se subió a él y envolviendo sus piernas a su cuello lo hizo caer regresando a su posición actual en cuestión de segundos.

 

\- Estaban enterados de que vendríamos apuesto que si la noticia llevaba ya un rato circulando no encontraremos ningún cargamento en la base, esperemos el reporte de Sam y Visión sobre el estado de la base y si es demasiado tarde intentemos averiguar el paradero de los cargamentos, así no solo haremos caer lo que queda de esta, si no que lograremos obtener la ubicación de algunas otras.

-Obtener información y salir, esa es mi área –dijo Natasha.

\- Pero antes que nada limpiemos aquí, necesitamos crear un área abierta donde nuestros refuerzos puedan aterrizar Tú, Wanda y Spidey, hagan caer a tantos soldados como puedan.

\- Entendido –dijo Natasha mientras sacaba un par de pistolas de la nada, Peter tendría que preguntar como hacia eso, llevaba ya un tiempo carcomiendo su curiosidad, aunque no estaba seguro si quería saber la respuesta.

-Tengo que decirle Señorita Romanov que esa llave fue espléndida –dijo Peter mientras lanzaba dos telarañas a un par de enemigos que estaban frente de él y juntando los brazos para que ambos soldados chocaran con fuerza uno contra otro.

\- Gracias muchacho y tú usando a Steve como mangual tampoco estuvo mal, buena idea.

\- Oh, la idea no fue mía, fue de Steve, yo simplemente lo ayudé a realizarla.

\- En definitiva se complementan perfectamente, ahora hacen planes y estrategias sin siquiera intercambiar una palabra.

\- Eso parece.

 

La pelea no se había detenido en ningún momento, mientras Natasha disparaba a los hombres a su alrededor o continuaba haciendo que estos cayeran con complicadas llaves y movimientos, Peter saltaba de enemigo en enemigo, lanzando telarañas para pegarlos contra ellos mismos o inmovilizarlos, pero ninguno había dejado de hablar como si estuvieran simplemente tomando el té.

Wanda y Steve estaban por su parte, mientras El Capitán América repartía puñetazos y aprovechaba la dispersa formación de los soldados restantes para lanzar su escudo haciendo que rebotara entre ellos, mientras que Wanda lanzaba a los que se cruzaban en su camino de tal forma que no se volvieran a levantar.

Un par de soldados disparaban desde la lejanía y un disparo por poco le da a Peter en el estómago, pero en el último segundo esquivo el proyectil logrando arquear el cuerpo y terminando haciendo un arco con manos y pies en el suelo, en esa posición no podía moverse rápido por más que quisiera, sintió como su sentido arácnido le avisaba que el que propicio el disparo que lo dejo en esa posición estaba volviendo a apuntar hacia el aprovechando el momento de debilidad, pero justo antes de que presionaran el gatillo una bala llego desde arriba y le dio directamente en la pantorrilla al sujeto haciendo que este soltara el arma a causa del dolor, volviendo a ponerse correctamente de pie Spiderman levanto la vista y logro ver al menos diez hombres en paracaídas descendiendo lentamente con arma en ristre mientras que el soldado que le había agradecido en el avión lo saludaba nuevamente con la mano en la frente.

En un par de minutos el suelo estaba lleno de cuerpos pertenecientes a Hydra, inconsistentes, gimiendo o intentando liberarse de telarañas.

 

*Steve, las armas aún están en la base, pero están saliendo, dos no son suficientes para detenerlas a todas* se escuchó la voz de Sam por el inter-com.

*Vamos en camino* le aseguro Steve.

 

Solo el grupo de soldados que Peter vio en el aire había logrado bajar usando paracaídas pero la nave apenas estaba descendiendo para que el resto bajara.

 

*Equipo, hora de adentrarse al bosque, nuestros compañeros nos necesitan, si ven algún camión de carga háganlo regresar o háganlo caer* dijo Natasha en el inter-com a modo de orden mientras que Steve se aseguraba que no había soldados en el área para el completo descenso del Quinjet.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda, ya estamos a mano -dijo Peter acercándose al Soldado que lo ayudó mientras extendía su mano esperando un “choca los cinco”.

\- Ni lo mencioné señor, me alegra ser de utilidad -dijo el soldado mientras golpeaba la mano de Spiderman- mi hijo no me creerá que salve a su héroe.

\- Spiderman, necesito tu ayuda aquí -escucho gritar a Steve cerca a la entrada del bosque donde varios soldados ya se internaban.

\- El deber llama, luego hablamos –dijo Spiderman a modo de despedida.

 

Saltando rápidamente logró aterrizar en el hombro de Capitán América y agachándose para escuchar al hombre se sostuvo de su cuello para no caer por las sacudidas que causaba Steve al correr.

 

\- No te separes de mí a menos que sea absolutamente necesario y si es llega a ocurrir ve con Wanda o Natasha, ¿entendiste?

\- Entendido mi Capitán.

\- Y otra cosa, te veías muy bien allá atrás.

\- Pienso lo mismo Señor Rogers.

\- Hace tiempo que no escucho que me llames por ese nombre.

-Solo un poco de profesionalismo de misión.

 

Y con eso Spiderman alzó su brazo y salió volando, todos corrían por el bosque a la misma dirección, Peter sabía que podía ir más rápido pero sus órdenes eran no separarse del grupo así que se mantenía siempre arriba de Steve, tenía suerte de que su primera misión fuera en un bosque ya que gracias a los arboles podía mantenerse elevado y con buena visión.

Ocasionalmente salía un soldado de la nada intentando atrasarlos pero que podían hacer una sola unidad contra veintitrés así que rápidamente eran inmovilizados, Peter sentía que esto estaba resultando muy fácil y eso le preocupaba un poco.

Finalmente después de casi diez minutos de avance continuó se vislumbró a lo lejos un edificio envuelto en humo, del que salían balas y un ocasional rayo que se perdían en el cielo intentando alcanzar a las dos figuras voladoras que giraban como moscas a su alrededor.

 

\- Nat aprovecha la distracción y consigue los registros de los camiones que lograron salir y de las posibles direcciones que tenían los que no. –dijo Steve directamente.

\- Estoy en eso  –respondió rápidamente Natasha mientras hacía caer a otro par de soldados que ya los habían divisado al salir del bosque y aceleraba el paso hacia la entrada del edificio que más bien parecía una fortaleza abandonada, buena cubierta pensó Peter

*Los demás ya tienen sus órdenes andando* continuo Steve ampliando el mensaje al resto de los soldados.

*Si, Capitán* se escuchó la respuesta de varias voces a la vez.

\- Spidey, Wanda ustedes conmigo.

 

La cantidad de enemigos ahí era mucho más grande que la simple emboscada que les habían tendido y mientras más se acercaban al edificio más aumentaban, Peter solo podía esperar a que la Señorita Romanov pudiera entrar al edificio y salir sin problemas.

Abriéndose paso y moviéndose de pelea en pelea llegaron al costado del edificio, la pared de ladrillos antiguo les propiciaba un flanco menos que proteger y definitivamente fue de gran ayuda, entre los tres lograban disminuir rápidamente el número de enemigos que se aproximaban, mientras que Sam y Visión ayudaban al resto de los soldados a evitar que los autos repletos de armas semi-alienigenas se alejaran de la zona.

Todo iba bien, no era rápido ni fácil pero por el momento los soldados de Hydra no representaban una gran amenaza para la coordinación de sus equipos, pero de un momento para otro la pared del  otro extremo del edificio a donde estaban Peter, Wanda y Steve exploto y de él salieron varios camiones repletos de armas modificadas, Hydra debió notar que su salida de carga solo permitía salir de dos a un camión por ves y que eso era fácilmente controlable por parte de sus enemigos así que optaron crear otra salida donde poder sacar todos los restantes de una sola vez, era una jugada riesgosa pero estando a nada de perder todo, preferían ver caer la mayoría de sus camiones pero que algunos lograran salir de ahí y llegar a sus destinos.

Al ver la caravana salir, Peter inmediatamente apunto sus disparadores a las llantas y lanzo un par de telarañas intentando detener su movimiento, pero un viento fuerte los azotaba en esa área ya que no había suficientes árboles para mitigarlo y sus telarañas cambiaron de rumbo en el último segundo, Peter estaba a punto de separarse de sus compañeros para poder obtener la suficiente distancia para disparar sin ser detenido por el viendo cuando vio que sus telarañas se volvían rojas y haciendo un giro imposible para retomar su velocidad se pegaron al primer auto que encontraron deteniendo así su avance, girando la cabeza descubrió a Wanda apuntando sus manos a las telarañas.

 

\- Sigue disparándolas, yo me encargo de que den en el blanco –dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

 

El asintió y continuo disparando, entre la velocidad inicial de sus disparadores combinado con la fuerza que la energía de Wanda el disparo avanzaba a una velocidad que nunca había visto en sus telarañas, avanzaban tan rápido que en un par de ocasiones lograban perforar la llanta del primer auto y terminaban pegándose en el auto trasero haciendo así caer a más de uno por tiro, en poco tiempo y con ayuda de Sam y Visión que se unieron a ellos luego de que detuvieran completamente a los primeros camiones, lograron detener el avance de todos.

 

*Wanda, Spiderman ¿alguno de ustedes se encuentra cerca de la pared oeste del edificio?* la voz de Natasha hizo que Peter se sobresaltara un poco.

* Si Señorita Romanov, estamos justo bajo de ella ¿necesita algo?* Natasha había sonado tranquila así que Peter decidió preguntar de la misma forma.

*Si, necesitare un aventón en un momento*

*Entendido, solo avise cuando lo requiera, estoy listo*

*¡Ahora!* Ante la sorpresiva falta del tiempo del mensaje Peter se apresuró a correr hacia la pared del edificio y después pegó sus pies a la misma mientras corría en línea recta cuando vio el cuerpo de la Señorita Romanov caer desde lo más alto del edificio y justo cuando estuvo a su altura salto y la atrapo con una mano mientras que con la otra pegaba una telaraña a la pared para disminuir la fuerza de la caída logrando aterrizar sin ningún problema.

\- Justo a tiempo.

\- Si, la próxima vez avise con un poco más de tiempo por favor –dijo Peter recuperando un poco el aire por correr tan deprisa.

\- Awww, pero eso le quitaría lo divertido.

 

Steve se acercó a ellos.

 

\- ¿Los tienes? –pregunto.

 

Natasha levanto su mano en puño y al abrirla un pequeño USB totalmente negro apareció ante sus ojos.

 

\- Copie todos los archivos que tenían aunque la mayoría están encriptados.

\- Excelente, ahora solo queda terminar con los restantes.

 

Hydra parecía tener la misma idea que Steve ya que del agujero comenzaron a salir una cantidad excesiva de agentes de Hydra que se comenzaban a internar en el bosque esperando poder escapar de su inminente derrota.

Haciendo uso del rayo de la frente de Visión y de las pistolas de Sam lograron cortar el paso de la mayoría de los agentes, pero para ese momento algunos ya se habían perdido en el bosque.

 

*Quiero que medio escuadrón elite se dirija al bosque, hagan retroceder a los agentes que lograron salir, no podemos permitir que alerten a las demás facciones* dijo Steve.

*Entendido Señor* le respondió un soldado.

*El resto, comience la limpieza del lugar*

 

Junto con Sam, Visión, Natasha, Wanda y Steve, Peter comenzó a inmovilizar a todos los soldados restantes que pudo y con la fuerza de cinco súper héroes llego a creer que era incluso hasta divertido.

Las sinergias que podía crear con cada uno eran impresionantes, con Wanda lanzaba telarañas que luego podría denominar como telarañas escarlata que perseguían a sus agresores y lograban pegar a más de uno, con Steve utilizaba su fuerza para impulsarse a nuevas alturas o usaba su telaraña para dirigir el escudo a algún enemigo o simplemente regresarlo a Steve cuando este no volvía por su cuenta, con la Señorita Romanov la pelea se volvía más cuerpo a cuerpo ya que de alguna manera Peter creaba sinergia entre su forma de pelear y las llaves de Natasha, con Sam y Visión lograba obtener una vista completamente aérea ya que a falta de árboles en ese claro los necesitaba a ellos dos para permanecer en el aire más de lo que Steve podía mantenerlo al lanzarlo con el escudo, después de lo que parecieron largas horas de pelea Peter termino peleando con un par de soldados mano a mano logrando derribarlos minutos después en las orillas del bosque y en ese momento…

 

*Necesitamos refuerzos, hay más soldados tratando huir de lo que anticipamos*

 

Peter era definitivamente el más cercano, volteando a ver se dio cuenta de que los demás estaban suficientemente enfrascados en sus propios problemas para poder responder a la llamada de auxilio.

 

* Permiso para ayudar Capitán* dijo Spiderman aun que rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia el bosque.

*¿Estás seguro? Podemos…*

*No hay tiempo Capitán, necesitan los refuerzos ahora y soy el más cercano, los distraeré en lo que hacen tiempo para llegar, no me meteré en ninguna pelea innecesaria, lo prometo*

*Está bien, procede con precaución*

 

Una vez obtuvo total autorización y habiéndose internado lo suficiente para que la flora lo rodeara finalmente pudo elevarse con ayuda de sus telarañas mientras cubría terreno más rápidamente acortando el paso con sus demás soldados.

Finalmente llego a una parte del bosque donde vio a su escuadrón cubiertos por diferentes pinos de los alrededores mientras que los de Hydra les disparaban continuamente.

Sin detenerse, Peter paso del lado de los malos y con una red, tomo una pistola y la jalo a su cuerpo, el arma cayo directamente en sus manos y sujetándola con fuerza puso su dedo en el gatillo, el arma pesaba más de lo que él habría creído, abrió fuego al suelo cerca de los soldados levantando tierra hojas y ramas cercanas.

 

*Es su oportunidad Señores, acorten la distancia y háganlos caer*

*Si Señor* recibió como respuesta, lo que hizo que se sintiera un poco abrumado por la atención y obediencia con la que recibían sus palabras.

 

Desde esa posición podía ver que la facción de Hydra que había mantenido a sus soldados a la defensiva eran por lo mínimo treinta personas, no había duda de por qué habían hecho dudar a diez soldados, los pasaban en número, Peter tenía que cambiar las cartas.

En lo que sus soldados avanzaban Peter se encargó de desarmar a cuantos soldados pudo y en definitiva lo logro hasta que comenzaron a dispararle a él y tuvo que bajar intempestivamente uniéndose a los demás hombres al avanzar, ciertamente las balas volando habían disminuido pero aún estaban presentes, su instinto le aviso que una bala se acercaba, aunque no era a él, con la dirección que llevaba claramente pasaría encima de su hombro, giro un poco la cabeza y descubrió que el soldado que le había agradecido se encontraba detrás de él, rápidamente giro sobre si y agachándose golpeo al soldado en sus piernas haciéndolo caer, la bala paso justo en ese segundo.

 

-Ah… creo que ahora estamos a mano, Gracias Señor.

\- Ni lo menciones.

 

Continuaron con la marcha y una vez estando cara a cara un nuevo altercado comenzó, a pesar de que definitivamente era más complicado sin los Vengadores haciéndole compañía pudo notar que también podía confiar completamente en los soldados elite que lo cubrían cada vez que un golpe se aceraba a él, después de un rato el numero enemigo descendió y los que quedaban comenzaron nuevamente a huir.

 

*No dejen que ninguno escape* dijo Peter.

*Si señor* comenzaron a perseguirlos, Spiderman vio desde atrás de la formación como sus compañeros seguían sus órdenes sin chistar.

 

Estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando su sentido arácnido le dijo que retrocediera, una pared de balas le cortó el paso, escondidos en los arbustos e habían quedado algunos soldados, esperando el momento para atacar al claramente identificado líder de ese pequeño grupo, un par de soldados se detuvo al ver que Spiderman fue detenido pero…

 

*No, continúen, yo puedo solo* los soldados tomaron eso como una orden así que solo asintieron y continuaron su persecución.

 

Peter lanzo una tela y se elevó intentando alejarse de sus agresores y alejarlos también de su escuadrón para que estos no quedaran rodeados, funciono, sintió como fácilmente lo seguían, ya estaban un par de metros más lejos y Peter seguía columpiándose, tal vez podría regresar a estos agresores de vuelta al claro donde estaban los Vengadores, aunque no creía que fueran tan tontos así decidió acercarlos lo más posible.

Continuaba con su columpiada cuando de la nada una bala logro dar a su casi invisible telaraña haciéndolo caer.

A pesar de la sorpresa y el dolor de la caída se levantó inmediatamente, si se quedaba en el suelo en ese momento definitivamente moriría, comenzó a correr para un lugar pero más balas cortaron su camino, así que fue forzado a cambiar de dirección, donde más hombres salieron de la nada y comenzaron a dispararle, había caído en una trampa.

Con el uso de una sola telaraña se catapulto todo lo que pudo para poder perderse entre las hojas de los árboles, logrando esquivar todas las balas, en definitiva y mientras más lo pensaba sabía que el solo no podría contra dos grupos de enemigos uno a cada flanco, tenía que retirarse, las balas lo siguieron hasta los arboles pero para su fortuna ninguna logro darle.

Ocultándose detrás de la copa de uno de los arboles lograba ver entre las hojas como lo esperaban en la parte de abajo, cuando la vista se hubo alejado lo suficiente de su posición, lanzo una telaraña a una rama de otro árbol y la movió haciendo que la atención al igual que las balas se dirigieran a ese lugar, así que haciendo uso de su distracción salto a otro árbol en el sentido contrario y descendió de él, ellos seguirían buscando arriba pero él se encontraría abajo.

Una vez en contra del árbol movió lentamente su cabeza fuera de la protección del tronco, mínimo había dejado de estar rodeado y ahora los enemigos simplemente estaban en frente de él.

Spiderman sintió claramente como una bala lo rozaba en el hemisferio derecho de la cabeza, aproximadamente a la altura de la cíen, rápidamente retrocedió y puso el cuerpo en contra del árbol con el que se ataba cubriendo, sus sentidos estaban exponencialmente atentos, sentía claramente la tierra a través de la tela de su traje, la corteza del árbol pegado a su espalda, a sus manos, su corazón latía frenéticamente, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a ese nivel de coordinación por parte de los chicos malos.

Levantó sus muñecas para ver el nivel de telarañas que aún le quedaba, una alarmante marca roja parpadeaba en sus disparadores, había agotado munición que usualmente le duraba dos semanas a tan solo un par de horas de iniciar la misión, eso no era buena señal, donde conseguiría más en medio del bosque, no es como si un laboratorio de química completamente equipado estuviera dando la vuelta al siguiente árbol, definitivamente necesitaba ayuda.

 

**No te preocupes Pete, estaremos en tu ubicación en unos segundos, resiste.** Escucho la voz de Steve, no era a través del nuevo inter-com integrado a su traje, era a través del canal, Steve sabía que Peter estaba asustado y sabía que no querría que los demás se dieran cuenta así que aprecio el gesto de que lo contactara por ese medio.

 

Otra bala chocó contra el árbol haciendo parte de la corteza salir volando, era claro que lo habían localizado, necesitaba refuerzos enseguida o la situación se volvería crítica.

Peter no pudo evitar pensar que hasta el día anterior no se había imaginado que estaría corriendo por un bosque cerca de Atlanta mientras temía por su vida.

Su sentido arácnido le aviso que volteara y en ese mismo instante por el rabillo del ojo logro ver un francotirador a un par de kilómetros de distancia, apuntándole directamente, escucho claramente el gatillo al ser presionado y comenzó a ver como si la bala volara en cámara lenta en su dirección, en cuestión de segundos esa bala estaría impactando en su cuerpo.

…

Peter no podía separar la vista de la bala, iba directamente a su cabeza, se movió tan rápido que aun que no se hubiera quedado completamente hipnotizado con el avanzar de la bala aun así no hubiera podido moverse a tiempo, un par de Kilómetros, metros, centímetros, la bala estaba justo frente de él cuándo…

Plateado, solo podía ver plateado frente a él, el color apareció tan rápido que se preguntó si ya estaba muerto, pero al sentir una mano sobre su hombro e inmediatamente sentir calma supo que estaba equivocado.

 

-…te…Pete… ¿Pete, estas bien? –Steve se encontraba frente a él, Natasha también se encontraba ahí y con el rápido aparecer de sus pistolas logro tirar al francotirador de su posición.

\- ¿Steve? - Peter volteo a su derecha y descubrió al escudo de Capitán América enterrado fuertemente en el árbol a milímetros de su cabeza, a segundos de que la bala le diera directamente Steve había lanzado su escudo para interceptarla, estaba vivo por las rápidas acciones del hombre - ¿Cómo supiste que la bala venía hacia mí?

 

En ese momento Peter se sentía un poco desorientado por haber enfrentado la muerte y haber estado a punto de perder, así que solo dijo lo primero que le llegó a la cabeza, desde la dirección donde venía Steve era imposible que pudiera ver al francotirador o la dirección de la bala hasta que ya fuera tarde.

 

\- No lo sé, solo sentí que tenía que lanzar mi escudo en esa dirección, pero me alegra haberlo hecho ¿Estás seguro que estas bien?

\- Sí, sí, estoy bien -dijo Peter llevándose una mano a la cabeza intentando reunir sus pensamientos- pero me quede sin telaraña en el peor momento, sin ella mi movilidad se reduce drásticamente.

\- Oh, si ese es el caso -dijo Steve mientras volteaba a su cinturón y abría un pequeño compartimiento que estaba fuertemente sujeto a él, dentro Peter pudo ver varios pequeños frascos de su telaraña, listos para simplemente remplazar los vacíos, Steve tomó dos y se los pasó- te tengo cubierto.

\- ¿Como...?

\- Le pedí a Tony que me diera algunas recargas para tus disparadores, sabemos que normalmente no usas ningún otro equipamiento o bolso para cargar más de lo esencial por lo que decidimos que seríamos nosotros quienes cargaríamos con tus recargas y ya que se supone que siempre estarás junto a nosotros no habría problema al momento de dártelos, Nat, Wanda y Sam también tienen unos cuantos.

 

Peter lo volteo a ver un poco incrédulo, ellos venían preparados para cualquier eventualidad, incluso venían preparados por él, definitivamente Peter tenía mucho que aprender de ese tipo de misiones más profesionales, en ese momento agradeció infinitamente a sus compañeros, que aun teniendo que prepararse ellos mismos para misión se tomaron su tiempo de prepararse también por él.

 

\- Gracias, lo siento, debí ser más precavido con su uso.

\- No te preocupes Spidey, hora de movernos, recarga y después alcánzame, Nat cúbrelo hasta que esté listo -Pero antes de irse Steve se acercó a Peter y sorprendiendo al muchacho, levanto su máscara lo suficiente para que sus labios fueran perfectamente visibles y vulnerables y después simplemente pegó los suyos a los del muchacho, fundiéndose en un rápido pero pasional beso y al separarse guiñando un ojo simplemente dijo- para la suerte.

 

Y con eso volvió a bajar la máscara de Spiderman lenta y dulcemente regresándola a su lugar y sacó su escudo del árbol con un fuerte tirón saliendo corriendo hacia los que habían mantenido a Peter acorralado en ese árbol.

 

\- Oh dios son tan cursis, aún que no me quejo, durante nuestras misiones siempre estaba intentando convencer a Steve de que saliera e intentara conseguir pareja y ahora que tiene pareja “en” las misiones no debería sorprenderme que haga ese tipo de cosas -dijo Natasha.

 

Peter quería responder pero aún estaba un poco en shock, aún que ya no por la bala apuntó de matarlo, si no por el beso, Steve había logrado sacarlo rápidamente de su estado de terror con solo ese movimiento, no había momento que perder, él también tenía que regresar a la pelea y ayudarlo.

Con un rápido movimiento de muñecas los frascos vacíos salieron volando perdiéndose en la hojarasca a sus pies y lanzando ambos frascos repletos de sus nuevas telarañas al aire elevó ambos brazos con un movimiento rápido para atraparlas con el orificio pertinente de sus disparadores, cargando ambos en unos pocos segundos.

 

\- Impresionante -dijo Natasha.

\- Gracias, hora de irnos.

\- Me alegra tenerte devuelta Bello Durmiente.

 

Salieron corriendo en la misma dirección en la que Steve se había ido, encontrándose un par de soldados inconscientes en el suelo, el sonido de un altercado se hacía más grande mientras más avanzaban, sin saber por qué Peter ya se esperaba un pequeño claro repleto de enemigos.

Al llegar a la fuente del sonido descubrieron varios soldados, los que Peter había salvado previamente y a Steve envueltos en una calurosa pelea con numerosos soldados de Hydra que fácilmente les doblaban el número.

Varios de estos se giraron una vez notaron a los recién llegados, a lo que Natasha y Peter no tardaron en responder apuntando armas y disparadores a la vez.

Peter quería ir y ayudar directamente a Steve pero a menos que quitara de enfrente a las personas que cortaban el camino no podría.

Natasha y Peter se enfrascaron en la pelea, esquivando y disparando por igual, todo parecía ir fluidamente cuando...

 

*No pudimos detener a todos, un grupo va en su dirección* se escuchó la voz de Sam en los inter-com cercanos.

*Voy en persecución, espero poder aligerarles la carga antes de que lleguen* dijo Wanda.

\- Apresurémonos -dijo Natasha- estamos bien por ahora pero quien sabe cuántas unidades más vengan.

 

Pero sin previo aviso el sentido arácnido de Peter se activó, aun que percibía un cambio, sentía que este era más agudo, si, denotaba peligro como siempre, pero ahora no solo percibía la procedencia del peligro, si no que podía sentir con total claridad sus alrededores.

 

-¡Señorita Romanov, arriba a la derecha!

 

Sin necesidad de más Natasha apunto arriba de la cabeza de Peter y disparo, inmediatamente un francotirador término en el suelo detrás de unos árboles un par de metros detrás.

 

\- No lo había visto, gracias Spiderman ¿Cómo supiste que estaba detrás de ti? creí que los francotiradores eran tu debilidad hasta que la bala estuviera en el aire.

\- No lo sé, solo lo sentí, mi sentido arácnido parece haberse agudizado.

\- Si ese es el caso mantenlo así, será de gran ayuda.

 

Peter comenzó a sentir más y más hasta que pronto sintió como si un mapa se formara en su cabeza mostrando la posición de todos y cada uno de ellos mostrado desde arriba por una cámara, no era a lo que normalmente estaba acostumbrado pero por el momento era útil así que no dudo en aprovecharlo.

Sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y precisos, golpeaba y disparaba sabiendo exactamente donde estaba el enemigo, sus disparos y sus maniobras y por alguna razón sentía con claridad la posición de Steve y como sus movimientos también estaban siendo muchísimo más precisos de lo que ya eran.

No pasaron más que unos minutos cuando otra oleada de atacantes aparecía detrás de ellos, esos debían ser las unidades que Sam les había advertido que habían escapado, inmediatamente con su llegada quedaron rodeados de ambos flancos y la sensación de peligro que su sentido arácnido se intensifico radicalmente, pero con eso la imagen de su cabeza se volvió aún más nítida.

Steve también sintió como llegaban los refuerzos de Hydra y de repente tuvo un mal presentimiento, tenía que sacar a Peter de ahí.

 

*Spiderman, Acciones evasivas, tengo un mal presentimiento* dijo Steve por el inter-com intentando no sonar muy alarmado.

*Entendido, intentare abrir una salida para que todos podamos salir, intente acercarse a nosotros Capitán* respondió Peter en total calma, debido a sus sentidos agudizados podía percibir que los soldados que veían eran los últimos soldados de su área, no había nada ni nadie escondido, pero no cuestionaría las ordenes de su capitán, fácilmente podría hacer una salida en un par de minutos para que los tres salieran de ahí si algo pasaba.

*No, Spiderman, acciones evasivas AHORA* el tono de Steve ahora estaba un poco impaciente.

*Steve, tenemos todo controlado, está haciendo un excelente trabajo y no veo nada peligroso por los alrededores, si nos permites podemos crear un camino de escape en unos segundos* dijo Natasha claramente confundida de la actitud de Steve y confirmando las ideas de Peter de que no estaban en peligro inminente, si se tomaban todo en calma y sin precipitarse podían terminar la pelea sin problemas.

*Nat, no es momento de ponerse en mi contra, Spiderman sal de aquí en este instante* Peter se dio cuenta de que en los planes de Steve no estaba ordenando una retirada para los tres solo estaba ordenando la suya ¿había hecho algo mal? Si es que se tenía que ir no los dejaría atrás, hasta ahora todo estaba en control porque él y Natasha habían estado peleando en conjunto pero las cosas se complicarían un poco si uno de los dos se iba y no iba a permitir eso.

*Capitán si me permite, aún tenemos tiempo de solucionar esto, no planeo dejarlos solos*

* ** _PETER PARKER SAL DE AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE Y BUSCA UN LUGAR SEGURO_** *

 

En ese momento Peter elevo velozmente el brazo pegando una telaraña al árbol más cercano y elevándose salió del pequeño claro en el que se encontraba dejando a Natasha, Steve y los demás soldados para luchar solos, en ese momento las últimas palabras de Steve estaban fuertemente grabadas en su cabeza y era lo único en lo que podía pensar, sus músculos se movían por si solos, alejándose del peligro, moviéndose rápidamente, tal vez más rápido que lo que debería para no lastimarse, continuo y continuo, sin detenerse a pensar en la cantidad de telaraña que estaba usando, sin pensar en la velocidad que estaba alcanzando, sin pensar en general, lo único que en ese momento permanecía en su mente era “salir del claro y buscar un lugar seguro”.

Al escuchar el último mensaje del inter-com Wanda, que corría rápidamente para dar apoyo a los demás con los soldados que se escaparon del edificio, se quedó de piedra, Steve no acababa de hacer lo que creía que acababa de hacer ¿verdad? Pero sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio aparecer a Peter columpiándose a una vertiginosa velocidad alejándose en dirección contraria a la que ella se dirigía, rápidamente se apresuró a salir volando hacia él y gritar en él inter-com.

 

*¡Steve, Spiderman ya está en un lugar seguro, está conmigo y no hay enemigos cerca repito Spiderman ya está en un lugar seguro!* y como por arte de magia Peter comenzó a bajar la velocidad y de un momento a otro, aterrizo lentamente en la tierra, Wanda se adelantó un poco y aterrizo igualmente delante de él.

 

Peter estaba completamente firme y parecía que no la veía, pero poco a poco su cuerpo se fue relajando y finalmente tomando una gran bocanada de aire como si estuviera saliendo del agua después de aguantar mucho tiempo la respiración, volteo a ambos lados desorientado ¿Ah?

 

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pa...? –pregunto al ver a Wanda pero antes de que pudiera terminar sintió como sus piernas cedían rápidamente y por poco cae al suelo si Wanda no lo hubiera detenido a tiempo.

 

Sentía los músculos completamente exhaustos, no solo eso, todo él se sentía exhausto, mental y físicamente.

Wanda lo ayudo a sentarse debajo de un árbol cercano para que no terminara cayéndose de nuevo.

 

\- Wanda ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde están Steve y la Señorita Romanov?

\- No lo sé, no alcance a llegar, solo te vi alejarte rápidamente, supuse que necesitabas mi ayuda.

\- ¿Alejándome? Pero yo… yo no…- en eso recordó lo que había pasado Steve había… volteo rápidamente a ver a Wanda, ella simplemente asintió- ¿Steve me… me…?

\- Steve te dio una Orden de Gen Dominante –dijo Wanda bajando la cabeza sin querer en realidad terminar la oración de Peter pero a la vez sin poderlo evitar ya que Peter parecía no poder encontrar las palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente gracias por llegar hasta este punto, si la historia te gusta no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o directamente en la sección de comentarios, me alegra conocer sus opiniones.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	24. Disculpas (In) Deseadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter sigue sin comprender el porqué de la Orden pero aún no es momento de hablarlo con Steve...

Disculpas (In) Deseadas

 

*****

 

**Estoy entrando a la fortaleza, es mi oportunidad, todos parecen distraídos con la pelea de afuera** Escucho la voz de Natasha en su cabeza.

**Ten cuidado amor y por favor no hagas nada precipitado solo por diversión** Respondió mientras movía otro valor en la pantalla holográfica frente a él.

La Torre estaba en total silencio, no se podía esperar otra cosa siendo el único en ella, el Doctor Banner agradecía haberse quedado, siempre que los acompañaba a misión andaba ansioso todo el momento, aunque claro que le pidió a Nat que lo mantuviera al tanto, era la primer misión de Peter y claramente estaría nervioso, sin mencionar claro que nunca dejaba de preocuparse por Natasha, ella era la única que notaba que tan ansioso se ponía en las misiones y no era como si pudiera ocultar sus emociones por el canal y también ella era la única que lograba tranquilizarlo lo suficiente para evitar un código verde innecesario.

**Encontré la computadora maestra esperemos encontrar las localizaciones de las demás bases de Hydra, necesitamos librarnos de una vez por todas de esta organización.**

**En lo que se descarga la data recuerda buscar información de Bucky que pueda servirle a Steve.**

**Recuerda que se supone que no sabemos eso.**

**Por favor Nat, Steve te conoce, estoy seguro de que esta consiente que sabes que es lo que ha buscado durante todos estos años.**

**Bueno, en todo caso se supone que TÚ no sabes.**

**Si es que sabe o ignora lo que yo conozco es otra historia, pero hasta que lo encuentre no puedo ayudarle en nada, tal vez el único que sigue sin saber de su búsqueda implacable es Peter, no sé por qué Steve aun no le cuenta.**

**Oh Peter ya sabe, olvide decirte que Sam le conto y probablemente Steve lo mantenga en secreto por que Bucky sigue siendo “el” primer gran amor de su vida, enfrentara el choque de los dos cuando llegue el momento, no antes.**

**Hasta Sam sabe lo valioso que es ese niño, me imagino que Peter ha estado esperando a que Steve haga el esfuerzo por contarle sin inmiscuirse más de lo necesario.**

**Yep.**

**Puede que Peter sea más maduro que tu Nat.**

**No me sorprendería, es más maduro que muchos de nosotros, pero aun es joven sigue sin poder ocultar o controlar sus emociones completamente.**

**Nat… dijiste que dejarías a Peter en paz, que tú no espiabas a la familia.**

**No lo estoy espiando, pero vigilarlo de cerca es necesario para asegurarme de que está seguro.**

**Ese es el trabajo de Steve, no necesita que todo el mundo lo esté vigilando siempre, es un niño listo.**

**Lo dices solo porque se parece a ti… maldición no hay información de Bucky en esta base** Bruce sintió una punzada de odio en el canal, a lo que se apresuró a mandar dulzura y paciencia, no necesitaba que Nat hiciera un movimiento imprudente por estar frustrada por aun ser incapaz de poder ayudar a Steve.

**Ya será en otra Nat, no te desanimes, ahora sal de ahí con cuidado.**

El sonido de pasos en el pasillo lo saco de sus pensamientos, había sido claro como el agua, sin lugar a dudas alguien estaba a fuera, se levantó y abrió la puerta de su laboratorio.

 

\- ¿Tony? ¿Eres tú, Ya regresaste? –preguntó en voz alta.

 

Nada.

 

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

 

Aun nada, no podía haber imaginado eso, claramente había escuchado pasos.

 

\- FRIDAY ¿hay alguien más en este piso? ¿Alguien llego después de que los demás se fueran? Realiza un escaneo por favor.

\- Mis registros no muestran ninguna actividad o movimiento en las últimas horas Doctor Banner, no hay nadie más que usted en el piso.

En ese momento sintió una gran oleada de adrenalina, se apresuró a controlar su ritmo cardiaco para que el otro sujeto no surgiera y una vez lo hubo hecho ajusto sus anteojos y sonrió, sabía que Natasha había sido “descubierta por accidente” y ahora era participe de una persecución con los chicos malos

\- De acuerdo –dijo sin poder dejar de pensar en que Natasha seguía tomando muchos riesgos, pero a pesar de eso no podía dejar de amarla con locura, sabía que nunca enviaría un emoción tan fuerte como para ponerlo verde- debió ser mi imaginación.

 

Raro, pero lo dejaría pasar, estaba a punto de regresar a su habitación cuando un insaciable antojo por un refresco lo ataco, inmediatamente cambio el rumbo de sus pisadas.

 

**Peter me atrapo en pleno aire cariño, tendrás que esforzarte más o tendrás que enfrentarte a este guapo caballero para ganarte mi corazón.**

**Enfrentamiento que ganaría sin duda, Peter solo tiene ojos para Steve, no importa lo atractiva que seas el aun seguirá prefiriendo Súper Soldados.**

**¿Estás bien Bruce? Te escuchas cansado ¿Qué haces?**

**Solo se me antojo un refresco, voy a la cocina por él, me pregunto si Peter dejo alguna golosina en su laboratorio otra vez, también podría comer algo.**

**¿Estás seguro que no te pasa nada? Tu no tomas refresco ¿recuerdas? controlas tu azúcar para no ponerte hiperactivo y que el otro sujeto salga.**

Bruce se paró en seco y con eso su antojo y hambre desaparecieron de inmediato, era cierto ¿en que estaba pensando?

 

**Tienes razón, en que estaba pensando, tal vez he trabajado mucho.**

**Ahora si suenas como tú, no te preocupes, estamos por terminar, cuando regrese dormiremos un día completo ¿qué tal suena eso?**

**La verdad como un desperdicio de tiempo, pero si es contigo sé que no tengo alternativa, no sé cómo logras mantenerme dormido tanto tiempo.**

**Una buena espía nunca revela sus secretos.**

**Creí que esos eran los magos.**

Recibió una risa de Natasha mientras regresaba a su laboratorio y por un momento creyó ver a alguien de cabello negro y largo atravesar la habitación, pero al voltear a la dirección donde creyó haber visto al intruso no encontró nada, tal vez Nat tenía razón y necesitaba dormir un día entero.

Continuo trabajando y charlando con Natasha después ambos se quedaron en silencio, debían estar en el clímax de la pelea pero Bruce no se preocupaba, sabía que Natasha era completamente capaz de cuidarse sola pero de la nada le llego un nuevo mensaje.

 

**Steve acaba de emitir una Orden** Sus dedos pararon de moverse ante esa palabra, sabía lo que conllevaba una Orden, el recibía una cada vez que no podía salir del código verde, cada vez que Natasha lo ayudaba a ser el mismo, a pesar de que siempre se aliviaba de recibir una, sabía que el sentimiento después de recibir una Orden no era para nada placentero, en realidad era una de las peores sensaciones que un Gen Recesivo podía experimentar dependiendo de la fuerza de la orden.

 

**¿Peter está bien?**

\- ¿Peter está bien? –se dio cuenta de que no solo mando el mensaje por el canal sino que también lo había gritado y se descubrió a si mismo de pie, sabía que Steve tenía que tener una buena razón para haber emitido una Orden sobre Peter, al fin y al cabo es una reacción natural de Gen Dominante no poder evitar enviar una Orden si siente a su Recesivo en peligro, es cuestión de supervivencia.

 

*****

 

Se sentía completamente mal, exhausto, decepcionado, usado, era una sensación completamente horrible, poco a poco sus recuerdos regresaron mientras las palabras que parecían grabadas a fuego en su cabeza finalmente desaparecían, los había dejado, abandonado a su suerte, sin un atisbo de culpa, después solo veía arboles pasar a una vertiginosa velocidad hasta que con el comentario de Wanda que sonó fuertemente en el inter-com las palabras en su cabeza se cumplieron y finalmente pudo parar de columpiarse.

Se encontraba sentado en la hojarasca con la espalda en contra de un gran árbol, sin poder mover un musculo a causa del dolor que el mismo se causó al irse rápido de la pelea, al columpiarse de una forma nada cuidadosa ni precavida, Wanda se encontraba de pie a su lado, hablando por el inter-com, también él recibía los mensajes pero realmente no estaba prestando atención, solo sabía que la pelea estaba saliendo bien y que pronto terminarían.

Sam y Visión ya habían limpiado su parte y habían asegurado los camiones para que nadie pudiera hacer uso de las armas dentro, mientras que Steve y Natasha lidiaban con el último par de soldados que quedaban en el claro pero Wanda decidió quedarse con Peter, sabía que en ese momento la necesitaba, necesitaba sentir a alguien cerca, no sabía que tan fuerte había sido la orden, no sabía qué pasaría si se iba y dejaba de propiciar un “lugar seguro” a Peter, la orden se podría volver a activar y Peter volvería a salir volando haciéndose aún más daño y por lo que ella había escuchado, por lo que TODOS habían escuchado la orden había sido lo suficientemente fuerte,  sin mencionar que si otro enemigo aparecía Peter definitivamente no estaría en condiciones para poder pelear.

Finalmente después de aproximadamente media hora más, ambas partes anunciaron que la pelea había terminado y que podían proceder a confiscar las armas e irse de ahí… de regreso a casa.

Una vez terminaron los Vengadores inmediatamente pidieron a Wanda sus coordenadas a lo que la chica inmediatamente respondió, no preguntaron por Peter pero el muchacho sabía que iban a ver como estaba, ninguno de ellos había estado presente durante la Orden salvo la Señorita Romanov y ni ella sabía por qué había sido emitida, mucho menos tan repentinamente y con la situación en total control.

Wanda tampoco sabía por qué había pasado, Peter no había querido hablar, en realidad se preguntaba si se había quedado dormido por el cansancio de recibir una Orden, ella tenía un poco de experiencia en eso y sabía que el recibir y cumplir una orden fuerte dejaba al Gen Recesivo completamente exhausto, esa fue la razón por la cual se había apresurado a cumplir la orden que fue dada a Peter, no se había atrevido a quitarle la máscara por si un soldado se aparecía y le veía la cara, ya era suficientemente malo que durante la Orden Steve hubiera revelado su nombre a todo el escuadrón elite por medio del inter-com.

 

El primero en llegar fue Sam, rápidamente cayó en picada frente a Wanda y corrió hacia donde los dos jóvenes habían permanecido un par de horas.

 

\- ¿Esta bien? –pregunto inmediatamente arrodillándose a lado de Peter y revisando su pulso y por señal de alguna herida fatal que pudiera haber causado la Orden.

\- Si, eso parece, ya lo revise, no parece tener ninguna herida, logre detenerlo rápido cumpliendo la Orden pero no sé qué tan cansado este.

\- E…estoy bien –dijo Peter sobresaltando a los dos que en definitiva pensaban que el muchacho había perdido el conocimiento, el muchacho hizo el mejor intento por evitar que su voz se rompiera al hablar- solo estoy cansado, ammm Señor Wilson, podría llevarme al Quinjet por favor, me gustaría descansar un poco.

\- Claro que si muchacho, sostente –Sam lo tomo con cuidado cargándolo de tal forma que no hubiera problemas al volar.

 

En ese momento Steve y Natasha aparecían justo frente a ellos y Sam hizo el ademan de bajar a Peter suponiendo que este querría hablar con Steve sobre lo que había pasado.

 

\- No…no por favor, vámonos Señor Wilson.

 

Sam se dio cuenta de que el muchacho volteaba en dirección contraria a Steve ocultando la cara contra su cuerpo.

 

\- ¿Estás seguro muchacho? Steve parece…

\- ¡Si! Estoy seguro por favor vámonos –Sam no dudo, inmediatamente alzo el vuelo alejándose de los demás, era claro que el niño no quería ver a Steve en ese momento, pero no iba a preguntar, la situación ya era incomoda sin inmiscuirse, el muchacho le contaría cuando estuviera listo.

 

El vuelo fue rápido y silencioso, pero claramente sintió como Peter temblaba, no había sacado la cabeza de su pecho en ningún momento pero era evidente que estaba llorando.

Al llegar al Quinjet varios soldados ponían en custodia a los pocos agentes de Hydra que quedaban después de que estos mismos se auto eliminaran con su típico “si se corta una cabeza, dos más tomarán su lugar”, normalmente a menos que encontraran el veneno en el momento en el que quedaban inmovilizados terminaban con más bajas que prisioneros, era algo que normalmente no podían evitar aun que se alegraba un poco de que Peter estuviera en ese estado ahora ya que no prestaría atención a eso, recordaba por experiencia propia que las primeras veces que tuvo que ver un movimiento suicida tan masivo cuando irrumpieron en otra base de Hydra que no pudo dormir bien en semanas, el muchacho no estaba en condiciones para eso ahorita.

Pasaron aun volando por la puerta del Quinjet esquivando un cargamento de armas confiscadas que en ese momento subían a la nave.

Sam llego a una parte de la nave donde un sillón largo quedaba pegado a la ventana, si Peter no quería que nadie lo viera llorar podía aparentar que se había quedado ensimismado en sus pensamientos viendo el paisaje, lo soltó e intuyendo que el joven quería estar solo se comenzó a alejar en silencio.

 

\- Señor Wilson, necesito un consejo –dijo Peter, ahora por más que quisiera no podía ocultar su voz rota por llorar, pero aun así no mostro su cara aun cubierta por la máscara, seguía viendo por la ventana.

\- ¿Que sucede muchacho?

\- ¿Puede ser algo personal? Entiendo si dice que no.

\- ¿Es sobre las Ordenes verdad?

 

El muchacho guardo silencio y lentamente vio cómo su cabeza se movía en un gesto afirmativo.

 

\- Aunque no sabes cómo me gustaría poder ayudarte y responderte… no puedo, no se mas que tu respecto al tema, solo se lo que te enseñan en clases –Peter escucho un tintineo que finalmente logro que volteara su cabeza.

 

Sam mostraba su llavero en alto y cayendo como el resto de las llaves brillaba una joya del alma blanca, el Señor Wilson aún no había encontrado a su alma gemela.

 

\- Lo lamento Señor Wilson no quería forzarlo a mostrarme.

\- No te preocupes muchacho, no me importa mostrártelo…con los años deje de buscar –dijo ante la mirada triste que ponía Peter.

 

Peter recordó que hasta hace poco más de dos meces su joya igual era blanca pero en ese entonces no le importaba si Vinculaba o no, ahora no imaginaba su vida sin su Vinculo… ese hilo de pensamientos era peligroso en ese momento, en definitiva desembocaba en Steve y por el momento estaba muy dolido con el hombre como para querer pensar en él.

 

\- La encontrara, no se preocupe, aun así muchas gracias por la confianza –dijo Peter mientras regresaba la vista a la ventana.

\- Cuando quieras muchacho –dijo Sam, que volvió a levantarse para irse, pero ante otro lastimero suspiro que hizo que los hombros de Peter temblaran decidió quedarse, no sabía cómo tenía que reaccionar ante una Orden, pero en ese momento parecía lo correcto, se recargo en la pared de al lado de Peter y puso su mano sobre su cabeza, noto un pequeño sobresalto por parte del muchacho pero no se movió, en ese momento y después de muchos años de no pensar en eso maldijo no haber Vinculado para poder ayudarlo, hasta ese momento no había encontrado un consejo que no pudiera darle al chico.

 

En ningún momento dejaba de sentir las emociones de Steve, un constante recordatorio de que no quería hablar con él, sentía, dolor, angustia, ansiedad y culpa, mucha culpa entre otras, haciendo aún más lastimera y dolorosa su situación, sin mencionar que no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a su Vinculo, si debería de sentirse preocupado, si debería tratar de mitigar los sentimientos de Steve y calmarlo un poco o si solo debería dejarlo y que Steve sintiera aunque sea un poco lo que él estaba sintiendo.

El tiempo paso aunque Peter no podía sentirlo, se sentía lo suficientemente desorientado aun como para darse cuenta, de un momento a otro dejo de sentir la mano del Señor Wilson y en su lugar escucho como era remplazado rápidamente por Wanda que finalmente había regresado al Quinjet, ahora era ella quien sostenía su mano mientras acariciaba la parte de arriba con su pulgar, eso logro arrullar a Peter pero debido al dolor de sus músculos y cabeza entre otras cosas no logro conciliar el sueño, que mas no hubiera querido, paso otro rato y dejo de sentir la mano de Wanda y fue remplazado por el sonido de pasos acercándose, lentos y vacilantes sabia de quien se trataba.

Steve se acercaba lentamente de la puerta del Quinjet, pero de un momento a otro se detuvo al sentir las emociones de Peter al notar su llegada, Odio, Dolor, Culpa, Terror, Tristeza, definitivamente todas y cada una de ellas lo lastimó como nada lo había lastimado hasta ese punto en su vida, no había sentido emociones negativas hacia él desde su Vinculación, siempre habían sido hermosas, dulces, igual que Peter, aún no podía creer lo que había hecho, fue Natasha quien empujándolo lo obligó a continuar.

 

\- ¿P...Pete? ¿E...Estas...? -fue interrumpido inmediatamente.

\- ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Fue por no seguir tus direcciones inmediatamente? -la voz de Peter definitivamente fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sintió como su corazón se despedazaba pedazo a pedazo, si, ya había escuchado llorar al muchacho en un par de ocasiones en el pasado, pero en ese momento la voz de Peter sonaba totalmente quebrada, como si la siguiente palabra que dijera lo hiciera volver a soltarse a llorar.

\- No Spidey, tu participación fue excepcional, tu primera misión fue todo un éxito, yo... yo no...

\- ¿Entonces por qué fue? ¿Te hice enojar de alguna forma?

\- No, no, tú no hiciste nada malo.

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! - Peter volteo rápidamente y se levantó sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero su tristeza y dolor de repente fueron reemplazados por ira, quería una respuesta, porque se estaba sintiendo así de mal en esos momentos y Steve podía caminar con toda normalidad.

 

Steve dio un paso hacia atrás al sentir el enojo de Peter, sentía como si la tristeza que Peter cargaba hasta hace solo un momento de pronto fuera absorbida por él, verlo tan enojado y saber que la culpa era totalmente suya lo hizo sentirse la peor persona, el peor Vínculo, el peor novio, la peor escoria.

Peter aun llevaba su máscara y claras marcas negras debajo de los ojos denotaba que no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento, sus lágrimas debían seguir bajando en esos momentos mientras la tela seguía absorbiendo las saladas gotas.

Peter avanzó hasta estar frente a Steve, notaba como las lágrimas ahora se formaban en los ojos del Capitán, una punzada de dolor lo atravesó ahora él estaba haciendo llorar a su Vínculo estaba a punto de retractarse pero un segundo después volteo a ver a la persona detrás de Steve, la Señorita Romanov mostraba una expresión preocupada y triste pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Peter, una clara marca roja cruzaba su frente, la Señorita Romanov había resultado dañada, era su culpa, por haberla dejado, por no estar ahí cuando lo necesito, nuevamente se comenzó a sentir miserable.

 

\- Se... Señorita Romanov, la lastimaron, lo siento tanto, fue mi culpa -dijo Peter mientras su voz se quebraba aún más.

\- Peter, esto no fue tu culpa -dijo mientras trataba de cubrirse la cortada con la mano.

\- Si lo es, si no me hubiera ido podría haberlo evitado -dio un paso para enfrente estirando el brazo hacia la mujer para quitar la mano que cubría la herida, necesitaba ver si era grave, pero en ese momento sus piernas cedieron ante su peso y el dolor, pero antes de que cayera al suelo alguien lo sostuvo.

 

Wanda había salido de la nada y lo logró atraparlo antes de que cayera, Steve y Natasha también habían hecho ademán de ayudar, pero ninguno había sido lo suficientemente rápido.

No sin esfuerzo Wanda lo volvió a poner lentamente en el sillón donde Peter nuevamente giró la cabeza a la ventana, no estaba listo para esta conversación.

 

\- Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento Señor Rogers -una nueva punzada de dolor por parte de Steve al escuchar ese nombre, Peter llevaba un tiempo que lo había dejado de llamar así pero esta vez había sido duro y frío no era en forma de broma como hace un par de horas.

\- Lo siento Pete.

\- En otro momento -volvió a decir Peter interrumpiendo nuevamente a Steve.

 

Wanda retomo su lugar en el suelo junto a Peter, nuevamente tomando su mano intentando reconfortarlo, Steve no se podía mover, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si debía insistir, no sabía si debía irse, no sabía por qué lo había hecho.

Fue Natasha quien tuvo que tomar la decisión por él, sabía que si hubiera sido por él se hubiera quedado parado en esa misma posición hasta que Peter quisiera hablar con él, hasta que Peter lo quisiera perdonar, tomo al hombre y lo guio a un asiento del otro lado de la nave, Peter aún se podía ver perfectamente desde ahí.

Después de un rato que parecieron años, la nave finalmente estaba despegando, no había mucho espacio dentro, entre los cargamentos de armas confiscadas y los presos de Hydra que lograron salvar de su propio veneno, apenas se podía caminar, Peter apreciaba eso, ya que un cargamento de armas había sido dejado justo frente a su asiento haciendo muy difícil ver al adolorido hombre araña… o mejor dicho no ver, lo había notado, no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta, todos evitaban verlo, todos ignoraban que estaba ahí, la razón era que todos habían escuchado la Orden por medio del inter-com y todos sabían lo que implicaba, ahora todos sabían quién era su Vinculo, quien era el Gen Recesivo, Quien era EL, su nombre había sido gritado a todo el mundo sin dejar duda de que había sido Spiderman a quien se refería.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la Torre, Peter lo sabía ya que veía muy muy a lo lejos los inconfundibles edificios de Nueva York, finalmente, lo único que quería era encerrarse en su habitación, prefería poderse ir a su casa con Tía May pero no estaba en condiciones para columpiarse y no quería que nadie lo llevara y se enterara de lo que había pasado, mucho menos Happy, que estaba seguro que le contaría inmediatamente a el Señor Stark y causaría muchos más problemas, aunque claro que eso también pasaría con May pero estaba seguro que en algún punto podía manejar un poco mejor a May que a Stark.

Nuevamente escucho pasos acercándose, se tensó un poco al pensar que podría ser Steve, causándose más dolor, pero se tranquilizó cuando escucho otra voz.

 

-Señor… Señor Spiderman, sé que no es el momento pero… -Era el soldado que le había agradecido al inicio de la misión, con el que se había salvado mutuamente durante ella y en eso Peter recordó que él también estaba en el claro donde paso la Orden, él también había sido testigo de primera fila, demonios.

\- Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, sé que lo sabes, sé que todos lo saben –Ahora la voz de Peter sonaba seca, parecía que por llorar tanto el agua de su cuerpo lo había abandonado.

\- De eso quería hablarle señor, no conozco la razón y no quiero conocerla, pero puedo ver que su identidad secreta es muy importante para usted y… solo quiero decirle que no diré nada, es cierto, conozco su nombre, pero le juro que no planeo investigar ni mencionar ni un solo detalle y también… hable con los demás, sé que no me correspondía pero, quería brindarle un poco de calma, todos prometieron no decir nada, son honorables puede confiar en ellos, le doy mi palabra… sé que no es mucho pero…

\- No, es mucho, créame, le agradezco profundamente, gracias Soldado.

\- Alegre de estar a su disposición Señor – y con eso se alejó.

 

Una cosa menos de que preocuparse, sabía que podía confiar en ellos, lucho con ellos, puso su vida en sus manos y ellos claramente lo protegieron cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, sabía que podía confiarles su nombre.

Steve había visto todo desde el mismo asiento en el que lo había puesto Natasha, había terminado tenso y avergonzado, sus soldados lo volteaban a ver con caras de incredulidad, desaprobación sintió algunas miradas de odio incluso, supuso que algunos de sus soldados sabían lo que era recibir una Orden de ese tipo así que tenían razones para lanzar esas rápidas miradas a su Capitán, al ver al soldado acercarse a Peter estaba a punto de salir corriendo y alejarlo de Peter, pero la conversación no duro mucho y pronto sintió una oleada de calma en Peter, era pequeña pero era notoria, Steve tenía que agradecerle personalmente a ese Soldado, había logrado tranquilizar a su Vinculo mejor que lo que él lo había hecho en todo el día.

El anuncio de que se acercaban a la Torre sonó en toda la nave sacando a Steve y Peter de sus pensamientos, finalmente estaban en casa…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente si llegaste a este punto y te gusta la historia por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o directamente en la sección de comentarios, me gusta conocer sus opiniones.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	25. Explicaciones y Enlaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es doloroso estar peleado con tu Vinculo pero es imposible estar enojado con alguien por siempre...
> 
> Mucho menos si no puedes evitar amar a esa persona.

Explicaciones y Enlaces

 

Las puertas del Quinjet se abrían dejando ver ahora un paisaje familiar en contraste con el paisaje lleno de enemigos que les había dado la bienvenida en Atlanta, el techo de la Torre se mostraba ante ellos, Peter soltó un suspiro, finalmente la misión había acabado, no podía esperar para tomar un descanso, él y Wanda eran los primeros en la fila para salir de la nave, Peter ya estaba mejor gracias a su gen arácnido, el vuelo de regreso había durado poco pero era el suficiente tiempo para tener su cuerpo casi completamente curado, ya podía caminar solo, aun así Wanda seguía ahí por si sus piernas volvían a fallar, al salir de la nave, el soldado nuevamente se acercó a él.

 

-¿Señor gusta que le ayude en algo?

\- No, muchas gracias soldado, puede descansar.

\- Gracias Señor, Me alegra haber estado en su escuadrón, espero volver a coincidir –se alejó para ayudar a desembarcar las armas que traían, algunas ya desaparecían detrás de un gran elevador, ese elevador conectaba a los pisos del personal de los Vengadores pero no podía detenerse en los pisos exclusivos de los Vengadores, Peter y Wanda comenzaron a caminar al suyo, se encontraba del lado contrario.

 

Natasha se unió a ellos justo cuando las puertas se abrían y ayudando a Wanda metieron a Peter en él, las puertas se cerraron ante ellos pero justo antes Peter vio que Steve veía directamente hacia ese punto, no despego la mirada hasta que las puertas se hubieran cerrado por completo, ambos sintieron una punzada de dolor por ver a su Vinculo en tan mal estado pero ninguno decidió hacer movimiento alguno, Visión y Sam se acercaron detrás de él y este último puso una mano sobre su hombro.

 

*****

 

Este no era su plan, pero debido a la insistencia de Natasha termino en el laboratorio del Doctor Banner para una revisión, no era normal que una Orden dañara físicamente a alguien, pero Peter sabía que el que se había dañado a si mismo era el, no la Orden, sus acciones habían sido tan extremistas e impertinentes al cumplir la Orden que probablemente sus músculos lo resintieron, eso era todo.

Cuando el Doctor Banner finalmente tuvo los resultados de los estudios dijo lo que Peter ya había previsto.

 

\- Las buenas noticias es que no es nada serio, solo te desgarraste varios músculos tratando de columpiarte pero tu gen arácnido se está encargando de corregir los tejidos, estarás bien en un par de horas.

\- ¿Y las malas? –pregunto Peter.

\- Recibiste tu primera Orden ¿cierto?

 

Peter tembló ante esas palabras, pero descubrió que esta vez el dolor era mucho menor.

 

\- Si y ya que estoy aquí ¿Puedo hacerle algunas preguntas Doctor?

\- Me imaginaba que dirías eso, quieres saber cómo funcionan ¿verdad?

Peter asintió.

\- Todo un hombre de ciencia y datos, veamos, en términos simples una Orden es simplemente eso una orden que los Genes Recesivos tenemos que cumplir sin importar que.

\- ¿Entonces si solo es eso porque los Genes Recesivos terminan tan adoloridos y cansados después de recibir una? –Pregunto Wanda que había insistido en acompañar a Peter y ya que este no se opuso a la idea había estado en la habitación mientras realizaban los estudios.

\- Y con eso sé que tú eres una Dominante ¿Correcto?

\- Correcto –dijo Wanda sin inmutarse y con eso Peter supo que ella confiaba completamente en todas las personas ahí mismo, no había forma de hacer notar su Status tan tranquilamente si fuera lo contrario.

\- Una Orden se compone por dos partes, los Genes Dominantes como son el caso de Natasha, Wanda y en este particular caso Steve, son la parte que emite las Ordenes, pueden hacerlo cuando quieran y sin importar que pero normalmente e incluso instintivamente evitan hacerlo debido a que inconscientemente saben que eso causara algún tipo de dolor a su otra parte y ese no es el propósito de las Ordenes, las Ordenes están ahí para la protección y cuidado de tu Gen Recesivo únicamente, hay ocasiones donde en una situación urgente amerita dictar una Orden en ese momento y el instinto obliga al Dominante a Ordenar a su Recesivo, ya que ese es su propósito, cuidar a ambas partes de la relación.

\- He sentido esa necesidad – dijo Wanda recordando cuando su Vinculo aún estaba activo.

-También yo, cada vez que un código verde es mal utilizado o no puede terminar correctamente no puedo evitar Ordenar a Bruce que se calme.

\- Y te agradezco profundamente por eso, en nuestro caso ese instinto es más común debido a que por ser guerreros nos encontramos normalmente en situaciones de alta adrenalina y tensión donde una decisión rápida puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, esa es la razón por la que ambas conozcan el sentimiento, en estos tiempos que alguien lo sienta teniendo una vida normal es muy raro.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con los Genes Recesivos? –pregunto Peter habiendo entendido ya la primer parte.

\- En el caso de Pietro, de mí, y en este particular caso de ti, Peter, los Genes Recesivos estamos obligados sin importar que a obedecer las Órdenes dadas, ya que se supone que es para nuestra supervivencia y bienestar no tenemos otra opción, nuestra conciencia, cuerpo, sentimientos todo lo que te imagines que nos hace ser quien somos es desconectado de nosotros inmediatamente dejando solo el canal conectado para que el Gen Dominante sea el comandante de nuestras acciones, mi teoría es que eso sucede para que no entremos en pánico por la inminente pérdida de control que experimentamos, el dolor que experimenta el Gen Recesivo después de cumplir la orden es porque volvemos a ser conscientes de nosotros mismos y todo lo demás vuelve a conectarse obviamente lastimado por haber tenido que desconectarse tan desprevenidamente.

\- ¿Cómo es que solo por esto te diste cuenta que era una Dominante? –pregunto Wanda.

\- Eso es porque un Gen Dominante nunca conocerá el dolor que le causa a un Gen Recesivo, sí, claro, pueden sentirlo por medio del canal pero sin mencionar que el canal queda un poco sensible después de cada Orden, estoy seguro de que no es lo mismo que sentirlo en carne propia, no es como si la mente de ustedes sea la que se desconecte intempestivamente, esa es la razón por la que te sientes tan mal ahorita Peter, fue tu primera vez  en desconectar todo y no fue suave, toda cosa que se haya desconectado está totalmente adolorida en el momento.

\- ¿No hay forma de evitar el dolor? –pregunto Peter entendiendo finalmente por que se sentía tan mal.

\- Puedes acostumbrarte a él, claro que eso dependerá de la cantidad de veces que recibas una Orden, tu cuerpo, mente y canal comienzan a ser conscientes de que las desconexiones son algo usual y comenzaran incluso a intuir cuándo ocurrirá una, por lo cual no es tan doloroso, incluso puedes llegar a mantener la conciencia y recuerdos durante la Orden y no te llegan después de golpe.

\- No quiero que esto vuelva a pasar –dijo Peter abrazándose a sí mismo inconscientemente, apenas estaba recuperándose de la primera no se imaginaba que esto fuera a volver a pasar.

\- Lamentablemente esa no es nuestra decisión, pasara cuando tenga que pasar, la única cosa que puede tranquilizarnos es saber que nuestros Dominantes son buenas personas y que nunca lo harían para dañarnos, también podemos hablar con ellos para acordar como dar las ordenes.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Si Peter, Como, recuerda que los Dominantes no tienen todo el poder, estamos en esto juntos, es comúnmente sabido que el Dominante es quien puede abrir y cerrar el canal, pero somos nosotros los Recesivos somos quienes lo mantenemos estable dependiendo de la compatibilidad e interacción que tengamos con ellos, podemos hacer lo mismo con las Ordenes.

\- Tiene sentido.

\- Las palabras son muy importantes en las Ordenes, depende de la elección de estas para que la Orden tenga el efecto deseado, también la intensidad con la que la orden sea recibida por el canal ¿la orden que te dio Steve fue fuerte?

\- Oh si –dijeron las otras tres personas en la habitación.

\- Esa es la razón por la que estés tan adolorido Peter ¿Déjame adivinar, sentiste como si las palabras de Steve estuvieran grabadas a fuego hirviendo en tu cabeza?

 

Peter asintió recordándolo con pesar.

 

-Estoy acostumbrado a ese nivel de fuerza, el otro sujeto no desaparece por algo más suave y si ese es el caso contigo que Wanda se quedara junto a ti era la mejor opción ya que ese tipo de Ordenes desaparecen después de varios minutos de cumplirse, si ella se hubiera ido tu Orden se hubiera vuelto a activar con la misma fuerza hasta que llegaras a un punto seguro para Steve pero usando esta lógica Steve considera a sus compañeros un “lugar seguro” si no aun que Wanda hubiera asegurado que estuvieras aquí mismo en la Torre no te habrías detenido hasta que Steve estuviera seguro de eso, esa también fue la razón por la que no se volvió a activar cuando Sam te llevo a la nave.

\- Bueno, me alegra saber que nuestra conexión familiar siga fuerte pero volviendo al tema como evitamos que Peter vuelva a volverse loco de la misma manera cada vez que reciba una Orden, debe de haber una forma para evitar que se lastime el mismo –dijo Wanda que a pesar de mencionar el “cada vez” que hizo que Peter soltara otro escalofrió sintió su honesto amor y preocupación.

\- Sí, la hay, hay que entrenar a las Órdenes, enseñarlas que no se activen con palabras terminales como Inmediatamente o Ahora Mismo o…

\- ¿En este instante?- dijo Peter recordando la Orden de Steve.

\- Exacto, palabras de esa índole, ya que con esas palabras somos obligados a cumplir la Orden en ese mismo momento y al no hacerlo comenzamos a entrar en un tipo de frenesí hasta hacerlo, causando más dolor al evitar cumplir la Orden, palabras que involucren tiempo son malas, mientras más calmado este el Dominante también la Orden se recibirá con más calma, si estás de acuerdo con la Orden el dolor es casi inexistente, si estas en contra el dolor es casi insoportable, son diferentes consejos que se aprenden con el tiempo, aunque claro no es como que uno termine acostumbrándose completamente a las Ordenes pero es algo en lo que se necesita practicar.

\- No pasara muy pronto.

\- Me lo imagino, ahora Peter, conociendo el tipo de persona que eres sé que la información es importante para ti así y que con la suficiente información en tu poder comienzas a trazar un plan de estrategia que es lo que concluiste de esto.

\- ¿Steve no hizo esto apropósito?

 

Natasha y Bruce negaron con la cabeza.

 

\- Solo intentaba protegerme, algo lo asusto e hizo que su instinto de Dominante se activara ¿sabemos que fue lo que lo asusto tan fuertemente?

\- No, casi no hablo desde que se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, Peter, en serio lo siente mucho, sé que no soy quien para decirte esto pero deberías hablar con él –dijo Natasha genuinamente preocupada, Peter volteo a ver la frente de la asesina, la herida ya había sido tratada y no parecía profunda pero el corte seguía ahí mostrando su escarlatado interior

\- Aun no, por el momento me gustaría regresar a mi habitación, me sigo sintiendo mal ¿Puedo?

\- Por supuesto –dijo el Doctor Banner- si continuas sintiéndote mal no dudes en venir.

\- Yo te llevo –dijo Wanda volviendo a poner el brazo de Peter sobre sus hombros a pesar de que era consciente de que Peter ya podía caminar por el mismo.

-Solo una cosa más Peter, la mayoría del dolor que sientes ahorita proviene del canal y hace repercusión en tu cabeza y no hay mejor solución o analgésico más rápido para calmar ese tipo de dolores que la cercanía con tu Vinculo.

\- Gracias Doctor, lo tendré en cuenta –Peter no quería sonar irrespetuoso con esa respuesta pero por el momento lo que menos quería era ver a Steve.

 

En definitiva Peter quería solucionar esto con Steve, pero en esas circunstancias y aun sintiéndose mal sabía que si veía al hombre explotaría como lo había hecho en el Quinjet, lo mejor era dejar las cosas enfriarse un poco y después llegar al fondo del asunto después.

 

*****

 

Peter despertó a la mitad de la noche, sobresaltado, miro a su lado buscando confort y con una horrible sensación de desasosiego descubrió que estaba solo en la cama, inconscientemente se había acostumbrado a que siempre que despertaba había alguien ahí para él, ya fuera un tranquilo despertar o un despertar ocasionado por una pesadilla como era el caso de ese momento, sabía que alguien estaría ahí para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Poco a poco tuvo que tranquilizarse por su cuenta, aun desorientado por haber dormido tanto tiempo tuvo que voltear lentamente a todas partes para darse cuenta en donde estaba, era su habitación de la Torre, la blanquecina luz de la luna bañaba su habitación y le daba un aspecto diferente a todas las cosas, un poco lúgubre pero no por eso menos hermoso.

Su reloj decía que eran exactamente media noche, no planeaba dormir tanto, planeaba solucionar el problema con Steve ese mismo día pero eso ya no podría ocurrir, claramente después de la agotadora misión el soldado estaría dormido en ese momento.

Peter se volvió a meter en las cobijas y recordó los últimos sucesos de la tarde, Wanda lo había llevado hasta su cama y con un “estaré al lado si me necesitas” salió de la habitación ante las palabras de Peter que necesita una siesta, en ese momento era una mentira ya que lo único que quería era estar solo para lidiar con el dolor y sensaciones negativas que no lo habían dejado de atormentar desde la Orden pero eventualmente las emociones amainaron dejando únicamente cansancio, mucho cansancio, juntando el estrés de la primer misión, el cansancio físico por pelear durante horas y horas seguidas y finalmente la cereza del pastel por cumplir una Orden fuerte, con tanto acumulado no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse dormido.

En realidad seguía cansado, la única razón por la que se había despertado era por una pesadilla que en ese momento no recordaba así que volviendo a cerrar los ojos por el ya mencionado cansancio intento regresar a dormir…

…

…

…

¿Por qué no podía? se sentía exhausto, estaba seguro que con cerrar los ojos se quedaría dormido nuevamente pero no había sido así… ¿algo le faltaba?… No… alguien le faltaba.

Salto rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta que se abrió al acercarse y revelo que alguien ya estaba del otro lado.

El corazón de Peter salto al ver a Steve frente a él alzando el brazo en ademan de tocar la puerta, el hombre vestía únicamente sus pantalones de pijama a lo largo de esos dos meses Peter había logrado acostumbrar al mayor a dormir con el torso desnudo, ya que amaba la sensación de dormir en sus brazos sin nada de por medio, su calor corporal y la sensación de piel contra piel eran más que suficiente para conciliar el sueño en segundos.

\- ¿Steve? –pregunto Peter definitivamente sorprendido de la presencia del hombre cuando más lo necesitaba.

\- Yo… eh…- Steve lucía una expresión triste, completamente desoladora, no sabía por dónde empezar, no sabía siquiera si debería hablar pero el silencio pronto se hizo pesado e incómodo así que decidió que era mejor romperlo que seguir sumergidos en el- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

 

Peter había salido de la cama con la firme resolución de ir a arreglar las cosas con su Vínculo pero al tenerlo cerca no pudo evitar que las sensaciones que lo hicieron sentirse mal respecto a Steve en un principio regresaran.

No, eso no era lo que quería, quería arreglar las cosas con el hombre al que amaba con locura, quería volver a besarlo, tomar su mano, compartir la cama con el… pero también quería golpearlo y recriminarle, aun se sentía lo suficientemente dolido en su alma.

Después de otro doloroso momento de silencio Peter se obligó a dejar de pensar recordando el consejo que le dio Sam antes de volverse novio de Steve, se acercó a Steve y tomo sus brazos jalándolo al interior de la habitación y viéndolo directamente a los ojos lo acerco a sus labios y comenzó a besarlo.

Steve no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia, quería besar al muchacho desde que sintió peligro inminente cerca de él pero por sus estúpidas acciones ya no había podido hacerlo hasta ese momento, agradeció volver a sentir la cercanía de Peter, su amor y aprecio, pero había algo más por el canal también sentía tristeza y dolor, no, no quería que Peter se sintiera así otra vez, abrazo al muchacho sin romper el beso y le comenzó a mandar oleadas de adoración, de admiración, de amor… al recibir esa última Peter separo sus labios y lo volteo a ver directamente, lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas y Steve también comenzó a sentirse triste.

 

\- Yo también te amo Steve, No sabes cuánto… pero… pero… por favor no me vuelvas a obligar hacer eso…

\- Lo sé, Lo se Peter, no sé qué me paso, juro que lo siento, prometo que no te volveré a Ordenar nada…-Steve interrumpió a Peter pero este interrumpió la interrupción.

\- No Steve, no quiero que me prometas algo que probablemente no tengas control de cumplir, quiero que me prometas que no me volverás a pedir abandonar a alguno de ustedes en plena pelea, por ti abandone a la Señorita Romanov y salió lastimada y también por tu culpa…te abandone, NO ME VUELVAS A OBLIGAR HACER ESO, no soportaría si por mi culpa alguien te dañara, no sé qué haría sin ti –hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Steve sollozando fuertemente haciendo que amargas lágrimas corrieran por su pecho desnudo, Steve se quedó mirando al frente, Peter si estaba enojado por la Orden pero lo que más le había causado dolor no había sido eso, si no que había sido abandonarlos, ahora sentía como lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y sujetando la cabeza de Peter fuertemente haciendo que Peter casi se quede sin respiración en esa posición el también comenzó a llorar.

-Lo prometo, Pete, Lo prometo, lo siento, por favor perdóname.

\- Ya lo hice tonto…- Peter golpeo a Steve en su pecho, no fue un golpe fuerte, mucho menos para Steve pero dolió, otro golpe, el golpe era acompañado con sentimientos negativos del canal, otro golpe, ira, decepción, dolor, tristeza, culpa, otro golpe, con cada golpe Peter estaba desahogando las emociones que había acumulado desde esa tarde, otro golpe, cada golpe dolía como si el puño fuera el que estuviera enviando las emociones, otro golpe, otro golpe, otro golpe, cada vez eran más frecuentes, Steve aceptaba todos y cada uno sin protestar y solo abrazaba a Peter hundiéndolo más en el como si quisiera fundirse con el muchacho, otro golpe, las lágrimas no habían dejado de salir de ninguno de los dos, otro golpe, pero cada vez estaban más tranquilos, con cada golpe ambos se desahogaban más.

Otro golpe.

Cuando finalmente Peter acabo estaba exhausto, liberar tantas emociones negativas era aún más agotador que todo lo que había vivido ese día, Steve supo que Peter estaba por quedarse dormido así que tomando sus piernas y su espalda lo cargo devuelta a la cama donde libero al muchacho de su traje de Spiderman que no se había molestado en quitarse, en realidad no se había dado cuenta que aún lo llevaba puesto, dejándolo únicamente en ropa interior.

Steve se unió a él debajo de las cobijas y lo envolvió como siempre en sus brazos, finalmente ahí Peter se calmó de sobremanera, sabía que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía, Steve también lo sabía y finalmente en esa posición ambos pudieron conciliar el sueño, Peter permaneció dormido hasta la mañana siguiente luciendo todo el tiempo una agridulce sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaste hasta acá y aun te continua gustando la historia por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o directamente en la sección de comentarios, me gusta mucho poder conocer sus opiniones.
> 
> Gracias por leer. :3


	26. Misterio Matutino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente las cosas vuelven a la normalidad pero aun hay preguntas que resolver ¿Que fue exactamente lo que paso en el campo de batalla?

Misterio Matutino

 

Que cansancio… no se había sentido tan cansado nunca en su vida ¿Será por la misión? No, ya había peleado con esa intensidad antes, no el mismo tiempo pero si la intensidad ¿Por la Orden? Podría ser, no sabía que tan cansado podría dejar a alguien seguir una Orden, pero en ese caso Steve no debería estar cansado… Steve, su corazón se calentó con el solo pensamiento de aquel hombre perfecto, claramente podía sentir que Steve estaba cansado mmmm tal vez haría que tomara una siesta en la tarde, con el por supuesto ¡Espera!... el cansancio no es una emoción o un sentimiento que se pueda sentir por el canal… era un estado físico, algo del cuerpo, porque podía sentirlo, decidió investigar.

 

*****

 

Peter abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad, demasiada en realidad, era verdad que estaba cansado, había soñado algo, algo importante, aunque no podía recordar que, solo recordaba que algo en el sueño lo había hecho despertar.

Sintió un sentimiento cálido inundar su pecho… amor… Steve le mandaba amor a través del canal, era tan hermoso, nítido, romántico, probablemente había mandado ese sentimiento durante toda la noche, estaba ruborizado y se sentía completamente en las nubes, envuelto en los brazos de su novio, sintiendo la literal sensación del amor ¡Esta! era definitivamente la forma correcta de despertar, mucho más después de una pelea, bueno, de solucionar una pelea.

Una pelea… la noche anterior estaba tan enredado en emociones positivas y negativas que no paraba de mandar señales confusas a Steve ¿Un beso y un golpe? ¿Un abrazo y llorar? oh dios, tan solo pensar en eso lo hacía imaginarse a sí mismo borracho, pero tenía que asegurarse de que Steve no hubiera tomado las señales erróneas, aun que supuso que una prueba de que no lo había hecho era la continua sensación que lo llenaba, pero aun así tenía que estar seguro

Se acomodó en los brazos de Steve para poder verlo directamente y lentamente comenzó a llamarlo, no quería que fuera un mal despertar.

 

\- Steve…Steve…Despierta…ya amaneció –intentaba mandar emociones tranquilizadoras para que sintiera que no era necesario despertar rápidamente.

\- No… estoy cansado…vamos a dormir cinco minutos más ¿Podemos? –Steve se apretó fuertemente al muchacho haciendo que su cabeza quedara en su pecho, sabía por Wanda que ese lugar daba confort a Peter, esperaba que el suficiente para que el muchacho regresara a dormir junto con el.

 

Peter estuvo a punto de caer, abrazo a Steve y volvió a hundir la cabeza en el hombre frente a él, estaba a punto de volverse a perder en la inconciencia cuando se dio cuenta… Steve dijo que estaba cansado ¡ese había sido su sueño! ¿Por qué Él estaba cansado? No recordaba la vez que Steve no se levantara antes que él o si lo hacía no recordaba la vez que le pidiera quedarse más tiempo en la cama, había aprendido que el Súper Soldado tenia arraigado el horario de la milicia, prácticamente se levantaba con el sol todos los días, esto definitivamente era un acontecimiento inusual.

Peter volvió a abrir los ojos de golpe y esta vez no fue tan delicado.

 

-¡Steve! ¡Despierta! No es momento de dormir, algo inusual está pasando…- Peter comenzó a empujar suavemente a Steve para demostrar su insistencia al final termino poniendo al Soldado completamente acostado en su espalda y Peter acostado arriba de él, Steve ya estaba completamente despierto y alerta para ese punto.

\- ¿Estas bien Pete? ¿Te duele algo amor? –dijo Steve mientras depositaba suavemente una mano en la mejilla de Peter mientras buscaba algún síntoma o pista que le pudiera causar incomodidad al chico.

\- No, lo siento, pero tengo unas preguntas que hacerte ¿Puedo? –con eso Steve dejo caer su cabeza nuevamente en la almohada completamente derrotado ¿esa era la razón por la que lo había despertado? ¿Una pregunta? Aunque no podía mentirse así mismo, ese brillo en los ojos de Peter cuando surgía una cuestión que ameritaba respuesta o investigación a fondo era adorable, en definitiva amaba la curiosidad de su novio.

\- De acuerdo soy todo tuyo.

\- Primero ¿Por qué estás cansado? No eres de las personas que se queda en cama más de lo que debería.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo querer quedarme más tiempo en la cama con la persona que más amo?

\- Claro que puedes, pero normalmente te gusta hacer otras cosas con él en la cama, no exactamente dormir.

 

Steve se quedó perplejo, era cierto, amaba quedarse en cama con Peter pero nunca a dormir, que buen observador era Peter ¿Por qué estaba tan cansado?

 

\- La verdad no lo sé… no lo había notado, hay una primera vez para todo ¿no? –dijo estirándose un poco y dándole un beso en los labios, a lo que Peter solo sonrió- ¿Déjame adivinar, eso no es todo verdad?

\- No, tengo más preguntas ¿Puedo? Prometo que volveremos a dormir después, yo también estoy cansado.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo.

\- Ok atácame con todo lo que tengas.

\- Ayer… ¿Ayer no te lastime verdad? Te mande muchas cosas malas, perdón, solo estaba un poco molesto e inconscientemente me desahogaba.

\- Oh… no Pete… no me lastimaste… mucho –al ver la cara de preocupación de Peter se apresuró a agregar- me lo merecía, no estaba en el derecho de Ordenarte nada y sin querer terminaste muy lastimado en el proceso, emití la Orden demasiado fuerte y sin pensar… yo soy quien debería disculparme.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar… por qué lo hiciste? Pensé mucho sobre eso ayer y aun no encuentro una explicación ¿hice algo malo?

\- No, no, no Pete, no hiciste nada malo, tu eres una gran adición al equipo y todos estarán de acuerdo en que al pelear contigo las cosas se vuelven más fáciles, el trabajo de ayer hubiera terminado en un par de días cuando en realidad nos tomó horas… tu no hiciste nada malo.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que nos esperaban, tampoco me sorprende que hubiera durado tan poco el encuentro, tenían que darnos con todo lo que tenían… ¿Entonces por qué fue?

 

Con todo lo que había pasado a Steve se le había olvidado el hecho de que les tendieron una emboscada ¿Cómo sabían que iban a ir? tenía que pensar en eso luego, ahora tenía que elegir bien sus palabras.

 

\- Comprendo si te enojas ante esta respuesta pero… No lo sé.

 

Peter no se enojó, pero puso cara de confusión, necesitaba una respuesta más elaborada que eso, Steve continuo.

 

\- Ayer… me sentía raro, sentía cosas que no debería sentir… no puedo explicarlo, todo se comenzó a volver más nítido cuando algo me dijo que tenía que lanzar mi escudo a tu lado cuando ese francotirador que no había visto te disparo, no lo pensé dos veces, no lo dude, solo lo hice… y gracias a eso estas aquí conmigo.

 

Peter lo veía en silencio con aun más dudas formándose en su cabeza, Steve continuo al ver que Peter no planeaba decir nada hasta obtener información suficiente.

 

\- A partir de ese momento comencé a sentir una sensación de… ¿Peligro? Constante pero ligera, sentía que algo iba a pasar pero no sabía que, todo empeoro en el claro, cuando tú y Natasha llegaron, el peligro aumento, pero con eso comenzaron las cosas raras, de repente podía sentir todos mis alrededores, podía sentir cada enemigo, golpe y distancia entre cada enemigo pero también te podía sentir a ti, ignorando el peligro era una sensación increíble, estaba consiente de tu respiración, tus latidos, tus movimientos, te sentía cerca de mí a pesar de que estuvieras a metros de distancia, en ese momento el sentimiento de peligro aún era controlable pero me estaba preocupando ya que no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero supuse que si podía sentirte a ti, todo estaría bien… Pero en eso te vi rodeado, Sam había dicho que iban tropas en camino pero no imagine que salieran exactamente detrás de ti, en ese momento todo lo que sentía se volvió más fuerte, el peligro de que estuvieras rodeado pareció afectarme y afectar a lo que sea que estuviera pasando, tenía que sacarte de ahí de ese peligro y… sin querer yo… te Ordene, perdón, no quería hacerlo y me sentí un idiota ya que cuando saliste del claro toda sensación de peligro se desvaneció… te lastime por nada… Lo siento mucho Pete.

 

Steve estaba tan ensimismado recordando esa rara experiencia que no notaba la cara de sorpresa de Peter y su boca cada vez más y más abierta ante las palabras de Steve, pero cuando el hombre acabo de explicar y se disculpó se asustó de que la expresión de Peter fuera por que estuviera molesto de que esa fuera la única razón de la Orden.

 

\- ¿Pete? ¿Estás bien? Lo siento, en serio lo siento, por favor no te enojes otra vez.

\- No, para nada estoy enojado, esto… esto no es posible… ven tenemos… necesitamos ayuda para investigar esto.

 

E impulsándose con los brazos con un solo movimiento se separó de Steve y salió de la cama corriendo al baño y entrando al closet por algo de ropa, aún estaba únicamente en boxers.

 

\- ¿Eh, ahora? Prometiste que dormiríamos otro rato ¿no quieres mínimo tomar una ducha antes?

\- No hay tiempo para una ducha Steve, vamos vístete, prometo que cuando lleguemos al fondo de esto te lo compensare –dijo Peter mientras salía del baño con la misma velocidad con la que entro aun que solo se había puesto un par de pantalones y un calcetín, por la excitación había olvidado ponerse una camisa.

\- Deje mi ropa en mi cuarto cuando vine para acá  si quieres puedo…

\- Ok no importa, no es como si a alguien le molestara ver tu cuerpo sexy ¡Vamos! –dijo Peter saliendo corriendo de su habitación sin esperar a Steve.

 

Wanda salió de su cuarto justo en ese momento y vio a Peter salir corriendo del suyo, se apresuró a alcanzarlo lo que era un poco difícil por la velocidad sobre humana de su amigo.

 

\- ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto con una sonrisa al ver que Peter estaba en mucho mejor estado que el día anterior.

\- Al laboratorio del Doctor Banner, hay alunas preguntas que quiero hacerle.

\- Ok ¡vamos! –dijo Wanda mientras apretaba el paso.

 

Steve seguía confundido en la cama, vio como Wanda corría detrás de Peter y como sus voces se desvanecían en la lejanía, se dejó caer nuevamente en el colchón cubriendo su cara con las manos ¿Qué haría con esos niños?

Una sonrisa afloro en sus labios, oh dios, no entendía cómo podía amar tanto esa intensa curiosidad de Peter, era un dolor de cabeza, pero le gustaba los lugares a donde lo había llevado hasta el momento.

Así que saltando también de la cama entro rápidamente al baño y luego al vestidor dentro y tomo la primera playera que encontró, no iba a dejar que Peter caminara semi desnudo por la Torre y saliendo de la habitación se apresuró a alcanzar a los chicos, no fue difícil, aun esperaban el elevador de la sala.

 

*****

 

\- ¿Entonces dices que esto fue lo que incito a Steve a dar la Orden? –Pregunto la Señorita Romanov al ver la pantalla que Bruce y Peter habían armado rápidamente en medio de su habitación.

 

Wanda, Steve y Natasha miraban la pantalla sin ver realmente nada, solo los genios se entendían en su lenguaje, estaban tan emocionados uno con el otro que parecía que estuvieran a punto de armar una coreografía por lo sincronizados que se movían.

 

\- Si la teoría de Peter es cierta es muy probable.

\- Decidí venir a corroborarla con el Doctor Banner, parece saber de Vínculos más que cualquiera de nosotros.

\- No es nada del otro mundo, solo realice una investigación profunda sobre ellos cuando recibí el mío ¿me comprendes o no Peter? Que mejor forma de entender algún suceso que simplemente investigándolo a fondo.

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente Doctor Banner, admito que toda la química que conlleva un Vínculo y canal es fascinante, no pude observar estos datos cuando me analizo a mí la primera vez.

\- Cierto, estabas dormido, pero ahora puedes verlos.

 - Si, si, pueden dejar de lanzarse flores el uno al otro y hablarnos en español, ninguno de nosotros entiende que es todo esto –dijo Wanda mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

\- Oh, lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en esto desde que le pregunte a Steve porque me había dado la Orden.

\- Si ¿porque fue? Estoy seguro que a algunos de nosotros nos gustaría saber –dijo Natasha mirado con reprocho a Steve quien se ruborizo un poco por la culpa.

 

Steve se apresuró a explicarles de la misma forma de le había explicado a Peter al terminar Wanda fue la única en reaccionar.

 

\- Peter es lo mismo que te pasa con tu…

\- Exacto, con mí sentido Arácnido – Wanda y Peter ya habían hablado a fondo de los poderes de cada uno cuando una tarde Peter no pudo aguantar más su curiosidad y le pregunto a Wanda como exactamente funcionaban sus poderes, desde entonces ambos sabían que era lo que sentía el otro al usar sus poderes, esa fue la razón por la que Wanda entendió las dudas que atacaron a Peter en la habitación.

\- ¿Qué? –pregunto confundido Steve.

\- ¿Están diciendo que Steve uso el sentido arácnido de Peter? –Pregunto aún más confundida Natasha- ¿eso es posible?

\- No hay precedentes pero no es secreto que un Vínculo demasiado estrecho entre dos personas puede llegar a compartir una que otra habilidad o sensación física –contesto el doctor Banner

\- Si, ha pasado con corredores profesionales o personas así, han podido mejorar el tiempo en una carrera juntando la velocidad de ambos pero no es como si se hayan convertido en arañas –dijo Natasha aun con cara de incredulidad.

\- Exacto, pero también somos el primer grupo de súper héroes abiertamente conocido por el público además por alguna extraña razón la mayoría de nosotros ya encontró su alma gemela, pero solo hasta este momento dos súper humanos han Vinculado sin mencionar que son los que tienen el Vínculo más estrecho que ninguno de nosotros –denoto el Doctor Banner.

\- Espera un momento, mi hermano y yo Vinculamos antes y también éramos considerados súper humanos –comento Wanda.

\- Si pero según la teoría que plantea Peter las cosas que se puede compartir por el canal son cosas que el cuerpo de ambos involucrados pueda experimentar, los poderes de ustedes dos a pesar de tener la misma fuente era algo que cada uno de ustedes desarrollo por su cuenta, no podían usar los poderes del otro aun que lo intentaran.

\- Pero yo no fui mordido por una araña, no tengo poderes especiales –dijo Steve aun sin podérselo creer.

\- No es necesario, mis poderes no son más que meras extensiones de mis habilidades humanas, a excepción de mi habilidad de pegarme a las paredes, mi súper fuerza, súper velocidad, súper sentidos son solo mis habilidades humanas mejoradas y mis telarañas son artificiales, cualquiera de mis poderes podrían ser fácilmente utilizados por ti –Peter contrarrestó a Steve.

\- Bueno, es un poco más complicado que eso, tendrían que practicar y entrenar para que los poderes no fallen en un mal momento y les cause algún tipo de herida, que en el caso de ustedes dos podría limitarse a desgarrarse un musculo en mal momento y también porque mientras más tengan la conexión abierta compartiendo algo físico más energía se gastaría y más exhaustos terminarían.

\- Bueno esto de la conexión entre estos dos es muy interesante y todo, pero sigo sin comprender por qué esto fue lo que causo la Orden –pregunto Natasha.

\- Eso es simple –dijo Peter- mi sentido arácnido se activa por el peligro, el instinto de un Dominante se activa por lo mismo ayer ambos debieron llegar a un punto en el que ambos se activaran y Steve no tuvo más remedio que darme la Orden para que yo saliera del peligro ¡Esperen! en todo caso la Orden… Fue mi culpa, Oh Steve lo siento, todo fue mi culpa y te hice sentir mal por lo ocurrido, cuanto lo siento.

\- No fue tu culpa Pete, fui yo quien dio la Orden y te lastimo, tu no sabías que me habías compartido tu sentido arácnido, por lo que veo estas más acostumbrado a sentir peligro que yo – dijo Steve mientras aceptaba al joven en sus brazos que se había lanzado pidiendo disculpas, no se separaron hasta que Natasha hablo.

\- Pero eso quiere decir que ustedes comenzaron a compartir esa habilidad desde antes que ocurriera la Orden –dijo Natasha.

\- Si fue cuando… -dijo Peter.

\- Cuando el francotirador te apunto –completo Steve- en ese momento no pude pensar en otra cosa que lanzar mi escudo al lado de Peter.

\- Exacto, en ese momento estaba tan asustado que inconscientemente debí de mandar mi sentido arácnido a Steve esperando ayuda.

\- No creo que ese haya sido el punto donde comenzaron –contradijo el Doctor Banner- aun que definitivamente fue el punto donde se dieron cuenta y Steve finalmente haya podido usar los poderes de Peter “a conciencia”, una conexión física entre los dos se obtiene cuando el canal esta híper sensibilizado y para liberar un poco de presión también conecta los cuerpos de las personas, como si buscara más lugar para expandirse, en algún punto del día de ayer debieron mandar más emociones que de costumbre y terminaron dejando el canal susceptible.

\- En el avión Peter estaba nervioso por su primera misión y solo puedo intuir que Steve intentaba calmarlo por el canal –dijo Wanda.

\- Oh, eso debe ser, es cierto que Steve no paro de mandarme sensaciones tranquilas y justo antes de empezar me mando una excepcionalmente grande.

\- En ese momento su canal estaba súper sensible y conecto los cuerpos de ambos, aunque supongo que no aprovecharon la oportunidad de compartir habilidades ya que no sabían que podían hacer eso.

\- ¿Esto quiere decir que ahora podemos compartir poderes? –Pregunto Steve un poco alarmado pero intrigado.

\- No solo eso, pueden compartir cualquier sensación física, cansancio, dolor, sabores, olores, incluso en algunas ocasiones el tacto, no serán tan nítidas como si los vivieran en carne propia pero claramente podrán compartirlo, los poderes solo es porque ambos son súper humanos con habilidades completamente sinérgicas, similares y que su cuerpo comprende cómo usarlas, Peter podrá usar los sentidos, agilidad, velocidad y fuerza de Steve incluso tal vez será capaz de usar su sentido de liderazgo y sabrá como pelear y tener el conocimiento de artes marciales si logra acceder a la memoria muscular mientras que Steve podrá usar la fuerza sobre humana, velocidad en el aire, agilidad, resistencia, reflejos y equilibrio sin mencionar obviamente el sentido arácnido, todas esas son habilidades que ustedes ya pueden usar solo que ahora podrán compartirlas.

 

Todos se quedaron callados asimilando lo que acabaron de escuchar.

 

\- Cansancio… me di cuenta de todo esto porque en la mañana sentí en cansancio de Steve.

\- Entonces tu teoría es completamente correcta Peter, ahora lo hacen inconscientemente.

\- Entonces si está pasando… podemos sentirnos el uno al otro… aún más de lo que ya podíamos ¿Cómo podemos controlarlo? –Pregunto Steve  definitivamente ansioso de ese tipo de conexión con Peter.

\- ¿Con Peligro? –Pregunto Wanda- así fue como empezó ¿no?

\- Tal vez así empezó, pero no creo que sea necesario un peligro en específico, no sentían peligro en la noche y aun así Peter pudo sentir el cansancio de Steve en la mañana ¿qué hicieron diferente?

\- No lo sé –dijo genuinamente Steve, no recordaba hacer algo diferente en la noche salvo ir a pedir perdón.

\- Yo si se –dijo Peter sonrojándose un poco, todos lo voltearon a ver esperando la respuesta- pues… las emociones que corren por el canal siempre están presentes pero nosotros podemos elegir una en específica y mandarla, Steve hizo eso toda la noche debió dejar nuestro canal híper sensibilizado, es por eso que al despertar pude sentir su cansancio.

\- ¿Lo hice? –pregunto Steve.

\- Si… lo hiciste, probablemente fue inconscientemente pero lo hiciste…

\- ¿Qué te mande? –Pregunto Steve un poco asustado de que fueran emociones negativas que pudieran haber lastimado a Peter.

 

Peter se sonrojo aún más, hasta ese momento habían hablado de su Vinculo y canal como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, con eso se acababa de dar cuenta de que tanto había avanzado con las personas de esa habitación como para no cohibirse de ninguna forma al revelar algo tan privado…pero ante esa pregunta pronto recordó como ese tipo de cosas eran exactamente eso… privadas.

 

\- ¿Pete? –Volvió a Preguntar Steve cada vez más asustado por el silencio de Peter - ¿Te envié algo malo?

\- No, no fue nada de eso… lo que me mandaste fue… fue… -se acercó a Steve y oculto su cara contra su cuerpo esperando que así solo el pudiera oír y también para ocultar su cara roja- Amor… me mandaste amor toda la noche.

 

Ahora Steve fue el que se puso rojo y volteo a las demás personas de la habitación esperando que no hubieran oído, pero por sus expresiones definitivamente lo habían hecho.

 

\- Awwww que tierno eres Steve –dijo Wanda.

\- Quien pensaría que el rudo y varonil Capitán América fuera tan cursi con su Vínculo –dijo Natasha.

\- Bu…Bueno, eso explica como híper sensibilizaron el vínculo en la noche, si continúan así podrán abrir el canal físico cuando quieran sin necesidad de enviar cantidades grandes de emociones –dijo Bruce intentando cambiar el tema de la conversación para que las dos mujeres que sonreían como si estuvieran viendo una película de amor dejaran de molestar a los otros dos.

\- Y así podremos usar los poderes del otro… ¿No te emociona Steve? podremos columpiarnos juntos por la ciudad, puedo fabricarte unos disparadores y enseñarte como moverte para no lastimarte, será muy divertido –dijo Peter completamente entusiasmado por poder compartir aún más cosas con Steve.

\- Ah… columpiarme solo no se me hace muy atractivo Pete ¿no puedo seguir columpiándome contigo? Aun podremos hacer otras cosas con este nuevo canal.

 

Peter hizo un pequeño puchero.

 

\- Pero yo quería compartir mis telarañas contigo, aunque es cierto que cargarte en mi espalda resulto ser muy divertido.

\- Oh… si ese es el caso… ¿Así? –dijo Steve tomando impulso y saltando sobre la espalda de Peter, el muchacho se desequilibró un poco pero logro sostener a Steve sin problema, la imagen parecía irreal, que alguien tan pequeño y flaco como Peter pudiera cargar a una montaña de músculos como Steve, pero ambos reían y parecían divertirse.

\- Ok, mucha ciencia para mí por este día, iré a desayunar y regresare a la cama –dijo Natasha.

\- Voy contigo –dijo Wanda.

\- Nosotros vamos en un rato, aún tenemos cosas que discutir con el Doctor Banner –dijo Peter mientras volvia su cara a la pantalla donde estaban todas las estadísticas de su Vínculo con Steve.

\- Oh no Pete… dijiste que me compensarías cuando llegaras al fondo de tus dudas ya lo hiciste, no dejare que sigas trabajando y nuevas se formen, vamos a desayunar y después a dormir, necesitamos descansar, en definitiva usar el canal físico es agotador.

\- Pero Steve… No quieres saber cómo podemos abrir ese canal cuando queramos… AH.

 

Steve levanto a Peter con una mano causando que este diera un pequeño grito y se lo llevo cargando de la habitación bajo el brazo, al ver que el Doctor Banner apagaba la pantalla holográfica y salía con ellos para desayunar se vio a si mismo derrotado.

 

\- Ya sabemos cómo hacerlo solo necesitamos práctica, la cual estoy muy impaciente por tener pero por el momento debemos descansar –dijo su Vinculo mientras avanzaban al elevador.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaron a este punto y les gusta la historia por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o directamente en la sección de comentarios me encanta poder conocer sus opiniones.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	27. Capacidad y Cansancio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La responsabilidad es un valor muy importante y para Peter uno esencial pero necesitara ayuda de sus amigos darse cuenta que hay limites para todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco mas tarde de lo que acostumbro pero aquí esta el capitulo de hoy, he notado que normalmente los capítulos que tienen un final con un poco de suspenso son los que caen el Viernes, aun que supongo que es perfecto para quedar con ganas de leer el siguiente, feliz fin de semana, disfruten :3

Capacidad y Cansancio.

 

\- ¡Llegue! ¡No cierre! ¡Ya llegue! –grito Peter desde el pasillo mientras corría frenéticamente ante la visión de la puerta de la clase de Biología cerrándose.

 

El muchacho logro entrar en el último segundo antes de que su profesor cerrara la puerta por completo, por poco se tropieza con un escritorio al entrar causando la risa de sus compañeros.

 

\- Me alegra que pudiera hacerse un tiempo en su ajetreada agenda para poder acompañarnos señor Parker –dijo su profesor de Biología.

\- Lo siento –dijo Peter dirigiéndose a su asiento al lado de Ned, MJ fulminaba al profesor con la mirada un asiento detrás.

\- Si tan solo supiera que tanta razón tiene en lo que dijo –dijo Ned.

\- Creí que por ir a correr con Steve siempre tenías suficiente tiempo para llegar, últimamente has llegado tarde a todo ¿Está todo en orden? ¿Aún lo hacen?–pregunto MJ.

\- Si aún lo hacemos, ya me acostumbre a despertar temprano pero ese no es el problema, siempre surge algún imprevisto de camino a casa o de camino a clases, no sé qué está pasando, esta oleada de crimen esta fuera de control.

 

Había pasado ya una semana desde que regresaron de Atlanta, las clases se habían reanudado y con eso el tiempo que Peter se había acostumbrado a tener, se veía considerablemente reducido y por si fuera poco una gran oleada de crimen azotaba la ciudad parecía como si al irse a su primer misión hubiera dejado a los ladrones guardados como tareas escolares, se hubieran acumulado y al regresar estuvieran azotando la ciudad aterrorizando a Spiderman por haberlos dejado abandonados, había sido una semana exhaustiva y aún estaban apenas a la mitad.

 

\- ¿Si ese es el caso los Vengadores no deberían tomar cartas en el asunto? –Pregunto MJ.

\- No, tienen cosas más importantes de que preocuparse además este fue el trato que hice con el Señor Fury, yo me encargaba de la ciudad y así podía tener mi puesto en los Vengadores.

\- Entonces si estas tan cansado por que no faltas un par de clases, duermes una siesta y entras a la siguiente hora, eso sería de gran ayuda –dijo MJ.

\- No puedo, he acumulado suficientes faltas y retrasos en mi registro que incluso podría afectar mi formulario de inscripción para la universidad y eso solo ha sido en esta semana sin mencionar que a Steve no le gustaría que comience a faltar a clases por mi trabajo como héroe, no mencionar al Señor Stark y mucho menos a May, en definitiva los últimos dos me harían renunciar al traje por un tiempo.

\- Entonces que te brinden un poco de ayuda, no eres el único súper héroe de la ciudad, no es justo que solo tu tengas que cubrir toda el área de Nueva York, estoy segura que lo entenderán si lo hablas con ellos.

\- No, tengo que demostrarles que puedo con todo, que puedo balancear perfectamente mi vida como civil y mi vida como héroe, yo puedo con todo –Peter comenzó a cabecear mientras continuaba hablando, esto definitivamente no se veía bien.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes Peter? –Preguntando MJ mientras comenzaba a molestarse.

\- No es tanto como crees, duermo cuando puedo.

\- ¿PETER, CUANTO?

\- ¿Cinco días? Tal vez seis ¿Hace cuánto tuve la conversación del canal físico con el Doctor Banner? Steve me hizo tomar una siesta larga ese día, fue el último momento de sueño completo que tuve –Peter sabía que si no le contestaba con toda la verdad a MJ terminaría con una patada en el cuello.

\- Peter…-comenzó a decir Ned pero MJ lo interrumpió cada vez más exasperada.

\- Como es que Steve no se ha dado cuenta creí que dormían juntos.

\- Lo hacemos, pero ha tenido trabajo con la misión de Atlanta y se ha quedado dormido en la oficina estos días, me gustaría poder llevarlo a la cama, no es bueno para su espalda dormir en su silla de esa forma, pero si lo hago se dará cuenta de que no me quedo en mi habitación toda la noche.

\- Peter, esto te hará daño a ti, no puedes seguir así –exclamo MJ elevando la voz- no es posible quedarse dormido toda la noche así, ya tuvo que darse cuenta ¿o no?

\- Estuvimos practicado abrir el canal físico, yo se lo he pedido, básicamente termina tan cansado que con eso puedo mantenerlo dormido toda la noche.

\- Según Bruce Banner usar ese canal deja exhaustos a ambos mientras no lo sepan utilizar ¿acaso crees que tú estás exentó de padecer eso? esto te va a afectar en tu rendimiento, no quiero imaginarme como es que has logrado pelear así, vas a hacer que te lastimen si es que no lo haces tú primero, no puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable.

 Peter comenzó a preocuparse de que MJ terminara gritando, hasta ahora habían logrado llevar la conversación en privado, no quería que por la ira de MJ su clase de Biología se enterara de sus secretos.

\- Ok, ok, prometo hablar con ellos, deberíamos poner atención antes de que atraigamos la atención de oídos indiscretos.

 

A regañadientes MJ dejo de presionar a Peter y puso atención a la clase… parcialmente, durante la corta hora que duraba la clase de Biología Peter cabeceo sin cesar y estaba seguro que llego el momento en el que se quedó dormido completamente, tuvo que lanzarle una bola de papel cuando el profesor le pidió responder un problema del pizarrón, dio gracias al cielo que el hombre fuera un genio y que con solo una vista supiera la respuesta porque de lo contrario se habría metido en más problemas, al acabar la clase vio como Ned lo sostuvo de su asiento antes de que se cayera por volverse a quedar dormido.

 

\- Esto es demasiado, Peter, vete a casa y metete en tu cama o en la cama de Steve, no importa, no puedes mantenerte despierto, ni siquiera en biología y es una de tus mejores materias –dijo MJ intentando sonar más tranquila aun que quería darle un golpe a Peter lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente, mínimo así tendría un momento de descanso.

\- Están exagerando, estoy bien, vámonos o llegaremos tarde a la próxima clase.

 

Y huyendo de las palabras de sus amigos Peter salió del aula.

 

\- Dime que lo notaste –dijo MJ.

\- ¿Qué cosa? que parece como si nuestro amigo se convirtiera en un zombi, obvio lo note, no puede mantenerse parado por sí solo –respondió Ned, en definitiva estaba preocupado.

\- Se la paso cabeceando toda la hora.

-¡Se la paso durmiendo toda la hora! Sus cabeceos eran por que no paraba de pellizcarlo para que despertara, no me hubiera molestado dejarlo dormir pero el profesor siempre voltea para su lugar, tenemos que hacer algo.

\- No nos escuchara, es demasiado obstinado.

-Tú también lo eres ¿Cuál es el Plan?

\- Esperemos que tus habilidades de hackeo no se hayan oxidado –dijo MJ sabiendo la única forma en la que alguien podría obligar a Peter a tomar un merecido descanso.

 

*****

 

Peter se adelantó a la hora de la salida, logrando escaparse nuevamente de Ned y MJ que seguían intentando convencerlo de ir a descansar y avisarle a los Vengadores que lo ayudaran, finalmente llego a la reja de la entrada.

Estaba por salir corriendo al callejón más cercano para cambiarse a su traje de Spiderman e ir a patrullar la ciudad cuando unos brazos lo apresaron en plena carrera y lo jalaron contra su voluntad, Peter se asustó un poco e intento zafarse, pero se detuvo cuando escucho una voz muy familiar.

 

\- Wooo Pete, está bien soy yo ¿no me viste? ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

\- ¿Steve? Me asustaste ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿De qué hablas? Ya he venido por ti al salir de la escuela.

\- Si, pero usualmente me avisas.

\- Quise darte una sorpresa, como la primera vez que vine ¿recuerdas?

\- Claro que recuerdo, hiciste todo un espectáculo.

\- ¿Qué dices quieres salir conmigo un rato? Justo como esa vez…

\- Yo… no lo sé, no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo sé que tienes trabajo en la Torre y de por si iba a pasar por ahí en la tarde.

\- Anda Pete, déjame solo invitarte algo de comer y prometo regresar a trabajar, necesito un momento para despejarme, tanto papeleo me está mareando, solo una hora y eres libre el resto de la tarde ¿Sí? ¿Por mí? –Steve puso una cara a la que Peter sabía que no podía resistirse, era suplicante y adorable.

\- Esta bien, solo una hora.

\- Perfecto, vámonos.

Peter se puso el casco y abrazo al Steve al subirse a su motocicleta, esto era malo, tenía que librarse de esa situación, en esos momentos un crimen podía estar ocurriendo en la ciudad y era su responsabilidad detenerlo, a donde fuera que se estuvieran dirigiendo Peter tenía que terminar de comer rápido y dejar a Steve, aunque no quisiera.

No le había dicho nada a Steve de la oleada de crimen porque estaba seguro que el contribuiría para erradicarla pero aún tenía mucho trabajo por la misión de Atlanta y no quería quitarle el tiempo, sin mencionar que era su responsabilidad mantener la ciudad segura para que los Vengadores pudieran hacer cosas más importantes, no necesitaban perder el tiempo por crímenes pequeños de los que Peter podía encargarse solo.

De la nada sintió una gran oleada de calma por parte de Steve, definitivamente era grande, incluso tuvo que volver a agarrarse de su estomago porque combinando la sorpresa y la tranquilidad estuvo a punto de soltar al hombre por relajarse tanto.

 

**¿Steve? Que…**

Pero antes de que terminara el mensaje otra gran oleada lo golpeo ahora fue Alegría, el golpe lo dejo en silencio, se había sentido muy bien.

Tardo un poco en recuperarse y estuvo a punto de continuar con la pregunta cuando fue atacado esa vez por Euforia.

Le siguió Admiración…

Afecto…

Cariño…

Optimismo…

Gratitud…

Satisfacción…

Agrado…

Placer…

Amor…

Cada una de esas emociones fue recibida en grandes cantidades y cada una seguida de la otra, en ningún momento había dejado a Peter recuperarse de la anterior, al final el joven había recibido tal cantidad de emociones positivas que lo único que podía hacer era recostarse sobre Steve luciendo una sonrisa de total éxtasis mientras acariciaba lentamente al hombre que lo hacía sentir tan bien.

Peter estaba en un estado de total éxtasis, completamente perdido del exterior, Steve lo había forzado a solo concentrarse en el canal, en el Vínculo, en él y gracias a eso había podido conducir sin que el muchacho viera a donde se dirigían y enviando una última sensación finalmente se detuvo frente a su edificio de departamentos.

 

\- Steve…Steve…Steve… -era lo único que podía pronunciar Peter mientras finalmente reducían la velocidad y su voz se volvía nuevamente audible a falta del viento de la carretera.

\- ¿Pete…? –dijo Steve mientras giraba aun en la motocicleta para hacerle frente a Peter, sabía que el joven no estaría muy contento del lugar donde se encontraban.

\- ¡Steve! Steve… Te amo… Te amo tanto Steve –dijo Peter al verlo directamente como si acabara de llegar, lo abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos donde pudiera llegar su cuello sin moverse del abrazo.

La cabeza de Peter seguía en las nubes, se sentía completamente embriagado, completamente perdido, solo podía pensar en cómo amaba al hombre que lo hacía sentir tan bien…solo pensaba en amor…en amor por Steve…

Steve tuvo que esperar un buen rato hasta que Peter se recuperara de las emociones positivas y dejara de repetir su nombre, tal vez se había pasado un poco, pero ver a Peter tan feliz resultaba divertido, sabía que esa felicidad no duraría cuando descubriera donde estaban y justo como si lo hubiera predicho con un último suspiro de alegría Peter dejo de abrazar al soldado y se incorporó.

 

\- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿A qué se debió todo eso? –dijo Peter finalmente recuperando los sentidos pero cuando vio su departamento volteo a ver a Steve a la cara- ¿Por qué estamos en casa? ¿No íbamos a comer?

\- ¿Pete hay algo que te preocupa? ¿Algo que no me hayas querido contar en estos días?

-N-No ¿porque preguntas?

\- Pete… ¿a qué hora te has dormido últimamente? estos días no he podido dormir contigo así que no estoy seguro.

\- Temprano,  son días de escuela y ya se lo qué opinas de…

\- Pete…

\- …No he dormido… he tenido trabajo que hacer.

\- ¿Trabajo? Escolar o…

\- Spiderman.

\- Pete ¿Porque no me dijiste? Pude haberte ayudado.

\- Pero tú también estas ocupado y no quiero causarte más molestias.

\- Tus asuntos nunca serán una molestia para mí, no importa lo que sea, ahora, quiero que subas, elijas una cama y tomes una siesta y no quiero saber nada de ti hasta mañana ¿me entendiste?

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros, vamos, te acompaño.

 

Steve movió su motocicleta al estacionamiento, justo a tiempo ya que por la cantidad de nubes que se veía en el cielo se acercaba una tormenta, no dejo de observar a Peter en ningún momento, ya que conociéndolo sabía que este podría huir, cuando estuvieron  en su piso el elevador se detuvo.

 

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres dormir en mi cama? en la noche regresare y me acostare contigo.

\- No gracias, si no tengo otra opción más que dormir, no quiero despertar cuando llegues.

\- No tienes el sueño tan ligero Pete, mucho menos si se trata de mí, pero si es lo que quieres.

\- ¿Regresaras a la Torre?

\- Si, aún tengo algunas cosas que terminar, pero prometo regresar, espero que no sea muy tarde para que May me deje pasar a verte.

\- No es necesario, estoy seguro que tú estas igual o más cansado que yo…

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

\- ¿A la cama? Seguro, conozco el camino –Peter se estiro para alcanzar los labios de Steve y le dio un pequeño beso- gracias por preocuparte.

\- Este bien, toma un buen descanso, regresare en la noche, aunque probablemente nos veamos hasta mañana si no te despiertas.

\- Hasta mañana Steve.

 

Peter salió del elevador cuando las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse y se giró para darle una última despedida a Steve pero cuando el ascensor se cerró por completo comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, llego hasta su puerta y atorándose con las llaves entro y cerro detrás de él, corrió a su habitación mientras comenzaba a desvestirse, saco el traje de Spiderman de su mochila y en menos de cinco minutos estaba frente a la ventana de su habitación listo para salir a hacer su ronda, las gotas de lluvia ya golpeaban su ventana perezosamente, la tormenta aun no empezaba completamente pero se notaba que iba a arreciar en cualquier momento, mejor se apresuraba.

Peter no quería mentirle a Steve y se sentía terrible por hacerlo pero si él no se encargaba del bienestar de la ciudad ¿Quién lo haría? él no podía tomarse un descanso cuando los malos no lo hacían.

Abrió la ventana salió al frio exterior y cerro detrás de él usando su pie, levanto el brazo para lanzar una telaraña al edificio de al lado cuando.

 

\- Oh Spiderman que sorpresa que estés por aquí, es un gusto en conocerte.

 

Peter se quedó de piedra al escuchar esa voz y lentamente volteo la cabeza al resto de la escalera para incendio, Steve se encontraba sentado justo frente a él.

 

\- Steve…ah…yo… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?

\- Soy un súper soldado ¿recuerdas? la velocidad no es problema para mi…Ibas a ir a patrullar…

\- Si pero…

\- Aun cuando te dije que no podías.

\- No estoy tan cansado como crees, aun puedo, no tienes que preocuparte.

\- ¿Si no tuviera por qué preocuparme me dejarías dormido toda la noche en mi oficina?

-… Ya lo sabias, por eso fuiste por mí a la escuela ¿Quién te lo dijo…?

\- Tus amigos Ned y MJ lograron hackear tu teléfono para sacar nuestros números, nos mandaron mensaje a todos, debiste de ver la cara de Tony cuando también hackearon su computadora por que no llevaba su teléfono.

 

Peter sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua helada, no creía que sus amigos fueran capaces de arrinconarlo de esa forma, aun que supuso que se lo merecía, los había estado ignorando y dándoles el avión todo el día, pero aun así estaba un poco molesto con ellos, los iba a matar cuando los viera…

¿Que habrán pensado los Vengadores al recibir un mensaje así? mucho más si lo envió MJ ¿Que habrán escrito? las dudas y preocupaciones no paraban de rondarlo, ahora toda la Torre estaba al tanto de lo que había hecho, esto iba de mal en peor.

\- No te enojes con ellos Peter, solo estaban tratando de ayudarte, igual que nosotros, solo queremos que descanses un poco, sabemos lo mucho que te esfuerzas te mereces dormir al menos un par de horas –dijo Steve al sentir la ligera sensación de enojo que Peter sintió cuando menciono a sus amigos.

\- Pero… no estoy cansado, están exagerando –Peter en realidad ya no sabía que decir, no se le ocurrían más excusas pero aun necesitaba irse de ahí cuanto antes, cada minuto que pasaba era una posible vida que salvar.

 

El clima comenzó a arreciar en ese instante como si fuera Peter quien lo estuviera llamando con sus emociones, fuertes ventiscas los comenzaron a azotar y las gotas se volvieron aún más insistentes y constantes.

 

\- ¿Enserio? Si es así abre el canal físico y muéstramelo, te dejare ir si me demuestras que no estás cansado, estoy seguro que después de todas las emociones que te envié no abra ningún problema para que se abra.

\- Yo… no es… -Peter comenzó a inventar una excusa para no hacerlo e irse en ese instante, pero ante la mirada de Steve no pudo hacer nada, lentamente pensó en el canal y en conectarse con Steve, a lo largo de la última semana ya habían practicado lo suficiente como para poder compartir estado físico aunque Peter había sido suficientemente cuidadoso para no demostrarle a Steve su cansancio, en esa ocasión no podría ocultarlo.

 

Lentamente Steve comenzó a sentir lo que Peter sentía, sintió frio, su traje no debía ser muy abrigador, después sintió como una brisa que llego a él un segundo después había hecho que Peter sintiera un escalofrió, sintió el metal frio debajo de los pies del joven, ok su traje no era abrigador ni suficientemente grueso como para poder sentir claramente las barras de metal aun que supuso que tenía que ser de esa forma o si no, no podría pegarse correctamente a las paredes, pero las sensaciones terminaban ahí, Peter definitivamente no estaba mostrando todo.

 

\- Pete… Amor… por favor no me lo ocultes, déjame sentirlo.

 

Peter comenzaba a odiar esa mirada suplicante no podía resistirse a la ternura de Steve cuando lo hacía, lentamente dejo de intentar ocultarlo y simplemente se relajó dejando que el canal se llevara todo lo que podía.

Una inmensa sensación de pesar golpeo a Steve pero cuando se hubo acostumbrado se dio cuenta que no era pesar, era total y absoluto cansancio, sus músculos se tensaron, le comenzó a doler la cabeza, sentía que justo en ese instante si cerraba los ojos se quedaría dormido, incluso comenzó a cabecear ¿Cómo es que Peter hubiera soportado todo eso hasta ese momento?

Peter vio cómo su estado afectaba rápidamente a Steve y con temor de que algo más pasara cerro el canal, Peter finalmente se sentía un poco en control sobre qué era lo que quería mostrar y que no, el canal físico era más de decisión mutua que el normal aun que ese no era el momento para maravillarse por eso.

 

\- Como has podido soportar eso…

\- Tengo trabajo que hacer, no tengo tiempo para dormir.

\- Ahora comprendo por qué no me sentiste en la escuela al salir o ahorita en las escaleras, estas tan cansado que tus sentidos no funcionan correctamente, normalmente eres más perceptivo que eso, Peter esto te hará daño, siempre tienes que ponerte tú antes que cualquier trabajo o misión, no puedes salvar a las personas si primero no lo te salvas tú.

 

La lluvia comenzó a golpearlos más fuertemente, llego el punto en el que ambos goteaban sin cesar.

 

\- Pero si yo no salvo a las personas quien más lo hará.

\- Para eso estamos nosotros, todos nosotros Peter, somos un equipo ¿acaso no confías en tu equipo?

\- No es eso, yo confió completamente en ustedes y es por eso que quiero ayudarlos, si yo me encargo de esto ustedes pueden hacer cosas más grandes, cosas importantes.

\- Lo que tú haces también es grande, no menosprecies tu trabajo, pero si no descansas algo malo podría pasar mientras haces tus misiones ¿no habías pensado en eso?

\- Yo… yo no tengo tiempo de hablar de esto Steve, tengo que irme, algo malo podría estar pasando y si yo no estoy ahí…- Peter continuo hablando mientras volvía a levantar su brazo.

\- ¡PETER PARKER! –Steve grito para hacerse oír en la ya atronadora ventisca que se había formado y para evitar que de un momento a otro Peter se fuera volando sin poderlo detener.

 

Peter se encogió sobre sí mismo, solo había habido una ocasión donde Steve le había gritado…cuando le dio la Orden, hace una semana, instintivamente se tapó los oídos y comenzó a sentir lagrimas nacer en sus ojos aunque estas no salieron, Steve inmediatamente de dio cuenta de su error y se apresuró a hincarse junto al ovillo rojo y azul que estaba frente a él, lo abrazo.

 

\- Perdón, no fue mi intensión gritarte, me asustaste, eres tan rápido que sé que si te elevas ya no tendría la oportunidad de alcanzarte.

\- Tú…tú también me asustaste.

\- Oh Pete… cuanto lo siento, ven, entremos, por favor…

 

Peter no quería entrar, aun tenia trabajo que hacer, pero Steve fue tan amable, tan dulce que solo pudo moverse cuando el mayor lo movió, escucho su ventana volver a abrirse y sintió como empujaban su espalda suavemente para invitarlo a pasar, deshizo su ovillo y entro bajo el brazo de Steve, la luz aún estaba prendida, había olvidado apagarla.

 

\- Steve, tengo que ir a trabajar…

\- No, no tienes que, hoy es tu día libre.

\- ¿Quién salvara a la ciudad si yo no estoy?

\- Nosotros lo haremos, bueno técnicamente, Nat, Wanda y Tony lo harán.

\- ¿Que?

\- Nat y Wanda harán tus rondas y Tony vigilara las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad alertando a la más cercana, no te preocupes estas cubierto.

\- No, ese es mi trabajo, no es lo que quede con el Señor Fury, tengo que ir a ayudarlas – Petar salió debajo del brazo de Steve y comenzó a caminar a la ventana pero Steve lo volvió a tomar del brazo.

\- Peter, ya te dije que está cubierto y que puedes descansar, sé que tu sentido de la responsabilidad es enorme, pero esto es exagerado, no quiero que te dañes a ti mismo yendo a combatir con lo cansado que estas, porque te aferras tanto.

\- ¡Porque quiero demostrarles que yo también puedo ser un Vengador!

 

Peter no planeaba decir eso, tampoco había planeado decirlo tan fuerte, en realidad desde que le habían dado el puesto había estado nervioso y preocupándose de más por sus acciones, tenía que demostrar que era digno para el puesto, que podían confiar en el como uno más, no simplemente cuando estuviera libre de hacer tarea, no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera quería admitirlo el mismo.

Ambos se quedaron quietos ante la confesión, Peter tenía los ojos completamente abiertos aun viendo en dirección a la ventana, completamente paralizado por escuchar sus propias palabras, mientras Steve después de un momento finalmente entendió a que se debía todo eso, esto era un asunto muy importante para Peter, pudo notarlo.

 

\- Pete, no necesitas probarnos nada, tú YA eres un Vengador, uno de nosotros, pregúntale a quien quieras y te dirá lo mismo, eres un héroe con las mismas capacidades que nosotros, Fury solo te propuso el trato para darte un poco de libertad, eres el único de nosotros que tiene responsabilidades fuera de nuestro trabajo, solo era para que tuvieras la opción de poder tener una vida normal como haces con tu identidad secreta.

\- El Señor Stark puede dirigir la compañía más exitosa y multi billonaria de la tierra y es Ironman al mismo tiempo, si él puede balancear una vida tan ajetreada y ser un super héroe yo también tengo que poder, el no necesita ningún tonto trato.

\- ¿Tony? Él es el más desobligado de todos nosotros, Pepper es quien dirige su empresa, mientras el juguetea en su laboratorio cuanto tiempo quiera, por qué crees que la exaspera tanto, solo hay un par de reuniones a las que Pepper lo obliga a ir, porque si por el fuera también faltaría a eso, tu eres mucho, Mucho más responsable que el Peter y cuando tu tengas tu empresa multi billonaria sé que será un éxito porque serás TU el que este al mando.

 

Eso hizo reír a Peter que aún seguía sin mirar directamente a Steve aunque él hablaba muy en serio.

 

\- Ven para acá –dijo Steve mientras jalaba al muchacho a sus brazos, este finalmente dejo de oponer resistencia aunque mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras aceptaba el abrazo- Peter ¿en serio crees que tienes que probarnos algo a nosotros…?

\- Tal…Tal vez –dijo Peter mientras bajaba aún más la cabeza y la escondía debajo de uno de los brazos de Steve.

\- ¿Puedes mirarme fijamente Pete? – lentamente Peter saco la cabeza y volteo a ver a Steve a los ojos, podía hacerlo, aún tenía su máscara para cubrir sus expresiones, aunque Steve ya sabía eso, en ese momento Peter no necesitaba ocultar nada, estaba con el así que…- ahora quitemos eso de la vista –volvió a decir Steve mientras lentamente y para sorpresa de Peter, Steve tomo el borde de su máscara y la levanto por completo de un tirón descubriéndolo completamente- Ahora sí, puedo ver tu hermosa cara, escúchame atentamente Peter Parker, tú ya eres un Vengador, uno de los mejores me atrevo a decir, eres un joven muy listo y hábil y no tienes que probarle nada a nadie, al único que debes de hacerle entender que ya eres uno y que no necesita preocuparse… es a ti mismo.

 

Steve vio que con cada una de sus palabras las lágrimas de Peter se volvían cada vez más impacientes por salir hasta que termino la oración y finalmente corrieron libres por las mejillas sonrojadas del muchacho, Peter volvió a esconder la cara contra el cuerpo de Steve y lo abrazo fuertemente, sus palabras lo habían hecho absolutamente feliz y Steve lo sabía.

 

\- ¿Estás seguro? –pregunto Peter, aunque en realidad ya no necesitaba una respuesta, si Steve creía en lo que acababa de decir, el también.

\- Completamente, ahora déjame quitarte eso, estás helado.

 

Steve se alejó un poco del muchacho y presiono la araña de su pecho haciendo que el traje dejara de ajustarse a Peter, lentamente pasaba las manos por el cuerpo del muchacho haciendo que el traje se retirara poco a poco y cuando el traje finalmente estuvo en el suelo con gran pesar se alejó de Peter y fue al baño por una toalla, ya había estado suficiente tiempo en la casa de Peter para saber dónde las guardaban, regreso a la habitación y descubrió con alegría que Peter no se había ido y lo esperaba sentado en su cama.

Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a secar el cabello de Peter y luego permitió que el hiciera lo mismo con el suyo después con un movimiento del brazo levando las cobijas y espero a que Peter se metiera en ellas.

Ya no necesitaba impresionar o probarle nada a nadie, pero aun así era su ciudad y no quería dejarles todo el trabajo a Wanda y Natasha, dormiría una buena siesta y ya que no estuviera Steve se despertaría e iría a ayudar, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el Súper Soldado se levantaba de la cama y se quitaba la playera para seguidamente reunirse con Peter debajo de las cobijas.

 

\- Creí que dijiste que tenías trabajo –dijo Peter mientras aceptaba la invitación de entrar a sus brazos que Steve le tendía con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Lo tengo, pero puede esperar, yo también necesito un buen descanso.

\- Solo dormiré un rato… iré a ayudar a Wanda y la Señorita Romanov, aun así es mi ciudad y quiero ayudar.

\- Si claro Peter, lo que tu digas –dijo Steve mientras colocaba suavemente a Peter sobre su pecho.

\- Si vas a dormirte deberías quitarte también el pantalón esta moja…- de repente Peter se quedó completamente callado y lo único que escuchaba era su respiración.

 

Steve bajo la cabeza y descubrió que Peter se había quedado dormido en media oración, no le sorprendía con todo el cansancio que traía encima, sabía que aunque quisiera Peter no podría separarse de esa cama mínimo hasta el día siguiente, decidió hacerle caso y quitarse también los pantalones mojados para no darle frio en la noche y sin salirse de la cama ni mover al muchacho logro sacar la prenda mojada debajo de la cobija y tirarlos al suelo.

Era cierto que estaba cansado por dormir mal toda la semana y también era cierto que necesitaba un descanso de tanto papeleo, pero no había prisa, Steve se quedó un par de horas simplemente observando a Peter mientras dormía, mientras acariciaba su cabello lentamente arrullándolo, en ese momento le hubiera gustado tener su libreta de dibujos, la cara dormida de Peter era una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto y definitivamente merecía ser dibujada cada ocasión, pero a falta de la indumentaria necesaria simplemente siguió observando, como los cabellos marrones del muchacho se movían y oscilaban entre sus dedos, como sus brazos se movían cada vez que respiraba, como si se movía un poco Peter inconscientemente se movía con él para no separarse ni un milímetro más del necesario, como sus labios entreabiertos lo invitaban a darle un beso cada vez que exhalaba, definitivamente amaba al hombre acostado junto a él, lentamente el mismo se fue arrullando con la visión de Peter e igual se quedó dormido.

El único sonido que se podía escuchar en toda la casa era la tormenta de afuera, a pesar del estruendo de los truenos y el repiqueteo de las gotas no hacía más que continuar arrullando a los dos seres que yacían debajo de las cobijas, envolviéndolos completamente en el ruido, en el aroma a tierra mojada, en lo fresco del ambiente…

 

*****

 

Steve se despertó lentamente, estaba aún desorientado por el sueño tan profundo que logro alcanzar, la lluvia aun rugía fuertemente afuera de la ventana como si estuviera exigiendo entrar, saco su brazo de debajo de las cobijas y viendo su reloj descubrió que eran las tres de la madrugada, aún tenía tiempo para dormir un poco más antes de irse a correr con Sam, bajo la cabeza y descubrió con alegría que Peter seguía en la posición en la que lo había dejado el día anterior, como supuso el muchacho no había podido levantarse para ir a ayudar, en definitiva ese descanso era lo que necesitaba…

Pero algo andaba mal, al verlo descubrió que Peter respiraba rápida y entrecortadamente, puso una mano en la frente del muchacho ¡estaba ardiendo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaron hasta este punto y les continua gustando la historia por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o en la sección de comentarios directamente, me encanta poder conocer sus opiniones.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


	28. Enfermedad Efímera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve no para de preocuparse por el estado en el que se encuentra Peter, pero no importa lo que sea no planea separarse de el, aun que no sera el único al pendiente.

Enfermedad Efímera

 

May no dudo ningún momento en golpear al hombre semi desnudo que había entrado en su habitación y la sacudía en medio de la noche aun que a pesar del golpe aquel hombre ni se inmuto, parecía como si no hubiera sentido el golpe, pero el hombre… no hizo nada más, se quedó quieto una vez que ella estuviera despierta, se obligó a despabilarse y estiro un brazo al lado finalmente encendió la luz.

 

\- ¿Steve? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es? –Volteo May y viendo su reloj en el mueble a lado de la cama descubrió que pasaban cinco de las doce- ¿Por qué me despiertas a esta hora? ¿Y dónde está tu ropa?

\- Peter… Peter esta… -May no necesito más, empujando las cobijas y a Steve de paso salió corriendo a la habitación  de Peter.

 

Descubrió al muchacho en su cama tapado hasta el cuello y con la respiración errática.

May tocó la frente de Peter y después de un rato en total silencio… suspiro.

Volteo a la puerta de la habitación y vio a un Steve completamente aterrado pero expectante, se acercó a él y poniéndole una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo un poco le dijo.

 

\- Calma, solo le dio un poco de fiebre, nada de qué alarmarse de sobremanera ¿cuánto tiempo lleva sin dormir?

\- ¿Eh? -Steve no podía creer la calma con la que May estaba hablando, él estaba a punto de desmayarse por un ataque de pánico.

\- Si, esto es más usual de lo que crees o mejor dicho era, hace meses que no le pasa, aún que puedo intuir que fue el mordisco de araña ¿cuánto tiempo lleva sin dormir? -volvió a repetir la pregunta.

\- ¿Ahh, una semana?

\- Definitivamente tiene un nuevo récord.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué no le sorprende esto?

\- Pues... ya conoces a Peter cuando algo le interesa no para de trabajar hasta terminar, si un proyecto capta su atención continúa sin descanso hasta lograr su objetivo, esto le pasaba muy seguido antes y ya que no era un adolescente fuerte lo único que lo lograba detener era que cuando terminaba tenía las defensas tan bajas que no podía evitar enfermarme por cualquier cosa.

\- Yo... hice que se detuviera, lo obligue a dormir.

\- Pues hiciste lo correcto, de lo contrario hubiera continuado con la carga de trabajo que se estuviera imponiendo y hubiera terminado peor.

\- El intentaba...

\- No, no me digas, me lo dirá en su debido momento, pero si te lo confío a ti antes que a mi debió tener sus razones, últimamente todos ustedes son más sus confidentes que yo, debe ser porque piensa que si me cuenta todo lo que le agobia respecto a su vida con súper héroes me daría un ataque y probablemente esté en lo correcto.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer?

\- Cuidarlo, ver que descanse, que recupere las fuerzas, simplemente estar al pendiente hasta que baje la fiebre.

\- ¿Está segura? ¿No podemos hacer más?

\- Nada más, créeme, el solo se encargará, ven, te prepararé un té.

 

A pesar de eso Steve no se movió, no salió de la habitación, solo se acercó a Peter y tomó la silla del escritorio que tenía ahí el joven y se sentó al lado de la cama, al cabo de unos minutos May regreso cargando dos tasas humeantes de té, y una toalla húmeda que puso en la frente de Peter cuidadosamente.

 

\- Podemos ayudarle un enfriando su frente un poco, la toalla se secará en un rato, hay que volverla a humedecer.

\- Yo me encargo -dijo Steve sin separar la vista del chico, aún parecía alterado.

 

May se puso enfrente de Steve obstruyendo su vista y finalmente obteniendo su completa atención.

 

\- Steve, él está bien y no es tu culpa, no tienes que preocuparte tanto.

\- Ayer nos mojamos en la lluvia un momento, aún que lo seque rápido, tal vez debería haberlo obligado a tomar una ducha.

\- Si, tal vez eso fue un factor que contribuyó a la fiebre y si, tal vez la ducha hubiera servido un poco, pero esto aún hubiera pasado, Peter no sabe cuándo le está exigiendo mucho a su cuerpo, si, ahora tiene más resistencia pero no es indestructible, es bueno para aprender otras cosas, pero no para aprender cuando parar y no esforzarse de más.

\- Debí darme cuenta, podría haberlo evitado.

\- Yo me la pasaba en casa con el cuándo pasaba y tampoco me daba cuenta, no le gusta preocupar a la gente, es lo único que siempre logrará ocultar sin ayuda de la máscara.

\- Soy su alma gemela, debo darme cuenta de estas cosas.

\- Steve, nada de esto es tu culpa, si quieres culpar a algo es a la obstinación de Peter y aun así sé que no lo harás, sé que te lo pedí y sé que aún mantienes tu promesa de siempre cuidarlo de todo pero habrá cosas de lo que no serás capaz de protegerlo, cuando te conocí te lo pedí porque sé que aún que no estuviera en tu poder lo intentarías pero tal vez fui un poco dura, tampoco quiero que tu termines herido o enfermo por preocuparte de más, no quiero que si Peter se lastime por un error que el cometió tú te sientas culpable y él tampoco quiere eso, el té ama, mucho y no le gusta verte preocupado, es un dolor peor que cualquier cosa que le esté pasando directamente, así que por favor ya no te mortifiques, puede parecer un niño pero créeme el tomara acción y responsabilidad de sus propios errores como todo un adulto.

\- Peter me dijo algo parecido hace tiempo, siempre olvido gracias a quien es así de listo.

 

May rio un poco.

 

\- Mi esposo era mejor para estas cosas -dijo llevándose una mano a la joya de su cuello.

 

*****

 

\- Ya me voy a trabajar -dijo May desde la sala viendo a través del umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Peter, a pesar de sus palabras Steve no se había movido ni un centímetro- ¿Estás seguro que no quiere que me quede? No tengo ningún problema, siempre lo hago cuando Peter se siente mal, mi jefe lo entiende.

\- No, yo tengo más libertad en cuanto al trabajo, por favor permítame quedarme a cuidarlo.

\- Está bien, cualquier cosa estoy a una llamada de distancia -y con eso salió del apartamento.

 

El pasar del tiempo era lento, casi estático, Steve no sabía que hacer se sentía desesperado, a pesar de las palabras de May el sentía que tenía algo de responsabilidad respecto al estado de Peter.

A pesar de sentirse lleno de emociones negativas como culpa y preocupación se aseguraba de no mandar nada de esa índole por el canal, Peter ya se sentía bastante mal físicamente como para que él contribuyera a hacerlo sentir mal emocionalmente.

Para calmar un poco su desesperación, a pesar de que no había funcionado mucho en las últimas horas, Steve pasaba su mano por la cara de Peter cada determinado tiempo para ver si su temperatura bajaba pero esto parecía no pasar, cuando creyó que era hora prudente para llamar, tomó su teléfono y tocó el primer contacto que creyó que sería útil para esta situación.

El teléfono comenzó a soñar y la desesperación de Steve aumentaba con cada pitido hasta que finalmente se escuchó que alguien contestaba del otro lado de la línea.

 

\- ¿Steve? Qué haces llamando a las seis de la mañana, sabes cuánto me cuesta que Bruce tome una siesta decente ¿Esta todo en orden?

\- ¿Nat? ¿Por qué contestaste el teléfono de Bruce?

\- Oh no, ahora como podré ocultar que estamos saliendo, somos pareja genio, hemos estado durmiendo juntos desde hace tres años.

\- Lo lamento Nat, no estoy pensando correctamente ¿Puedes pasarme a Bruce por favor? -Natasha finalmente pareció entender la desesperación de Steve y olvido todo rastro de enojo que pudo tener por despertar temprano.

\- Si claro, déjame lo despierto, estará feliz de que no lo haya podido mantener dormido hasta más tarde ¿Esta todo en orden? ¿El plan funcionó? -Steve escuchó cómo mientras Natasha esperaba la respuesta, se movía para despertar a Bruce a su lado.

\- No, Si, no lo sé, el plan funciono, logre que Peter durmiera toda la noche, pero ahora tiene fiebre y no sé qué hacer, su Tía dice que es normal después de lo que hizo pero no puedo mantenerme tranquilo.

\- ¿Steve? ¿Qué ocurre? -finalmente escuchó la voz de Bruce por el altavoz e inmediatamente le lanzó toda pregunta que había tenido hasta ese momento sobre el estado de Peter y si podía hacer algo al respecto.

\- Espera, Espera, Steve, más despacio no puedo entender lo que dices.

\- Perdón, es que... estoy nervioso... no sé qué hacer.

 

Lentamente Steve volvió a explicar la situación, desde el día anterior con la discusión bajo la lluvia hasta esa mañana con May.

 

\- No estoy ahí para verlo por mí mismo pero todo lo que me dices indica que es una simple fiebre por fatiga, lamentablemente la tía de Peter tiene razón, no puedes hacer nada más que esperar e intentar evitar que la fiebre empeore, es todo.

\- Es una broma verdad, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer ¿qué hay de su gen arácnido, porque no está haciendo nada para curarlo?

\- Debe de estar intentándolo pero como me comentas, Si Peter no pudo sentir tu proximidad en dos ocasiones puedo inferir que a causa del cansancio su gen no ha de estar funcionando al cien por ciento, todas sus defensas deben de estar bajas, esa es la razón por la cual se enfermó en primer lugar.

\- ¿Y puedo hacer algo? ¿Qué hay del canal físico puedo compartirle mi inmunidad a las enfermedades?

\- ...no lo había considerado aún que no creo que sea plausible, tu inmunidad a enfermedades y venenos está arraigado a tu cuerpo por el suero, pero no al de Peter, su gen arácnido es resistente a ellos pero no es totalmente inmune, supongo que podrías intentarlo pero no lo recomiendo Steve, si no funciona lo único que harás es que Peter se canse más y se tarde su recuperación.

\- ¿Probabilidades?

\- Tal vez un 80 a 20 pero como te dije no estoy ahí para estar completamente seguro, si no quieres quedarte haciendo nada, asegúrate que esté hidratado y que mantengas controlada su temperatura con pequeñas compresas de agua no muy frías para que no le den escalofríos y sobre todo, mantente cerca de él, tu Vínculo no se encargará de curarlo pero mínimo le traerá un poco de calma.

\- Entendido, gracias Bruce.

\- Cuando quieras amigo, si la situación empeora iré corriendo para ayudar en lo que pueda.

 

Steve acabó la llamada, tenía que intentar ayudar, así que lentamente se calmó y concentró, palpando el canal lentamente para encontrar el punto de conexión con Peter pero al encontrarlo se topó con algo que no lo dejaba pasar, se dio a sí mismo una palmada mental, el canal físico era una vía de dos puertas Peter tenía que estar consciente y acceder a la conexión para poder abrir el canal de ambos lados, estaba tan acostumbrando a sentir tener el control en la apertura del canal por ser el Dominante que lo había olvidado por completo, volvió a sentarse en su silla a observarlo....

 

*****

 

Escucho la puerta del apartamento sonar por un momento pensó en dejar que quien quiera que fuera creyera que no hubiera nadie, pero los golpes se volvieron más insistentes y Steve no quería que molestaran de ninguna forma a Peter así que rápidamente se acercó y abrió la puerta.

 

\- Al fin, cuanto te toma abrir una puerta

\- ¿Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Steve le había mandado mensaje a Sam en la mañana después de hablar con May para que supiera que ninguno iba a ir a entrenar porque Peter se había enfermado, pero el hombre solo le había respondido con un “entendido” y eso fue todo lo que supo de él hasta ese momento.

\- ¿Como que “que hago aquí”? Dijiste que el muchacho estaba enfermo, vine a ver que tiene y a traerle esto.

 

Sam levanto un rollo de papel perfectamente enrollado en sus brazos.

 

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Algo que le prometí la última vez que vine, no te imaginas que difícil es conseguirlo aún que no entiendo por qué, todos deberían tener uno en su casa.

\- ¿Ya habías estado en casa de Pete?

\- Por supuesto, quien crees que ayudo a ambos con los nervios por su primera cita.

 

Steve se quedó callado, había notado a Peter y a Sam más cercanos y sabía que Sam apreciaba mucho a Peter a tal punto que no paraba de insistir que le contara todo, que él podría ayudarlos en la búsqueda de Bucky, cosa de la que el aún estaba reacio, pero no había notado hasta qué punto Sam quería a Peter como pare venir a calmar unos simples nervios de primera cita.

Steve siguió en silencio a Sam hasta la habitación de Peter y después de una rápida vista para ver donde quedaría mejor su regalo opto por ponerlo al lado de los que ya tenía Peter, arriba del escritorio, lenta y cuidadosamente desdoblo el rollo de papel revelando un delgado poster de Falcón firmado con un cuidadoso “ _De tu amigo…_ ” y la firma debajo y usando un poco de cinta adhesiva de la mesa de Peter lo presiono contra la pared al lado del poster de Capitán América.

 

\- Justo donde tiene que estar, antes que Capitán América –y al decir eso recibió un golpe en la espalda de parte de Steve y el respondió uno igual, en unos segundos estaban repartiendo golpes débiles entre los dos como si de universitarios de fraternidad se trataran, solo fue hasta que chocaron con el escritorio que Steve se obligó a detener a Sam, no quería que por sus tonterías despertaran a Peter en un mal momento.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sam le pregunto a Steve sobre la situación y al enterarse de los detalles solo se sentó en la cama a un lado de Peter y le revolvió el cabello como siempre acostumbraba cuando lo veía.

Después de un rato Sam se fue, aunque no sin antes de que Steve le pidiera que fuera por algo de ropa a su departamento y se la bajara, a pesar de estar solo un par de pisos arriba no quería separarse de Peter más de lo indispensable.

 

*****

 

Las ansias no lo dejaban de carcomer, así que en un momento donde sentía que explotaría si no hacía nada se levantó y comenzó a asear la habitación de Peter, recogió su ropa sucia, la puso en el que supuso que era el bote para la ropa sucia que estaba completamente vacío mientras que su alrededor estaba cubierto de playeras y pantalones claramente sucios, arregló su escritorio sin mover nada que no entendiera, no quería afectar nada en lo que Peter estuviera trabajando, continuó con el closet, acomodando la escasa ropa con la que contaba el muchacho, encontró un par de playeras suyas, con que ahí habían terminado los rehenes de Peter, se preguntó cómo es que habrían llegado ahí sin que él lo notara antes, pero si Peter las quería él no se opondría así que las acomodó con el resto, después tomó un marcador y lentamente grafiteo su firma en su póster de Capitán América, no permitiría que el de Falcón fuera el único firmado, no si se trataba del poster de su alma gemela, en el póster ahora se leía un rápido “ _Con Amor_ …” y su firma debajo, sonriente ante su “obra de arte” comenzó a recoger la basura y a tirarla en el contenedor, cuando todo eso pasara tendría que hablar con Peter sobre el correcto aseo de su cuarto, aún que no era nada que un típico adolescente no hiciera, aún continuaba con el aseo del cuarto cuando escuchó nuevamente golpes sonar desde la puerta, más fuertes de los que Sam había provocado, con su última experiencia sabía que eso empeoraría así que simplemente fue inmediatamente a la puerta y esta vez al abrirla un grupo de personas irrumpió en el departamento.

 

\- ¿Que acaso nadie sabe esperar a ser invitado? -dijo Steve.

\- ¿Dónde está Peter? -dijo un Tony Stark alterado y mirando a todas partes como si el muchacho fuera a aparecer y responder sobre su paradero.

\- En su habitación.

\- ¿Doctor Banner podría hacernos el favor?

\- Para que más estaría aquí.

\- Tony está pidiendo algo educadamente, definitivamente es el fin del mundo- dijo Wanda mientras se dirigía a la habitación que señalaba Steve.

\- Nat ¿qué hacen aquí? creí que estos días harían las rondas de Peter para que el pudiera descansar -le preguntó Steve a la asesina al ser la última en la fila.

\- Eso haremos una vez terminemos aquí, no creías que después de recibir tú alarmante llamada en la mañana no vendríamos ¿verdad? Aún que nos tardamos un poco por que Tony quiso pasar a cada farmacia en el camino para traer cosas que Bruce le aseguro que no necesita, cualquier persona enferma en un radio de diez kilómetros no podrá recibir medicamentos el día de hoy y no te preocupes por las rondas de Peter, dejamos a Visión revisando las cámaras de toda la cuidad desde la Torre aún que él también quería venir.

\- ¿Y los medicamentos?

\- Happy los está subiendo, la casa Parker pronto podrá abrir su propia farmacia.

 

La habitación de Peter no era muy grande pero con tantas personas dentro parecía mucho, mucho, más pequeño de lo que era.

 

\- ¿Que tiene? -Preguntaba Tony mientras Bruce se inclinaba a revisar los signos de Peter.

\- Supongo que lo sabré si me dejas revisarlo primero, ten paciencia Tony.

\- ¿Cómo lograron traer a Banner? -Preguntó Steve a Natasha en voz baja para no sonar indiscreto, había contactado al doctor sabiendo que a pesar de no ser exactamente un doctor en medicina era la persona que más podía conocer sobre súper humanos, aún que en realidad nunca creyó que esta situación realmente lo hiciera abandonar su lugar seguro en la Torre.

\- Debiste ver cómo le insistieron Natasha y Tony a pesar de que él les aseguró que Peter solo estaba cansado, fueron tan insistentes que casi causan un código Verde -dijo Wanda en total voz alta mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio de Peter que Steve acababa de limpiar ya que aún faltaba espacio en la habitación- ¿Como que no iras a ayudar a la familia Bruce? -continuó Wanda imitando a Natasha- Fue nuestra culpa al no ayudar cuando podíamos, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por Peter- volvió a hablar pero ahora imitando a Tony.

 

Tony y Natasha voltearon a ver a Wanda, fulminadola con la mirada.

 

\- ¿Debería sentirme ofendida de que Peter tenga un poster de Falcón antes que de Bruja Escarlata? –dijo Wanda mientras evitaba la mirada de los dos adultos y volteaba a ver la habitación de Peter, nunca había estado ahí y le daba un poco de curiosidad- Soy más su amiga que esa paloma.

Steve rio un poco ante el comentario.

 

\- Me alegra que vinieran y estoy seguro que Peter estaría igual de agradecido y aunque no lo creas Sam trajo ese poster hoy en la mañana.

 

La sala se sumió en silencio en lo que el Doctor Banner revisaba a Peter, y en ese momento los presentes aprovecharon para obtener su puesto en la pared de la fama Parker, Natasha fue la primera, tomo el mismo marcador que Steve había dejado en el escritorio y en su poster de Black Widow escribió _“Tu inspiración para volverte una mejor araña…”_ y la firma, al ver eso Tony se separó de la cama, para alivio de Bruce y le quito el marcador a Natasha escribiendo en el poster de Ironman _“De parte de tu mentor y el mejor Vengador…”_ y la firma, Wanda solo podía poner pucheros al verlos hacer eso sin que ella pudiera ser partícipe a falta de un poster suyo en el cual firmar, y su cara fue aun peor cuando los dos adultos la voltearon a ver presumidamente como venganza por haberlos delatado hace un momento.

El resultado de Banner fue exactamente el mismo que Steve había recibido por el teléfono, ante eso Bruce comenzó a recibir comentarios y preguntas por todos los presentes al mismo tiempo y sin entenderse unos con otros.

 

\- Suficiente, solo familiares y pareja pueden estar en la habitación -dijo Bruce como si estuvieran en la habitación de un hospital, tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír en el bullicio, definitivamente estaban sacando a Bruce de sus casillas y eso no era bueno, finalmente todos guardaron silencio pero no se movieron ni un centímetro.

\- Bruce... ninguno se va a salir si ese es el caso, todos somos familia -dijo lentamente Wanda.

 

Eso sacó un par de sonrisas de parte de los presentes, el comentario pareció afectar más a Natasha que ahora sonreía abiertamente a los residentes de la Torre, Bruce solo suspiro ante ese comentario.

 

\- Entonces solo Steve puede quedarse a los demás los actualizare de camino a la Torre ¿trato? -todos estuvieron de acuerdo y una vez salieron todos Bruce también dejó escapar una sonrisa mientras se separaba de Peter y tomaba el olvidado marcador y escribía en el poster de Hulk _“De tu colega en las ciencias…”_ y la firma.

\- No creí volver a formar parte de una familia otra vez, es muy peligroso -dijo Bruce mientras dejando el marcador y recargándose en el escritorio se llevaba una mano a la cabeza- ustedes me sacaran canas verdes.

\- O simplemente te pondremos verde en general -Bromeó Steve.

\- Si, eso también.

\- No me sorprende que Wanda nos vea así, ella perdió todo, a sus familiares y después a su hermano en Sokovia.

\- No es la única que piensa eso, Natasha nos considera familia, ella nunca tuvo a nadie y ahora que alguien la acepto a pesar de su pasado nos tiene a todos nosotros… aunque pensándolo bien quién de nosotros no está solo y necesita familia con urgencia, no tengo familiares cercanos y durante años me aleje de todos los que conocía para protegerlos, solo fue hasta que Tony me ofreció vivir en la Torre lejos de toda causa de estrés, que finalmente volví a quedarme estático en un lugar, aun que vivir con ustedes no es muy diferente que tener el estrés encima.

\- Yo perdí a todos hace muchos años, mis padres murieron antes de que yo entrara a la secundaria –dijo Steve- Bucky sigue perdido y tengo suerte si Peggy puede mantenerme en su cabeza más de diez minutos y ahora que finalmente lo conocí solo me queda Peter.

\- Somos más que un equipo Steve se directamente de Stark que también eres importante para él, después de que el también quedara huérfano cuando estaba en la universidad solo tenía a Pepper y después de la batalla de Nueva York estamos juntos, por qué crees que nos ha hecho habitaciones a todos en su Torre, no es para mantenernos cerca por una emergencia, es para simplemente mantenernos cerca de él…

 

Steve levanto la mirada a Bruce, el científico había notado notando algo que el mismo no se había percatado, sabía que Tony no era completamente el hombre rudo que le gustaba aparentar ser, pero esa idea confirmaba aún más sus sospechas.

 

\- Y ahora Peter también es parte de nosotros –continuo Bruce- no es como que el también haya tenido una infancia fácil, pero finalmente nos tiene, Stark lo quiere como un hijo, los demás como a un hermano y tu como tu alma gemela, tenemos que hacerle entender que ya no tiene que pelear como ha acostumbrado todos estos años, el ya no está solo.

\- Tienes razón, Gracias Bruce –dijo Steve honestamente agradeciendo lo que acababa de decir, más lo de Peter, sabía que aunque él no estuviera presente el joven tendría personas con quien acudir si ocurría alguna eventualidad.

 

Después de la larga y sentimental charla Bruce le repitió las mismas instrucciones a Steve por tercera vez pero ahora asegurándole que la respiración de Peter había regresado a la normalidad y que más que nada se debía a que sentía a Steve cerca, al salir de la habitación se encontraron a los demás atrapados entre bolsas y bolsas de medicamentos.

 

\- ¿Entonces que de esto funcionará? -dijo Stark haciendo caer mínimo tres bolsas más al suelo por sus movimientos.

 

Después de revisar la mayoría de las bolsas y que el Doctor Banner eligiera un par de Vitaminas para cuando Peter estuviera bien, a insistencia de Tony y Steve, a pesar de que según había dicho seguían sin ser necesarias debido a la mordida de la araña, Steve los hizo llevarse todas las bolsas, para suplicio de Happy ya que él las había subido, no podía permitir que May no pudiera entrar por tantas bolsas esparcidas en el departamento.

 

*****

 

Las horas volvieron a pasar y después de que Steve realizara limpieza profunda en todo el departamento por volverse a encontrarse sin nada más que hacer, actividad que tardó varias horas más de las que tardaría normalmente ya que no paraba de regresar al cuarto para revisar a Peter y para revisar que la toalla no se hubiera quedado completamente seca.

Después de hacer la comida y no encontrar absolutamente nada más que hacer decidió finalmente acompañar al muchacho en la cama, no lo había hecho hasta ese momento por miedo a causarle molestias en el sueño, se acomodó sobre las cobijas esperando no causar ninguna incomodidad.

Al no poder estar acurrucados uno junto al otro la cama definitivamente era pequeña para los dos.

Steve observó la cara de Peter, aún roja y a pesar de estas más calmado para ese punto no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por él, le dio un beso en su frente caliente y cerró los ojos un momento mientras lo abrazaba.

Lo despertó el sonido de la puerta nuevamente en algún momento se había quedado dormido, se levantó rápidamente para evitar que el sonido despertara a Peter aún que en ese momento lo único que quería hacer era poder intercambiar unas palabras con él, solo para poder saber que estaba bien.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró ahora con Ned y MJ.

 

\- Buenas tardes Señor América, venimos a traerle su tarea a Peter –dijo Ned.

\- Bueno venimos a traerle su tarea contestada, no necesita preocuparse por cosas tan estúpidas como hacer tarea ¿Aún sigue dormido? –Pregunto MJ con un tono aburrido a diferencia de Ned que estaba súper emocionado por finalmente poder hablar directamente con Capitán América.

\- Hola chicos, pasen -dijo Steve, finalmente alguien aceptaba la invitación sin  entrar antes- no debieron hacer su tarea, esa sigue siendo responsabilidad de Peter.

\- Peter cree que muchas otras cosas son responsabilidad suya cuando no lo son, ya sabe cómo cuidar la ciudad solo… Nosotros solo le ayudamos un poco, ya sabe, no somos súper héroes para ayudarle en el campo de batalla pero al menos podemos hacer esto.

-¡MJ! –la reprendió Ned.

\- No…tiene razón –dijo Steve, estaba esperando una reprimenda así en todo el día y nadie se la había dado, nunca creyó que esta llegara de los amigos de Peter- soy su Alma Gemela, es mi deber protegerlo y apoyarlo cuando sea, fue mi culpa no darme cuenta.

\- Mientras este enterado de su error mi trabajo está hecho –dijo MJ cruzando los brazos-  Además no le hicimos ningún favor, Peter hace tarea como esta en menos de cinco minutos, solo le ahorramos la molestia.

\- Gracias chicos y lo siento, prometo que le pondré más atención a Peter de ahora en adelante y evitare que cosas como esta vuelvan a pasar.

-¿Qué cosas como que vuelvan a pasar? –Pregunto asustada MJ.

 

Sin esperar respuesta esquivo a Capitán América y se dirigió corriendo a la habitación de Peter, desde la entrada MJ pudo ver perfectamente al muchacho debajo de las cobijas, su miedo desapareció en ese instante, se recargo en el marco de la entrada y echando la cabeza para atrás suspiro molesta.

 

\- ¿Otra vez? –dijo para sí misma y alzando la voz por encima de su hombro grito un poco más bajo- Ned, otra vez.

\- ¿Otra vez? –Dijo ahora Ned- creí que con el gen arácnido nos evitaríamos esto.

 

Ned avanzo a la habitación seguido de Steve que continuaba viendo sorprendido la naturalidad con la que estos dos habían reaccionado al cansancio de Peter, no había notado que después de haberlos contactado por el mensaje ellos no habían recibido noticia devuelta, simplemente confiaron en que los Vengadores harían su parte y supusieron que así fue cuando Peter no llego a clases, MJ simplemente se asustó al pensar que los Vengadores no les hubieran hecho caso y que Peter se hubiera lastimado en alguna confrontación.

MJ tomo la pequeña toalla de la frente de Peter y salió de la habitación, mientras que Ned tomaba la cobija que cubría a Peter y la jalaba para cubrir sus hombros que en algún punto se había resbalado un poco.

 

\- No tienen que hacer eso, yo me encargo –dijo Steve mientras daba un paso dentro de la habitación pero su paso fue cortado cuando MJ regresaba con otra toalla de otro color húmeda.

\- No, nosotros nos encargamos, sabemos desde hace más tiempo que hacer, nosotros llegamos antes que tú ¿recuerdas? Le gusta más la toalla roja –termino tajante MJ mientras ponía la nueva toalla en la frente de Peter.

\- Debe disculparla, está molesta desde que sabe que Peter se había estado exponiendo al peligro sin haber dormido nada.

\- Tiene derecho a enojarse –dijo Steve- nosotros continuamos nuestras vidas como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero Peter no, él tuvo que ajustarse a una nueva vida para intentar pertenecer, esa fue la principal razón por la cual se esforzó tanto y yo no me di cuenta, ella tiene razón, fue mi culpa.

 

Ned y MJ se voltearon a ver.

 

\- Peter no necesita ayuda para meterse en problemas –dijo Ned- pero si la necesita para salir de ellos, lo que tenemos que hacer es estar ahí cuando ya no pueda más.

\- El sigue creyendo que ha peleado solo todo este tiempo, pero no sabe que puede obtener apoyo con solo pedirlo, con todo lo que ha hecho estoy segura que cualquier New Yorkino que lo conozca lo apoyaría aunque fuera un poco, en lo que pudiera, es muy orgulloso para si quiera considerarlo, me exaspera, ahora los tiene a ustedes, su sueño de conocerlos y de pertenecer a ustedes se volvió realidad y aún sigue creyendo que estando en un equipo tiene que hacer las cosas solo, lo único que les pido es que le demuestren lo contrario –dijo MJ, Steve había demostrado que en realidad lo sentía, no había necesidad de seguir haciendo que se sintiera mal.

 

Ned y MJ se habían sentado en la orilla de la cama con Peter, Steve tomo la silla del escritorio y la puso frente a los dos niños.

 

\- Ustedes son estupendos, no me sorprende que Peter los quiera tanto, puede que el pensara que ha estado luchando solo, pero ustedes han estado siempre detrás de él, brindándole el apoyo que necesita, haciéndole saber lo que ha hecho, denotando las cosas que puede mejorar, lo que quiero decir es… Muchas Gracias, me alegro que hayan estado ahí para él.

 

Ned ahora lucía una brillante sonrisa y parecía que se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento, Capitán América le estaba diciendo que había sido un buen apoyo, MJ simplemente se levantó y tomo una pluma y un post-it del escritorio de Peter y en silencio comenzó a garabatear algo y después se lo paso a Ned que también garabateo algo y se lo regreso a MJ quien volvió a levantarse y pego el post-it a la pared, al final de los poster de súper héroes.

El post-it mostraba una burda y rápida representación de los dos amigos hechos con bolitas y palitos mientras que las firmas de ambos lucían enfrente de los dibujos.

 

\- Para que Peter sepa quiénes son sus aliados –dijo MJ logrando que el Capitán soltara una sonora carcajada.

\- No podría haber mejores aliados –dijo Steve.

 

*****

 

Una almohada y un par de cobijas lo golpearon en la cabeza, escuchó a May acercarse, había llegado del trabajo apenas hace unos minutos.

 

\- Sé que vives literalmente arriba de nosotros pero también sé que no importa lo que diga no te alejaras de Peter en ningún momento, puedes quedarte a pasar la noche en el sofá, estarás más cómodo ahí ya que Peter está acaparando toda la cama, pero solo te dejare quedarte si me prometes dormir un poco, si no te mandaré a tu departamento en este instante y yo tomare tu puesto.

\- Me quedare, muchas gracias por todo.

\- No te preocupes, descansa, te apuesto lo que quieras a que Peter estará bien mañana -y apagando las luces del departamento entró a su cuarto.

 

La vivienda se quedó en penumbras pero poco a poco los ojos de Steve se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y en ningún momento quería separarlos de la silueta de Peter, veía como lentamente las cobijas subían y bajaban con los movimientos de su pecho al respirar, las horas volvieron a pasar y cada vez que volvia a poner su mano sobre la mejilla de Peter descubría con alegría que la temperatura cada vez era más normal, finalmente la fiebre se le estaba pasando, inconsciente él también se fue relajando a tal punto que los ojos comenzaban a cerrársele, volteo a ver su reloj, apenas eran las once de la noche, era temprano pero tal vez le haría caso a May y dormiría un poco, al fin y al cabo las secuelas de la fatiga de Peter finalmente abandonaban su cuerpo.

Se levantó y no sin antes darle un beso a Peter salió a la sala donde acombando la almohada y las cobijas sobre el al cabo de unos segundos finalmente descanso un poco.

 

*****

 

Peter se levantó en la penumbra, seguía en su cuarto pero Steve ya no estaba, a pesar de haber dormido tantas horas seguidas aún estaba cansado pero no quería dormir sin Steve, se levantó e inmediatamente sintió el frío en sus pies descalzos, avanzó a la ventana y estuvo a punto de levantarla para ir a su departamento cuando escuchó un par de ronquidos provenientes de su sala, normalmente se hubiera asustado y apresurado a buscar su máscara de Spiderman, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a esos ronquidos que más que causarle incertidumbre le causaron una sonrisa, cada vez que Steve dormía en una mala posición le ocasionaban esos suaves ronquidos y era su deber acomodarlo para que pararan.

Se dirigió a la sala pero en ese momento la luna finalmente salió de detrás de las nubes que la cubrían y bañaron la habitación de su blanquecina luz, Peter noto algo diferente gracias a eso y volteo arriba de su escritorio, sus viejos posters, ¡estaban firmados! incluso tenía uno nuevo de Falcón, cuánto habría dado por ver eso cuando era niño, pero después de conocer a los Vengadores en persona, sus póster parecían no hacerles justicia, mucho menos el de Capitán América ¿Cuándo había pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Después de admirarlos un momento con sus nuevas inscripciones en el medio, incluyendo el pos-it de Ned y MJ que le causó gracia finalmente salió de la habitación para unirse a los ronquidos que tanto ansiaba.

Steve estaba dormido frente a él en su sofá, podría moverlo con cuidado a la cama, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era acostarse junto a él, el sofá no era para nada grande, pero si se acurrucaba en sus brazos cabrían perfectamente juntos, lentamente levantó la cobija que cubría el cuerpo de Steve y se introdujo en ella, medio cuerpo aún quedaba fuera del sofá así que lentamente tomó uno de los brazos de Steve y levantándolo se pegó a su cuerpo sin dejar un lugar vacío entre ellos dos.

Steve se despertó cuando sintió que alguien movía su brazo y se pegaba junto a él, aún que no se asustó ni se movió sabía quién era el intruso sin siquiera abrir los ojos, una vez Peter estuvo bien pegado a él sintió como el muchacho tomaba su suéter y lo levantaba hasta debajo de su cuello, eso hizo que se riera un poco, sabía que a Peter le gustaba mucho dormir en su pecho desnudo, decía que su calor corporal era suficiente para hacerlo dormir rápido, una vez el muchacho termino de acomodarse era ahora turno de él, apretó sus brazos al rededor del chico, y abriendo los ojos lentamente movió su brazo para tocar la frente del muchacho, la fiebre se había ido por completo ¡Peter estaba curado! Al bajar la mirada se encontró con los hermosos ojos café de Peter que lo miraban tiernamente y expectante.

 

\- Me enfermé por no dormir de nuevo ¿verdad?

\- Si, eso paso.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en cama?

 

Steve levantó su brazo y vio que solo había pasado una hora desde que había ido a dormir, eran exactamente las doce justo la misma hora que el día anterior al descubrir a Peter ardiendo.

 

\- Poco más de 24 horas.

\- Lo siento, hice que te preocuparas ¿verdad?

\- Sí, pero eso no es tu culpa, todos me dicen que siempre me preocupo de más por ti.

\- Pueden tener razón -dijo Peter volviendo a colocarse en medio del pecho se Steve y sintiendo como esté temblaba al haber causado una risa.

\- Me alegra verte bien.

\- Gracias por quedarte conmigo -Peter no sabía por qué pero sabía que Steve no había abandonado su lado hasta que él estuvo mejor.

\- Siempre...

 

El silencio volvió a inundar la casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaron hasta acá y les continua gustando la historia por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o directamente en la sección de comentarios, conocer sus opiniones es lo que me anima a continuar.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer :3


	29. Informando Identidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Vengadores deciden brindarle mas apoyo a Peter y finalmente disfrutando un merecido descanso él cree que los problemas se han acabado... pero no es así.

Informando Identidades

 

Esto era demasiado, él ya estaba bien, no necesitaba tantos cuidados, claro, no era como que le molestara faltar a la escuela o que Steve se la pasara pegado a él, pero había algunas cosas con las que no estaba de acuerdo.

Se encontraba en el sofá de Steve envuelto en mínimo una docena de mantas, el calor comenzaba a ser insoportable y siempre que comenzaba a quitarse una Steve llegaba y la volvía a poner en su lugar, el Soldado había preparado un poco de chocolate caliente y ciertamente el clima se prestaba para quedarse en casa con una de esas bebidas ya que estaba nublado pero con bajas probabilidades de lluvia, pero Peter estaba tan acalorado que si se acercaba el chocolate a la cara sentía como si sus cejas comenzaran a fundirse, llego el punto en el que tuvo que enfrentarse a su cuidador.

 

\- Steve ¿si sabes que no tuve gripa verdad? solo fue fiebre, mis defensas ya regresaron a la normalidad y dormí suficiente como para un año ¿no hay alguna otra forma en la que pueda mantenerme caliente? Me estoy asando.

\- Lo siento Pete, simplemente estaba tomando precauciones, no quiero que tengas una recaída ¿tienes alguna sugerencia?

\- Claro que la tengo.

 

Peter se levantó y se libró de su crisálida de cobijas, fue a donde Steve estaba parado con otras dos tasas de chocolate con bombones las tomo y las puso en un mueble cercano, luego volvió y tomo las manos de Steve y lo guio a una esquina del sofá donde hizo que se sentara, luego con un movimiento ágil él se sentó sobre sus piernas y volvió a tomar sus brazos formando una cruz sobre su cuerpo en forma de un abrazo y estirándose un poco recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Steve.

 

\- Este es todo el calor que necesito además es más cómodo que doce cobijas.

\- Que buena idea –dijo Steve mientras depositaba un beso en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Peter.

 

Después de un rato en silencio Peter tomo el control remoto y encendió el televisor pero se lo paso a Steve para que el eligiera, el simplemente se acomodó más, sin importar lo que decidieran para ver, al final estaba seguro que no le pondrían atención como de costumbre, simplemente estar juntos era suficiente.

Los Vengadores habían acordado que de ahora en adelante compartirían las rondas de patrullaje de Peter y a pesar de que este en un momento estuvo en contra, no aceptaron un no como respuesta de parte del arácnido, ellos también vivían en esa ciudad y era momento de actuar cuando tuvieran la oportunidad y no simplemente cuando estuvieran en el lugar de los hechos.

La siguiente semana Peter entraría en la rotación de turnos para patrullar, pero esa los Vengadores habían estado en completo acuerdo de que era momento de que descansara completamente, esa era la razón por la cual faltaría a la escuela el resto de la semana al igual que tomaría vacaciones del traje el mismo periodo de tiempo.

Ante insistencia de todos Peter finalmente tuvo que aceptar, no era como que lo hubieran quitado por completo de su responsabilidad, simplemente recibiría ayuda además que no podría hacer con cuatro días completamente libres para disfrutar con Steve.

Pasaron un rato más en silencio, solo pasando canales cuando…

 

*…Spiderman…* Peter escucho su nombre en uno de los canales que Steve había escuchado, su instinto arácnido comenzó a zumbar en ese momento, la fuente era… ¿toda la ciudad?

 

Peter le arrebato el control remoto se la mano a Steve y rápidamente regreso al canal donde creyó escucharse, era un noticiero, en el aparecían un hombre robusto y de baja estatura con un poblado bigote blanco, en la esquina superior derecha estaba una foto suya de cuando columpiaba por la ciudad pero lo que más llamo la atención de Peter era la pequeña leyenda debajo de todo que como de costumbre no paraba de moverse, pero en ella claramente se podía leer “La identidad de Spiderman finalmente revelada”

 

*¿Que sabemos de nuestro amigable héroe el hombre araña? Un individuo con súper poderes que apareció en la ciudad de Nueva York hace aproximadamente nueve meses y a pesar de su activa participación en la seguridad de la ciudad no hemos recibido mucha información de su parte ni respecto a él ¿habrá alguna razón para esto? Pues en este reportaje finalmente revelaremos toda la información que se ha podido recopilar sobre este susodicho héroe.* Comenzó a hablar el reportero y con cada palabra la cara de Peter se volvía cada vez más pálida.

Peter se levantó abandonando su lugar seguro, esto se veía mal, muy mal…

 

*****

 

\- FRIDAY que tan rápido podemos cancelar la transmisión -gritó el señor Stark volteando a todas las pantallas para encontrar el punto al que atacar.

\- No lo suficientemente rápido señor, están utilizando diferentes puntos de interferencia al igual que diferentes puntos de dispersión de la señal aún que tiremos uno la mitad del país aún lo verá.

\- Maldición, estaban preparados para nuestra intervención, que tan rápido sería un ataque directo a la televisora

\- Con la híper velocidad tardaría unos minutos para...

 

*Comencemos con el punto que todos queremos conocer su identidad.*

 

\- ¡No! - dijo Stark, por más que se apresuraran se asegurarían de primero dar la identidad del muchacho, el principal punto de este reportaje.

 

*****

 

Sam caminaba por Time Square, era hora de comer, había un par de lugares que frecuentaba por ahí aunque aún no sabía exactamente a cual ir, así que solo caminaba a la deriva hasta decidirlo, en ese momento estaba pasando por en medio de la plaza cuando vio que todos estaban estáticos viendo a la gran pantalla que se podía ver desde cualquier punto de la plaza, su corazón se detuvo cuando vio lo que estaban mostrando en la pantalla, la cara de Peter estaba siendo exhibida sin ningún filtro, sin su máscara, simplemente era el, la foto debió de tomarse para el anuario en su escuela.

 

*Comencemos con el punto que todos queremos conocer, su identidad, gracias a fuentes fidedignas y pequeños fragmentos de grabaciones que pudimos obtener de las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad podemos confirmar que el individuo auto proclamado el hombre araña no es más que Peter Parker un adolescente en su último año de preparatoria en MidTown High.*

 

En eso un video se comenzó a reproducir, claramente era Peter entrando a un callejón de la ciudad y desvistiéndose completamente sacó su traje y sus disparadores y una vez puestos en su lugar Peter salía disparado fuera de su callejón.

 

*****

 

MJ estaba en clase de política, ella había decidido tomar esa clase optativa a pesar de que Peter y Ned se habían ido a otra sin ella porque les parecía aburrido, aun así no planeaba cambiarla, no importaba que esos idiotas no la compartieran con ella, estaba tan enfrascada en la clase y en todos los errores que la política había hecho a lo largo de los años que no noto cuando todos sus compañeros comenzaban a bajar la cabeza hacia sus celulares ocultos de la vista indiscreta de la profesora.

La campana estaba a punto de sonar y a pesar de que aún no lo había hecho MJ comenzó a guardar sus cosas, fue cuando vio que su compañera de pupitre Liz Toomes no estaba prestando atención y tenía la cabeza baja, siguió la mirada y por un segundo el brillo de un celular la deslumbró, comenzaba a acostumbrarse al brillo de la pantalla cuando de la nada la puerta del aula se abrió de un portazo y en el umbral apareció Ned completamente exhausto y sin aliento.

 

\- ¡MJ! - gritó Ned- tenemos problemas.

\- Jovencito como se atreve a entrar de esa forma debería...-comenzó a decir la maestra pero

\- ¡La clase está por terminar, no moleste! -le gritó Ned a la profesora mientras corría al asiento de MJ con el teléfono extendido, aún que en realidad nadie reaccionó, todos continuaban viendo directamente a sus celulares.

 

MJ estaba impresionada, Ned normalmente era el más calmado de los tres algo tendría que estar terriblemente mal como para que se estuviera comportando así.

Al llegar Ned a su lugar sintió cómo la sangre abandonaba su cabeza, el teléfono de Ned estaba sintonizado a las noticias en vivo y en ella se veía a Peter mientras se cambiaba a su traje de Spiderman y abandonando un callejón.

 

*El joven tiene 18 años ni siquiera tiene una licencia para conducir por que deberíamos confiarle nuestras vidas si aún ni siquiera tiene edad para poder tomar decisiones importantes por sí mismo.

Un estudiante de preparatoria con la autoridad de un súper héroe podría llegar a causar problemas con cómo se han llevado las cosas hasta ahora*

 

De un momento a otro sintieron como todos en la habitación los miraban, todos sabían que Peter y ellos siempre estaban juntos.

 

*****

 

**¿Tienes alguna pantalla cerca? Necesitas ver esto, es urgente.** La voz de Bruce sonó en su cabeza y a pesar de que el científico siempre se escuchaba calmado porque así es como debería mantenerse ella podía notar un atisbo de preocupación en su voz.

 

**Creo que estoy cerca de una tienda de electrodomésticos ¿no puedo verlo desde el brazalete?** Natasha saltaba de techo en techo siguiendo el recorrido que Peter acostumbraba a vigilar, era su turno de vigilar la ciudad.

**Están interfiriendo con nuestro equipo, no podemos acceder al video desde nada que este afiliado a los Vengadores.**

¿Qué, cómo es eso posible? Bajo rápidamente de un edificio por un tubo del drenaje y si estaba en lo correcto en la esquina habría una tienda con el escaparate lleno de televisores, ¡Sí! Ahí estaba, rodeada de una multitud de personas, al acercarse a la pantalla la recibió…

 

* Y ahora la cuestión es, si es un simple adolescente como es que ha logrado evitar las cámaras y el filtro de información sobre su persona es aquí donde entramos al tema de los Vengadores...

El reconocido Anthony Edward Stark héroe e inversionista de dichos héroes parece tener cierto aprecio por nuestro arácnido ya que desde que inició sus andadas parece sobornar cadenas televisivas y continua ingresando a cámaras de la ciudad para mantener protegida la identidad de su nueva adquisición, sin mencionar que el traje que lleva al igual que sus telarañas son producidos en su totalidad por industrias Stark, si ese es el caso cuál es la razón para que nuestro afamado Tony Stark haya elegido a este particular chiquillo para impartir justicia al mal ¿un hijo perdido de algún amorío pasado? ¿Una persona dispensable y completamente reemplazable? ¿Acaso esto solo es una prueba para ver si este riesgoso movimiento es viable? Eso aún no lo sabemos, pero lo que sí deberíamos preguntarnos es que si solo se necesita el traje para ser un héroe porque no simplemente repartirlo a los adolescentes del mundo, que ellos sean nuestros grandes defensores, buena idea poner a la siguiente generación en la línea de fuego.*

 

*****

 

Poster de Bruja Escarlata, Poster de Bruja Escarlata, Poster de Bruja Escarlata ¿es que acaso no existían? No era posible que ya hubiera encontrado un par de posters de Falcón e incluso de Visión, el apenas había estado activo hace aproximadamente seis meses ¡ella había llegado antes! Un par de días antes que Visión pero aun así había llegado antes, no era posible que ambos tuvieran más mercancía que ella, no iba a dejarse ganar por los demás, tenía que borrar las sonrisas de Nat y de Tony tenía que darle una firma a Peter aunque tuviera que buscar toda la noche.

Wanda revisaba frenéticamente las cajas de posters de los Vengadores en una tienda de fans que había encontrado por el centro, nunca le había gustado la idea de la mercancía sobre ellos, pero si Peter la coleccionaba ella no se iba a oponer.

¡Si! Finalmente un poster de Bruja Escarlata era perfecto, se notaba que era nuevo, las palabras _Scarlet Witch_ aun brillaban en el fondo, abrazo el poster con cuidado de no arrugarlo y se dirigió a la caja registradora.

 

\- Me da este por favor –dijo Wanda mientras buscaba su billetera sin soltar en ningún momento el poster.

 

Extrajo su billetera de su bolsillo y extendió el dinero a la persona en el cajero pero se dio cuenta que está en realidad no le estaba prestando atención, simplemente se había quedado viendo a la esquina del local, Wanda siguió su mirada y se detuvo en una pantalla sujeta a la esquina de la pared, Peter se estaba mostrando en ella.

 

* A pesar de que la principal conexión con los Vengadores sea Tony Stark, Peter Parker parece no estar satisfecho solo con eso, al parecer nuestro símbolo Nacional, El Capitán América, Steven Grant Rogers, también parece haberse embelesado con el nuevo juguete de Stark ya que a lo largo de los últimos dos meses se ha visto a ambos en un sin fin de localizaciones en el área de Nueva York, algunas veces acompañados también por Sam Wilson y Wanda Maximoff.

Las Actividades van desde ir por el a MidTown High al edificio de celebraciones donde celebramos la penúltima hazaña más actual del equipo de Vengadores dirigidos por el Capitán.

 

Donde logramos obtener un reportaje con sus compañeros de mesa, el Senador Graham que nos comenta:

 

\- Si, un adolescente prepotente, no dejo de hablar de sí mismo en toda la cena, siempre desviando la conversación a sus “hazañas” si es que se les puede llamar así, todo lo que ha logrado ese niño se debe a sus sospechosas afiliaciones con los Vengadores.*

 

Wanda sintió como la sangre le hervía al escuchar tales estupideces y mucho más al reconocer al hombre que no paro de insultarlos en la última fiesta de agradecimiento de hace dos meses, sin ser consiente energía comenzaba a fluir desde sus dedos haciendo que el poster terminara hecho cenizas.

 

*****

 

May se encontraba parada en medio del comedor de la compañía en que trabajaba, había pantallas casi en cada pilar para que se pudieran ver desde cada mesa y en cada una de ellas la cara de Peter estaba presente.

 

*¿Sera que Steve Rogers un simple guarda espaldas para la seguridad el muchacho? ¿O es que acaso habrá algo más que una “amistad” entre estos dos?*

 

Una imagen apareció en la pantalla, eran Peter y Steve bailando completamente juntos en un parque de la ciudad, detrás de ellos se leía en una pancarta “Baile a la luz de la luna”

 

*Si ese es el caso no se vería muy bien la diferencia de edad de nuestro capitán y el fenómeno arácnido, eso sin mencionar que nuestro capitán acaba de cumplir un centenar de años contando el elemento de la criogenia.*

Las miradas de todos los que conocía se posaban en ella mientras escuchaban el reportaje pero eso no le importaba, ahora solo podía imaginarse lo que estaba sintiendo Peter.

 

*****

 

Bruce solo podía observar la pantalla holográfica en medio de su habitación mientras sentía los sentimientos negativos que Nat le mandaba por el canal, inundándolo de ira, preocupación, odio, lo único que podía hacer era intentar calmarse el mismo, tenía miedo de que si hacia un movimiento en falso terminara convirtiéndose en el otro sujeto, no eran solo las emociones de Nat, por más que lo intentaba no lograba calmar las suyas propias.

* Estas imágenes son suficientes pruebas para demostrar que con base a conexiones de dudosa procedencia con los Vengadores el joven Parker ha logrado escalar de puesto hasta poder ser partícipe de misiones oficiales de los protectores del mundo, las siguientes imágenes son de un altercado la semana pasada entre los Vengadores y una industria anónima a las orillas de Atlanta.*

En la pantalla aparecían ahora imágenes de la primer misión de Peter, que ni bruce había visto, como habían conseguido esas tomas, las estudio todas y cada una preparándose para lo peor, pero por suerte en ninguna se podía denotar el momento de la Orden de Steve, eso hubiera sido aún peor si se comentaba en vivo.

Visión le había avisado cuando la transmisión había empezado y desde ese momento estaba intentando eliminar todo registro de ella que haya quedado en internet en algún punto de la Torre, pero Bruce sabía que con la rapidez con la que se estaba esparciendo la noticia aun que lograra eliminarla de internet muchas personas ya la habrían visto y descargado, no había forma de parar la noticia, era demasiado tarde…

 

*****

 

 

Apago su computadora, guardo sus cosas y salió de la oficina, había sido un día tranquilo, sin juntas de negocio, reuniones de último momento y sin Tony volviéndola loca por el canal, probablemente el canal estaba cerrado en esos momentos, no sentía nada del otro lado, había ocasiones en las que el billonario lo cerraba cuando trabajaba en algo importante, decía que tener sus emociones presentes cuando trabajaba lo distraían por lo hermosas que eran, si claro, solo no quería que le avisara de alguna junta a la que él tuviera que asistir, pero ese día no se molestaría, no había razón, había sido un día tan tranquilo, era la primera vez que salía temprano en meses…

El elevador se abrió y salió a la recepción de la empresa, había pocas personas caminando por ella, tampoco habría nadie que la detuviera antes de salir por la puerta ese día, era su día de suerte, finalmente podría llegar a casa temprano, tal vez obligaría a que Tony dejara el laboratorio temprano y pasara el resto de la tarde con ella, si era un buen plan, últimamente ambos habían estado ocupados y no habían logrado pasar tiempo juntos.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando por el rabillo del ojo logro divisar una de las pantallas que mantenían encendidas todo el tiempo en la recepción…

 

* Entonces qué es lo que nuestro público opina, acaso Peter Parker es digno de llevar el traje o los Vengadores deberían buscar una mejor adquisición al equipo, mínimo una que no necesite hora de dormir, adelante ¡Vayan a solicitar el puesto! por lo que se puede ver no es muy difícil poder unirse a los Vengadores.

 

¿Peter Parker héroe o amenaza?*

 

El reportaje había terminado y pensando que ahí se iba su día tranquilo tomo el celular y llamo a uno de los primeros números de su lista de marcación rápida.

 

\- Hola Happy…si, lo acabo de ver… crees que puedas recogerme aquí en unos minutos y conseguirme una copia de la transmisión, convocare a una conferencia de prensa, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegaron a este punto! Si les sigue gustando la historia por favor no duden en dejar un Kudo o darme a conocer sus opiniones directamente en la sección de comentarios, me gusta saber lo que opinan.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	30. Pepper Potts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora toda la ciudad y próximamente el mundo saben quien es Spiderman, Peter no puede evitar sentirse vulnerable y en un estado de total desesperación el cual ni siquiera Steve podrá apaciguar, alguien mas tendrá que tomar cartas en el asunto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento no haber podido subir capitulo el día de ayer pero últimamente el tiempo me ha consumido y sin poder evitarlo me quede sin material para subir y tampoco quise hacer un mal trabajo por apresurarme al escribir así que si esto vuelve a ocurrir en un futuro sabrán que el tiempo me volvió a alcanzar, prometo que si no es en esta semana sera en la otra donde recibirán dos capítulos el mismo día para compensar :3

Pepper Potts

 

Peter solo se había quedado parado frente al televisor completamente quieto, parecía una estatua, parecía como si ni siquiera estuviera respirando, tampoco parecía mandar nada a través del canal, desde que habían Vinculado la conexión de emociones siempre había sido constante, así debía ser, pero por alguna razón Steve no percibía nada, absolutamente nada, a pesar de que él también estaba en shock por el noticiario comenzó a preocuparse aún más por el estado de Peter y eso lo obligo a despabilarse de ese estado.

 

\- ¿Pete? -lentamente se levantó del sillón y se acercó al muchacho, lentamente quiso abrazarlo por detrás pero cuando apenas hizo el mínimo contacto con el brazo del chico sintió como este dio un salto y volviendo a la realidad el canal reanudo su tarea.

 

Emociones negativas comenzaron a inundarlo, llegando de golpe, eran muchas, en gran cantidad y completamente ininteligibles, Steve instintivamente se encogió sobre sí mismo, a pesar de que claramente sentía que las emociones no iban dirigidas hacia él las emociones no tenían un destinatario fijo y parecía como si se aferraran al primer ente con el que se encontraran, por un momento le recordó al momento en el Quijet hace una semana donde Peter lo había bombardeado con emociones negativas por haberle dado la Orden, se asustó justo como en esa ocasión y retrocedió un paso.

Si él estaba sintiéndose mal por esas emociones, no podía imaginar cómo se estaría sintiendo Peter, eran sus emociones al fin y al cabo, tomo todo el coraje que pudo y se volvió a acercar a Peter lentamente y apreso al muchacho en un fuerte abrazo.

Peter aun no separaba sus ojos de la pantalla, en realidad aún continuaba en la misma posición desde que abandono el confort que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Steve, pero finalmente Steve sintió como Peter comenzó a relajarse, era una diferencia casi imperceptible, pero él la sentía, el canal dejo de mandar emociones a raudales, aún estaban llegando suficientemente fuerte como para que Steve siguiera sintiéndose mal pero finalmente podía sentir cada una de las emociones con claridad.

Ira, Preocupación, Culpa, Vergüenza, Arrepentimiento, Decepción, Humillación, Rechazo, Inseguridad, Ansiedad, Frustración Agobio, Miedo, no Miedo no…Pavor, Desesperación… Peter se sentía completamente expuesto, como si le hubieran arrebatado la máscara frente a todo el mundo, Steve se había equivocado, las emociones si tenían destinatario, iban directamente hacia Peter, Steve no se sorprendía porque se sentía tan mal, todas esas emociones estaban destrozando a Peter por dentro, el mismo se estaba atormentando con sus emociones.

Permanecieron un momento en esa posición, Steve intento calmarse el mismo y mandar emociones relajantes a Peter pero cada vez que lo intentaba parecía que la emoción se evaporaba tratando de mitigar la tormenta que estaba ocurriendo dentro de Peter, a pesar de que no pudo disminuir ni un poco más todo lo que Peter estaba sintiendo el muchacho finalmente pareció poder recobrar el sentido y a pesar de seguir sintiéndose terriblemente finalmente hablo.

 

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? Ahora todos saben quién soy y todos… todos tendrán una idea errónea de mí… creerán que los estoy utilizando, que te estoy utilizando… y todo es mi culpa.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que es tu culpa? todo el reportaje fue sacado de contexto Pete, no estás pensando claramente, necesitas calmarte un poco.

\- No ¡claro que fue mi culpa! el video donde me cambio a mi traje ocurrió esta semana, cuando la oleada de crimen se había intensificado, normalmente tengo más cuidado donde me cambio pero estaba tan apresurado por hacer mi trabajo, por demostrarles que podía, que ignore mis propias reglas, estaba tan cansado que no me di cuenta de la cámara, como pude ser tan imbécil.

 

Ira, en ese momento la ira era la emoción que se apoderaba del cuerpo de Peter, se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan descuidado, por no poner más atención a sus alrededores, los sentimientos volvían a incrementarse, el canal solo desbordaba energía negativa, Steve sintió una punzada de dolor por la cantidad extrema de esa energía, Peter finalmente se dio cuenta.

 

\- Oh dios, Steve, cuanto lo siento, no quería lastimarte, por favor cierra el canal, no creo poder calmarme, no quiero lastimarte más.

 

Culpa. Ahora la culpa tomo posesión del cuerpo de Peter, estaba lastimando a Steve, sus emociones estaban siendo tan severas que estaba causado dolor sin quererlo y el sentimiento solo se incrementaba al pensar que pasaría con la reputación de Capitán América después de ese reportaje.

 

\- No voy a cerrar el canal Peter, Nunca lo voy a cerrar, deja de pedírmelo cada vez que sientas una emoción negativa, estoy contigo en esto, buenas o malas, déjame compartirlo contigo, si cierro el canal tus emociones no tendrán a donde fluir y tú mismo te harás más daño –A pesar de lo mal que se sentía Steve le mostro una sonrisa cálida a Peter y como siempre ocurría sintió que amor fluía hacia él, pero rápidamente el sentimiento fue consumido por los demás.

 

Esa sonrisa, siempre lograba calmarlo, pero en esa ocasión era diferente, no podía pensar correctamente, sus pensamientos corrían de un punto a otro, repasando cada segundo del reportaje, su identidad había sido expuesta, todos eran conscientes en ese momento de quien era Peter Parker, su conexión con el Señor Stark había sido expuesta y había sido sacada de contexto, Su relación con Steve había sido revelada, pero nadie sabía que eran almas gemelas por lo tanto solo consideraban a Steve como un asaltacunas, si no es que algo peor.

Ansiedad. Su sentido arácnido estaba vuelto loco, y definitivamente eso no ayudaba a calmarlo,  podía sentir como toda la ciudad era consciente de su identidad y claramente la sensación se extendía más allá de la ciudad, la noticia seguía su curso y se propagaba por el resto del mundo, en cuestión de horas todos sabrían quién era “El nuevo Vengador”.

 

\- No quiero lastimarte.

\- Yo ya te lastime, algunas veces no podemos evitarlo ¿cierto…? -Steve intentaba mostrarse calmado a pesar de los sentimientos que continuaban emanando de Peter, tenía que hacerlo por él.

 

Preocupación. Sabía que Steve solo intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor, pero que estaba sintiendo un gran dolor… todos los que conocía habían visto el reportaje, y conociéndolos harían lo mismo, si por su culpa salían heridos no se lo mostrarían a Peter por intentar que no se sintiera mal, ahora todos serian punto de asedio, había hablado con los Vengadores y ellos ya sabían cómo se sentía pero May, Ned, MJ, ellos eran personas normales, no sabían cómo lidiar con esto, los había logrado proteger de su vida como héroe todo ese tiempo pero ahora con su máscara fuera la cubierta de ellos también se había ido.

Peter vio como Steve comenzaba a apretar los dientes por el dolor incrementándose por que las emociones se incrementaban, no podía soportar ver eso.

 

\- Necesito un momento a solas, necesito pensar cómo solucionar esto –sin esperar respuesta Peter se libró del abrazo de Steve y salió corriendo a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras el con un portazo.

 

Peter sabía que no era posible, pero quería que con esa puerta Steve dejara de sentir lo que el sentía, quería que esa puerta fuera la puerta de su canal, quería dejar de hacerle daño.

 

\- Pete, no creo que esto sea una buena idea… –la voz de Steve llegaba amortiguada desde el otro lado de la puerta.

 

Definitivamente no era buena idea, la marea de emociones empeoro su cauce cuando Peter salió de los brazos de Steve, Peter no quería enfrentar eso solo, pero tampoco quería ver que causaba dolor y problemas a sus seres queridos, mucho menos a Steve.

 

*****

 

Ella había visto como la cara de Tony se iluminaba cuando hablaba sobre Peter, sabía que realmente quería mucho al niño y que realmente lo veía como un hijo, como familia y si él lo veía así, Peter también era su familia y nadie atacaba a su familia si ella podía evitarlo.

Pepper Potts ya había conocido a Peter Parker, hace unos meses casi cuando el muchacho había dado inicio a su carrera de héroe y a pesar de no haber podido contar con el tiempo de profundizar su relación sabía que el joven era amable y respetuoso, muy dulce y tenía miedo de que Tony le contagiara un poco de su irresponsabilidad y desdén por las reglas, ya que Peter lo consideraba como un modelo a seguir, pero por fortuna no había pasado así, a pesar de que no hablar casi nada con el muchacho, las hazañas de Peter era de una de las cosas que a Tony más le gustaba contarle, el canal se llenaba de orgullo y cariño cada vez que eso pasaba, por lo tanto ella seguía al corriente de lo que pasaba en la vida de Peter.

Sus preocupaciones de que Tony corrompiera a Peter se esfumaron por completo cuando una tarde Tony entro a su habitación y comenzó a decirle que Peter había Vinculado con Steve, ella sabía cómo era Steve y sabía que si Peter lo tenía como compañero de vida no se saldría de su camino en ningún momento.

Poco a poco ella también había comenzado a encariñarse con Peter y eso se debía únicamente a las palabras de Tony, que sería cuando finalmente pudiera sentarse a platicar con el calmadamente, estaba ansiosa por que eso pasara.

Ella nunca había estado a favor de la violencia o de métodos que la causaran, en más de una ocasión Pepper le había dicho a Tony que ella no sería parte de algo que le causara daño o que lo pusiera en riesgo, ella siempre estuvo en contra del traje, pero a pesar de todo sabía que había cosas que no podían solucionarse de otra forma, pero aun así no podía evitar que cuando Tony se fuera a misión ella estuviera ansiosa todo el tiempo y hace una semana se descubrió a si misma completamente ansiosa cuando se enteró que Peter se iba a su primer misión, Tony no iba a ir, él estaba seguro con ella en la India ¿Por qué estaba ansiosa? La razón era Peter, no era como cuando se preocupaba cuando los demás se iban a misión, ese era el sentimiento que sentía cuando Tony se iba, cuando se iba alguien a quien verdaderamente amaba.

 Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver la cara de ese mismo niño en los noticieros, siendo expuesto como una amenaza que no era, lo había tomado personal, habían atacado a su familia y esta vez no se quedaría quieta, lo habían atacado por los medios, ese era un campo de batalla que sabía usar, un campo de batalla donde podía participar sin rayos provenientes armaduras, escudos flotantes o telarañas.

Escucho su nombre ser presentado y salió por la puerta que llevaba al podio, poniéndose frente a él y ajustándose para que el micrófono la captara correctamente miro fijamente a las cámaras y a los reporteros que seguían cuestionándose de que se trataba esa conferencia, era turno de su jugada.

 

\- Buena Tardes…

 

*****

 

Steve escucho unos golpes insistentes, se dirigió a la puerta principal trastabillando, mientras más tiempo pasaba Peter lejos de él las emociones eran más intoxicantes haciendo que sufriera cada vez un poco más, ya se encontraba a mitad de camino pero descubrió que el ruido no venía de la puerta principal, si no que venía de una puerta en la mitad del departamento, la puerta llevaba al techo del edificio, Steve la mantenía normalmente cerrada por que nunca subían al techo aun que planeaba llevar ahí alguna vez a Peter para ver las estrellas, esa era una imagen que ansiaba dibujar.

Sin pensarlo debido a sentirse desorientado simplemente abrió la puerta, pero en ese momento sus piernas colapsaron y por poco cae al suelo, un par de brazos metálicos lo sujetaron antes de que golpeara el suelo.

 

\- Woo, ¿Estás bien amigo? ¿Qué tienes? –dijo Tony haciendo que su casco se abriera para revelar su cara.

\- ¿Tony? ¿De dónde saliste?

\- Puede que cierres la puerta de abajo pero dejaste abierta la puerta del tejado, cualquiera que pueda volar puede entrar en tu departamento.

\- O que use la escalera de incendio, no me había dado cuenta que la deje abierta.

\- ¿Dónde está Peter?

\- Se encerró en su habitación, no me deja entrar, si a mí me ves mal él debe sentirse mil veces peor –dijo al ver la expresión preocupada de Tony al ver su estado.

\- Deberías cerrar el canal.

\- Maldita sea, No cerrare el canal, lo acompañare hasta el final, no importa lo que cueste.

 

Que Steve dijera malas palabras no era buena señal, definitivamente eran emociones negativas lo que lo tenían en ese estado, no sabía hasta qué punto esas emociones estaban impregnadas de odio pero se notaba que estaban haciendo sufrir a su amigo, no podía imaginar cómo estaría Peter.

Tony ayudo al Capi a caminar devuelta a la puerta de la habitación de Peter, y lo ayudo a recargarse contra la pared, hizo que el traje se desprendiera de su cuerpo y se fuera a sentar a la sala, no lo necesitaba para hablar con Peter y no planeaba tumbar la puerta, el joven necesitaba hablar con ellos por decisión propia, quien sabe que le haría a él o a Steve irrumpir a la fuerza, giro la perilla, cerrada.

 

\- ¿Peter? ¿Estás ahí, quieres hablar? –dijo Tony.

\- ¿Señor Stark? ¿Qué hace aquí? –la voz de Peter sonó del otro lado de la puerta, no sonaba quebrada, las cosas que habían dicho no lo habían hecho llorar pero lo habían hecho sentir mucho peor, solo necesitaba ver a Steve a su lado para darse cuenta de eso.

\- Creí que querrías alguien con quien hablar. Las… las cosas que dijeron no estuvieron bien –demonios esto era nunca era fácil, su fuerte no era decir palabras inspiradoras ese era trabajo del Capitán, pero eso tampoco parecía que hubiera funcionado.

\- ¿Lo que dijeron fue verdad?

\- ¿Qué? Como dices eso Peter, tú mismo eres consciente que tu solo diseñaste tu traje y tus telarañas, yo solo te brinde las herramientas para hacerlo y tú sabes que Steve es tu alma gemela, tú te hiciste Spiderman por ti mismo, no porque yo te volviera Spiderman, todo lo que dijeron no tiene sentido.

\- No, No me refiero a eso ¿usted soborno cadenas televisivas y elimino grabaciones de seguridad? ¿Mi identidad había sido descubierta por alguien más antes de hoy?

\- Yo… si, lo hice un par de veces, hay cámaras por toda la ciudad Peter, no puedes ocultarte de todas, hubo un par de grabaciones que llegaron a la televisión, pero me encargue de que no las transmitieran, la que apareció en el reportaje de hoy fue una de ellas, también pague para que no la transmitieran pero por lo visto se quedaron con el dinero y aun así la transmitieron –Tony noto que con sus palabras Steve comenzó a hiperventilar, tenías que abrir la boca Stark- Pero no fue tu culpa Peter, ninguno de nosotros puede evitar todas las cámaras, en algún punto nuestras vidas se vuelven más públicas de lo que queremos, nuestras historias son sacadas de contexto, tememos por la integridad de las personas que conocemos, es parte de este trabajo y no podemos evitarlo, pero estamos juntos para sobrellevarlo ¿no?

 

Vio como la respiración de Steve regresaba a la normalidad o… a la normalidad de unos minutos antes, Peter aún no se calmaba por completo.

Peter estaba hecho un ovillo en la esquina de su cuarto, contra la puerta, no podía parar de mortificarse ¿Podría regresar a ser Spiderman? ¿Debería dejarlo para que sus seres queridos no fueran molestados? ¿Cómo había sido tan torpe? Había hecho que el Señor Stark fuera el responsable de proteger su identidad porque él no lo había logrado hacer por sí solo.

Sabía que Steve estaba sufriendo por que él estaba sufriendo, había estado intentando calmarse a sí mismo durante todo ese tiempo pero cada vez que lo hacía volvía a pensar en el reportaje, su máscara, su traje ya no lo cubrían de quien era el en realidad.

Inseguridad. ¿La gente estaría desilusionada de que su héroe fuera un adolecente de preparatoria?

Steve parecía a punto de tener un ataque de pánico así que Tony lo ayudo a llegar al sillón, a falta de más contestaciones por parte de Peter, prefería que si volvía a caerse tuviera una superficie blanda donde aterrizar.

Las emociones de Peter parecía completamente contagiosas ya que con solo ver a Steve y sabiendo que Peter estaba igual o peor el también comenzaba a sentirse ansioso, se paró en la sala sin saber qué hacer cuando vio que los ojos de su traje, que reposaba a un lado de Steve, estaban parpadeando.

\- ¿Qué ocurre FRIDAY? –dijo Tony que recordó que había puesto a FRIDAY en modo silencioso, no necesitaba que alguien le dijera que no había logrado parar la transmisión a tiempo.

\- Señor me parece que deberían de ver esto, la Señorita Potts está oficiando una conferencia en este momento.

\- Ponla ¡Ponla ya! –dijo Tony ¿Ahora qué pasaba? No necesitaba más problemas ese día.

 

La televisión se había quedado prendida en las noticias desde el reportaje pero el canal cambio inmediatamente cuando FRIDAY ingreso en el sistema sintonizando la conferencia en vivo.

 

*Como muchos ya han logrado ver, el día de hoy hace un par de horas un reportaje con supuesta información fidedigna azoto las calles de Nueva York, invadiendo la privacidad de un héroe conocido por la mayoría si no es por todo New Yorkino, estoy aquí para liberar al público de la información falsa y brindarles la correcta*

 

\- ¡Peter tienes que ver esto! –grito Tony para hacerse escuchar hasta la habitación de Peter.

\- No… no quiero salir.

\- FRIDAY, pon la transmisión en la habitación de Peter.

\- Sí señor.

 

Peter dio un brinco cuando su televisor se encendió por su cuenta, pero al darse cuenta de que solo era FRIDAY se arrastró hasta uno de los pufs que descansaba en el suelo y vio a la Señorita Potts en la pantalla.

 

*Pido una disculpa de antemano si hablo de alguna cosa que no me corresponde y déjenme primero asegurarles que no planeo inmiscuirme en la vida privada del Hombre Araña como lo hizo mencionado reportaje, no sin su permiso, solo planeo acallar las dudas y comentarios que se han alzado en las últimas horas.

Empecemos, no planeo negar que la identidad de Spiderman sea Peter Parker, lamentablemente eso ya fue liberado al público y por más que quiera no soy capaz de poder volver a ocultar ese hecho*

 

Peter sintió una punzada de dolor, a pesar de que deseaba que la Señorita Potts negara su identidad muy en el fondo sabía que nunca más podría volver al anonimato, a pesar de que fuera ultra cuidadoso esa vez, las cámaras lo seguirían, en algún punto lo volverían a descubrir y la Señorita Potts quedaría como una mentirosa, en definitiva eso sería un resultado aún peor.

*Pero me parece atroz la forma de anunciarlo, sin consentimiento, sin confirmación de los hechos, denigrando, ofendiendo y dispersando mentiras.

 Su identidad es algo de lo que Peter Parker tenía todo derecho a decidir cuándo o si no quería desvelarla en absoluto un derecho el cual le arrebataron por completo.

Hare un pequeño paréntesis para anunciar que Industrias Stark está oficialmente demandando a la cadena de noticieros de Atlanta con cargos de invasión a la privacidad, distorsión de los hechos y fallo a un contrato previamente establecido.*

 

\- ¿Tu sabias de esto? – pregunto Steve al billonario.

\- Saber que cadena emitió el noticiero no fue gran problema, hace unos años atrás tuve un desacuerdo con ellos, han usado cada oportunidad que han tenido para intentar dañarme, nunca creí que utilizaran a Peter, la sede está cerca de donde estaba posicionada la última base de Hydra, aun que investigue y no están afiliados, aun no sé cómo consiguieron las grabaciones de la misión.

\- ¿Y la demanda?

\- Lo había planeado hacer después de calmar un poco a Peter, pero creo que Pepper se me adelanto.

\- Las grandes mentes piensan igual.

\- Si. Como amo a esa mujer –dijo Stark para sí mismo.

 

*****

 

Pepper sintió de repente como se abría el canal y emociones volvían a fluir entre ella y Tony, lentamente y en un susurro para no sobresaltarla ante las cámaras escucho en su voz su cabeza.

 

**Muchas gracias Pep, no sabes cómo me ayudaste, Peter y Steve estaban a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, los estas logrando calmar, Steve ya se ve más normal, ya puede articular palabras.**

**¿Y Peter, como esta?** Pregunto rápidamente sin ser muy obvia al momento de mandar el mensaje.

**No logramos hacer que salga de su habitación, pero definitivamente está más calmado.**

**Perfecto, necesito que le preguntes algo a Steve…**

Con las palabras de la demanda un revuelo se había ocasionado en los reporteros, Pepper se había encargado de silenciarlos levantando una mano y señalando a una reportera para que pudiera expresar su pregunta.

 

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que la declaración de que Tony Stark y Peter Parker tienen algún tipo de relación es correcta? ¿Industrias Stark se ha encargado de darle sus habilidades al Hombre Araña?

\- Industrias Stark no tiene ninguna relación directa con Peter Parker –dijo Pepper mintiendo un poco, ella sabía que Tony había puesto un poco de dinero a nombre de Peter como inversor para que pudiera obtener una pequeña fortuna en caso de alguna emergencia, solo ella y Tony lo sabían y planeaba mantenerlo así- los Vengadores son los que tienen convenios establecidos con Industrias Stark como financiadores principales y como Peter Parker es su nueva adición esa es la razón por la cual a él también se le han brindado instalaciones para mejoramiento y control de su equipamiento, en cuanto a la relación de Tony y Peter es únicamente de mentor, a pesar de que Spiderman ha logrado grandes hazañas actuando en solitario aún necesita familiarizarse a la forma en la que trabajan los Vengadores, esa es la única relación que comparten.

 

**¿Mentor? Ja, si supieran donde estoy sabrían que estas mintiendo** escucho la voz jactanciosa de Tony en su cabeza, eso hace que casi suelte una risa pero logro controlarse.

 

**Dejémoslo así por el momento, Peter necesita un poco de calma, no necesitamos que la gente se acerque a él para intentar acercarse a ti, tu sabes qué tipo de relación compartes con él y el también y eso es suficiente.**

 

Una nueva oleada de preguntas.

 

\- ¿Con eso está confirmando que las habilidades de Spiderman son completamente artificiales y brindadas únicamente con equipo? –preguntó ahora un reportero al que se le había dado la palabra.

\- No, no planeo revelar la fuente de poderes de Spiderman por asuntos de seguridad pero puedo asegurarles que sus poderes son completamente biológicos el equipamiento que usa es únicamente para brindarle apoyo e información en batalla pero no depende de él.

\- ¿Qué hay de su edad, no les preocupa reclutar a una persona tan joven e inexperimentada? aún tiene dieciocho años apenas alcanzo la mayoría de edad aunque no en todos los estados–dijo un reportero más al recibir oportunidad.

\- La idea de muchas personas está equivocada, nosotros no elegimos a los héroes, Ni Industrias Stark ni los Vengadores, ellos mismos se convierten en héroes por su propia decisión, porque es lo que ellos mismos se lo dictan, los poderes no los vuelven héroes, son sus acciones, ellos no buscan reconocimiento, no buscan fama, no buscan lucro, buscan brindar un bien a las personas que los rodean, buscan ayudar, esto es lo que buscaba Peter Parker cuando decidió usar la máscara, su brújula moral le decía que era el camino correcto a seguir, el comenzó a brindar servicios a la ciudad de Nueva York hace aproximadamente nueve meses y en ese tiempo ha logrado ganarse el corazón de las personas de esta ciudad, muchas de ellas están agradecidas por la amabilidad que ha logrado repartir y muchas otras no estarían escuchando estas palabras el día de hoy de no ser por él, los Vengadores no crean a los héroes, pero si les brinda el apoyo que necesitan para seguir haciendo lo que mejor saben hacer, aun que ellos no hubieran reclutado a Peter Parker tengan por seguro que él hubiera continuado de forma independiente con su trabajo para ayudar a la ciudad ya que ese es el tipo de persona que él es.

\- Menciono la máscara ¿Por qué si decidió ser un súper héroe como los demás no permitía que conociéramos su identidad? – dijo una reportera al lado izquierdo de la sala.

\- Ustedes mismos lo dijeron, el aún es un adolescente y a pesar de eso ha logrado balancear su vida de héroe con su vida de civil con una madurez más grande que la de muchas personas que conozco…

 

**Te escuche** dijo Tony sabiendo que un poco de esa declaración iba para él.

 

\- Eso no habría sido posible sin separarlas por completo detrás de una máscara –continuo Pepper ignorando a Tony- no habría podido proteger a sus seres allegados si no hubiera optado por ocultarnos quien es.

\- Y que puede decirnos de la relación entre Steve Rogers y Peter Parker –grito un reportero bruscamente desde la parte trasera del salón.

 

A pesar de no haber pedido ni recibido permiso para hablar toda la sala quedo en silencio esperando respuesta, todos tenían esa pregunta en la boca pero nadie se había atrevido a traerla a colación, todos querían saber qué relación tenía ese tal Peter Parker con su símbolo nacional.

El reportero planeaba tomar a Pepper desprevenida pero ella ya estaba lista para eso, le había dicho a Tony que le pidiera permiso a Steve para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

 

\- A pesar de la opinión contraria de muchos no creo que nos corresponda a ninguno de nosotros inmiscuirnos en la vida privada de los Vengadores, de personas que arriesgan su vida día a día para protegernos, lo que quieran hacer ellos en el poco tiempo libre que obtienen a cambio de sus servicios debería ser su completa decisión, pero aquí estamos, cuestionándonos qué tipo de relación tienen dos de ellos –hizo una pequeña pausa- Sin embargo sé que si este tema se deja en el aire llegara a causar confusiones, comentarios y eso conllevara a disturbios entre las personas debido al impacto que tienen ambos individuos en la poblacion de Nueva York y de América… Steve Rogers y Peter Parker son almas gemelas, Vincularon hace un par de meses.

 

La habitación se quedó en silencio, eso definitivamente no era usual, que alguien anunciara un Vínculo en vivo, más si no era el suyo era algo que definitivamente no se esperaban, eso era algo muy personal.

 

\- Sé que esto no es lo usual y sé que muchos en este momento debieron sentirse incomodos por presenciar esa declaración, ahora imagínense como se sintieron ellos cuando comenzaron a evidenciarlos desde que el reportaje libero imágenes de una noche que debió ser importante para ellos y que probablemente les arruinamos, cuando decidimos que nosotros podíamos simplemente entrometernos porque son personajes que consideramos famosos –a pesar de que Pepper seguía hablando lenta y cortésmente se podía notar que estaba molesta por tener que hacer eso, por demostrarles que a ellos no les incumbía que relación compartían Steve y Peter- Cualquiera de nosotros que sepa lo que es compartir una relación de este tipo, un Vínculo, sabemos lo importante que se vuelve esa persona para nosotros, independientemente de la relación Vincular que decidan tener, de amistad, familiar, hermandad, de pareja,  nuestro compañero de vida es alguien importante, alguien hermoso a quien podemos acudir no importa que es lo que esté sucediendo a nuestro alrededor, no importa si estamos separados, no importa si ha pasado mucho tiempo, sabemos que esa persona siempre estará ahí para nosotros y de una forma u otra… es una persona a la que siempre amaremos no importa que -ahora las palabras de Pepper eran cálidas, pacientes, dulces y todo se debía a que había divagado un poco y a pesar de que hablaba de los Vínculos en forma general no pudo evitar pensar en el suyo con Tony.

 

**No pude haberlo dicho mejor** escucho decir a Tony, el hombre no era muy abierto a compartir sus sentimientos con palabras nunca lo había sido, pero con el canal abierto no podía ocultárselas a Pepper, en ese momento sentía amor, calidez y gratitud.

 

Pepper dejo que los sentimientos de Tony la envolvieran y la hicieran sentir como si estuviera a su lado y ella mando como respuesta sentimientos igual de cálidos, amaba que Tony dejara el canal abierto y ya que no eran muchas las ocasiones en las que ocurría eso las disfrutaba todas y cada una.

 

**Dicen que puedes decirlo, que solo tú podrías anunciarlo de una buena forma.** Volvió a escuchar a Tony, sabia a lo que se refería, ese era un anuncio importante, tendría que elegir bien sus palabras.

 

\- Sé que aún tienen dudas sobre la su relación y a pesar de que no es decisión nuestra decidir como la compartirán me dieron permiso de expresar esto… La relación Vincular que ambos comparten… es de pareja, sabemos que ese tipo de sentimientos son muy difíciles de ignorar y que están ahí por una razón, ellos han decidido no desaprovecharlos, cuando el amor está presente en un Vínculo, el género, las edades, la procedencia, nada de eso importa, solo importa estar ahí para la persona que fue destinada para ti ¿acaso no pensamos todos eso?

 

Hubo muchos gestos y susurros afirmativos y algunas personas que se mantenían serias, Pepper solo pudo intuir que aquellas personas no habían encontrado aún su Vínculo o no lo sabían apreciar.

 

\- Tienen alguna otra pregunta –dijo Pepper dando por terminado ese tema.

 

Nadie levanto la mano, Pepper había logrado acallar todo con su último discurso, en el ambiente predominaba un ambiente calmado y en acuerdo a excepción de unas minorías que aun así no lograban opacar lo que Pepper había hecho.

Su jugada había terminado y estaba segura que había logrado acallar un poco las dudas con las que Peter se mortificaba y también había logrado que el anuncio de un Vínculo en televisión no terminara en escándalo, mínimo no por el momento, había conseguido que el público o mínimo la prensa aceptara la relación de los dos, ya que a pesar de ser Vinculo aun algunas personas se encontraban reacias a una relación de pareja entre dos hombres, aun mas con esa diferencia de edades, pero ella lo había logrado, parecía un buen momento para terminar cuando alguien levanto la mano.

Una mujer de edad avanzada levanto la mano se encontraba justo en medio de la multitud y Pepper había notado que en todo ese momento se había quedado callada, con un poco de preocupación de lo que ese último comentario pudiera desatar Pepper le dio la palabra.

 

-No tengo una pregunta pero me gustaría expresar una opinión si me lo permite –Pepper asintió dubitativa- Yo soy una mujer que ha vivido toda su vida en Nueva York y no es novedad que en esta ciudad siempre haya habido crimen, como en cualquier otro lugar, pero en los últimos meses o especificando desde que Spiderman comenzó a rondar las calles… me he sentido más segura indudablemente, lo he visto trabajar de primera mano, hacer su trabajo y no sé quién o porque exactamente decidieron evidenciar al hombre araña de la forma en que lo hicieron pero quiero tomarme la libertad de proclamarme como la voz de las personas que conocen su trabajo, de las personas a quienes ha salvado, de las personas que aún lo apoyamos y decirle… Lo siento por conocerte de esta forma y gracias por lo que has hecho por la ciudad.

 

Pepper no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante ese último comentario no podía pensar en una mejor forma de terminar la conferencia… y de brindarle ánimos a Peter.

 

\- Estoy seguro que Spiderman lo apreciara, muchas gracias, muchas gracias a todos por atención, que tengan un buen día –y con esa despedida y un buen sabor de boca Pepper abandono el podio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegaron a este punto! Si te sigue gustando la historia no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o dándome a conocer tu opinión directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	31. Calma antes de la Catástrofe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La conferencia termino, la calma regresa a Peter y la realización de que hay mas aliados que enemigos... por el momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitulo corto y tranquilo para terminar este arco en la historia, el lunes comenzaremos con uno nuevo

Calma antes de la Catástrofe

 

Peter no podía separar los ojos de la pantalla, pero esta vez era diferente, alguien se paraba frente al público, por él, de su parte, dándole su apoyo y defendiéndolo de las opiniones que había creado el noticiero falso.

La conferencia avanzaba y con cada pregunta que la Señorita Potts respondía quedaba resuelta una duda en su cabeza y una emoción negativa se disipaba dejando un mal sabor de boca únicamente.

 

*Cualquiera de nosotros que sepa lo que es compartir una relación de este tipo, un Vínculo, sabemos lo importante que se vuelve esa persona para nosotros, independientemente de la relación Vincular que decidan tener, de amistad, familiar, hermandad, de pareja,  nuestro compañero de vida es alguien importante, alguien hermoso a quien podemos acudir no importa que es lo que esté sucediendo a nuestro alrededor, no importa si estamos separados, no importa si ha pasado mucho tiempo, sabemos que esa persona siempre estará ahí para nosotros y de una forma u otra… es una persona a la que siempre amaremos no importa qué* las palabras de la Señorita Potts estaban llenas de afecto y cariño fácilmente hicieron que emociones positivas volvieran a fluir haciendo que pensara en Steve, él estaba ahí para él, para enfrentar esto, a pesar del dolor que le causo Peter no había cerrado el canal, lo había soportado, todo para que no se sintiera solo ¿Por qué se había alejado de él? Ahora con la cabeza más calmada Peter se levantó de un salto del puf y abriendo la puerta de un solo movimiento salió corriendo en dirección a Steve y una vez lo encontró en la sala se abalanzo a sus brazos.

Steve escucho la puerta del cuarto de Peter abrirse estrepitosamente y el muchacho apareció un segundo después frente a él, abrió los brazos en anticipación y recibió al adolescente en pleno aire atrapándolo en un abrazo que fácilmente pudo eliminar los sobrantes de las emociones negativas que se habían quedado lánguidamente en el canal.

 

\- Perdón por lastimarte, pero… gracias por estar ahí para mí y por nunca cerrar el canal, hubiera sido peor si hubiera enfrentado esto solo, Te amo Steve.

\- Nunca más estarás solo Peter, todos nosotros estaremos ahí para ti, te aseguro que siempre tendrás un aliado a donde vayas, me alegra que te sientas mejor… Yo también te amo Pete.

Tony veía como los tortolitos compartían su amor y no pudo evitar enviar el suyo a Pepper, era una mujer maravillosa, ella sola había logrado hacer a Peter salir de su habitación, no, había hecho más que eso, lo había hecho darse cuenta de que no importaba la adversidad Steve siempre iba a estar ahí para él, que ya no tendría que enfrentarse a eso solo y que a pesar de que no los viera ahí afuera había gente que siempre lo apoyaría.

**No pude haberlo dicho mejor** mando Tony por el canal junto con las emociones que escapaban sin su autorización.

\- No quiero arruinar el momento pero esto aún no acaba –dijo Tony acercándose a los que aún se abrazaban y temiendo que ese encuentro pudiera agriarse con alguna otra intervención de los reporteros.

\- Yo sé cómo acabarlo –dijo Peter- Está en contacto con la Señorita Potts ¿verdad señor Stark?

\- Si, aunque no fui de gran ayuda, ella hizo todo el trabajo.

\- Me lo imagine –dijo Peter causando una expresión rara de Tony y haciendo que Steve riera- ¿cree que pueda pedirle que revele nuestra relación Vincular?

 

Steve dejo de reírse en ese momento y se separó de Peter solo lo suficiente para verlo a la cara.

 

\- ¿Estás seguro Peter? ¿No es suficiente con que sepan que somos un Vínculo?

\- Ya lo saben ¿qué más podemos arriesgar? tarde o temprano lo sabrán ya que predigo que seré el centro de atención por una buena temporada, además no puedo pensar en alguien mejor para decirlo que la Señorita Potts y con la declaración los reporteros o se sentirán muy incomodos como para continuar o habrán obtenido suficiente información y no tendrán otra duda que realizar.

\- Nuestro genio regreso, bienvenido al mundo real muchacho –dijo Tony viendo que Peter poco a poco aceptaba su nueva e indeseada fama.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo Steve?

\- Si eso es lo que quieres yo te apoyo Pete.

\- Puede por favor Señor Stark.

\- Enseguida muchacho.

 

Se quedaron en silencio, Peter incluso cerró los ojos para disfrutar aún más de ese abrazo, sabía que de una u otra forma esa declaración acabaría con la conferencia pero a Peter ya no le preocupaba, sabía que la Señorita Potts tenía suficiente experiencia para llevar la conversación a donde ella quería y si no era bien recibida la noticia ese era el momento perfecto para poder comenzar a aprender a lidiar con las opiniones contrarias a la suya… esa sería su vida a partir de ahora y tendría que aprender a vivirla, pero no lo haría solo.

 

*La relación Vincular que ambos comparten… es de pareja, sabemos que ese tipo de sentimientos son muy difíciles de ignorar y que están ahí por una razón, ellos han decidido no desaprovecharlos, cuando el amor está presente en un Vínculo, el género, las edades, la procedencia, nada de eso importa, solo importa estar ahí para la persona que fue destinada para ti ¿acaso no pensamos todos eso?*

 

Las palabras de la Señorita Potts fueron hermosas y Peter abrió un poco los ojos para ver la reacción de los reporteros, en su mayoría parecían aceptantes, eso era suficiente para él, esperando que eso diera por concluida la conferencia volvió a cerrar los ojos apretujándose más en Steve.

 

*No tengo una pregunta pero me gustaría expresar una opinión si me lo permite… *

 

Peter abrió los ojos inmediatamente al escuchar eso preparándose para escuchar un comentario en contra, pero definitivamente no se esperaba escuchar lo siguiente.

 

*Pero en los últimos meses o especificando desde que Spiderman comenzó a rondar las calles… me he sentido más segura indudablemente, lo he visto de primera mano hacer su trabajo y no sé quién o porque exactamente decidieron evidenciar al hombre araña de la forma en que lo hicieron pero quiero tomarme la libertad de proclamarme como la voz de las personas que conocen su trabajo, de las personas a quienes ha salvado, de las personas que aún lo apoyamos y decirle… Lo siento por conocerte de esta forma y gracias por lo que has hecho por la ciudad.*

 

Después de las últimas palabras claramente sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no eran de tristeza, no eran de ira, no se parecían en nada a esas emociones, eran lágrimas de alegría, si había alguien en el grupo de reporteros que le agradecía por sus hazañas, los había en el resto de Nueva York, estaba seguro de eso, se sintió seguro, agradecido, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Sintió como Steve lo apretujaba aún más contra él y como le llegaba una inmensa sensación de orgullo.

La conferencia termino después de eso, Tony vio como Pepper se iba del podio y podía sentir lo satisfecha que estaba, orgullo escapo nuevamente al canal, orgullo por Peter y orgullo por la mujer que amaba, ella sola le había ganado a quien fuera que estuviera detrás de todo eso, separo su vista le la pantalla y vio como Steve y Peter se besaban, no planeaba interrumpir eso y aun tenia trabajo que hacer, lentamente se acercó a su armadura y haciendo el menor ruido posible se la puso y se dirigió a la puerta del techo, estaba a la mitad de los escalones cuando…

 

\- ¡Señor Stark! –grito Peter para que el billonario no saliera volando en ese instante.

\- ¿Qué pasa muchacho? creí que estarías ocupado con Steve un rato –Peter se sonrojo un poco ante esas palabras.

\- Solo quería agradecerle por venir, por preocuparse por mí y también quiero decirle que usted no es solo un mentor para mí – Peter abrazo la armadura fuertemente esperando que sus sentimientos pudieran traspasar la dura corteza del metal.

\- Eso ya lo sé muchacho –dijo Tony respondiendo al abrazo.

\- ¿Puede decirle a la Señorita Potts que no puedo encontrar palabras que expresen mi agradecimiento por lo que acaba de hacer? Y que espero poder darle las gracias personalmente lo más pronto posible.

\- Yo se lo hare saber muchacho, no te preocupes.

 

El abrazo duro una buena cantidad de tiempo y al separarse simplemente se despidieron y Iron man salió del edificio volando en dirección a la Torre, Peter cerró la puerta tras de sí.

 

*****

 

La oscuridad comenzaba a caer lánguidamente sobre Nueva York y todos los que habían sido participes de los acontecimientos de esa tarde estaban exhaustos en especial Steve y Peter apenas eran las ocho de la tarde pero ellos ya estaban en cama listos para irse a dormir.

A pesar de eso Peter no se había podido separar del teléfono, todos sus conocidos… sus pocos conocidos que habían visto la transmisión habían tratado de contactarlo toda la tarde para ver que se encontrara bien y había tardado un buen rato para tranquilizarlos a todos y para asegurarles que a pesar de que el reportaje definitivamente le había afectado pero que se encontraba bien en ese momento.

A lo largo de la tarde había hablado con Wanda, Natasha, Bruce, Sam, Visión, May e incluso había recibido un mensaje de Clint Barton que le dijo que le había pedido su número a Nat al ver la noticia, le conto que estaban viendo la televisión en su casa y que la noticia apareció en ese momento, como resultado su hija no había parado de gritar por toda la casa desde ese momento, al parecer su hija había resultado ser una admiradora de sus hazañas y sabiendo la verdad gracias a su padre, termino muy molesta cuando escucho todas las mentiras que habían dicho sobre él, también le pedía de favor que si en algún momento tenía la oportunidad de hablar con ella que no le comentara que él le había disparado el día que se conocieron o que estaría en grandes problemas, Peter le aseguro que ese secreto estaba seguro entre ellos dos.

A Peter le pareció intrigante tener “admiradores” nunca se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad ya que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había empezado y se le hacía aún más increíble que tuviera admiradores fuera del área de Nueva York, sabiendo que el Señor Barton no vivía en la ciudad, ni siquiera en un lugar cercano, aunque no sabía dónde exactamente, pero supuso que tendría que acostumbrarse a ese tipo de contacto ante la sociedad ya que desde ese momento su vida de súper héroe seria tratada con más cámaras de las que a él le gustaría tener, ahora finalmente entendía como se sentían los demás al encontrar cosas de ellos en internet o respecto a su mercancía.

Había pasado un buen lapso de esa tarde en una específica sala de chat mientras él y Ned trataban de tranquilizar a MJ, en un principio la noticia le había caído muy mal al tomarla desprevenida pero después de superarlo MJ había salido de la escuela a pesar de aun tener clase en la tarde y de alguna forma había logrado reunir gente que apoyaba a Spiderman y se habían manifestado en el centro de la ciudad para que la cadena televisiva de Atlanta ofreciera disculpas a Peter, el mensaje de la Señorita Potts había ayudado a calmar la turba pero MJ aun quería su disculpa personal y no había sido hasta que Peter y Ned la habían hecho entrar en razón que finalmente hicieron que la chica abandonara la trifulca.

A pesar de que la conglomeración de manifestantes fue de manera pacífica esta fue transmitida en la noticia de la tarde junto con algunos otros reportajes que hablaban de Spiderman y de cómo la revelación de su identidad había afectado al público de Nueva York, entre otras zonas colindantes, había comentarios tanto buenos como malos, Peter no podía evitar que estos últimos no lo afectaran pero Steve se apresuraba a eliminar ese sentimiento con un beso en cuanto atravesara por el canal, no permitiría que las emociones se pudieran volver a acumular si podía evitarlo.

Pero por otro lado y tomando completamente por sorpresa a Peter, los comentarios positivos no dejaban de llegar, comenzando definitivamente por la cantidad de personas que MJ había logrado reunir que era algo impresionante y Peter sabía por qué lo había hecho, intentaba demostrarle que aún había personas que lo apoyaban, que no importaba las mentiras o información fuera de contexto, le estaba mostrando directamente en su cara a esas personas aún seguían confiando en él.

Después de eso continuaban las personas en redes sociales, personas entrevistadas en los noticieros, reportajes, cualquier medio que Peter pudiera ver desde una pantalla en el departamento de Steve que mostraban su afecto para el hombre araña, e incluso su apoyo para la nueva pareja formada dentro de los Vengadores, algunos comentarios lograban sacar una sonrisa a Peter mientras que otros simplemente lo hacían sonrojarse debido a lo intensos que eran.

Steve solo miraba a Peter mientras ocurría todo eso, observaba y cuidaba sus reacciones ante los medios, era la primera vez que estaba bajo el reflector no como Spiderman, si no como Peter Parker y aun así su vida como Hombre Araña nunca fue muy reconocida salvo en perfil bajo por los ciudadanos de Nueva York que había ayudado o salvado.

El Súper Soldado no había podido evitar recordar como hace aproximadamente nueve meses un nuevo “héroe” había aparecido en la ciudad donde se asentaba el cuartel general de los Vengadores, se habían enterado que uno que otro video sobre las hazañas del arácnido se había filtrado en las redes y esa era la única razón por la cual los Vengadores se habían dado cuenta de su existencia en primer lugar y también por la cual decidieron investigar si el muchacho era una amenaza en primer lugar, debido a la falta de información se habían tardado más de lo planeado y Tony siendo el buen Stark que era se cansó de esperar y fue a investigar directamente haciendo que desde ese momento Tony tuviera interés en el muchacho y gracias a eso Peter estaba ahí en sus brazos en ese momento, aun se sentía un poco culpable por haber vigilado a su alma gemela sin saber que era su alma gemela.

La información sobre Peter como hombre araña siempre fue escasa y aun lo era, esa era la razón de que por el momento solo recibía aprobación, Steve sabía que eso no sería así siempre y tendría que estar al pendiente de cuando el muchacho necesitará su ayuda para lidiar con la multitud buscando una falla que explotar sobre él, pero por el momento no se atrevía a decir nada, justo en ese instante Peter necesitaba toda la energía positiva que pudiera recibir después de sentirse completamente acabado horas antes.

Después de la tormentosa tarde de emociones tanto buenas como malas que habían tenido el canal estaba completamente susceptible ante cualquier emoción, aún que pequeña y débil, podían sentirla clara y exponencialmente, en algún punto de la tarde después del discurso de Pepper el canal físico terminó abriéndose y a pesar de que Steve lo sintió claramente parecía que Peter estaba suficientemente ocupado arreglando todo lo que pudiera abarcar de ese embrollo y que se pudiera arreglar desde su teléfono que no pareció darse cuenta.

Steve simplemente disfruto colocar a Peter debajo de su brazo mientras lo pegaba a su cuerpo, sintió a través del canal físico como la piel de Peter disfrutaba el contacto con su propia piel como si estuvieran destinadas a estar juntas e inmediatamente sintió por el canal emocional la calma que le causaba el simple hecho de estar en sus brazos, Steve no podía tener suficiente de ese intercambio de información, de sentimientos, de experiencias, disfrutaba todas y cada una de ellas.

Poco a poco mientras las horas pasaban sentía como el cansancio de Peter aumentaba y cuando creyó que era suficiente tomó el teléfono de Peter delicadamente y lo alejo de él poniéndolo en el mueble de noche al lado de la cama.

 

\- Creo que es suficiente por hoy Pete, vamos a dormir, estás cansado.

 

Fue hasta ese momento que Peter se dio cuenta del hecho de que el canal físico estaba abierto y que Steve claramente podía sentirlo todo incluido lo cansado que lo había dejado ese día.

 

\- El canal físico es cada vez más natural entre nosotros –dijo Peter asombrándose de no haberse dado cuenta antes- se abre solo y nos cansamos menos.

\- Y eso que apenas llevamos una semana usándolo, como siempre parece que vamos más rápido de lo que deberíamos –dijo Steve logrando una risa de Peter al hacerlo recordar cómo se volvieron pareja- Ven, creo que tuvimos suficiente por hoy - dijo Steve abriendo sus brazos invitando a Peter a entrar completamente en ellos.

El muchacho no tuvo ninguna objeción y se deslizó hacia el cuerpo de su compañero, tomando la posición que ambos sabían que tomaría, al cabo de unos segundos y sin mucho esfuerzo el cansancio venció a Peter.

Steve jugueteo con el cabello de Peter un momento más pero él también estaba cansado de aquel ajetreado día como para quedarse admirando lo atractivo que era su novio por más tiempo y tomando el control y dando un último vistazo al televisor, que en ese momento mostraba la cara de MJ mientras el reportero hablaba de la manifestación del centro, lo apago y la estancia quedo completamente a oscuras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegaste hasta aquí! Si te gusta la historia por favor no dudes en dejar un Kudo o en darme a conocer tu opinión directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	32. Recursos y Responsabilidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora Peter tendrá que cuidarse de los medios que lo rodean, de pronto se ha vuelto una figura publica con mas influencia de lo que hubiera imaginado, aun que no sera lo único que le cause mas trabajo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva Semana, Nuevo día, Nuevo Capitulo y un nuevo arco también inicia el día de hoy aun que en los capítulos anteriores he dejado pequeñas pistas para introducir lo que pasara espero las hayan notado :3
> 
> El capitulo de hoy resulto ser muy largo así que lo dividí en dos aun que muy probable es que también suba la segunda parte el día de hoy ya que aun les debo un capitulo de la semana anterior.
> 
> Una cosa mas el fin de semana finalmente tuve la oportunidad de ver "Spiderman Far from home" y ¡me encanto! pero note ciertas similitudes con el capitulo 29 de la historia y la primer escena post-créditos, los que ya pudieron ver la película entenderán a que me refiero y en definitiva entendí como los hice sentir jaja pero ahora no se si debería poner una etiqueta para advertir de spoiler ya que ocurrió de manera diferente ¿ustedes que opinan?

Recursos y Responsabilidades.

 

Ser un héroe involucraba servir al público, salvarlos de situaciones donde se requiriera ayuda, era involucrarse física y mentalmente a la sociedad a la que protegías... pero esto... esto era insoportable.

Una montaña de folders y papeles se extendía ante la vista de Peter, interminable, impasible, lista para atacar a Peter con su implacable aburrimiento, en esos momentos el joven extrañaba la tarea de la escuela.

 

*****

 

La identidad de Peter se había desvelado y con su nombre liberado al público Peter no se sorprendió que al día siguiente del reportaje una conglomeración de reporteros, transeúntes y personas altamente curiosas estuvieran rodeando su edificio en busca de una entrevista exclusiva o únicamente de una oportunidad para conocer al joven que daba vida al Hombre Araña

Daba la fortuna que los reporteros conocían su dirección pero no la de Steve por lo que los pocos individuos que se tomaban la descarada libertad de entrar al edificio o subir la escalera de incendios y esperar fuera de la habitación de Peter en busca del arácnido eran recibidos con un departamento vacío, era una fortuna que May tuviera que iniciar su trabajo muy temprano ese día ya que de lo contrario se hubiera visto atrapada dentro del departamento sin escapatoria, aún que no podía estar completamente seguro de que su trabajo no estuviera rodeado también.

A pesar de haberse mostrado calmado el día de ayer debido a enfrentar el problema detrás de pantallas y especialmente detrás de la Señorita Potts, Peter aún no estaba listo para enfrentarse al público real sin su máscara y Steve estaba completamente de acuerdo, no quería que Peter se agobiará teniendo que presentarse ante el público con tan poco tiempo de antelación y mucho menos conociendo la inseguridad que tenía su compañero cuando no usaba la máscara.

Sacar a Peter del edificio fue igual de difícil que una misión, solo pudieron salir de la puerta del departamento en dirección al elevador una vez que Steve hubo improvisado un par de trajes en cubierto en el supuesto de que se toparan con alguien externo al edificio lo cual era muy probable ya que en ese momento todos los pisos eran rondados en su totalidad salvo el piso del Pent-house de Steve debido a que para ese se requería llave para entrar.

 

\- Steve no creo que esto vaya a funcionar -dijo Peter rascándose el bigote falso que Steve había improvisado con las cerdas de sus pinceles, algunas de ellas aún lucían un poco de pintura morada reseca- cuando has visto un adolescente con tanto “bello facial” parece que tengo una nutria en los labios.

\- Lo siento Pete, tuve que improvisar con lo que tenía -dijo mientras se acomodaba el sombrero de copa que llevaba puesto y que lograba cubrir parte de su cara.

\- Por lo menos sólo tenemos que ocultarnos hasta llegar al estacionamiento esto solo es por si alguien decide usar el ascensor.

 

Happy había acudido a su ayuda con solo una llamada por parte de Steve, había llegado en un auto diferente al que siempre usaba para que nadie reconociera el típico auto de Industrias Stark.

Bajaron un par de pisos y justo como Peter lo había mencionado el elevador se abrió un piso antes de planta baja y volteando rápidamente para quedar frente a Steve pegó sus labios a los del hombre sorprendiendo al Soldado por un momento pero dejándose llevar rápidamente por los movimientos de Peter.

La persona que entró rápidamente desvió la mirada de las personas que se comían a besos en el elevador con un poco de incomodidad.

Peter continuó besando implacablemente a Steve hasta que la persona hubo alcanzado su piso y abandonado el elevador, solo hasta ese momento se separó de Steve.

 

\- La Señorita Romanov tenía razón –dijo Peter una vez liberado a Steve de sus brazos- muestras de afecto en público incomodan a las personas, tuvimos suerte de que no fuera un reportero porque de lo contrario no hubiera sido tan discreto.

\- Creo que deberíamos pensar seriamente en dejarte tener bigote -dijo Steve completamente sonrojado, luciendo una mirada tonta de total éxtasis y con la mirada perdida, eso había sido tan bueno que había logrado que Steve dejara de pensar en todo lo demás.

\- Suerte con eso -dijo Peter tomando la mano de Steve y sacándolo del elevador una vez que las puertas finalmente se abrieron en el estacionamiento.

 

Happy los esperaba en una esquina del piso lejos de cualquier punto por el que se pudieran poner a grabar o a tomar fotos.

 

\- Rápido, suban, suban -dijo Happy haciéndoles señas, un par de reporteros rondaban por el lugar y sabían que si los veían los demás no tardarían en aparecer.

\- Me siento como en una película de Zombies -dijo Peter en un susurro a Steve mientras corrían al auto.

\- Cuidado, si te muerden te volverás un reportero de tiempo completo -bromeó Steve.

\- ¿Todo listo? ¿Nos vamos? -dijo Happy una vez que ambos hubieran subido al auto sin ser vistos.

\- Si, gracias Happy, a la Torre por favor –dijo Steve

\- Enseguida ¿Estas bien muchacho? -preguntó Happy a Peter, él también había mandado mensaje a Peter al ver el reportaje pero no era como preguntar directamente.

\- Si, Muchas Gracias por preocuparse Señor Hogan por el momento solo es un poco molesto todo esto.

\- En algún punto te acostumbrarás, la prensa aún persigue a Tony en cada evento público al que va, agáchense, vamos a salir -dijo Happy al salir del edificio, donde una turba de reporteros se arremolinó al rededor del auto al verlo salir del edificio, pero al no ver a nadie en los asientos salvo a Happy que también usaba un disfraz, mejor que el que ellos traían pensó Peter, se alejaron dejándolos pasar.

\- No creo acostumbrarme a esto -dijo Peter regresando a su asiento una vez alejados del departamento.

 

Steve se volvió a sentar al lado de Peter y lentamente le quito el bigote falso con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

 

\- Creo que aun necesitamos una maniobra para pasar desapercibidos no lo crees Peter -dijo Steve acercándose a la cara de Peter una vez él también se quitara el disfraz.

\- ¿Oh, en serio? –dijo Peter juguetonamente- ¿un beso incomodo será suficiente?

\- Sí, eso servirá –dijo Steve pegando nuevamente sus labios a los de Peter.

 

Happy únicamente movió el espejo retrovisor para darles privacidad a sus pasajeros.

 

*****

 

\- Al fin, libres –dijo Peter aventando sus cosas al sillón de la sala, planeaba quedarse en la Torre el resto de sus días libres.

 

El plan de los Vengadores sobre darle el resto de la semana libre aún seguía en pie y después de hablar con ellos el día anterior estaban de acuerdo en que Peter necesitaba ocultarse unos días para calmar a la prensa y que el Lunes era necesario dar una conferencia para darse a conocer oficialmente como Vengador, a Peter no le gustaba esa idea pero no había dicho nada, se encargaría de eso cuando llegara el momento.

 

\- ¿Que te gustaría hacer? Podríamos ver una película o leer un libro, aunque si quieres podemos ir a entrenar un poco al gimnasio ya que no hemos podido ir a correr con el Señor Wilson estos días, no es una opción atractiva para mí pero...

\- En realidad Pete... aún tengo trabajo de la última misión recuerda que lo deje pendiente cuando enfermaste, si no me encargo de él ahora se me acumulara y ya que estamos aquí puedo ir a acabarlo.

\- Oh… entiendo –dijo Peter un poco desilusionado de que Steve tuviera que trabajar en sus días libres- iré a ver si Wanda esta libre y quiere hacer algo, te veré después.

\- Pete… -eso detuvo a Peter que ya se dirigía hacia las habitaciones con la pequeña esperanza de que Steve hubiera cambiado de opinión- tú también tienes trabajo.

\- ¿Eh?

 

*****

 

Llevaba horas haciendo papeleo sobre la misión de Atlanta, llenando informes, declaraciones, informando sobre la eficiencia de su equipo entre otras cosas.

Steve le había dicho que cada vez que una misión se realizaba un papeleo de ella siempre era necesario realizarse por parte de todos y cada uno de los participantes, Peter ignoraba esa parte y por esa razón él era el último integrante de la última misión el cual aún no había hecho ni entregado nada, era su culpa que Steve estuviera retrasado con su parte del trabajo, al ser El Capitán el no solo escribía un reporte suyo si no que tenía que reunir el de los demás y revisarlos en busca de algo que redactar nuevamente o algo que quitar.

Al volverse un Vengador era cierto que le habían dado facilidades para usar, completamente suyas y a su disposición aún que cuando se las dio Peter estaban tan emocionado al escuchar que tenía un laboratorio propio cerca del laboratorio del Doctor Banner que había ignorado y olvidado su otro lugar de trabajo, una oficina.

La habitación no era la gran cosa, se trataba únicamente de una estancia de gran tamaño con un sofá pegado a la pared, un librero, un armario para guardar los archivos de las misiones y un par de escritorios, el de uso propio, con otros dos sillones individuales frente a él por si alguien más venia y necesitaban estar frente a frente, y uno pegado a la pared que por lo visto se utilizaba para depositar el trabajo pendiente y en ese momento su escritorio estaba lleno.

Las oficinas se encontraban en los pisos superiores del personal de los Vengadores únicamente un par de pisos debajo de los pisos exclusivos, debajo de las salas de interrogación para ser más precisos, el piso en el que se encontraba la oficina de Peter era compartido por oficinas de otros individuos de alto rango, cada Vengador tenía una y se encontraban todas en la misma, al llegar al piso, Peter vio al pasar como cada habitación contaba con una pequeña placa plateada con los nombres de cada persona, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, W            anda Maximoff, Visión y finalmente la suya un “Spiderman” lucia sobre la suya, Peter suponía porque solo Visión y el usaban sus nombres de héroes, Visión no tenía otro nombre y en su caso su placa debió de imprimirse antes de que todos supieran que era Peter Parker, suspiro un poco ante el recuerdo de que ya nunca regresaría al anonimato.

 A Peter le había tocado nuevamente la habitación al lado de Wanda, la oficina de Visión también se encontraba cerca, Peter supuso que las oficinas se iban distribuyendo al momento en el que un nuevo Vengador era reclutado y esa era la razón por la cual la oficina de Steve resultaba la más alejada del pasillo donde se encontraba Peter y por ende la más grande, desde que habían bajado y Steve le hubo demostrado su oficina y la de él se hubieron separado y no se habían vuelto a ver.

La mañana se había ido en un parpadeo y el papeleo parecía que aún perduraba, Peter cada vez estaba más cansado, tedioso y aburrido, su oficina contaba con muy poca ventilación por lo cual el aire también comenzaba a hastiarse, en esos momentos Peter agradecía que su identidad hubiera sido revelada, ya que de lo contrario tendría que estar usando su traje en esos pisos por temor a que alguien que no conociera el secreto lo pudiera ver, ya que la pared que daba al pasillo era únicamente cristal biselado y aún se podían descifrar las figuras del otro lado de esta.

Peter vio claramente cómo mientras más tarde se hacía cada vez más y más personal caminaba fuera de su puerta.

Llegó un momento de la tarde donde alguien tocó su puerta y con un poco de nerviosismo Peter dio permiso de entrar, Peter sabía que al ser agentes de los Vengadores podía confiar en definitiva en que no fueran prensa que intentaban entrevistarlo pero aun así no creía estar listo para responder como Spiderman ante un desconocido.

 

\- Hola Pete, estaba a punto de llamarte para ver cómo continuabas cuando FRIDAY me dijo que te encontrabas en la Torre ¿por qué no me dijiste? -Wanda entró en su oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de sí causando que Peter se relajara enormemente.

\- Me alegra verte, creí que eras alguien más, no tuve oportunidad de avanzar más allá de la sala, Steve me arrastro a trabajar.

\- Si, veo que se te acumulo el trabajo -dijo Wanda viendo su escritorio- ¿quieres salir de aquí podemos ir a comer a la cafetería? ya sabes, tomarte un descanso o simplemente huir de tus obligaciones.

\- No lo creo, no sabía que tenía que hacer papeleo así que he estado retrasando a Steve en su trabajo.

\- No te preocupes mucho por eso, aún quedan días para entregar el reporte, no muchos pero creo que estás cubierto –dijo mientras se acercaba al sofá y se dejaba caer sobre él.

\- Una razón más para intentar terminar esto hoy ¿tú ya terminaste el tuyo?

\- Ya, lo terminé un par de días después de regresar, todos lo hicimos, por eso las oficinas están vacías en este momento, no tenemos horarios fijos así que si no hay trabajo no hay necesidad de estar aquí, Steve es quien tiene la carga más pesada ya que su reporte tiene que ser incluso más minucioso que el nuestro y revisar el trabajo de los demás, sin mencionar que es muy exigente respecto a nuestros trabajos.

\- Ahora me estoy preocupando más.

\- Se toma su trabajo muy en serio no sé si por el  hecho de que seas su alma gemela te perdone un mal reporte, aún qué tal vez por ser tu primera vez no sea tan duro si cometes un error, aún que estoy segura que puedes tentarlo con otros métodos para que no sea duro contigo en absoluto, si sabes a lo que me refiero -con eso último Peter supo que Wanda solo bromeaba.

\- Jaja, muy graciosa...

\- Conociéndote sé que no te haré cambiar de opinión sobre huir y aplazar más tu trabajo ¿quieres que te traiga algo entonces? no es bueno que después de todo lo que ha pasado comiences a evitar comidas.

\- No gracias, estoy bien, Steve ya no permite que coma incorrectamente, estoy seguro que desde que lo conozco he subido varios kilos, que sea tan buen cocinero no es bueno para mi físico.

\- La verdad parece que necesitas más carne en tus huesos así que comprendo un poco a Steve.

\- Créeme, tengo más músculos de los que aparento.

\- No lo dudo pero el único que sabe de eso con certeza sigue siendo Steve.

 

Peter rio, vio cómo Wanda se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la salida, estaba a medio camino cuando otra persona tocó la puerta.

 

\- Adelante -dijo Peter.

\- Con su permiso Señor Spiderman -una mujer en traje entró y al ver a Wanda se paró y se aseguró de saludarla también a ella con propiedad, Wanda volvió a sentarse en el sofá- Señor Spiderman logramos avances en el área de investigación y pruebas, necesitamos de su confirmación para proseguir.

 

Peter se quedó de piedra ¿su opinión? ¿Área de investigación? ¿Que estaba ocurriendo? ¿La Señorita se estaba dando cuenta que le hablaba a un adolescente de 18 años completamente novato en el ámbito de los Vengadores?

 

\- ¿Cu-cuál es el avance conseguido? -dijo Peter intentando sonar profesional.

\- El análisis de la sustancia X12 resultó positiva, necesitamos de su confirmación para ejecutar la siguiente fase.

\- Ahhh ¿la... la sustancia X12? -Peter no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban, con la esquina del ojo vio cómo Wanda estaba haciendo todo lo posible por contener la risa.

\- Sí señor, necesitamos su confirmación y el tipo de análisis a los que se someterá -con cada palabra Peter parecía más perdido y Wanda parecía más divertida, después de un momento de silencio incómodo Wanda no pudo resistir más.

\- Confirmó las pruebas, realicen una prueba de Viscosidad, maleabilidad, resistencia y lapso de vida, procuren usar muestras muy pequeñas, no queremos gastarnos todo el material únicamente en pruebas, necesitamos tener suficiente sobrante para replicarlo en caso de resultados favorables -dijo Wanda tomando las riendas de la conversación sin titubeo, duda o problemas para entender de qué era lo que la mujer hablaba.

\- Muchas gracias Señorita, iniciaremos las pruebas inmediatamente, gracias también a usted Señor Spiderman, lamento la interrupción, con su permiso -y con eso salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Que fue eso? -preguntó Peter alarmado- ¿De qué estaba hablando?

\- Hablaba de un experimento que han estado haciendo los últimos meses, por lo que veo finalmente ha dado frutos la investigación.

\- ¿Una investigación de meses? ¿Qué investigación? ¿Y en todo caso porque me preguntaron a mí?

\- Peter, somos Vengadores y ellos son el personal de los Vengadores, nuestro personal, no hay nadie arriba de nosotros, el puesto de jefes recae únicamente en nosotros, cualquier decisión, confirmación, orden y comentario que hagamos, se tomará al pie de la letra, nosotros somos responsables de los proyectos investigaciones, misiones y otras cosas que ocurren en esta Torre.

\- ¿Qué hay del Señor Fury?

\- Recuerda que técnicamente él está muerto, el solo es un soporte y ocasionalmente nos da misiones.

\- ¿Sigo preguntándome aún por qué yo?

\- Cualquier Vengador tiene la autoridad de confirmar, negar, terminar u empezar proyectos, cuando nos encontramos en las oficinas, técnicamente estamos en servicio y estas cosas pueden pasar, si el responsable del proyecto no está se le pide confirmación al Vengador con más alto rango, usualmente es Steve pero si él no está continúa bajando a Tony, Thor, Nat, Bruce, Sam, Rhodey, Yo, Visión y Tú en ese orden y en este momento ya que ninguno de nosotros está en sus oficinas ese orden se reduce a Steve y después a ti, aún que solo puedo inferir que Steve ha de estar fuera de su oficina o de otro modo no te hubieran molestado.

\- ¿Thor y War Machine también?

\- Si, se encuentran en la lista de héroes igual que nosotros, por lo tanto también tiene oficina y trabajo por hacer pero ninguno de los dos está aquí el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo o para que estén al tanto de los proyectos de aquí, así que normalmente no los tomamos en cuenta.

\- Sí, no me imagino al dios del trueno en una oficina cómo está ¿de qué trataba el proyecto que confirmaste? ¿Y cómo sabías que hacer?

\- Hay tantos proyectos trabajándose al mismo tiempo en la Torre que es imposible conocerlos todos, mucho menos si tú no ordenaste el proyecto, pero Steve tiene que conocerlos todos por si el responsable no está y sabe lo incómodo que es que ocurran situaciones cómo está así que él se encargó de hacer una lista con todos los proyectos y que hacer en caso de llegar a la siguiente fase de cada uno en caso de una pregunta o confirmación necesaria, probablemente las tuyas estén en el armario.

\- Me preguntaba por qué no estaba completamente vacío si se supone que es para los archivos de mis misiones no debería contener nada.

 

Wanda fue al armario y desapareció dentro de él.

 

\- ¿Que es la sustancia X12? –pregunto Peter aun curioso.

\- Es una cosa viscosa rara que están investigando como contención –se escuchó la voz de Wanda desde el armario.

\- ¿Contención contra qué?

\- Contra Hulk, en caso de que Nat no esté cerca o Verónica no pueda controlarlo.

\- ¿Quién ordeno ese proyecto?

\- Bruce –Peter supuso que eso era obvio, sabía que no había otra persona quien odiara más a Hulk y que tomara más precauciones contra el que el mismo Doctor Banner.

 

 Unos segundos después la chica salió con una pequeña caja amarilla rellena a reventar con pequeñas tarjetas.

 

\- Aquí están, todos los proyectos por los que podrían preguntarte, cuando tengas tiempo léelas, no te preocupes, Steve se encargó de hacerlas fácil de entender ya que él no entiende la mayoría y si es que aún te quedas con duda de alguno o simplemente quieres saber más del proyecto puedes ir a archivos y pedir por el reporte completo, hay algunos interesantes y conociéndote sé que habrá muchos que atrapen TU interés.

\- Esto es demasiado para mí, hacer papeleo es una cosa, pero ser jefe... es algo completamente diferente.

\- Te acostumbrarás, yo también me sentí abrumada cuando comencé, no es tan malo además tienes personas que hacen lo que les pides, puedes empezar proyectos que nunca creíste posibles si los hacías solo ¿nunca habías pensado en esa posibilidad?

\- En realidad no se me había cruzado por la cabeza, siempre trabajé solo.

\- Pues ya no más Pete -dijo Wanda mientras sonreía.

 

*****

 

Wanda se fue volviendo a dejar a Peter con su tedioso enemigo pero sólo pasaron un par de minutos hasta que alguien volvió a tocar la puerta, Peter se apresuró a tomar la caja amarilla, no sabía sobre cual proyecto le preguntarían así que había hecho que Wanda la dejara cerca de él ¿A dónde había ido Steve? ¿Por qué no le había explicado nada de esto?

 

\- Adelante -dijo Peter intensificando el agarre sobre la caja, algunas de las tarjetas comenzaron a doblarse ante su insistencia.

\- ¿Señor Spiderman?

 

La persona que entró esa vez era el soldado con el que Peter había combatido, gracias a las hojas de reporte finalmente se había enterado de su nombre, no se había dado cuenta que en realidad nunca se lo había dado.

 

\- Señor Johnson -el soldado pareció un poco extraño que su jefe se dirigiera a él con tanta formalidad- puede llamarme Peter, ya todos lo saben.

\- Puede llamarme Jackson o Jack o como usted quiera, en realidad es de eso de lo que vengo a hablar con usted, vengo a pedir disculpas, le prometí que su identidad estaría segura y ocurrió esto pero le puedo asegurar que no fue nadie del escuadrón, se lo puedo asegurar…

\- No se preocupe, sé que no fue usted ni ninguno de sus compañeros, al parecer fue mi culpa, no estuve consciente de mis alrededores y terminaron descubriendo quien soy, estar en conflicto con una cadena televisiva tampoco ayuda.

\- Se lo está tomando mejor de lo que pensé.

\- Tuve ayuda, no se imagina cómo me afecto en cuanto me entere pero de una u otra forma tengo que acostumbrarme ¿no?

\- Sí, me alegra que ya esté bien, me preocupaba que lo hubieran herido lo suficiente como para dejar de ser Spiderman, ninguno de nosotros lo culparía por hacerlo.

\- Eso no pasará, Spiderman es parte de mí y ayudar a las personas siendo el o Peter Parker es quien soy.

\- Si no le molesta que se lo diga, cuando su fotografía fue mostrada en televisión no pude evitar sorprenderme que Spiderman, el mismo hombre araña que salvo a mi familia, el mismo que me salvo a mí y el mismo que fue mi jefe de escuadrón fuera solo un adolescente, muchos años menor que yo, pero comprendo el por qué, su sentido de la responsabilidad y su madurez sobrepasan la de muchos, nuevamente es un honor estar bajo su cargo señor... señor Parker.

 

El soldado se puso en posición de firmes y lo saludó con la mano en la frente.

 

\- Me alegra que no se decepcionara de quien está detrás de la máscara.

\- Como podría decepcionarme, se entiende el por qué se ocultaba bajo la máscara, usted ayudaba a las personas por ayudar, no por ser el centro de atención, usted es en realidad un héroe.

\- Muchas gracias, significa mucho.

\- Cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedírmela.

 

*****

 

Papeles, papeles, firmas, sellos, papeles, ahora entendía por qué el Señor Stark hacía esto digitalmente, aún que Peter estaba seguro de que quien hacia el papeleo era FRIDAY, no imaginaba cómo el Señor Stark se sentará a perder el tiempo de esa forma habiendo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Nuevamente golpes al cristal de la puerta ¿acaso nadie lo dejaría trabajar ese día?

 

\- Adelante -dijo Peter pero sin levantar la vista de los papeles, llevaba buen ritmo, no quería perderlo por entablar conversación.

\- Todo un hombre de negocios ¿te apetece un descanso?

 

Levantó la vista y se encontró a Steve justo frente a su escritorio sosteniendo un par de vasos de cartón y con una bolsa sujeta al brazo.

 

\- ¿Contigo? Siempre - dijo Peter dejándose caer en su silla.

\- ¿Cansado?

\- Aburrido, porque no me dijiste que tenía que hacer esto después de cada misión, no hubiera dejado que se juntara el trabajo, mucho menos si eso te atrasaba también a ti.

\- La verdad estuve haciendo cosas más interesantes contigo que simplemente lo olvidé -dijo Steve sentándose en el sofá y golpeando suavemente un costado para darle a entender a Peter que se sentará a su lado.

\- Olvidaste mucho si tampoco me explicaste que de repente soy jefe de mi propio personal -dijo Peter llegando al sofá pero en vez de sentarse en frente de Steve se recostó sobre él, acurrucando su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Ohhhh, cierto, lo lamento Pete, no creí que me hubiera ausentado tanto ¿vinieron a preguntarte algo?

-Si lo hicieron y lo resolví como todo un Vengador.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó Steve impresionado.

\- No, Wanda me ayudo.

 

Steve rio.

 

\- Ten, te traje algo para beber -Steve le extendió uno de los grandes vasos de cartón.

\- ¿Café?

 

Steve volvió a reír.

 

\- Calma Pete, sé que no te gustan las cosas amargas, créeme, te va a gustar.

 

Peter miro con un poco de curiosidad a Steve, ya llevaban juntos poco más de dos meses y Peter amaba como era que Steve conocía tan bien sus gustos, sus rutinas, sus acciones, Steve aprendía todo lo que Podía de Peter y viceversa, cada uno amaba saber más del otro y aún faltaba mucho por aprender.

Peter dio un sorbo y descubrió un dulce y acaramelado sabor, parecía algún tipo de chocolate con caramelo, era delicioso.

 

\- Supuse que te gustaría –dijo Steve al sentir la satisfacción de Peter- esa cafetería tiene las mejores bebidas y solo está a un par de calles de aquí, salí para traerte algo, lamento si me tarde y te deje con toda la carga.

\- No, está bien, ya estoy a medio camino -dijo Peter mientras volteaba a ver el papelero que en realidad no parecía haber disminuido en lo más mínimo, su expresión cambió inmediatamente.

\- Te diré algo, puedo ayudarte un poco así terminaremos más pronto y haremos lo que tú quieras en la noche ¿qué dices?

\- ¿Que? Pero tú también tienes trabajo, no quiero atrasarte más de lo que ya hice.

\- No te preocupes por eso Pete, termine mi trabajo hace rato, lo único que me falta es tu parte, fue mi culpa no decirte la parte administrativa de los Vengadores y te estoy haciendo trabajar en los días que se supone que tendrías que descansar completamente déjame ayudarte.

\- Está bien -dijo Peter que nunca podía decirle que no a esos ojos, aún que claro que era cierto que también se alegraba de recibir ayuda, cada vez parecía más imposible acabar ese día.

 

Después de comer un par de donas que Steve traía en la bolsa que llevaba colgada en el brazo se pusieron a trabajar, Peter en su escritorio y Steve en el escritorio de los pendientes, a lo largo de la tarde muchas personas entraron y salieron de la oficina de Peter debido a que claramente se veía que era la única en servicio él era la única opción para preguntar en caso de duda, la sorpresa era que cuando entraban no se esperaban encontrar con el Capitán.

Peter se asombraba de la facilidad, autoridad y fluidez con la cual Steve respondía a cada caso y cuestión, en definitiva era alguien a quien admirar.

Las personas que entraban no podían evitar parecer sorprendidas de ver a los dos en la misma oficina Peter sabía que después de la conferencia de la Señorita Potts todos sabían que ellos dos eran pareja y a pesar de que no estaban haciendo nada más que trabajar todos salían con una expresión extraña en el rostro, unos salían serios, otros con expresión de vergüenza, muchos de ellos salían con cara de complicidad mientras que otros salían alegres, como si estuvieran felices de que los dos estuvieran juntos, Peter no sabía que sentir ante eso, él nunca había tenido pareja, nunca había tenido novia, mucho menos novio y por obvias razones Peter no sabía cómo era que alguien supiera que salías con otra persona, mucho menos que todo el mundo supiera que salías con alguien, lo único que lo reconfortaba y evitaba que siguiera pensando en eso era que cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban Steve le lanzaba una sonrisa que lo hacía derretirse.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando Steve escribió el último punto de la última columna de papeles que le tocaban, había logrado terminar su parte y sabía que Peter estaba haciendo un gran avance en la suya.

 

\- ¿Cómo vas Pete? Has estado callado por un rato -dijo Steve volteando en dirección a Peter para descubrir que el joven se había quedado dormido.

 

Steve rio por lo bajo, Peter era la única persona que conocía que podía quedarse dormido después de beber un vaso grande de chocolate con caramelo, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al joven.

Vio que Peter aún tenía la pluma en mano y que se había quedado dormido en una mala posición pero que su trabajo había terminado, lo más probable era que el aburrimiento lo hubiera vencido.

Steve tomó a Peter y lo acomodo en su espalda procurando que no se despertara, sintió como Peter se acomodaba instintivamente para pegarse más a su Vínculo.

Steve salió al pasillo no sin antes apagar la luz de la oficina de Peter, todo el piso estaba en penumbras, las horas de trabajo habían terminado y la mayoría del personal había abandonado la Torre y regresado a sus hogares Steve planeaba hacer lo mismo, que gran casualidad que él ya estaba en casa, encaminándose al elevador privado de los Vengadores abandono la oficina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegaste hasta aquí! Si te gusta la historia por favor no dudes en dejar un Kudo o darme a conocer tu opinión directamente en la sección de comentarios, ansió poder conocerla.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	33. Tempestad y Thor-menta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña practica y una gran visita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día de capitulo extra :3 Disfruten la segunda parte del capitulo de hoy.

Tempestad y Thor-menta.

 

Llegaron a la sala que también se encontraba en penumbras el piso parecía desierto igual que las oficinas Steve volteo hacia la terraza y a través de la pared de cristal vio que el día estaba nublado y frío, un ambiente propicio para estar caliente en cama leyendo un libro, supuso que esa era la razón por la cual los demás no mostraban señal de existencia, debían estar descansando en sus habitaciones.

Steve se detuvo un momento para recoger la mochila de Peter que se había quedado olvidada desde que habían llegado y en ese momento sintió cómo Peter se movía en su espalda al despertarse, Steve lentamente lo bajo.

 

\- ¿Me quede dormido? -dijo Peter mientras se tallaba un ojo, la imagen era demasiado adorable para Steve.

\- Si, perdón, no quise despertarte.

\- No me despertaste tú, me desperté solo, aún que no me importaría seguir dormido en tu espalda.

\- Si ese es el caso ¿qué tal si vamos a tu habitación y dormimos una siesta?

\- Me gusta esa idea -Peter le quitó su mochila de la mano a Steve y con la otra mano entrelazo sus dedos con los del mayor- ¿Termine el trabajo?

\- Si, lo acabaste todo –respondió Steve mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

 

*****

 

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Peter? no quiero lastimarte.

\- El Doctor Banner dijo que para evitar eso tenemos que practicar, no planeaba hacerlo tan pronto pero creo que es mejor hacerlo ya que ambos estamos tranquilos a que terminemos haciéndolo por accidente en otra misión y que mejor momento cuando ambos estamos tan relajados y descansando.

\- Si es lo que quieres, lo hare.

 

Al llegar a la habitación Peter ya estaba completamente despierto y con el sueño habiéndolo abandonado había sugerido que practicaran con el uso de las Órdenes.

En ese momento estaba bajo el reflector, algo que había evitado durante años finalmente estaba ahí asediándolo y no quería arriesgarse a que en su próxima misión, que aún no sabía cuándo seria pero que sabía que podría ser en cualquier momento, por accidente volviera a compartirle su sentido arácnido a Steve y él se viera obligado nuevamente a Ordenarle y que esta vez fuera captado por la cámara, tenía que evitar ese escenario a toda costa y la única respuesta era practicar, se estaría mintiendo a el mismo si no dijera que estaba asustado y en contra de cualquier tipo de Orden, pero tenía que confiar en que Steve volviera a usar esa habilidad para su bien.

 

\- ¿Estás listo?

\- S-sí, co-comencemos.

 

Steve era completamente consiente de que Peter estaba asustado, sus palabras, su cuerpo incluso el canal le rebelaba que estaba aterrado y tenso, en realidad no quería hacer eso, pero era lo mejor, mientras más acostumbrara su cuerpo a la desconexión menos doloroso seria para la próxima, claro que si podían evitar una próxima era mejor.

Primero lo primero, tenía que hacer que Peter se relajara o si no la Orden podría lastimarlo, si el Recesivo estaba en contra de la Orden el dolor sería peor.

 

\- **_Relájate, no tengas miedo, no te voy a lastimar_** – dijo Steve liberando la Orden lentamente, el Dominante también tenía que estar calmado para que la Orden no fuera tan fuerte, intentando calmarse a sí mismo a la vez que mandaba una oleada de calma hacia Peter para suavizar cualquier rudeza de la Orden en su cuerpo.

 

Inmediatamente vio como Peter cerraba los ojos al recibir la Orden, sus músculos su mandíbula, incluso el canal, todos se relajaron al mismo tiempo y todo rastro de temor desapareció en ese mismo instante, la Orden logro calmar a Peter tan rápido y eficaz como ninguna oleada de calma hubiera logrado hacer.

Peter volvió a abrir los ojos, pero estos estaban vacíos, como si no estuviera viendo a nada, a Steve no le gusto para nada esa expresión en su alma gemela, pero después de unos segundos el hermoso brillo en sus ojos regreso y tomando una pequeña bocanada de aire Peter volvió en sí.

 

\- ¿Funciono? –pregunto Peter claramente más relajado que antes.

\- Si, sin duda funciono, pero esa no es la cuestión que temíamos ¿Te lastime?

 

Peter comenzó a mover sus músculos y también comenzó a probar el canal, enviando un par de emociones por él, podía sentir a ambos un poco tensos pero nada de dolor, nada que fuera insoportable al menos, simplemente un poco resentidos por la desconexión.

 

\- No, estoy bien, no me duele –supongo que fue porque ahora sabía que pasaría.

 

Cierto, las Ordenes en el campo de batalla no iban a ser lentas o iban a tener un aviso antes, se iban a activar cuando el sintiera peligro continuo en Peter, rápidamente pensó en una Orden con la que Peter estuviera de acuerdo y que no lo lastimara y antes de que Peter pudiera pensar en otra cosa, decidió mandar otra Orden y tomarlo por sorpresa.

 

\- **_Bésame_** – dijo Steve, a pesar de tomar a Peter genuinamente desprevenido se aseguró de no mandar la Orden con fuerza, de mandarla con la misma intensidad que la primera.

 

Los ojos de Peter nuevamente perdieron su brillo pero no completamente como la primera vez, Steve se preguntó si eso significaba que aún era consciente de sus acciones esa vez.

Peter comenzó a gatear desde el otro extremo del sofá donde se encontraba sentado y se detuvo a escasos milímetros de la cara de Steve quien se quedó sin aliento mientras sentía el de Peter ante la expectativa de lo que seguía a continuación pero Peter no lo beso, en lugar de eso se acomodó y termino sentado en las piernas de Steve sin despegar sus ojos en ningún momento.

Las piernas de Peter lo aprisionaron y sus brazos envolvían el cuello de Steve acercándolo aún más a él hasta el punto en el que sus frentes se tocaban mutuamente, Steve estaba a completa merced de Peter.

Los labios de Peter comenzaron a juguetear con los de Steve sin dar un solo beso en ningún momento, Peter se limitaba a pasar los suyos sobre los del ansioso Súper Soldado aumentado con cada toque las ganas de Steve porque Peter terminara con su suplicio.

Steve estaba completamente concentrado en los movimientos que Peter estaba haciendo con su boca que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que el joven deslizo sus manos debajo de su camisa y comenzaba a acariciar la parte baja de su espalda, Steve soltó un pequeño suspiro cuando sintió las manos de Peter claramente pasearse por su cuerpo, en definitiva el muchacho aún tenía consciencia, la Orden solo pedía un beso y Peter lo estaba volviendo loco haciendo más cosas que las pedidas.

Cuando finalmente Peter creyó que era suficiente tortura mordió suave y seductoramente el labio bajo de Steve y sin que el soldado se lo esperara aprovechó la pequeña abertura que había logrado con la mordida para finalmente juntar sus bocas en un beso, en ese momento las tenues pero aún presentes palabras en su cabeza desaparecieron al completarse pero no por eso Peter iba a parar.

En ese momento Steve estaba en la completa merced de Peter, el muchacho se había encargado de que con esa Orden no solo fuera Peter el desconectado si no que Steve también se desconectará del mundo real y solo se concentrará en lo que Peter lo hacía sentir.

La lengua de Peter entró en su boca en la búsqueda de su ya conocida compañera y al encontrarse no dudaron ni un momento en ponerse a bailar, realizando movimientos lentos y sensuales en su danza, enredándose la una con la otra, haciéndose el amor sin desperdiciar un momento de su encuentro.

Los ojos de Steve estaban cerrados para disfrutar de lo que Peter lo hacía sentir, pero no los necesitaba para continuar lo que se había empezado, sus brazos se pasearon por los laterales del cuerpo de Peter recorriendo el camino que ya sabían de memoria, tomaron con delicadeza la espalda del joven y lentamente lo recostaron en el sofá sin detener ninguna de las demás acciones que habían empezado y con uso de las manos que igualmente ya sabían que hacer introdujo sus pulgares debajo del resorte de la ropa interior de Peter y comenzó a masajear los huesos que marcaban el comienzo de la cadera, causando un gemido que fue silenciado por que en ningún momento habían separado sus bocas, aún no habían saboreado suficiente del otro.

Después de un rato de caricias y movimientos cada vez más atrevidos Steve y Peter finalmente se separaron respirando erráticamente intentando recuperar el aire que parecía que el otro le había quitado.

Peter había terminado con la playera arremangada debajo del cuello y los brazos y con los pantalones desabrochados, pero nada más, Steve nunca avanzaba más de lo que Peter le permitía y siempre le preguntaba si es que quería continuar y en ese momento él quería continuar, quería más de Steve.

Peter aún no podía hacerle entender que no necesitaba permiso para continuar, que él era de Steve completamente, aún que tenía que admitir que el que Steve fuera tan educado y sobre protector en ese sentido siempre hacía que Peter se sintiera protegido y sin estar obligado a nada.

Cada uno robaba un pequeño beso del otro en el tiempo en el que sus respiraciones se normalizaban cuando finalmente sucedió Steve lentamente le preguntó.

 

\- ¿Te lastime? -¿lastimarlo? Aún no habían hecho nada, la cara de Peter debió de mostrarse completamente perdida ya que Steve tuvo que agregar algo más para que Peter finalmente entendiera - Ya sabes, la Orden ¿Te lastime?

\- Oh, cierto -con lo bien que se había sentido ese beso en realidad Peter había olvidado por completo la Orden, aún que estuvo lo suficientemente distraído como para darse cuenta si eso causó algún tipo de dolor, pero parecía que no, ni siquiera parecía como si el canal se hubiera tensado como con la última prueba, había otra parte de su cuerpo que en definitiva estaba tensa pero Peter estaba completamente seguro que no se debía a la Orden- no, no me lastimaste en absoluto... pero creo que aún necesito práctica.

 

Steve sabía que Peter no se refería a la práctica de acostumbrarse a una Orden, tendría que recordar Ordenar otro tipo de cosas si es que querían terminar con una sección de entrenamiento de esa índole, si es que Peter estaba dispuesto a tratar nuevamente.

 

\- Yo puedo arreglar eso -respondió Steve comenzando nuevamente a besar a Peter, la sesión de práctica había terminado en definitiva pero las cosas habían tomado un mejor giro de lo que Steve hubiera anticipado.

 

Steve apenas estaba comenzando a concentrarse en que Peter estuviera recibiendo todo el placer que pudiera cuando un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta.

 

\- Tienen que estar bromeando -dijo Steve- si es Wanda con la propuesta de ver una película te juro que la asesinaré.

\- Esperemos que no lo sea -dijo Peter que no estaba molesto cómo Steve pero si un poco triste de que los hubieran interrumpido- ¿quién es FRIDAY?

 

Peter Preguntó sabiendo que aún que preguntara directamente a la persona detrás de la puerta esta no escucharía por qué las habitaciones eran aprueba de ruido.

 

\- Al Señor Stark le gustaría preguntarte algo Peter, pregunta que si lo puedes dejar pasar.

\- ¿Tony? -preguntó Steve.

 

Ambos se arreglaron lo mejor que pudieron y se sentaron uno al lado de otro aparentando que los habían encontrado en una plática casual en el sofá.

Sabían que Tony ya era mucho más abierto con que ellos “durmieran” juntos pero tampoco era como para que fueran totalmente obvios respecto a cuándo lo hacían, después de un rato Peter le dijo a FRIDAY que lo dejara pasar.

 

\- Oye Peter tengo... -Tony se paró en seco a unos pasos de la entrada al ver a los dos en el sillón viéndolo directamente- ¿yo... interrumpí algo?

\- ¿Que? No, no, solo charlábamos –dijo Steve un tanto más rápido de lo que debería.

 

Peter se estaba dando una cachetada mental en ese momento.

 

\- Digo, no me sorprende verte aquí Rogers, lo que me sorprende es tu poca habilidad para mentir, últimamente Peter es menos transparente que tú.

\- La Señorita Romanov me ha ayudado en eso un poco…-dijo Peter apresurando el cambio de tema- ¿Quería verme Señor Stark?

\- Oh, sí, quería preguntarte un par de cosas, no sé cómo hacer que esto no suene mal pero… ¿Qué tan bien conoces a tus amigos Ned y MJ?

\- ¿Que? Los conozco lo suficiente ¿Por qué? –dijo Peter sonando un poco más duro de lo que esperaba.

\- No te alarmes muchacho, solo vengo a preguntar.

\- Yo también los conozco –dijo Steve sintiendo como Peter comenzaba a temer lo peor- son buenos niños ¿Que está ocurriendo Tony?

\- Pues verán, hace un par de dias recibimos un ataque cibernético por parte de esos dos para avisarnos que Peter se estaba sobre exigiendo y que era nuestro deber ayudarlo.

\- Ya no me lo recuerde –dijo Peter avergonzado.

\- Pues podrán imaginar mi sorpresa cuando la mejor seguridad del mundo fue sobre pasada por dos estudiantes de preparatoria simplemente para decirnos eso.

\- Así es MJ.

\- Como sé que son tus amigos y no hicieron otra cosa, no le tome importancia pero me enfoque en mejorar la seguridad de la Torre y aún que no lo crean es complicado respaldar y reforzar la seguridad de todos los archivos aquí, por eso tarde tanto, el día de hoy el programa termino y todo quedó triplemente encriptado para alguien que no tenga acceso a ellas.

\- No veo el problema –dijo Steve.

\- El problema fue que cuando el programa terminó su trabajo detectó que varios archivos fueron duplicados y extraídos de la Torre.

\- Ned y MJ no harían eso –dijo Peter levantándose del sofá, eran sus amigos y no harían algo así nunca, él estaba completamente seguro de eso y no importaba que fuera el Señor Stark no permitiría que nadie dudara de ellos.

\- Calma muchacho, no los estoy culpando de nada y confío completamente en ti, si me dices que ellos no fueron y merecen la misma confianza que tengo sobre ti, ellos no fueron, así de simple, solo quería asegurarme ¿para qué hacer movimientos de investigación si tengo a la mejor fuente fidedigna y contacto sobre ellos debajo de mi techo?

 

Peter se calmó, sabía que el Señor Stark decía la verdad y que Ned y MJ no estaban bajo sospechas.

 

\- ¿Entonces para qué fue esto? –preguntó Steve.

\- Porque si no fueron ellos ¿Quién fue el que nos robó información?

 

La cara de Steve cambio comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto, Peter también pareció comprenderlo.

 

\- ¿Qué información fue la que duplicaron Señor Stark?

\- Fue…

\- Señor Stark hice un escaneo de la marca de tiempo de los archivos duplicados y en definitiva los amigos del Señor Parker no pudieron haber sido… –Visión dejó de hablar al escuchar los gritos de Steve y Peter, Tony también se había agachado al ser tomado desprevenido.

 

La cabeza de Visión salía del techo justo encima del sillón y al hablar sin anunciarse causó esa reacción en sus compañeros.

 

\- Señor Visión ¿cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? –preguntó Peter aterrado de la respuesta.

\- Acabo de llegar.

 

Peter respiro aliviado.

 

\- Tal vez necesites un par de lecciones más con Nat –dijo el Señor Stark sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de Peter, el muchacho quedó mudo y sonrojado -¿Que decías Visión?

\- Lamento la conmoción que cause, decía que no era posible que los amigos del Señor Parker copiaran los datos, los archivos fueron duplicados una semana antes del hackeo por parte de la Señorita Jones y el Señor Leeds, exactamente el mismo día de nuestra ausencia por la misión de Atlanta.

 

Steve y Tony se voltearon a ver.

 

\- No dijiste que… –dijo Tony.

\- Nos esperaban –termino Steve- fue solo una distracción.

\- ¿Qué archivos clonaron Señor Stark? –volvió a Preguntar Peter entendiendo rápidamente la situación.

\- Los archivos fueron…

 

Nuevamente Tony fue interrumpido, pero esta vez fue por un relámpago que iluminó por completo la estancia bañando de luz blanquecina a los presentes en la sala, seguido de la luz se escuchó el atronador sonido del trueno acompañando a su compañero en su travesía.

 

\- ¿Eso fue un trueno? Sonó como si hubiera caído cerca o golpeado la Torre directamente, puede que el día esté nublado pero no había probabilidades de lluvia el día de hoy –dijo Peter anonadado de la fuerza del fenómeno natural.

\- Eso no fue un trueno común muchacho y si es quien creo que es… puede que estemos en más problemas de los que creímos –dijo el Señor Stark mientras salía caminando de su habitación calmada mente mientras indicaba que lo siguieran.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Peter pero Steve no le contesto y solo se limitó a levantarse finalmente del sofá.

\- Ven, será más fácil que lo veas por ti mismo, te aseguro que te gustará.

 

Peter acepto la mano que le tendía Steve y salieron corriendo para alcanzar a Stark, Wanda se unió a ellos en el camino a la sala ya tenía su pijama puesta y parecía como si se hubiera levantado con el estruendo causado por el relámpago ¿Qué hora era?

Al llegar a la sala Bruce y Nat ya se encontraban ahí cada uno dándole un afectuoso abrazo a nadie más y nadie menos que al mismísimo Thor dios del trueno.

 

Tony, Wanda, Visión y Steve se separaron de Peter para hacer lo mismo que Nat y Bruce pero el parecía estar anclado al suelo, tenía a uno de los Vengadores más poderosos en frente suyo, había esperado ese momento desde que conocía a Tony Stark y finalmente iba a suceder iba a conocer a Thor, lenta y silenciosamente comenzó a dar pasos pequeños como si fuera un depredador a punto de saltar a su presa.

Después de que Steve le diera un afectuoso abrazo a su amigo de otro mundo sintió los nervios y expectación que provenían de Peter, se alejó del semi dios y se acercó a Peter para tomarlo de la mano y acercarlo, a la velocidad que avanzaba Peter llegaría al lado del semi dios en un mes.

 

\- No te preocupes, no muerde –dijo Steve- mucho.

 

Peter no pudo identificar si había sido una broma o si Steve hablaba enserio.

 

\- También me alegra verlos a todos ustedes amigos míos pero lamentablemente no vengo solo como una visita casual.

\- Ya me tenía que dirías eso –dijo la Señorita Romanov.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Wanda.

\- Creo saber de lo que se trata –dijo el Señor Stark.

\- Lo dudo mucho amigo, como saben me fui de la Tierra para buscar las gemas del infinito que vi en mi sueño cuando Ultron nos atacó.

\- Lo siento –dijo Wanda.

\- No hay nada de que disculparse, si no fuera por tu ayuda no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de la circulación de dichas gemas.

\- ¿Cómo va ese asunto? -preguntó el Doctor Banner.

\- Lamentablemente no muy bien pero tampoco era como si planeara encontrar algo a solo unos meses de empezar pero ese no es el asunto del que quería hablarles.

\- ¿Y cuál es? –preguntó Natasha.

\- Pues decidí hacer una parada en casa cuando me dirigía a Muspelheim para seguir investigando pero en vez de recibirme con un modesto banquete.

\- ¿Modesto? –preguntó socarronamente Tony.

\- Me recibieron con malas noticias –continuó Thor ignorando al genio- Loki ha escapado de prisión.

 

Thor paseo su mirada por todos y cada uno de sus amigos y compañeros de batalla, todos ellos inmediatamente pusieron una cara de preocupación justo como él había predicho, Natasha, Bruce, Tony, Visión, Wanda, Steve y…

 

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? -Preguntó Thor directamente al muchacho que lo miraba totalmente ensoñado y expectante a su lado derecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegaste hasta aquí! Si te continúa gustando la historia por favor no dudes en dejar un Kudo o darme a conocer directamente tu opinión en la sección de comentarios, estoy ansioso por saberla.  
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	34. Una Competencia para Confiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter conoce a otro héroe pero este parece no aceptarlo como compañero sin ponerle una prueba primero...

Una Competencia para Confiar.

 

\- Hola Señor Odinson Soy Peter Parker, no se imagina lo ansioso que estaba por conocerlo, tengo tantas preguntas para usted -dijo Peter tomando la mano de Thor y agitándola energéticamente.

 

Steve rio al sentir la emoción de Peter por el canal.

 

\- Lo siento, debí presentarlo antes, Thor este es el nuevo miembro de los Vengadores ¿has oído hablar del Hombre Araña? -dijo Tony.

\- Desde cuando reclutamos niños -dijo Thor.

\- ¿Disculpa? -dijo Wanda claramente ofendida.

\- Digo... ¿están seguros que es capaz de enfrentarse a lo mismo que nosotros? Es muy pequeñito.

\- Muy seguros -dijo Bruce.

\- Aún que no lo creas este pequeñito es capaz de patearle el trasero a Steve y si no te cuidas también a ti Thor, cuida tus palabras -dijo Natasha.

 

Peter se había sentido un poco decepcionado de que uno de los héroes más poderosos no creyera en él, pero solo un poco ya que entendía por qué era, Thor media casi un metro y medio más que Peter y era una montaña de músculos y poderes, aún tenía a Mjolnir en su brazo y controlaba los truenos, que es lo que podría hacer un humano tan chiquito en comparación, aún que sus ánimos mejoraron al ver la confianza con la que sus compañeros respondían a las amenazas que él podía manejar... amenazas como ¿Loki? ¿En serio era capaz? Dejó el pensamiento para después.

 

\- Woooo, calma, solo estoy preocupado por el bienestar del niño, es todo, parece que te has ganado la confianza de mis compañeros en mi ausencia ¿te crees capaz de ganar la mía?

\- Ahhh... yo -Peter volteo a ver a sus amigos como si les estuviera preguntando si era una amenaza o una verdadera pregunta, vio que todos lo veían como si le infundieran ánimos así que tomó toda la confianza que pudo y respondió- sí, puedo hacerlo.

\- Me gusta tu actitud Joven Parker, dispuesto a enfrentarte a un Dios, veamos si tú coraje no es lo único que tienes de fortaleza.

 

Thor se apartó de todos y fue a la mesa de café y puso su brazo en posición de un juego de vencidas, Peter entendió inmediatamente y se acercó para quedar cara a cara con Thor, tomó su brazo.

 

\- Apuesto cien a Peter -dijo Tony

\- También yo -dijo Wanda entusiasmada.

\- Supongo que le apostaré a Thor si no lo hacemos esto no será una apuesta -dijo Bruce.

\- No soy muy afín de estas prácticas humanas pero aun considerando los poderes de ambos individuos me temo decir que el Señor Parker Perderá por diferencia de fuerza muscular, apoyo al Señor Odinson -dijo Visión.

\- Suponiendo que Steve apostara por ti supongo que iré al equipo Thor, no permitiré que cuando Bruce pierda pague solo todo ese dinero -dijo Natasha- aún que estoy contigo Peter.

 

Peter volteo a ver a Steve un poco nervioso ¿Cómo es que esto se había vuelto en una casa de apuestas? pero Steve le sonrió de vuelta y solo dijo…

 

\- Sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo Peter -eso era todo lo que necesitaba, regreso su mirada decidida al Semi-Dios.

\- ¿Listo Niño?

\- Cuando guste Señor Odinson.

\- Ok, yo seré el referí -dijo Tony.

\- Eso no pasará -dijo Natasha- favorecerás a Peter, necesitamos a alguien completamente neutral, Vis ¿nos haces el honor?

\- Por supuesto Señorita Romanov.

\- No pueden decir que no lo intente -dijo Tony mientras se alejaba de su puesto.

\- En sus posiciones caballeros, pueden comenzar ¡ahora! -dijo Visión.

 

Ante la sola palabra Thor impulso con todas sus fuerzas su brazo para terminar con esa pelea rápidamente y por la sorpresa Peter estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero antes de que su mano tocara la plana superficie de la mesa el también imprimió toda la fuerza que pudo y esta quedó a escasos milímetros de tocar.

 

\- ¡Termino! -dijo Bruce.

\- No tan rápido Señor Banner, el Señor Parker aún no pierde.

 

Thor en definitiva estaba impresionado ya que nadie normal habría podido detener toda su fuerza tan rápidamente y su cara definitivamente mostró la impresión cuando Peter comenzó a mover su brazo a la parte contraria quedando las manos justo a la mitad como habían empezado.

 

\- ¡Tú puedes Pete! -comenzó a gritar Wanda.

\- Concuerdo muchacho, demuéstrale quien ocupo su puesto cuando nos dejó -dijo Stark.

 

Peter empujaba con todas sus fuerzas y tal parecía que Thor hacia lo mismo, las venas de sus brazos desnudos comenzaron a marcarse mientras más esfuerzo hacía por derrotar al niño frente a él mientras que Peter comenzaba a ponerse rojo por el esfuerzo que estaba imprimiendo.

 

\- ¿Realmente permitirás que te gane Thor? -le dijo Banner.

\- Ammm, siiiii tú puedes- dijo Nat haciendo denotar un poco su sarcasmo una vez que Bruce le dio un empujón en el costado.

 

Poco a poco ambos comenzaban a cansarse y la fuerte columna compuesta por los brazos de los dos comenzaba a temblar por usar la misma fuerza continuamente durante tanto tiempo, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda las manos bailaban de un punto a otro.

Peter sentía como cada vez podía mantener menos la fuerza contra Thor, pasó de querer superar a Thor y llevarlo al lado contrario a simplemente estar a la defensiva y evitar tocar completamente la mesa, Thor comenzó a sonreír ante su inminente victoria, pero a pesar de ser lo último parecía que el muchacho aún no se daba por vencido.

 

**Tú puedes Pete, sé que tú puedes** escuchó Peter claramente a Steve en su cabeza, el hombre se había quedado callado durante todo ese rato, pero al escuchar eso Peter volteo rápidamente a verlo, ahí estaba, la sonrisa que tanto amaba que le mostrara Steve, no podía decepcionar a ese hombre.

 

Con un último esfuerzo Peter comenzó a empujar al Dios en dirección contraria logrando hacer algo de avance esta vez, Thor estaba completamente sorprendido por la tenacidad y perseverancia de aquel joven, pero aun así no podría ganarle.

Ahora Thor solo podía defenderse de la insistencia de Peter, pero no era muy complicado, solo tenía que esperar a que el niño se cansara del ataque y fácilmente podría voltear el tablero a su favor, solo... tenía... que aguantar... un... poco... más.

Peter sabía que no podría aguantar ese ritmo por mucho tiempo y con una rápida sacudida eso fue evidente para todos los espectadores, Peter iba a perder si dejaba de empujar.

El canal físico se abrió, No fue Peter, tampoco fue Steve, el canal se abrió solo y ambos lo sintieron, fue tan nítido que por la sorpresa casi hace que Peter dejara de imprimir fuerza contra Thor, pero poco a poco el cansancio pareció no ser un problema, se sintió descansado por un momento cuando el cansancio muscular abandonó su cuerpo para irse al de Steve al sentir que Peter necesitaba más ayuda en ese momento, dejándolo completamente fresco, su agarre se intensificó y Thor lo noto, pero Peter noto algo más, algo que definitivamente hizo que emociones positivas no dejarán de fluir en el canal emocional…

Peter sentía a Steve ¡Literalmente! Sentía como si su mano tomara la mano de Peter y comenzará a ayudarlo para empujar a Thor, Peter no se lo cuestionó, ni siquiera pensó, sabía que esa era su oportunidad, lenta y difícilmente comenzó a empujar la mano del dios del trueno contra su voluntad, logrando producir una cara de asombro y derrota en él y de un segundo a otro...

 

La mano de Thor tocó la superficie de la mesa.

 

\- ¡No! -gritó Thor al mismo momento que Visión gritaba.

\- ¡Terminó! ¡El ganador es el Señor Parker!

 

Mientras el equipo Peter gritaba y vitoreaba al muchacho el equipo Thor miraba sin poder creer el resultado, ellos habían visto a Peter flaquear, sabían que no duraría mucho en esa posición ¿Qué había pasado?

A pesar de que Natasha era del equipo Thor ella también celebraba con el equipo Peter cruzando los brazos y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

\- ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos Steve!

 

Peter se levantó al momento de escuchar la victoria y corrió a los brazos de Steve que ya lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y al estar finalmente juntos simplemente se pegaron en un profundo y pasional beso.

Thor en definitiva había quedado en una especie de shock menor, claro, ya lo habían derrotado antes pero nunca había sido vencido por un terrano, alguien de Midgard, en definitiva había sido sorprendente e inesperado pero...

El ver a Steve besando abiertamente a aquel niño en definitiva era algo aún más impactante que haber perdido, Thor sabía lo reservado y profesional que era Steve y en especial sabía que no tenía pareja al irse, mucho menos una con la que fuera tan cercano.

Thor volteo a los demás buscando una explicación, pero todos parecían suficientemente habituados a que aquellos dos se demostraran de esa forma su afecto que no parecían prestar la mínima atención.

El semi dios decidió ser más directo, se acercó a los hombres que ahora intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas ensoñadoras mientras pegaban sus frentes.

 

\- Ahhhh ¿Qué sucede aquí? -dijo Thor interrumpiendo el festejo de los dos- ¿no hay algo de lo que debería enterarme?

\- Oh, lo siento Thor, es que Pete y yo somos... bueno, míralo por ti mismo.

 

Steve levantó su brazo mientras apretaba más a Peter con el otro para que no se cayera ya que con la emoción había levantado a Peter del suelo, su cadena con su joya del alma caían perezosamente por su brazo quedando a la vista del dios.

Thor abrió más los ojos y volteo a ver a Peter.

Al recibir esa mirada Peter solo busco bajo su playera y con una sonrisa sacó su propia cadena y mostraba su propia joya al incrédulo Dios.

Thor se quedó callado por un momento y ante su cara incrédula Peter por un momento pensó que el Señor Odinson no estaría de acuerdo con su Vínculo, pero al segundo siguiente el hombre gritaba con una reluciente sonrisa mientras levantaba a Mjolnir en dirección al cielo.

 

\- ¡Ves amigo! ¡Te dije que no había razón de preocuparse! ¡Lo encontraste! - Thor se acercó a Peter y para su sorpresa lo tomó en sus brazos separándolo de Steve y este tuvo que sostenerse de la cabeza del Asgardiano cuando lo sentó en su hombro mientras continuaba moviéndose de manera festiva- tan solo míralo, es perfecto para ti, fuerte, noble, un fiero guerrero sin duda.

\- Creí que era muy joven para estar en los Vengadores, muy chico y que necesitaba ganar tu confianza -dijo Wanda poniendo los brazos en jarras.

\- Si me hubieran mostrado su joya no hubiera habido necesidad de esa tonta prueba, ahora podrás conocer lo que Jane y yo compartimos mi amigo -dijo Thor levantando el brazo de la misma forma que Steve mostrando su muñequera, en el centro brillaba una joya del alma con hermosos colores rojos y cafés, pero Peter no pudo evitar también ver la imagen que lucía en la muñequera, se trataba de un dibujo simbólico pero en definitiva era Loki, el dios de la mentira, Peter no supo por qué pero un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

\- Claro y el hecho de que hayas perdido esta “tonta prueba” no es razón para desacreditarla ahora verdad -contraatacó el Señor Stark.

\- No, ninguna -dijo Thor.

\- Y hablando de eso ¿Cómo está Jane? Debe de estar ocupada con su conferencia sobre astrofísica ¿aún está en Londres? -Preguntó la Señorita Romanov.

\- No, me parece que está en una pequeña aldea llamada Australia o algo así.

\- Un momento ¿Jane? ¿Cómo en Jane Foster? La famosa mujer genio de la astrofísica -Preguntó Peter aun sentado en el hombro de Thor.

\- La misma mi muchacho ¿la conoces?

\- No, personalmente no, pero si su trabajo, es impresionante, es una de mis investigadoras favoritas ¿Ella es su alma gemela Señor Odinson?

\- Puedes apostarlo, veo que tienes buen gusto en personas maravillosas y de gran intelecto.

\- Obvio tiene buen gusto en ellas, yo soy su genio favorito -dijo el Señor Stark poniendo una mano en su pecho.

\- Y cómo puedes adivinar el complemento con el que Jane ayuda a Thor es definitivamente la inteligencia, ya que el carece de eso -dijo Wanda ignorando a Tony y al mismo tiempo atacando a Thor, aún seguía un poco enojada por que hubieran dudado de la edad de Peter y la suya.

\- Lamento interrumpir la reunión pero me parece que teníamos serios asuntos entre manos unos minutos antes o acaso me equivoco Señor Odinson -dijo Visión.

\- Oh cierto, regresado al tema, Loki escapo de prisión antes de que yo regresara a Asgard.

\- Hace cuánto tiempo escapó -preguntó el Señor Stark.

\- Hace un par de meses, no estamos completamente seguros, los incompetentes guardias que lo vigilaban estuvieron entregando comida durante días a una ilusión dejada por mi hermano, calculamos que escapó hace dos meses pero reiteró, no estamos seguros, aún que tampoco estamos seguros de a donde se haya ido, no hay razones para sospechar que regreso a la Tierra, solo se me ocurrió avisarles para que no los tome desprevenidos si decide aparecerse por aquí.

\- Oh, creo que eso ya ocurrió -dijo el Señor Stark captando con eso la atención de todos.

\- ¿Que? ¿Loki se encuentra en la tierra? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro Stark?

\- Tengo un par de pruebas que apoyan mi teoría, vengan, si se los muestro me comprenderán mejor -dijo Tony mientras se dirigía al elevador.

 

Finalmente Thor bajo a Peter de su hombro y para sorpresa de Steve el joven no regreso a su lado, si no que se quedó junto a Thor mientras todos seguían a Tony al gran elevador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia curiosa... ayer estaba escribiendo otro capitulo para esta semana pero termine distrayéndome y termine escribiendo la mitad de un capitulo de Bucky jeje :3 aun que no se emocionen mucho ese capitulo no pasara hasta que este arco termine.
> 
> ¡Llegaste hasta aquí! Si te gusto la historia por favor no dudes en dejar un Kudo o en darme a conocer tu opinión directamente en la sección de comentarios.  
> Gracias por leer. :3


	35. Los Datos Desaparecidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celos presentes, peligro inminente, antiguas batallas regresan para tomar Venganza...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde un poco mas de lo que creí pero el capitulo de hoy esta listo, muchos temas que tratar... espero que lo disfruten.

Los Datos Desaparecidos.

 

A pesar de ser una situación tensa y con inminente peligro Peter no podía evitar estar emocionado, había vencido a Thor, un semi-Dios, un ente al que consideraban una deidad pero no solo eso, dicho Dios claramente apreciaba el Vínculo que compartía con Steve, eso quería decir los buenos amigos que eran, suficiente como para estar enterado de que Steve temía no encontrar su Vinculo, pero eso seguía sin ser todo, aquel Dios del que solo se lee en los cuentos y que últimamente se ve en las noticias, estaba parado a su lado, podía hacerle cualquier pregunta que quisiera ¡Y tenía muchas!

Muchas personas en el pasado podían jurar que lo habitantes de Asgard usaban magia pero gracias a los acontecimientos de los últimos años, específicamente después de la batalla de Nueva York esa creencia cambio al conocer un poco más de cerca a uno de esos dioses, incluso fue la misma Jane Foster quien ayudo a derrumbar aquella creencia de la magia, lo que usaban los Asgardianos era ciencia y tecnología, estaban eras más avanzados que ellos y era esa la razón por la que Peter estaba tan emocionado, había tantas cosas que aprender.

Steve por otro lado no perdía de vista a Thor, estaba ansioso, conocía lo suficientemente bien a su amigo como para saber de lo que podría ser capaz, el hombre tenía buen físico y era completamente carismático cuando quería, y era consciente de esas virtudes, mucho más cuando le interesaba alguien y en ese momento estaba mostrando demasiado interés en Peter… algo más para alimentar su Ego.

Claro que Peter era quien estaba prácticamente brincoteando a su lado, estaba demasiado emocionado por conocerlo, se notaba, no paraba de hacer pregunta tras pregunta y Thor como siempre amaba hablar de sí mismo y lo genial que era, Steve temía que Thor cultivara algo más que una amistad con su Vinculo e intentara propasarse en algún punto, tenía que estar atento.

La tarea de competir contra aquel ejemplar de hombre ya era difícil por si sola y se complicaba un poco más cuando Steve ni siquiera podía ser parte de la contienda, por alguna razón termino hasta el fondo del elevador con todos los demás cubriendo su camino mientras que los que más en frente estaban eran Tony Thor y Peter.

 

\- ¿Que significan los símbolos en sus muñequeras Señor Odinson? –pregunto Peter que intentaba saltar entre una pregunta científica y una personal, a pesar de que no entendía del todo las respuestas científicas que le daban, no todos los días podía tener una conversación casual con alguien de otro mundo, sentía mucha curiosidad también sobre cómo era aquel hombre.

\- Después de pelear contra los elfos oscuros mi hermano fingió estar muerto pero lo encontré a las pocas semanas intentando tomar el lugar de mi padre, durante el tiempo donde lo creí muerto guarde luto por él y lo incluí en mi armadura para recordar que a pesar de que se había ido el seguiría conmigo, a mi lado, cuando descubrí que estaba vivo lo encerré en las mazmorras para que pagara sus crímenes por traición pero lo conserve en mi armadura ya que aún es mi hermano.

 

Peter volteo a ver al Señor Stark.

 

\- Conmovedor ¿verdad muchacho? Te acostumbraras, las personas de Asgard son un tanto extrañas un poco más a lo que usualmente estamos acostumbrados –dijo el Señor Stark ante la mirada que le mostro Peter, una clara mezcla de emociones por descubrir cómo eran los nuevos invitados de la tierra.

 

Últimamente había escuchado mucho que tenía que acostumbrarse a algo, su vida claramente había tomado un giro radical y tenía que ajustarse pero las cosas a las que “tendría que acostumbrarse” no paraban de aparecer.

 

\- ¿Puedo verlas más de cerca? –dijo Peter expectante por ver los jeroglíficos Asgardianos.

-Claro pequeño arácnido –Thor levanto su muñequera y los músculos de su brazo se flexionaron por el movimiento, Peter levanto su mano y la poso en la piel del dios para mantenerla un poco más estable por el movimiento del elevador.

 

En el instante en el que su mano toco el brazo de Thor, Peter sintió una oleada de emociones, fue rápida, agria y corrosiva, nunca había sentido esa emoción por parte de Steve, al ser completamente nueva en el canal tuvo que esperar a que se repitiera para saber de qué se trataba, pero eso no paso… la puerta del elevador finalmente se abrió en el último piso.

Decidió ignorarlo ya que la emoción fue tan fugaz que término convenciéndose de que solo se había mareado un poco, salió del elevador y siguió a Thor para continuar con su investigación de Asgard

Finalmente con más espacio Steve pudo abrirse paso en la multitud y se colocó a un lado de Peter para caminar junto a él.

 

\- Steve, mira ¿no es fascinante? –al notar la presencia del Soldado a su lado Peter quiso compartir su investigación.

\- Claro, fascinante…

\- ¿Y… como es que solo usted puede mover el martillo Señor Odinson? –Peter decidió cambiar de tema ya que a pesar de que tenía la escritura Asgardiana tan cerca no podía descifrarla sin ayuda de un libro sobre ella, un traductor o algo parecido.

\- Mjolnir solo puede ser levantado por los que son dignos de su poder –dijo Thor con tono omnipotente y alzando el martillo para que Peter pudiera verlo.

\- ¿Digno? ¿Algo como puro de corazón o algo parecido?

\- El corazón no tiene nada que ver, se tiene que ser digno…

\- Sigue siendo un término muy ambiguo… es impresionante que usted pueda hacerlo.

\- No intentes comprenderlo muchacho, nosotros ya lo intentamos y estoy seguro de que esta truqueado, como dices el termino digno puede ser cualquier cosa –dijo Tony ya que sabía que Peter se partiría la cabeza intentando entenderlo si no lo detenían a tiempo.

 

Peter se volvió a acercar a Thor y cuando tomo su brazo nuevamente para inspeccionar el martillo y los patrones que rodeaban las orillas de él esa emoción lo volvió a atacar, igual rápido y efímero pero esta vez lo sintió claramente… eran celos, Steve estaba celoso… ¿Del Señor Odinson? ¿Por qué?

 

\- ¿Steve, estas bien? – a pesar de que la pregunta fue solo un susurro Tony pudo escucharlo y volteo a ver al Soldado ante la pregunta de Peter y noto que efectivamente Steve lucia extraño, vagamente pudo intuir de que se trataba.

\- Y… ¿Qué hay de nuevo en Asgard? –pregunto Tony a Thor alejándolo de los otros dos para darles un poco de privacidad, Thor no noto nada extraño y simplemente se limitó a contestar la pregunta.

\- Si ¿Por qué lo dices Pete? –pregunto Steve, Peter no sintió nada diferente ¿habría imaginado todo eso?

\- Yo… sentí algo en el canal ¿Estás seguro que estas bien?

\- ¿Algo en el canal? ¿De mi parte? ¿Qué fue, te lastime?

\- No, nada de eso.

\- ¿Entonces de que se trata?

\- Steve… ¿estas celoso del Señor Odinson?

\- ¿Qué?… Ah… Yo… No… ¿Por qué dices eso? –Peter vio claramente cómo Steve se sonrojaba y desviaba su mirada.

\- Steve…

 

Peter tomo a Steve del brazo y lo jalo a un lado del pasillo, espero a que todos pasaran para volver a ver a Steve directamente.

 

\- Yo también tengo grandes músculos y Thor no es el único que puede levantar su martillo – Peter levanto una ceja pero no hablo, Steve entendió que esperaba una respuesta aún más sincera-  no estoy celoso, es solo que, lo conozco y sé que utiliza cualquier oportunidad que tiene para seducir personas, tanto hombres como mujeres y… no quiero que te haga daño Pete.

\- ¿Pero que acaso el Señor Odinson no Vinculo ya? Puedo imaginarme que de la forma en la que se refirió a su Vinculo comparte una relación Vincular de pareja ¿o me equivoco?

\- Si… pero…fuera de su Vínculo a él le gusta tomarlo como una distracción… un juego… no… no ve mucho a Jane así que se aburre contantemente.

 

Peter se sonrojo un poco al entender a lo que se refería Steve.

 

\- Sé que acabo de conocerlo pero ¿estás seguro de eso? El señor Odinson parece tener mucho afecto por su Vínculo, no parece ser de las personas que deshonrarían eso.

 

Steve sabía que las historias de su amigo conquistando personas habían sido pre-Jane y era cierto que sus “hazañas” habían disminuido si no es que desparecido por completo… pero si lo había hecho antes podría volver a pasar ¿cierto?

 

\- Steve… ¿estás seguro que no estas celoso? –Steve vio a Peter directamente y ante la insistencia y preocupación de la mirada finalmente tuvo que admitirlo.

\- Yo… -Steve giro su cabeza al sentir que el sonrojo regresaba- tal vez solo un poco.

 

Peter rio por lo bajo y Steve simplemente volteo a verlo ya que en definitiva no se esperaba esa reacción.

 

\- Si sabes que eres el único para mi ¿no es cierto?

 

Peter lo miraba tan tiernamente y con tanta honestidad que no dudo un segundo en sus palabras.

 

\- Si lo sé.

\- No estaba viendo los músculos del Señor Odinson, estaba viendo la grafía  de su muñequera y me intriga de sobremanera su martillo, como es que solo un pequeño grupo puede levantarlo… ¿o solo él puede hacerlo? Ya sabes solo es mi…

\- Tu hermosa curiosidad… -Steve interrumpió suavemente Peter mientras alzaba una mano y tomaba un mechón de cabello a un costado de su cara, Peter tomo su mano y  recostó su cabeza sobre ella- si lo sé, lo siento no debería actuar así, Thor es un gran sujeto, y un gran amigo, me siento mal por desconfiar de él.

\- ¿Ya no lo harás?

\- Yo no dije eso… pero confió en ti y sé que no tú no lo harías, con eso me basta.

\- Steve

\- No estoy celoso, solo tengo que proteger lo que es mío, eres tan irresistible que cualquiera quisiera tenerte, aún estoy preocupado porque todo el mundo te vio en tu ropa interior por el reportaje, cualquiera pudo enamorarse de ti en ese instante.

\- Soy tuyo… lo admito, pero puedo protegerme solo y a ti te acedia toda América, no puedes quejarte si yo algún día tambien siento celos.

\- Suena justo.

\- ¿Estamos bien?

\- Estamos bien Pete.

 

Peter se inclinó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Steve, los celos no eran un buen sentimiento pero Peter se sentía alagado, nunca creyó ver el día donde alguien sintiera celos por creer perderlo.

 

\- Y sabes algo –dijo Peter aun en los brazos de Steve- me gustan más tus músculos que los de un semi-dios.

 

Steve no pudo evitar reírse.

 

*****

 

Tony fingía seguir arreglando lo que le iba a mostrar a los demás para ganar tiempo,  Peter y Steve seguían afuera haciendo quien sabe qué y los demás no tardarían en hacer preguntas, pero un segundo después ambos entraron al laboratorio entrelazando manos, Tony no pudo evitar suspirar al ver que todo estaba en orden.

Cuando finalmente Peter y Steve hubieron entrado al laboratorio de Tony y tomado una posición en la que pudieran tener una correcta vista de las pantallas holografías frente a él la explicación comenzó.

 

\- Si ya terminamos las reuniones, interrupciones y tonterías creo que es hora de nuestra siguiente misión -dijo Tony a modo de introducción- Visión me ayudó a detectar el problema y ya se lo conté a Steve y Peter pero supongo que tendré que repetirlo por los que no estuvieron presentes.

 

Los demás miraban atentamente, Peter no pudo notar que el ambiente se llenaba de tensión, apretó un poco más la mano de Steve inconscientemente.

 

\- Como tomos excepto Thor sabemos, hace dos días todos recibimos mensajes en nuestros teléfonos de parte de los compañeros de clase de Peter avisando que se estaba sobre exigiéndose mucho y que necesitábamos ayudarlo, llamaremos a ese evento Peter en Problemas para mejor entendimiento.

 

Peter se cubrió la cara con la mano por vergüenza al recibir la mirada de todos los presentes.

 

\- No te avergüences muchacho tal vez esa serie de eventos termine siendo más fructífera de lo que creíamos... todos recibimos mensajes, todos excepto yo, ese día deje mi teléfono porque Pepper quería que fuera a trabajar y bueno esa es otra historia, al notar que yo no había recibido el mensaje los compañeros de clase no creyeron que fuera suficiente y decidieron hackear la Torre para que yo estuviera enterado y a pesar de que dos simples adolescentes de preparatoria lograron acceder a la mejor seguridad de todo el mundo no hicieron absolutamente nada más que dejar un mensaje.

 

Peter vio cómo el Señor Stark le guiñaba un ojo, se había asegurado de sacar a Ned y MJ de las sospechas para que no hubiera ningún problema, Peter le agradeció enormemente el gesto.

 

\- ¿Un par de adolescentes te hackearon? Debiste sentirte tan tonto en ese momento -dijo Thor.

\- ¿Siquiera sabes lo que es hackear? -preguntó Wanda.

 

Thor miro a sus lados y simplemente le dijo a Stark “prosigue con la explicación”.

 

\- Como menciona nuestro gran amigo, dios de lo obvio, me sentí suficientemente tonto en ese momento, así que decidí mejorar la seguridad de la Torre creando un nuevo programa que recubriera cada archivo y nos avisara de cualquier cambio inesperado, pues ese programa termino de recubrir todo hace un par de horas y lanzó una alerta más pronto de lo que creí... justo al acabar, me avisaba que una gran cantidad de archivos fueron duplicados y extraídos de la Torre una semana antes del evento Peter en Problemas, para ser más precisos el día de la misión de Atlanta.

\- El día que nadie estaba en la Torre -dijo Steve.

\- Ellos nos esperaban, sabían que íbamos a ir -dijo Natasha recordando ese día- nos sacaron de la Torre.

\- A todos menos a uno -dijo Stark mirando a Bruce- pero llegaremos a ese punto en un momento -Con esta situación surgen muchas cuestiones pero una de ellas es... ¿Quien? Cualquier persona con esa información es peligrosa, más si se usa con malas intenciones, todos nosotros, a excepción de Peter, somos conscientes de eso.

 

Ahora con eso la expresión de todos cambio para peor... la única misión donde todos los presentes habían sido participes solo era una… Sokovia.

 

\- Lamentablemente -continuó Stark- con la llegada de nuestro amigo estoy cien por ciento seguros de saber quién se llevó la información.

\- Loki -dijo Thor.

\- Exactamente, él es el único que le importaría y que pudo usarla de primera mano en una ocasión.

\- Creo que todo esto sería más claro si nos dijeras que información fue la que copiaron -dijo Bruce.

\- Paciencia, tomando en cuenta la información provenía de dos lugares de la Torre podemos inferir que Loki la tuvo difícil para conseguirla, la primera mitad la sacó de mi laboratorio, esa parte fue completamente duplicada y la otra mitad de la información fue tomada de tu servidor Bruce.

\- ¿Que? ¿Entraron a mi laboratorio?

\- En efecto, muchos archivos de tu computadora son los que tienen la marca de haber sido copiados.

\- ¿Pero cómo es posible? estuve en mi laboratorio todo el tiempo, no pudo haber copiado archivos de mi computadora en frente de mí.

\- Mi hermano es el dios del engaño y las ilusiones, pudo estar frente a ti y no lo hubieras notado -dijo Thor.

\- Conociendo el historial que tiene Loki con Hulk -dijo Stark causando un escalofrío por parte de Bruce- no creo que se haya arriesgado a hacer eso enfrente de él ¿Estás seguro de no haber salido en ningún momento?

\- No que yo recuerde.

\- Bruce, eso no es cierto -dijo Natasha mientras miraba al suelo pensativa, como si hubiera recordado algo importante, sus ojos voltearon a ver al resto de los individuos en la habitación- el sí salió.

\- ¿Lo hice?

\- Cómo estás tan segura, estuviste con nosotros todo el día -dijo Wanda.

\- Ese día me la pasé hablando con Bruce, siempre le cuento cómo van nuestras misiones pero ese día en especial no pare de hablarle, él quería ver cómo le iba a Peter en su primera misión -Peter sonrío al escuchar eso- y durante un momento el... dijo que iría a la cocina por un refresco, lo noté extraño ya que como saben el controla su azúcar para que el otro sujeto no aparezca.

\- Tienes razón, lo había olvidado, cuando me recordaste eso olvidé la necesidad de comer y regrese al laboratorio, fueron unos minutos nada más... ¡Pero al regresar creí ver algo! -dijo Bruce recordando el momento exacto cuando regresó al laboratorio ese dia- creí ver a alguien con cabello negro y largo, ese debió ser Loki.

\- ¿Sacó al Doctor Banner antojándole un refresco? ¿No es algo tonto? -preguntó Peter esperando no hacer una pregunta obvia.

\- No necesariamente, una de las pocas cosas a las que Loki le teme es a Hulk y puede engañar diferentes aspectos de una persona, debió de pensar en una cosa que pudiera engañar de Banner que no trajera al gigante verde y el apetito es una de ellas –dijo Thor.

\- Si lo hubiera asustado o causando ansiedad era casi un certero ataque del otro sujeto -dijo Nat- pensó bien con que engañarlo.

\- Pero tú me hiciste darme cuenta Nat, por eso regresé rápido al laboratorio, debí tomarlo desapercibido y por eso hubo una ventana de oportunidad donde pude verlo, aunque solo fuera un milisegundo.

\- Y esa también debe ser la razón por la cual tu parte de la data no fue completamente copiada -dijo Tony.

\- ¿Y finalmente cuál es esa data de la que no dejamos de hablar? -Preguntó Steve.

 

Tony amplió aún más la pantalla holografía y la elevó para que todos fueran capaces de verla.

 

\- La información que Loki tomó de nuestras manos fue... -una imagen de un cetro apareció enorme en la pantalla- la de su cetro.

\- Su cetro ¿La cosa que use para cerrar el portal en la batalla de Nueva York? ¿El cetro que utilizó para lavarle el cerebro a Clint? -preguntó Nat.

\- Ese mismo, cuando Banner y yo creamos por accidente a... Ultron analizamos el cetro, o más en específico -la imagen de una piedra reluciente amarilla apareció en la pantalla esta vez haciendo la primera imagen más pequeña- su centro, según nos dice Thor esto se llama la gema de la mente.

\- Eso es... -comenzó Wanda.

\- Correcto Wanda -la interrumpió amablemente Visión- es la gema que porto en mi frente.

\- Una gema del infinito -dijo Thor, su voz se intensificó, Peter no sabía nada de esas gemas pero supuso que era algo malo.

\- ¿No borraste los datos cuando tuviste la oportunidad? ¿No viste todo lo que causaron? -Steve le habló directamente a Tony, Peter claramente sintió miedo y furia por el canal.

\- Creí que Visión había borrado los datos de la red cuando nos enfrentamos a el - dijo Natasha.

\- Efectivamente Señorita Romanov -dijo Visión- eliminé los datos de internet pero el Señor Stark y el Doctor Banner guardaron una copia en sus servidores personales, por seguridad.

\- ¿Seguridad? -Steve cada vez estaba más afectado tomo unos pasos al frente pero no dejo de sostener la mano de Peter- No estarás pensando en replicar a Ultron ¿verdad Stark? la última vez también lo hiciste por seguridad, no te bastaron las vidas que se perdieron en Sokovia.

 

Wanda bajo la cabeza ante esas palabras.

Peter sentía el miedo de Steve, miedo porque todo volviera a repetirse, pero sabía que no era la forma de abordar el tema, lentamente envió calma por el canal, si estaba en su poder evitaría una discusión.

Steve inmediatamente sintió la calma y volteo a ver a Peter, su expresión preocupada fue todo lo que necesito para entender, regreso a su lado cuando sintió un pequeño jalón en su brazo, pero en ese momento otro pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza, si la pelea contra Ultron ocurría nuevamente no había forma en la que pudiera evitar que Peter participara en esa ocasión… él tendría que enfrentarse a los mismos peligros que ellos habían pasado, no podía permitir eso.

 

\- Esos datos estuvieron guardados desde esa ocasión Steve, no planeábamos hacer nada con ellos y Loki tampoco podrá replicar a Ultron si es lo que te preocupa.

\- Ultron era una combinación de una inteligencia artificial con los pocos datos que pudimos extraer de la gema y a menos que Loki sepa hacerlo… -dijo el Doctor Banner.

\- O consiga a alguien que pueda hacerlo como paso con el profesor Selvig –interrumpió Steve.

\- Aun así no podría hacerlo –dijo Stark tajantemente- no robo todos los datos, Bruce lo interrumpió a tiempo.

\- ¿Qué puede hacer con los datos que robo?

\- No lo sabemos, Aunque extrajimos esa información de la gema de la mente, no fuimos capaces de sacar toda, ni siquiera sacamos un dos por ciento, aun asi no sabemos la extensión de los poderes que pueda conseguir con tan poca data, la gema en si es una mezcla intrincada de redes neuronales, es como si tuviera una conciencia propia.

\- ¿Tu sabes que poderes tiene la gema Vis? –pregunto Wanda.

\- Por desgracia no, la gema ahora es parte de mí y aun así ni yo puedo comprender el alcance de sus habilidades.

\- Esperen, nosotros tenemos la gema aquí ¿Loki aun así podría ser capaz de usar los datos robados sin el núcleo de donde salieron? –pregunto Peter.

\- Ultron pudo –dijo Natasha- planeaba fusionarse con la gema en un nuevo cuerpo despues, pero lo detuvimos a tiempo, ese nuevo cuerpo es a lo que conocemos ahora como nuestro amigo Visión.

\- Pero el Señor Stark menciono que no toda la información fue replicada y según veo en la pantalla, puedo corroborarlo, la información se corta en un punto importante, la réplica de Ultron definitivamente es imposible –los demás voltearon a ver la pantalla y era cierto, la información que habían replicado continuaba apareciendo en la pantalla, líneas y líneas de código computacional fungía como fondo para las dos imágenes que aún se mostraban pero llegaba un punto en el que se cortaba- ¿no podríamos  hacer una correlación estadística? Tomando como un total final los poderes que conocen que Loki pudiera hacer con la gema en su poder y como punto de inicio los poderes que pudieron ver que Ultron usaba sin tenerla y compararlos con la información que tomaron de nuestros servidores, la capacidad de posible catástrofe debe estar en un punto medio… si no es que se cancele por completo a causa de falta de información, aunque ese sería un caso completamente favorable para nosotros.

 

Todos los que oyeron a Peter se quedaron sin palabras al no lograr entender por completo su idea, ante la duda las miradas continuaron en dirección a Bruce y Tony que también lucían estupefactos, finalmente Bruce hablo.

 

\- En realidad es una buena idea, no detendremos el plan de Loki con eso, sea cual sea que sea su plan en esta ocasión pero con eso podríamos saber exactamente qué podemos esperarnos.

\- Es un plan brillante, buen trabajo muchacho, no se nos había ocurrido esa opción, estaremos listos para cuando Loki decida hacer su movimiento –dijo Stark completamente impresionado.

\- ¿En serio entiendes eso Pete? –pregunto Steve aun viendo a la pantalla e intentando descifrar algo que remotamente se pareciera al español.

\- Si es programación de base de datos básica.

\- ¿Básica? – Pregunto incrédulo el Doctor Banner.

\- Es una de mis mejores programaciones muchacho, basados en la red neuronal claramente avanzada de la gema de la mente –dijo Tony un poco ofendido pero sin que su asombro dejara de aumentar.

\- Concuerdo con el Señor Stark, ese código es intrincadamente complejo, mucho de él aun continua rondando en mi sistema –dijo Visión.

\- Recuerden que Peter pudo desencriptar toda la antigua información de SHIELD sin ayuda y antes que nadie –dijo Natasha claramente burlándose de los dos genios en la sala.

\- Si, si Peter dice que es simple entonces es simple –dijo Wanda continuando con las burlas.

 

Bruce y Tony se voltearon a ver.

 

\- Creo que si te hubiera conocido antes muchacho podríamos haber creado a Ultron mucho antes, sin tantos problemas y sin fallas.

\- No soy tan hábil para hacer eso, solo se un par de cosas… -Peter quería agregar que él no se hubiera prestado para hacer a Ultron pero supuso que eso causaría problemas.

\- Acabas de llamar a uno de mis trabajos más difíciles programación básica y ahora te quieres hacer el modesto, no puedo creerlo y ahora que lo pienso… ¿Quién fue quien enseño a tus amigos lo que saben de programación?

-… ¿Yo? –dijo Peter encogiéndose más y más en su lugar.

\- No me sorprende que me hayan podido hackear si ese es el caso.

\- ¿Lo lamento? – Peter no sabía si eso era una reprimenda o un alago.

\- No hay razón para disculparse Peter –dijo Bruce- si no hubieras enseñado eso a tus amigos y ellos no hubieran hackeado la Torre no tendríamos la información exacta de que fue lo que robo Loki y estaríamos en blanco para poder movernos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, no te disculpes, tenemos trabajo que hacer, en un par de horas los cuatro habremos determinado la extensión de los nuevos “Poderes de Loki”

\- ¿Los cuatro? –pregunto Peter emocionándose.

\- Por supuesto, no creerás que después de darnos la idea no participarías en ella ¿verdad muchacho?

\- Claro, por supuesto – dijo Peter completamente emocionado y ansioso, nunca había trabajado con ambos genios en un mismo proyecto, mucho menos con Visión que el normalmente no trabajaba en proyectos propios, solo se limitaba a ayudar de vez en cuando al Señor Stark, esa sería una experiencia invaluable.

 

Peter se remango las mangas haciendo ademan de que se pondrían a trabajar de inmediato y vio que los otros dos hombres también estaban listos para comenzar.

 

\- Un momento –dijo Natasha- si se dan cuenta de la hora que es ¿verdad?

 

Peter tomo el brazo de Steve y lo elevo para ver su reloj, eran las cinco de la madrugada.

 

\- ¿Y? –pregunto Tony.

\- Como que “¿Y?” -dijo Natasha- he tratado de que Bruce consiga un horario decente para dormir y aun no lo he logrado hacer, sin mencionar que no quieres que otro incidente Peter en Problemas se repita ¿verdad Stark?

 

Peter moriría a causa de la vergüenza si continuaban usando ese nombre, Tony suspiro derrotado.

 

\- Loki puede estar poniendo su plan en marcha en estos momentos y tú quieres que dos de las mentes más brillantes del mundo se vayan a dormir – dijo Tony causando que Peter se sintiera completamente alagado al ser considerado como una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo por otra de dichas mentes.

\- En efecto, si comprendí bien lo que dijeron, esto solo nos mostrara el punto al que Loki llegara con lo que sea que esté planeando no lo detendrá así que, que descansen un par de horas antes de que comiencen a descifrar el código no le hará ningún daño a nadie.

\- Esta bien, váyanse a dormir, los espero cuando hayan tenido su sueño de belleza –dijo Stark burlándose un poco por que sus compañeros de trabajo tuvieran un horario de dormir.

 

Peter estaba un poco desilusionado por no ponerse a trabajar enseguida pero sabía que Steve estaría de acuerdo con la Señorita Romanov y no podría competir contra los dos, así que se dejó arrastrar a la puerta con Steve, cuando los demás también se comenzaran a mover hacia la salida dando por concluida la junta por ahora, sabían que una vez tuvieran el código se reanudaría para mostrar su plan de acción.

 

\- Oh no Tony, tú también te vas a la cama ¿cuantos días llevas sin dormir? ¿Acaso todos los genios son iguales? ¿Por qué no les gusta dormir? –Peter aun escuchaba a la Señorita Romanov discutir con el Señor Stark mientras salían a la puerta.

\- Yo no necesito dormir, soy más activo despierto… ¿Qué haces? –hubo un silencio y después volvió a escuchar la voz de la asesina.

\- Hola Pepper, lamento molestarte tan tarde ¿Aun en la oficina? Tú también deberías de darte un merecido descanso… Si… Tony otra vez… aja… claro te lo paso.

\- Me las pagaras por esto Romanov… Si… Hola Pep… -Peter sabía que el Señor Stark acababa de perder si la Señorita Potts intervenía.

 

*****

 

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ser parte de eso Pete? –dijo Steve mientras caminaban por el oscuro pasillo de regreso a los elevadores.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me preocupa todo esto y estoy seguro que lo sentiste por el canal y tomando en cuenta que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a Stark no para hasta conseguirlo.

\- Igual que yo.

\- Si pero a él no le importa llevarse cosas a su paso, sin mencionar lo persuasivo que puede ser, Bruce es un hombre calmado y pacífico y Tony lo convenció de crear a Ultron, no quiero que te haga lo mismo y me preocupa más sabiendo que es tu mentor y la forma en la que lo idolatras –Steve sintió una mano en su hombro que hizo detener su andar.

\- Si, pero también tengo mis principios, no quise mencionarlo pero nunca estaría de acuerdo en crear algo como Ultron, mucho menos ahora que se lo que fue capaz de hacer, la idea base de Ultron no fue mala, pero es una idea Utópica y toda Utopía está destinada a convertirse en una Distopia, es una regla básica de la literatura pero no se aleja de la realidad, confía en mí, conozco mis limitantes y sé hasta dónde debo inmiscuirme, no importa que sea el Señor Stark lo hare entrar en razón o cambiar de idea si llega a ser necesario ¿confías en mí?

 

Steve se sintió completamente orgulloso de lo que escucho, Peter era indudablemente brillante y podía notar como cada vez crecía más como persona.

 

\- Sin duda, no hay persona en la que confié más que en ti Pete y tengo que decirte de que a pesar de que sabes que no me gusta que seas participe de ninguna misión por miedo a que salgas lastimado… me reconforta saber que estando tu ahí sé que no permitirás que nada salga mal.

\- Te lo prometo, si está en mi control no permitiré que eso suceda.

 

Reanudaron la marcha pero fueron detenidos nuevamente por alguien que hablaba detrás de ellos.

 

\- Usaron el canal físico ¿no es cierto? -pregunto Bruce una vez que Natasha y el los hubieron alcanzado en el pasillo, Natasha también parecía esperar una respuesta.

\- ¿Doctor Banner?

\- Me mata la curiosidad Peter, en la pelea con Thor ¿usaron el canal físico para ganar? No me imagino otra respuesta lógica para que lograras voltear el tablero de esa manera.

\- Oh… Yo... yo creo que sí, no lo planeamos pero ¿Cómo supieron? -dijo Peter que en realidad no se lo había preguntado por estar distraído con lo que había pasado esa noche incluyendo conocer a Thor.

\- Aún eres transparente Peter, has mejorado pero aún puedo leerte bien -dijo la Señorita Romanov.

\- Sin mencionar que gritaste “ganamos” y no “gané” mientras abrazabas a Steve ¿eso quiere decir que ya pueden compartir poderes a conciencia?

\- Compartirlos si, a conciencia aún no -dijo Steve que tampoco se lo había preguntado hasta ese momento.

\- ¿Entonces cómo pasó? -Siguió insistiendo Bruce, Natasha sabía que él podía ser como Peter en cuanto a curiosidad cuando algo realmente le intrigaba y sabía que el tema de los Vínculos le interesaba de sobre manera, en específico el de Peter y Steve ya que cada vez demostraban hasta qué punto dos personas podían conectarse.

\- Pues no lo sé a ciencia cierta pero sentí que iba a perder en cualquier momento y en ese momento Steve me habló e hizo que solo me concentrara en él, no quería decepcionarlo, quería hacerle saber que su sonrisa puede ayudarme a hacer lo que sea –dijo Peter

\- Y yo solo pensé en que no quería que Peter perdiera, porque sabría que se sentiría triste al hacerlo, pensé que si tan solo pudiera quitarle el cansancio de los músculos y pudiera ayudarlo a empujar lo haría –dijo Steve complementando la situación.

\- Eso... eso fue lo que sentí, sentí que tomabas mi mano y que empujabas conmigo, que lo hacíamos juntos, te sentía conmigo.

\- Siempre estaré contigo Pete.

 

Peter miraba las hermosas facciones de Steve entre las sombras que causaba la luz de la luna mientras le brindaba la sonrisa que más ansiaba y amaba en el mundo y sabía que ese hombre no vacilaba con esas palabras, que genuinamente las decía.

 

\- Yo también, a tu lado hasta el final -Peter igual dijo esas palabras con total honestidad pero por un momento la cara de Steve mostró sorpresa y... ¿tristeza? ¿Había dicho algo malo?

 

Steve se inclinó hacia Peter para darle un beso en los labios, escuchar esas palabras le hizo recordar que hace mucho tiempo compartía un dicho similar con otra persona.

Steve lo beso, fue un beso dulce y cariñoso y cuando se separó de él cualquier atisbo de otra emoción que no fuera amor se había esfumado, Peter no sabía si preocuparse pero en ese momento decidió simplemente perderse en ese amor.

 

\- Impresionante –dijo Bruce sacándolos de su pequeño mundo- ahora no solo comparten emociones y sentimientos, si no que pueden intercambiarlos…

\- ¿Cómo? –Pregunto Peter regresando a la realidad.

\- Si, enviaste el cansancio muscular a Steve el canal lo permitió porque él quería quitártelo de encima, ambos pensaban en el otro de la misma manera, terminaron sincronizándose perfectamente déjame preguntarte Peter ¿Sientes tu brazo cansado en ese momento?

 

Peter movió su brazo probando los músculos.

 

\- No, la verdad no.

\- ¿Y tú Steve?

 

Steve hizo el mismo movimiento que Peter.

 

\- Si, siento los músculos un poco tensos, es como cuando termino hacer ejercicios que requieran brazos.

\- Ahí está, tu eres quien debería estar adolorido después del esfuerzo físico que hiciste Peter, no Steve, él te quito la extenuación muscular que conseguiste con Thor.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de sentir la mano de Steve ayudando a empujarlo? ¿Cómo explicarías eso? –dijo Natasha.

\- Probablemente Steve compartió su súper fuerza con Peter y la sensación de que tomara su mano solo se debe a lo que Steve quería hacer, solo una imagen que representaba sus pensamientos.

\- ¿También podemos intercambiar pensamientos de esa forma? –pregunto Peter.

\- No veo por qué no, esa es la conexión primordial de cualquier Vínculo, poder hablar con el otro, lo que intercambiamos no son palabras, son pensamientos, la otra persona los recibe con nuestra voz porque ya conoce como hablamos, en cierto sentido es lo mismo, sentiste como si Steve tomara tu mano por que ya conoces esa sensación, es lo mismo solo que en un grado mayor.

 

Peter y Steve se voltearon a ver y sabían claramente lo que el otro se estaba imaginando… Cada vez estaban más juntos y les encantaba.

 

*****

 

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, tanto que si se concentraba fácilmente podía escuchar el tic tac de su reloj de pulsera, Peter se movió un poco en sus brazos, siempre pegándose a él, nunca alejándose, eso le gustaba.

Había tardado un buen periodo de tiempo mandando emociones tranquilizadoras a Peter para poder calmar su excitación, por conocer a Thor, por poder trabajar con Tony y Bruce, por poder tener aún más control sobre el canal físico, bueno, por todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en las últimas horas hasta que finalmente pudo hacer que el adolescente se durmiera... pero él no lo había hecho.

Faltaban un par de horas para que Peter se despertara y fuera a trabajar para resolver este caos, una nueva misión… no había estado tan nervioso por una nueva misión en mucho tiempo, pero sabía que era porque Peter estaría nuevamente al frente ya que el entendía el área a la que se enfrentarían y la comprendería aún más en cuanto pusiera manos a la obra, sabía que era un rápido estudiante y su cerebro era como una esponja.

Pero por más que intentara tranquilizarse, Steve tenía un mal presentimiento en todo aquello y temía que una Orden instintiva volviera a aparecer, tenía que tranquilizarse, tenía que… pero no podía… el mal presentimiento continuaba atormentándolo como si de un animal salvaje a punto se atacar se tratara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegaste hasta aquí! Si te sigue gustando la historia por favor no dudes en dejar un Kudo o en hacerme saber tu opinión en la sección de comentarios, me alegra poder conocerlas.  
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	36. Una Duda ¿soy Digno?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El trabajo comienza para poder descubrir la magnitud de la amenaza que representa Loki pero llega un momento donde Peter tiene la oportunidad de resolver una duda y no dudara en hacerlo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regrese!! Lamento mucho desaparecer de esa forma pero termine enfermandome la semana pasada así que decidí tomarme un descanso de estar frente a la computadora pero viendo el lado positivo tuve mucho tiempo para escribir y tengo suficiente material para no volverles a fallar mínimo esta semana :3
> 
> Planeaba regresar mañana pero ya me sentía suficientemente mal de dejarlos sin capitulo por cuatro días que decidí dividir el capitulo de mañana en dos para poder subirles algo hoy, espero les guste :3

Una Duda ¿soy Digno?

 

Sin lugar a dudas el día anterior había cometido un gran error al subestimar el trabajo del Señor Stark, el código era mucho, mucho, MUCHO más complejo de lo que parecía.

A simple vista se podía leer correctamente a grandes rasgos por quien sabía de programación, pero si comenzabas a desmenuzar cada línea de código, cada protocolo, cada arreglo dentro de él, uno se daría cuenta que el código era tan detallado, perfecto y sin ningún error que saltara al ojo.

Peter no podía creer que aquel código fuera parte de la personalidad de Ultron y aun así causar tanta calamidad, pero intento no pensar que era lo que tenía en sus manos, una clara línea de código bañado en rojo que fácilmente tomó decenas de vidas.

 

*****

 

Al instante que Peter se despertó inmediatamente saltó de la cama y separándose de los brazos de Steve corrió al armario para cambiarse de ropa y salir, la puerta se abrió al sentir su proximidad y estaba a punto de atravesarla cuando Steve lo hizo regresarse para tomar un baño apropiadamente, se bañaron juntos como de costumbre pero a Peter le parecía como si Steve quisiera torturarlo por tardarse tanto enjabonándolo, pero una vez al salir de la ducha no hubo nada en el mundo que detuviera a Peter de salir corriendo al último piso, ni siquiera las insistentes palabras de Steve para que Peter desayunara.

 

\- Lamento llegar tarde, Steve no me permitió llegar antes -dijo Peter al cruzar las puertas del laboratorio y ver que el Señor Stark, el Señor Banner y el Señor Visión ya estaban ahí.

\- No te preocupes Peter acabamos de empezar y estoy seguro que me hubiera pasado algo parecido si Nat no hubiera tomado tu turno matutino para vigilar la ciudad –dijo el Doctor Banner que se encontraba frente a un par de pantallas holográficas de las cuales tomo un par y las deslizo al recién llegado, sabía que Peter entendía perfectamente como proseguir.

\- Siento que es un gran inconveniente para la producción y planeación de proyectos ser un gen Recesivo y tener que soportar siempre que tu Dominante trate de cuidar de ti... ya tendríamos un gran avance si no los hubieran mandado a dormir -dijo Tony bromeando con los otros dos.

\- Tú también terminaste descansando anoche y al menos en nuestro caso es usual que sean nuestros Genes Dominantes quienes cuidan de nosotros, que se siente que tu Gen Recesivo tenga más control sobre ti Stark...

\- Touché Banner, No sé cómo terminé siendo el Dominante, estoy seguro que si Pepper pusiera su empeño podría abrir el canal sin mi consentimiento.

\- Eso es imposible Tony.

\- Ella encontraría la forma de hacerlo, debes sentirte libre de todo esto ¿no Visión?

\- Al contrario Señor Stark, al ser carente de una joya del alma y por ende de un Vínculo solo puedo conformarme con ver la evolución de estos a través de ustedes, lamento si eso les causa inconformidad, últimamente no he podido evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha visto Señor Visión? -dijo Peter temiendo un poco la respuesta ya que no recordaba ver al Señor Visión viendo de forma insistente en esos días.

\- Por ejemplo he visto cómo la Señorita Romanov procura mantenerse calmada en todo momento a pesar de ser una persona impulsiva para que el Señor Banner pueda encontrar siempre el confort necesario para escapar de cualquier ambiente de estrés excesivo, Veo como la Señorita Potts a pesar de siempre estar ocupada y trabajando nunca pierde la oportunidad para contactar con el Señor Stark y ver cómo ha estado su día y veo como el Capitán Rogers siempre está ansioso de conocer más del Señor Parker ya que cualquier cosa por mas diminuta que sea pero que represente un poco de la otra persona los une más y eso es lo que ambos desean -Los tres genios dejaron de trabajar al escuchar tal respuesta de Visión, cada uno no pudo evitar pensar en aquella persona especial que estaba ahí día a día por ellos y para ellos, Visión continuó completamente externo de cómo sus palabras afectaron a sus compañeros de trabajo- esos pequeños detalles son los que siempre me hacen pensar y... añorar, si esa es la palabra, añorar poder compartir eso con una Señorita, poder sentir sus emociones y compartirlas, descubrir si yo sería un Recesivo o un Dominante, son cosas que no importa que haga... nunca podre experimentar en carne propia.

 

Ahora eso había sonado extremadamente triste, los tres genios se voltearon a ver, ahí estaban ellos bromeando y compartiendo sobre su vida Vincular, tenían suficiente confianza entre ellos para hacerlo libremente y bromeaban respecto a eso porque sabían lo importante que era el Vínculo para todos ellos, importante de una manera que nunca podrían explicar completamente, pero nunca se habían imaginado que eso afectara a Visión, no sabían si era correcto continuar con la conversación, Visión noto que sus últimas palabras habían afectado de sobremanera a los demás.

 

\- Oh por favor discúlpenme, no planeaba causar conflicto con mis pensamientos, no se sientan incómodos por continuar con su conversación previa...

\- La Señorita que mencionaste… con la que te gustaría compartir un Vínculo... ¿es alguien en específico? -Preguntó el Señor Stark.

\- Oh, claro que lo es -dijo Peter lo suficientemente bajo para que solo el escuchara, pero vio cómo claramente Visión levantaba la vista a su dirección y lentamente asintió.

 

Peter lo sabía, había notado las señales, había hablado con ella de ese tema incluso y ella pensaba de la misma manera, no era como que solo el supiera sabía que los demás en la Torre mínimo lo habían intuido.

 

\- Lo es... se trata de... -dijo Visión.

\- Espera, no me digas... si no quieres -lo detuvo Tony pensando mejor en su pregunta - eso es solo tuyo y si no quieres compartirlo no estás obligado, solo... tenía curiosidad.

\- Gracias Señor Stark, elijo guardarlo para mi si no le molesta.

\- No, no me molesta.

 

Tony y Bruce habían creado técnicamente a Visión... partes de él y a pesar de que sabían que su cuerpo ahora era orgánico y que su conciencia era una combinación de varias capas y tan compleja como la de cualquier humano... nunca consideraron hasta qué punto Visión se volviera eso… un humano, pero cada día los impresionaba más, pero ese día se dieron cuenta que Visión “ya” era humano en su interior si podía sentir todo lo que acababa de decir.

A pesar de que Visión les aseguro que no le afectaba su conversación y bromas de los Vínculos decidieron cambiar de tema mientras continuaban trabajando pero en algún momento la habitación se quedó en silencio al quedarse absortos en el código.

La información que tenían que comparar, descifrar y reunir en una sola se dividía en tres justo como Peter las había dividido el día anterior, comenzando con la información de lo que el cetro de Loki o en específico lo que la gema pudo hacer en sus manos, siguiendo con el código que dio vida a Ultron y las modificaciones que el hizo para poder crear el cuerpo de Visión y por último que tanto del código que tenían guardado en la Torre fue tomado, que tanto de ese mismo código queda inutilizado por estar incompleto y lo más importante que tanto de ese código puede hacer lo que los otros dos.

Mientras que el Señor Stark tomo la primer parte ya que era la más complicada y difícil de descifrar porque no tenían los datos exactos y estadísticos de cuando Loki poseía el cetro, se necesitaba acceder las grabaciones que pudo haber captado su traje o cualquier cámara de seguridad que no hubiera quedado completamente inutilizable con la destrucción que dejaba Loki a su paso al igual que requería de la ayuda de Visión para acceder a un poco del código que la gema creaba al usar esos poderes, El Doctor Banner revisaba el código creado por ambos para la creación de su idea de Ultron ya que estaban completamente familiarizados con él a excepción de los cambios menores que Ultron aplico para unir su conciencia al cuerpo creado por la doctora Helen Cho mientras que el trabajo más “sencillo” había quedado a manos de Peter el cual consistía en revisar la información robada y revisar que partes de los códigos y protocolos quedaban inutilizados por la falta de información, hasta ese momento ninguno quedaba inútil y ese era un problema, una vez que las tres partes estuvieran completas reunirían la información y harían una simulación para denotar el punto exacto de poder que Loki pudiera hacer.

Apenas habían comenzado a trabajar en serio cuando escucharon las puertas del laboratorio abrirse nuevamente, Steve y Wanda entraron cargando bandejas repletas de comida, Peter se había imaginado que algo así pasaría.

A pesar de las excusas y comentarios del Señor Stark sobre perder el tiempo y que nadie en esa Torre los dejaba trabajar Steve no acepto un no por respuesta y amenazándolo de llamar a Pepper los tres terminaron comiendo en el centro del laboratorio.

Steve había acomodado a Peter en sus piernas mientras comía pero notaba que su cabeza estaba en otra parte, probablemente continuaba trabajando en el código aun tomando un descanso pero sus sospechas fueron brutalmente derrumbadas cuando Peter levanto la cabeza de su pan tostado y dijo…

 

\- ¿Dónde está el Señor Odinson? No lo he visto en toda la mañana –Peter había hecho la pregunta en general pero Steve la respondió.

\- Tomando en cuenta que saliste corriendo de la habitación en cuanto tuviste oportunidad no me sorprende pero por si te interesa Thor se fue desde ayer en la noche, según sus palabras fue a ver a Jane y de paso advertir al Profesor Selvig sobre Loki ¿Por qué preguntas Pete?

 

Peter levanto la vista y se encontró con la cara de Steve levantando una ceja, sabía lo que debía estar pensando.

 

\- No es nada de lo que piensas, tengo un par de cuestiones que me preocupan y solo él puede ayudarme, bueno, él y el Doctor Banner – dijo Peter a Steve asegurándole que solo era eso pero a pesar de eso sintió claramente como Steve intensificaba su agarre en Peter como si no lo quisiera dejar ir.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Qué necesitas Peter? –dijo Bruce al escuchar a Peter.

\- No serviría de nada hablar de esto ahorita, solo desperdiciaríamos tiempo y recursos, necesitaría ver primero si el Señor Odinson cuenta con la información que necesito –dijo Peter mientras acariciaba el lateral de la pierna de Steve, en la posición en la que se encontraba añadiendo el agarre del hombre esa era la única parte que Peter podía alcanzar sin necesidad de moverse de más.

Steve intento calmarse un poco, el día anterior Peter le había asegurado que por su parte nunca ocurriría nada y le creía pero él estaría presente cuando Peter hablara de eso tan importante que tenía que hablar con Thor.

\- Bueno, Thor debe estar de vuelta en un par de horas, te avisare cuando regrese –dijo Steve con un tono un poco más seco de lo usual.

\- Gracias –le respondió Peter volteando a ver directamente a Steve y dándole un beso, eso definitivamente calmo a Steve… por el momento.

 

Cuando llego el medio día Peter había terminado con su parte del código ya tenía listos todos los datos para la comparación con la de sus compañeros de trabajo pero parecía que los otros dos aun no terminaban y parecían tan entrados en su trabajo que dudaba si debía interrumpir para ofrecer ayuda.

Ya libre del trabajo y sin nada que ocupara su mente se dio cuenta del calor que hacía en la habitación, noto como el Doctor Banner inconscientemente se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y que en algún punto de la mañana el Señor Stark se había quitado la camisa y solo trabajaba con su playera interior, Peter supuso que se podía dar unos minutos para traer un par de bebidas, en definitiva todos ahí las necesitaban y los demás estaban tan ocupados que no se darían cuenta de su ausencia, salió del laboratorio en dirección a la cocina no sin antes pedirle a FRIDAY que encendiera el sistema de enfriamiento en el laboratorio.

Al llegar a la cocina abrió el refrigerador y llevo un par de bebidas a la barra y en ese momento levanto la vista y ahí estaba… Mjonir, solo esperando a su dueño en una de las mesas pequeñas ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Acaso no habían dicho que el Señor Odinson se había ido? Aunque por la hora era probable que ya hubiera vuelto.

 

-FRIDAY el Señor Odinson ¿ya llego?

\- Si Peter acaba de llegar hace unos minutos ¿Quieres que lo llame?

\- No gracias, en un segundo yo voy a buscarlo

\- Entendido.

 

Peter se acercó al martillo y por la proximidad a la puerta que conectaba a la terraza pudo ver que afuera estaba un círculo con los jeroglíficos Asgardianos que ya podía reconocer, probablemente de cuando el Señor Odinson llego el día anterior, ese debió de ser el punto donde el “trueno” debió golpear la Torre la noche anterior, pero en ese momento Peter estaba concentrado en otra cosa.

El martillo lucia su esplendor frente a él, era la oportunidad de Peter de poder inspeccionarlo de mejor manera, paso sus dedos por la fría superficie de metal, por el mango, el cuero que fungía como agarradera, observando cada detalle que pudiera, como si el martillo en algún punto fuera a contarle sus secretos.

Steve llego a la cocina en ese momento, Thor acababa de llegar y probablemente Peter querría verlo por ese asunto “tan” importante que quería hablar con él pero al no encontrarlo en el laboratorio FRIDAY le dijo que se encontraba en la cocina, al entrar efectivamente encontró al muchacho ahí, estaba a punto de hablar cuando vio que mantenía el interés del muchacho, Thor había dejado su martillo en la cocina al entrar en la Torre y la curiosidad de Peter no pudo evitar investigar aquel objeto de otro mundo.

Amaba esa mirada, la mirada del descubrimiento y de poder tener la oportunidad de descubrir aún más cosas, pero en un segundo esa mirada cambio y ahora demostraba determinación y confianza, vio en silencio como Peter pasaba su mano por la correa de cuero y tomaba firmemente el mango del martillo con una mano, vio claramente como su brazo se tensaba al hacer fuerza contra ese objeto inamovible, observo como Peter lo intento jalar más de una vez y cuando vio que este aun no producía ningún cambio lo envolvía con ambos brazos y tiraba fuertemente, Steve por un momento creyó ver que el martillo temblaba y se movía un escaso milímetro de su posición original pero no más que eso, incluso pudo haber sido su imaginación ya que el movimiento fue casi imperceptible.

Luego de varios centenares de intentos de mover el martillo intentando diferentes posiciones y formas de tomarlo Peter finalmente desistió y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado con el mismo ya que era obvio que él no era digno, fuera lo que fuera que significara eso.

Steve sintió una clara y fina sensación de decepción proveniente de Peter mientras el muchacho bajaba los brazos y sacaba su mano de la correa, Steve se adelantó y envolvió los hombros caídos de Peter con sus brazos causando un sobresalto ya que en ningún momento Peter se había dado cuenta de que contaba con un espectador.

 

\- ¿Steve?… yo solo estaba.

\- Tú ya eres digno para mí, no necesitas que ningún tonto martillo te lo diga.

 

Peter se dejó envolver aún más por los brazos de Steve y las emociones que estas creaban logrando sacarle una sonrisa, si Steve le decía que era digno para él era suficiente.

 

\- Thor ya llego por si quieres ir a verlo –dijo Steve aun formando parte del abrazo.

\- Puede esperar un rato más.

 

Steve rio ante esas palabras.

 

*****

 

Encontraron a Thor en el laboratorio cuando regresaron a llevar las bebidas a los incansables genios de la computación.

 

\- ¡Hombre Parker! Bruce me dijo que querías verme, que requieres de mi persona –dijo Thor luciendo una resplandeciente sonrisa al verlos acercarse.

 

Ese gesto fue suficiente para que Steve se acercara aún más al costado de Peter y pasara su brazo detrás de su espalda para reposar su mano del otro lado de su cadera de forma posesiva, Peter levanto la cabeza un momento para ver que Steve miraba fijamente a Thor, solo pudo bajar la cabeza sonriendo un poco ante eso.

 

\- Si Señor Odinson me preguntaba si usted…

 

*****

 

Habían pasado un par de horas desde la conversación con el Señor Odinson y Bruce y Peter sonreían ante su avance demostrado gráficamente en la pantalla holográfica.

 

\- Buen trabajo Peter, nunca se me habría ocurrido esta nueva función.

\- Muchas gracias Doctor Banner pero no podría haberlo hecho sin usted, no soy tan bueno con la genética.

\- Es algo en lo que se requiere práctica y estudio pero tu pareces entender la idea general bastante bien si no, no se te hubiera ocurrido esta idea.

\- Solo es un poco de lo que he leído en mi tiempo libre, ¿Qué opinas Steve? –pregunto Peter levantando la cabeza por detrás de su hombro al recordar que Steve se había quedado en el laboratorio desde la conversación con el semi-dios.

 

Al no recibir respuesta Peter se giró completamente y se encontró a Steve durmiendo sobre un escritorio cercano, eso en definitiva significaba que Steve estaba cansado ya que él nunca se quedaba dormido en la tarde, claro a menos que Peter lo hiciera tomar una siesta con él, se acercó al escritorio y lentamente hizo el ademan de subir a Steve a su espalda, no iba a permitir que si Steve se quedara dormido terminara con dolor de espalda por dormir en tan mala posición.

 

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? No creo que…-comenzó el Doctor Banner al darse cuenta de lo que Peter planeaba hacer pero dejo de hablar al ver la facilidad con la que Peter levantaba el cuerpo de Steve sobre su espalda- hay veces que olvido lo fuerte que eres.

\- Lo que más me sorprende es que no se haya despertado, Steve tiene el sueño ligero hay veces que se despierta solo porque me muevo un poco en la noche.

\- Se ha acostumbrado de esa forma ya que siempre debe de estar alerta en las misiones aun cuando duerme, es común en un soldado, pero creo saber por qué no se despertó ahorita…

 

Peter volteo a verlo aun con Steve en su espalda, Banner noto como continuar cargando ese peso no representaba ningún problema para Peter, la imagen de aquel cuerpo tan pequeño cargando a Steve como si fuera un gran saco de plumas resultaba incluso hasta divertido.

 

\- Eres su Vinculo Peter, se hubiera despertado si cualquiera de nosotros apenas mueve un cabello suyo pero no hay persona quien le cause más calma y confianza que tú, sus sentidos no necesitan alertarlo de ninguna amenaza si eres tu quien lo mueve.

 

Peter volteo a ver la cabeza de Steve que descansaba en su hombro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Steve sonrió aun inconsciente y se acurruco aún más, Peter se preguntó si eso era lo que sentía Steve cuando se lo llevaba a él durmiendo a alguna parte.

 

\- Vuelvo enseguida Doctor Banner.

\- Tomate tu tiempo.

 

Al llegar a su habitación deposito a Steve en la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo y lo cubrió con las cobijas, se sentó a su lado observando como aquel hombre al que amaba más que a nada dormía plácidamente, Peter se dio cuenta de que había muy pocas ocasiones donde había sido testigo de esa calma y paz en ver a su hermoso Vinculo dormir ya que usualmente Steve despertaba mucho antes que él pero no se movía hasta que Peter despertara, con solo ver su cara tan pacifica e inocente las ganas de quedarse con él y que en esa ocasión fuera el quien envolviera a Steve en un abrazo mientras dormía se hacían cada vez más grandes, pero había trabajo que hacer y con mucho esfuerzo se levantó de la cama y dándole otro beso a Steve, ahora en los labios, salió de la habitación.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegaste hasta aquí! Si Te sigue gustando la historia por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o darme a conocer tu opinión directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	37. Precauciones y Prevención...Por el momento.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La comparación estadistica llega a su fin, es hora de mostrar los resultados y mostrar el plan a seguir

Precauciones y Prevención...Por el momento.

 

Al final del día los tres genios habían terminado y se paraban frente a una única pantalla mientras los datos ya juntados cargaban una simulación, Peter esperaba que no hubiera ningún error y que se ejecutara sin problemas, era cierto que entendía lo que acababa de hacer pero los errores siempre pasaban, no quería ver el supuesto donde por su culpa tuvieran que revisar cada línea de código nuevamente buscando el error, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver en la pantalla mostrarse un mensaje en verde diciendo... simulación exitosa.

 

Peter salto extendiendo los brazos ante esa pantalla.

 

\- A la primera, impresionante, deberíamos trabajar los tres juntos más seguido, normalmente me toma más de un intento hacer que un nuevo programa funcione –dijo el Señor Stark estirándose ante el trabajo finalmente terminado

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó Peter, que a pesar de ya haber trabajado con el Señor Stark en el pasado no había visto ese escenario.

\- Claro, no soy perfecto, pero normalmente no le muestro eso a las personas -el Señor Stark le guiñó un ojo, Peter rio sabiendo que eso era muy probable, aquel hombre era muy orgulloso, mucho más con su trabajo.

\- Resumiendo todo el trabajo, que es lo que tenemos aquí...-Dijo el Doctor Banner mientras veía la simulación comenzar a reproducirse.

 

*****

 

Todos los Vengadores que habitaban la Torre al igual que Sam y Thor quienes no, habían sido convocados al laboratorio de Stark incluso Clint Barton se encontraba en una video llamada, el no planeaba inmiscuirse en la pelea pero tampoco quería estar completamente indefenso si el momento de actuar llegaba.

Era momento de anunciar los resultados y hablar del plan de acción, una vez estuvieron todos frente a una gigantesca pantalla holográfica, Tony, Bruce y Peter se pararon frente a ellos a modo de expositores, Peter miraba la pantalla esperando a que el Señor Stark comenzará pero eso no ocurrió, volteo a ver al hombre y vio que él le devolvía la mirada.

 

\- Cuando quieras muchacho.

\- ¿Que? ¿Yo?

\- ¿Quien más? fue tu idea hacer la comparación estadística y fue tu idea hacer el programa para que los demás vieran directamente que podría pasar, tú mismo puedes explicarlo, juntos haremos el plan de acción, solo expón los datos que ya conoces.

 

Peter volteo a ver al público y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, todos lo observaban esperando escuchar lo que habían logrado y el plan a proseguir y ¿Sería el quien lo daría? ¿El miembro más novato? ¿Acaso estaba calificado?

 

**No te mortifiques Peter, tú fuiste quien propuso esta idea, de no ser por ti ni a Tony ni a Bruce se le hubiera ocurrido y ten en cuenta que... todos somos tus amigos, no hay razón para estar nervioso** Peter volteo en la dirección de Steve, tenía el cabello despeinado y claramente se notaba que lo acababan de despertar al momento en que todos fueron convocados y Peter solo pudo sonreír ante la dulce imagen.

 

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y soltándola vio como Steve le infundía ánimos con la mirada y por el canal, comenzó la explicación.

 

\- Como mencionamos el día anterior se realizó un análisis de todos los datos que pudimos recolectar sobre la gema de la mente y sus derivados de estos años, con el fin de poder dar un estimado de las habilidades que Loki podrá alcanzar con esa información.

 

Peter señalo la pantalla holográfica y comenzó el programa.

 

\- Primero les mostraré lo que sabemos que puede hacer la gema en sus diferentes formas y si Loki podría replicarlo con los datos que tomó, comenzaré de lo más actual a lo más antiguo y nos acercaremos a lo que Loki pudo hacer en la Batalla de Nueva York... hace un par de meses se creó una inteligencia artificial con datos extraídos directamente de la gema de la mente, gema que actualmente porta el Señor Visión, toda la información que respecta a la inteligencia artificial que conformaba a Ultron fue copiada debido a que se quedó en el servidor del señor Stark –Una gran imagen de Ultron apareció en la pantalla.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que Ultron si puede ser replicado? -preguntó Steve mientras Peter comenzaba a sentir las mismas emociones negativas que sintió el día anterior.

\- Al contrario, la información necesaria para poder infundirla a un cuerpo ya sea artificial u orgánico se encontraba en el servidor del Doctor Banner ya que él se encargaba de la parte “biótica” si podemos llamarle así, por lo que a pesar de que la información actualmente pueda crear una “mente propia” algo así como lo que conocemos que es FRIDAY, no puede realizar ninguna acción fuera de la que Loki quiera y mucho menos si no cuenta con una forma de pegarse a un cuerpo de ningún tipo, por lo tanto podemos estar tranquilos respecto a que algún robot centinela o legión de hierro de pronto comience a atacarnos, mucho menos Ultron –el programa coloco una gigantesca “X” enfrente de Ultron.

\- No sabemos si Loki conoce completamente el alcance de lo que puede y no puede hacer y mucho menos conocemos su plan así que a pesar de que es cien por ciento seguro de que no puede replicar nada parecido a Ultron o conseguir a una persona que a complete correctamente esa parte del código faltante contactamos a la doctora Helen Cho y a su equipo, se dirigen hacia acá en este momento, se quedarán en la Torre hasta que consigamos calmar esta situación, al igual que las pocas reservas de Vibranio de las que tenemos conocimiento están siendo vigiladas así nos aseguramos de que si hay algún movimiento que involucre crear un nuevo cuerpo nosotros estaremos enterados -dijo el Doctor Banner.

\- Un momento, ustedes son quienes crearon el código y Loki ya entró aquí una vez, que nos asegura que no entrará aquí nuevamente para copiar el resto o incluso que nos asegura que no está aquí dentro en este instante –dijo Natasha.

-  Peter también pensó eso -dijo Tony.

\- Me preocupe de esa posibilidad así que con el Doctor Banner tomamos la biométrica exacta de Loki y actualizamos a FRIDAY de una manera en la que que pueda detectar cualquier cosa creada con esa biométrica, ahora cualquier ilusión, poder “mágico” o incluso el mismo Loki será detectado si se encuentra cerca de algún dispositivo con acceso a FRIDAY.

\- ¿Cómo consiguieron la Biométrica de Loki? -preguntó Wanda.

\- El Señor Odinson nos ayudó un poco con eso.

\- Porto un mechón de cabello de mi hermano en el mío, es tradición Asgardiana en época de luto –Thor mostro como junto con uno de sus mechones caía un mechón de cabello negro enredado con el dorado.

\- Fingiré que eso no es asqueroso, útil, pero asqueroso, por favor prosigue muchacho -dijo Sam.

\- En forma de cetro como él está más acostumbrado a usarla y en mi opinión la opción más óptima para replicar, pudimos explorar tres poderes que lo vimos usar en persona... que algunos de ustedes vieron usar en persona-se corrigió Peter mientras una imagen digital del cetro de Loki lanzando rayos aparecía en la pantalla- el cetro podía crear unidades de calor y dispararlas en forma de rayo, esa información igualmente se encontraba en el servidor del doctor Banner y a pesar de que varios archivos respecto a esa función fueron copiados por fortuna no llegaron a copiarse por completo, así que con seguridad podemos decir que su nuevo cetro ya no puede realizar esa acción.

 

Otra gran “X” apareció frente al disparo de calor.

\- Podemos estar seguros de que no recibiremos proyectiles ardientes pero aun así miren esa cosa, fácilmente podría apuñalar a alguien -dijo Sam.

 

Los seis Vengadores originales bajaron la cabeza, Sam claramente lo noto.

 

\- Eso... ¿Eso pasó? -preguntó Sam claramente arrepentido de la broma que hizo.

\- El agente Coulson murió de esa forma al enfrentarse a Loki la primera vez.

\- Lo lamento, no estaba enterado.

\- No había forma de que lo supieras -dijo Nat- no a menos que hayas leído el archivo oficial.

\- Pero si decide volver a hacer un cetro con la información no quiere decir que utilice el mismo diseño ¿o sí? -preguntó Wanda.

\- Ese es otro punto a tocar, el siguiente poder y probablemente el más problemático, el control mental - Peter noto como claramente desde la pantalla Clint tembló al escuchar eso- tocando con la punta del cetro el pecho de una persona logra que el sujeto cambie lealtades y es capaz de controlarlo a voluntad así que si la réplica es su plan la punta del cetro es necesaria para esa parte.

\- Esperaba escucharte decir que esa parte tampoco funcionaria –dijo Clint- pero sería muy bueno para ser verdad, te deja un dolor de cabeza horrible, sin mencionar que te hace pelear contra tus amigos, no recomiendo esa experiencia.

\- Conocemos el sentimiento –dijo Steve- Wanda lo hizo con nosotros una vez.

\- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decir que lo siento? Aunque… eso no es técnicamente cierto, mis poderes provienen de la misma gema pero no son iguales a lo que Loki pudo hacer en su momento, por ejemplo yo no lanzo rayos pero tengo telequinesis y yo no controlo a las personas pero puedo mostrarles su peor miedo, esas ilusiones pueden incapacitar un poco pero no causan dolor… nuevamente lo siento.

 

Peter vio como Tony bajaba la cabeza y temblaba un poco, pero Tony se dio cuenta de que lo observaban y solo le mostro una sonrisa a Peter antes de desviar la mirada…

 

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Wanda, yo porto la misma gema que le dio sus poderes a ella y a Loki y aun así funge de una manera completamente diferente a los dos, yo lanzo un rayo continuo y no rayos de calor dispersos como Loki y de ninguna manera puedo interferir con emociones, sentimientos o ilusiones como Wanda, aunque sí puedo modificar mi densidad y lograr hacerme intangible, el punto al que quiero llegar es que la gema parece acoplarse a su usuario aunque aún es muy pronto para asegurar que la información robada se comporte de la misma manera ya que es una copia y no la original pero es necesario tomar precauciones por si es el caso.

\- Que ocurre con el tercer poder ¿Aún es accesible? –pregunto Thor.

\- El código fue completamente copiado y es completamente funcional –respondió inmediatamente Peter- pero no sabemos a ciencia cierta por más que nos gustaría asegurarles algo.

\- ¿A qué se debe? –pregunto Clint.

\- El tercer poder es el de la teletransportación, la gema de la mente puede comunicarse directamente con el Teseracto, otra gema del infinito, y hacer que el usuario desaparezca y aparezca en otro lugar completamente diferente a petición de la persona, la cuestión que nos complica saber si es posible, como dice el Señor Vision, los datos son una copia de la original, no abemos si con la simple información también se pueda conectar al Teseracto o sea en definitiva imposible debido a que no están usando la gema original.

\- Supongo que lo sabremos tarde o temprano –dijo Natasha con un tono un poco lóbrego.

\- Si, yo también temo eso –dijo Peter.

\- Entonces en resumen –dijo Wanda- Actualmente con la información robada Loki puede controlar personas y posiblemente esfumarse en un parpadeo sin mencionar la amenaza latente de que nos apuñale con esa cosa…

\- No olvides la inteligencia artificial que permanece latente mientras se utilicen esos poderes –dijo Visión- aunque seguimos sin saber si eso tendrá alguna repercusión con las demás habilidades.

\- Y tampoco olviden que Loki tiene habilidades por sí mismo sin la necesidad de su cetro, ilusiones, resistencia, magia, al igual que su habilidad para manejar cuchillos –dijo Thor.

\- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el plan de acción? –Dijo Clint- Estoy seguro de que no dejaremos a Loki andar suelto, es una amenaza con o sin cetro.

\- Por el momento aún no hemos visto ningún movimiento por parte de Loki –dijo Peter respondiendo a la última pregunta sin pensarlo- pero la forma para infiltrarse en la Torre definitivamente nos da una pista, no fue una coincidencia encontrar la última base de Hydra, fue simplemente una distracción así que podemos inferir que Loki tiene contactos dentro de Hydra quien le está ayudando, cosa que lo vuelve aún más peligroso, otra cuestión de la que podemos sacar información es de su último ataque, la Batalla de Nueva York, su objetivo era destruir a los Vengadores, podríamos proseguir por el momento con la idea de que planee hacer lo mismo hasta que algo indique lo contrario, así que una de las mejores maneras para lidiar con esta amenaza latente seria mantenernos a alerta, cualquier persona puede ser un enemigo gracias a la habilidad de control mental al igual que un ataque puede venir de cualquier ángulo debido a la suposición de que la habilidad de teletransporte funcione, la Torre actualmente sería el lugar más seguro contra un ataque gracias a la actualización de FRIDAY, así que lo idóneo sería no abandonarla en ningún momento y si es necesario moverse en escuadrones de dos personas mínimo, si, eso debe ser suficiente para mantener los flancos cubiertos en lo que pensamos en algo más, mantener toda información respecto a Hydra en constante vigilancia nos ayudara a rastrear algún movimiento de parte de Loki… creo que por el momento eso cubriría todo en lo que pensamos en un plan más detallado y el plan de Loki evoluciona a algo más tangible.

 

Peter había contestado esa pregunta sin darse cuenta y ensimismado en sus pensamientos pensó en las mejores soluciones que el usaría para enfrentarse a un problema que aún no ocurría y cuando termino finalmente levanto la cabeza y se encontró con diferentes expresiones, Clint Y Thor se mostraban sorprendidos, Natasha, Steve, Tony y Sam mostraban una sonrisa de orgullo, Wanda se mostraba completamente emocionada, Visión y Bruce se mostraban pensativos.

 

\- ¿Y te preocupaba no estar listo Peter? –Dijo Tony- acabas de montar un plan de prevención por tu cuenta ¿Todos de acuerdo con ese plan de acción?

\- Oh no, yo solo estaba pensando para mí mismo, no es necesario seguir mi plan.

\- Me parece que el Señor Parker tiene razón –dijo Visión- ese sería el plan más óptimo a seguir por el momento.

\- Loki no sabe que sabemos que está tramando algo, así que por el momento un plan preventivo suena un buen plan –dijo Sam- bien hecho muchacho.

\- Yo estoy con Pete –dijo Wanda- él fue quien sugirió hacer la comparación de poderes y ahora el plan, ambas han resultado grandes ideas así que ¿por qué no?

\- El niño Araña es un buen estratega estoy con él –dijo Thor

\- ¿Qué te parece Clint? –dijo Natasha dirigiéndose a la pantalla donde aún se veía al señor Barton.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué a mi hija le agrada, cada vez me impresiona más.

 

**Te dije que no tenías nada de qué preocuparte Pete** escucho decir a Steve por el canal, el plan estaba hecho, solo era cuestión de tiempo que Loki comenzara su movimiento pero ellos estarían listos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegaste hasta aquí! Si Te sigue gustando la historia por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o darme a conocer tu opinión directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	38. La Farándula es un Fastidio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter se enfrenta al publico por primera vez desde que liberaron su identidad y no es como se lo imaginaba... es aun peor.

La Farándula es un Fastidio

 

¿Cómo es que había pasado el fin de semana tan deprisa? con todo el papeleo pendiente, el asunto del código, Loki siendo una amenaza inminente, una misión latente que en cualquier segundo podría exigir su participación y todas las presiones normales entre eso Peter había olvidado completamente que el Lunes llegaría y tendría que enfrentarse a la vida real, a su vida cotidiana sin mencionar que ese día había prometido que haría su presentación como Vengador Oficial ante los medios.

El plan comenzaba a efectuarse, los Vengadores comenzaron a aumentar precauciones tanto dentro como fuera de la Torre, dentro se realizaba una exhaustiva búsqueda de Hydra y sus posibles actividades, incluso Peter participo en esa búsqueda vigilando cámaras e investigando en la red sobre alguna actividad extraña pero aun no aparecía nada.

Cada vez que alguien tenía que salir mínimo una persona más salía con ellos ahora las rondas de vigilancia a la ciudad se hacían con equipos de dos vengadores por vez, mañana tarde y noche, a pesar de que la oleada de crímenes en Nueva York pareció disminuir cuando los Vengadores comenzaron a rondar las calles.

En cuanto a Thor Sam y Clint que no residían en la Torre hubo que hacer ciertos movimientos, Thor decidió quedarse en la Torre hasta que el asunto de Loki se resolviera al igual que Sam que planeaba abandonar su departamento esos días  y quedarse en una habitación de invitados, Peter se sorprendió ver que era la misma habitación que el había usado en su primer visita, en cuanto a Clint que se rehusaba dejar a su familia o involucrarse directamente en la pelea decidió mantener su perfil bajo pero aumentar un poco la seguridad de “La granja” como Peter había escuchado que se hacía llamar su casa y probablemente eso sería suficiente ya que nadie excluyendo a unas cuantas personas de la Torre sabia donde se localizaba dicha granja.

Por un momento Peter se sintió culpable de mantener a todos expectantes y paranoicos pero Steve le aseguro que a pesar de que ellos no fueran el objetivo de Loki y que en realidad no ocurriera nada al final cualquier precaución era poca para alguien como esa persona.

Peter había sido testigo del estado en el que la ciudad termino después de la primer visita de Loki a la Tierra pero a pesar de eso nunca había convivido con el Semi-Dios del Engaño como saber hasta qué punto había afectado a los Vengadores internamente, pero todos los que lo habían hecho parecían mantenerse en un estado de preocupación por lo que pudiera ocurrir, Steve incluido.

A pesar de los cambios y estratagemas que pudieran haber aplicado para estar listos para un ataque sorpresa los Vengadores habían decidido mantener sus vidas como si nada estuviera pasando ya que de lo contrario Loki podría sospechar que ya se habían enterado de su intrusión a la Torre y de ese modo su ataque sería rápido e inminente, por lo tanto a la llegada del Lunes para desdicha de Peter tendría que ir a la escuela y enfrentarse a la turba de estudiantes y maestros que ya sabían que era Spiderman.

Peter estaba parado frente a la reja de MidTown High solo viéndola, como si de un momento a otro se fuera a cerrar liberándolo de tener que enfrentarse al público escolar como un Vengador.

**Tranquilo Pete, estoy aquí, cualquier cosa no dudes que intervendré, ellos tendrán que entender de que no importa que ahora seas “famoso” o no tú sigues siendo Peter Parker** a Steve le había tocado ser su compañero ese día, obviamente él se había postulado y le había ganado el puesto a Wanda, a pesar de que Peter tenía que ir a la escuela la regla de siempre salir en grupo aun aplicaba en él y a pesar de que Steve estaba ahí no intervendría en sus clases de ninguna forma y permanecería encubierto, aunque a Peter le hubiera gustado tenerlo durante clases para distraerse del aburrimiento o simplemente para poder disfrutar de su compañía.

 

**No estoy seguro de que tu intervengas se algo fructífero para que la gente me continúe viendo como Peter Parker, mi misión será permanecer con un bajo perfil como siempre, aunque sé que no será tan sencillo como suena, no lo será en absoluto.**

**Teniendo en cuenta de que ahora tienen una mejor explicación de por qué venia a recogerte de vez en cuando desde hace unos meses estoy seguro que no sería un gran cambio, pero estoy completamente seguro de que podrás hacerlo, comienza la misión mi capitán** Ante las palabras de Steve, Peter comenzó a caminar en dirección a la escuela.

 

Era sencillo, Puerta Principal, Casillero, Salón, Asiento, en ese orden sin desviarse en ningún momento, sin hablar con nadie, se concentró en la lista para no fijarse en que en definitiva él se estaba convirtiendo en el centro de atención mientras más avanzaba, Puerta Principal, Casillero, Salón, Asiento, Puerta Principal, Cuchicheos en los alrededores Casillero, Salón, Asiento, Puerta Principal, Muchos sonidos de pasos en su dirección, Asiento, Cámaras y Flashes, Casillero, Salón, Saludos de personas desconocidas, Turba de Personas buscando llamar su atención, Personas tocando y jalándolo para tomar fotografías sin permiso, Personas pidiendo autógrafos, Todos hablando al mismo tiempo… misión fallida.

Steve observo desde la lejanía como si se trataran de muchas fotos instantáneas pasando rápidamente, como en cuestión de menos de un segundo Peter era tragado por una multitud de alumnos buscando la atención del nuevo súper héroe, como de ser el alumno más ignorado de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en la sensación de preparatoria, parecían miles de tiburones engullendo a un pequeño pececillo, se levantó rápidamente de su escondite para internarse en la multitud y salvar a Peter de ahogarse en ese mar de personas… pero se detuvo al ver a la caballería correr en dirección a Peter.

Peter no sabía que estaba pasando, manos, caras y flash de cámaras pasaban delante de sus ojos rápidamente pero él no se movía ni intentaba alejar a la multitud por miedo a lastimar a alguien, con tantas personas no sabía dónde podría empujar o siquiera si era posible encontrar un punto débil para salir corriendo… pero de pronto todo paro, abrió los ojos que no sabía que había terminado cerrando por la conmoción y frente a él se encontraba MJ con los brazos extendidos y alejando a la turba.

 

\- ¡Es suficiente! –dijo MJ elevando la voz para hacerse escuchar.

\- Aléjense –Peter volteo y detrás de él se encontraba Ned.

 

Peter se encontraba rodeado por sus amigos logrando separar al gentío de él, dándole un poco de espacio para respirar.

 

\- Debería darles vergüenza –dijo MJ- intentando conseguir un momento de fama a expensas de alguien a quien toda su vida habían ignorado, vámonos Peter.

 

MJ tomo el brazo de Peter y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la escuela pero…

 

\- ¿Y qué me dices de ustedes dos? –Dijo un chico del lado contrario a donde estaban ellos, se escuchó claramente a falta de otros sonidos en el patio- No pensaras que nos creemos la historia de que tú no estás con él únicamente por pretender formar parte de algo más grande de lo que en realidad eres ¿verdad? ¿Solo por qué lideraste una revuelta en su nombre al enterarte de que él era Spiderman ahora te crees importante acaso?

 

¡Oh no! Pensaron Peter, Ned y Steve al mismo tiempo… MJ paro su caminar en ese momento y soltó el brazo de Peter, se giró sobre sí misma y lentamente camino hasta quedar frente a frente con el chico.

 

\- ¿Acaso te hice sentir mal?... Por favor… solo muévete y déjanos ver al Hombre Ar…Ugh – MJ tomo el cuello de la camisa del sujeto y lo jalo hacia ella cortando el aliento y la oración junto con él.

\- Escúchame bien, Nosotros ya sabíamos que él era Spiderman mucho antes que tú supieras de su existencia, nosotros nos hicimos amigos de Peter Parker cuando todos ustedes o lo ignoraban o lo trataban de nerd con sus insultos y abusos, él es suficiente buena persona para no partirles la cara a todos y cada uno de los que lo molestaron cuando obtuvo sus poderes, pero yo no soy tan buena persona ¡Nosotros ya lo amábamos antes que la ciudad lo amara! ¡Así que no se te ocurra volver a decir ese tipo de idioteces en mi presencia o créeme que arrugar tu camisa será lo que menos te preocupara! ¿Entendiste? –dijo MJ con una mirada asesina y soltando finalmente la camisa del sujeto con un empujón y haciendo que este callera de espaldas, mientras lo único que pudo hacer el tipo era asentir para asegurar que había entendido- ¡Spiderman ha sido el protector de Nueva York desde hace unos de meses, no es una celebridad filmando una película, una de las razones para usar la máscara fue para evitar estas estupideces así que háganos un favor y no le hagan perder el tiempo, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer!

 

El patio continuaba en silencio pero ahora por diferentes razones, un par de personas se abrieron paso por la turba desde la entrada y una tomo la mochila de MJ que ella misma había aventado al ver la bola de gente que rodeaba a Peter, después se acercó a MJ la tomo del brazo, la otra persona hizo lo mismo con Ned y Peter y con un “sígannos” entraron a la escuela rápidamente.

**Creo que no necesita mi ayuda para sobrevivir el día…** Escucho a Steve en su cabeza.

**Pero tal vez la necesite para sobrevivir a MJ** A pesar de decir eso Peter y Steve estaban sumamente agradecidos por que MJ se plantara de esa forma ante la escuela.

 

Cuando finalmente pararon de correr y de esquivar una turba similar conformada ahora por las personas que paseaban por los pasillos de la escuela, que al ver a Peter actuaron de la misma forma que las personas en la entrada de la escuela, entraron a una pequeña aula atiborrada con libros, mesas y sillas, claramente era un closet de limpieza pero había sido modificado para otro propósito, Peter conocía bien esa aula, era el salón que utilizaban para que el equipo de debate pudiera practicar.

 

\- Toma MJ, tu mochila –dijo Liz Toomes una vez estando segura que había cerrado la puerta detrás de ella.

 

Liz Toomes y Betty Brant estaban frente a ellos, ellas tan solo llegar a la escuela y ver a MJ gritarle a esa persona pudieron hacerse una idea de la situación.

 

\- Un gran revuelo el que haces Peter, ahora veo por qué abandonaste el equipo de debate, claramente tenías cosas más importantes que hacer, lamento no creerte en su momento –dijo Liz.

\- ¿Qué quieren? –dijo MJ.

\- Nada, solo queríamos ayudarlos es todo –dijo Betty levantando las manos ante la idea que MJ hiciera algo.

\- Aun somos parte del consejo estudiantil –dijo Liz- súper héroe o no lo que hacían los demas es considerado asedio y abuso de espacio personal y no planeo permitirlo.

\- Sabemos que esto tomara tiempo en calmarse así que Liz y yo pensamos en… - comenzó Betty.

\- Pensamos que esto podría servirte Peter –termino Liz y levanto su mano mostrando una pequeña llave oxidada- es la llave de este salón, ya no tenemos practicas con el año escolar a punto de acabar así que la sala siempre está vacía y como aun soy la líder de dicho club soy quien tiene la única llave, puedes usarla para ocultarte de las personas y no te preocupes, puede regresarla cuando quieras.

\- Eso sería de mucha ayuda –dijo Ned.

\- Si, definitivamente –corroboro MJ- la aceptamos.

\- ¡MJ! –Dijo Peter- ¿estas segura que no te meterás en problemas por darle la llave a alguien que ya no pertenezca al club?

\- Por dios Peter tómala ya –dijo Liz mientras obligaba a Peter a tomar la llave- y no importa si me meto en problemas, estamos a punto de salir de preparatoria, no tendría mucho sentido que me regañen por esto.

\- Y con eso dicho, nos retiramos –dijo Betty.

\- ¿Se van? –pregunto Ned.

\- Si, seamos sinceros nosotras tampoco convivimos mucho con ustedes cuando tuvimos la oportunidad, nunca hablamos más que lo referente al club, no quisiera empezar ahora y que MJ lo confunda con que queremos sacar provecho de ustedes y nos quiera matar, con saber que pudimos ayudarlos es suficiente.

\- Esto es lo único que podemos hacer para ayudarlos en esta… extraña situación y sabemos que tienen aún muchas cosas de que hablar ya que Peter ha faltado todos estos días, no lleguen tarde a clases y Buena Suerte Peter –dijo Liz mientras abandonaba la habitación con Betty.

\- Aun en la escuela tienes aliados… no me sorprende –dijo MJ.

 

*****

 

-Ahh que día tan agotador – dijo Ned mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas de metal de la sala de debate.

\- Y apenas vamos a la mitad –dijo MJ a un lado de Ned igualmente agotada.

\- Si ustedes están cansados imagínense como estoy yo –dijo Peter mientras igual se dejaba caer y veía como Ned y MJ se intentaban acomodar en esas incomodas sillas aun que a diferencia de ellos él estaba seguro que tenía el mejor lugar de aquel salón.

\- Lo han estado haciendo genial muchachos, pueden soportar el resto del día, sé que pueden –dijo Steve intentando infundir ánimos ante la situación mientras movía a Peter  a una posición más cómoda para el muchacho sobre sus piernas y comenzaba a masajear sus hombros ya que estaban tan duros como una roca.

\- Lo dice quien solo ha estado de espectador –Dijo MJ.

\- Pete no me deja interferir –dijo defendiéndose Steve.

\- Si se están volviendo locos por tener “al Vengador sensación del momento” que creen que pasara con “la pareja de Vengadores sensación del momento”, las redes son un buen ejemplo para que se den una idea –dijo Peter levantando su celular.

\- Tiene un punto –dijo Ned.

\- Solo soporten un par de horas y saldrán de esta, pero por el momento traje algo que sé que puede levantarles el ánimo aunque sea un poco –dijo Steve.

 

La escena que ocurrió frente a la escuela en la mañana solo fue el inicio de aquel horroroso día, desde que salieron de la habitación después de que Liz les hubiera dado la llave, llegar a cualquier salón era casi imposible, no había estudiante que no quisiera una foto con Spiderman incluso algunos profesores se sumaban a la conmoción y todo empeoro cuando a alguien se le ocurrió postear una foto con Peter mientras etiquetaban el nombre de la escuela, desde ese punto Peter tuvo que evitar no solo alumnos, profesores y personal de la escuela si no también reporteros y miembros de la prensa de no haber sido por Ned, MJ y ocasionalmente Liz y Betty, cuando se encontraban en los pasillos para ir a las pocas clases que compartían, para intentar alejar a la gente no habría llegado a ningún salón y cuando creía que todo estaría tranquilo en la hora que duraba la clase las personas lo sorprendían interrumpiendo la clase por un autógrafo o tomando foto y video a través de la ventana.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo no pudieron ni siquiera intentar ir a su usual escondite en la parte trasera de la escuela ya que definitivamente los iban a descubrir siendo el centro de atención en todo momento así que optaron por ir al salón de debate, con la llave en su poder y el salón sin ventanas ese lugar se volvía la única escapatoria para los tres exhaustos amigos y planeando de antemano comer ahí le avisaron a Steve una hora antes para que se pudiera infiltrar a la escuela sin ser visto y evitando la multitud entrar al salon.

 

\- Peter tienes que invitar a tu novio más seguido esto esta exquisito –dijo Ned mientras metía otra cucharada de puré de papas en su boca.

 

Ya que era un hecho que permanecería cerca de la escuela ese día Steve había planeado comer con Peter y sabiendo que Ned y MJ estarían con el decidió prepara un almuerzo suficientemente grande para los cuatro.

 

\- Muchas gracias, me alegro que les guste.

\- Les dije que cocinaba delicioso –dijo Peter aun en las piernas de Steve mientras intentaba voltear para atrás sin mucho éxito por sostener su plato y por qué Steve también intentaba lo mismo sin soltar en ningún momento a Peter

\- Aunque sabemos que no estás aquí solo de visita –dijo MJ mientras se servía un poco de carne adobada- con que Loki regreso a la tierra ¿no?

\- Pete… esa era información confidencial.

\- ¿Qué? Sabes que les cuento todo, solo les dije que estuvieran atentos y que se cuidaran no les dije nada más.

\- Es cierto Señor América, somos los sujetos en la silla de Peter, siempre lo fuimos, siempre lo seremos.

\- Comprendo el por que de que sea información clasificada –dijo MJ- no pueden permitirse que la población mundial entre en pánico, mucho menos con los antecedentes de la Batalla de Nueva York.

\- Los conozco y sé que esa información está a salvo con ustedes pero por cualquier cosa les recordare que no pueden compartirla con nadie…-dijo Steve pero fue interrumpido apenas empezar.

\- No somos tontos, sabemos que en el caso de que esa información se filtrara no solo causaríamos caos si no que alertaríamos a Loki donde sea que este –dijo tajantemente MJ para dar a entender que comprendían la situación sin ninguna duda.

\- Debí suponer que Peter sabría en quien confiar antes de nosotros.

\- Si, debió hacerlo.

\- Entonces, sabemos que Loki quería dominar a la tierra la primera vez que vino ¿sabemos que quiere esta vez? ¿Lo mismo? –pregunto Ned con la boca llena de pan de ajo.

\- En realidad no estamos seguros –dijo Steve- lo poco que sabemos es gracias a ustedes tres.

 

Ned y MJ  se quedaron quietos al escuchar eso y voltearon a ver al Capitán con expresiones incrédulas.

 

\- ¿Por…-comenzó MJ.

\- …Nosotros? – termino Ned.

\- Ammm Steve no les había dicho eso, era cierto que solo les advertí que tuvieran cuidado, no puedo decir todo por mensaje.

\- ¿Fuimos de utilidad para los Vengadores? –pregunto Ned levantándose de su asiento completamente emocionado.

\- ¿Con base a qué? no recuerdo haber hecho nada que concerniera a Loki- dijo MJ.

 

Peter y Steve les explicaron cómo fue que se dieron cuenta de la infiltración de Loki al igual el resto de los acontecimientos del fin de semana, Steve sabía que ahora no habría forma de evitar contarles todo… Aun que no veía el por qué ocultarlo más, si Peter confiaba en ellos como para contarles todo, él también lo haría, la información estaría segura con ellos.

 

\- Técnicamente se debió a una serie de coincidencias ya que no planeábamos hackear la Torre originalmente, no era necesario, con sus celulares bastaba pero Stark, siendo lo irresponsable que es, había olvidado su teléfono a propósito, tuvimos que cambiar el plan un poco –dijo MJ.

\- Eso que importa, ayudamos a los Vengadores, tal vez en un futuro podamos trabajar para ellos en la sección de informática –dijo Ned aun completamente entusiasmado.

\- Esa… en realidad sería una gran ayuda –dijo Steve pensando en la posibilidad de tener esas habilidades de hackeo con ellos y no en contra, si eran tan buenos como Peter en la programación tenerlos sería una situación muy favorable.

\- Si logramos evitar que los arresten hasta ese entonces –dijo Peter ya que aún estaba un poco molesto que lo hubieran delatado cuando el solo quería hacer su trabajo- Hackear compañías multimillonarias va contra la ley por si no lo sabían, Steve ¿Por qué no les dices nada? sabes que es cierto.

\- Porque de no haber sido por ellos no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo cansado que estabas por intentar hacer todo tú solo, lo dejare pasar esta vez.

\- ¡Steve! –pero Peter fue acallado cuando Steve pego sus labios a los de Peter, al tomarlo por sorpresa Peter no supo cómo reaccionar pero poco a poco se dejó llevar y por un momento olvido porque estaba molesto, al separarse solo podía concentrarse en los hermosos ojos azules de Steve.

\- No te enojes Peter, si no hubiera sido por todo eso no estaríamos preparados para un ataque sorpresa.

\- ¿Enojarme de qué? –dijo Peter aun con la cabeza en las nubes.

\- Oh Steve te amo tanto, no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti –dijo MJ mientras agravaba su voz, agarraba a Ned de la mano y pegaba su mejilla la de su amigo.

\- Yo te amo más Peter, estoy incompleto sin ti a mi lado –dijo Ned entendiendo lo que intentaba hacer MJ.

\- No digas eso tontito, eres perfecto como eres.

\- Como puedes creer eso, mi vida se sentiría vacía sin estar contigo mua mua mua.

 

Con eso Ned y MJ se separaron y comenzaron a reír descontroladamente y por poco se caen de sus sillas, Peter se sonrojo ante esa mala actuación suya con Steve, se separó de Steve y se plantó al lado de sus aun risueños amigos.

 

\- Los voy a matar –dijo Peter mientras se abalanzaba a ellos.

 

Steve se levantó de su asiento al ver eso pero se tranquilizó cuando vio que los tres amigos reían mientras se atacaban suavemente entre sí, tal vez el beso no era necesario para calmar a Peter, ellos sabían cómo calmarlo en cualquier momento, en definitiva eran mejores amigos, Steve solo sonrió y regreso a su asiento.

Después de un rato de falsa lucha y risas los tres amigos terminaron en el suelo y estaban más cansados que antes pero no tanto como para no seguir molestando a Peter.

 

\- Oye MJ recuerdas que hace dos meses paso algo similar cuando molestábamos a Peter con la idea de que Steve fuera su novio –dijo Ned desde el suelo agarrándose el estómago de tanto reír.

\- Y ahora que lo es no soporta que lo molestemos con eso, quien lo entiende –dijo MJ.

\- Los odio –dijo Peter en el suelo boca abajo casi sin respiración.

\- Esa es una plática que en definitiva me gustaría escuchar… pero lamentablemente su receso está a punto de acabar muchachos –dijo Steve que se había encargado de limpiar las sobras de la comida mientras los jóvenes peleaban entre sí.

\- ¿Tan pronto? –dijo Ned levantándose y ayudando a levantar a MJ.

\- Me temo que si ¿Listos para la segunda mitad del día escolar?

\- No lo creo –dijo Peter- no sé cómo soportare esto hasta salir de la universidad.

\- No creo que tengas que hacerlo –dijo MJ- la vida promedio de cualquier, novedad, chisme o algo relacionado con la farándula es de dos semanas, para cuando acabemos lo que nos queda de preparatoria volverás a ser noticia vieja y olvidada.

\- Me encanta la forma en la que lo planteas –dijo Peter poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

Steve les paso sus mochilas y mantuvo la puerta abierta en lo que salían y le dio un beso a Peter cuando cruzo la puerta, aun podía escuchar sus voces mientras avanzaban por él, en ese momento, pasillo vacío, no duraría mucho hasta que volvieran a enfrentarse con el tumulto de personas.

 

\- Creo que tomando en cuenta que mi carrera de súper héroe esa yendo por buen camino debería considerar seriamente abandonar la escuela, técnicamente ya conozco los temas que enseñan en ella.

\- Ni siquiera se te ocurra Peter Parker, no permitiré que abandones la escuela a tan temprana edad y puede que conozcas los temas a nivel preparatoria pero todo buen futuro necesita una buena base y para ti eso será la universidad –se escuchó que MJ reprendía a Peter.

\- ¿Porque de pronto comenzaste a sonar como Steve? –pregunto Peter.

\- Porque sorprendentemente tuvo razón en esa ocasión –dijo MJ.

\- Steve mi amor muack muack muack –se escuchó la voz de Ned volviendo a fingir besar el aire.

\- AHHHHHH –la voz de Peter al gritar fue lo último que se escuchó cuando hubieron desaparecido por el pasillo, Steve solo pudo reír por lo bajo mientras cerraba la puerta.

 

*****

 

\- Al fin se acabó el día –dijo Peter mientras corría junto con Ned y MJ, su última clase había sido historia y por suerte la compartían con Liz y Betty quienes distrajeron a todos con noticias falsas del consejo estudiantil mientras les hacían señas a los otros tres para que salieran antes que la campana sonara y todo fuera peor.

\- Ni que lo digas, no podías haber sido un levantador de pianos ¿verdad? –Dijo MJ sin aliento corriendo junto a los otros dos- tenías que ser un súper héroe ¿verdad? Podríamos habernos evitado todo esto.

\- Ya acabo el día, no hay razón para quejarse –dijo Peter una vez lograron llegar a la reja de la escuela sin ningún altercado mayor- lo primero que haré al llegar a la Torre será tomar una enorme siesta…

\- Ammm Peter, no vas a la Torre –dijo Ned.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Supuse que lo sabrías pero… –Ned tecleo algo en su teléfono y lo volteo para que Peter viera.

\- Tienes una conferencia de prensa en una hora –dijo MJ- como es posible que nosotros conozcamos mejor tu itinerario que tú, esa noticia estuvo rondando todo el fin de semana.

\- No, lo había olvidado por completo –dijo Peter mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás- estoy frito.

 

En ese momento un auto largo y negro se estaciono a un lado de la acera y bajando los cristales mostraron a un Steve sonriente en la parte de atrás y a Happy en la ventana del conductor.

 

\- ¿Te llevo? –pregunto Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegaste hasta aquí! Si te gusta la historia por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o en darme a conocer tu opinión directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas Gracias por Leer. :3


	39. El Caos Comienza.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La presentación de un nuevo héroe... sale terriblemente mal, la declaración de una nueva guerra... es recibida.

El Caos Comienza.

 

Estaban en la parte trasera del mismo edificio de conferencia que la Señorita Potts había usado para su conferencia, solo estaban ahí él y Steve a pesar de que la Señorita Potts seria quien lo presentaría.

 

\- Steve no puedo calmarme, estoy muy nervioso, qué pasa si hago el ridículo o respondo mal una pregunta, o hago quedar mal a la Señorita Potts o hago que con mis palabras dejen de confiar en mí, hay muchas variables en esta ecuación y muy pocas están a mi favor.

\- Calma Pete, aún falta media hora para que inicie, puedes relajarte un poco más de tiempo y verás que nada saldrá mal, eres bueno exponiendo cosas, lo demostraste con tu explicación de los poderes de Loki, es lo mismo.

\- En esa ocasión también estaba nervioso solo pude calmarme cuando me recordaste que estaba exponiendo ante mis amigos, no conozco a los reporteros y será la primera vez que me presente como héroe... sin mi máscara.

 

No necesitaba esa nueva oleada de emociones para saber que Peter seguía estando nervioso, desde que le habían avisado que irían al edificio de conferencias de Nueva York al salir de la escuela para su presentación la preocupación y ansiedad no habían parado de fluir hacia Steve.

 

\- ¿Entonces por qué no utilizas eso? Seguirás nervioso pero si imaginas que estás hablando con nosotros tus nervios disminuirán un poco, imagínate que los reporteros son Nat, Wanda, Sam y todos ellos esperando que te presentes como un miembro más del equipo al que tú ya perteneces... o mejor, piensa que me estás hablando a mí, nunca sentirías nervios por hablarme a mi ¿verdad? -dijo Steve acercándose a Peter mientras lo abrazaba por detrás, el muchacho aún tenía la mirada perdida en el escenario frente a él, un par de reporteros ya habían llegado para obtener mejor lugar.

\- No, contigo me siento seguro -dijo Peter cerrando los ojos ante el abrazo y para sentir mejor las emociones tranquilas que Steve le continuaba mandando para calmarlo.

\- Y a pesar de que subirás tu solo al estrado recuerda que...

\- Nunca estoy solo... siempre estás conmigo.

\- Así es Pete, siempre estoy contigo.

\- Gracias, no sé cómo haría esto sin ti.

\- Ya no tendrás que pensar en esa posibilidad Pete.

 

Permanecieron en esa posición hasta que escucharon un par de tacones llegar corriendo por detrás.

 

\- Lamento la tardanza, estuve a punto de quedarme dormida, el idiota de Tony no me despertó cuando vio que mi alarma no sonó que por “que quería que descansara más” si quisiera eso me ayudaría más en la compañía.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Tony en eso Pepper, te sobre exiges demasiado, llegas a la Torre después que todos estén dormidos y te vas mucho antes que todos despierten, no sé cómo has logrado hacerlo durante tanto tiempo -Steve volteo para recibir a Pepper aún con Peter en sus brazos.

\- Años de práctica, yo era quien dirigía la compañía antes incluso de que Tony me la cediera oficialmente, no digo que sea saludable lo que hago pero es necesario para la supervivencia de Industrias Stark y de los Vengadores y no me malentiendan, sé que la amenaza de Loki es inminente y que por eso Tony me dijo que no saliera de la Torre estos días pero realmente he apreciado tener un poco de tiempo libre... -Pepper iba a continuar hablando pero se vio atrapada en un par de brazos, Peter se había soltado de Steve y había corrido para abrazar a Pepper.

\- Muchas Gracias Señorita Potts, de no haber sido por usted el asunto de mi identidad se hubiera salido de control, estaba sintiéndome perdido y le hacía daño a Steve por medio del canal, solo usted me pudo calmar...lo que quiero decir es que no sé cómo darle las gracias.

 

Pepper estaba sorprendida de esa reacción, volteo a ver a Steve y el solo asintió también dándole las gracias.

 

\- No te preocupes Peter, era mi obligación, Tony me ha hablado mucho sobre ti y sé que no te merecías ese trato -dijo Pepper poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Peter para responder el abrazo- además nadie molesta a mi familia si puedo evitarlo.

 

Peter levantó la cabeza hacia Pepper ante esa sorpresiva respuesta, su cara no demostraba más que sorpresa, pero cuando vio que Pepper le sonreía con ternura lo único que hizo fue regresar la sonrisa de igual forma, sintiendo una hermosa sensación cálida en el pecho.

Steve solo sonreía ante la escena, sentía la hermosa sensación que invadía a Peter y que fácilmente eliminaba su nerviosismo.

 

\- ¿Estás listo para salir y demostrarles quién eres? -dijo Pepper una vez liberada del abrazo.

\- Siendo honesto la verdad no, me olvide de la conferencia hasta hoy a la salida de la escuela, no prepare un discurso, no sé qué hacer y me preocupa un poco -dijo Peter rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, Steve sentía claramente que ya no había nervios, pero aún había incertidumbre dentro de Peter, no sabía qué hacer ni que esperar de aquella tarde.

\- Tan parecido a Tony... -dijo Pepper al escuchar que Peter se había olvidado de la conferencia- no hay nada de qué preocuparse cariño, piensa en esto en nada más que una formalidad, no necesitas la autorización de ninguno de ellos para ser quien tú ya eres... un Vengador, ellos darán su veredicto independientemente de lo que contestes o cómo lo contestes y aún que lamentablemente siempre una parte de la recepción será mala, habrá una mayor que te apoyara, siempre será de esa forma, nuestro trabajo como imagen pública es siempre ver el lado positivo y usarlo para progresar.

 

Con los sucesos de los días pasados Peter sabía que la labia de Pepper era impresionante pero en definitiva sabía cómo infundir ánimos y a pesar de que Peter aún no sabía que decir, estaba listo para pararse frente a todas la prensa.

 

\- Ya es hora -dijo Pepper dando por concluida la plática motivacional y caminaba hacia la puerta que conectaba al escenario- salgo en cuanto me digas.

\- Esta bien -Peter tomó una última bocanada de aire y Steve se acercó para colocarle la máscara, no sin antes darle un beso antes de que la tela cubriera sus labios- que comience.

 

Asintiendo Pepper salió al escenario e inmediatamente los flashes de las cámaras comenzaron a cubrir su caminar, Steve y Peter se acercaron a la puerta agarrados de las manos para cuando fuera el turno de Peter para salir.

 

\- Buenas tardes distinguidos miembros de la prensa, esta es la segunda vez en el transcurso de estos días donde me presento ante ustedes con la diferencia de que las razones son completamente distintas en esta ocasión y yo no seré quien hable en el transcurso de la conferencia, esta vez nos reunimos para dar la bienvenida oficialmente al nuevo miembro de la familia de los Vengadores, Spiderman.

 

Un par de aplausos sonaron por parte de los reporteros, Peter no dudo y dio un paso al frente finalmente soltando la mano de Steve.

Los flashes de las cámaras fueron mucho más insistentes esa vez y aumentaban mientras Peter se acercaba al podio que la Señorita Potts le cedía, cuando finalmente estuvo frente al micrófono sintió la mano de la Señorita Potts en su hombro infundiéndole ánimos antes de abandonar por completo el escenario y reunirse con Steve.

 

\- Buenas tardes a todos, gracias por venir... supongo que ahora debería presentarme aún que según me entere que ya no hay necesidad gracias a la amabilidad que me ahorro la cadena Televisiva de Atlanta -hubo un par de risas de parte del público- pero formalidades son formalidades, mucho gusto soy su carismático vecino el Hombre Araña o si gustan pueden llamarme -Peter tomó la parte trasera de su máscara y a pesar de que tardó un poco más de lo que era necesario para reunir el valor de hacer la acción siguiente, se quitó la máscara de un jalón mientras los flashes nuevamente se volvían locos - Peter Parker, el día de hoy he venido a ofrecer y asegurarles mis servicios como la más nueva adición de los héroes conocidos como los Vengadores, daré todo de mi para poder proporcionarles la protección que se merecen y nunca dudaré de brindar una mano a quien la necesite.

 

Peter intentaba lucir una sonrisa y seguir actuando como lo haría Spiderman, pero ser Peter Parker en público nunca había sido sencillo y nunca había tenido que preocuparse por sus expresiones faciales ya que siempre eran cubiertas, era diferente en esa ocasión.

La prensa comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo y era complicado seguir el ritmo de las preguntas, Peter levantó un brazo y apuntó a una reportera de traje azul celeste.

 

\- Usted -dijo Peter.

\- Si, gracias Spiderman, mi pregunta es ¿Por qué ocultarse tras la máscara? todos los demás Vengadores comenzaron sin ocultar su identidad ¿Qué es lo que querías ocultar tú?

\- Es cierto que mis compañeros no ocultan sus rostros ante el público, pero no siempre fueron una imagen pública, todos ellos antes de que eligieran esta vida o en un par de casos que esta vida los eligiera, eran personas normales, científicos, inversionistas entre otras cosas, sus vidas continuaban cotidianamente como las de ningún otro, yo quería mantener eso, proporcionar ayuda y soporte a quien lo necesitara pero no caer bajo los reflectores, como ven no pude evitarlo -un par de risas más- pero lo logré durante una temporada, yo y mis conocidos lograron mantener una vida normal, cosa que cambio al revelarse mi identidad.

\- También era práctico que si alguien cometía un error no hubiera culpable más que el Hombre Araña que podía desaparecer en cualquier momento sin dejar rastro ¿no es cierto? –dijo un reportero robusto claramente denotando sarcasmo.

\- Al contrario, no digo que es imposible que pueda llegar a cometer errores pero cuando eso ocurre le aseguro que me hago responsable del resultado ¿Qué clase de ayuda sería de lo contrario?

\- ¿Planea continuar con sus estudios y vida cotidiana ahora que el mundo saben quién es? –dijo una reportera de grandes lentes.

\- Por supuesto, los estudios son la base de todo -dijo Peter recordando las palabras que MJ le había dicho hace unos minutos y sabiendo que ella estaría viendo el reportaje- a los niños que nos miran por favor no abandonen la escuela.

\- Hablando de niños hay muchos medios que aún lo consideran uno y que debido a eso usted no puede hacerse cargo de problemas grandes ¿Cuál es su opinión respecto a esos comentarios?

\- Mi edad no es un impedimento, no lo es en ninguna persona, no estoy diciendo que cualquier persona deba ponerse un traje y fingir ser un héroe con cualquier ladrón que se les atreviese, pero cualquier persona a cualquier edad puede encargarse de hacer el bien y marcar una diferencia para ayudar a nuestros alrededores con lo que sea que tengamos a la mano, con cualquier habilidad nata o adquirida, yo hago lo que puedo para ayudar con estos dones que se me han dado por gracia del destino, ustedes pueden hacer lo mismo en la extensión de sus propias habilidades, lo importante es dar todo de uno mismo y levantarse cada vez que uno caiga.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que puedes salvar a cualquier persona que quieras? ¿De cualquier situación potencialmente peligrosa en la que se encuentren? -un hombre flaco y pelirrojo tomó la palabra y a Peter no le gusto el tono de su pregunta pero no dejaría que nadie lo intimidara.

\- No puedo asegurar nada salvo el hecho de que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacerlo.

\- Acaso no eso es lo mismo que decir que las personas que confían en ti únicamente están confiando en la suerte de que el destino decida si dejarlos vivos o no -el hombre continuaba hablando y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la habitación saliendo de la multitud, todos comenzaron a observarlo, era claro que algo estaba pasando- eso es algo decepcionante sobre el nuevo gran héroe ¿no lo crees Spiderman?

 

El hombre llegó finalmente al pasillo que dividía a las multitudes de prensa que ahora tomaba fotos de la persona, solo hasta tenerlo frente a él Peter noto que tenía una gran gabardina color beige claro.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, el sentido arácnido despertó en cuanto el hombre tomó su gabardina, el peligro definitivamente provenía de él.

 

\- ¡Escudo! -grito Peter.

 

Steve lanzó su escudo en dirección a Peter al escuchar eso, Peter lo tomo sin detener su avance y lo lanzó en dirección a aquel hombre.

La gabardina se abrió en ese momento revelando sin lugar a dudas una bomba amarrada a su estómago, el escudo golpeo al hombre en el pecho un segundo después y con eso salió volando en dirección contraria sacándolo de la habitación, por fortuna habían dejado las puertas abiertas al entrar, pero no estarían así por mucho tiempo.

Peter salto sobre el podio y apuntando a las puertas con sus disparadores logro cerrarlas a distancia y continuo lanzando hasta cubrir completamente cualquier posible abertura, un segundo después la habitación se sacudió al sentir la bomba detonarse, las telarañas de Peter parecieron crecer ante la onda expansiva de la bomba pero fueron tantas que lograron mantener la puerta en su lugar y a la explosión fuera, aún que era poco probable que la madera aun continuara conectada a sus goznes.

 

\- ¿Están todos bien? –pregunto Peter, por la sacudida algunos reporteros habían caído al suelo pero todos parecían estar en orden, algunos de ellos incluso asentían como respuesta a la pregunta de Peter.

 

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó en la puerta algo así como otra pequeña explosión que solo afectara la entrada, después de unos segundos el sonido volvió a repetirse, alguien estaba intentando entrar, eso aún no había acabado.

 

\- ¡Atención Todos! –grito Peter para hacerse escuchar más que el sonido de golpe contra la puerta que cada vez era más insistente y en ocasiones venía acompañado del sonido de madera al romperse- de forma ordenada por favor diríjanse a la salida de emergencias ubicada en la habitación de junto.

 

Ante esas palabras la prensa comenzó a correr y tropezar una con la otra para llegar a la habitación donde estaban Pepper y Steve, Peter recordaba ver una salida de emergencia en ese lugar por fortuna.

 

\- ¡Les dije de forma ordenada! –Dijo Peter mientras saltaba del podio y ayudaba a levantar a una mujer que se había tropezado- ¿Esta bien?

\- Si gracias –dijo eso al levantarse pero no perdió el tiempo y continuo corriendo con los demás.

 

Steve llego en ese momento a su lado, Peter aprovecho para pegar una telaraña a su escudo que había rebotado del otro lado de la habitación al golpear con el hombre y con un movimiento de muñeca logro que cayera exactamente en las manos del Soldado.

 

\- Steve, encárgate de que salgan de forma ordenada o tendremos accidentes.

\- Pero están a punto de entrar…

\- Puedo mantenerlos fuera un momento, saca a los civiles con cuidado y luego me alcanzas, no sabemos si hay alguien esperando del otro lado del edificio, no lo lograran sin nadie que los guie ¿Entendido? –dijo Peter dándole a entender que no aceptaba un no como respuesta.

\- Entendido, Por favor todos avancen de forma ordenada, no empujen y saldremos de esta sin ningún problema –dijo Steve mientras se adelantaba rápidamente y cruzaba la puerta con varias personas mientras se aseguraba que todos mantuvieran la calma.

 

Peter vio que a pesar de que las personas se iban y que Steve se acababa de ir la Señorita Potts aún se encontraba en la entrada coordinando a las personas para que cruzaran sin empujar y sin embotellarse, esa entrada tenía el tamaño usual de una puerta por lo que las personas no podían pasar rápido y se comenzaban a desesperar.

 

\- Señorita Potts, por favor abandone la habitación, entraran en cualquier momento –dijo Peter mientras comenzaba a lanzar todas las telarañas que tenía para continuar recubriendo la puerta y mantener a quien quiera que fuera que quisiera pasar, del otro lado de la abertura.

\- Steve los está ayudando a salir, yo puedo ayudar en este cuello de botella, no me iré hasta que todos estén a salvo.

\- No creo que al señor Stark le guste eso.

 

Pero Pepper ya no contesto, se aseguraba de que las personas siguieran pasando, rápido y fluido pero sin causar estragos.

Las telarañas de Peter estaban evitando que entraran ya que claramente se podía ver que la puerta había dejado de existir en algún punto, así que Peter no había dejado de lanzarlas.

Aún quedaban unas buenas treinta personas en la sala si no es que más, tenían que apresurarse más o sus telarañas no resistirían lo suficiente pero en ese momento… sus telarañas dejaron de salir, se las había terminado.

 

\- No es cierto, definitivamente será algo que mejorar para el próximo diseño.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Pepper al ver que Peter había dejado de lanzar telarañas.

\- Me quede sin telarañas –dijo Peter mientras asumía posición de combate- tendré que enfrentarlos cuando entren.

\- ¡Espera! –Dijo Pepper mientras revisaba su bolsillo- Toma.

 

Peter vio claramente los frasquitos con su telaraña volar en su dirección, se apresuró a atraparlos antes de que tocaran el suelo y los cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 

\- ¿Acaso el Señor Stark le dio mi formula a todo Nueva York? –dijo Peter claramente sorprendido.

\- Agradece que también me las diera a mí, aunque no creí que el día en el que tuviera que usarlas llegara tan pronto.

\- Créame Señorita Potts, yo tampoco – Peter se lanzó al techo y se puso de cabeza y continuo lanzando telarañas a la puerta aunque ahora en menor cantidad, sabía que no podría mantenerlos fuera por siempre y necesitaría esas telarañas para cuando entraran y estar en el techo los sacaría de concentración aunque fuera un segundo.

Las personas disminuían segundo a segundo hasta que solo quedo Pepper y Peter en la habitación, con cada disparo Peter revisaba el nivel de sus telarañas para ver que no le fuera a escasear en la batalla, por el momento todo estable.

 

\- Señorita Potts, por favor retírese, ya no hay nadie en el salón.

\- ¿Estás seguro que puedes Peter? No sabemos quién está detrás de la puerta

\- Sea quien sea, es obvio que no es pacífico, me sentiría mejor si saliera con las demás personas y una vez que estén seguros que no están en peligro ¿podría decirle a Steve que venga por favor?

\- Entendido, por favor ten cuidado.

 

Si Peter podía evitar que Steve se involucrara y saliera lastimado lo haría, pero sabía que si no le pedía algo de esa índole a la Señorita Potts no se iría por el simple hecho de no dejarlo solo, pero eso sería más fácil mientras no hubiera nadie a quien proteger.

Al ver a la Señorita Potts salir lanzo una telaraña a su máscara que había quedado olvidada sobre el podio y se la puso, ya no era necesaria para ocultar su identidad pero aún era parte de su uniforme de héroe y… aun le daba confianza, aun podía ocultar su mirada si algo salía mal…

La pared de telarañas pronto comenzó a iluminarse de rojo y de un momento a otro llamas comenzaron a quemar el resto de su única defensa contra lo que se acercara.

 

\- Y así es como dejamos de perder el tiempo –dijo un gigantesco hombre al entrar a la habitación con un lanzallamas en ristre.

 

Peter inmediatamente reconoció el uniforme negro con patrones rojos… Hydra.

 

\- Disculpen señores pero esta conferencia es con invitación únicamente, les tendré que pedir que se retiren por favor –dijo Spiderman.

 

Los soldados tardaron un momento en descubrir de donde venía la voz pero al localizar a la araña de cabeza no dudaron ni un segundo en abrir fuego, literalmente, el lanzallamas comenzó a emitir oleadas de calor en su dirección mientras balas coronaban las llamas.

 

*****

 

Steve había llegado a la salida de emergencia con el inicio de la fila que se había formado para abandonar el edificio, a pesar de que recordaba haberla visto cerca el recorrido se le hacía cada vez más largo mientras más se alejaba de Peter y comenzaba a preocuparse por él, su corazón se detuvo cuando comenzó a escuchar los disparos, estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar pero la cara de Peter llego a su mente diciéndole que era su responsabilidad sacar a todos a salvo, así que con dolor en su corazón continuo avanzando.

Al llegar a la puerta detuvo a todos, el sería el primero en salir, tenía que corroborar que las sospechas de Peter no estaban en lo correcto.

Lentamente abrió la puerta, no vio a nadie, pero eso le costó aún más en creer la veracidad de esa calma, con tanto alboroto uno creería que habría personas corriendo o algo parecido, decidió tomar la iniciativa de lo que fuera a pasar y salió del edificio.

Inmediatamente al salir alguien cayó sobre el pasando algo que se sentía como una cuerda alrededor de su cuello, Steve tan solo sentir su respiración ser cortada salto y dio una vuelta en medio aire para después aterrizar en el suelo  de cabeza aplastando a su atacante y recobrando su habilidad de respirar a voluntad, no perdió el tiempo y poniendo brazos en la tierra se impulsó para caer nuevamente en sus dos pies.

Un par de soldados de Hydra estaban parados frente a él blandiendo armas de fuego, y con una rápida mirada comprobó antes de atacar que “El” no estaba entre ellos, rápidamente se cubrió con el escudo al momento exacto en el que escuchaba sonidos metálicos chocar contra él.

Tomo ese momento para acercarse corriendo a uno de ellos y golpearlo fuertemente con el escudo de tal forma que no se fuera a levantar en un par de horas y tomando por sorpresa al otro soldado lanzo su escudo con tal fuerza que se escuchó como la superficie metálica cortaba el aire para chocar contra el en menos de un segundo después, el escudo regreso rápidamente a su mano al haber calculado la trayectoria de choque, lo blandió nuevamente ante la espera de otro ataque pero este no llego… ¿Solo tres soldados? Eso era claramente inusual.

Si querían armar una buena batalla para acabar con ellos ese número era inusual… pero eso no quería decir que ese mismo número fuera con el que se enfrentara Peter, dando una última revisión al perímetro y asegurándose de que en realidad no hubiera nadie escondiéndose finalmente abrió las puertas dejando salir a las personas del edificio.

Al ver la luz del día al final de ese pasillo las personas comenzaron a correr frenéticamente para alcanzarla hasta que escucharon la voz de Capitán América pedirles amablemente pero con completa autoridad que tomaran precauciones al salir, nadie se atrevía a desobedecer así que rápidamente pero en fila salieron del edificio.

Steve se desesperaba con el tiempo que estaba tardando toda la evacuación, el canal rebosaba de adrenalina, preocupación y ocasionalmente dolor, todas provenientes de Peter, esas fugaces sensaciones de dolor eran lo que lo volvían loco, sabía que Peter era completamente capaz de lidiar con cualquier cosa que le pusieran en frente, pero con todo lo pasado en los últimos días y claras amenazas latentes no podía evitar voltear a ver su joya cada vez que recibía dolor y asegurarse que sus colores seguían moviéndose y no…y no se volvieran grises.

Una reportera se acercó en lo que él seguía sosteniendo la puerta para que todos salieran y le pregunto acercando un micrófono a su cara…

 

\- Capitán América ¿Cómo se siente estar en una relación con el Hombre Araña? – ¿era en serio? Estaba a punto de gritarle que se alejara pero se calmó, aún era el Capitán América, una figura pública, así que rápidamente decidió responder  la pregunta.

\- Es la mejor experiencia que he tenido en mi vida, pero no creo que esta sea la mejor ocasión para estar entrevistando Señorita.

 

Steve le mostro una sonrisa pero que claramente demostraba que si le preguntaba otra cosa no sería tan amable, la reportera solo se alejó al no poder conseguir su exclusiva.

Finalmente después de lo que pareció una eternidad los últimos reporteros aparecieron en el pasillo, con eso se adentró giro la cabeza para comprobar que todos hubieran salido a salvo y nuevamente se adentró en el edificio acortando la distancia lo más rápido que pudiera, a mitad del camino se encontró con Pepper, bajo la velocidad de su carrera pero en ningún momento se detuvo por completo.

 

\- ¿Estas bien Pepper?

\- Si ¿Tu?

\- Perfectamente, las personas ya están fuera del edificio por favor encárgate de que sepan que hacer.

\- Cuenta conmigo.

\- ¿Peter?

\- Me fui de la habitación cuando estaban por entrar, los disparos comenzaron un segundo después… no lo sé.

 

Steve solo asintió y volvió a correr con todas sus fuerzas llego a la sala tan solo unos instantes después y la escena casi lo deja sin aliento, la habitación estaba ahora en ruinas y marcas claras de pequeñas explosiones se esparcían por cualquier parte donde el ojo pudiera pasearse.

Peter estaba parado a pocos centímetros de él, donde antes solía estar el podio, se alzaba aun firme y preparado para su oponente, partes de su traje faltaban al haberse achicharrado dejando ver partes de su piel la cual también mostraba varias quemaduras que tenían muy mala pinta… pero aún estaba con vida, respirando… valiente y magnifico pensó Steve.

Peter sintió cuando Steve se paraba a su lado pero no tuvo que girar la cabeza para saber que era el, solo lo sabía, de lo que no separaba la mirada era de los cinco soldados que aún quedaban en pie incluyendo a la enorme mole que cargaba el lanzallamas, tenían una situación entre manos…

Cada soldado que había entrado por esa puerta cargaba una pequeña bomba como el primer “reportero” y cuando eran derrotados como todo buen soldado de Hydra activaba el mecanismo para hacerse volar a sí mismo y todo lo que estuviera cerca, Peter había escuchado del sacrificio que hacían esos soldados al ser derrotados para no revelar secretos de la organización que idolatraban pero el cianuro parecía ser cosa del pasado ahora las pequeñas bombas parecían estar de moda, de esa forma era como el escenario y las paredes cercanas ahora lucían como ruinas de tiempos antiguos completamente desechas por una batalla, claro que era nuevas al igual que las grandes manchas rojas que lucían esparcidas por todas partes, también esas explosiones eran la explicación sobre como Peter había conseguido tan malas quemaduras.

Al momento de saber de las bombas Peter intentaba noquear a sus contrincantes y dejarlos fuera antes de que pudieran activar sus mecanismos era la razón por la cual varios cuerpos yacían inconscientes en el suelo, lo había logrado con muchos… al igual que había fallado con muchos y sus ojos habían presenciado como vidas se evaporaban frente a sus ojos y como se llevaban compañeros cercanos, no era algo que pudiera sacar de sus recuerdos fácilmente.

Pero aun había un gran problema aún quedaban cuatro soldados con cuatro pequeñas bombas en sus cuerpos y una última tan grande como el portador, era necesario noquear a los cinco o si no las vidas en el suelo y dependiendo de la magnitud de la bomba grande las vidas de las personas a la redonda estarían perdidas.

Peter se encargó de decirle la situación a Steve por el canal a lo que recibió un simple “ **Entendido** ” Peter sabía que juntos podrían lograrlo… tenían que intentarlo.

Ambos corrieron a la vez contra sus adversarios completamente en sincronía, con cada vez se acostumbraban aún más, pero sus enemigos parecían esperar eso ya que de igual forma se movieron completamente en sincronía para cortar la poca distancia que tenían entre ellos, no se molestaron en usar más balas, sabían que con el escudo frente a ellos serían completamente inútiles por lo tanto decidieron usar la culata de las armas contra los héroes, primero atacaron a Peter pero el simplemente puso sus brazos en cruz para parar el ataque y con sus piernas logro tirar al soldado al suelo, con una velocidad impresionante tomo la cabeza del soldado en medio aire y la azoto contra el suelo de tal forma que perdiera el conocimiento.

Steve por su parte usaba el escudo para detener el ataque de otros dos soldados que decidieron atacar en conjunto para ver si de esa forma tenían alguna oportunidad, una vez el ataque de los hombres cesara, bajando el escudo y levantándolo con fuerza e igual de rápido Steve intento noquear a los soldados, pero solo logro darle a uno mientras que el otro logro calcular bien la estratagema, simplemente retrocedió dejando a la mole de músculos salir de la nada mientras accionaba el lanzallamas.

Steve apenas tuvo tiempo de poner el escudo en medio de las ardientes llamas y de él, podía resistir mientras solo fuera fuego, el vibranio no se derretía… pero definitivamente se calentaba, de un momento a otro el escudo comenzó a quemar su mano, a diferencia de lo que había pensado en un principio no podría aguantar mucho esa temperatura, tendría que soltar el escudo.

Salto hacia un lado donde las llamas no lo pudieran alcanzar mientras lanzaba el escudo hirviendo contra el soldado que se le había escapado solo unos segundos antes, justo a tiempo porque corría en dirección a Peter intentando golpearlo de espaldas mientras el joven luchaba con el otro soldado de su lado, el escudo solo lo toco por un momento pero la temperatura del metal era tan fuerte que era todo lo que necesito para lograr que el sujeto se desmayara nada más sentirla, dio una vuelta de carro al aterrizar para terminar nuevamente de pie sin perder tiempo.

Un destello seguido de una sacudida estuvieron a punto de causar que Steve cayera al suelo, pero nada fue como ver el cuerpo de Peter salir volando, su corazón se detuvo ante esa imagen pero inmediatamente volvió a latir al ver a Peter cambiar la posición de su cuerpo en medio aire para poder aterrizar en el techo… o lo que quedaba de el de una forma elegante a pesar de su estrepitosa forma de terminar ahí, ahora faltaban una significante parte de la tela que debería cubrir una pierna y un brazo del traje de Peter.

No había logrado desmayar a aquel soldado, había explotado justo delante de él como tantos otros esa tarde, llevándose también al otro que acababa de noquear segundos antes… “No, no era momento para entrar en Shock Peter, aún queda el grande” pensó para sí mismo, aun que haber saltado por los aires después de que tantas explosiones ocurrieran en frente de sus ojos le estaban cobrando factura y cada vez se sentía mas mareado.

Desde su posición fácilmente podía observar a las dos personas que aún quedaban de pie en ese escenario de podredumbre, Steve ya era más alto que Peter, pero aquel hombre fácilmente le doblaba el tamaño al Capitán, no era tan grande como un Hulk pero se asemejaba mucho, pero gracias a eso era un blanco fácil para Peter.

Estirando ambos brazos comenzó a lanzar telarañas a la espalda de aquella mole, causando solo que se distrajera lo suficiente para que volteara, lo que Steve utilizo para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza, lo cual no ocasiono mucho, la mole se giró en dirección a Peter y volvió a accionar el fuego del lanzallamas, Peter tuvo que bajar del techo.

Ahora ambos guerreros en el suelo decidieron terminar eso lo más rápido que pudiera, ambos decidieron atacar al mismo tiempo rodeando al último soldado de Hydra, golpes y patadas de un lado y telarañas y más golpes de otros, aquel hombre ahora solo podía defenderse ya sea con sus propias manos o con el gran lanzallamas, no podía accionarlo, no le daban la oportunidad.

Eso era malo, solo estaban logrando demostrar que no había forma que lograran ganar con un solo soldado, a pesar de la insistencia de sus ataques no lograban hacer caer al hombre al suelo o dejarlo inconsciente y si un soldado de Hydra notaba su inminente derrota entonces…

Steve vio claramente como su contrincante alzaba la mano y la dirigía a la bomba sobre su pecho, no lo pensó dos veces y se aventó en dirección a Peter tomándolo por sorpresa ante la tacleada, pero intuyendo lo que iba a pasar rápidamente localizo el escudo tirado en una parte de la sala y lanzo unas telarañas para atraerlo tuvo que utilizar telarañas de ambos brazos ya que rápidamente se desintegraron al tocar el metal aun ardiente, pero su cometido se había logrado el escudo ahora viajaba rápidamente para ellos, Peter estiro sus brazos para recibirlo pero Steve lo quito del camino y fue el quien tomo el escudo sin poder evitar una cara de dolor al tocar el metal ardiendo.

Con una mano sosteniendo el escudo y la otra rodeando la cabeza de Peter ante lo que venía se agacharon para que el escudo los cubriera por completo… un segundo después ambos sentía un calor completamente abrumador al igual que un sonido terriblemente atronador justo frente a ellos mientras la fuerza de la onda expansiva quería aventarlos, moverlos fuera de la posición que ambos guardaban mientras esperaban que eso acabara.

No duro mucho pero para ellos fue una eternidad, requirieron de la completa fuerza de ambos para permanecer en el mismo lugar a pesar de la fuerza de la bomba, Peter cubría a Steve mientras Steve cubría a Peter, ambos esperando poder proteger completamente al otro… y así de rápido como la explosión empezó, término.

Al dejar de sentir el calor y la fuerza Peter inmediatamente golpeo el escudo para quitarlo de la mano de Steve y la tomo lo más suave que pudo, una clara marca se había quedado en el lugar donde el metal había tenido contacto con la piel.

 

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herido? –pregunto Peter.

 

Vio claramente como los labios de Steve se movían pero no emitió ningún sonido, solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta del insistente zumbido en sus oídos, había quedado temporalmente sordo por tantas explosiones cercanas a él, aunque la sordera probablemente se debía a la última, probablemente Steve también estaba experimentando lo mismo ya que un filo hilo de sangre caía de ellas.

 

**¿Estás bien? Dime que no estás herido por favor** dijo Peter por el canal.

 

**Estoy bien, pero ¿tu?** Steve señalo las quemaduras en su cuerpo **Definitivamente no lo estas, tenemos que ir a la Torre inmediatamente.**

En ese momento Peter perdió el color cuando la sangre abandono su rostro, un monstruoso pensamiento acababa de cruzar por su cabeza… Pepper, la explosión había sido enormemente grande, si ella con la prensa se habían quedado en el estacionamiento del edificio era un hecho que los había alcanzado.

Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr por lo que supuso que era el pasillo que conducía a la salida de emergencia.

 

**Peter, detente te harás daño** dijo mentalmente Steve.

 

**La Señorita Potts, tengo que asegurarme que está bien… ella está bien… tiene que estarlo.**

La velocidad de sus pasos se intensificaron en ese momento, solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que el canal físico se había abierto desde quien sabe cuándo y que habían luchado con las habilidades del otro activas, pero en ese momento lo único que estaban compartiendo era la velocidad, Peter le daba la suya a Steve y Steve le daba la suya a Peter, logrando aumentar considerablemente su avance.

Llegaron en menos de un segundo al estacionamiento, al punto donde Steve claramente había dejado a todos, pero en ese momento no había nada… únicamente ceniza y destrucción, Peter se dejó caer de rodillas con lágrimas comenzando a correr por sus mejillas.

No ¿porque no había nadie ni nada? NO, espera eso era buena noticia ¿cierto? Si no había nada todos habían logrado escapar ¿cierto? Su cabeza comenzaba a pensar en las posibilidades y probabilidades, pero no sabía que alcance había tenido la explosión, sin esos datos no podía estar seguro de nada, poco a poco la desesperación comenzó a llenar su corazón.

Steve toco su hombro en ese momento volteo a ver y vio que señalaba hacia el frente, lentamente volteo esperándose lo peor… pero en su lugar observaba como la Señorita Potts corría hacia ellos lo más rápido que le permitían los tacones.

Peter se levantó corriendo y en un segundo estrechaba un fuerte abrazo con la Señorita Potts mientras más lágrimas salían constantemente de sus ojos, solo que ahora eran de alegría.

Al ver la explosión Pepper temió lo peor, Steve y Peter no habían salido del edificio, aún estaban ahí cuando esa cosa había salido volando, sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a correr de regreso al edificio a pesar de las insistentes llamadas de las personas detrás de ella, llego a las ruinas un momento después mientras giraba frenéticamente su mirada hacia todas las direcciones posibles, pero no veía a nadie, continuo corriendo cuando… Steve, ahí estaba Steve, pero donde estaba Peter, No ¿Por qué no estaban juntos? en ese segundo sintió como si su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, vio como Steve bajaba la cabeza y luego la señalaba, una nueva esperanza renació dentro de Pepper, siguió la dirección de la mirada de Steve y ahí estaba… Peter, se encontraba de rodillas esa era la razón por la cual no lo había visto en primer lugar, vio que el muchacho se levantó al verla llegar y también vio lagrimas salir volando cuando el muchacho comenzó a correr en su dirección.

Al encontrarse ambos se juntaron en un fuerte abrazo, muy fuerte, Peter estuvo a punto de romperla a la mitad debido a la fuerza, pero ella no se dio cuenta, sus manos abrazaban la cabeza de Peter, cono si aún no creyera que era él.

 

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Están bien? Por favor por lo que más quieran díganme que no están heridos de gravedad –Nada, ninguno de los dos le respondió, Pepper se separó de Peter mientras se comenzaba a asustar- ¿Peter?

 

Peter vio como la Señorita Potts movía sus labios frente a él mientras lucía una cara de preocupación, rápidamente se apresuró a señalar su oído y mostrar un gesto negativo, pero también levanto ambos pulgares para demostrar que todo estaba en orden, vio como ante ese gesto la Señorita Potts ponía una mano en su pecho y suspiraba aliviada un segundo después volteaba al cielo, claramente había escuchado algo.

Peter siguió su mirada y algo brillante surcaba los cielos en su dirección, sonrió al ver el objeto aproximarse… Iron man había llegado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegaste hasta aquí! Si te sigue gustando la historia por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o dándome a conocer tu opinión directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	40. ¿Listos para la Lucha?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La presentación del nuevo Vengador para nada salio como lo tenían planeado y todos en la Torre están ansiosos y preocupados ¿acaso están listos para la siguiente misión tan pronto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No planeaba que este fuera el ultimo capitulo de la semana, pero sentí que la siguiente parte de la historia requería su propio capitulo así que lo volví a dividir peeeero no tendrán que esperar hasta la siguiente semana para leerlo tomando en cuenta el día que es mañana... ¡Mi Cumpleaños :3!... decidí "celebrarlo" XD pasando el capitulo que correspondería al Lunes a mañana y retomar la historia el martes :3 así que esperen capitulo mañana :3

¿Listos para la Lucha?

 

*Tic Tac* *Tic Tac* *TIC TAC*  El sonido del reloj era lo único que se podía escuchar en la improvisada habitación que se había convertido en sala de espera, eso y el insistente movimiento que Steve hacía con su pierna mientras esperaba sin quitar la mirada de la puerta de la enfermería de la Torre.

Pepper y El habían sido revisados por la Doctora Helen Cho y por Bruce y al ver que estaban ilesos salvo por la profunda quemadura en la mano de Steve y un par de moretones los sacaron de la habitación ya que con solo ver a Peter podían ver que el sí presentaba heridas críticas y necesitaban su completa atención.

Las personas que se encontraban en la sala de espera eran Steve, Pepper, Wanda, Ned y MJ y May, Al enterarse que Peter estaba gravemente herido Tony abandono la habitación en dirección a su laboratorio seguido de Nat que intentaba calmarlo y de Thor que suponía lo que iba a hacer, Sam y Visión habían acompañado al billonario al ver en la transmisión de la presentación de Peter que había salido terriblemente mal pero solo Stark había regresado a la Torre para ver las heridas de los demás, los otros dos se quedaron para mantener la situación bajo control y por si decidían hacer otro ataque lo cual era ya demasiado improbable, ya habían demostrado un punto y dejado suficientes pistas.

May había llegado a la Torre al enterarse que Peter había sido trasladado ahí con heridas de gravedad, por poco se desmaya al ver la transmisión en su trabajo solo basto una rápida mirada a su jefe que se encontraba en ese momento con ella para que el la dejara ir, Al llegar a la Torre se encontró con Ned intentando que MJ no matara a un oficial de seguridad porque no los dejaba pasar, por fortuna May tenía el teléfono de Steve desde que se habían convertido en vecinos y solo basto un mensaje para que MJ dejara de asediar al pobre oficial y Steve enviara a Wanda para que los dejaran pasar, Steve no se quería separar de Peter más de lo necesario.

Era la primera vez que los tres visitaban la Torre al igual que la primera vez que veían de primera mano lo peligroso que podía ser una misión de Peter, todo había sido transmitido en vivo por alguna razón, alguna cámara del reportaje se debió quedar encendida hasta el momento de la explosión del edificio.

Había pasado alrededor de una media hora desde que los tres habían llegado y más o menos una hora desde que Steve y Pepper habían salido de la enfermería pero el ambiente claramente era denso y la tensión podía literalmente cortarse con un cuchillo.

La puerta se abrió y la Doctora Cho salió para hablar con los presentes.

 

\- ¿Cómo esta, Doctora? ¿Pudo hacer algo? –dijo Steve levantándose inmediatamente.

\- Lo siento no pude hacer nada.

 

Ante esas palabras Steve sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza a su joya del alma esperando lo peor, Peter no estaba tan grave al terminar la pelea ¿O sí? ¿Acaso había sido tan siego para no notarlo? Y ahora estaba… estaba…

 

\- ¡Oh por dios! No, perdónenme, no quise asustarlos, fue una mala selección de palabras ante la pregunta –La doctora Cho se apresuró a corregirse al ver la expresión que sus palabras habían causado en todos- lo que quiero decir es que “Yo” no pude hacer nada, no requirieron de mis servicios, las células de Peter se están regenerando solas a una velocidad completamente impresionante en un par de minutos parecerá como si nada hubiera pasado, ni siquiera lucirá una cicatriz, ya pueden entrar a…

 

Steve no necesito que terminaran la frase, él se apresuró a entrar a la sala, Peter estaba simplemente sentado sobre una cama mientras Bruce se sentaba frente a él en una silla mientras tomaba su brazo y lo observaba ávidamente.

Peter ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de decir nada al ver a Steve entrar en la sala, el mayor lo envolvió en sus brazos separando sin querer a Bruce del brazo del muchacho.

 

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué lloras Steve?

\- Por…por nada, me asuste un poco es todo ¿Tu estas bien?

\- Perfectamente, tengo un poco de cosquillas por la reconstrucción celular de mi gen arácnido pero nada más.

\- No había visto esa reconstrucción en persona, es fascinante en verdad, puede verse claramente cómo se teje la piel de Peter en tiempo real –dijo el Doctor Banner.

\- Normalmente no es tan rápido –dijo Peter- tomaría más que un par de horas curarme de una quemadura incluso unos días.

 

Steve tomo el brazo de Peter, el mismo que el Doctor Banner estaba viendo segundos antes y lo levanto, en él se encontraba una quemadura menor, pero que Steve claramente recordaba que tenía un estado mucho peor al salir del edificio en llamas, se podía observar claramente como la piel sana de Peter recubría gradualmente el área de la quemadura, era increíble.

 

\- ¿El canal físico está abierto? –pregunto Bruce al escuchar eso de Peter.

 

Ambos se concentraron para sentirlo, si, estaba abierto, probablemente no se había cerrado desde la primer explosión de la conferencia, era raro como ahora el canal físico se mantenía abierto sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Steve paso sus dedos por el dorso de su brazo y pudo sentir a Peter, su piel, la cicatriz que en ese momento era prueba de la quemadura, con tocar su propio cuerpo podía sentir el de Peter.

 Peter sintió los dedos de Steve sobre su brazo, paseándose lentamente, aunque claramente podía ver que en ese momento no había nada sobre su brazo, sonrió ante la experiencia.

 

\- Si, está abierto –dijo Peter aun con una sonrisa.

\- Esa es la razón, ambos tienen curación y regeneración acelerada, al estar conectados físicamente la regeneración de Peter se conecta con la de Steve y ya que esta última tiene más experiencia es como si le dijera a la de Peter que es lo que debería de hacer, más rápido y más certero, me conmociona la velocidad con la que su Vinculo avanza, hace apenas unas semanas que pueden conectarse físicamente y ya pueden hacer este tipo de cosas, no recuerdo haber escuchado o leído de otro Vinculo igual pero ver es creer.

\- Siempre adelantándonos a los demás ¿no es cierto? –dijo Steve sonriendo mientras aun acariciaba su brazo y consecuentemente el de Peter.

\- Si y hablando de rapidez, ¿Dónde está el señor Stark? Necesito hablar con él inmediatamente.

 

*****

 

\- Tony tienes que calmarte, sabíamos que algo como esto podría pasar en cualquier momento.

\- No, Nat, atacaron a mi familia, Peter salió herido, tengo que encontrar al responsable y estoy seguro que Loki está involucrado en todo esto.

 

Natasha escuchó la puerta del laboratorio abrirse en ese momento antes de que pudiera seguir debatiendo con Tony.

 

\- No, Steve, atacaron a mi familia, la Señorita Potts por poco sale herida, tengo que encontrar al responsable y tengo datos que prueban que Loki está involucrado en todo esto.

 

Nat se preguntó si había escuchado doble, pero claramente había escuchado a Peter decir la misma frase que Tony, sabía que ambos se parecían, pero por un momento temió que Peter se volviera un mini Stark, solo esperaba que únicamente estuviera absorbiendo las partes buenas del billonario.

Steve, Pepper, Wanda, Bruce, Ned, MJ y Peter habían entrado a la habitación, Peter aún tenía puesta la bata de la enfermería.

 

\- Comprendo que estés enojado Peter, pero fue gracias a Pepper que ningún reportero saliera herido, los alejo a todos lo suficiente sabiendo que algo así podría pasar –dijo Steve que no había podido evitar detener a Peter de salir de la enfermería, ni siquiera le había dejado oportunidad a los demás de entrar después de él- todos están bien, necesitas descansar un poco.

\- Técnicamente no es necesario para su recuperación,  pero con el día que has tenido solo puedo imaginar lo cansado que estas –dijo Bruce pero nadie pareció prestarle atención.

\- ¿Y si el grandulón hubiera accionado la bomba un momento antes? ¿Si no lo hubiéramos detenido el suficiente tiempo? No quiero pensar en esa posibilidad, además muchas vidas se perdieron en esa explosión…-la expresión de Peter se ensombreció al recordar cuantos soldados estaban en el suelo después de dejarlos inconscientes.

\- Tengo entendido que la explosión no afecto mucha área fuera del edificio de conferencias ¿no es así? Solo las vidas de los enemigos fueron las que ya se han ido, los dioses del Valhala se regocijan con esas vidas perdidas en este mo… -dijo Thor pero Peter se plantó ante él.

\- ¡NO! ¡No importa que fueran enemigos, no importa que ellos intentaran matarme…! una vida es una vida y prefiero que paguen por sus crímenes aun estando vivos a que se hayan ido para salvarse de ellos, no está bien la perdida de ninguna vida, de ningún alma… la muerte nunca será razón para festejar.

 

Thor no pudo decir nada ante la mirada que le mostraba Peter en ese momento, todos se habían quedado callados, nunca habían visto al muchacho molesto pero claramente asustaba.

 

\- Lo… lo siento, no debí hablare así Señor Odinson –dijo Peter notando la reacción de todos al haberle gritado al Semi-Dios.

\- No… no hay problema mi arácnido amigo.

\- No quiero que esto se repita, cualquier vida perdida es sufrimiento para las personas que se quedan atrás, así que tenemos que detener esto antes de que la situación empeore y tengamos otra Batalla de Nueva York entre manos ¿Qué tenemos? –Pregunto Peter ahora mirando a Stark y el hombre un poco más aliviado de ver a Peter de pie y de saber que ambos estaban en la misma página exclamo.

\- Mucho, suficiente para comenzar con un plan ofensivo, para empezar… – en la pantalla holográfica apareció la imagen del reportero pelirrojo de la gabardina que inicio el bombardeo.

\- El agente de Hydra que logró infiltrarse en la prensa –dijo Wanda.

\- No es un agente de Hydra… -dijo Tony- William Obach, nacido en Brúcelas Bélgica, su familia ha vivido ahí hace generaciones, Nuestro querido William pareció aburrirse de esa rutina así que se convirtió en reportero y se mudó a Nueva York hace unos dos meses, llevaba una vida normal hasta hace un par de días, falto al trabajo, desapareció por completo y simplemente reapareció el día de hoy pidiendo ser el reportero que cubriera la presentación del nuevo Vengador, al ser un incansable trabajador le dijeron que si en seguida y ya vemos el resultado.

\- ¿Por qué el querría atacar a Peter? –Pregunto Pepper quien entendía cada vez menos de la situación.

\- Él no quería atacarme, él no estaba siendo el mismo, lo note en sus ojos, me miraba fijamente cuando quiso activar la bomba, tenía la mirada perdida y ese color de ojos no es algo que hubiera visto antes –Dijo Peter que lo recordaba claramente, como si estuviera pasando en ese momento, la forma en la que esa persona lo había visto y antes de que saliera de la habitación también pudo ver un atisbo de tristeza y dolor al saber lo que pasaría.

\- Loki ya tiene el cetro – dijo Thor.

\- Exacto, como supusimos, opto por recrear el cetro, eso también explicaría la coordinación de los Soldados de Hydra durante la batalla y suponiendo que ellos también ellos estuvieran controlados nuestras suposiciones de que tuviera ayuda interna estaban erróneas, no las tenía hasta hace unos días –dijo Peter.

\- Simplemente debió ocasionar nuestra disputa para ganar tiempo –dijo Natasha.

\- Y luego regresar ya con el cetro a Hydra para tener una buena base de refuerzos –dijo Bruce.

\- ¿Y por qué exactamente a Peter? –pregunto Ned.

\- ¿Acaso escuchaste algún otro evento que tuviera a los Vengadores presentes? Esta fue una clara invitación a la guerra, directa, concisa y sin lugar a dudas –dijo MJ.

\- Chica lista –dijo Stark- y no solo eso, también nos dieron el lugar de la fiesta ¿Alguien quiere adivinar de donde vinieron las bombas?

\- Bélgica –dijo Bruce.

\- Bingo, es una pequeña industria de construcción y demolición que solo se encuentra en Bélgica, investigue a donde desapareció nuestro amigo el reportero y resulto que decidió hacer una visita a sus padres, pasar un fin de semana lejos del ajetreo de la ciudad pero una vez llego al aeropuerto de Bélgica cambio de rumbo, hizo un par de visitas a dicha empresa y vacío su cuenta bancaria comprando explosivos.

\- Loki debe de estar en Bélgica –dijo Steve.

\- O estuvo… O también puede haber una base de Hydra esperándolos con él, son muchas las variables en esta situación, no hay que tomar todo al primer intento ¿ya revisaron de donde salieron los soldados de la entrevista? Las posibilidades de que sean todos de Nueva York son mínimas ya que el enemigo no levantaría una base bajo las narices de los héroes más poderosos del mundo… O al menos de los que se supone que lo son –dijo MJ.

\- Estaba en proceso de hacerlo pero alguien no paraba de distraerme –dijo Tony mientras volteaba a ver a Natasha con los brazos cruzados.

\- No, estabas preparando el Quinjet mientras investigabas, pero estos asuntos no se pueden tomar a la ligera, necesitamos tiempo para prepararnos y analizar bien la situación, la chica tiene razón, no podemos movernos apenas recibamos un poco de información.

\- Loki podría irse de ahí mientras hablamos, la fiesta que hizo claramente llamo nuestra atención y si el hombre quiere seguir en el anonimato lo primero que haría sería largarse de donde estuviera antes de que nosotros lleguemos.

\- Estoy con el Señor Stark, estoy listo para misión, mis heridas sanaron y no hay tiempo que perder, Loki podría estar en este momento colocando bombas en más personas inocentes como en las de ese reportero –dijo Peter.

\- Pete, no creo que estés en condiciones de salir a misión, acabas de salir de la enfermería y solo puedo imaginarme lo exhausto que estas después de casi morir –dijo Steve.

\- No creo que ninguno de ustedes esté listo para salir –dijo Pepper- Steve y Peter acaban de luchar y casi morir en la explosión y los demás claramente están alterados ¿no sería más prudente salir cuando todos estén más refrescados?

\- Si ellos quieren descansar está bien, reuniré a un equipo que esté listo para salir en media hora –dijo Tony.

\- Estoy listo –dijo Peter- quiero ser parte del escuadrón.

\- No muchacho, no iras en esta misión, estuvo muy cerca el día de hoy, no quiero que se repita –Tony rechazo amablemente a Peter

\- Pero no sucedió nada, ustedes mismos vieron como mis heridas se curaban por si solas –dijo Peter.

\- Tu tampoco iras Tony, claramente estas alterado y no me gustaría que hagas alguna calamidad por no tranquilizarte primero –dijo Pepper a Tony

\- Por dios Pep…

\- No termines esa oración.

\- Peter, se razonable, podríamos dejarles esta misión a ellos, saben que hacer y yo me quedaría contigo para que no te sientas mal –dijo Steve a Peter.

\- Steve, no me trates como a un niño, tu sabes que soy suficientemente capaz de manejar esto y mi sentido arácnido será útil si hay bombas ocultas de por medio, hoy lo demostramos.

\- Ese es un buen punto… pero aun así no puedes ir –dijo Tony

\- Pero seré de utilidad en esta situación, en definitiva tengo que ir.

\- ¡NINGUNO DE LOS DOS IRA HASTA QUE SE CALMEN! –dijeron Steve y Pepper al mismo tiempo perdiendo finalmente la paciencia.

 

Ante sus palabras tanto Peter como Tony perecieron como si les hubieran disparado con un tranquilizante ya que primero abrieron los ojos ante la sorpresa y después se notó claramente como ambos se relajaban exponencialmente, al grado en el que ambos parecían borrachos y adormilados.

 

\- ¿Cuánta calma enviaste? –pregunto Steve mientras veía como Peter y Tony se recargaban uno en otro para evitar caerse.

\- Al parecer mucha, fue un accidente, Tony si estaba ansioso y molesto, estaba tan distraído que olvido cerrar el canal desde la explosión, intentaba calmarlo desde entonces pero me estaba desesperando y sin querer le mande más calma de la que debería –dijo Pepper mirando sorprendida la reacción de sus emociones.

\- Sí, me paso lo mismo, creo que yo también me pase ¿Estas segura que no eres la Dominante?

\- Para este punto ya no estoy segura de nada.

\- Saluden a los Vengadores, los héroes más poderosos de la tierra –dijo MJ soltando todo el sarcasmo que pudo y con una mano cubriéndose la cara al presenciar como manejaban la seguridad del mundo por primera vez- no esperaba mucho pero claramente esto me impresiono.

\- ¿Ned, MJ? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –dijo Peter con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro mientras seguía con un brazo alrededor del Señor Stark- ¿Cuándo llegaron?

\- Peter estaba tan apurado que no noto que estábamos aquí, tal vez fue una buena idea calmarlo un poco Señor América –dijo Ned mientras se acercaba a su amigo que nuevamente tenía la mirada perdida y le acomodaba la bata de la enfermería que por la posición de Peter comenzaba a caerse.

\- En realidad estoy con el arácnido ebrio ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Más reclutas de los que debería enterarme?

\- Somos los sujetos de la silla de Peter –dijo Ned emocionado de que Thor se hubiera fijado en ellos.

\- Solo seguimos a todos cuando entraron en el elevador, deberían mejorar la seguridad de esta Torre –dijo MJ cruzando los brazos- Además le prometí a su Tía que lo cuidaría ya que no pudo verlo al salir de la enfermería y a ella no le gustaría enterarse de la próxima misión y después de ver esto con seguridad le daría un infarto después de lo de hoy.

 

*****

 

Tardaron un par de horas en que Peter y Tony regresaran a la normalidad después de la cantidad excesiva de calma y relajación que Steve y Pepper les habían mandado y en el tiempo que habían estado sonriendo a la nada, intentando acercarse a su respectivo Vinculo, acurrucándose en ellos y prácticamente durmiendo los demás se enfocaron en reunir un poco más de información y planear el siguiente movimiento.

A falta de Tony y Peter para manejar las consolas Bruce pidió ayuda a MJ y Ned recordando su habilidad para el hackeo, cosa que ninguno de los dos dudo en aportar.

Ambos jóvenes se movían fluidamente con el sistema de la Torre como si siempre lo hubieran usado, después de un rato de analizar bases de datos de Hydra descubrieron que todos los soldados que habían atacado en la entrevista eran originarios de Bélgica o de zonas circundantes por lo que intuyeron que la información obtenida o era falsa para pasar desapercibidos o era verdadera y una base de reclutamiento se encontraba en esa zona, con eso en mente hicieron una relación de la fábrica de las bombas con edificios “abandonados” que podrían servir como bases ocultas de Hydra donde ocultar las bombas antes de moverlas a Nueva York.

Resultaron haber solo cuatro coincidencias de lugares con esas especificaciones, Damme, Cortrique, Brujas y Dinant, al tener esa información y el punto necesario para cualquier ataque era hora de decidir el equipo, para ese punto de la tarde Peter y Tony ya estaban en sus cabales y Ned y MJ se retiraron, la Señorita Potts los llevo a casa con Happy ya que ella tampoco quería estar en la conversación del escuadrón sabiendo que no podría detener a Tony de ser un integrante, ella se conformaba con que su Vinculo estuviera completamente descansado y calmado para cualquiera que fuera la siguiente etapa de su plan, mínimo habían decidido que lo harían la mañana siguiente aprovechando la luz del sol ya que era demasiado tarde para arriesgarse a ataques sorpresa en la oscuridad.

Ya que no estaban seguros de cual de esos puntos podría ser indicador de una guarida Loki/Hydra decidieron que el escuadrón sería muy pequeño para solo una misión de reconocimiento, investigar si el edificio que encontraron es en realidad una base de Hydra, desmantelarla si era el caso, investigar si Loki seguía ahí y si no simplemente reunir información de a donde pudo haber huido para hacer su siguiente movimiento, esos dos puntos eran la misión, entrar, salir y regresar otro día, para enojo de Tony ya que él quería hacer pagar al responsable lo más pronto posible, pero al estar en contra de la mayoría de los Vengadores no pudo hacer nada.

El equipo se conformaría de cinco personas siendo Steve como Capitán, al estar involucrado Hydra no podía perderse la oportunidad de que si Loki estuviera en control de sus tropas ver si la información ya no resultaba tan difícil de conseguir, al igual que el temor de que “El” ahora estuviera bajo el control del Semi-Dios del Engaño.

Tony como segundo al mando ya que nadie pudo detenerlo de ser uno de los primeros en enlistarse para la misión debido al coraje que había conseguido ese día, aunque este ya se había calmado un poco más después de tratar con la calma de Pepper.

Thor también iría, si había cualquier posibilidad de un encuentro con Loki la tenía que estar presente para el enfrentamiento con su hermano, no había razón para poner a otras personas a solucionar sus peleas.

A pesar del continuo rechazo a su petición de participar en la misión por parte de Steve y Tony Peter continuaba insistiendo y finalmente lograron disuadirlos entre Bruce, Wanda y Thor, los tres aseguraban que Peter estaba listo y que sus sentidos agudos eran necesarios para enfrentarse a Loki, Bruce decía que si la misión requería de sigilo Peter era completamente necesario ya que sus movimiento y pisadas, en especial cuando se pegaba al techo, eran completamente silenciosas, después de ver de lo que el muchacho era capaz Thor creía que su astucia y pericia eran necesarios para armar tácticas en contra de los juegos mentales que utilizaba Loki, sin mencionar que podía optar por usar su súper fuerza en el momento en el que el cerebro no fuera necesario y Wanda simplemente apoyaba la propuesta de Peter ya que sabía que la única razón por la que no lo querían dejar ir era para “protegerlo” no porque no fuera capaz, ella sostenía firmemente que Peter era perfecto para cualquier misión a la que lo enlistaran.

Y finalmente Natasha sería la última integrante del escuadrón, a pesar de que Steve dijo que intentarían emular una escuadra militar y que para hacer eso solo se necesitaban cuatro integrantes Natasha de un momento a otro insistió en que ella tendría que ir ya que de todos los espías de la Torre ella era, por mucho, la mejor y que si requerían extracción de información ella sería la indicada, nadie tuvo objeciones ante esa lógica y aceptaron su inclusión en la escuadra.

Los demás Vengadores se quedarían en la Torre en espera pero listos para salir en cualquier momento por si se requerían refuerzos, con los planes concluidos todos se retiraron del laboratorio de Stark con órdenes de Steve para descansar y estar listos a las cinco de la mañana para dar inicio a la misión.

 

\- ¿Estas completamente seguro que quieres ir Pete? no quería decirlo frente a los demás pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, estaría muchísimo más tranquilo si te quedaras en la Torre, con Nat tenemos aún cuatro integrantes, justo los necesarios para una cuadrilla militar completa –dijo Steve con la boca llena de pasta de dientes y con el cepillo en mano, volvió a cepillarse los dientes frente al espejo mientras esperaba la respuesta del muchacho en el vestidor.

\- Si me dices que tienes un mal presentimiento con más razón quiero ir, no dejare que te enfrentes solo a un maniaco como Loki… pero puedo sentirlo, realmente no estas a gusto con esta idea, te propongo algo, si puedes asegurarme de que la única razón por la que no quieres que vaya no es mi seguridad, me quedare aquí, sin rechistar y sin quejarme ¿Qué dices? –dijo Peter terminando de ponerse la pijama y saliendo del armario.

\- Ammmm –Comenzó Steve alcanzando a Peter- ¿Mañana tienes escuela?

 

Peter vio como Steve le mostraba una sonrisa mientras decía eso, pero eso solo hizo que Peter riera por el mal intento de Steve por que se quedara.

 

\- ¿Es lo mejor que se ocurrió?

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Pete? es obvio que no quiero que vayas para que estés seguro, moriría si te pasara algo… hoy casi lo hago, no quiero que esos estúpidos miedos se vuelvan realidad –dijo Steve bajando la cabeza y observando a Peter con una mirada tierna y suplicante, Peter inmediatamente lo abrazo y hundió la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Steve, sabía que eso tranquilizaría un poco al Capitán y por qué sabía que si miraba más a esos ojos en algún punto sucumbiría a sus suplicas y terminaría quedándose en la Torre y eso sería un resultado completamente indeseado.

\- Se por qué lo haces y te agradezco por preocuparte por mí pero ¿Que sentirías si yo te dijera que te quedaras? si te lo suplicara y te intentara convencer como estas intentando hacer ahorita, no creas que no lo note.

\- Yo… yo me quedaría –dijo Steve claramente mintiendo.

\- ¿Y estarías tranquilo de no brindar tu ayuda sabiendo que puedes hacerlo?

-… No.

\- ¿Ves? Es como me siento, si puedo ayudarte, lo hare, si puedo luchar por tu seguridad, lo hare, si tengo que dar mi vida por ti… -Peter fue inmediatamente interrumpido cuando sintió un dedo posarse en sus labios.

\- No Peter… por favor no termines esa oración, no lo permitiría y no quiero escuchar un escenario donde esa sea una posibilidad… Aun que tengo que admitir que yo también lo haría, está bien, puedes ir, pero prométeme que te mantendrás en la línea trasera como soporte a distancia si ocurre una pelea.

\- Lo hare mi Capitán, mientras pueda acompañarte y ayudarte en lo posible cumpliré con todas tus direcciones.

\- Ese es mi gran Soldado y a pesar de que sigo sin estar de acuerdo con que vayas… me alegra poder tenerte a mi lado aun en el campo de batalla, ven, vamos a dormir, mañana será un día ajetreado.

\- ¿Mas que hoy? Esperemos que no.

 

*****

 

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Peter se había dormido, pero nuevamente Steve parecía no poder conciliar el sueño, aún era temprano pero necesitaba descansar si tenían misión en la mañana, pero seguía preocupado, Peter estaría envuelto nuevamente, no podía creer lo testarudo que era, como su sentido de responsabilidad era más importante que su vida misma, como si una idea se formaba en su cabeza no aceptaba un no como respuesta u obstáculo… cada vez Peter le recordaba más a el mismo, desde que tenía memoria él había sido así… bajo su mirada y como de costumbre ahí se encontraba Peter, usando su brazo como almohada y con la cara en su pecho, se veía tan dulce mientras dormía, tierno, vulnerable… Lo amaba, más que a su propia vida y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero las palabras de Peter seguían aterrándolo “si tengo que dar mi vida por ti…” no podría permitir que diera su vida por él, era su responsabilidad cuidar de su seguridad, no solo porque fuera su Gen Dominante, sino porque lo amaba, no tenía que haber otra razón.

Su garganta se secó al estar constantemente preocupado, parecía que desde la conferencia de ese día no podía conseguir un poco de calma.

Lentamente y con cuidado de no despertar a Peter se separó de él y salió de la cama, el muchacho inconscientemente se movió en busca de su lugar favorito para dormir y al no encontrarlo se quedó quieto pero Steve claramente pudo sentir un toque de inconformidad y tristeza, pero solo fue un momento hasta que las emociones que demostraban que Peter seguía dormido volvieran a circular por el canal, solo tardaría unos minutos y regresaría con su novio a la cama, solo necesitaba un vaso de agua para esa condenada resequedad.

Al llegar a la cocina se dirigió directamente al refrigerador mientras pasaba su mano por su cara, claramente estaba cansado ¿Cómo no estarlo? Después de sobrevivir a una explosión, pero todas sus preocupaciones eran las que no lo dejaban dormir, esperaba que ese vaso con agua tuviera el poder de borrar todo lo de ese día y hacerlo dormir con Peter una semana.

Cerró el refrigerador y un pequeño brillo captado con la orilla del ojo lo hizo girarse y poner pose de combate casi rompiendo el vaso de agua en su mano.

 

\- En descanso Soldado, no estoy de ánimo para una sesión de practica ahorita y claramente tu tampoco –dijo Natasha que estaba sentada en una de las sillas más lejanas de la cocina, pero se levantó para moverse a la barra y quedar frente a Steve.

\- Lo lamento, no te vi –dijo Steve.

\- Si lo note, es extraño que no me percibieras al entrar a la habitación usualmente estas más alerta que esto.

\- Estoy cansado, solo que no puedo dormir ¿y tú? Mañana vas a misión con nosotros, también deberías estar en cama.

\- Lo mismo que tú, mis pensamientos no me dejan dormir, creí que un poco de aire fresco me harían conciliar el sueño, aunque supongo que una pequeña platica también podría funcionar, comienzo yo ¿Qué ocurrió con la parte de arriba de tu pijama?

 

Steve rio, era claro que Natasha planeaba calmarlo un poco al verlo tan estresado y preocupado.

 

\- A Peter le gusta dormir contra mi pecho desnudo, logra hacerlo perder la conciencia en cuestión de minutos, creo que consiguió su cometido y acostumbrarme a esto, ya no puedo dormir con nada cubriendo la parte superior de mi cuerpo.

\- Es un muchacho astuto y persistente.

\- Más de lo que me gustaría –admitió Steve.

\- Esa es la razón por la que no puedes dormir ¿cierto? Estas preocupado por él.

\- Como no hacerlo, sabemos de lo que Loki es capaz, lo enfrentamos juntos hace unos años y  no fue sencillo, no quisiera que Peter tuviera que vivir eso y… siento que algo sucederá mañana, no puedo explicarlo pero ahí está… atormentándome con hacerle daño.

\- Razón por la cual insistí tanto en ir mañana…

 

Steve volteo a verla claramente confundido.

 

\- Por Dios Rogers, hemos sido compañeros desde hace años y crees que no puedo notar cuando algo te preocupa, te preocupa Peter y su seguridad, a mí también, voy para asegurarme de que este seguro, para que puedas tener un poco de calma y estés concentrado en hacer tu trabajo, no eres el único que se preocupa por su bienestar.

\- Nat… yo… gracias –dijo Steve siendo completamente honesto, olvidaba que no solo estaba el para cuidar de Peter, ahora tenía todo un equipo, no, toda una familia que velaba por él, por todos, todos se cuidaban entre si y no había razón para que Peter fuera la excepción.

\- No hay necesidad de sentimentalismos, no he hecho más de lo necesario.

\- Es por eso que tu estas aquí ¿verdad? –dijo Steve finalmente comenzando a pensar claramente y no solo en sus preocupaciones.

\- Lo notaste.

\- Somos compañeros desde hace años, tú estás preocupada… por nosotros, igual que yo por Peter, no quieres que vayamos, por eso intentaste detener a Tony.

\- Lo que Loki le hizo a Clint, lo… le hizo mucho daño y no quiero que eso le pase a ninguno de ustedes, si pudiera iría sola a esta misión, pero hasta yo sé que eso sería suicida.

\- Ya no tienes que enfrentarte a las cosas tu sola Nat, ya nos tienes a nosotros.

\- Esa es la razón por la que me gustaría hacerlo, para mantenerlos a salvo, a todos ustedes y si surge la oportunidad de que yo tenga esa misión en solitario ten por seguro que la tomare Steve, una misión que ayude a todos y los saque del peligro.

\- Y yo me encargare de que esa misión no llegue nunca, somos un equipo.

\- Y eso es lo que piensa Peter, es la razón por la que es tan testarudo, al volverse parte del equipo hará todo lo que este en sus pequeñas manos para ayudarnos, así que en vez de ponerle obstáculos y estar continuamente alejándolo del peligro… ¿Por qué no le das más apoyo? Con eso veras que se convertirá en uno de los más grandes héroes, tal vez más grande que nosotros.

\- “El” más grande, de eso no tengo duda y yo lo apoyare, tenlo por seguro, pero no por eso dejare de preocuparme.

\- Me lo imagine y sé que no es por que seas un Dominante, solo porque eres tú –Nat sonrió, no era su usual sonrisa sensual y bromista, era una sonrisa honesta y dulce, en definitiva se veía más bella de esa forma, Steve sintió como se sonrojaba lentamente, Natasha rio al notarlo- No soy Peter para que reacciones así Steve.

\- L-lo…Lo siento –dijo Steve- no pude evitarlo.

\- Veo que no has mejorado al cortejar a una dama –dijo Natasha regresando a su juguetona forma de ser para que Steve dejara de sentirse incomodo con el sonrojo- Que bueno que tu alma gemela sea un hombre y uno malo para esconder sentimientos y jugar contigo de lo contrario estarías acabado, tengo que irme, estoy sintiendo como Bruce se está despertando y si no lo detengo se pondrá a trabajar y el también necesita descansar, teniendo misión mañana o no.

\- Buenas noches Nat –dijo Steve cuando observo como Nat se iba en dirección contraria a la suya.

\- Sabes… no te había visto tan nervioso y pensativo por una misión desde nuestra aventura en Washington… solo te pido que tomes en cuenta algo, en esta ocasión no lucharas contra “el” pero pelearas junto a “EL” –dijo Natasha mientras se sostenía al alfeizar de la salida pero se fue antes de esperar una respuesta o probablemente no la necesitaba.

 

Steve no necesitaba que le explicaran quienes eran “el” y “EL” lo sabía, desde hace mucho tiempo y recordó cómo se sintió antes de la misión de Washington y la comparo con esta ocasión, ciertamente las emociones que había experimentado en cada una se parecían, pero en algo eran completamente diferentes, en esta ocasión las emociones eran más fuertes

En ambas ocasiones  a pesar de su preocupación sabía que contaba con una persona que no importaba que pasara, no importaba la situación, siempre estaría de su lado, le brindaría su apoyo sin importar que, solo que en esta ocasión no tenía que hacérselo recordar a la persona.

Natasha había logrado quitarle las preocupaciones de la mente, claro que también le había dado otras cosas en que pensar, a pesar de que ahora no había razón para que esos pensamientos le quitaran el sueño y con eso se dio cuenta de que tal vez había llegado la hora de contarle todo, si, ya era momento, acabando la misión de mañana finalmente le hablaría de “el”.

Se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina en dirección a la cama para poder envolver sus brazos en “EL”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegaste hasta aquí! Si te sigue gustando la historia por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o dándome a conocer tu opinión directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	41. Despedidas Dolorosas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusión, Desesperación, Desconfianza, Tristeza, Incertidumbre, Despedidas... Todo estaba planeado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mucho mas tarde de lo que había planeado pero técnicamente falta media hora para que el día termine así que estoy a tiempo para cumplir con el capitulo especial por mi cumpleaños XP.
> 
> No quería que fuera exactamente un capitulo "especial" pero resulto serlo cuando el capitulo se volvió el mas largo hasta ahora en la historia y por mucho, espero les guste... intenten no odiarme mucho después de leerlo :3

Despedidas Dolorosas.

 

Llevaban toda la mañana revisando las locaciones que tenían alta probabilidades de ser una base de Hydra disfrazados de edificios abandonados pero hasta el momento no habían tenido suerte, o habían tenido mucha ya que no se habían encontrado a Loki, dependía de cómo se viera.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba y las locaciones y probabilidades iban disminuyendo el ánimo del equipo iba subiendo… en cierta forma ya que no había ocurrido ninguna confrontación innecesaria y no se habían encontrado con nada más que verdaderos lugares abandonados y en ruinas, poco a poco se convencían de que, como Tony había dicho, Loki se había ido a otro lugar a seguir moviendo los hilos de su plan, aunque no por eso dejaban de estar completamente alertas y listos para una pelea, si la situación surgía, lo cual tenía que evitarse a todo costo ya que el plan era reunir información, únicamente.

El que Loki huyera no eran exactamente buenas noticias pero la verdad era que todos ahí sabían la amenaza que esa semi-deidad podía conllevar y ninguno de ellos quería pelear con el… Salvo tal vez Stark que aun quería venganza porque casi matan a las dos personas que más amaba en la vida, junto con su mejor amigo, pero aun así él también sabía que iniciar una pelea contra Loki solo porque quería sería una sentencia de muerte, por lo tanto era buena situación el aun no encontrárselo.

Ya habían revisado los edificios de Cortrique, Dinant y Damme solo faltaba Brujas, habían elegido esos dos al último ya que se encontraban relativamente cerca uno del otro, pero quedando solo un lugar solo había solo un veinticinco por ciento de probabilidades de que Loki aun siguiera por esos lugares.

El Quinjet descendió en el bosque más cercano al siguiente pueblo, tendrían que caminar un poco pero de esa forma si alguien los esperaba no los verían llegar del cielo como en la ocasión de Atlanta, aun así Peter no pudo evitar tensarse cuando las puertas se abrieron, como ocurrió en los tres lugares pasados termino esperando un escuadrón de Hydra como comité de recepción, pero cuando las puertas descendieron en su totalidad lo único que dejaron ver era un bello paisaje de un bosque, húmedo y rebosante de verde, de vida.

Las nubes eran grises y el ambiente era frío y húmedo pero Peter no podía evitar estar emocionado de ver el hermoso paisaje verde que creaban esas dos cosas tan contrastantes entre sí.

Un frío Viento les dio la bienvenida a Brujas Bélgica y a pesar de estar acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas de Nueva York el frío de ahí era una experiencia nueva, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, su traje nunca había sido muy cálido pero no podía mejorar esa parte sin quitar un poco de movilidad ¿o podría? Tendría que pensarlo cuando regresaran a la Torre, un brazo rodeó su cintura y lo pegó a un cuerpo cálido.

Steve vio cómo Peter temblaba un poco debido al frío de Bélgica así que manteniéndose juntos podrían compartir calor corporal.

 

\- ¿Frío? -le preguntó Steve al oído.

\- Solo un poco.

\- Pégate más a mí, entrarás en calor.

 

Tal vez no tendría que pensar en una forma de calentar su traje, no si Steve estaba a su lado... y sabía que siempre sería así.

 

\- No hay tiempo para eso tórtolos, estamos en una misión ¿acaso lo olvidan? -dijo Tony un poco malhumorado dándose cuenta que ya casi no había probabilidades de encontrar nada y que ese viaje había resultado ser en vano.

\- Déjalos Stark, tenemos tiempo hasta llegar al pueblo, si quieren repartir un poco de amor en el camino ¿Cuál es el problema? -dijo Natasha al descender de la nave y les guiñaba un ojo mientras pasaba a su lado.

\- No me culpen después si nos toman por sorpresa -dijo Stark bajando después de Nat.

\- Un poco de amor antes de una dura batalla nunca está de más -dijo Thor gritando un poco más de lo que debería.

\- No vamos a una batalla, es una misión de reconocimiento -dijo Nat- y baja un poco la voz, puede que sea reconocimiento pero aún necesitamos pasar desapercibidos ¿están seguros que fue una buena idea traer a la persona menos discreta en la galaxia a una misión sigilosa?

 

Peter se preguntó cómo harían para pasar desapercibidos, no solo por Thor, si no por todos, iban en sus trajes de combate, como un hombre de hierro, una sexy mujer usando traje de cuero, un adolescente en mayas, un rubio de cabello largo y capa y otro hombre más blandiendo la bandera americana por todo su traje lograrían pasar desapercibidos.

Al finalmente salir del Quinjet el frío se incrementó y con eso el agarre por parte de Steve, Peter volteaba a ver a todas partes como si estuviera viendo todo por primera vez.

 

\- ¿Primera vez fuera de Nueva York?- preguntó Natasha.

\- La verdad... si -dijo Peter mientras se sonrojaba un poco, qué bueno que llevaba su máscara- mínimo fuera de sus zonas colindantes y ahora ¿Europa? Esto es impresionante.

\- Llegará un momento donde tendrás tantas misiones que no te gustará tanto viajar, créeme.

 

Peter se preguntó si ese día llegaría algún día, pero se entusiasmó al pensar que en el futuro continuaría aun viajando con los Vengadores como para “no gustarle” sintió ansias y emoción, Steve rio al sentir lo mismo.

Peter había estado tan concentrado, nervioso y paranoico por recibir un ataque de la nada que no se había detenido a admirar la belleza de los lugares que habían visitado pero estando un poco más tranquilo en Brujas no podía evitar emocionarse por todo lo que le rodeaba, tanto que analizar, descubrir… aprender.

La caminata por el bosque duró mucho menos de lo que Peter hubiera creído, todos mantenían un ritmo constante y no se detenían por nada, a pesar del tranquilo paseo y plática casual que parecían tener todos estaban completamente alertas por si algo terminaba saltando frente a sus caras pero nada de eso ocurrió y llegaron a las afueras del pueblo.

 

\- MJ dijo que Brujas era bonito, termino estudiándolo por la autonomía e importancia del Beguinaje de esta ciudad, pero creo que estaba menospreciándolo, esto es hermoso -dijo Peter, con tan solo ver la parte de las afueras del pueblo ya estaba seguro que el paisaje era algo que nunca había visto en su vida, pequeños puentes cruzando pequeños riachuelos y ríos, flora por todas parte, casas con arquitectura típica, perecía un lugar sacado de un cuento de hadas.

\- ¿Beguinaje? –Pregunto Thor no entendiendo el tema de la conversación.

\- Lugares donde mujeres que dedicaban su vida a la ayuda de los necesitados y a labores de superación intelectuales vivían sin la participación o dominación de ningún hombre –explico Peter.

\- Eso suena interesante –dijo Natasha- ¿aún está activo? No me importaría dejarlos atrás muchachos.

\- Me parece que sí pero es una comunidad muy pequeña dentro de la ciudad pero MJ abandono la investigación, mucha moral y devoción para ella.

\- Tiene su encanto -dijo Thor volviendo al tema de la belleza del lugar, algo que si alcanzaba a comprender- nada como Asgard pero está bien, me preguntó si las brujas de aquí pueden compararse con las que criaron a mi madre, si nombran un lugar por sus hechiceras deben tener buen nivel de magia.

\- La magia no existe Señor Odinson, es solo ciencia que aún no conocemos, puedo asegurar que la Señorita Foster debió de tener esta conversación con usted en múltiples ocasiones ya que ella también está en contra de la magia, lo ha dicho en incontables exposiciones y el nombre de esta ciudad no es por brujas o magia, proviene del germánico occidental y se traduce como puentes o muelles.

\- Alguien hizo su tarea -dijo Natasha.

\- Solo quise informarme un poco, si revisaremos el área y sus alrededores lo mínimo que podía hacer era familiarizarme con la zona.

\- ¿Lo hiciste en Atlanta? -preguntó Tony curioso ya que no estuvo ahí.

\- No... En Atlanta no...

\- ¿Entonces por qué aquí?

\- Fue para... para...- Peter volteo a ver con un poco de tristeza a Steve.

\- Para encontrar un lugar seguro... ¿no es así? -preguntó Natasha.

 

Steve volteo a ver a Peter con sorpresa y un poco de dolor al escuchar eso... un lugar seguro, lo que él le pidió en la primera misión... en su primer Orden, Peter temía que por alguna razón eso se volviera a repetir, y familiarizarse con el lugar era la única forma de encontrar un “lugar seguro” era anticipándose al terreno y por ende a la Orden.

 

\- Pete... yo... -Comenzó Steve pero Peter lo interrumpió.

\- Solo lo hice como precaución, el canal físico se abre cuando quiere y nuestras habilidades también se comparten sin aviso, solo... solo quería prepararme por si mi sentido arácnido termina en ti otra vez... pero confío en ti, sé que no me lastimarás, por favor no te sientas mal –se apresuro a decir Peter cuando sintió que Steve volvía a sentirse culpable y resentido, pero el sentimiento no paro.

\- No te lastimare... aún no puedo perdonarme por esa vez... lo siento.

\- No necesitas disculparte, yo ya te perdone, sé que no lo hiciste adrede y... fue mi culpa ¿recuerdas? Mi sentido arácnido fue quien te puso ansioso.

 

Steve solo lo abrazo rápidamente y depositó un beso en su cabello, Peter claramente sentía que dijera lo que dijera Steve no dejaría de echarse la culpa, así que decidió cambiar de tema... necesitaba cambiar de tema.

 

\- Da-Dato curioso de Brujas Bélgica ¿saben que son grandes productoras de Cerveza y Chocolate?

\- Una bebida ligera después de la misión no me vendría mal -dijo Thor claramente refiriéndose a la cerveza.

\- El chocolate Belga es delicioso -dijo la Señorita Romanov cerrando los ojos y lamiéndose los labios recordando el sabor, Peter no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un brinco con esa imagen.

 

Peter siguió mencionando datos curiosos de Bélgica hasta que llegaron al centro de la ciudad, habían estado moviéndose por callejones y calles ocultas, pero no había forma de no pasar por el centro sin estar descubiertos aun que este seguía completamente vacío, aún que todos suponían que por ser tan temprano todos debían de estar aún en cama, pero mientras más se adentraban el ambiente se volvía más lóbrego e incierto.

 

\- La iglesia que buscamos debería de estar a la vuelta -dijo Peter recordando que el lugar en ruinas de brujas era una iglesia, mientras pasaban por un pequeño establecimiento que parecía como una cantina antigua, y lo hizo recordar otro dato curioso, se quedó viendo una foto del menú que se veía a través de la ventana, los demás siguieron avanzando- Oh, el plato típico o incluso considerando botana de estos lugares son las papas y el pesca...

 

Se calló al sentir su sentido arácnido, peligro, justo en frente ¡Justo frente a los otros!

 

Peter disparó una telaraña y se pegó a la espalda de Thor, la jalo, el Asgardiano sintió el inminente jalón e inevitablemente estuvo a punto de caer pero manteniéndose firme simplemente fue arrastrando unos centímetros para atrás.

Gracias a que Thor no se había caído y en cambio se había plantado firmemente en el suelo Peter pudo jalar un poco más su telaraña y usarla como resortera para lanzarse volando hacia el frente, paso a todos antes de que siguieran avanzando y antes de llegar al lugar de donde provenía su sentido arácnido levantó la rodilla rápidamente, sintió cómo está golpeaba... ¿nada? El sintió como golpeaba algo, pero no había nada frente a él ¿o sí?

Se escuchó un sonido metálico a un lado, el cetro de Loki yacía en el suelo como si alguien lo hubiera dejado caer.

 

\- Supuse que tenía que cuidarme de ti - se escuchó una voz justo delante de él y de la nada tenía a un hombre alto de negra cabellera y sonriendo a centímetros de su cara... Loki- hubiera sido bueno que te mataran en tu presentación, pero que se le puede hacer.

 

El semi-dios del engaño estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir su aliento, tenía el brazo hacia arriba, claramente Peter había logrado golpear el brazo que portaba el cetro de lo contrario habría logrado tocar el pecho de Thor.

\- Lo... -incluso Peter estaba sorprendido, lo suficiente para terminar el nombre de la persona frente a él, el solo había hecho lo que sentía que debía hacer para salvar a Thor del peligro, nunca creyó encontrase cara a cara con Loki.

 

Así con la rapidez con la que Loki apareció un cuchillo apareció en su mano levantada y la movió en dirección al corazón de Peter...

*Clank* el sonido del metal contra el metal sonó claramente en los oídos de Peter y vio cómo el estilizado cuchillo de Loki salía volando y otro más brusco y robusto caía a sus pies.

Natasha había logrado ver a tiempo el cuchillo en la mano de Loki y ella había lanzado uno suyo haciendo que las hojas chocaran entre sí y logrando quitarle el arma de las manos antes de acercarse al punto vital de Peter.

Al ver ambos cuchillos salir volando Steve corrió en dirección a Loki preparando su escudo para el impacto, pero tan pronto llegó el dios desapareció, tomó a Peter y puso su escudo en frente.

 

\- ¿Estas bien? -dijo mientras tocaba el pecho del chico buscando alguna herida.

\- Si, solo me sorprendió ¿Cómo apareció frente a mí? ¿Cómo estaba ahí sin poder verlo? Por qué él estaba ahí... Yo lo sentí... de no ser así el Señor Odinson estaría...

\- ... Siendo controlado, exactamente, quien te crees que eres para interferir en la conexión de una familia amorosa -dijo Loki que ahora estaba sobre el techo de una casa cercana.

\- ¿Planeabas controlarme? Loki ¿Qué te propones? -dijo Thor acercándose a Peter y Steve al igual que los otros, cubriendo así cada flanco y sin olvidar tomar el cetro que había quedado olvidado en el suelo.

\- Oh... nada, solo tuve tiempo para pensar, tú sabes -estaba diciendo Loki con una sonrisa pero de un momento a otro su expresión cambió a completo odio- cuando me encerraste por que intente reclamar un puesto que por derecho es mío.

\- El trono de Asgard no te pertenece, mucho menos después de tratar de hurtarlo a la fuerza...

\- No me interrumpas hermano creí que madre te había enseñado mejor, pero lo ignoraré, la última vez que vine a Midgard tenía una idea, tal vez padre me reconocería si veía que tenía mi propio, bello y próspero reino, así que decidí traer esa prosperidad a esta pocilga, claro, molestarlos un poco en el camino sería divertido...pero “ustedes” pasaron... los susodichos Vengadores interrumpieron mi plan ¿cuál fue la razón? Ninguna en específico, solo querían que la vida siguiera su patético curso... pero en mi momento libre recordé que uno de ustedes me sirvió bien, que con solo uno de ustedes estuve a punto de causar que el resto se disolviera, ese arquero fue en excesivo útil así que pensé profundamente... que ocurriría si fabricó mi imperio basándome en esa idea, tomar Midgard y moldearla, tirarla hasta sus cimientos y después volver a levantarla, a construirla... con los Vengadores como pilares principales ¿Quién se rehusaría a doblegarse ante seres tan fantásticos? seres que obviamente están sobre los demás, quienes profesan la verdad, quienes son la justicia, quienes serían los mejores lacayos para este trabajo.

\- Un imperio basándose en muertes es simplemente una abominación -dijo Peter pensando en aquel horror y escuchar la idea de que los Vengadores se pusieran como líderes de ese imperio era aún peor,

\- ¡Ja! El niño quiere adoctrinarme a mi ¡Oh! Pero espera ¿tú también eres un Vengador no es así? - la imagen de Loki desapareció y en su lugar... Peter vio su propio rostro devolviéndole la mirada, pero era una mirada fría y llena de odio, su cuerpo tembló ante la visión- prometo proteger y servir a quien necesite una mano, que sarta de mentiras ¿acaso tú te crees eso? –El falso Peter se fue y Loki regreso- mandar soldados a esa burla de presentación solo era una invitación que funciono a la perfección pero si podía cargarme de una molestia lo haría, resultaste más resistente de lo que pareces y tampoco imaginé que hubiera dos de ustedes ahí.

 

La sangre de Steve comenzaba a hervir y Peter lo sentía, el ataque... fue dirigido a él... a Peter…para matarlo.

 

\- Supongo que aun así serás de algún uso... –dijo Loki mirando ávidamente a Peter.

\- Nunca seré parte de ese plan, ninguno de nosotros -dijo Peter.

\- Que tierno eres, aún crees que les pediré permiso.

 

El sentido arácnido otra vez, ahora en su hemisferio izquierdo ¡La Señorita Romanov!

 

\- ¡Abajo! -gritó Peter, todos se agacharon en ese momento menos el, el salto impulsándose sobre los hombros de la Señorita Romanov mientras Loki volvía a aparecer con el brazo extendido en la exacta posición donde el pecho de la asesina había estado hasta hace un segundo antes, estiró la pierna y logró darle una patada en la mandíbula a Loki.

\- Me comienzas a exasperar - dijo Loki, retirándose un poco por el impacto, mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección contraria, el Señor Stark finalmente se elevó del suelo y disparó en dirección a Loki, el disparo lo atravesó haciendo que otra ilusión desapareciera.

\- Pero yo tengo el cetro aquí, que es lo que tiene Loki – dijo Thor pero en ese instante el cetro de su mano se convirtió en un simple pedazo de madera, lo aventó contra una pared cercana, al enojarse por dejarse engañar por una simple ilusión, causando que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

\- Muchachos esta se volvió en una misión ofensiva, encuentren a Loki y no le permitan tocarlos con el báculo, ya descubrimos que “nosotros” somos su plan –dijo Natasha con un par de armas en cada mano.

\- Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo si no podemos confiar en nuestros sentidos –dijo Steve.

\- Yo si –dijo Peter- no necesito verlo, de alguna forma mi sentido arácnido puede detectar el peligro aunque no haya ninguna pista que implique que hay algo en el lugar.

\- Y pronto todos podremos muchacho –dijo Tony- FRIDAY protocolo Loki.

* De inmediato Señor* escucharon todos en su inter-com.

\- ¿Recuerdas tus medidas de seguridad para la Torre? Mientras FRIDAY este presente podemos detectar las ilusiones, buena idea chico –dijo Tony desde el aire aun volteando a ver a todas direcciones esperando ver el paradero de su fugitivo.

 

Todos comenzaron a correr en la dirección en la que se había ido Loki, pasando por calles y calles cada vez más pequeñas que la anterior, si ocurría una pelea en una de esas callejuelas era seguro que no podrían contra atacar debidamente sin dañar las edificaciones, con la posibilidad también que las estructuras les cayeran encima, pero por fortuna después de un rato de correr una callejuela desemboco en otra plaza, mucho más amplia, tenía forma redonda con una hermosa y gran fuente justo en el centro, Loki se encontraba en frente de la fuente extendiendo los brazos a los costados y mirándolos directamente, como si les estuviera dando la bienvenida.

Inmediatamente la interfaz de Peter y la de Tony parpadearon de rojo, mientras que los otros tres solo recibieron pitidos en sus dispositivos.

 

*Es una ilusión* dijo Tony por el inter-com debido a la distancia que separaba al resto de su equipo apuntando su mano a la figura para hacerla desaparecer como la anterior.

\- ¡Espere Señor Stark! –Dijo Peter- aún hay lectura de calor –dijo mientras activaba la función en su traje, en realidad nunca la usaba, pero supuso que era bueno probar antes de hacer cualquier movimiento- puede que haya una ilusión pero hay alguien bajo ella.

 

Peter disparo una telaraña a la ilusión, pensando que sería la mejor forma de descubrir la verdad sin hacer volar nada cercano.

La telaraña golpeo directamente el cuerpo de Loki pero inmediatamente la ilusión se evaporo dejando ver a un hombre desconocido parado frente a ellos con telaraña en su pecho.

 

\- ¿Quién es? –pregunto Thor.

*Un civil de la ciudad* dijo Tony desde el aire mientras FRIDAY sacaba la respuesta rápidamente del archivo de la ciudad.

\- Que astutos son –dijo Loki ahora apareciendo en la punta de la fuente- no creí que fueran tan precavidos, siempre hacen un desastre a donde van, trabajaremos en eso cuando estemos del mismo lado, como ven tuve que probar mi nuevo juguete antes ya que la verdadera gema de la mente la tienen en la frente de su marioneta, que gran desperdicio.

 

Peter lanzo otra telaraña al nuevo Loki y al dar en su pecho no hubo ningún cambio era el verdadero.

 

\- Debido a que no tengo la original –Continuo Loki bajando la mirada al cetro e ignorando el disparo de Peter- tuve que hacer muchas pruebas para poder obtener un resultado que me gustara…

\- Múltiples señales de calor moviéndose en los alrededores –dijo Peter.

 

Con esas palabras la plaza se comenzó a llenar de personas, adultos, niños, ancianos, mujeres, hombres, todos ellos con la mirada perdida, justo como la del reportero, todas lucían el mismo tono antinatural de ojos, fríos y sin vida, Peter sintió un escalofrió.

 

\- Como pueden observar me tarde un buen rato, la mayoría termino siendo un simple muñeco sin conciencia o mente, aunque aún siguen todas mis órdenes por fortuna, pero no se preocupen finalmente lo solucione, eso no ocurrirá con ustedes, a menos que así lo deseen.

 

El Señor Stark disparo un rayo de su mano en dirección a la fuente, calculando un punto donde ninguna pieza dañara a las personas alrededor, pero Loki pareció esperarlo ya que salto en el último momento y dando una vuelta en medio del aire y con una burlona sonrisa dijo “suerte en encontrar al verdadero” y se perdió en la multitud.

 

\- Como si no fuera inconfundible –dijo Thor, pero con sus palabras todas las personas de la plaza se convirtieron en un clon idéntico de Loki.

\- Pues a mí me parecen muy parecidos entre si –dijo Peter intentando hacer una broma aun que no estaba seguro si era el momento- Tenía que hablar verdad Señor Odinson.

 

Todos los Loki portaban un cetro pero Peter supuso que todos serian falsos, no era posible que cada uno portara uno ¿cierto? Y como si respondieran a una llamada silenciosa todos los Loki comenzaron a correr en su dirección, Peter sintió peligro de cada uno de ellos, de su brazo derecho exactamente, del cetro ¿acaso si sería posible?

Todos al saber que una vista aérea era más segura en esa situación comenzaron a moverse ante la estampida, Thor giro su martillo rápidamente y al elevarlo al cielo termino sobrevolando a la misma altura que el Señor Stark, la Señorita Romanov tomo su gancho retráctil de su cinturón y se elevó al primer techo que vislumbro, Peter siguió su trayectoria y lanzo una telaraña al mismo techo, mientras Steve se agarraba de él y con un jalón a la telaraña salieron volando y aterrizaron junto a la asesina.

 

\- Todos procedan con precaución –dijo Steve poniendo el escudo frente a él y Peter al recibir un par de disparos llegando del mar de Lokis- son civiles, no ataquen de forma en la que puedan causar daño, solo manténgalos fuera de su alcance, no sabemos quién es el verdadero o si alguno de los dobles porta el cetro real.

*No sabemos siquiera si solo hay un cetro* dijo Tony pensando de la misma forma que Peter- si duplico el cetro de forma exitosa, nada nos dice no hizo uno para cada ciudadano de Bélgica.

\- Lo que tratan de decir es que solo tenemos que inmovilizarlos sin causar daño y sin que se acerquen en ningún momento –dijo Natasha- un juego de niños, pero creo que ninguno de mis juguetes es apto para esas especificaciones.

\- Alguna información útil que puedas darnos Pete –dijo Steve, esperando algo del sentido arácnido.

\- No, es mucha información, el peligro viene de cada uno de ellos o al menos de la mayoría, no puedo decirlo claramente ya que cada uno porta ilusiones.

*Te ayudare un poco en eso muchacho, detecto armas hogareñas, cuchillos, bates, picahielos entre otras un poco más peligrosas ocultas bajo lo que en realidad vemos, esa es la razón por la que todos representan peligro*

\- Tenemos a Loki aquí –dijo Steve- y sabremos que no se moverá hasta tenernos bajo su control, creo que es momento de traer refuerzos, no podrá con todos nosotros, solo tenemos que mantenerlo aquí el tiempo suficiente para que los demás lleguen.

*Yo me encargo* dijo Tony desde el inter-com pero un sonido de algo grande y pesado moviéndose sobre el piso de piedra hizo que todos dirigieran su atención de nuevo a la multitud de Loki

 

Un enorme cañón se movía en el suelo mientras dos Loki lo empujaban y una vez se detuvo apuntaron directamente a Iron man.

 

\- ¡Cuidado Señor Stark! –grito Peter.

*No te angusties muchacho, un cañón nunca será tan rápido como para derrotar la velocidad del traje*

 

En ese momento el cañón disparo y el Señor Stark se movió sin dificultad al lado contrario de la trayectoria de la bala de cañón ¿Pero acaso no se veía extraña esa munición?

La bala alcanzo el punto máximo que pudo con su impulso inicial y antes de bajar la bala exploto, liberando una gran cantidad de estática y electricidad de ella, rápidamente la onda expansiva alcanzo al traje de Tony y como si la bala le hubiera dado directamente el traje comenzó a desplomarse, Thor salió volando en dirección al traje y ambos se perdieron en algún punto de la ciudad.

 

\- ¡Señor Stark! –grito Peter y sin previo aviso sintió como alguien rápidamente le quitaba su máscara, volteo y vio a Steve lanzando la máscara unos metros al aire, la onda eléctrica llego en ese momento y la máscara comenzó a sacar chispas y a convulsionarse en el aire antes de volver a caer.

 

Steve atrapo la máscara antes de que el aire se la llevara y se la volvió a poner a Peter, estaba a punto de preguntar por qué hizo eso cuando noto que la interfaz de su traje no aparecía, ninguna función electrónica en realidad, solo podía ver todo a través del cristal oculto por la parte blanca de su máscara.

 

\- Una bomba de pulso electromagnético – dijo Peter mientras veía como los adultos a su lado volvían a colocarse el auricular del inter-com, que se habían quitado para evitar un daño a sus oídos, misma razón por la cual Steve le había quitado la máscara, evitando cualquier daño por la descarga eléctrica de su máscara electrónica, ninguno de ellos funcionaba ya, mínimo hasta que el efecto de la bomba desapareciera por completo, pero por la fuerza que lograron observar eso podría tardar hasta días, cualquier aparato electromagnético que hubiera tocado esa onda expansiva ahora era completamente inútil – Nos incomunico, entre nosotros y fuera de la ciudad.

\- No completamente -dijo Steve, volteando a ver a Natasha, Peter entendió inmediatamente- ¿nos haces el favor?

\- Ya me adelante, ya están en camino –dijo Natasha, al ver que Tony no pudo enviar el mensaje directamente a la Torre con FRIDAY Natasha contacto a Bruce por el canal, los Vengadores de reserva estaban en camino, tardarían un par de horas en alcanzarlos.

\- Gracias Nat.

\- Tenemos que ir por el Señor Stark –dijo Peter que aún estaba preocupado por la caída de su mentor.

\- Calma Pete –dijo Steve al sentir el terror en Peter por que Tony resultara herido- estoy seguro que Thor llego a tiempo para atraparlo pero estoy contigo, el peor caso en esta situación es si nos separamos, andando.

Comenzaron a correr mientras el mar de Loki los seguía como si de una verdadera marea se tratara, golpeando cada pared de cada edificio por el que pasaban corriendo en sus techos.

 

\- No crean que se podrán escapar –dijeron los Loki al unísono- estoy preparado para cada uno de ustedes.

\- Eso si me da escalofríos –dijo Peter- esto si me recuerda a un apocalipsis zombi ¿si me muerden me convertiré en un Loki?

 

Steve rio recordando su escapatoria de los departamentos cuando la identidad de Peter fue revelada.

Los tres saltaban de un techo a otro al mismo tiempo, dando la vuelta a la plaza en dirección donde vieron desplomarse el traje de hierro, llevaban buen paso a excepción de un ocasional disparo o de algún Loki aventando su falso cetro con la esperanza de darle a alguno de los Vengadores, cosa que no ocurría, pero cuando menos se lo esperaban…

Al momento de saltar al siguiente techo durante su recorrido, a medio aire,… el sentido arácnido de Peter que no había parado en ningún momento, siguiendo los movimientos de la oleada de Lokis, el sentido era tan abrumador que fue muy tarde cuando le aviso  que en el siguiente techo había peligro inminente, era muy tarde para detener el descenso de ninguno.

Tan solo tocaron la primer teja del techo todo el edificio exploto liberando una nube de humo, fuego, polvo y restos del edificio, todos salieron volando en diferentes direcciones, Steve voló en la dirección que habían querido llegar pero únicamente pocos metros en el aire haciendo que sobrevolara a los ciudadanos pero termino cayendo en una calle que conectaba el resto de la ciudad con el centro, la Señorita Romanov salió volando en la dirección contraria totalmente, perdiéndose en algún otro punto lejano de la ciudad mientras que Peter al ser el único que pudo sentir el peligro utilizo un par de telarañas para quedarse pegado a un par de tejas mientras salía volando, haciendo que únicamente saliera disparado para arriba y ahora cayera en medio del escombro.

 

*****

 

 **…ve…St…e… ¡Steve! Por favor despierta ¡Tienes que despertar!** La voz de Peter que resonaba por su cabeza fue la que hizo que se alejara la bruma de quedarse inconsciente y se levantara.

 **Creo que a Loki si le sobraban explosivos** dijo Steve intentando bromear para que Peter dejara de llorar por la preocupación, lo sentía, el canal físico se había abierto nuevamente al sentir amenaza ambos y claramente sentía las lágrimas acariciar la piel de Peter como si fuera la suya, el muchacho estaba preocupado de que la explosión hubiera sido demasiado fuerte para Capitán América, ciertamente había sido una buena cantidad de pólvora, su cabeza aun daba vueltas, pero poco a poco regresaba a la normalidad.

 

 **¡Oh Dios estas bien! Casi me das un infarto ¿Estas bien? ¿Estás herido en alguna parte?** escucho a Peter mientras su visión regresaba.

 

Estaba de rodillas frente a una pared de telarañas deteniendo a los Lokis que intentaban cortarla con sus cetros, veía como otros estaban pegados al suelo con telarañas en sus pies, manos o cabeza, era impresionante como Peter había logrado eso aun estando en el aire… ¿En el aire? ¡Peter continuaba cayendo por la explosión! pegándose a cada parte del edificio que había sobrevivido parcialmente y que fuera suficientemente grande para que el muchacho pudiera posar sus pies y quedarse pegado mientras continuaba cayendo estrepitosamente.

**¡Pete! ¡Ten cuidado! aléjate de los escombros ¿Qué haces?**

**¿Qué demonios crees que hago? Evitar que termines con el cerebro lavado, nada más caíste la multitud comenzó a correr en tu dirección, probablemente el verdadero Loki también, apenas tuve tiempo de detenerlos, mi tela no durara mucho, voy para allá** escucho a Peter mientras veía que seguía pegándose a los escombros mientras caían y giraban de forma extremista.

 **No, espera, no vengas, asegúrate de caer con cuidado** dijo Steve con el corazón en la garganta y veía como un par de Lokis lograba pasar la pared y aún más continuaban intentando romperla, no había forma de saber si alguno de ellos era el verdadero, fácilmente podría enfrentarse a un par e inmovilizarlos pero no sería la misma historia cuando la pared se rompiera por completo, estaría rodeado y la posibilidad de que un cetro tocara su pecho aún estaba presente **La pared ya se rompió, me alejare lo más posible y los atraeré para quitártelos de encima, corre en dirección contraria.**

**Pero, no sabrás si Loki está en frente de ti siendo invisible, tengo que ir contigo.**

**Es muy riesgoso que intentes cruzar ese mar de gente Pete y más si hay alguna otra bomba cerca, corre en dirección contraria, busca a Natasha y después vengan a buscarme, yo iré por Tony y Thor ¿Entendido?**

**…** Peter tardo en contestar, pero sabía que la Señorita Romanov podía estar herida o inconsciente como originalmente estuvo Steve, tenía que llegar a ella antes que Loki lo hiciera con su cetro, con un gran dolor contesto **Entendido, te iré a buscar en cuanto me haya reunido con la Señorita Romanov, cuídate, que no te muerda ningún Loki, corre ya, antes de que mi pared se rompa.**

 

*****

 

Peter observo como el cuerpo de Steve caía estrepitosamente del otro lado de la plaza y como varios Loki comenzaban a ir en su dirección, observo una parte de la estructura del edificio aún era suficientemente sólida para poder pegarse, lanzo una telaraña para acercarse, pegar sus pies y una vez estando en una “posición fija” comenzó a lanzar telarañas apuntando a los Loki más cercanos a Steve, logrando detener inmediatamente su andar, pero sabía que eso solo era una solución temporal, miro encima de él y lanzo telarañas a los escombros que caían más arriba que él y se impulsó lo más alto que pudo y estando suficientemente arriba calculo la mejor posición y lanzo todas las telarañas que pudo para formar una pared que separara a los Loki de Steve, varios de ellos por la sorpresa ante la aparición de la nueva, suave y pegajosa edificación terminaron pegándose de cara como moscas.

Mientras Peter continuaba cayendo y sujetándose cada vez a un diferente escombro no paro de mandar mensajes a Steve por el canal, aun no se movía y comenzaba a preocuparse, pero finalmente recibió la contestación y lo vio enderezarse aun que era claro que no estaba completamente consiente, pero esa suficiente por el momento.

Después de un momento de mensajes Steve salía corriendo en dirección contraria a la suya y se perdía en la ciudad, tenía miedo por su seguridad y lo que pudiera pasar ya que todo esto claramente era una trampa para acorralarlos y atraparlos uno por uno, pero por esa misma razón tenía que encontrar a la Señorita Romanov cuanto antes.

Con un par de maniobras y telarañas más logro caer de una forma menos estrepitosa y finalmente tocar suelo, al momento de su aterrizaje varios Loki comenzaron a correr en su dirección, todos luciendo esa macabra sonrisa, Peter inmediatamente corrió en la dirección contraria, miro sus disparadores y observo la marca de Telaraña baja, eso era el colmo, en definitiva, no importaba que, tenía que mejorar la cantidad que cargaba consigo, no era posible que en cada misión que había recibido desde que era un Vengador se le acabara.

Aún tenía suficiente tela para un par de disparos pero como iban las cosas los guardaría para una emergencia, corrió por las bellas calles de Brujas no sabiendo exactamente a donde se dirigía, pero gracias a haber memorizado el mapa sabía que no se toparía con ningún callejón sin salida en su huida… ¿Un callejón sin salida? ¡Qué buena idea! solo sabía que tenía que ir en dirección al Este, a donde había visto que la Señorita Romanov había aterrizado.

Aún tenía a la horda de Lokis detrás de él, eran tantos que enfrentarlos era una sentencia a terminar como zombi, al encontrar el nombre de una calle en la esquina de una casa comenzó su plan, por ese rumbo había un callejón sin salida, comenzó a correr en esa dirección y los Loki rieron aún más fuerte sabiendo que Spiderman había cometido un error.

Peter continuo corriendo y diviso la pared donde daba fin al camino, los Loki ya habían cerrado la vía de entrada, pero miraron confundidos como el muchacho no disminuía la velocidad ante la pared que cortaba el paso, pero nunca quitaron su sonrisa, al llegar a la pared Peter no disminuyo la velocidad únicamente salto y pego sus pies a la superficie de concreto, ahora él estaba riendo ante la expresión de los Loki que en definitiva no podían pasar por esa parte, Peter salto del otro lado mirando a la pared que aún lo protegía de su sequito, giro la cabeza triunfante pero frente a él se encontraba otro grupo de Loki, claramente estaban esperándolo.

 

*****

 

\- Stark ¿estás bien? Contesta –dijo Thor contra la armadura inmóvil de su amigo.

\- Estoy bien Thor, solo remueve el casco –dijo Tony por centésima vez.

\- Porque no contestas amigo, ¿Qué es lo que te paso?

\- Nada, estoy bien, solo remueve el casco o presiona mi reactor arc.

\- Creo que iré por ayuda, el muchacho sabrá que hacer, es muy listo.

\- ¡Maldita sea Thor no se te ocurra dejarme aquí, solo remueve la condenada mascara! –grito Stark.

 

Desde que la bomba de pulso electromagnético alcanzo al traje todos los sistemas murieron inmediatamente, el lado bueno era que al siempre buscar nuevas formas de mejorar el traje esa fue una de las primeras fallas que había cubierto en los modelos originales, el lado malo es que al nunca encontrarse en una situación así no había tenido la oportunidad de probarlo como se debía y resultaba que su traje se auto sellaba cuando recibía la onda de electricidad, impidiendo que pudieran escucharlo desde dentro al igual que impedía su movimiento en absoluto, ya habían pasado varios minutos de Thor hablándole al traje completamente inmóvil, mientras él le contestaba pero sin poder hacer llegar correctamente el mensaje y con cada minuto que pasaba perdía mas la paciencia.

Con horror vio como Thor se levantaba y comenzaba a girar su martillo para volar pero dudándolo un instante dejo de hacerlo.

 

\- Espera ¿Qué tal que estas herido y necesitas atención médica inmediata? necesito revisarte, perdóname por romper tu armadura –dijo Thor mientras tomaba la máscara y la arrancaba como si de arrancar una hoja de papel se tratara.

\- ¡Finalmente! ¡He intentado que hagas eso desde hace una vida! –dijo Tony liberado de la oscuridad asfixiante en la que lo aprisionaba su propio traje.

\- ¡Stark! me alegra que estés bien ¿Por qué no contestabas? ¿Qué ocurrió? –dijo Thor luciendo una sincera sonrisa de alivio que hizo que Tony se sintiera mal por enojarse con el Asgardiano.

\- Mi traje se apagó con esa bomba –dijo Tony- todo aparato eléctrico en el radio de la explosión quedo inutilizable.

\- Eso explica por qué esta cosa dejo de funcionar, nadie respondía –dijo Thor sacando el auricular de su inter-com de su oreja y aplastándolo como una uva.

\- Y acabas de tirar miles de dólares de equipo a la basura, bueno, no importa, quería unos nuevos de igual forma, ahora por favor puedes presionar con fuerza mi reactor, eso encenderá la energía de repuesto del traje y podré moverme otra vez.

 

Tony vio como el Asgardiano levantaba el brazo y lo bajaba rápidamente en dirección a su pecho y con toda la fuerza que tenía.

 

\- ¡Espera! –Grito Tony anticipando el golpe pero no era el dolor lo que le importaba, detuvo a Thor por otra cuestión- Ten cuidado con mi joya, no sé si eres tan fuerte para romperla… tan solo ten cuidado.

\- Calma mi amigo, todos saben que las joyas del alma son indestructibles, ni siquiera mi fuerza puede romperlas –pero aun así para confort y alivio de su amigo movió sus manos en una dirección diferente a la orilla del reactor donde lucia la joya que representaba a Pepper.

\- Solo… Solo quería estar seguro –dijo Tony recordando a Pepper por esa conversación, estuvo a punto de abrir el canal para decirle que no se preocupara pero lo reflexiono mejor y no lo hizo, sabía que el simple mensaje haría que la mujer terminara con un ataque al corazón, más al enterarse que había perdido la localización del muchacho, lo terminaría matando y no podría concentrarse en la misión con tantas emociones negativas sobre él.

 

Sintió claramente el golpe del Asgardiano quitarle el aire del pecho pero también activar la energía de su reactor arc para alimentar el traje, finalmente pudo moverse.

 

-Veamos –dijo Tony mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y volvía a colocarse la parte del casco que Thor le había arrancado- mis sistemas funcionan, igualmente mis propulsores, escáneres y mis disparos, la mala noticia es que no puedo recibir ninguna señal mientras el efecto de la bomba este activa.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? –pregunto Thor.

\- Que no puedo alertar a los demás y mucho menos recibir la señal de FRIDAY, las ilusiones de Loki pueden tomarnos por sorpresa ahora.

\- Como siempre lo han hecho, solo tenemos que ser precavidos y confiar en nosotros –dijo el Asgardiano con su usual optimismo.

 

Tony no respondió y en su lugar observo donde habían aterrizado, aún seguían en la ciudad pero parecían muy lejos del centro ya que el canal del rio mayor que rodeaba Brujas estaba frente a ellos, no había señales de nadie más, tenía que encontrarlos.

Justo en ese momento como respondiendo a sus pensamientos una explosión se hizo visible desde su posición al levantar una pila de humo y escombros, su traje aumento la visión en ese instante y vio que Peter estaba maniobrando para no dejarse llevar por la fuerza de la explosión, pero algo era raro, el muchacho no bajaba, todo lo contrario subía aprovechando las piezas de roca y concreto y continuamente disparaba al suelo algo estaba pasando.

 

\- Momento de movernos Thor, tenemos que reunir al equipo –dijo Tony.

\- Me parece buena idea, el niño arácnido tiene la habilidad de detectar las mentiras de mi hermano, hagámoslo nuestra prioridad.

\- Me gusta como piensas andan…

 

Las palabras de Tony quedaron atrapadas en su boca cuando del lado contrario del canal aparecía un ejército de Lokis cargando a alguien… Natasha, estaba inconsciente y la sostenían fuertemente de cada extremidad por si se despertaba, un Loki decidió romper el silencio que su llegada había ocasionado.

 

\- Veo que comprendes la situación Stark –dijo mientras acercaba su cetro al pecho de la asesina- ríndanse ante mi o de lo contrario…

\- ¿De lo contrario que? ¿La controlaras? ¿Qué acaso ese no es tu plan al fin y al cabo? –dijo Tony completamente ansioso al ver esa escena pero esforzándose por ocultarlo.

\- Tienes razón entonces por qué no lo cambiamos a esto –dijo Loki moviendo la filosa punta del cetro al cuello de Natasha.

\- ¡No! No, espera, podemos negociar esto –dijo Stark abandonando su valor por un momento.

\- No hay nada que negociar, dobléguense ante mi o de lo contrario ella pagara con su vida, estoy seguro que hay muchas almas en el más allá que la esperan con ansia para vengarse de como ella también les arrebato la vida.

Tony no sabía qué hacer, rendirse ante Loki no era una opción pero mucho menos era perder a Nat, podría dispar pero el cetro estaba tan cerca del cuello de Natasha que antes de que su disparo llegara ella moriría… que hacer… que hacer… piensa rápido Stark.

Thor no necesito tiempo para pensar, sin dudarlo un momento lanzo su martillo en la dirección del Loki que hablo, el martillo viajo tan rápido que apenas se pudo ver su movimiento, pero en el último segundo, antes de golpear a Loki el martillo cambio la trayectoria y se estrelló con el suelo, rompiéndolo rápidamente y haciendo que varios Loki perdieran el equilibrio, incluidos los que sostenían a Nat, la mayoría de los Loki que estaban cerca de la orilla del rio cayeron… Nat cayó con ellos.

Tony se apresuró a elevarse para ir tras ella pero Thor sobrevoló con él y se puso en su camino.

 

-¿Qué crees que haces? Nat está inconsciente, se va a ahogar.

\- Observa detenidamente Stark, a los que cayeron ¿no notaste nada extraño?

 

Tony reviso rápidamente los videos que su traje había grabado, once Lokis habían caído,  bajo la cabeza y vio que los que cayeron habían perdido su apariencia de Loki e intentaban regresar a la orilla, eran exactamente once, pero había algo más, todos eran hombres, no había señales de ninguna mujer, tampoco era como si el cuerpo de Natasha no pudiera hundirse pero Thor lo había detenido por algo, ni arriba ni abajo del agua había lecturas de Nat

 

\- ¿No era ella verdad?

 

Thor negó con la cabeza.

 

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunto Tony.

\- Su joya, desde que llegue la lleva en la oreja izquierda pero la rehén la tenía en la derecha, no tendría sentido que se la cambiaran de oreja y Nat siempre lleva su joya del lado del corazón, no se la cambiaria, las ilusiones de mi hermano solo son respecto a lo que el recuerda, él no se fijaría tanto en esos detalles.

\- Gracias, vámonos de aquí –dijo Tony recuperando su compostura, puede que Thor no conociera mucho de la tierra razón por la cual en ocasiones lo hiciera parecer un tonto, pero en definitiva conocía a sus amigos.

 

Ambos comenzaron a alejarse siguiendo el cauce del rio, pero un par de proyectiles cortaron el aire cerca de ellos.

 

\- Creí que la réplica del cetro no podía disparar –Grito Thor para hacerse escuchar por el bullicio del aire en sus oídos

\- No puede, pero esos cetros no son reales –Stark analizo la procedencia del proyectil, detectaba pólvora detrás de una de las ilusiones- es una escopeta, cuidado parece tener buena puntería.

 

Ambos comenzaron a serpentear en el aire mientras esquivaban las balas, un par rozaron a Thor causando cortes menores en la piel nada serio pero justo cuando creyeron que estaban suficientemente lejos de cualquier proyectil, uno dio exactamente en una bota de Tony haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se desplomara al agua, Thor lo siguió entrando directamente a la azulina agua helada.

Busco con la mirada a Stark y lo encontró un poco más abajo de él debido al peso del traje, pero no parecía herido, en realidad le estaba haciendo señas de que no saliera a la superficie, que siguieran su camino debajo del agua donde nadie pudiera verlos, Thor giro su martillo y salió disparado hacia enfrente mientras Stark accionaba los propulsores restantes y alcanzaba al Asgardiano.

 

*****

 

Natasha corría rápidamente por las callejuelas de la ciudad, después de la explosión había aterrizado casi en las afueras de la ciudad, pero por fortuna no le había ocurrido nada serio, solamente un par de cortes en la piel por aterrizar en un árbol que evito que cayera de bruces en el suelo y su cabello se había chamuscado un poco.

Los Loki salían de pronto a cada intersección, esquina y ventana, fácilmente podía inmovilizarlos o pasar rápidamente, a pesar que sabía que no tenía que dañar a nadie aún tenía un par de cuchillos de combate en cada mano para usarlos de escudo para cualquier proyectil o como arma si era necesario y se encontraba con el verdadero Loki, los enemigos comenzaban a aumentar mientras regresaba al centro para brindar refuerzo.

Pero antes de llegar sintió como alguien se acercaba rápidamente a su espalda, se quedó quieta e hizo como si estuviera revisando lo que había del otro lado de la esquina en una intersección y cuando estuvo segura que su enemigo estaba detrás de ella, volteo en el último segundo blandiendo su cuchillo, pero lo detuvo a escasos centímetros de una cara familiar.

 

\- Soy yo, soy yo –dijo Peter mientras levantaba los brazos ante la amenaza de la asesina.

\- Peter, me alegro verte ¿Dónde está Steve?

\- Nos separamos por la explosión, me pidió que la buscara.

\- No te preocupes, lo encontraremos, solo no te separes de mi –dijo Natasha volviendo a voltear a la próxima calle, comenzó a correr nuevamente en dirección al  centro con Peter detrás.

\- Entendido Nat.

 

Natasha no dudo ni un segundo, giro sobre sí misma y con una precisión exacta apuñalo la tela del traje de Peter y lo dejo pegado a la pared de la casa por la que pasaban y con la otra mano apunto al cuello del muchacho haciéndole entender que un movimiento en falso y no dudaría en enterrarlo en la carne.

 

\- ¿Qué me delato? –dijo Peter bajando la cabeza con una socarrona sonrisa de derrota la cual se metamorfoseo y se transformó en la de Loki, probablemente el verdadero… probablemente.

\- Puede que Peter y yo hayamos avanzado mucho en el tiempo que nos conocemos y que ya nos consideremos familia mutuamente, pero el aun no me llama por mi nombre, mucho menos por mi apodo.

\- Maldito niño, educado tenía que ser –dijo Loki.

\- Mucho más que tu definitivamente, detén las ilusiones ahora Loki –dijo Natasha pegando aún más el cuchillo al cuello del dios tanto que un hilo de sangre comenzó a salir del punto de presión.

\- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú misma? Puedes detener todo esto con un poco más de presión –dijo Loki.

\- Porque alguien a quien aprecio mucho dijo que la muerte es más dolorosa para quienes se quedan atrás y aprecio mucho a Thor, más que tu probablemente y no quisiera quitarle a un miembro de su familia, ya lo haces sufrir lo suficiente cuando pretendes morir, no quisiera hacer eso realidad.

\- Que gran ironía, una asesina que ya no quiere asesinar, que blanda te has vuelto.

\- No dije que no quería, solo que no lo haría, detén las ilusiones.

\- Creo que no lo hare, pero tu si deberías moverte.

 

En ese instante fue obligada a abandonar la posición que mantenía ya que una maza medieval golpeo la posición en la que estaba, un Loki, claramente falso ya que aún portaba la maza en una mano mientras la sacaba de un tirón de la pared, se acercaba lentamente, dejando desprotegido al verdadero Loki quien simplemente desenterró el cuchillo de combate de Natasha de sus ropajes y se levantó.

 

\- ¿Que conveniente fue el museo de historia medieval no lo crees? –dijo Loki mientras desaparecía en un parpadeo- De nada.

 

El Loki medieval seguía avanzando sin detenerse y haciendo girar la bola de picos de la maza, Natasha saco otro par de cuchillos y los lanzo a la ropa del falso dios para intentar inmovilizarlo, pero el fácilmente los desvió moviendo la maza de una forma fluida y natural.

La asesina decidió correr, puede que ese Loki fuera diestro en el uso de armas pero tal vez no fuera rápido, pero pronto descubrió que se equivocaba, no importaba cuantas calles cruzara, cuantos puentes saltara o cuantos obstáculos surcara para poner en el camino de su perseguidor y perderlo, Loki falso los cruzaba o destruía todos sin perderla de vista en ningún momento y justo cuando creía que nada podía ir peor, se encontró, en un callejón sin salida, típico de las películas de acción pensó ella.

Desabrocho el gancho de su cinturón y lo apunto a la pared pero la bola de picos de la maza fue más rápida y fuerte, con un golpe rompió la pistola que lanzaba el gancho y probablemente un par de dedos de Natasha.

Con un alarido de dolor la asesina tomo su mano herida con la otra mientras continuaba retrocediendo hasta que ya no pudo más, su espalda ahora descansaba contra la fría superficie de piedra del callejón mientras esperaba el inminente golpe de otro mazazo, estaba segura que podía salir de ahí después del golpe aunque no sin hacerse un poco más de daño a la mano, estaba lista para el siguiente ataque cuando un par de telarañas llegaron desde el cielo logrando detener el continuo movimiento de la maza pegándola a la pared, tanto la asesina como el Loki desarmado voltearon, Spiderman estaba en la parte de arriba del establecimiento de al lado, no le dio tiempo a la falsa entidad y disparo otras telarañas que ahora pegaron las extremidades del Loki que termino cambiando a un hombre de gran estatura y  musculoso, ahora a Natasha no le impresionaba que le hubiera mantenido el ritmo todo ese tiempo, se notaba que el sujeto tenia buena condición física.

Una vez que el sujeto estuviera con la mirada perdida pegado en su totalidad a la pared Spiderman bajo.

 

\- Llegue justo a tiempo ¡Señorita Romanov está herida! ¿Esta bi…? –Peter callo al ver que la asesina le apuntaba a la cabeza con una pistola usando su mano buena, pero no estaba asustado, sabia la razón para hacerlo, solo se mantuvo firme ante el arma frente a sus ojos.

\- Dime algo que solo Peter sabría –dijo Natasha fría y firmemente.

\- Me volví Spiderman por ayudar a causar la muerte de mi Tío Ben, eso es algo que solo usted y yo sabemos.

\- Oh Peter, ya te dije que eso no fue tu culpa –dijo Natasha bajando el arma y abrazando al muchacho, no necesitaba más para saber que era el real, Peter le dijo que esa información solo se lo había dicho a ella el día que se convirtió en un Vengador y ella lo había mantenido así, en secreto, ni siquiera Bruce sabia la razón de Peter para ser un héroe- Me alegra saber que eres tu ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- No lo sé, Steve me hizo que viniera en su ayuda por si había perdido la conciencia como el, desde la explosión todos nos separamos, justo cuando dijimos que sería el peor escenario, está gravemente herida, déjeme ayudarla –dijo Peter mientras levantaba la mano de la Señorita Romanov y veía que el dedo se doblaba de forma antinatural.

\- Tu también estas herido Peter ¿Qué paso? Espera ¿No necesitas saber que yo no soy falsa? Podría ser Loki intentando engañarte, es la parte mala de mi trabajo, al ser una espía normalmente no comparto información personal, Veamos…-dijo Natasha pensando en algo que decirle a Peter para que confiara en ella.

\- No es necesario que me diga nada que no quiera –dijo Peter mientras disparaba la penúltima telaraña que le quedaba al estómago de Natasha- listo, comprobado.

\- Oh cierto, puedes sentirlo con tu gen arácnido y comprobarlo con una simple telaraña, lo olvide AGH –Natasha soltó un grito ahogado cuando Peter de un inesperado tirón regreso sus dedos a la posición a la que tenía que estar, después sin perder tiempo soltó la última telaraña a una pequeña rama de un árbol cercano y la arranco, la puso en contra del par de dedos fracturados y las envolvió con el restante de la telaraña creando una férula improvisada.

\- No necesite mi sentido arácnido, supe que usted era la real por que dudo en presionar el gatillo, no tenía su dedo ni cerca de él, usted no pondría a su familia cerca del peligro sin pruebas primero.

 

Natasha se quedó con la expresión totalmente en blanco, Peter la había leído completamente, a ella, la mejor espía del mundo, sintió una mezcla de orgullo y temor y por primera vez en muchos años se sintió expuesta.

 

\- Wow, eres bueno reuniendo información, serás un buen espía cuando crezcas, si no es que antes –dijo Natasha bajando la mirada y sonriendo- también veo que tienes buenos conocimientos médicos.

\- ¿Recuerda que antes trabajaba solo? Aprendí lo básico, no se imagina cuantos huesos me fracture cuando aprendía a columpiarme, tenía que aprender a curarme solo.

\- Sigue siendo impresionante, entonces como te hiciste esos cortes –dijo Natasha mientras pasaba su mano sana por un profundo corte en el costado de Peter, el corte aun sangraba.

\- Me acorralaron en un callejón sin salida cuando huía –dijo Peter sin mencionar que fue el mismo quien guio a un grupo de Lokis al callejón- no eran reales ya que cuando sus cetros me tocaban solo me cortaron, nunca apuntaron a mi pecho, siento que ese corte fue un cuchillo de cocina.

\- ¿No te tocaron el pecho? Definitivamente eran falsos, yo tuve al real en mis manos y lo deje escapar- dijo la asesina mientras recuperaba su mano finalmente- hora de moverse, necesitamos reunirnos con los demás y atrapar a ese desgraciado.

\- Yo la sigo Señorita Romanov –dijo Peter- Pero antes… ¿no tendrá con usted alguna de mis telarañas? Acabo de usar la última.

\- Si, aquí tengo un par –dijo Natasha sacando los frasquitos de su cinturón mientras Peter los cambiaba, cada vez era más rápido.

Nuevamente comenzaron a correr por las laberínticas calles de Brujas pero ahora ambos tenían un claro apoyo en el que confiar mientras no volviera a separarse.

 

*****

 

Otro disparo choco con el escudo a su espalda parecía como si todos los Loki con armas de rango estuvieran detrás de él, aunque aún no se acostumbraba como la bala o flecha aparecía a un lado del mango del cetro y no de su centro pero supuso que por eso era una ilusión.

Ya llevaba un buen rato corriendo sin poder detenerse en ningún momento cuando Peter le dijo que había encontrado a Natasha, eso lo calmo significativamente, enviarlo solo le preocupaba de sobremanera pero mientras más Lokis lo persiguieran a él menos perseguirían a Peter y ahora con la asesina de su lado sabía que estaban seguros mutuamente.

El aun no había logrado encontrar a Tony o a Thor claro que tampoco podía revisar concienzudamente con la horda de civiles disfrazados detrás de él pero cada vez estaba más lejos del centro de la ciudad, sabía que sus compañeros habían aterrizado en esta dirección pero no sabía a qué altura de la ciudad exactamente.

Steve corría con total facilidad, más aun compartiendo velocidades con Peter pero parecía como si leyeran sus movimientos ya que cuando aumentaba la velocidad para perder a la horda una nueva aparecía cortándole el paso.

Finalmente llego a una parte “despejada” de la ciudad, un gran canal bordeado de enormes arboles cerca de las afueras con un gran puente de piedra juntando ambos extremos, corrió en dirección al puente siendo el único camino disponible, ya se encontraba a la mitad cuando vio claramente como otro grupo de Loki del otro lado, lo habían rodeado de ambas partes, volteo a ambos extremos de la estructura en busca de un punto débil en la formación, una escapatoria, no parecía haber ninguna, la única opción sería saltar.

Se colocó en la orilla y se preparó para saltar cuando una gran cantidad de agua corto su paso, retrocedió un momento creyendo que era algún truco de Loki pero al ver a Thor y a Tony salir del agua se tranquilizó un poco, ambos aterrizaron justo frente a él y Tony le apunto con su brazo.

 

\- ¿Cómo sé que eres el real? –dijo Tony mientras su mano se iluminaba, no había mucho tiempo los Loki seguían avanzando por el puente.

\- No hay tiempo –dijo Thor notando la situación, se acercó a Steve y débilmente coloco el martillo sobre su pecho- lo lamento mucho amigo, si es que si eres tú.

 

Steve sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo no era fuerte pero la sensación no era placentera.

 

 **AHG ¿Steve? ¿Qué fue eso, estas bien?** Escucho a Peter exclamar de dolor cuando el también recibió la descarga eléctrica por el canal fisico.

 **Una prueba de identidad** le respondió Steve **¿Estás bien? Thor puede no siempre ser delicado ¿Te dolió mucho?**

**No mucho, solo me sorprendí.**

\- No es una ilusión, es nuestro verdadero amigo –dijo Thor alejando su martillo del recién electrificado Steve.

\- Estas distraído –dijo Tony a Steve- si estuvieras completamente concentrado no te habrías dejado tocar el pecho ni siquiera por nosotros.

\- Sal volando por los aires por una explosión directamente bajo tus pies y después dime si tú no estás un poco confundido.

\- Digamos que tuviste suerte ¿cuál es la situación?

\- Nos separamos, los estaba buscando, Peter fue por Nat, ya está con ella, necesitamos reunirnos con ellos y encontrar a Loki antes de que algo más pase.

\- ¿Y… si Loki nos encuentra? –Pregunto Thor- podemos dar nuestra localización para que Natasha y el muchacho arácnido sepan dónde estamos… al igual que Loki, podemos pasar a la ofensiva y esperarlo en este puente, al tenerlo lo obligaremos a que pare con esta calamidad y libere a los rehenes de su control.

\- Es una buena idea pero como planeas dar nuestra localización a todos –pregunto Tony.

 

Por toda respuesta Thor levanto a Mjolnir y un fuerte relámpago ilumino toda la ciudad, era imposible que alguien no pudiera verlo.

La electricidad cayó sobre el Asgardiano haciendo que Tony y Steve tuvieran que retroceder para evitar ser golpeados con esa increíble cantidad de energía eléctrica.

 

**Pete, tú y Natasha diríjanse a la localización del relámpago, estamos aquí, enfrentaremos a Loki cara a cara.**

**Entendido.**

La luz paro y Thor salió del restante eléctrico que quedo en el aire, luciendo estática por todo su cuerpo.

 

\- La próxima vez avisa, estuviste a punto de freír mis sistemas nuevamente –dijo Tony.

\- Ya avise a los otros dos, están en camino –dijo Steve.

\- Ahora solo hay que ganar tiempo –dijo Thor- solo hasta que Loki decida mostrar su cara.

\- Pero si ya estoy aquí hermano –dijeron todos los Loki al unísono.

\- Peter tiene razón, eso da escalofrió –dijo Steve- recuerden, ningún daño en absoluto, siguen siendo civiles.

 

Los Loki continuaban avanzando y en poco tiempo se vieron rodeados de cada flanco, incluso su escapatoria acuática estaba cubierta, pero ya no era momento de escapar.

Steve lanzo su escudo hacia arriba y Thor lanzo a Mjolnir un momento después golpeando el centro del Vibranio, el sonido que creo el choque de ambos metales causo una onda expansiva que logro que los Loki que estaban más cercanos a los tres terminaran en el suelo al perder el equilibrio, algunos que estaban a la orilla del puente cayeron el agua causando varias salpicaduras.

 

\- Ah, no perdieron su apariencia, siguen siendo Loki –dijo Tony al ver que los Loki se comenzaban a levantar por la caída.

\- Mi hermano debió reforzar sus ilusiones al ver que ya no pretendemos huir, pero aún debe haber una forma de reconocerlo en esta multitud.

\- ¿Y esa seria…? –pregunto Stark soltando un poco de sarcasmo.

 

Al ver que los ciudadanos no recuperaban su verdadera forma al recibir un “daño” a su ilusión lo único que quedaba por hacer era mantenerlos alejados de ellos.

Thor comenzó a atraer rayos en menor escala y a dirigirlos al suelo cerca de la posición de sus atacantes sin llegar a tocarlos en ningún momento, Steve lanzaba su escudo y hacia que rebotara con los Loki de una forma que solo los hiciera perder el equilibrio o los hacia retroceder, mientras que Tony disparaba sus rayos al suelo para cortar el avance, pero debido a que no podían detener su avance completamente pronto se vieron en una situación apretada, literalmente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cualquiera podía estirar su brazo y tocarlo con el cetro, los tres héroes estaban en un momento tocando sus espaldas unas contra otras intentando cubrir los flancos internos.

Un Loki se acercó a ellos y los intento tocar con el cetro, Steve puso su escudo en medio esperando interrumpir el ataque… pero no sintió ningún cambio en el peso del escudo, levanto lentamente la mirada a su atacante, pero este ahora miraba el suelo mientras intentaba mover sus piernas y librarlas de las telarañas que lo aprisionaban.

Steve movió su cabeza hacia arriba y vio un par de figuras descender desde las alturas, Natasha se encargaba de disparar al suelo cerca de los pies de los Loki del flanco izquierdo logrando que retrocedieran mientras Peter disparaba telarañas para inmovilizar por completo a los Loki del flanco derecho, abriendo un poco más de área para que los tres hombres pudieran moverse, aterrizaron tan solo un segundo después y Peter soltó la cintura de la Señorita Romanov ya que estaban nuevamente en el suelo.

Peter noto como Steve lo miraba fijamente así que levantó los brazos para demostrar que no era una amenaza o una ilusión.

 

\- Soy yo  Steve, no soy una ilusión, ammm tú me diste las llaves de tu departamento el mismo día que te mudaste, te gusta molestar al Señor Wilson cada vez que pasas a su lado al correr por las mañanas, mi lugar favorito para dormir es en tu pec…- Al ver el inminente y amenazador avance de Steve a su posición se apresuró a enlistar cosas que habían compartido juntos, cosas que le demostraran que él era el verdadero Peter pero fue interrumpido con unos labios pegados a los suyos, aun a través de la tela podía sentir el amor y la pasión con la que Steve lo recibía con ese beso.

\- Y eres el más tierno, adorable y sexy hombre en la faz de la tierra – dijo Steve separándose del beso- no necesito nada de eso para saber que eres mi Peter, puedo reconocerte a kilómetros de distancia.

\- Steve…

-No hay tiempo para ojos tiernos –grito Stark del otro lado del circulo en el aún se encontraban disputando contra los Loki falsos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Tony esta vez, necesitamos ayuda –dijo Natasha lanzando sus pequeñas bombas de electricidad al suelo para dispersar a la multitud- si no encontramos una forma de reconocer al verdadero Loki tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí.

\- ¿El verdadero Loki? –Dijo Peter pensativo- ¡Esperen, tengo una idea! Necesito altura.

\- No puedo ayudarte mucho en eso, mi vuelo es errático sin una bota –dijo el Señor Stark.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte araña –dijo el Señor Odinson levantando a Mjolnir.

\- Por supuesto, por favor Señor Odinson –dijo Peter pegando una telaraña al martillo.

 

El señor Odinson lanzo fuertemente el martillo, tan fuerte que Peter salió volando junto con el haciendo que el muchacho gritara por la sorpresa, tuvo que sostenerse con las dos manos para resistir en la telaraña mientras subía.

Cuando la aceleración del martillo termino estaba varios kilómetros por encima de la ciudad y podía ver a todos los Loki rodeando a sus compañeros, cerró los ojos para disminuir las emociones de su sentido arácnido hasta casi apagarlo por completo y después solo miro hacia abajo, paseando los ojos rápidamente, escudriñando a cada Loki, buscando algo en específico, algo que los diferenciara, algo que él sabía que estaba ahí porque él mismo se lo había colocado.

 

\- ¡Ahí está! ese es el verdadero Loki –grito Peter señalando con su brazo mientras comenzaba a caer.

 

Al escuchar su grito todos los Loki pararon por la sorpresa, todos aún seguían mirando al frente, sonriendo, menos uno, uno miraba hacia a Peter directamente, con una clara expresión de sorpresa al ser descubierto.

 

\- No hay tiempo que perder –dijo Tony alzándose un par de metros al aire solo con una descarga de los tres propulsores sobrantes, tambaleante y con probabilidades de caerse lograba mantenerse en el aire dando saltos irregulares pero sin perder de vista al verdadero Loki, los demás Loki intentaban detener su avance pero Stark harto de la persecución solo los aventaba a los lados cuando intentaban sostener su traje.

 

Natasha se aventó de igual forma a la multitud, aprovechando la distracción de Stark y  arriesgando todo, logro elevarse entre la multitud y se mantuvo arriba, pisando las cabezas o los hombros de la multitud mientras avanzaba.

El martillo comenzó a caer a una velocidad más rápida que la que uso para subir cuando Thor llamo su martillo, haciendo que Peter cayera con él, no pudo calcular su caída así que se preparó para estrellarse con el suelo pero un par de brazos lo recibieron antes.

Steve atrapo a Peter antes de que se estrellara contra la dura roca, lo puso en el suelo al momento en el que Thor se elevaba por los aires para perseguir a su hermano.

 

\- ¿Cómo supiste que era él? –dijo Steve comenzando a correr en la dirección de los demás mientras blandía el escudo abriéndose paso en la más disuelta versión de la multitud de Lokis.

\- Loki esperaba que usáramos nuestras habilidades, sensores, sentidos, cosas así, intentaba engañar nuestra percepción pero nunca espero que confiáramos en nuestra mirada, ya que era fácilmente engañable, por lo tanto nunca uso una ilusión sobre sí mismo ¿para qué hacerlo? Pero ese fue su error, cuando estábamos en la plaza de la fuente le dispare con una telaraña en su pecho, la telaraña sigue ahí –dijo Peter sonriendo mientras avanzaba detrás de Steve y lo cubría de los ataques que no pudiera desviar con el escudo- Lo que me sorprende es que nadie dudo en mis palabras, no necesitaron comprobarlo, todos se dirigieron al objetivo que elegí.

\- No necesitamos comprobar nada Peter, todos confiamos ciegamente en todos, eso también te incluye, esa es la razón por la cual Loki intento engáñanos con ilusiones, al comenzar a dudar en nosotros mismos, nos volvíamos completamente vulnerables, hora de regresarle el favor.

 

No tardaron mucho en salir de la multitud que ahora estaba completamente descoordinada al no saber qué hacer cuando descubrieron su punto débil… al verdadero, se adentraron nuevamente en la ciudad sin perder de vista al Loki fugitivo, cada vez que intentaba hacerse invisible Tony o Thor se encargaban de dispararle con un rayo que inmediatamente le regresaba la visibilidad, estaba acorralado.

Loki giro sobre una esquina y la Señorita Romanov fue la primera que logro seguirle el paso por tierra, los demás llegaron solo unos segundos después y lo que encontraron era típico de un programa para niños.

Frente a ellos se extendía un pequeño jardín de forma cuadrada  con grandes árboles en las equinas, y un pequeño puente que surcaba un riachuelo que dividía el parque en dos y que se perdía en un canal principal justo al frente.

Justo a la entrada del jardín dos Natasha Romanov peleaban una contra la otra, claramente Loki intentaba engañar a los hombres del grupo, al quedarse sin lugar a donde huir, las Nat se separaron pero no se dejaron de ver, portando cada una un cuchillo en mano.

 

\- ¿Y ahora? –Dijo Tony aterrizando junto a Steve y Peter después de otro inestable salto por el que evito ver quien era la verdadera desde el aire.- no tengo paciencia suficiente para esto ¿Thor no viste quien fue?

\- No, se transformó en un punto siego desde al aire.

\- Muchacho necesitamos de tu…

 

Peter no dejo que el Señor Stark terminara su oración se adelantó rápidamente y dando un salto pateo a la Natasha de la izquierda haciendo que se golpeara contra un árbol causando un grito de su parte, no le permitió ningún segundo de descanso y disparo un par de telarañas a cada uno de los brazos de la asesina, Loki apareció al estar completamente aprisionado.

 

\- Me impresionas niño araña –dijo Thor acercándose a Loki- Tus sentidos son cosas de admirar.

\- No use mis sentidos, intuí que sería inútil ya que Loki tendría planeado interferir con ellos de alguna forma.

\- ¿Entonces como…?

\- Le lance una telaraña al estómago de la Señorita Romanov hace rato, Loki no lo copio –dijo Peter, todos voltearon a ver a Natasha y claramente lucía una telaraña en su abdomen.

\- Tomen una foto, les durara más –dijo la asesina cuando vio todas la miradas de los hombres sobre ella.

\- Creo que eso es todo, perdiste Loki –dijo Steve acercándose al dios del engaño y quitándole el cetro que hasta hace unos segundos era el cuchillo de combate de Natasha- deshaz las ilusiones y dinos como liberar a los ciudadanos de tu control.

\- ¿Están seguros que no quieren ser partícipes de mi plan? Ya saben ¿por voluntad propia? Ustedes son conscientes de que este mundo requiere cambios, requiere eliminar la maldad y esparcir la paz, acabar con las guerras, el hambre, las enfermedades, juntos podemos hacer eso –dijo Loki reconociendo el momento de su derrota.

\- No lo tomes personal pero aun que nos hubieras pedido de esa forma al inicio, igual habríamos desconfiado de ti, supongo que sabes el por qué –dijo el Señor Stark con sarcasmo e ira en su voz.

\- Nunca trabajaríamos contigo –dijo Peter mientras se acercaba al árbol al que Loki estaba atrapado- sabemos que solo buscas esparcir tus reglas y reinado en la tierra y no es algo en lo que pueda benefi…

 

Peter callo cuando, asegurándose que sus telarañas mantenían correctamente al Dios pegado al árbol, vio que una de sus manos estaba cerrada en un puño, pero no cerrada completamente dejaba una abertura, como si estuviera sosteniendo algo, algo que no estaba ahí, Loki noto su mirada y sonrió, en esa apertura apareció el mango de uno de sus finos cuchillos y con eso sintió su sentido arácnido despertar nuevamente, pero no provenía de Loki, no podía sentir de dónde provenía… conocía esa incertidumbre, ¡un francotirador!

Se escuchó un disparo en el edificio que cruzaba el canal frente a ellos, todos voltearon al escuchar el disparo, la bala se dirigía a su posición, Peter se agacho y giro sobre sí mismo, sacando la pierna para golpear a Steve y hacerlo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre su espalda, la bala cruzo en la dirección donde Peter y Steve  estaban, si Peter se hubiera tardado un segundo más la bala les hubiera dado en la cabeza, a él, a Steve o a los dos.

 Otro disparo sonó y antes de que cualquiera pudiera volver a reaccionar el disparo dio perfectamente en una de las telarañas que sostenían a Loki, la telaraña que sostenía su cuchillo.

Rápidamente Loki se apresuró a cortar la otra telaraña con él y en cuestión de un parpadeo estaba de rodillas sobre Steve bajando el brazo fuertemente en dirección a su corazón…

Rojo… rojo… cascadas de rojo salían del pecho de Steve, Peter sintió como si fuera su sangre la que estuviera perdiendo ya que palideció al ver la escena y lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus ojos mientras escuchaba un grito… su grito… completamente desgarrador al ver esa escena, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a Steve sin importar que Loki siguiera ahí… pero al llegar noto como los ojos de Steve se recubrían de negro, no era el típico escape de la luz de los ojos de una persona cuando moría, era totalmente de negro, un negro penetrante y perturbador, pero así como apareció, desapareció y los ojos de Steve ahora lucían una tonalidad… ¿Rojiza?

 

\- Te crees muy listo –dijo Loki susurrando a su oído- pero aun te dejas llevar por tus sentidos.

 

El cuchillo que atravesaba el corazón de Steve desapareció como otra de las tantas ilusiones de Loki ese día, desapareció junto con el charco de sangre que se había creado por la apuñalada y en su lugar apareció el cetro de Loki simplemente presionando el pecho de Steve en la superficie de su traje, Peter volteo a la mano de Steve donde yacía el cetro que le había arrebatado a Loki momentos antes, pero en su lugar estaba el estilizado cuchillo del Asgardiano adoptivo, Peter sabía que había una conexión entre eso, sabía que era algo malo, pero en ese momento no importaba Steve seguía vivo… seguía con él.

 

 **Steve… ¿Steve estas bien?** Pregunto Peter por el canal ya que no podía hacer que su voz saliera de sus labios, mientras tomaba cariñosamente la cara de Steve en sus manos.

 **……… Así que… Tú eres mi vínculo, esto será interesante** escucho en su cabeza, era la voz de Steve sin duda, no era como si alguien más pudiera contactar con él por el canal, pero… no sonaba como Steve, era un tono frio, sin emociones, áspero… preocupante.

**¿Steve?**

 

*****

 

Tony había visto el cuchillo, la sangre, a Peter llorando y como el muchacho envolvía sus brazos al rededor del cuerpo de Steve, no había logrado ver nada más.

Lanzo un rayo en dirección a Loki el simplemente se movió, elegantemente y con aire victorioso.

Sintió cómo si alguien le arrebatara el aire, sintió como si el cuchillo de Loki al atravesar a Steve hubiera atravesado su corazón, ellos iban ganando ¿Cómo se habían volteado las cartas...?

Pero vio cómo Steve de enderezaba y ponía una mano sobre su cabeza, estaba vivo, su amigo estaba vivo, se acercó corriendo a él.

 

\- Steve, amigo ¿estás bien? -dijo Tony agachándose para revisar a su amigo, no había ninguna herida visible.

 

No obtuvo respuesta, en su lugar una alarma sonó en su traje, un ataque en su dirección, levantó la vista de Steve y vio como un puñetazo viajaba en su dirección, lo detuvo con solo poner una mano frente a su casco... el puñetazo lo había lanzado Peter.

 

Tony se levantó al sentir que eso no era todo, Peter continuó lanzando patadas y golpes mientras hacía que Tony retrocediera, todos con suficiente fuerza para matar a una persona, solo por su traje podía detenerlos sin salir lastimado.

 

\- Muchacho ¿Qué ocurre? Calma Peter -dijo Tony en constante retroceso mientras interceptaba cada golpe de Peter.

\- Joven araña, tranquilízate, tu Vínculo está bien -dijo Thor caminando hacia Peter para calmarlo, pero tomándolo completamente de sorpresa Peter sin necesidad de ver estiró el brazo en dirección a Thor y disparó una telaraña directamente a sus ojos.

 

El Asgardiano trastabilló y cayó al suelo mientras intentaba arrancar el fluido pegajoso de sus ojos sin mucho éxito.

Al ver eso Tony analizó el patrón de golpes de Peter y lo detuvo en el siguiente golpe, volteo al muchacho para evitar golpes directos y lo aprisiono en sus brazos.

 

\- Peter ¿Qué te ocurre…?- Pregunto Tony al adolescente que no paraba de intentar zafarse de los brazos de su mentor.

-Se…Señor…Stark…Aléjese… no puedo… no puedo detenerme –dijo Peter aun intentando liberarse, soltaba cada palabra como si le costara todo su esfuerzo.

\- **_No hables_** –Ordeno Steve finalmente levantándose del suelo, con un aura amenazante a su alrededor, completamente impropia de él.

 

Tony entendió en ese momento que era lo que pasaba, solo tenía que ver los ojos de Steve debajo de su casco azul, había rojo, un par de amenazantes ojos rojos… Loki había logrado tocarlo, lo estaba controlando… Y Steve estaba dándole Órdenes de Dominante a Peter.

Tony estaba tan impresionado por escuchar la Orden directamente al igual que la situación en la que se encontraban que no sintió cuando Peter elevo sus piernas y las pego al estómago del traje y con la parte superior de su cuerpo lo lanzo con toda su fuerza lejos de él librándose finalmente, utilizo sus propulsores para disminuir la caída y volver a aterrizar en el suelo.

Natasha observaba todo como si de una película se tratase, veía como sus seres queridos peleaban entre sí, como Peter corría contra Tony para continuar con su ataque, habían perdido, lo peor había pasado, Loki tenía a Steve bajo su control y por ende también a Peter, Steve pareció adivinar que él estaba en los pensamientos de la asesina ya que la volteo a ver y adopto su usual pose de combate ella hizo lo mismo lentamente al saber lo que se aproximaba.

 

\- Steve, no quiero pelear contigo.

\- Eso es una desgracia… Porque yo sí quiero –dijo acelerando al máximo contra la asesina.

 

Natasha apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar, dar un salto mortal en el aire y caer sobre el cuello de Steve rodeándolo con sus piernas y deteniendo su avance.

Un golpe. Con un golpe fuerte en la cabeza había logrado despertar a Clint del control de Loki hace años, podría hacer lo mismo con Steve y eso acabaría.

Uso el peso de la parte superior de su cuerpo para hacer caer a Steve cabeza abajo, pero antes de golpearlo contra el suelo, escucho otro disparo y sintió un dolor punzante en su pierna derecha, por el dolor detuvo el agarre del cuerpo de Steve y ambos cayeron con mucha menos fuerza de la planeada y ella tomando más daño… había olvidado al francotirador con todo lo que estaba pasando, que estúpida había sido.

 

\- Suficiente –grito Thor que aun forcejeaba con la tela de sus ojos, levanto a Mjolnir atrayendo electricidad, pero un segundo después Steve avanzaba para patearlo con la fuerza suficiente para que el Asgardiano golpeara con el árbol tras de él, Peter no perdió la oportunidad y lanzo telarañas a sus extremidades, de la misma forma en la que Loki había estado momentos antes.

 

-Loki, que demonios est…-comenzó a gritar pero fue silenciado con otra telaraña sobre su boca.

\- Solo para que veas que esto no fue divertido para mí –dijo Loki pasando sus dedos por la cara de su hermano- nos veremos pronto hermano- susurro las últimas palabras en su oído- terminen con esto.

 

Steve solo asintió y volteo a ver a Peter mandando otra Orden por el canal, Peter la recibió y volvió a concentrarse en Iron man.

 

\- Steve, no puedes hacerle esto a Peter, lo lastimaras –dijo Tony al sentir la mirada de Peter sobre él, no podía lastimarlo, no a Peter, tenía que sacarlo de aquí, alejarlo de Steve, de Loki.

 

Acelero en dirección a su muchacho, estirando sus brazos para tomarlo, pero algo golpeo su costado, el escudo de Steve, hizo que cambiara su trayectoria de vuelo directamente a un árbol a la orilla del canal, iba a mover sus manos en contra del árbol para evitar el choque pero un par de telarañas se pegaron a ellos e hicieron mantener su posición y aceleración en contra del billonario, Steve corrió en dirección al traje y de un tirón arranco su casco y girando sobre si rompió las telarañas con el escudo que había recuperado en el aire, el traje salió disparado al árbol a una velocidad donde de ninguna forma hubiera podido desacelerar, Stark golpeo el árbol con la cabeza completamente descubierta a falta de casco causando que perdiera el conocimiento inmediatamente.

La acción había ocurrido tan rápido que Natasha se preguntaba si Tony siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba antes de estar inconsciente, ahora solo quedaba ella en el campo de batalla.

El impacto del traje fue tan fuerte que las raíces del árbol se salieron de la tierra e hicieron que el árbol se inclinara peligrosamente al agua, finalmente cayendo con un fuerte sonido… Stark cayó al agua junto con el árbol.

Natasha observo como todo eso pasaba mientras intentaba ponerse de pie aun con la bala en su muslo, tenía que detener a Steve, pero antes que nada, tenía que ayudar a Peter, se lo había prometido a su amigo la noche previa a la misión, comenzó a intentar correr en dirección al muchacho, trastabillando y cayendo al suelo pero volviéndose a levantar, otro disparo sonó en la lejanía esta vez dándole en el brazo.

Otro grito de dolor.

Steve se acercó a Peter y puso una mano sobre su hombro, Peter lo volteo a ver y Steve le sonrió, no era su sonrisa dulce y amable, era una sonrisa socarrona, venenosa… malévola, Peter solo pudo temblar ante la visión, sintió otra mano sobre su hombro, Loki se había acercado y también le sonreía, burlándose de él.

 

\- Podría aprovechar y llevarme a todos conmigo, ya que están inconscientes, inmovilizados… y patéticos, pero creo que sería muy fácil y lo fácil no es divertido, pero en definitiva regresare por ustedes, ténganlo por seguro –dijo Loki mirando como Natasha se volvía a levantar de otra caída y estiraba el brazo bueno que le quedaba, con dedos fracturados pero mejor que una bala en el, pero espera, no estaba estirándolo a él, no lo estiraba con odio, en sus ojos había amor y desesperación… desesperación por alcanzar al chiquillo.

 

Estaba cerca, solo unos pasos más, necesitaba que Peter estirara su brazo, abrió la boca para decirlo pero parecía que no podía articular sonido, pero Peter pareció entenderlo con solo su mirada, el joven dio un paso en su dirección y comenzó a estirar la mano.

 

 ** _No hagas eso_** dijo Steve por el canal, a mano de Peter se detuvo en seco, las lágrimas ya salían de sus ojos desde que había creído que Steve había muerto pero en ningún momento habían parado por haber atacado a su familia en contra de su voluntad, por estar cumpliendo una Orden a la que no estaba de acuerdo, su mano tembló unos momentos y comenzó a avanzar aún más, ignorando la Orden y causándole aún más dolor, mucho más, las lágrimas aumentaron en cantidad y ahora caían sin fin, escurriéndose por la máscara y cayendo por su barbilla **_¿Qué haces, te dije que dejaras de hacerlo._**

**__ **

Pero Peter no se detuvo, estaba a nada de tocar a la Señorita Romanov, dio un paso más hacia enfrente pero sintió como el agarre sobre su hombro se intensificaba y como Steve lo volvía a jalar haca atrás, una bruma azul comenzó a formarse alrededor de ellos.

Natasha veía claramente como las lágrimas caían por el cuello de Peter, era notorio el dolor que estaba experimentando, debía estar negándose a una Orden fuerte.

Una bruma azul comenzó a envolver a los tres hombres frente a ella, ya había visto eso años antes, el Teseracto los iba a tele transportar, NO, Peter tenía que quedarse, aumento el paso causando más daño a su pierna, estiro más su brazo también causándose daño en esa área, vio como Peter se estiraba aún más, pero Steve lo mantenía firmemente en el mismo lugar y justo cuando podía sentir como su uña estaba por tocar la piel de la mano de Peter, los tres desaparecieron.

Natasha no pudo mantenerse más en pie, tropezó y cayó estrepitosamente en el exacto lugar donde Peter había estado solo un instante antes, donde le había fallado a Steve al no poderlo salvar.

Al no poder salvar a Peter.

A ninguno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegaste hasta aquí! Si te sigue gustando la historia por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o dándome a conocer tu opinión directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	42. Refuerzos para Reivindicar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdieron y el costo fue muy alto, la incertidumbre asedia a todos en la Torre, los sentimientos están a flor de piel y las culpas se reparten entre los presentes... Es momento de planear la revancha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Continuamos con la historia! :3

Refuerzos para Reivindicar

 

El Quinjet finalmente comenzó a abrir las puertas pero Tony no espero a que bajaran en su totalidad, haciendo uso de sus propulsores salió cuando la apertura era suficiente para que su cuerpo pasara completamente, el usual paisaje que le daba su pista de aterrizaje en la punta de la Torre le dio de nuevo la Bienvenida a Nueva York.

Al aterrizar comenzó a caminar al elevador, se quitó su casco y lo aventó al suelo.

 

\- ¡Tony! – escucho  a Pepper gritar tras él, pero no volteo, siguió caminando al elevador, en dirección a su laboratorio.

 

Pepper llego corriendo para alcanzarlo y se puso en su camino para detener su avance, Tony aun miraba al frente, no quería voltear a verla, no podía, no había forma en la que pudiera mostrarle la cara después de perder a Peter de esa forma.

Sintió los brazos de Pepper rodear su cuello en un abrazo, pero ni eso pudo calmarlo.

 

\- Tony… - se escuchó la voz de Bruce detrás de el- No fue tu culpa…

\- No, no lo fue, fue de ustedes –dijo Tony girando rápidamente para encarar a Bruce- fue tuya, de Thor y de Wanda, ustedes tres, por sus insistencias Peter fue a la misión, Steve y Yo estábamos en contra de llevarlo, incluso Steve se propuso a quedarse con él para que no se sintiera mal, pero fueron ustedes los que insistieron que estaba listo, que era necesario para esta misión y ahora ambos están quien sabe dónde planeando como terminar de obtenernos como premio, a cada uno de nosotros… ambos están con Loki y todo fue su culpa…

 

Todos estaban ahí, el equipo completo incluyendo a la Doctora Cho que revisaba las heridas de Natasha y aun así no había ningún sonido más que el viento debido a la altura en la que se encontraban.

La reserva de los Vengadores que se quedaron en la Torre recibió el mensaje de Nat y sin perder un momento partieron rumbo a Brujas pero a medio camino recibieron la orden de regresar a la Torre inmediatamente, habían perdido y ya no había razón de que continuaran el trayecto, incluso había probabilidades de que Loki lo hubiera previsto y hubieran terminado cayendo en otra trampa, así que lo único que pudieron hacer fue acatar la orden y esperar en la pista de aterrizaje a que sus compañeros regresaran… pero todos sabían que habían perdido a dos unidades.

Que habían perdido a Steve y Peter y ahora estaban en bandos contrarios, estaban en completo control de Loki…

Al saber la gravedad de la situación y esperando un caso parecido al de Clint y la Batalla de Nueva York… se hizo público el reporte de que Loki había vuelto a la tierra… y que Capitán América y Spiderman ahora se consideraban amenaza de alto nivel y era imperativo alejarse de ellos y avisar a las autoridades su paradero en caso de ser vistos.

 

\- Stark eso no es justo –dijo Sam avanzando unos pasos al frente intentando defender a sus compañeros- no fue culpa de nadie más que de…

\- ¿Más que de quién? ¿De Loki? No lo creo, no vi a Loki mandando a Peter a la boca del lobo, Loki no toco a Peter con el cetro, fue a Steve y fue Steve quien Ordeno a Peter atacarnos, Loki quería deshacerse de Peter… y no estamos seguros si ya lo…- Tony miro al suelo pero rápidamente sacudió de su cabeza ese pensamiento antes de que siquiera se concretara, no quería ni imaginárselo y vio como varios también bajaban la cabeza e incluso vio lagrimas formándose en los ojos de Wanda- Tuve que luchar contra él, pelee contra mi muchacho, no pude hacer nada, no quería lastimarlo y él me lanzó contra un árbol ¿Dónde estaban ustedes? ¿Dónde estabas Wilson? No te atrevas a decirme que no fue culpa de todos us…

 

Sam dio unos pasos al frente para darle un golpe a Stark en la boca, lo estaba haciendo perder la paciencia y no podía adjudicarles toda la culpa a ellos…

Se escuchó el claro sonido de un golpe pero el aire se lo llevo como si de cenizas se trataran…

Sam detuvo sus pasos al ver como Pepper le daba una cachetada a Stark.

 

\- Basta Tony, necesitas calmarte, ven vamos –dijo Pepper dándole un abrazo justo después del golpe, Stark no reacciono de ninguna forma, solo se quedó mirando en dirección al suelo mientras Pepper lo empujaba en dirección al elevador, volteo a ver los demás y en voz baja dijo- discúlpenlo, se los regresare en un par de horas reparado.

 

Entraron en el elevador y la puerta se cerró lentamente tras ellos, Pepper se puso directamente en frente de su Vínculo.

 

\- Sé que no piensas eso, se de quien crees que fue la culpa en realidad…abre el canal Tony, déjame soportar esto contigo –dijo Pepper mientras tomaba las manos del traje, Tony aun no la volteaba a ver directamente.

\- Pep… no, yo…

\- ¡Ábrelo Tony! ¡Ahora! –le grito Pepper prácticamente forzándolo.

 

Pepper sintió como el canal se abría lenta y perezosamente, como si una cortina dejara pasar los rayos del sol matutino, pero el sentimiento familiar y placentero de compartir emociones duro poco, una avalancha de emociones negativas golpeo a Pepper haciendo que su aliento la abandonara por un segundo, comenzó a sentir como si las paredes del elevador se cerraran sobre ella y como si toda la luz la hubiera abandonado, era completamente desesperador y asfixiante.

Abrazo fuertemente a Tony mientras lágrimas de angustia y dolor comenzaban a correr por su cara, era cierto que esas lagrimas pertenecían a los sentimientos de Tony, no comprendía como podía evitar llorar solo para no mostrarle a los demás, pero también habían sido suyas, ella también había perdido a Peter y a Steve, todos lo habían hecho, y ella sentía las mismas emociones que Tony estaba experimentando, pero sabía que si las emociones tenían por donde moverse ambos se sentirían mejor, intento calmarse y con eso calmar a Tony, las emociones corrosivas comenzaban a amainar y se podía entender cada una, Terror, Dolor, Tristeza Desprecio por sí mismo, Culpa, Pepper lo sabía, sabía que lo que Tony había dicho no lo pensaba en realidad, él se echaba toda la culpa de la situación, de llevar a Peter, de querer pelear con Loki, de Permitir perder a Steve, de no poder detener a Peter… de Perderlo, él se sentía culpable de todo.

Se calmó todo lo que pudo y aun que aún seguía llorando por los dos, decidió separarse de Tony, puso la mejor sonrisa que tenía, tenía que mostrarle a Tony que no había sido su culpa, tenía que ser fuerte, por ambos.

 

\- No fue tu culpa Tony, no fue de nadie –comenzó Pepper y tomo la cara de Tony ya que aún se rehusaba a verla y la movió lentamente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron- ¿Ya me escuchaste? No fue tu culpa, no le ayudaras en nada a Peter si te sientes así mientras lo buscas, necesitas calmarte poner las cosas en claro, pensar frio, rápido y en grande, lo que el gran Tony Stark sabe hacer.

 

Tony vio la sonrisa con la que Pepper lo miraba, no había ni una pista de decepción en sus ojos, enfado, condescendencia o culpa, solo calidez, confianza y alivio de que él estuviera ahí, eso fue todo lo que necesito para finalmente soltar las emociones que lo lastimaban… el también comenzó a llorar y volvió a abrazar a Pepper.

 

\- Luche contra el Pep, él no quería, sentía como se contenía para no hacerme daño, se estaba lastimando a sí mismo para no lastimarme a mí, vi sus lágrimas y no pude hacer nada…

\- Si puedes, aun puedes, ahora que estas aquí puedes ayudar a localizarlos y traerlos de vuelta, no tengo ninguna duda de que lo harás, pero primero necesitas cambiarte de ropa, estás húmedo, no ayudaras a nadie si te enfermas.

\- Nat me saco del agua cuando se habían ido, ella fue la que vio por última vez a Peter, ella fue la que salió más herida…

\- Me asegurare de darle las gracias a Natasha cuando la visite en la enfermería.

\- ¿Crees que Nat se quedara en la enfermería? –dijo Tony finalmente riendo.

 

*****

 

Clint ajusto su maleta y su carcaj al hombro mientras el helicóptero que habían mandado por él se acercaba a la Torre, estaba aún varios metros sobre ella cuando abrió la puerta y salto en dirección a la pelirroja que lo esperaba abajo.

 

\- ¿Siempre tienes que presumir? –Dijo Natasha cuando Clint aterrizo impecablemente a su lado como si solo hubiera saltado un escalón.

\- ¿De qué otra forma podría llamar tu atención? –dijo Clint caminando casualmente al elevador.

\- Tal vez serviría si tomaras un libro de ciencias y te volvieras verde de vez en cuando –dijo Nat mientras abrazaba a su amigo… o rodeaba a su amigo con su mejor brazo.

\- Si estuvieras conmigo no sería tan rudo como para tenerte con un brazo enyesado.

\- Sé que encontrarías otras formas de lastimarme, no tenías que venir ¿sabes? –dijo Natasha finalmente acabando con el juego- Loki te menciono y claramente no sabía nada de tu ubicación o hubiera ido por ti primero, La granja es segura.

\- Es por eso que Laura y los niños se quedan ahí, tengo un par de deudas que saldar con ustedes y Lila me mataría si dejara a su héroe favorito como el enemigo número dos de América.

\- Sabes que no tienes ninguna deuda con Peter –lo contradijo Natasha comprendiendo la única “deuda” que tenía con el más joven de ellos- él te perdono completamente la primera vez y se sentiría mal si creyera que aun tienes dudas sobre su perdón.

\- Esa es la razón por la cual me sigo sintiendo mal por dispararle, es un buen chico, si puedo ayudarlo lo hare.

\- Gracias… ¿El súper héroe favorito de Lila es Spiderman?

\- Claro, sigue echando sal a la herida.

 

Natasha rio, ya estaban cerca del elevador cuando escucharon un par de propulsores detrás de ellos, cuando el helicóptero finalmente aterrizo y apago motores, ambos giraron sobre si y vieron un traje de Iron man volar hacia ellos, mientras más se acercaba más podían apreciar los detalles del traje… este era completamente negro con detalles en gris.

Se detuvieron y esperaron a que el traje se detuviera frente a ellos, el casco se abrió en automático dejando ver la cara de James Rhodes.

 

\- Detengan el ascensor –bromeo el recién llegado.

\- ¡Rhodey! –dijo Natasha nuevamente dando un abrazo a medias.

\- ¿Qué te paso? No te había visto tan mal desde… bueno, nunca.

\- Solo es para que deje de moverme tanto, la Doctora Cho me obligo a usarlo estaré bien en un par de días, el francotirador que me disparo sabía lo que hacía, no daño ninguna parte importante y los disparos salieron limpiamente a pesar de lo que creí principalmente… un disparo doloroso e inmovilizante pero no letal, Loki no quería sacarme del juego mucho tiempo, supongo que ha de creer que es muy divertido.

\- ¿Lo hiciste tú? –pregunto Rhodey al arquero.

\- ¿Qué? No, nunca dispararía a uno de los nuestros…

\- Clint…

\- Nunca le dispararía a Nat –se corrigió Clint.

\- Nunca digas nunca –dijo Rhodey- En este momento Steve no dudaría en darnos una paliza, razón por la cual Pepper me pido venir y quedarme en la Torre, acepte gustosamente, si un maniaco esta tras nosotros para lavarnos el cerebro, me sentiré más seguro con gente a la que confió en mi espalda.

\- Perfecto, todos los Vengadores bajo el mismo techo, para nada atrayente si somos los blancos –dijo Clint finalmente cerrándose la puerta del elevador con los tres dentro.

 

*****

 

Tony estaba sentado en un sillón en su laboratorio mientras todos lo veían directamente.

 

\- Yo… Yo, ya saben, lo lamento –dijo Tony mirando a otro lado evitando cruzarse con cualquier mirada.

\- No sé qué fue lo que paso pero Pepper te obligo a disculparte ¿no es cierto? –dijo Rhodey, recargado en un escritorio cercano mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- Si pero ese no es el punto para reunirlos aquí –dijo Tony levantándose y cambiando el tema- Necesitamos encontrar a Loki y acabar con todo esto antes de que empeore, no solo somos su objetivo principal también planea usarnos para reinar sobre el mundo entero, vimos lo que pudo hacer en Brujas y para eso no nos necesitó y ahora tiene a dos de nosotros, esto apenas está comenzando.

\- Eso quiere decir que tenemos que defender al mundo mientras nos defendemos nosotros, evitamos que nuestros amigos nos maten, evitamos matarlos y detenemos a Loki –dijo Clint con un poco de sarcasmo.

\- Cosa de todos los días –dijo Wanda apoyando a Clint.

\- No digo que será fácil, no lo será en absoluto, pero es algo que tenemos que hacer y…no puedo hacerlo solo, los necesito… a todos ustedes –dijo Tony, en esta ocasión miro a todos directamente.

 

Los demás en el laboratorio estaban impresionados, sabían lo orgulloso y obstinado que era Tony, pedirles ayuda y de forma tan directa era la mejor forma de pedir perdón y también la forma de decir que en realidad esto era importante y se había vuelto personal.

Tony sabía que les estaba pidiendo demasiado, estaría poniendo a todos en la línea de fuego directo, los estaría exponiendo a también ser piezas en el tablero que Loki estaba jugando.

Rhodey se acercó a Tony y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

 

\- Por eso estamos aquí Tony, daremos todo de nosotros para traerlos de vuelta, solo dinos que necesitas.

 

Tony volteo y vio que todos estaban haciendo algún tipo de gesto afirmativo.

 

\- Ya que conocemos el plan de Loki por lo tanto conocemos nuestra misión –dijo Stark agradeciendo silenciosamente -nuestro plan inicial era correcto, mantenernos juntos y alerta en todo momento, no salir de la Torre a menos que sea absolutamente necesario y buscar alguna señal de Peter, Steve o Loki, Todo el mundo está alerta sobre cualquier aparición de ellos, pero conociendo el poder Loki no le costara ningún trabajo ocultarlos a los tres o algún ejército que ya tenga listo.

\- Pero sabemos que no se mantendrá oculto todo el tiempo, dejo varias señales que indican eso -dijo Nat levantando el yeso.

\- A mí me lo dijo directamente –dijo Thor.

\- No hay razones para mantenerse oculto –dijo Bruce- Si nosotros somos necesarios para gobernar al mundo no solo se mostrara otra vez, hará que vayamos por el… o el venga por nosotros.

\- No me gusta preguntar esto pero… ¿Ya retiraron los permisos de acceso de Pete y Steve a la Torre? – pregunto Wanda sintiéndose aún peor al externar su duda ya que con eso la sensación se volvía más real… Pete era su enemigo ahora.

\- Lo hice al llegar –dijo Tony igual sintiéndose una terrible persona por retirar todo permiso para ellos dos del sistema.

\- Ya que hay antecedentes sobre esta situación sabemos que intentar hacer entrar en razón a Steve es inútil y Peter no puede ignorar una Orden directa, solo retrasarla, así que es un hecho que habrá que enfrentarse a ellos para llegar a Loki –dijo Clint recordando lo impotente que había sido intentar recobrar el control de sí mismo cuando Loki lo controlo a él.

\- Sabemos que con solo existir Loki es una amenaza y ya conozco las habilidades de Steve –dijo Rhodey - pero no importa que tanto haya escuchado del niño aún no sé qué esperar, que pueden decirme sobre el ¿es una gran amenaza?

\- ¡Oh sí! –dijeron Sam, Wanda y Thor al unísono, Rhodey se impresiono de que incluso el dios del trueno estuviera de acuerdo en eso.

\- Logro inmovilizar a Thor el solo –dijo Nat adivinando el pensamiento de Rhodey.

\- ¡Me tomo desprevenido! –dijo rápidamente Thor.

\- Según mis cálculos la mayor amenaza serán el Capitán Rogers y el Señor Parker como equipo, no como individuos –dijo Visión- El Doctor Banner podrá confirmar esto, él ha estado vigilando el estado de su Vinculo minuciosamente para su investigación.

 

Todos voltearon a ver a Bruce, Thor, Rhodey y Clint de mala forma ya que se suponía que un Vínculo era un asunto privado en su mayoría, investigarlo sonaba algo impropio.

 

\- ¿Qué? No me vean así, Peter me pidió ayuda con la comprensión de su Vinculo y Steve estuvo de acuerdo, su Vinculo avanza de una forma en la que ningún otro ha avanzado o llegado antes, no que tengamos registro y no a esa velocidad y alégrense de que lo haya hecho porque Visión tiene razón, su Vinculo es el problema más grande entre manos.

\- ¿Por qué? –pregunto Clint, se había enterado que Steve y Peter habían Vinculado pero nada más.

\- No encontraras un equipo más coordinado que ellos –dijo Nat.

\- Steve tiene su entrenamiento militar y el súper suero, Peter tiene su habilidad nata para el combate y su gen arácnido – dijo Wanda.

\- Y usando el canal físico lo único que hacen es mejorar al otro aún más –dijo Bruce

\- ¿Canal Físico? –pregunto Thor.

\- Oh cierto, solo Wanda Nat y yo estábamos ahí ese día –recordó Bruce- solo nosotros sabemos, ellos…

\- Esperen, Esperen, estamos hablando de un Vínculo, en específico de un canal ¿está bien que hablemos de esto sin su consentimiento? –Dijo Rhodey aun sintiéndose incomodo por toda aquella información.

\- No creo que tengamos opción, en cualquier batalla cualquier información extra que se tenga sobre el enemigo es de vida o muerte… Y ellos son nuestros enemigos ahora, no hay duda de eso –dijo Nat bajando la cabeza, Clint lo Noto.

\- Conociendo a Pete, no creo que le mólese que nadie aquí lo sepa, mucho menos si eso ayuda a salvar a Steve… -dijo Wanda recordando el amor que siempre siente de parte de Peter hacia los demás y como ese amor se incrementa si está cerca de sus nuevos compañeros.

\- No creo que haya mejor forma de describir al muchacho –dijo Sam- piensa en Steve antes que en él y es cierto, nosotros confiamos tanto en el como el confía en nosotros, nos estará esperando seguro y estoy con Wanda, Peter es el tipo de persona que no le importaría compartir la información de su Vínculo con sus compañeros y considera a todos los Vengadores sus compañeros.

 

Rhodes aún no estaba seguro, era cierto que Tony siempre le hablaba de lo especial que era Peter Parker, pero no podía tomar nada seguro de una persona que no le diera permiso sobre algo tan importante como su Vinculo, entendía lo valioso y personal que era un Vínculo aunque no sabía exactamente lo que se sentía ya que él no…

Pero supuso que no había otra opción más que escuchar la información, ya se disculparía después con el muchacho.

 

\- Como les decia –dijo Bruce continuando con la explicación ya que todos estuvieron de acuerdo… algo así- Peter y Steve comparten el Vínculo más estrecho del que ninguno de nosotros haya escuchado jamás, a tan solo un día de estar Vinculados ya podían hablarse por el canal sin problema alguno de interferencia o estática por falta de confianza y tan solo dos meses después inconscientemente abrieron otra entrada para el canal y dos semanas después estrecharon esa entrada al grado de poder sentir el tacto de ambos mutuamente a distancia.

\- ¿Es eso posible? –Pregunto Thor, era cierto que llevaba ya un par de años Vinculado con Jane, pero debido a sus responsabilidades con los nueve reinos no habían tenido la oportunidad de profundizar en su relación, no era como si lo necesitaran, ambos se amaban, de eso no había duda, pero el Vínculo se había quedado de la misma forma durante esos años, no podían hacer más que enviar emociones y compartir palabras pero solo a una distancia específica y la conexión se perdía por completo cuando Thor estaba fuera del planeta.

\- Lo es, esa es la razón por la cual Peter me pidió ayuda para comprenderlo y monitorearlo, es impresionante hasta donde puede llevarnos un Vínculo, la segunda entrada podemos denominarla como otro canal, Peter y yo decidimos denominarlo el Canal Físico, todos sabemos que si un Vínculo es muy estrecho pueden compartirse un poco de resistencia o condición física, pero ellos están tan extremadamente conectados que el “canal físico” puede conectar sus cuerpos a voluntad, es la habilidad que tienen ellos para estrechar aún más el canal y compartir toda sensación física que puedan experimentar, tacto, dolor… poderes, aun les cuesta hacerlo y los deja cansados después de un rato pero cada vez les es más fácil y manejable, no me sorprendería que si siguen así puedan compartir incluso la vista del otro, es una teoría que había querido hablar con Peter pero que no tuve oportunidad.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? –pregunto Tony- ¿Por qué no me había enterado de esto?

\- Ese canal se abrió cuando estabas en India –dijo Natasha por toda respuesta.

\- Y probablemente no le preguntaste a Peter, de otro modo no hubiera dudado en contarte y compartir su investigación, mucho menos contigo Stark –dijo Sam.

 

Tony pensó que esa era probablemente la razón, Peter debió olvidar contarle o pensar que Bruce le había compartido la investigación y esa debía ser la única razón por la que él no supiera.

 

\- Resumiendo el tema, ambos pueden contar con las habilidades del otro y compensarse en las que carecen, es la razón por la que se volvieron un equipo tan coordinado, si no es que el mas coordinado de los Vengadores.

\- Razón por la cual termine estrellándome contra un árbol sin saber cómo sucedió –dijo Tony.

\- La estrategia más idónea para avanzar contra ellos es poderlos separar, aun contaran con las habilidades del otro pero no podrán coordinarse en sus movimientos –dijo Visión.

\- Tenemos tres enemigos principales –comenzó Rhodey pensando en una estrategia a seguir- si los dividimos a los tres necesitamos “escuadrones” para encargarse de cada uno, debilidades sobre los tres ¡piensen!

\- La debilidad de Loki se basa en su completa idea de superioridad –dijo Thor- subestima a sus adversarios creyéndolos de menor categoría para él, mucho más hablando de los habitantes de Midgard, el simple hecho de sacarlo de su plan lo vuelve vulnerable.

\- Eso quiere decir que recuperando a Steve y a Peter seguramente sería suficiente, no creo que esté planeando eso –dijo Bruce.

\- ¿No lo está? –Dijo Tony con sarcasmo- toda nuestra experiencia de Brujas estaba planeada por él, incluso cuando creímos haberlo vencido, él tenía todo planeado para arrebatarnos a Steve ¿Quién  dice que no planea que recuperemos a Steve y a Peter?

\- A él le gusta jugar con nosotros – dijo Natasha- esa siempre puede ser una posibilidad.

\- Me parece ilógica esa línea de pensamiento –dijo Visión- si su plan es tenernos a todos nosotros como la estructura base de su reinado por que desearía perder lo que ya ha ganado, aunque siendo sincero hay muchas cosas que no logro comprender de esta entidad que se hace llamar el Dios de las mentiras.

\- No hay nunca nada seguro respecto a Loki por lo que puedo intuir –dijo Rhodey- procedamos con el plan suponiendo que perder a Steve y Peter no esté en su consideración, reunamos las debilidades de Steve.

\- Sus patrones de combate son predecibles, el problema es que ningún enemigo normal puede durar tanto para anticiparse –dijo Nat.

\- Y su resistencia y estamina se elevan cuando se conecta con Peter –dijo Wanda.

\- En el aire es prácticamente inútil –dijo Sam- su estilo de combate se vuelve muy situacional, se basa en su enemigo y entorno y se adapta muy rápido, pero si lo privamos de eso elevándolo en el aire es casi inofensivo.

\- Casi, es la palabra clave –dijo Thor.

\- Bien tenemos avance ¿Qué hay de Spiderman? –continuo Rhodey.

\- Hábil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo por naturaleza propia y mejorado por aprender de Natasha –dijo Sam pensativo.

\- Mucho más hábil desde el aire o espacios donde pueda atacar desde la altura – dijo Natasha igual pensativa- ha aprendido a leer los patrones de Visión, Sam, Steve e incluso el martillo de Thor para ganar altura cuando no hay de donde pegarse por sí mismo.

 - Sin mencionar su intelecto, impresionante, ágil, maleable y adaptable, analiza y entiende la situación en segundos antes de reaccionar, su habilidad para aprender también es impresionante, es la razón por la cual se haya adaptado al estilo de pelea de todos nosotros y aprendido a aprovecharlos a su beneficio –dijo Tony.

\- Su sentido arácnido es lo que más me preocupa –dijo Wanda- le avisa de todo lo que pueda representar un peligro para el o las personas cercanas y en el campo de batalla he notado que se incrementa mientras más cercano sea a la persona, una razón más para alejarlo de Steve o de lo contrario esa habilidad nos arruinara.

\- Aguarden, pedí debilidades, no habilidades –dijo Rhodey ya que nadie daba un punto negativo que aprovechar- por lo que veo tenemos suficiente información de muchacho y de su estilo de pelea ¿acaso no tenemos igual sus debilidades?

 

Todos quedaron en silencio, habían intentado buscar una debilidad en Peter pero habían terminado expresando cuanto había crecido como héroe en tan poco tiempo de estar con ellos y lo había hecho por cuenta propia, por más que pensaran no se les ocurría una debilidad que les ayudara en la situación.

 

\- Creo –dijo Wanda llamando la atención de todos y dando una esperanza de haber encontrado una debilidad- que su debilidad somos nosotros…

\- ¿Qué? –pregunto Rhodey.

\- Piénsenlo, hace unos días se enfermó por querer demostrar que podía pertenecer a nosotros, sabe controlar la ansiedad que le provoca su sentido arácnido, pero por ayudar a Nat en Atlanta compartió ese sentido con Steve por accidente, lo que hizo que él se pusiera ansioso y por ende ocasiono su primer Orden y ahora, si entendí bien lo que hizo Loki, uso el Sentido de Peter con el francotirador para que el mismo inmovilizara a Steve al igual que uso una Ilusión de Steve muriendo para que Peter no pudiera reaccionar rápido y salvarlo, incluso se acercó a Loki sin ningún tipo de cuidado solo por intentar ayudar a un agonizante Steve y por eso termino siendo un rehén… Nosotros somos su debilidad.

\- ¡Esperen! ¿No podemos usar eso a nuestro favor? –dijo Clint, captando la atención de todos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Thor.

\- A su sentido arácnido, usarlo como lo hizo Loki, mi arco, la primera vez que nos conocimos Peter me dijo que no podía detectar el ataque de un francotirador hasta después que se disparara, podemos usar eso para engañar su sentido y si planeamos separar a Steve de él estaríamos atacando la debilidad social que menciona Wanda.

\- Podríamos intentarlo, no es un plan tan estructurado como creí pero ya que al parecer nadie puede darnos más debilidades contra el muchacho tendremos que trabajar con eso –dijo Rhodey.

\- No podemos fallar y perder a alguien más –dijo Tony preocupándose un poco por los agujeros en su plan- En especial a Nat.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué a mí? –pregunto la asesina.

\- Porque caeríamos en la misma situación otra vez –dijo Tony mirando a Bruce- perdimos a Peter por que perdimos a Steve, si te perdemos a ti, estaríamos en contra de Hulk.

 

Rhodey puso los ojos en blanco y miro a Tony reprochándole esa información, ahora sabia el estatus de Natasha y Bruce ¿que acaso en ese lugar no había pudor sobre los Vínculos?

Natasha abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo horrible de esa idea.

 

\- No… no lo había pensado – dijo sinceramente- tendré cuidado, lo prometo, no permitiré que se active un código verde en tu contra amor.

\- No podrás evitarlo –dijo Rhodey- lo necesitaremos.

 

Natasha volteo a verlo, un poco entre sorprendida y molesta, sabía que no podía evitar todos los códigos verdes por siempre, pero no le gustaba cuando alguien que no fuera Banner tomara la decisión, pero Bruce se acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

 

**No te molestes, estuve pensando lo mismo desde que teníamos la amenaza de Loki presente y si es por Peter no… no me molesta, solo por favor, no te alejes por si necesito una Orden** dijo Bruce por el canal pero supo que Nat recibió su temor de llamar al otro sujeto.

**Estaré lista, lo prometo…** respondió Nat, sabía que era cierto que Bruce lo hacía por Peter ya que también ellos habían avanzado mucho en poco tiempo pero ella podía sentirlo, Bruce lo estaba haciendo aún más por ella, porque sabía lo que significaba Peter para Natasha.

 

\- Estaré listo –dijo Bruce repitiendo las palabras de Nat ahora en voz alta.

\- Bien, eso arregla –dijo Rhodey- los escuadrones quedan así, Visión, Sam y Tony contra Steve, ustedes conocen su forma de atacar y los tres pueden mantenerse en el aire y llevárselo con ustedes si la situación lo amerita, Visión y Tony pueden también analizar el patrón de lucha y avisarle a Sam por donde esquivar.

 

Los tres hombres se juntaron y asintieron.

 

\- Bruce, Thor y Nat irán contra Loki, el Dios aun le teme a Hulk y a su fuerza, Thor sabe cómo manejar a su hermano al igual que tiene una fuerza equivalente a él y hay una razón para la cual Loki tuvo que inmovilizar a Nat y sacarla del juego en Bélgica, descubriremos cual es.

 

Thor se acercó a Natasha y a Bruce que ya se encontraban juntos.

 

\- Y por último Clint, Wanda y yo iremos contra Peter, Necesitaremos a Clint para inhabilitar el sentido arácnido del muchacho, a Wanda para inmovilizarlo y detener sus telarañas y ya es momento de que Spiderman conozca a War-Machine.

 

Clint y Wanda se acercaron de cada extremo a Rhodey mientras daba la explicación.

 

\- Me alegra que tu entrenamiento con las fuerzas armadas hayan servido de algo Rhodey –dijo Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegaste hasta aquí! Si te sigue gustando la historia por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o en darme a conocer tu opinión directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	43. Insomnio (In) necesario.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las alarmas están activas, el plan esta establecido, igual los escuadrones, ... pero como se sienten los Vengadores al respecto de la situación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco mas tarde de lo que acostumbro pero hoy no podía faltar capitulo ¡Ya que hoy la historia cumple dos meses! :3 El tiempo pasa volando y aun falta mucho mas...  
> En serio aprecio a los que han apoyado el crecimiento de esta historia :3 Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero contar con ustedes hasta el final.

Insomnio (In) necesario.

 

\- ¿Cómo que aún no lo encuentran? – Casi grito May- ¡Ya paso una semana desde que se fue! ¿¡Qué es lo que hacen allá arriba!?

\- Estamos haciendo todo a nuestro alcance para encontrar a Peter, se lo aseguro y lamentamos mucho lo que ha tenido que pasar –dijo Pepper a May que parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Yo… yo lo sé, lo siento mucho, no debí elevar la voz, discúlpeme Señorita Potts, es… solo que, estoy muy preocupada, no puedo perder a nadie más, no sé lo que haría –dijo mientras tomaba su joya del alma, Pepper no pudo evitar mirar la esfera gris- Sabía que era riesgoso que Peter se uniera a los Vengadores pero también sabía que no había ninguna forma de detenerlo.

\- Si, así es él y le aseguro que no lo perderá, estamos usando todos los recursos a nuestra disposición para localizarlo cuanto antes.

\- Sé que ha estado en diferentes partes y que la situación empeora con cada segundo, me vuelvo loca pensando que le puede estar haciendo Loki.

\- Ya comprobamos que Peter es una herramienta útil para Loki por lo tanto no le hará nada – “mínimo por el momento” pensó Pepper, pero sabía que no podía decirle eso a la Tía de Peter.

\- ¿Hay alguna pista de donde aparecerá la próxima vez? –pregunto May buscando un poco más información.

\- Los ataques se han realizado en lugares al azar y sin ninguna pista de donde será el siguiente, los Vengadores viajan inmediatamente al lugar donde reciben la alerta pero al llegar es demasiado tarde y está completamente tomado por Loki, cada vez está ganando más terreno y nosotros nos quedamos sin otro punto de información.

\- Sé que no solo tienen la situación de Peter para preocuparse pero… podrían…

\- Esto es algo que nunca se revelaría al público –dijo Pepper interrumpiendo a May al entender su idea- pero antes que nada nuestra prioridad es recuperar a Peter y a Steve, detener a Loki está en segundo lugar… no es algo que los Vengadores deberían decir o hacer, pero todos estaremos más tranquilos una vez regresen a nuestro lado.

\- Y eso es todo lo que pido… -dijo May levantándose de su lugar- es momento de irme, muchas gracias Señorita Potts, lamento quitarle su tiempo y la hora de la visita y  nuevamente siento gritarle hace un momento.

\- No se preocupe por eso, por favor permítame llamar a Happy para que la acompañe a su casa.

 

*****

 

Pepper camino lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta del laboratorio de Tony, puso una mano sobre la superficie del cristal pero no abrió la puerta, en cambio se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un suspiro por llorar, dos lagrimas amargas escaparon de las cuencas de sus ojos y rodaron hasta alcanzar el suelo, se encogió sobre si misma mientras más sollozos llegaban y sacudían sus hombros, duro así un rato hasta que nuevamente se logró calmarse a sí misma, y volvió a encarar la puerta, lista para abrirla, en esta ocasión luciendo una, cada vez más falsa, sonrisa de calma.

 

\- No tienes que mostrarte fuerte todo el tiempo Pepper –dijo Rhodey causando un grito por parte de la mujer- Tony entendería por que lloras.

 

Rhodey se encontraba sentado en un sillón frente a una mesa de cristal fuera del laboratorio de Tony con varios papeles extendidos delante de él, ni siquiera había levantado la mirada al hablar con Pepper.

 

\- Rhodey, no sabía que estabas ahí.

\- Lo sé, si no, no me hubieras permitido ver eso, sé que te sientes mal, todos lo están haciendo, puedo notarlo, pero no tienes que mostrarte fuerte todo el tiempo.

\- Sí, tengo que hacerlo, no puedo convertirme en otra preocupación para Tony o Natasha o nadie, tengo que mostrarme fuerte para que los demás puedan hacer su trabajo.

 

Rhodey finalmente levanto la cabeza, abandono el trabajo y lentamente se acercó a Pepper.

 

\- Acaso Tony no… ya sabes… ¿lo siente? –dijo Rhodey preguntando sobre el canal de los dos, normalmente no lo hacía, pero sabía que sentirse tan mal sin el canal abierto solo causaría dolor.

\- No ha cerrado el canal, lo he obligado a mantenerlo abierto o de lo contrario el sentimiento sería peor, pero sus emociones son peores que las mías, cuando alguna de mis emociones se me escapa sin querer él no logra distinguirlo porque las suyas la envuelven.

\- Necesitas descansar Pepper, no podrás resistir mucho mas de esta forma ¿hace cuánto que no duermes?

\- ¿Quién lo ha hecho últimamente en esta Torre? –dijo Pepper soltando una risa nerviosa.

\- Esta bien, te concedo eso, no ha habido un momento de descanso, pero tú no tienes por qué soportarlo, podrías descansar y con eso te ayudaría a ti y a Tony, eso es seguro.

\- No quiero hacerlo, si pudiera incluso iría a buscar a Peter y a Steve yo misma cada vez que reciben una señal, pero sé que solo les estorbaría, me siento tan inútil.

\- ¿Inútil? No has parado de trabajar, de dar conferencias, por ti ha logrado disminuir la mala idea que se han formado todos de Capitán América y Spiderman, tú has logrado mantener un lugar donde ambos puedan regresar minimizando las consecuencias de sus actos, esa fuiste tú, no nadie más, no menosprecies tu trabajo.

\- Me gustaría poder ayudarlos aquí, buscando señales o analizando datos, incluso los amigos de Peter lo han estado haciendo, un par de alertas fueron accionadas por ellos al encontrar a Peter en diferentes cámaras de seguridad del otro lado del mundo.

\- ¿La Tía de Peter volvió a venir? –Pregunto Rhodey intuyendo de donde salió esa información.

\- Todos los días, no puedo culparla, yo haría lo mismo si es que la información no me llegara de primera mano y la verdad es que la tranquilizo todos los días cuando yo me siento de la misma manera, esa es la razón por la que tengo que mantenerme fuerte, Rhodey, de lo contrario no podría ayudar en lo más mínimo.

 

Rhodey no contesto, sabía que era cierto paro también temía por la salud de su amiga, casi toda la Torre llevaba una semana sin dormir, incluso los pisos inferiores con los soldados y personal de los Vengadores no paraban de contestar llamadas de ayuda, de desaparecidos, de preparar nuevas tropas, intentar reunir información, coordinar evacuaciones de ciudades, entre otras cosas, incluso estaba sorprendido de un soldado en específico un tal Jackson o Johnson o algo así no había salido de la Torre en el transcurso de la semana mientras coordinaba diferentes secciones de ayuda, llego el punto que incluso el sabia más de los mismos Coroneles y tenían que pedir su ayuda para entender una situación.

Pero Pepper no tenía por qué soportar todo eso.

 

\- Debo entrar, puedo sentir que Tony está a punto de explotar otra vez tengo que… -Pepper puso su mano en la puerta para abrirla nuevamente pero Rhodey la interrumpió.

\- Deja que yo me encargue y por favor ve a dormir.

\- Pero…

\- Solo una hora, descansa una hora y después regresas a trabajar, aún falta un rato para que amanezca, aprovecha la noche, sé que será benéfico para ustedes dos –dijo Rhodey, tuvo que agregar algo mas ya que vio que Pepper iba a volver a protestar- Yo me encargo de Tony por el momento, por favor Pepper.

\- … Esta bien, media hora, no más –dijo Pepper sabiendo que no se libraría de eso hasta que accediera, probablemente podría programar un par de conferencias más para continuar manteniendo a la población informada durante esa media hora de “descanso”.

\- Gracias.

 

Rhodey observo como Pepper se iba en dirección al elevador y cuando finalmente desapareció de su vista, encaro a la puerta y la abrió.

 

*****

 

El viento gélido de la noche acaricio su cara como si quisiera consolarla, pero al no lograrlo parecía como si quisiera seguir intentando arreciando cada vez más su fuerza, finalmente Natasha no pudo reprimir un escalofrió, sintió cómo un par de brazos colocaban algo sobre sus hombros, una chamarra que reconocía facilmente.

 

\- ¿No puedes dormir? - Preguntó Clint colocándose a su lado.

\- ¿Dormir? -preguntó Natasha con un dejo de risa en su voz.

\- Si lo sé, pregunta estúpida.

\- Solo quería alejarme un momento de todo.

\- Si, todo esto es agobiante, perder la batalla contra Loki en Brujas, el continuar perdiendo cada vez más porcentaje del mundo a manos del control de Loki, trabajar sin descanso durante una semana, recuperarte de la herida de una bala, todo eso es demandante en exceso... pero sé que no estás aquí por esas razones, has estado peor antes… Es por ellos ¿verdad? No te lo pregunté al llegar por qué te conozco y no te gusta compartir estas cosas a menos que sea con Bruce, pero tal vez me equivoque ¿y querías hablarlo?

\- ... Bruce puede intuirlo, a pesar de que no se lo he dicho y que procuro mantenerme calmada por él, pero no puedo evitar ocultarlo todo el tiempo, no con él y el canal abierto... Estaba ahí adentro, en ese mismo lugar...

 

Clint volteo al lugar donde Natasha señalaba, la cocina a través del cristal de la terraza lucia en penumbras, sin ni una señal de haber sido usada en un buen rato.

 

\- Justo en esa barra le asegure a Steve que iría a Bélgica para proteger a Peter que él no tendría que cargar con eso solo, que gran ayuda resulte ser, un par de horas después termine perdiéndolos a los dos por culpa de Loki.

\- No puedes sentirte responsable de eso Nat.

\- ¿No puedo? Estuve ahí, a un par de centímetros mientras Peter pegaba a Thor a un árbol y mientras Steve atacaba a Tony y le quitaba el casco para hacerlo perder el conocimiento y no hice nada, parecía como si hubiera estado anclada al suelo, dudando si atacarlos o no, pero no pude… Estuve ahí cuando Peter estiraba su brazo hacia mí, cuando las lágrimas caían por sus ojos y me miraba suplicante por salvarlo, aun usaba su máscara, pero yo sabía que pedía ayuda… Estuve ahí y no hice nada.

 

Clint pasó un brazo detrás de los hombros de Natasha y acaricio lentamente la piel de su brazo que no alcanzaba a cubrir su chamarra sobrepuesta.

 

\- … Yo ni siquiera estuve ahí, me rehusé a participar por no querer alejarme de mi familia y mira lo que conseguí, que el reino de un maniaco este creciendo mientras el mundo pierde cada vez más terreno, que tu perdieras a tu familia y que te sintieras responsable, a lo que quiero llegar es que hay personas que deberían sentirse más culpables que tú, tu ESTUVISTE ahí, tu luchaste, tú lo intentaste, tu hiciste tu parte, no hay razón para sentirse así.

 

Natasha lo volteo a ver con expresión triste.

 

\- Y sé que no importa lo que diga no dejaras de sentirte responsable –continuo el arquero- pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que en esta ocasión no tendrás que enfrentarte a esto sola, yo iré contigo y… aunque mi escuadrón sea para Peter, si es necesario te ayudare a combatir a Lo…

\- ¡NO! –Dijo Natacha tajantemente- apégate al plan y quédate con Peter… intenta no lastimarlo por favor, sé que puedo confiarte que lo traigas de regreso ileso… pero si no es así… no quiero que te sientas responsable por si Loki vuelve a escaparse con él.

\- Me estas pidiendo lo que yo te estoy pidiendo que hagas.

\- Sé que no tiene sentido pero no necesitamos a más personas desdichadas en la Torre, ya es suficiente conmigo y sé que no soy la única.

\- Hare todo lo que este en mi poder por recuperarlo, te lo prometo –dijo Clint.

\- Sé que lo harás.

 

Natasha recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, en un instante tendría que regresar a trabajar pero por un instante quería simplemente ese segundo de calma entre tanta locura.

 

*****

 

Wanda estaba en su cama hecha un ovillo, los demás la habían mandado a dormir a pesar de sus insistencias para continuar ayudando y a pesar de haber perdido esa discusión no planeaba dormir y descansar cuando los demás se esforzaban por encontrar a Peter.

Estaba en una sala de chat con los amigos de Peter, habían intercambiado números después de la presentación de Vengador de Spiderman cuando los ayudo a entrar el punto de seguridad por no tener autorización para ir a la enfermería de la Torre, sabía que ellos también estaban buscando a Peter y que habían corrido con suerte en un par de ocasiones, así que si no le permitían seguir ayudando en la Torre los ayudaría a ellos con su búsqueda.

Estaba enviando un par de datos sobre el traje de Peter a MJ cuando sintió una presencia conocida acercarse, una presencia sintética pero no por eso menos entrañable que las demás.

 

\- Puedes entrar Vis –dijo Wanda lentamente, alejando el teléfono, no sabía si estaba bien enviar información confidencial a personas que no tenían conexión con la Torre, aun que Tony les había enviado un dispositivo para conexión directa con su laboratorio a Ned y MJ la primera vez que encontraron una señal de Peter en Asia antes que el personal de la Torre, pero no quería arriesgarse a recibir un regaño, tampoco tenía el ánimo para uno.

\- Creí que ya estarías dormida, es de madrugada –dijo Visión atravesando una se las paredes- ¿No sería más cómodo dormir con una pijama o algo parecido?

 

Wanda llevaba su traje de combate, no iba a correr el riesgo de que una alerta se accionara cuando ella “durmiera” y perdieran tiempo porque ella se tuviera que cambiar.

 

\- Lo seria, pero en realidad no planeaba dormir… no se lo digas a los demás por favor.

\- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… Algo te agobia ¿puedo saber qué es?

\- ¿Qué cosa de toda esta situación no es agobiante Vis? nunca me había enfrentado a Loki, no conocía la extensión de sus poderes o planes y ahora tenemos que proteger la parte del mundo que no le pertenece y luchar contra la parte que ya controla para llegar a Loki… nunca he sido buena para lidiar con la opinión publica… o simplemente el público, enfrentarme a ellos es algo que no ayudara a que me acepten.

\- Hay muchas probabilidades de que Loki vuelva a usar civiles para disminuir nuestra fuerza de ataque como ocurrió con el Señor Stark… pero ¿estas segura que eso es lo que te molesta?

 

Wanda bajo la cabeza, Visión se había vuelto mucho más perceptivo desde que lo conocía, ahora comprendía más los sentimientos humanos… ¿o acaso era solo que la comprendía más a ella?

Ya habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde que Vis fue creado, primero fue por Ultron, después por las misiones en las que eran enviados juntos… después simplemente buscaban quedarse atrás cuando las misiones acababan para “asegurarse” de que todo estaba en orden… después simplemente pasaban más tiempo juntos, sin excusas, sin misiones… sin que los demás se enterara, no era un secreto, pero tampoco algo que quisieran compartir con los demás… Salvo con Peter.

Desde que recibió sus poderes conocer como era una persona no había sido problema para ella, también podía recibir los sentimientos, como si compartiera un Vínculo unilateral y muy superficial con las personas a su alrededor, pero ella no era buena identificando sus propios sentimientos, mínimo no en ese asunto.

Wanda le había llegado a contar a Peter lo que sentía por Visión, Peter le dijo que tal vez él no era la mejor persona para preguntarle sobre consejos de… amor… pero ella le debatió que él era la persona que más amaba todo a su alrededor y que al tener un Vínculo romántico con Steve él tenía que saber cómo se sentía, al final fue Peter quien le hizo darse cuenta de que eso era lo que ella sentía por Visión… Amor.

No fue amor a primera vista y definitivamente no se podían llamar una pareja, aunque no se cerraban a la posibilidad, ni siquiera ellos sabían qué tipo de amor compartían, lo único que sabían era que había amor y que estaba evolucionando rápidamente.

Wanda se movió a un lado dándole a entender a Visión que se sentara a su lado, el no opuso ninguna resistencia y una vez sobre la cama finalmente dejo de flotar para aterrizar lentamente junto a Wanda.

 

\- Tienes razón, eso no es lo que me preocupa... ¿y si es cierto que todo es culpa mía? Yo apoye a Peter para ir a Bélgica... por mi ahora está bajo el control de ese estúpido de Loki.

\- Pero el Señor Stark...

\- Sé que se disculpó y que no era en serio cuando nos echó la culpa, Pepper nos lo dijo... pero eso no cambia el hecho de que lo hice ¿Porque lo dejé ir solo? Nat obligó a Steve a llevarla ¿Por qué no hice lo mismo? O mínimo lo intente.

\- Era una misión de reconocimiento, nadie esperaba realmente encontrarse a Loki.

\- Pero aun así había una posibilidad.

\- Wanda...

\- Y ahora estoy en el escuadrón Peter... tengo que pelear contra mi amigo, el primero que hice en años, el primero que coparte mi edad, él comprendía lo que era ser un adolecente con poderes rodeado de un montón de adultos experimentados, el me comprende, él fue el primero que hice después que mi hermano… Y ahora me piden pelear contra él, no sé si estoy calificada para esto.

 

Visión puso una mano sobre las de Wanda.

 

\- Estas más que calificada, no lucharas contra el Señor Parker por algo malo, lucharas para salvarlo, a él y al Capitán Rogers y estará sumamente agradecido cuando lo hagas, no debe de haber duda al avanzar.

\- Lo sé, aun así, no estoy nada cómoda o segura de esta situación –Los ojos de Wanda comenzaron a lagrimear.

 

Visión no sabía qué hacer, aún era muy malo entendiendo en su totalidad los sentimientos humanos, no es como si ellos los entendieran por completo tampoco pero esa era la razón por la que añoraba un Vínculo con Wanda, para poder compartir sus dudas e inseguridades y poder brindarle el apoyo que ella requería para cada situación tanto buena como mala.

Las palabras no habían funcionado, en realidad parecían haber afectado aún más a Wanda ya que ahora lloraba silenciosamente a su lado ¿Fue por él? El la hizo recordar a su hermano, su participación indirecta con el secuestro del Capitán Rogers y el Señor Parker, intentaría otra forma de aproximarse.

Paso su brazo detrás de ella y aproximo su cuerpo a él, ella no opuso resistencia y un segundo después ella descansaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, pareció funcionar, el llanto paro y ahora solo estaba ahí, quieta, a su lado con los ojos cerrados ¿Se habrá dormido? Aun leía señales de actividad cerebral propios de cuando alguien estaba despierto, cuando se preguntaba si debía acomodarla propiamente por si le apetecía dormir, volvió a abrir los ojos y lo volteo a ver.

 

\- Gracias Vis, era lo que necesitaba.

\- Me alegro de oír eso Señ… ah perdón, Wanda.

 

Wanda rio, Visión aun tenia momentos donde se le olvidaba que ella había pedido que la llamara Wanda, en lugar de Señorita Maximoff, había sido mucho más fácil que lograrlo con Peter, pero a diferencia del muchacho a Visión aun tenia pequeños deslices que se le hacían tiernos.

Visión miraba fijamente como Wanda reía aun con su brazo alrededor y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen, era sin lugar a dudas una escena digna de admirar y recordar.

Cuando Wanda finalmente paro de reír, volteo a ver a Visión y lo descubrió mirándola fijamente… muy de cerca… ella volvió a cerrar los ojos acercándose aún más.

Visión sintió como sus miradas chocaron y se preocupó un poco al creer que la Señorita se sintiera incomoda por su insistente mirada, pero al verla a los ojos, no hubo nada que pensar, no hubo nada que razonar, solo había cosas que sentir, sin saber por qué cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza acercándose a ella.

Sus labios se juntaron en su primer beso, no hubo duda, no hubo pensamientos, no hubo nada sintético, no hubo nada más que amor.

 

*****

 

Rhodey entro al laboratorio de Stark y al adentrarse se encontró a su amigo frente a millones de pantallas holográficas, muchas cámaras, de diferentes lugares del mundo, muchas con información que se movía de forma que él no comprendía, muchas con la cara de Peter y de Steve como carteles de se busca.

 

\- ¿Cómo vas hermano? –pregunto Rhodey afectuosamente.

\- Sin avances –dijo Stark claramente a punto de arrancarse el cabello por la desesperación- desde el ataque en ese pequeño pueblo en de Tailandia no ha habido nada.

\- No se quedan lo suficiente para ser detectados a tiempo, pero aun así logran obtener a todos en el área bajo control, aun no comprendo como lo hacen.

\- Tener acceso a la habilidad de transporte del Teseracto es el problema, Thor ya pidió su contención en Asgard, pero si la tonta copia del cetro aún puede acceder a su poder a planetas de distancia no hay nada que pueda contener su conexión.

\- ¿Y nosotros no podemos hacer una copia del cetro? Ya sabes conseguirlo, llegar, golpear a Steve y al niño con él, recuperarlos y después lidiar con Loki.

\- También considere esa posibilidad –dijo Tony dispersando al menos una docena de pantallas y acercando otra para que Rhodey la viera- analice la información del cetro ya construido y su constitución y no es de nada conocido en la tierra, le pregunte a Thor y resulta que Loki llevo a construir su nuevo juguete a un lugar llamado Nidavellir, una estrella muerta o algo así, el mismo lugar donde el martillo fue construido, no podemos replicarlo y un viaje a la estrella resultaría en días, tal vez semanas y no podemos abandonar la Tierra tanto tiempo, no con Loki aquí.

\- Entonces solo queda mantenernos con el plan que ya teníamos –dijo Rhodey acercándose a Tony que no lo había volteado a ver desde que entro, tampoco había dejado de trabajar.

\- Concuerdo, pero primero tenemos que encontrarlos –dijo Tony que no paraba de mover las manos mientras trabajaba en más de veinte pantallas a la vez, pero fue interrumpido cuando sintió una mano deteniendo el movimiento de su brazo, al ver a Rhodey a su lado dijo – ¿Ahora si aceptaras mi invitación d trabajar dentro de la oficina y no en el pasillo? Prometo no ser tan fastidioso.

\- Tony, sé que quieres encontrarlos y terminar con esto lo antes posible, pero estas cosas no se apresuran.

\- Lo sé, ese fue mi error en Bélgica, yo quería, ansiaba hacerle pagar a Loki… y por eso no están con nosotros en este momento.

\- Entonces por qué no te detienes un momento, solo un momento, te calmas un poco y respiras un rato, sé que Pepper lo agradecería.

\- No puedo, tengo que…

\- Hay muchas más personas buscándolos en este momento, no les afectara que tomes quince minutos para despejarte.

\- Cinco –dijo Stark pensando en Pepper.

\- Me conformo con eso.

 

Rhodey llevo a Stark a los sillones de su laboratorio y preparo dos tazas de café, aunque no estaba seguro que la cafeína fuera una buena idea.

 

\- Oye… gracias –escucho decir a Tony a su espalda mientras seguía sirviendo el café en las tasas.

\- Me impresiona, que fue lo que hice para ganar un agradecimiento tan sincero y directo del gran Tony Stark –dijo Rhodey claramente bromeando.

\- Por venir y por ayudarme, tenemos un plan de ataque gracias a ti.

\- Ya tenemos un plan, aunque aún no hemos tenido oportunidad de realizarlo, solo es lo natural por hacer cuando tienes los conocimientos sobre cómo proceder, apuesto a que Steve lo hace todo el tiempo.

\- Más de lo que me gustaría –dijo Tony.

\- Tú necesitas mucho control así que no me sorprende que lo haga –dijo riendo- esa también debe ser la razón de tu emparejamiento con Pepper.

\- Si puede ser –respondió Tony distraídamente.

\- Oye, nada de pensar en trabajo en tu descanso.

\- No estaba pensando en trabajo, estaba pensando en el plan de ataque.

\- Es prácticamente lo mismo.

\- ¿Fue apropósito?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- El hecho de que ni Nat ni yo estemos en el escuadrón Peter.

\- ¿Tu qué crees?

\- Que es la misma razón por la que Nat no está en el escuadrón Steve.

\- Se lo que ambos representan para ella y para ti, tu tampoco estarías en el escuadrón Steve si creyera que hay otra forma para detenerlo, pero tuve que intercambiar a Wanda y a Natasha de escuadrón, creo que hubiera sido mejor que una bruja se enfrentara a un hechicero, si es una pelea de magia, si es que existe –agrego Rhodey cuando vio que Tony iba a protestar ya que el compartía la idea de Peter sobre la existencia de la magia- pero después de no alcanzarlo antes de que se lo llevaran, no creo que Nat esté en condiciones de enfrentarse a Peter pero si a Loki.

\- Sin mencionar que nunca es buena idea que Nat esté en un equipo diferente al de Bruce.

\- Hablando de eso, crees que podamos detener un poco toda la plática de los Vínculos y las almas gemelas, no me siento cómodo con que personas con las que apenas he tenido trato me cuenten con detalle cómo funciona su relación Vincular o su canal.

\- No tendrías problema con eso si pasaras más tiempo aquí –dijo Tony en otro intento de hacer que Rhodey se mudara a la Torre- verías que tipo de personas son y el por qué comparten cosas tan intimas entre ellos… Todos se quieren mucho entre ellos.

 

Rhodey vio como Tony bajaba la cabeza otra vez perdiéndose en los recuerdos.

 

\- No tengo duda de que vivir aquí sería divertido y bueno… pero sabes que no puedo, el ejército aun me necesita, solo estoy aquí porque saben que estoy en la lista de Héroes y si soy un objetivo me quieren lejos de ellos y solucionando el problema.

\- Si vivieras aquí pasarías más tiempo conmigo –dijo Tony ya que Rhodey lo había logrado sacar de sus recuerdos.

\- Una razón más para irme en cuanto todo esto termine –dijo bromeando, pero se puso serio con el siguiente comentario- y terminara pronto, te lo prometo Tony.

\- Gracias hermano –dijo Tony.

 

 Sin contar a Pepper, Rhodey era la persona con la que más sincero era, no era a propósito, solo era resultado de tantos años juntos y confiando mutuamente uno con el otro.

Sin previo aviso una alarma comenzó a sonar en toda la Torre, bañando del usual rojo cada esquina del edificio, Tony había ajustado la alarma de misión para que sonara con cualquier indicio de Peter, Steve o Loki.

 

\- Puede que termine más rápido de lo que creemos –dijo Tony levantándose rápidamente del asiento.

 

Rhodey hizo lo mismo.

Corrieron a la nueva pantalla que se había creado en la habitación mostrando el mapa del mundo.

En unos segundos todos se encontraban en el laboratorio de Tony para ver la ubicación del siguiente altercado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegaste hasta aquí! Si te sigue gustando la historia por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o en darme a conocer tu opinión directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	44. Una Situación en completa Soledad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya conocemos la situación y plan de los Vengadores... Pero que paso con Peter y Steve, regresaremos una semana atrás para averiguarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo iba a ser mucho mas largo pero en realidad ya estaban ocurriendo muchas cosas en el y decidí separar las ideas para su mejor asimilación sobre la nueva situación de Peter, al igual que para no arriesgarme en no subir nada hoy por no terminar un buen capitulo intentando abarcar todo lo que esta ocurriendo.
> 
> En los próximos capítulos se seguirán dando mas detalles sobre esa situación... No me maten, gracias por leer :3

Una Situación en completa Soledad.

 

Peter vio como la Señorita Romanov estaba a centímetros de tocarlo, su rostro solo mostraba desesperación por alcanzarlo costara lo que costara pero cuando finalmente pudo sentir la proximidad de sus manos, la bruma azul termino de engullirlos y en un parpadeo estaban en un lugar completamente diferente.

Peter se dejó caer de rodillas, las Órdenes desaparecieron finalmente de su cabeza y con una prolongada bocanada de aire finalmente recupero el control de sí mismo.

A pesar del dolor que cubría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, aun se sentía en peligro, se giró sobre sí mismo y localizo a Loki tan solo a unos pasos de él, viéndolo fijamente, sin pensarlo se levantó y en un movimiento rápido lanzo un golpe en dirección a su socarrona sonrisa, estaba a punto de conectar con su blanco cuando un objeto se cruzó en su camino.

Con gran fuerza golpeo el escudo de Steve causándose dolor a sí mismo, escucho la risa de Loki cuando cayó al suelo sujetándose la mano adolorida.

 

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Le pregunto Steve mientras bajaba el escudo que protegía a Loki.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo tú? Es Loki, nuestro enemigo, tiene que haber algo de conciencia aun en ti Steve –dijo Peter, aunque sabía que era inútil, por los archivos oficiales de la Batalla de Nueva York sabía que era inútil tratar de llegar a Clint Barton, supuso que sería lo mismo con Steve, pero aún tenía algo más que intentar.

 

Estiro el brazo en dirección al cetro que Loki aún tenía en la mano y una telaraña se pegó inmediatamente a él, estuvo a punto de jalarlo cuando sintió un cuerpo encima suyo.

Steve estaba sobre el inmovilizándolo completamente en el suelo, las piernas del Súper Soldado envolvían la suyas mientras que con un brazo mantenía el suyo en el suelo y con el otro mantenía dolorosamente la posición de la mano de la telaraña para que Peter no pudiera jalar el cetro en su dirección, todo eso mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, esos ojos rojos no se parecían en nada a los hermosos ojos azules que amaba en Steve, esos ojos rojos lo miraban con ira, como Steve nunca lo habría mirado, no pudo evitar sentir un total y profundo miedo ante esa mirada.

 

\- **_Remueve la telaraña Parker ¡AHORA!_** – Ordeno Steve.

 

Sin poderlo evitar cambio el tipo de disparo y el líquido blanco de su disolvente salió en la misma dirección que la telaraña que conectaba con el cetro, inmediatamente la telaraña desapareció como si no hubiera existido, pero Steve no aminoro la fuerza de su agarre, en realidad la estaba aumentando, haciendo que Peter apretara los dientes por el dolor creciente.

 

\- No harás esto fácil ¿verdad? –Dijo Steve sin dejar de mirarlo- supongo que yo tendré que hacerlo por todos nosotros **_No puedes atacar a Loki, dispararle o hacer ningún movimiento o estrategia que pueda hacerle daño directa o indirectamente obedecerás sus órdenes como si estuvieras obedeciendo las mías ¿ha quedado claro?_**

**__ **

Peter solo pudo asentir mientras sentía como esas palabras se grababan a fuego en su inconsciente, más lágrimas seguían manando de sus ojos mientras ocurría, la Orden era fuerte, corrosiva e innegable.

Finalmente Steve lo soltó pero Peter aun continuo en el suelo con la mirada perdida mientras la Orden continuaba impregnándose en su ser, tuvo que tomar otra gran bocanada de aire cuando finalmente termino, volvía a ser el mismo… pero aun sentía la Orden dentro de él, aun tenia conciencia sobre el mismo y de lo que debía hacer… pero no podía hacerlo, un nuevo aspecto se había grabado en su vida y no podría cambiarlo.

 

\- Creo que con eso no nos molestara, por favor perdone su estupidez –dijo Steve a Loki.

\- Fue divertido –dijo Loki aun mirando como Peter seguía en el suelo, el muchacho lo volteo a ver con odio en su mirada, no podía hacerle daño pero no quería decir que no podía enojarse por lo que estaba haciendo, Loki aumento el tamaño de su sonrisa al ver esa mirada- pero si ya terminaron de hacer su espectáculo supongo que están cansados de la pelea y merecen tiempo para descansar y tratar cualquier herida que se hayan hecho durante la pelea.

\- ¿De qué habla Señor? –Dijo Steve dando puñetazos al aire como si fuera un luchador… ¿Estaba… Presumiendo?- Estoy listo para la segunda ronda, solo dígame donde golpear.

 

Steve hablaba como si la pelea en la que acabara de participar no hubiera sido por causa de Loki.

 

\- Paciencia Soldado, le aseguro que tendrá su pelea contra los Vengadores pero todo a su debido tiempo.

\- ¡Si, Señor! –Dijo Steve finalmente bajando los brazos sonriendo satisfactoriamente al escuchar esas palabras.

 

Loki dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ellos, Steve comenzó a caminar detrás de él dejando a Peter en el suelo, no sabía si quedarse ahí, correr en dirección contraria, alertar a alguien, contactar a los Vengadores, no había ninguna Orden que le impidiera huir, miro al lado contrario donde se iban los otros dos, una ciudad se extendía ante sus ojos, ahí podría conseguir ayuda, se levantó y estuvo a punto de correr… pero no lo hizo, su adolorido cerebro lo detuvo, por más raro que se estuviera comportando… Steve también era un rehén en esa situación, igual que él y no querría ni imaginarse que es lo que le haría Loki si el desaparecía y era obvio que no había posibilidad de llevárselo con él por más que quisiera, con impotencia giro de nuevo hacia las dos personas y corrió para alcanzarlos, comenzó a caminar detrás de Steve.

Volteo a sus alrededores y una pequeña parcela de pasto finamente cuidado los rodeaba, pero uno metros más frente a él se reconocía el claro concreto de una carretera que se alejaba de la ciudad hacia el bosque.

 

\- ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto Peter mirando aun a todos lados, era evidente que ya no estaban en Brujas, Bélgica, esa bruma azul había salido del bastón, eso quería decir que el cetro si podía conectar con el Teseracto y moverlos a placer… A placer de Loki.

\- Alemania – respondió Steve sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, el también miraba a su alrededor mientras reconocía el lugar.

\- Bien hecho soldado –dijo Loki- ¿Lo reconoces de por tus antiguas andadas aquí? O Porque fue en esta misma ciudad donde nos vimos por primera vez.

\- Lamento haberme interpuesto en su plan la primera vez Señor, lo reconozco de mis tiempos antes del hielo, la base principal de Hydra estaba cerca de aquí, me encargue de derrocarla.

\- ¿Eso crees? Que mal trabajo hiciste si ese es el caso.

\- ¿Señor?

 

Loki se detuvo frente a la carretera y como si lo hubiera llamado un auto apareció en la carretera y se detuvo frente a ellos ¿De dónde había salido? Peter no había visto nada remotamente parecido cruzar por esas olvidadas calles.

 

\- Suban –dijo Loki mientras el subía al asiento del copiloto.

 

Steve no desperdicio ni un momento y subió en la parte detrás del vehículo, Peter lo imito aun que al ver al conductor estuvo a punto de salir del auto, un agente de Hydra los miraba desde el retrovisor esperando a que Peter cerrara la puerta del auto, tuvo que hacerlo ante la insistencia de la mirada… una mirada igual de roja que la de Steve, combinaba perfectamente con su uniforme negro y rojo de Hydra.

El auto dio media vuelta y comenzó a moverse en dirección a la ciudad.

 

\- Como podrás ver, el desmantelar la base principal de Hydra fue algo que simplemente te hicieron creer, dicha base sigue aquí, muy mal ocultos si me lo preguntas, fue fácil llegar y convertirlos en mi fiel ejército.

 

Peter escuchaba en silencio y sorprendido que estuviera compartiendo esa información.

 

\- Ellos fueron los que se encargaron de la bomba de pulso electromagnético y del uso de armas en la última batalla.

\- Me preguntaba cómo era que había logrado eso –dijo Peter- claramente usted comprende más la tecnología de la Tierra más que su hermano.

\- Mi ignorante “hermano” –dijo Loki, expresando todo el veneno que podía en esa última palabra- hay toda una galaxia con cosas que él no comprende, no sé cómo pueden creerlo digno de un trono, pero volviendo a tu pregunta… si comprendes como funciona y actúa tu enemigo es aún más fácil combatirlo… derrotarlo y siendo sinceros comprender a la raza humana es claramente un chiste y con mi primer visita supe cómo actúan los Vengadores, no fue difícil hacer un plan para acorralarlos, si, tienen nuevos miembros, gran cosa, como si hubieran sido de ayuda, mira donde terminaste.

 

Peter solo podía apretar los dientes ante esas palabras, esa persona no podía menospreciar a la raza humana y mucho menos a los Vengadores.

 

\- ¿Puedo serles sinceros? –Dijo Loki riendo mientras los veía por el retrovisor- ¡Claro que puedo! no planeaba traer conmigo a más de un Vengador, pero que gran giro del destino que el Vengador que resulto mi primer gran soldado contra la tierra tuviera un Vínculo con su nueva adquisición y parecen que los demás te tienen bastante aprecio por el espectáculo que montaron solo por ayudarte, serás de gran ayuda para mi nuevo reino.

\- ¿Fue al azar? El controlar a Steve… ¿Fue al azar? –pregunto Peter con incredulidad ante esas palabras.

\- Completamente, aunque tú me ayudaste a elegir, El gran Capitán América hubiera sido una de mis últimas opciones, verlo intentar detenerme seguro seria entretenido pero ya que ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, simplemente lo aprovechare – dijo Loki marcando esas palabras sabiendo que afectarían a Peter, el muchacho giro en dirección a Steve para ver su reacción ante esas palabras pero le sorprendió ver que Steve inflaba su pecho mientras sonreía orgullosamente al ser nombrado una “propiedad” de su nuevo dios.

\- ¿Yo lo ayude a elegir? ¿A qué se refiere?–pregunto Peter asustado de esa posibilidad.

\- Vi tu horrorosa presentación de héroe, casi me haces vomitar con ese siego positivismo y camaradería, pero fue útil, pude ver como sentías el peligro ¿Tus sentidos están mejorados no es así?

\- Sentido arácnido, caminata en las paredes, resistencia mejorada, tanto a enfermedades como a daño físico aunque no es inmune a ellas, vaya desperdicio de habilidad, también su fuerza es proporcional a la de una araña con su tamaño y peso, le será de mucha utilidad Señor –dijo Steve respondiendo por Peter, el muchacho solo podía mirar incrédulo como Steve liberaba toda esa información personal como si el no estuviera presente.

\- Gracias por la información, aunque lo supuse, no podrías haber sobrevivido a mi pequeña invitación de no ser por eso, así que en ese momento decidí utilizar eso, tu fiel y dulce camaradería en tu contra, calcule tus movimientos… tus acciones, tu moral, sabía que si alguno de tus compañeros estaba en peligro no dudarías en salvarlo, el mejor francotirador de Hydra fue una pieza clave, necesitaba ponerlos en peligro para que tus instintos se activaran y para salvarlos de la bala tiraras al suelo a la persona más próxima a tu posición y al ser un movimiento de un aliado en el que confían se dejarían caer, no opondrían resistencia, solo se necesitaba un pequeño toque después de eso, que gran coincidencia que la persona a la que hiciste tropezar fuera tu propio Vinculo.

 

Era su culpa.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir, era su culpa que Steve estuviera controlado en ese momento, como dijo el Doctor Banner hace unos días, Steve no siente ningún peligro o amenaza de parte de Peter, esa era la razón por la cual no sintió la inevitabilidad de la patada de Peter y cayó al suelo sin estar listo para levantarse rápidamente, por el Loki tenía a uno de los mejores guerreros de la tierra.

Todo había sido su culpa.

 

\- Aun que he de admitir que también resulto una fortuna que el fuera tu Dominante, podría haber jurado que tú lo eras, cuando revise la información que esa cadena televisiva tenía sobre ti todo apuntaba a eso, aun que de lo contrario no estaríamos hablando en este momento, esta copia no sería rival para una Orden –dijo Señalando al cetro.

 

¿Qué ocurría con todo mundo suponiendo que él era el Dominante? ¿Parecía un Dominante? Tendría que analizar eso más tarde.

 

\- Si señor, yo soy el Gen Dominante, él es solo un Recesivo más –respondió Steve orgulloso de llamarse a sí mismo Dominante ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Steve buscaba cada oportunidad para presumir y lucirse ante Loki, el nunca haría eso, mucho menos si era a expensas de otra persona… mucho menos si eso causaba dolor a Peter.

 

Peter se sintió completamente expuesto con que Steve revelara su status ante Loki, no le había preguntado o pedido autorización solo lo había hecho como si fuera una conversación completamente común y corriente, como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

A pesar de las náuseas que ser expuesto le producía decidió ignorarlo con gran pesar y seguir sacando información de Loki, el Dios parecía estar muy receptivo a contestar preguntas como para desaprovechar cualquier información que pudiera ayudar a derrotarlo.

 

\- ¿Fue usted quien libero mi información al público? ¿Cómo? Aun no tenía el cetro, era muy poco tiempo para replicarlo y que funcionara tan bien como lo está haciendo ahora.

\- Eres muy perceptivo ¡Claro que fui yo! que mejor forma de distraerlos y conseguir tiempo que exponiendo a la nueva mascota de los Vengadores y no fue difícil, eres muy descuidado para ocultarte, esa cadena de televisión ya tenía tu expediente completo, espero que no seas así de descuidado de ahora en adelante.

\- No lo será, se lo prometo –dijo Steve, Loki lo ignoro.

\- No necesite el cetro, recuerdas que puedo engañar sin necesidad de él, solo le hice pensar al productor de esa cadena que el soborno de Stark nunca había ocurrido e incluir un poco de odio hacia ti en el reportaje, no tenían planes de denigrarte como héroe, todo lo contrario en realidad.

\- También fue usted quien libero las coordenadas de la base de Hydra en Atlanta para hacernos salir de la torre y que usted consiguiera el código.

\- A pocos kilómetros de la cadena televisiva, una base insignificante que solo hacia armamentos disfuncionales, no representaba nada perderla y era una buena distracción para entrar en su preciosa casa, hubiera sido una perfecta intrusión de no haber sido por esa bestia verde rondando por ahí.

\- ¿Los agentes de Hydra con bombas?

\- Yo solo les ordene ir y hacer un escándalo en tu presentación, el líder del escuadrón era un piro maniático que ordeno el ataque kamikaze, no los detuve, supuse que sería divertido y tenía razón, lo fue.

\- ¡Se perdieron vidas! ¡Vidas de los soldados que te servían! ¡Acaso no siente ningún remordimiento por eso! –Comenzó a gritar Peter.

\- ¡Parker! –grito Steve.

 

Peter callo ante la amenaza de otra Orden, las lágrimas que en ningún momento habían dejado de salir dejaron de ser de dolor y tristeza ahora eran de furia, como podía existir un ser que considerara todo a su alrededor como un juego, como algo causante de risas y entretenimiento.

Habían sido manipulados, desde hace semanas habían hecho todo lo que Loki había planeado que harían, solo bailando en sus manos al son de la melodía de aquel ser, distracciones inútiles, peleas sin sentido, nada había tenido el propósito que creían, todo había caído perfectamente como Loki lo había planeado.

 

\- ¿Acaso me odias por eso? –pregunto Loki mirando divertidamente de nueva cuenta por el retrovisor la mirada molesta de su nueva pieza.

\- Yo me encargo señor, no permitiré que le hable así –Steve abrió la boca para una nueva Orden, Peter cerro los ojos esperándola pero…

\- ¡NO! Quiero que conteste –le grito Loki a Steve, Steve bajo la cabeza ante el regaño.

\- Yo no odio a nadie –dijo Peter abriendo los ojos lentamente y mirando directamente a Loki- no importa lo retorcido, las ideas discrepantes, la actitud de superioridad o la maldad que hagan o me obliguen a hacer, no odio a nadie, odiar es darle el control sobre ti a esa persona, es energía inútil desgastada, todos tienen algo bueno dentro de ellos y yo elijo ver esa parte, por difícil que sea… incluso con usted, no lo odio, pero eso no quiere decir que estaré de acuerdo con usted o su plan en ningún momento.

\- Que noble eres –dijo Loki quitando la mirada de los ojos decididos del chiquillo- me pregunto cuanto tardare en romperte… ¿Quieres apostar?

 

No sonó como una amenaza, fue una pregunta seca y sin emoción, pero Peter sintió como su cuerpo temblaba ante las palabras de Loki.

A pesar del miedo que toda esa situación le causaba, no se dejaría intimidar, no había forma que Loki controlara más de su vida sin necesidad de una Orden de por medio, mientras tuviera la oportunidad lucharía, sabía que los Vengadores harían lo mismo, no permitirían a un ser tan peligroso rondar por la tierra, menos si ellos dos estaban con él.

El auto siguió avanzando ahora en silencio, no era como si Peter se hubiera dejado intimidar por las palabras de Loki, pero al darse cuenta que no estaban en peligro inminente o cerca de una batalla, su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse involuntariamente y la adrenalina lo comenzaba a abandonar, Peter sabía que la adrenalina era una anestesia natural y que esa era la razón por la que había evitado el dolor, pero esta ya lo había abandonado.

Sus músculos dolían intensamente, por la extenuación física de la pelea en Brujas, por sobrevivir a una Bomba, por haberse tensado al creer que Steve había muerto pero en especial por las Ordenes, reconoció claramente el dolor que le causaba una Orden en su contra, una Orden que le había hecho atacar al Señor Stark a muerte, una Orden contra la que había combatido.

El dolor físico a pesar de ser insoportable y suficiente razón para mantenerse quieto viendo como la ciudad continuaba pasando detrás del cristal ante sus ojos, no era el único dolor, sentía claramente como su cabeza ardía, probablemente era fiebre, si, se sentía como fiebre ¿Por qué? No había terminado en el agua como sus compañeros no había razón para enfermarse… ¡La Orden! La Orden de no lastimar a Loki no había sido una Orden normal, Peter claramente lo había sentido, era una Orden que lo perseguiría de por vida, ya era parte de él, algo que claramente iba contra lo que él creía, el cambio de personalidad tan rápido y en su contra era lo que le estaba ocasionando la fiebre, era como si su cuerpo se estuviera contradiciéndose sobre ese nuevo comportamiento y por ende estaba contradiciendo directamente a la Orden, Peter era suficientemente consiente que contradecir una Orden causaba más dolor físico, pero ir en contra de una Orden de por vida le causaba dolor mental continuo… una fiebre, solo podía esperar a que su cuerpo aceptara esa nueva forma de comportamiento y la fiebre bajara en algún momento, si es que lo hacía.

Lentamente y con dolor movió el cuello en dirección a Steve, su mano estaba a su lado, lentamente acerco la suya e intento tomarla, el contacto directo con su Vinculo funcionaria para aliviar su dolor… como la última vez.

Cuando su mano estaba a nada de tocar la de Steve, el soldado la quito rápidamente del lugar, alejándola todo lo posible del muchacho, Peter volteo a verlo y vio como Steve lo miraba de reojo y claramente con desdén y desprecio pero solo fue un segundo ya que volvió a girar la cabeza en dirección a la ventana.

La mano de Peter cayo en el lugar donde estaba la de Steve tan solo un segundo antes ya que no se pudo mantener más tiempo en el aire.

La aflicción y pesadumbre de su cuerpo y mente parecieron el menor de sus dolores al presenciar eso, la persona por la que había decidido no huir, la persona que más amaba… Steve, lo había rechazado, lo había mirado con desprecio, como si no quisiera ser tocado por él.

Peter no había conocido el verdadero dolor hasta ese momento… solo había sido una mirada, pero el ser rechazado por su Vinculo había sido la peor sensación de su vida.

 

 **¿Qué paso…? ¿Hice algo mal?** Pregunto Peter en el canal sin pensar claramente.

 

Pero se interrumpió mentalmente… e-el canal… el canal estaba cerrado, Steve había cerrado el canal Steve nunca cerraba el canal, decía que siempre quería estar presente por si Peter lo necesitaba o simplemente para sentirlo cerca ¿Hace cuánto estaba cerrado? Apenas se había dado cuenta con todo lo que estaba pasando, no había emociones, no podía hablar con el… No podía sentir a Steve de ninguna forma, estaba a su lado y por primera vez desde que habían Vinculado se sentía como la persona más lejana a su Vínculo… por primera vez en meses, Se sentía completamente solo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegaste hasta aquí! Si te sigue gustando la historia por favor no dudes hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o dándome a conocer tu opinión directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	45. Incomunicación Implícita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter conoce la base de Loki pero no planea quedarse ahí mucho tiempo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mucho mas tarde de lo que acostumbro pero no planeaba dejarlos sin capitulo el día de hoy. Día ocupado. Disfruten :3

Incomunicación Implícita.

 

Peter siempre había estado solo, conocía el sentimiento demasiado bien, cuando sus padres murieron, el ser ignorado en la escuela, también sabía lo que era compartir la soledad, un término extraño e interesante pero posible, cuando murió el Tío Ben él y May se había quedado solos, May tuvo que empezar a trabajar y a pesar de que ella procuraba pasar todo el tiempo que podía con Peter ambos se sentían solos y abandonados, en la escuela conocía también ese sentimiento, al entrar a preparatoria conoció a Ned y MJ y a pesar de que se volvieron inseparables siempre estaban solos, excluidos de los demás en la escuela, sin ser notados, pero aprendieron a convivir con eso, en esos casos el compartir la soledad era algo común, también conocía la sensación de luchar solo, al recibir sus poderes y convertirse en Spiderman había comenzado a luchar solo, no había nadie más a su lado.

El sentimiento había estado con el casi toda su vida, lo había aprendido a soportar y manejar, incluso podía llamarlo un compañero, Peter sabía que la soledad nunca venía sola valga la redundancia, siempre venía junto con algún otro tipo de dolor, rechazo, perdida, inexperiencia, inseguridad, entre muchas otras, pero nunca en su vida creyó que el dolor más profundo y dañino también viniera con la soledad… que viniera con el rechazo de Steve.

Desde que Vincularon Steve se había encargado que Peter no se sintiera solo en ningún momento, tan solo él había hecho que la soledad lo abandonara por completo, en la escuela siempre hablaba con él, lo hacia reír, se había mudado con él, ya no hacía falta que May regresara temprano para tener con quien conversar o pasar la tarde, incluso había alejado a la soledad del campo de Batalla, pelear junto a él era una sensación irremplazable, poder confiar firmemente en que la persona a tu lado, saber que el haría todo lo posible por protegerte y brindarte seguridad y saber que Peter haría lo mismo… Desde que dejo de sentirse solo las emociones de Steve siempre habían estado presentes y al contrario de sus creencias pre-Vinculo sobre sentir siempre a una persona compartiendo sus emociones contigo seria asfixiante, que tonto había sido, había aprendido a sentir siempre las emociones de Steve emanando hacia él, emociones, cálidas, felices, tranquilizadoras, placenteras, incluso las malas emociones, todas eran preciadas y lo hacían sentir junto a él en todo momento, se había confiado de que siempre estarían ahí, de que tan solo cerrar los ojos podía sentirlo a su lado si lo necesitaba… pero ese ya no era el caso.

En ese momento Peter se preguntaba si Steve se había dado cuenta de su soledad y esa era la razón por la cual se había encargado a desacostumbrarlo a ella, al volverlo un ente completamente desconocido y doloroso para él, Peter ya no sabía cómo lidiar con ese sentimiento, pero ahora no había posibilidad de preguntarle, Steve parecía no querer saber nada de él.

Los rayos de sol comenzaban a salir de entre las nubes y caían sobre la ciudad, iluminando las casas, calles y edificios, era una escena muy bonita, pero en realidad Peter no la veía, solo podía mirar al vacío y moverse conforme al movimiento que hacia el auto sobre el pavimento mientras intentaba que el dolor, cualquier dolor, lo abandonara y pudiera sentirse bien nuevamente, o mínimo lo suficiente para poder moverse.

El auto se había internado en la ciudad desde hace un buen rato pero nunca habían perdido de vista el bosque, siempre a su derecha, verde y abundante acompañaba su camino, solo por esa razón Peter sabía que solo habían manejado en las afueras de la ciudad, solo fue hasta un momento después que el auto dejo de seguir la carretera principal y tomaba una calle  a su derecha, si es que a eso se le podía llamar calle ya que era únicamente terracería, en dirección al bosque, no tardaron mucho cuando un gran edificio se mostró ante ellos tímidamente entre las copas de los arboles como si no quisiera ser visto, a simple vista parecía un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad.

El auto se estaciono frente al edificio y dos personas se encargaron de abrir las puertas del auto, probablemente los botones de ese “hotel” El conductor, Steve y Loki salieron del auto sin ninguna dificultad pero a Peter le tomo más tiempo arrastrarse en el asiento para finalmente salir al exterior, el aire era frio y causo que su cuerpo se estremeciera por un escalofrió, no era bueno el cambio de temperatura con la fiebre.

Los demás ya se había alejado y estaban entrando al hotel, Peter decidió aguantar el dolor de los músculos y subir a grandes zancadas los grandes y blancos escalones que guiaban a las puertas principales, no iba a permitir que lo dejaran atrás, tendría que obtener la mayor cantidad de información para tener algo de ventaja sobre Loki.

La entrada era de cristal y se podía ver claramente el otro lado, había tres puertas, dos grandes y largas en los extremos de la pared que fácilmente con jalarlas se abrirían pero Peter opto tomar la puerta giratoria del centro ya que solo tenía que recargar su cuerpo adolorido para pasar.

A dentro estaba tibio, una gran chimenea se localizaba a cada lado de la sala y en ellas crujían los troncos de madera consumidos por un cálido fuego, barios sillones se repartían por la estancia al igual que varias plantas plásticas y una gran alfombra roja llevaba a… ¿La recepción? ¿Ese edifico realmente era un hotel?

Peter finalmente alcanzo a los demás y cuando se acercó a Steve para sostenerse de su brazo por si sus piernas fallaban, se lo pensó mejor y alejo las manos, no quería volver a ver esa mirada de desprecio en los ojos del hombre.

Peter volteaba a cada esquina que podía esperando ver armas o maquinas asesinas propias de la idea que tenia de una base de Hydra, pero no importaba a donde viera solo veía lujo y brillo, cuadros con marcos relucientes, candelabros y porta velas que parecían de materiales invaluables y antiguos, entre otras cosas, todas lograban aportar una vibra campirana propia del bosque que los rodeaba pero sin dejar de fuera en ningún momento la extravagancia.

 

\- Wow – Peter no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación, nunca había estado en un edificio tan lujoso.

\- Oh, ya nos alcanzaste, si, lo sé, es tosco y mundano en exceso pero que se le puede hacer mínimo sirve para pasar la noche –dijo Loki cuando escucho a Peter llegar, el dios volteaba a los lados y observaba el lugar como si estuviera mirando un granero destartalado, era cierto que Peter no se imaginaba a esa persona durmiendo en algo menos que eso, se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a la opulencia – aun que será suficiente para ustedes, les mostraran sus habitaciones, tomen un descanso, renuévense de la batalla y en un par de horas les mostrare el resto de las instalaciones, tenemos varias cosas preparadas para la agenda y los necesito frescos revitalizados para ellas.

\- Entendido Señor –dijo Steve mientras se alejaba a los grandes elevadores que estaban detrás de la recepción donde una mujer los esperaba para mostrarles el camino.

 

Loki también subió al elevador con ellos a pesar de las creencias de Peter de que se iría a otra parte, la mujer cerro una reja y el elevador comenzó a subir con estrepito, Peter sentía que con cada sacudida de los viejos engranajes el elevador se caería… o ¿sería él el que se caería?

Llegaron al último piso y el ascensor se abrió en un pasillo apenas iluminado con pequeños candelabros empotrados a las paredes, salieron y comenzaron a caminar por el estrecho pasillo, la mujer se paró en la primera puerta a la derecha.

\- Esta es su habitación Señor Parker –dijo la mujer y Peter la volteo a ver sorprendido, aún tenía su traje de Spiderman puesto y normalmente las personas no se dirigían a él por su nombre de civil cuando lo usaba, aunque claro que era la primera vez que salía al público con el después de la liberación de su identidad sin contar su presentación de héroe, aunque solo basto un vistazo a la expresión de la mujer para saber que no lo llamaban así porque hubiera visto las noticias o los medios que rebelaron su nombre.

 

La mujer lucía un color tenue de ojos rojos, no eran del mismo tono que los de Steve pero claramente mostraba la marca de haber sido tocada por el cetro.

 

\- Supongo que usare este tiempo para tomar una siesta –dijo Steve estirándose mientras reanudaba el paso cuando la mujer igual abandono el lado de Peter después de abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

 

Peter se apresuró a tomar el brazo de Steve sin pensar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error.

 

\- ¿No… no vas a dormir conmigo? –pregunto Peter aun intentándolo, a pesar de la clara mirada de molestia de Steve.

-No ¿para qué? –dijo Steve mientras de un tirón recuperaba su brazo de las manos de Peter y simplemente se alejó sin decir más.

 

La mujer no avanzo mucho, se detuvo en la siguiente hilera de habitaciones pero en esta ocasión abrió la puerta de la izquierda, claramente pudo escuchar “Esta es su habitación Señor Rogers” y vio como Steve comenzaba a desaparecer tras el arco de la puerta cuando…

 

\- En realidad Soldado me gustaría intercambiar un par de palabras contigo antes, acompañarme –dijo Loki que había seguido caminando por el pasillo.

\- Con gusto –dijo Steve regresando sobre sus pasos y pegándose a Loki, Peter comenzó a caminar lentamente en su dirección pero Loki al ver eso dijo.

\- A solas.

\- No permitiré que Steve este a solas con alguien como tú –dijo Peter- si necesitas hablar con él esa conversación me concierne.

\- ¿Y por qué debería concernirte? –dijo Steve mirando a Peter con furia.

\- Yo… ah –el coraje de Peter pareció abandonarlo ante esa mirada.

\- ¿Porque somos un Vínculo? ¿Por qué dormimos juntos? ¿Por qué me amas? No me hagas reír como si algo de eso tuviera importancia, tú solo eres una herramienta, una molestia, así que hazme el favor y deja de estorbar –dijo Steve impregnando cada palabra con veneno como Loki lo hubiera hecho.

 

Steve dio media vuelta y se perdió en la penumbra del pasillo junto con Loki que lucía una grata y satisfactoria sonrisa al ver la expresión de Peter, el muchacho solo pudo quedarse quieto en ese mismo lugar, con una mano en su pecho intentando recordarse… o convencerse que la persona que había dicho esas palabras no era Steve, solo alguien que se le parecía mucho, su Steve nunca le diría eso, él sabía que su Vinculo y amor eran sumamente importantes para el… ¿Verdad? No era algo que únicamente había imaginado ¿Cierto?

Sintió como las lágrimas reanudaban su camino mientras giraba y se internaba en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él, sabía que debía seguir a Steve, asegurarse que Loki no intentaría nada para lastimarlo… pero esas palabras, esas venenosas palabras seguían rebotando en su cabeza como si de una Orden se hubiera tratado, se recargo contra la puerta de la habitación finalmente quitándose la máscara, no había nadie ahí, nadie podía verlo llorar, aunque no era como que en las últimas horas la máscara hubiera servido mucho para ocultar eso.

Finalmente, estando completamente solo y sin razón para mantenerse en pie sus piernas cedieron ante el peso de su cuerpo y termino haciéndose un ovillo mientras lloraba en silencio… pero solo fue un instante, no había tiempo para eso, aun tenia trabajo que hacer, se mantuvo en el suelo unos segundos más mientras esperaba que las lágrimas que aun caían se llevaran con ellas los sentimientos negativos que se habían acumulado desde Bélgica, pero con un último y gran suspiro de tristeza volvió a levantarse.

Todo su ser aun dolía, era una agonizante verdad que no podía ignorar pero no iba a permitir que eso lo detuviera, miro a su alrededor inspeccionando su supuesta habitación.

La estancia era grande, muy grande, un par de sillones a su derecha, una pequeña versión de la chimenea del recibidor aparecía frente a los sillones, estaba encendida calentando la habitación, una gran cama mullida y con dosel en la izquierda casi pegada a la esquina de la habitación, con un par de pequeñas cómodas una a cada lado de ella, justo a su lado pegado a la puerta una gran cómoda casi de su estatura, y dos puertas una a cada lado del cuarto.

Rápidamente se dirigió a las cómodas de la cama donde había visto que usualmente ponían los teléfonos en los pocos hoteles en los que había estado, nada, no había teléfonos, abrió los cajones, nada en ellos, se dirigió a la cajonera grande, de abajo para arriba, reviso cada uno de los compartimientos del mueble, nada, corrió a la habitación de la izquierda, un gran baño lo recibió, regadera, lavamanos incluso una gran tina de baño que probablemente nunca utilizaría, no planeaba quedarse en ese lugar tanto tiempo, pero ni rastro de un teléfono o dispositivo de comunicación, corrió al otro extremo de la habitación, la otra puerta conducía a un armario y vestidor completamente vacío, reviso cada pared y encontró las entradas para los cables del teléfono y el televisor pero no servían de nada sin los aparatos, cuando descubrió que la habitación estaba completamente aislada el exterior o de algún dispositivo electrónico se dejó caer en la cama aún más adolorido que cuando comenzó su búsqueda.

Comenzó a hundirse en la mullida cama mientras pensaba en el siguiente plan de acción… podría revisar el edificio pero no sabría que podría encontrarse o a quien, decidió guardar ese plan para después, podría seguir a Steve y Loki y tratar de espiar que era eso tan privado que quería compartir con él, si, solo tenía que seguir el pasillo y probablemente los encontraría, no parecía que ese edificio tuviera una estructura complicada.

Se volvió a levantar causando más dolor a sus músculos, giro la perilla y descubrió que después de haberla cerrado no le habían puesto llave, estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho el claro ruido del viento contra una ventana, se giró, en su cuarto había tres pequeños ventanales, los había notado en su inspección de la habitación pero en realidad no los había tomado en consideración… Tal vez… volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió a ellos, la ventana daba al bosque directamente, no había ningún edificio en frente y abajo solo había pasto y árboles, no podía encontrarse ningún tipo de vigilancia a la vista, tiro del pestillo de la ventana del centro y para su sorpresa abrió sin dificultad alguna, no lo habían encerrado o enjaulado de ninguna forma, un movimiento muy arriesgado para Loki, pero en extremo favorable para él.

Loki había dicho “un par de horas” de descanso, suficiente tiempo para que Peter pudiera ir a la ciudad y regresar, según sus cálculos solamente estaban en las afueras de la ciudad por muy poco, podría salir de la propiedad y encontrar un teléfono o una computadora con la cual contactar a los Vengadores incluso con la primer persona que se topara podría pedirle su celular para pedir ayuda, Bélgica y Alemania no estaban muy lejos uno del otro y no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que desaparecieron de Brujas, seguramente aún seguían ahí minimizando daños y con el Quinjet llegarían en minutos, sin mencionar que los que se quedaron en la Torre también estaban en camino, podían llegar todos y sorprender a Loki, si, era un buen plan.

No era como si estuviera abandonando a Steve, simplemente se iría y regresaría en unos minutos, ni siquiera necesitaba una hora, ya conocía la ubicación del “escondite” de Loki, había sido buena idea esperar y no salir huyendo al primer intento o habría perdido la pista de Steve por completo.

Estaban en el último piso pero no era una altura de la que Peter no pudiera saltar y aterrizar sin problemas, pero debido a sus músculos adoloridos decidió mejor descender la distancia con cuidado, se subió al borde de la ventana, pego brazos y piernas de la pared, se acomodó un poco para no lastimarse más de lo necesario y comenzó a descender lentamente de cabeza por la pared de ladrillos, evitando ventanas y simplemente bajando.

No tardo mucho hasta que su mano estaba tocando el pasto que rodeaba el edificio, aun así no se soltó de la pared, siguió bajando su cuerpo hasta que todo él estuvo sintiendo el suelo bajo su traje, se levantó y se felicitó mentalmente a si mismo, no se había lastimado en absoluto, giro triunfante hacia la izquierda y comenzó a correr a donde recordaba haber visto la entrada, pero no avanzo mucho ya que frente a él se encontraba…

Se encontraba Steve, sentado de piernas cruzadas en una gran roca con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, lucia aburrido y molesto por tener que esperar ahí, Peter había visto esa roca desde su ventana antes de bajar ¿Cómo había llegado Steve sin que él hubiera visto? ¿Se trataba de una ilusión de Loki?

 

\- Tardaste más de lo que espere, nuestro Señor Loki me advirtió de esto –dijo Steve mientras bajaba de la roca de un salto y comenzaba a caminar hacia Peter.

\- ¡E…Él no es mi señor y tampoco el tuyo! – casi grito Peter, sus piernas temblaban ante la insistente mirada de Steve pero no permitiría que lo amedrentaran, no Steve, no soportaba ver que Steve le tuviera tanta devoción a una persona tan horrible.

\- Lo es, de ahora en adelante, hasta que consigamos brindarle el reino que merece y aun después de eso, le pertenecemos, para lo que el desee, deberías sentirte orgulloso y dejar causar tantos problemas.

\- Steve, por favor, tú no eres así, no dejes que Loki te engañe sobre quien eres, vámonos huyamos jun… -las palabras de Peter no lograron salir de su boca porque Steve lo tomo y lo azoto contra la pared, Peter ahora si estaba asustado, Steve puso sus manos en contra la pared evitando que Peter pudiera moverse y lo volvía a ver directamente a los ojos.

\- No vuelvas a sugerir de ninguna forma abandonar a nuestro dios, yo no soy el Steve que tu conoces, soy mejor y tendrás que acostumbrarte si no te gusta, pero te conozco y se lo irritante y obstinado que eres, sé que tu estúpida moral nos causaran problemas, le dije a Loki que también te tocara a ti con el cetro para abrirte los ojos, pero se rehusó, dijo que yo podía mantenerte bajo control y no planeo decepcionarlo así que Peter Parker **_No podrás alejarte de mí o de Loki voluntariamente, te mantendrás cerca y obediente en todo momento, no puedes huir._**

**__ **

Otra Orden de por vida, fuerte, pesada e innegable, Peter no pudo mantenerse de pie al recibir otra de esa índole el mismo día, sus piernas cedieron nuevamente como había temido desde que vio al Soldado en la roca, cayó sobre el pecho de Steve debido a su cercanía pero él se quitó y dejo caer a Peter al suelo, logro poner sus brazos para detener la caída, la primera Orden de vida le había causado fiebre, la cual aún no se iba, esa le estaba causando nauseas mientras cambiaba otro aspecto de lo que podía o no hacer, sentía que de un momento a otro iba a vomitar en ese mismo lugar… pero no paso, con otra gran y profunda bocanada de aire recupero el control… si eso podía llamarse control.

Peter levanto la cara hacia Steve y vio que este lo miraba altaneramente mientras cruzaba los brazos ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que esa persona que le prometió que nunca le haría daño no pudiera recordar eso? ¿Era cierto? ¿Su Steve se había ido para siempre?

 

\- **_Regresa a tu habitación y espera hasta que alguien vaya por ti, no puedes abandonarla en ningún momento_** – otra Orden, mucho más ligera pero no por eso podía negarse a ella, se levantó y tras lanzarle una mirada triste y dolorosa a Steve esperando que de alguna manera pudiera ver al Steve que recordaba y amaba… pero no fue así, solo vio como ese hombre con la misma cara de Steve lo miraba con decepción, como si hubiera sido Peter quien hubiera hecho algo malo.

 

No hubo más palabras, simplemente se volvió a pegar a la pared y entro a su habitación por la ventana y se dejó caer en el suelo al llegar.

Ahora no había ninguna posibilidad de alertar a nadie, de intentar escapar por su cuenta, solo podía esperar, sabía que los Vengadores vendrían por él, lo sabía con total certeza, no lo dejarían en ese infierno… ¿Verdad?

Peter se levantó y fue a la cama, supuso que si no podía hacer nada mas lo único que podía hacer era intentar reposar su adolorido cuerpo en una superficie menos dura que el suelo, volvió a hundirse cuando se acomodó en el centro de la mullida cama.

Aun lloraba, probablemente no era ni medio día y no había parado de llorar prácticamente en todo el transcurso de él, “que patético”, pensó, por una razón no solo se sentía triste y traicionado por Steve, se sentía molesto consigo mismo por no poder detener esa situación… todo había sido su culpa.

Ahora por más que lo intentara no podía moverse, había llegado a su límite después de escalar la cama, ahora solo podía pensar…

Tener que estar siempre al lado de Steve… si esa Orden hubiera ocurrido tan solo un día antes, Peter no solo hubiera estado feliz, hubiera estado completamente de acuerdo, estar siempre con el hombre al que amaba y adoraba con todo el corazón no sonaba mal en absoluto… pero no era esa la situación en la que estaba, tenía que estar cerca de un hombre que parecía odiarlo desde el fondo de sí mismo, era eso o estar cerca de Loki, ninguna de las dos opciones sonaba prometedora.

Giro el cuello hacia la puerta, ahora solo podía que esperar a que alguien llegara por él… no es como si hubiera opción… vio su máscara en el suelo frente a la puerta, por su prisa no se había dado cuenta de que no se la había vuelto a poner… ¡Su máscara! ¡Su traje! ¡Esa era la respuesta para esa situación!

El Señor Stark había colocado un chip de rastreo en él, lo había hecho en secreto hace tiempo, desde su primer visita a la Torre en realidad, Peter se había dado cuenta pero nunca dijo nada, no le molestaba que el Señor Stark supiera donde estaba, confiaba en él, nunca creyó que eso pudiera ser útil para una situación así… nunca creyó caer en una situación así en primer lugar pero solo tenía que esperar, la máscara aún era inútil debido al efecto de la bomba de pulso electromagnético, pero esos efectos eran temporales, en cuanto pasaran activaría la opción de rastreo, no necesitaba un teléfono, no necesitaba una computadora, podía usar las herramientas que junto al Señor Stark habían puesto en el traje, no se dejaría vencer, no permitiría que Loki ganara, aun había esperanza de recuperar a Steve y acabar con todo ese suplicio, tenía que creer en eso…

En algún momento, en algún pensamiento, Peter no pudo mantenerse despierto por más tiempo y se quedó profundamente dormido con una sonrisa en los labios ante la esperanza de salir de ahi…

 

*****

 

\- Señor Parker, el Amo Loki solicita su presencia –Una mujer parada junto a su cama lo despertó de improvisto, causando que saltara de la cama por la sorpresa- Por favor acompáñeme.

 

Al ver que Peter abandono la cama de forma tan energética era obvio que estaba despierto, no espero respuesta o se disculpó por entrar sin permiso a la habitación, simplemente salió y continúo caminando en dirección a los elevadores.

La posibilidad de salir de la habitación ahora parecía posible, ya que la Orden se había cumplido y desaparecido de su cabeza, alguien había ido por él, probablemente la habitación no tuvo seguro o estuvo cerrada en ningún momento pero solo hasta ese momento a Peter volvió a parecerle plausible la opción de salir.

En las ventanas ahora se veían las estrellas en el cielo, había dormido todo el día, aunque no sabía la hora exacta

Estando a solas, Peter comenzó a mover sus músculos, a estirarse liberándose del sopor restante por dormir tanto tiempo y feliz comprobó que el dolor de las Ordenes lo había abandonado casi por completo, solo sentía tensión en los músculos y una leve molestia en la cabeza pero era todo.

Las Órdenes de vida aún seguían ahí, la fiebre y nauseas se habían ido pero sus instrucciones no, eran tres, No lastimar nunca a Loki y No alejarse voluntariamente de él o de Steve y Serles obediente, podía sentirlas y sabía que en realidad nunca más volverían a irse o a desaparecer, tendría que aprender a vivir con ellas, pero pensaría en ese pesar después, en ese momento el lado positivo era que ya podía moverse sin sentirse mal, volvía a ser el mismo.

 Peter se apresuró a alcanzar a la mujer pero antes tomo su máscara del suelo, aún tenía su plan en mente y dejar la máscara sería un grave error.

La mujer ya lo esperaba sosteniendo la reja del viejo ascensor, entro rápidamente y una vez dentro vio como la mujer sacaba una llave de su bolsillo y la insertaba en un agüero a penas visible cerca del botón con el número seis justo antes de presionarlo, Peter vio que el mismo diminuto agujero estaba frente a cada botón, no quiso imaginar que sucedería si insertaban la llave en el agujero incorrecto.

 

\- ¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunto Peter, pero la mujer no respondió- ¿no eres de muchas palabras cierto? … tal parece que no.

 

El ascensor comenzó a bajar pasaron el sexto piso pero las puertas no se abrieron, Peter supuso que no lo harían, llegaron a la planta baja, pero las puertas tampoco abrieron, el elevador en cambio siguió bajando y su descenso ya no se marcaba en los pequeños números que adornaban la parte superior de la puerta, Peter comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento de todo eso, se colocó la máscara, aun nada… el efecto de la bomba seguía activo, pero la máscara aun cubría su cara y expresiones.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad la habitación de metal se detuvo, la mujer abrió la puerta pero no se bajó, Peter supuso que él tenía que bajar solo.

Con pasos firmes y decididos ante lo que fuera salió del elevador al momento en que la mujer volvía a poner la reja y la caja metálica volvía a subir… ok, ¡Esto! Era lo que Peter había imaginado como una base de Hydra…

Una enorme habitación se abría ante él, pero se era dividida por grandes rejas de metal, enormes cajas en una, varias pantallas holográficas como en el Laboratorio del Señor Stark en otra, químicos y sustancias burbujeantes eran encerrados por otra, un polvo negó, probablemente pólvora estaba desparramándose alrededor de la que parecía ser su reja, aun había varias mas pero aun con la vista mejorada de Peter no podía ver que contenían exactamente ya que había tantas cosas pasando en ese espacio que era difícil concentrarse en solo una.

Varias personas caminaban de un lugar a otro llevando armas o materiales que Peter no podía reconocer a simple vista, todos vestían el uniforme de Hydra.

Frente a él se encontraba Loki dándole la espalda, se acercó y se puso a su lado, ninguno de los dos volteo a verse.

 

\- Así que este lugar era en realidad LA base de Hydra –dijo Peter.

\- Correcto, un Hotel por fuera, una Base enemiga por dentro, una cubierta arriesgada si me lo preguntas, tener que recibir personas desconocidas teniendo tantos secretos bajo ellas es peligroso, aunque según entiendo este es un hotel de alta clase o algo así, solo personas de la alta sociedad podían hospedarse aquí, vaya pocilga les dan a los de clase alta en Midgard, pero supongo que aunque la idea suena terrible en realidad funciono, si no les hubiera mostrado el lugar yo mismo ¿Lo habrían encontrado?

\- Probablemente no –dijo Peter sorprendido de escucharse decir eso, sintió como la Orden de ser obediente con Loki se activaba, por lo visto esperaba en realidad una respuesta por mas sarcástica que sonó la pregunta.

\- Vaya que eres sincero, los buenos modales no siempre son buenos en estos casos ¿Sabes? –Peter no respondió, sabía que Loki solo quería hacerlo perder la paciencia- ¿Disfrutaste el descanso? Les di suficiente tiempo para que pudieran encargarse de todas sus necesidades, incluso podrían haber dado un paseo por el bosque si así lo deseaban, este lugar cuenta con un hermoso jardín, no se compara con los de Asgard pero concuerda con el lugar… O lo lamento, olvide que ahora necesitas niñero para ir a cualquier parte –dijo Loki, Peter volteo sorprendido de que Loki supiera sobre la última Orden, pero como no iba a saberlo, fue el quien metió la idea a la cabeza de Steve.

 

Esa sonrisa, comenzaba a detestar esa sonrisa, burlona, socarrona, prepotente, pero no permitiría que Loki se mofara de él, mantuvo una mirada firme y seria, tenía que ser obediente, pero nada más, volteo a ver al frente no viendo nada en realidad, solo quería ignorar a Loki.

 

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Creí que tu querías compartir tu vida con aquel hombre, solo te hice un favor al hacerlo literal, admito que convertirme en tu niñero no era parte del plan pero supongo que puedo soportar tenerte a mi lado un rato más, de todas formas… - Loki tomo la barbilla de Peter fuertemente y lo obligo a girar su cabeza en su dirección nuevamente- Tú me perteneces.

 

Un nudo se formó en su garganta ante esas palabras, claramente eran una amenaza y claramente consiguieron crear el efecto que Loki quería, pero Peter no se lo iba a demostrar, no si podía evitarlo.

 

\- No te pertenezco y tampoco Steve, ten por seguro que esto no es para siempre… y tu obtendrás tu merecido –Loki cambio su expresión ante las palabras de Peter, pero no era lo que él esperaba, Loki ahora lucía una clara mirada de burla, como si estuviera a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero no lo hizo.

\- Lo que tú digas –dijo soltando a Peter e internándose aún más en la gigantesca habitación- pero no te llame solo para charlar, tu nuevo traje esta listo, ven, necesitamos probártelo.

\- ¿Nu-nuevo traje? –esas palabras si asustaron a Peter y no pudo ocultarlo, pero Loki no respondió.

 

Peter se había quedado atrás, tan solo unos metros, aun podía ver a Loki alejándose y alcanzarlo en cuestión de segundos, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a sentir unas extremas nauseas… Loki quería que fuera con él, pero él no se había movido, estaba infringiendo la regla de mantenerse cerca, se apresuró a alcanzar al Dios y al caminar a su lado las náuseas desaparecieron inmediatamente… así que ese era el efecto de su nueva Orden de vida…

Aquella habitación parecía un laberinto, una vez te desconcentraras un momento estabas completamente perdido, las pequeñas secciones divididas en rejas eran tan distintas pero tan parecidas entre cada una, finalmente llegaron a una de esas secciones y pasaron por una pequeña abertura que fungía de entrada, Steve ya se encontraba ahí junto con un par de agentes de Hydra.

La sección no era muy grande pero dentro había un gran horno, viejo claramente pero funcional, probablemente para algún trabajo que requiriera metalurgia o algo parecido, una mesa central donde un par de uniformes esperaban a ser usados, Steve estaba frente a uno y un escritorio pegado a la reja del lado contrario a su posición, donde había varios papeles y diseños de telas, probablemente las pruebas para crear sus… nuevos uniformes.

Peter se aproximó a la mesa, pero antes de llegar Loki volvió a hablar.

 

\- Antes de probarse los nuevos pueden deshacerse de sus antiguos atuendos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Deshacernos? –pregunto Peter.

\- Por supuesto, ya no les servirán más, no hay razón para dejarlos aquí estorbando.

\- Entendido –dijo Steve.

 

Sin ningún dejo de duda, vergüenza o pudor Steve comenzó a desvestirse frente a todos, sus músculos comenzaban a ser visible mientras más partes de la tela abandonaba su cuerpo, era solo imaginación de Peter o parecía como si Steve se estuviera desvistiendo lentamente y de la forma más visible posible de cualquier ángulo, pronto estuvo tan solo en ropa interior.

 

\- Una gran vista ¿No es así? –dijo Loki en su oído sobresaltándolo, no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado viendo como Steve se desvestía y claramente podía sentir como estaba sonrojado y a pesar de llevar su máscara por un momento sintió como si Loki pudiera haber visto detrás de ella sin problema- entiendo por qué te gusta.

 

Steve tomo su traje de Batalla de Capitán América y acercándose al horno, abrió la compuerta liberando varias chispas causadas por el aire al entrar en contacto con los gases del fuego encendido y sin más la lanzo volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

 

\- Tu turno –dijo Loki mientras Steve regresaba a su lugar frente a su nuevo traje y esperaba que Peter hiciera lo mismo.

 

Peter sintió como su cuerpo se comenzaba a mover solo, la Orden de la obediencia volvía a funcionar, en ese momento como deseo que esas Ordenes también le hicieran perder la conciencia, pero no fue así, sentía las miradas de todos mientras igual que Steve se desprendía de sus prendas, no tardo más que un par de minutos estar en bóxer igual que el Soldado a su lado, podía sentir la mirada de todos y ahora no podía evitar que vieran su sonrojo.

 

\- Tu tampoco estas nada mal si me dejas decírtelo –dijo Loki en voz alta mientras miraba el cuerpo de Peter- deshazte de eso y ponte el nuevo, veamos cómo les queda.

 

Steve comenzó a ponerse el suyo mientras Peter lentamente se acercaba al horno y abría la puertecilla en contra de su voluntad, ese traje… tenía que conservar el traje para que el Señor Stark lo localizara, no podía perderlo… pero no pudo hacer nada, sintió como su brazo aventaba su amado traje.

No cerró la puerta inmediatamente, observo lentamente como las llamas comenzaban a devorar la tela roja y azul y como uno de los cristales que estaban detrás de los ojos blancos de su máscara explotaban por el calor, sabía que solo era un traje, que tenía muchos más en casa, pero por un momento pudo imaginarse a sí mismo dentro del horno, a Spiderman, desapareciendo con las lamidas de las llamas a su alrededor, con gran pesar cerro finalmente la puerta del horno…

Y con un último crujido se fue su última esperanza de ser localizado…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegaste hasta aquí! Si te dique gustando la historia por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o dándome a conocer tu opinión directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas Gracias por Leer. :3


	46. Paciencia contra la nueva Personalidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki hace preparaciones para que su plan obtenga frutos ¿pero acaso es lo único que esta tramando...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Continuamos la historia!
> 
> Un capitulo corto pero que nos ayudara a entender un poco por que Steve se comporta de esta forma.

Paciencia contra la nueva Personalidad

 

\- ¿Porque necesitamos nuevos trajes? -preguntó Peter una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta del horno.

\- Sus antiguos trajes representaban, esperanza, salvación... no queremos eso, claro que sería divertido destrozar esa imagen, pero tampoco queremos eso, queremos que la sociedad sepa que venimos a proclamar un nuevo reinado, nuestro reinado... MI reinado -dijo Loki.

\- Que horrible ideología.

\- ¡Parker! –grito Steve.

\- No, está bien, las opiniones contrarias dan lugar a lluvias de ideas, el traje solo es temporal, será su traje de batalla, luego pensaremos en uno para que sean mi guardia real al igual que mis más fieles confidentes ¿Cómo suena eso? –pregunto Loki socarronamente.

\- Maravilloso Señor.

\- Aún más horrible -dijo Peter.

 

Peter camino lánguidamente a la mesa y se puso frente a su “nuevo traje” un traje que llevaría desesperación a las personas, uno que ya no representaría ayuda, solo control y dominación, lo tomó sintiendo una textura familiar de la tela sobre su piel, lentamente se comenzó a vestir.

 

\- ¿Qué les parece? -dijo Steve cuando hubo terminado de ponerse el traje, estaba posando y flexionando músculos para que todos lo vieran.

 

Peter levantó la vista, la escena frente a él hizo que la sangre huyera de su cara dejándolo pálido.

El nuevo traje de Steve solo era una versión del antiguo traje del Capitán América, solo que completamente negro y con patrones rojos, como el de un soldado de Hydra, incluso en su pecho en lugar de la estrella que acostumbraba lucir ahora se encontraba el logo de Hydra, ese cráneo con tentáculos parecía mirarlo directamente, el traje no llevaba casco así que los despeinados cabellos de Steve lucían rebeldes por haberse movido al vestirse, sus ojos chocaron con los de Peter, esos ojos rojos combinaban con el traje, la persona ante él era un claro soldado de Hydra... era Hydra Steve.

 

\- ¿No luce atractivo? -dijo Loki volviendo a notar la mirada de Peter.

\- Si, te queda bien -dijo Peter sin poder mentir nuevamente, era cierto el traje le quedaba como un guante y lucia rebelde y atractivo, pero lo que representaba era lo que no le gustaba en lo mínimo, intento arreglar su obligada honestidad- combina con tu nueva personalidad.

 

Peter se giró, no quería ver esa imagen más de lo que era necesario, se concentró simplemente en vestirse, la tela abrazaba su cuerpo como usualmente ocurría, pero a diferencia de la réplica exacta de Steve el suyo si tenía cambios, el traje no solo era tela flexible, ahora tenía un par de rígidas hombreras, coderas y tobilleras también le habían dado un cinturón, no lo necesitaba, el no cargaba más cosas que sus disparadores, pero se lo puso para evitar problemas.

Al estar vestido tuvo una reacción similar a la que tuvo al ver a Steve, su traje igual era negro y el patrón de telaraña que lo recorría era rojo obscuro y justo en el centro de su traje donde solía estar su araña, su logo, lucia en grande el símbolo de Hydra.

 

\- Creí que el Dios de las mentiras, el gran Dios del nuevo mundo tendría su propio logo -dijo Peter soltando todo el sarcasmo que podía.

\- Lo tengo, pero es mejor que crean que quien tomó al mundo es alguien más, mover las cuerdas desde las sombras es mi especialidad... ya deberías saberlo, por eso estas aquí.

\- Los trajes se ajustan bien -dijo un soldado- llegó el momento de probarlos en batalla.

\- ¡Esperen! Aún no me han dado mi máscara -Peter se asustó al escuchar batalla, pero se asustó aún más al darse cuenta de que al igual que Steve su traje no contaba con nada que cubriera su cara, nada que cubriera sus expresiones en batalla.

\- El traje no llevará máscara -dijo el otro soldado en la habitación.

\- No, no, no, no, tengo que tener máscara, no puedo pelear sin ella.

\- Por qué querrías cubrir esa atractiva cara -dijo Loki- apuesto que tus expresiones en batalla serán un deleite, cuento con tu habilidad para ser completamente predecible para mostrarnos esas emociones.

 

Peter camino con paso decidido a Loki y lo tomó del cuello de su ropa elevándolo del suelo, Steve se apresuró a detenerlo, pero Loki solo levantó una mano para evitar que se acercara más, Peter comenzó a sentir un intenso dolor en su cuerpo al igual que las típicas nauseas por estar infringiendo la Orden de lastimar a Loki.

 

\- Necesito una máscara, no participaré en ninguno de sus planes sin una máscara -dijo Peter comenzando a sudar por el esfuerzo de ir en contra de su Orden, el dolor iba en aumento, le hizo apretar los dientes y cerrar un ojo al volverse agonía, pero no planeaba retroceder, necesitaba la máscara para confianza y seguridad, siempre había utilizado máscara para ocultar el temor que en realidad le costaba pelear.

\- No deberías ir en contra de tus mandatos, solamente terminarás lastimándote -dijo Loki con una fingida preocupación mientras elevaba su mano y acariciaba la mejilla de Peter, pero a pesar de sus intentos por molestarlo Peter seguía mirándolo fijamente y con ira, era obvio que no iba a parar, no importa cuánto dolor le causara, Loki rio aún más, esto era mucho más interesante de lo que había anticipado- denle una máscara -ordenó finalmente, los soldados se pusieron a trabajar nuevamente y con eso Peter deshizo su agarre mientras se doblegaba y cubría su boca como si fuera a vomitar, pero eso aún no pasaba.

\- Gracias -dijo Peter una vez recobrado.

\- No hay de qué ¿Qué clase de Rey sería si no escuchó a mis súbditos? -dijo Loki sonriendo- en lo que terminan por que no probamos tu traje Soldado.

\- Estoy ansioso Señor -dijo Hydra Steve claramente emocionado por lo que podían suponer que pasaría después.

 

*****

 

Otro soldado chocó contra la reja de contención perdiendo el conocimiento instantáneamente, los demás solo trataban de huir de lo que habían visto que era capaz de pasar, pero habían cerrado la puerta, no iba a salir nadie hasta que solo hubiera uno en pie y era claro quién sería.

Steve gritaba y reía triunfante mientras sostenía el cuerpo inerte de un solado con una mano y levantaba su escudo en otra, estaba completamente bañado en sudor por el esfuerzo, su respiración estaba totalmente agitada pero sonreía de oreja a oreja, era claro que disfrutaba eso.

Peter había visto todo, desde que empezó la pelea, él y Loki estaban fuera de la reja de contención viendo el espectáculo que montaba Steve, había notado que el estilo de pelea de su Vínculo también había cambiado, era más errático, sin premeditar nada, realizaba movimientos que eran un claro desperdicio de energía pero que lucían muy bien, la pelea era una clara manera de presumir su cuerpo, forma de pelear y habilidades en combate, cada vez que Steve derribaba a otro soldado de Hydra se aseguraba de voltear en dirección a Loki para ver si su expresión mostraba admiración o sólo sorpresa pero el Dios permanecía con su usual sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a su guerrero divertirse, lo que Steve tomaba como aprobación y arremetía contra otro soldado.

Peter miraba aburrido, si, le preocupaba la nueva bestia Steve, no, Hydra Steve, pero después de ver una docena de soldados salir volando simplemente dejó de ser impresionante o terrorífico y se volvió repetitivo, a pesar de que Steve no detenía sus golpes de ninguna manera solo se encargaba de desmayar a sus oponentes ya que Loki le había dicho que no se podían permitir perder Soldados con tan poco personal, Steve acató la idea y solo se encargaba de dejarlos fuera de combate probablemente por un par de horas.

 

\- El traje se ve bien y parece amar la atención ¿Qué tal es en la cama? Me imagino que con tanta energía dentro debe ser un animal -dijo Loki claramente dirigiéndose a Peter, sintió la Orden de ser obediente obligándolo a contestar, ¿Por qué ser honesto y responder era ser obediente? Se preguntó Peter, no encontraba conexión entre ambas pero aun sentía la obligación de contestar cada vez que Loki esperaba una respuesta, pero si podía evitar responder algo tan personal lo haría, opto por hacerlo con otra pregunta, técnicamente le contesto por lo cual la Orden se cumplió.

\- ¿Por qué se comporta así? Leí los archivos oficiales de la Batalla de Nueva York y decía que cuando se apoderó de Clint Barton y del Doctor Erik Selvig seguían siendo ellos mismos, solamente habían cambiado lealtades, Steve no es así, es alguien completamente diferente -respondió Peter mirando cómo su Vínculo azotaba la cabeza de un soldado con la reja justo frente a ellos con una sonrisa de éxtasis.

\- Me cuestionaba cuando me harías esta pregunta, sabía que sería pronto -dijo Loki igual sin voltear a verlo- eres muy perceptivo e inteligente, no hace falta que te expliquen las cosas para que puedas comprenderlas o intuirlas, claramente una afortunada adición a mis tropas.

 

Loki lo estaba... ¿halagando? Al ser el dios de las mentiras era casi imposible que verdaderamente estuviera hablándole con sinceridad, pero decidió creerle por el momento.

 

\- Ya sabes que el cetro está incompleto, Steve me contó que fuiste tú y tus amigos quienes detectaron mi intrusión y que por eso saben las partes del código que copie con exactitud, incluso es posible que las comprendas mejor que yo.

\- Si, el código de control mental estaba completo, era la principal amenaza y sabía que era la mejor opción para que nos atacara... desgraciadamente funcionó.

\- No lo hizo al principio -dijo Loki- no como el original, tú lo viste por ti mismo, los ciudadanos de aquel pueblo, fue verdad lo que dije, eran muñecos vacíos, sin emociones, sin mente propia, tuve que modificar partes del código para que el sujeto al que tocara conservara su personalidad.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? -preguntó Peter curioso- la personalidad de sus soldados no es un factor necesario para su espantoso plan.

\- No lo es, pero sería aburrido, para que gobernar algo que no tiene opinión propia que aplastar, libre albedrío que encadenar, si son simples marionetas sin emociones u opiniones sería más simple comprar una juguetería.

\- Esta enfermo.

\- Tal vez, pero es divertido... volviendo al tema, como sabes el código que logre quitar de sus manos contenía una inteligencia artificial.

\- Si, la idea original de la inteligencia de Ultron, pero era incompatible con aplicarla en un cuerpo vivo o sintético.

\- Lo era, me encargué de que fuera posible, con un poco de magia.

\- La magia no existe.

\- Te sorprenderías, continuó, el código se modificó, no use la inteligencia o personalidad de Ultron, eso hubiera sido desastroso, en cambio utilice el código para que las personas a las que tocara mantuvieran la suya propia, pero no soy tan bueno con la computación como podrás imaginar, la magia y la cibernética normalmente no concuerdan, algo salió mal... o debería decir al revés, dices que la versión que conoces de ese soldado es completamente diferente, eso es porque lo es, las personas a las que tocaba no solo mantenían su personalidad, sino también la volvía completamente en su opuesto, cada aspecto de ellos, se volvía contrario de lo que eran.

\- Steve es calmado, calculador, modesto, odia la violencia pero la usa cuando es necesaria y nunca cooperaría con alguien como tú, eso quiere decir que...

\- Este nuevo... ¿Steve? ¿Dices que se llama? es impulsivo, extremista, presumido, buscará cualquier razón para iniciar una pelea y es completamente devoto a mí, más de lo que el cetro causaría, correcto.

\- ¿Por qué harías eso? ¿No es lo mismo que mantener a todos como títeres?

\- Todo lo contrario, aún tienen sus propias opiniones y creencias, solo están al revés, es una forma más de tortura, solo tomemos a Steve de ejemplo, noble, educado y devoto, él tiene claros sus objetivos y metas, también tenía clara a la persona que más amaba en la vida, a ti, con el simple toque de mi cetro todo eso cambio, su objetivo de defender al mundo y a lo correcto se convirtió en el deseo de destrucción y de imponer sus propias reglas y la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo, a la que juró proteger con su último aliento es ahora la...

\- La persona a la que más detesta en su vida, la persona a la cual no dudaría en lastimar para conseguir sus objetivos –completo Peter finalmente entendiendo el rechazo de Steve y que la situación estaba aún peor de lo que había analizado.

\- Eres un chico listo, ahora imagínate, en el caso de que ocurra la mínima posibilidad de que pierda, de que perdamos, como sigues afirmando tan fervientemente y recuperarás a tu preciado Steve ¿cómo crees que se sentiría después de haber roto sus promesas? quebrantado su código moral... como se sentirá después de haberte lastimado tanto, solo es un seguro, en caso de que vuelvan a interferir en mi plan.

\- Usted es una persona detestable.

\- Muchas gracias que gran alago.

\- Y en el caso que usted gane ¿Qué ocurriría? El código de la inteligencia artificial era complejo y aún que lo haya modificado únicamente para que conservaran su personalidad anterior el código aún se abriría camino como paso con Ultron ¿Que pasara con Steve?

\- Sabía que comprendías mejor el código que yo, pues eso ya ocurrió con mis sujetos de prueba y ocurre más rápido de lo que te imaginas, con el simple toque del cetro, la personalidad que el individuo tenga en ese momento se invierte y comienza como una personalidad base, como con cualquier persona esa personalidad no es la misma que tendrán toda su vida, tú no tienes la misma personalidad que tenías cuando eras niño, la fuiste moldeando, ajustándola a ti, esa personalidad, muta, cambia, se refina y termina siendo lo que te hace quien eres, eso ocurrirá igual con cada persona que toque el cetro.

\- La personalidad de Steve aún puede cambiar...

\- Completamente cierto, considéralo un nuevo comienzo, en este momento el Steve que felizmente hace que mis soldados corran despavoridos puede considerarse un “bebé” en cuanto a personalidad únicamente respondiendo a la negativa del modo de actuar que conoce, la comprensión de su personalidad actual es en cierto sentido simple, solo toma la personalidad antigua e inviértela, pero como todos, esa personalidad crecerá sobre esos cimientos invertidos, en unas pocas semanas esa personalidad pasará por los cambios que tiene cualquier ser vivo, una metáfora que serviría es decir que cruzará la “niñez”, entrará a la etapa formativa y rebelde “adolescente” y finalmente se refinará a una personalidad “adulta”, tendrá completo control sobre ella, será cómo Steve tendría que haber sido si hubiera tenido esta personalidad desde que nació pero no cambiará a cómo estaba previo al cetro no te hagas esperanzas sobre eso, pero podría volverse más receptivo contigo si te esfuerzas, aceptarte, incluso podrías volver a enamorarlo ¿te crees lo suficientemente capaz para que esta persona, la cual te odia desde el fondo de su alma, pueda volver a entregarte su corazón?

 

Peter se quedó en silencio, ahora entendía, Loki si le decía la verdad, no había ninguna mentira en toda su explicación, no había necesidad, ese ser solo quería ver como Peter luchaba por conquistar a ese nuevo Steve, como sufriría al saber que aquel hombre aún que terminara amándolo no sería la persona que fue y recuperarlo causaría dolor para ambos, era una situación nada favorable en ninguno de los casos... pero no le daría esa satisfacción, no lucharía por ganar el corazón de Hydra Steve, no había ninguna razón, él y Steve volverían a estar juntos y superarían cualquier dolor que haya causado su estado, no dejaría que Loki controlará su vida.

 

\- ¡Termine! ¿Qué tal estuve? -dijo Steve pegándose a la reja justo frente a Loki.

\- Excelente soldado ¿Tú qué opinas? -dijo Loki.

\- El traje cumple con su función -dijo Peter volteando la cabeza para evitar mirar a Steve.

 

Loki sonrío, en ese momento los soldados encargados de hacer la máscara de Peter llegaron y entregaron la nueva versión de su máscara al Dios.

 

\- Justo a tiempo, es tu turno -dijo pasándole la nueva máscara a Peter.

\- Si, un tiempo perfecto -dijo Peter dudando que hubieran podido terminar tan rápido una máscara sin tener mínimo un prototipo de ella, Loki definitivamente estaba jugando con él tratando de molestarlo en cada oportunidad que tenía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegaste hasta aquí! Si te sigue gustando la historia por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o dándome a conocer tu opinión directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas Gracias por leer. :3


	47. El Inicio Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La información es poder, eso Loki lo sabe muy bien, es por eso que es necesario probar hasta que punto puede exigir a sus nuevos guerreros...

El Inicio Inevitable

 

La máscara en sus manos le devolvía la mirada, tela igual negra como el resto de su nuevo traje y ojos blancos como su anterior versión, esa máscara representaría todo lo contrario que su anterior vestimenta, como si su traje hubiera sido tocado por el cetro de Loki y hubiera invertido su personalidad, pero a falta de algo más con que trabajar esa máscara se volvería su aliada en el campo de batalla, solo esperaba que no fuera por mucho tiempo.

Camino hacia la puerta de la jaula de pruebas y se cruzó con Hydra Steve, ninguno se dirigió la palabra.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él, una gran cantidad de soldados de Hydra entraba por la puerta contraria, Peter inmediatamente puso pose de combate inclinándose en el suelo, como acostumbraba para saltar si era necesario.

 

\- Comiencen -dijo Loki a modo de maestro de ceremonias.

 

Todos los soldados comenzaron a correr a la vez Peter salto por encima de ellos y al bajar le dio una patada en la cabeza a uno.

Steve estaba pegado a la reja observando la acción, Parker sabía moverse, no había soldado que pudiera ponerle las manos encima más de un segundo, por los recuerdos de su antiguo él sabía que el niño era un gran peleador, pero verlo en persona era impresionante.

Loki alternaba su atención, entre la pelea de Spiderman y la forma en la que Steve no despegaba la vista del guerrero, podía ver como su excitación iba en aumento conforme el calor de la pelea igual aumentaba.

Peter sabía que Loki no solamente quería probar los trajes, quería ver su forma de pelea, leerla, analizarla y prepararse para contrarrestarla... o usarla a su favor, por lo cual decidió no darle la información que buscaba, su estilo de pelea se basaba en ataques a larga distancia con su telaraña y de inmovilizar a sus oponentes causando el mínimo de daño y únicamente cuando la situación lo ameritaba entrar en contacto cuerpo a cuerpo, no era malo en combates de cercanía y había mejorado aprendiendo de la Señorita Romanov pero seguía sin ser su fuerte, eso sería lo que le mostraría a Loki.

Nada de pegarse a las paredes, Nada de telarañas, nada de mantenerse en el aire más de lo necesario, el niño era completamente consciente de sus intenciones, no estaba dándole nada con que trabajar, ese estilo de pelea... tenía la vibra de otro que ya conocía, pero aún era muy diferente, el muchacho adaptaba lo que aprendía a su propia forma de ser, eso era algo que podía usar a su favor... pero no era suficiente.

Volvió a mirar a Steve, ahora daba pequeños saltos y golpeando el aire como si él estuviera dando pelea, era obvio que se divertía con el simple hecho de ver una contienda, fuera cual fuera... eso le dio una idea, una con la que Spiderman no podría contenerse y le mostraría todo lo que él quería ver.

 

\- ¿Qué opinas Soldado? -preguntó Loki- ¿Te gusta ver la pelea?

\- Así es Señor, no creí que ese chiquillo pudiera moverse tan bien, puedo notar que será una gran ayuda para su plan, un gran adversario.

\- ¿Te gustaría probarlo personalmente?

 

Con un último golpe a la cara de un soldado Peter se paró triunfante arriba se una pila de cuerpos inconscientes, escuchó la puerta abrirse tras de sí y suponiendo que el combate había terminado se giró lentamente para salir de esa jaula.

Su sentido arácnido dijo lo contrario, salto ciegamente dando un giro en el aire para terminar en el suelo volteando a ver al nuevo atacante, su corazón se detuvo al ver a Hydra Steve caminar lentamente en su dirección mientras levantaba el brazo y recuperaba el escudo que hizo que Peter saltara cuando fue lanzado en su dirección y que ahora regresaba a su dueño, esto era jugar sucio, propio de Loki.

Hydra Steve comenzó a correr en su dirección a toda velocidad, Peter se preparó para saltar y estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando sintió algo que no creería volver a sentir en un rato... el canal se había abierto, fue tan repentino y sorpresivo que Peter estuvo a punto de ser envestido por el hombre al perder la concentración pero en el último segundo logró dar un salto mortal.

El placentero sentimiento de compartir emociones los invadió a los dos por un segundo... pero no duro, las emociones comenzaron a fluir de ambos lados, Peter recibió, odio, ira, satisfacción por tener la oportunidad de poder golpearlo, necedad de actividad física, ansias... ninguna propia de su Steve.

Hydra Steve en cambio recibió... miedo, no miedo a que Peter recibiera un golpe, miedo a que Peter pudiera hacerle daño a una persona que amaba, incertidumbre por el canal abierto, pero también recibió determinación, no se dejaría vencer fácilmente y eso hizo sonreír al hombre, esa pelea resultaría ser interesante.

Steve sabía que el muchacho acostumbraba a saltar, así que lo espero debajo antes de que terminara el salto mortal y tomándolo desprevenido agarro su pierna y como si solo fuera un maniquí lo lanzó fuertemente contra la reja causando que perdiera el aliento un momento al chocar con la superficie de metal.

Peter se pegó a la reja antes de caer y mientras subía por ella e intentaba recuperar el aliento entre toz y jadeos.

 

\- No tienes oportunidad, conozco tu estilo de pelea -dijo Steve de forma amenazante.

 

Peter no respondió, era cierto, la persona que más conocía su forma de ataque, forma de esquivar y debilidades… era Steve, pero Peter también sabia como peleaba su otra mitad y acababa de ver como peleaba Hydra Steve aunque intercalara estilos de pelea Peter podría leerlos o mínimo eso esperaba, pero no necesitaba ganar, no necesitaba derribarlo, solo necesitaba un duro y certero golpe oportunidad que se había presentado con esa pelea.

Peter recordó leer en el archivo de la Batalla de Nueva York que la Señorita Romanov logro recuperar al Señor Barton dejándolo inconsciente después de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, claro estaba que esta solo era una copia de los poderes de esa vez pero con mayor razón Peter tenia esperanza de que con un golpe Steve regresara, claro que el problema después seria salir de ese sótano y enfrentarse a miles de soldados de Hydra completamente armados sin mencionar al mismo Loki, pero se preocuparía por eso despues, primero tenía que recuperar a Steve.

Necesitaba ampliar la distancia entre ellos dos, llegó al techo de la jaula, pero no pudo quedarse pegado ahí mucho tiempo ya que Hydra Steve lanzó su escudo en esa dirección, sabía cómo hacer bajar a Spiderman de las alturas, lo había visto ya un par de veces, funcionó, pero no como planeaba.

Peter salto despegándose pero antes de caer pegó una telaraña al techo y se columpió en dirección contraria ganando aún más espacio entre ellos.

El escudo regreso a Hydra Steve pero no se quedó, mucho tiempo, volvió a lanzarlo pero esta vez en dirección a la telaraña, conectó casi inmediatamente al ser lanzado con más fuerza de la usual ¿Cómo? y chocó con el techo y cayó en línea recta al igual que Peter, ambos chocaron con gran estrépito.

El suelo no estaba completamente liso así que al momento en que la espalda de Peter chocara una superficie salida en el concreto golpeó directamente su columna mandando una sensación eléctrica por todo su cuerpo mientras soltaba un alarido pero no tuvo ni un segundo para recobrarse por que vio que Hydra Steve caía en ese momento en su posición con los brazos extendidos, no había tiempo para moverse, Peter giró la cabeza a los lados buscando un alternativa, la encontró justo a su derecha.

Lanzó una telaraña al escudo que había caído junto con él y lo blandió en el exacto momento en el que sentía los puños de Steve sobre él, el golpe fue interrumpido por el metal pero la presión del golpe hizo que volviera a rebotar contra el mismo punto en el piso volviendo a causar dolor a su espalda.

Otro golpe, otro golpe, otro golpe, Hydra Steve no permitía que Peter se levantará golpeando repetidamente el mismo punto del escudo como si este se fuera a romper dándole alcance al muchacho.

 

\- ¿Aun me amas? Dime ¿Acaso después de esto aún puedes amarme? –dijo Steve de forma socarrona, altanera y sarcástica.

 

Peter solo podía soportar mientras veía la mirada roja de aquel hombre, parecía desprender fuego mientras era acompañada de una sonrisa de total éxtasis al estar causando cualquier tipo de daño ante la persona que canalizaba su odio.

En ese momento Peter lo noto ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? con cada golpe contra el escudo mientras el suelo se incrustaba más en su espalda, la sonrisa de Steve titubeaba de momento a momento como si... ¡El canal físico estaba abierto! y Steve estaba sintiendo el mismo dolor que él, dándole información de que su ataque estaba funcionando, pero aún había algo más preocupante, Peter sintió como, de alguna forma, Steve logró conectar con sus habilidades de forma consiente y en ese momento las estaba utilizando en su contra.

Peter nunca había pensado que su habilidad de compartir poderes pudiera jugar en su contra, pero dos personas podían jugar el mismo juego, se concentró y navegó por el canal físico, sentía las gotas de sudor recorrer cada centímetro de Hydra Steve, como su respiración creaba volutas de vapor por la cantidad de calor corporal que creaba la actividad física, intento ir más dentro, sintió como su propia súper fuerza se conectaba con la de Steve al momento de acertar cada golpe, sintió su resistencia estar presente y como daba apoyo a la de Steve, sentía incluso cómo Steve había tomado su sentido arácnido y como lo planeaba usar en su contra, sentía las habilidades de su otra mitad de una forma “tangible” aunque si le preguntaban no lo podría explicar en ese momento... así que las tomo, sintió como las habilidades físicas de Hydra Steve se conectaban a las suyas y lo revitalizaban de alguna forma.

El siguiente golpe ya venía bajando, lo vio claramente, con su propia velocidad y la de Steve combinadas lanzó el escudo antes de que los puños conectaran únicamente para sacarlo del camino y darle total acceso a Hydra Steve.

La sonrisa de su atacante se ensanchó al ver eso e imprimió más fuerza al siguiente golpe... pero un segundo antes de conectar Peter tomó sus muñecas y utilizando la fuerza e impulsó del golpe contra sí mismo, levanto las piernas colocándolas en el estómago del hombre y sacó a Hydra Steve volando en la misma dirección donde había lanzado el escudo, tal vez no era la mejor estrategia pero mínimo no estaba acorralado contra el suelo, decidió que ahora no sería él el que estuviera a la defensiva, se levantó ágilmente... todo parecía más fácil tomando todas las habilidades de Steve que le fueran posibles, y con eso salto para acortar rápidamente las distancias entre ellos y en medio aire lanzó una telaraña a los pies de Steve, sabía que normalmente ese era su punto débil, ni siquiera con el escudo que Steve se había encargado de recoger los cubría, pero usando la velocidad de ambos Steve tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque, Peter siguió disparando incluso cuando hubiera tocado el suelo para que Steve no tuviera opción más que caminar en reversa con el propósito de esquivar los disparos, un paso en falso lo haría tropezar, pero sintió como su propia agilidad y equilibró ayudaba a su enemigo sin su consentimiento, el no tropezaría, necesitaba una estrategia aún más directa, con una última telaraña al suelo, comenzó a correr hacia el hombre sin darle el suficiente tiempo para que el Sentido Arácnido compartido le dijera como esquivar el golpe, Hydra Steve esquivó la telaraña nuevamente y apenas tuvo tiempo para poner el escudo en contra de Peter deteniendo la embestida... pero no el avance.

Peter avanzaba empujando el escudo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Steve solo pudiera correr de reversa ante la insistencia del muchacho.

 

\- ¡Si! ¡Aún te amo! y no dejare de hacerlo, no importa que tan malo llegues a ser -gritó Peter mirando directamente a los ojos del hombre y finalmente respondiendo a la burla de hace un momento.

 

Llegaron a centímetros de la pared y Peter detuvo el avance de su embestida, salto y pateó el escudo con ambas piernas mandando volando a Hydra Steve contra la reja, mientras que con una agilidad incluso mayor a lo que acostumbraba, agradeció a Steve por eso, giró en el aire y disparó un par de telarañas al hombre logrando pegarlo a la reja de metal a unos escasos centímetros del suelo, no podría usar las piernas para intentar escapar.

Aterrizó sin problemas y continuó lanzando telarañas para inmovilizar de una vez por todas a esa bestia, ya estaba en proceso de ser inmovilizado, al terminar lo único que tenía que hacer era tomas su cabeza y azotarla fuertemente contra la reja, seguro le dolería, se disculparía despues.

Una tras otra, las telarañas salían sin fin de sus disparadores rodeando los brazos escudo y torso de Steve pero de la nada... sus telarañas dejaron de salir.

 

\- No, No otra vez -dijo Peter en voz alta, pero tenía sentido, esas eran las mismas telarañas que la Señorita Romanov le había dado en Brujas y ahí había utilizado gran parte de ellas, mientras que en esa pelea se las había acabado por completo, incluso se habían acabado los restos que siempre quedaban al final del frasco, no había nada... pero Hydra Steve ya estaba inmovilizado ¿cierto? No había razón para preocuparse ¿verdad?

 **¿Estás seguro?** Dijo Steve por el canal adivinando fácilmente los pensamientos de Peter al leerlos en su cara.

 

Sudor frío comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo ante esas palabras y comenzó a sentir presión sobre su pecho, y brazos, como si estuviera haciendo mucho esfuerzo... era el canal físico compartiéndole lo que Steve sentía, sintió como si miles de hilos invisibles le cortaran la circulación mientras intentaran romper algo duro y resistente... sus telarañas se enterraban en la piel del hombre intentando contenerlo, pero no lo lograron, no eran suficientes.

Peter se apresuró a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieran, si lograba golpearlo antes de que se soltara, tal vez y solo tal vez sería suficientemente fuerte para que funcionara…

Como si hubiera sido una explosión sus telarañas salieron volando en todas direcciones mientras Steve se impulsaba y le daba un tremendo golpe con el escudo a la cabeza de Peter haciendo que por un segundo viera blanco únicamente, fue tan rápido que no lo vio venir y lo había sorprendido en plena carrera, el golpe lo hizo caer al suelo de espaldas y cuando recobró la vista tan solo un segundo después veía la mano de Hydra Steve en forma de puño dirigirse a su cara.

 

\- ¡Basta! -escuchó gritar a Loki.

 

El puño se detuvo frente a sus ojos, recordándole la primera vez que había luchado contra Steve en la Torre, en esa vez el escudo también había quedado a la misma distancia justo frente a sus ojos, pero en esa ocasión Steve se había detenido por voluntad propia para no dañar a Peter más de lo necesario, en esta, el no dudaba que el puñetazo hubiera conectado sin lugar a dudas si Loki no hubiera interrumpido... había algo que también discrepaba de esa ocasión, esta vez no habría nadie que lo abrazara al final para tranquilizar las lágrimas que volvían a salir por no haber vencido, por no haber recuperado a Steve.

Peter se quedó en ese lugar viendo cómo el puño se alejaba de su cara pero aun así no se pudo levantar, temblaba...

 

\- Buena Pelea -escuchó tomándolo por sorpresa- pero deberías mejorar tus telarañas, son aburridas.

 

Peter volteo Steve no lo miraba, pero estaba seguro que había escuchado eso, era un cumplido sincero, uno que nunca hubiera esperado de parte de Hydra Steve.

Loki entró a la jaula y se acercó a sus guerreros, Peter se levantó.

 

\- Ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba ver gracias Soldado -dijo Loki a Steve.

\- Cuando quiera Señor, disfrute la pelea.

\- Se notó, fue más esclarecedor de lo que pensé a pesar de no durar mucho, eres más resistente de lo que pensé chiquillo, no entiendo como no se rompió tu columna contra ese pico en la tierra ante el ataque de Steve.

 

¿Pico? ¿Columna? ¿Que? Peter volteo e intento ver su espalda, con gran dificultad vio un gran agujero ahora lucia en la tela al igual que sangre bajando por el pero no parecía haber ninguna herida visible, solo la espalda de Peter en perfectas condiciones, Peter giro a donde calculaba que había aterrizado después de su caída y lo que había creído que era una simple parte del suelo salida era una antigua columna carcomida por el tiempo que había terminado en un pico filoso, muy parecido a la punta de una lanza, la parte de la tela que faltaba en su traje aún estaba atorado en ella, Peter palideció ¿Cómo era que no estaba muerto…? o al menos con la columna fracturada.

 

\- Lo intente –respondió Hydra Steve sin algún atisbo de culpa en su voz- pero el chiquillo término conectándose a mis habilidades en el momento preciso y la curación de su tejido fue más rápida que el daño que le estaba haciendo.

 

Peter ahora volteo rápidamente a ver a Hydra Steve palideciendo aún más, al grado de parecer un viejo papiro a causa del tono de blanco que lucía en su cara, el hecho de que el plan del Capitán no era simplemente tener una pelea contra Spiderman, era causarle el mayor daño posible, deshacerse de él si era posible ya era algo para preocuparse pero ahora agregar el hecho de que el hombre estaba dando información que era mejor mantener oculta era también razón para consternación.

Un instante después miraba a Loki y esté lucía una renovada expresión de sorpresa… ¡Lo había notado! ¡Oh no! Claro que lo había notado, una sonrisa afloro en sus labios.

 

\- ¿Pueden conectarse físicamente? ¿Compartir habilidades? –pregunto Loki mientras sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

\- Si, una forma más de tortura, pero supuse que me ayudaría a deshacerme del niño y por eso lo use, no imagine que el haría lo mismo para contrarrestarme –dijo Hydra Steve rascándose el cuello entre aburrido y vencido.

\- ¿Todas sus habilidades? –continuo preguntando Loki aun embelesado por esa información.

\- Con algunas excepciones, decidieron llamarlo el canal físico, no termino de comprender como funciona y tampoco me interesa, si quiere saber más pregúntele al niño, el parece tener interés en este tipo de cosas, yo solo sé que me ayudara a dar unas buenas peleas, procurare sacar provecho de este fastidioso canal mientras el aun este aquí–dijo Hydra Steve mientras cerraba el canal nuevamente, no planeaba compartir emociones más de lo necesario.

\- También yo –dijo Loki ahora mirando a Peter ávidamente.

 

Mientras que Peter había intentado evitar que Loki tuviera información de ellos Steve se había encargado de revelar todo sin ningún remordimiento visible ¿Cómo no? Adoraba a Loki, no había razón para ocultarle información.

Los tres salieron de la jaula-habitación en silencio, Loki debía estar planeando el siguiente movimiento o una nueva estrategia donde sacar el potencial del canal físico o algo parecido, era claro que estaba tramando algo a Peter le preocupaba mucho eso.

Por su parte Steve únicamente estaba en silencio mirando a Loki esperando sus nuevas instrucciones con expectativa mientras que Peter miraba sus disparadores, la marca de compartimiento vacío parpadeaba constantemente y se debatía si mencionar algo, sus telarañas eran una parte fundamental de su forma de pelear y siempre entraba en una situación de peligro inminente cuando estas se acababan, lo había comprobado completamente en sus últimas misiones con los Vengadores ya que siempre parecían acabarse en el momento menos propicio, ahora eso abría los dos escenarios.

Si mencionaba algo para resurtirlos lo más probable era que Loki se encargara de darle algunos de los químicos que había visto al entrar al sótano del hotel o se encargaría de conseguirlos con la consecuencia probable de terminar controlando a alguien más referente al área de química o ponerlo en peligro pero de esa forma su forma de pelea y defensa estaría cubierta si necesitaba entrar en combate en cualquier momento cosa que estaba esperando poder hacer en contra del Dios en cuanto estuviera libre de las Ordenes que lo impedían… si se podían borrar de alguna forma lo cual parecía cada vez más imposible ya que claramente notaba como esas Ordenes ahora eran una parte que impregnaba su personalidad por más que lo odiara.

El segundo escenario y por el que más se inclinaba, era no decir nada, de esa forma su estrategia de pelea se reduciría a combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo que significaría que estaría disminuyendo su fuerza de ataque, ergo, estaría disminuyendo la fuerza de ataque del ejército de Loki, claro que aun tendrían a Hydra Steve y a los incontables soldados de Hydra pero no podían contar tanto con Spiderman, en el caso inevitable de que alguien los enfrentara Spiderman no sería una amenaza latente en el campo de pelea pero aún estaba la posibilidad de salir herido por no tener todo su potencial a la mano… pero los demás estarían a salvo de esa forma.

Decidió guardar silencio.

Lentamente bajo su brazo ocultando la marca de su disparador ante la vista.

Llegaron a una jaula más… que ineficiente forma de dividir una habitación ¿Por qué lo habrían hecho de esa forma? Supuso que no podría entender a las personas de Hydra a menos que se volviera un agente de Hydra… alejo ese pensamiento ya que ahora parecía más posible que antes, solo hacía falta un toque…

La sala tenía un par de escritorios con planos y folders de información importante, Peter no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa al ver que sobre una gran pizarrón se encontraban… las fotos de los Vengadores… la completa lista de héroes estaba ahí, eran fotos de archivos oficiales ya que todos miraban al frente sin sonreír, una expresión neutra lucia en cada uno de ellos, El Señor Stark, La Señorita Romanov, El Doctor Banner, El Señor Wilson, El Señor Barton, Wanda, War-Machine, incluso El Señor Odinson y el Señor Visión estaban ahí, esas últimas dos fotos eran ligeramente diferente a las demás ya que ninguno tenía documentación oficial de la tierra, pero lo que hizo entristecer a Peter fue ver dos fotos tachadas con una gran “X” roja sobre ellas… la suya… y la de Steve, ellos ya habían perdido, ya podían ser cancelados de esa lista, Peter se acercó a la foto de Steve y la acaricio sintiéndose más culpable por que Steve ya no estuviera activo en esa lista.

Loki volteo para encarar a sus guerreros y se encontró con esa escena, simplemente rio en silencio y despues de un momento de disfrutar la desdicha ajena, se aclaró la voz para obtener la atención de ambos.

Una pantalla enorme se encontraba arriba de ellos para facilidad de vista, en él estaba un mapamundi con varios puntos de colores sobre él, incluso parecía un tablero de juegos debido a lo colorido, Peter identifico que esos puntos eran las diversas ciudades esparcidas en el mundo, también eran fácilmente identificables las ciudades bajo el control de Loki y cuales aún faltaban, Rojo, las ciudades que aún eran libres de Loki, Verde, las ciudades que ya estaban completamente a disposición del Dios de las mentiras.

Todas estaban en rojo a excepción de tres, Atlanta, ahora Peter entendía como fue tan fácil encontrar la base de Hydra en ese lugar y cómo fue que Loki consiguió poner sus manos en la información de su identidad al igual que liberarla al público sin crear un alboroto en el lugar.

Brujas, el lugar donde hace solo unas horas les habían tendido una trampa, había perdido la batalla y había perdido a Steve… pero solo sería por un breve espacio de tiempo ¡Tenía que serlo!

Y por último y para sorpresa de Peter, Cold Spring, ese punto estaba muy cerca de Nueva York, solo se necesitaba una hora de camino aproximadamente para llegar ¿Loki los estuvo vigilando antes? Era una situación muy probable ya que no se hubiera atrevido a entrar a la Torre sin tener un lugar cercano donde retirarse si era descubierto aunque con el cetro podía tele transportarse a cualquier punto… ¡Eso era! Necesitaba un punto cercano para aparecer en el caso de invadir Nueva York ¿Seria que planeaba hacer eso pronto? ¿Sus compañeros estaban en peligro? Él no quería a pelear contra ellos, pero con su experiencia previa sabía que no podría evitar esa pelea en algún momento.

 

\- Mi reino aun es pequeño, pero con su ayuda podremos expandir ese territorio en cuestión de días –dijo Loki dirigiéndose a ellos- es momento de su primer misión.

\- Listo cuando desee Señor –dijo Steve cada vez más entusiasmado mientras Peter solo podía ver el mapa preguntándose cual desafortunada ciudad tendría la desdicha de ser visitada por Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegaste hasta aquí! Si te sigue gustando la historia por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o dándome a conocer tu opinión directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas Gracias por leer. :3


	48. Cediendo ante la Culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primera misión al mando de Loki, Peter se rehúsa a ser participe de la situación pero eso puede terminar con resultados inesperados...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho no haber subido capitulo ayer, pero como estoy en proceso de cambiarme de ciudad es la razón por la cual no he contado con mi usual tiempo para escribir, así que aprovecho también para avisar que es muy probable que esto se repita en los próximos días, procurare subir un capitulo cada vez que tenga oportunidad pero el usual ritmo de los capítulos se alentara un poco en las semanas que vienen, calculo aproximadamente dos semanas U.U
> 
> No planeaba que la mudanza afectara la historia mucho menos al arco de Loki pero no se preocupen de ninguna forma dejare de escribir, solo les pido ser un poco pacientes los próximos días ya que tampoco quiero empezar a subir capítulos rápidos, mucho menos en el actual punto de la historia.  
> Gracias por comprender :3

Cediendo ante la Culpa

 

No era sorpresa como fue que Loki consiguió todo el control de Brujas, Bélgica, tan rápido y sin que nadie lo notara.

Entraron en San Sebastián, España, sin ningún problema, literalmente caminando, habían pasado probablemente unas veintiséis horas desde el incidente en Brujas, claro que Peter no podía estar completamente seguro, no había podido ver ningún reloj en todo ese tiempo y el reloj que Hydra Steve llevaba en su muñeca estaba claramente descartado, pero Loki ya estaba de nuevo trabajando en su plan.

Caminaban en las amplias calles de la ciudad y Peter no podía dejar de mirar todas las cosas a su alrededor, la ciudad era hermosa, la arquitectura era una clara combinación entre el arte español y la arquitectura gótica francesa, tenía sentido ya que San Sebastián se encontraba a pocos metros de la frontera entre Francia y España.

Loki y Hydra Steve caminaban frente a él, sin intercambiar una palabra o indicación ambos sabían que hacer, cuál era la estrategia a seguir, tampoco le prestaban atención a Peter pero así lo prefería el, se mantendría cerca para enterarse de cualquier artimaña que tuvieran y si la oportunidad surgía, de alguna forma advertiría a los Vengadores del plan de Loki y daría a conocer su posición, pero mientras estuviera cerca no podía hacer ningún movimiento ya que sería demasiado obvio.

Caminaban tan deprisa que prácticamente iban trotando afortunadamente a Peter no le costaba seguir el paso pero debido a su ávida mirada a una ciudad completamente desconocida, nueva y con tantas cosas que aprender estuvo a punto de perderlos varias veces, sería una desdicha que esta ciudad estuviera bajo el control de Loki, era imperativo detenerlo.

Estaban caminando por una amplia calle con varios puentes enormes que cruzaban una ramificación del gran océano azul que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, había pocas ocasiones donde Peter había ido al mar, mucho menos ir a la playa y aún que en el punto que se encontraban no parecía haber una playa cercana Peter deseaba poder compartir esa hermosa vista y explorar la ciudad con su Steve.

Peter dejó que Loki y Hydra Steve se adelantarán un poco mientras el miraba los bellos postes de luz que bordeaban esa calle... o eso les había hecho creer, desde que había llegado había estado fingiendo estar impresionado con la vista, lo cual en realidad no era por completo mentira, pero había otra razón, Peter tenía que probar la distancia necesaria para que su Orden de permanecer cerca de ellos se activara, al llegar a la ciudad esa Orden se activaba a los pocos centímetros de estar separado, pero mientras más distraído parecía y mientras más se quedaba atrás para “ver un edificio” o “ver el menú de un restaurante” tanto Loki como Steve parecieron más aceptantes de que Peter se alejará un poco más de ellos, lo cual hacía que la Orden no fuera tan estricta con Peter, su experimento había funcionado, encontrar algún fallo en las Ordenes era lo único que podía hacer por el momento en lo que encontraba una solución mas definitiva.

¡Ahí estaba! Lo que había estado buscando desde que había llegado, una cámara de seguridad... fingió parecer impresionado por el océano a su izquierda mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la calle para sentir más claramente la salitre brisa que llegaba mientras que con el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Steve y Loki siguieron avanzando y la Orden aún no se activaba, Perfecto, se giró en sentido a la cámara de seguridad y comenzó a saltar y a hacer señas para hacerse notar.

Los sensores y monitores de la Torre podían acceder a cualquier cámara del mundo y Peter confiaba fielmente en que el Señor Stark estaría revisando las cámaras de todo lugar al igual que FRIDAY, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que una señal se activara en la Torre y todos se movilizaran para su rescate y en su defecto de que los sensores no estuvieran revisando España en ese momento la seguridad de San Sebastián se movilizaría … o eso era lo que intentaba dar a entender con sus señas, intentaba hacer poses de “Peligro” “Loki” “Maldad” entre otras aun que mientras más intentaba hacer una buena pose más pensaba en que solo parecía estar realizando un extraño baile interpretativo.

Nauseas… Las intensas nauseas de alejarse de sus vigilantes comenzaron, los otros dos se habían alejado ya lo suficiente para que la Orden hiciera su trabajo, se apresuró a alcanzarlos abandonando la cámara, no importaba, si había una era seguro que había más, no tenía que perder la esperanza, eso era lo que Loki quería.

En su prisa por alcanzar a Hydra Steve antes de terminar vomitando choco fuertemente con un hombre haciendo que ambos tropezaran.

 

\- Lo lamento mucho señor, no era mi intención –se disculpó Peter a pesar de que las náuseas aumentaban mientras más se quedaba en el suelo y los otros se continuaban alejandose… el hombre no contesto, Peter no tenía tiempo para eso… pero había algo raro.

 

Se levantó y comenzó a correr nuevamente mientras miraba arriba de su hombro al sujeto que seguía en el suelo, era claro que estaba confundido, miraba a todos lados intentando encontrar la causa de su caída ¿No…No lo había visto?

 

\- Disculpe Señorita… Señor… ¿Oye amigo puedes verme? – Peter comenzó a hablarle a las personas a las que pasaba mientras corría… nadie volteaba a verlo, nadie parecía escucharlo ¿en realidad era invisible?

 

Hydra Steve y Loki finalmente aparecieron frente a él y las náuseas remitieron.

Tan solo escuchar los pasos del chiquillo Loki giro la cabeza y miro como su otro guerrero llegaba sin aliento, al ver su mirada preocupada cruzarse con la suya simplemente sonrió con burla y altivez, una mirada desesperante…

Peter no necesito más para comprender, ahora todo parecía cobrar sentido, esa era la razón por la que habían entrados sin ser detectados, la misma razón por la cual nadie parecía notar su presencia… la misma razón por la cual todas sus señas ante la cámara en realidad no funcionarían, Loki estaba usando su habilidad de ilusiones para cubrirlos a los tres, a los sentidos de los demás ellos no estaban ahí no importa que hiciera Peter no podría salir de esa ilusión, no mientras Loki no lo quisiera.

“Esto le da un nuevo significado a sentirte invisible” bromeo Peter para sí mismo, No, “No es momento para bromear Peter”… aunque en una situación normal esas bromas las haría con Steve por el canal, esa era una forma de lidiar con las malas situaciones… pero ahora no había con quien hacerlas, el canal estaba cerrado.

Entonces, nuevo plan, intentar conseguir una forma de librar la ilusión de Loki o una forma de contactar con los Vengadores como un teléfono o una computadora o incluso una persona, pero tenía que ser de forma discreta, un ataque directo y del que Loki tuviera conocimiento solo terminaría como el desastre de Brujas y no podrían permitirse otra pérdida en los Vengadores.

Siguieron caminando mientras Peter miraba desesperadamente una forma de contacto, pero aparte de cámaras esparcidas en puntos estratégicos no veía nada, podría quitarle el celular a cualquier persona pero estaba seguro que necesitaba un poco más de privacidad para hacer eso y enviar un mensaje.

Finalmente llegaron a su primer destino, la estación de policías de la ciudad, igual que en las otras ocasiones simplemente entraron caminando por la puerta principal, los oficiales caminaban de aquí para allá llevando papeles o simplemente conversaban en los pasillos, Loki continuo caminando hasta llegar a la oficina del jefe de la estación, abrió la puerta y los tres entraron, el hombre dentro levanto la vista de su escritorio pero al ver que nadie había entrado simplemente puso una expresión confundida y se levantó para cerrar la puerta nuevamente, una vez hecho eso comenzó a caminar de regreso a su escritorio, Loki simplemente se puso en su camino y extendió el brazo con el cetro en dirección a su pecho, el hombre simplemente continuo caminando inadvertidamente hasta chocar, el solo, con la punta del cetro, Peter volvió a ver ese color negro cubrir cada parte de los ojos del oficial y cuando se desvaneció los ojos tenían una tonalidad rojiza.

 

\- Ups –dijo Loki.

\- Entonces eso era lo que hubiera pasado con el Señor Odinson –dijo Peter sentándose en el escritorio viendo con tristeza como ahora el oficial miraba con atención a las personas que por arte de magia habían aparecido delante de él.

\- Si no hubieras interferido, si, esto hubiera ocurrido, un simple camuflaje y ellos terminan chocando con el cetro por voluntad propia.

\- “Voluntad Propia” –dijo Peter acentuando sarcasmo- ¿y ahora qué?

\- ¿Si quiera entiendes lo que está pasando? –pregunto Steve con condescendencia.

\- Encargarse de la seguridad del lugar antes de ir por los jefes, gobernantes o reyes para dejarlos expuestos, es una estrategia muy común al infiltrarse a un lugar, no necesite estar en su tonta junta y planificación del plan de ataque para entender.

 

Peter había estado atento cuando Loki explico su siguiente movimiento pero aun no comprendía exactamente por qué había decidido ir primero por esta ciudad de España en específico, era pequeña comparada con otras y no contaba con algo que aportara para su plan, pero Peter no discutió, Brujas también era una ciudad pequeña sin aportación para el “nuevo reino” de Loki y aun así les había logrado ganar en esa ocasión.

 

\- No te adelantes, tener al líder de policías aun no es nada, solo era para que no alertara a nadie, el sigilo es mi especialidad –dijo Loki- ahora solo necesitamos obtener unas cuantas tropas más.

 

Con eso Loki salió de la oficina y comenzó rápidamente a tocar a todo el que podía con el cetro, la estación de policías pronto comenzó a ser un caos, para deleite de Loki.

 

\- No creo que el Caos y el Sigilo vayan de la mano –dijo Peter saliendo de la oficina con los brazos cruzados.

 

Peter se limitó a observar como Loki tocaba a los oficiales, podría intentar interferir pero posiblemente se ganaría una Orden como “no interferir” o “no estorbes” o peor, podría acabar con otra Orden de vida y procuraría evitar eso, aun necesitaba tener la oportunidad y capacidad de alertar al mundo de la gran amenaza que Loki representaba para ellos, no evitaría las fases tempranas del plan de la Deidad pero tampoco lo apoyaría si podía evitarlo, así que solo podía mirar con tristeza y dolor como los oficiales de seguridad caían uno por uno.

Muchos oficiales supusieron que algo raro ocurría ya que de un momento a otro podían ver claramente como sus compañeros se quedaban quietos por un momento mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color, algunos terminaron asustándose y sobre actuando, sacando sus pistolas en contra de ellos.

Otros oficiales, los que habían sido tocados con el cetro específicamente, y no habían aceptado tan bien el cambio de personalidad igual sacaron sus armas y apuntaban a sus contrincantes buscando conflicto, actuando por miedo o simplemente reaccionando en contra de la amenaza de quienes les apuntaban con sus armas, todos con el dedo en el gatillo eso estaba a punto de ser una campo de batalla en un segundo si nadie interfería.

Puede que no planeara interferir o apoyar los planes de Loki pero tampoco permitiría derramamiento de sangre innecesaria.

Peter salto en medio de los dos grupos y grito…

 

\- ¡Alto! ¡Armas abajo!

 

Los policías tocados por el cetro bajaron sus armas inmediatamente mientras que los demás aún estaban reacios a hacerlo, aunque claro aún no veían a Peter de ninguna forma por lo tanto aún estaban confusos y desconfiados de que los otros hubieran disipado la amenaza de un momento a otro.

Loki se apresuró a tocar a un par de soldados más en su confusión.

 

\- ¿Me…Me hicieron caso? –pregunto sorprendido Peter.

\- Claro ¿porque no habrían de hacerlo? –dijo Hydra Steve.

\- Ustedes son mis segundos al mando, es natural que te hagan caso –dijo Loki mientas hacia el ademan de apuñalar a un par más de policías aunque solo los estuviera tocando, parecía divertirse- ¿No crees que es entretenido estar al mando?

 

Peter ya había estado al mando en la Torre e incluso ahí se sentía incómodo pero eran situaciones completamente contrastante estar al mando como un jefe o superior a estar al mando sobre la total voluntad de una persona, la sola idea era aberrante, estaba casi seguro de que Loki les había permitido tener el control sobre sus tropas solo porque sabría que Peter nunca lo utilizaría… ¿O podría?

Loki seguía tocando policías mientras unos comenzaban a huir de su invisible enemigo, Hydra Steve se encargaba de mantenerlos en un área cercana para evitar que se desperdigaran, ambos estaban suficientemente distraídos, Peter volteo rápidamente y al primer policía que se encontró cara a cara le dijo:

 

\- ¿Tienen alguna computadora que pueda utilizar por favor?

\- Por supuesto Señor, acompáñeme –Peter tembló un poco cuando el policía le respondió ya que su expresión había sido completamente vacía mientras lo hacía, pero esto tal vez sería más útil de lo que había creído.

 

El oficial paso por un par de pasillos y lo llevo de regreso a la recepción, por suerte solo estaba a unos pocos pasos de los otros dos así que la Orden de vida no se activó y estaba fuera de la vista de sus vigilantes así que esa era su oportunidad.

Peter vio una única computadora ahí pero no perdió tiempo, comenzó a teclear rápidamente un mensaje para los Vengadores adjuntando posición y planes de Loki pero el sonido de disparos lo saco de concentración.

Un policía había logrado escapar del área de Steve de alguna forma y se dirigía a la salida entrado en pánico y comenzando a disparar a la nada, paso a un lado de la recepción caminando en reversa con arma en ristre, sin necesidad de verlo sabía que su enemigo estaba frente a él ya las balas estaban chocando con algo, aunque estas parecían no hacerle nada.

Peter podía ver perfectamente lo que estaba pasando Loki se encontraba en frente del soldado y Steve solo sostenía su escudo en frente del dios para evitar que las balas lo dañaran, un segundo después el policía era tocado por el cetro calmándolo por completo… o haciéndolo perder su libre albedrío pensó, pero eso se solucionaría pronto, Peter giro rápidamente a la computadora, solo necesitaba enviar el mensaje antes de que se dieran cu…

Un destello segó a Peter un momento y cuando recobro la vista la computadora soltaba un fino hilo de humo mientras en la pantalla se podía ver un orificio entre todo el cristal roto, Peter levanto la vista Hydra Steve levantaba el brazo con la pistola del policía apuntando a la computadora.

 

\- **_No_** – fue todo lo que dijo Steve.

 

Las manos de Peter se alejaron de la computadora sin ser el quien las controlara, la Orden no había sido fuerte pero había sido completamente innecesaria, con la computadora convertida en chatarra por el disparo otra oportunidad de dar a conocer su localización se había perdido, pero viendo el lado positivo esa Orden no evitaba otro intento en otra situación, aun tenia oportunidad.

Decepcionado y derrotado estaba a punto de abandonar el estante de recepción cuando algo capto su atención en la equina de la habitación, una televisión empotrada en la pared mostraba un par de fotos ¡La Suya y la de Steve! ¿De qué trataba el reportaje? La televisión estaba muda así que Peter se apresuró a buscar el control en el escritorio, después de revolver todo finalmente lo encontró debajo de un montón de papeles, se apresuró a apuntarlo a la televisión y subió el volumen.

 

*… hace unas horas los Vengadores informaron a la población mundial que dos de sus miembros, Steve Grant Rogers, Capitán América y su miembro más nuevo Peter Benjamín Parker, Spiderman, se encuentran ahora aliados con la amenaza mundial Loki de Asgard quien se encuentra nuevamente en la tierra con intensiones aún desconocidas para el público ya que el afamado grupo de súper héroes no revelo más información respecto a su paradero, intenciones o a la razón por la cual esos dos miembros de repente tienen que tomarse como amenaza de alto riesgo para la seguridad de la humanidad, se espera obtener más información en la conferencia de prensa que se auspiciara hoy mismo en un par de horas por Virginia “Pepper” Potts presidenta de Industrias Stark…*

 

\- Utilizaron tu segundo nombre, creí que ni en la escuela lo sabían Parker –dijo Steve acercándose a su lado derecho sonriendo al ser considerado una amenaza para el mundo y sabiendo que a Peter no le gustaría caer en la misma categoría.

\- Loki “De Asgard” que gran burla –dijo Loki acercándose al lado izquierdo, parecía que el control de todos los oficiales de policía del cuartel había acabado.

 

*…En la última conferencia de la principal compañía inversora de los Vengadores igual precedida por Pepper Potts se nos revelo la relación y Vínculo entre Spiderman y Capitán América ¿tendrá esta afamada nueva relación algo que ver con que ambos terminaran cambiando lados?...*

 

No estaban equivocados pero no había razón para volver a traer su relación a colación pensó Peter preocupándose más, ahora haber revelado su relación no le parecía tan buena idea.

 

*…También recordemos que fue solo hace dos días cuando el Hombre Araña realizo su presentación oficial como miembro de los Vengadores, donde firmemente aseguro la protección y ayuda de todos a su alrededor y ahora los mismos Vengadores piden a la población mundial cualquier información que ayude para su localización y detención ¿Qué ocasiono un cambio tan drástico en el desenlace de estos hechos?...*

 

¿Cómo que qué lo ocasiono? Loki, es obvio que fue Loki, todo mundo supo del control que tuvo el Dios sobre el Doctor Selvig y el Señor Barton al igual que un par de soldados de SHIELD sin mencionar que Ultron utilizo la misma estrategia para que la Doctora Cho creara su cuerpo, actualmente del Señor Visión, no había necesidad de explicar eso… o al parecer si, si tenían que recurrir a la conferencia de la Señorita Potts para recordarlo.

 

*…Por ultimo se le exhorta a la población mundial a estar alerta y no salir de sus residencias de ser posible hasta que la situación se tranquilice, hace tan solo tres años recibimos la visita de esta caótica entidad que se hace llamar el Dios del Engaño y gran parte de la ciudad de Nueva York y otras ubicaciones sufrieron grandes daños estructurales y gran cantidad de vidas perdidas por lo que es imprescindible tomar todas las precauciones necesarias, alejarse de estos individuos y alertar a las autoridades más cercanas, no intenten enfrentarlos, repito, no intenten enfrentarlos por ningún motivo, Soy Laura Castillos para noticias Internacionales* el reportaje termino.

 

Esta situación estaba cada vez peor, siendo considerados amenazas, a tan solo días de ser conocido por todos como un héroe ¿había algo más eficaz para arruinar la reputación de alguien? Aunque Peter sabía que siendo la Señorita Potts quien diera la conferencia podía tranquilizarse un poco sabiendo que ella sería capaz de controlar la situación, solo podía esperar estar cerca de otra televisión para poder verlo cuando pasara.

Había una parte buena en todo eso, los Vengadores si estaban buscando a Peter y habían alertado a todo el mundo para ayudar, tarde o temprano alguien o algo delataría a Loki estando todos alerta de una amenaza contra el mundo.

 

\- Entonces la guerra oficialmente comienza –dijo Loki divertidamente- ya era momento, nos habían dejado movernos libremente por mucho tiempo, gran error, llego el momento de tomar la ofensiva.

 

El dios avanzo a la entrada mientras decía su discurso, los policías comenzaron a seguirlo, y abriendo de golpe las puertas salieron a las calles.

Peter solo podía empezar a preocuparse más por el destino del mundo.

 

*****

 

\- ¡¿Como que no tienes telarañas?! –Grito Hydra Steve mientras colocaba su espalda en contra de un auto que había pateado sin dificultad alguna para que fungiera como un escudo de mayor tamaño que pudiera proteger a Loki.

\- Me… me las acabe en nuestra pelea –dijo Peter en contra de otro auto al lado contrario de la calle mientras un par de balas hacían que el auto accionara la alarma, mientras no hicieran volar el tanque de combustible Peter estaría seguro ahí.

\- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? – Se notaba que Hydra Steve estaba molesto.

 

Estaban acorralados, la última línea de defensa de San Sebastián había caído hace horas y la ciudad ahora era territorio de Loki pero no se habían detenido ahí, habían hecho caer pequeñas ciudades circundantes, todas de la misma manera, tiraban sus defensas y después iban por el líder de la ciudad, había ocurrido lo mismo en Bayona Francia pero cuando Loki supuso que todos los habitantes habían caído presas de su control y deshizo la ilusión un pequeño grupo de policías que habían quedado fuera del cuartel general se habían atrincherado protegiendo a los últimos habitantes de la ciudad que quedaban libres de control y se habían encargado de hacerlos retroceder, no eran muchos pero eran suficientes para mantenerlos a la defensiva.

\- ¿A qué se refieren? –pregunto Loki a un lado de Steve.

\- Las telarañas en este momento podrían ser de mucha ayuda, con desarmar un par de soldados sería más sencillo avanzar.

\- ¿Y por qué no simplemente fabrica más?

\- ¿Con que? –Grito Peter- por si no se ha dado cuenta no cargo un juego de química conmigo

-Sus telarañas son sintéticas –dijo Hydra Steve comprendiendo que Loki no sabía que las telarañas de Parker no eran biológicas si no producto de químicos- necesita fabricarlas con tiempo y normalmente no carga recargas con él, yo contaba con un par pero las deseche con mi antiguo traje.

 

Hydra Steve se quitó su escudo de la espalda y se lo paso a Loki luego agarro la puerta del auto con el que se protegían y la arranco de un solo tirón accionando también su alarma de seguridad.

 

\- Esto tendrá que ser a la antigua –dijo Hydra Steve- no podemos permitir que escapen y avisen a los Vengadores, usted use mi escudo para protegerse y camine detrás de mí.

\- Espera –Loki levanto la mano y de la nada mínimo una docena de Steves apareció al lado de ellos y la puerta del auto se convirtió en una copia del escudo de Capitán América aun que no tenían ninguna similitud una con la otra, Hydra Steve rio.

\- Esto será divertido

 

Los Steve falsos salieron del cubierto del auto saltando sobre él, simplemente corriendo, o incluso por debajo, los ciudadanos claramente no esperaron eso y comenzaron a disparar, las balas volaban, los Steve falsos las esquivaban mientras podían ya que si una les daba la ilusión desaparecía, una vez los policías estuvieron distraídos el verdadero Steve salió y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la improvisada trinchera que los policías habían logrado hacer, Loki lo siguió, pero al momento de levantarse Peter vio cómo su constitución se transformaba y terminaba siendo otra copia de Steve, Loki-Steve noto su mirada y con un guiño que hizo que Peter se ruborizara un poco salió corriendo detrás del verdadero Hydra Steve.

Peter se apresuró a correr detrás de ellos también, sin mencionar que tenía que mantenerse cerca, la situación era muy comprometedora como para permitir que Hydra Steve se enfrentara solo a ella.

A diferencia de los clones él no tenía ningún tipo de ilusión que ocultara su verdadera forma de Spiderman así que muchas balas comenzaron a dirigirse a él, su sentido arácnido comenzó a avisarle como tenía que moverse para esquivar todas con facilidad.

Con el sentido arácnido en acción Peter podía distinguir cual Steve era Loki ya que su ilusión era un poco diferente a las demás, solo un poco, su corazón saltaba con ansias cada que veía que una bala chocaba contra su escudo logrando protegerlo, no era como si quisiera que mataran a Loki pero si lo lograban dañar esas personas tendrían una pequeña oportunidad de huir.

Por otro lado Peter también podía reconocer al Hydra Steve real, no necesitaba su sentido arácnido simplemente lo sabía, él se estaba encargando de disminuir las balas que llegaban al dios, Peter quería ir a ayudarlo pero las balas evitaban que se acercara aunque eso cambio instantes después.

Muchos Steve ya habían logrado llegar a la barrera de autos que había servido como trinchera y comenzaban a escalarla, Peter solo podía escuchar los gritos de desesperación de las personas detrás, los disparos amainaron de ese lado de la barrera al concentrarse en la ilusiones y gracias a eso Hydra Steve, Loki y Peter lograron también cruzar la barrera tan solo unos segundos después.

La escena que recibió a Peter era demasiado catastrófica como para no sentirse abrumado por ella, varios hombres, mujeres y niños intentaba huir de las copias de Hydra Steve sin saber que no eran reales, chocando entre si y algunas cayendo entre la multitud.

Intentando dar una última protección unos cinco oficiales de policía apuntaban las armas a las ilusiones logrando deshacerse de algunas.

El Steve real utilizo esa distracción para llegar y envestir a un oficial logrando que el arma saliera volando y con un golpe más lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo, Loki-Steve simplemente se acercó y acerco su brazo, Peter intuyo que el cetro ahora invisible estaba tocando el pecho del oficial.

Ya con la cercanía a sus contrincantes Hydra Steve no tardo en desarmar o desmayar a los policías ahora solo faltaba uno que le apuntaba directamente con la pistola, Hydra Steve solo sonreía maliciosamente mientras avanzaba lentamente, el policía disparo un par de veces y las balas chocaron con la puerta de auto-escudo, Hydra Steve solo empujo al oficial y lo pego contra una pared cercana, la pelea estaba prácticamente ganada pero parecía que no era suficiente para el hombre, él quería más, retrocedió y volvió a cargar contra el oficial haciéndolo chocar nuevamente con la pared, una vez más y otra, el oficial simplemente resistía cada golpe, Peter pensó que hubiera sido mejor que se desmayara con el primero ya que estaba seguro que los golpes habían sido tan fuertes como para romper algunos huesos.

El oficial en un último intento volvió a levantar el arma, a lo que Hydra Steve solo soltó una sonora risa y blandió la puerta-escudo delante de él esperando las balas.

El sentido arácnido de Peter se activó, pero el objetivo del daño no era el… ¡Era Steve! Estiro el brazo como si fuera a lanzar una telaraña por instinto pero nada salió ¡No! Comenzó a correr en dirección a Steve pero como no se había movido después de pasar la barricada y se había quedado muy atrás sabría que no llegaría a tiempo.

Escucho el disparo y como si fuera en cámara lenta vio como la bala avanzaba en dirección a Steve, el solo levanto el escudo pero al momento de que la bala tuviera que haber chocado con el metal resistiendo el golpe simplemente lo atravesó con el sonido del cristal roto, la ilusión desapareció y la puerta del auto apareció en la mano de Steve, la bala había dado en el cristal, al calcular mal la posición por la ilusión, pasando fácilmente y avanzo… dándole a Steve en el pecho.

Debido al impacto Steve retrocedió un paso y cayó al suelo de espaldas, Peter llego antes de que golpeara en el suelo y desesperadamente paso las manos por el traje que ahora lucía un agujero a la altura del pecho… no había dado al corazón, había dado un poco más arriba, pero la sangre comenzaba a salir de la herida tiñendo de rojo el negro del traje, Peter puso sus manos encima de la herida e hizo presión para evitar más perdida de ella.

Sintió una mano sobre sus brazos evitando hacer presión, era Steve, alejando a Peter.

 

\- ¡Suéltame! –Dijo sentándose- ese desgraciado me las pagara, aun  puedo continuar.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Puedes agravar la herida si te mueves, tenemos que ir a un hospital.

\- Te dije que me soltaras, nuestro amo aún necesita ayuda –dijo Steve mientras giraba en busca de Loki haciendo que más sangre saliera de la herida pero eso le dio perfecta vista a Peter de algo, la espalda de Steve ¡También estaba manchada de sangre! y la mancha aumentaba ¡La bala había salido limpiamente! Si Steve se estaba moviendo entonces no había daño grave o eso esperaba, solo era cuestión de detener el sangrado o la situación empeoraría, pero eso tendría que ser en ese instante o… o… ¡No! “Piensa Peter, tienes que cerrar una herida… sanar el daño… ¡Sanar!”

\- ¡Abre el canal! –dijo Peter sosteniendo la cabeza de Steve para obtener su atención y evitar que se moviera más, manchándolo con su propia sangre en el proceso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Te dije que te quitara… -Peter le lanzo un puñetazo que inmediatamente hizo que dejara de hablar y que dejara de contorsionarse mientras intentaba librarse del agarre.

\- ¡Te dije que abras el maldito canal! ¡AHORA! – Grito Peter sosteniendo aún más fuerte a Steve mientras veía como palidecía por la pérdida de sangre o tal vez por el tono con el que le gritaban, en ese momento no importaba.

 

Como si hubiera sido a regañadientes Peter sintió el canal abrirse, antes incluso de que las típicas sensaciones placenteras de compartir emociones apareciera forzó el canal físico a abrirse también y una sensación de dolor extremo comenzó a darle en el pecho cuando profundizo en el ¿Cómo demonios podía moverse si se sentía así? No se detuvo ahí y me sumergió mas en el canal, llegando a las habilidades de Steve, tomo su propia resistencia y regeneración y las comenzó a compartir con el conectándolas directamente… Casi inmediatamente el dolor comenzó a amainar…

Peter observo como rápidamente la regeneración celular de Steve comenzaba a crear nuevo tejido cerrando la herida en cuestión de minutos, el canal físico también dejo de mandar dolor… Steve estaba fuera de peligro, mínimo por el momento.

Con una sonrisa Peter acerco su cuerpo al pecho de Steve para ver mejor, en la tela aun había un claro agujero de bala con sangre alrededor, pero el agujero solo mostraba un pequeño pedazo de piel, limpio y sano, no había ningún rastro de una herida… como había pasado con él y el pico del sótano de Hydra, Peter acerco su mano y toco la piel con cariño… fuerte, sana, con vida, solo pudo sonreír.

Pero el sentimiento de alegría solo duro un poco, de la nada y tan pronto como había ocurrido, cualquier conexión con Steve se cortó de pronto cuando el canal se volvió a cerrar y Steve lo empujaba lejos de él, parándose rápidamente con una mirada de fastidio y odio.

 

\- Ya para de llorar, me enfermas –dijo Hydra Steve regresando a Peter a la realidad.

 

Peter levanto su mano y toco su máscara, sintió las lágrimas correr por ella, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar pero tenía sentido… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un arma al cargarse, ambos voltearon.

El oficial de policías estaba en el suelo incapaz de moverse pero apuntaba la pistola a ellos, esa escena le había dado la oportunidad de recargar el arma.

 

\- No comprendo cómo lograste librarte de eso –dijo- pero no lo hare más fácil la próxima vez.

 

Con la ayuda de su otra mano temblorosa estabilizo la pistola y la apunto directamente a la cabeza de Peter justo cuando su sentido arácnido le avisaba la inevitabilidad del disparo, Peter volteo a ver como la puerta del auto estaba a los pies de Steve estiro el brazo pero nuevamente las telarañas no salieron, desesperado volteo a ver a Steve, solo era cuestión de que acercara la puerta para protegerlo pero Steve simplemente giro la cabeza evitando su mirada…

Escucho como el gatillo comenzaba a ser apretado, cerró los ojos asustado ante lo que iba a pasar ¿Dónde estaban los recuerdos que todos decían que pasaban frente a tus ojos en los últimos momentos? O tal vez simplemente uno se fuera simplemente viendo negro, lo que él estaba viendo con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, lo único que lo reconfortaba en esa situación… era que Steve se iba a quedar, bueno o malo no importaba, estaba vivo…

…

…

…

El sonido se detuvo el gatillo ya no estaba teniendo ningún tipo de presión… lentamente y completamente aterrorizado abrió los ojos, Loki estaba frente a él presionando el cetro en el pecho del oficial que aún tenía la pistola apuntada a Peter pero ya no presionaba el gatillo… ni planeaba presionarlo.

Loki volteo a ver a Peter mientras levantaba los brazos a los lados como si esperara alabanzas.

 

\- ¿Y bien…? Sigo esperando las gracias –dijo sonriéndole a Peter, el muchacho solo podía verlo hacia arriba incrédulo- digo, de no ser por mi estarías muerto, no parecías tener mucha ayuda de tu lado.

 

Steve giro la cabeza ignorando el comentario que claramente lo aludía.

 

\- ¿Gracias? ¡Esperas que te de las gracias! – grito Peter levantándose finalmente del suelo, sus piernas temblaban por todas las emociones que lo habían atacado en tan poco tiempo pero no se molestó en intentar ocultarlo- ¡Es tu culpa que estemos aquí! ¡Es tu culpa todo este caos! ¡Es tu culpa que Steve casi…!

 

Se calló, no solo porque no quería pensar en esa posibilidad si no porque Loki lo había tomado del cuello y lo elevaba del suelo justo como el había hecho al pedir su máscara, La expresión del dios ahora era seria.

 

\- ¿De que estas hablando? No fue mi culpa que el fuera lastimado, tu podías haberlo evitado, tu podrías haber facilitado la situación, pero decidiste que era mejor intentar complicar todo, intentar solo ser un estorbo a mis planes ¿acaso crees que no lo note? Solo quería ver cuánto aguantabas creyendo en tu mentira ¿Mi culpa? Fue tu culpa que tu Vinculo estuviera a punto de morir, está aquí por tu pensamiento rápido pero nada más, en cambio tu no deberías de haberla contado, yo evite eso, así que chiquillo mal agradecido… ¿Cómo se dice?

 

El aire le comenzaba a faltar a Peter, el agarre de Loki era mucho más fuerte de lo que creía, sus pies se balanceaban rápidamente intentando encontrar en donde posarse mientras sus brazos intentaban quitar las manos del Loki de su cuello, ninguna parecía dar frutos, así que simplemente abrió la boca y con el último aliento que le quedaba lentamente dijo.

 

\- Gra…cias.

 

Cayó al suelo fuertemente dando impetuosas bocanadas de aire para volver a llenar sus pulmones del preciado aire, Loki se agacho y con una sonrisa pero no era burlona o altiva en ninguna forma, parecía sincera, lo que hizo que Peter ardiera aún más de ira, probablemente esa era la reacción que el Dios esperaba.

 

\- De nada –dijo Loki mientras se alejaba aun con su sonrisa.

 

Peter veía rojo y no solo era por la sangre que había quedado manchando el lente de su máscara cuando los había tocado buscando lágrimas, sentía que todo era de ese color por lo enojado que estaba, estaba molesto con Loki por hacer todo eso, estaba molesto con la situación y sus fallidos intentos para intentar cambiarla o mejorarla, estaba molesto y herido por que Steve no lo hubiera ayudado teniendo la oportunidad pero sobre todo estaba molesto consigo mismo porque... Loki tenía razón, había sido su culpa.

Con la intención de eliminar fuerza de ataque de Loki se la había eliminado a el mismo de la ecuación, no había pensado en las consecuencias, solo había llegado a pensar en la posibilidad de llegar a ser lastimado, el únicamente, nunca había pensado en que por esa misma razón alguien más resultara herido... que Steve hubiera resultado herido, era su culpa ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto?

Volteo a ver a Steve pero este permanecía serio mientras miraba a otro lado, era claro que la herida de la bala ya no le causaba ninguna inconformidad.

Desde que Loki le dijo que había una posibilidad de volver a enamorar a Hydra Steve una pequeña esperanza había crecido dentro de él aún que Peter se había encargado personalmente de eliminarla, no necesitaba enamorar a Hydra Steve, necesitaba recuperar a su Steve, razón por la cual había intentado permanecer frío y distante con esta nueva personalidad mientras lo hacía... pero a esto había llegado eso, a que Steve hubiera resultado herido al no contarlo a él en sus planes, al tomarlo en cuenta como un nuevo enemigo, no importaba que personalidad tuviera, ese aún era su Steve y tenía que cuidarlo...

Aún no se rendiría ante Loki, nunca lo haría y tampoco se permitiría encariñarse con Hydra Steve, pero tendría que ser más cuidadoso con sus planes en el futuro, tenía que hacerlo por los dos.

Un sonido detrás de ellos saco a Peter de sus pensamientos e hizo que Hydra Steve y Loki se girarán en esa dirección.

Una mujer que gateaba en silencio para alejarse de ellos había chocado con una roca alertando a sus atacantes a causa del ahora sepulcral sonido que flotaba en la zona, todos habían quedado bajo control de aquel ser en tan solo unos segundos, todos menos ella que había corrido la suerte de tropezar en la huida y para evitar ser aplastada por la multitud se había escondido debajo de un auto.

Al ver que había llamado la atención de las tres personas que habían causado todo eso, rápidamente y en su desesperación comenzó a palpar el suelo en busca de algo con lo que defenderse, lo encontró, una pistola que algún policía había permitido que saliera volando, la tomo y temerosa pero decidida se levantó apuntando a los tres por diferentes intervalos de tiempo pero cambio a ser un único objetivo cuando Loki se acercó lentamente a ella.

 

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer con eso? No creo que tengas el valor para realmente tirar del gatillo, así que por que no nos hace el favor de terminar con esta escena, bajas esa cosa y aceptas lo inevitable –dijo Loki calmadamente mientras se acercaba y con la punta del cetro tocaba el metal de la pistola para quitarla del camino.

 

Al ver la punta del cetro tan cerca de ella la mujer se asustó y cerrando los ojos presiono el gatillo, la bala salió volando rápidamente en dirección a Loki pero por ser un disparo rápido y sin premeditación fallo por mucho… pero aun así logro cortarle al pasar cerca de la parte baja de la mejilla y un poco de sangre salió por la superficial herida.

Loki no lucia expresión alguna, su semblante estaba completamente en blanco, la mujer abrió los ojos para ver el resultado de su acción, pero al ver aun al amenazador hombre frente a ella corrigió la posición de la pistola y volvió a presionar el gatillo

*click* un sonido sordo que demostraba la falta de balas en el arma retumbo en sus oídos mientras la desesperación la invadía, no importa cuántas veces presionara el gatillo nada salía.

 

\- Debiste rendirte cuando tuviste oportunidad –dijo Loki aun con expresión neutra.

 

Con elegancia levanto en brazo y uno de sus impecables cuchillos apareció en su mano y con una elegancia digna de la realeza lanzo el cuchillo a la mujer.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron con horror al presenciar como los ojos de ella dejaban de brillar mientras con un golpe sordo caía sobre el pavimento, elevo sus manos para taparse la boca inconscientemente ahogando un grito.

 

\- Creo que esto será suficiente por hoy, todos nos merecemos una tarde de descanso –dijo Loki volviendo a retomar su ánimo juguetón como si nada hubiera pasado.

 

Steve se acercó a Peter al tiempo que Loki también llegaba a su posición al lado de ellos y alzaba el cetro mientras la usual bruma del Teseracto salía del centro del cetro y comenzaba a envolverlos.

Peter no quería levantar la cabeza, solo miraba al suelo, esto se parecía cada vez más a una pesadilla, sus manos finalmente dejaron de cubrir su boca y no pudo evitar verlas, bañadas en sangre, lucían completamente rojas con la sangre de Steve por detener su hemorragia, sus manos comenzaron a temblar como si hubiera sido el quien lanzara el cuchillo y como si esa sangre fuera la de esa mujer.

La bruma envolvió también sus manos y de un momento a otro desparecieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llagaste hasta aquí! Si te sigue gustando la historia por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o dando me a conocer tu opinión directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer :3


	49. Una Semana Severa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A falta de un encuentro directo por parte de los Vengadores Peter se mantuvo "cautivo" bajo el control de Loki por una semana, previo a la proxima mision Peter reflexiona pequeños fragmentos de aquella semana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Regrese! Lamento haberme ausentado por completo cuando prometí darles capítulos esporadicamente pero estas ultimas dos semanas fueron mucho, mucho, MUCHO, mas demandantes de lo que hubiera esperado, pero dejando eso de un lado, continuamos con la historia!!!! 
> 
> Aun estoy instalándome en esta nueva ciudad así que todavía no tengo tiempo completo, pero en definitiva ya tengo suficiente tiempo para volver a escribir, aun no retomaremos el ritmo de capitulo por día pero me asegurare de retomar ese ritmo lo antes posible.
> 
> Espero que aun haya gente interesada en continuar leyendo, por favor si siguen aquí un simple "sigo aquí" en la sección de comentarios me haría muy feliz. :3  
> Por favor disfruten el capitulo :3

Una Semana Severa

 

El mejorar cualquier aspecto de Spiderman siempre era algo que lograba animarlo, no importaba que fuera y parecía que esa no era la excepción, mejorar sus telarañas lo mantenía concentrado y todo lo malo que pareciera haber pasado en los últimos días parecía abandonarlo, si, el mejorar sus habilidades era la mejor terapia relajante que pudiera realizar… aun que lo estuviera haciendo en la base de Hydra.

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde lo ocurrido en Bayona, Francia y a pesar de aun estar en contra del plan de Loki, no planeaba volver a interferir de alguna forma que pudiera afectar al equipo, tenía que pensar detenidamente en su siguiente movimiento, moverse de una forma en la que nadie saliera lastimado, en especial Steve, así que había comenzado a participar proactivamente en el plan de Loki aunque… no era como si tuviera opción.

Se había ganado otras dos nuevas Órdenes de vida después de regresar de Bayona, ahora eran cinco en total…

 

*****

 

Aparecieron de nuevo, ahora directamente en la recepción del Hotel Hydra, la sensación de calor los envolvió debido a las chimeneas en perpetuo funcionamiento pero Peter aún no había dejado de temblar viendo el rojo de sus manos.

 

\- Encárgate de el –dijo Loki dirigiéndose a Hydra Steve, no parecía estar en su usual humor jocoso y fastidioso parecía estar realmente molesto.

 

Hydra Steve solo asintió mientras un ligero escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, no había visto a su Dios de esa manera y ciertamente le dio miedo, tan solo esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, pero Loki ya se alejaba camino a los elevadores y Parker aún estaba en el suelo viendo sus manos como un idiota.

 

\- Parker –dijo Hydra Steve- Parker ¿me escuchas?

 

Pero aun no había respuesta, Steve se agacho para quedar a la altura de sus ojos, pero aun así no parecía mirarlo, ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de su presencia solo seguía viendo sus manos ¿Qué estaba mirando? ¿Por qué estaba tan sorprendido? Solo era sangre… su sangre.

 

\- Oye Parker –volvió a decir Hydra Steve ahora tomando la máscara y arrancándola de su propietario, la cara del niño se hizo visible, sus ojos continuaban llorando y su nariz estaba roja una imagen que no soportaba, el chiquillo finalmente lo volteo a ver pero su mirada aun parecía distante, su mente estaba en otra parte.

\- Steve… -fue todo lo que pudo balbucear mientras acercaba sus sucias manos ensangrentadas a su cara como si quisiera… ¿Alcanzarlo? ¿Confort? No podía entenderlo.

 

Su enojo iba en aumento, odiaba a ese niño más que a nada y verlo así lo irritaba de sobremanera… pero había algo más, algo que esa imagen le causaba… ¿Lastima? ¿Tristeza? No sabía que era pero por alguna razón sentía que venía de su antiguo yo y no iba a permitir eso… sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y después simplemente alejo las manos del niño, las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos parecieron arreciar.

 

\- Ugh, terminemos con esto –dijo Hydra Steve sintiéndose cada vez más asqueado, mientras más rápido se alejara del niño sería mejor- **_No puedes entrar en contacto con los Vengadores._**

 

Vio como sus palabras, aunque lentas y calmadas aun así era fuertes, muy fuertes, alanzaban el subconsciente del chiquillo y como lentamente se incrustaban en su personalidad cambiándola de por vida, amaba esas Ordenes fuertes ya que siempre parecían hacerle algún tipo de daño pero en esa ocasión simplemente no pasó nada, el niño seguía mirando hacia enfrente sin ver nada en realidad, probablemente era por el estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

Pero aun había algo, otro punto que tocar, con suerte esa si le causaría daño.

 

\- **_Trabajaras arduamente para el éxito del nuevo reino de Loki, ya no interferirás con el progreso del plan ¿Endientes?_**

**__ **

El muchacho volvió a recibir la Orden de vida pero solo se limitó a asentir, otra vez nada de dolor, esto era aburrido, con un bufido de enfado se levantó y comenzó a caminar a los elevadores, escucho los pasos detrás de él…

La Orden de cercanía, la había olvidado, que fastidio.

 

\- Puedes ir a tu habitación, no necesitas seguirme –dijo Hydra Steve dándole libertad al niño de moverse a su propio paso, no quería tenerlo cerca, pero se aseguró se especificar “a su habitación” para que el niño no anduviera paseándose por la base sin el permiso del Dios Loki, no quería más problemas con él y todos habían sido por culpa del niño, una razón más para odiarlo ¿Por qué no podía comprender lo afortunados que eran por servirle al Amo Loki?

 

*****

 

Ahora contaba con cinco Órdenes de Vida en total las cuales a grandes rasgos eran:

No causarle daño a Loki.

No poder alejarse de Steve o de Loki “Voluntariamente”.

Ser Obediente.

No entrar en contacto con los Vengadores.

Trabajar en pro del plan de Loki sin interferir en el progreso.

Nuevamente el pensar todo en forma de lista parecía hacerlo todo más sencillo.

La últimas dos Ordenes habían dolido más que las anteriores ya que estaban en total desacuerdo con quien era, su forma de pensar y sus planes actuales para detener a Loki, sus planes para ayudar a Steve, pero en el momento de recibirlas estaba completamente en shock, el dolor lo había logrado sacar de ese estado pero ya había pasado así que solo se había quedado registrado y no había logrado lastimarlo más de lo necesario.

En esa semana había hecho un gran avance en la comprensión y manejo de las Órdenes de vida, también había identificado sus puntos débiles y sabía cómo contrarrestarlas a pesar de no haberlo hecho aún, esperaría el momento indicado y no precipitaría las cosas, no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Había analizado cada Orden a conciencia y se había dado cuenta de las debilidades en ellas, al parecer Hydra Steve no era tan bueno con las palabras como su Steve y las Órdenes al guiarse por palabras literales tenían fallos…

La primer Orden había sido el mayor logro del hombre ** _No puedes atacar a Loki, dispararle o hacer ningún movimiento o estrategia que pueda hacerle daño directa o indirectamente obedecerás sus órdenes como si estuvieras obedeciendo las mías_** Esa Orden no dejaba mucho lugar a dudas o errores por lo que simplemente se había resignado a acatarla, no lastimaría a Loki de ninguna forma y Loki nunca le daba ninguna Orden directamente ese trabajo se lo dejaba a Steve, para causar más dolor a Peter, por lo cual no tenía que preocuparse por esa última parte.

Hydra Steve había comenzado a tener fallas desde la segunda **_No podrás alejarte de mí o de Loki voluntariamente_** La falla residía en que nunca habían especificado la distancia y esta variaba con la percepción de Loki y Hydra Steve, mientras lo quisieran tener en constante vigilancia la Orden no le permitía alejarse más de unos centímetros, pero mientras estuvieran distraídos y Peter no fuera su principal punto de concentración este podía andar libremente a varios metros a la redonda de cualquiera de ellos dos el problema en esa Orden residía un poco en la palabra “Voluntariamente” ya que para ir a algún lugar como su habitación, la cocina o incluso la sección del sótano de Hydra que le dieron como su “laboratorio” para trabajar en sus telarañas… tenía que pedir permiso, era algo completamente humillante, todo empezó hace un par de días cuando regresaron de otra misión.

 

*****

 

El cambio instantáneo y la diferencia de los lugares entre sí, era increíble y contrastante, tan solo unos segundos antes el cálido sol de una pequeña ciudad cerca de Hong Kong los abrigaba cálidamente y un segundo después aparecieron fuera del edificio envueltos por una penetrante oscuridad al estar ya entrada la noche, una fresca brisa lo hizo temblar por el cambio de temperatura.

 ¿Era su imaginación o nunca aparecían en un mismo punto? por suerte solo era cuestión de subir las escaleras para entrar en el calor de la recepción, había aprendido que las noches en Alemania eran muy frías por lo cual el también dejaba la chimenea de su cuarto encendida al dormir.

 

\- Estoy exhausto, voy a mi habitacion a dormir –dijo Peter que comenzó a alejarse por las escaleras camino a la puerta del Hotel Hydra.

 

Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando las náuseas comenzaron a golpearlo fuertemente, giro en seguida y se dio cuenta que Loki lo miraba directamente con una sonrisa divertida, se apresuró a acercarse a él para eliminar las náuseas.

 

\- Aun no has recibido permiso para irte –dijo Loki socarronamente- ¿Acaso no te gustaría apreciar esta hermosa noche junto con nosotros un momento más?

\- No, la verdad fue una misión exhaustiva y lo único que quiero es ir a dormir –dijo Peter perdiendo un poco la paciencia sabiendo que Loki únicamente estaba jugando con él, era obvio lo que quería hacer, detrás de Loki Peter podía ver como Hydra Steve sonreía burlonamente al ver como jugaban con él.

\- Si ese es el caso… ¿Cómo se dice?

 

Por lo visto Loki no se detendría hasta que Peter hiciera lo que tenía en la mente, supuso que no habría forma de evitarlo, así que tragándose el orgullo abrió la boca y lentamente dijo.

 

\- ¿Puedo ir a mi habitación? –a pesar de todas sus fuerzas no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran con desdén.

\- ¿Disculpa? No creo que ese sea un tono adecuado hacia tu Dios ¿Tú que dices Soldado?

\- Estoy de acuerdo Alteza –dijo Hydra Steve y después se dirigió a Peter- Normalmente tu eres más amable y cortes ¿Qué te está pasando?

\- Ya que somos tan buenos amigos te permitiré una segunda oportunidad… ¿Cómo se dice? –dijo Loki instigando aún más el enojo de Peter.

\- Está bien… ¿Puedo ir a mi habitación… por favor Señor? – dijo Peter con un suspiro de fastidio.

\- Eso estuvo mucho mejor, Claro que puedes ir a tu habitación, no es como si te lo impidiéramos ¿Gustas que Steve te haga compañía durante el trayecto?

\- No gracias, soy perfectamente capaz de ir solo –dijo Peter un poco desilusionado al ver que con esas palabras la sonrisa de Hydra Steve se borraba y miraba con reprocho a Loki, era obvio que esa idea lo molestaba significativamente.

\- Entonces que pases buena noche –finalmente se despidió Loki.

 

Y con esas palabras Peter comenzó a alejarse lentamente esperando que las náuseas regresaran como una última broma más del Dios… pero eso no paso, logro entrar a la recepción y una vez estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la vista de ambos golpeo la pared haciendo que esta se cuarteara debido a la fuerza y ahogo un grito de ira, hubiera gritado lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieran pero corría el riesgo de alertar a todo el edificio y con eso alimentaria las burlas de Loki y era algo que no permitiría si podía evitar…

 

*****

 

Desde esa noche cada vez que tenía que ir a un lugar como su habitación, la cocina, su laboratorio o incluso el baño tenía que pedir permiso pero poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a hacerlo, aunque no por eso lo enojaba menos, claro que ya no se demostraba en sus expresiones, razón por la cual Loki dejo de molestarlo respecto a eso pero mientras más parecía acostumbrarse Loki parecía lucir cada vez más una sonrisa conspiradora o eso era lo que le parecía a Peter ya que en realidad no podía descifrar esa sonrisa… o ninguna de las sonrisas de aquel hombre en realidad, aquella entidad tan poderosa aún era un enigma para Peter no importaba que tanto tiempo estuviera obligado a convivir con él.

Introdujo un par de químicos más a la maquina frente a él y su composición genética apareció a un costado en una nueva pantalla. Sus nuevas Telarañas estaban tomando forma.

Regresando a la Orden, a pesar de haber encontrado su punto débil también consideraba un gran impedimento, a pesar de que le dieran permiso para ir a un lugar no podía regresar sin una escolta impuesta por alguno de los otros dos u otro permiso, Peter descubrió eso una noche que había pedido permiso para ir a su laboratorio y al intentar salir, un par de horas más tarde cuando el sótano del Hotel se encontraba casi completamente vacío, descubrió que no podía salir de ahí sin que las náuseas lo invitaran a vomitar y ya que no había nadie para que pudiera avisar a Loki o a Hydra Steve tuvo que pasar la noche en ese lugar frio y oscuro, no fue hasta la mañana siguiente cuando el personal comenzó a llegar que pudo pedir que informaran su paradero a alguno de los dos, aún tenía que trabajar respecto a esa Orden.

La tercer Orden había sido parte de la Segunda pero se comportaba de manera completamente independiente por lo que Peter había podido sentir, así que comenzó a considerarla como una Orden más, se trataba de **_Te mantendrás cerca y obediente en todo momento, no puedes huir._** Esa Orden era muy Literal, la parte de mantenerse cerca al igual que la palabra “huir”, eran las partes que le ocasionaban nauseas cuando se alejaba, pero la parte de mantenerse obediente era la otra cuestión, esa parte de la Orden lo obligaba a revelar información en contra de su voluntad o incluso obedecer a Loki aunque no estuviera dando ninguna indicación directa, esta Orden no causaba Nauseas o dolor de ningún tipo, simplemente se sentía obligado a hacerlo, era odioso, pero no representaba ningún problema mientras no liberara más información de la debida o no lo obligaran a  hacer algo malo.

**_No puedes intentar entrar en contacto con los Vengadores de ninguna manera._** La cuarta Orden, al recibirla Peter temió por su plan de escape e incluso por la situación que tuviera que experimentar en el futuro, ya que “entrar en contacto” no eran palabras específicas, estaba seguro que cuando Hydra Steve se la dio se refería a no poder enviar mensajes o alertarlos por ningún medio pero esas palabras también podían significar… que Peter ya no pudiera conversar o estar con los Vengadores en ninguna forma, las palabras podían tomar literal esa parte, el problema era que el joven aun no había podido comprobar esa parte ya que no había ningún miembro de los Vengadores cerca salvo Hydra Steve y Peter no sabía si esta nueva entidad aún se consideraba un Vengador, pero a pesar de las malas noticias que presagiaba esta Orden Peter tenía una forma de combatirla, una forma que era casi completamente seguro que tuviera éxito pero aun tendría que comprobarla, era cuestión de encontrar una oportunidad para hacerlo, ya que si fallaba corría el riesgo de no volver a tener otra.

Y por último, la quinta Orden, una que ocasionaba que Peter se sintiera un traidor al acatarla **_Trabajaras arduamente para el éxito del nuevo reino de Loki, ya no interferirás con el progreso del plan_** desde recibir esas palabras en su personalidad, todo el tiempo que tenía libre se la pasaba ideando formas de ayudar a Loki, estrategias de combate, rutas de ataque o escape, mejoramiento de armas, incluso formas para que las ciudades, naciones o cualquier lugar que ya tuviera Loki bajo su control prosperara de la mejor forma posible, a  pesar de que odiaba esa Orden… no había sido difícil seguirla, el ayudar a las naciones controladas era una forma de pedir perdón por hacerlas caer y algunas de ellas realmente comenzaban a prosperar, muy poco, pero poco a poco podría lograr llevarlas a una etapa prospera, o algo que pudiera acercársele en  medio de toda esa locura, pero eso no era lo único que hacía que acatar la Orden no fuera un impedimento de ningún tipo, no había dolor, no había nauseas o ninguna forma de impedimento ante esa Orden ya que…

Desde que comenzó a ayudar a Loki lo único que pensaba era en que lo hacía por Steve… para mantenerlo a salvo, mientras mal se esforzara en que Loki tuviera éxito, Hydra Steve tendría que hacer menos por ende estaría a salvo ergo su Steve estaría a salvo y si él estaba a salvo… nada más importaba para Peter.

Ya había presenciado la muerte de Steve en dos ocasiones y sin duda alguna había sido la experiencia más horrible de toda su vida, verlo tendido en el suelo mientras sangre salía de su pecho, incluso el recordarlo hacia evocar las lágrimas a sus ojos.

Claro que la ineptitud e impulsividad de Hydra Steve cuando se trataba de pelear no ayudaba en nada a mantenerlo a salvo pero en realidad...

En ambas ocasiones había sido su culpa, hacerlo tropezar en Brujas dando paso a que Loki lo apuñalara y no ir preparado con telarañas para la misión de Bayona permitiendo que le dispararan no había lugar a dudas que ambas habían sido ocasionadas por su propia ineptitud y credulidad.

Siendo la primera una simple ilusión de Loki y la segunda una acción rápida a través del canal la cual Peter no tenía ni idea si iba a funcionar, habían corrido con mucha suerte y eso era lo único que permitía que Steve aun estuviera con ellos.

Y a pesar de lo sorprendente que pareciera Loki termino ayudándole a la comprensión de lo que pasó en ese momento.

 

*****

 

La estancia estaba en completo silencio, inusual teniendo al Dios de las bromas sentado a un lado, tal vez se debía a que en ese momento estaba masticando parsimoniosamente una rebanada de pan tostado en lo que esperaba su verdadero desayuno y ojeaba el periódico.

Se encontraban en el comedor del Hotel Hydra, grandes y largas mesas de madera ocupaban la mayor parte de la estancia, claramente era para alimentar grandes números de personas a la vez, propio para la cantidad de soldados que habitaban en el edificio, a Peter le recordaba cómo los campamentos de Verano que había visto en televisión donde las largas mesas de madera estaban repletas de niños gritaban y reían para hacerse escuchar por el bullicio, pero esa no era la situación ahí, en ese momento solo estaban Peter y Loki en la silenciosa estancia.

La escena en si era completamente normal, incluso el Dios estaba usando un impecable traje negro en lugar de su armadura asgardiana de combate, todo parecía tan tranquilo y calmado que nadie podría haberse imaginado que la persona al lado era ahora dueño del diez por ciento del mundo y la persona más peligrosa que Peter hubiera conocido.

 

\- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Loki aburriéndose del periódico y acercando la cabeza a Peter mientras sonreía felizmente, hubiera tomado la sonrisa como un gesto de cariño sincero... si no se tratara de Loki.

\- Sabía que el silencio no duraría -dijo Peter apagando el dispositivo ante él, un par de pantallas holográficas desaparecieron de la superficie de la mesa, en definitiva un invento novedoso aun que se preguntaba si el señor Stark no tendría uno ya y si no era así deberían implementarlo en la Torre, poder llevarse el trabajo fuera del laboratorio y trabajar en donde quisieran, tendría que preguntar en cuanto regresara- si es imperativo que le conteste estoy planeando la ruta más óptima para nuestro próximo ataque con las especificaciones que me dio.

 

Peter había sido nombrado estratega de Loki, para su suplicio, casi inmediatamente después de lo ocurrido en Bayona, se encontraban en la jaula del sótano donde estaba el mapa de las ciudades conquistadas, por lo visto Loki utilizaba ese lugar para sus “juntas” respecto al plan a seguir, Loki estaba explicando que la siguiente ciudad que atacarían sería en Asia y la ruta a seguir cuando la Orden “de hacer lo necesario para ayudar al plan de Loki” se activó y terminó interrumpiendo al Dios en medio de la explicación trazando otra ruta la cual conllevaba menos tiempo y más ciudades, Loki miraba el mapa analizando la ruta y después de unos segundos miraba como si fuera algo obvio y sorprendiéndose de que el no lo hubiera pensado, en ese momento había nombrado a Peter el nuevo estratega de sus tropas con la confirmación de Steve, que estaba impresionado con la cantidad de personas con las que podría pelear con el nuevo plan de Peter

 

\- Me alegra ver que ahora te tomes más en serio el futuro del reino, prometo recompensarte con una gran parte de él ¿Qué te gustaría? ¿Australia? ¿Europa? -Peter volteo a verlo con una ceja levantada expresando claramente su desdén- O tal vez no quieres un continente y quieres algo más modesto y parecido a tus gustos, que te parece una linda Isla Paradisiaca ¡Hawái! Sí, Estoy seguro de que te gustará Hawái ¿Que dices?

\- Me temo que deberé declinar, no me interesa nada que usted pueda ofrecerme, además ambos sabemos que no estaría ayudándolo si tuviera otra opción.

\- Cierto -dijo Loki aun sonriendo mientras tomaba otra rebanada de pan mientras la untaba con mantequilla y se la pasaba a Peter.

\- Tampoco estaría sentado aquí si tuviera otra opción, además yo ya desayune -dijo Peter tomando el pan de todas formas y dándole una mordida.

\- Tenía que atender otros asuntos, lamento no poder asistir al desayuno esta mañana, aunque no sé si puedes llamar desayuno a lo poco que tú comes normalmente, Steve siempre termina robándose la mayoría de tu comida.

\- Tiene un gran apetito, pero mientras el este bien… yo estoy bien –dijo Peter con un poco de melancolía en su voz, era cierto, Hydra Steve siempre terminaba robándole la mayoría de su comida con el único propósito de molestarlo, cada mañana Peter intentaba idear una nueva forma de evitar el fatídico destino de su comida pero siempre fracasaba miserablemente- además créame cuando le digo que el ambiente en la mañana fue igual con o sin usted.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no hago falta a la hora del desayuno?

\- Precisamente.

\- Que cruel –dijo Loki con un sarcasmo burlón.

 

Desde el primer desayuno que habían compartido juntos Loki había sido muy apremiante a que desayunarán juntos, incluso había ido el mismo por Peter a su habitación en lugar de enviar al personal del Hotel y al llegar al gran comedor, cuando Peter intento sentarse en la otra esquina de la habitación cerca de las grandes puertas de la cocina para alejarse lo más posible de los otros dos, a tan solo unos pasos de distancia, las náuseas de su Orden comenzaron, volteo y miro a Loki, este lo miraba fijamente mientras sonreía y apuntaba el asiento a su lado, desde esa ocasión Loki se había encargado de que Peter se sentará a su lado izquierdo mientras Steve lo hacía al derecho.

Era increíble como Loki lograba conservar la paciencia cuando Hydra Steve se cruzaba enfrente de el con el único propósito de dejar sin comida a Peter.

 

\- Podrías haber ido con Steve si no querías estar conmigo –dijo Loki.

\- Iba a su habitación a bañarse por lo cual la opción quedaba descartada, además... no creo que hubiera apreciado mi compañía.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Él me ha contado como ustedes solían bañarse juntos todos los días, como amaba compartir ese momento juntos, sus cuerpos desnudos, completamente expuestos uno del otro y como en ocasiones una cosa llevaba a la otra y el baño resultaba mucho más placentero de lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera imaginado, eso a mí me suena muy romántico.

\- Demasiado a mi parecer -dijo Peter sonrojándose al recordar claramente esos momentos y un poco triste de que Hydra Steve hubiera compartido eso con Loki, no le correspondía, eso era solo de él y de su Steve- por lo cual estoy seguro de que este Steve no se lo contó de esa manera.

\- Tienes razón, cuando esté Steve me lo contó estaba casi vomitando, pero si lo piensas con lógica eso sólo quiere decir que con su antigua personalidad realmente parecía apreciarlo desde el fondo de su corazón.

 

Peter no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en que realmente debía haber significado mucho para su Steve, recordaba como solía besarlo debajo del chorro de agua, lenta, apasionada y cariñosamente y como de sus labios pasaba a su cuello mientras lo abrazaba... extrañaba eso.

 

\- A eso me refiero -dijo Loki mirando fijamente cómo Peter sonreía, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho Peter se encargó de cambiar la expresión- deberías sonreír más seguido, tienes semblante muy atractivo.

\- Bueno, no tengo muchas razones para sonreír últimamente.

\- ¿Por qué dirías eso? Tienes un techo sobre el cual dormir, ya eres un pilar sobre el que se está construyendo un próspero reino del cual tendrás tu parte, tienes salud... están vivos.

\- ... apenas -dijo Peter sabiendo a lo que se refería Loki.

\- Hablando de eso ¿puedo preguntarte cómo lo hiciste? Tengo curiosidad.

\- ¿Hacer qué? -preguntó Peter.

\- Sanarlo, salvarle la vida, es cierto que la bala no dio al corazón, pero perforó una vena importante, tendría que estar muerto en segundos por pérdida de sangre.

\- No estamos seguros de eso, probablemente fue un disparo limpio, por eso fui capaz de actuar rápido.

\- No, no lo fue, créeme -Loki levantó la mano y sobre la mesa apareció Steve, acostado de espaldas... con el agujero de bala en el pecho.

 

Peter sabía que era una ilusión pero giró la cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente ante la escena.

Loki aún con la mano extendida la elevó y el Steve se duplicó uno encima del otro, con la diferencia que el Steve que había quedado arriba era únicamente una silueta y se podían ver los órganos, venas y una clara mancha oscura muy cerca del corazón.

 

\- Impresionante -dijo Peter levantándose de su asiento para tener mejor vista- esto es un generador de campos cuánticos, la Señorita Foster explicó en sus conferencias que utilizan esto en los centros de medicina de Asgard, es tecnología millones de años adelantada a la nuestra.

\- ¿Y de quien crees que sacaron la idea? En Asgard tomaron la idea de mis ilusiones y con la ayuda de mi madre y sus conocimientos médicos lograron que las brujas del reino pudieran inventar estas máquinas capaces de analizar el cuerpo y atacar cualquier fallo médico desde afuera o mínimo saber con exactitud el problema, un invento claramente revolucionario, todo gracias a la participación de mi madre claro está, pero nunca se comparará a mi magia.

\- La magia no existe -Dijo Peter con la mirada pegada a los sistemas de Steve, aún impresionado con el funcionamiento de esa ilusión.

\- Me agrada esa siega fe en la tecnología y los hechos -dijo Loki riendo, mirando las expresiones de Peter ante una simple ilusión de cuerpo interno- esperó con ansias el momento en el que te des cuenta de tu error pero volviendo al tema.

 

Loki junto sus manos haciendo lo más parecido a una esfera con ellas, la mayoría de los sistemas del cuerpo humano se difuminaron y todo lo cercano al corazón se elevó y aumentó de tamaño permitiendo ver cada detalle.

 

\- Mira, la bala pasó por el pecho y esquivó el corazón por poco, pero justo en este lugar -una vena se hizo más grande y brillo un poco más que el resto pero de un momento a otro se partía a la mitad liberando sangre en exceso- la vena principal se rompió al pasarle proyectil, era cuestión de minutos la pérdida de la sangre causaría fallo total de los demás sistemas en el cuerpo, comenzando por el corazón, pero lo qué pasó fue diferente.

 

La imagen de la vena comenzó a repararse por sí sola y el tejido comenzó a crearse juntando ambos extremos separados y regresándolos a su estado natural en cuestión de segundos.

 

\- Cómo pudiste ver, no hubo interferencia de nada externo que detuviera el sangrado, no hubo procedimiento quirúrgico, nada, la vena se reparó sola.

\- ¿Está seguro de que esto fue lo qué pasó? Ya habíamos reparado heridas superficiales con la ayuda de nuestras habilidades pero nunca nada tan serio.

\- Completamente esta ilusión está mostrando en tiempo real lo que ocurrió en ese instante, ahora ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Por qué sé que fuiste tú.

\- Yo... -comenzó Peter preguntándose si estaría bien hablar de esto con Loki, podría utilizar esa información en su contra, pero la Orden de obediencia de activo obligándolo a hablar- no estaba seguro que fuera a funcionar, no tenía ninguna prueba o datos, solo podía esperar a que funcionara, tenía que funcionar, yo utilice el canal.

 

Loki lo miraba fijamente recargando su cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas, esperando expectante a que continuara.

 

\- Nuestro Vínculo es... especial, nos conectamos a un nivel al que ningún otro puede, no haré la historia larga...

\- Tenemos tiempo -dijo Loki pero Peter lo ignoro, no le daría más información de la que estuviera obligado a darle.

\- Como usted sabe podemos compartir nuestras habilidades, solaparlas de alguna forma y mejorarnos mutuamente al mismo tiempo eso incluye nuestras habilidades regenerativas, tanto Steve y yo las tenemos y hace unos días nos dimos cuenta que son completamente compatibles una con otra, cuando la bomba que nos envió explotó en el centro de conferencias de Nueva York yo termine con quemaduras graves pero en su preocupación Steve me compartió su regeneración haciendo que ambas me curaran completamente en cuestión de minutos.

\- Tiene sentido, el no permitiría que salieras lastimado por lo cual decidió compartirte esa habilidad.

\- Ahí reside la cuestión, en ese momento las habilidades se compartían por sí solas, nosotros no podíamos decidir cuándo hacerlo o si hacerlo, solo pasaba pero ahí nos dimos cuenta que nos podíamos curar mutuamente a pesar de ser solo heridas superficiales por el momento.

\- ¿Entonces como...?

\- El primer día que estuvimos aquí y nos hizo pelear entre nosotros Steve volvió a abrir el canal y de alguna forma, conscientemente y a decisión propia conectó mis habilidades a las suyas para ayudarle a derrotarme, ni siquiera habíamos intentado hacerlo pero él lo logró como si supiera cómo hacerlo desde antes.

\- Creo que puedo entender el por qué, en ese momento y creo que aún ahora el té considera únicamente como una herramienta para lograr sus objetivos, un utensilio del que puede sacar provecho y prescindir cuando quiere, razón por la cual la conexión entre los dos se volvió aún más “material” y menos circunstancial, a diferencia de la anterior que se basaba en amor y confianza, no sacas provecho de la persona que amas, ambas tienen que estar de acuerdo en hacerlo y tener una firme confianza de que lo que haga la otra persona es con buenos fines para ti, lo que explica como las habilidades se compartían antes, únicamente cuando eran necesarias y en favor del otro.

\- ¿Esa es la razón para que yo también pudiera tomar sus habilidades en ese momento?

\- Probablemente, solo usaste a Steve para evitar perder, pero no fue todo lo que hiciste ¿cierto?

\- No, me conecte a todas sus habilidades, incluso las que no necesitaba en ese momento, esperando que me ayudaran a ganar pero fue una fortuna que lo hice ya que de lo contrario habría terminado con una gran fractura de columna pero de no haber pasado, no se me habría ocurrido que podía intentar hacer lo mismo cuando dispararon a Steve, yo nunca me enteré de que tuve esa herida en la espalda, así que pensé que podía hacer lo mismo con la bala.

\- Un movimiento muy astuto, ciertamente han dominado una gran parte de lo que un Vínculo puede llegar a ser.

\- Habla de los Vínculos como si conociera cómo funcionan acaso ¿realmente lo sabe?

\- Parcialmente, pero probablemente se más que tú, el estudio del alma es uno de los principales temas que se estudia cuando se intenta aprender magia y si uno habla de un alma no se puede evitar hablar de un Vínculo -Loki volvió a levantar la mano en dirección a la ilusión de Steve con sus sistemas corporales y esta desapareció dejando únicamente a un solo Steve y para alivio de Peter este ya no tenía el agujero de bala en el pecho únicamente parecía estar dormido pero en su pecho ahora comenzó a aparecer algo más.

 

Una pequeña esfera que parecía estar envuelta en llamas azules, la esfera era tan solo un poco más grande que una pelota de béisbol profesional solo que esta parecía estar hecha de cristal con varios colores arremolinándose dentro, Peter reconocía ese patrón de alguna parte... ¡La Joya de alma de Steve! Eran los colores de Spiderman, lo colores que aparecían en la joya de Steve desde que habían Vinculado acaso esa era...

Ahora Peter sintió como Loki tocaba su pecho soltó un pequeño suspiro al sentir como si su aliento lo abandonara un momento y en su pecho se creó otra de esas esferas envueltas en llamas, Loki la movió junto a la otra, Peter pudo ver que la nueva esfera era idéntica a la joya del alma que siempre llevaba colgada a su cuello, la Joya que representaba a su Steve.

Peter no pudo aguantar más la curiosidad.

 

\- ¿Esas son mi alma y la de Steve?

\- Las mejores representaciones que puede brindar mi magia de ilusión aún que en realidad aún nadie sabe cómo se ve un alma son esencias que habitan en un plano completamente diferente al nuestro... Pero estas en un error, no te estoy mostrando dos almas.

 

Loki junto las manos que aún apuntaban a las esferas y lentamente estas comenzaron a juntarse, complementando los remolinos de colores de una forma en la que Peter nunca pensó que pudieran combinarse, las ráfagas y movimientos comenzaron a calmarse como si finalmente se hubieran reunido después de estar separados por mucho tiempo y lentamente la esfera se volvió blanca al igual que las llamas que la rodeaban, la visión hizo que Peter perdiera el aliento era... hermoso.

 

\- Han utilizado el término “alma gemela” incorrectamente durante muchas eras, pero los hechiceros conocemos la verdad, un Vínculo no comprende dos almas que deban estar juntas, lo que comprende es una misma alma dividida en dos cuerpos, la misma esencia espiritual y energía compartida por dos entidades separadas y destinadas a buscarse por la eternidad, dichosos aquellos que logran encontrarse –dijo Loki perdiéndose un segundo en sus pensamientos mientras metía la mano a su bolsillo y acariciaba la Joya blanca que aparecía incrustada en la daga que siempre cargaba consigo aunque en raras veces la utilizaba, esa daga era especial.

 

El Dios regreso en sí y se dio cuenta de la mirada triste que estaba mostrando, volteo rápidamente a ver a Peter esperando que no se diera cuenta, no era común en el mostrar algo tan personal, pero se alivió al ver que el chiquillo aun veía el alma blanca como si estuviera hipnotizado, noto como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y un ligero atisbo de sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, a Loki no le sorprendía esa reacción, aquella simple esfera blanca representaba a Peter y a Steve, juntos, unidos por la eternidad, como se supone que deberían de estar.

Se sorprendió a si mismo estando celoso ¿Por qué ellos podían compartir esa experiencia y no él? Él lo merecía más que esas personas, había vivido más que ellos, había pasado por más que sus tontos súbditos, sus tontas marionetas…

 

\- Esa es la razón por la cual es común aunque no obligatorio que los Vinculados compartan brújula moral ya que la moral está fuertemente arraigada al alma y razón misma por la cual ambos se complementen uno al otro por que pueden ser dos personas diferentes pero comparten una parte de la misma esencia espiritual–dijo Loki retomando la explicación, puede que estuviera celoso pero aun así le gustaba observar las expresiones de aquel chiquillo, era la persona más sincera y abierta que hubiera conocido y sus expresiones eran un deleite, en especial cuando aprendía algo nuevo… o cuando sufría- Su Vinculo no es especial en ninguna forma, nadie tiene un Vínculo superior a nadie, ni siquiera un Dios como yo, todos somos iguales cuando se refiere al alma, todos tienen el mismo potencial que ustedes referente a su conexión, la única diferencia entre el Vínculo de ustedes y el de los demás es que de alguna forma avanzaron más rápido de alguna forma, la conexión que tienen es el equivalente a haber estado juntos durante siglos a pesar de haberse conocido apenas hace un par de meses… deben amarse mucho.

 

Loki paro de hablar un momento ya que el muchacho seguía sin reaccionar y por un momento se preguntó si en realidad lo seguía escuchando o si en realidad había terminado embelesado por la imagen de su alma completa.

Peter seguía mirando la esfera ahora sonreía abiertamente, esa esfera, esa alma, eran él y Steve, no habría una mejor forma de representarse, estaban destinados a estar juntos ahora que se habían encontrado, solo necesitaban salir de ahí y todo regresaría a la normalidad, una sonrisa cálida y llena de esperanza apareció en su rostro…

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para transformar esa esperanza en desesperación pensó Loki, Peter volteo a verlo al dejar de escuchar la explicación ¡Entonces si le estaba haciendo caso!

 

\- Al nacer el alma se divide en dos, es doloroso para el cuerpo y aún más doloroso es separarse de lo que estuvo junto a ti tanto tiempo esa es la razón por la cual todos llegamos llorando, por perder nuestra otra mitad, la joya del alma debería ayudarnos a encontrar la forma de volvernos a unir y algunos hechiceros saben hacerlo, pero las demás personas no, la Joya se pinta de blanco recordando el momento en el que estuvo unida en una sola, pero al solo ser un recuerdo es razón por la cual el color es inconstante y arremolinado en vez de uno liso y puro como el de un alma completa.

 

¡Blanco! Odiaba el color blanco ¡¿Porque él seguía blanco?!

 

\- Al entrar en contacto con la otra mitad la Joya se colorea con los colores que representara tu pareja para ti y a pesar de que parezcan colores diferentes si se fundieran como acabas de ver forman un blanco perfecto, un alma perfecta.

\- ¿Y por qué razón la Joya se torna gris cuando…? –el muchacho no termino la pregunta, pero mostro una de sus expresiones, era tristeza y culpabilidad, lo hubiera obligado a terminar la pregunta pero la expresión hubiera permanecido igual, no había razón... aun que si curiosidad.

\- Porque esa mitad del alma abandono este mundo y se fue a esperar su otra mitad a donde pertenecen, el mas allá, el reino de las almas, los habitantes de Midgard le han dado diferentes nombres, unos más fantasiosos que otros pero todos son lo mismo, el plano de las almas.

\- ¿Usted ha visto ese plano?

\- Puede que haya fingido mi muerte pero nunca lo he hecho en realidad niño, solo se puede acceder a ese reino cuando tu vida material ha acabado, es un lugar donde las almas que ya vivieron residen por la eternidad… o mínimo eso es lo que los hechiceros creen, nosotros tampoco sabemos con total certeza que hay del otro lado, Pero eso solo es la explicación de la apariencia de un alma, lo que más te interesa seguramente es su conexión.

 

Peter asintió.

 

-Bien, las dos partes de un alma tienen una obvia conexión una con la otra, cortada a la mitad al momento de nacer y reinstaurada al momento de tocar el cuerpo de tu otra mitad, esta conexión es lo que conocemos como el canal, en el canal se pueden compartir cualquier cosa, el alma percibe como el cuerpo de su otra mitad aprendió algo por ende ella también es capaz de hacerlo, experimentarlo y por ende compartirlo, es algo simple aun que se requiere mucha energía al igual que ambos cuerpos sean capaces de aceptar lo que se está compartiendo.

\- ¿A qué se debe eso?

\- ¿No compartirías con alguien la fuerza para levantar pesas cuando la otra persona no tiene brazos correcto? es simple desperdicio de energía, por lo tanto el canal no comparte algo que sabe que su otra mitad no puede lograr, es una fortuna que ustedes dos tengan unas habilidades completamente sinérgicas en su mayoría y más fortuna aunque ambos tengan algún tipo de habilidad regenerativa de lo contrario la Joya que cuelga en tu cuello seria gris ahorita.

\- ¿El alma… es una entidad separada de nosotros? ¿Con una vida y mente a parte de la nuestra?

\- ¿Por qué haces una pregunta así? Además creí que tú no creías en todo esto.

\- Como usted lo explica suena de esa forma, como si nuestras almas… pensaran y tomaran decisiones para no dañar a su otra mitad, yo sí creo en el alma, hay estudios sobre los Vínculos y la alma gemela, es algo que se ha comprobado que existe.

\- Ignorando tú completa falta de respeto por algo tan místico, no, el alma no piensa por sí misma, Tu eres tu alma, si te quitara el alma ahora mismo solo quedaría tu cuerpo, completamente funcional y vivo, pero en esencia tu estarías muerto, solo serias una cascara vacía, el alma es lo que te hace ser tú, tu personalidad, tus valores, todo lo que se hace llamar Peter Parker en este momento, las “decisiones” que hace el alma como te lo intente explicar para que pudieras entenderlo en realidad las haces tú sin saberlo, solo es algo natural que todo mundo hace por simple instinto.

 

La puerta del comedor se abrió en ese momento interrumpiendo la explicación y dejo entrar a un Semi-desnudo Steve, pequeñas gotas de agua aparecían por su cuerpo y cuando el hombre pisaba fuertemente al avanzar algunas se deslizaban por su piel y se perdían en la toalla que llevaba amarrada a la cintura, la única prenda que evitaba que el hombre anduviera como había llegado al mundo.

Desde que habían llegado eso se había vuelto una rutina diaria, Hydra Steve amaba presumir su cuerpo y utilizaba cualquier excusa para quitarse la camisa o después de ducharse simplemente caminaba con una toalla por el hotel por un par de horas en lo que se secaba por completo, Peter se sonrojaba cada vez que lo hacía, su Steve nunca haría eso, él era mucho más recatado y modesto respecto a su cuerpo, sabía que era atractivo pero nunca usaba eso a su favor, todo lo contrario de esta nueva entidad.

Loki movió su mano frente al alma que seguía sobre la mesa y esta se difumino y se convirtió en miles de partículas brillantes que desaparecieron unos segundos después.

Peter se preguntó por qué ese movimiento había parecido tan repentino ¿Acaso Loki no quería que Steve viera el alma que compartían?

 

\- Alteza –dijo Steve a modo de saludo a pesar de que había estado con ellos hace unos minutos antes de que fuera a asearse- ¿Aun no está su desayuno?

\- Me temo que no –dijo Loki- pero probablemente esté en unos minutos ¿Gustas acompañarnos? Estábamos teniendo una conversación sobre el siguiente ataque.

\- No me importa donde sea, solo necesito saber si puedo pelear.

\- Definitivamente –dijo Peter un poco fastidiado con esa actitud, pero después de ver el alma que compartía con aquel hombre no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando Hydra Steve sonrió con excitación ante la noticia de un nuevo altercado que requiriera puños y patadas.

\- Entonces si quiero escucharlo, pero espérenme, iré para apresurar su desayuno señor y también por algo de comer para mí –dijo Hydra Steve mientras corría alegremente hacia la cocina.

\- ¿Puedo hacerle una última pregunta? Aun que ya no es respecto al alma –dijo Peter una vez que Hydra Steve hubiera desaparecido detrás de las puertas de la cocina.

\- Por supuesto, puedes hacer las preguntas que tu corazón desee –dijo Loki, Peter decidió ignorar el sarcasmo de las palabras y aun así preguntar.

\- La servidumbre del hotel le “llama Alteza”, los soldados de Hydra le llaman “Señor”, los habitantes de las ciudades conquistadas le llaman “mi Dios” otros lo llaman “Amo” y he notado que Steve le ha llamado de todas esas formas, a veces una detrás de otra ¿A qué se debe el cambio? No he visto que usted ordene eso.

\- Oh, eso es simple –Loki elevo su brazo a un costado y el cetro se materializo en su mano como si siempre hubiera estado ahí- es debido a esto.

\- ¿El cetro?

\- Correcto, forjado por las mismas manos que construyeron el martillejo de mí hermano y como sabrás, si es que mi hermano fue lo suficientemente amable para contártelo, como si no le gustara presumir sobre el mismo, su martillo tiene una relación simbiótica con él, se mueven al unísono, como si fueran una sola entidad, se debe a la creación una conexión usuario-arma que el fabricante de estas armas domina perfectamente, ocurre lo mismo con este artefacto, se conecta a mí, pero a diferencia del martillo de mi hermano que solo sirve para golpear, mi cetro sirve para una conexión directa aunque superficial a la mente de las personas a las que toque, es la razón por la cual sin necesidad de pedir u ordenar que me llamen de alguna forma, lo hacen de forma natural según yo sienta que deben llamarme.

\- ¿Y por qué Steve lo llama de todas las formas?

\- Supongo que se debe a que aún no me decido sobre la forma en la que mis mejores guerreros deban llamarme… podrías ayudarme con eso.

\- No gracias –dijo Peter rotundamente, el mantenía la forma formal de habla al dirigirse al Dios porque estaba acostumbrado de esa forma, pero le parecía negativo y forzado que los demás estuvieran obligados a llamarlo de una forma en específico solo porque a Loki le parecía “lo correcto”

\- Oh, no seas así, será divertido –dijo Loki divertidamente, en ese momento escucharon la puerta de la cocina y Hydra Steve salió de ella con varias frutas entre los brazos mientras le daba una gran mordida a una manzana- observa atentamente como funciona esta conexión con mis súbditos, solo necesito pensar en cómo quiero que me traten y ocurrirá, sin decir una palabra, hagamos un pequeño experimento y tú me dices que forma suena mejor.

 

A Peter no le gustaba en nada la forma en la que Loki había dicho eso.

 

\- Amo –volvió a decir Hydra Steve sentándose a un lado de Loki- su desayuno estará en unos instantes ya lo están terminando.

\- Muchas gracias Soldado.

\- No hay por qué agradecer Alteza, es un placer servirle.

-¿O que tal te parece esta? –Dijo Loki ahora dirigiéndose a Peter e inmediatamente volviendo a dirigirse a Steve- ¿Steve?

\- ¿Si Amor? –Dijo Hydra Steve dirigiéndose a Loki.

 

Tan solo escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Steve hicieron que el corazón de Peter se rompiera en mil pedazos, esa mirada, la mirada que lucia Hydra Steve en ese momento era la mirada que miles de veces Peter había recibido, ternura, cariño,… amor, el ver que esa mirada era para alguien más lo destrozaba interna y dolorosamente.

 

\- Nada, solo quería decirte lo bien que te ves hoy –dijo Loki acercándose lentamente a Hydra Steve y poniendo una mano sobre el pecho del hombre, pero sin separar la mirada de la expresión de Peter.

\- Gracias, tú también luces espléndidamente Cariño –Hydra Steve también se acercaba a Loki y Peter observo como lentamente cerraba los ojos esperando lo que todos sabían que iba a pasar.

 

Ambos se acercaron tanto que el aliento caliente de ambos chocaba entre sí, Hydra Steve abrió la boca mientras cerraba los ojos dando total acceso al ver que Loki se acercaba de manera seductora a sus labios, estaban a escasos milímetros uno del otro a instantes de compartir un beso cuando…

Loki puso un dedo en los labios de Hydra Steve y se separaba.

Finalmente el Dios giro la cabeza para encarar a Peter, a pesar de que en ningún momento dejo de observarlo ya que no quería perderse de nada, para recibir el deleite de una expresión llena de emociones, no se decepciono.

Peter se había levantado en algún momento y miraba con furia, desesperación y tristeza al Dios y a Steve, que aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y moviendo ligeramente la boca y aun acortando distancias, como si aún tratara de alcanzar los labios de Loki a pesar de que estos ya no estaban ahí.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse visibles, ese hombre, el hombre frente a él… no era Steve, eso ya lo sabía, Steve no le haría eso a Peter, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que Steve estuvo a punto de besar a alguien frente a él, sin ningún atisbo de duda, incertidumbre y pareciendo disfrutar cada momento, solo podía pensar en que un beso estuvo a punto de ocurrir frente a él, un beso que Hydra Steve aun esperaba ansiosamente.

 

\- ¿Y? ¿Cuál forma de habla te gusta más? –dijo Loki luciendo una sonrisa victoriosa.

\- ¿Pu… Puedo ir a mi laboratorio… por favor? –Peter continuaba levantado y con lágrimas en la cara pero intento mantener toda la calma y orgullo posible, si es que aun los tenía en ese momento.

\- Aun no me contestas ¿Cuál te gusto más? ¿Y acaso no me acompañaras a desayunar?

\- ¡PUEDO IR A MI LABORATORIO POR FAVOR! – finalmente estallo Peter y con un grito libero un poco del odio que tenía ante ese hombre, pero no era suficiente.

\- Por supuesto que puedes, echare de menos tu presencia durante mi comida –dijo Loki, pero Peter ya no estaba en la habitación.

 

Tan solo escuchar “Por supuesto” Peter corrió a la salida mientras lagrimas salían volando a causa de la velocidad incluso después de que se tapara la cara con ambas manos en un intento por evitar que lo vieran llorar, algo inútil ya para ese punto.

 

\- Pero… creí que hablaríamos de la próxima pelea –dijo Hydra Steve con decepción mientras regresaba a su “estado normal” y miraba con extrañeza la puerta por donde Parker había desaparecido -¿Qué paso?

 

Loki soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo ante esas palabras.

 

*****

 

Y moviendo un último valor en la pequeña y borrosa pantalla holográfica frente a él, acciono el botón de inicio y un líquido blanco comenzó a ser disparado a los pequeños frasquitos de sus telarañas, concentrando una exagerada cantidad en sus usuales recargas del mismo tamaño de forma concentrada, con suerte habría solucionado finalmente en la cantidad de telaraña que albergaba cada frasco, había trabajado en eso toda la semana pero finalmente había conseguido un resultado prometedor… mínimo en papel, ahora solo era necesario probarlo, pero eso solo era cuestión de tiempo.

 

\- Disculpe –dijo Peter interrumpiendo el caminar de un soldado que aparecía a fuera de la reja divisoria de su laboratorio- podría avisarle al Capitán Rogers que si me puede hacer el favor de enviar a alguien por mí para poder salir de aquí.

\- En seguida Señor –dijo el Soldado con la misma expresión completamente en blanco que a Peter siempre le causaba escalofríos.

 

Peter odiaba usar el control que Loki les había brindado sobre las tropas de Hydra pero en ciertas ocasiones era necesario, en especial cuando estaba en una parte y necesitaba que los otros le dieran permiso para moverse, claro que siempre pedía las cosas con amabilidad y educación para de esa forma no fuera una orden si no un simple favor, no utilizaría ese “poder” a costa de eliminar el libre albedrío de alguien mas.

 

\- No es necesario –dijo Hydra Steve a sus espaldas- ya estoy aquí.

 

Peter se giró y encontró al hombre recargado y con los brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta de su laboratorio, eso era inusual, normalmente Hydra Steve nunca se acercaba a su laboratorio, mucho menos iría por el directamente, pero parecía emocionado por algo y Peter sabía lo que era.

 

\- ¿Estás listo Parker? Es hora de irnos.

\- ¿Emocionado? –dijo Peter no pudiendo evitar sonar de la misma forma.

\- Completamente, finalmente una ciudad grande y con ella la caída de toda un área, una nueva y masiva zona en total control de nuestro Dios ¿Tu no estas emocionado?

\- Paris, última ciudad de Francia y con ella un ochenta por ciento del continente Europeo, en definitiva fuerte aunque debilitada por tenerla rodeada, no te decepciones si no es la pelea que te esperas –dijo Peter esquivando la pregunta, no, no estaba emocionado, se sentía culpable, pero era una mezcla de culpabilidad y orgullo, era gracias a él que Hydra Steve estuviera tan emocionado… y eso le causaba conflicto.

\- Estoy seguro que lo será ¿Estás listo para irnos? –volvió a Preguntas Hydra Steve.

 

El líquido de sus telarañas dejo de salir de la maquina frente a ellos en ese instante, Peter recogió los pequeños frasquitos y coloco un par más en el cinturón de su nuevo traje por si acaso, lanzo dos al aire y con una agilidad acrobática los atrapo en sus disparadores al mismo tiempo cargándolos de inmediato.

 

\- Estoy listo.

 

Con un grito de entusiasmo Hydra Steve comenzó a caminar al elevador con Peter justo detrás de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sigues aquí! Si te continua gustando la historia por favor no dudes en dejar un Kudo o en darme a conocer tu opinión directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	50. Información Indirecta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una ventana de oportunidad abierta, ayuda indirecta, Esperanza renovada, pero acaso ¿no todo fue muy fácil...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mucho mas tarde de lo que acostumbro pero no quería dejar pasar otro día sin capitulo, Disfruten.
> 
> Probablemente me tarde un poco mas en el siguiente ya que he notado que me tardo un poco mas en "secuencias de acción" intentare subirlo lo mas pronto posible. :3

Información Indirecta

 

*****

 

Sin previo aviso una alarma comenzó a sonar en toda la Torre, bañando del usual rojo cada esquina del edificio, Tony había ajustado la alarma de misión para que sonara con cualquier indicio de Peter, Steve o Loki.

 

\- Puede que termine más rápido de lo que creemos –dijo Tony levantándose rápidamente del asiento.

 

Rhodey hizo lo mismo.

Corrieron a la nueva pantalla que se había creado en la habitación mostrando el mapa del mundo.

En unos segundos todos se encontraban en el laboratorio de Tony para ver la ubicación del siguiente altercado.

 

\- ¿Dónde es? –Pregunto Wanda al entrar al laboratorio con Visión detrás de ella.

\- Paris, Francia –se escuchó una voz resonar por todo el laboratorio.

 

Una pantalla holográfica apareció al lado del mapa del mundo y en ella se pudieron ver a Ned y MJ.

 

\- Muevan el trasero, no hay tiempo que perder, lleven todas las tropas que puedan, las necesitaran –dijo MJ- Paris acaba de caer, eso quiere decir que Peter no estará ahí mucho tiempo y necesitamos que lo traigan de regreso.

\- ¿Como que Paris acaba de caer? Las cámaras no detectaron nada –Dijo Tony jalando varias pantallas holográficas y revisando su contenido.

\- Razón por la cual nosotros activamos la alarma, Loki ya ha demostrado ser infalible contra cámaras comunes, Señor Stark –dijo Ned de forma más calmada que MJ pero aun así se notaba ansioso- y en esta semana descubrimos que cámaras desactualizadas no pueden ejecutar el programa anti ilusiones aunque FRIDAY sea quien este vigilando pero tenemos aún más malas noticias…

\- No hay tiempo para esto –dijo MJ comenzando a exasperarse al ver que todos seguían inmóviles ante la cámara- Peter nos dijo que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se fueran de ahí, les seguiremos informando la situación cuando estén en la nave.

\- Peter… -dijo Natasha.

\- …Les…-continuo Wanda.

\- ¿…Dijo? –termino Sam.

-¿Estuvieron en contacto con Peter? –Pregunto incrédulo Tony y comenzando a molestarse porque los niños no les dijeran más -¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no nos dijeron?

\- ¡MUEVANSE! –grito MJ a la pantalla.

\- Tienen razón, no hay  tiempo que perder –dijo Rhodey- ya nos explicaran en el camino, todos los que estén listos, corran a encender el Quinjet y alistar a las tropas, los que necesiten tomar algún armamento tienen solo dos minutos.

 

Todos comenzaron a correr y el en el laboratorio solo quedaron, Tony, Rhodey y Sam que necesitaban equiparse con sus armaduras respectivas, también se rezago Pepper, que al escuchar la alarma corrió de regreso al laboratorio para descubrir donde sería el siguiente encuentro

 

\- No tienen autorización para comunicación en el Quinjet –dijo Tony mientras partes de su armadura volaban en su dirección y se ajustaban a su cuerpo- déjenme…

\- Tampoco teníamos acceso a Video llamadas directas a la Torre o autoridad para activar la alarma, el estúpido juguete que nos mandó solo tenía conexión a mensajes con FRIDAY ni siquiera con usted… -dijo MJ molesta.

\- Nos encargamos de mejorarlo Señor Stark, al igual que hicimos una conexión directa a la nave de los Vengadores –dijo Ned- esperemos que no le moleste.

\- Se nota que Peter les enseño bien, pero hablaremos de esto después muchachos.

\- No hay nada de qué hablar, queremos ayudar y usted solo nos dio chatarra para “mantenernos tranquilos” ¿Que habría sido de toda esta información si no hubiéramos tomado acción con nuestras manos? –reprocho MJ

\- Creo que tienen un punto Stark –dijo Sam.

\- Cállate Sam, No era para mantenerlos tranquilos, el dispositivo que les di era para conexión directa con nosotros sin interferencia externa, es cierto que no tenía muchas funciones pero eso se debe a que no creí nunca tener ayuda fuera de la Torre, por lo tanto cree ese dispositivo rápidamente -dijo Tony.

Una nueva alarma sonó y del otro lado del mapa mundial una nueva Video llamada comenzó, esta vez aparecía Nick Fury

\- Stark, perdimos conexión con Paris, hay posibilidades de que sea Loki, ve a revisar.

\- Muy tarde, nosotros ya les dimos aviso y tenemos la información más concreta que tu anciano –dijo MJ.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Stark, explícame por qué hay dos niños en la línea directa a la Torre.

\- Son… colaboradores –dijo Tony.

\- ¿Colaboradores? En que pueden colaborar esos dos…

\- Saben que, no hay tiempo y en definitiva no cuento con el humor o paciencia para esto, Ned –dijo MJ colocándose en su estación de trabajo improvisada.

\- Enseguida.

 

Tanto Ned como MJ teclearon un poco en sus computadoras y con un último golpe triunfal a la tecla de enter de parte de MJ la pantalla de Nick Fury dejo de existir terminando la conversación en seguida.

Tony comenzó a reírse a carcajadas pero después intento reprimirlo ante la mirada de reproche de Rhodey.

 

\- Cada vez me caen mejor chicos –dijo Sam.

\- Es cierto que en esta última semana ellos han ayudado, pero la manipulación de la tecnología Stark está penada por la milicia y el hackeo está contra la le… -Rhodey comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Pepper que tomo la máscara del traje de War-Machine y la cerro rápidamente silenciando al hombre.

\- Muchas gracias muchachos –dijo Pepper a la pantalla- han sido de gran ayuda.

\- Al fin, alguien sabe ser agradecido –dijo MJ.

\- No hay de que agradecer Señorita Potts –dijo Ned.

\- Esto es todo lo que podemos hacer por nuestra parte, pelear desde detrás de una pantalla, pero ustedes irán a hacerlo directamente, es su turno, tráiganlos de regreso… por favor –dijo MJ finalmente denotando su preocupación.

\- Lo haremos, se los aseguro –dijo Tony.

 

*****

 

Hydra Steve entro a la habitación mientras gritaba debido al aburrimiento.

 

\- Creí que esto sería más divertido, la pelea no duro ni un par de horas.

\- Te dije que no te hicieras ilusiones, teníamos rodeada la ciudad y en realidad ninguno de nosotros dos sabia de una sede de Hydra en pleno Paris, eso facilito aún más las cosas… aunque a decir verdad yo también estoy aburrido –dijo Peter mintiendo ya que el aburrimiento no se había atrevido a aparecerse cerca desde la misión en Brujas, cualquier momento libre que tuviera era utilizado para el plan de ataque de Loki o para su plan de escape con Steve, el único momento de relajación que había tenido en todo ese tiempo eran las escasas horas que había dormido.

 

Al llegar a Paris en vez de ir directamente a los puntos de seguridad para dejar indefenso el último punto de Francia, para sorpresa de Peter terminaron yendo a un museo y sin previo aviso descubrieron que la parte alta del edificio y parte del sótano donde se supondría que se guardarían las obras de arte que no se encontraran en exhibición eran en realidad una nueva base enemiga de Hydra.

 

\- ¡Oh! ¿Acaso no les mencione que la base en Alemania no era la única base oculta de Hydra? –dijo Loki con un claro tono de sarcasmo pero sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla frente a él.

\- No, debió obviar ese diminuto detalle –dijo Peter, mientras se mecía lentamente en la hamaca de telarañas que había improvisado en el techo, en la pelea contra Francia no se gastó ni siquiera un cinco por ciento de sus nuevas y más concentradas telarañas, su modificación había tenido éxito y ahora podía prescindir de unas cuantas para conseguir de un lugar cómodo en el cual descansar.

 

…Descansar, algo extraño en la última semana, pero después de que la ciudad cayera en las manos de Loki, el Dios le había dicho a Peter que podía descansar en lo que terminaba unos asuntos, debido a la Orden de Obediencia descansar dejo de volverse una opción y se volvió una prioridad y a pesar de que en verdad apreciaba ese pequeño momento de calma en ningún momento perdió de vista la gran pantalla y lo que Loki hacía en ella.

Desde que habían regresado de la conquista de la ciudad el hombre se la había pasado tecleando lentamente en el pequeño teclado de una computadora gigante la cual ocupaba casi toda una pared de la estancia solamente con su pantalla, era claramente un diseño sorprendente y sobrecogedor pero a la vista de un ojo experto respecto a la tecnología como el de Peter sabía que en realidad esa computadora era obsoleta, las pantallas holográficas con un servidor central alimentándolas eran la tecnología de punta a la que él estaba acostumbrado desde que se unió a los Vengadores.

Parecía que el Dios escribía un mensaje, correo o algo parecido pero al ser un dialecto que Peter no reconocía de ninguna parte o referencia solo podía imaginarse el contenido del mensaje, pero no importaba que fuera o quien fuera el destinatario del mensaje Peter sabía que no era nada bueno.

 

\- Entonces permíteme corregirlo –dijo Loki.

 

En la pantalla dejo de aparecer el extraño mensaje y un globo terráqueo lo sustituyo mientras giraba lentamente, poco a poco ese globo se fue llenando con pequeños puntos rojos y negros que viéndolos con más atención se podía divisar el logo de Hydra.

 

\- Estas son las bases de Hydra que existen en el mundo, todas mías –dijo el Dios presumidamente- fue mi primer conquista al llegar a Midgard.

 

Peter pego una telaraña al techo y descendió lentamente de cabeza para poder ver mejor la gran pantalla.

Todos esos lugares, esa enorme cantidad de lugares eran puntos de concentración para personas que solo se encargaban de hacer el mal, intento aprenderse todos, tenía buena memoria, esperaba poder recordarlos para cuando todo eso acabara.

 

\- Todos esos puntos representan una base, ya sea grande o pequeña pero no por eso menos peligrosa.

\- ¿Por qué me da toda esta información tan fácilmente? Si está consciente de que no estoy ni estaré a favor de su plan ¿cierto? Esta información es muy valiosa –pregunto Peter sin poder controlar su curiosidad, desde que había conocido al Dios cualquier pregunta que hacía era respondida con total sinceridad, no había negación o silencio, solamente una respuesta, eso era un gran fallo en el plan de Loki al no tener a Peter en su total control, pero Loki no era tonto, Peter sabía que tenía que haber una razón para eso.

\- Soy consciente, pero de esta forma es más divertido, puede que ya domine la habilidad para que los tocados por el cetro aún conserven su personalidad, pero el hecho de que harían todo lo que les ordenara o sugiriera sigue presente, tú mismo lo comprobaste –dijo Loki haciendo que Peter recordara el intento de beso entre el Dios y Steve- me dirían todo lo que quiero escuchar, pero en tu caso, aún eres libre de pensar por ti mismo, de estar en mi contra, tus opiniones son honestas y no están nubladas por mi juicio, es más interesante ver tu negativa ante ellas.

\- ¿Entonces esto es solo para ver mis reacciones? – nuevamente una respuesta verdadera, Loki tenía una razón, si, sin propósito en específico, también, completamente trastornada, definitivamente.

\- Claro ¿Por qué más seria? La humanidad es fascinante a su modo, ver como seres inferiores intentan lidiar con obstáculos demasiado grandes para ellos, como luchan por sobrevivir, como cambian sus expresiones de esperanza a completa desesperación con tan poco que pongas en su camino, es la única razón por la cual no te he tocado con el cetro, tus expresiones son las únicas naturales que quedaran al final… ¿Aun que tus acciones ya no son completamente naturales, cierto? Ya no puedes realizar absolutamente nada en mi contra… que tristeza.

 

Loki estaba demente, no había duda de eso, si sus expresiones eran lo que él quería, se las negaría, intento mantener una expresión neutra a pesar de estar perdiendo la paciencia y con ayuda de la máscara estaba seguro que lo lograría, pero una sonrisa afloro en el Dios de las Bromas.

 

\- Esa es la razón por la cual tu traje no llevaba mascara en un inicio, creí que estorbaría al momento que me mostraras tu rostro empapado de verdad pero aun así puedo ver tu interior con total facilidad.

 

Peter no pudo reprimir una mueca al escuchar eso, era cierto que era transparente cuando a emociones se trataban, siempre se lo habían dicho y a pesar de que la Señorita Romanov intento enseñarle a tener una mejor expresión de Póker no había avanzado mucho.

Su sentido arácnido se activó y en una acción rápida se soltó de su telaraña aterrizando en el suelo completamente agachado para esquivar cualquier otro ataque venidero.

Hydra Steve se encontraba con el brazo extendido en forma de puño en la posición donde estaba colgado instantes antes.

 

\- Vamos Parker, peleemos, ambos estamos aburridos y esta conversación también es aburrida, podemos mantenernos entretenidos con una buena pelea –dijo Steve asumiendo la posición de luchador de box y lanzando un par de golpes rápidos al aire.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Esa es la razón por la cual me lanzas un golpe en la espalda con la intención de matar? –Dijo Peter sin abandonar su posición de combate, estaba rodeado de lunáticos, aunque todos compartiendo el control y pensamientos de Loki, aunque solo era parcialmente, no le sorprendía.

\- ¿Qué sería de una pelea sin la incertidumbre de salir vivo de ella? –dijo Hydra Steve levantando los brazos y encogiendo los hombros.

 

Peter sintió nuevamente su instinto arácnido, estaba listo para saltar cuando de la nada se apagó tan rápido como había aparecido.

 

\- En realidad Soldado, necesito tu ayuda con un asunto si no te importa –dijo Loki y con eso Hydra Steve inmediatamente se calmó y todo instinto asesino se calmó junto con él.

\- Por supuesto Señor ¿Qué necesita?

\- Si solo lo necesita a él entonces yo daré una vuelta por Paris –dijo Peter en forma de broma al saber que no podría alejarse de lo que fuera que tuvieran planeado hacer, se acercó a la telaraña pegada al techo y la tomo planeando regresar a la hamaca pero…

\- Esta bien, solo regresa en una hora para irnos–dijo Loki volteando en dirección a la gigantesca pantalla nuevamente.

 

Peter no podía moverse, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, se giró lentamente e inmediatamente vio la misma expresión que tenía el en Hydra Steve… Loki hablaba en serio, le había dado permiso para separarse de ellos, con esas palabras las pesadas cadenas de la Orden parecieron romperse y finalmente era libre de moverse a donde quisiera… momentáneamente.

 

\- ¿E…Está hablando en serio? –pregunto Peter completamente incrédulo.

\- Por supuesto, has trabajado duro todo este tiempo, te mereces una recompensa y sé que estar con nosotros no siempre es lo más interesante.

\- Señor, si me permite decirlo no creo que… -comenzó Hydra Steve pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar

\- No Soldado –dijo Loki tajantemente- es obvio que Peter no se divierte con lo mismo que nosotros, tenemos que darle un poco de espacio o de lo contrario terminara exhausto, además no puede hacer nada contra nosotros ¿cierto? Tú te encargaste de eso.

\- Si Señor, yo lo hice pero…

\- Entonces no hay nada que temer, anda chiquillo, ve y paséate por la ciudad, aunque recuerda, solo tienes una hora.

 

Peter no necesito más, esa era la oportunidad que estaba buscando.

 

\- Gracias, Muchas gracias –grito mientras salía por la puerta, no había tiempo que perder.

 

Al salir del Museo Hydra lo primero que hizo fue levantar una telaraña al edificio más cercano y se elevó por los aires con un grito triunfal.

El viento en su cara, la adrenalina de columpiarse simplemente por querer columpiarse, la sensación de libertad que recorría su cuerpo al estar exento de la Orden después de todo lo que había pasado eran emociones que invadían cada célula de él, en definitiva estaba eufórico, nunca se había puesto a pensar que cosas tan simples y cotidianas serian cosas que extrañaría tanto y que lo harían tan feliz con tan solo realizarlas solo por el hecho de querer hacerlo.

Tenía que alejarse del Museo Hydra lo más que pudiera por si había una mínima posibilidad de ser perseguido, los edificios pasaban uno tras otro rápidamente y  por cada lado, Peter buscaba vivazmente alguna cosa que le permitiera pedir ayuda, la Orden de no contactar a los Vengadores aún estaba activa pero esa era la perfecta oportunidad para finalmente comprobar el punto débil de aquella Orden, no era necesario contactar a los Vengadores, podía contactar a alguien más para que ellos alertaran, solo era cuestión de decidir quién.

No desperdiciaría una oportunidad tan buena como aquella, Peter no era tonto, sabía que Loki no lo dejaría salir solo para “descansar” algo planeaba, probablemente hacerle algo a Steve que no quería que Peter viera, necesitaba apresurarse, necesitaba una computadora.

Una vez alejándose del centro de Paris y entrando un poco en la zona más sub urbana la ciudad perdía un poco su encanto pero eso no tenía importancia en ese momento, cuando Peter finalmente pensó que se había alejado lo suficiente lo único que quedaba era encontrar un centro de cómputo o algo parecido, pero durante una columpiada a la orilla de un parque finalmente visualizo lo que buscaba.

¡Bingo! Una computadora, un hombre se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque con una pequeña laptop en las piernas, sin perder tiempo se dirigió rápidamente a ese punto.

 

\- Amigo, oye ¿me entiendes? Crees que me puedas prestar tu computadora por unos minutos.

\- Por supuesto Señor, lo que ordene –dijo el hombre con un marcado acento francés mientras se separaba del aparato y se lo pasaba a Peter.

 

Por supuesto, la ciudad ya estaba bajo control de Loki por lo cual no necesitaba pedirla, se la darían sin ningún impedimento, pero a pesar de que odiaba ese control sobre las personas tomo rápidamente la laptop sin pensar en eso y se sentó a un lado del hombre mientras rogaba que la computadora estuviera conectada a internet.

Conexión perfecta, ahora solo era cuestión de contactar a alguien que pudiera alertar a los Vengadores, las opciones no eran muy amplias debido a que las amistades de Peter tampoco abundaban y mucho menos personas que pudieran llegar a los Vengadores sin ningún obstáculo, la lista se reducía a tres posibles, May, Ned y MJ.

May también podía quedarse descartada ya que si la contactaba a ella en su intento por saber si se encontraba bien probablemente perdería los escasos minutos que le quedaban de aquella hora y aun necesitaba regresar con Loki o comenzarían a sospechar, sin mencionar que no sabía que ocurriría con la Orden aun latente dentro de él y esperando ansiosamente a que aquella hora terminara.

Opto por hablarle a Ned, el siempre mantenía su computadora encendida y era más probable que estuviera despierto a esas horas tomando en cuenta el cambio de horarios.

Tecleo rápidamente la dirección IP de su computadora que se sabía de memoria y con un clic el símbolo de conexión a una Video llamada invadió la pantalla, se quitó la máscara de un jalón ante la expectativa, era mejor aparecer con su cara ante su amigo que usar la nueva y nada tranquilizadora mascara.

 

\- Contesta, por favor, contesta… -Peter Rogaba por lo bajo, no había mucho tiempo y había demasiado que explicar, los segundos que pasaron parecieron interminables, insoportables, necesitaba esa oportunidad, probablemente no se repetiría.

*¿Hola? ¿Quién…Peter? ¿Peter eres tú?* Una conocida voz sonó en las bocinas de la computadora y Peter estuvo a punto de gritar de la emoción, segundos después la cara de Ned apareció en la pantalla con un poco de estática debido a la baja conexión de internet, su amigo lucia completamente sorprendido, se acercó más a la pantalla para comprobar que no se equivocaba lo que hacía que su cara pareciera inmensa desde el monitor.

\- Ned, amigo, no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace verte –dijo Peter mientras su voz se quebraba un poco por la emoción ¡lo estaba logrando!- pon atención necesito que hagas algunas cosas por mí y no tengo mucho tiempo.

*¿Qué? ¿Peter?* otra voz sonó en las bocinas y un segundo después MJ apareció en la pantalla junto con Ned.

 

Cuando Ned se apartó para dejar a la chica dar un vistazo Peter finalmente pudo ver el escenario, cables y monitores se esparcían por toda la habitación de su amigo, papeles, notas e incluso fotos de él se esparcían por donde alcanzara la vista.

 

\- ¿MJ? ¿Qué haces en la habitación de Ned?* Pregunto Peter sin poder frenar su curiosidad.

*¿Como que qué hago aquí? ¡Estamos buscándote desde que desapareciste, Idiota! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?* La voz de MJ sonaba entrecortada y apresurada como si quisiera ¿llorar? sus ojos también parecían estar un poco vidriosos, probablemente era a causa de esa tonta laptop vieja, tan solo esperaba que la conversación no acabara de repente.

\- Sí, estoy bien… sabía que me buscarían, sabía que no me dejarían solo* dijo Peter cuando finalmente lágrimas de alegría escapaban ante sus amigos.

* Eso es obvio, nunca pararíamos de hacerlo hasta traerte de regreso, ahora cálmate y dinos donde estas ¿Qué está pasando?*

\- Estoy en Paris, Francia, nos estamos ocultando en una base de Hydra en cubierta como museo cerca de los Campos Elíseos, necesito que por favor llamen ayuda, si saben a lo que me refiero* Peter no podía obstruir el plan de Loki debido a la Orden, pero contarle a sus amigos donde estaban no era interferir ¿Verdad?

 

Razón por la cual estaba teniendo cuidado de no activar la Orden evitando decir muchas cosas en específico, por el momento funcionaba, solo necesitaba que Ned y MJ captaran el mensaje.

 

* ¿Estas con alguien? ¿Cómo pudiste contactarnos? ¿Y por qué no contactaste con los Vengadores directamente? hubiera sido más rápido* dijo Ned intentando recibir respuestas a todas las preguntas que se amontaban en su cabeza.

\- No puedo – dijo Peter bajando la cabeza- me… me Ordenaron no hacerlo, ustedes son mi única esperanza chicos, cuento con ustedes para contactarlos de inmediato.

 

Ned y MJ comprendieron a que se refería Peter con “Ordenaron” Ned se tapó la boca como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo obvio y doloroso y MJ simplemente endureció su mirada.

 

* Yo… lo siento, no quise… El Señor América no… no es su inten…* Ned comenzó a tartamudear una disculpa o mínimo intentar que Peter no se sintiera tan mal ante el pensamiento de estar bajo el control de las Ordenes de Steve.

* ¿Qué es lo que necesitas Peter? Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos, cuenta con nosotros* dijo MJ apresurándose a cambiar el tema, era probable que Peter hubiera contactado con ellos en una simple ventana de oportunidad, tenían que aprovechar y no desperdiciar tiempo en preguntas innecesarias, ya les contaría todo cuando regresara.

\- Necesito que hablen con ellos, que les digan dónde estamos, que vengan enseguida, no estaremos aquí más que una hora, intentare retrasarlos aunque no sé qué tanto dolor pueda causar eso.

* Entendido, Ned, no hay tiempo que perder* dijo MJ mientras tomaba asiento dando vista solo a un costado de ella, Peter pudo ver que lo que al principio creyó que era un desastre en realidad eran dos pequeñas estaciones de trabajo improvisadas con varios monitores cada una, se notaba el esfuerzo que habían dedicado para intentar encontrarlo *nosotros trabajamos, tu continua hablando Peter*

\- Muchas gracias Amigos, cometimos un grave error en Brujas, fuimos un escuadrón muy pequeño, hubiera sido bueno llevar tropas, Paris al igual que todo el territorio francés ya es territorio de Loki, hubiera sido bueno que los civiles hubieran sido controlados por el escuadrón elite de los Vengadores mientras que nosotros hubiéramos ido por Loki ¿Entienden lo que digo?

* Perfectamente, “llevar tropas” hubiera sido una buena idea* dijo Ned.

* Activar la alarma en la Torre sería una manera rápida de movilizar a los soldados* dijo MJ hablando para sí misma o para Ned, cualquiera de las dos era perfecto, la Orden aún no se activaba.

* No creo que el dispositivo de comunicación que nos prestó el Señor Stark pueda hacer eso* dijo Ned.

* Condenada chatarra, esta cosa no hace más que enviar mensajes de texto, mi teléfono es más inteligente que esta porquería*

 

¿Un dispositivo de comunicación hecho por el Señor Stark? Eso quiere decir conexión directa a la Torre, podían activar la alarma, solo necesitaban ampliar las funciones del comunicador conectarlo a algo que estuviera en la Torre, algo con fácil acceso y conexión a los dispositivos a su alrededor… ¡Esperen!

 

\- Saben, deje muchos de mis trajes de Spiderman dentro de la Torre, me gustaría alguno de ellos en este momento para quitarme este espanto.

 

Ned y MJ se voltearon a ver e inmediatamente regresaron la vista a sus monitores entendiendo el mensaje de Peter perfectamente, mientras tanto Peter continuaba hablando como si contara una historia, sin especificar nunca nada en contra de Loki, les conto sobre sus Órdenes e impedimentos, los territorios que Loki ya tenía bajo control, como lo había logrado, funcionamiento del cetro, entre otras cosas, al poco tiempo Ned dijo.

 

*Lo tengo, entre en contacto con el traje, puedo hacer una conexión directa con la Torre pero necesitamos la contraseña del traje y lamento decirlo Peter pero el Señor Stark elimino toda biométrica tuya y del Señor América al igual que tus contraseñas, necesitamos que alguien dentro nos brinde la nueva clave, esto no es tan fácil como hackear la Torre tan solo para mandar un mensaje de texto*

*De eso me encargo yo, no hace falta hackear nada más* dijo MJ mientras sacaba su teléfono.

*¿Qué harás?* dijo Ned pero en eso su teléfono vibro *Oh, eso harás, si teníamos su teléfono por que no simplemente le pedimos a ella que activara la alarma*

* Porque necesitamos control de todo lo que podamos dentro de la Torre, ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, ya verás* dijo MJ.

* Ok, tu eres la jefa* dijo Ned.

 

Peter no podía dejar de preguntarse a quien le mandaban mensaje, pero no sabía si preguntar activaría la Orden o algo parecido así que se abstuvo mientras continuaba contando la situación lo más “normal” posible, pero recibió la respuesta unos segundos después.

 

* Wanda ya respondió, sabía que podía contar con ella, parece ser la única con cerebro en ese edificio* dijo MJ *Sabes que ellos tampoco han dejado de buscar en ningún momento, Nadie te ha abandonado Peter*

\- Lo sé, muchas gracias –dijo Peter mientras sonreía melancólicamente.

* Listo, alarma activa* dijo Ned *Podemos entrar en contacto con ellos directamente con los sistemas de la Torre*

 

Peter sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor la hora de libertad se había terminado sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta, su cabeza comenzaba a punzar mientras las Nauseas aparecían como siempre que estaba lejos de los otros dos, regreso la mirada a sus compañeros y ellos lo miraban de regreso, notaron inmediatamente el cambio en su amigo y a pesar de que Peter quiso ocultar el dolor para que no se preocuparan ellos lo notaron.

 

* Es todo el tiempo que tenemos… ¿Verdad?* dijo MJ.

 

Peter solo pudo asentir intentando controlar el dolor en aumento.

 

*¡Peter!* grito Ned cuando Peter se llevó una mano a la boca sintiendo la ansiedad de querer vomitar por las náuseas.

*No… quiero… regresar* dijo Peter con dificultad y tristeza de tener que decirles adiós a sus amigos después de finalmente poder entrar en contacto con ellos.

* No hables* dijo MJ comprendiendo lo que pasaba *Regresa o te harás más daño, te prometo que será por poco tiempo, enviaremos ayuda, pronto estarás con nosotros, ahora vete*

 

Peter volvió a asentir y recibiendo el último adiós de sus amigos, la conexión de la Video llamada termino.

Una última lágrima acaricio su mejilla y devolviendo la computadora salió columpiándose lo más rápido que podía de regreso a su jaula.

 

*****

 

\- Todo el territorio de Francia está en completo control de Loki, la pelea no será fácil –dijo Ned en la pequeña pantalla que aparecía en el Quinjet, todas las tropas podían ver a los dos niños dar la información relevante para la pelea.

\- ¿Toda Francia? – pregunto Rhodey.

\- Si, es por eso que pedimos movilizar tropas, entraran en medio de territorio completamente enemigo, no esperen apoyo de lugares cercanos porque ese apoyo ya no existe, estarán completamente rodeados tienen que pensar en un plan –dijo MJ, desde que se conectaron al Quinjet los Vengadores habían redirigido la llamada a la pantalla general para que todos los tripulantes pudieran escuchar la información general y no tener que perder tiempo repitiéndola.

\- Sí, estoy pensando en eso, tenemos un plan de ataque pero ya que no sabíamos la ubicación o la situación no podíamos haber pensado en un plan de movimiento… –dijo Rhodey.

 

Rhodey continuo hablando mientras pequeños murmullos se elevaban de los soldados que habían sido enviados a misión.

 

\- ¿Por qué escuchamos las indicaciones de unos niños? –susurro un soldado a su compañero de al lado- Es mas ¿Por qué el coronel Rhodes escucha a unos niños?

\- No lo sé -Susurro el otro soldado de regreso- no me da buena espina.

\- ¿Acaso esos niños son agentes de los Vengadores? –pregunto otro.

\- Parecen ser simples niños de preparatoria.

\- No parecen estar a la altura para una misión así.

 

Los comentarios seguían y seguían y cada vez eran más obvios en cuanto al desdén de tener que escuchar a un par de preparatorianos darles instrucciones.

 

\- ¡Oigan! - Grito Sam para hacerse escuchar con los murmullos elevándose cada vez más- esos niños son la mejor fuente de información para esta misión, ni siquiera el sector de inteligencia de la Torre tiene las habilidades en informática que ellos quien tenga algún comentario en su contra puede externarlo conmigo.

 

La nave se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, no por que estuvieran completamente a favor pero porque nadie quería discutir contra un Vengador.

 

\- Saben, tienen razón, no somos suficiente para una misión de los Vengadores –dijo Ned ante la cámara- pero no por eso evitaran que ayudemos, nosotros no podemos pelear o blandir un arma, ni siquiera sabemos cómo hacerlo… pero los ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

\- No necesitamos su permiso para hacerlo, simplemente tienen que cerrar la boca y confiar en lo que les decimos y tengan por seguro que no lo hacemos por ustedes, lo hacemos para traer de regreso a Spiderman y a Capitán América ¿y acaso no están todos ustedes ahí por la misma razón? ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia?

 

Nuevamente en esa ocasión nadie hablo, Rhodey fue quien rompió el silencio.

 

\- Ya escucharon soldados, consideren a estos jóvenes como ayuda para esta misión, nos volveremos a reunir en unos minutos para discutir el plan de acción.

 

Los soldados comenzaron a dispersarse y los Vengadores se alejaron a una parte más privada, la imagen de Ned y MJ desapareció de la pantalla común y se convirtió en una pantalla holográfica de menor tamaño para ser solo vista por los Vengadores.

 

\- Listo, ahora solo nosotros podemos oírlos  muchachos –dijo Nat.

\- No sé cómo soportan esto todo el tiempo, es mucha responsabilidad –dijo Ned- ¡y ni siquiera estamos ahí!

\- No sé cómo Peter lo soporto, no tuvo que ser fácil ser la única persona competente en la nave ¿cierto? –Dijo MJ pero al ver a Wanda rectificó – Bueno, la segunda persona competente.

 

Wanda sonrió ante el comentario.

 

\- ¿Podemos hablar de eso luego? necesitamos información muchachos –dijo Bruce.

\- Dicen que hablaron con Peter ¿Esta bien? ¿Qué hay de Steve?– Pregunto Sam.

\- Lamentablemente solo hablamos con Peter –dijo Ned- de alguna forma logro separarse de los otros dos y contactarnos.

\- Aunque no es como si hubiera durado mucho la conversación –dijo MJ.

\- Mínimo gracias a la conversación sabemos que Peter no fue tocado por el cetro, de lo contrario ni siquiera lo hubiera intentado –dijo Nat.

\- ¿O sí? ¿Y si esto es una trampa? ¿Por qué no hablo directamente con nosotros si tenía tan poco tiempo? – pregunto Rhodey

\- Sus ojos tenían el mismo color que siempre y realmente parecía él al hablaros –dijo Ned- nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que no fuera Peter y respecto a por que no hablo con ustedes... pues…

 

Ned no continuo con la oración, no sabía si podía mencionar las Órdenes tan libremente, aunque si Peter se las había mencionado era para informar a los Vengadores ¿Cierto? Volteo a ver a MJ pero parecía tener el mismo conflicto, aun que supusieron que en algún punto tendrían que tocar el tema.

 

\- Trabajemos con la suposición de que era él –dijo Clint ante el silencio de los niños- cuando Loki me hizo lo mismo nunca me pidió entrar en contacto con ustedes, no tenía la necesidad, simplemente quería derrocarlos.

\- ¿Qué le Ordenaron a Peter? –Dijo Tony comprendiendo un poco más el silencio- en Bélgica le Ordenaron atacarme, supongo que es una situación parecida si no está en completo control de Loki.

 

Al escuchar eso Ned y MJ se relajaron un poco y mencionaron las cinco Ordenes y lo que Peter había descubierto, también mencionaron el funcionamiento del control mental cuando alguien es tocado por el cetro, intentaron explicar todo lo que Peter les había contado de la mejor manera posible, al acabar Clint fue el primero en hablar.

 

\- Pobre chico, creí que mínimo tendría a Steve con él, simplemente con su lealtad alterada pero igual de cariñoso, no me sorprende que se haya terminado sintiendo solo y abandonado con alguien completamente diferente a su lado.

\- Ese comportamiento es usual de mi hermano –dijo Thor- está usando al niño arácnido como una especie de mascota o público ante el espectáculo que monta, así tendría mas sentido que no hubiera sido tocado por el cetro.

\- Permítanme informarles que estamos entrando en la frontera de Francia, en unos minutos llegaremos a Paris –dijo Visión.

\- Aun necesitamos el plan de acción o de lo contrario tendremos que improvisar y eso nos dejaría en desventaja –dijo Rhodey- buen trabajo Ned, MJ, su información fue muy útil, déjenos el resto a nosotros.

 

Al ver a la mayoría de los Vengadores alejarse ambos de dejaron caer en sus asientos cuando la tensión los abandono casi por completo.

 

\- La primera misión de Peter tampoco fue tan fácil, moría de nervios –dijo Wanda a Ned y MJ- creo que a ustedes les fue mejor.

\- No podemos considerar esto como nuestra “primer misión” –dijo MJ- no somos héroes ni nada parecido.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no fue Peter quien dijo que cualquiera puede ser un héroe tan solo haciendo lo que este a su alcance? Ustedes nunca dejaron de buscar o de intentar, eso es bastante heroico para mí –dijo Sam que también se había quedado atrás.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Señor Falcón! –Dijo Ned- con todo lo que ha pasado ni siquiera tuve tiempo de emocionarme por estar hablando con verdaderos héroes y ahora uno de ellos me dice que soy heroico ¡Esto es muy cool!

 

MJ puso una mano en su cara.

 

\- Luego podrás emocionarte, aún tenemos cosas que hacer –dijo la chica- interferiremos en las cámaras de la ciudad, seremos sus ojos mientras podamos.

\- La única cosa que podría detener nuestro contacto seria otra Bomba de pulso electromagnético, tengan en cuenta la posibilidad –dijo Ned, regresando al mundo real.

\- Entendido, gracias muchachos –dijo Sam.

\- Lo traeremos de regreso, cuenten con nosotros –dijo Wanda.

 

*****

 

Peter llego a los pies de Loki arrastrándose para acercarse lo más posible y una vez las náuseas desaparecían simplemente se hizo un ovillo en el suelo en lo que el dolor de cabeza igual remitía, entonces esto pasaba si la Orden de obediencia se rompía…

 

\- Tardaste un poco más de lo que te permiti, nos tenías preocupados ¿te divertiste?

\- S…Si –dijo Peter intentando mentir de la mejor forma que podía con la boca llena de saliva, no había llegado a vomitar pero en varias columpiadas estuvo a punto al igual que estuvo a punto de caer por no poderse concentrar correctamente por el dolor de cabeza- lamento tardarme, perdí la noción del tiempo y el limite me atrapo lejos de aquí… no fue agradable.

\- Solo basta verte para adivinar eso ¿no es así Soldado?

 

Hydra Steve apareció detrás de Loki blandiendo su escudo, liso para pelear… ¿Pero contra qué?

 

\- ¿Entonces… lograste advertir a los Vengadores? –dijo Loki fríamente pero con una sonrisa confabuladora.

 

La sangre de Peter abandono su rostro y comenzó a sentir un frio glacial recorrer su cuerpo a causa del miedo que le producían esas palabras.

 

\- ¿Q…Que? ¿De qué habla? Yo… Yo no puedo entrar en contacto con ellos, es una de mis Órdenes.

\- Por favor ¿me crees tan estúpido como para creer que no puedas encontrar una forma de escaparte de las Órdenes? confió en tu esfuerzo y obstinación para luchar en mi contra, sé que encontraste una forma de advertirles ¿Entonces, vienen en camino?

 

Peter parecía estar hecho de piedra y con su silencio y sorpresa dibujada en su rostro, aun con la máscara cubriéndolo, Loki sonrió satisfecho, su transparencia nuevamente había jugado en su contra, comenzaba a odiar esa parte de si, era la parte que Loki siempre usaba en su contra.

 

\- Creo que es tiempo de aumentar nuestros números, un par de héroes más estarían bastante bien ¿Qué me dices Soldado?

\- Digo… Que estoy ansioso de volver a reunirme con mis amigos… -dijo Hydra Steve igual sonriendo completamente expectante

 

¡No! No, no, no, no, NO.

Era todo lo que Peter podía pensar, había vuelto a cometer otro error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sigues Aquí! Si te sigue gustando la historia por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o dándome a conocer tu opinión directamente en la sección de comentarios, lo esperare con ansias.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	51. Previo a una Pelea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de tan solo una semana de estar separados los Vengadores vuelven a reunirse con Peter, solo para encontrarse en bandos contrarios de la disputa que ha causado Loki ¿Lograran recuperar a Steve y a Peter y enmendar todo el daño causado por este caótico dios?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo creer que me tomara tres semanas subir un capitulo, en serio lamento mucho la ausencia pero parece que por mas que lo intento no logro acostumbrarme a mis nuevas rutinas, escribo en cada momento que tengo libre pero nunca es suficiente para terminar el capitulo a tiempo, sin mencionar que siempre peleas o escenas de acción me toma mucho mas tiempo escribirlas, pero prometo que intentare volver a imprimirle velocidad a la historia sin perder calidad.  
> Este capitulo no planeaba terminarse ahí pero termino siendo muy extenso y decidí que podía dividirlo sin afectar mucho para no dejar pasar un día mas sin capitulo, espero lo disfruten.  
> Por ultimo después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a hacer la pregunta ¿Quien sigue aquí? espero verlos en la sección de comentarios :3 créanme que sus Kudos y comentarios son los que me han impulsado a seguir con la historia, lo que me sigue recordando que aun hay personas esperando la continuación :3

Previo a una Pelea.

 

Los Vengadores tenían que cancelar la operación, retirarse si es que ya habían llegado a Paris … ya encontrarían otra oportunidad… o tal vez no… pero lo que importaba era que Loki los esperaba y la última vez que eso había pasado habían terminado con dos bajas… ellos.

Peter estaba completamente arrepentido, la alegría y esperanza que había conseguido con el simple hecho de ver a sus amigos aunque fuera a través de un monitor se había trasformado en temor y desesperación, había llevado a cabo el plan de Loki a la perfección sin siquiera sospecharlo, a pesar de creer que había tomado todas las precauciones necesarias para evitar eso, había creído que le permitió alejarse de ellos para hacer algo con Steve cuando él era su plan todo ese tiempo… ¿Cuándo dejaría de cometer errores?

 

*****

 

El golpear de los zapatos sobre el pavimento y el eco que estos producían en la solitaria ciudad eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban a kilómetros, el ambiente era exactamente igual a Brujas, Bélgica, justo antes del ataque de Loki, lóbrego, tenso, extraño, razón por la cual todos estaban con los sentidos totalmente alerta y esperando una emboscada en cualquier momento, en especial los tres que habían formado parte del escuadrón original.

Los Vengadores corrían sin interrupciones a un costado del Río Sena en dirección a los Campos Elíseos, el Arco del Triunfo se podía ver detrás de los edificios de la ciudad así que ya se encontraban cerca, habían salido primero del Quinjet para fungir de reconocimiento, dejando a las tropas detrás pero la verdad era que todos estaban ansiosos de ir en rescate de sus compañeros lo antes posible.

Tomar a Loki por sorpresa era el plan, arrebatarle el cetro y regresar a Steve a la normalidad, así Peter también podía ser libre por conexión pero fue una voz la que los tomó por sorpresa a ellos.

 

*Ammm tenemos visualización de Loki* dijo Ned en el inter-com *Se encuentra en la Torre Eiffel*

-¿Cómo consiguieron acceso a los inter-com? Se supone que es comunicación privada... saben que mejor dejare de preguntar –dijo Tony finalmente rindiéndose ante los ataques cibernéticos de esos dos, ya habían demostrado ser de ayuda y de total confianza.

 

\- ¿Están seguros? ¿Acaso el niño araña no dijo que se encontraban cerca de los Campos Cenizos? –dijo Thor casi gritando al inter-com ya que aún no comprendía como las voces salían del pequeño auricular.

* Campos Elíseos* corrigió MJ *Si, eso nos dijo pero cuando conectamos las cámaras de seguridad de Paris con los sistemas de la Torre, la alarma se activó nuevamente al detectar a Loki*

\- Si, yo también puedo verlo –dijo Tony cuando la imagen de Loki aparecía en la interfaz de su traje- FRIDAY analiza la grabación e informa si hay alguna ilusión de por medio.

\- No es necesario Señor Stark añadí en mis sistemas el programa anti ilusiones y puedo decir con certeza que las cámaras no se equivocan, Loki está en la Torre Eiffel –dijo Visión.

\- ¿Y qué están haciendo? –Dijo Clint- esta es la desventaja de que no todos nuestros trajes tienen pantalla incluida

* Nada, solo están parados… los tres* dijo MJ.

\- Nos esperan –dijo Bruce.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que esto si es una trampa? –pregunto Rhodey.

\- Sabemos lo intuitivo que es Loki, leyó nuestros movimientos en Brujas y solo jugo con nosotros, es probable que hiciera lo mismo con Peter, sabiendo que dejándolo solo por un momento intentaría hablar con nosotros, simplemente lo dejo –dijo Natasha.

\- Fue orillado a eso –dijo Wanda- lleva una semana sin poder hacer nada por su cuenta, es de esperarse que quiera entablar cualquier tipo de contacto con nosotros.

\- Y Loki no se lo permite –dijo Bruce- no sin una doble intención de por medio.

\- Trampa o no esta es nuestra oportunidad –dijo Tony- no los hemos tenido tan cerca desde hace una semana.

\- Calma Stark, tenemos que pensar mejor esto, el no tener un plan fue lo que ocasiono todo esto –dijo Rhodey.

\- Estoy de acuerdo –secundo Bruce- no quiero soltar al otro sujeto a hacer destrozos por todo Paris sin tener una idea de que es en lo que debería concentrarse al aplastar.

* No creo que tengan mucho tiempo para planificar un nuevo movimiento a seguir* dijo Ned

* Múltiples señales de calor se aproximan a ustedes* dijo MJ recibiendo la señal en su computadora y apresurándose a conectar las cámaras a esos puntos de la cuidad * Las cámaras muestran… civiles, muchos de ellos, se dirigen en su dirección, parece un comité de bienvenida*

\- Otra vez este truco –dijo Natasha- Nos causó varios problemas luchar con los Loki sin saber quién era el verdadero.

* No son Loki, son personas comunes y corrientes* dijo Ned *cada una con algún tipo de arma pero personas corrientes al fin y al cabo*

\- No está usando Ilusiones –dijo Bruce- tiene que haber alguna razón para eso.

\- Si, está muy seguro que ya no las necesita –dijo Clint.

\- O tiene algo más bajo la manga –dijo Rhodey

\- Creo que el simple hecho de tener al niño arácnido y a Steve lo tiene demasiado confiado, así es mi hermano –dijo Thor- su orgullo y credulidad serán su perdición un día.

\- Espero que eso llegue pronto – dijo Tony.

 

Thor ignoro el comentario, sabía que su amigo estaba molesto por lo que le había pasado a su mejor amigo y a su hijo... o lo que fuera el niño arácnido para él, aun no entendía muy bien esa relación.

Los parisinos comenzaron a aparecer en todas direcciones, todos y cada uno de ellos con las miradas perdidas y con el único objetivo de atacarlos.

 

\- No tenemos tiempo de lidiar con esto otra vez -dijo Tony elevándose en el aire preparándose para volar en dirección a la Torre Eiffel

 

Falcón, Visión y Thor lo siguieron aprovechando que alguien finalmente había tomado espacio aéreo, dejando a los Vengadores no voladores en el suelo, Rhodey se apresuró a alcanzarlos

 

\- Se supone que no tenemos que llamar la atención Tony -dijo Rhodey poniéndose en el camino de Iron-man que se alejaba en dirección a la Torre Eiffel que los invitaba del lado contrario del Río Sena y cortando también la trayectoria de los demás.

\- ¿Y tú que crees que es todo esto? -casi gritó el billonario señalando al suelo mientras los civiles se acercaban a Wanda y Natasha- ellos ya saben que estamos aquí, no veo el sentido de seguir en cubierto.

\- Tony, por favor cálmate, sé que quieres ayudar al niño pero actuando impulsivamente no sucederá, atendamos una situación a la vez.

 

Tony no contestó, era cierto, no se estaba deteniendo a pensar en la situación entre manos… otra vez.

 

* Amigos, si no quieren bajas en los parisinos necesito que me saquen de aquí inmediatamente* dijo Bruce, Tony lo volteo a ver, se notaba asustado, pero no por las personas que lo rodeaban, estaba asustado de él mismo, de lo que podría llegar a hacer, cualquier amenaza a él era una amenaza para Hulk y si Hulk se sentía amenazado no dudaría en salir y eliminar la fuente de peligro y en ese momento eran civiles, no había pensado en ese peligro latente.

 

Wanda también se dio cuenta de eso y que la situación empeoraría en unos segundos cuando estuvieran completamente rodeados, su bruma apareció alrededor de ella y con un fuerte movimiento de manos hacia el suelo una burbuja escarlata cubrió el perímetro de los rezagados.

 

\- No podrán pasar por aquí -dijo Wanda aun manteniendo la bruma mientras las primeras personas llegaban junto a ellos y comenzaban a golpear fuertemente la niebla roja con la palma de sus manos, un pequeño destello se desprendía de esta con cada golpe como si de un cristal denso se tratase

\- Gracias -dijo Bruce realmente aliviado.

*Escuadrón Elite, hora de actuar, estamos rodeados, inmovilicen cualquier amenaza y ábranos camino a la Torre Eiffel, sin utilizar fuerza letal, la amenaza es de civiles armados, sigan las coordenadas de mi inter-com, los mantendremos ocupados en lo que llegan, prioridad de protección, el Doctor Banner* se escuchó la voz de Rhodey en el canal de voz general y seguidamente se escuchó en el canal privado de los Vengadores *Wanda, abre la burbuja por arriba, déjanos entrar*

 

La bruma roja se disipó encima de ellos y todos regresaron al suelo.

 

\- Bien, cambio de planes, mantendremos a los civiles ocupados de este lado del rio, no nos moveremos hasta que lleguen los refuerzos, ya que de lo contrario nos seguirán y no solo tendremos que luchar con la Trinidad del mal si no también con civiles indefensos y no podemos permitirnos eso, no si planeamos liberar a Hulk contra Loki -dijo Rhodey cuando su máscara se levantó e intentando ignorar la mirada que su mejor amigo le lanzó cuando llamó a Peter parte de la “Trinidad del mal” y el escalofrío de Bruce cuando mencionó a Hulk.

\- Por si no lo han notado, Yo no puedo pelear o siquiera mantener a raya a personas, si no quieren un caos -dijo Bruce- mi pulso se aceleraría y el otro sujeto también tomaría esa como amenaza.

\- También tomamos eso en cuenta -dijo Tony- Bruce, tú quédate en el centro, los demás formen un círculo a su alrededor y no permitan a nadie o nada pasar.

\- Retomaremos el camino en cuanto los soldados lleguen, no esperen a los demás corremos el riesgo que Loki se escape, si el área frente a ustedes está controlada dejen a los demás y corran a la Torre Eiffel, de lo contrario quédense hasta que el escuadrón llegue a controlar, los que puedan adelantarse intenten separarlos para la siguiente parte del plan ¿Todos listos? -dijo Rhodey tomando su puesto en el Octágono improvisado alrededor de Bruce, volteando a ver que los demás hubieran hecho lo mismo y una vez confirmándolo su máscara volvió a bajar y dijo- Wanda, baja la barrera,  mucha suerte a quienes logren salir de esto primero.

 

*****

 

Tony, Natasha y Thor aparecieron en el horizonte, caminado lentamente en dirección a la Torre Eiffel, en dirección al desquiciado Dios que había ocasionado todo ese caos, a sus antiguos compañeros con los que estaban dispuestos a pelear con el fin de rescatarlos.

 

\- Ahí están, mismo escuadrón que la última vez, mismas oportunidades… aun que me parece que faltan… ¡Oh! Es cierto, ustedes ya no están con ellos –dijo Loki al ver a los Vengadores acercarse, su voz era casi un susurro para que solo Peter escuchara, la ciudad estaba en completo silencio a excepción del conflicto a kilómetros de ellos cualquier sonido se escucharía a la lejanía si se hacía con suficiente estruendo, los demás deberían seguir ocupados como lo había planeado, el mismo escuadrón que fue a Brujas se acercaba caminando lentamente desde la silenciosa calle- Dime muchacho ¿A quién te gustaría reclutar? puedo hacerlo tu asistente personal si quieres, que obedezca tus ordenes sobre cualquier cosa, ya sabes cómo se siente y lo útil que puede ser.

 

La cabeza y corazón de Peter eran un completo desastre en ese momento, preguntas, sentimientos, estadísticas, Ordenes,  todo pasaba de un lado a otro sin poder permitir un hilo de pensamiento natural y completo.

Estaba feliz de ver a sus compañeros, de saber que habían respondido a su llamado inmediatamente, estaba asustado de verlos ya que sabía que se enfrentaban a una gran amenaza y posibilidad de terminar como ellos.

Quería gritarles, advertirles, decirles que los dejaran, que estaba bien… pero no podía, al verlos Peter comprobó tristemente lo que había temido, la Orden de no contactar a los Vengadores se había tornado muy literal, no le permitía hablar con ellos, ni siquiera podía abrir la boca y darles a entender la situación, hacerles señas, decirles que fue su culpa que cayeran en otra trampa y que no quería ponerlos en riesgo, pero no podía… ya nunca podría volver a entablar una simple conversación con ellos, todo por esa estúpida Orden.

 

\- ¿Qué te parece…Stark? – Esas simples palabras detuvieron todo pensamiento dentro de la cabeza de Peter, volteo lentamente a Loki este lo veía con una sonrisa triunfante, podía percibir como los ojos del niño se abrían con la sorpresa detrás de la máscara, incluso podía imaginarse algunas lágrimas comenzando a formarse, maravilloso- Solo imagínatelo, la mente más grande y audaz de la época, la persona a la que más admiras trabajando para ti, cumpliendo tus deseos como si fueran los suyos propios, haciendo trajes cada vez más y más impresionantes solamente para ti, me pregunto qué aspectos de su personalidad cambiaran con el toque… Qué dices ¿Te gusta la idea?

 

Peter iba a abrir la boca para protestar cuando sintió placenteramente como el canal se abría, últimamente eso solo era señal para algo... una pelea.

Desde el incidente en Bayona, Hydra Steve había decidido que siempre que un confrontamiento fuera a iniciar era mejor utilizar al muchacho para hacerlo más divertido, el débil enemigo no podía contra la fuerza combinada de ambos y cualquier daño recibido era rápidamente curado por la regeneración, el chiquillo había resultado ser más útil de lo que había predicho.

Sus habilidades comenzaron a conectarse, ahora Peter podía sentir cada vez que pasaba y el también aprovechaba para conectarse con Steve, de esa forma podía protegerlo si era demasiado imprudente... pero en esta ocasión... no necesitaban ganar, esto tenía que terminar o de lo contrario el Señor Stark…

 

**_Pelearas con todo lo que tengas, no detendrás la fuerza de ningún golpe, te esforzarás por ganar y protegerás al amo Loki de cualquier daño si la oportunidad surge_** La Orden llegó por el canal y causo el mismo dolor que las demás, no era una Orden de Vida, simplemente era una Orden muy fuerte y extremadamente horrible, no quería pelear con sus amigos, pero ahora no había elección…

 

 Peter creía que el dolor de la Orden había terminado y lo peor había pasado pero pronto comprendió asustado que lo peor aún estaba por ocurrir, de un segundo a otro sintió como su conciencia se alejaba, comenzó a sentir como si estuviera viendo lo ocurrido desde una pantalla, sin poder interferir, sin poder opinar, simplemente expectando, intento comprender lo sucedido, si le Ordenaban esforzarse por ganar y pelear con todas sus fuerzas su conciencia y personalidad se opondrían naturalmente a ello, causando daño continuo, por lo cual simplemente la Orden elimino esa posibilidad dejando el cuerpo de Peter completamente separado y “libre” para la pelea, de esa forma no habría nada que lo detuviera para cumplirla.

 

\- Veo que decidieron unirse a mi fiesta, recibieron mi invitación ¿cierto? –dijo Loki elevando la voz para que los Vengadores pudieran escucharlo estando aún muy lejos de su posición, aunque en realidad no hacía falta elevar la voz, cualquier sonido podía escucharse en esa ciudad sepulcral.

\- ¿Estas bien muchacho? –grito Tony ignorando a Loki.

\- No te preocupes Peter, ya estamos aquí –dijo Natasha.

\- Arácnido joven, no temáis, no caemos en las mentiras de mi hermano, sabemos que el avisarnos fue con la mejor de las intenciones –dijo Thor.

 

Peter solo pudo sonreír, sabía que ellos entenderían, solo tenía que esperar, sería difícil y probablemente doloroso pero los Vengadores resolverían todo, quería asentir, inclinarse, algo que les diera a entender que el entendía y lo agradecido que estaba pero su cuerpo no respondía, su cuerpo no sería suyo hasta el final de la pelea… o mínimo eso esperaba.

 

\- Que mala educación tienen al ignorar al anfitrión, deberían de aprender de mi amigo el hombre araña, no importa que tantas torturas lo haya hecho pasar, no importa que le haya arrebatado al amor de su vida, no importa que su libertad ya no valga absolutamente nada siempre tan educado siempre atento, siempre cortes al dirigirse a mi ¿No es así? –dijo Loki tomando el mentón de Peter fuertemente y haciendo que Peter volteara a verlo, las uñas del Dios se incrustaban en la piel del joven de forma dolorosa, el gesto claramente era para irritar a Stark y lo estaba logrando.

 

La mano de Ironman comenzó a iluminarse y el sonido del propulsor comenzó a resonar alrededor preparando un disparo ¿Cómo ese desquiciado se atrevía siquiera a ponerle una mano a su Peter de esa forma? justo delante de él.

 

* Cálmate Stark, necesitamos seguir el plan, no te adelantes, hazlo por Peter* se escuchó a Rhodey en el inter-com al parecer él también había logrado salir de la trifulca y ahora observaba la escena desde un punto donde no lo pudieran ver.

 

En medio de la pelea con los ciudadanos de Paris, al momento de llegar los soldados, urdieron ese plan al lograr inmovilizar a la mayoría de los civiles en poco tiempo, casi todos los Vengadores pudieron continuar avanzando al mismo tiempo y los demás no tardarían en alcanzarlos, gracias a la inesperada llegada de refuerzos fue la razón por la cual lograran salir de ahí ilesos y rápido así que decidieron que esa era la misma estrategia que deberían usar en contra de Loki engañarlo con los números y que terminara confiándose.

El sonido del guante del traje volvió a disminuir “Calma Stark, ya pronto los tendrás de regreso, no te precipites” Tony intentaba tranquilizarse a el mismo sin lograr mucho ya que las uñas de Loki seguían en la mandíbula de Peter, probablemente ya había logrado hacer algún tipo de agujero al traje y había alcanzado la piel de Peter.

 

\- Te arrepentirás de todo esto Loki –respondido Tony ante la provocación.

\- ¿De qué me arrepentiré exactamente? –Dijo Loki burlándose y finalmente liberando a Peter- ¿De tomar en mi posesión al mundo que juraron proteger? ¿De dejarlos en ridículo? ¿De tomar a tu mejor estratega y amigo? … ¿O acaso será por tomarlo a él? Si es por lo último, créeme, aun no termino de divertirme en lo que respecta a tu protegido.

 

Peter no sabía si debía preocuparse por eso o si únicamente seguía siendo parte de la provocación, no podía predecir nada respecto a Loki y eso ciertamente le causaba incertidumbre.

 

* Creí que yo era tu mejor amigo* dijo Rhodey directamente a Stark, era obvio que intentaba distraerlo de la amenaza de Loki.

* Steve es mi mejor amigo… Tu eres mi hermano* dijo Tony en un susurro evitando que alguien más escuchara, era una fortuna tener a Rhodey ahí ya que de lo contrario ya se habría lanzado para golpear a Loki y probablemente hubiera caído en otra trampa.

* Awwww me harás llorar* dijo Rhodey claramente burlándose del lado sentimental de Tony y haciendo que este también riera un poco, bien, Tony ya estaba suficientemente calmado * ¿Estás listo para iniciar?

* Listo cuando tú lo estés*

* Entendido*

 

Loki aun esperaba una respuesta a sus ataques, era inusual que el gran Tony Stark no actuara impulsivamente como era su costumbre, estaba a punto de hacer otro comentario cuando escucho el sonido de algo volando en su dirección, sintió un muy fuerte empujón que lo hizo tropezar y caer sobre Steve tirándolo también a el de paso, fue gracias al agarre del soldado que este no cayó por el extremo de la torre Eiffel.

 

\- Maldición ¿Pero qué te ocurre? –grito Hydra Steve a Peter una vez se levantara y ayudando a Loki a levantarse igual, pero un segundo después un pequeño misil exploto en el suelo ya que había pasado de largo sin dar a su objetivo.

\- De nada –dijo Peter cuyo sentido arácnido se había activado cuando el proyectil se acercaba en dirección a Loki y Steve, logro empujarlos justo antes de que impactara en alguno de ellos.

 

Peter giro el cuerpo en dirección al punto de partida del misil ¡War- Machine! El Coronel Rhodes, había escuchado mucho de él, tanto de sus hazañas con los Vengadores como directamente de Tony, sabía que él hombre lo tenía en una gran estima y verlo ahí representaba un poco más de esperanza para la situación, Peter había ansiado el momento de conocerlo y ahora… ni siquiera un “Hola” podía pronunciar en su presencia.

Aún no había presenciado en persona las habilidades del Vengador pero cualquier ayuda y “enemigo” en contra de ellos era beneficioso pero Peter aún se preguntaba si cuatro personas eran suficientes contra Loki…

\- ¿Acaso creían que con eso podían detenerme? –dijo Loki girando para encarar al recién llegado, Steve se colocó detrás de Loki blandiendo su escudo para cubrir su flanco vulnerable ya que Tony, Natasha y Thor no detuvieron su lento avance en ningún momento, el cuerpo de Peter también se movió como si fuera jalado por hilos invisibles y se colocó frente a Loki por cualquier nuevo proyectil que el traje gris y negro de War-Machine pudiera disparar.

\- No pero te hicimos voltear ¿no es así? –se escuchó la voz del Señor Rhodes salir desde el traje y con eso simplemente se alejó volando en dirección contraria ¿A dónde iba?

 

De un momento a otro la Torre Eiffel comenzó a temblar como si de un terremoto se tratara, el movimiento estuvo a punto de tirar a los tres, Loki lentamente busco la fuente del movimiento sin que Steve se separara de su lado, protegiéndolo de cualquier posible daño, bajo la mirada y su cara palideció al instante al encontrarla.

Hulk subía rápidamente por debajo de ellos, Tony, Nat y Thor de un lado y el Señor Rhodes del otro habían servido de una distracción perfecta para que ninguno de ellos mirara debajo de sus narices mientras Hulk se estuviera transformando.

 

*****

 

**¿Estás listo? Prometo que no tardaremos, te sacare de ahí lo antes posible** Dijo Natasha intentando calmar el Terror de Bruce a pesar de que Terror e Ira eran lo que necesitaban en ese momento.

**No, no apresuren las cosas, despiértame cuando todo esté bajo control, Rhodey tiene razón, necesitamos todo el control que podamos tener y eso es algo en lo que no puedo ayudarles una vez dentro, eso te lo dejo a ti** Dijo Bruce como respuesta, su voz tembló un poco al enviar el mensaje, no importa cuántas veces se solicitara un código Verde, nunca estaba listo para implementarlo.

 

Ya estaba llegando a la parte baja de la Torre Eiffel, era una fortuna que ninguno de los tres hombres parados en la parte alta de la Torre lo hubiera visto, aunque en realidad era bueno para ocultarse, lo había aprendido a lo largo de tantos años de fugitivo.

 

**Entendido, te sacare inmediatamente cuando ya los tengamos de regreso** Dijo Nat.

**Gracias… Aleja a Peter y a Steve de mí en cuanto puedas, no… no quiero lastimarlos, intentare que el otro sujeto se concentre en Loki en todo momento pero sabes que no siempre…**

**…No siempre puedes controlarlo, lo sé, no te preocupes me asegurare que los otros escuadrones puedan alejarlos inmediatamente y recuerda, yo estoy en tu escuadrón, estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo** Dijo Natasha, intentando tranquilizarse a ella misma al igual que a Bruce, ella también terminaba preocupándose cuando activaban un código Verde.

**Como siempre** Dijo Bruce finalmente llegando al punto acordado para iniciar.

* Estoy en posición* mando Bruce a Rhodey en un canal privado, recibiendo confirmación casi inmediatamente.

**H-Hora de Irme, te veo en un Rato… Te amo Nat…**

Antes de cualquier Código Verde Bruce siempre se despedía de esa forma de Natasha, ya que nunca estaba seguro si podía volver de aquel lugar.

 

**Yo también te amo** Dijo Natasha sintiendo como la Ira inundaba el canal, sentía nítidamente como cualquier conexión con Bruce se volvía más primitiva, desde las emociones a cualquier respuesta que pudiera recibir por el canal… aunque con Hulk eso normalmente no pasaba.

 

*****

 

\- Protéjanme – dijo Loki casi en un susurro inaudible ya que su aliento parecía haberlo abandonado al ver a esa bestia ganar terreno rápidamente mientras el retrocedía rápidamente.

\- ¿Señor? –pregunto Hydra Steve sin haber podido entender debido a lo bajo de la voz de su amo, el color parecía haberlo abandonado y ahora su piel lucía un blanco espectral ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Tenía…Miedo? ¿De esa cosa? Tan solo era Banner, no era rival para su poderoso Dios, él era más fuerte… ¿O acaso se equivocaba?

 

Se escuchó el propulsor del Señor Stark encenderse y de un momento a otro este ya estaba en el aire junto con Thor, Natasha comenzó a correr y desprendió el gancho retráctil de su cinturón y lo apunto a la Torre Eiffel.

 

\- ¡PROTEJANME! ¡AHORA! No dejen que esa cosa se me acerque –Loki grito tan fuerte que seguramente todo parís había oído, Hydra Steve no pudo evitar sorprenderse de esa reacción, su amo siempre había sido sereno y calmado no importa contra que se enfrentara, eso era muy impropio de él.

\- E-Entendido Señor –Dijo Steve saltando inmediatamente, la adrenalina de la caída inmediatamente lo inundo y olvido cualquier cosa que no fuera el inicio de una pelea, comenzó a gritar triunfante.

 

Peter se apresuró a seguirlo, saltar sin siquiera preocuparse sobre como aterrizar, como siempre imprudente, Loki quería que se enfrentaran a Hulk así que eso haría, comprendía el plan de sus amigos, estaban dejando a Loki solo, sin protección, así que ayudaría en eso mientras aun estuviera en su poder, era cierto que Hydra Steve le había Ordenado proteger a Loki, pero también tenía que ser obediente, y esa Orden tenía más fuerza que la que implicaba protección a Loki, así que técnicamente no estaba rompiendo ninguna regla, que buen plan, los Vengadores claramente habían recibido toda la información que había podido darles a Ned y MJ y habían formado un plan para que Peter no resultara herido por las mismas Ordenes.

Estaba a punto de saltar pero en el último segundo volteo a ver a Loki, completamente aterrado por la simple presencia de Hulk así que sin la intención de ocultar sus emociones esa vez él fue quien lucio una sonrisa burlona asegurándose que el Dios entendiera lo que estaba haciendo, la cara de Loki muto en algo que combinaba miedo y enojo por estar siendo objeto de burla, una vez visto eso Peter también salto sin perder de vista a Hydra Steve.

Con la velocidad de la caída parecía que Hulk avanzaba más rápido, metro a metro, centímetro a centímetro, se acercaban a esa montaña de músculos completamente iracunda.

Peter nunca había visto a Hulk en acción y en realidad no había querido hacerlo, sabía que esa forma había causado muchas dificultades al Doctor Banner, sin mencionar que su intelecto se apagaba casi por completo y Peter no podía imaginar una tortura peor que aquella… Habían tenido que activar un código Verde por su culpa, tendría que disculparse después, pero de igual forma agradecía el gesto del doctor Banner, sabía que él había tenido que acceder a eso y eso quería decir que lo había hecho por ellos.

A pesar del tamaño y proporción de los músculos, Peter se sorprendía con qué facilidad Hulk podía moverse, era cierto que sus movimientos no eran elegantes de ninguna forma pero eran rápidos y certeros y el escalar semejante edificación parecía ser un juego para el… o una molestia según su expresión.

 

**Impúlsame Parker** Escucho por el canal, con eso Peter pego los brazos al cuerpo y comenzó a caer más rápido, alcanzo a Steve en cuestión de segundos y logrando cambiar la posición de su cuerpo uso la velocidad que había ganado y pateo a Hydra Steve en los hombros de tal forma que este salió disparado en dirección a Hulk.

 

Esto definitivamente tomo al grandote por sorpresa, ya que con la velocidad de caída y el impulso de Peter, Hydra Steve logro llegar junto a Hulk y propinarle una fuerte patada directamente en la cara, El hombre verde detuvo su avance inmediatamente ya que tuvo que sostenerse mejor o de lo contrario caería en picada pero a pesar de que el golpe tenía la fuerza para matar a cualquier persona normal parecía que aquel ser ni siquiera lo había sentido.

Una vez Hydra Steve se hubo recuperado de la fuerza de la caída comenzó a propinar más golpes al hombre verde, pero Hulk seguía sin percibirlo, seguía con la mirada fija en un solo punto, en Loki, Hydra Steve noto como sus ataques parecían no tener efecto así que comenzó a moverse, sin dejar de golpear en ningún momento, cabeza, estomago, piernas, manos y finalmente sus insistencias parecieron tener fruto, a pesar de que los golpes seguían sin doler Hulk comenzó a tomar a Hydra Steve como una molestia y comenzó a mover sus brazos frenéticamente como si tratara de alejar a una avispa enojada.

Peter observaba el espectáculo mientras continuaba cayendo, ambas partes de la pelea tenían claramente un único propósito, causar el mayor daño y ninguno de los dos estaba usando el cerebro para hacerlo, el muchacho solo pudo suspirar un poco exasperado al notar que cuando a peleas se trataba Hydra Steve era igual de torpe y tonto que Hulk.

Levanto un brazo y lanzo una telaraña a un gran pedazo de metal de la Torre y movió su cuerpo para quedar de cabeza, con sus piernas se sujetó a la telaraña dejando sus brazos libres y comenzó a disparar necesito ambos disparadores para poder detener a Hulk.

Un puñetazo se dirigía directamente a la cara de Steve y en ese punto ya era muy tarde para cualquier tipo de acción evasiva, el golpe seria certero, puso su escudo frente a su cara para minimizar daños pero el golpe nunca llego, una telaraña se había enredado en el puño y había detenido el avance, Hulk dirigió su vista al lugar de donde provenía lo que impidió que diera un golpe y se encontró con el hombre araña, Steve utilizo esa distracción para mover el escudo de tal forma que golpeara la cabeza de Hulk causando el mayor daño posible, pero igualmente este pareció no sentirlo.

Hulk comenzó a escalar la Torre nuevamente pero ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo.

Nadie detenía un golpe de Hulk ¡NADIE!

Al finalmente ser liberado del control del debilucho de Banner solo había una cosa en su cabeza, Loki, tenía que golpearlo, aplastarlo, no sabía por qué solo lo sabía pero al ser interrumpido, su odio comenzó a fluctuar entre el pequeño hombre que bailoteaba por su cuerpo molestándolo a el otro pequeño hombre que evitaba que sus golpes dieran en el blanco.

Decidió aplastar al hombre que estaba de cabeza, parecía más interesante.

 

\- Esto es malo, esto es malo –dijo Peter para sí mismo al ver que había logrado llamar la atención de Hulk y que este ahora escalaba en su dirección a una velocidad alarmante.

* Muchachos, ya están lo suficientemente separados uno del otro, comiencen la siguiente parte del plan* dijo Natasha por el inter-com, aun no llegaba a una altura necesaria para disparar el gancho, si lo hacía en ese momento quedaría muy debajo de Hulk y mucho más de Loki.

* ¿Estas segura Nat? Creo que podríamos separarlos más antes, cualquier ayuda que reciban uno del otro sería malo para nosotros* dijo Rhodey como respuesta.

* ¡Si! Sepárenlos ¡Ya! Hulk va por Peter y no quiero ver que hará cuando llegue  no creo que Steve lo ayude si la situación se presenta* Dijo Natasha sintiendo el cambio de objetivo de Hulk a través del canal, no era con palabras, pero definitivamente lo sentía, era como si Bruce intentara avisarle siempre que era lo que Hulk quería aplastar.

* Yo me encargo* Dijo Tony.

 

El y Thor aún seguían en el aire en dirección a la Torre Eiffel también había sido testigo de cómo Hulk comenzaba a avanzar peligrosamente a Peter, llego al momento en el que el monstruo verde fallaba por poco el intento de cerrar su enorme mano alrededor del muchacho, gracias a dios el niño se había especializado en esquivar y escapar de ataques, aunque pensándolo bien eso era problemático para el plan…

 

\- Ya estoy aquí muchacho, no te preocupes, no dejare que Hulk te haga daño -dijo Tony sobrevolando justo enfrente de Peter.

 

“¡Señor Stark! No se imagina lo feliz que me hace verlo” Peter abrió la boca para decir eso, pero ningún sonido salió y sus labios volvieron a cerrarse lentamente con pesar y tristeza, no podía hacerlo, la Orden no se lo permitía, en cambio lo que sí permitía era...

Su brazo se levantó en dirección del Hombre de Hierro y disparó una telaraña.

Tony observó cómo Peter se quedó quieto un segundo, solo observándolo, esperaba ver alguna respuesta de su parte pero en cambio tuvo que esquivar el proyectil que ahora volaba en su dirección.

 

\- Wow, muchacho ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso estas pasando por tu etapa de adolescente rebelde? Si ese es el caso tendremos que tener una seria plática respecto a esto cuando regresemos a casa, Pepper también tendrá algo que decirte sobre esto jovencito -Tony seguía hablando mientras esquivaba todos los disparos, sabía que Peter no quería hacer eso, lo que menos podía hacer era que el muchacho no se sintiera culpable e intentar sacarle una sonrisa... esperaba que hubiera funcionado.

 

“Espero ansiosamente esa plática Señor Stark” dijo Peter en su cabeza mientras la Orden suprimía una risa... ¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera podía hacer eso?

Un nuevo puñetazo hizo temblar la torre, lo cual hizo que Peter regresará su atención a Hulk que nuevamente se encontraba alarmantemente cerca, apuntó sus disparadores y apuntó a sus manos, siendo tan grandes era casi imposible fallar, mucho menos a esa distancia y... listo, justo como lo había planeado, las manos de Hulk se quedaron pegadas al metal... pero no por mucho tiempo, no importaba lo pegajoso o la cantidad con simplemente imprimir un poco de fuerza a su liberación Hulk podía romper las telarañas, Peter siguió disparando ralentizando el avance y al mismo tiempo haciendo que este se enojara más.

Estaba logrando un buen trabajo alentando a la mole pero sabía que no duraría así mucho tiempo, volvió a lanzar una telaraña pero un rayo azul la interceptó y la hizo cenizas en medio del aire, Peter volvió a voltear, el señor Stark tenía su mano extendida y humo salía de esta.

 

\- Ya no molestes al Tío Hulk, el no pondrá una mano sobre ti si dejas de irritarlo, tan solo queremos que llegue a Loki.

 

Tanto Steve como Peter se detuvieron un segundo al escuchar eso, aún que los dos por diferentes razones, uno por lealtad y otro por una Orden, se voltearon a ver y asintieron, Peter continuo lanzando telarañas a Hulk ahora con más velocidad y Tony continuó lanzando rayos a estas logrando vaporizar unas mientras otras lograban dar en el blanco, Peter ahora apuntaba a cualquier parte de Hulk... ya que en realidad el hombre verde ya no era su objetivo, no necesitaba que Steve le hubiera dicho nada, él ya sabía que tenía planeado algo, solo necesitaba distraer un poco al Señor Stark.

Cuando Hulk se hubo acercado lo suficiente a Peter trayendo a Hydra Steve en su espalda  era momento para el nuevo plan, Peter lanzó una última telaraña a Hulk y Tony se apresuró a vaporizarla.

 

-¡Ahora! -gritó Hydra Steve.

 

Con eso Peter dejo de apuntar a Hulk y apuntó a la cabeza de Iron-man disparando una telaraña que acertó casi inmediatamente ya que el hombre estaba concentrado en los proyectiles que volaban hacia el montruo verde dejándolo por completo desprotegido.

Steve tomó su escudo y lo lanzó fuertemente hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que Peter jalaba su telaraña y hacía que la cabeza de Tony quedara perfectamente en la trayectoria de este.

El escudo dio directamente en el casco aboyándolo un poco.

Demonios, porque Peter tenía que ser tan talentoso respecto a peleas, pensó Stark mientras se llevaba una mano al casco, no lo había dañado gracias al acero pero si lo había dejado atontado un segundo y claramente dañado un poco de sus sistemas.

 

\- Señor ¿Está bien? – escucho decir a Friday dentro del traje.

\- Si…Si estoy bien ¿reporte de daños? –respondió Tony aun viendo borroso.

\- No es momento para eso jefe, otro ataque se aproxima.

 

El escudo había salido volando por darle a Stark en la cabeza, pero Peter se encargó de pegar una telaraña a él y regresarlo a las manos de su dueño con una mano mientras que con la otra seguía lanzando telarañas a Hulk  directamente en los ojos para mantenerlo en ese lugar.

Al momento de que Steve tuvo el escudo en sus manos volvió a lanzarlo en dirección a Stark volviendo a dar en el blanco, Parker nuevamente regreso el escudo a sus manos y continuaron repitiendo el proceso de lanzar y atrapar el escudo como si de un gigantesco yo-yo se tratase, Tony logro esquivarlo en la tercera, también en la cuarta, en la quinta volvió a dar así continuaron su baile por un rato más.

 

*****

 

Loki veía la pelea desde arriba de la Torre Eiffel, completamente alerta por si sus marionetas dejaban avanzar a esa bestia más de lo correctamente necesario, escucho un sonido familiar detrás de él y se giró quedando frente a frente a Thor.

 

\- Que alegría verte hermano –dijo Loki sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

 

El martillo de Thor dejo de girar cuando lo tomo fuertemente y apunto a Loki mientras un rayo nacía de la empuñadura y viajaba en dirección al dios de las mentiras, pero este no me movió, el rayo paso a su lado sin tocarlo en ningún momento.

 

\- Fallaste.

\- Solo fue una advertencia, te estoy dando esta oportunidad Loki, ríndete, regresa el mundo a la normalidad y sobre todo libera a Steve y a Peter.

\- ¿Y a ti que te importan ellos? Acabas de conocer al niño, me sorprende que esta vez no te confundieras con su nombre.

 

Thor enmudeció por un momento.

 

\- Es cierto que lo acabo de conocer, pero no necesite más que un par de días para saber qué tipo de hombre era, es una fantástica persona, un fiero guerrero con sus valores bien cimentados, una persona de bien con un Vínculo puro y amoroso y estas interfiriendo en él, tu más que nadie debe de saber lo incorrecto que es entrometerse en el Vínculo de alguien más.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo sabría yo? –Loki comenzaba a enfurecerse metió su mano en su traje y saco una daga, perfectamente cuidada e inmaculada, se notaba el filo nuevo y casi sin usar… casi, completamente plateada a excepción de algunos detalles dorados en la empuñadura pero eso no era lo único que lucía,  en el mango lucía una joya del alma igual blanca- Yo aún no tengo nadie con quien compartir algo así… Yo no he encontrado aún a mi Jane, o a mi Steve, no importa que tanto lo merezca yo aún no lo he hecho.

\- Pero sabes lo importante que es uno ¡Eres un hechicero! Sé gracias a Madre que ustedes saben… Que tú sabes más de esto que cualquiera de nosotros… además, sé que lo añoras…

\- ¿A SI? –Grito Loki- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Si se puede saber.

\- Porque… te conozco, soy quien mejor te conoce y se por qué tienes tu joya del alma en ese lugar, sé que solo muestras esa daga a una persona.

 

Ahora Loki era el que había enmudecido, se apresuró a regresar la Daga al escondite de siempre.

 

\- Yo te regale esa Daga cuando éramos niños, cuando comenzabas el entrenamiento de cuchillos y alabardas, yo nunca fui bueno con ellas, pero tu si y parecía gustarte, razón por la cual te regale esa Daga, por un tiempo me pregunte por que nunca te había visto usarla, pero lo descubrí la última vez que viniste a la Tierra, solo la usas contra mi…Loki acaso tu… ¿Quieres un Vínculo con?… conmi… -Thor no pudo terminar la frase.

 

Loki se apresuró a aparecer un cuchillo en su mano y se abalanzo contra Thor en un intento por hacerlo callar, no necesitaba que nadie le recordaba de lo que carecía… No necesitaba que EL le recordara de lo que carecía…

Thor logro esquivar la acuchillada en el último segundo mientras movía el martillo en dirección a Loki, al momento que este también esquivaba el ataque sabía que de nada serviría hablar con su hermano, pero tenía que intentarlo.

 

\- Sabes algo, tienes razón hermano, solo hacen falta un par de días para conocer al muchacho, es tan transparente que es divertido, es en serio una persona noble y fascinante –decía Loki mientras continuaba en sus intentos por apuñalar a su hermano, evitando por cualquier medio que no pronunciara una palabra más, haciendo uso de sus ilusiones para ocultar el arma que portaba, alternaba entre cuchillos dagas y el cetro… No perdería una oportunidad tan perfecta de llevar a su hermano a su lado- y veo que le tienes estima, razón por la cual disfrutare aún más mientras continuo destrozándolo desde adentro, mientras lo destruyo hasta que no quede nada de la persona que una vez conocieron… ¿Qué te parece eso hermano?

\- Loki, no te atreverías.

\- Oh pero ya lo hice ¿acaso no lo ves peleando allá abajo? Arriesgando su vida por mí y aun no termino…

 

*****

 

* Stark deja de jugar y ve a reunirte con Sam, recuerda que no estás en el escuadrón Peter* dijo Rhodey en el inter-com.

* No dejare que Hulk lastime a Peter, necesitamos alejarlo de aquí* dijo mientras esquivaba un par de veces más el escudo.

* No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso* Sam se escuchó en el canal general.

* Finalmente, tardaste mucho en salir de la pelea* dijo Tony

* Necesitábamos asegurarnos de que no nos pudieran seguir y no haber infligido daño a ningún civil, no vi que nadie lo hiciera, Escuadrón Peter ¿Ya están en posición?*

*Lista* Dijo Wanda.

* Listo* Dijo Clint.

* Llegando* dijo Rhodey.

* Perfecto, les envió un Spiderman, por favor salúdenlo de mi parte y tengan cuidado* 

 

El escudo de Steve volvió a salir volando y nuevamente Peter lanzo una telaraña para alcanzarlo pero algo se interpuso en el camino, un pequeño robot con forma de ave intercepto la telaraña y cuando sintió el compuesto pegajoso pegarse en él, el robot acelero tan rápido que Peter fue incapaz de seguir pegado a la superficie de la Torre Eiffel y mientras gritaba por la sorpresa simplemente fue forzado abandonar la pelea, fue forzado a alejarse de Steve.

 

* Sostente muchacho*Se escuchó la voz de Sam proveniente del pequeño robot.

 

“¿Señor Wilson? ¿También estaba ahí? ¿Quién más había venido?” Se preguntó Peter aun que estaba casi seguro de que pronto lo descubriría, aunque su cuerpo parecía estar en desacuerdo, inmediatamente soltó la telaraña y mientras comenzaba a caer elevo el brazo en dirección a Hulk y disparo otra esperando volver para continuar brindando apoyo a Steve pero el robot intercepto la telaraña y comenzó a llevárselo nuevamente.

 

* No, no puedes irte, saluda a Red Wing, no te separes de él, también es tu amigo*

 

A falta de telarañas que continuaran evitando su avance con un último movimiento de brazo Hulk logro arrancar el restante de la visera pegajosa que había limitado su avance… pero el pequeño hombre ya no se encontraba frente a él… Pero en la parte de arriba de la Torre se veían chispas y truenos y también… Loki, ahí estaba Loki, tenía que aplastarlo.

Hulk nuevamente comenzó a apresurarse por alcanzar la cima del monumento haciendo que Steve no pudiera hacer más que sostenerse para evitar caer, Hulk se movía tan rápido que si dejara de agarrarse sin lugar a dudas saldría disparado pero… eso pasó, el monstruo se movía tan rápido que en una de las sacudidas que daba para llegar lo antes posible a la cima Steve no pudo sostenerse y salió volando, la acción fue tan rápida que solo pudo simplemente estirar el brazo en incredulidad mientras comenzaba a caer al vacío.

 

\- ¡NO! –grito Peter volviéndose a soltar de Red Wing al ver la escena, el también comenzó a caer pero no le importo, lanzo una telaraña que pareció tomar una eternidad para llegar al brazo extendido de Steve… pero lo hizo.

 

Inmediatamente después de que ese extremo estuviera bien sujeto por Steve Peter apunto a la Torre y disparo el otro extremo de la telaraña en su dirección, esperando que el simple impulso del disparo fuera suficiente para que la telaraña se pegara, pero ya no pudo ver el resultado ya que Red Wing regreso por él, esta vez atrapándolo directamente sobre su “espalda” mientras continuaba alejándose.

 

* Te tengo muchacho* Fue todo lo que se escuchó nuevamente proveniente de las bocinas de aquel pájaro Robot.

 

*****

 

El gancho comenzaba a retraerse rápidamente elevándola por los aires en dirección a Hulk, observo como el grandote, Peter, Steve y Tony se enfrascaban en una pelea todos contra todos, como Red Wing se llevaba a Peter ,como Hulk mandaba a volar a Steve, como este caía y como Sam aparecía en el horizonte para atraparlo, por un momento Natasha estuvo a nada de soltarse para ir en ayuda de su amigo, pero si lograba salvarlo se encontraría enfrascada en una pelea con él y abandonaría a su escuadrón… abandonaría a Bruce y le había prometido que se mantendría a su lado, no podía dejarlo solo, así que con dolor simplemente continuo subiendo la Torre Eiffel para encontrarse con Loki, ese desgraciado tenía muchas cuentas que saldar.

Logro alcanzar el extremo del gancho antes de que la cuerda se acabara y jalando el último tramo logro lanzarse en el aire en dirección a Hulk, que se alejaba cada vez más rápido y excitado por aplastar a Loki, desatorando el gancho en el proceso y logrando acomodarse para cargarlo de nuevo para antes de que comenzara a caer volver a dispararlo, esta vez el gancho llego a la punta volviendo a impulsarla en el aire.

Si eso era lo que Peter sentía al columpiarse tenía que pedirle hacerlo juntos alguna vez, eso resultaba bastante divertido, seguramente con sus telarañas y su experiencia seria incluso mucho más fluido.

 

\- Te veo en la cima grandote –dijo Natasha al pasar junto a Hulk logrando sacar un bufido de enojo del hombre verde ya que el gancho resulto más rápido que su escalada, lo que ocasiono a su vez que aumentara la velocidad.

 

*****

 

Habían terminado por fuera del observatorio de la Torre Eiffel, uno a cada extremo usando la reja de contención como el piso, ambos respiraban agitadamente por la danza de ataques que acababan de tener.

 

\- Veo que no has perdido habilidad al juntarte con personas inferiores querido hermano –dijo Loki intentando mostrar su mejor postura, intentando denotar que eso solo era un juego para el- lástima que aún no es suficiente para vencerme.

\- No, no lo es, pero es suficiente para que dejaras de mirar, últimamente te confías bastante, ¿no hermano? es la segunda vez en este poco tiempo que logramos distraer al gran dios de las mentiras.

\- Me parece que eso es una mal característica en un Rey, dejarse llevar por sus emociones –dijo Natasha al llegar al mismo punto en el que se encontraban los otros dos hombres gracias al gancho, elevándose un par de centímetros en el aire con un último impulso y aterrizando a un lado del Dios del trueno.

 

Eso no impresionaba a Loki, tan solo era un oponente más, nada que preocuparse, pero su expresión cambio cuando los temblores de la edificación aumentaban tanto en velocidad como en fuerza y de un segundo a otro la enorme mano de Hulk aparecía en la orilla de la reja y con un último jalón la enorme figura del hombre surgía y se colocaba frente a los otros dos mientras gritaba de ira contra él.

 

* Escuadrón Loki en posición y listos para la pelea* dijo Natasha en el inter-com mientras comenzaba a correr junto a Thor y Hulk en dirección a un aterrado y pálido Loki.

 

*****

 

 

La cosa pegajosa de Parker se pegó en su mano, Hydra Steve giro su mirada y logro ver al muchacho a varios metros de distancia cayendo igual que él pero apuntando su disparador a la Torre Eiffel y con un sonido sordo, la telaraña que estaba pegada a su mano dejo de salir de la muñeca del chiquillo y el otro extremo avanzo rápidamente al costado de la edificación, la telaraña era muy larga, cuando llegara a la Torre, si es que llegaba aun tendría que comprobar que no era lo suficientemente extensa como para que el intento de salvarlo no fuera en vano y terminara estampado en el suelo.

Cerró su mano alrededor de esa cosa pegajosa y una vez comprobó que el otro extremo llegaba exitosamente a pegarse al metal de la Torre miro hacia el suelo mientras continuaba cayendo y esperando que la telaraña terminara de tensarse por completo… el suelo se acercaba a una vertiginosa velocidad, no lo lograría… no iba a lograrlo… cerró los ojos ante el inminente choche cuando… la telaraña se tensó completamente a escasos metros del suelo y debido a su elasticidad lo elevaban nuevamente como si de un bungee se tratara y volvía a bajar, sano y salvo.

Con un poco de dificultad arranco la telaraña de su mano y se dejó caer al suelo aterrizando de pie pero estuvo a punto de que sus piernas cedieran ante su peso, no por causa de estar mareado o por falta de experiencia aterrizando, sino por la sensación de vacío en el estómago por caer a esa velocidad, siempre había odiado esa sensación, un recuerdo llego volando a su cabeza, pero no era un recuerdo suyo era de su antiguo él, era la memoria de cuando Parker y el antiguo Steve se habían columpiado juntos para regresar a la Torre de los Vengadores, en esa ocasión la sensación de vacío también había dominado hasta… hasta que el niño había logrado tranquilizarlo por medio del canal…

Rápidamente llevo sus manos a su cabeza intentando alejar esas imágenes, esa vida ya no era la suya, no tenía sentido recordar esas estupideces, pero por más que lo intentaba las imágenes seguían llegando, fue una fortuna que en ese momento escuchara una voz que logro sacarlo por completo de sus pensamientos.

 

\- Esa fue una caída fuerte, tienes suerte que el niño aun te quiera a pesar de lo que has hecho de lo contrario habrías terminado embarrado en el suelo –Sam apareció sobrevolando un par de metros arriba de él.

 

En su cabeza Hydra Steve agradeció la aparición de Sam únicamente porque eso había alejado a su antiguo el de su cabeza, había sentido miedo de perderse por un segundo pero sobre todo esos recuerdos lo habían logrado irritar de sobremanera.

 

\- No me interesa que me quiera, no quiero tener nada que ver con él, solo es una herramienta para alcanzar el objetivo del Dios Loki.

\- Espero que no le hayas dicho eso directamente al niño porque si es así ten por seguro que te hare pagar amigo mío.

\- Tampoco somos amigos.

\- Uy golpe duro, no te preocupes compañero, pronto te regresaremos a la normalidad y ya te disculparas por todo.

\- Capitán Rogers le aconsejo que por su propia seguridad se rinda por voluntad propia, de esa forma minimizaremos daños y le aseguro al cien por ciento que al regresar a su antigua conciencia se sentirá mucho mejor, además el Señor Parker estará muy aliviado de verlo, este ser que tenemos en frente no es usted –Visión apareció flotando al lado de Sam.

\- ¡Rogers! le debes una disculpa enorme a Peter, le estas causando mucho daño y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no quieres hacerlo –ahora apareció Tony mientras extendía su brazo y la luz azul de su mano comenzó a intensificarse.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios tienen todos por ese chiquillo?! Tan solo es una molestia, basura, escoria, todos estaríamos mejor si tan solo él estuviera mu…

 

Un disparo azul y varias balas chocaron con el suelo a cada extremo de Hydra Steve haciendo que este enmudeciera o si es que había terminado la oración no se había podido escuchar por el estruendo.

 

\- No te atrevas a terminar esa oración Steve –dijo Sam exaltado.

\- Cierra la boca Cap –Grito Tony.

 

Steve leyó la situación, tres enemigos aéreos, claramente no era su campo y sin su escudo no tenía mucha probabilidad de alcanzarlos en el aire, la única forma de poder iniciar una pelea con ellos era conseguir su altura.

Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo comenzó a correr a un extremo de la Torre buscando algún punto por el cual escalar.

 

* Escuadrón Steve en posición iniciando persecución y procedimiento para alejarlo aún más de Loki* dijo Visión al inter-com mientras comenzaba a volar en dirección al Capitán Rogers.

 

*****

 

El robot a control remoto lo llevaba rápidamente del otro lado del Rio Sena y cada vez que el cuerpo de Peter se negaba a continuar y se lanzaba en caída libre con la esperanza de poder regresar con Hydra Steve Red Wing lo atrapaba de nueva cuenta, no importaba de qué forma intentara evitarlo.

Cuando finalmente parecía que había perdido la paciencia cuando Red Wing lo atrapo por centésima vez Peter se acomodó en una posición de hincado en la espalda del robot asegurándose de no perder el equilibrio en un mal momento y levanto las manos y las junto en un puño bajándolas con toda su fuerza, el robot claramente recibió el impacto y chispas comenzaron a verse en la parte donde ahora aparecía una clara abolladura.

 

* Wooo muchacho, no lo rompas ya es muy difícil hacerle mantenimiento sin que este destrozado*

 

“Lo lamento mucho Señor Wilson” quería decir Peter pero nuevamente su cuerpo seguía moviéndose sin obedecerlo de ninguna manera.

 Sam sabía que intentar detener a Peter resultaría en un intento inútil así que simplemente hizo que Red Wing acelerara antes de que terminara siendo simplemente metal abollado.

Peter continuo golpeando en el mismo punto una y otra y otra vez, sabía que con insistencia y perseverancia ese robot no tardaría en dejar de funcionar y una vez eso pasara podría regresar a ayudar a los otros dos.

 

* Steve aterrizo bien gracias a ti, no te preocupes por el* la voz del Señor Wilson volvió a sonar, pero ahora se escuchaba entrecortada y artificial gracias a los sistemas dañados pero eso fue suficiente para que Peter se detuviera por completo durante unos segundos mientras suspiraba aliviado, al menos esa parte aún era completamente fiel a el mismo, pero eso pareció solo durar unos segundos ya que su conciencia volvió a abandonar su cuerpo y quedar en segundo plano mientras su cuerpo reanudaba el golpeteo continuo contra el metal.

La velocidad de Red Wing comenzaba a flaquear de momento a momento y el ave comenzaba a precipitarse a la tierra cada vez más y más, Peter estaba seguro que solo necesitaba un golpe más para que esa cosa dejara de funcionar.

Volvió a levantar sus brazos y juntando toda la fuerza que pudo los bajo mientras gritaba para da un golpe final triunfal… pero sus puños nunca lograron tocar la superficie del ave.

Una ligera y efímera neblina roja se habían interpuesto entre él y su victoria, eso hizo que levantara la vista y finalmente viera en donde se encontraba.

Se encontraba en los Campos Elíseos, en la calzada que llevaba al arco del triunfo, en realidad este quedaba justo frente a él alzándose hermoso fuerte y prepotente frente a él al igual que una figura que parecía querer competir contra la belleza del arco, haciendo el escenario a su alrededor lucir como una pintura digna de exhibir en un museo.

 Una mujer lo miraba frente a frente, directo a los ojos.

 

\- Hola Peter –dijo Wanda.

 

*****

 

* Escuadrón Peter en observación del objetivo comenzando con la misión* dijo Rhodey que miraba desde el techo de un edificio a un par de metros de distancia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegaste hasta aquí! Si te sigue gustando la historia por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o dándome a conocer tu opinión directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas Gracias por leer. :3


	52. Pelea en Paris.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pelea continua pero ¿Que parte de ella saldrá victoriosa? ¿Los Vengadores lograran su cometido o acaso Loki volverá a salirse con la suya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lunes! ¡Comencemos bien la semana con un capitulo! :3 Nuevamente decidí dividir el capitulo, pero no se preocupen esta vez no tendrán que esperar tanto para continuar leyendo ya que la parte final de la contienda en París la subiré mañana!!!  
> Decidí dividir el capitulo por varias razones, iba a subir este capitulo la semana pasada pero decidí esperarme ya que de esta forma pude adelantarme un poco a la historia para intentar retomar mi ritmo y de esa forma no tener que dejar pasar tanto tiempo entre capitulo y capitulo, si mis planes salen correctamente pueden esperar tres capítulos esta semana :3  
> Nunca creí que París llevara tanto tiempo ya supero el capitulo de Brujas por varias paginas, si el capitulo no se hubiera dividido Paris definitivamente hubiera vencido a Brujas como el capitulo mas largo, pero estoy logrando cubrir todo lo que me había imaginado para esta pelea, espero no aburrirlos con ella, disfruten el capitulo :3

Pelea en Paris.

 

\- Hola Peter –dijo Wanda.

 

“¡Wanda, También estas aquí!” Peter sonreía por dentro.

 

Red Wing dio un último respingo y con un pequeño sonido de golpe contra metal finalmente aterrizó dejando al muchacho hincado frente a la joven.

Antes de poder hacer algo más su cuerpo comenzó a moverse nuevamente por su cuenta alzó los brazos y lanzó telarañas directamente a Wanda pero estas se volvieron escarlata y se desviaron de su camino mientras Wanda comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia Peter.

El arácnido intento saltar pero descubrió que la niebla ahora cubría sus pies y piernas sosteniéndolo en esa posición, intento volver a lanzar sus telarañas pero ahora la niebla subía por su cuerpo y se enrollaba plácidamente en sus muñecas y lo hacían bajar los brazos entre sus piernas, no había manera de que se pudiera mover de esa posición, no importa cuánto intentara su cuerpo.

Wanda finalmente llegó delante de él y se hincó mientras elevaba sus manos de las que seguía saliendo la bruma que lo mantenía en el suelo y una nueva voluta apareció mientras flotaba entre sus dedos.

 

\- Ok, ahora la prueba de oro, si no te molesta Peter -dijo, Peter recordó esas palabras de cuando se habían conocido por primera vez.

 

Elevó la mano y tocó su frente, rápidamente las sensaciones de Peter la inundaron y debajo de la confusión, miedo y dolor que todo eso le causaba la recibió un corazón familiar.

 

\- Sigues siendo tu -dijo con una sonrisa- Sabia que tu mensaje había sido honesto, no te preocupes me encargaré de decirle a los demás por si aún tienen dudas ¡Oh Peter! no me puedo imaginar lo que has tenido que pasar.

 

Wanda se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente, Peter inmediatamente comenzó a sentir dolor recorrer por todo su cuerpo, claro, un abrazo de Wanda implicaba “Contacto con un Vengador” el dolor no fue fuerte al principio incluso pudo disfrutar el abrazo y por un segundo logro acurrucarse un poco pero mientras más duraba el dolor aumentaba de igual forma hasta que llegó el punto donde no pudo evitar gritar, Wanda se separó inmediatamente y el dolor desapareció instantáneamente.

 

\- Lo siento, es por la Orden ¿cierto? ... Peter, lo lamento, todo esto es por mi culpa.

 

“¿Que? No ¿Por qué dirías eso?” Peter no podía creer lo que escuchaba, deseaba abrir la boca y sacar a Wanda de su equivocación, no había nadie a quien echar la culpa más que a él.

 

\- Yo te alenté a que fueras a Brujas con los demás, no pensé en las consecuencias o el peligro al que te enfrentarías, debí insistir en ir contigo como Natasha o hacerte cambiar de idea como intento Steve y ahora ambos están enredados en esta situación... lo que quiero decirte es que en verdad lo siento mucho.

 

“No, Wanda, esto no es tu culpa de ninguna forma, fue mía, solo mía, los he hecho sufrir a todos, yo soy quien debería estar disculpándose”

 

\- Vamos a solucionar todo esto, te lo prometo -continuó la chica- volverás con nosotros y todo regresará a la normalidad.

 

“Sé que así será” pensó Peter intentando convencerse a sí mismo, dejar de pensar en las posibilidades en su contra, además él ya estaba inmovilizado y solo se necesitó a Wanda para hacerlo, solo necesitaban detener a los otros dos y todo estaría en orden.

 

*****

 

Hydra Steve corría a toda velocidad y gracias a la velocidad del niño combinada con la suya lograba esquivar cada bala, rayo y proyectil que sus contrincantes lanzaran contra él, en cuestión de segundos logro llegar a uno de los soportes de la Torre Eiffel.

Rápidamente salto y se sostuvo de lo primero que logro tomar y con eso se impulsó un par de metros para continuar escalando la edificación.

Las balas de Sam, el rayo de Visión y los rayos Repulsores de Tony no dejaban de volar en su dirección pero él los esquivaba fácilmente, el sentido arácnido del chiquillo le avisaba una vez que el proyectil estuviera en el aire y solo hacía falta inclinarse a un lado, dejarse caer un par de centímetros o simplemente seguir subiendo, en definitiva los poderes del niño eran muy útiles.

 

\- Nunca había visto a Steve moverse de esa forma ¿Que le dio de comer Loki? –dijo Sam mientras seguía volando mientras continuaba disparando sin descanso.

\- Los reflejos, rapidez y sentidos del Capitán Rogers se elevaron perfectamente al doble de la capacidad con la que normalmente lo he observado pelear, mi suposición es que…

\- ¿Al doble de su capacidad? Su capacidad ya está fuera de la gráfica de cualquier humano normal ¿No le basta que esas estadísticas sean en base al suero de Súper Soldado? ¿Tiene que seguir aumentándolas? –dijo Tony exasperándose e interrumpiendo a Visión.

\- Esta ligándose a las habilidades del Señor Parker a la perfección –termino Visión ignorando la interrupción del Señor Stark.

\- Tenían que descubrir que podían hacerlo, perfecto–dijo Sam con sarcasmo.

*¡Amigos!* Se escuchó a Natasha gritar en el inter-com, los tres hombres voltearon y vieron que la mujer colgaba de su gancho retráctil columpiándose peligrosamente con la posibilidad de caer *No permitan que suba, ya tenemos suficientes problemas acá arriba con Loki y puedo ver claramente como Steve gana terreno cada segundo que pasa*

* ¿Necesitas ayuda Nat?* Pregunto Sam *Parece que te dejaron colgada*

* Muy gracioso Sam, solo no dejen que Steve se acerque a Loki o no habrá posibilidad de que podamos contra los dos*

* Nuestros disparos no conectan, ni siquiera están sirviendo para desviarlo* dijo Sam *Podría acercarme un poco para intentar…*

* ¡NO! Eso es lo que quiere, sabe que su debilidad es con enemigos aéreos, los está tentando para que rompan formación, piensen en otra cosa* dijo Nat y finalmente desapareció de nuevo de la vista de los tres hombres en dirección a los truenos y relámpagos que volaban de un lado a otro de la punta de la Torre.

 

Tony continuo disparando pero ahora su mente trabajaba lejos de ahí pensando en una forma de hacer que Steve volviera a bajar.

 

* Peter ya está inmovilizado Señor Stark* Escucho a Ned en su traje informando la situación de los demás escuadrones * El Señor War-Machine y el Señor Hawkeye continúan en constante vigilancia*

* ¡Muchachos!* Exclamo Stark al recordar que ellos eran su mayor fuente de información respecto a esa situación *Mencionaron que la personalidad de Steve cambio con el Toque ¿Pero tienen algo más específico? Necesito toda la información que tengan sobre este nuevo Steve*

* Oh, Claro* dijo Ned sorprendido que le pidieran información directamente, pero no había tiempo para sorprenderse * Peter menciono que la mayoría de los aspectos de su personalidad cambiaba, el cariño que le tuviera a una persona se tornaría en odio*

* La personalidad que tiene ahora solo es un reflejo de la que ya tenía y continuara evolucionando como cualquier otra a partir de ese punto de inicio* MJ entro en la conversación *Pero Peter también menciono que en este momento esa personalidad solo se aferra a lo contrario de lo que ya conoce, su calmada, calculadora y serena personalidad ahora solo se rige por algo…*

*…Buscar Pelea* dijeron los dos al unísono encontrando el razonamiento correcto a lo que busca Tony, algo que definitivamente podría ayudarle.

*Solo hay que…* Dijo Ned pero fue interrumpido por el hombre de Hierro.

*…Incitarlo a Pelear* Termino Tony.

 

Hydra Steve continúo escalando pero de un momento a otro el instinto arácnido de Parker se calmó por completo y el sonido de los proyectiles también se apagó, giro la cabeza rápidamente sin perder la posición o concentración por si necesitaba esquivar algo rápidamente pero lo único que vio fue a los tres Vengadores hablando entre si mientras se alejaban lentamente, lucia como si simplemente estuvieran tomando un tranquilo paseo por el parque.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde van? – grito Hydra Steve confundido y un poco molesto de que de pronto dejara de ser el centro de atención y la “pelea” acabara de forma tan anti climática.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Sigues aquí? –dijo Stark de forma que pudiera alterar a Hydra Steve- Lo siento, nos aburriste y War-Machine dice que Peter está dando una mejor pelea así que vamos con él para brindar apoyo.

\- Es increíble que un niño este dando más batalla que tu Rogers –dijo Sam de la misma forma burlona con la que Tony estaba hablando.

\- Es decepcionante como el desempeño del Capitán Rogers ha disminuido desde su alianza con Hydra –dijo Visión, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible ya que normalmente no estaba acostumbrado a mentir tan descaradamente.

\- No, eso no es posible –dijo Hydra Steve aunque ¿Lo era? hace apenas unos segundos había sentido una gran fuente de dolor proveniente del niño, debía de haber sido un ataque de gran potencia, entonces el niño se estaba llevando toda la diversión- Yo puedo darles una pelea mucho mejor que las que está dando ese chiquillo.

\- Lo que te haga sentir mejor Capi –dijo Tony- pero no nos quedaremos a averiguarlo, si en realidad quieres demostrárnoslo tendrás que alcanzarnos.

 

Y con eso los tres Vengadores se alejaron de la Torre Eiffel dejando a un Steve completamente iracundo e insatisfecho, volteo a ver a la punta de la Torre, el estruendo aún continuaba por lo tanto seguramente la pelea continuaba y se escuchaba lo suficientemente desafiante como para querer participar… pero su orgullo seguía llamándolo en dirección donde los otros tres habían desaparecido volando, se detuvo un segundo pensando que debería hacer, ayudar a su Dios… o demostrarles que él era mejor guerrero que esa molestia.

Bajo la mirada y descubrió a varios metros lejos de la Torre su escudo, al parecer no se había alejado mucho después de lanzarlo contra Stark, si lo tomaba podía presentar una mejor pelea, ya que esa era la única arma que le brindaba largo alcance en su forma de ataque… tenía que asegurarse en el futuro de llevar alguna otra arma que pudiera brindar esa posibilidad… aun que el niño servía para eso, razón por la cual no había pensado en esa posibilidad… el niño, definitivamente se estaba llevando la diversión, ya había visto su forma de pelear y claramente era algo de admirar, eso lo hacía carcomerse en celos y en ese momento eso estaba ocurriendo…

El orgullo gano.

Rápidamente se soltó de la edificación, no estaba tan alto esta vez como para necesitar ayuda de alguien para bajar, a la llegada del suelo simplemente se inclinó hacia enfrente para aterrizar rodando para eliminar toda aceleración que pudiera haber ganado lanzándose los pocos metros que había logrado escalar, corrió en dirección al escudo y lo levanto sin detenerse para comenzar a avanzar en dirección a la ciudad, mientras se perdía entre los edificios.

 

*****

 

\- Síguenos, Síguenos, Síguenos –repetía Stark para sí mismo mientras se alejaba de la Torre Eiffel, si su plan no funcionaba habría complicado las cosas para Natasha y los demás, sin poderse contener más comenzó a decir- FRIDAY conéctate con las cámaras de seguridad y muéstrame…

* Muy lenta* dijo MJ interfiriendo nuevamente en el sistema de comunicación del Traje mientras una imagen aparecía en su interfaz justo frente a los ojos de Tony *Esta listo, programe las cámaras de la ciudad para que siguieran a Capitán América y que la imagen se mostrara directamente en su pantalla… por nada*

* La incitación funciono Señor Stark, El Señor América va detrás de ustedes, aléjenlo lo suficiente antes de intentar un combate directo, me parece que…* dijo Ned mientras tecleaba rápidamente en su computadora y un mapa aparecía frente a él confirmando sus sospechas *hay un área abierta más adelante donde minimizarían el riesgo de que pueda alcanzarlos de lejos*

* Estos niños me dejaran sin trabajo* dijo FRIDAY haciendo que Tony soltara una risa.

\- No puedo creer que Steve se lo creyera tan rápido y se dejara influenciar tan fácilmente, ni siquiera se detuvo a confirmar los datos con Peter, en definitiva este no es nuestro Steve –dijo Sam.

\- Ni el de Peter –dijo Tony.

\- El Señor Parker aún conserva su raciocinio –dijo Visión- mi deducción es que él está fungiendo como protector directo al Capitán Rogers y al momento de alejarlos el Capitán simplemente pierde “el sentido común” que ha logrado llevar este mundo del lado de Loki.

\- Si ese es el caso, deberíamos aprovechar la situación –dijo Sam.

 

*****

 

* Agente Romanov* se escuchó a MJ en su inter-com * Peter se encuentra inmovilizado gracias a Wanda y Capitán América se aleja de su posición actual, ya no corren riesgo de que Loki y él se reúnan mínimo por el momento*

* Gracias por mantenerme informada MJ* dijo Natasha corriendo para re incorporarse a la pelea.

 

Aún estaba un poco conmocionada y mareada por casi caer, aunque no lo suficiente para sacarla por completo del combate, el ser expulsada violentamente por los aires por su gigante verde no era exactamente lo que había pensado cuando se imaginaba visitar Paris junto con Bruce, la ciudad del amor…

Amor… en esa caótica situación no parecía haber lugar para el amor, tan solo se imaginaba al pobre de Peter, lo que debía de haber sufrido en esa semana a manos del amor de su vida, para ella la semana había durado una eternidad, para el debió de parecer incluso más y tenía al culpable justo frente a ella.

Loki esquivaba otro ataque de Hulk en ese momento, justo al último instante, haciendo que Hulk se molestara aún más, el Semi-Dios de las mentiras finalmente había perdido la pantalla tranquila y desinteresada que siempre aparentaba tener, ya no parecía el recatado y sereno príncipe que siempre parecía ser, su traje estaba arrugado y desgarbado y varios mechones caían frente a sus ojos sin mencionar que actualmente tenía una pose de combate perfecta y sin aperturas, no era de sorprenderse, tanto Loki como Thor habían recibido entrenamiento en ese ámbito desde niños y lo habían perfeccionado al paso de los años.

Loki hizo aparecer una lanza y con una floritud precisa intento apuñalar a Thor que ahora intentaba golpearlo con el martillo a su izquierda pero como era de esperarse ambos lo esquivaron sin problema alguno, pero al regresar la lanza, la punta golpeo a Hulk, esto obviamente no causo ningún daño pero si logro exasperar a la bestia aún más… si es que eso era posible.

Una nueva oleada de irracional e iracunda ira la golpeo, no importaba cuantas veces se solicitara un código verde, parecía que nunca podía acostumbrarse, necesitaba gran fuerza de voluntad para no permitir que la ira de Bruce la inundara y afectara sus acciones, era complicado pero necesario… no podía dejarlo solo, tenía que estar despierta y consiente en todo momento de la pelea por si necesitaba emitir alguna Orden para parar a Hulk.

 

\- Veo que se necesita más que el golpe de esta bestia para detenerte –dijo Loki al tener que esquivar un par de balas de la pistola de Natasha cuando esta encontró un ángulo limpio para poder disparar- Es una pena que no hayas caído de la Torre, creí que al ser tú él se contendría, pero veo que ese no es el caso ¿Acaso pierde toda noción de las personas a quien ama cuando su otra personalidad sale a la luz? se parece a alguien que conozco.

 

Natasha sabía que Loki se refería a Steve con eso último y que solo intentaba llegar a ella, afectarla de alguna forma, pero no lo permitiría.

 

\- El solo me saco volando por accidente, si hubiera sido adrede no estaría aquí ahora, ahora imagínate lo que te ocurrirá a ti, es muy obvio que quiere hacerte daño a propósito –con las palabras de Natasha la apenas visible sonrisa de Loki desapareció- Además créeme él no es el único que te hará pagar por meterte con nuestra familia.

 

Natasha se lanzó al frente y tomo su cuchillo de combate de su cinturón y fuertemente lo empuño en contra de Loki, este a su vez apareció un cuchillo de igual forma para parar el ataque de la asesina.

Thor aprovecho que Loki estaba inmovilizado y lanzo un rayo en su dirección, tanto Natasha como Loki escucharon la electricidad acercarse a ellos pero ninguno se movió, el primero en ceder recibiría una apuñalada segura.

En el último momento justo antes del impacto Hulk metió su enorme mano entre los dos recibiendo de lleno la puñalada de Loki rompiendo su cuchillo y protegiendo a Natasha de la oleada eléctrica que golpeo a Loki tan solo un segundo después.

El Semi-Dios comenzó a gritar de dolor completamente inmovilizado.

Después de asegurarse que el impacto no hubiera alcanzado a Natasha, Hulk finalmente quito su mano del camino y elevo sus puños ante un Loki que lo miraba completamente aterrado pero sin poder moverse por la electricidad que recorría aun su cuerpo.

El Hombre Verde bajo el puño que conecto inmediatamente con la cara de Loki, el impacto logro tirarlo al suelo, casi fundiéndolo con la reja de contención del mirador, el segundo puño llego tan solo un momento después dando en el blanco de la misma forma, Hulk volvió a preparar otro ataque y volviendo a impulsarlo esperaba lograr infundir aún más daño, la reja se rompió debido al tercer impacto, pero Loki ya no se encontraba ahí, la bestia giro la cabeza buscando su presa y la encontró justo a un lado mirando al suelo y recuperando el aliento después de recibir tanto daño de forma continua.

Hulk golpeo la figura de Loki pero esta volvió a desvanecerse en el aire.

 

* ¡MJ!* grito Natasha.

* Estoy en eso, recibí la confirmación del impacto hasta el segundo golpe, pero el programa anti-ilusiones se activó antes del tercero*

* Si, estamos conscientes que ahora lidiamos con una ilusión ¿puedes decirnos dónde está?* dijo Natasha pegando espaldas con Thor para cubrir cualquier falla en los flancos traseros mientras que Hulk movía los brazos frenéticamente como si golpeara el aire.

*… No* dijo MJ con pesadumbre en su voz mientras palidecía después de darse cuenta que en realidad no podía *Peter diseño el programa para detectar a Loki, en específico sus ilusiones, pero si están dentro de la ilusión todo me marca como amenaza y en este momento la señal está englobando toda la Torre Eiffel*

* Mi hermano ya debe de saber del programa del niño arácnido* dijo Thor.

* Si, es muy probable que le haya sacado la información a Peter o a Steve.*

*Tengan cuidado el ataque puede venir en cualquier dirección, seguiremos vigilando, pero necesitan nuestra asistencia con Capitán América* dijo MJ.

 

*****

 

¡Alguien podía explicar cómo es que la situación había terminado al revés!

Hydra Steve corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Paris, unos minutos antes era para alcanzar a Tony, Sam y Visión, ahora   era para alejarse de ellos, esos infelices le habían tendido una trampa ¿Cómo es que había sido tan crédulo?

Minutos antes había llegado a una plazuela donde se alzaba un gran obelisco dorado en medio de la nada, según recordaba se llamaba el obelisco de Luxor o algo así, había perdido de vista a los tres hombres que perseguía, pero estaba seguro que esa era la dirección por donde habían ido, esperaba escuchar algún estruendo o ver señales de alguna pelea, se supone que Parker estaba peleando en esta dirección… ¿Cierto?

Pasó a un lado del Obelisco en dirección a un par de edificios uno junto a otro, que marcaban el final de la Plaza Concorde al atravesar un pequeño pasillo, ya había llegado al final de este cuando un par de balas chocaron en las paredes a su espalda.

 

\- ¿Pero qué…? –dijo Steve.

 

Sam y Tony se encontraban a su espalda y Visión apareció frente a él cortando cada extremo del pasillo dejándolo sin salida visible.

 

\- ¿Cómo? No hay ningún lugar donde ocultarse en esta plaza –dijo Steve confundido.

\- Pasaste a un lado de nosotros amigo –dijo Sam apuntando sus pistolas a Steve y activando el instinto arácnido del niño- la próxima vez revisa detrás del único escondite obvio.

 

¡El obelisco! se había ocultado detrás de él y simplemente habían esperado a que Steve pasara de largo para acorralarlo en esa calle.

 

\- Y… la pelea… -pregunto Steve comenzando a comprender la situación.

\- Falsa –dijo Tony- normalmente no eres tan fácil de engañar compañero ¿Estás seguro que es mejor estar del lado de Loki? De nuestro lado eras menos impulsivo.

\- ¡El ejercito del Amo Loki es el único lugar al que pertenezco! –Dijo Steve lanzando su escudo en dirección a Tony.

 

Lograron evitar el golpe sin ningún problema y vieron algo decepcionados como el escudo se perdía detrás de ellos pero inmediatamente escucharon el sonido que provocaba del disparo de la gema que Visión portaba en la cabeza, giraron nuevamente la cabeza para encontrarse con que Steve estaba escalando la pared del edificio mientras Visión intentaba detener su avance.

Los edificios estaban tan cerca uno del otro que no era ninguna dificultad para Steve saltar de muro en muro para llegar al techo, se apresuraron a unirse a los ataques de Visión pero Steve ya había logrado alcanzar el punto más alto del edificio a la derecha mientras corría lejos de sus atacantes.

Era cierto que Hydra Steve aun ansiaba una pelea pero hasta incluso él sabía que pelear en esa situación, contra enemigos fuera de su área de alcance y con su escudo nuevamente perdido era una sentencia a perder en definitiva, tenía que regresar el tablero de juego a su favor y eso era alejar primero a sus atacantes del campo de batalla que ellos habían elegido, lo mejor sería encontrar un lugar donde tuvieran que sobrevolar a una distancia más cercana al suelo y de esa forma sus ataques tendrían más posibilidades de conectar o incluso, si podía librarse de sus perseguidores y regresar con el Amo Loki podría unirse a una pelea que en definitiva estaba ocurriendo y que a simple vista podía verse desafiante, sonrió ante la idea.

Gracias al sentido Arácnido logro llegar al final del techo del edificio sin ningún tipo de daño y sin detenerse salto para alejarse de la plaza Concorde y volvía a internarse en la ciudad, se estaba alejando cada vez más de la Torre Eiffel pero si lograba engañar a sus perseguidores eso era un asunto que se podía arreglar más fácilmente.

Los edificios parecían pequeños borrones de colores mientras Steve corría a toda velocidad, viraba, saltaba y cada uno de sus movimientos era acompañado con otra ráfaga de ataques, escuchaba comentarios de sus excompañeros pero prefería ignorarlos, no eran importantes a menos que estuvieran en medio de una pelea mano a mano y de un momento a otro… el silencio volvió a apoderarse del entorno, los había logrado perder.

 

*****

 

Innumerables cables, monitores y un par de CPU, se extendían por donde alcanzara la vista, no había centímetro de pared donde no hubiera un mapa, un pedazo de periódico o cualquier tipo de nota donde se encontrara alguna marca, pista o rumor sobre la ubicación de Spiderman, Capitán América o Loki, la cama había desaparecido hace varios días debajo de diferentes dispositivos, Tabletas, Monitores Apagados, Audífonos, entre otras cosas, en ese estado era imposible usarla para dormir aunque… ¿Quién había dormido aquella semana? seguro ellos no.

Ned y MJ habían trabajado sin descanso desde que recibieron la noticia de que Peter no había regresado de Bélgica, intentando localizarlo por cualquier medio, cualquier simple mención de su nombre o de Spiderman merecía la pena ser investigado a fondo.

En algún punto del inicio de su investigación un par de computadoras habían dejado de ser suficiente y habían tenido que “pedir prestado” equipamiento de la escuela, en esos momentos aún se buscaba al responsable de la desaparición de casi dos docenas de equipos completos del área de computación, pero había valido la pena, en más de una ocasión habían logrado encontrar el verdadero rastro de su amigo y habían alertado a los Vengadores de forma inmediata pero siempre en algún momento perdían la pista y simplemente recibían la noticia de que el lugar donde habían encontrado a Peter ya había caído.

La noche después de haber mandado una señal a los Vengadores por segunda vez sobre el paradero de Peter recibieron la visita de un hombre que se hizo llamar Happy Hogan, Peter ya les había hablado de él y que trabajaba directamente para Iron-man por lo cual no dudaron en la veracidad del artefacto que les entrego, un artefacto parecido a un teléfono que conectaba directamente con el mismísimo Tony Stark, de forma que no perdieran ni un segundo si volvían a encontrar a Peter, lo habían logrado utilizar más de una ocasión pero el resultado había sido el mismo, no había sido hasta la llamada del mismísimo Peter que finalmente habían recibido un poco de esperanza sobre la situación.

Pero una video llamada no se acercaba ni un poco a volver a tener a Peter con ellos, tenían que ayudar en todo lo que pudieran y gracias a la llamada de Peter encontraron como, conectando la señal del aparato de Stark con la señal del traje de Peter dentro de la Torre habían logrado tener acceso a todo el equipo tecnológico dentro de ella y eso era mucho… en realidad mucho.

Tenían que ayudar en todo lo que pudieran.

En ese momento cada uno de ellos tenía al menos unas diez pantallas frente a sus ojos, todas mostrando algún punto de Paris, un mapa, estadísticas, pero en específico cada cámara mostraba un lugar importante desde diferentes ángulos, Tenían visibilidad en el rio Sena donde la unidad elite de los Vengadores mantenía inmovilizados a los civiles de Paris que querían causar daño  por orden de Loki, tenían visibilidad del arco del triunfo donde Peter yacía de rodillas ante Wanda, Veían a la perfección la pelea en la Torre Eiffel donde Thor, Natasha y Hulk peleaban con Loki y tenían visibilidad de la plaza Concorde donde acababa de ocurrir la “emboscada” hacia Capitán América.

 

* Creo que el plan no funcionó muy bien* dijo Sam Wilson cuya voz salió de uno de las bocinas dispersas por las “estaciones de trabajo” que habían improvisado.

* No… Me lo juras* dijo MJ con sarcasmo mientras presionaba el botón del micrófono para que solo los tres Vengadores del escuadrón Steve escucharan * Aun me sorprende que lograran alejarlo de la Torre Eiffel tan fácil*

\- No seas tan dura –dijo Ned sin activar ningún micrófono para que la conversación solo fuera entre ellos dos y sin despegar la mirada de sus pantallas o dejar de teclear - hacen todo lo que pueden y no puedes culparlos por que El Señor América este usando las habilidades de Peter ¿acaso no lo viste? Tenemos suerte de siquiera poder captarlo por las cámaras con la velocidad que alcanza.

\- Lo sé pero no puedo tranquilizarme, me siento tan impotente –dijo MJ de igual forma sin despegar ojo de la persecución con Capitán América y alternando con las cámaras de la Torre Eiffel donde aún esperaban un ataque sorpresa der Loki- me encantaría poder estar ahí mismo y golpear a Loki yo misma.

\- Y solo con eso Loki debería considerarse en peligro… pero ninguno de los dos podría durar más de dos segundos sin terminar siendo Zombis a manos de ese lunático.

-Otra razón para sentirme impotente… y eso es raro en mí.

\- Concuerdo pero ahora tan solo imagínate como se sienten ellos, ellos tienen poderes, pueden luchar y aun así están teniendo problemas lográndolo.

\- Son súper héroes, no tienen que tener problemas, tienen que traer de regreso a Peter –dijo MJ pero se notó que se había tranquilizado un poco al hacerla comprender la situación de las personas que SI estaban en el campo de Batalla.

 

La situación aquella semana no había sido un paseo por el parque, en realidad nada remotamente parecido, no había salido de casa de Ned en todo ese tiempo y ninguno había tomado un descanso que haya durado más de cinco minutos por lo que tenían los nervios a flor de piel, la única razón de no haber perdido la cabeza había sido gracias a Ned y a su naturaleza calmada, de no haber sido por Ned ella ya habría tomado un vuelo a Paris para traer de regreso a Peter, lo arrastraría ella misma a Nueva York si fuera necesario.

 

* Si el capitán Rogers no disminuye pronto la velocidad no tardara en adelantarnos* se escuchó a Visión en el canal del inter-com.

* Si, soy consciente de eso* dijo Stark.

* Que adivine nuestros disparos también me está volviendo loco* dijo Sam *No sé a dónde planea ir pero no podemos permitirlo*

\- No lo pierdas de vista –dijo MJ- no podemos permitir que lo pierdan.

\- Lo tengo –dijo Ned haciendo que varias de sus pantallas ahora solo mostraran a Steve desde diferentes ángulos.

 

MJ observo como la persecución se llevaba a cabo sin perder de vista en ningún momento a Steve y justo como lo había predicho un par de minutos después sucedió lo que los Vengadores temían.

 

* Me temo que he perdido el paradero del Capitán Rogers* dijo Visión.

* Yo tampoco lo veo ¿Stark?* dijo Sam.

* Mi monitor también lo perdió* dijo el billonario.

 

MJ giro para ver la imagen del monitor que había compartido con Stark y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, esa cámara había perdido a Steve pero afortunadamente ellos aún tenían visualización del sujeto en mínimo tres o cuatro monitores más.

 

*Tendremos que separarnos para buscarlo* dijo Sam *No podemos permitirnos perderlo de vista, es demasiado riesgoso*

 

* ¡NO!* grito MJ en el micrófono haciendo que Sam y Tony bajaran un poco las cabezas por el ruido directo a sus oídos * Eso los pondría en desventaja*

* No se preocupen* dijo Ned activando el micrófono de su lado *tenemos las cámaras siguiendo su posición, no permitiremos que se escape*

* Son asombrosos muchachos* dijo Sam *Manden la imagen a Tony para que él nos dirija*

* Para que después lo pierdan nuevamente… No lo creo* dijo MJ causando un empujón de parte de Ned *Esta persecución tiene que ser continua hasta que lo tengamos bajo control, creo que tengo una mejor forma de mantenerlos al tanto de su ubicación*

\- ¿Una mejor forma? –pregunto Ned.

\- Completamente ¿Estás listo? Necesitamos ser lo más rápido posible con esto.

\- Cuando digas.

 

Una pantalla más se perdió de sus vistas y en cambio se volvió toda negra con una única raya parpadeante en espera la escritura de un código.

 

*****

 

Hydra Steve se recargo en una pared para recuperar el aliento aprovechando haber perdido a sus perseguidores, esta era probablemente la mayor cantidad de tiempo en la que se hubiera conectado con las habilidades del chiquillo lo que en realidad no causaba ningún tipo de cansancio o problema pero el correr a una velocidad en la que su cuerpo no estuviera acostumbrado definitivamente le estaba cobrando factura… sonrió ante la sensación, era cierto que no era una sensación placentera sentir ese nivel de cansancio pero llevaba años sin sentir cansancio en los músculos, el suero aumentaba su capacidad física a un límite que cualquier actividad física resultaba un juego, pero esto… era una experiencia que nunca creyó extrañar tanto.

En su camino no había logrado encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente cerrado con techos lo suficientemente bajos pero sin ser muy estrecho para limitar sus movimientos por lo tanto el perder a Tony y a los demás probablemente había sido lo mejor ya que de esa manera simplemente tenía que regresar para unirse a una verdadera pelea.

Tomo una última y larga bocanada de aire y se preparó para retomar el camino de regreso cuando…

La alarma de un auto se activó a su lado sobresaltándolo, ya que debido al silencio la alarma sonó excesivamente alto, sonrió burlándose de sí mismo al dejarse alterar por algo así, pateo fuertemente al auto aboyando su puerta como si de cartón se tratase y comenzó a correr.

En su camino otro auto comenzó a sonar y luego otro y otro, conforme avanzaba parecía como si los autos comenzaran a perseguirlo con sus sonoras alarmas, giro la cabeza para ver la razón de que los autos activaran sus sistemas de seguridad pero descubrió para sus sorpresa que cuando dejaba a tras un auto con la alarma encendida este simplemente regresaba a su naturaleza muda, como si nada hubiera pasado, solo… solo los autos más cercanos a él continuaban con su escándalo.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué estaba pasando? En ese momento el sonido de los propulsores de Tony y el sonido de las alas de Sam al cortar el aire volvieron a llenar el ambiente “No es posible” pensó Hydra Steve para su suplicio, apenas los había perdido y ahora tendría que hacerlo de nuevo, no podría mantener ese ritmo por mucho tiempo, necesitaba… necesitaba ayuda y por más que detestara admitirlo, y realmente odiaba admitirlo, solo había un compañero de combate con el que sabía que podía lograr lo que fuera…

**Parker, reporta tu posición** mandó Hydra Steve a través del canal, espero la respuesta pero esta tardo más de lo que hubiera creído, estaba a punto de volver a mandar un mensaje cuando el muchacho respondió.

 

*****

 

“¡No! ¡Por favor, no!” La situación estaba controlada en ese momento, Wanda no había permitido que su cuerpo se moviera ni un centímetro de su posición, por más que este lo hubiera intentado, incluso Red Wing seguía debajo de él, ese no era momento para que Hydra Steve interrumpiera.

El mensaje de Hydra Steve claramente lo sorprendió, no importa que el canal siempre estuviera abierto durante una pelea nunca había mensajes de por medio, el hombre siempre se mantenía en lo estrictamente necesario respecto al Vinculo, lo que se reducía a simplemente robarle sus habilidades, debía de ocurrir algo para que lo estuviera contactando, intento evitar contestarle… pero nuevamente no lo logro.

 

**E-estoy en frente del arco del triunfo** Peter no pudo evitar sonar sospechoso, mucho menos en el canal, esperaba que Hydra Steve no se diera cuenta, pero parecía que ese no había sido el caso.

**¿Cuál es tu situación?** Escucho a Hydra Steve que claramente había notado que el niño ocultaba información.

**Yo...** Peter suspiro sin poder evitar responder **Wan... Scarlett Witch me tiene preso frente al arco de triunfo, su bruma evita cualquier tipo de movimiento por mi parte.**

**¿Wanda? ¿Acaso no es tu amiga...?** Dijo Hydra Steve de una forma que no le gustó a Peter **Si ese es el caso solo se me ocurre una forma de que salgas de ahí**.

 

Peter sintió lo inevitable, el siguiente mensaje de Hydra Steve llego en forma de Orden impregnando su cabeza y grabándose a fuego esperando a ser cumplida.

 

\- Wan… Wanda –dijo Peter finalmente logrando producir un sonido directamente para su captora- Wanda… Oh Wanda, me alegra mucho verte.

\- ¿Pete? –dijo Wanda completamente sorprendida de escuchar a su amigo, su cuerpo pareció relajarse, ya no intentaba escapar de la bruma… acaso ¿Habían logrado rescatar a Steve? Estaba a nada de preguntar en el inter-com cuando Peter volvió a hablar.

\- Wanda… Por favor ayúdame, me… me duele.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te duele?

\- La cabeza… siento como si la estuvieran partiendo a la mitad… Steve… Steve me ha dado muchas Ordenes, me duele…ayúdame, me duele mucho–lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Peter, pero no eran de dolor, era por lo que estaba por hacer, otra razón para que Wanda le creyera aún más, se maldijo a sí mismo.

\- Yo… Yo no sé si pueda hacerlo Pete, no son mis Órdenes y nunca di Ordenes tan fuertes, no estoy segura si funcione… –dijo Wanda arrodillándose frente a Peter- …pero puedo intentar disminuir el dolor.

 

Una nueva voluta de humo salió sobre sus dedos, parecía más escarlata que el resto lentamente se acercó un poco más a Peter, la cercanía con poderes que incluyeran la mente de alguien más siempre funcionaba mejor… y Peter lo sabía, sus frentes estaban una frente a otra, casi rozándose.

Wanda esperaba que haciendo uso de una fuerte energía pudiera disminuir el dolor de Peter a pesar de nunca haberlo intentado, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que disminuir el dolor de su amigo, tenía que ayudarlo, sus dedos se acercaron lentamente a la frente de Peter pero antes de llegar…

Peter se hizo para atrás y antes de que Wanda pudiera reaccionar, Peter volvió a regresar la cabeza con todas las fuerzas que pudo y la hizo chocar con la de Wanda, el impacto fue extremadamente doloroso para los dos… pero ese era el objetivo.

Wanda se llevó las manos a la cabeza finalmente dejando de mover los dedos… dejando de formar la bruma que aprisionaba a Peter.

Sus etéreas ataduras se desvanecieron en la nada y con ellas la palabra que tenía grabada en su cerebro también lo hizo, la Orden que le había dado Hydra Steve, la Orden que le había permitido hablar con Wanda aunque solo hubiera sido un poco…

**_“ Engáñala”_ **

Peter se sentía la persona más culpable, traicionera y rastrera del mundo al engañar a Wanda de esa manera, pero parecía que su cuerpo no tenía intenciones de aguardar ni un segundo para sentirse culpable, al momento de ser libre podía seguir cumpliendo las demás Órdenes.

Un momento después sintió algo más en su cabeza además del dolor por haber golpeado a Wanda de esa manera… su sentido Arácnido se había activado, un proyectil venia en su dirección, se giró rápidamente con una agilidad sobre humana y atrapo la flecha que se dirigía en su dirección sin ningún problema.

Siguió la dirección del proyectil y… ahí se encontraba, el Señor Barton, Wanda no había sido la única enviada para enfrentarse a él, lo habían mantenido en observación todo ese tiempo.

Clint estaba cargando otra flecha al arco mientras miraba incrédulo como habían atrapado su primera flecha, al notar que lo estaban viendo soltó la flecha recién cargada y esta comenzó su trayecto en el aire.

Peter simplemente salto para esquivar esa y en medio del aire logro dar una vuelta para quedar encima de Wanda que apenas se estaba intentando levantar del impacto en la cabeza, aún tenía una mano en la frente, así que estiro los brazos y lanzo un par de telarañas para inmovilizarla ambas dieron en su blanco, sus manos, pegando una a su cabeza y la otra al suelo, Peter sabía que si Wanda no movía las manos su bruma no volvería a aparecer.

 

\- Pete… Pero Que… -comenzó a decir Wanda pero Peter se encargó de hacerla callar lanzando otra telaraña a su boca.

 

Un par de flechas más volaron en su dirección pero simplemente tuvo que cambiar la posición de su cuerpo para que pasaran de largo.

Su instinto arácnido se activaba y desactivaba con cada flecha, un arquero, que gran estrategia, inutilizar su sentido arácnido pero… de alguna forma podía saber de dónde provendría la siguiente, incluso cuando el Señor Barton cambiara de lugar, incluso antes de que esta estuviera en el aire, incluso sintió con suficiente antelación la proximidad de un proyectil mucho más grande que una flecha.

Con una fácil vuelta de carro hacia atrás esquivo el siguiente proyectil, que al contacto con la tierra resulto en una pequeña explosión, inmediatamente después de eso el sonido de propulsores comenzó a resonar por esa área y apareciendo de detrás de los edificios del lado contrario de donde se encontraba el Señor Barton apareció… War-machine, Peter se preguntaba a donde había ido el Señor Rhodes después de atacar a Loki, ahora tenía la respuesta, al parecer él también había sido enviado para enfrentarse al Hombre Araña.

 

*****

 

Un movimiento repentino en un monitor a su izquierda hizo que Ned dejara de teclear, el sudor resbalaba por su frente persistentemente a causa del calor en la habitación pero al ver la imagen sintió como si su sangre se helara.

 

\- ¡MJ! –dijo logrado captar la atención de su compañera que había logrado continuar hackeando todas las cosas que pudieran tener acceso desde la Torre de los Vengadores, hasta ese momento, había logrado activa la alarma de, automóviles, de bancos, de tiendas, incluso un par de electrodomésticos con acceso a internet, todo con la intención de mantener alerta a los Vengadores del paradero de Steve y la persecución sin descanso.

 

Pero en cuanto la joven hubo volteado sus dedos finalmente dejaron de moverse, se encontró con que el monitor mostraba la imagen de Spiderman luchando contra War-Machine.

 

\- ¡Oh no! ¿Cómo?

\- No estoy muy seguro.

* Atención todos* dijo MJ activando el inter-com de todos los Vengadores * Peter ha escapado, War- Machine y Hawkeye están peleando contra él, Wanda esta inmovilizada, manténgase alerta en caso de no lograr contenerlo nuevamente*

* ¿Qué?* Pregunto Stark * Creí que tenían controlada la situación*

* También nosotros* dijo MJ.

* ¿Pueden mostrarme la imagen?* pidió Stark.

\- Yo lo hago, tú sigue hackeando todo lo que esté en su camino, que no pierdan su pista- dijo MJ a Ned el sudor también recorría su cara y caía a raudales.

 

A pesar de que MJ había dicho que no pasaría la imagen de Steve a Tony lo había hecho para evitar cualquier eventualidad y se había asegurado que la imagen que compartiera no lo hubiera perdido en ningún momento.

MJ volvió a teclear un código y la imagen de Steve que aparecía en el monitor del traje de Tony se cambió por una imagen de Peter utilizando la altura de War-Machine para elevarse también él.

 

* Esto es malo* dijo Tony y cambio el canal de su inter-com *Rhodey ¿necesitas refuerzos?*

* No, mantente cerca de Steve, no podemos perder más números en otro grupo*

* Entendido… por favor ten cuidado*

*Calma Stark intentare no lastimarlo* dijo Rhodey intentando tranquilizar a su amigo pero sin estar completamente seguro de lograrlo sin que el muchacho lo lastimara a él.

 

El hecho de que Peter hubiera “caído” tan rápido había mantenido a todos en un estado de optimismo y esperanza, con un contrincante menos las cosas serían más fáciles ¿cierto? Pero una vez liberado, Loki desaparecido y Steve en una persecución continua definitivamente comenzaba a alterar la moral del equipo o mínimo la de Ned y MJ que no estaban acostumbrados a ese nivel de adrenalina.

El calor en la habitación cada vez se volvía más insoportable, los ventiladores de las computadoras estaban trabajando a toda su capacidad sin poder enfriar realmente nada, la temperatura se estaba volviendo cada vez más alarmante pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes se había percatado de eso debido a la intensidad de la batalla y su participación en ella.

Ambos estaban en total concentración, entre vigilar las cámaras de la ciudad, estar atentos al ataque de Loki, supervisar la pelea contra Peter pero en específico seguir hackeando objetos cercanos a Steve para que nadie lo perdiera de vista que la sorpresa  no tardó en dibujarse en sus caras cuando de un instante a otro, la habitación se sumió en una completa oscuridad cuando todos los monitores se apagaron justo frente a sus ojos.

 

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó MJ.

\- Probablemente sobrecargamos la capacidad del CPU -dijo Ned.

\- Bueno, no sería algo de sorprenderse -dijo MJ- puede que la Torre tenga la capacidad para maneja todo lo que estábamos haciendo pero no para que una unidad remota lo haga a distancia y mucho menos si esa unidad remota está compuesta por equipos de cómputo de nivel preparatoria.

\- Bueno, al menos parece que el sistema está volviendo a iniciarse -dijo Ned cuando una pequeña luz comenzó a inundar la estancia, aún que la luz parecía algo diferente a la que emitía un monitor y el calor de la habitación pronto empezó a aumentar si es que eso ya era posible.

\- ¡Ned! -gritó MJ girando la cabeza a la procedencia de la Luz.

 

Ned se sobresaltó por el grito pero rápidamente entendió el por qué, una pequeña llamarada se extendía por la hilera de CPU que le daba vida a los monitores e iba en aumento rápidamente, al parecer habían sobrecalentado tanto la habitación que el sistema de enfriamiento no había sido suficiente y había ocasionado un corto circuito que comenzó un pequeño fuego que ahora comenzaba a extenderse por los papeles y notas que tenían pegados en la pared.

En cuestión de segundos la estancia estaba iluminada por las columnas de fuego que lamían cada centímetro de la estación de trabajo que habían tardado tanto en armar.

Ned se apresuró a intentar apagar las llamas con una toalla que tenía a su lado con la que había estado refrescando periódicamente mientras que MJ se apresuró a salir de la habitación y después del departamento, la alarma contra incendios empezó a sonar en el edificio en ese momento, justo en el momento en el que MJ rompía el cristal del extintor contra incendios que se encontraba en el pasillo cerca del departamento de Ned y regresaba corriendo a la habitación para encontrarse con que Ned había soltado la toalla y está ahora era comida para las llamas mientras el joven intentaba buscar alguna otra cosa con la que apagar el fuego.

MJ quito el seguro del extintor y sin desperdiciar un momento comenzó a rociar el contenido del cilindro a cada espacio donde una llama estuviera buscando su camino para sobrevivir y afortunadamente en cuestión de un par de minutos la estancia volvía a estar a obscuras... tal vez incluso más que antes ya que ahora estaba cubierta de hollín y cenizas.

La estancia era desoladora, la mayoría de los monitores si no es que todos estaban completamente achicharrados, con las pantallas rotas a causa del calor o simplemente se habían caído al suelo cuando su soporte no aguantó la temperatura logrando que estas encontraran su fin en el suelo, la cama ahora era una mancha negra en la esquina era probable que si alguien la tocara terminara cayéndose al haberse incendiado el soporte principal, las paredes con la investigación de Spiderman ahora eran una gran mancha negra pero aparte de eso el fuego se había mantenido en un área y no había avanzado a la estructura de la habitación, al armario de Ned o al resto de su departamento que de no haber sido por la acción rápida de MJ hubiera sufrido el mismo destino que la cama del muchacho.

MJ bajo el extintor y tomó su chamarra que descansaba en una silla alejada del lugar del incendio y rápidamente se la puso, giró a ver a Ned y el adolescente miraba con la boca abierta, los hombros caídos y expresión desoladora la esquina de su habitación donde había ocurrido la calamidad.

 

\- Creo que no podremos regresar las computadoras a la escuela –dijo Ned con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

\- Ven vámonos -dijo MJ tomando a Ned y sacándolo de la habitación.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -dijo Ned sorprendiéndose de que MJ no abandonara su actitud decidida después de haber sobrevivido a un incendio.

\- Al único otro lugar en Nueva York donde podemos continuar ayudando a Peter sin que un incendio nos interrumpa -dijo MJ como si todo lo ocurrido fuera tan solo un contratiempo más.

\- ¡Oh Dios! mis padres van a matarme.

\- Tienes suerte de que trabajen tarde o de lo contrario hubieran estado aquí desde un principio -dijo MJ jalando a Ned a través de la multitud de personas que salían de sus departamentos a causa de la alarma de incendios.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a explicarle esto a los bomberos? -continuó Ned como si no hubiera escuchado a MJ.

\- No estaremos aquí para eso.

\- ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

\- ¡Ned! -gritó finalmente MJ girando para quedar frente a frente a su amigo.

 

Ned finalmente levantó la cabeza para observar a MJ no se había dado cuenta que había tenido la mirada pegada al suelo desde que se apagó el incendio, las personas corrían frenéticas a ambos lados de los jóvenes pero de alguna forma no les prestaban atención, el salir de un edificio que se estuviera incendiando era más importante para ellos en ese momento.

 

\- Escucha, sé que esto no fue cualquier cosa, sé que esto pudo haber salido peor, también yo estoy muerta de miedo por la probabilidad de haber muerto incinerada... pero en este momento hay alguien más que nos necesita, Peter, y necesito que estés conmigo en esto, no puedo hacerlo sola, no soy tan buena en el ámbito del hackeo cómo me gusta aparentar, no como tú, prometo disculparme con tus padres después, prometo que ayudaré a reunir el dinero para ayudarte a comprar una nueva habitación, incluso prometo que explicaré todo a los bomberos cuando tenga tiempo pero en este momento nada de eso es importante, necesito que despiertes y me ayudes a traer a Peter de regreso -dijo MJ mientras lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos pero sin lograr salir en ningún momento.

 

En ese momento Ned salió del shock que había causado el incendio y entró en otro, él y Peter conocían a MJ, probablemente eran los que más la conocían y sabían que la joven era una caja fuerte respecto a sus sentimientos y siempre los ocultaba ante todos, ellos habían aprendido a descifrar cada uno de ellos y a entenderlos a su manera pero nunca, en ningún momento, MJ había sido tan abierta antes, había pedido ayuda directamente, había denotado no ser buena en algo y sobre todo estaba a punto de llorar, esta situación definitivamente era demasiado para los dos... pero no había opción, si estaba en sus manos ayudar a Peter aún que fuera en el más mínimo detalle, lo harían.

Era cierto que Ned había sido un fuerte soporte para MJ pero la situación había sido recíproca, Ned se hubiera rendido debido a la presión y desesperación que desprendía cada noticia y reportaje sobre la situación que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo y más al saber que Peter había sido participe en eso, si MJ no hubiera mantenido su firme y férrea forma de ser y de enfrentarse a los problemas probablemente no había logrado nada por sí solo.

Ambos se habían complementado perfectamente ante esa crisis y en ese momento era lo que necesitaban, MJ necesitaba la calma de Ned y Ned necesitaba la fuerza de MJ o de lo contrario perderían a la otra parte de ese grupo, la tercer parte que tanto había hecho falta para completar aquel trio dinámico, la tercer persona por la cual tendrían que esforzarse aún más para recuperar.

 

\- Entendido, lamento haberme descontrolado, andando -dijo Ned, regresando en sí mismo y comenzando a correr a la salida.

 

MJ agradeció por lo bajo que su amigo hubiera regresado al mundo real y ella también comenzó a correr a la salida.

Una enorme luna los recibió al igual que el fresco golpe de una ráfaga de viento justo en la cara pero nada de eso era importante, comenzaron a correr a la avenida más cercana en busca de un taxi un autobús o algo que pudiera llevarlos a la Torre de los Vengadores, tenían que ayudar a Peter.


	53. Cesando el Combate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La conclusión de la Pelea en París ¿Quien saldrá victorioso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometo un capitulo al día siguiente y después desaparezco semana y media, muy bien por mi U.U lamento mucho eso, creí que solo necesitaba trabajar un par de horas para terminar el capitulo pero en toda esta semana no pude encontrar tiempo para ello, hasta hoy :3  
> Creo que dejare de dar un tiempo estimado para los próximos capítulos, nunca logro acertar o manejar mi tiempo de forma en la que lo cumpla en verdad, lo que si les prometo es que no dejare de escribir la historia hasta terminar. :3  
> Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, disfruten el capitulo.

Cesando el Combate.

 

Wanda se sacudía esperando poder golpear su brazo con su bolsillo, pero en la forma en la que las telarañas la habían aprisionado estaba resultando ser un verdadero reto, podía rozar la superficie del objeto que trataba de alcanzar con la muñeca pero a menos que pudiera tomarlo directamente con las manos o romperlo cualquier otro intento sería inútil, esto requería un poco más de sacrificio.

La chica acomodo su cuerpo con ayuda de sus piernas de forma que su bolsillo quedara encima de las telarañas que cubrían su mano y dejándose caer sobre esta intento romper el pequeño frasquito que llevaba guardado consigo, causándose un poco de daño en la muñeca cuando todo el peso de su cuerpo termino sobre ella, pero al parecer el frasco no se había roto, lo volvió a intentar esta vez tratando de elevarse un poco más pero nada, no fue hasta el tercer intento donde escucho el claro sonido de vidrio rompiéndose mientras sentía el agudo dolor que el cristal causaba al rasgar su piel, comenzó a sentir como el frio liquido proveniente del frasco y otro caliente probablemente proveniente de su muñeca comenzaban a resbalar por su pierna bañando en el proceso su mano llena de telarañas.

Al contacto con la superficie húmeda las telarañas comenzaron a desintegrarse rápidamente, con su mano libre empapo su palma con parte del líquido que había terminado en el suelo, que aún no se terminaba de evaporar, y lo paso por sus labios y la parte de su cabello donde su otra mano aún continuaba pegada, Tony había tenido la idea de que cada uno de ellos llevara el desintegrador de telarañas de Peter y de esa forma anular su forma principal de ataque, había sido de mayor utilidad de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Una vez que todas las telarañas hubieran desaparecido giro en busca de Peter lo encontró a un par de metros de ella peleando contra Rhodey arriba del Arco del triunfo mientras Clint continuaba disparando flechas desde el edificio con mejor vista.

 

* ¿Necesitan ayuda con eso?* dijo Wanda en el canal del escuadrón Peter corriendo en dirección al Arco.

* Me alegra que pudieras unirte a nosotros* dijo Clint respondiéndole.

* Me serviría un poco de esa ayuda que dices* dijo Rhodey *Aunque suene increíble,  Clint no ha podido dar en el blanco en ningún momento*

* Hay una primera vez para todo* dijo el arquero * el niño esta adivinando cada uno de mis movimientos ¿Acaso no dijeron que los francotiradores eran su debilidad?*

* Lo son o al menos para su sentido arácnido* dijo Wanda elevándose en el aire con la bruma de sus manos * Peter me lo dijo personalmente, no entiendo cómo es que su sentido está más despierto en esta ocasión*

* ¿Podemos averiguarlo después?* dijo Rhodey mientras esquivaba una patada de Peter, no entendía como el muchacho podía mantener una pelea aérea como si estuviera simplemente saltando *me serviría algo de tu bibidi babidi bu *

* Que amable de tu parte denominarlo así* dijo Wanda con sarcasmo.

 

La mujer aterrizo al lado de Clint y extendió sus brazos al Arco del Triunfo.

En ese momento Peter disparaba un par de telarañas a Rhodey pero antes de que estas conectaran se volvieron escarlatas y regresaron en la dirección de las que habían salido, Peter se sorprendió por un momento con ese comportamiento tan inusual de sus disparadores hasta que noto el cambio de tono de sus disparos.

Giro la cabeza en dirección a Clint mientras esquivaba sus traicioneros proyectiles, Wanda se había liberado ¿Pero cómo? Sus telarañas tenían que durar al menos dos horas… algo era inusual, el movimiento de su mano derecha era más lento que su otra mano y aun podía ver rastro de su telaraña en su cara y en su pelo, tenía que descubrir cómo lo había logrado.

 

\- Dispara unas flechas, te ayudare a que den en el blanco, solo concéntrate en donde quieres que den –dijo Wanda a Clint.

\- Sera un placer –dijo Clint.

\- No pienses en dañarlo… por favor –dijo Wanda solo por si Clint lo planeaba mientras conectaba los deseos de Clint a su siguiente bruma.

\- Nunca.

 

Las flechas salieron disparadas una tras otra y al verlas en el aire Wanda apunto sus brazos a ellas y su bruma rápidamente se apresuró a recubrirlas haciendo que pareciera que estuvieran hechas de rubíes, las flechas comenzaron a tomar otra trayectoria completamente impropia de lo que un arco normal pudiera describir.

Peter sintió claramente como su sentido arácnido le avisaba de los nuevos proyectiles en su dirección, al igual que los disparos que no paraban de llegar del atacante arriba de él, comenzó sus tácticas de evasión, las balas de War-Machine rápidamente chocaron con el techo del arco sin dar en el blanco, pero sus sentido aun le avisaba que no había perdido de vista a aquellas flechas y juzgando por el color eso no pasaría pronto.

War- Machine continuo con su vuelo mientras más armas aparecían de su traje intentando lograr conectar con alguna al muchacho, desequilibrarlo, detener sus movimientos ¡Algo tenía que funcionar! Ya había utilizado su pistola, su lanzacohetes, los rayos repulsores que eran idénticos a los de Tony entre otras pero Peter claramente podía esquivar cada una de esas, no fue hasta que Wanda se unió a la pelea que algo pareció sacar de concentración al muchacho.

Tres flechas color carmesí comenzaron a bailar alrededor del niño, no importaba como se moviera las flechas lo seguían sin flaquear, sin ralentizarse, sin dudar en ningún momento, al parecer esas flechas no se detendrían hasta alcanzar su objetivo y por lo visto Peter se había dado cuenta de lo mismo.

Las flechas condujeron al muchacho a la orilla del techo de aquel arco, por un momento Rhodey creyó que el muchacho iba a saltar lo que conduciría a una persecución pero en cambio el muchacho se giró y comenzó a dar cara a sus perseguidoras, la primer flecha llego rauda y cortando el viento pero se vio detenida al instante en el que alcanzo el espacio cercano al arácnido, Peter la sostuvo fuertemente ya que se notaba que la flecha quería escapar del agarre pero a cambio de esto simplemente se escuchó un crujido y la flecha se partió en dos inmediatamente perdiendo la tonalidad rojiza que la cubría, las otras dos flechas no corrieron mejor suerte, Peter comenzó a correr en dirección a sus perseguidoras y al estar lo suficientemente cerca simplemente salto y dando un giro en el aire simplemente pateo la flecha para terminar igual que su compañera la tercera pereció de la misma forma cuando una telaraña se envolvió a su alrededor y con un fuerte tirón dejo de moverse de la misma forma.

Si no podía esquivar aquellos proyectiles simplemente tenía que quitarlos del camino y concentrarse en lo importante, sacar del juego a sus contrincantes para poder ir en ayuda de Steve… de Hydra Steve.

Comenzó a correr en dirección a War-Machine y este a su vez preparo nuevamente su cañón, si el muchacho venia contra él estaría preparado pero tomándolo por sorpresa Peter simplemente salto del arco y pegando una telaraña a un poste de luz se impulsó rápidamente en dirección a los otros dos.

Clint se apresuró a lanzar más flechas al ver la proximidad de su adversario a lo que Wanda comenzaba a recubrir cada flecha con su bruma, War-Machine comenzó a seguir a Spiderman disparando todo lo que tenía en su arsenal, pero el sentido de Peter estaba más alerta que nunca, podía ver todo el escenario, sabia donde llegaría cada proyectil, cada bala, cada flecha, cada uno de sus contrincantes.

Con rapidez y fluidez comenzó a trazar una ruta en el aire entre telaraña y telaraña, subía, bajaba, creaba curvas calculando a la perfección los disparos que venían hacia él, como los que lo perseguían, y aprovechando que las flechas escarlata lo seguían no fue difícil llevar a cabo ese plan.

Una a una las flechas de Hawkeye chocaban con las balas o los pequeños misiles de War-Machine eliminando la amenaza de ambos lados y dejando a Peter continuar con su avance sin problema alguno, su sentido arácnido estaba tan claro que incluso logro pisar algunas de las flechas en forma de escalones para seguir manteniéndose en el aire antes de que estas incluso pudiera girar para intentar seguirlo.

Las explosiones se alzaban una tras de otra, levantando humo y cenizas en el aire causando una completa falta de visibilidad por parte de todos en especial en Peter y War-machine que se vieron envueltos en los residuos de las explosiones directamente, llego un punto donde el fuego ceso de cada lado a causa de la completa falta de información y visibilidad del campo de batalla.

 

*¿Podrías dejar de dispararle a mis explosivos?* Dijo Rhodey deteniéndose por completo en aquella nube negra por si algún explosivo faltaba por explotar *Sé que tu especialidad es dar en el blanco aunque sea al objeto más pequeño pero mis proyectiles nunca llegan a tocarlo además no puedo seguir volando así…

* Si claro, esa es la razón por la que no das en el blanco* dijo Clint sarcásticamente mientras continuaba cargando el arco esperando la dispersión del aire.

* Por favor muchachos ¿Qué no ven lo que está ocurriendo? *dijo Wanda *Esa usando cada ataque del otro para contrarrestarlo, está usando nuestra fuerza a su favor*

* Como Tony dijo que pasaría* dijo Rhodes *Se adapta a la situación en la que se encuentra, aun que es imposible que él pueda ver algo con tanto humo de por medio, su estrategia salió mal*

 

Rhodes activo la visión térmica de su traje e inmediatamente todo resulto más nítido y rápidamente identifico una única señal de calor entre toda esa negrura, el niño había tenido que dejar de columpiarse por falta de visibilidad y simplemente se encontraba parado en la calle en espera de una brisa que quitara el humo, esa era su oportunidad, si se apresuraba y lo tomaba desprevenido no había forma que se librara del agarre de la armadura.

 

* Clint lanza una flecha* dijo Rhodey * Que Wanda te ayude a que siga a Peter, necesito que inutilices su sentido arácnido para no me vea o sienta al llegar*

* Entendido, espera…* dijo Clint mientras veía como la flecha se cubría de rojo en el arco y a pedido de Wanda se concentraba en el traje de Peter y en la forma de inmovilizarlo con una flecha * ¡Ahora!*

 

Rhodey no espero ni un segundo y se lanzó en contra de la figura que aún seguía inmóvil, pero que claramente se tensó cuando sintió la flecha volar en su dirección, el humo se hacía girones a su paso…. cada vez más cerca…a unos centímetros de Peter estiro sus brazos para atraparlo…

 

*****

 

Hulk subía y bajaba la Torre a una velocidad impresionante, corría, saltaba y daba puñetazos al aire como si esperara darle a Loki por sorpresa, pero eso nunca funciono.

Natasha y Thor seguían espalda contra espalda, completamente inmóviles ante la espera de un ataque salido de la nada… o peor, el Toque inesperado del cetro sobre su pecho, ambas situaciones no eran nada favorables.

Thor había levantado una pequeña pared eléctrica alrededor de ellos que no necesariamente detendría a Loki pero en definitiva les mostraría por qué lado llegaría ya que la corriente eléctrica producida por el Dios del Trueno era ligera y espontanea pero era perfectamente visible, al menos desde su perspectiva.

Y en ese momento, como si hubiera sido llamado una parte la pared de estática mostro una apertura, como si alguien acabara de cruzarla, tanto Natasha como Thor lo notaron separándose uno del otro inmediatamente, Natasha giro en el aire y disparo a la nada, en la dirección donde estaban segundos antes.

La bala voló y desapareció como si hubiera sido engullida por la nada misma, acto seguido el cuerpo de Loki apareció con el brazo extendido y el cetro apuntando a Thor, un par de gotas de sangre cayeron sobre la reja de metal sobre la que estaban y con un sonoro golpe, el cetro acompaño a la sangre de igual forma en el suelo, la bala de Natasha había dado en el brazo del Dios del Engaño eliminando la ilusión de invisibilidad y haciendo que el hombre soltara el cetro para sostenerse el brazo malherido.

 

\- Pagaras por esto asesina –dijo Loki frunciendo el ceño a causa del dolor mientras se sostenía el brazo intentando parar la hemorragia.

\- ¿Crees que Peter es fácil de leer? Déjame decirte que eres más fácil de adivinar que él, tu prioridad es Thor, no has parado de tenerlo como tu objetivo, a puesto que en Brujas hubieras preferido que Peter hubiera hecho tropezar a tu hermano y no a Steve… ¿Me equivoco? –dijo Natasha finalmente pudiendo regresar todas las burlas que Loki había hecho a sus amigos y por lo visto había dado en el blanco ya que Loki estaba mostrando una expresión de completa sorpresa, alarma… y odio.

 

Thor se apresuró a correr en dirección al cetro aprovechando que Natasha distraía a su hermano pero ante el sonido de sus pisadas en el metal Loki logro adivinar su objetivo e inclinándose mientras daba una patada al cetro logro moverla del alcance de su hermano o del suyo…

La dirección de su hermano cambio a lo que Loki no tuvo más opción que dar una marometa en la misma dirección soltando su brazo.

Natasha saco un pequeño frasquito de su cinturón y lo lanzo justo cuando Loki cerraba su mano alrededor del cetro, el frasquito se rompió cuando impacto con un pequeño estruendo y un pequeño ovillo de telarañas comenzó a formarse en la superficie de la reja de contención abrazando la mano de Loki y fijándola junto con el cetro en ristre, dejándolo completamente inmóvil en el suelo.

“¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!” pensó Loki, apareció un cuchillo en su mano libre y se dispuso a cortar las telarañas pero Thor simplemente lanzo un rayo a su mano obligándolo a soltarlo por la descarga.

Natasha y Thor se acercaron lentamente al Dios, no importa que intentara Loki para librarse en la posición en la que estaba sería muy difícil aventajar a los dos héroes que lo rodeaban.

 

\- Nunca creí que utilizaría la telaraña de Peter para mi favor –dijo Natasha- la verdad creí que había agarrado mi beso de viuda pero me equivoque, tendré que considerar seriamente en añadir telaraña a mi kit de armas, resultan ser extrañamente efectivas.

 

Thor rio relajándose un poco, con su hermano inmovilizado lo siguiente tendría que fluir más fácilmente.

 

*****

 

* Ugh* se escuchó claramente la voz de Rhodey en el inter-com seguida de un par de sonidos de metal al romperse.

* ¿Qué ocurrió? … ¿Rhodey?.... ¿Rhodes?* pregunto Clint.

 

Se escuchó el sonido de la telaraña de Peter pegarse a la orilla del techo donde estaban, sin esperar a nada más Wanda movió los brazos rápidamente y las flechas que reposaban en el carcaj de Clint se tornaron rojas y comenzaron a volar todas al mismo punto como si hubieran cobrado vida, rápidamente formaron un circulo justo al momento que Peter aparecía en la orilla y aterrizaba frente a ellos… justo dentro del circulo de flechas de Wanda, todas apuntando a él.

El humo comenzó a disiparse finalmente y el escenario podía verse nuevamente, a un par de metros de ellos a la mitad del camino entre ellos y el arco del triunfo entre dos postes de luz se alzaba una gran pared de telarañas y en medio de esta se encontraba Rhodey atorado, su máscara parecía arrancada y en su boca una telaraña evitaba que pudiera hacer ningún sonido, con eso Peter había evitado que advirtiera a sus compañeros.

 

 

\- Suficiente Pete, es hora de que regreses con nosotros –dijo Wanda mientras la bruma escarlata comenzaba a surgir detrás de ella y se pegaba al suelo creciendo en dirección a Spiderman como si raíces de un árbol se tratara.

\- Sé que aún nos escuchas Peter, si Loki aún no te ha tocado con el cetro sé que aun tienes algo de ti que las Ordenes no pueden manipular –dijo Clint mientras se ponía frente a Wanda y agachándose apuntaba una flecha al muchacho como si el circulo a su alrededor no fuera suficiente- quédate quieto y déjate capturar, prometo que no tardara mucho.

 

No era tan fácil, Wanda lo había atrapado la primera vez al tomarlo desapercibido y en aquel momento no tenía la necesidad de ir a ayudar a Steve, su cuerpo no se detendría hasta brindar el apoyo que se le fue pedido, al momento de iniciar la pelea con War-Machine parecía como si su conciencia hubiera abandonado su cuerpo por completo y lo que luchaba ahora fuera otra entidad, un simple maniquí y no importa cuánto tratara no podía hacerla resurgir.

Comenzó a leer la situación, la bruma pronto lo alcanzaría y lo volvería a cubrir, no tenía mucho tiempo para actuar, Clint cubría los flancos susceptibles de Wanda simplemente con estar frente a ella y ella no dejaba de mover los dedos en ningún momento era de esperar ya que de lo contrario sus poderes desaparecerían… pero el movimiento de su mano derecha continuaba siendo lento y antinatural pero con la cercanía ahora podía ver por qué, una herida se extendía por su muñeca y de ella emanaban pequeñas gotas de sangre de un momento a otro encontrando su final en el suelo de aquel edificio… se había cortado con algo… ¿Algo para romper sus telarañas? No era muy probable, sus telarañas eran lo suficientemente resistentes para que un simple cuchillo o cristal pudiera romperlas, se necesitaba algo más duro o especializado o simplemente… ¡Su solvente! ¡Ellos tenían su solvente! ¿Por qué no habrían de tenerlo? El Señor Stark tenía la formula y si en un inicio le había dado sus telarañas a todo el mundo ¿Por qué no su contraparte? iban tras de él la mejor forma de contrarrestarlo sería simplemente disolviendo sus ataques, aunque si ese era el caso estaba a punto de comprobar su teoría, si ellos tenían su solvente a disposición War-Machine no tardaría en…

 

\- Sé que significas mucho para Tony, pero si vuelves a hacer eso… –dijo el Coronel Rhodes detrás de él como si hubiera sido llamado por los pensamientos de Peter mientras un lanzacohetes apareció en su hombro listo para disparar- …Me molestare mucho contigo muchacho.

 

Si, en definitiva tenían su solvente no había forma en la que el Señor Rhodes pudiera haber escapado de esa posición sin ella pero en esa situación a Peter se le ocurrió una idea aun que si no la ejecutaba bien saldría lastimado, pero eso no parecía detenerlo.

Sin previo aviso dio un gran salto logrando tomar a todos desprevenidos pero por inercia todos desplegaron sus ataques intentando detenerlo, las flechas de Wanda rápidamente se cerraron sobre él, el Señor Barton disparo su arco y el Señor Rhodes disparo su cohete.

Peter cerró los ojos ante el despliegue de ataques esperando lo mejor, varias flechas de Wanda rasgaron su traje causando cortadas menores e incluso una se quedó atorada en la tela de su traje mientras que la única disparada por el Señor Barton le dio directamente en el hombro causando una horrible punzada de dolor, pero el plan consistía en el tercer ataque, el cohete iba perpendicularmente hacia él pero una vez no hubo más flechas en el aire el simplemente tuvo que girar en el aire mientras disparaba una telaraña pegándola en el proyectil con cuidado de no hacerlo detonar y tirando la telaraña lenta pero fuertemente redirigió el cohete hacia los otros dos.

Wanda observo el explosivo dirigirse directamente a ellos e inmediatamente alzo los brazos, toda la bruma del suelo que había desplegado para aprisionar a Peter rápidamente se levantó formando una pared, que aún mantenía la apariencia de raíces de niebla, entre ellos y la explosión, una clara imagen de las llamas apareció frente a ellos a través de la traslucida pared de Wanda cuando el cohete apenas rozo la superficie salvándolos a los dos inmediatamente de un daño devastador.

Peter contaba con que Wanda los protegería era la única con la habilidad para hacerlo y sus sospechas habían sido correctas pero eso la dejaba completamente al descubierto, no podía bajar los brazos hasta que la explosión pasara.

Peter tenía que aprovechar esos segundos, rápidamente rodeo la bruma protectora e inmediatamente lo recibió un Clint en una rodilla apuntado su arco directamente pero su instinto arácnido ya le había avisado de esa amenaza, en el momento antes de que Clint soltara la flecha Peter ya había lanzado una telaraña a su brazo y torciendo un poco la telaraña logro que Clint girara su cuerpo y terminara apuntando a Wanda.

El arquero sintió el cambio de ángulo e inmediatamente tuvo que volver a sostener la flecha para evitar dañar a su compañera, esos pequeños instantes fueron suficientes para que Peter pudiera lanzar otra telaraña a sus manos pegándolas junto con su arco y flecha de modo que las tres cosas quedaran inutilizadas.

Clint volteo a ver a Peter con una mirada llena de reprocho y enojo por haber sido vencido de esa forma pero rápidamente fue recibido por un puñetazo del arácnido que lo dejo rápidamente en el suelo con claras señales de desmayarse pero aún estaba lo suficientemente consiente cuando Peter comenzó a bañarlo con sus telarañas, de pies a cabeza cubriéndolo de toda forma posible y prestando especial atención a que las manos y otra parte del cuerpo no tuviera acceso a la única parte del cuerpo del arquero que no cubría de telaraña… sus bolsillos, pero se encargaría de eso después ya que en ese momento el estruendo de la explosión termino pero antes de que Wanda bajara sus brazos deshaciendo la pared protectora Peter lanzo su telaraña directamente a sus manos, uniendo ambas al instante y desapareciendo cualquier otra bruma que Wanda pudiera estar creando por su propia cuenta, jalo la telaraña para atraer a Wanda a su posición y con su pierna hizo que la joven tropezara con el único soporte de la telaraña en sus manos para mantenerse a la altura de los ojos de Peter.

La máscara cubría su expresión pero Wanda conocía a su amigo, en ese momento Peter debía tener una expresión completamente destrozada e infeliz, existía incluso la posibilidad que Peter la hubiera puesto en esa pose para que se diera cuenta, su forma de pedir disculpas…

Pero los pensamientos de Wanda fueron interrumpidos cuando Peter la comenzó a girar bañándola de igual forma que a Clint incluso fue más concienzudo con las telarañas en esa ocasión, cualquier error, cualquier pequeña movilidad con la que Wanda pudiera quedarse podría ser catastrófico para el plan de Loki y no podía permitirse eso… o mejor dicho la Orden no podía permitírselo.

Una vez Wanda estuvo completamente enredada en telaraña, como si se tratara de un capullo, la dejo caer al lado de Clint mientras miraba hacia arriba al momento que el humo de la explosión se dispersaba.

War-Machine vio cuando su proyectil fue utilizado en contra de sus compañeros haciendo que Wanda levantara una pared para evitar la explosión, esta no duro más de cinco segundos pero cuando la niebla comenzó a dispersarse la escena estaba completamente al revés, ahora sus compañeros eran dos grandes capullos de la telaraña de Spiderman mientras este simplemente se paraba entre los dos mirándolo fijamente.

“¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?” se preguntó a si mismo Rhodey, No era posible que aquel muchacho hubiera podido inmovilizar a sus compañeros en tan poco tiempo sin que él pudiera notarlo… Ahora entendía por qué los demás le tenían tanto respeto en el campo de batalla… Pero podía impresionarse después, tenía que ayudar a sus amigos, levanto el brazo preparando un rayo repulsar pero se paró en seco al ver la acción del muchacho.

Al combatir con War-Machine, Peter descubrió a un formidable adversario, años de entrenamiento militar y años de acostumbrarse a su nuevo traje lo habían hecho un combatiente especializado en cualquier tipo de combate, era casi como enfrentarse a Steve en cuanto a dificultad por lo que sabía que probablemente entrar en combate con el nuevamente sería una muy mala estrategia, de esa forma Rhodey le había dado tiempo a Wanda de escapar la primera vez y probablemente ocurriría lo mismo con Hawkeye aunque el golpe que había dado le había asegurado un par de horas de inconciencia de parte del arquero, sabía que tenía que aproximarse a él de otra forma.

El carcaj de Hawkeye había quedado enterrado entre tanta telaraña así que solo quedaba una flecha que podía utilizar… Peter levanto el brazo lentamente y tomo la flecha que el Señor Wilson había enterrado en su hombro y cerrando los ojos ante lo que seguía simplemente la saco de su hombro de un tirón ahogando un grito de dolor, pero se aseguró de no bajar la vista en caso de que su atacante quisiera emboscarlo en ese momento pero Peter vio claramente como Rhodey estaba completamente confundido y un poco sorprendido de las acciones del muchacho así que simplemente se limitaba a observar sus movimientos.

Peter se hinco lentamente y sostuvo la flecha sobre el cuerpo inerte de Clint, sobre la altura donde se adivinaba estaba el corazón, con tanta telaraña era difícil saber, no podía hablar con Rhodey pero sabía que haciendo eso se daría a entender perfectamente, Sabia que Rhodey no intentaría nada con rehenes de por medio… la amenaza pareció surtir efecto.

Rhodey estiro el brazo para detener a Peter pero Peter se limitó a bajar la flecha un poco más aun sin tocar a Clint en ningún momento pero dando a entender claramente que cualquier movimiento brusco y enterraría la flecha en ese mismo momento, lentamente la luz en la palma de la mano de Rhodey se fue apagando y el traje comenzó a perder altitud.

Una vez en el suelo Peter no espero ni un momento más, inmediatamente lanzo una telaraña que se pegó en la boca del coronel para que de esa forma no pudiera avisar a los demás y después simplemente hizo una seña para que el hombre se acercara, Rhodey cumplió de mala gana, pero una vez frente a frente con Spiderman el resto fue igual que con sus compañeros.

Rápidamente Peter lo cubrió de telarañas y lo dejo caer al suelo pegándolo en una manera donde moverse sería imposible pero el arácnido no termino ahí, una vez Rhodey estuvo completamente inmóvil en el suelo Peter se acercó y sostuvo la flecha arriba de su pecho, el hombre cerro los ojos a causa del miedo cuando el muchacho movió rápidamente la flecha y la enterraba en su armadura… pero no sintió dolor alguno, simplemente se escuchó el sonido del cristal al romperse y acto seguido todo sistema del traje dejaron de funcionar…

Si logro escapar de sus telarañas una vez podía hacerlo una segunda, la probabilidad que War-Machine llevara su solvente en el traje y que alguna función lo activara era alta de forma que rompiendo el reactor arc que daba energía y vida a la armadura este simplemente se volvería una prisión para quien estuviera dentro, sin poder moverse o activar tal cantidad de metal sin ayuda, ni siquiera las telarañas eran necesarias pero ser precavido era lo mejor.

Antes de irse Peter aún tenía que asegurarse de los otros dos, Wanda estaba completamente inmovilizada y era imposible que se moviera por lo que la paso de largo, una vez llego al lado de Clint comenzó a tocar sus bolsillos, buscando la razón de dejarlos descubiertos en primer lugar y confirmando sus sospechas encontró un frasquito con su solvente en un bolsillo del arquero, lo tomo y lo lanzo lo más lejos que pudo, con la fuerza y velocidad del lanzamiento aquel frasco encontraría su fin en alguna calle de parís junto con su contenido.

Una vez seguro que las tres personas encargadas de regresarlo a casa estuvieran completamente inmovilizadas y fuera del combate se alejó de ellos y se paró en la orilla de aquel techo, su conciencia lentamente regresaba a su cuerpo una vez la pelea se había acabado pero las Ordenes evitaban que se quedara ahí más tiempo, tenía que ayudar a Hydra Steve, dio un último vistazo y espero un minuto esperando que con eso sus amigos entendieran una cosa, que entendieran el pensamiento que ahora rondaba por su cabeza…

“Lo siento”.

 

*****

 

De un instante a otro todos los sonidos a su alrededor, los que parecían perseguirlo se apagaron como por arte de magia, no sabía cómo era que habían empezado pero era un alivio que se hubiera detenido, no duraría mucho tiempo a esa velocidad.

 

**Hawkeye, Scarlett Witch y War-Machine están inmovilizados y fuera del combate mínimo por dos horas** escucho la voz de Parker en su cabeza y las noticias que le mencionaba eran buenas, hubiera sido más divertido participar en esa pelea pero no había mucha ventana para eso.

**Me encuentro al sur este de la plaza Concorde, encuéntrame y bríndame apoyo aéreo** Fue todo lo que Hydra Steve mando de regreso.

Ahora solo tenía que mantener esa velocidad un poco mas tan solo en lo que su in deseado refuerzo llegaba.

 

*****

 

No era como que esperara una felicitación o un comentario respecto a haber sobrepasado a tres Vengadores tan rápidamente y en realidad no sabía si soportaría una felicitación por hacer algo con lo que estaba completamente en contra pero el seco comentario de Hydra Steve en el canal aun  lo dejaba en incertidumbre.

Peter se desplazaba en el aire como si estuviera deslizándose, en ese momento no necesitaba columpiarse más de lo necesario, simplemente necesitaba ser rápido, necesitaba ayudar a Steve, La plaza Concorde no estaba lejos del arco del triunfo en realidad estaba en línea recta sobre una de las calles principales así que no tendría falta de edificios con los que columpiarse pero a menos que se apurara había posibilidad que los perseguidores de Steve se le adelantaran.

Los edificios se volvían simples borrones ante sus ojos con forme ganaba velocidad, las formas nítidas se volvían distorsionadas y obtusas, el frio de aquel aire rozaba su cuerpo fácilmente ya que su traje ahora contaba con varias aperturas en la tela que permitían al aire y frio entrar con mayor facilidad, como si su traje hubiera sido cálido en algún momento, pero todos los colores y sensaciones pararon en cuanto una de esas figuras ininteligibles aparecía frente a sus ojos con una cubierta de color dorado, tan solo en ese momento se detuvo, el obelisco de Luxor aparecía frente a él, había llegado a la plaza Concorde y con una última telaraña se catapulto a la cima del obelisco de forma que pudiera ver correctamente sus alrededores.

Los edificios circundantes se podían ver claramente a excepción de algunos más altos que aquel obelisco pero Peter pudo ver tres figuras volando en dirección sur este, la misma dirección en la que Hydra Steve había dicho que se encontraba, aquellas tres figuras debían ser el Señor Stark el Señor Wilson y el Señor Visión, por supuesto contrincantes voladores contra Steve, el plan contra ellos había sido pensado perfectamente para cada uno de ellos.

Peter estaba a punto de salir volando de ahí en busca de Hydra Steve cuando algo capto su mirada por el rabillo del ojo, giro en la dirección donde unos colores familiares descansaban en el suelo ¡El escudo de Steve! Ese hombre perdería la cabeza si el no estuviera para ayudarlo, pensó Peter, lanzo una telaraña al escudo y lo atrajo hacia el pegándolo en su espalda para asegurarse de que no saliera volando en su trayecto y con eso abandono aquel obelisco…

 

*****

 

* ¿Rhodey? ¿Muchachos? ¿¡Ned!? ¿¡MJ!? ¿¡Rhodes!?* Tony llamaba desesperadamente por el inter-com de pronto había perdido comunicación con los muchachos y por ende había perdido visualización en el estatus del escuadrón Peter. *Algo debió pasar nadie contesta, Friday consígueme visualización sobre el escuadrón Peter*

\- En un momento Señor –dijo FRIDAY dentro de su traje.

* El escuadrón Loki sigue en comunicación *dijo Sam *Natasha me acaba de informar que lograron inmovilizar a Loki aunque aún no logran quitarle el cetro*

* Mínimo una noticia buena en este desastre* dijo Tony *Son noticias grandiosas en realidad, solo necesitamos detener a Steve y pronto todo esto acabara*

 

A pesar de estar atendiendo otros asuntos respecto a los otros escuadrones no habían dejado de perseguir a Steve, este mostraba señales de cansancio pero no había disminuido su increíble velocidad en ningún momento, era una fortuna que no lo hubiera perdido sin el apoyo de Ned y MJ y sus dispositivos sonoros.

 

* Tony* escucho a Sam en el inter-com sacándolo por un momento de sus pensamientos, Sam miraba al frente, siguió la mirada del Halcón y se encontró con un gran edificio, Tony entendió la idea de Sam, las paredes del edificio eran tan altas y grandes que si Hydra Steve se dirigía a ese lugar podrían rodearlo fácilmente y no podría escapar tan fácilmente como lo había logrado hasta ese momento.

* No dejen que se desvíe, que continúe por esta ruta, tenemos que llevarlo a ese edificio* dijo Tony.

* Tengo la cámara más cercana al escuadrón Peter señor* dijo FRIDAY.

* Perfecto, muéstramela* dijo Tony ansioso.

* No creo que le sea buena idea* dijo FRIDAY con un tono que comenzó a preocupar a Tony.

* Friday, muéstramela* dijo Tony intentando calmarse.

 

Una imagen apareció en la interfaz del traje, tres ovillos de telaraña se extendían en el suelo pequeños agujeros en la tela podían mostrar pedazos de la prenda de cada uno y Tony los reconoció fácilmente pero en realidad no se fijaba en eso, una flecha se levantaba erguida sobre uno de los ovillos, desde ese Angulo de la cámara Tony podía ver pedazos de metal gris y negro sobresalir de las telarañas, la flecha se erguía a la altura del pecho…

 

* Rhodey* Tony se paró en seco al ver esa escena los otros dos pararon de igual forma al preocuparse por el billonario. *Friday dame lecturas, dime que están bien*

* Sus sensores fueron dañados Señor, con los golpes del Capitán Rogers en la Torre Eiffel, no puedo hacer escaneos de la imagen remotamente, necesita estar cerca del lugar…* dijo FRIDAY.

* Voy para allá* dijo Tony comenzando a preocuparse de sobremanera pero antes de que sus propulsores lo llevaran lejos Sam lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo por completo.

* Tony no podemos perder a Steve, no podemos romper la formación, No sé lo que viste pero te aseguro que Peter no les haría ningún…* dijo Sam pero fue interrumpido por Iron man cada vez más desesperado.

* Rhodey tiene una flecha en el pecho, no me digas que me calme si no sabes lo que vi Wilson* dijo Tony casi gritando.

 

Sam abrió los ojos completamente incrédulo ante lo que decía Tony, no era posible que… Peter no…

 

* Si me permite Señor* dijo Visión *Yo puedo realizar el análisis del Coronel Rhodes y otorgar asistencia médica si es necesaria, puedo ir y reportarle sobre la situación y de esa forma usted puede quedarse y vigilar al Capitán Rogers*

* No, YO…* dijo Tony exasperándose pero Visión lo volvió a interrumpir.

* Por favor Señor Stark permítame asistirlo en esta situación, no permitiré que le ocurra nada al Coronel Rhodes y usted necesita traerlos de regreso, no lo lograran sin su ayuda… Por favor*

 

Tony tardo un poco pero finalmente y con mucho pesar simplemente asintió.

Visión salió volando velozmente en dirección contraria mientras que Sam y Tony reanudaban la persecución, por suerte aun podían ver a Steve y este seguía en dirección a aquel edificio.

 

*****

 

No importaba que la mano de Loki estuviera pegada a la reja, a pesar de que se encontraba fijado a un solo punto el Dios no dejaba que Natasha o Thor se acercara más de lo necesario al cetro pero ellos tampoco le permitían liberarse de ninguna forma.

El hombre había mostrado una habilidad sorprendente en “combate” haciendo alusión a la frase “vencerlos con una mano pegada a la espalda” No era como que en esa posición pudieran vencerlos pero si había logrado evitar cualquier tipo de acercamiento o intento por apropiarse del cetro pero aquello no podía durar para siempre.

Pero no fue hasta que la Torre comenzó a temblar fuertemente que realmente comenzaron a preocuparse, La mano de Hulk apareció en el extremo contrario de donde ellos se encontraban seguido de su descomunal cuerpo, aún seguía moviendo los brazos buscando a un Loki invisible pero se detuvo por completo cuando vio al verdadero Loki en el suelo a escasos metros de él, una blanquecina sonrisa apareció contrastando con la piel del gigante.

Al ver a Hulk Loki comenzó a moverse más desesperadamente mientras jalaba su brazo intentando librarse de aquella pegajosa solución química, pero no era el único entrando en pánico, en ese momento cualquier intervención no controlada en la situación podría ser catastrófica y daba la coincidencia que catástrofe era el segundo nombre de aquella Bestia denominada como Hulk.

 

\- ¡Alto! No lo ataques Banner, quiero decir ¡Hulk! – grito Thor levantando los brazos de forma que intentara detener a aquella montaña de músculos.

\- ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Ahora! –grito Loki.

\- **_¡Bruce! ¡Hora de dormir!_** – grito Natasha en forma de Orden.

 

Las cuatro personas gritaban frenéticamente incluyendo a Hulk que a pesar de haber recibido la Orden de Natasha no había surtido el efecto deseado y en no más de dos zancadas alcanzaba la posición de Loki acercando su mano ante el hombre que aun luchaba por escapar de aquel inminente ataque.

Thor lanzo un par de rayos a la espalda de su amigo esperando detener su movimiento o al menos llamar su atención pero ninguna de las dos funciono, simplemente pareció enfurecer más al hombre.

Natasha salto sobre la mano de Hulk deteniéndola exuberante extremidad un instante pero reanudando su misión de aplastas a Loki.

 

\- **_Hora de Dormir Grandote, el sol se está ocultando_** – dijo Natasha suavemente pero infundiendo la Orden toda la fuerza que podía.

 

Esta vez el hombre pareció recibir la Orden muy dentro de él ya que sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera alejar un insecto o un mal pensamiento, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y de pronto comento a cabecear, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando en una cabeceada sus ojos se posaron en Loki mientras este suspiraba aliviado… eso exaspero a Hulk.

Tomando por sorpresa a Loki y por ende a Natasha Hulk termino se cerrar su mano alrededor de las piernas de Loki y lo levanto despegándolo de la superficie metálica sin ningún atisbo de dificultad y comenzó a azotarlo de un lado y de otro, fuertemente contra el metal haciéndolo sonar como una campana.

Natasha aún seguía agarrada del brazo de Hulk fuertemente ya que debido a la sorpresiva sacudida hubiera salido volando de lo contrario pero sus uñas se resbalaban sobre la verdusca piel y en una fuerte sacudida la asesina salió disparada y termino colisionando con una pared metálica a un costado, causando que el golpe le quitara el aliento.

Al ver a Natasha chocar contra la pared Hulk detuvo el movimiento de su brazo inmediatamente y sin pensarlo abrió la mano dejando de sostener a Loki lo cual causo que el cuerpo del Dios saliera volando perdiéndose en la ciudad a varios Kilómetros de ellos, el grito de Loki al ser lanzado continuo resonando debido al silencio a su alrededor hasta que se fue haciendo cada vez más lejano y desaparecer por completo.

Thor llego y se arrodillo al lado de Natasha que se encontraba boca abajo intentando recuperar el aliento, Hulk también llego un momento después para ver el estado de la mujer.

 

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- S…Si… -Natasha apenas podía hablar, el golpe no había resultado en ninguna herida seria o fatal pero había sido suficiente para sacarle el aire y dejarla mareada- estoy bien solo, todo da vueltas.

\- Estamos en problemas… -dijo Thor mirando en la dirección donde había desaparecido Loki.

* M…MJ* dijo Natasha aun tomando bocanadas de aire intentando llenar sus pulmones * ¿MJ podemos rastrear la trayectoria de Loki? ¿Podemos saber dónde cayo?*

*… … …*

* ¿MJ?* volvió a preguntar Natasha cuando solo la estática le respondió.

 

Un sonoro golpe sonó al lado de ellos Hulk había caído de cara al quedarse dormido, una vez habiéndose asegurado que Natasha estaba bien y no había salido lastimada de gravedad por su culpa y sin Loki cerca la Orden de dormir alcanzo fácilmente su subconsciente logrando adormecer a la bestia de una vez por todas, una vez calmado su cuerpo comenzó a encogerse y a cambiar de tono frente a ellos, dejando a un semi-desnudo Banner plácidamente dormido a sus pies.

 

*****

 

El sonido de la persecución comenzó a quedarse lejos, sus perseguidores se habían detenido pero no había tiempo para voltear, no había tiempo para verificar, si se descuidaba o si se trataba de otra trampa lo atraparían sin dudar ¿Dónde demonios está Parker? Esa situación estaba en necesidad de una buena pelea y corriendo no la conseguiría...

Continuo corriendo en línea recta cuando otro sonido comenzaba a hacerse presente en la situación, alguien gritaba, pero el grito sonaba lejos aunque acercándose rápidamente hasta que de un momento a otro la fuente pasaba volando a su lado a unos Kilómetros de distancia y se perdía de nuevo en el horizonte llevándose el sonido consigo pero había sido perfectamente visible a pesar de la velocidad…

La imagen parecía irreal, tuvo que quedarse mirando un buen rato para verificar que sus ojos no lo engañaban, pero ese no parecía el caso, el Amo Loki pasaba volando a su lado derecho girando sin control y desaparecía de la vista.

Por la sorpresa y confusión estuvo a punto de chocar contra una gran pared justo frente a él que cortaba su paso sin otra opción más que rodearla, pero logro detenerse a tiempo, maldijo por lo bajo ¿Cómo no había visto aquel edificio tan grande?

Cambio de dirección y comenzó a correr en paralelo al edificio, la esquina se veía a un par de metros, si la alcanzaba podía continuar con su camino… Pero un par de balas chocaron con la pared frente de él haciendo que tuviera que detenerse por completo, escucho el claro choque de un rayo detrás de él indicándole que no planeara retroceder o de lo contrario ese rayo no golpearía la pared la próxima vez, obligado únicamente a quedarse quieto pego la espalda a la pared y observo a sus perseguidores finalmente alcanzarlo… pero en esta ocasión solo había dos… ¿Dónde estaba Visión?

 

\- Ya basta de juegos Rogers, no estoy de humor para continuar con estas estupideces –dijo Stark claramente menos calmado que antes, su mano brillaba de azul con un disparo listo para salir

\- No tienes escapatoria Steve, no puedes escalar esta vez, tiraste tu escudo así que tampoco tienes protección, se acabó… hora de regresar a casa –dijo Sam con el dedo en el gatillo listo para disparar al mínimo movimiento.

 

Lenta y cuidadosamente de no alertar a sus excompañeros Steve comenzó a levantar las manos y a bajar la cabeza de forma que demostrara que no había amenaza en sus movimientos.

 

\- Me alegra ver que finalmente entres en razón amigo –dijo Sam acercándose de igual forma… lento, no volverían a quitarle los ojos de encima, no caerían en otra trampa que volviera a permitir su escape.

 

Pero Steve levanto la cabeza dejando ver una burlona sonrisa, sus ojos rojos relucían de malicia, Sam sintió un escalofrió por un momento ¿Cómo podía estar sonriendo? Acababa de perder…

El sonido de algo pegándose arriba de él inmediatamente le dio idea del porqué de aquella sonrisa.

 

\- ¡NO! –Sam estiro la mano y aumento la velocidad de descenso… pero fue inútil.

 

Spiderman apareció balanceándose rápidamente con una mano mientras que con la otra tomo uno de los brazos estirados de Steve y simplemente se alejaron los dos mientras se columpiaban rápidamente.

La imagen de Sam intentando alcanzarlo desapareció frente a sus ojos remplazándola con sendas de colores causadas por la velocidad del arácnido, al parecer el chiquillo no había desacelerado en ningún momento y había visto la situación aprovechando aquella velocidad para escapar, Steve no sabía como pero en ese momento sintió cuando el niño estaba cerca, sabía que levantando los brazos le daría mejor forma de agarre, sabía que estar en contra de la pared rodeado no era un problema, el chiquillo lo salvaría.

Peter tomaba fuertemente sus telarañas con un brazo y el brazo de Steve con el otro pero sabía que llevar esa carga a rastras afectaría la velocidad de su huida así que aprovecho una elipse un poco más grande que el resto y haciendo uso de mucha fuerza lanzo a Hydra Steve por encima de su cabeza causando un pequeño grito de parte del hombre debido a la sorpresa de estar en el aire sin ningún soporte.

Lanzando algo de su disolvente al aire  Peter dio una pequeña voltereta y al descender el disolvente dio directamente en su espalda despegando el escudo de Steve que lentamente comenzó a caer, un instante después Hydra Steve caía en su espalda remplazando al escudo, el Soldado se aferró a sus hombros fuertemente causando un poco de dolor, Peter lanzo una telaraña al escudo y tiro fuertemente atrayéndolo de regreso a su posición, Hydra Steve observo su escudo dirigirse a su flanco izquierdo y soltándose por un segundo del hombro de Spiderman y extendiendo su brazo su mano se cerró inmediatamente en el escudo, regreso su mano al hombro de Parker al momento que este lanzaba otra telaraña al siguiente edificio para continuar columpiándose ahora en esa nueva posición.

 

**No… No vuelvas a hacer eso…** Escucho a Hydra Steve en el canal **SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA LA SENSACION QUE CAUSAN LAS ALTURAS EN EL ESTOMAGO…**

 

Peter se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso, creía que todas las cosas de su Steve se habían ido con Hydra Steve pero al parecer esa parte seguía intacta.

 

**Lo siento, pero en la otra posición nos atraparían más rápido ya que hubieras hecho efecto paracaídas.**

**Lo… Lo sé, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer…** la voz de Hydra Steve incluso sonaba como si temblara un poco, eso hizo que Peter se sintiera un poco culpable por hacerlo sentir de esa forma así que por inercia mando calma por el canal esperando destensar el cuerpo que ahora traía a su espalda.

 

Escucho un suspiro en su oído cuando la calma alcanzo el cuerpo de Steve y su cuerpo en efecto se relajó un poco al menos sus uñas ya no se enterraban en sus hombros… pero la respuesta que recibió decía otra cosa contrastando con el lenguaje corporal de Hydra Steve.

Una oleada de irritación llego, seguida de enojo…

**¡Tampoco hagas eso! No necesito que te preocupes por mi… yo puedo con esto** Dijo Hydra Steve claramente molesto por la acción de Peter.

 

Peter suspiro, No, ese no era su Steve, enviar emociones y sentimientos por el canal ocasionaría más problemas que ayuda… aun que Hydra Steve se notaba claramente más calmado y no volvió a tensarse después que la oleada de calma desapareciera.

 

**Bien… ¿Y ahora qué?** Pregunto Peter intentando cambiar el tema.

**Dirígete al Rio Sena en dirección al este, Acabo de ver al amo Loki dirigirse en esa dirección.**

Peter no contesto y simplemente ajusto la dirección de su siguiente telaraña en dirección a la orilla del rio Sena… Pero ¿Loki? ¿En esa dirección? La Torre Eiffel quedaba detrás de ellos a varios Kilómetros ¿Cómo era posible que se adelantara tanto en esa dirección del Rio…? Decidió no preguntar y simplemente aumento la velocidad cuando el rio se abrió a su derecha.

 

*****

 

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¿De dónde había salido Peter? ¿Y a donde había ido? Ahora él y Steve estaban juntos, la situación no podría estar peor.

* ¡STARK! ¿ESTAN AHÍ? TENEMOS PROBLEMAS*… o tal vez si podía ponerse peor, la voz de Thor resonó en su casco, seguramente le estaba gritando al inter-com aun sin comprender su funcionamiento.

* De nuestro lado las cosas tampoco salieron bien ¿Qué ocurrió Thor?*

* Loki escapo* la sangre de Tony se helo con esas palabras * Banner está dormido y Natasha está herida*

* N-No lo estoy* dijo Natasha respondiendo finalmente el inter-com * Solo fue un golpe, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, debemos investigar la trayectoria de Loki antes de que empiece a moverse e intentarlo otra vez pero MJ y Ned no me contestan*

* No estás en condiciones de un combate tan pronto, necesitas reposo* dijo Thor a Natasha probablemente pero había dejado el inter-com abierto.

* Señor Stark…* una nueva persona se unió a la conversación, Visión contactaba a Tony * El Señor Rhodes y el resto del escuadrón Peter se encuentra en buenas condiciones, en este momento los estoy liberando de las telarañas*

 

Tony libero un suspiro de alivio, la misión probablemente estuviera saliendo completamente mal pero por el momento no había ninguna baja.

 

* Gracias Visión* dijo Tony * ¿Nat necesitas asistencia?*

* No Tony, necesito que busques a Loki y no permitas que se acerque a Steve y a Peter, me uniré a ustedes lo más pronto que pueda*

* Entendido ¿En qué dirección se fue?* pregunto Tony.

* Línea recta dirección al Este de la Torre Eiffel* respondió la asesina.

\- FRIDAY analiza la parte Este de la ciudad, dime donde está.

\- Enseguida señor – respondió la inteligencia artificial.

* ¿Tony?* una voz diferente sonó por el canal de Visión.

* ¡¿Rhodey?! Me alegra escucharte hermano ¿Qué ocurrió?*

* Perdimos Tony, eso paso, el muchacho nos ganó y… probablemente todo fue mi culpa* dijo Rhodey.

* ¿Qué?* pregunto Tony.

* Me confié y me precipite y el muchacho me tendió una trampa, uso nuestras habilidades en nuestra contra… pero podemos hablar de eso después, sé que no te gustara escuchar con esto pero… creo que deberíamos retirarnos Tony*

 

Tony se quedó sin habla, no, no podían retirarse, ellos se irían, Peter se iría y quién sabe si lograrían otra oportunidad como esa.

 

* Visión me puso al tanto de la situación y… no es una situación favorable* Continuo el Coronel

* Rhodey… No… No podemos retirarnos, ellos están aquí, están cerca, no podemos dejar que desaparezcan otra vez* dijo Tony aunque sabía que era la mejor estrategia a seguir para evitar una peor situación.

* Estoy de acuerdo con Tony* dijo Natasha *No puedo permitirme que se vuelvan a ir… Que Peter sufra aún más tiempo, Steve tiene que regresar y disculparse con el…*

* Ustedes dos, escuchen… puedo entender cómo se sienten* Rhodey no sonaba enojado pero su tono era duro aun que era lento y comprensivo no daba lugar a que alguien lo interrumpiera * No contamos con el mismo número que cuando la misión comenzó y tan solo han pasado un par de horas, ellos volvieron a reunirse y todos sabíamos que esa era una situación a evitar…*

 

Todos los que estaban conectados al inter-com escuchaba atentamente sin tener el valor para interrumpir, Wanda estaba saliendo en ese momento de su crisálida de telarañas y a pesar de haber escuchado y ya no tener la mordaza de telaraña tampoco quería meterse en la conversación.

 

* El muchacho noqueo a Clint probablemente no despertara por un par de horas, Wanda está herida, sus movimientos son lentos en este estado sin mencionar que necesita atención médica o la herida podría empeorar y… * parecía como si le costara admitir esta parte* Peter inhabilito mi armadura con una flecha, rompió el reactor arc, no podrá volver a moverse hasta una completa revisión y mantenimiento, razón por la cual estoy usando el inter-com de Visión para hablar con ustedes, En cuanto al escuadrón Loki, Natasha está herida y si entendí bien Banner está dormido ¿En cuánto tiempo podemos tenerlo de vuelta?

* No muy pronto* respondió Natasha sabiendo que Rhodey se dirigía a ella con esa última pregunta, sabía que Rhodey había intuido que Banner estaba dormido por una Orden pero agradeció que no lo mencionara en el inter-com.

* Eso solo te deja con cuatro unidades intactas Tony… Sam, Thor, Visión y tú y a pesar de que no dudo de las habilidades de ninguno de ustedes… tampoco dudo en las de ellos, el niño pudo con nosotros tres en segundos y ahora tiene a Steve de su lado y no dudes que buscaran a Loki, la probabilidad de una derrota con esos números es alta… es momento de reagruparnos y pensar en otra estrategia amigo* dijo lentamente Rhodey al inter-com.

* No* dijo Tony.

* ¡¿Qué?! Stark acaso no…* Rhodey dijo completamente sorprendido.

* Te escuche perfectamente… pero no me iré sin mi muchacho… No quiero que sufra un minuto más* dijo Tony.

* Señor Stark estoy de acuerdo con el Coronel Rhodes, los números y probabilidades no se encuentran a nuestro favor… la retirada es nuestra mejor opción o de lo contrario podrían ocurrir bajas nuevamente* se escuchó la voz de Visión desde el inter-com de Wanda, probablemente lo estaban compartiendo a falta del de Rhodey.

* Mi hermano está herido y probablemente aturdido, no puedo decir lo mismo de los otros dos pero puedo decir con total certeza que esos dos tienen la habilidad de enfrentarse a un dios a puño limpio y salir victoriosos, solo necesitan estar juntos y en este momento lo están…* dijo Thor * es la habilidad de un líder el saber cuándo retirarse de una batalla*

* Esa es la razón por la cual nunca soy el líder… Visión encárgate de los cuidados médicos básicos del equipo, Thor lleva a Natasha y a Banner de regreso con los demás y preparen el Quinjet para irnos de aquí, los alcanzo en unos minutos con mi muchacho* dijo Tony callando a todos los que estuvieran escuchando y dispuestos a detenerlo.

* ¡Tony, ESPERA…!* Rhodey quiso detener a Stark pero en ese momento la comunicación se cortó… o sería más preciso decir que Tony la corto, había deshabilitado todo canal del inter-com, no necesitaba a nadie que le dijera que habían perdido al muchacho otra vez… no otra vez.

 

Tony dejo de avanzar al igual que Sam y simplemente se quedaron sobrevolando las calles de Paris mientras compartían el silencio, fue Tony quien rompió el silencio un momento después, no podía permitirse perder mucho tiempo.

 

\- No tienes que acompañarme si no quieres, puedes regresar con los demás, prometo que regresare en unos minutos con Peter –Tony sabía que no podía obligar a nadie a acompañarlo sabiendo lo peligroso que seria, sabiendo que los números no estarían de su lado.

 

Sam se quedó en silencio un momento más y por un segundo Tony creyó que había tomado la decisión de regresar pero un instante después vio a Sam asentir decidido.

 

\- Estoy contigo Stark, traigámoslos de regreso –dijo Sam.

 

Tony también asintió y un momento después volvían a volar rápidamente encima de los edificios.

 

\- No me es posible localizar la ubicación de ninguno de los tres con exactitud señor –dijo FRIDAY.

\- Pero… -dijo Stark sabiendo que su IA aún no terminaba.

\- Puedo detectar una ilusión a metros de su posición, la alarma se limita a una pequeña área no tardarían mucho en revisarla por completo, no hay ninguna duda que están ahí.

\- Ya la escuchaste Wilson, momento de buscar, aléjate del suelo en todo el momento y nos encontraremos en el centro del área en unos minutos –una pequeña luz comenzó a brillar en un extremo del casco de Tony y frente a ellos se materializo el mapa de la zona en una pantalla holográfica y una área se denotaba con un color rojo- Activare nuevamente el inter-com pero únicamente para nosotros, si los encuentras avisame inmediatamente.

\- Entendido –respondió Sam, iré por la derecha, tu ve por la izquierda.

 

Con eso los dos hombres se separaron en direcciones contrarias.

 

*****

 

La velocidad con la que volaba Loki era demasiada, no podía ni siquiera observar donde estaba debido a que el paisaje ante el cambiaba de instante a instante, pero finalmente la velocidad fue remplazada con un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo cuando con un fuerte golpe atravesó una estructura que logro detener su avance y a su vez logro que Loki finalmente cayera en el suelo des pues de todo ese tiempo, causando un cráter como si de un meteorito se hubiera tratado, todo a su alrededor había dejado de moverse pero para el parecía que eso no había acabado, se quedó en esa misma posición hasta que el cielo frente a él también comenzaba a quedarse quieto.

 

\- Se… de… ír… ¿Se-ñor? ¿Señor puede oírme? –Algo estorbaba entre su mirada y el cielo y después de pequeños fragmentos de ruidos indescriptibles finalmente las palabras lograron hacerse camino a su cerebro, las imágenes dejaron de temblar y finalmente vio la cara de Steve frente a la suya.

 

El soldado lo ayudo a salir del cráter, no sin esfuerzo, ya que parecía que por la fuerza del impacto se había fundido con la tierra, pero una vez fuera aún tuvo que sostenerse al hombre o de lo contrario terminaría de regreso en el agujero a causa de sus piernas temblorosas, era completamente impropio sin mencionar una gran vergüenza que sus súbditos lo vieran en ese estado, a él, un Rey, un Dios.

 

\- ¡¿Dónde demonios estaban?! –Comenzó a gritar Loki una vez se pudo recobrar de aquel aterrizaje- ¡¿Qué parte de “protéjanme” no entendieron?!

\- Yo… ah… -Hydra Steve se quedó sin habla, no había visto nunca a su dios tan enojado, ni siquiera después del incidente de Bayona, aunque en esa ocasión su enojo era contra Parker y en esta ocasión él estaba siendo objetivo de esa ira pero tenía sentido, lo había dejado, abandonado a su suerte, era su culpa… No podía sentirse peor en ese momento.

\- ¿Y se puede saber dónde estamos? –dijo Loki, el Dios de las mentiras iba a continuar gritándole a su sirviente cuando la voz de su otro sirviente lo interrumpió.

\- Estamos detrás de la catedral de Notre Dame –dijo Peter, se encontraba a un par de pasos de ellos dándoles la espalda, observando hacia arriba…- Gran forma de arruinar una obra de arte.

 

La Catedral se mostraba imponente frente a ellos… a excepción de una de sus torres cuya punta había desaparecido por completo, probablemente ese era el punto donde Loki había chocado momentos antes de aterrizar, esa torre había servido como amortiguador… o mínimo como freno.

 

\- Les sugiero que nos movamos de aquí a menos que quieran que nos capturen –Continuo Peter finalmente dándoles la cara, deseando que en ese momento llegaran y los detuvieran a todos estando completamente abiertos… pero la probabilidad de eso es muy baja - es imposible que no nos localicen con un rastro tan obvio frente a nosotros.

\- Venga Señor, Yo le ayudo –dijo Steve aun manteniendo a Loki entre sus brazos protectoramente pero este simplemente lo empujo alejándolo con una cara de desdén.

\- No fueron de ayuda antes, no son de ayuda ahora y no los necesito para caminar, además, si yo no quiero que nos vean… No nos verán –dijo Loki extendiendo los brazos a los lados.

 

Peter no había visto a Loki de esa forma y no sabía si alegrarse de verlo tan malherido y desgarbado o tenerle miedo, su vestimenta, movimientos y expresiones habían dejado de ser estilizadas y elegantes, incluso sintió como una ráfaga de aire paso golpeándole la cara fuertemente y comenzaba a cubrir la zona, una ilusión se había alzado alrededor de ellos, ni siquiera la tan aclamada “magia” del dios continuaba siendo sutil.

 

\- Dejaremos que vengan –dijo el Dios- es momento irnos… pero no me iré con las manos vacías.

 

Extendió su mano y sobre ella apareció el cetro y en un movimiento que sorprendió a Peter se lo extendió a Hydra Steve.

 

\- No participare en la pelea, dejare que me demuestren que no son completamente inútiles, toma tu decisión y tráeme un nuevo sirviente.

 

Hydra Steve tardo un poco pero después tomo el cetro firmemente.

 

Peter no sabía que pensar de esa imagen, odiaba ese cetro, odiaba lo que había logrado Loki con él, odiaba lo que había hecho con Steve y ahí estaba, Steve sosteniendo la causa de su cambio de personalidad, completamente decidido a hacerle lo mismo a otro Vengador… y Peter no podía hacer nada al respecto, no mientras las Ordenes continuaran impidiéndoselo.

Acompañaron a Loki a la entrada trasera de la catedral y lentamente se recostó en contra de la puerta, ahora ya no intentaba ocultar lo exhausto y adolorido que se encontraba.

En esa posición podía ver perfectamente todo el pequeño “jardín” de aquella iglesia, el canal que contenía y daba paso al rio Sena, el campo de batalla que sus marionetas usarían para jugar.

 

\- En cuanto se alejen mi ilusión dejara de cubrirlos –dijo Loki- denme un buen espectáculo pero no tarden.

 

Hydra Steve asintió y le dio la espalda a Loki para esperar a sus contrincantes, Peter se apresuró a seguirlo.

 

\- El primero que aparezca se convertirá en el nuevo súbdito del Amo Loki- dijo Hydra Steve Aunque Peter no estaba seguro si se dirigía a él o lo había dicho para sí mismo ya que el muchacho estaba suficientemente preocupado, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, él sabía que quien fuera que se enfrentara a ellos dos, estaría en desventaja.

 

Se detuvieron a una buena distancia de Notre Dame y solo esperaron, Peter esperaba que nadie llegara, que todos se hubieran ido pero sabía que sus amigos no lo dejarían, que irían por ellos ¿Quién sería? ¿Quién sería el siguiente con el cruel destino de perderse a sí mismo? De perder quien era, su personalidad y convertirse en una versión opuesta de sí mismo.

Ante el incómodo silencio previo a una batalla y la ansiedad que todo eso causaba Peter simplemente se quedó quieto mientras en su cabeza realizaba una lista de las posibles víctimas, mientras descartaba opciones un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos alguien se acercaba y Peter reconocía aquel sonido se trataba de…

 

\- Enemigo Aéreo, ocúltate y espera mi señal, tenemos que derribarlo rápido, no podemos permitirnos dejar al amo Loki esperando mucho por su nuevo sirviente –dijo Hydra Steve a Peter, no fue una Orden, no había nada que obligara a Peter a hacerlo… pero su cuerpo volvió a moverse por inercia simplemente asintió y usando sus telarañas rápidamente subió a un árbol y se aseguró estuviera oculto a la vista de todo ángulo.

 

Sus sospechas fueron correctas, el sonido de un par de alas de metal al cortar el aire al pasar eran indicaciones de solo una persona, el Señor Wilson.

Sam apareció rodeando la iglesia y a falta de otra persona o cosa que impidiera la vista localizo a Steve al instante, no perdió tiempo y saco sus pistolas y comenzó a planear mientras disparaba.

 

* Tony, encontré a Steve, no hay señales de nadie más pero tiene el cetro de Loki* dijo Sam por el inter-com mientras observaba como Steve comenzaba a correr evitando sus balas.

* Voy para allá, deben encontrarse cerca, no bajes la guardia, puede ser una ilusión y por ningún motivo desciendas * respondió Tony inmediatamente.

* No tienes que recordarme eso*

\- Que osado de parte de Loki darte la clave de su éxito –grito Sam para hacerse escuchar por los disparos- me pregunto qué cara pondrá cuando te lo quite.

\- ¿Por qué no bajas y lo intentas? –dijo Hydra Steve por toda respuesta.

\- Ja, Buen intento.

 

Steve corría velozmente pero en ningún momento abandonaba aquel espacio, sus movimientos eran rápidos, lo suficiente para esquivar cada disparo pero completamente descriptibles, un patrón que sería leído fácilmente en cuestión de segundos, Peter entendió rápidamente el por qué.

El patrón de vuelo del Señor Wilson también comenzó a volverse predecible mientras Hydra Steve volvía predecible el suyo hasta llegar el momento que Peter había memorizado cada movimiento por parte de ambos, sabía cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de Hydra Steve y aun peor también sabía cuál sería el siguiente movimiento del Señor Wilson.

 

**¿Estás Listo?** le dijo mentalmente Steve su aliento sonaba acelerado por evitar las todas las balas que Sam le lanzaba al predecir el siguiente movimiento del súper soldado ¡ **AHORA!**

 

Peter salió de su escondite catapultado por una telaraña en dirección a Hydra Steve quien simplemente se agacho y puso su escudo arriba de su cabeza, un par de balas chocaron en él y un momento después Peter aterrizó en el escudo y salió disparado cuando Hydra Steve volvió a levantarse y alzaba los brazos con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Peter alcanzó la altura de Sam en unos segundos y sin esperar a que otra cosa pasara lanzó un par de telarañas a la nada pero habiendo calculado los movimientos del hombre su objetivo se movió en el momento preciso para que las telarañas se pegara a uno de los propulsores de sus alas y con un fuerte jalón logro desprender gran parte de él.

Inmediatamente el vuelo del Halcón comenzó a fallar, a perder el control y a desplomarse al suelo.

 

*Me dieron, Tony, pierdo altura, necesito refuerzos ahora mismo* dijo Sam en el inter-com sabiendo que era lo que iba a pasar si tocaba el suelo.

 

Intento mantener el control de sus alas pero era casi imposible sin ambos motores en funcionamiento, Sam comenzó a planear estrepitosamente para que la caída no fuera tan dura pero aun a varios metros en el suelo y con un blanco más fácil de alcanzar Hydra Steve lanzo su escudo que golpeo casi instantáneamente logrando que Sam se desplomara en el suelo con un gran estrepito.

El corazón de Peter paro por un momento, el Señor Wilson no se movía, ¡Estaba completamente inmóvil! Con la cabeza en el suelo rodeado de una pequeña nube de polvo causada por el choque.

“Muévase por favor” “Despierte” “Corra” había tantas cosas que quería gritar, quería correr y revisar que el Señor Wilson estuviera bien, que no se hubiera lastimado seriamente pero una vez sus pies tocaron el suelo parecía que se habían vuelto de piedra y se hubieran fundido con el pavimento, lentamente Hydra Steve comenzó a avanzar y con cada paso que daba Peter era inundado por una nueva emoción, Preocupación, Miedo, Desesperación.

…Finalmente el Señor Wilson se movió un poco, un pequeño suspiro salió de los labios de Peter, mínimo aún continuaba vivo y lo suficientemente bien como para despertar, ahora tenía que irse, tenía que huir… pero sabía que con la velocidad de Steve eso no era posible, el Señor Wilson nunca había sido capaz de sobrepasarlo cuando iban a correr juntos, mucho menos ahora que Hydra Steve estaba robando su velocidad también por medio del Vinculo.

 

\- Ugh, ese ha sido mi peor aterrizaje hasta ahora –dijo el Señor Wilson para sí mismo en una vez se hubo despabilado de aquel golpe tan fuerte.

 

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, probablemente había quedado inconsciente un momento si se sentía tan desorientado y su cabeza dolía tanto, pero tan pronto abrió los ojos recordó la situación en la que se encontraba, se giró rápidamente y se encontró lo que temía.

Steve se encontraba frente a él y se acercaba cada vez más, lenta y parsimoniosamente, ajusto su agarre en el cetro y lo extendió en dirección al pecho de Sam anunciándole la conclusión y resultado de aquella batalla.

 

\- Steve, amigo, no quieres hacer esto, despierta por favor –dijo Sam cuando el miedo comenzó a inundar cuerpo, comenzó a alejarse de Steve torpemente arrastrándose de reversa con brazos y piernas, Steve se encontraba tan cerca que si intentaba levantarse el cetro lo tocario.

\- Ya te dije que no somos amigos, aunque supongo que podemos trabajar en eso una vez que estés de nuestro lado –dijo Steve sonriendo malévolamente claramente aguantando una risa de victoria- deberías verte, asustado, derrotado, pidiendo ayuda, que gran espectáculo nos estas mostrando, mi Amo estará feliz.

 

Steve se acuclilló ante Sam y luciendo una malévola sonrisa acerco al cetro al pecho del hombre, Sam cerro los ojos esperando lo inevitable esperando sentir algo, dolor, un desmayo o lo que fuera que esa cosa causara pero no sintió nada…

Volvió a abrir los ojos con temor a lo que pudiera encontrarse pero la imagen ante él lo sorprendió.

El cetro se encontraba a una distancia alarmantemente cercana a su pecho, probablemente lo hubiera tocado si algo no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino… telarañas, en específico las telarañas de Peter, estas rodeaban la parte de arriba del cetro incluyendo la punta.

Sam giro la cabeza en dirección a Peter, el muchacho aun sostenía la telaraña fuertemente evitando que avanzara si quiera un milímetro más, pero lo único solido era su agarre ya que su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente, se notaba a simple vista el esfuerzo y fuerza de voluntad con la cual estaba realizando esa acción, con la cual estaba rompiendo sus Órdenes.

 

\- ¡¿PERO QUE?! –grito Hydra Steve, pero no se escuchó el resto ya que Peter a su vez gritaba fuertemente.

\- ¡Váyanse! ¡AHORA!

 

En ese momento Sam sintió como algo lo sostenía fuertemente de los brazos y salía volando, alejándose rápidamente del lugar, de Notre Dame… y de Peter y Steve.

 

\- ¿Tony? –dijo Sam una vez los brazos metálicos lo acomodaron mejor para un vuelo más rápido y consistente, descubriendo de esa forma a su salvador - Tony ¿Qué haces? Tenemos que regresar, Peter…

 

Sam volvió a mirar en dirección a Notre Dame, el cetro se encontraba a varios metros de las dos… ¿Tres? Personas que se encontraban ahí, probablemente Peter había tirado de el para alejarlo del alcance de cualquiera y de esa forma permitir a Tony tomarlo sin ningún tipo de amenaza.

Loki también se encontraba ahí, había aparecido de la nada, probablemente había estado ahí todo el tiempo, oculto entre las sombras pero eso no era lo más importante… lo más preocupante…

Steve sostenía a Peter por el cuello y lo había despojado de su máscara, el muchacho intentaba obtener algún soporte ya que sus pies no podían tocar el suelo y sus manos se movían frenéticamente intentando tomar las de Steve para liberarse del agarre y de esa forma obtener algo de aire.

 

\- Steve… Steve por favor, perdóname, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer – Peter logro pronunciar esas apenas audibles palabras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, el terror se había apoderado de su cuerpo, y  no podía pensar correctamente, muchas cosas estaban ocurriendo en ese momento.

 

Los ojos de Steve no mostraban algo que no fuera ira, enojo, iracundo y descontrolado, se sentía mareado, la falta de aire y la desobediencia de su Orden se combinaban y complementaban haciendo que se sintiera peor a cada segundo que pasaba, el dolor comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo y a aumentar, sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar.

Steve no respondió, lentamente levanto su mano y el cerro fuertemente en un puño, tomo impulso y fuertemente golpeo al muchacho directamente en la cabeza.

Tony y Sam ya se encontraban bastante lejos pero Sam pudo ver claramente como el cuerpo de Peter dejaba de moverse, de ejercer presión para que Steve lo soltara y simplemente sus brazos cayeron a cada lado de su cuerpo, ahora simplemente colgaba del agarre de Steve como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara y un momento después se desplomaba en el suelo cuando el agarre dejo de sostenerlo.

 

\- ¡Tony! ¡Tony! ¡Peter! –Sam comenzó a moverse en las manos de Tony intentando liberarse de su agarre ante haber presenciado esa escena, no podía hablar, no podía respirar, necesitaba saber… comprobar que Peter aún estaba…

\- ¡Friday! –grito Tony.

\- Estoy en eso Señor, el análisis muestra… Señales de Vida… Peter aún está vivo… solo perdió el conocimiento… Está bien Señor –dijo la IA.

\- Eso no es estar bien –dijo Tony una vez que aumentaba la velocidad mientras se alejaban de aquella escena y se perdían por el cielo de Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No planeaba mencionar el estatus de Peter hasta el próximo capitulo, pero ya que no se cuando lo subiré no quería dejarlos con tan horrible incertidumbre.
> 
> ¡Llegaste hasta aquí! Si te sigue gustando la historia por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o dando me a conocer tu opinión directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer :3


	54. Dos Despertares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pelea ha terminado pero no de la forma que ninguno esperaba, las molestias y malestares que ha dejado el combate aun están presientes y cambios comienzan a azotar cada grupo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aun estoy con vida! Creí que al no tener que escribir una pelea seria mas rápido... pero hemos visto que no U.U   
> Nuevamente dividí el capitulo así que esperen la siguiente parte mañana :3 esta vez completamente seguro, disfruten :3

Dos Despertares

 

Se despertó con un sobresalto y con la respiración completamente errática, intento calmarse pero no funcionó en absoluto, giró para ver sus alrededores y descubrir en donde estaba pero pareció que el movimiento de cabeza logró marearlo de sobremanera, se llevó las manos a la boca sintiendo lo inevitable, por un momento incluso se alegró de encontrarse en su habitación en el Hotel Hydra así que de un salto salió de la cama y corrió en dirección al baño, se agachó ante el retrete y dejó salir todo el contenido de su estómago, grandes arcadas sacudieron su cuerpo y perduraron un poco más después de que ya no hubo nada más que expulsar y una vez terminada esa horrible experiencia se dejó caer en el suelo completamente agotado.

Lograba ver cómo su respiración empañaba las losas del baño, pero algo de la fría superficie de aquel suelo blanco lograba calmarlo, aún qué tal vez solo fuera la baja temperatura, el estar recostado o que simplemente ya hubiera vomitado.

Peter nunca hubiera creído que el efecto de una Orden llegara tan lejos, era cierto que ya había roto alguna, aún que solo hubiera sido parcialmente pero la sensación de dolor o náuseas que le causaban nunca había sido más que eso, una sensación, el dolor nunca se había manifestado de forma física o las náuseas nunca lo habían hecho vomitar pero en esta ocasión no había roto la Orden parcialmente, las había roto totalmente y no solo había sido una, habían sido varias, si no es que todas.

Con la acción de salvar al Señor Wilson, había roto la Orden de obediencia, había interactuado directamente con un Vengador, había detenido un ataque y se había interpuesto en la prosperidad del reino de Loki ¡Todo eso con una simple acción! no cabía duda de por qué las repercusiones lo habían azotado tan severamente, probablemente el hecho de vomitar se debía a que simplemente estaba extremadamente mareado a causa de todo lo anterior y en vez de calmarse y esperar a que la sensación desaparecía termino agitándose más por despertar tan bruscamente… pero al parecer el vomitar no había sido todo…

A pesar de sentirse mejor que antes de vomitar todo aún daba vueltas y la sensación de dolor rondaba por su cabeza, sus músculos, su orgullo.

Espero un momento a que las sensaciones negativas amainaran un poco, mínimo lo suficiente para regresar a la cama... pero eso no pasó, las sensaciones persistieron y Peter se preguntó si en realidad se irían en algún momento, había roto las Ordenes y este había sido el precio ¿Acaso tendría que seguir sintiéndose de esa forma por el resto de su vida?

Decidió preocuparse de eso más tarde, en ese momento tenía que regresar a la cama, no era nada alentadora la situación si seguía tirado en el suelo del baño sin mencionar que tampoco era higiénico.

Usando todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir y apoyándose en el asiento del baño logró ponerse de pie y tambaleándose con altas probabilidades de caer y regresar al suelo se dirigió a la puerta… pero al pasar frente al gran espejo se detuvo ya que este le regresaba una imagen triste y devastadora… el mismo, completamente derrotado, su traje de Spiderman aun presentaba serias rasgaduras, su máscara había desaparecido por completo y la imagen de su propio rostro le regresaba la mirada y era lo más preocupante… un gran moretón cubría todo el extremo derecho de su rostro, su ojo completamente morado y casi cerrado por la misma causa y por su cara se expandía un antinatural color morado causado por el hematoma de la sangre.

Una lagrima salió de su ojo sano sin poderlo evitar, eso… eso lo había causado el golpe de Steve… el mismo golpe que había logrado dejarlo inconsciente instantáneamente pero ¿Por qué el moretón seguía ahí? Su regeneración debía de haberlo curado en horas ¿No es así? ¿Hace cuánto habían regresado al Hotel?

Peter evito regresar la mirada al espejo, no podía soportar seguir viendo esa imagen sin recordar quien la había originado “¿Acaso esa era la imagen que alguien “victorioso” debía lucir?” pensó para sí mismo… No, ni siquiera una de sus malas bromas podía hacerlo sentir mejor.

Finalmente después de lo que pareció una eternidad regreso a la habitación y con la mano roso la superficie de la cama pensando en la mejor forma de regresar a ella sin agitarse nuevamente y tener que regresar al baño.

Con muchas dificultades logro levantar las cobijas e introducirse en ellas lentamente y una vez encontró una posición cómoda lo único que podía hacer era mirar a su alrededor mientras esperaba que toda aquella pesadilla terminara.

Su mirada se posó en un rayo de luz que tocaba su mano en ese momento, la escaza luz provenía de la ventana, esta estaba cerrada pero aun así hacia frio… la chimenea estaba apagada, se encargaría de eso después, en ese momento lo único que quería hacer era recostarse.

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, algo fácil de averiguar debido a aquellos escasos rayos lunares que rasgaban la oscuridad que lo rodeaba o por la calma del ambiente pero en ese momento parecía que su cerebro no tenía la agudeza mental con la que contaba siempre, pero no era de sorprenderse.

La pelea había ocurrido entrada la mañana eso dejaba varias horas desde ese momento hasta la noche, también cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera pasado más de un día ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta había sido tiempo suficiente para que cualquier herida o moretón que pudiera haber causado la pelea… pero parecía que no había sido así ¿Cuál había sido la fuerza de aquel golpe para aun permanecer estampado en su piel? Y en ese momento un pensamiento cruzo su cabeza… ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si no tuviera sus poderes arácnidos, su resistencia, acaso aquel golpe habría podido…? No, mejor no pensar en eso…

Mejor alejar todo pensamiento negativo o de lo contrario aquella situación se volvería más insoportable, mejor concentrarse en el lado bueno de la situación… ¿Había un lado bueno?... ¡Claro que lo había, Siempre lo había! Y en esta ocasión era…

Urgh, incluso pensar resultaba difícil sintiéndose así… pero no pensar era aún peor, necesitaba aferrarse a lo que conocía, razonar la situación, encontrar una salida, mantenerse cuerdo… y de esa forma pasaron los minutos hasta que entre pensamiento sin sentido y pensamiento sin sentido Peter finalmente se quedó dormido… sin encontrar en ningún momento el lado bueno de la situación.

 

*****

 

Borrones de diferentes colores pasaban ante sus ojos sin poder enfocar nada realmente, pequeños atisbos de una conversación llegaban a sus oídos pero parecía que no podía hacer conexión entre ellos o siquiera comprenderlos.

Su cerebro siempre tardaba un poco en volverse a conectar, en volver a funcionar correctamente pero nunca era una sensación placentera.

El recuperar su cuerpo y mente de manos de Hulk siempre venía por etapas, primero el dolor, su cuerpo, sus músculos, su cabeza, todo dolía por el cambio físico tan drástico que ocurría, después llegaba un dolor diferente, el dolor en el Vínculo, el que siempre se ocasionaba cuando el otro sujeto combatía la Orden de Natasha de dormir, al negarse le causaba dolor pero debido a la fuerza con la que era emitida nunca podía evitar cumplirla pero las consecuencias después eran algo severas, en ocasiones no podía ni moverse, aún que parecía que esa no era una de esas situaciones… aunque este dolor no era razón de aliviarse...  aun así siempre lograba tranquilizarlo, el dolor llegaba a calmarlo de sobremanera debido a que eso quería decir que Natasha estaba bien y que había estado lo suficientemente cerca de él como para emitir la Orden.

Si, ahí venían los mareos y los escalofríos, era el siguiente paso que le seguía al dolor, aunque para ese punto no sabía si se debía a su transformación o a la Orden, el sudor frío comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo haciendo que los escalofríos se intensificaran y los mareos se los atribuía a que su cerebro siempre intentaba reajustarse y comprender el cambio que había sufrido, pero nunca parecía lograrlo.

Una vieja manta cubrió sus hombros y después lo envolvió proporcionándole un poco de calor... pero sobre todo le proporcionaba seguridad, últimamente esa manta solo significaba una cosa, Natasha estaba a su lado, cuidando de él, estaba ilesa, el otro sujeto no la había lastimado.

Poco a poco su conciencia salía a la superficie, de aquel fuerte, raudo, iracundo y verde mar de pesadillas que lo asediaba todos los días, sus sentidos volvían a ser suyos y poco a poco podía entender la situación en la que se encontraba.

Se encontraba en el Quinjet probablemente de camino a casa, giró la cabeza lentamente y vio a varios de sus compañeros, algunos sentados, otros caminando de un lado a otro, Tony estaba conduciendo la nave y a su lado, brindándole una cálida y hermosa sonrisa se encontraba Natasha.

 

\- Hola, bello durmiente -dijo ella en un susurro- Bienvenido a casa.

\- Es bueno volver -dijo Bruce devolviendo la sonrisa como pudo- ¿Cómo salió la misión? ¿Dónde están Steve y Peter?

 

Natasha no contestó, simplemente se le quedó mirando, en sus ojos se explicaba todo, podía sentir, tristeza, dolor, decepción... derrota.

 

\- ¿Están bien? ¿Les hice algún daño? -preguntó Bruce bajando la cabeza y sintiéndose miserable, tenía que saber que ya que no los habían logrado traer de regreso que mínimo no los había lastimado.

\- Tú no les hiciese nada, aún que probablemente Steve haya dejado inconsciente a Peter, si no es que peor -dijo Tony gritando desde el volante- Aunque claro que ayudaste a Loki a escapar cuando Natasha y Thor ya lo tenían bajo control.

\- ¡Tony! – grito Rhodey intentando callarlo.

 

Bruce volteo a ver a Natasha ¿Que significaba eso? ¿Había ayudado a Loki?

Natasha no soporto esa mirada, preocupación y culpabilidad, Bruce se sentía suficientemente mal con el simple hecho de siempre ser una amenaza constante a los que lo rodeaban, no necesitaba más razones para sentirse aún peor.

 

\- No pienses en eso Bruce -dijo Natasha intentando tranquilizar al científico- no fue tu culpa.

\- Ella tiene razón -dijo Rhodey acercándose y sentándose a un lado de Banner, claramente conflictuado- todos tenemos la culpa, todos cometimos errores, yo incluido, creí que tenía a Peter en mis manos, pero solo fue una trampa, aun no comprendo cómo pudo hacer una pared de telarañas sin que pudiéramos verlo o detectarlo, permití que se acercara a los otros dos.

\- Supongo que se debió a todo el polvo y humo que creaban nuestros proyectiles al chocar - dijo Clint apareciendo del lado derecho mientras sostenía una bolsa con hielos contra su ojo- Yo sigo sin comprender cómo esquivaba todas mis flechas, por primera vez en años siento lo que es fallar.

\- Era como si pudiera ver todo el campo de batalla sin ningún problema -dijo Wanda, Bruce volteo a la fuente de la voz y la descubrió a un par de asientos de él mientras Visión envolvía una venda alrededor de su muñeca.

\- No sería la primera vez -dijo Bruce.

\- ¿Que? -preguntó Rhodey.

\- Que Peter en efecto puede ver... o mejor dicho “sentir” todo a su al rededor pero no puede hacerlo solo si quiere abarcar un área grande o verlo nítidamente, mucho menos sin necesidad de una amenaza de por medio.

 

Todos parecieron callarse con eso, al ver la expresión de los demás Bruce supuso que eso requería más explicación.

 

\- Todos aquí sabemos cómo funciona el sentido arácnido de Peter ¿me equivoco?

\- Si, son pequeños ataques de ansiedad súper agudos, pero solo se activan cuando está en peligro y sus sentidos regresan a la normalidad después, aún que los lapsos del peligro sean de segundos, se mantiene “prendiéndose y apagándose” intermitentemente -dijo Wanda, ella probablemente era la que mejor conocía el funcionamiento de los poderes de Peter después del Doctor Banner, eso se debía a que habían hablado de los poderes de cada uno larga y tendidamente hasta desglosarlos a profundidad.

\- Exactamente de esa forma puede sentir en qué dirección se acerca el ataque a determinado espacio alrededor de él, lo que le da suficiente tiempo para esquivarlo sin problema -Bruce levantó lentamente la mano y Natasha le paso una pequeña pantalla que servía como el control de la pantalla de la nave- Digamos algo así.

 

Tan solo poner su dedo en la superficie de la pantalla un punto apareció en la pantalla con el diseño de la máscara de Spider-man y después rodeó ese punto con un círculo.

 

\- Ese punto es Peter y el circulo a su alrededor se trata del área donde su sentido arácnido está activo, esa es la razón por la cual los francotiradores son su debilidad ya que ellos se encargan de atacar desde un punto lejano, salen de la zona donde Peter puede sentir los ataques hasta el momento en el que la bala entra en aquella zona.

\- Eso sigue sin explicar por qué... -dijo Clint retirándose la bolsa de hielo y solo hasta ese momento Bruce pudo notar el ojo morado del arquero.

\- Sigue sin explicar por qué podía sentir tus flechas antes de lanzarlas, eso es simple, es debido a Steve.

\- ¿Steve? –pregunto Rhodey.

\- Esto ya había pasado y tenía mis sospechas pero nunca pude comprobarlo por mí mismo – Bruce volvió a poner el dedo sobre la pantalla a una distancia considerable del primero y el segundo punto tomo el diseño del escudo de Capitán América- debido a que el sentido arácnido son simples ataques de ansiedad, Steve también puede hacer uso de esa habilidad pero él había decidido no hacerlo por lo que ocurrió la única vez que Peter le compartió esa habilidad sin querer…

\- ¡La misión de Atlanta! –Interrumpió Natasha cuando entendió la situación- La primera misión de Peter como Vengador.

\- Exactamente, tú fuiste la única que estuvo presente cuando paso –continuo Bruce con su explicación- Desde ese momento Steve fue muy cuidadoso de nunca tomar o usar esa habilidad ni siquiera por error, pero eso ya no lo detiene ahora…

\- Podrían explicar mejor la situación por los que no estuvieron presentes – dijo Thor aun sin comprender.

\- Si, lo siento –dijo Natasha- tuvimos una misión contra una base de Hydra en Atlanta hace tiempo, fue la primera vez que Peter combatió con nosotros, estaba muy nervioso esa fue la razón por la cual sin querer compartió el sentido arácnido con Steve pero como él nunca había usado esa habilidad simplemente sintió peligro a su alrededor y entro en pánico… Ocasionando que Steve Ordenara la retirada a Peter.

 

En ese momento el Quinjet dio una fuerte sacudida causando que todos tuvieran que agarrarse de algo para evitar caer, Tony presiono el botón de piloto automático con tal fuerza que la consola se hundió un poco ante la presión.

 

\- ¡¿Steve le Ordeno a Peter en público?! –Grito Stark abandonando el asiento del piloto y caminando fuertemente en dirección a Natasha- Lo asesinare cuando este de regreso.

\- Razón por la cual lo mantuvimos en secreto, después de que entendimos el por qué ocurrió no se volvió a hablar del tema –dijo Wanda- Steve ya se sentía suficientemente miserable con causarle ese dolor y Vergüenza a Peter frente a nosotros, no necesitábamos que nadie más se enterara, solo los que estábamos en la misión lo sabíamos.

\- Ignorando el tema de la Orden, cuando analizamos lo que la ocasiono, Peter menciono que podía “ver un mapa en su cabeza” y en base a eso descubrimos que por sentirse nervioso compartió su sentido arácnido con Steve accidentalmente –dijo Bruce volviendo a tomar la palabra.

\- ¿Y qué? –Dijo Rhodey aun al lado de Banner mientras estiraba el brazo a la pantalla y circulaba el Punto que simbolizaba a Steve - eso quiere decir que ahora Steve podía sentir el peligro a un par de metros a la redonda ¿no es cierto?

\- Uno creería eso ¿Cierto? Pero en realidad no es así –dijo Bruce borrando ambos círculos - Cuando Peter y Steve comparten una habilidad no es como si simplemente la copiaran y la usaran exactamente del mismo modo, lo que en realidad ocurre es que sus habilidades se complementan y se potencian el uno al otro, en términos simples toman las mejores partes de cada uno y se encargan de cubrir las peores, de esa forma se cubren el uno al otro ante cualquier punto débil, Steve no solo recibió el sentido arácnido, lo mejoro inconscientemente con el único propósito de ayudar y proteger a Peter, dejando aquel sentido arácnido… de esta forma.

El doctor Banner comenzó nuevamente a mover el dedo sobre la pantalla encerrando a Spider-man y a Capitán América en un gran ovalo.

 

\- Este es el “Mapa” que Peter veía en su cabeza, lo que en realidad pasaba era que los sentidos de Peter y Steve se “estiraron” por decirlo de una manera simple permitiéndoles ver cualquier amenaza que se encontrara en medio de los dos ¿Dónde se encontraba cada uno?

\- El arco del Triunfo –dijo Wanda a lo que Bruce hizo aparecer un mapa de Paris en la pantalla y arrastro a Peter al centro de la rotonda que giraba alrededor del famoso Arco.

\- Plaza Concorde –dijo Rhodey y Bruce movió a Steve haciendo que el ovalo que los rodeaba a su vez se estirara y engordara un poco.

\- Una línea recta entre ambos puntos, de esa forma tendría sentido, ambos tenían la capacidad de ver cualquier amenaza para uno o el otro en todo el terreno entre ellos y esos son varios Kilómetros, no había razón por la cual Peter no pudiera ver cada disparo o amenaza en la pequeña extensión del arco del triunfo y sus alrededores.

\- ¿En serio esto es posible? Me refiero a que es algo muy conveniente para ellos y no había escuchado nunca de un Vínculo que pudiera hacer lo mismo –dijo Rhodey.

\- Nadie nunca había escuchado de un Vínculo como el de Peter y Steve pero nosotros mismos hemos visto el alcance de su conexión en primera fila, claro que yo estoy hablando solo con supuestos, no puedo recordar o estar completamente seguro que estuvieran conectados a las habilidades del otro –dijo Banner.

\- Oh, definitivamente estaban usándolas – se escuchó una voz directamente de la pantalla y cambiando la imagen del mapa por la de tres personas, Ned, Pepper y MJ esta última continuo hablando- no había ninguna otra explicación para la velocidad de ninguno de los dos, sin mencionar que reconocemos el sentido arácnido de Peter y era obvio que Capitán América lo estaba utilizado.

\- ¡Muchachos! ¿Pero que les paso? – dijo Bruce sorprendiéndose de la apariencia de los adolescentes.

 

Tanto Ned como MJ mostraban una apariencia deplorable, sus caras y ropa mostraban manchas negras de hollín o ceniza e incluso parecía como si les faltara un pedazo de tela a las mangas de Ned, como si algo hubiera comenzado a consumirlas.

 

\- Ocurrió un pequeño incendio en mi departamento –dijo Ned cabizbajo- pero nos encargamos de controlarlo, no tienen que preocuparse por eso.

\- ¿Un incendio? ¿Cómo ocurrió? –pregunto Bruce intrigado, aunque parecía que era el único, los demás ya debieron de haber escuchado la historia mientras el recuperaba el control de sí mismo.

\- El equipo con el que contábamos para ayudarlos a vigilancia y hackeo del campo de batalla no fue suficiente como para poder soportar el potencial de la Torre de los Vengadores a distancia –dijo Ned.

\- No me sorprende, ya que no fue hecho para eso –dijo Tony- lo que me sorprende es que  lograran usar el dispositivo que les di para tener control de mi Torre en primer lugar.

\- Supongo que es un precio bajo por romper la ley y aun así lograr salir impunes –dijo Rhodey, tal vez un poco más duro de lo que hubiera querido.

\- ¡Rhodey! –dijo Tony.

\- No es posible que aun este con eso –dijo la joven claramente molesta- ¡Lo hicimos para ayudarlos! ¡Para ayudar a Peter! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste tú? Oh… lo olvidaba, fuiste de gran ayuda al quedar como un adorable ovillo de tela.

\- MJ creo que…- comenzó a decir Wanda para intentar calmar a la joven pero fue interrumpido por Rhodey.

\- Solo termine de esa forma por no dispararle a Peter cuando tuve la oportunidad, por evitar lastimarlo ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! Tu “Amigo” me amenazo con enterrarle una flecha a Clint directamente en el corazón –dijo Rhodey subiendo el tono aún más, Tony y Thor se acercaron a él para intentar calmarlo pero él los alejo con un movimiento brusco.

\- ¡Peter nunca haría eso! –Grito MJ a la pantalla- ¡Spiderman nunca le quita la vida a nadie! –dijo MJ volviendo a mencionar una de las reglas que Peter tenia fuertemente grabadas en su corazón y en su trabajo como héroe.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con MJ –dijo Wanda abandonando todo tipo de calma y compresión con la que intentaba evitar que MJ peleara, no permitiría que Rhodey hablara así de Peter- yo sentí su corazón, el sigue ahí, sigue consiente de sus acciones, esta triste, se siente atrapado ¡Él es la victima aquí! el… el… supongo que él sabía que si amenazaba a Clint tu no volverías atacarlo…

\- Si, aparte, estoy bien, sigo aquí, si él hubiera querido matarme eso no sería así, –dijo Clint entrando también al conflicto intentando alivianar el ambiente- creo que esa fue la razón por la cual me noqueo, por si entraba en pánico con su amenaza o algo así, además si Peter no estuviera consiente ¿Acaso hubiera salvado a Sam de esa forma? ¿A pesar de las consecuencias?

\- ¡Seguimos actuando con conjeturas, suponiendo lo que va a pasar y lo que no, sin tener nada cierto! ¡Lo único en lo que podemos estar completamente seguros es…! –Grito Rhodey pero bajo la cabeza y la voz en el último enunciado- Que ellos no son las personas que conocimos, no por el momento.

 

Todos se quedaron quietos, en silencio, esperando que alguien dijera algo, que alguien lo contradijera… pero no fue así.

 

\- Suficiente –dijo Pepper lentamente- Nada de esto sirve en este momento… perdimos, nadie lo puede negar, pero todos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, ya habrá otra oportunidad y no lo digo por subirles los ánimos, sino porque es inevitable, si Loki quiere tener el control de todo el mundo no hay forma que no volvamos a toparnos con él en algún momento… con ellos y no conseguiremos nada peleando entre nosotros, eso es lo que quiso Loki desde el inicio, separarnos, de lo contrario no se hubiera llevado a Steve y a Peter, la próxima vez lo lograremos, solo tenemos que seguir esforzándonos, pero sobre todo, tenemos que trabajar juntos, como un equipo, nada de pelear entre nosotros.

 

Pepper se aseguró de ver a MJ y a Rhodey mientras decía la última parte, ambos tenían una fuerte personalidad, era natural que chocaran la una con la otra pero ese no era el mejor momento, necesitaba calmar los humos y parecía que había funcionado…

 

\- Pepper tiene razón –dijo Rhodey recobrando la compostura- Lo lamento muchachos, no he sido muy justo con ustedes, hicieron un gran trabajo y lamento no haberlo visto.

 

MJ desvió la mirada de la pantalla evitando ver directamente al hombre pero Ned se acercó y le dio un codazo y con un suspiro MJ también se disculpó.

 

\- Perdón, no debí hablarles de esa forma, sé que solo estoy detrás de un monitor, que yo no estoy peleando y eso… eso me vuelve loca- dijo MJ.

\- Wow, es la disculpa más sincera que he oído –dijo Ned- ¿A qué te supo?

 

MJ golpeo a Ned en el hombro, pero al parecer eso logro aligerar un poco más el ambiente.

 

\- Acaban de mencionar a Sam y me llevo preguntando esto un buen rato ¿Dónde se encuentra? –pregunto Bruce preocupándose que le hubiera pasado algo o que el sujeto Verde lo hubiera dañado y la simple mención de la situación donde Peter requirió salvarlo lo preocuparon de sobremanera.

\- El Señor Wilson está revisando a las unidades del escuadrón Elite desde que inicio el vuelo –dijo Visión- A pesar de que me ofrecí para esa tarea se niega a entrar en esta zona de la nave.

 

El Quinjet podía dividirse a la mitad separando la cabina donde se encontraban los controles para pilotar la nave por si esta recibía algún ataque interno pero los Vengadores nunca usaban esa función a menos que necesitaran hablar de algún asunto importante en privado o últimamente cuando necesitaban privacidad y calma para que Banner regresara y en ese momento, todos necesitaban calma para aclarar la idea.

 

\- Supongo que tenemos que hablar con el –dijo Pepper- Nadie sabe cómo se ha de estar sintiendo en este momento… aun que puedo imaginármelo.

\- Yo me encargo –dijo Natasha, odiaba separarse de Bruce cuando recién despertaba, pero él ya se encontraba bien y no podía soportar cuando algún miembro de su equipo se sentía mal, cuando un miembro de su familia se sentía mal.

\- Voy contigo –dijo Bruce.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, acabas de despertar, necesitas descansar –dijo Natasha evitando que Bruce se levantara del asiento.

\- Necesito sentirme como yo mismo y acompañarte es ser yo mismo – dijo Bruce mostrándole una cálida sonrisa y tomando la mano de Natasha y usándola como soporte para levantarse.

\- Está bien –dijo Natasha- Nosotros nos encargamos.

\- Entonces se lo encargo a ustedes, Gracias –dijo Pepper desde la pantalla.

\- Y mientras yo te encargo… -dijo Tony pero Pepper lo interrumpió.

\- Si, yo me encargo de todo en este lado del mundo mientras regresan, usare el laboratorio de Peter en lo que pensamos en una solución más permanente.

\- No hay persona que pueda leer mi mente de la misma forma que tú, siempre un paso delante de mí, Gracias Pepps –dijo Tony sonriéndole.

**Y muchas gracias por levantar los ánimos… el equipo lo necesitaba** dijo Tony por el canal para que nadie lo escuchara.

**Es lo único que puedo hacer, además… no sé cuánto tiempo vaya a durar** dijo Pepper, puede que el problema se haya resuelto por el momento pero esa solución solo era temporal, todos estaban con los nervios de punta y todos estaban conscientes de eso, Tony era el peor de todos y hubiera explotado en varias ocasiones si Pepper no le hubiera estado mandando grandes oleadas de calma durante toda la conversación, aun que ni ella misma se podía sentir calmada de esa forma.

**Poco… estoy… estoy seguro de eso** dijo Tony con tristeza ya que ni él estaba seguro de eso, no tenía ninguna certeza de cuándo podría volver a ver a Peter y a Steve.

\- Vengan muchachos, tenemos varias llamadas que hacer, sus padres estarán muy preocupados por su paradero, sin mencionar que tenemos que explicarle al departamento de bomberos como se originó el incendio…-dijo Pepper mirando a los dos muchachos frente a ella.

\- Oh no…- dijo Ned.

\- No hay nada de qué preocuparse, no hicieron nada malo –dijo Pepper y con eso la pantalla se apagó.

 

Tony sabía que Ned y MJ estaban en buenas manos, en Nueva York ya era muy tarde como para mandar a los niños a casa, Pepper los haría pasar la noche en la Torre y en la mañana les permitiría el acceso al laboratorio de Peter para que pudieran seguir brindando apoyo por medio de las cámaras y computadoras de la Torre sin ningún riesgo de otro incendio, Tony se sorprendía como él y Pepper tenían las mismas ideas sin necesidad de intercambiar más que algunas palabras, pero era de esperarse, eran almas gemelas…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sigues aquí! Si te sigue gustando la historia por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o dándome a conocer tu opinión directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas Gracias por leer. :3


	55. Difuso Despertar…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los cambios continúan, la culpabilidad persiste y el futuro se ensombrece ¿Como afrontaran lo que se avecina? ¿La confusión podrá vencerlo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como prometí la continuación del capitulo de ayer, disfruten :3

Difuso Despertar…

 

El comedor del Hotel Hydra rebozaba de vida, risas, conversaciones y celebraciones por donde quiera que uno mirara, todos celebraban haberle ganado a los Vengadores, hasta ese momento ninguna facción de Hydra lo había hecho y a pesar de que ningún miembro participo directamente por órdenes de Loki, con la excusa de no revelar la base de Paris y por ende revelar su base en Alemania, su Rey había ganado, había logrado ahuyentar a los Vengadores y era suficiente razón para celebrar.

En ese momento el único punto “tranquilo” de la estancia era la mesa principal donde se encontraba el Amo Loki, sin importar que el festejo se debiera a que su gobernante les hubiera traído la victoria nadie se atrevía a acercarse directamente a él, nadie excepto, claro estaba sus segundos al mando, Spiderman y Capitán América… aun que en ese momento solo el segundo se encontraba presente, nadie sabía nada de Spiderman y no se atrevían a preguntar por su paradero… o en general hacer ninguna pregunta.

“¿En realidad había una razón para celebrar?” Pensaba Loki completamente indiferente al alboroto a su alrededor, mientras masticaba un poco de la carne que se había preparado especialmente para esa celebración… Paris ya era suyo al momento de la llegada de los Vengadores y al final de la contienda ambas partes se retiraron del campo de batalla, nadie había conseguido su objetivo, ellos no habían logrado rescatar a sus compañeros y Loki no había obtenido ninguna adquisición nueva, no había logrado traer consigo a…

Al llegar a ese pensamiento se obligó a sí mismo a regresar a la realidad, no le apetecía perderse en ese momento pensando en haber perdido otra oportunidad y en cambio se concentró en la fiesta que ocurría a su alrededor, los hombres y mujeres de Hydra vitoreaban, reían, se abrazaban mientras comían el improvisado banquete que se había preparado por la ocasión y bebían cantidades alarmantes de vino de la bodega, probablemente no tenía que organizar una misión donde los requiriera pronto ya que muchos de ellos no podrían levantarse al día siguiente… o en algún momento cercano.

La fiesta era escandalosa, muy escandalosa aunque para Loki resultaba como si lidiara con murmullos en comparación con las fiestas que su hermano organizaba en Asgard con cualquier excusa, en esas ocasiones las fiestas duraban semanas y había el quíntuple de alimento bebida y nadie podía vencer a su hermano en esa última, muchos hombres habían terminado con intoxicaciones por exceso de alcohol en el cuerpo intentando compartir con el dios del trueno… “Demonios, No importa que haga parece que siempre termino pensando en él” se dijo Loki a si mismo mientras una sonrisa nostálgica aparecía en su expresión, aunque eso solo duro un segundo ya que un empujón a su lado lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos, agradecido por eso giro para descubrir la causa del empujón y se encontró con que Steve intentaba comerse una cantidad alarmante de carne, el mordisco era  claramente más grande que la apertura de su boca pero parecía que eso no era un impedimento para el hombre.

 

\- ¡Hey Capitán! Se le solicita su presencia en el concurso de resistencia –grito un soldado de Hydra del otro lado de la sala en dirección a Steve, en ese momento salían de la cocina varios barriles de cerveza y vino era claro que quienes los llevaban cargando serían los competidores en dicho concurso.

\- Estaré con ustedes en un segundo –dijo Steve mientras sonreía divertidamente ante la idea.

 

“Fascinante”... pensaba Loki, todos ellos habían sido tocados por el cetro, sin excepción y era claro que muchos de ellos ya habían superado el “shock” inicial del cambio de personalidad, donde simplemente se aferraban a lo opuesto a lo que conocen y ahora estaban experimentando el proceso la evolución de su nuevo ser, o de lo contrario no estarían festejando en ese momento, no estarían formando amistades y mucho menos estarían ansiosos por pasar tiempo de calidad con Capitán América, con uno de sus pasados enemigos, incluso parecía como si hubieran sido de esa forma toda su vida.

Nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de la nada un brazo pasó frente a sus ojos pero de la nada se detuvo, Steve había estirado su mano intentando alcanzar algo a su otro lado... pero ahí no se encontraba nadie.

 

\- ¿Todo en orden Soldado? -preguntó Loki al ver la cara de perplejidad y... ¿Tristeza? De Steve.

 

Steve dio un pequeño respingo cuando su amo le habló directamente, este ya había recuperado su impecable apariencia y forma de ser pulcra y refinada, incluso los vendajes en su brazo que cubrían las heridas de bala parecían pulcros, impecables y dignos de todo un rey, pero a pesar de todo eso Hydra Steve había evitado hablar con él ya que también no sabía que tan enojado estaría ya que no había llegado a cumplir las instrucciones que se le habían dado.

 

\- Yo... solo...Si... todo... todo está bien señor, lamento molestarlo.

\- No me molestaste -dijo Loki soltando una sincera pero baja y acompasada risa- nada de esto en realidad, no se compara a las fiestas de mi her... las fiestas que se realizan en Asgard, he aprendido a lidiar con el caos, que algo se atraviese en frente de mi mientras disfruto mi comida no es novedad, lo que sí es novedad es que no sea un guerrero borracho desmayándose en mi plato o alguna hacha de guerra lanzada y perdida... pero esas son historias sin sentido la cuestión es... ¿Gustarías que lo mande a traer?

\- ¿Que? ¿A quién? - preguntó Steve, pero ambos sabían bien a quien se refería.

\- A Peter por supuesto, lo estabas buscando a él ¿cierto?

\- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! -dijo Hydra Steve gritando, pero gracias al alboroto nadie más que ellos se dio cuenta- Lo lamento señor, no debí hablarle de esa forma.

\- No te preocupes Soldado -dijo Loki cuando Steve lo comenzó a ver con ojos de preocupación, como si se tratara de un cachorro regañado- solo me extrañaba que añoraras su compañía... en especial cuando fuiste tú quien lo confinó a su habitación indefinidamente.

\- No lo extraño, solo buscaba su comida, siempre se la quitó, nunca logra evitarlo por más cosas que intente es... divertido -dijo Steve aliviado que su amo no estuviera molesto... estaba de mejor humor de lo que hubiera pensado- además, se merece eso y más, no acabe con él porque es de gran ayuda a su plan Señor pero se merece mínimo un castigo por ir en contra de sus Órdenes... U... ¿Usted no está molesto señor? ¿Con él?... ¿Conmigo?... ya sabe... por no traer ningún súbdito para usted.

\- En realidad... por sorprendente que parezca... no lo estoy, les pedí que no tardaran y que me dieran un buen espectáculo y cumplieron ambas, en cuanto al asunto del súbdito, ya habrá otras oportunidades, tenlo por seguro, los Vengadores no se han librado de nosotros, además, solo imagina cómo se han de sentir después del espectáculo que TÚ les diste, dejando inconsciente a su preciada mascota, deben de estar lamentándose por todo en este momento, tan solo imagina sus expresiones, verlas en personas sería un regocijo, es suficiente para mí... por el momento.

\- Eso dice que el castigo del chiquillo... ¿fue inútil?

\- Eso depende de ti, solo lo permití porque en realidad mientras no necesité al niño no me concierne, es tu Vínculo al fin y al cabo aun que he de admitir que extraño su desdeñosa compañía, es el único que sin importar mi estado de ánimo aun entabla conversaciones conmigo… aunque solo sea para quejarse de la situación – “y el único que aún tiene su cabeza completamente puesta como para tener una conversación con ideas contrarias a las mías” pensó Loki, pero decidió omitir esa última parte.

 

Hydra Steve bajo un poco la cabeza cuando Loki lo dejo ante ese pensamiento.

El Dios en ese momento se levantó de su asiento llevándose su plato consigo.

 

\- ¿Señor?

\- No te preocupes por mí, simplemente voy a terminar esto en mi habitación, no me necesitan para seguir festejando además tú necesitas ir a un concurso, nadie parece querer festejar si me tienen cerca y como te he dicho no me apetece quedarme solo en la velada, sin el niño aquí es algo… aburrido.

 

Loki se alejó de Steve dejándolo nuevamente sumirse en sus pensamientos, listo, una pequeña semilla de caos plantada, al parecer el personal de Hydra no eran el único cuya personalidad comenzaba a evolucionar…

Ese lugar se volvería aún más interesante.

Esa idea logró que una enigmática sonrisa floreciera en los labios del Dios del Engaño pero desapareció mientras notaba cómo el silencio inundaba a las personas cuando el pasaba junto a ellas de camino a la salida.

…De que servía tener un reino en asenso si aun así tenía que seguir pasando las veladas en completa soledad…

 

*****

 

Cuando Natasha y Bruce cruzaron al lado de la nave donde se encontraba el escuadrón elite, se encontraron con un ambiente un poco más vivaz que en la sección de los Vengadores… aunque no por mucho.

El escuadrón Elite no había tenido ningún problema en controlar a la población Parisina que Loki había mandado en su contra y mucho menos en mantenerlos inmóviles hasta la inesperada orden de retirada de sus superiores, no se imaginaban la razón para esa instrucción pero a pesar de que hubieran querido ayudar a los ciudadanos a regresar a su antiguo ser, no contaban con ese poder y simplemente tuvieron que retirarse dejando a todos atrás, pero sin mencionar eso para ellos la misión había sido “exitosa” ya que no habían tenido ningún problema, ninguna baja, ninguna situación que reportar.

Pero cualquiera en la habitación se daba cuenta que no todo había salido correctamente por una persona que se encontraba en la esquina con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con la mirada perdida, claramente se veía conflictuado por el resultado de la misión, pero únicamente Natasha sabia hasta qué punto ese conflicto rondaba por su mente mientras lo torturaba.

 

\- ¿…Y? ¿Cómo están las tropas? –dijo Natasha acercándose lentamente a Sam.

 

Sam se encontraba tan perdido en sí mismo que dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de la asesina a un costado.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Si… Sin problemas que reportar… -dijo Sam dando a entender que claramente no quería hablar… pero Natasha no permitiría eso.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no hay ningún problema? –dijo Natasha lentamente intentando no sonar muy insistente y por ende fastidiosa.

\- ¡SI! ¡Ninguno! –dijo Sam, no quería hablar de eso, pero su respuesta salió mucho más fuerte de lo que había creído y observo como Natasha bajaba la cabeza mientras comenzaba a alejarse…- No, espera, lo lamento Nat, es solo que…

 

Sam suspiro y paso su brazo por su cuello y después por su cara intentando con eso quitarse el pesar que llevaba cargando desde que vio a Peter caer al suelo… sin lograrlo.

Bruce por su parte tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa, sabía qué hacía falta mucho más para que Natasha se sintiera realmente mal, pero fingir que la respuesta de Sam la había alterado había funcionado para que Sam se prestara para hablar.

 

\- ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta? ¿A los dos? –Dijo Sam finalmente mirándolos directamente- No tienen que responder si es muy personal.

\- Por supuesto que puedes Sam ¿De qué se trata? –dijo Natasha volviéndose a acercar y colocando una mano en el brazo de Sam en una forma para intentar reconfortarlo.

\- ¿Duele…? ¿Duele mucho negarse a una Orden? – dijo Sam, Bruce se quedó mudo por un momento, él no sabía a qué se debía esa pregunta pero al parecer Natasha se esperaba algo así porque la cara y sentimientos de Natasha se mantuvieron sin perturbación ante esa pregunta tan especifica- Ya saben que yo… yo no puedo conocer ese dolor por que… porque yo…

 

Sam bajo la cabeza al recordar nuevamente su falta de Vínculo, su mano paso por inercia al bolsillo de su pantalón donde la figura de sus llaves sobresalía de la tela y con la yema del dedo acaricio la clara curvatura que creaba su joya del alma.

 

\- Yo tampoco conozco ese dolor, yo no puedo recibir Órdenes –dijo Natasha un poco decepcionada de no poder tener una respuesta para la pregunta de Sam pero no iba a obligar a Bruce a responder si no estaba de acuerdo, una Orden entre ellos usualmente se debía a que el otro sujeto necesitaba control en alguna medida, nunca había Ordenado nada directamente a Bruce, solamente a Hulk.

\- Saben que… No tienen que contestar… No importa.

\- Usualmente depende de la fuerza de la Orden y durante cuánto tiempo la desobedezcas o te tardes en cumplirla, pero tal vez buscas una respuesta más específica ¿Puedo saber el porqué de la pregunta? –dijo Bruce rápidamente para darle a entender a Sam que no había ningún problema con preguntar eso.

 

Sam le contó el final de la pelea de Paris y como Peter había roto sus Órdenes para poder salvarlo, Natasha ya había escuchado la historia por parte de Tony así que se limitó a quedarse callada mientras Sam terminaba.

 

\- Debí de decirle a Tony que no lo acompañaría o debí de intentar disuadirlo para que regresara conmigo… pero no lo hice y fue mi culpa que Peter tuviera que desobedecer, fue mi culpa que Steve lo golpeara de esa forma, no creí verlo nunca tan furioso y mucho menos con Peter, No… no quiero imaginarme que fue lo que paso con el muchacho después.

\- Loki aun lo necesita por lo que puedo suponer que no le hará nada muy malo, no te preocupes por eso –dijo Bruce- y si pienso en la posibilidad donde no hubieras acompañado a Tony el resultado no habría sido tan favorable, no hubiera habido nadie quien lo salvara a él y en este momento estaríamos en una situación aun peor.

\- Es cierto, no debes sentirte mal, nada de esto es tu culpa Sam –dijo Natasha finalmente uniéndose a la conversación.

\- Aun no responden mi pregunta ¿Le dolió a Peter? ¿Dolió mucho? –pregunto Sam contrarrestando los comentarios de Bruce y Natasha.

 

Bruce tardo un momento en responder ya que no sabía si su respuesta empeoraría como se sentiría Sam pero el mentirle seguramente sería peor así que decidió hablar honestamente, lentamente asintió.

 

\- Si, no hay duda de que fue un movimiento que le causó gran dolor si es que eso fue lo único que le causo, si Peter logro decirle a Ned y MJ todas las Ordenes con las que está cargando con esa simple acción las rompió todas o al menos la mayoría al mismo tiempo, no hay forma que eso no doliera… pero… solo puedo imaginarme porque lo hizo…

 

Con cada palabra que Bruce decía Sam se sentía más culpable por la situación pero con esa última frase subió la cabeza y miro fijamente a Banner.

 

\- Peter no actúa sin una razón, sin analizar los escenarios posibles y en definitiva donde tú cayeras en manos de Loki era un escenario mucho, mucho, peor a violar las Ordenes, al dolor que eso le podría causar, él no quería que tu sufrieras, así que hazle el favor y deja de hacerlo.

 

Sam cerró los ojos y dejos escapar un largo y tendido suspiro y al abrir los ojos se miraba decidido, con el mismo dolor y preocupación que antes pero más sereno sin duda.

 

\- Necesitamos rescatarlo, traerlo de regreso lo antes posible –dijo Sam.

 - Lo haremos Sam –dijo Natasha.

 

*****

 

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Acaso ¿se sentía culpable? No, no era eso, entonces... ¿por qué lo hacía? Este comportamiento en él era completamente inusual, tenía que existir una razón para hacerlo... pero el problema era que aún no encontraba cuál era...

Hydra Steve caminaba por el oscuro pasillo de las habitaciones del Hotel Hydra cargando un par de platos de comida en uno llevaba una buena cantidad de carne de la fiesta y en la otra llevaba hogazas de pan y el destinatario para ellos era la misma persona a la que el mismo había negado el derecho a salir o siquiera a comer pero mientras más razones o excusas para su extraño comportamiento se a galoparan en su cabeza más cerca estaba de la habitación del chiquillo, pero una vez se detuvo frente a su puerta tanto el sonido de sus pasos por el desierto pasillo como el funcionamiento de su cerebro se detuvieron y simplemente tocó la puerta...

 

*****

 

Las llamas comenzaban a nacer del seco tronco en la chimenea y lamían perezosamente la superficie amenazando con extinguirse en cualquier momento, Peter tomó el soplador que reposaba en la pared a un lado de la chimenea y simplemente lo presionó para avivar el fuego...

Había despertado apenas hace un momento los rayos de la luna habían sido remplazados con rayos naranjas propios del atardecer aún que estos se notaban efímeros y cansinos, la noche estaba a punto de caer señal de que había dormido durante todo el día.

Lo primero que noto al despertar fue la ausencia de cualquier sensación negativa, las náuseas, el dolor, la desorientación etc. Al parecer lo único que necesitaba para eliminar todos los efectos de romper las Ordenes era tiempo y que mejor forma para que ese tiempo pasara más rápidamente que durmiendo, de esa forma cualquier molestia era simplemente obviada por su cuerpo mientras su mente se encontraba lejos.

Lo segundo que noto era el olor, algo apestaba y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era el, después de la extenuaste pelea que había tenido no era de sorprender que hubiera terminado empapado en sudor y el hecho que no hubiera tomado una ducha en casi dos días no ayudaba en nada pero eso se podía arreglar fácilmente, ahora con más cuidado y precaución por algún malestar residual se dirigió al baño y abrió la llave de la ducha para dejarla correr mientras se calentaba.

En un punto el espejo le regresó la mirada, aún llevaba puesto su traje de Spiderman y con la cabeza más clara podía notar más detalles que la primera vez, varios agujeros se repartían por la tela, consecuencia de la lluvia de flechas, su máscara había desaparecido y el moretón en su cara también estaba a punto de hacerlo, ahora simplemente se trataba de una pequeña mancha semi amarilla y casi imperceptible, esa era una razón para aliviarse pero también era una razón para volver a pensar en el cómo se había realizado eso...

Pensativo y un poco deprimido se despojó del traje y entró al chorro de agua cuando el vapor comenzaba a nublar su imagen en el espejo, Peter no pudo evitar pensar que eso era lo que últimamente ocurría con él, una gran neblina se interponía entre quien realmente era y quien lo obligaban a ser, Peter no sabía hasta qué punto las Órdenes podían afectarlo pero el perder completamente la conciencia al momento de un combate dejando su cuerpo como un títere dispuesto a cumplir cualquier mandato era horrible, solo siendo posible salir a la superficie de aquella neblina en pequeños momentos de “calma” en el campo de batalla , requirió de una fuerza de voluntad extraordinaria el simple hecho de “despertar” de aquel suplicio y otro tanto poder estirar el brazo para ayudar al Señor Wilson.

Recordaba el ver al Señor Wilson intentando alejarse de Hydra Steve, recordaba la sensación de desesperación por no poder ayudar y recordaba escuchar el propulsor del Señor Stark a su espalda pero escuchándolo aún lo suficientemente lejos como para poder llegar antes de que el cetro llegara a su destino, tenía que darle tiempo al Señor Stark para llegar, solo él podía hacerlo… Recordaba lo pesado que se sentía su brazo al levantarse para lanzar la telaraña, recordaba como sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y como le siguió su cuerpo, recordaba el gritar en espera que el Señor Stark escuchara y simplemente tomara al Señor Wilson para irse y no voltear, de lo contrario la situación podría empeorar, recordaba instantes después como el miedo, y la desorientación lo invadía cuando su cuerpo abandonaba el suelo gracias al agarre de Steve y como después de eso... perdía el conocimiento y no recordaba más.

No sabía si ambos Vengadores habían logrado escapar correctamente, No sabía si Hydra Steve había encontrado una forma de atraparlos, No sabía si ahora formaban parte del ejército de Loki, Lo que si sabía era que había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para ayudar, no importaba el dolor o los problemas que le hubiera causado, el hecho de poder actuar como él mismo en favor a alguien más era suficiente para que hubiera valido la pena... había salvado al Señor Wilson, les había conseguido un poco más de tiempo y simplemente por eso Peter estaba satisfecho del resultado.

Cerró la llave y el agua inmediatamente dejó de caer por su cuerpo pero permaneció con la cabeza baja un momento más y con una profunda respiración levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa, aún había esperanza, SI, los Vengadores aún podían detener a Loki, habían estado cerca en Paris, solo tenían que volver a intentar, tomarlo desprevenido, Peter estaba seguro que no se rendirían, tan solo esperaba que no tardaran mucho.

Salió del baño e inmediatamente un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, el ambiente había refrescado considerablemente y el aún no había encendido la chimenea, enfiló al armario en busca de ropa y una vez a dentro simplemente tomó lo primero que encontró, Loki se había encargado que alguien llenara sus armarios y a pesar que toda la ropa dentro no era del agrado de Peter era de su talla y en ese momento era lo único necesario, tomó un pantalón negro y una camisa pero no se molestó en abotonarla ya que mientras más pronto encendiera la chimenea más pronto entraría en calor.

Las llamas comenzaban a nacer del seco tronco en la chimenea y lamían perezosamente la superficie amenazando con extinguirse en cualquier momento, Peter tomó el soplador que reposaba en la pared a un lado de la chimenea y simplemente lo presionó para avivar el fuego.

Una vez el fuego tuvo suficiente fuerza para mantenerse vivo por si solo Peter finalmente se levantó y se recostó en el sillón frente al fuego...

Tal vez esto no era tan malo, un momento a solas, sin trabajo que hacer, sin estar siempre al pendiente de si Loki o Hydra Steve lo llamaban, sin ser obligado a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, un tiempo solo para el... para recuperarse, para relajarse y pensar en su siguiente movimiento, aunque claro la falta de alimento combinado con el haber vaciado su estómago en la madrugada era un aspecto que podría mejorar pero ignorando eso un momento de paz era todo lo que necesitaba.

Pero como si hubieran predicho el pequeño momento de paz en Peter alguien en ese momento tocó a su puerta.

 

\- ¿S...Si? Adelante -dijo Peter un poco confundido con que alguien tocara justo en ese momento, pero la confusión dio paso a la sorpresa al ver entrar a la última persona que creería que lo iría a ver en esa situación.

 

Hydra Steve acababa de entrar en su habitación cargando un par de platos con comida ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Acaso Loki lo había mandado?

 

\- Ho... Hola... Yo... - Hydra Steve comenzó a tartamudear claramente sin saber que decir - Toma.

 

Con una última palabra simplemente le pasó el plato de comida con algo de mala gana.

 

\- Oh... Gracias, moría de hambre - dijo Peter mientras tomaba el plato.

\- No me sorprende, no has comido nada en desde ayer, pero es lo que te ganas por desobedecer las instrucciones de Loki.

 

Peter solo bajo la cabeza, no era que se sintiera mal por ir en contra de Loki, en realidad nunca ocultaba su desdén por aquel plan, pero recordando el golpe que lo dejó inconsciente por más tiempo del que había creído no parecía un buen momento para traer ese tema a colación.

 

\- Pero supongo que ya fue castigo suficiente, además el Amo Loki se enojaría si te dejara morir de inanición así que come.

\- Eso... eso es muy considerado de tu parte - dijo Peter con la confusión bullendo cada vez más fuerte ¿Acaso esto tenía algún motivo secreto? ¿Era una prueba? ¡¿La comida estaba envenenada?!

\- Sabes, están celebrando nuestro triunfo en el comedor, tardaron un poco en traer la fiesta a colación ya que el día de ayer se utilizó para atender las heridas de nuestro Amo pero si... si gustas ir te doy permiso, ya puedes salir de tu habitación -dijo Hydra Steve evitando la mirada de Peter.

\- No sé si estoy en ánimos de festejar... “nuestra victoria” pero apreció la invitación- dijo Peter tal vez un poco más duro de lo que hubiera sido razonable pero la pelea de Paris aún estaba muy reciente y estaba aún susceptible por todo lo qué pasó.

\- ¿Porque siempre tienes que hacer todo tan difícil? ¿No es suficiente con que el Amo Loki te deje participar en su plan? No solo eso, te tiene en alta estima, incluso te prometió una parte del reino ¿No estás agradecido?

\- ¿Agradecido? -Peter se levantó enojado, estaba harto que le preguntaran sobre su agradecimiento, sobre su desdén por el plan en contra del mundo ¿Cómo se les ocurría preguntar eso? ¡No! Nunca estaría agradecido - ¿Por qué? ¿Por alejarme de mi hogar? ¿Por alejarme de mis amigos? ¿De mi familia? ¿Por hacerme pelear con gente inocente? ¿Por prometerme reinar sobre algo cuando claramente estoy en contra de imponer mis ideas sobre los demás? ¿Por negarme un beso tuyo? No, no estoy agradecido en lo más mínimo y no lo estaré.

 

Peter se detuvo en seco en ese momento dándose cuenta de la última pregunta y de que había acorralado a Hydra Steve contra la pared a un lado de la chimenea, tenía ambos brazos a cada lado del hombre e este le devolvía una mirada completamente ¿Asustado? No probablemente ¿Sorprendido?

Hydra Steve no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado por la explosión de ira de Peter, el muchacho lo hizo retroceder sin ningún problema incluso él estaba sorprendido pero esto era de alguna forma... excitante.

 

\- Sabes algo... no hay nada que nos impida eso último - Hydra Steve tomó los brazos de Peter y girando con el bruscamente cambio de lugar con el pegándolo fuertemente a la pared- pero solo lo permitiré si yo estoy de este lado... ya han pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicimos ¿No es así?

 

Las sorpresas no acababan, en un instante la fría pared en su espalda y los grandes brazos de Hydra Steve evitaban cualquier movimiento por parte de Peter y al siguiente instante sentía la mano del hombre pasearse por la apertura de su camisa, no la había abotonado después de encender la chimenea, gran error.

Aquel contacto, piel con piel, creía que lo había olvidado después del corto tiempo de estar “preso”, después de que Steve perdiera el afecto por él, pero no era así, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar como cada ocasión que Steve comenzaba a tocarlo de esa forma, naturalmente cerró los ojos cuando sintió el tacto del hombre pasar por su pecho, por sus costillas, por su estómago y... bajar incluso más pasando debajo de sus pantalones, echó la cabeza para atrás cuando un ligero suspiro escapó por sus labios lo que le dio acceso al hombre a su cuello, lentamente Hydra Steve acercó sus labios a la susceptible piel del muchacho comenzó a besarlo asegurándose de dejar marcas a cada centímetro donde pasaba usando dientes de vez en vez, quien viera eso sabría que ese muchacho ya le pertenecía a alguien.

Peter comenzó a temblar, aún que no sabía por qué era, una reacción natural de su cuerpo ante el toque de ese hombre o... miedo, Steve estaba siendo mucho más rudo que en otras ocasiones, el siempre pedía permiso para continuar más abajo de la cintura, eso lo volvía loco pero en ese momento fue lo que necesito para saber que algo estaba mal... ese no era su Steve, no, él era Hydra Steve, no podía serle infiel a Steve, no de esta forma... tenía que detener todo eso pero la cuestión era ¿podría?

Hydra Steve ya había terminado de prestar atención al cuello de Peter y lentamente se separó permitiendo que Peter bajara la cabeza nuevamente ambos se miraron fijamente durante un segundo y eso fue lo que Peter necesito para despertar por completo.

Los rojos ojos del hombre miraban directamente los suyos, esos ojos, peligrosos, distantes y en ese momento rebosantes únicamente de una cosa, lujuria, no amor, nunca amor, esos ojos no eran de Steve, ese no era Steve.

Hydra Steve acercó su cara a la de Peter esperando reclamar aquellos labios como suyos, estaba ya a escasos milímetros cuando... Peter giro la cabeza a un lado quitando el objetivo del hombre de su camino, tomó fuertemente la mano de Hydra Steve y suave pero firmemente la sacó de sus pantalones.

El Soldado entendió perfectamente, deteniendo cualquier otro movimiento o intento por continuar, bajo la cabeza y su brazo dándole nuevamente libertad a Peter, pero ninguno de los dos se movió, se quedaron en esa posición, completamente quietos y en un incómodo silencio.

Después de un rato Peter movió sus manos a los botones de su camisa para cerrarlos por completo y eso pareció ser suficiente para que Hydra Steve también se despabilara de aquella situación.

 

\- Yo... regresaré abajo, estaban a punto de empezar un concurso para ver quién puede aguantar tomar más sin perder el conocimiento... si... si quieres puedes ir a verm... puedes bajar - dijo Hydra Steve cambiando la frase a último minuto, pero Peter aun así pudo notarlo.

\- No... No hay mucho que ver - dijo Peter tartamudeando e intentando evitar mirar al hombre a los ojos- el ganador ya se decidió incluso antes de empezar, tu metabolismo elimina el alcohol más rápido que el de cualquier otro.

\- Si pero ellos no saben eso - Hydra Steve río como si nada hubiera pasado, en ese momento Peter no pudo evitar voltear a ver esa sonrisa, creía que en lo que toda aquella horrible situación durara no volvería ver aquella sonrisa e iba dirigida a él, a nadie más, sintió incluso más calor en la habitación, si no estuviera ruborizado por todo lo que acababa de pasar esa sonrisa habría logrado ponerlo rojo.

\- Yo... yo... creo que pasaré... ammm... diviértete... ammm ¿Nos vemos mañana? - esperaba decir eso como una despedida pero salió más como una pregunta, Peter aun no sabía si después de haberlo interrumpido aún tendría permitido salir en la mañana.

 

Otra risa.

 

\- Nos vemos mañana Parker - dijo Hydra Steve separándose finalmente del muchacho y comenzando a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

 

Peter lo observo alejarse aun quieto en la misma posición en la que Hydra Steve lo había dejado sentía que si de alguna forma se movía todo su esfuerzo por resistirse seria en vano pero no pudo evitar tensarse cuando Hydra Steve detuvo sus pasos a la altura del sillón y se giró dedicándole una sonrisa juguetona, Peter no sabía a qué se debía esa sonrisa  ¿Acaso intentaría otra cosa? Tenía que mantenerse firme, no permitiría que aquel hombre lo tuviera… no en esa situación, pero Peter definitivamente no esperaba el siguiente movimiento de Steve.

El hombre rápidamente tomo un gran pedazo de carne del plato que Peter había dejado en el sillón y se lo llevo a la boca dándole un gran mordisco.

 

\- ¡Oye! Creí que eso era mío – dijo Peter apresurándose por inercia al sillón para quitar el plato de comida de manos de Hydra Steve ¡Hacia eso cada comida que compartían juntos! Normalmente se lo permitía ya que de esa forma mantenía el buen humor de aquel explosivo hombre pero en ese momento realmente necesitaba la comida, moría de hambre y si no interfería Hydra Steve devoraría todo.

\- Creí que no la querías ya que parecía que tenías otra clase de hambre Parker –dijo Hydra Steve intentando alcanzar el plato de carne mientras Peter lo sostenía fuera de su alcance y empujaba al soldado en dirección a la puerta- está bien, está bien, ya me voy, no tendrás tanta suerte protegiendo tu comida mañana.

\- ¡Ohhh! Tan solo espera y veras –dijo Peter como amenaza… pero había algo más acaso estaba ¿Coqueteando?

 

Y con un último empujón Hydra Steve finalmente salió de la habitación y Peter cerró la puerta de un portazo.

… ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Aun que si era sincero consigo mismo, no estaba pensando nada en ese momento, actuó por inercia, por instinto, como si estuviera hablando con su Steve

Cuando Loki menciono que Peter podía retomar el corazón de Hydra Steve negó la posibilidad rotunda e inmediatamente, no iba a enamorar a aquel hombre si ya estaba enamorado de Steve, sentía que era un tipo de infidelidad y que hacía en ese momento… Coquetear ¡Ahhhh! Eso estaba mal…muy mal…

Se pegó a la puerta y lentamente se deslizo hasta el suelo de la habitación sosteniendo su cabeza y depositando el plato de carne a medio comer un lado suyo… Cualquier pensamiento de bajar estaba completamente descartado por aquella noche… Toda esa situación necesitaba terminar ¡Ya!

 

*****

 

Fuera de la habitación de Peter Hydra Steve se mantuvo un par de segundos viendo la puerta cerrada, sus ojos rojos brillaban en la penetrante oscuridad del pasillo mientras sonreía, aquel lugar se acababa de volver más interesante…

Había tomado ese rechazo como un reto, le arrebataría a su amado a su antiguo yo…Y después de aquel candente espectáculo que el chiquillo le había mostrado no sería tan difícil…

La idea de arrebatarle el amor de su vida a su antiguo él sonaba tan divertida…

Lentamente se alejó de la puerta con paso decidido sin que su sonrisa desapareciera en ningún momento…

Ese niño seria suyo y de nadie más…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sigues aquí! Si te continua gustando la historia por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber dándole un Kudo o directamente en la sección de comentarios. Tu apoyo hace crecer la historia. :3  
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	56. Cambio de Corazón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra Steve ha decidido que Peter Parker sera suyo y aun que sus intentos por conseguirlo sean ortodoxas no dejara de intentarlo, pero mientras mas tiempo conviva con el muchacho mas se dará cuanta de algo... ¿Acaso...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normalmente no subo tan tarde pero no quería dejar pasar otro día sin historia, en serio no me gusta desaparecer por tanto tiempo pero ahora tengo una buena explicación, con el arco de Loki llegando a su final calcule que en 4 o 5 capítulos entraríamos a un nuevo arco por lo cual decidí enfocarme en escribir para alcanzar la conclusión del arco y subirlo todo sin interrupciones por una semana.  
> Lamentablemente aun no termino el arco en su totalidad pero aun hay grandes posibilidades de que pueda lograrlo a tiempo y que toda esta semana pueda regresar al típico capitulo por día, no prometo nada ya que últimamente mis planes no han salido a mi favor pero haré todo lo posible por cumplirlo.  
> ¿Quien aun se encuentra por aquí a pesar de tantas ausencias? ¿Quien aun esta tan emocionado como yo y me acompañara en la recta final de este arco? Espero leerlos en los comentarios :3  
> Sin mas que agregar por el momento disfruten el capitulo :3 Muchas gracias.

Cambio de Corazón

 

\- Por favor Parker.

\- No, ni siquiera lo pienses.

\- Solo por un rato, sé que te gustará.

\- Ya dije que no.

\- Por favor, prometo no intentar matarte esta vez.

\- ¡Oh! Qué gran alivio, Si dices eso solo me das más razones para negarme.

 

Peter y Hydra Steve caminaban de un lado para otro en el sótano del Hotel Hydra o para ser más específicos, Peter caminaba de un lado a otro cargando una pequeña tableta intentando trabajar mientras Hydra Steve lo perseguía y continuaba rogándole por algo, ya llevaban mínimo una hora en ese juego y todos en el sótano comenzaban a perder un poco la paciencia incluyendo Loki que luchaba por concentrarse cada vez que pasaban frente a su celda de trabajo.

 

\- ¿Que está ocurriendo?- pregunto Loki para descubrir la razón de todo aquel teatro cuando los susodichos pasaban por milésima vez frente sillón en el que trabajaba en varios planos y libros se extendían delante de él.

 

Peter y Hydra Steve pararon en seco mientras miraban a través de la reja en espera de ser reprendidos por interrumpirlo.

 

\- Lamento la interrupción Señor, es solo que...- comenzó a decir Hydra Steve pero Loki simplemente hizo una seña para que entraran.

\- ¿Bien, que ocurre? ¿Por qué están interrumpiendo el trabajo de mis hombres? –volvió  preguntar el dios una vez que ambos hubieran entrado.

\- ¡Yo también estoy trabajando! Planeo el siguiente movimiento a seguir –dijo Peter un poco exasperado.

\- ¿Entonces a que se debe esto? –pregunto Loki ahora directamente a Steve.

\- Yo… yo estaba aburrido así que le pedí a Parker si podía pelear conmigo para pasar el tiempo, pero se negó – dijo Hydra Steve con un poco de tristeza en su cara al igual que un poco de molestia por tener que explicar las circunstancias.

\- La última vez que luche contra ti estuviste a punto de causarme parálisis de columna –dijo Peter- ¿Por qué crees que querría repetir esa experiencia? Además, no soy el único combatiente en este edificio ¿Por qué no le pides a alguien más que pelee contra ti? Todos están obligados a aceptar no importa que no quieran.

\- Técnicamente también tu –dijo Loki mientras sonreía, sabía que eso exasperaba al muchacho- ¿Por qué simplemente no le Ordenas Capitán?

 

Peter cerró los ojos en espera de una Orden, había estado esperando una desde que Hydra Steve comenzó a insistirle sobre la pelea pero ahora con el permiso y la motivación de Loki no había razón para no hacerlo.

 

\- No lo hare –Peter abrió los ojos ante esa sorpresiva respuesta- Si va a pelear conmigo quiero que tenga la conciencia libre para que pueda dar todo de sí y no simplemente pelear por pelear, Además esa es la razón por la cual te lo pido, eres el único que puede darme una buena pelea en este lugar, eres asombroso en eso a diferencia de todos aquí, son unos debiluchos.

 

Peter se había quedado sin palabras ¿Hydra Steve perdiendo la oportunidad de lastimarlo con una Orden? ¿Y eso era un cumplido? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Loki noto la sorpresa y confusión en la expresión de Peter.

 

\- ¿Nos dejarías hablar un momento a solas Soldado? –dijo Loki.

\- Está bien –dijo Hydra Steve abandonando la jaula de Loki mostrando un puchero.

\- Te vuelve loco ¿No es así? –Dijo Loki golpeando suavemente a un lado del sillón dando a entender que Peter se sentara a su lado.

\- ¿Y gracias a quien cree que se debe eso? Es su culpa que él actué de esta forma –dijo Peter dejándose caer en el sofá derrotado.

\- ¿Sabes que no dejara de insistirte hasta que accedas verdad? Hemos pasado mucho juntos como para entender su personalidad –dijo Loki mirando a la distancia a través del metal de la reja como su soldado lanzaba puños al aire ansiando una pelea.

\- Y aún asi hay ocasiones donde logra sorprenderme –dijo Peter refiriéndose a los últimos días, desde aquella visita a su habitación donde Peter le había negado un beso Hydra Steve parecía más aceptante con su presencia incluso Peter se atrevería a decir expectante a pasar tiempo con él, algo que no se hubiera esperado en aquella situación, soltó un pesado suspiro- Lo sé, sé que no dejara de molestarme y a pesar de que sería una perfecta excusa para dejar de ayudar a su estúpido plan tampoco planeo acceder, prefiero seguir viviendo.

\- ¿Y qué te parece si hacemos un trato? ¿Qué te gustaría?

\- Nada de lo que esté dispuesto a darme –dijo Peter- ¿Acaso no hemos tenido esta conversación anteriormente?

\- ¿Qué te parece un poco de libertad? No puedo imaginarme tener que pedir permiso para ir cualquier lugar, eso debe causar inconvenientes con tu trabajo-dijo Loki apresurándose a hacer una oferta.

\- Eso también se lo puedo agradecer a usted –dijo Peter lanzándole una mirada asesina al Dios de las bromas- ¿Cuál es el truco?

\- No hay ningún truco, sé que debo premiar a mis mascotas de vez en cuando o si no se revelaran ante mí… claro, si en realidad pudieran hacerlo –dijo Loki asegurándose de acentuar la palabra “mascotas”.

 

Peter lo miro levantando una ceja completamente incrédulo y haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar el término mascota.

 

\- Está bien… -dijo Loki recelando sus verdaderas intenciones ya que Peter no parecería ceder de lo contrario- Me está volviendo loco y necesito que se vaya de aquí para que yo y mis hombres puedan regresar al trabajo, además sé que esta no será la única vez que ocurra este escenario y dándote la libertad de moverte por el Hotel te doy la libertad de esconderte mejor de él y por ende él te buscara y perseguirá lejos de aquí.

\- De acuerdo –dijo Peter finalmente accediendo sin saber realmente la razón de sus palabras, tal vez sería porque él también estaba harto de las suplicas de Hydra Steve o tal vez si ganaba un poco más de libertad podía seguir urdiendo un plan para terminar esa locura o incluso tal vez porque esa sería una oportunidad única para poder luchar a su modo sin que ninguna tonta neblina nublara su conciencia a causa de una Orden pero en realidad no sabía a ciencia cierta porque había accedido a hacer un trato con el Dios del Engaño- pero quiero el generador de pantallas holográficas, es el único equipo de tecnología decente en toda esta base y nadie lo sabe usar correctamente, solo tuve la oportunidad de usarlo un par de veces y después de eso solo se la ha pasado acumulando polvo.

\- Es todo tuyo ¿Qué sería de mi si mi estratega no tiene las mejores herramientas a su mano?

\- Entonces es un trato –dijo Peter estirando la mano.

\- Trato hecho, a partir de este momento puedes moverte libremente… únicamente dentro de los límites del Hotel, cuando estemos fuera de aquí, lejos, o incluso si te lo vuelvo a ordenar yo o Steve la Orden de proximidad continuara de la misma forma.

\- Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto –dijo Peter sintiendo como si un par de cadenas se rompieran, no era mucho pero el poder moverse libremente dentro del Hotel ya era ganancia.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? No puedo romper tus Ordenes por completo, no soy tu Dominante, solo puedo interferir un poco en ellas por que el me lo permitió, además aun eres el elemento más peligroso contra mi plan, no puedo permitirme que deambules por donde te plazca, las cuatro paredes de este Hotel es suficiente por el momento hasta que aprendas a comportarte correctamente y a favor del reino que construimos.

\- Creí que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo respecto a eso –dijo Peter haciendo burla a Loki.

\- Lo haces mejor que cuando recién te reclute.

\- Reclutarme, buena broma –dijo Peter levantándose finalmente del sillón en dirección a la salida de la jaula.

\- Esta bien, vamos a pelear – Loki escucho como a lo lejos Peter finalmente aceptaba las insistencias del Capitán.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es! No te arrepentirás Parker, prometo darte una buena pelea.

\- Ya me estoy arrepintiendo –dijo Peter- solo déjame ir por  mi traje.

\- Nooooo –dijo Steve en tono de fastidio- puedes pelear sin el por una vez, nadie vera tu rostro.

\- Tú lo harás y eso es suficiente para usarlo, No peleare si no me dejas ir por él.

\- Está bien, te estaré esperando en el campo de entrenamiento.

 

Loki escucho la conversación de sus subordinados mientras lentamente se alejaban de su posición y en ningún momento dejo de sonreír… todo continuaba avanzando perfectamente…

 

*****

 

Su respiración escapaba rápidamente de su cuerpo y parecía como si sus pulmones no tuvieran suficiente potencia para regresar el aire a su sistema por si solos, sus músculos dolían y estaba seguro que si intentaba moverse su cuerpo no le respondería.

El suelo de la arena en el sótano del Hotel Hydra no era exactamente la superficie más cómoda para tomar una siesta pero en ese momento debido al cansancio se sentía como si estuviera hecha de algodón.

 

\- Eso… ¡Eso estuvo increíble! –dijo Hydra Steve triunfante.

 

El hombre se encontraba a escasos centímetros de Peter tan cerca que con solo estirar la mano tocaría la suya… pero en ese momento ¿Quién querría moverse? Hydra Steve se encontraba exactamente en el mismo estado que Peter, exhausto, respiración agitada y tirado en el suelo con piernas y brazos abiertos.

 

\- Si… Sí, tengo que admitir que fue entretenido… gracias por no intentar matarme –dijo Peter con dificultad, incluso hablar resultaba difícil, el resultado de aquella pelea había sido el mismo que las anteriores ocasiones que había tenido que enfrentarse a Steve, había perdido ¿Acaso nunca podría ganarle a aquel hombre? A pesar de la decepción de la derrota en realidad había sido una pelea intensa pero gratificante, había peleando con todo lo que tenía y la bruma no había llegado para tomar posesión de su cuerpo como últimamente hacía en un verdadero campo de batalla, por lo cual se encontraba satisfecho con el resultado de esa pelea.

\- Gracias por pelear conmigo…

 

Peter creyó que aquello era el final de la conversación pero ante la imposibilidad de moverse en los próximos minutos simplemente cerro los ojos, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido por la extenuación cuando la voz de Hydra Steve lo volvió a jalar a la realidad.

 

\- En realidad Parker… me gustaría agradecerte por más cosas, no he sido completamente justo contigo.

 

Peter se encontraba perplejo, ni siquiera podía abrir la boca para responder.

 

\- Gracias… por salvarme la vida… en más de una ocasión, lo hiciste en Bayona con el asunto de la bala, lo hiciste en Paris cuando Hulk me tiro de la Torre Eiffel… bueno lo has hecho en muchas más ocasiones y muchos más lugares y yo nunca te agradecí apropiadamente, simplemente te he hecho a un lado y te hice sentir mal en todas y cada una de esas ocasiones… lo que trato de decir es… Gracias por estas ahí para mi… cada vez que metía la pata.

 

Bayona y Paris habían sido solo el inicio, Peter siempre tenía que interferir cada vez que Hydra Steve se metía en problemas por su impertinencia, ya habían pasado días desde los acontecimientos de Paris y el porcentaje de control sobre el mundo que Loki había logrado conseguir había aumentado a un alarmante 16.3 % y a pesar de tenerse que haber enfrentado a elementos de la policía o la milicia no habían vuelto a toparse con los Vengadores debido a la velocidad de sus movimientos, pero era esa misma velocidad por la que Hydra Steve terminaba en situaciones comprometedoras o herido de gravedad y a falta de algún otro apoyo Peter había tenido que brindar ayuda al Capitán.

Peter sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo que apenas había tenido una pequeña ventana para escapar después de la pelea volvía a subir rápidamente, su cara se ilumino de un color rojo intenso ¿Por qué se ruborizaba de esa forma? Si Steve estaba en problemas solo era natural ayudarlo ¿No es así? Aun que estaba claro que nunca esperaría un agradecimiento por parte de su contra parte… equivocarse y escucharlo salir de sus labios era increíble.

 

\- No… No hay por qué agradecer… -dijo Peter entrecortadamente, las palabras parecía perplejas al igual que Peter, al no querer salir de su boca correctamente.

\- Claro que sí, de no haber sido por ti… yo no estaría aquí ahora, cada vez que necesito tu ayuda, aunque no te la pida, aunque no la requiera, aun que te siga tratando mal… tu estas ahí, siempre a mi lado – Hydra Steve estiro un poco su brazo, con mucha dificultad ya que el muchacho lo había dejado completamente agotado, pero aun así logro alcanzar su objetivo.

 

Lentamente la mano de Hydra Steve rozo la de Peter, primero solo fue la punta de los dedos luego la palma hasta que sus manos estaban a la misma altura… Peter dudo unos segundos pero después simplemente cerro la mano y entrelazo los dedos con aquel extraño sujeto.

El Arácnido no sabía que le había picado a Hydra Steve o si simplemente se trataba de un efecto adverso de la extenuación post batalla… pero decidió que no le importaba, por un momento escucho al antiguo Steve y extrañaba mucho su presencia, así que mientras durara… lo disfrutaría.

Por su lado Hydra Steve no necesito tener los ojos abiertos para sentir como Parker juntaba su mano con la suya pero los abrió para asegurarse que el niño no podía ver su sonrisa florecer, ese chiquillo era tan fácil de complacer, no le sorprendía que su otra parte lo hubiera enamorado tan rápido, solo necesitaba ser tonto y cursi y el niño caía inmediatamente en sus manos, esto tal vez resultaría tan fácil que resultaría aburrido…

 

*****

 

Las luces del sótano en el Hotel Hydra se habían apagado hace horas, la oscuridad reinaba aquel lugar cerrado y claustrofóbico, el frio glacial había vuelto a tomar posesión de aquel enorme espacio ya que toda maquinaria llevaba un rato que se había enfriado por completo, probablemente ese espacio había sido en algún momento una cueva o un pasaje subterráneo de la ciudad de lo contrario no tendría aun estalactitas y estalagmitas repartidas por toda el área, en especial en la celda de entrenamiento donde se notaba que era la zona que había conservado su aspecto natural.

La oscuridad hubiera logrado arrebatar cualquier tipo de visibilidad con aquel penetrante color negro si este no se viera rasgado a la mitad por la ultima luz que aún permanecía encendida en todo aquel espacio, la luz de una celda de trabajo que aún seguía en funcionamiento incluso a esas horas.

Hydra Steve llevaba dos tasas humeantes de líquido obscuro que había robado de la cocina y mientras se dirigía a aquel punto luminoso sonreía ante la expectativa de aquella pequeña “broma” si es que se podía llamar de esa forma.

Últimamente esa era la forma en la que Hydra Steve le gustaba convivir con Peter, molestarlo de cualquier forma imaginable, gastándole bromas o incluso encargándose de entorpecer su trabajo, había aprendido lo divertido que era desde que robaba el desayuno del joven y descubrió sorpresivamente que las expresiones de frustración o enojo del niño le resultaban extrañamente… fascinantes, así que decidió que esa sería su forma de aproximarse al muchacho.

 

\- Me parece que ya paso tu hora de dormir cerebrito ¿Si recuerdas que ya no necesitas el permiso de ninguno de nosotros para salir de aquí? ¿Lo olvidaste? ¿O acaso planeabas quedarte aquí toda la noche?

 

Peter se encontraba en su pequeño laboratorio cuando Hydra Steve llego, este trabajaba en sus pantallas holográficas dándole la espalda al Capitán, pero en cuanto escucho la voz del hombre se dio la vuelta, dejando ver una cansina fachada.

 

\- Oye luces terrible -dijo Hydra Steve al muchacho mientras entraba a la celda que fungía como laboratorio- más de lo usual.

\- Lo sé, últimamente no he podido descansar bien pero Loki dijo que mañana no tenemos misión así que pensé que podía trabajar hasta tarde en esto ya que por tantas misiones no  he podido hacer grandes avances.

\- ¿Ahora en que trabajas?

\- Intento mejorar mis disparadores, tener más control de la elasticidad y lapsos de vida de mis telarañas directamente desde ellos.

\- Creí que ya habías hecho eso.

\- Siempre hay espacio para mejoras, siempre hay espacio para el cambio ¿No te parece?

\- En realidad no me interesa, prefiero dejar toda la parte de pensar a ti.

\- Si, eso me consta.

 

Peter volvió a girarse para seguir encarando la pantalla pero fue interrumpido cuando algo caliente toco su mejilla, dio un salto hacia atrás por instinto pero se calmó al ver que solo era Steve extendiéndole una tasa.

 

\- Toma, si planeas quedarte despierto esto te ayudara -dijo Hydra Steve aun con la taza en la mano.

\- ¿Qué es? -dijo Peter tomando la taza- ¿Café?

\- Exactamente genio -dijo Steve, por sus recuerdos sabía que al niño le gustaba lo dulce así que se aseguró que ese café fuera completamente contrario a eso, lo suficientemente fuerte y agrio, no podía esperar al ver la cara de Parker al probarlo.

 

Hydra Steve lo miraba expectante, era obvio que planeaba algo, pero a Peter el gesto de llevarle algo para tomar le resultaba… agradable, doble intención o no Peter levanto la taza y dio un grande y tendido sorbo del espeso líquido, el sabor era inusualmente fuerte y la bebida no contaba con ningún otro aditivo para difuminar el agrio sabor del café.

Hydra Steve se sorprendió cuando Peter levanto la tasa para tomársela de un solo sorbo, y cuando finalmente la bajo había olvidado que esperaba una reacción negativa ya que en su lugar recibió algo completamente diferente.

Peter le devolvía la tasa y lo miraba con una gran sonrisa a diferencia de la mueca que esperaba, sus mejillas tenían un tono rojizo probablemente se debía a la alta temperatura de la bebida en contraste con la frialdad del sotano.

Esa mirada, esa sonrisa…

 

\- Gracias, era justo lo que necesitaba –dijo Peter, Hydra Steve no supo si lo decía únicamente por amabilidad o porque el gesto en realidad significo algo para él pero se sentía extraño al recibir esas palabras del muchacho.

 

Hydra Steve sintió como su temperatura subía, y como eran ahora sus mejillas las que mostraban el color rojo pero… ¿Por qué? El aún no había tomado el café, seria… ¿Por él? ¿Por Parker? ¿Por esa mirada? ¿Esa sonrisa? Esa expresión en calma, agradecida y alegre… estaba dirigidas a él, solo para él… ¿O acaso ese no era el caso? ¿Acaso esa mirada… esa expresión se dirigían a su antiguo él…? Ante el recuerdo de la amabilidad que el antiguo Steve siempre le brindaba a Parker.

Por un momento Hydra Steve sintió… ¿Celos? Si, Celos… ¿Por qué su antiguo él podía disfrutar de aquella expresión cuando él quisiera y esa era la primera vez que Parker se mostraba de esa forma con el…?

 

\- ¿Steve? –pregunto Peter cuando el hombre enmudeció y simplemente se le quedo mirando por un momento con una expresión que difícilmente podía descifrar.

\- ¿Qué? Ah… Me… Me alegra, No… No le puse azúcar ni nada parecido –dijo Steve sin saber por qué revelaba eso al niño echando a perder su patética “broma”- Lo lamento, sé que te gustan las cosas dulces… a diferencia de… de mi…

 

¿Qué? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué había ocasionado un cambio tan drástico en Hydra Steve? Con tan solo cuestión de segundos la segura y arrogante fachada del adulto había cambiado a una de desilusión y soledad.

Peter se acercó un poco, el ver a aquel hombre con una mirada de decepción, de tristeza… no podía soportarlo, lentamente se acercó y después de dudarlo un momento puso su mano sobre su brazo.

 

\- ¿Sabes?… A… A veces es bueno, un pequeño cambio, un poco de dureza no le hacen mal a nadie… No… No eres tan malo –dijo Peter sin estar seguro de sus palabras.

\- ¿En serio crees eso? –pregunto Hydra Steve.

 

Peter en realidad no creía eso, extrañaba demasiado a Steve y el hombre a su lado no era Steve… pero Hydra Steve le regresaba una mirada con esperanza y por algún motivo… no quería ponerlo más triste así que a diferencia de todo lo que en realidad creía dijo.

 

\- Lo digo en serio –dijo Peter lentamente esperando que no se notara la mentira pero ese pareció no ser el caso ya que la cara de Hydra Steve se ilumino.

\- ¡Ese es mi Parker! –dijo Hydra Steve mientras se abalanzaba hacia él sobresaltando a Peter y lo estrujaba entre sus brazos, tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

 

Una vez Peter se vio liberado de aquel apretón que difícilmente se podría llamar abrazo tuvo que separarse y esperar un par de segundos a que sus pulmones volvieran a llenarse de aire.

 

\- ¿Te molesta si me quedo a acompañarte un rato? –pregunto Steve que miraba pacientemente como Peter recuperaba el aliento.

\- Me parece bien, solo… no vuelvas a hacer eso.

\- Trato –dijo Hydra Steve riendo por lo bajo.

 

Peter regreso a su trabajo dando la espalda a Hydra Steve pero no pasaron más de un par de minutos cuando Hydra Steve volvió a interrumpir.

 

\- ¿Puedes trabajar en algo más interesante? Tus telarañas me aburren, deberías hacerlas más interesantes.

 

Peter suspiro, sabía que si no comenzaba a trabajar en otra cosa Hydra Steve no dejaría de interrumpirlo.

 

\- ¿Te parece que comience con la planeación de la siguiente misión?

\- ¡Oh, Si! Así puedo ayudarte a planearla para que haya más peleas, las últimas han sido muy tranquilas o mejor dicho aburridas.

\- La última misión fue en Petra, Egipto, a menos que quisieras pelear con algún espejismo o un golpe de calor era muy complicado encontrar suficientes personas en una ciudad casi perdida como para entretenerte.

 

Peter desapareció las pantallas con los datos de sus telarañas y en su lugar apareció el mapamundi con puntos rojos y verdes que Loki usaba para diferenciar su dominio y lo que aún faltaba por conquistar, la parte verde había avanzado mucho más de lo que a Peter le gustaba admitir.

Arriba de todo el mapa un pequeño porcentaje apareció parpadeando mientras el sistema iniciaba y hacia conteo del dominio de Loki, el numero finalmente se detuvo en 22.7 %

 

*****

 

37.2 % el número aparecía grande y negro en la esquina de la pantalla holográfica donde Peter trabajaba, era la totalidad del territorio bajo control de Loki, estos números comenzaban a ser preocupantes, Europa había caído por completo hace un par de días y el mapa mostraba varios grupos de puntos verdes en los demás continentes, Peter comenzaba a desesperarse, ningún plan que pudiera pensar había podido detener o ralentizar toda aquella locura pero no podía rendirse, tenía que seguir intentando, Loki no podía ganar aquella guerra… aún tenía tiempo.

Los pensamientos de Peter fueron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando Hydra Steve se lanzó al sillón a un lado de él, ocasionando que estuviera a punto de salir volando.

Se encontraban en el Vestíbulo del Hotel Hydra, un fuerte fuego crujía delante de ellos e iluminaba la estancia con su anaranjada luz.

 

\- ¿Que estás haciendo Parker? ¿Qué piensas? -preguntó Hydra Steve al ver la cara de concentración del niño, mientras se estiraba, puso sus pies sobre la mesa frente a ellos y estiró sus brazos situándolos sobre el respaldo del sillón.

\- Loki quiere hacer otro ataque mañana a primera hora, hoy en la mañana estaba preparado por si se le ocurría una idea así pero está avanzado tan rápido que en pocas horas uso todos mis planes de avance, estoy en blanco, necesito planear el movimiento de mañana antes de ir a dormir.

\- Esa es la razón por la cual ni siquiera has llegado a tu habitación o a tú laboratorio -dijo Hydra Steve dándose cuenta que el niño aún llevaba su traje de Spiderman puesto, apenas habían llegado de la última misión hace una o dos horas.

\- Gran trabajo de detective Sherlock y por lo visto tú si lo lograste e incluso tuviste tiempo de tomar una ducha.

 

Hydra Steve vestía únicamente un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa que permanecía abierta permitiendo ver su torso desnudo como se había vuelto una costumbre para el Capitán cuando permanecían suficiente tiempo en el Hotel Hydra pero para ese punto la imagen se había vuelto parte de la cotidianidad de cualquier habitante del edificio, Peter incluido, que ya no parecía impresionar a nadie.

Pequeñas gotas de agua recorrían desde su cuello hasta su abdomen haciendo que Peter llegara a la conclusión de que el Soldado acababa de salir de la regadera.

 

\- Una buena y caliente ducha después de un gran día de peleas es deliciosa, deberías tomarla conmigo la siguiente vez –dijo Hydra Steve con un tono entre seductivo y juguetón.

\- Si, debería -respondió Peter automáticamente sin realmente prestar atención a lo que respondía, su mirada volvía a perderse en las pantallas frente a él alejándose de la conversación.

\- Aún que ya hablando en serio tú también deberías tomar una ducha o al menos cambiar estos harapos, el corte que aún sigue ahí.

 

Steve acercó su mano a un costado del estómago del muchacho donde un profundo y claro agujero en la tela de su traje desvelaba una pequeña parte de piel desnuda, en ese momento un gran corte o al menos una cicatriz adornaría esa parte del abdomen del muchacho si no contara con su gen arácnido para haberla desaparecido por completo.

Hydra Steve metió sus dedos por la abertura del traje y los paseó por todo el trayecto que el corte le permitía.

 

\- ¡Ah! No hagas eso -dijo Peter tomando la mano de Hydra Steve y sacándola inmediatamente del interior de su traje mientras se sonrojaba un poco- No es tan fácil como suena, mi traje no es tipo armadura como el tuyo, la tela parece delgada y frágil pero en realidad está hecha con polímeros sintéticos súper resistentes, la fabricación de uno de mis trajes tarda un par de días.

\- Dices que tú traje es súper resistente y aun así Natasha logró traspasarlo sin que pareciera más que un juego.

 

Ante la mención de la asesina Peter inmediatamente enmudeció y bajo la mirada, ya se habían tenido que enfrentar a los Vengadores en más de un par de ocasiones, la fórmula de tres contra uno con la que los habían enfrentado la primera vez en Paris se había mantenido de la misma manera pero los integrantes contra cada uno de ellos si había variado, la última vez había tenido que enfrentarse a la Señorita Romanov, Al Señor Stark y al Señor Odinson, pero siempre habían obtenido el mismo resultado, Los Vengadores habían perdido y ellos habían ganado, era una fortuna que Loki pareciera haber abandonado la idea de reclutar a mas súper héroes a su ejército al menos por el momento, ya que parecía divertirse más con la idea que los Vengadores siguieran sufriendo por no haber recobrado para este punto a sus compañeros más que perder a otro integrante.

A pesar de que el grupo principal de los Vengadores había resultado sin ninguna baja grupos relacionados con ellos no habían tenido tanta suerte, Loki había enfocado varias ciudades con inversores principales a Industrias Stark y había ganado su control limitando de esa forma gran parte de los ingresos de la compañía y por ende de los Vengadores, no era algo para alarmarse por el momento pero si Loki continuaba con esa estrategia en un par de semanas las pérdidas de presupuesto tendrían alguna repercusión con los Vengadores.

Incluso los escuadrones elite de los Vengadores habían sufrido bajas, Loki había aprovechado varias de las Trifulcas para hacerse con el control de varios números de sus soldados y volverlos en sus guardias y fuerzas especiales que ahora se encargaban de la vigilancia y control de sus ciudades, aunque no era que necesitara mucho control si Loki podía mandarles en cualquier momento.

Incluso a Peter le había parecido ver al Soldado Johnson como un nuevo soldado del ejército de Loki.

Tan solo habían pasado un par de días pero había tenido tantos combates después de eso que parecía hace años...

 

\- Lo... Lo lamento, sé que no te gusta hablar del tema -dijo Hydra Steve.

 

Últimamente el Súper Soldado parecía más sensible con las cosas que molestaban a Peter y procuraba evitarlas incluso en ocasiones llegaba a disculparse cuando parecía lastimar al muchacho… era un buen cambio.

 

\- E... está bien, necesito trabajar... –dijo Peter intentando cambiar el tema- prometo encontrar una ruta donde tengas que pelear mucho.

\- ¡Ese es mi Parker! Sabes lo que me gusta, ven acá -dijo Hydra Steve bajando el brazo que había permanecido descansando en el respaldo detrás de Peter y envolviéndolo con el acercándolo a su cuerpo.

 

El muchacho lo volteo a ver, aún estaba un poco sonrojado y Hydra Steve tenía que admitir que últimamente aquella mirada combinada con lo rojizo de sus mejillas no resultaba para nada irritante, es más... resultaba lindo en él.

Permanecieron en esa posición en silencio mientras Peter continuaba con su planeación y lentamente y sin que Peter se diera cuenta comenzó a acurrucarse cada vez más y más hasta que terminó recostado en contra de su pecho mientras que Hydra Steve lo apretaba más contra de él.

 

\- Parker...

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Que te parecería unirte a mí?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -dijo Peter separándose finalmente del pecho de Hydra Steve para mirarlo directamente aún que en ningún momento se separó demasiado para permanecer con el brazo de Hydra Steve a su al rededor.

\- Si, solo piénsalo, somos los mejores guerreros de este mundo, hasta este momento nadie ha podido derrotarnos, si unimos fuerzas podemos hacernos de este mundo.

\- Eso estamos haciendo ¿Qué crees que hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Tú, yo y Loki...-dijo Peter sin dejar de obviar su desdén en ningún momento.

\- A eso me refiero -dijo Hydra Steve interrumpiéndolo- no necesitamos a Loki ¿No has visto como tiembla de miedo cada vez que ve a Hulk? Como nos pide protegerlo de cada peligro frente a él, es patético, es débil.

\- Estas sugiriendo que... ¿lo traicionemos? -dijo Peter lentamente sin dejar de dudar en ningún segundo ¿acaso esto era una prueba? Pero Hydra Steve lo miraba serio y sin ningún atisbo de broma o inseguridad.

\- Completamente, juntos podemos terminar de conquistar el mundo y quitarle a Loki la parte que ya tiene, no conozco ninguna mente tan inteligente y audaz como la tuya, combina eso con mis fuertes músculos y poder y podríamos reinar este tonto mundo con mano de hierro.

\- Steve... yo... - Peter se encontraba en un predicamento, él estaba completamente en contra de imponer sus ideas a cualquiera... pero Steve lo miraba expectante, ansioso por escuchar una respuesta afirmativa, Peter solo podía imaginarse su expresión si respondía afirmativamente, su mente comenzaba a nublarse, estaba cansado, no podía pensar correctamente y si a eso le sumaban la cercanía de Steve, su calor corporal y que después de tanto tiempo Peter volvía a sentirse cómodo cerca de él, estaba a nada de dejarse llevar por la situación, por aquella roja mirada que por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo miraba con algo más que desprecio.

\- Por favor, di que sí... por mi... conmigo... hasta el final -parecía que con cada palabra la idea no parecía tan mala, estar con Steve... ir a cualquier lugar, sin tener ningún problema... porque todo sería de ellos, compartir absolutamente todo con Steve, que idea tan maravillosa.

 

Hydra Steve se acercó aún más a Peter acercándolo a él con su brazo y lentamente cerró los ojos al momento en el que Peter cerraba los suyos, Peter sentía el aliento de Steve rozar sus labios, la cercanía y calidez que ansiaba desde que habían llegado a Alemania por primera vez se encontraba a escasos centímetros.

 

\- S... S... - Peter estaba a punto de decir “si” pero al parecer el hablar también resultaba difícil con tal cercanía con el hombre.

-  Con que aquí estas, te he estado buscando en todo el edificio… -dijo Loki apareciendo de la nada justo detrás de ellos.

 

Peter y Hydra Steve se separaron inmediatamente un segundo antes de lograr concretar aquel beso.

Ambos palidecieron ante la llegada del Dios del Engaño pero fue lo que Peter necesito para regresar en sí, alternando su mirada a cada hombre delante de él, Loki los miraba con una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas y Hydra Steve palidecía, Peter podía imaginar que pasaba por su cabeza ¿Los había escuchado? ¿Había escuchado que Steve quería traicionarlo? Ese sería un asunto demasiado serio a tratar y ambos sabían de lo que Loki era capaz de hacer, esa conversación tendría muy pocas probabilidades de salir bien.

 

\- Acaso… ¿Interrumpí algo? –dijo Loki aun sonriendo cálidamente.

\- Ah… Ah… Eh…- Steve comenzó a balbucear cuando Loki lo miro directamente.

 

Peter lenta y discretamente tomo la mano de Hydra Steve y la presiono suavemente infundiéndole calma y dándole a entender que él estaba ahí, no importara que pasara.

El hombre separo la mirada de Loki ante la presión en su mano y se encontró directamente con la mirada de Peter, segura, cálida y brindándole apoyo, eso fue suficiente para terminar de calmarlo.

 

\- No, no interrumpe nada Señor, Parker y yo simplemente hablábamos del plan de mañana –dijo Steve aún más seguro incluso Peter le habría creído si el mismo no supiera lo que acababa de decirle Steve.

\- En realidad esa es la razón por la cual lo buscaba, me gustaría intercambiar algunas opiniones con respecto al plan de ataque ¿Tienes tiempo? –dijo Loki.

\- Po… por supuesto –dijo Peter aun un poco confundido por toda aquella situación.

\- Bien, terminemos esta conversación abajo –dijo Loki y sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ellos.

 

Peter se apresuró a levantarse del sillón liberándose finalmente de la cercanía con Steve y dando una última y rápida mirada al Capitán salió corriendo detrás de Loki.

Llego junto a Loki cuando las puertas del elevador comenzaban a cerrarse, el silencio se apodero de aquel pequeño espacio, algo raro teniendo al caótico Dios al lado pero el silencio y calma permitió que Peter pudiera poner sus pensamientos en orden.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿En serio había estado a punto de acceder al plan de Hydra Steve? ¡Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando! Como es que siquiera se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de participar en un plan tan atroz… No importa cuántas vueltas le diera al asunto no encontraba una explicación razonable para su comportamiento, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando en sentimiento familiar invadía su cuerpo… El canal acababa de abrirse y la sensación de placer al conectarse con su otra mitad no tardo en inundarlo pero ya que últimamente aquello solo quería decir una pelea Peter inmediatamente se tensó y se preparó para algún ataque… pero eso no pasó, en su lugar una voz llego a su cabeza…

 

**Parker… tu no… no le dirás nada de lo que te acabo de decir ¿Verdad?** Hydra Steve sonaba un poco inseguro y preocupado en el canal pero lo que más le sorprendió a Peter fuera que el Capitán usara el canal simplemente para hablar con él.

**No te preocupes, yo te cubro** respondió Peter mandando seguridad y calma por el canal y sorpresivamente recibió una oleada de gratitud y calidez como respuesta.

**Ese es mi Parker, te debo una** dijo Hydra Steve, Peter esperaba que el canal volviera a cerrarse pero este permaneció abierto mientras las emociones continuaban viajando entre ambos, Peter cerro los ojos disfrutándolo, después de un rato Hydra Steve volvió a hablar **Creo que debemos posponer nuestros planes de conquistar al mundo ¿Tu qué opinas?**

**Si, ese me parece un buen plan** Dijo Peter un poco aliviado que no tuviera que preocuparse nuevamente por ese asunto en un rato.

 

Loki había escuchado todo y no había tenido más opción que irrumpir en la escena, la personalidad Steve estaba atravesando en ese momento su “Fase Adolescente” donde no podía evitar mostrarse reacio con sus superiores, incluso parecía no poder evitar sentirse superior a él, algo que a Loki le parecía sumamente gracioso pero en ese momento no podía permitirse un confrontamiento con sus mejores hombres, el eliminarlo definitivamente sería un golpe a su plan que continuaba avanzando a la perfección en esos momentos y si ese beso se hubiera llevado acabo Peter también estaría en el bote de aquella ridícula rebeldía y eliminarlos a los dos seria definitivamente el peor escenario, los necesitaba a ambos o de lo contrario se encontraría en desventaja.

El Dios había estado atento a los movimientos del arácnido, era obvio que aún mantenía contacto con Steve… ¿Acaso…? ¿Habían logrado besarse y en ese momento planeaban su estrategia en su contra? Decidió asegurarse… finalmente decidió romper el silencio aunque no sin antes aparecer un cuchillo en su mano pero asegurándose que fuera donde Peter no pudiera verlo.

 

\- Lamento interrumpir su sesión de besos, parece que finalmente logran llevarse bien –dijo Loki en tono burlón pero apretando el mango del cuchillo con más fuerza.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No nos besamos –exclamo descaradamente el muchacho mientras su cara se tornaba de un color rojo con la cual Loki no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

\- ¿En serio? Desde lejos eso parecía –dijo Loki relajándose un poco, no era posible que el muchacho fingiera una reacción tan sincera, su agarre al cuchillo se relajó pero no lo soltó en ningún momento, era muy difícil engañarlo pero si lo estaban haciendo eso quería decir que Steve tenía en ese momento total control sobre Peter y ser precavido nunca estaba de más.

\- Yo… yo no lo besaría, él… él no es Steve –dijo Peter pegando la mirada al suelo, esos días habían sido mucho mejores que cuando recién habían llegado al Hotel pero eso no quería decir él había dejado de ser un prisionero, que no estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad, el comentario de Loki pareció recordarle a Peter la situación en la que se encontraba.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Te has esforzado todo este tiempo por convencerte que la persona con la que estabas felizmente acurrucado hace unos segundos no es la persona a la que amas, has creado un personaje completamente externo al que solías conocer para convencerte a ti mismo de eso, pero la verdad es que aun comparten un alma, aun son el uno para el otro, el toque del cetro no puede cambiar eso y si estoy en lo correcto él se ha mostrado mucho más amable contigo ¿No es así? Al parecer has logrado volverlo a enamorar contra todo pronóstico –dijo Loki asegurándose que el niño no se diera cuenta de la mentira que se escondía en ese enunciado pero ¿Cómo podría darse cuenta de eso? Él era el dios del Engaño.

 

Peter lo miraba directamente y Loki podía notar como su confusión aumentaba, necesitaba que el muchacho continuara en ese estado si quería que su plan diera frutos, no podía permitirse que estando tan cerca el niño regresara al inicio, la personalidad de Steve continuaba cambiando día a día, no se requería mucho tiempo para que abandonara esas tontas ideas sobre traicionarlo y que su personalidad tocara un estado perfecto de madurez y ese sería el momento perfecto para que el niño cayera.

 

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en ese momento revelando el sótano del Hotel Hydra, Peter aprovecho la oportunidad y salió inmediatamente de lugar que compartía con Loki intentando escapar de aquella conversación, Loki sonrió ante aquella acción.

 El cuchillo en su mano desapareció finalmente, aún no había razones para preocuparse y el muchacho se lo acababa de demostrar huyendo de él, pero no importa cuanto lo intentara… no podría huir de lo que se avecinaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegaste hasta aquí! Si te sigue gustando la historia por favor no dudes hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o dándome a conocer tu opinión directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	57. Conciencia Cansina.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los cambio que la personalidad de Hydra Steve a sufrido mientras mas tiempo pasa son claramente notorios, Peter comienza a aceptar su ruda y extraña forma de ser pero... ¿Acaso se deberá a que Hydra Steve no es el único que esta cambiando?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Segundo Capitulo de la semana!

Conciencia Cansina.

 

La multitud se abarrotaba, empujaba y revolvía para ganar lugar alrededor de una de las gigantescas pantallas que le habían pedido instalar específicamente para esa ocasión.

Las pantallas se situarían justo en medio del sótano permitiendo que pudieran verse desde cualquier punto, razón por la cual Loki no lograba comprender por qué todos intentaban ganar un “mejor lugar” frente a los monitores si no era necesario.

Él se encontraba en una parte elevada del sótano desde donde se podía ver todo a sus pies, podía ver que la lucha por el lugar se estaba comenzando a convertir en una verdadera lucha y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea, en especial porque desde esa altura podía ver que quien estaba propiciando la pelea era Steve que se encontraba hasta el frente de toda la multitud, lanzaba puñetazos y patadas a quien se acercara a su puesto, era obvio que el Capitán únicamente lo hacía por la pelea ya que el ya conocía el resultado que se exhibiría en las pantallas.

Con el rabillo del ojo un pequeño destello a su izquierda capto su atención, separando su vista de la pelea que se había originado a sus pies, descubrió que el destello provenía de la celda laboratorio de Peter, el muchacho estaba trabajando en algo.

Después de meditarlo un segundo el Dios dio un salto de la enorme plataforma bajando vertiginosamente de donde se encontraba y aterrizo perfectamente como si simplemente hubiera bajado un escalón y se dirigido lentamente con el pequeño inventor.

Con pasos lentos y silenciosos entro en la celda del niño, el dispositivo creador de pantallas holográficas se encontraba en su mesa y mostraba varias pantallas con diferentes combinaciones de elementos químicos, algunas de ellas eran realmente interesantes… pero nunca hubiera creído que ese sería el estilo de Spiderman.

 

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo? –dijo Peter sin siquiera voltearse.

\- Veo que tus sentidos no se han atrofiado, creí que no había hecho ningún sonido que me delatara –dijo Loki un poco sorprendido.

\- Lamentablemente he convivido con usted lo suficiente como para sentir cuando vendrá a molestar –dijo Peter de manera ruda y seca, en definitiva el muchacho estaba actuando de forma diferente.

\- Ouch, eso lastima mi frágil corazón –dijo Loki empapando sus palabras de todo el sarcasmo que podía.

\- Me alegra –dijo Peter ignorando el sarcasmo y finalmente se giró y encaro a Loki.

\- ¿No participaras en el festejo?

\- ¿Festejo? No celebraría este acontecimiento ni aun que me pagaran.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Steve esta en primera fila y se ve muy feliz golpeando a todo el que se cruce en su camino, estaría feliz si fueras a pelear contra el… o aún mejor si pelearas a su lado.

\- ¿En serio? –dijo Peter mientras dirigía la mirada al tumulto de gente que se extendía a un par de metros de él.

 

Con esa mirada Loki pudo notar un par de detalles en el muchacho, en primer lugar un tono casi imperceptible de rojo aparecía en sus mejillas y en segundo lugar y más importante logro ver un atisbo de lo que parecía ser neblina pasearse en los cafés ojos del muchacho.

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal Peter se llevó una mano a la cabeza y otra al corazón mientras bajaba la cabeza mientras intentaba comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, era el momento de Loki para interrumpir, no necesitaba que el muchacho se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 

\- ¿En que trabajas? –pregunto el Dios, Peter lo volteo a ver como si hubiera olvidado que se encontraba ahí.

\- Ah… -parecía como si Peter necesitara un momento para recordar que era lo que estaba haciendo hace un momento pero un segundo después contestaba como si nada hubiera pasado – Si es imperativo que le conteste, estoy mejorando mis telarañas.

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- ¿Porque todos preguntan eso? ¿Acaso ustedes nunca mejoran su armamento o habilidades?

\- No puedes mejorar la perfección niño –dijo Loki refiriéndose a el mismo.

\- Me alegra ver que su humildad no se ha marchitado con todo lo que ha pasado además… mejorar mi armamento me pone de buen humor y en este momento es necesario… –dijo Peter mientras volteaba a ver las pantallas que en algún momento serian encendidas.

\- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es la mejora esta vez? –dijo Loki volviendo a interrumpir el pensamiento en la cabeza de Peter.

\- En la última pelea mientras Hulk me sostenía –Loki tembló ante la mención de ese nombre- El Señor Visión aprovecho para destruir mis disparadores, buena estrategia pero lamentablemente el resultado fue el mismo ¿Lo recuerda?

\- Lo recuerdo –corroboro Loki.

\- Pues aproveche esta situación para rediseñarlos y pensé en agregar un nuevo compartimento para un nuevo tipo de telaraña –dijo Peter mientras su tono de voz aumentaba, Loki ya había notado como el muchacho se emocionaba si alguien le preguntaba sobre sus proyectos, esta no era una excepción, cualquier atisbo de mal humor que pudiera haber azotado al niño había desaparecido- he estado experimentado con algunos compuestos y creo que…

\- Ya hay un ganador –termino Loki.

\- ¡Si! El compuesto funciono mejor de lo que hubiera creído, está listo para ser usado en combate, estaba acondicionando mis disparadores para soportarlo.

\- ¿Puedo verlo?

 

Por toda respuesta Peter se separó de Loki y se acercó a la mesa para tomar uno de los frasquitos de su telaraña, aun que a diferencia de su típica tonalidad blanquecina estos rondaban en una tonalidad entre amarillenta y rojiza.

 

\- El compuesto se solidificara mejor al pasar por mi disparador volviéndolo una verdadera telaraña, pero por el momento la solución permanece en estado líquido, así que sepárese un poco, no querrá que esto lo salpique–dijo Peter tomando su frasquito y tomando la postura de un lanzador de béisbol.

 

El muchacho tomo impulso y lanzo el frasquito con todas sus fuerzas causando que se estrellara al contacto con la reja metálica que delimitaba su espacio del trabajo, el líquido inmediatamente empapo la superficie metálica y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la reja comenzó a liberar humo mientras comenzaba a derretirse a una increíble velocidad dejando únicamente gotas negras en el suelo… se trataba de ácido…

 

\- Impresionante – Dijo Loki siendo completamente sincero, había visto el compuesto en las pantallas holográficas pero nunca hubiera creído que el muchacho sería capaz de realmente llevarlo a cabo tomando en cuenta su tonta ideología de no dañar a nadie en el proceso de una pelea- eso causara muchísimo daño en combate, en especial cuando nos enfrentemos a los Vengadores, buen trabajo chico.

\- Si… tiene razón –dijo Peter volviéndose a llevar la mano a la cabeza y comenzaba a respirar un poco más rápido que de costumbre- ¡Pero en que estaba pensando! -Dijo Peter mientras se apresuraba a la mesa y tomaba todos los frasquitos que podía y los llevaba al compartimento donde la basura se incineraba pero fue interrumpido por Loki cuando lo tomo por el brazo y detuvo su avance.

\- Tengo curiosidad ¿Porque creaste este interesante compuesto? –el Dios miraba directamente a los ojos del muchacho con su pregunta la bruma en sus ojos comenzó a intensificarse y el muchacho se relajó un poco.

\- Cada vez que Steve mencionaba mis telarañas decía que eran aburrida y quise demostrarle que podía volverlas interesantes, que… que yo podía ser interesante para el –dijo Peter lentamente sin pensar en realidad lo que decía, simplemente decía lo primero que llegara a su cabeza, Loki sonrió.

\- Si ese es el caso… ¿Por qué quieres destruir este impresionante trabajo? Mucho más si aún no se lo has mostrado al Capitán, tan solo imagínate lo impresionado que estará, lo orgulloso que estará de ti por seguir sus sugerencias –Loki se aseguraba de que Peter se concentrara en Steve en ese momento, la bruma en sus ojos continuaba en aumento así como el rojo de sus mejillas.

\- ¿Usted…? ¿Usted en realidad cree eso? –dijo Peter mirando a la multitud donde soldados de Hydra salían volando en todas direcciones y arriba de un pequeño montículo se alzaba Steve combatiendo a los Soldados que continuaban agalopándose para intentar hacerlo caer.

 

El montículo de personas sobre la que Hydra Steve estaba parado no era muy alto pero era suficiente para poder ver por encima de la muchedumbre y a un par de metros reconoció a Parker y a Loki alzo un puño al aire y grito.

 

\- ¡Mira Parker! ¡Voy ganando! ¡Ven y pelea conmigo! –grito triunfal.

\- Estoy completamente seguro –siguió hablando Loki, “Perfecto momento para aparecerte Steve” pensó Loki- Solo imagina el daño que causaras a los Vengadores en batalla y lo que pensara Steve porque lo hagas, estará más que orgulloso de ti.

\- Si… -dijo Peter mientras sonreía completamente ensoñado.

\- Así que… ¿Por qué no terminas lo que empezaste? –dijo Loki mientras empujaba a Peter a una pequeña máquina que el arácnido había adaptado para la mejora de sus disparadores hace un par de días.

 

Peter comenzó a depositar los frasquitos de la telaraña acida dentro y puso sus disparadores debajo, tan solo bastaba presionar un botón y los frascos con ácido se instalarían sin ninguna probabilidad que se rompieran en el proceso causando un desastre, tan solo un botón y sus disparadores podrían usar más de un tipo de munición, tan solo un botón y… y…

Si tan solo faltaba presionar un botón para terminar el trabajo ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Por qué su mano se negaba a avanzar para presionar el botón frente a él?… Algo se lo impedía, algo que aún mantenía su libre raciocinio, mientras más lo pensaba más seguro estaba que no tenía que hacer eso…

 

-¡Parker! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¡Ven y diviértete un rato! –grito Steve a lo lejos sacando a Peter nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

\- Si… -dijo Peter.

 

Sin detenerse un momento más a pensar presiono el botón y sin esperar a que la maquina terminara con el proceso, Peter dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de su celda en dirección a Steve, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Loki se quedó solo en la celda mientras observaba como la maquina instalaba el ácido en los disparadores de Spiderman, como instalaba veneno EN Spiderman.

Las pantallas encendieron en ese momento y un gran estruendo causado por la excitación de los soldados de Hydra se hizo presente, en las pantallas apareció el mapamundi que utilizaba para denotar su territorio, se encontraba vacío.

Un punto verde se hizo presente al igual que un gran porcentaje arriba de dicho mapa, pronto más puntos verdes comenzaron a aparecer para hacer compañía al primero mientras que el porcentaje comenzaba a aumentar rápidamente.

El porcentaje del territorio de Loki no se había liberado a los Soldados de Hydra pero de alguna forma se enteraron del gran logro que su Dios y sus segundos al mando habían logrado así que le habían rogado que les permitieran celebrarlo y Loki estuvo de acuerdo que era un acontecimiento que celebrar…

El número y los puntos verdes aumentaban de forma vertiginosa y con ello la excitación de los soldados también iba en aumento, llego un punto en el que nadie se atrevía a moverse simplemente miraban la pantalla mientras gritaban la cifra del porcentaje.

La euforia era contagiosa, Loki no pudo evitar emocionarse y entre todos los vítores y gritos logro divisar a sus guerreros Peter y Steve se encontraban uno al lado del otro con el puño extendido a la pantalla mientras de igual forma gritaban el numero en la pantalla.

 

-¡30! –Se escuchó el grito atronador.

-¡40! – El volumen comenzó a aumentar.

\- ¡50 por ciento! – gritaron todos finalmente como si del grito al año nuevo se tratase.

 

El porcentaje finalmente se detuvo y todos miraban orgullosos el fruto de su trabajo.

50.01 %

La mitad del mundo ahora pertenecía a Loki, pero ya había ganado mucho más que eso.

 

*****

 

Las puertas del Hotel Hydra se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar a las tres personas envueltas por el típico frio glacial que acompañaba la noche de Alemania, el viento entro tan fuerte que las chimeneas siempre prendidas estuvieron a punto de extinguirse.

Peter se dejó caer estrepitosamente de cara en el primer sofá que encontró, este era mucho más pequeño que él así que sus pies quedaron suspendidos en el aire pero eso no le importaba, en realidad en ese momento nada le importaba.

Acababan de regresar de Novosibirsk la tercer cuidad más grande de Rusia donde acababan de tener un encuentro con los Vengadores, había sido la pelea más reñida hasta ese momento, Peter había tenido tantas esperanzas de que esa sería la ocasión en la que serían derrotados, en la que finalmente podrían regresar a casa… pero al final no fue así.

La pelea había sido extenuante, dolorosa y había requerido muchas… muchas… Muchas Ordenes fuertes, Peter no se sorprendería si alguna de ellas hubiera terminado siendo una Orden de vida… pero en ese momento no estaba seguro de nada, no podía pensar correctamente, el canal había quedado muy susceptible e intentar sentir algo dentro de él habría sido complicado… si es que en realidad hubiera querido corroborarlo.

Steve se aventó al sillón más cercano a donde había terminado Peter, este quedaba directamente en frente a una de las chimeneas que aun intentaba recobrarse de aquel ataque del viento intentando hacer creces sus llamas a su antigua y perpetua gloria.

 

\- ¡Que Batalla! ¡Eso estuvo bastante cerca pero aun así salimos victoriosos! –dijo Steve triunfante mientras se estiraba y dejaba caer su escudo a un lado del sillón.

\- Me temo que esta vez tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo Soldado –dijo Loki acercándose de igual manera al fuego pero permaneciendo de pie a un costado de ambos sillones- Los Vengadores se están volviendo una mayor amenaza a nuestro plan, mientras mi territorio crece, igual las probabilidades de encontrarnos con ellos y aún más probabilidades de perder, recuerden que el oso que se siente acorralado tiende a tornarse más agresivo, creo que este es el caso.

\- ¿Osos? ¿Qué tienen que ver los osos con esto? No importa con lo que nos ataquen, Osos, Jaguares o sus juguetes tecnológicos, los venceremos cada vez –dijo Hydra Steve lanzando puñetazos al aire.

\- No hay que confiarnos soldado, en la recta final es cuando se tiene que apretar el paso y cuidar los flancos débiles… Tal vez sea momento de retomar una estrategia ofensiva como hicimos en Paris, no esperar a que nos tomen por sorpresa y en su lugar nosotros ir por ellos, me parece que tenemos los recursos suficientes para tomar la ofensiva y reclutar nuevos Vengadores.

\- No es necesario Señor, tiene suficiente con nosotros dos, podemos con cualquier desafío que nos lancen ¿No es así Parker?... ¿Parker? – Hydra Steve estaba tan emocionado celebrando otra victoria que no había notado la falta de participación del niño en la conversación y al voltearlo a ver lo descubrió con la mirada perdida en el infinito mientras una única y solitaria lagrima se deslizaba por su rostro.

 

Steve lo llamaba… pero se escuchaba lejano, Loki también hablaba, eran las únicas voces que importaban, las voces a las que siempre tenía que responder… ¿La suya? No la suya no importaba, ya nada importaba, con Loki controlando el 72% de la población mundial cualquier intento para contra atacar, cualquier plan que se le pudiera ocurrir a él no funcionaria.

Peter escucho que Loki mencionaba a los Vengadores, aunque no pudo captar completamente a que se refería… ¿Los Vengadores? ¿Acaso ellos podrían detener todo eso?... Probablemente no ¿Cuantas veces había combatido con ellos…? había perdido la cuenta y en ese momento pensar resultaba muy doloroso… durante incontables veces había combatido con esos extraordinarios seres, con seres que alguna vez llamo sus amigos, su familia, pero quienes en sus últimos encuentros solo lo trataban como un criminal… ¿O acaso no era así…? no estaba seguro… ya no recordaba…

Ya no había esperanza…

Ese mundo seria de Loki...

Y no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer…

Una cara familiar apareció frente a sus ojos, aunque tardo un momento en poderla enfocar, se trataba de Steve, lo miraba preocupado… ¿Por qué? Tenía que hacer algo para que Steve no estuviera preocupado… pero estaba muy cansado…

Steve…

Si, él también le pertenecía a Loki…

 

\- ¿Parker? ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Steve mientras se acercaba a Peter.

\- Si… Si… solo estoy… cansado –dijo Peter pero en ningún momento pareció enfocar a la persona con la que hablaba.

 

Steve miro fijamente a Parker, en efecto, lucia cansado y adolorido, pero había algo más preocupante, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, ese brillo lo irritaba al inicio, siempre rebelde, siempre vivaz, siempre independiente, siempre demostrando lo especial que era aquel niño, pero en las últimas semanas ese brillo había denotado algo más… amor… Amor hacia él y no a su pasado, se había ganado eso y había aprendido a disfrutar aquel brillo en sus ojos pero ese brillo ya no estaba, en su lugar una efímera, cambiante y espesa neblina rondaba en lo oscuro de sus ojos.

Había tenido que Ordenarle en batalla en varias ocasiones para asegurarse de tener una respuesta rápida de parte de Spiderman y solo para asegurarse que no volviera a intentar algo para que el equipo contrario ganara pero… tal vez se había excedido.

 

\- Tal vez me sobrepase con las Órdenes, lo… lo lamento Parker –dijo Steve.

 

Loki se mantuvo a distancia, observando los movimientos de Steve respecto a Peter, ciertamente eran más calmados, más delicados y denotaban un fuerte afecto, tal vez no era amor… no, definitivamente no era amor pero era más que suficiente para lo que necesitaba…

 

\- Muchacho, levántate –dijo Loki en su tono de voz usual pero la forma en la que pronuncio las palabras denoto que no había espacio para rehusarse.

\- ¿Señor? ¿Qué está haciendo? –pregunto Hydra Steve mientras observaba como Peter se incorporaba aparatosamente en el sillón y después de la misma forma se levantaba para quedar frente a frente a Loki.

 

Loki ignoro al Capitán y estirando el brazo a un costado hizo aparecer su cetro.

 

\- Tengo algunas preguntas para ti, mi muchacho –dijo Loki lentamente- ¿Qué opinas de mi plan?

\- Se acerca a su conclusión –dijo Peter lentamente.

\- ¿Eso es todo? –Dijo Loki alzando una ceja- ¿Qué opinas de traer a tus amigos a nuestro bando? ¿Qué tal a tu mentor, el gran Tony Stark?

\- Señor Stark… -dijo Peter, parecía como si fuera a decir algo más pero simplemente cerro la boca lentamente dejando que su idea desapareciera en su cabeza.

\- La razón por la que nunca te toque con el cetro era porque me parecías interesante, tu ferviente rebeldía contra lo que considerabas maldad, tus exquisitas expresiones, tus insaciables intentos por detenerme… pero veo que eso ya no está aquí –dijo Loki mientras con su mano libre tocaba la frente de Peter- ni aquí –ahora tocaba su pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón- ahora aquí solo se encuentra una cosa… -dijo Loki, pero no termino la idea, simplemente se alejó de Peter y se acercó a Steve- tengo una última pregunta muchacho ¿Qué harías…Como reaccionarias si hago…? ¡Esto!

 

Loki giro a una increíble velocidad y se situó justo detrás de Steve mientras extendía su mano en dirección al cuello del hombre y hacia aparecer uno de sus elegantes cuchillos en su mano, la afilada hoja inmediatamente rozo con la garganta del Capitán.

 

\- ¡NO! No por favor… hare lo que quiera, solo no le hagas daño –Los ojos de Peter volvieron a iluminarse fugas mente mientras estiraba el brazo e intentaba alcanzar a Steve, pero Loki hizo un ademan que si se aceraba hundiría más la hoja.

\- No… No te preocupes Parker… Estoy… Estoy bien… El… él no me hará nada…Ver… ¿Verdad Señor? –Dijo Steve para calmar a Peter pero en realidad él tampoco estaba seguro de nada.

 

Loki cerró los ojos y soltó a Steve, tanto el cómo Peter se relajaron y los ojos de Peter volvieron a sumirse en penumbras…

 

\- Cierto, no les haría nada a mis mejores hombres… pero… lo único que te mueve ahora es Amor… -le dijo Loki a Peter lentamente y Hydra Steve no pudo evitar mirar a Peter directamente completamente sorprendido, El… ¿Él lo amaba…?- No hay nada más dentro de ti en este momento… nada que me parezca interesante al menos, ya que el amor que le tienes a este hombre no me causa ningún interés en absoluto.

 

Peter no respondió, simplemente se mantuvo en esa posición mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

 

\- Ya no hay nada en ti que me parezca interesante, ya no me entretienes, tenerte así ahora sería lo mismo que tener una marioneta hueca y de esas tengo de sobra… -dijo mientras se dirigía a Steve- Así que por que no terminamos de convertirte en una…

 

Loki estiro el brazo y apunto el cetro directamente al pecho de Peter pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros.

Peter vio el cetro justo frente a él, el cetro que por Órdenes de Steve no podía tocar, aquel cetro que le había arrebatado todo, el cetro que le causaba terror cada vez que veía que apuntaba a uno de sus seres queridos… el cetro que podía ponerle fin a su sufrimiento…

Desde que había llegado a ese lugar no había hecho más que sufrir, dolor, miedo, soledad, Órdenes… ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar por todo eso? ¿Por nada? Todo indicaba que Loki iba a ganar, que no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer… ¿Por qué retrasar lo inevitable?...

Si el cetro lo tocaba, lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir órdenes, podía dejar el asunto de pensar a alguien más, no tenía que volver a pasar por nada más, no más dolor, no más miedo, no más intentos, no más decepciones y que ocurriría si no lo hacía… tendía que ver a todos caer bajo el control del cetro y él se quedaría solo, como la única persona con “conciencia libre” aparte de Loki… eso parecía un destino que quisiera evitar a toda costa…

Solo un simple toque y todo acabaría… Si, parecía la única opción… una buena opción.

Peter cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable ¿Dolería? ¿El perderse a sí mismo dolería? ¿Por qué no le pregunto a Hydra Steve mientras podía? Tan solo esperaba que durara poco.

Peter inflo el pecho esperando con eso alcanzar los escasos milímetros que lo separaban de él y la fría punta de metal…tan solo faltaba un poco más… un poco…

 

\- Pff – Peter abrió los ojos ante ese sonido.

 

Loki lo miraba divertidamente mientras desaparecía el cetro de su mano.

 

\- No puedo creerlo… ¿En serio querías que te tocara con el Cetro? –Dijo Loki soltando una sonora carcajada pero inmediatamente cambio a un tono nada gracioso y comenzó a gritarle a Peter directamente, fuerte y autoritariamente- ¿Qué ocurrió con el fiero guerrero que no paraba de confabular contra mi plan? ¿Dónde está la persona que dijo que nunca se rendiría? ¿Acaso no cumplió sus palabras hasta el final? ¿Logre destrozar su débil voluntad? ¡¿Dónde está la persona que ante todos prometió que defendería a cualquiera hasta el final?!

 

No importaba que Peter se encontrara confundido y con la pesada bruma en su cabeza, cada una de las palabras de Loki perforaba su cabeza, su subconsciente, su corazón logrando que Peter finalmente soltara las lágrimas que habían esperado una oportunidad para salir presurosas de sus ojos.

Sin ninguna motivación más para mantenerse de pie Peter comenzó a caer estrepitosamente al suelo, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento colisionaría con la fría superficie pero… el suelo nunca llego.

 

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! –Grito Hydra Steve mientras se interponía entre Peter y su caída, la cabeza del muchacho golpeo su pecho- Él… Él no se ha rendido, es… es solo… que le di muchas Ordenes el día de hoy… Si… eso es… yo me sobrepase, siempre termina exhausto después que le Ordeno mucho, su cuerpo debe estar tenso y adolorido, no piensa correctamente ¡El aún no se rinde!

\- … ¡Oh! Entonces se trata de eso –dijo Loki volviendo a retomar la calma- No me sorprende… Lo que si me sorprende es que lo hayas defendido soldado ¿No fuiste tú quien me pedía sin parar que lo Tocara? ¿Quién decía que todo sería más fácil si simplemente lo controlara? ¿Qué fue lo que cambio?

\- Na…Nada ha cambiado… Es solo que…- “Si lo toca con el cetro el ya no me amara” Hydra Steve estuvo a punto de decir eso pero su orgullo lo detuvo, según entendía si el cetro te tocaba tu personalidad se invertía y lo que sientes por los demás también y si ese era el caso entonces… Parker dejaría de amarlo… No era como si le importara mucho pero habían ocurrido muchas cosas para que eso pasara, para que el finalmente pudiera sentir lo que su antiguo él sentía, no podía desaparecer tan rápido- Si… si lo toca con el cetro… ya no… ¡Ya no peleara de la misma manera! Y… y usted ya no tendrá ninguna forma de entretenimiento ¿O me equivoco?

\- Cierto, puede que el niño aun tenga una forma de entretenerme, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá –dijo Loki mientras sonreía desafiante a Steve, permanecieron inmóviles durante unos segundo más hasta que finalmente Loki comenzó a alejarse- Ya es tarde… descansen, mañana no hay misión, usaremos el tiempo para planear apropiadamente nuestro próximo movimiento, los veré en el desayuno.

 

Hydra Steve se quedó en la misma posición un rato más, mientras esperaba el usual sonido del ascensor al cerrarse, en ese momento necesitaba alejarse de Loki y lo más importante, necesitaba que Parker estuviera alejado de Loki, una vez hubo pasado suficiente tiempo finalmente tomo a Peter y sin el mayor esfuerzo lo levanto.

Se movían, en un momento sus pies tocaban el suelo y al siguiente sentía como alguien lo levantaba y lo cargaba, pero no era cualquier alguien, era Steve, pegándolo a su pecho, cargándolo, el corazón de Peter comenzó a latir fuertemente mientras acurrucaba más su cabeza en el pecho de aquel hombre mojando su traje con las lágrimas que continuaban su trayecto de huida, agudizo el oído intentando escuchar los latidos del hombre… ¡Ahí estaban! Fuertes, rítmicos… pero lentos ¿Porque su corazón no latía fuertemente? Estaban juntos, no se necesitaba nada más… y aun así su corazón no latía como el suyo.

 

Sin saber cómo había pasado habían llegado a su habitación y Steve lo depositaba lentamente en la cama.

 

\- Eso estuvo cerca, tenemos que tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante ¿No Parker? –Dijo Hydra Steve en un susurro, pero el muchacho no contesto- Bueno, si eso es todo… te veré mañana.

 

Steve se iba ¿Por qué?

Peter estiro su brazo y tomo fuertemente el traje de Steve.

 

\- ¿Puedes dormir conmigo?- dijo Peter lentamente.

 

Hydra Steve se detuvo un momento, sorprendido porque Parker le pidiera tal cosa… pero por más que intentara no encontraba una verdadera razón para quedarse con el muchacho así que simplemente tiro fuertemente de su brazo para recuperarlo del agarre.

 

\- Aun no estamos a ese nivel –dijo Hydra Steve para después salir dejando nuevamente solo al muchacho.

 

Mientras un solitario y débil sollozo sonaba en la habitación…

 

*****

 

La cotidianidad era un aspecto que comenzaba a apoderarse del pasar de los días, pequeñas rutinas se hacían presentes en pequeños lapsos de tiempo y estas se notaban más los días que Loki decidía tomarse un día libre de misiones para planear una estrategia, descansar de una batalla o simplemente darse un poco de tiempo para relajarse, esta mañana no era excepción.

Una de las rutinas que habían mantenido desde el día uno era desayunar juntos y lentamente los habitantes del Hotel habían decidido hacer lo mismo al punto que el desayuno se volvía un momento de gran convivencia, por donde se mirara el ambiente a su alrededor era cálido y divertido, razón por la cual Hydra Steve estaba convencido de que todo el asunto del día de ayer se había resuelto por si solo en el transcurso de la noche.

El bullicio volvía a hacerse presente en el comedor del Hotel Hydra, parecía que cada día la vitalidad se encargaba de llenar aquellos cuatro muros en el tiempo que duraba el desayuno y Hydra Steve no era la excepción, el hombre comía raudamente encargándose de desaparecer cada pedazo de comida que aparecía en su plato a una velocidad sorprendente, a su lado impasible y ajeno al alboroto a su alrededor se encontraba Loki que comía de forma completamente contraria, lenta y parsimoniosamente disfrutaba cada bocado como si estuviera disfrutando de la comida más elegante del mundo, como siempre y al lado de él Peter mantenía la cabeza baja en dirección a su plato con la mirada perdida.

¡Esa era su oportunidad! Parker estaba distraído.

Con una última mordida al último pedazo de tocino que había quedado en su plato Hydra Steve se estiro pasando frente a Loki quien fingió no darse cuenta y con un movimiento rápido tomo una gran parte del desayuno de Peter con la mano.

Hydra Steve regreso a su asiento y puso la comida robada en su plato con una sonrisa esperando las típicas exclamaciones de Parker en contra del rapto de alimentos… pero estas nunca llegaron, Hydra Steve giro la cabeza en dirección al muchacho y descubrió que este permanecía en la misma posición y en realidad parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que en su plato ahora había menos comida.

¡Oh no!

 

\- ¿Parker? –dijo Hydra Steve extrañado por ese comportamiento.

\- ¿Si? –dijo el muchacho pareciendo regresar en sí mismo mientras volteaba a ver a Hydra Steve, pero una vez alcanzo a su objetivo con la mirada volvió a quedarse quieto.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Hydra Steve extrañado de aquel comportamiento.

\- Sí, estoy bien… estoy cansado –Peter contesto de la misma forma que Hydra Steve había contestado por él el día anterior y regreso a ver su plato de comida completamente quieto.

\- ¿No planeas comer?

\- Esta bien –dijo Peter y finalmente tomo sus cubiertos y comenzó a comer su comida aunque a una velocidad incluso menor que la de Loki.

 

Hydra Steve volteo a ver a Loki pero este continuaba comiendo como si nadie hubiera hablado pero él sabía que el Dios estaba atento a todo lo que pasaba, necesitaba demostrarle que Parker no se había vuelto una simple marioneta ¡Eso era!

 

\- Parker ¿Qué te parece una pelea después de comer?

\- Está bien… -respondió Peter automáticamente.

 

Eso definitivamente no estaba bien, el muchacho siempre se negaba cada vez que Hydra Steve le pedía que combatieran, tardaba un buen rato en que finalmente accediera, en esa ocasión Loki si alzo una ceja y volteo a ver a Peter extrañado.

 

\- Si… Si estás de acuerdo deberíamos irnos en este momento o de lo contrario cambiaras de opinión como siempre lo haces –dijo Hydra Steve levantándose inmediatamente de su lugar y tomando la mano de Peter para arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación lo más posible, era obvio que Parker no era el mismo esa mañana y si permanecía de esa forma en frente de Loki este no duraría ningún momento en finalmente darle el toque y no podía permitir eso.

Peter se levantó de su asiento cuando sintió que Steve lo tomaba de la mano, incluso el fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pero a menos que alguien mirara detenidamente nadie se podría dar cuenta y en cuestión de segundos ambos habían abandonado el comedor dejando el restante de sus desayunos en el plato.

Loki tomo un poco más de su desayuno y con una silenciosa sonrisa lo llevo a su boca, había llegado el momento, en cualquier instante ocurriría y el estaría presente en primera fila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aun sigues aquí! Si aun te continua gustando la historia no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	58. Consumación de una Conciencia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter ya ha tenido que soportar mucho desde que Loki hizo que Steve cambiara, la lucha interna y externa que ha librado lo ha dejado extenuado y no importa lo que Hydra Steve intente parece que no lograra que el muchacho recupere su chispa, sera que finalmente... ¿Se Rindió?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tercer capitulo de la semana! Lo estamos logrando... Aun que voy un poco retrasado 0.0 espero terminar a tiempo el capitulo de mañana ya que seria el penúltimo capitulo de este arco...

Consumación de una Conciencia.

 

\- ¡VAMOS PARKER ERES MEJOR QUE ESTO! –gritaba Steve comenzando a desesperarse mientras lanzaba un golpe directamente a su cabeza.

 

Peter se había encargado de bloquear los golpes del mayor pero no había devuelto el ataque, no había esquivado ni siquiera había hecho las piruetas que le gustaba hacer cuando peleaba, su nivel de pelea había bajado drásticamente y esto sería peligroso si continuaba.

 

\- Lo… lo lamento –dijo mientras la tristeza se dibujaba en su rostro, estaba desilusionando a Steve…

\- Esta bien, es suficiente –dijo Hydra Steve abandonando su pose de ataque al momento que Peter abandonaba el suyo- es una suerte que no haya nadie… mirando… espera… ¿Dónde está tu traje?

\- En mi habitación.

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste por él?

\- Querías pelear en este instante, no quería decepcionarte.

 

El muchacho estaba peleando contra el sin su querido traje, lo único que le daba la confianza para pelear, él nunca se hubiera ha atrevido a entrar en combate sin al menos usar su máscara, esto era peor de lo que creía.

Hydra Steve había pensado que con la intensidad de una pelea el muchacho podría volver a sus sentidos pero la bruma simplemente se hacía más y más espesa, necesitaba pensar otra cosa y rápido.

 

\- Ven tengo otra idea, esto no puede terminar así –dijo Hydra Steve volviendo a tomar su mano y jalarlo a otra locación dentro del sótano, era una fortuna que todos continuaran en el desayuno o de lo contrario alguien más se daría cuenta de que algo raro ocurría con Parker.

 

Llegaron al pequeño laboratorio de Peter y Steve lo puso frente al creador de pantallas holográficas y lo activo.

 

\- Listo, trabaja.

 

Peter tardo un momento en reaccionar pero finalmente levanto las manos frente a las pantallas pero las dejo quietas un momento después y no parecía que las volviera a mover en un momento cercano.

 

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no trabajas? –preguntando Steve perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¿En qué debería trabajar?

\- ¿Cómo que en qué? ¿No tienes muchos proyectos aquí? Sé que has estado trabajando en tus telarañas en todas las semanas que han pasado, Tu proyecto de las telarañas acidas es muy sorprendente ¿No tienes algo que mejorar en ellas?

\- Te… ¿Te parecieron sorprendentes mis telarañas? –Dijo Peter volteando a ver a Steve con una sonrisa de alegría.

\- Mucho –dijo Steve evadiendo el tema- ahora por que no trabajas en ellas, tú mismo fuiste el que dijiste que siempre hay espacio para mejoras ¿No es así?

\- Está bien…-dijo Peter volviendo a mirar las pantallas holográficas, pero paso otro momento sin que ocurriera nada- ¿Qué debería mejorar?

 

Hydra Steve miro sorprendido a Parker, el muchacho le había dicho que mejorar su equipo siempre lo ponía de buen humor, así que esperaba que si se ponía a trabajar, el niño regresaría a la normalidad, pero ese no parecía ser el caso… Si esto no funcionaba ¿Habría algo que lo haría?

 

\- ¿Steve? –dijo Peter, Hydra Steve se sorprendió que finalmente Parker reaccionara sin que él tuviera que hacerlo reaccionar.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres hacer otra cosa? Sé que no te gusta que trabaje en mis telarañas si tu estas presente, no quiero aburrirte –dijo Peter mientras bajaba la cabeza, lucia desilusionado.

\- No, no, no ¡No! No importa lo que yo piense, importa lo que tú quieres hacer, lo que te gusta, si sigues simplemente cumpliendo mis caprichos y ordenes Loki va a creer que tú ya no… Loki va a… - No podía terminar esta frase ¿Acaso este era el final? ¿Después de que finalmente Parker lo viera con ojos diferentes? Ojos que en realidad nunca hubiera esperado recibir del muchacho.

 

¿Qué haría? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Si Parker continuaba de esa forma…

Hydra Steve bajo la cabeza y puso los brazos en jarra y suspiro pesadamente… este era el fin ¿No es así? Volvió a levantar la cabeza, Parker aun lo veía directamente, esperando la respuesta de su pregunta, puede que Loki tuviera razón, este Parker no era más que una marioneta… tal vez el toque era la única opción, de esa forma el muchacho desarrollaría otra personalidad, su vitalidad regresaría… aunque su amor probablemente no…

 

\- Vámonos, disfrutemos del tiempo que nos queda, la próxima vez que Loki te vea… le pediremos que te toque con el cetro… -Hydra Steve se acercó y apago las pantallas holográficas y después tomo la mano de Peter para irse del sótano, el muchacho le regreso una sonrisa con el simple contacto.

 

*****

 

El crepitar del fuego frente a ellos, la respiraciones acompasadas a su lado y el sonido de la lluvia que los envolvía, todo armaba una sinfonía relajante capaz de calmar a quien fuera… incluyéndolo a él.

 

\- Nunca creí disfrutar algo tan tranquilo, no soy de ese tipo de personas, pero tú si ¿No es así? –pregunto Hydra Steve a la persona a su lado sin esperar ninguna respuesta, Peter dormía pacíficamente sobre su hombro completamente calmado, en completa paz se mostraba tan calmado que Hydra Steve no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen, se sorprendió cuando Parker se había quedado dormido sobre él, por sus antiguos recuerdos sabía que el niño solo hacia eso con las personas con las que sentía mucha confianza, su antiguo él era un gran ejemplo, pero ese Steve no era él, ya no…- Y tú lo sabes ¿verdad? Sabes que no soy el y aun así… te enamoraste de mi…

 

Habían intentado encontrar a Loki desde la mañana pero este parecía haber salido ya que no importaba que tanto buscaran en el Hotel este parecía no encontrarse en ningún lugar, así que habían decidido esperarlo en el recibidor para cuando regresara pero ya habían pasado varias horas desde eso, si el sol pudiera verse a través de las nubes de lluvia se estaría metiendo en esos momentos pero no, la lluvia volvía a ese día oscuro y gris, justo como el estado de animo de Hydra Steve.

 

\- ¿Sabes? Después de Paris, después de que me rechazaras en tu habitación decidí hacerte mío, solo mío, esa fue la razón por la cual me comencé a acercar a ti, por la cual pase más tiempo contigo…Nunca espere enamorarme de ti y mucho menos que el sentimiento fuera reciproco… me pregunto si podré volverlo a hacer después de que tu personalidad cambie… - La cara de Peter al dormir en definitiva una obra de arte- Probablemente no… no es como hacer esto, mi antiguo yo si lo sabía… supongo que esa era la razón por la que estuvieras loco por él.

 

Hydra Steve no se había detenido a pensar en su tiempo previo al Toque, no había razón… pero ya había pasado en un par de ocasiones y siempre habían sido referente a Parker, no podía dejar de sentir celos por la relación que el viejo Steve compartía con Parker… y una vez que llegara Loki aquella relación también quedaría en el olvido…

 

\- ¿Intentamos todo no es así? No sé qué fue lo que te ocurrió, el por qué comenzaste a apagarte pero no importa cuánto piense no se me ocurre una forma de despertarte… El pensar siempre fue tu punto fuerte.

 

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó fuera de la puerta del Hotel, Hydra Steve volteo inmediatamente y tomo la mano de Peter, espero unos momento a que Loki hiciera su aparición en el umbral… falsa alarma, aun no llegaba.

 

\- En este momento me gustaría tener alguien a quien preguntarle, alguien que me pudiera responder como poder mantenerte a mi lado, no es muy conveniente estar solos en este momento ¿Cierto? Si tan solo en las peleas anteriores hubiéramos tocado a Banner o… a Stark…

 

Hydra Steve paro en seco… ¡Esa era la respuesta! ¡Eso era lo que había pasado!

Parker se había sentido solo todo ese tiempo y mucha de la culpa era suya no podía negarlo, aunque tampoco llegaba a sentirse completamente responsable, él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con nada de lo que ocurría ahí, ese no era su lugar, ese no era su tipo de gente, probablemente había llegado el punto en el que ya no pudo soportarlo más ¡Parker necesitaba estar con los suyos!

 

\- ¡Parker! ¡Parker despierta! No tenemos mucho tiempo –dijo Hydra Steve mientras tomaba los hombros del niño y lo sacudía fuertemente, tal vez más fuerte de lo que era correcto.

\- ¿Steve? ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Peter despertando inmediatamente, incluso parecía más despierto que antes.

\- Ven, Loki puede llegar en cualquier momento.

 

Hydra Steve se levantó velozmente del sofá y corrió a las puertas del Hotel y de un fuerte empujón las abrió de par en par permitiendo la entrada a una fuerte ventisca, las lluvia comenzó a golpearlo en la cara como si intentaran hacerlo entrar en razón, pero él ya había tomado una decisión.

Se giró en busca de Parker pero este se había quedado a un lado del sofá mirándolo fijamente completamente confundido.

 

\- ¿Qué haces? No hay tiempo –dijo Steve volviendo a acercarse al muchacho.

 

Lo tomo de las manos y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, esa odiosa bruma seguía ahí y cada vez se veía menos rastro de aquella luz en sus ojos.

 

\- Oye, necesito que estés despierto para eso, por favor, es la última oportunidad que tenemos así que ¡ ** _Despierta!_** –Ordeno Steve, pensando que era la última oportunidad que tenía para despertarlo aunque fuera parcialmente, No fue una orden fuerte pero poco a poco vio como la bruma remitía y la luz en los ojos del niño volvía a surgir, no era fuerte y no sabía cuánto duraría pero sería suficiente por el momento.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? –dijo Peter sosteniendo su cabeza como si despertara de un pesado sueño.

\- Me alegra verte de regreso en el planeta tierra chiquillo –dijo Hydra Steve sin poder evitar sonreír pero su sonrisa desapareció dándole paso a una mirada mucho más triste- Necesito que te vayas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estas…Estas hablando en serio? –una brillante sonrisa apareció en la cara de Peter, una sonrisa tan llena de esperanza que parecía que por sí sola iluminaba la estancia.

\- Hablo muy en serio, No puedes permanecer aquí sin la posibilidad de perderte por completo, ellos sabrán que hacer, los necesitas y ellos a ti, creo firmemente que si estas con ellos lograras despertar completamente –dijo Hydra Steve, Peter entendía claramente que se refería a los Vengadores.

 

Peter lo abrazo fuertemente infundiendo toda la gratitud que podía al abrazo, no podía creer que finalmente lo había logrado y creía mucho menos con la ayuda de quien lo había logrado.

 

\- ¡Vámonos! ¡No tenemos tiempo! –dijo Peter comenzando a correr a las puertas abiertas sin soltar la mano de Steve pero estuvo a punto de caer por que algo tiro de él.

 

Peter giro buscando lo que había detenido su avance y se encontró que había sido el mismísimo Steve que se había quedado en el mismo lugar.

 

\- Yo… Yo no voy a ir, me quedo aquí –dijo el mostrándole una expresión de profunda tristeza.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Peter completamente aterrado.

\- Este es mi lugar Parker, no puedo renunciar estando tan cerca de concederle al amo Loki su reino.

\- Debes estar bromeando.

\- No, hablo completamente en serio, este soy yo ahora y no planeo cambiarlo… pero tú no eres así y es la razón por la cual estuviste a punto de perder quien eras, necesitas salir de aquí cuanto antes.

\- Steve…

\- **_Cuando cruces esas puertas cualquier Orden que te haya dado yo o Loki se anulara, no importa su fuerza o su importancia… serás libre_** –Peter sintió como las palabras entraban en su cuerpo dándole la posibilidad de volver a ser el mismo… solo tenía que cruzar esa puerta- Listo, de esta forma Loki no podrá detenerte ¿Necesitas otra prueba?

\- Steve no puedes quedarte aquí, si me voy y te quedas Loki… -las palabras de Peter fueron acalladas cuando Hydra Steve puso su mano sobre su boca.

\- Yo me encargare de Loki, no te preocupes por mí, no me hará nada tan cerca de terminar su plan además… No te estoy liberando por siempre como me gustaría –dijo Hydra Steve con pesar en su voz- Loki continuara con su plan y yo estaré con él, el que nos reencontremos será inevitable, puede ser mañana, puede ser en unas semanas, pero nos tendremos que enfrentar una última vez y ahora sé que será cuando estemos en bandos contrarios… en ese momento no podré evitar que Loki te Toque con el cetro o a ninguno de tus amigos, pero hasta que eso pase quiero que continúes siendo tú, solo te estoy consiguiendo un poco de tiempo.

\- Steve… yo… no –dijo Peter pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

\- Solo asegúrate de darme una buena pelea ¿Si? –dijo Hydra Steve mientras sonreía, era una sonrisa agridulce.

 

Esa sonrisa elimino cualquier palabra que pudiera que pudiera haber intentado usar para convencer a Hydra Steve de ir con él, él nunca lo haría.

Peter se giró y encaro la puerta, comenzó a avanzar lentamente a la puerta soltando finalmente la mano de Hydra Steve.

Esta era su única oportunidad, necesitaba regresa, hablar con los Vengadores, contarles todo lo que pudiera, cualquier punto débil del que tuviera conocimiento y después regresar por Steve, aun había una última oportunidad, una última esperanza.

Su avance se detuvo justo enfrente de la puerta, parecía como si la tempestad le diera la bienvenida, el viento parecía jalarlo y las gotas de lluvia le daban la bienvenida, tan solo necesitaba traspasar ese umbral y todo acabaría… entonces ¿Por qué estaba dudando?

Había tenido que soportar dolor, sufrimiento, soledad, ser tratado como un muñeco, formar parte de los tontos juegos de Loki, había peleado con su familia, los había hecho sufrir había sido participe de la caída del mundo, había hecho cosas de las cuales no se perdonaría y…¿Por qué?

Los músculos de sus piernas regresaron a la vida, al parecer recordar todo lo que había pasado era el impulso suficiente que necesitaba… pero…

 

\- Solo prométeme una cosa… -escucho decir a Hydra Steve detrás de el- que no dejaras de amarme hasta el final…

 

¡Eso era! Esa era la razón por la cual había soportado todo, la razón por la cual no se había rendido por la cual lucho hasta que ya no pudo más… había sido por Steve, porque lo amaba y no podía abandonarlo, no importaba que hubiera cambiado, no importaba que su personalidad fuera completamente contraria, aun se trataba de Steve, durante todo ese tiempo había intentado crear una nueva persona en su cabeza para no tener que aceptar que Steve hiciera todo lo que había hecho, esa era la razón por la cual siempre se refería al como Hydra Steve… pero ese era su Steve, aún era su alma gemela, muy en el fondo el aún se encontraba ahí ¿Que otra prueba necesitaba? Lo estaba dejando ir, mientras era consciente de lo que Loki era capaz, aun sabiendo que terminarían enfrentándose en algún punto, aun así le había permitido marcharse.

 

Solo necesitaba dar un paso más y seria libre…

Tan solo… un paso…

 

Peter dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr de regreso, directo a Steve, con cada paso que tomaba de regreso sentía como la última Orden de Hydra Steve se desmoronaba y dejaba de existir, igual que la única oportunidad que había tenido para huir… pero no importaba, ya nada importaba, estaría con su Steve.

 

\- ¿Pero qué…? – comenzó a decir Hydra Steve pero fue interrumpido cuando Parker se lanzó a sus brazos y no tuvo más remedio que atraparlo en el aire.

\- No te dejare, jamás te dejare… Te amo Steve.

 

Y sin más preámbulo, sin más excusas, sin necesidad de pensar de más las cosas Peter pego sus labios a los de Steve.

El adulto estaba claramente sorprendido pero al sentir los labios de Peter sobre los suyos no dudo en responder el beso, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las emociones que esa simple acción le producía, solo necesitaban eso para saber que no querían estar lejos el uno del otro, no importa lo que ocurriera.

 

\- …Vaya que se tomaron su tiempo, pero he de admitir que me dieron un gran espectáculo… -una voz rasgo la tranquilidad de aquella escena, Hydra Steve reconoció la voz e inmediatamente rompió el beso con Peter y lo envolvió en sus brazos de forma protectora- No te preocupes Soldado, ya todo acabo ¿No es así?

\- Señor… puedo explicarle… no es lo que cree… ¿Desde cuándo está ahí?

 

Loki salió de entre las sombras mientras deshacía finalmente su hechizo de invisibilidad, se encontraba justo frente a ellos, como si hubiera estado ahí desde el principio.

 

\- Los comencé a seguir desde que salieron del comedor en la mañana –dijo Loki.

 

La sangre de Hydra Steve lo abandono, si ese era el caso, Loki había escuchado todo, había estado presente mientras estaba a punto de liberar a Peter.

Loki se acercó lentamente a los dos.

 

\- No, Señor, espere un momento, no le haga nada, fue mi culpa, todo fue mi idea, el no tuvo nada que ver, por favor… no lo toque con el cetro –dijo Hydra Steve completamente aterrado por lo que Loki le fuera a hacer a Peter, finalmente le había permitido besarlo, no podía perderlo después de eso.

\- Calma Soldado, no haré nada, tú ya hiciste el trabajo por mí –dijo Loki mientras lucía una gran sonrisa.

\- A… ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Tengo que confesarles que me preocupe un poco con tu pequeña Orden, por un momento creí que el si se iría y te dejara atrás… pero sabía que no era capaz… solo había un resultado y fue el que planee desde el inicio.

\- ¿Usted sabía que esto pasaría? ¿Usted planeo todo esto? ¿Podría explicarse?

\- Supongo que puedo, veamos por dónde empezar… supongo que una explicación básica es necesaria primero ¿Sabes de donde proviene una personalidad?

\- Se dice que este fuertemente arraigada al alma ¿Cierto? –dijo Steve viendo como Loki comenzaba a caminar alrededor de ellos, en ningún momento soltó a Peter, no estaba seguro de nada de esto.

\- Correcto eso también explica por qué normalmente las almas gemelas comparten la misma brújula moral, por que comparten ambas partes de la misma personalidad, ahora… ¿Qué ocurriría si una de esas partes sufriera un cambio extremo en un corto periodo de tiempo? Digamos un cambio de personalidad instantáneo, con el simple toque de un simple artefacto.

 

El cetro apareció inmediatamente en la mano de Loki y Hydra Steve apretó más a Peter contra su cuerpo.

 

\- He de admitir que al principio ni yo estaba completamente seguro de que repercusiones tendría en la otra mitad del alma, pero pude observar algunos de esos cambios con las primeras personas a las que toque y con el tiempo el resultado se volvió evidente pero al tenerlos a ustedes dos vi la oportunidad para volver esas repercusiones y cambios a mi favor, esto fue lo que ocurrió contigo soldado, con el Toque tu alma cambio, para ser más específicos la mitad de tu alma cambio.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Parker? –dijo Hydra Steve poniéndose a la defensiva.

\- Antes que responda a eso tu respóndeme ¿Cómo es que una habilidad se puede compartir entre almas gemelas?

\- Si es que recuerdo bien –dijo Hydra Steve perdiendo la paciencia, no sabía a qué quería llegar Loki con todo eso pero no se atrevía a enfrentarlo por miedo a que terminara Tocando a Parker- Banner dijo algo de que cuando una alma sentía que su alma gemela podía hacer algo, eso quería decir que también ella o algo así, pero se requería un Vínculo fuerte.

\- Precisamente y no hay un Vínculo más fuerte en la tierra que el de ustedes dos, por eso estaba seguro que mi plan funcionaria, ahora respondiendo a tu pregunta… ¿Esto qué tiene que ver con Parker? Aparentemente todo, cuando tu alma cambio solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la suya siguiera el mismo camino, como si compartieran una habilidad, el alma de Peter sintió que la tuya cambiaba y al inicio no pudo evitar sufrir por ti, sintió dolor, decepción, soledad… pero después solo siguió el camino natural ¿Si tu alma había cambiado? ¿Por qué no cambiaba la de él? De esa forma no habría más sufrimiento al tener almas contrarias, pero el muchacho es fuerte y nunca abandono al verdadero tú, esa fue la razón por la que el cambio tardo, y al no permitir el cambio, su alma comenzó a marchitarse, dejo de recibir lo que alimenta a las almas, sentimientos positivos, lo que ocasiono lo que tu denominaste como que Peter se “apagaba” volviéndolo una cascara con un alma moribunda, que solo hacia lo que le decían en busca de un poco de alegría o acaptacion, pero solo necesitaba aceptarte, reconocer que tu seguías siendo su alma gemela, que el cambio aun podía ocurrir y seguir juntas y ese beso fue todo lo que necesito, con ese beso lograste cambiar su alma de forma “natural” o al menos más natural de lo que yo lo hubiera hecho.

\- ¡No! Yo no quería cambiarlo, es lo que estuve evitando todo el día, si el cambiaba… el… el… ¡El dejaría de amarme! –dijo finalmente Hydra Steve mientras apretaba a Peter aún más contra sí.

\- No necesitas alarmarte por eso… El ya cambio –dijo Loki- pero no de la forma que tú piensas, compruébalo por ti mismo.

 

Hydra Steve abrió los ojos, no se había dado cuenta que los había cerrado al escuchar las palabras de Loki.

Lentamente dejo de presionar a Peter contra él y miro hacia abajo, Peter se apretaba lentamente en su pecho como si todo ese tiempo simplemente lo estuviera abrazando.

 

\- Steve… Steve… –repetía lentamente como si susurrara entre suspiros, pero al sentir que el mayor dejaba de apretarlo levanto la vista.

 

El muchacho lo veía completamente encantado, en sus ojos aún se veía la bruma que lo había hecho apagarse, más espesa y negra que nunca viajaba en su pupila pero el brillo de sus ojos también permanecía ahí, regresándole una mirada rebosante de adoración pero sobre todo… de Amor…

 

\- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Hydra Steve dirigiéndose a Loki.

\- Acabo de explicarlo, tú lo cambiaste, su alma decidió cambiar de una forma que te agradara a ti, de esa forma nunca le faltaría lo que la mantiene viva, el cetro no fue necesario, su cambio no fue a una personalidad completamente contraria, mantuvo ciertos aspectos, en específico, los que tu querías que se quedaran y aspectos nuevos llegaron, en específico, los que te hubieran gustado que él tuviera desde el inicio, en resumen tu forzaste un cambio de alma e hiciste a tu pareja ideal.

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué tiene que ver el cambio de Parker con usted?

\- Absolutamente nada, sabes que odio aburrirme y mantenerme al pendiente de los cambios que su relación tenia era la mejor forma para pasar el tiempo.

\- No… no me parece correcto- dijo Hydra Steve finalmente externando sus pensamientos, era cierto que el que Peter lo adorara de esa forma era sumamente atractivo pero… ¿Acaso seguía siendo el mismo Peter?

\- Porque no simplemente me agradeces, te di algo que ni siquiera sabias que querías, es todo tuyo, de nadie más… y te amara hasta el final –dijo Loki usando las mismas palabras que Hydra Steve había usado con Peter.

 

Loki miraba fijamente a Steve, nunca pensó que el Capitán estuviera en contra de tener un nuevo Peter, uno que estuviera a su total control, si es que se negaba eso podría traer nuevos problemas a su plan, Loki se preparó para cualquier acción negativa que pudiera recibir.

 

\- Está bien… supongo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto –dijo Hydra Steve mientras volteaba a ver cariñosamente como Peter continuaba apretándose contra su pecho- Muchas Gracias… Señor.

\- Me alegra que te guste soldado –dijo Loki acercándose, pero esta vez Steve no se tensó.

 

Loki observo las expresiones de adoración y amor que Peter lanzaba a Steve cada vez que podía y sonrió ante haber logrado su cometido.

 

\- Además, hubiera sido una gran pérdida si cambio su personalidad, el sigue siendo un libro abierto y que me gustaran sus expresiones no fue una mentira, es ciertamente un humano singular.

 

Al escuchar la voz de Loki tan cerca Peter dio un pequeño respingo como si acabada de percibir su presencia.

 

\- Lo… lo lamento Amo Loki, no sabía que estaba aquí, yo… yo solo… –dijo Peter separándose inmediatamente de Steve y mirándose avergonzado por actuar tan melosamente en presencia de Loki.

\- ¿Amo…Loki? –pregunto Hydra Steve levantando una ceja y mirando extrañado a Loki.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? Eso también es tu culpa, las Ordenes que tenía grabadas fuertemente ahora forman parte de su nueva personalidad–dijo Loki divertidamente, era cierto que la personalidad de Peter ahora era una mezcla de las cosas que le gustaban al nuevo Steve, pero Loki se había encargado que hubiera algunas pequeñas cosas para el también, si el no recibía algo de todo aquello ¿Cuál era el punto de hacerlo desde un principio? Pero Steve no tenía por qué enterarse- No te preocupes muchacho, puedes mostrar tus expresiones ante mí, no importa.

\- Si usted lo dice Amo Loki pero… ¿Nueva Personalidad? –Pregunto Peter sin entender de que hablaban- Steve ¿De qué hablan?

 

Hydra Steve volteo a ver un poco preocupado a Loki.

 

\- Acaba de tener un cambio de alma, es un proceso agotador y difícil, un proceso que en realidad no debería de pasar, es normal que este un poco confundido al principio –dijo Loki.

\- No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte Parker –dijo Steve soltando un suspiro ¿Por qué sentía que Loki no le estaba diciendo todo?

\- Si tú lo dices entonces debe ser cierto –dijo Peter aceptando sin más las palabras de Steve ¿Por qué no lo haría?

\- Tan solo mírate, aun educado, aun inteligente pero sin inmiscuirte en lo que no te interesa, pero sobre todo, amigable y obediente ¿Qué paso con el rebelde Spiderman que juro no formar parte de mi plan? –Dijo Loki tomando la barbilla de Peter suavemente y lo acercaba a su cara para inspeccionarlo mejor, como si estuviera buscando una falla visible- En realidad fue un gran cambio… Un buen cambio.

 

Peter no opuso resistencia, en realidad parecía contento por estar tan cerca de Loki, ser el centro de atención de su Dios en ese momento, estaban tan cerca que prácticamente sentía el aliento del Dios sobre su piel pero así como inicio el contacto termino abruptamente cuando Hydra Steve se interpuso entre Peter y Loki dando la espalda al Dios y rodeando al muchacho con su brazo y pegándolo a su cuerpo.

 

\- Muy cerca –dijo Hydra Steve mientras miraba por encima de su hombro con una mirada asesina a Loki.

 

Loki estaba sorprendido por aquella reacción pero no le molesto, en su lugar soltó una gran risotada.

 

\- Está bien, Está bien Soldado, es todo tuyo –dijo Loki levantando ambas manos para mostrarle a Steve que no tenía intenciones de quitarle a Peter… al menos no por el momento.

\- Todo tuyo –dijo Peter contra Steve mientras se sonrojaba un poco- eso suena muy bien.

 

Hydra Steve lo volteo a ver y Peter le regreso la mirada.

Finalmente, había logrado que el niño fuera suyo, solo suyo, no era la manera en la que se lo había imaginado pero ¿Acaso esto no era mejor?

En realidad no importaba de qué forma lo hubiera logrado, podría acostumbrarse a eso.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aun sigues aquí! Si aun te continua gustando la historia no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	59. Contra el Código.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con el paso del tiempo no pudo soportar mas y un cambio de alma fue forzado a ocurrir... Peter perdió... 
> 
> Pero... ¿Que ha ocurrido en ese tiempo con el resto del mundo ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡Lunes de Capitulo!!! Lamento no poder subir la semana pasada pero quería que el capitulo estuviera mejor y reescribí varias partes, también mientras lo escribía me di cuenta de varios puntos que me gustaría tocar con mas profundidad ya que tendrán un poco de importancia para capítulos futuros así que habrá un capitulo mas de lo planeado antes del final del arco, no creo terminarlo para mañana pero el miércoles o el jueves lo estaría subiendo y el capitulo final el Viernes o el Lunes de la próxima semana dependiendo de que tanto tiempo tenga para escribir :3 
> 
> Una cosa mas, en el capitulo anterior accidentalmente no subí la ultima pagina ya lo corregí por si gustan regresarse a leerla y si vuelven a encontrar algún error aun que sea mínimo no duden en decírmelo y lo arreglare, muchas gracias :3
> 
> Disfruten el capitulo :3

Contra el Código.

 

\- ¡Darcy! ¡¿Estás Aquí!? –Thor intentaba hacerse escuchar por encima del terror y los gritos que las personas a su alrededor hacían al intentar escapar o captar su atención para que el los rescatara- ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Darcy Lewis?  ¡Darcy Lewis!

 

Aquel Punto Seguro se encontraba en Canadá, en una de las pocas ciudades que aún no había caído o al menos que no había caído… hasta ese día, acababan de perder nuevamente contra Loki y los Vengadores ya habían ordenado una retirada pero antes de irse, Jane le había mandado un mensaje por el canal ¡Darcy se encontraba en el punto de seguro de ese lugar! No podía dejarla ahí.

Pero al llegar al edificio  este ya se encontraba en ruinas pero aparentemente alguien lo acababa de atacar.

Entro al edificio cuando cientos de personas salían de él intentando encontrar un lugar seguro, pero en esa ciudad algo así ya no existía pero no tenía el corazón para decirles.

 

\- ¡Darcy! –no tenía mucho tiempo, si aquel lugar acababa de ser atacado eso quería decir que Loki o alguno de los otros dos aun podía seguir aquí para Tocar a los que continuaban presentes, tan solo esperaba que Darcy no se hubiera ido con la multitud de personas que había logrado salir del edificio.

 

El edificio comenzó a temblar parecía como si se fuera a venir debajo de un momento a otro, las luces se apagaron y partículas de polvo caían del techo, pero en medio de esa última sacudida…

 

\- ¡Thor! –Finalmente la voz de Darcy se hizo notar entre todas las demás- ¡Por aquí Thor!

 

Darcy intentaba llegar al Dios del Trueno mientras empujaba a las personas que lo rodeaban.

 

\- Me alegra verte grandulón –dijo Darcy cuando finalmente logro llegar a su lado- ¿Jane está contigo? No he sabido nada de ella en semanas ¿Está bien?

\- Tenemos que irnos –dijo Thor por toda respuesta.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso genio? –dijo Darcy con sarcasmo.

\- Sostente a mí.

\- Espera ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? Estamos en el doceavo piso ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿No tienes un avión o un helicóptero o algo así?

\- Darcy, no hay…

 

Un par de telarañas se pegaron a las paredes frente a ellos  y como si estas estuvieran hechas de papel se derrumbaron cuando alguien tiro de ellas fuertemente, evitando que Darcy pudiera oír el resto de la frase de Thor, eso fue suficiente para que todas las personas que permanecían en el pasillo intentando ganar la atención de Thor saliera corriendo para perderse en el interior del edificio buscando refugio, dejando únicamente a Thor, a Darcy y al recién llegado solos en el pasillo.

Después de que el polvo dejara de ser un estorbo para la vista una figura se alzaba frente a ellos a varios metros

 

\- Pero miren que grata sorpresa -dijo Peter dejando de balancearse y catapultándose con las paredes que acababa de tirar, para aterrizar a escasos centímetros justo en frente de Thor y Darcy, inmediatamente el Dios puso su brazo frente a la chica en actitud protectora mientras el adoptaba una pose de batalla- Nos habían informado que un Vengador se había quedado atrás, pero en realidad no creímos que fuera cierto, ya que ¿Quién sería tan tonto para quedarse después de semejante derrota? Aunque no me malentienda Señor Odinson, no pretendo hacer menos sus intenciones, no me malinterprete.

 

Spiderman se encontraba parado frente a ellos, firme, amenazante, preparado para cualquier movimiento por parte del Asgardiano.

Era claro que Peter se dirigía a Thor pero mientras hablaba miraba fijamente a Darcy, la muchacha comenzaba a verse incomoda.

 

\- ¡Oh! Lo lamento tanto Señorita –dijo Peter agachándose un poco para estar a la altura de Darcy- ¿Puede servir como puente para nuestra conversación? No puedo dirigirme a ningún Vengador directamente, así que sería una gran ayuda que accediera.

 

Darcy solo asintió aún que aún continuaba con cara confusa y se apretaba a Thor como si esperara desaparecer de aquella extraña situación.

 

\- Niño araña ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

\- El Amo Loki me permitió venir a destruir el punto seguro por mi cuenta ¿No es considerado de su parte? Dice que necesita darme un poco de libertad para que no me aburra, es tan amable, aún que si soy sincero con ustedes preferiría estar con Steve en este momento, debe estar acompañando al Amo Loki para terminar de Tocar a los residentes de la ciudad.

\- ¿Que? ¿Amo Loki? ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con todo esto?

\- ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta Señor Odinson? Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Si no lo hiciera el Amo Loki no lograría su objetivo de conquistar el mundo.

\- Pero él no está aquí, solo estamos nosotros, puedes hablar conmigo guerrerito, no necesitas obedecerlo, puedes venir con nosotros dos, te ayudaremos a que no te encuentren, podrías regresar a casa.

\- No iré a ningún lugar con ustedes, mi lugar se encuentra al lado del Amo Loki, Al lado de Steve, no me atrevería a abandonarlos, además ¿No lo comprende cierto? Cuando el plan del Amo Loki este completo también ustedes, todos los Vengadores, estarán de nuestro lado, estarán todos conmigo, regresaremos a ser una familia, falta tan poco para que los pueda volver a tener a todos a mi lado.

\- ¿Por qué destruyes el punto seguro? ¿Loki te lo Ordeno? – Era Obvio lo que pasaba pero Thor necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas - Este es el lugar que Stark hizo explícitamente para la seguridad y refugio de las personas afectadas por todo lo que Loki ha estado haciendo.

\- No se confunda Señor Odinson, yo pedí específicamente venir a destruirlo, no permitiría que nadie más destruya el trabajo del Señor Stark a excepción de mí, es tan divertido ver sus intentos de mantenernos fuera, tan solo se necesita hackear la seguridad unos minutos y el lugar queda abierto para divertirse ¿Se imagina la cara del Señor Stark al descubrir que fui yo quien logró destruir su trabajo? ¿Su propio discípulo? Debe ser tan perfecta...

 

Thor no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sabía que él no conocía tanto al muchacho como todos sus compañeros pero con lo poco que había convivido con él sabía que este no era Spiderman, ese no era Peter, Él tenía un sentido de la responsabilidad y una idea del bien común tan fuerte que escuchar todo esto salir de sus labios resultaba irreal, el muchacho había sido Tocado por el cetro no había duda de ello... todo lo que él había sido hasta ese día ahora estaba completamente al revés.

 

¡Espere! Usted la ha visto ¿No es cierto? ¿Puede decírmelo no es así Señor Odinson? Por favor… –dijo Peter acercándose a Thor suplicante, aunque nunca mirándolo directamente, pero lo decía completamente en serio.

\- Muchacho... ¿Pero qué te paso? -Esto era una exageración, no lograba encontrar como este muchacho, esta rara versión de Spiderman fuera la versión contraria de Peter, aún mantenía mucho de su antigua persona pero también irradiaba una nueva y extraña aura contraria a el- ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- ¿Por qué? Es divertido -dijo Peter saltando veloz mente y dando una fuerte patada a una pared a su izquierda, la pared inmediatamente se derrumbó haciendo que el edificio temblara un poco más.

\- ¡Thor vámonos de aquí! ¡Este tipo está loco! -dijo Darcy a su lado, Thor había olvidado la situación por el shock de descubrir que su hermano finalmente había logrado vencer a Spiderman y se acababa de dar cuenta que a pesar de que él se había dirigido a Peter directamente el muchacho ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver en ninguna ocasión, siempre se había dirigido a Darcy, eso quería decir que las Ordenes seguían activas ¡Sí! Eso era el muchacho no podía estar haciendo esto a libre voluntad… pero ¿Porque parecía que así era?

\- Por favor, no se alteren ¿Acaso no conocen sobre la estructura de soporte? Que un par de paredes se caigan no ocasionara nada si no afecto la estructura principal.

 

Thor se acercó un poco e intento estirar el brazo para tocar al muchacho pero Peter dio un salto hacia atrás con total elegancia acrobática para alejarse.

 

\- Señor Odinson ¿Por qué pelea contra nosotros? ¿No estaría más cómodo peleando de nuestro lado? El Amo Loki lo espera con ansias y por favor no le diga que se lo dije pero él le tiene un gran afecto aun que le cueste aceptarlo -Thor creyó escuchar al antiguo Peter en esa última oración... pero el otro Peter inmediatamente regreso- ... Se imagina como me recompensara por llevarle a su hermano ¿Lo feliz que estará? ¿Qué dice? ¿Quiere venir conmigo? De esa forma ayudara a su familia a tomar lo que por derecho es suyo.

\- ¡Loki no tiene derecho sobre nada de este planeta! ni las personas que habitan en él, tampoco tenía derecho a hacer lo que te hizo... Lo lamento mucho.

\- No tiene nada de que disculparse Señor Odinson, El Amo Loki no me ha hecho nada solo tarde un poco darme cuenta que tenía razón sobre sus planes, si él es el dueño de todo el mundo podemos mantener un reino de paz, le pediré un me permita encargarme de eso personalmente y de esa forma finalmente acabaríamos con el mal en la tierra... Además puedo hacer esto con Steve, siempre junto a Steve ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

\- No puedo permitir que hagan eso -dijo el Dios mientras pequeñas partículas de electricidad comenzaban a salir de su martillo.

\- No le estamos pidiendo permiso.

 

Peter lanzo un par de telarañas directamente al dios del trueno, quien a una velocidad impresionante tomo a Darcy y esquivo el ataque mientras comenzaba a girar su martillo.

Sin esperar a que otra cosa pasara Thor estiro su martillo y lanzo un relámpago en dirección al muchacho que volvía a apuntarles con sus disparadores, pero al ver el gran destello de luz no pudo hacer más que tirarse al suelo para esquivarlo, el relámpago paso de largo y se estrelló con la pared abriendo un gran boquete por donde un persona podría pasar, Thor había logrado crear una salida.

 

\- Toma esto y lo lanzas cuando te diga -dijo Thor entregándole a Darcy un par de frasquitos con liquido transparente- cuando los lances, sostente a mí lo más fuerte que puedas y no te sueltes hasta que toquemos tierra ¿Entendido?

 

Darcy solo asintió mientras sentía como Thor la rodeaba con su brazo y la pegaba fuertemente a su cuerpo.

El Asgardiano comenzó a hacer girar su martillo y cuando tuvo suficiente fuerza lo soltó en dirección al boquete y ambos salieron disparados mientras Darcy gritaba frenéticamente.

Se encontraban a escasos centímetros del agujero en la pared cuando una pared de telarañas lo suficientemente gruesa cubrió el agujero para evitar su salida.

 

\- ¡Darcy, Ahora! -grito Thor esperando que Darcy pudiera escuchar con la velocidad del viento en sus oídos o de lo contrario estarían en problemas.

 

Por fortuna Darcy escucho fuerte y claro y estiró los brazos torpemente debido a la forma en que Thor la tomaba pero con la suficiente fuerza para que los frascos dieran directamente en la pared de telarañas dejándolas pegadas justo en medio, un segundo después Thor los rompía cuando su martillo choco contra ellos, el líquido comenzó a deshacer la telaraña lo suficientemente rápido para que ambos lograran salir sin quedarse atorados por la sustancia pegajosa.

Peter camino lentamente y se quedó frente al agujero en muro mientras observaba como el Señor Odinson desaparecía a lo lejos, una divertida sonrisa afloro en sus labios aun que si alguien estuviera ahí debido a la máscara nadie podría verla.

 

\- Olvide que el Señor Stark les había dado mi solvente, que torpe de mi parte… Bueno, no podrán escapar de nosotros por siempre –dijo Peter mientras daba media vuelta para terminar de destruir aquel lugar… su sonrisa no se borró en ningún momento.

 

*****

 

Aquella gran ventana circular con símbolos extravagantes, tenía una buena vista de la calle frente al edificio, un edificio que todo mundo parecía ignorar, todos caminaban plácidamente como si fuera cualquier otro día, tan solo un día más pero ella sabía que detrás de aquellos calmados rostros se encontraba una conciencia que ya no les pertenecía.

 

\- Es como estar en una mala película de zombis –dijo ella en un susurro mientras intensificaba el agarre de sus piernas, el suave cojín bajo ella se aplasto bajo su peso.

 

Estaba cómoda, eso era lo peor, tenía ropa limpia, comida caliente y mucho espacio para moverse, quién diría que con tan solo atravesar un pasillo podía ir de Londres a Hong Kong y aun así no salir del mismo edificio, incluso se encontraba con la persona que amaba… si es que todo parecía estar bien ¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable? ¿Y por qué se sentía una prisionera de esa misma persona a la que amaba?

Ella estaba segura, estaba bien y sabía que de no estar en ese refugio ella podía ser uno de los zombis que caminaba fuera la ventana, pero aun así también sabía que ella podía estar ahí afuera, ayudando, atendiendo a los heridos en los puntos seguros que aún quedaban, ayudando a instalar equipo médico, cuidando a los niños que se habían separado de sus padres… ¡Algo!... pero no, se encontraba sentada en un alfeizar, viendo por la ventana…

 

\- Aquí estas ¿Dónde te has escondido todo el día? –dijo el hombre entrando silenciosamente y colocándose a un lado de la ventana, a un lado de ella.

\- ¿Dónde más estaría? –dijo ella pero su voz se escuchó amortiguada por que seguía hundiendo su cara en sus piernas y aun así se podía notar claramente su enojo.

\- No lo sé ¿Nueva York? –Dijo el hombre intentando sonar gracioso para intentar aliviar el enojo de la mujer- Londres no es seguro, deberías mantenerte lo más lejos del peligro que puedas.

\- ¿Ahora limitaras mi movimiento a un solo santuario? Ya es suficientemente malo que tus tontas paredes invisibles eviten mi salida en cada puerta que conecta con el mundo real.

\- Estas en el mundo real, no es como si te encontraras en…

\- ¡Stephen Strange! –Grito ella interrumpiéndolo mientras se levantaba para encararlo- sabes a lo que me refiero, afuera de estas paredes hay una guerra, hay un apocalipsis y nosotros podríamos estar ayudando ¡TU podrías estar ayudando!… yo podría estar ayudando.

\- Por favor Christine, tú conoces la razón, el código dice…

\- …Que no puedes interferir con asuntos que no involucren al santuario o a sus habitantes, al diablo con el código Stephen puede que tú no quieras romperlo pero yo no pertenezco a tu tonta secta yo debería estar afuera ayudando, Nueva York ni siquiera ha caído, Los Vengadores tienen el punto de protección más fuerte, podría estar ayudando ahí si tanto te preocupa.

\- Y ese punto de protección podría caer de la misma forma que todos los demás y tú caerías con él, podría ocurrir en cualquier momento, no puedo permitirme eso, estas segura aquí.

\- ¿Cómo tu prisionera?

\- No eres prisionera, además siempre te gusto venir al santuario ¿No es así? Antes te parecía irreal y fantástico…

\- Si, visitarlo, pasar aquí una hora o dos mientras duraba el descanso de mi turno, nunca planeaba vivir aquí, necesito tener los pies en la tierra y enfocarme en lo que puedo hacer, en lo que soy buena haciendo, no en mover varitas mágicas y aprender como flotar…- ante la mención de flotar Strange hizo que su manto lo depositara en el suelo- …Cosas que nunca en mi vida podré hacer, además… me gustaba venir porque de esa forma podía pasar tiempo contigo… después de que desapareciste tanto tiempo… lo necesitaba.

 

Christine parecía al borde del llanto, pero se enjugo las lágrimas y evito la mirada de Strange regresando a su posición frente a la ventana, era una mujer fuerte pero también había sido siempre abierta y dadivosa, era obvio que no le molestaba estar encerrada, lo que le molestaba era no poder ayudar a quien lo necesitaba, esa era la razón por la que se había convertido en cirujana en primer lugar, y Strange sabía que el que llorara era que en realidad estaba con las emociones a flor de piel y claro que la situación del mundo exterior no ayudaba.

 

\- Lo sé, sé que esto no es lo que quieres y sé que no estoy siendo justo contigo y mucho menos estoy siendo justo con el mundo al arrebatarle al mundo a la gran Christine Palmer, una de sus mejores cirujanas pero solo quería que te sintieras a salvo… que en realidad estuvieras a salvo, no podría permitirme que Loki te apartara de mi lado, el mundo se está cayendo pedazo a pedazo y a una velocidad peligrosa, no puedo permitir que salgas cuando en cualquier momento Loki pueda llegar e intentar terminar todo de una vez… pero el que te sientas culpable e inútil ya que no puedes brindar ayuda… es solo mi culpa y lo lamento –dijo Strange, las últimas palabras habían sonado duras y forzadas.

 

Christine comenzó a flotar pero ella no se asustó, no era la primera vez, recordaba como en esa ocasión estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero poco a poco se había acostumbrado, además a Stephen le gustaba hacer el papel de seductor y en ocasiones usaba su magia para lograrlo, permaneció quieta, no participaría en el juego de Strange, no en esa ocasión el hechicero también comenzó a flotar y delicadamente se dejó caer en el sillón del alfeizar para después de igual forma descendió a Christine quien aterrizo encima de él, Strange se acomodó y se aseguró que ella también estuviera cómoda.

 

\- El gran Stephen Strange se está disculpando, que gran acontecimiento ¿Podrías intentar que mínimo sonara sincero? ¿O tu orgullo te lo impide?

\- Lo lamento –dijo Strange repitiendo la disculpa y rodeando a Christine con sus brazos en un abrazo.

\- Mejor –la mujer suspiro harta, estaba molesta, aunque tenía que admitir que no era con Strange, era de la situación, todo había pasado tan rápido que en realidad no podía culpar al hechicero por no dejarla salir del santuario desde su última visita, de eso habían pasado mínimo dos semanas o al menos eso parecía, el tiempo dentro de esas cuatro paredes parecía transcurrir de manera diferente aunque el hechicero le dijera lo contrario- Esto no es tu culpa y se por qué me tienes aquí encerrada, pero no puedo aceptarlo Strange, mientras tenga la capacidad de ayudar, tengo que hacerlo, me siento una hipócrita estando aquí, segura y cómoda cuando el resto del mundo sufre…

\- Te comprendo mejor de lo que crees –dijo Strange posando su cabeza en el hombro de Christine.

\- Sé que lo haces… –dijo ella mientras levantaba su mano mostrando un pequeño anillo plateado en su dedo meñique donde una joya del alma danzaba con colores naranjas y azules de vez en cuando, en ese momento la capa de Strange comenzó a moverse a pesar de que el hechicero continuaba quieto detrás de ella, había ocasiones donde Christine podía jurar que la capa tenia vida propia- …y aun así eres demasiado obstinado

 

Con un movimiento rápido la capa se desabrocho del cuello de Strange y una punta se acercó a la mano de Christine, era la parte del manto donde se encontraba el broche hacia que se sujetara al cuello del hombre, en el contorno del broche incrustada cuidadosamente lucía una joya con burbujeantes colores verdes y naranjas.

 

\- Me dejaras ayudar… ¿Aunque sea un poco? –dijo Christine aprovechando que Strange estaba tranquilo y más accesible que en los últimos días.

 

Strange suspiro, sabía que Christine no se detendría hasta que el hechicero aceptara y él estaba seguro que si no accedía el mal humor de ella empeoraría aún más.

 

\- Esta bien, pero tienes que aceptar un par de condiciones –dijo él.

\- No puedes hacerlo fácil ¿Verdad?

\- Cada vez que salgas no importa que, tengo que ir contigo – dijo el por toda respuesta ignorando el ultimo comentario de Christine.

\- Supongo que puedo vivir con eso.

\- Y no volverás a salir a mis espaldas.

\- ¿Te enteraste?

\- Wong no sabe guardar secretos, aun me las va a pagar por dejarte salir pero me alegra que se mantuviera contigo hasta que regresaras.

\- Solo fueron unos minutos, alguien salió herido fuera del Santuario de Hong Kong, tenía que hacer algo.

\- Lo sé, siempre tienes que hacer algo.

\- Es mejor que dormir todo el día.

\- Ya te dije que mientras duermo estudio en el plano astral.

\- Eso no me consta, para mi duermas más de la cuenta.

 

Strange rio, Christine estaba de mejor humor si ahora hacia bromas, esperaba que eso durara en lo que todo acababa… si es que acababa.

 

\- ¿Stephen?

\- Mhhm – Musito Strange aun con la cabeza en el hombro de Christine.

\- Creí que habías dicho que nadie podía ver este edificio.

 

Strange inmediatamente se incorporó alarmado y miro en dirección a donde apuntaba Christine.

Un hombre estaba de pie justo afuera de la reja que delimitaba el terreno del edificio y miraba fijamente en dirección a la ventana donde se encontraban.

 

\- Eso no fue exactamente lo que dije, solamente las personas que tengan el potencial para convertirse en hechiceros pueden ver el edificio… y él lo está haciendo.

\- ¿Él también está bajo el control de Loki?- pregunto la doctora ya que a simple vista eso no se podía saber.

\- Si, lo está –dijo Strange justo cuando el hombre comenzaba a correr lejos del edificio como si hubiera advertido que lo habían visto.

¿Esto qué significa? – pregunto Christine sintiendo la preocupación de Strange.

\- Significa que acabas de ayudar a la humanidad más de lo que te imaginas… Tendré que participar…

 

*****

 

Thor aterrizo rápidamente en la pequeña terraza que conectaba con la sala de la Torre de los Vengadores, una muy preocupada Jane Foster ya se encontraba ahí esperándolos.

 

\- ¿Están bien? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en llegar? ¿Darcy? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Baño… ¿Dónde hay un baño? –fue lo único que la chica logro articular mientras se tapaba rápidamente la boca.

\- Al final del pasillo por esa puerta –dijo Jane.

 

Pero ella no había terminado si quiera la frase cuando Darcy ya había salido corriendo en la dirección que apuntaba.

 

\- ¿Están bien? – Jane volvió a repetir la pregunta mientras abrazaba fuertemente al Asgardiano completamente aliviada de poder hacerlo- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

\- Estamos bien pero necesito hablar con Stark… en realidad, Todos deberían oír esto.

 

Unos minutos después Thor entraba al laboratorio de Tony, el ambiente del laboratorio golpeó a Thor inmediatamente al cruzar la puerta como si se tratara de algo tangible, una habitación llena de decepción, ira, cansancio desesperación y sobre todo derrota, acababan de perder la totalidad del territorio Canadiense y eso solo quería decir que Loki se encontraba más cerca que nunca, en algún punto la pelea se trasladaría a Nueva York.

 

\- ¡Thor! ¿Dónde estabas? Saliste volando sin decir ni una palabra, estábamos preocupados - dijo Natasha lanzándose para abrazar a su amigo, estaba muriendo de preocupación.

\- Lo lamento Nat, tenía algo importante de lo que encargarme –dijo Thor mirando sobre su hombro, Natasha siguió su mirada.

 

Jane y Darcy entraron en la habitación, la chica lucia muchísimo mejor de lo que había llegado, un poco de color ya regresaba a sus mejillas, era una mejor señal que el contrastante color blanco con el que había llegado aún que a pesar de su visible mejora Jane la sostenía fuertemente como si de un momento a otro se fuera a desmayar.

 

\- Jane, estoy bien, tú también llegarías pálida si llegarás de Canadá a Nueva York en menos de quince minutos -dijo Darcy intentando calmar a Jane.

\- ¡Darcy! - una voz gritó desde dentro del laboratorio e inmediatamente un hombre llegó corriendo y envolvió a su amiga en sus brazos.

\- ¿Erik? ¿También estas aquí? –dijo Darcy confundida.

\- Si, fui por algo de nuestro antiguo equipo a Nuevo México, pero antes de que pudiera regresar las ciudades cercanas cayeron y no tuve más remedio que quedarme en el punto seguro, esperando a que todo esto pasara, fue una suerte que Jane le dijera mi paradero a Thor, fue por mí y se trató de un golpe de suerte porque unos días después perdimos Nuevo México también.

\- Parece que nos gusta coquetear con el peligro -dijo Darcy- yo estaba en Londres esperando alguna noticia de ustedes cuando la policía llegó para convocar a todos a los puntos seguros de los Vengadores pero tan solo unos días después a todos los que habían llegado a estos puntos nos trasladaron, decían que Europa estaba por caer, termine en Canadá hasta que el grandulón fue por mí.

\- No fue fácil localizarlos -dijo Jane- la búsqueda de información ha sido un desastre estos días, pero no pare de buscarlos en ningún momento.

\- Lo sabemos Jane -dijo el Doctor Erik Selvig- Gracias a ti estamos aquí, gracias a ustedes dos -dijo el Doctor Erik Selvig corrigiéndose mientras miraba a Thor.

\- No me sorprende que tardaras en encontrarnos, los puntos seguros son un desastre, apenas hay para comer, no hay suficientes camas y la mayoría del tiempo no sabes que está pasando ya que quienes controlan las salidas y entradas son demasiado estrictos.

\- Hacemos todo lo que está en nuestras manos pero no tenemos suficiente personal y cada vez es menos la gente de nuestro lado -dijo Natasha interrumpiendo la reunión de Thor y sus amigos- estos días no han sido nada fáciles.

\- ¡Oh no! Están haciendo un excelente trabajo -dijo Darcy dándose cuenta de la presencia de la asesina e intentando remediar sus palabras.

\- No te preocupes, estamos conscientes que las cosas están mal y... no sabemos si las cosas puedan mejorar en algún punto... -Natasha se veía cansada, Thor no recordaba el último momento cuando alguno de ellos había descansado, cuando no iban a defender algún lugar, intentaban apoyar a la población restante que no hubiera recibido un Toque o administrar los recursos pendientes, todos habían hecho un poco de todo en esos días.

\- Lo lamento... ¿Aún tienen espacio para una más? -Dijo Darcy, si ya tenían problemas con las personas en sus manos no quería volverse un obstáculo más para los que intentaban mantener el mundo aún en pie.

\- Siempre hay espacio para la familia -dijo Natasha hablando completamente en serio, sabía lo que significaban esas tres personas para Thor y si él las quería entonces eso las volvía familia- Adelante.

 

Comenzaron a internarse un poco en el interior del laboratorio de Tony, Natasha caminaba al frente y Thor caminaba a su lado, parecía tener prisa por encontrarse con el genio, mientras más se internaban en el piso la tensión se podía palpar más fuertemente como si de una fuerte tela o capullo se tratara.

 

\- Finalmente resultó útil que tu novio fuera un Dios -se escuchó la voz de Darcy detrás de ellos- Aún que créeme que evitare viajar con el nuevamente si puedo, me preguntó si podrán prestarme un poco de pasta de dientes, acabo de vaciar la poca comida que traía en el estómago y mi aliento no es algo por lo que me gustaría que me recuerden los Vengadores.

\- ¡Darcy! - dijo Jane sabiendo que podían escucharla.

\- No la culpes me pasó lo mismo cuando Thor me trajo de Nuevo México, es algo difícil mantener el control de tu estómago cuando vuelas a esa velocidad mientras te aferras para no caer, no sé cómo lo hace.

 

Natasha y Thor no pudieron evitar reír, parecía una eternidad desde que algo les pareció gracioso, pero ni esa risa logró alegrar el ambiente una vez que llegaran al centro de la habitación donde había repartidos varios sillones y asientos que claramente se veía que no pertenecían ahí pero que habían puesto provisionalmente.

Al acercarse el grupo recién llegado pudo divisar a otro grupo de personas que se abarrotaba en busca de un poco de lugar en esos sillones, lucían claramente cansados, extenuados... exhaustos.

 

\- Tony por favor, necesitas descansar, eres la persona que menos ha descansado en esta Torre y eso es decir mucho -dijo Rhodey que se paraba a unos centímetros de los sillones mientras le hablaba a un Tony Stark completamente desalineado, con apariencia cansina, bolsas sobre los ojos incluso parecía que no había tomado una ducha en días- Acabamos de regresar de una misión, también debes estar cansado, al menos deja que la Doctora Cho te revise por alguna posible herida.

\- ¿Cuántos puntos seguros quedan? ¿Cuáles son los que están en ciudades que no han caído? Es probable que el siguiente ataque sea en una de esas ciudades, tenemos que desalojar el punto pero mantenerlo activo como cebo, parece que Loki se esmera en destruir mis puntos, Aunque aún no sé por qué... -Tony continuaba hablando para el mismo mientras Rhodey le rogaba que dejara de trabajar, pero parecía que el genio ya no escuchaba a su amigo y que el general ya ni siquiera intentaba que Tony realmente parara por un momento sabía que no podría hacerlo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con el Coronel Rhodes, Señor, sus signos vitales están peligrosamente bajos, una clara muestra de extenuación y falta de sueño, debería de dormir… -dijo Visión que permanecía en los sillones a un lado de Wanda aun que recibió el mismo resultado que Rhodey.

 

 Thor escucho el comentario sobre los puntos seguros y por un momento dudo si decirle que había sido el mismo Peter el causante de la caída de esos puntos.

Pepper miraba a Tony desde los sillones mientras trataba un pequeño moretón en el brazo de Wanda, Tony había cerrado el canal desde hace semanas y no importaba cuanto le hubiera rogado Pepper no lo volvía a abrir, sabía que el genio se sentía miserable, no se necesitaba un Vínculo con él para notarlo, pero también sabía que le ayudaría que las emociones tuvieran algún medio de escape, pero parecía que el Billonario ya no respondía a nadie, ni siquiera a ella, solo trabajaba, planeaba, intentaba que el resto del mundo no se fuera por el desagüe, intentaba traer a su mejor amigo de regreso… intentaba traer a su muchacho de regreso.

 

\- Esto se ve muy mal- dijo Darcy- No es la primer imagen que te gustaría ver después de semanas de no salir al mundo real -fue el momento cuando Darcy se dio cuenta del par de adolescentes que también descansaba en los sillones mientras observaba más detenidamente al grupo- No sabía que los Vengadores aceptaban niños entre sus filas- dijo Darcy a Jane en un susurro.

\- ¡Oh No! No otra vez eso - dijo MJ cansada de tener un explicarse por qué se encontraba en la Torre de los Vengadores, su cabeza caía por detrás del sillón pero ni siquiera se molestó en levantarla para contestarle a los recién llegados- No somos parte de los Vengadores solo los estamos ayudando para recuperar a Peter.

\- No le gusta que hablen de eso -dijo Jane a su lado.

\- No si es de lo único que hablan- volvió a decir MJ.

\- Por favor discúlpela -dijo Ned a su lado- esto sucede cuando te detienen más de cinco veces al día para preguntarte por qué estás en los pisos altos de la Torre y no estas con los demás, todo mundo está suficientemente ocupado como para revisar la lista de personas autorizadas en el sistema ¡Oh! Hablando de eso, no permitan que la detengan, usted también está autorizada para los pisos altos Señorita Darcy Lewis.

\- ¿Como...? ¿Que...? ¿Pisos de abajo? -Darcy comenzó a hacer muchas preguntas pero ninguna tenía sentido, todo aquello comenzaba a ser mucho para ella.

\- Bienvenida a la Torre de los Vengadores- dijo Erik- últimamente todo es confuso y ocupado por aquí, necesitaras un par de días para habituarte.

\- Si es que tenemos un par de días ¡Agh! -Dijo Hawkeye pero fue interrumpido cuando la Doctora Cho presiono un algodón con alcohol con más fuerza de la necesaria para callar al arquero, un profundo corte cruzaba toda su frente y pasaba peligrosamente cerca de su ojo izquierdo.

\- No necesitamos más positivismo del necesario en este momento -dijo ella claramente sarcástica referente a la palabra “Positivismo”.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Helen –dijo Bruce a un lado, se cubría con una vieja manta y temblaba fuertemente mientras el sudor corría a cantaros por su- la situación ya es estresante por sí sola, no necesito que los comentarios me sobre estresen, Clint cayo entendiendo el mensaje, volver a sacar a Hulk tan pronto no era buena idea.

\- Supongo que te tendremos que poner al corriente -dijo Jane a Darcy ignorando la escena.

\- Hagan eso, yo tengo que hablar con Tony -dijo Thor separándose del grupo.

\- ¿Vas a hablarle del maniático de las telarañas? -dijo Darcy.

 

La sala en ese momento se quedó en completo silencio, más del que ya había al momento de llegar, todos detuvieron lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo y voltearon a verla.

 

\- ¿Peter? -Tony fue el primero en romper el silencio- ¿Que ocurrió con él?

\- Nos lo encontramos Tony... Pero... –dijo Thor, no sabía si tenía el corazón de decirle que Spiderman había perdido.

\- ¿Que? Pero tú no estabas en su escuadrón esta vez ¿Dónde lo encontraste? ¿Está aquí? ¿Lo trajiste de regreso? -Tony se acercó a Thor rápidamente, parecía cansado, suplicante, pero al escuchar el nombre de su muchacho una gran esperanza comenzó a lucir en su rostro necesitaba recibir una buena noticia después de todo ese tiempo.

\- No... Yo no...- Thor no sabía cómo responder ante esa cara, nunca en la vida se hubiera imaginado al gran Tony Stark tan acabado.

 

Tony no necesito más, sabía que Peter no había regresado, lentamente se alejó de Thor y se sentó en el primer lugar que encontró desocupado, solo se quedó ahí, observando al vacío.

Todos lo observaron en silencio, Pepper fue la primera primero en acercarse y hablarle.

 

\- ... Tony...

\- 96%

\- ¿Que? -pregunto Rhodey que apenas había escuchado a su amigo.

\- Solo nos queda el 4% de la Tierra, se nos acabaron las oportunidades, no pude traer a Peter o a Steve de regreso y todo esto es mi culpa...

\- Tony no te puedes adjudicar la culpa de todo esto, fue... -comenzó a decir Pepper pero fue interrumpida.

\- ¿Quien? ¿Loki? No...Yo traje a Peter la Torre, yo lo expuse a todos estos peligros, yo permití que Loki se lo llevará y no importa cuántas veces me enfrente a él... no puedo lograr traerlo de regreso...

 

Nadie en la sala se atrevía a seguir contradiciendo al genio, todos se sentían de la misma forma, responsables, causantes de la destrucción del mundo, solo que Tony fue el primero en finalmente explotar... ¿Acaso este era el final?...

El silencio se apodero del recinto una vez más hasta que algo lo interrumpió sin ningún tipo de aviso…

Un pequeño aro de chispas naranjas apareció a un lado de Tony, apareció tan sorpresivamente que todos tardaron un poco en darse cuenta de su existencia, Tony volteo a verlo preguntándose de cuál de sus máquinas provenía, tenía que detenerlo antes de que causara un incendio... pero con observarlo con un poco más cualquiera se podía dar cuenta que las chispas se originaban en medio del aire.

El aro comenzó a hacerse más grande y no se necesitó más para que los Vengadores supieran que aquello no provenía de ninguna máquina, y la aparición de algo de la nada no buena señal.

La armadura de Tony inmediatamente voló en su dirección y se colocó en su cuerpo en un parpadeo mientras que elevaba su brazo en dirección al aro y preparaba un disparo repulsor, se colocó directamente frente al Aro, cualquier ataque que viniera tendría que pasar por el primero antes que llegara a los demás.

Visión comenzó a flotar pero permaneció arriba de Wanda en todo momento mientras la gema en su frente comenzaba a brillar.

Wanda se levantó del asiento y elevo el brazo en dirección a Ned y MJ al mismo tiempo que Sam saltaba justo frente a ellos alzando sus alas, una pared escarlata se formó detrás de él cubriendo a los muchachos, juntos cubrirían cualquier flanco por donde pudiera llegar un ataque.

Natasha salto y usando el respaldo de un sillón se lanzó al lado de Clint que se había levantado y cargado su arco en un segundo ambos cubrían a la doctora Cho y a Bruce que después de usar a Hulk para combatir en Canadá no estaba en condiciones para volverlo a hacer tan pronto, se colocaron espalda a espalda con arco y pistola en ristre.

Thor levanto su martillo mientras electricidad comenzaba a rodearlo creando una pequeña pared cortando el paso a Erik, Darcy y Jane.

Rhodey se paró en frente de Pepper mientras preparaba su pequeño lanza cohetes y levantaba el brazo igual que Tony.

El Aro continuo creciendo hasta ser del tamaño perfecto para que una persona pasara por él sin previo aviso la imagen del laboratorio de Tony desapareció en el área del Aro y fue remplazada con la de un hombre con rara vestimenta y que... ¿Flotaba?

El hombre atravesó el aro como si tan solo se tratara de una puerta.

 

\- Tony Stark... Necesito hablar contigo. -dijo el hombre nada más salir del aro.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién lo busca? -dijo Tony.

\- Soy el Doctor Stephen Strange… vengo a ayudarte con el asunto de Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sigues aquí! Si te continua gustando la historia por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o directamente en la sección de comentarios. :3
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. :3


	60. Recuerdos y Resoluciones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo personaje entra al juego aun que los Vengadores no saben si brindarle su confianza a este extraño ser ¿Sera que Doctor Strange tenga la respuesta para acabar con el problema?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza con el capitulo... otra vez, la semana pasada termine resfriandome y los medicamentos que tome me hacían dormir en mis pocos ratos libres así que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, sin mencionar que el capitulo resulto muchísimo mas largo de lo que anticipe, pensé en dividirlo nuevamente pero no quería dejarlos esperando mas de lo necesario ya que estos días no creo tener tiempo para poder subir capítulos, al menos hasta la siguiente semana, tengo que encargarme de algunos pendientes antes de las vacaciones de invierno y quería terminar el arco de Loki antes de eso pero veo que no lo conseguí, espero poder desocuparme antes y prometo subir el capitulo tan pronto como lo tenga listo :3
> 
> Muchas gracias por entender, ahora si, disfruten :3

Recuerdos y Resoluciones.

 

Ninguna persona se movió, todos permanecieron atentos, en la espera de algún movimiento inusual del recién llegado.

Tony sentía un par de gotas de sudor bajar por su cabeza ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Loki les estaba tendiendo una trampa? ¿Acaso quería jugar con ellos antes de derrotarlos? no se imaginaba que la pelea final fuera tan pronto, no estaban en condiciones para una batalla, ninguno de ellos, sin mencionar que Pepper se encontraba ahí, justo en medio del peligro, era una situación demasiado comprometedora.

 

\- Pueden bajar sus armas, no soy una amenaza –dijo Strange.

\- No me consta ¿Cómo estás haciendo eso? ¿Acaso es...? -dijo Tony refiriéndose tanto al hombre flotante como al aro que continuaba a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Magia? -termino Strange- Si, lo es, no creí que el famoso Tony Stark estuviera familiarizado con la magia.

\- He tenido un par de encuentros con ella aunque sigo sin poder creer todas esas tonterías.

\- Tienes a una de las más grandes hechiceras viviendo bajo tu techo y Loki ha logrado conquistar el planeta Tierra con magia y sigues sin creer su existencia… supuse que serias obstinado pero nunca creí que eso evitara que pudieras ver lo obvio.

\- Tu mismo acabas de decirlo, Loki ha usado magia para hacer caer al mundo ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en un hombre que sale de la nada y utiliza el mismo poder que ese maniático? –dijo Sam.

\- Porque si no lo hacen no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer para detener a Loki y creo que eso ya ha quedado claro, tomando en cuenta que hemos tenido que llegar hasta este punto –dijo Strange, todos recibieron el comentario como si de una cuchilla se tratara.

\- Wanda… -susurro Natasha esperando que nadie escuchara.

\- No puedo sentirlo… –respondió Wanda inmediatamente sabiendo a lo que se refería Natasha, quería que ella sintiera las intenciones del recién llegado, su centro- Algo… me impide hacerlo.

\- No permitiré que la Bruja Escarlata vea dentro de mí –dijo Strange dándose cuenta de la conversación- No necesitan saber nada más de lo que les digo.

 

La situación se volvía tensa a cada segundo, era claro que los Vengadores no confiaban en el recién llegado y este no había hecho nada para que en realidad pudieran hacerlo.

 Se escuchó un suspiro cansado detrás de Strange.

 

\- Gran forma de presentarse Stephen, de esa forma nunca harás amigos –dijo una mujer que también salió del aro de chispas y se paró frente a Strange levantando las manos en parte para mostrar que no representaba ninguna amenaza, en parte para proteger a Strange de cualquier posible ataque en su dirección.

\- Christine ¿Qué haces? –dijo Strange sorprendido de las acciones de la mujer.

\- ¡Muchachos! -dijo Tony, tenían sus nombres, era momento de algunas respuestas.

\- Lo tenemos –se escuchó la voz de MJ detrás de la pared roja de Wanda, ella y Ned habían llamado un par de pantallas holográficas del laboratorio y habían investigado la identidad de los recién llegados como Tony supuso que harían, esos niños se hacían más sagaces cada día- Stephen Strange y Christine Palmer, ambos son cirujanos en el Hospital Metro-General, trabajos impresionantes, nuevas técnicas de cirugía, conferencias de medicina bla bla bla.

\- Oh al menos eso era hasta que hace un par de años el Doctor Strange renuncio a su trabajo después de un accidente automovilístico y desapareció, no hay más registros de él desde ese momento –dijo Ned con la mirada también en las pantallas frente a el- y la Doctora Christine Palmer desapareció de su trabajo hace un par de semanas, fue reportada como desaparecida por sus compañeros de trabajo, la investigación sigue abierta aunque supongo que es solo uno más de los nombres desaparecidos que mantiene ocupada a la policía.

\- Eso no era necesario… –dijo Strange pero Christine giro la cabeza y le lanzo una dura mirada a Strange dándole a entender que no hiciera ningún movimiento, no era una sorpresa que los Vengadores se encontraran tan a la defensiva, entendía por qué lo hacían, si alguien en aquellas circunstancias aparecían de esa forma de la nada no se vería como buenas noticias, todo lo contrario en realidad.

\- Si quieres puedes sentirme a mí- dijo Christine dirigiéndose a Wanda- queremos ayudar, lo prometo.

 

Christine estaba un poco nerviosa de que su participación en realidad pudiera ayudar, pero ella sabía lo difícil que era tratar con Strange y a menos que alguien interviniera sabía que no sería tan fácil, la desconfianza de los Vengadores se podía notar a kilómetros, No importaba que o como, necesitaba hacer algo para cambiarla antes de que desperdiciaran más del poco tiempo que les quedaba, Loki podría atacar en cualquier momento.

Wanda se concentró en la mujer que la miraba fijamente y lentamente se concentró en su centro, en lo que la hacía ser ella realmente, era más difícil sin contacto directo pero no se acercaría en una situación tan tensa, si algo le pasaba dejaría descubiertos a Ned y MJ pero finalmente logro internarse, el centro de aquella mujer era cálido, amable, dadivoso, no había ninguna mentira en sus palabras, realmente quería ayudar a derrotar a Loki.

 

\- Dice la verdad –dijo Wanda, todos se relajaron un poco pero no bajaron la guardia todo esto podría seguir siendo un truco- no presiento ninguna amenaza de su parte.

\- Esta bien podemos confiar en ti –dijo Rhodey externando la misma duda que recorría la cabeza de los demás- ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en él?

 

Christine se mostró sorprendida por un momento, ellos tenían razón, ellos no sabían, ellos no tenían ninguna prueba, bajo la cabeza y suspiro… tendría que mostrarles, sus manos aún continuaban levantadas así que lentamente giro su mano derecha esperando que los Vengadores no lo tomaran como una amenaza, pero todos comenzaron a bajar las armas y las cosas que habían levantado para proteger a los civiles al ver el pequeño anillo en su dedo meñique, su joya del alma era suficiente para saber que ambos compartían la misma brújula moral.

 

\- Suficiente para mí –dijo Tony, saliendo de su armadura mientras esta regresaba volando de donde había salido.

\- ¿Eso es todo? –Pregunto Strange un poco incrédulo- ¿Es todo lo que se necesitó para que bajaran sus defensas?

\- Confió en mi equipo, si Wanda dice que ella no representan una amenaza, Yo le creo y si ella comparte un Vínculo contigo –dijo Tony refiriéndose a Christine- puedo asumir que puedo confiar en ti… Además… Todos aquí conocemos las implicaciones de un Vínculo, es lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí en primer lugar.

 

Strange no entendía el significado de esas palabras pero Stark parecía… triste al decirlo, no necesitaba enterarse, no era necesario para la misión, por lo tanto no preguntaría.

 

\- Escuchemos lo que tienes que decir –dijo Tony.

 

Strange noto como el ambiente se relajaba significativamente mientras los que se encontraban parados tomaban asiento y se acomodaban como para una presentación o una junta, a excepción de un par, se podía notar que todos ya habían estado en una situación parecida.

 

\- Bien, comencemos de nuevo y esta vez evitemos los fuegos artificiales ¿Quieres?… ¿De qué va todo esto? –dijo Tony tomando asiento con los demás mientras Strange se posicionaba frente a los sillones para vista de todos.

\- Todo el conflicto de Loki se ha salido de control, tan solo faltan un par de días para el inevitable fin del mundo como lo conocemos, vengo a ofrecer mi ayuda para acabar con este asunto de una vez por todas –dijo Strange.

\- No creo que esa sea una buena forma de iniciar la conversación –dijo Rhodey.

\- ¿Disculpa? –dijo Strange.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, creo que nos debes al menos una pequeña explicación antes ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? Dices que vienes a ayudarnos a terminar con todo esto pero ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros? estamos en la cuerda floja, si fallamos una última vez perderemos definitivamente –dijo Sam poniendo en palabras lo que todos ya sabían, esta sería la última batalla en contra de Loki no había duda de ello, ya no había mucho territorio que defender.

\- No creo que toda esa información sea necesaria para nuestra alianza, nuestra relación y comunicación se mantendrá estrictamente profesional y con el único objetivo de…

\- Stephen, todos ellos dejaron de apuntarte con sus armas únicamente por que una de sus miembros dijo que no éramos una amenaza, eso se debe a la fuerza de confianza que se tienen unos a los otros –dijo Christine, Strange la busco con la mirada ya que de un momento a otro había desaparecido pero la encontró sentada a un lado de Clint revisando su herida sin siquiera despegar su mirada de la frente del arquero para hablarle… típico de Christine, si había alguien herido, no importa quien fuera, no había nada en el mundo que la detuviera de brindar ayuda- Podrías por primera vez intentar forjar una relación en base a la confianza, los objetivos de ambos son el mismo ¿Acaso tendría algo de malo tener un poco de ayuda del exterior?

 

Strange bajo la cabeza y suspiro pesadamente mientras suprimía una sonrisa, si una situación similar se presentaba tenía que recordar no llevar a Christine, arruinaba su imagen… aunque sin ella no estarían en esa mucha más calmada situación… al menos no tan rápido.

 

\- Esta bien, simplificando las cosas soy el protector de uno de los tres santuarios que evitan que fuerzas y entidades asociadas con la magia y otros reinos parecidos destruyan la tierra o se apoderen de ella.

 

La respuesta fue tan directa que todos se quedaron en silencio esperando un poco más de explicación o al menos que el hombre dijera que fue una broma o algo parecido, todo aquel asunto aun parecía tan irreal.

 

\- Espera, Espera, Espera, si lo que dices es cierto ¿Por qué no la protegiste de Loki? ¿No acabas de mencionar que el también utiliza magia? – pregunto Sam al ser el primero  de salir del estado de estupefacción que causo la respuesta.

\- En efecto pero Loki es uno de los mejores hechiceros del universo, desde su llegada a la tierra permaneció oculto, escondiendo su magia y presencia ante ojos indiscretos, como ha hecho todo este tiempo al apoderarse de las ciudades, no note los estragos que estaba causando hasta que ya era muy tarde y ya tenía suficientes personas bajo su poder que me era imposible interferir.

\- Gran trabajo señor protector –dijo Clint.

\- Corríjanme si me equivoco pero ustedes tampoco se dieron cuenta de su presencia hasta que se llevó a dos de sus miembros ¿No es así? –dijo Strange contra atacando.

\- Touché –dijo Banner mientras la Doctora Cho revisaba su pulso preparando un tranquilizante por si era necesario para evitar una visita de Hulk, aquella visita no hizo más que alterar a los presentes.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué ahora? –pregunto Natasha a un lado.

\- Para evitar que Loki tome posesión de los santuarios y evitar que esta situación empeore mucho más –dijo Strange directamente- Antes de que tomara posesión de las tres ciudades donde se encuentran los santuarios oculté la localización de los tres edificios, nadie podría verlos o percatarse de su presencia… a excepción de las personas que tengan la capacidad para convertirse en hechiceros, esta mañana alguien vio uno de los Santuarios, el problema reside en que esa persona ya pertenece a Loki, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que informe la localización de ese edificio y Loki se percate que aún tiene puntos faltantes para controlar y no puedo permitir eso, necesitaba involucrarme.

\- No es eso un fallo catastrófico en su planeación y sistema de camuflaje –dijo Visión intentando analizar algún tipo de lógica en todo eso- ¿Porque permitiría que posibles nuevos integrantes a su grupo viera el edificio? Aún más cuando casi el cien por ciento de la población ahora responde por Loki.

\- No puedo evitarlo, incluso si usara todo mi poder para intentar ocultar los Santuarios por completo nunca podría hacerlo, el santuario parece llamar a las personas que necesitan un cambio en su vida, que necesitan enmendar algo pero que solo se lograría por medio de la magia y el estudio de sus derivados y eso es algo que nunca se le niega a una persona.

\- Así es como Stephen llego al Santuario hace unos años, en la peor etapa de su vida cuando necesitaba algo más para enderezar su propósito y misión de vida… –dijo Christine.

\- Me parece que esa es suficiente como mi presentación ahora continuemos a asuntos más importantes –dijo Strange interrumpiendo a Christine, no necesitaba que esas personas supieran más de su vida personal de lo que era necesario- Yo les brindare la respuesta de como terminar todo este asunto.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? –dijo Tony, si ese sujeto tenía la forma de regresarle a Peter y a Steve escucharía lo que tuviera que decir, no había llegado a ellos por pura coincidencia y si pudiera derrotar a Loki solo lo habría hecho, Strange había llegado con ellos por una razón.

\- Necesito información, toda la que puedan darme, necesito saber cómo empezó todo, las dificultades que tuvieron hasta este punto, necesito absolutamente cada detalle, de esa forma podre descartar los caminos que nos llevaran a los mismos resultados, cuéntenme todo lo que se les venga a la cabeza.

 

¿Caminos? No entendían que serviría aquello pero ya había quedado en claro que Strange no respondería más preguntas por el momento, Thor miro a Tony y este simplemente asintió.

 

\- Bien supongo que todo empezó cuando regrese a Asgard y me encontré con la noticia que mi hermano había desaparecido de su celda… -comenzó hablando Thor pero Strange lo interrumpió.

\- Un momento, sería bueno que todos pudieran verlo –dijo Strange  y después simplemente cerró los ojos y cruzo las piernas mientras continuaba levitando y de un momento a otro una pequeña burbuja casi transparente comenzó a crecer de sus manos, los presentes no sabían lo que estaba pasando y no terminaban de sentirse cómodos con eso, la burbuja continuo creciendo hasta que todos se encontraran en el interior.

\- Está bien, continua –dijo Strange sin abrir los ojos.

\- Bien… regrese a Asgard y… - continuo hablando Thor sin estar seguro del motivo de aquel espectáculo o de la burbuja que continuaba a su al rededor pero lo entendió tan solo un momento después mientras continuaba su relato.

 

El interior de la burbuja comenzó a cambiar y de pronto se encontraban en un hermoso lugar, edificios dorados se alzaban magníficos donde la vista alcanzara, calles espaciosas y repletas de árboles y plantas, personas caminaban por las calles y a lo lejos se alzaba lo que parecía un castillo, un palacio, los sillones en los que se encontraban parecieron moverse en esa dirección deslizándose lentamente por las calles, aunque a ninguna de las personas caminando parecía impresionados por su repentina aparición.

La mayoría de los presentes se encontraban desorientados, sorprendidos y sin la menor idea de lo que pasaba, todos menos Thor quien reconocía perfectamente el lugar y más que nada la escena, Jane quien sabía dónde se encontraban, Wanda que podía sentir más tangiblemente lo que estaba pasando y Christine que ya estaba acostumbrada a las cosas extrañas cuando Strange estaba presente.

 

\- Asgard –dijo Jane en un susurro.

\- ¿Pero qué está pasando? –dijo Sam mientras se levantaba del asiento completamente confundido.

\- No hay por qué preocuparse –dijo Christine- en realidad no estamos ahí, esto es solo una…

\- Ilusión –dijo Wanda que podía sentir la energía y fuerza de la ilusión a su alrededor.

\- Un recuerdo –dijo Thor y con sus palabras el interior de la burbuja volvió a cambiar y nuevamente se encontraban en el laboratorio de Tony.

\- Concéntrate –dijo Strange- No detengas la idea o no podremos verlo.

 

Con un "Lo siento” Thor continuo hablando y el escenario volvió a cambiar pero esta vez no se interrumpió, observaron cómo llegaron al palacio real, un guardia les informo del escape de Loki, conforme a Thor continuaba hablando se dieron cuenta que estaban viendo los recuerdos del Dios desde su perspectiva, desde sus ojos, después el escenario se volvió a transformar y ahora se encontraban en la sala de la Torre de los Vengadores la noche que Thor había ido a advertirles, todos los que estuvieron presentes esa noche pudieron verse en la imagen que proyectaba la burbuja, era una situación extraña e irreal verse a sí mismo pero saber que eso solo era un recuerdo.

Tony no pudo evitar levantarse de su asiento cuando Peter llego para presentarse con Thor, el muchacho se mostraba emocionado y un poco nervioso pero expectante, aquella escena despertaba grandes recuerdos, Pepper a su lado intento tomarlo del brazo para detenerlo, no sabía si ocurriría algo si interferían con lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y Tony se alejó del sillón y se acercó al muchacho quedando frente a él, aquello parecía tan real, como si el muchacho realmente se encontrara frente a él, mirándolo, estiro el brazo para tomarlo del hombro pero su brazo simplemente atravesó la imagen como si en realidad no se encontrara ahí… ya que en realidad ese era el caso.

Derrotado regreso a su asiento mientras Pepper lo tomaba de la mano y le dirigía una cálida mirada como si le quisiera decir “No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien”.

La imagen continuo, observaron la pelea de fuerza entre Peter y Thor y pareció como si el ambiente finalmente se tranquilizara después de semanas, ver a Peter ganar y abrazar a Steve después logro sacar una sonrisa a más de uno.

Pero esa escena significo más para Strange de lo que hubiera creído, al momento de que un simple adolecente hubiera vencido al afamado Dios del trueno sintió la conexión entre él y Capitán América, fuerte, muy fuerte ¿A esto se había referido Stark con “conocer las implicaciones de un Vínculo? No sería sorpresa que todos aquellos se vieran afectados por un Vínculo tan fuerte.

La conversación continuo y la burbuja continuo cambiando al igual que el porta voz del relato, Bruce y Tony tomaron la palabra para explicar los datos robados de la Torre y la perspectiva de la burbuja se intercambiaba entre ellos, pero donde la burbuja comenzó a cambiar constantemente y tomaba diversas perspectivas fue cuando las batallas llegaron a la conversación, Tony, Thor y Natasha reconstruyeron la batalla de Brujas Bélgica, la trampa de Loki, el Toque de Steve y la desaparición de Peter con ellos.

Bruce, Sam, Wanda, Visión, Clint y Rhodey se unieron para las demás, Paris, Shanghái, Novosibirsk, Londres, Canadá, Europa, Asia, África, todas y cada una de las batallas que habían tenido se mostró desde la perspectiva de quien tomaba la palabra, inclusive Ned, MJ, Pepper, Jane y Erik tomaron la palabra en algún punto de la conversación para mencionar un detalle que recordaran o para denotar y recordar algo en lo que fueron participes en dicha batalla, la conversación termino después de la batalla de Canadá y el rescate de Darcy del punto seguro, justo antes de que Strange llegara a través del Aro luminoso, la burbuja a su alrededor finalmente desapareció.

 

\- ¡¿Pero que fue eso?! – Dijo Stark levantándose de su asiento completamente alterado pero no era el único.

\- ¿Peter fue Tocado por el cetro? –pregunto Wanda con las manos cubriendo su boca por la sorpresa.

\- Ese maldito –dijo Sam golpeando el sillón.

\- Loki no podía permitirse que su plan saliera mal tan cerca de terminar, si quería tener todos los flancos cubiertos no me sorprende que lo hiciera –dijo Rhodey, el parecía ser el más calmado de todos analizando la situación aún que no podía evitarse mostrarse alterado aunque fuera un poco- Lo que me pregunto es por qué tardo tanto.

\- Loki me las va a pagar en cuanto lo vea  -dijo Nat tomando un par de cuchillos de su cinturón por pura inercia.

\- Aguarden todos ¿No notaron algo extraño? –Exclamo Ned.

\- Peter… no cambio –dijo MJ intentando controlar lo que aquella imagen le había provocado, Ned tenía razón, no podía sacudirse el sentimiento de que algo no estaba completamente bien- Era claro que no actuaba como el… pero tampoco era una versión completamente opuesta como ocurrió con Capitán América.

\- ¿De qué hablan? –Dijo Sam- Ese no era el muchacho, el nunca diría o haría algo así.

\- Aguarden, ellos son las personas que más tiempo convivieron con Peter –dijo Pepper- Tendría sentido que ellos notaran mejor los cambios en su amigo.

\- Tengo que otorgarles eso –dijo Strange- tienen razón, Peter Parker no cambio.

\- Creo estar muy seguro de lo que vi –dijo Thor- el muchacho no estaba siendo el mismo, ustedes mismos lo vieron.

\- Yo dije que él no había cambiado, no que seguía siendo el mismo –contradijo Strange, decidió explicarse un poco, todos habían visto las imágenes del relato pero solo él había podido sentirlas, era evidente porque solo el había notado lo evidente- Cuando Loki engaño a Spiderman y Toco a Capitán América en Brujas Bélgica el cetro libero una cantidad inmensa de energía lo que ocasiono un cambio en el alma de Capitán América, fue instantáneo y completo, esa energía aún permanece ahí, evitando que el Capitán pueda recuperar su vieja personalidad pero en la última ilusión… no sentí lo mismo, el alma del muchacho seguía ahí, sin energía externa de por medio, no hay nada que haya ocasionado un cambio drástico, es cierto que su alma tampoco es la misma que en la primera ilusión que vi pero eso hacen las almas se mantienen en constante cambio alimentadas por la energía a su alrededor, de las personas que conviven con uno, esto es algo parecido, aunque nunca había visto un alma cambiar tanto y en tan poco tiempo, podría decirse que su alma… Muto, no fue natural y no fue su decisión, fue forzado pero ese cambio no es culpa del cetro.

\- Espera, estás diciendo que lograron cambiar su alma sin usar el cetro de por medio ¿Cómo es posible eso? –dijo Sam.

\- No es correcto y no es algo que se vea normalmente… pero si es posible, los que comparten un Vínculo, en específico el gen Dominante entiende normalmente cómo funciona las Ordenes y se aplica mucho más a la primera, al momento de Ordenar la conciencia se desconecta del cuerpo del Gen Recesivo y el Dominante tiene todo el control sobre este, imponiendo su voluntad, aunque sabemos que una Orden solo debe usarse como medida de seguridad y priorizando la seguridad de un Recesivo y lo que acabamos de ver es lo que pasa cuando se abusa de ese poder, el alma del Recesivo termina siendo una combinación de lo que era antes y las Ordenes de su Dominante o cualquier cosa que su Dominante quiera poner dentro de él, claramente una abominación.

\- ¿Y Peter se quedara así para siempre? –pregunto Tony no muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta, por un momento Strange dudo si responder, pero después de meditarlo un poco simplemente dijo.

\- No lo sé, como les mencione, esta situación no es algo que se vea muy seguido, es la primera vez que yo la presencio… pero no hay registro que diga que paso con las almas mutadas.

\- Tiene que haber una solución –dijo Nat- ¿No podríamos hacerlo en reversa o algo así?

\- Loki hizo que Steve lo hiciera, Steve puede intentar hacerlo de nuevo –dijo Sam siguiendo la lógica de Natasha.

\- Hay cosas que funcionan en favor de un alma –dijo Bruce recordando sus estudios sobre el tema- podríamos intentar alguna de ellas y ver si podemos alivianar este “cambio de alma”

\- Si… podríamos intentar… -dijo Strange lentamente, notaba como la preocupación de todos iba en aumento  pero ni siquiera él podría darles una respuesta, Loki había hecho algo impensable e imperdonable, se había internado en un lugar donde ningún hechicero debería ir y lo peor era que estaba arrastrando a todos con él.

 

Todos notaron el tono y forma como había respondido Strange e inmediatamente el silencio inundo la habitación nuevamente, cada vez parecía que ese era el estado natural de las cosas, nadie quería admitir lo preocupados y perdidos que estaban, ninguno ahí sabia verdaderamente que hacer.

 

\- Bien, podemos preocuparnos de eso después pero para hacerlo primero tenemos que detener a Loki y traerlos de regreso –dijo Rhodey rompiendo el silencio después de unos minutos.

\- S…Si, es cierto –dijo Tony sacudiendo los pensamientos en su cabeza- ¿Qué Sigue Strange?

\- Ya conocemos el pasado, ahora decidimos el futuro que queremos –dijo Strange- Necesito conocer los recursos con los que contamos, las personas que pueden brindar ayuda y con eso encontraremos la respuesta para la derrota de Loki.

\- Friday –dijo Tony y varias pantallas aparecieron frente a ellos aunque no eran tantas como uno creería- Loki ha avanzado tanto que nuestros recursos se han vuelto… fácilmente contables.

 

Strange observo las escasas listas, eso sería suficiente, si algo de ahí serviría para la batalla él lo sabría… pero ahí solo estaban los recursos, no estaban lo que en realidad tendría el mayor impacto en la elección del futuro.

 

\- También necesito la tan afamada lista de héroes, necesito analizarla para determinar al mejor equipo para la batalla –dijo Strange dirigiéndose a Tony

 

Tony dudo un momento, era cierto de la existencia de la lista de héroes, no era un secreto, pero en realidad nadie externo a la Torre la había visto, incluso había algunos de los Vengadores que no la había visto, en ella no solo se encontraban los nombres de los Vengadores si no que se encontraba toda su información, ubicación, conocidos, habilidades, debilidades, entre otras cosas personales, un ejemplo era la granja de Clint que actualmente funcionaba como punto seguro secreto, solo ellos sabían de los secretos que ocultaba esa lista, no era para que alguien pudiera fisgonear libremente en ella.

Strange debió notar la duda en Stark y simplemente dijo.

 

\- Tan solo la usare para ver si alguna determinada habilidad o persona es necesaria para la respuesta –dijo Strange pero siguió sin recibir respuesta por parte de Stark… Entonces tendría que ser sin tomar en cuenta detalles…- Está bien, no es necesaria, solo necesito sus nombres, con que estén escritos es suficiente para poder analizarlos.

\- Lo lamento, esa información no es mía solamente… – dijo Tony pero fue interrumpido.

\- No hay problema por mi parte –dijo Natasha.

\- Tampoco mía –dijo Clint.

 

Clint y Natasha se encontraban entre los que más secretos escondían y habían sido los primeros en reaccionar, los demás Vengadores no tardaron en secundar la decisión, asintiendo o mostraron su aprobación de alguna manera, todos querían a sus compañeros de regreso

 

\- ¿Están seguros? –dijo Tony.

\- Si eso ayuda a traer a Peter y a Steve de regreso, no importa nada- dijo Natasha.

\- No diré nada –dijo Strange- Solo si ustedes tampoco dicen nada referente a mi o a los Santuarios.

\- Es un trato –dijo Tony.

\- FRIDAY muestra la lista de héroes –dijo Tony.

\- Entendido jefe –dijo FRIDAY.

 

Una pantalla holográfica apareció frente a ellos con los nombres y fotografías de todos los Vengadores que se encontraban en la sala al igual que los de Peter y Steve.

 

\- ¿Sera suficiente? –pregunto Wanda.

\- Esto es más que suficiente, algo entre todo esto debe ser la clave –dijo Strange.

 

Tony creyó que Strange leería la información y crearía una estrategia como hubiera hecho Steve o como hacia Rhodey pero en su lugar cerro los ojos y cruzo las piernas mientras continuaba levitando, movió las manos frente al collar que llevaba colgado al cuello y un brillo verde se hizo presente cuando un pequeño compartimento se abrió dejando ver una pequeña gema color verde.

 

\- ¡La gema del tiempo! –dijo Thor casi sin aliento, pero pareció que nadie logro escucharlo.

De un momento a otro Strange comenzó a mover la cabeza rápidamente hacia cada pantalla sin siquiera abrir los ojos, la movía tan rápidamente que se veía borrosa y con dificultad de poder seguir los movimientos tan solo con la vista, parecía como si un video estuviera adelantándose sin que terminara de enfocarse en ningún momento.

 

\- Strange… ¿Qué…? Amm ¿Esto es normal? –pregunto Tony pero Strange no contesto.

\- No lo escucha, está analizando la información y viendo los posibles futuros con todas las diferentes combinaciones posibles… o algo asi –dijo Christine.

\- ¿Hace eso a menudo? –pregunto Rhodey.

\- Más de lo que me gustaría, le gusta cerciorarse de que las decisiones que toma traerán el mejor resultado posible ya que muchas de sus decisiones antes del todo el asunto de la magia no fueron correctas–dijo Christine en tono serio, pero después intento aligerar el ambiente ya que todos a su alrededor miraban preocupados a Stephen- En el lado positivo desde que hace eso nunca ha dado un mal regalo.

 

Consiguió un par de sonrisas entre los presentes…

 

*****

 

Diferentes escenarios pasaban frente a sus ojos, no eran imágenes eran claras vivencias del futuro, diferentes unas de la otra, cada una causada por un pequeño cambio en las decisiones que tomaban, en los pasos que daban, en las cosas que decían, un diminuto detalle podía causar toda una ramificación completamente diferente del futuro.

Vivió cada escenario cuyo desenlace desembocaba en un resultado al enigma de Loki, aunque no eran únicamente los futuros donde él estaba presente, podía sentir, vivir  y experimentar el futuro de cada uno de ellos, como cada persona que figuraba en la lista de Héroes de alguna forma participaba en la pelea, como se desenvolvían conforme el futuro se desvelaba, como reaccionaban con el resultado en cada ocasión, al igual que futuros extremistas donde las personas cercanas a los Vengadores participaban en la pelea, vivió muchos escenarios donde incluso Christine participaba en la pelea, inmediatamente descarto esos caminos.

Sentía como él participaba en la última batalla, directamente, sentía como su cuerpo respondía ante una ardua batalla y como, sintió como su vida se terminaba cuando las situaciones eran completamente desfavorables, veía la vida de los Vengadores acabar, en ocasiones eran todas, en ocasiones únicamente una o dos… en muchos de los escenarios… en la mayoría en realidad… las vidas que se despedían del plano terrenal era la de la desdichada pareja que ayudo a Loki a llevar al mundo a su destrucción… esos escenarios no eran los correctos, tal vez era el resultado más fácil pero mientras más vidas perdidas y derramamiento de sangre más afectada se veía la línea de tiempo, tenía que evitar cualquier futuro fatídico a toda costa… continuo el análisis…

Stark tenía razón los recursos con los que contaba eran escasos y difícilmente usándolos afectaba en algo por lo tanto la respuesta no residía en alguna cosa, definitivamente residía en una persona, o tal vez varias pero ¿Quién? ¿Quién sería la clave para terminar aquel problema?

Tony Stark… No… Natasha Romanov… No… Thor Odinson… No… Wanda Maximoff… No… Stephen Strange… No… Sam Wilson… Tal vez… Un nombre que nunca había escuchado pero que se encontraba en el archivo de Steve Rogers también mostraba potencial pero… No… Muy inestable para confiar en él en esta situación…

Vivió cada futuro, cada perspectiva, cada héroe, cada nombre, que se encontraba en aquella lista, perdió millones de veces, gano otros millones… pero a precios demasiado altos… al final esta rama parecía ser la que albergaba más probabilidades de victoria… pero…

Dicha rama también contaba con millones de resultados, si el resultado daba positivo resultaba un futuro favorable para muchos y si no… resultaba en dolor y desdicha, aun así parecía ser el mejor camino por el que avanzar.

Ahora solo quedaba un gran problema…

Finalmente Strange abrió los ojos…

 

*****

 

Pasaron un par de minutos en total silencio nadie quería interferir en lo que fuera que Strange estuviera haciendo pero finalmente el hombre regreso a la normalidad.

 

\- ¿Y bien? –Pregunto Rhodey- ¿Eso sirvió de algo?

\- Si, de mucho en realidad, hay una persona en la lista de héroes que puede terminar con todo esto, pero dependerá completamente de él el resultado final, como lo haga y cuanto sacrificara para lograrlo pero no hay duda que si seguimos esa línea el destino pueda estar de nuestro lado –no quería entusiasmar demasiado a los Vengadores pero tampoco desesperarlos más, aun existían varias probabilidades de perder la pelea pero ellos no necesitaban saber un número exacto.

\- ¿Quién es? –Dijo Tony inmediatamente- Me encargare personalmente de prepararlo para la batalla, le daré todo lo que sea necesario.

 

Stephen claramente había dicho “él” por lo tanto era un hombre al que esperaban, los hombres de la habitación esperaban completamente atentos a que Strange dijera su nombre, él había mencionado sacrificios y aun así ellos estaban dispuestos a pagarlos para salvar a sus compañeros, tan solo necesitaban saber quién seria.

 

\- Me temo que eso será imposible –dijo Strange- Ya que la persona no está en esta habitación... Ni siquiera está en nuestro bando por el momento.

 

Hubo un pequeño momento de incertidumbre entre los presentes pero poco a poco parecieron darse cuenta de la persona clave para vencer a Loki…

 

-… Peter… -dijo Tony

\- Correcto, su estrategia de mantenerlos separados en batalla fue la aproximación correcta, el poder y fuerza de ataque de Loki se inclina demasiado a estar confiado en que sus subordinados siempre estarán ahí para salvarlo en cualquier momento al igual que salvarse mutuamente.

\- Es lo que hemos hecho todo este tiempo –dijo Rhodey un poco decepcionado de todo aquel espectáculo de luces y altas esperanzas para terminar con el mismo resultado de antes.

\- Correcto General pero en todas y cada una de sus batallas cometieron errores que no les permitieron alcanzar el futuro correcto… -dijo Strange.

\- No me lo recuerdes –dijo Sam recordando Paris.

\- …Pero puedo mencionar un error que cometieron todos por igual –continuo el hombre volteando a ver a todos los presentes- Todos se contuvieron, temieron por la seguridad de sus compañeros y nunca usaron todo su potencial.

\- ¡Son nuestros compañeros! –dijo Nat un poco ofendida ya que al haber utilizado todo su potencial Peter y Steve hubieran salido seriamente lastimados o peor- no podemos simplemente pelear con ellos con la intención de matar, queremos recuperarlos, no asesinarlos.

\- Y esa fue la razón por la cual descarte la mayoría de los futuros donde teníamos que llegar a esos extremos.

\- … ¿Mayoría? –pregunto Sam, Strange decidió ignorar la pregunta.

\- En esta pelea necesito que nadie, absolutamente nadie contenga sus golpes –Strange volteo a ver a cada uno de los Vengadores pero se detuvo durante más tiempo viendo a Wanda, ella pareció entender- créanme que ellos no lo harán.

\- Haremos lo posible –dijo Tony sabiendo que esa era la única salida si querían evitar que Loki obtuviera lo último del mundo- ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- En las anteriores peleas pude observar que se dividían en equipos de tres para combatir contra cada uno de ellos pero está vez todos atacaremos a un solo objetivo.

\- Había una buena razón para dividirnos de esa forma era para… -dijo Rhodey denotando su preocupación por aquel plan pero fue interrumpido.

\- …Para no permitir ningún flanco descubierto donde pudieran ser atacados o perder a otro miembro del equipo, si, lo sé, pero en las peleas anteriores no me tenían a mí, no permitiré ningún flanco descubierto, no se preocupen pueden confiar en mí.

 

Rhodey aún tenía sus dudas sobre cómo iba a funcionar todo aquello y ciertamente no era el único pero dedujo que las respuestas se desvelarían poco a poco.

 

\- Nuevamente dividiremos al equipo de Loki –comenzó nuevamente Strange esperando que finalmente pudiera comentar el plan sin ser interrumpido- pero esta vez simplemente tenemos que separar a Peter de Steve ya que si los enfrentamos juntos nuevamente perderemos, tenemos que separarlos completamente.

\- No hay forma de separarlos, ellos siempre estarán juntos -dijo Clint.

\- Siempre hemos logrado separarlos -dijo Rhodey- el problema es use nunca podemos mantenerlos de esa forma.

\- Saben bien a lo que me refiero –dijo Clint- por su Vinculo siempre están juntos, comparten habilidades y se mantienen informados sin siquiera estar cerca físicamente, es el problema que hemos tenido hasta este punto, nunca están completamente separados, no es como si pudiéramos ponerle pausa a su Vinculo, separarlos, recuperarlos de Loki y volver a activarlo, eso es imposible...

 

Strange volteo a verlo, aun con su perpetua expresión seria se podía notar un atisbo de sorpresa ante las palabras de Clint

“Así que de esta forma se desembocaba ese futuro” pensó Strange “De un simple comentario”

 

-  Porque es imposible... ¿No es así? -dijo Clint al percibir la actitud de Strange.

\- Pausar un Vínculo, Si, lo es, no estamos hablando de que se trate de un libro o una película que se pueda detener y reanudar cuando uno le plazca...pero...

\- ¿Pero? –pregunto Thor.

\- Es posible romperlo …

 

*****

 

Cruzaron del otro lado del portal con lentitud e inseguridad, Strange ya los esperaba del otro lado, al momento que Sam cruzo del otro lado el portal se cerró inmediatamente.

 

\- ¿Y cómo dijiste que funcionaba esto? –dijo Sam agitando su mano donde antes había estado el portal como si esperara encontrar algo.

\- No lo dije –dijo Strange y simplemente comenzó a flotar en la dirección contraria.

 

Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov y Sam Wilson, tres era su límite, no necesitaba que todos los Vengadores conocieran la ubicación de los santuarios, Christine se había reusado a acompañarlos por miedo a que Strange le volviera a prohibir la salida, había sido una fortuna salir en primer lugar y además había mucho trabajo que hacer en la Torre, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados una vez más.

 

\- ¿Dónde dices que estamos? –pregunto Tony, a su alrededor todo estaba oscuro pero de alguna forma se podía ver claramente, grandes paredes de piedra creaban una habitación circular con varias puertas de gran tamaño.

\- Tampoco lo dije – escucho un suspiro cansado a su espalda, sus invitados se desesperaban, ¿Cómo no hacerlo si no recibían respuestas? Y como si hubiera sido llamada un recuerdo de Christine apareció en su cabeza con sus discursos de confianza y esas cosas, decidió concederle eso – No estamos lejos de la Torre, Nos encontramos en Greenwich Village.

\- ¿En serio? –Dijo Sam- Pareciera que ni siquiera nos encontramos en el mundo real.

 

 Strange suprimió una sonrisa, Christine solía decir lo mismo.

Strange se acercó a una de las gigantescas puertas y esta se abrió por sí sola, los demás simplemente lo siguieron, la puerta conducía a un pasillo techado y amplio pero lo que en realidad sorprendió a los Vengadores fue que a cada lado en ese pasillo se extendían pequeños jardines donde varios grupos de personas caminaban platicaban o simplemente miraban a la nada, muchos de ellos llevaban una versión menos ostentosa de la vestimenta de Strange pero la mayoría vestía ropa común y corriente.

 

\- ¿Todos ellos son hechiceros? –Pregunto Tony.

\- No todos, solo los que llevan uniforme, los demás son…

\- Refugiados –término Natasha que podía reconocer fácilmente al refugiado de una guerra- Están permitiendo la entrada a los santuarios a personas, Los están protegiendo de Loki.

\- Correcto aprendices y magos por igual trajeron a sus seres queridos al santuario cuando supimos lo que Loki estaba haciendo y cuando las ciudades donde se encontraban los santuarios fueron atacadas permitimos la entrada a cualquiera que buscara refugio.

\- Creí que la existencia de los hechiceros al igual que los santuarios debía mantenerse en secreto –dijo Sam.

\- Así es, la mayoría de las personas que mantenemos aquí no sabe en realidad lo que está pasando, están viviendo una bella ilusión y olvidará todo lo ocurrido aquí dentro al momento de poner pie fuera del edificio.

\- ¿Eso también nos pasara a nosotros? –pregunto Natasha.

\- No a menos que sea necesario, puede que Christine tenga razón y nos venga bien una ayuda del exterior –dijo Strange mientras miraba de reojo a Stark.

 

Entraron a una habitación de gran tamaño pero debido a la cantidad de libros apilados por todas partes parecía una habitación relativamente pequeña, Natasha se acercó a una mesa en el centro y tomo asiento mientras veía como Tony y Sam comenzaban a fisgonear por la habitación, era cierto que la existencia de la magia y todo lo que estaba pasando era algo increíble y que la curiosidad podía ser fuerte pero Natasha sabía que la curiosidad podía matar al gato así que decidió abstenerse de saber algo que en realidad no debería conocer.

Física, Astronomía, Historia, los temas en las portadas de los libros parecían los mismos que en una biblioteca ordinaria Tony se preguntaba si abrir alguno cuando….

 

\- Creí que habías dicho que estábamos en Greenwich Village –dijo Sam cuando su vista pasó por una pequeña ventana casi al fondo de la habitación, Tony se acercó y vio un paisaje que claramente no pertenecía a Nueva York.

\- No, cuando llegamos estábamos en Nueva York, pero la biblioteca esta en Katmandú.

\- ¿Nepal? ¿Estas bromeando? –Dijo Tony- solo cruzamos un pasillo, no pudimos cruzar la mitad del mundo de esa forma.

\- No fue el pasillo, fue la puerta –dijo Strange acercándose a varios libros en un estante extraño, todos aquellos libros tenían cadenas sosteniéndolos en el aire, Strange saco uno de sus cadenas y comenzó a flotar a la mesa donde Natasha seguía sentada- las puertas grandes en el círculo de piedra conectan la localización de los tres santuarios y otros pequeños edificios que tenemos.

\- ¿Has pensado en ser vendedor de bienes raíces? –dijo Tony bromeando mientras intentaba encontrarle algún sentido a todo lo que continuaba ocurriendo.

– Que gracioso Stark –dijo Strange mientras lanzaba el libro a la superficie.

 

Strange observo como los otros dos dejaban de observar por la ventana y continuaban con sus acciones de fisgonear, Sam se acercó a una estantería con instrumentos que claramente no tenía que tocar, Strange tenía que sacarlos de ahí antes de que algo malo pasara.

En un parpadeo ya se encontraban en un lugar completamente diferente, las grandes pilas de libros habían desaparecido y fueron remplazados por una estancia mediana donde un par de mesas y sillas se repartían armoniosamente por el lugar, la mesa donde estaba sentada Natasha se transformó en un escritorio y los libreros en las paredes se habían trasformado en vitrinas de cristal exhibiendo extraños artilugios fácilmente reconocibles.

 

\- ¿Y ahora qué ocurrió? –pregunto Sam.

\- Pensé que un pequeño cambio de escenario los tendría más tranquilos –dijo Strange- Además en mi oficina hay mejor luz para leer, estos libros llevan más de mil años sin abrirse, no me sorprendería que estuvieran en un estado deplorable.

\- Gran forma de alejarlo de tus cosas –dijo Natasha asegurándose que solo Strange escuchara ya que Tony y Sam se abarrotaban en la ventana nuevamente descubriendo las típicas calles de Nueva York por donde habían pasado millones de veces sin siquiera haber notado ese que en ese edificio albergaba magia, hechizos y secretos.

\- Me conforta un poco ver que hay alguien con sentido común entre sus filas –dijo Strange.

\- Solo es un poco de observación simple –dijo Natasha- deberías ser más sutil con los cambios de escenario.

\- Están en mis dominios, mis poderes aquí son más fuertes no necesito que pasen por un portal si simplemente puedo llevarlos de un lugar a otro con solo pensarlo, me sorprende que tu no estés curioseando por los rincones como tus compañeros.

\- Hace tiempo aprendí a no meterme donde no me llaman –dijo la asesina.

\- Raro viniendo de una de las mejores espías del mundo y más cuando ella fue la primera en querer venir al santuario.

\- Mi familia está en juego y si lo que dices es cierto voy a hacer algo horrible a uno de ellos, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es asegurarme de que estoy confiando su futuro… y su vida en las manos correctas… necesito saber que estará bien  –dijo Natasha con un poco más de seriedad en la voz, Strange no sabía si percibir eso como un simple comentario o como una amenaza.

\- No te preocupes, lo hare yo, no hay necesidad de sentirte culpable… -dijo Strange.

 - Yo estuve de acuerdo… -dijo Natasha interrumpiendo a Strange- las personas deben ser responsables por sus decisiones y yo he tenido que tomar demasiadas.

 

Antes de salir de la Torre habían deliberado si el plan a seguir era el correcto y si no había otro camino pero después de una larga conversación habían aceptado ir con el plan de Strange si eso significaba poder recuperar a sus amigos.

 

\- … Bien… Aquí se encuentra el hechizo –dijo Strange para llamar la atención de los otros dos y de igual forma terminar la conversación con Natasha, él también se sentía culpable por lo que planeaban hacer pero no necesitaba que la asesina se diera cuenta de eso, estaba seguro que ya había obtenido suficiente información tan solo con esa pequeña conversación- Estos archivos son a lo que ustedes conocen popularmente como magia negra, nosotros lo conocemos como magia prohibida.

 

El libro se abrió de par en par y cuando Strange levanto los brazos una pequeña espera conformada de diferentes símbolos extraños comenzó a flotar frente a ellos, parecía como si fuera uno de los hologramas de la Torre pero un poco más nítido.

 

\- ¿Prohibida? ¿Estás seguro de lo que haremos? Supongo que la llaman prohibida por una razón –dijo Tony.

\- Viví muchos futuros donde resultamos victoriosos, el plan de Loki no es infalible, ni siquiera se acerca… pero en casi ninguno de esos futuros todos podíamos disfrutar aquella Victoria… con vida –dijo Strange y los demás no necesitaron más para entender- esta es la mejor forma de avanzar… Aunque tengamos que romper las reglas.

 

Tony mostro una expresión seria pero al final solo asintió.

 

\- Este hechizo era utilizado en tiempos antiguos como un castigo, aquel que rompiera alguna de las leyes naturales o atentara contra la vida merecía el peor castigo… Vivir la vida sin su alma gemela… los antiguos maestros encontraron una forma de cortar el Vínculo a la mitad evitando así que la persona pudiera tener cualquier tipo de conexión espiritual con su alma gemela pero evitando que el alma de ambos muriera por falta de conexión una con la otra, simplemente los separaba, en teoría cercenaban un alma a la mitad.

\- Los mantenía alejados… para siempre –dijo Natasha.

\- Es lo que haremos, esta es la única forma de separar definitivamente a Spiderman y a Capitán América y que de ninguna forma puedan ayudarse el uno al otro en batalla, no podrán usar el canal, no podrán compartir habilidades, ni siquiera podrán conversar uno con el otro, ya que el canal estaría roto –dijo Strange.

\- ¿Y dices que esto regresara al muchacho a la normalidad? –Pregunto Sam.

\- La nueva personalidad de Peter Parker es una combinación de las Ordenes de Steve Rogers y su antigua personalidad, las Ordenes ejercen fuerza continuamente sobre el alma de Peter causando esto, pero una vez que su alma se encuentre sin ningún medio de conexión con la de Steve no habría nada que evitara que el niño regresara a ser el de antes, su alma volvería a ser libre y sin ningún tipo de control sobre él.

\- Sin su alma gemela –dijo Natasha secamente.

\- Correcto –dijo Strange bajando un poco la mirada.

\- ¿Hay forma de revertir esto? –pregunto Stark.

\- Me temo que no –dijo Strange, ya habían hecho esa pregunta pero tenían que estar seguros, los tres se tensaron al escuchar la respuesta- pero aún podemos intentar algo… Este es un hechizo extremadamente complejo, conformado de muchos otros y nadie lo ha realizado desde que fue prohibido, en términos generales primero se encarga de volver el Vínculo algo tangible, después se encarga de cortarlo y finalmente de borrarlo como si nunca hubiera existido.

 

Strange hizo más grande la esfera a que seguía flotando sobre el libro y toco uno de los símbolos que continuaba moviéndose en el aire, inmediatamente el símbolo cambio de color y el símbolo junto a él y el siguiente y así sucesivamente hasta que un pequeño aro de símbolos se había coloreado, solo hasta ese momento lograron ver que los símbolos se movían por grupos específicamente en forma de aros, haciendo la forma esférica.

 

\- Este anillo es el hechizo de borrar, ahí es donde entraran ustedes –dijo Strange dando una pequeña pausa para asegurarse de que todos ponían atención ya que esta parte era sumamente importante y descubrió que en efecto ninguno se había perdido una sola palabra de su explicación- Una vez que empiece con el hechizo no poder detenerme, ya que si me detengo en un mal momento el hechizo puede hacer cosas aún peores que cortar un Vínculo o incluso podría cortar el de todos los presentes.

 

Natasha y Tony temblaron al escuchar eso, incluso Strange tembló un poco pero ese no era el momento.

 

\- Si aún hay alguna posibilidad de mantener el Vínculo de Peter es esta,  este anillo no tiene que realizarse, pero como he dicho no podré detenerme, ustedes tendrán que detenerme, de esa forma el Vínculo se cortara pero no se borrara permanentemente y de esa forma tal vez exista una forma de repararlo.

\- ¿Cómo te detenemos? –pregunto Tony.

\- Con lo que sea que sea necesario –dijo Strange como única explicación –pero esto tiene que quedar muy claro, tiene que ser en el exacto momento antes de empezar con ese último anillo, no antes, no después, de lo contrario no sé lo que podría pasar ¿Entendieron?

 

Los tres asintieron.

 

\- Bien, cuento con ustedes –dijo Strange.

 

*****

 

Pepper deposito una taza de té humeante frente a los presentes y después se sentó, aun que básicamente se dejó caer en la silla con la amenaza de quedarse dormida tan solo tocar la superficie... pero no podía dormir, no cuando todos estaban trabajando arduamente, ya faltaba poco... solo un poco más.

La cocina estaba vacía a esa hora de la noche, no se permitía el acceso a los pisos superiores a los refugiados por lo cual podían conversar sin temor a ser escuchados.

 

\- ¿Acaso es así todos los días? –Pregunto Darcy.

\- Aunque no lo creas no lidiamos con hechiceros y magia todos los días –dijo Erik a su lado.

\- No se imaginan cuanto tuve que contenerme para no explotar y comenzar a decir “la magia no existe” –dijo Jane- todo esto debe de tener una clara explicación científica, aún que con todo lo que ha pasado ya no sé qué pensar.

\- Lamentablemente yo tengo que vivir con esta llamada magia todos los días, te entiendo perfectamente si decides no creer en ella, yo prefiero enfocarme en lo que sí puedo comprender como mis estudios de medicina –dijo Christine quien se encontraba sentada en la barra de la cocina con varios medicamentos frente a ella y una lista, hacía falta inventario en la Torre y mientras estuviera ahí podría hacerlo- Pero lo que yo nunca  me imaginé era lo que todos ellos habían tenido que vivir, lo que habían tenido que soportar, uno escucha las noticias y escucha reportajes sobre como los Vengadores pelearon en cierto lugar, como salvaron miles de personas pero presenciarlo en realidad y ver la forma en la que defienden a las personas, sin importar lo que les pase es algo… impresionante.

\- Yo diría que es preocupante –dijo Pepper- he tenido que vivir con las preocupaciones de si Tony regresara esa noche o siquiera si regresara, y las cosas empeoran con cada Vengador que se les une, todos se quieren mutuamente y son grandes personas, vivo preocupada con el día en que algo malo les pase pero lo único que ocasiono verlo en primera persona gracias a Strange fue confirmar mis sospechas, ellos arriesgan su vida todos los días y aun así siempre se preocupan por no preocupar a uno.

 

Stephen Strange y los Vengadores se habían encerrado en el laboratorio de Tony para repasar cada detalle de la batalla por venir, todo tenía que resultar perfecto, no se podían permitir ni un error o de lo contrario habrían perdido todo pero según Strange los civiles no necesitaban estar ahí o el futuro cambiaria, Christine sabía que en realidad Strange los había sacado a todos para evitar que se preocuparan más de lo que ya estaban, siempre usaba la misma excusa con ella, entendía perfectamente las palabras de Pepper y parecía que ellas dos no eran las únicas.

 

\- Usted también se encarga de eso Señorita Potts, no menosprecie lo que usted hace, usted logro mantener la calma del mundo mientras pudo, cuando las televisoras aun transmitían se encargó de limitar el flujo de información y logro ocultar mucha información a las noticias  –dijo May quien se había reunido con ellos hace un rato- la población mundial cree que tanto Steve como Peter fueron Tocados por el cetro, cuando en realidad solo fue Steve, no me imagino que dirían si supieran que Peter ha estado actuando bajo Ordenes de Steve, usted logro asegurarles un lugar para cuando regresen.

\- Si, eso definitivamente causaría opiniones negativas de Capitán América –dijo Darcy.

\- Nunca hubiera creído que Loki sería tan bajo para usar Órdenes para lograr su cometido como si fuera algo que se usara todos los días -dijo Jane quien nunca había recibido una Orden por parte de Thor.

\- No me imagino tener que vivir así todos los días, combatir contra mis amigos, mi familia para tener que salvar el mundo, es un tipo de presión que nunca le desearía a nadie –dijo Christine- son asombrosos.

\- Usted también hizo un buen trabajo –dijo la Doctora Cho- ya había escuchado hablar de la doctora Christine Palmer y sus hazañas pero verla en acción no hace justicia a los relatos, hubo muchos voluntarios para ayudar pero había olvidado lo que era tener una verdadera cirujana con conocimientos médicos, fuiste una gran ayuda hoy Christine

\- Solo hago lo que puedo.

 

Desde que salieron del laboratorio de Tony habían bajado a los pisos inferiores a atender a los refugiados, May siempre se encontraba ahí, ayudando en todo lo que podía, siempre había algo que hacer, en realidad lo difícil era encontrarse sin hacer nada.

 

\- Hablando de eso, no me imagine que hubiera tanto por hacer -dijo Darcy antes de dar un sorbo a su té- me imagino que estos pequeño momentos de descanso no son comunes, estoy exhausta.

\- Y eso que llegaste apenas hoy –dijo Erik.

\- En realidad este es el primer “descanso” que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo -dijo Pepper.

\- Será este el momento donde finalmente alguien me ponga a corriente con lo que ha pasado -dijo Darcy.

\- ¡Oh Cierto! Con todo lo qué pasó ya no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar -dijo Erik.

\- Me disculpo por eso no planeábamos interrumpir nada -dijo Christine- y si no les importa a mí también me gustaría escuchar esa conversación, no he podido mantenerme al día estando encerrada en el santuario.

\- Bien ¿Por dónde podemos empezar? -dijo Jane.

\- ¿Paris? Fue el último punto donde los medios lograron cubrir la noticia -dijo Pepper- las cadenas de comunicación cayeron poco después y tuve que dejar de hacer conferencias de prensa.

\- Recuerdo ver la última conferencia de prensa -dijo Jane- Aun estaba en Australia acababa de dar una conferencia cuando Thor llego de repente y sin ninguna explicación me arrastro a Nueva York.

\- Fue en ese momento donde los puntos seguros comenzaron a ser algo -dijo la Doctora Cho- Tony comenzó a convertir edificios en lugares específicos para salvaguardar a la población que aún estaba en espera de un ataque por parte de Loki, esa fue la razón por la cual Thor fue por ti Jane, los Vengadores decidieron que la Torre se convirtiera en el punto seguro principal ya que este sería el punto más probable para que Loki atacara hasta el final.

\- Al principio solo fueron personas cercanas a los Vengadores -dijo May- Happy fue por mí y por los padres de Ned y MJ el mismo día que Jane llego al edificio pero ya que las personas cercanas a los Vengadores pueden contarse con los dedos de una sola mano comenzaron a permitir la entrada a los ciudadanos y personas que ya no podían regresar a casa.

\- Fue justo a tiempo porque el territorio de Loki se extendió rápidamente después de Paris, países completos caían en una noche -dijo Jane.

\- Y aun así incluso ahora hay puntos seguros que Loki aún no ha descubierto -dijo Pepper- hay uno en específico donde se encuentra, los miembros del consejo e incluso el Presidente junto con Nick Fury como medio de protección pero desde hace semanas se encuentra en territorio de Loki por lo cual nadie ha podido salir o mandar mensajes fácilmente rastreables, lo único que sabemos es que se encuentra bien aunque no sabemos cuánto tiempo dure.

\- ¿Nick Fury? Creí que había muerto -dijo Darcy.

\- Ups -dijo Pepper quien claramente no lo sentía, había vivido lo suficiente con las personas en esa habitación como para no confiar en ellas, Darcy volteo a ver a Jane y ella simplemente negó lentamente con la cabeza pero ponía un dedo en sus labios.

\- Está bien, yo no sé nada -dijo Darcy levantando los brazos.

\- Después de es solo fue rutina, noticias de ciudades caídas, nuevas personas llegando a los puntos seguros hasta que comenzó un problema de sobrecupo y falta de personal con los conocimientos necesarios.

 

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación mientas todos intentaban asimilar la información, habían estado tan ocupados esos días que apenas se habían dado cuenta de la situación, todo había ocurrido tan rápido que parecía un sueño, en ese momento se hallaban en el final con una única oportunidad para intentar regresar a la normalidad, una pesadez comenzó a invadir la cocina.

 

\- Puede que esto sea un descanso pero en realidad no se siente así –dijo Pepper.

\- Qué alivio, creí que era la única sintiéndome de la misma manera -dijo Jane- no puedo sacudirme de la cabeza que estemos al borde del desastre.

\- Y aun así tenemos la suerte de estar todos juntos -dijo Selvig refiriéndose a Jane y Darcy- es un milagro.

\- No, fue trabajo en equipo, fueron Ned y MJ quienes me ayudaron a filtrar y rescatar la información para averiguar en qué punto seguro se encontraban o siquiera si se encontraba en uno, en lo que a mi concierne son las últimas personas del mundo con un fuerte intelecto para la programación -dijo Jane volteando a ver a los niños con una sonrisa, realmente estaba agradecida de su ayuda.

\- Muchas gracias muchachos, sé que no debió ser fácil -dijo el profesor Selvig- además escuche de Bruce que ustedes se han encargado de todo el flujo de información, sistemas de seguridad y vigilancia del resto del mundo en pie, básicamente ustedes se han encargado de que después de que Loki tomara posición de los puntos informáticos más importantes nosotros no nos quedáramos sin acceso a ellos.

\- ¿Están hablando en serio? -dijo Darcy sorprendida- En serio lamento haberlos subestimado muchachos.

\- No hay problema -dijo MJ- es lo único que pudimos hacer.

 

Todos lo notaron, MJ había desaprovechado una perfecta oportunidad para quejarse de lo inservibles que los demás eran, parecía que eso era lo único que la había mantenido cuerda, aunque ahora que lo notaban no era solo ella, Ned también, ambos se encontraban extrañamente callados, simplemente sentados perdidos en sus pensamientos con expresiones cansadas y perdidas.

 

\- ¿Está todo en orden? ¿Se sienten bien? -pregunto Christine al notar como los demás los miraban preocupados.

\- Si, es solo que, me alegro por ustedes, están juntos y lograron encontrarse incluso en esta situación –comenzó MJ- pero la única razón por la que nosotros estemos aquí y por qué nuestros padres estén aquí aunque sea en el área de refugiados se debe a que somos amigos de Peter, aun estando lejos ha hecho cosas para nosotros y nosotros no pudimos regresarle el favor, no pudimos ayudarle en nada, no importa cuánto tratáramos.

\- Los Vengadores se han mostrado muy amables con nosotros, incluso nos permitieron dormir en la habitación de Peter para no tener que pasar la noche en camas improvisadas –continuo Ned que compartía la misma idea que MJ.

\- ¿Y cómo le pagamos a Peter? Votando para romper su Vínculo, separándolo de su alma gemela –dijo MJ.

\- Fuimos las primeras personas a las que le conto, nosotros sabíamos que él desde un principio no quería un Vínculo, él estaba seguro que con su mala suerte terminaría siendo un Gen Recesivo y así fue, pero cual fue nuestra sorpresa al llegar un día a la escuela y descubrir que había Vinculado, nunca lo habíamos visto tan feliz, era tanta su felicidad que no parecía importarle que sus predicciones sobre el Gen fueran correctas –dijo Ned.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió? Que al final ser el Recesivo si importo y ocasiono todo esto, pero conocemos a Peter, no culpara a su Vínculo, no culpara a Steve, se culpara a él mismo, ni siquiera nos culpara a nosotros por arrebatarle su conexión con Steve… pero no podrá evitar que nosotros nos sintamos culpables, Nosotros tomamos una decisión que en realidad no nos correspondía –dijo MJ.

 

Nadie pudo decir nada ante eso, era cierto, todos ellos habían votado, habían decidido que esa sería la mejor forma de proceder pero en realidad ¿Quién les había dado permiso para decidir sobre la vida de alguien más? ¿Sobre el Vínculo de alguien más? No era de extrañar que las personas más cercanas a Peter se sintieran de esa forma, May se levantó y se sentó frente a ellos.

 

\- No es su culpa, no quiero que piensen que fue porque no hicieron lo suficiente, conocen a Peter, saben que él también hubiera accedido si eso significa salvar a Steve, él es así, deja que su responsabilidad hable por el antes que pensar en el mismo… Yo también accedí, al ser el familiar más cercano de Peter me pidieron permiso para lo que van a hacer y tampoco me siento con la libertad de responder por el… pero es la única forma de recuperar al Peter que conocemos, al Peter que amamos, de esta forma se arreglara todo, ellos arreglaran todo, no se preocupen.

\- Conozco a Stephen –dijo Christine- ya que fue su idea no permitirá que las cosas se queden así, el buscara una forma de reparar los daños, se los prometo.

 

Aun con las palabras de May los jóvenes se sentían responsables de lo que le iba a pasar a Peter y continuaban preguntándose si es que habían tomado la decisión correcta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sigues aquí! Si te sigue gustando la historia por favor no dudes en hacérmelo saber dejando un Kudo o directamente en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. :3

**Author's Note:**

> Los primeros capítulos son muy introductorios, espero no aburrirlos con tanta explicación, muchas gracias por leer, espero les guste la historia y quieran seguir leyéndola, se aceptan comentarios.


End file.
